Les Reliques des Aînés
by Coeur de Bouddha
Summary: Les plans établis ne fonctionnent jamais comme ils le devraient, et Harry Potter s'en rend bien compte. Alors que l'Ordre du Phénix aurait dû venir le chercher pour le transférer, c'est une toute autre personne qui se présente, de manière inattendue, au 4, Privet Drive. Piégé, livré à lui-même, Harry aurait fort à faire pour survivre à une menace mieux organisée que les Mangemort
1. La Menace

On n'entendait plus rien au 4, Privet Drive. Si la voisine du numéro 6 regardait la télévision et le couple du 2, fraîchement revenu du mariage de leur fille aînée, s'occupait en faisant un brin de ménage, les Dursley n'avaient apparemment aucun bruit à faire. Chose rare : Petunia, véritable maniaque, consacrait chacune de ses journées au ménage intensif de sa maison et Vernon, tout aussi maniaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa voiture, ne manquait pas la moindre occasion pour nettoyer et s'extasier bruyamment devant son véhicule. Pourtant, si les Dursley avaient disparu, leur maison n'était pas encore inoccupée car à plusieurs reprises, on vit leur neveu faire des apparitions à la fenêtre de sa chambre, à l'étage, visiblement lancé dans une grande opération de nettoyage ou de rangement. Une opération qui s'acheva à cet instant précis, lorsqu'il referma son sac à dos.

Passant d'un geste machinal une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, Harry Potter balaya la chambre de son regard vert émeraude, étincelant derrière ses lunettes rondes, à la recherche du moindre oubli. Son chaudron, ses tenues de Quidditch, ses uniformes de Poudlard resteraient ici il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, cette année, tout comme il ne voyait aucun intérêt à s'encombrer. Son sac à dos contenait le strict minimum : des livres de défense contre les forces du Mal, sa cape d'invisibilité, des vêtements moldus et l'album de photos que Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année. La carte du Maraudeur et le faux médaillon de Serpentard étaient rangés dans la poche de sa veste.

A première vue, il n'oubliait rien, pensa-t-il. Jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule, il attrapa la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage neigeux, puis saisit son Eclair de feu et traversa la chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et jeta un dernier, ultime, coup d'œil à la chambre qu'il avait occupée ces six dernières années. Il avait beau chercher, il ne conservait aucun souvenir heureux, ici, sauf peut-être celui où Ron, Fred et Georges Weasley s'étaient un jour portés à son secours après que les Dursley aient décrété qu'il ne retournerait jamais plus à Poudlard. Il éteignit la lumière.

Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? se demanda-t-il en descendant l'escalier. Le plan initial prévoyait qu'il serait transféré par transplanage d'escorte, Maugrey devait venir le chercher afin de le conduire en lieux sûrs mais les choses avaient changé, comme le lui avaient fait savoir Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, qui étaient venus prendre les Dursley pour les emmener dans une cachette où ils seraient à priori hors de danger. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu plus de précisions sur ce changement soudain de plan : Maugrey devait tout lui expliquer quand il viendrait le chercher.

Longeant le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, il entra dans la cuisine et eut tout juste le temps de poser la cage de sa chouette sur la table qu'une main ferme surgissait brusquement derrière lui pour venir se refermer sur sa bouche. Il sursauta mais avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste pour se dégager, une voix familière s'éleva juste à côté de son oreille :

− Ne faîtes aucun bruit, Potter !

Déconcerté, Harry porta son attention sur le reflet que proposait la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'imaginait rien : le sorcier qui le bâillonnait avec sa main avait les mêmes cheveux fauve parsemés de fils gris, les yeux jaunâtres et les lunettes cerclées de fer que Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la Magie.

Scrimgeour retira sa main au moment où deux Aurors émergeaient du salon. Harry ne les avait jamais vus et il ne leur accorda qu'un très bref coup d'œil, trop stupéfait par la présence du ministre de la Magie pour porter une quelconque attention à ces deux inconnus.

− Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? interrogea Harry, si abasourdi qu'il en oublia d'être poli.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas tout de suite. Claudiquant jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la cuisine, sa canne heurtant le sol carrelé dans un claquement étouffé, il éteignit la lumière. Les deux Aurors traversèrent la pièce pour prendre positions de chaque côté de la porte menant au jardin.

− Nous sommes confrontés à une situation des plus déplaisantes, déclara Scrimgeour en se tournant vers lui, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans entrer dans les détails, vous courez un danger…

− Je cours un danger depuis ma naissance, objecta Harry.

− Je ne fais pas allusion au Mage noir, Potter, répliqua Scrimgeour avec calme.

Harry haussa les sourcils, plus étonné qu'apeuré. Quelqu'un, autre que Lord Voldemort, en voudrait à sa vie ? Pourquoi le ministre de la Magie se déplacerait-il lui-même pour en faire l'annonce à Harry ?

− Le jardin semble sécurisé, annonça un Auror.

− Restez quand même à votre poste, Callaghan, dit Scrimgeour. Winters, éteignez toutes les lumières que vous trouverez dans la maison, il faut absolument qu'on croit qu'il n'y a plus personne.

Le dénommé Winters hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir.

− Attendez, attendez ! intervint Harry, décontenancé. _Qui_ me menace, cette fois ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ?

La lumière du couloir s'éteignit, faisant disparaître la silhouette de Scrimgeour. Bien qu'il peinât à s'adapter à la soudaine pénombre, Harry eut conscience du regard fixe que le ministre de la Magie posait sur lui. Il semblait réfléchir à la manière de présenter la situation actuelle, ou peut-être triait-il les informations qu'il pouvait révéler à Harry et celles qu'il préférait garder secrètes, songea Harry.

− Cette information… Cette affaire, plutôt, est strictement confidentielle, Potter, reprit le ministre. Je vous fais donc confiance pour qu'elle le reste…

− Vous avez ma parole, assura Harry, intrigué.

− Nous avons essuyé une nouvelle évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, déclara Scrimgeour. Les derniers partisans du Lord noir ont retrouvé leur liberté, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de détenus. Nous avons étouffé l'affaire afin de ne pas aggraver le climat actuel… Depuis cette évasion, le Magenmagot et une unité d'Aurors recensent tous les prisonniers manquant à l'appel. Nous en avons rattrapé quelques-uns dans la plus grande discrétion, mais ils sont encore nombreux à courir dans la nature…

− Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Harry, mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Même si un détenu cherche ma mort, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le considérer comme pire que…

− Ne sous-estimez pas cet individu, Potter, coupa à son tour Scrimgeour d'un ton vif. A votre âge, cet homme pouvait tenir tête à dix Aurors très expérimentés. Même l'intervention de Dumbledore n'a pas suffi à l'arrêter. Je vous recommande donc de ne pas prendre cette menace à la légère.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

− Mais en quoi est-ce que ça me regarde ?

− C'est James qui l'a neutralisé, dit le dénommé Winters en revenant dans la cuisine.

Harry cilla. Son père avait permis l'arrestation d'un sorcier capable de tenir tête à dix Aurors et Dumbledore ?

− Donc… il voudrait se venger sur moi ?

− Nous le pensons, admit Scrimgeour. Nous savons qu'il a tué le Mangemort qui a ouvert sa cellule. Il a passé ces deux dernières semaines à rechercher votre père, selon nous…

− Il doit bien savoir que mon père est mort, fit remarquer Harry.

− Il n'a pas pu l'apprendre à Azkaban, dit Scrimgeour d'un ton vague. Il l'a sûrement découvert depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa liberté, tout comme il doit maintenant savoir que vous existez.

Harry fixa longuement la silhouette du ministre. Sirius Black, son parrain, avait eu accès au journal pendant sa détention à Azkaban. Comment cet homme qui le menaçait, à présent, aurait-il pu ignorer que James Potter avait été assassiné par Lord Voldemort quelques minutes avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit vaincu par le petit Harry ? A l'évidence, cet individu avait subi un traitement particulier pendant son emprisonnement, et tout aussi manifeste, Scrimgeour n'était guère disposé à en parler.

− D'accord, dit-il lentement. J'ai un autre psychopathe sur le dos, et maintenant ? Je suis censé être transféré et vous risquez de contrecarrer mon départ, sauf votre respect.

− J'ai prévenu Arthur Weasley que je m'occupais personnellement de votre transfert, répondit Scrimgeour. La voiture nous attend à l'extérieur.

− Et… combien de personnes sont au courant que vous êtes ici ?

Si Scrimgeour avait parlé du transfert de Harry à d'autres personnes du ministère, Harry s'attendait à subir une attaque dès qu'il aurait posé le pied hors du 4, Privet Drive.

− Callaghan, Winters, Arthur et moi-même sommes les seuls à connaître le plan, dit Scrimgeour. Comme nous n'avons découvert l'évasion de Tumter qu'en fin d'après-midi, nous avons dû précipiter les choses et le faire très discrètement.

Harry se sentit sensiblement rassuré.

− Bon, eh bien, je suis prêt, dit-il.

− Une dernière chose, dit Scrimgeour. Si jamais nous croisons la route de Tumter, n'utilisez votre baguette que si Callaghan, Winters et moi-même sommes neutralisés. Privilégiez la fuite à l'affrontement, Potter. Transplanez si vous savez le faire, mais ne cherchez pas le combat contre Tumter !

− Très bien, dit Harry.

− Callaghan, Winters, reconnaissance ! lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux Aurors.

Harry saisit la poignée de la cage d'Hedwige tandis que Callaghan et Winters sortaient de la cuisine pour aller inspecter Privet Drive depuis l'entrée.

− Pourquoi Tumter a-t-il été arrêté, au juste ? demanda-t-il en suivant Scrimgeour dans le couloir.

− Je vous en parlerai dans la voiture.

Harry n'insista pas. Ils rejoignirent Callaghan et Winters au moment où ce dernier ouvrait la porte d'entrée, sa baguette à la main, et tous les quatre sortirent dans la nuit tiède. Pour une obscure raison, Harry ne réalisa qu'une fois dans l'allée du 4, Privet Drive, qu'il partait réellement. Il ne songea pas une seule seconde à se retourner afin de contempler une dernière fois la maison des Dursley : son cerveau enregistrait progressivement la situation qui lui valait d'être en compagnie de deux Aurors et du ministre de la Magie en personne.

Qui était ce Tumter ? Quelqu'un de terrible, apparemment. Quel sort lui avait été réservé à Azkaban pour qu'il n'ait jamais appris la mort de James Potter quand il était incarcéré ? Comment son père avait-il pu réussir là où, à en croire Scrimgeour, Dumbledore avait échoué ? Pourquoi les Aurors s'étaient-ils intéressé à Tumter ? Il devait avoir commis un crime atroce pour avoir nécessité l'envoi d'une équipe de dix chasseurs de mages noirs, songea Harry.

La voiture du ministère de la Magie n'était nulle part, mais Harry comprit rapidement qu'elle était plus proche qu'il ne l'imaginait car à peine eurent-ils quitté l'allée du 4, Privet Drive, que Winters s'arrêta pour tendre une main devant lui. Un instant plus tard, la portière invisible s'ouvrit sur la banquette arrière, recouverte de cuir bleu brillant. Scrimgeour fit signe à Harry d'entrer le premier.

L'habitacle arrière aurait facilement pu accueillir une dizaine de personnes : le long des six fenêtres, des bancs rembourrés entouraient une table basse en cristal sur laquelle étaient posés deux verres, un assortiment des boissons en vente dans tous les établissements hôteliers du monde magique et une grande corbeille de fruits. Les véhicules empruntés par les hauts fonctionnaires du ministère étaient visiblement bien mieux approvisionnés que les voitures dédiées aux employés lambdas.

Scrimgeour rejoignit Harry et s'installa sur la banquette de droite, tandis que Callaghan s'installait sur le siège passager. Winters, une fois la portière refermée derrière le ministre, alla prendre place derrière le volant.

− Quelle est notre destination, monsieur ? demanda Winters.

− Loutry Ste Chaspoule, répondit Scrimgeour.

Le moteur ronronna allègrement l'instant d'après, puis la voiture démarra.

− Alors ? Monsieur le ministre, ajouta Harry.

Scrimgeour l'observa un court instant, comme s'il le jaugeait.

− Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Massalia ? demanda-t-il tandis que la voiture tournait dans Wisteria Walk.

Harry fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire.

− Non, reconnut-il.

− C'était le tout premier collège de sorcellerie jamais créé, révéla Scrimgeour. Une école grecque particulière, car bénéficiant d'un statut unique. Contrairement à Poudlard, Massalia accueillait des étudiants venus des quatre coins du monde. Les autres collèges accusaient souvent Massalia d'être davantage une secte qu'une école, et ce à cause d'un tabou total sur ce qu'il s'y passait : même le ministère grec de la Magie n'avait aucun droit dessus. Le programme scolaire était une énigme pour toutes les personnes extérieures à Massalia, et quand vous demandiez à d'anciens élèves de vous en parler, ils n'entraient jamais dans les détails. Comme le disait la devise du collège : _Ce qui est à Massalia, reste à Massalia._

− Mais elle a fermé ?

− Non, répondit Scrimgeour. Elle a été détruite. La disparition tragique de Dumbledore a occulté l'hommage à Massalia, qui « fêtait » les vingt ans de sa destruction. Pour vous donner une idée de l'ampleur de la catastrophe, seuls 75 des cent quatre-vingt-douze élèves et un seul professeur ont survécu à l'attaque. C'était, en tout cas, les chiffres officiels pendant les trois premiers mois au cours desquels les autorités grecques ont déblayé les ruines – sauf que les chiffres ont changé.

− Tumter n'apparaissait ni dans les survivants, ni dans les victimes, dit Harry, perspicace.

− Effectivement. Les rescapés ont donc été interrogés sur Tumter, et les Aurors grecs ont découvert qu'il avait complètement disparu quelques heures avant l'attaque. Il ne s'était pas présenté au dernier cours, ni au dîner. En regroupant toutes les informations liées à la destruction de Massalia, les autorités grecques ont réalisé des détails qui leur paraissaient jusqu'alors mystérieux, comme le fait que certains passages secrets aient été empruntés par les assaillants alors qu'ils étaient inaccessibles depuis l'extérieur.

− On les avait ouverts pour que les assaillants puissent entrer, donc, dit Harry.

− C'est la conclusion des Aurors grecs, approuva Scrimgeour. Le ministère grec de la Magie a donc déposé un mandat d'arrêt auprès de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, qui l'a transmis aux autres ministères. Un peu moins de deux jours plus tard, Tumter était localisé à Poudlard, mais contrairement à la plainte, il n'était pas inscrit comme un ancien élève de Massalia, mais comme un ancien élève de Durmstrang.

− Comment il a fait ?

− Il a fourni des documents officiels de Durmstrang, répondit Scrimgeour. Si incroyable que cela puisse être, il a vraisemblablement réussi à s'introduire dans Durmstrang, a accédé à ces documents privés puis est ressorti sans qu'aucun étudiant, aucun professeur ne le remarque. Néanmoins, sa démarche a enfoncé davantage le clou, car il apparaissait clairement qu'il avait prémédité son départ de Massalia. La suite de l'affaire aurait pu devenir le pire scandale de l'année, car le département de la Justice magique a abusé de ses pouvoirs.

− C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

− Une interpellation par les Aurors est soumise à un protocole, expliqua Scrimgeour. Pour faire simple, aucune hostilité ne doit être engagée si le suspect ne se montre pas dangereux. Or, les Aurors envoyés à Pré-au-Lard afin d'interpeller Tumter, le jour d'une sortie scolaire, ont directement attaqué Tumter dès qu'ils l'ont aperçu. Devant le Magenmagot, une telle arrestation aurait conduit à la mise à pieds des Aurors, au licenciement du directeur de l'époque et à la relaxe de Tumter. Fort heureusement pour le ministère, Tumter a réagi violemment à l'agression, si bien que la population a surtout retenu la brutalité qu'il a manifestée à l'égard des Aurors.

− Comment se fait-il que les Aurors aient négligé le protocole ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Gabriel Burrow, le prédécesseur de Bartemius Croupton au département de la Justice magique, leur en avait donné l'ordre, dit Scrimgeour. Il a bien évidemment dû se justifier en petit comité, mais il s'en est très bien tiré : il a conservé son poste jusqu'à l'élection de Millicent Bagnold, trois ans plus tard.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que Burrow pouvait bien avoir dit pour justifier son ordre ? Même si Tumter était désigné comme le suspect numéro un dans la tragédie de Massalia, il aurait dû être abordé avec calme. Il se souvenait très bien, dans un souvenir de Dumbledore, avoir entendu Bartemius Croupton sous-entendre qu'Evan Rosier avait d'abord été sommé de se rendre avant que les Aurors ne soient obligés de l'abattre. Si les chasseurs de mages noirs respectaient le protocole avec les Mangemorts, il n'y avait aucune excuse à l'ordre de Burrow, se dit-il.

− Comme vous le savez maintenant, votre père a permis l'arrestation de Tumter, poursuivit Scrimgeour.

Harry vit Callaghan et Winters échanger un rapide coup d'œil, comme pris au dépourvu par la manière dont le ministre de la Magie avait conclu son récit.

− Tumter a avoué ? demanda-t-il.

− Sans omettre le moindre détail, approuva Scrimgeour.

Le ton dégagé du ministre ne parut guère naturel à l'oreille de Harry, mais il n'insista pas. Il serait ingrat de sa part d'agacer Scrimgeour alors que celui-ci s'était déplacé en personne pour le prévenir d'une nouvelle menace – et pour l'escorter jusqu'au Terrier.

− Et ses complices ?

− Ont retrouvé leur liberté en même temps que Tumter.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont détruit Massalia ?

− Même si les mages noirs interviennent essentiellement en Grande-Bretagne, il leur arrive de voyager.

Harry le savait très bien, il se souvenait encore du voyage tumultueux de Hagrid et de Madame Maxime, partis sur le continent pour recruter des géants. Des Mangemorts, dont Walden Macnair, étaient arrivés après eux, mais ils avaient réussi à s'attacher les services des géants avant Hagrid. Cependant, les regards que s'échangeaient les deux Aurors, à l'avant du véhicule, encouragèrent Harry à mettre un bémol sur les affirmations de Scrimgeour. Il semblait que l'affaire était plus complexe que le ministre ne voulait bien le faire croire.

Néanmoins, il y avait un point positif : quand bien même Tumter aurait décidé de décharger sa vengeance sur le fils de James Potter, il ne représentait pas une menace mortelle. Si Tumter avait travaillé avec les Mangemorts, alors il était forcément soumis à l'autorité de Voldemort, qui se réservait la mort de Harry pour lui seul.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. La voiture invisible et ensorcelée avait quitté la banlieue et se faufilait à présent dans la campagne anglaise, roulant parfois à contresens pour dépasser une succession d'autos un peu trop lentes, se glissant dans des espaces improbables où aucun véhicule moldu ne serait passé. Les heures s'enchaînaient, tandis que Harry laissait son esprit vagabonder vers son séjour au Terrier et sa future chasse aux Horcruxes. Scrimgeour leur servait de temps à autre des boissons, lui-même plongé dans ses propres pensées. Le front contre la vitre d'une portière, cependant, Harry eut très vite une raison de rompre le silence, jusqu'à présent briser par le seul ronronnement du moteur.

Alors qu'il regardait sans le voir le paysage baigné dans l'obscurité de la nuit, quelque chose attira son intérêt : une silhouette encapuchonnée courait le long d'un sentier parallèle à la route et coupant à travers les prés. Harry n'aurait rien trouvé de particulièrement gênant à ce détail si la silhouette ne s'était pas déplacée aussi vite que la voiture du ministère.

− Monsieur… dit Harry, ébahi.

Il vit le reflet de Scrimgeour relever la tête et comprendre instantanément. Contournant la table basse, il s'assit sur la banquette latérale pour observer par la fenêtre ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Harry, tandis que les Aurors tournaient la tête, Winters se contentant d'un simple coup d'œil pour revenir aussitôt sur la route.

− C'est lui, dit Scrimgeour. Combien de temps durera le voyage, Winters ?

− Il nous reste approximativement une heure, monsieur, répondit le chauffeur.

− Une potion de Célérité dure une demi-heure, indiqua Callaghan.

− Une potion de Célérité _normale_ dure une demi-heure, rectifia Scrimgeour. Si la moitié des rumeurs à propos des activités des Massaliens est vraie, nous ne pouvons pas exclure que la potion de Tumter ait bénéficié d'une panoplie d'améliorations.

− Que fait-on, monsieur ? demanda Winters.

− Maintenez l'allure, ordonna Scrimgeour. Nous n'engagerons le combat que si nous y sommes contraints.

Il retourna s'asseoir, tandis que Winters écrasait davantage l'accélérateur, en vain. La silhouette se déplaçait à la même allure que le véhicule, coupant à travers champs sans ralentir. C'était un spectacle des plus étranges que de voir cette ombre se déplacer avec une telle aisance au milieu de la végétation on aurait dit qu'elle survolait le sol tant elle était fluide dans sa course interminable, et même les barrières délimitant parfois les prairies n'étaient pas capables d'entraver son sprint, car elle sautait par-dessus avec une légèreté surnaturelle. Pour Harry, Tumter n'avait pas bu qu'une potion de Célérité, mais plusieurs autres breuvages.

− C'est quoi, les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Massalia ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

− Il y en a tellement que nous y serions encore demain matin, dit Scrimgeour. Le professeur qui a survécu à la tragédie de Massalia s'était cependant montré bavard au fil des interviews qu'il donnait, ce qui a permis de lever le voile sur plusieurs mystères et de rendre encore plus énigmatiques certaines rumeurs. L'inscription à Massalia étant très sélective, la communauté internationale pensait que ses élèves étaient des surdoués. C'était faux, selon le professeur, mais lui-même ignorait totalement comment les étudiants étaient choisis : un secret se transmettait de directeur en directeur à ce sujet, c'est tout ce que nous savons. D'innombrables personnes ont également tenté de deviner le programme scolaire de Massalia. Ils disaient qu'il n'était pas très différent de celui d'une école plus accessible, et d'autres croyaient qu'il était exceptionnellement compliqué. Il s'est avéré qu'il était assez similaire aux autres : les massaliens suivaient les mêmes cours que vous, mais ils en avaient d'autres, des disciplines rares, mystérieuses ou totalement originales.

− Comme quoi ?

− Des cours de vieille magie, d'orichalmie, d'occultisme, entre autres. Seuls les massaliens savent ce qu'est ou était l'orichalmie, et eux seuls pourraient nous dire ce qu'ils entendaient par « occultisme ». La seule rumeur que le professeur a reconnue comme fidèle à la réalité, c'était celle présentant Massalia comme un véritable centre de recherches. La rumeur sur la bibliothèque était très en-deçà de la réalité et, contrairement à ce que tout le monde aimait croire, Massalia n'était pas un endroit froid, monacal c'était un endroit très vivant.

− Un havre de paix dans un monde de ténèbres, intervint Callaghan comme s'il récitait une leçon.

− A en croire le professeur, précisa Scrimgeour sans masquer son pessimisme.

Harry hocha la tête et reporta momentanément son attention sur la silhouette au moment où celle-ci s'enfonçait au milieu d'un vaste champ de tournesols, disparaissant de son champ de vision.

− Et Tumter ?

− Elève brillant, répondit Scrimgeour d'un ton détaché. Le plus brillant que Massalia ait jamais eu, à en croire son ancien professeur, mais pas le plus sociable. Un rat de laboratoire qui a bousculé pas mal de choses au fil des années : il a présenté des études « absolument remarquables », dont une qui a été d'une grande utilité aux mages noirs, car elle leur a permis de contourner les enchantements de l'école. C'est d'ailleurs la seule étude de Tumter dont on ait entendu parler, les autres ayant été jalousement gardées secrètes par son ancien professeur.

Une sorte de Lord Voldemort bis, songea Harry en regardant le champ de tournesols disparaître derrière eux. Il chercha rapidement la silhouette, qu'il aurait imaginée apercevoir à la même hauteur que la voiture, mais il ne la trouva pas. Se redressant légèrement, il eut à peine le temps de se demander si Tumter n'avait pas trébuché – ou, mieux, s'était blessé – qu'un mouvement attira son attention vers le pare-brise arrière du véhicule.

− Nom de… s'exclama-t-il.

Il recula précipitamment de la fenêtre pour saisir Scrimgeour par le bras et le plaquer sur la banquette. A peine une seconde plus tard, le pare-brise arrière du véhicule explosait au passage d'un éclair de lumière rouge qui alla s'écraser sur le tableau de bord, ratant de peu l'épaule de Callaghan.

− Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, monsieur le ministre, dit Winters d'un ton très calme, en surveillant Tumter grâce au rétroviseur.

− Continuez à rouler, Winters ! ordonna Scrimgeour. Callaghan, assurez sa protection ! Ne vous redressez pas, Potter !

S'asseyant entre la banquette et la table basse, Harry laissa le ministre se relever sensiblement puis s'avancer, le dos courbé, jusqu'au banc arrière dans le but manifeste d'engager un combat à distance.

− Trouvez-nous un bois ou un bosquet, Winters ! lança Scrimgeour. Potter, quand nous engagerons le combat, sortez du côté des arbres et courez aussi vite que vous le pourrez. Il est important qu'il vous perde de vue, Potter, et c'est seulement quand vous serez hors de vue que vous monterez sur votre balai pour poursuivre votre route.

− Et si vous le neutralisez ?

− Suivez mes instructions, quelle que soit l'issue du combat !

Harry opina. Il n'était pas très heureux de fuir, mais la course folle de Tumter commençait à lui démontrer que son nouvel ennemi n'était pas un simple Mangemort.

S'en remettant davantage à la chance qu'à une visée, Scrimgeour passa sa baguette par-dessus la banquette en décochant un éclair de lumière rouge qui, sans grande surprise, manqua sa cible. Il eut cependant très chaud, car le second maléfice envoyé par Tumter rata sa main armée de quelques millimètres et disparut contre un bouclier invisible invoqué par Callaghan.

− Préparez-vous ! lança Winters.

Il freina si brusquement que Harry se sentit glisser sur la moquette. Scrimgeour faillit être projeté sur lui, mais il tint bon et décocha précipitamment un sortilège à travers l'ouverture laissée par le pare-brise brisé. L'ombre en réchappa, car Harry la vit bondir sur le coffre avec souplesse et disparaître sur le toit du véhicule sans émettre le moindre bruit.

− Il est au-dessus ! s'exclama Harry.

Il venait tout juste de prononcer la fin de sa phrase qu'un trait d'un blanc étincelant transperça le toit et frappa Scrimgeour à la poitrine en passant sous son bras levé. Le ministre de la Magie laissa échapper un étrange bruit, entre le grognement et l'exclamation surprise, puis il perdit connaissance. Harry se retourna au moment où, dans deux sons mats, deux autres maléfices perçaient le plafond pour assoupir Winters et Callaghan, qui avaient déjà commencé à sortir une jambe du véhicule. Ahuri, Harry plongea en hâte une main dans sa poche pour s'emparer de sa baguette magique et la pointer au-dessus de lui, sans lancer de sort.

Où était-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? Ces deux questions martelaient son esprit tandis qu'il tournait inlassablement les yeux dans toutes les directions, à la recherche du moindre indice sur la localisation de Tumter. A travers la vitre la plus proche, il apercevait la cime d'arbres nombreux, mais il était certain de ne pouvoir atteindre le bosquet : il n'avait pas bu de potion de Célérité, lui. Harry se redressa légèrement pour se rapprocher de Scrimgeour. Aucun mort, semblait-il Tumter semblait s'être contenté d'assommer les employés du ministère, tous trois respiraient encore. Une stratégie que Voldemort risquait de ne pas apprécier, songea-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Si Tumter était silencieux, Harry comptait sur le réverbère proche pour lui donner une vague idée de l'endroit précis où l'évadé était perché. Jetant un œil vers le sol, il n'aperçut aucune ombre il enjamba donc Scrimgeour, puis regarda par une autre vitre. Toujours aucune ombre. Tumter ne s'était quand même pas couché sur le toit en anticipant l'idée de Harry ?! Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

Son estomac se nouant douloureusement et la gorge tout à coup sèche, Harry tendit une main vers la portière et l'ouvrit après une légère hésitation. Il leva aussitôt sa baguette vers le ciel, mais aucune menace ne se présenta. Il prit alors ses appuis, bien décidé à faire une sortie-éclair, et se précipita à l'extérieur. A peine eut-il touché le sol goudronné qu'il amorça un pivot et pointa sa baguette… sur personne. Incrédule, Harry tourna sur lui-même, les sens en alerte, à la recherche de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Tumter les pourchassait sur des kilomètres pour se contenter d'assommer Scrimgeour et deux Aurors ?

Harry retourna auprès du véhicule invisible en s'orientant grâce à la portière ouverte. Comment Tumter était-il capable de les prendre en chasse ? Comment avait-il pu situer la voiture, alors que son invisibilité était parfaite ? Sans doute avait-il bu une potion lui permettant de voir les choses invisibles, en admettant qu'une telle potion ait existé… à moins qu'elle n'ait été inventée à Massalia…

Un vent doux se souleva mollement, mais les environs restèrent aussi immobiles que lorsque Harry avait sauté hors de la voiture. Où était Tumter ? La question agaçait singulièrement Harry, qui ressentit cependant un certain soulagement lorsqu'il entendit Scrimgeour grogner. La jambe que Winters avait passée à l'extérieur de la voiture se tendit jusqu'au sol, et l'Auror sortit en se massant l'arrière du crâne, comme en proie à une migraine.

− Vous n'avez rien ? marmonna-t-il en constatant que Harry était toujours présent.

− Non, mais je ne sais pas où Tumter est passé, répondit Harry sans cesser d'observer les alentours.

− Monsieur le ministre ? interrogea Winters.

− Je vais bien, Winters, je vais bien, grommela Scrimgeour en s'asseyant sur la banquette, les mains posées sur sa canne. Rentrez dans la voiture, Potter, il semblerait que cette attaque n'ait été qu'un avertissement.

− Vous pensez ? dit Harry, sceptique.

− Rentrez, répéta Scrimgeour.

− Monsieur ! s'exclama Callaghan en contournant précipitamment la voiture, quelque chose dans la main.

Harry s'écarta pour que Callaghan puisse se pencher vers le ministre de la Magie et regarda l'Auror ouvrir son poing. A l'intérieur, un écrin en bois partiellement noirci, comme s'il avait failli brûler. Scrimgeour s'en saisit et souleva le couvercle pour révéler une bague artistique, tortueuse, composée de quatre morceaux d'argent massif qui se rejoignaient autour d'une petite pierre noire à l'intérieur de laquelle étincelait une unique, pâle lueur bleu-blanc.

− Winters ? interrogea Scrimgeour en exhibant le bijou.

− Déjà vue, monsieur, approuva l'Auror en fronçant les sourcils, l'air à la fois surpris et perplexe.

− Vous pensez que Tumter aurait fait tout ça pour nous apporter une simple bague ? s'étonna Harry, dubitatif.

− Il semble que ce soit le cas, dit le ministre en refermant l'étui. La question : pourquoi voulait-il vous donner cette bague ?

− Si vous me permettez, monsieur, je crois avoir la réponse, reprit Winters.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

− Il existe deux bagues comme celle-ci, monsieur, révéla Winters. Sauf que ce n'est pas aux doigts de Tumter que je les ai vues…

Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Harry, comme s'il était pris d'une brève hésitation, mais poursuivit :

− C'était à ceux de Moira Winston et Lily Evans.


	2. Une histoire complexe

Les questions martelèrent longuement l'esprit de Harry, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de les poser au ministre, et surtout à Winters, dès que l'Auror révéla l'identité probable de l'une des anciennes propriétaires de la bague car il fallut reprendre la route. Callaghan, chargé de conduire pour le restant du voyage, dut faire marche-arrière afin de s'arrêter momentanément au milieu des débris du pare-brise arrière, qu'un simple sortilège reconstitua en une petite seconde. Puis Callaghan reprit le chemin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en adoptant la même allure que Winters qui, lui, s'était vu inviter à prendre place autour de la table basse en compagnie de Scrimgeour et de Harry.

L'écrin était posé sur la table de cristal. Par précaution, Scrimgeour avait interdit de toucher à la bague, au cas où elle serait un Portoloin, ensorcelée ou dotée d'un enchantement massalien dont Tumter seul aurait le secret.

− A qui appartenait la bague, selon vous ? demanda alors Scrimgeour.

− Vraisemblablement à la mère de Mr Potter, monsieur, répondit Winters.

− Elle connaissait Tumter ? interrogea Harry.

L'étrange démarche du massalien le troublait singulièrement. Pourquoi Tumter s'était-il donné la peine de leur courir après sur des kilomètres pour lui transmettre une bague ayant appartenu à sa mère ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un hibou ? Y avait-il réellement un maléfice dissimulé dans le bijou ? S'agissait-il d'un nouveau plan mis en place par Lord Voldemort pour atteindre Harry ?

− J'en doute, avoua Winters. A ma connaissance, personne n'a jamais réussi à lui arracher le moindre mot lors de son séjour à Poudlard. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi énergique : nombre de mes camarades étaient convaincus qu'il était intellectuellement limité… On le surnommait « l'Inferius », c'est pour dire il ressemblait à un cadavre animé, errant dans les couloirs du château entre deux cours. Solitaire, muet, se contentant de faire la démonstration de son savoir pendant les classes et à travers ses devoirs.

− Et Moira Winston ? Elle pourrait peut-être nous en apprendre davantage sur cette bague, non ? dit Harry.

Winters eut un faible sourire attristé.

− J'ai bien peur que non, Mr Potter, car elle aussi a été tuée pendant la Première Guerre. Toute sa famille a été assassinée par les Mangemorts. C'est à ses funérailles que j'ai croisé vos parents pour la dernière fois, d'ailleurs, et quelques anciens camarades qui ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde, aujourd'hui.

− Vous interrogerez vos anciens camarades, Winters, reprit Scrimgeour. De préférence, ceux ayant été proches de Lily Potter ou de Moira Winston, peut-être comprendrons-nous mieux la stratégie adoptée par Tumter. Potter, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous laisser cette bague nous aurons besoin de l'examiner.

− Vous étiez Auror, pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas main… ?

− Parce que Tumter y a touché, coupa Scrimgeour. Dès mon retour au ministère de la Magie, je demanderai au département de la Justice magique de me fournir la liste des anciens massaliens d'origine britannique. Face à une menace comme Tumter, il est préférable de faire appel à quelqu'un ayant eu la même formation que lui. Chaque fois que je le pourrai, je tiendrai Arthur Weasley au courant de nos progrès, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Bien au contraire, ça ne rassurait nullement Harry, car il n'était pas certain que les professions de Mr Weasley et de Scrimgeour les amenaient à se croiser régulièrement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le chemin vers Loutry Ste Chaspoule se poursuivit dans le silence seulement perturbé par le sifflement de l'air à travers les trous laissés dans le plafond par les sortilèges de Tumter, et le vrombissement du moteur. De temps à autre, Harry inspectait la campagne de plus en plus vallonnée, à la recherche d'une réapparition de la silhouette qui les avait poursuivis, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : seule la transmission de la bague avait poussé Tumter à les attaquer. Etait-elle ensorcelée, comme le croyait Scrimgeour ? Ou Tumter n'avait-il aucune intention de lui faire payer l'intervention de James Potter dans son emprisonnement ? Pourquoi le massalien aurait-il fait l'effort de récupérer un bijou ayant appartenu à sa mère dans le seul but de lui nuire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un objet ayant appartenu à son père, plutôt, afin d'être sûr que Harry s'en servirait ? Harry se frotta les yeux, comme pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, mais il sut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : cette histoire était encore trop jeune et trop complexe, il lui fallait attendre d'obtenir de nouveaux éléments.

La route décrivit bientôt un virage, au pied d'une colline, et Loutry Ste Chaspoule apparut. Les fenêtres étaient éteintes, les rideaux tirés miroitant comme des tissus de pierres précieuses à la lumière des réverbères. La voiture fendit le village sans ralentir, en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se détourna de la voie goudronnée pour une route plus accidentée. Cahotant, dérapant même parfois légèrement, le véhicule décéléra bientôt tandis que Harry guettait par la fenêtre l'apparition du Terrier, la maison biscornue des Weasley.

Il ne la vit qu'au moment où la voiture s'arrêta, ses cinq étages s'empilant dans un équilibre improbable, de la fumée s'échappant d'une seule des nombreuses cheminées qui émergeaient du toit. Seules les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées sûrement les Weasley l'attendaient-ils dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, se dit-il.

− Je rentrerai en transplanant, messieurs, annonça Scrimgeour.

Tandis que Winters se glissait dans le fauteuil passager, Harry ouvrit la portière. Attrapant la cage d'Hedwige, il descendit du véhicule en saluant les deux Aurors et libéra sa chouette, qui prit son envol avec plaisir, adressant un ululement de reconnaissance à Harry avant de partir chasser. Le ministre de la Magie rejoignit Harry, glissant l'écrin de bois dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

− Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la maison, je dois m'entretenir brièvement avec Arthur, dit Scrimgeour. Je vous laisse ouvrir la voie, Potter.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Son Eclair de feu coincé sous son bras au bout duquel il portait la cage de sa chouette, il s'avança d'un bon pas en direction de la barrière, suivi par Scrimgeour. L'heure avancée se faisait doucement ressentir dans ses yeux, mais il savait qu'il ne se coucherait pas de sitôt : les Weasley demanderaient à écouter son récit et débattraient sûrement pendant de longues minutes sur Tumter, Massalia et peut-être même sur l'évasion de tous les Mangemorts.

Franchissant la barrière, il la referma derrière le ministre et se tournait à nouveau vers la maison quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Mr Weasley vînt à leur rencontre, le front dégarni, ses lunettes d'écailles posées de travers sur son nez, et sa baguette magique à la main. La voiture invisible, derrière Harry et Scrimgeour, fit entendre ses pneus sur le chemin de campagne, puis s'éloigna bientôt hors d'ouïe.

− Callaghan et Winters sont des Aurors fiables, Arthur, lança Scrimgeour au moment où Mr Weasley amorçait un geste pour lever sa baguette.

Mr Weasley se ravisa aussitôt, et il devint manifeste que le ministre et lui avaient désigné cette phrase comme la preuve qu'il n'y avait aucune imposture.

− Je commençais à me faire du souci, déclara Mr Weasley en serrant la main de Harry.

− Nous avons eu un contretemps, admit Scrimgeour. Rentrez, Potter, je dois dire deux mots à Arthur.

− Bonne soirée… et merci, dit Harry.

Scrimgeour hocha légèrement la tête, et Harry s'éloigna en direction de la porte de la cuisine. La silhouette de Mrs Weasley s'activait, derrière le rideau qui masquait la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand il se présenta à la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de voir la mère de Ron s'affairer à préparer du chocolat chaud et du thé, mais elle s'interrompit un bref moment pour venir à sa rencontre et l'étreindre.

− Comment tu vas, Harry, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant d'un œil critique.

Harry songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se soucier de sa propre santé, car jamais il ne l'avait aussi amaigrie et usée.

− Arthur et moi nous faisions du souci, tu aurais dû arriver il y a une demi-heure !

− Nous avons eu un contretemps, répéta Harry en reprenant les mots de Scrimgeour, mais rien de fâcheux.

Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard perçant mais n'insista pas, se disant qu'elle obtiendrait toutes les réponses au retour de son mari. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et l'encouragea à s'installer à la table de bois brut puis reprit la préparation des boissons chaudes, ouvrant momentanément le four pour jeter un œil à son fondant au chocolat dont le parfum emplissait toute la cuisine.

Posant son Eclair de feu et la cage d'Hedwige à ses pieds, Harry ôta son sac à dos pour le suspendre au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Mr Weasley revint une seconde avant qu'il ne se demande ce que Scrimgeour pouvait bien lui dire quel que fût le sujet de leur conversation, elle intriguait Mr Weasley, à en juger par son air perplexe et soucieux.

− Un problème ? demanda Harry.

− J'en ai bien peur, reconnut Mr Weasley. Scrimgeour a parlé de l'attaque que vous avez subie…

− Une attaque ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley dans un sursaut.

− Sans conséquence grave, la rassura précipitamment son mari. Personne n'a été blessé, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

− Personne, approuva Harry.

− Donc, il m'a parlé de l'attaque… mais votre assaillant ne pouvait pas être Tumter, dit Mr Weasley.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

− Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Kingsley est passé il y a deux heures pour nous faire savoir que les Aurors avaient localisé et arrêté Tumter, répondit Mr Weasley. Il doit déjà être de retour dans sa cellule, à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais alors qui ? Qui était l'homme qui avait pourchassé la voiture ministérielle dans le seul but de transmettre la bague de Lily Potter à son fils ? Harry plissa légèrement les yeux, comme s'il entrevoyait une idée qu'il tentait à présent de discerner clairement.

− Et… les Aurors sont-ils sûrs qu'il s'agit réellement de Tumter ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

− A quoi penses-tu ? dit Mr Weasley, curieux.

− L'homme qui nous a pourchassés était capable de voir la voiture et de la courser, dit Harry. Callaghan disait qu'une potion de Célérité ne durait pas plus d'une demi-heure, mais cet homme a bien dû nous poursuivre durant trois quarts d'heure, voire même une heure depuis le moment où on l'a remarqué… Scrimgeour ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de Tumter…

− Il est vrai que Scrimgeour paraissait sceptique, admit Mr Weasley, songeur.

Mrs Weasley fit léviter la casserole de lait chaud et la bouilloire pour le thé jusqu'à la table, où les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard trois tasses, du sucre, du lait, du miel et le délicieux fondant au chocolat qui enivrait les narines de Harry à son entrée. A présent, cependant, Harry était trop concentré sur Tumter pour laisser le gros gâteau le distraire.

Il fréquentait le monde de la magie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que les apparences étaient bien souvent trompeuses : Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à faire croire à sa mort à toute la communauté sorcière, même à son prétendu meurtrier qui se tenait pourtant à quelques mètres de lui. Pendant sa deuxième année, tout le monde avait cru que Harry était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, notamment parce qu'il s'était presque toujours trouvé le premier sur les lieux d'une agression. Hermione, lors de leur troisième année, avait dissimulé l'existence de son Retourneur de Temps pendant neuf mois sans que qui que ce soit n'enquête sur son étonnante aptitude à suivre la totalité de ses cours. L'année suivante, Bartemius Croupton Junior avait bluffé tout le monde en se faisant passer pour Alastor Maugrey – même Dumbledore n'y avait vu que du feu jusqu'au dernier moment…

Harry se redressa brusquement, comme frappé par une pensée.

− Polynectar ! s'exclama-t-il.

− Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les Weasley.

− Et si l'homme attrapé par les Aurors avait bu du Polynectar ? précisa Harry.

Mr Weasley parut quelque peu déconcerté par la question et observa Harry pendant un moment, puis il bondit de sa chaise et se rua hors de la cuisine, sans aucun doute possible pour appeler le ministère de la Magie afin que quelqu'un vérifie l'identité de l'homme fraîchement incarcéré. Mrs Weasley, en revanche, n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincue.

− Si Tumter était réellement l'homme qui vous a pourchassé, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il rien fait ? dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

− Nous pensons que son plan est plus complexe, répondit Harry. Il a simplement laissé une bague qui avait été à ma mère, et Scrimgeour pense qu'elle pourrait être ensorcelée. A mon avis, l'homme que les Aurors ont attrapé n'est pas Tumter… Tumter se doutait sûrement que si le ministère lui mettait la main dessus, il le renverrait tout de suite à Azkaban, sans procès ni interrogatoire. En faisant croire qu'il est à nouveau incarcéré, Tumter est libre de bouger comme bon lui semble, non ?

− Sûrement, admit Mrs Weasley, non sans une certaine prudence.

− Le raisonnement de Harry est concevable, dit Mr Weasley en revenant dans la cuisine. J'ai prévenu Kingsley qu'il pouvait y avoir eu une imposture, Harry, il va faire le nécessaire.

− Qui donc accepterait d'aller à Azkaban à la place de Tumter ? insista Mrs Weasley.

− L'Imperium convaincrait n'importe qui, objecta Harry.

− Nous ne pouvons rien considérer comme simple avec Tumter, Molly, ajouta Mr Weasley en s'asseyant. Tout ce qui l'implique s'avère systématiquement plus complexe qu'on veut bien le croire ! Le simple fait qu'il soit en vie démontre qu'il y a anguille sous roche…

− Comment ça ? demanda Harry, attentif.

Mr Weasley but une longue gorgée de thé et resta silencieux un moment, contemplant un point invisible.

− Hier encore, dit-il avec lenteur, Logan Tumter était officiellement mort, pour moi… et pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Le Magenmagot a annoncé son décès le 1er avril 1978 je n'oublierai jamais cette date car c'est celle de la naissance de Fred et Georges.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

− Pourquoi le Magenmagot aurait-il menti ? s'étonna-t-il, déconcerté.

− Oh, excuse-moi… Quand je dis le Magenmagot, je veux dire Gabriel Burrow, rectifia Mr Weasley. Quand il était directeur du département de la Justice magique, Burrow a considérablement outrepassé ses droits. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur son compte : certains le disaient corrompu, même s'il n'y a jamais eu aucune preuve à ce sujet, mais on s'étonnait de certaines de ses actions. D'un certain côté, l'affaire Tumter a été une aubaine pour Barty Croupton, car c'est elle qui a convaincu Millicent Bagnold que Burrow devait partir en retraite quand elle a succédé à Kenneth Jones à la tête du ministère.

− D'accord, mais pourquoi Burrow aurait-il menti ?

Mr Weasley eut un sourire sans joie.

− Comme je l'ai dit, tout ce qui implique Tumter s'avère systématiquement plus complexe qu'on veut le croire et, crois-moi Harry, je n'exagère rien, assura-t-il. Burrow a menti sur énormément de choses entourant Tumter, il est très difficile de faire la lumière sur les mensonges et les vérités. Par exemple, pourquoi Tumter a-t-il été jeté à Azkaban dès son arrestation ?

− Croupton a fait la même chose pour beaucoup de…

− Et pourquoi, l'interrompit Mr Weasley, Burrow a-t-il présenté les aveux de Tumter trois semaines après que celui-ci ait soi-disant reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur ?

Harry faillit lâcher sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

− _Quoi ?_ s'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

− Ce ne sont que deux des nombreuses questions qui entourent l'affaire Tumter, affirma Mr Weasley.

− Pourquoi personne n'interroge Burrow ?

− Burrow est décédé peu après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, indiqua Mr Weasley. Et même pour sa mort, il y a des énigmes encore non élucidées : il est admis qu'il a été assassiné mais, plus étrange encore, les Aurors envoyés au domicile de Burrow n'ont rien trouvé, sinon un tas de ruines fumantes.

− Sa maison a été incendiée ? s'étonna Harry.

Mr Weasley approuva. Toute cette histoire devenait franchement de plus en plus bizarre, songea Harry, et il ne connaissait pas encore tous les détails. Pourquoi Burrow avait-il menti au sujet de Tumter ? Qui l'avait assassiné et brûlé sa maison ? Quels autres sombres secrets seraient révélés dans les jours à venir, maintenant que l'affaire Tumter revenait au goût du jour ? Scrimgeour avait-il ordonné une enquête confidentielle pour éclaircir certaines incohérences vis-à-vis des documents officiels et mensongers, ou bien faudrait-il s'en remettre à l'Ordre pour en savoir davantage sur les manigances de Gabriel Burrow ? Que cherchait vraiment Tumter ? Pourquoi avoir laissé la bague de Lily sans s'en prendre à Harry ? S'agissait-il d'un message ? Si oui, lequel ?

Harry se sentit tout à coup très las, comme si toutes ces questions n'avaient fait qu'accentuer sa fatigue. Avant qu'il n'ait eu avaler son dernier morceau de fondant au chocolat et annoncé qu'il avait besoin de dormir, quelque chose traversa la fenêtre de la cuisine : une lueur argentée qui s'immobilisa au-dessus d'une chaise vide et prit la forme d'un lynx. La voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt, grave, lente et profonde, s'éleva alors :

− L'intuition de Potter était bonne, annonça-t-elle. L'imposteur a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Les Aurors ont découvert du Polynectar sous forme de bonbons il est probable que l'un de ces bonbons ait été empoisonné, d'après les premières constatations faites. J'ai envoyé un message à Maugrey, il organisera sûrement une réunion aussi tôt que possible.

Le Patronus resta immobile et silencieux un court instant, puis se volatilisa dans une volute argentée.

− Des bonbons…, murmura Mrs Weasley, déconcertée.

− Il n'est pas normal que cet imposteur ait détenu une quelconque confiserie ! commenta Mr Weasley, le front plissé. Tout aurait dû être confisqué à son arrivée à Azkaban… à moins que quelqu'un ne les lui ait donnés… Ce qui signifierait que Tumter a approché plus de personnes qu'on le croyait, s'il utilise vraiment l'Imperium sur ses « complices ».

Harry étouffa un bâillement qui n'échappa pas à Mrs Weasley.

− Il est trop tard pour en parler, de toute façon ! décréta-t-elle. Arthur, tu devrais dormir un peu. Harry, il serait préférable que tu prennes la chambre des jumeaux.

Ni Harry, ni même Mr Weasley ne protestèrent. Saluant les parents de Ron, Harry prit son sac à dos, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige, puis sortit dans la cuisine. Il longea le petit couloir menant à l'escalier étroit et grimpa une à une les marches en essayant de résumer la soirée, en vain. La fatigue semblait lui interdire de réfléchir.

Accédant au quatrième étage, il entra dans la chambre des jumeaux. Les cartons qui l'avaient encombrée, l'été dernier, avaient disparu, mais il le remarqua à peine. Se débarrassant de son Eclair de feu, de son sac à dos et de la cage d'Hedwige, il se laissa tomber sur le lit disposé sous la fenêtre et se déchaussa rapidement. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un pyjama, assailli d'un violent coup de fatigue qui le fit s'étaler en travers du matelas et s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Les premiers ronflements de Harry résonnèrent bientôt dans la chambre, mais jamais on ne vît des ronflements être capables d'ouvrir une fenêtre pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il se produisit. Un ronflement, la poignée de la fenêtre pivota, un second, et elle tourna de nouveau, jusqu'au troisième où, cette fois, les battants s'ouvrirent à la suite d'une dernière rotation. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra par l'ouverture, descendant sur Harry, secouant légèrement les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Alors, transporté par la brise, une fine et longue colonne de poussière scintillante pénétra dans la chambre. Elle survola Harry et tourbillonna furieusement au-dessus du plancher, au beau milieu de la pièce, se transformant au fur et à mesure en une sorte de fantôme encapé. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol, ses bottes devinrent solides, noires et visiblement fabriquées en peau de dragon puis la longue cape noire élimée retrouva toute sa consistance, moins d'une seconde avant les gants de cuir que portait le prétendu fantôme. En quelques instants, celui-ci se tint vouté, de chair et d'os, à quelques mètres de Harry.

La silhouette s'avança d'un pas silencieux, étrangement lourd et fluide, en plongeant une main dans une poche de sa vieille cape usée. Elle en sortit un petit objet qu'elle déposa sur la poitrine de Harry : un écrin de bois brûlé en plusieurs endroits. Puis, sans s'attarder, elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la sortie mais une fois dans l'escalier, elle ne descendit pas. Montant les marches comme si elle n'avait fait que les effleurer, elle atteignit le dernier palier et poussa la porte à laquelle était accroché un panneau indiquant « Ronald ».

Perché au sommet d'une armoire, un minuscule hibou ouvrit un œil curieux et le referma dès que la silhouette, comme sentant son regard, tourna son capuchon vers lui. Puis elle s'approcha du jeune homme dégingandé, roux comme tous les Weasley, qui dormait profondément dans le lit. De sa main gauche, elle saisit son gant droit pour l'ôter de sa main – une main mutilée, amputée de l'annulaire et de l'auriculaire, mais dont l'index portait un gros anneau d'argent massif représentant une tête de mort à l'orbite gauche incrustée d'un éclat de rubis. Elle le retira de son doigt et le passa au médius de Ronald.

L'éclat de rubis s'illumina instantanément, et Ronald remua dans son sommeil, ses sourcils se fronçant comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Puis l'œil du crâne s'éteignit, et le jeune homme retourna à un sommeil paisible. Son gant masquant de nouveau sa main mutilée, la silhouette tourna les talons et se volatilisa sans un bruit, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion.

A l'étage inférieur, l'écrin de bois noirci posé sur la poitrine de Harry s'ouvrit de lui-même, apparemment doté d'une conscience propre, révélant la fameuse bague que Scrimgeour avait préférée garder pour lui afin de la faire examiner. La petite lueur blanc-bleu qui se promenait paresseusement dans la pierre noire grossit, étincelant petit à petit d'un éclat argenté tandis qu'elle chassait l'obscurité l'enveloppant, telle une lampe retrouvant son énergie afin de percer les ténèbres de la nuit. Lorsque l'éclat argenté eut englouti tout l'espace de la pierre, Harry fronça les sourcils.

Les images d'un vieil homme basculant par-dessus les remparts de la plus haute tour d'astronomie disparurent, remplacées par une obscurité glacée. Puis le décor changea du tout au tout : un ciel étoilé se dessina au-dessus de lui, sa pleine lune jetant une lumière argentée sur une gigantesque vallée qu'il imaginait sans peine verdoyante à la lueur du jour. Perché sur le flanc d'une montagne, il tenait compagnie à un homme vêtu d'une robe rouge sang brodée au fil d'or d'arcs, de courbes, de crochets qui s'assemblaient pour obtenir un résultat élégant. Comme s'il était dans un rêve, Harry rejoignit l'individu au bord du précipice qui s'ouvrait aux pieds de l'inconnu et observa le spectacle qui semblait tant passionner l'homme.

En contrebas, des dizaines de mètres sous leurs pieds, se dressait un édifice d'une taille colossale, agrémenté à divers endroits de grands jardins apparemment ornés de fontaines et de bancs. Le spectacle n'offrait toutefois pas d'admiration, car des flammes s'échappaient d'une aile, et Harry eut soudainement l'impression d'entendre toute une panoplie de pleurs, de supplications et de hurlements d'agonie. Il sentit son estomac se retourner, tandis qu'il tournait ses yeux vers le parc le plus grand – entre la muraille entourant le domaine et le bâtiment, des silhouettes minuscules projetaient des traits de lumière de diverses couleurs en direction de l'entrée de l'édifice, de laquelle on leur répondait allègrement. Dans les jardins, des ombres encore plus petites couraient en tous sens. Le long de certaines façades, des hommes et des femmes immenses, comparés aux lanceurs de sortilèges, brisaient les murs à la seule force de leurs poings. Ici et là, des détonations retentissaient, les fenêtres crachant des flammes et de la fumée mais le funeste spectacle sortit très vite de l'esprit de Harry.

Car, brusquement, il y eut de l'animation juste à côté de lui : le sorcier à la robe rouge, en effet, venait de crier et de tomber à genoux. Le temps que Harry tourne la tête, l'homme avait déjà la tête emprisonnée par les bras de son agresseur. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent aux cheveux longs, noirs, indomptés, qui lui donnaient l'air sauvage son visage blafard était aussi inexpressif que ses yeux d'une extraordinaire couleur turquoise mais bien qu'il fût mince, sa seule force physique parvenait visiblement à maîtriser le spectateur pourtant deux fois plus musculeux que lui.

− Toi !? s'étrangla l'homme.

D'un geste vif, le sorcier plongea une main dans sa poche et en tira sa baguette, qu'il en pointa aussitôt sur son agresseur. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière, lâchant l'homme malgré lui. Une seconde plus tard, l'individu à la robe rouge se relevait, massant sa gorge de sa main valide, sa baguette brandie sur l'adolescent qui avait atterri lourdement sur le sol de pierre et se redressait déjà, toujours inexpressif.

− Où est l'anneau ?! interrogea le sorcier.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se hissant à nouveau sur ses jambes, les épaules voutées et le regard éteint. Il reçut quasi-instantanément un sortilège dans l'estomac mais, étrangement, l'attaque n'eut aucun effet.

− Réponds-moi ! gronda le sorcier.

Un nouveau jet de lumière fusa et heurta l'adolescent à la poitrine, le faisant légèrement tituber, mais Harry ne douta pas un seul instant que le maléfice n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

− Qu'est-ce que… murmura le sorcier, déconcerté par le manque d'efficacité de ses sorts.

L'homme sembla trouver la réponse lui-même, car il réaffirma sa prise sur sa baguette en visant l'adolescent et Harry vit, émergeant de la pénombre de son capuchon, sa mâchoire se crisper sous la concentration. Avant que le moindre sortilège ne jaillisse du mince morceau de bois, cependant, le jeune homme apparut sous le bras de son adversaire et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du sorcier. Presque aussitôt, l'individu à la robe rouge poussa un cri et perdit l'usage de ses jambes, s'effondrant en se convulsant, sa plainte s'étant perdue dans sa gorge. Harry recula machinalement, mais le supplice de l'adulte s'arrêta rapidement.

La respiration haletante, le souffle rauque, l'homme paraissait incapable de se relever. Le jeune homme, lui, se redressa lentement, toujours aussi inexpressif, et s'avança vers le bord du fossé pour observer au combat livré au fond de la vallée. Les plus petites silhouettes avaient cessé de courir dans les jardins : elles émergeaient à présent à l'extérieur du domaine, sur les rives d'une rivière étincelante et derrière des bosquets d'arbres mais les géants et les assaillants, eux, continuaient à occuper le parc et à détruire consciencieusement le bâtiment. L'un d'eux fit alors jaillir une lueur verte, qui s'éleva haut dans le ciel – une tête de mort d'émeraude, de la bouche de laquelle jaillit un serpent ondulant.

La Marque des Ténèbres, le symbole de Lord Voldemort.

Le sorcier à la robe rouge ricana faiblement.

− Regarde, gamin, et tu ouvres les yeux ! dit-il. Nous sommes partout, ici et nulle part nous sommes à la fois personne et n'importe qui nous sommes en haut comme en bas… Tu n'as aucune chance…

− Tu paries ? répliqua l'adolescent.

Jamais, de mémoire, Harry n'avait entendu semblable voix. Arrogante, méprisante, malveillante, malicieuse, et peut-être même condescendante – un méli-mélo insoupçonnable d'intonations divers, variées et contradictoires y semblaient se mélanger pour offrir au jeune homme la voix la plus déconcertante qui soit. Il paraissait avoir de la pitié pour le sorcier, tout comme il exprimait une franche cruauté.

Une soudaine clarté, en contrebas, détourna cependant l'attention de Harry de l'adolescent : les fenêtres étaient tout à coup devenues brillantes, comme si on avait allumé des projecteurs. Les géants et les assaillants arrêtèrent aussitôt leur harcèlement de coups et de sortilèges, visiblement déconcertés. Puis, dans une formidable explosion dont la détonation sembla ébranler les montagnes elles-mêmes, l'édifice monumental éclata. Harry entendit tout : la projection des pierres sous le souffle de l'explosion, les hurlements de souffrance des géants percutés par cette pluie de projectiles, les cris paniqués des envahisseurs fuyant le parc à toutes jambes, puis la dégringolade de cet immense bâtiment, dont les fondations fragilisées étaient incapables de soutenir les multiples étages. Le fracas de chaque niveau s'effondrant parut résonner dans toute la vallée, voire même au-delà, et les assaillants se hâtèrent de fuir tandis que la plupart des géants tombaient, tués par les débris fusant en tous sens.

Le sorcier à la robe rouge se précipita à quatre pattes vers le bord de la falaise, ahuri par le capharnaüm, et très probablement aussi désorienté que les silhouettes fuyant le parc.

− Non… non, non, non, NON ! rugit-il.

Il se releva si vite que Harry eut peine à le croire, mais son incrédulité atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il assista à la vitesse de mouvements du jeune homme. Car le sorcier s'était jeté sur l'adolescent, lorsque celui-ci, avec des gestes d'une vivacité et d'une fluidité hors-du-commun, récupéra sa baguette dans sa poche, la leva sur l'homme et jeta un sortilège. Le faisceau lumineux sembla immobiliser l'individu dans son mouvement, les mains tendues vers le cou du garçon, puis il fut brusquement rejeté en arrière, au-delà du bord de la falaise, dans le vide, où il se volatilisa.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser la scène mais, dès qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé, il se pencha vers le vide. Des dizaines de mètres plus bas, le corps de l'homme en robe rouge gisait, étrangement tordu, comme celui d'Albus Dumbledore après que le directeur eût été assassiné par l'individu auquel il avait accordé sa confiance la plus inébranlable.

Reportant son attention sur le jeune homme, Harry remarqua nettement la différence : dans son mouvement, le garçon s'était brièvement redressé, mais il avait à nouveau les épaules voutées, le regard éteint, et son visage très pâle n'affichait aucune émotion, malgré qu'il eût tué un être humain. L'adolescent tourna les talons, inexpressif, le pas lourd et fluide, et les ténèbres glacées s'abattirent une nouvelle fois pour ramener Harry à son rêve le plus récurent : Dumbledore frappé d'un éclair de lumière verte, basculant de la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter ne se souvint d'aucun de ses rêves, ni du jeune homme inexpressif, ni même de la scène ayant entraîné la mort de Dumbledore.


	3. Nostalgie

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en grimaçant, sa position n'ayant pas été la plus adaptée pour dormir. Il manqua de peu de se cogner la tête contre l'un des battants de la fenêtre, mais il l'aperçut à temps pour l'éviter et se redressa en position assise. A quel moment l'avait-il ouverte ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus, mais il ne s'en soucia pas longtemps : à l'évidence, il l'avait fait pour que sa chouette au plumage blanc puisse le rejoindre à son retour de la chasse, et Hedwige dormait à présent au sommet de l'armoire, la tête sous l'aile. Les évènements de la nuit se remettaient doucement en place dans sa mémoire, et il eut hâte de retrouver Ron pour en parler avec lui et essayer de faire le point sur le cas Tumter.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lavé et habillé de vêtements propres, Harry descendit dans la cuisine du Terrier, où les Weasley brillaient par leur absence, malgré les délicieux fumets qui parfumaient l'air. Une seconde plus tard, toutefois, une haute silhouette surgit à côté de lui et lui asséna une grande tape amicale dans le dos :

− Sacré, Harry ! Même en compagnie de Scrimgeour, tu trouves le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis, dit Ron avec l'ombre d'un sourire, son visage toujours constellé de taches de rousseur et affublé d'un long nez. Mon père m'a raconté vos péripéties de la nuit, à Scrimgeour et à toi… C'est vrai que Tumter vous pourchassait _à pieds_ ?

− Scrimgeour dit qu'il a eu recours à une potion de Célérité améliorée, admit Harry. Où sont les autres ?

− Hein ? Ah, oui, on déjeune dans le jardin, aujourd'hui, répondit Ron en tournant les talons. Maugrey a réuni une partie de l'Ordre « en urgence », il dit qu'il faut établir une stratégie contre Tumter dans les meilleurs délais, ou il ne donne pas chair de ta peau…

− Réjouissant, grommela Harry.

− Et encore, lui est optimiste : tu entendrais Hermione… Massalien par-ci, massalien par-là… A croire qu'elle préférerait que tu ne sois inquiété que par Tu-Sais-Qui…

Il s'interrompit juste avant de franchir la porte du salon donnant sur le jardin. Deux longues tables s'alignaient sous le ciel pervenche, surchargées de mets divers dont les parfums étaient balayés par le vent comme pour aller narguer les habitants de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule du succulent festin des Weasley. Harry nota aussitôt que l'Ordre n'était pas au complet, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : la plupart d'entre eux travaillaient. Fred et Georges, râblés et identiques jusqu'à la plus petite tache de tousseur, semblaient avoir considéré qu'une invitation à une réunion était plus importante que leur boutique prospère du Chemin de Traverse plus grisonnant que jamais, Lupin était peut-être le plus disponible, car au chômage Bill, marqué des blessures infligées par Fenrir Greyback, avait l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, et sa très belle fiancée, Fleur Delacour, paraissait ravie de lui servir le steak saignant qu'elle avait préparé elle-même. Le visage bien plus couturé que celui de Bill, un bout de nez en moins et les yeux dissymétriques, Alastor Maugrey occupait l'extrémité de la table. Hermione, coiffée d'une longue tresse, discutait à mi-voix avec Fleur et Ginny, sans doute du mariage à venir.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour saluer tout le monde, d'autant que chacun se soucia de savoir s'il allait bien – et même lorsqu'il le leur affirma, ils l'observèrent d'un air inquisiteur comme s'ils le soupçonnaient de mentir. Il fallut l'intervention de Mrs Weasley, soucieuse que son festin soit mangé chaud, pour que Harry puisse s'asseoir entre Ron et Lupin.

− Ce n'est pas trop dangereux d'avoir une réunion en extérieur ? demanda Harry à Lupin.

− Plus maintenant, répondit celui-ci. Le Terrier fait l'objet d'un sortilège de Fidelitas : Dumbledore mort, nous sommes tous devenus les Gardiens du Secret du square Grimmaurd, il nous fallait donc une nouvelle place où les réunions pourraient être organisées.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant la confiance affichée par les membres de l'Ordre à l'idée d'avoir une réunion si proches de la campagne environnante.

− Maintenant que Potter a daigné nous rejoindre, lança Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse, la réunion commence ! Comme vous le savez maintenant, Azkaban a été déserté par les Détraqueurs, les derniers Mangemorts et un bon paquet de scélérats de toutes espèces. Le ministère de la Magie a étouffé l'affaire, mais voilà : un détenu censé se trouver six pieds sous terre depuis presque vingt ans, se révèle bien vivant et aurait pris Potter en grippe.

− Rien ne nous dit que c'est réellement le cas, objecta Bill.

− Mais c'est une éventualité, rétorqua Maugrey. Le simple fait que Tumter ait été à Godric's Hollow démontre qu'il n'a jamais oublié à cause de qui il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a rien tenté contre Harry hier que nous pouvons le considérer comme inoffensif ! La question est : comment procédons-nous ? Tant que Potter est ici, il ne craint rien, mais je préférerai que Tumter soit neutralisé avant la rentrée scolaire…

− Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire la lumière sur lui ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hermione, qui parut légèrement mal à l'aise.

− Je veux dire… Dans _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_, le cas Tumter est très controversé, dit-elle en balayant chaque visage tourné vers elle. Il y est même fait allusion à une enquête d'un journaliste allemand qui le présente comme un bouc-émissaire…

− On y travaille déjà, annonça Maugrey. Tonks fait partie des Aurors chargés d'enquêter sur Tumter, elle nous a déjà fait part de certaines découvertes.

− Quelles découvertes ? interrogea Harry.

− En fouillant les sous-sols d'Azkaban, les Aurors ont découvert une salle de torture à proximité de la geôle de Tumter, répondit Lupin. A en juger par l'apparence actuelle de Tumter, constatée par l'intermédiaire de l'homme qu'il a fait passer pour lui, il semble qu'il y ait passé un certain moment. Sauf que nous sommes coincés : il n'y a aucune trace administrative permettant de savoir qui a ordonné l'aménagement de cette salle, ni même qui s'y est rendu.

− Burrow, peut-être ? suggéra Harry.

− Nous le pensons aussi, confia Lupin, mais si c'est réellement le cas, alors nous ne serons guère plus avancés, car de nouveaux mystères apparaîtront et demanderont à être élucidés. C'est une enquête qui pourrait prendre des mois, peut-être même des années. L'hypothèse que nous pourchassons pour le moment, c'est que Burrow ait été impliqué dans quelque chose d'illégal, d'une clandestinité soigneusement étudiée, mais il nous faudra une sacrée dose de chance pour dénicher des preuves à ce sujet. Le problème, c'est que ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Tumter, et pas un autre ?

− S'ajoute à cela un problème tout aussi épineux, à savoir Pius Thicknesse, dit Bill.

− Qui ?

− Le directeur du département de la Justice magique, précisa Ron.

− Nous pensons qu'il a rejoint l'autre côté, renchérit Maugrey. Il a interdit que tu sois transféré par poudre de cheminette, Portoloin ou transplanage tous les moyens magiques ont été proscrits pour te faire quitter la maison des Dursley, Potter. Une chance que Scrimgeour ait découvert que Tumter était toujours en vie et en liberté, il t'a offert un moyen de locomotion inattendu.

− Et quel problème pose Thicknesse, à part le fait qu'il soit apparemment un Mangemort ?

− Nous sommes limités dans nos investigations, dit Lupin. Les Mangemorts connaissent sûrement la totalité de l'Ordre, à une ou deux exceptions près, alors tu peux être certain que Voldemort a demandé à Thicknesse d'avoir un œil sur Tonks, Arthur et Kingsley. Le seul qui ne semble pas trop inquiété, c'est Elphias Doge. Il a accepté de mener l'enquête dans les archives du Magenmagot, mais c'est une entreprise qui passe difficilement inaperçue. Il lui faut faire ces recherches et, surtout, prendre garde à ce que personne ne découvre que Tumter l'intéresse aux yeux de la communauté sorcière, Tumter est toujours mort, alors si Thicknesse découvre qu'Elphias sait la vérité sur Tumter, il l'identifiera aussitôt comme un membre de l'Ordre.

− Et Ding ? lança Fred. Il pourrait peut-être découvrir certaines choses, non ?

− Après sa mauvaise volonté pour le transfert de Potter, je préfère le tenir à l'écart, grogna Maugrey.

− Je pense quand même qu'il pourrait avoir son utilité, dit Lupin avec douceur. La cachette de l'homme qui se faisait passer pour Tumter a été découverte par un escroc, Mondingus nous serait utile.

− Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller à sa rencontre ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley, incrédule.

− Je ne pense pas que je risquerai grand-chose, répondit Lupin. J'étais à Pré-au-Lard quand les Aurors ont jeté les premiers sortilèges sur Tumter, et j'ai été frappé de constater qu'il ne manifestait aucune hostilité à l'égard de certains passants qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes. N'importe qui aurait pu l'attaquer, mais il s'est focalisé sur les personnes lançant des sorts.

− Tu crois que tu pourrais l'approcher tant que tu ne le menaces pas ? demanda Bill, peu convaincu.

− C'est mon idée, approuva Lupin. Ca nous donnerait une occasion de définir ses objectifs vis-à-vis de Harry, d'entendre sa version des faits et comprendre pourquoi Burrow l'a traité de cette façon. S'il cherche réellement à nuire à Harry, nous pourrions peut-être même négocier : il le laisse tranquille, et nous faisons notre possible pour le réhabiliter si c'est possible.

− Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il est innocent ? dit Mrs Weasley, déconcertée.

− Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste qu'il a suffisamment payé pour les _soupçons_ pesant sur lui et qu'il serait temps qu'il s'exprime lui-même sur la tragédie de Massalia et ses relations avec Burrow.

L'insistance de Lupin sur le mot « soupçons » sembla rappeler à tout le monde qu'à part les aveux obtenus par Burrow, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune preuve matérielle de l'implication de Tumter dans la destruction de l'école grecque. Effectivement, être déclaré mort et torturé semblaient un prix nettement élevé pour quelqu'un faisant l'objet de simples soupçons – aussi accablants fussent-ils.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit autour de discussions plus légères. Hermione, Ginny et Fleur s'entretenaient avec un franc enthousiasme sur le mariage Mrs Weasley s'inquiétait quant à elle de savoir ses fils jumeaux exposés aux Mangemorts dans leur appartement du Chemin de Traverse, bien que Fred et Georges eurent affirmé avoir placé des pièges un peu partout pour prévenir toute attaque Bill et Maugrey, eux, discutaient encore et toujours d'une éventuelle position des gobelins de Gringotts vis-à-vis de la guerre, mais qui n'arrivait toujours. Conscient que le silence s'était installé sur Ron, Lupin et lui-même, Harry saisit l'occasion :

− La bague que Tumter a essayée de me transmettre… Vous l'aviez déjà vue, non ? demanda-t-il.

− Oh oui, répondit Lupin. Ta mère a commencé à la porter au début de notre septième année, ce qui a fait peur à James car il était convaincu que c'était un garçon qui la lui avait offerte mais après deux semaines à fouiller le moindre magazine pour essayer de lui trouver un bijou encore plus beau, on a découvert que c'était un cadeau de Moira. Lily tenait énormément à cette bague, même si elle a arrêté de la porter quand tu es né.

− Alors, Moira et ma mère étaient très amies, s'enquit Harry.

− On peut voir ça comme ça, admit Lupin avec un léger sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

− Moira était une personne très singulière, expliqua Lupin. Elle entretenait les relations ambiguës. Pendant ma quatrième et une partie de ma cinquième année, beaucoup de personnes croyaient que Moira et ta mère sortaient ensemble puis lors de notre sixième année, bien d'autres pensaient que c'était avec Lysandra Deadheart qu'elle avait une relation sentimentale. Le professeur Slughorn, notamment, disait toujours d'elle qu'elle était « la jeune femme la plus magique » qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Et quand je suis venu enseigner durant ta troisième année, il n'y a pas eu un seul professeur qui n'ait pas regretté que Moira ne soit plus là pour Halloween.

− Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

− Parce que Moira se chargeait toujours de la décoration de Halloween, dit Lupin en souriant. J'avais demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi il ne reprenait pas certaines des idées de Moira, mais il considérait que seule Moira avait le talent pour rendre Halloween aussi exceptionnel.

− Elle était très appréciée, en somme, dit Harry.

− Presque autant que Deadheart, ce qui, tu peux me croire, relevait du miracle.

− Deadheart… répéta Ron, les yeux plissés dans un effort de concentration. Ce n'est pas cette famille qui avait bâti toute sa fortune sur sa beauté ?

− C'est une description un peu facile, mais il est vrai que les Deadheart avaient la réputation d'être d'une telle beauté que les familles les plus riches se livraient des guerres cordiales pour les séduire, dit Lupin. Mais s'arrêter à cette présentation est un peu simpliste : les Deadheart comptaient parmi les plus vieilles familles sorcières et se révélaient être assez souvent de grands sorciers et de grandes sorcières. Et pour beaucoup, Lysandra était la plus superbe de tous les Deadheart. Des anciens élèves trouvaient toujours le temps de faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard les jours des sorties pour essayer de la croiser, c'est pour dire…

− Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda Harry avec prudence.

− _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait intitulé son article « _Le pire crime jamais perpétré_ », soupira Lupin, le regard au loin. Et pour bien des lecteurs, le titre était un euphémisme quand on parcourait les lignes révélant le calvaire que Deadheart avait vécu.

− Ils ont fini par arrêter les coupables, non ?

− Nous n'avons jamais connu l'identité de tous les responsables, dit Lupin, mais la majorité d'entre eux ont eu une fin prématurée. Lysandra, dans sa tentative d'échapper à ses tortionnaires, était parvenue à en tuer quatre et sa meilleure amie a massacré la famille d'un Mangemort qui avait réchappé à la fureur de Deadheart. Minerva ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ma génération, Dumbledore lui-même considérait que c'était l'une des plus brillantes qu'on eût jamais vues à Poudlard… et bien que plusieurs de mes anciens camarades soient morts, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas succombé sans d'abord donner raison à Dumbledore.

Il laissa échapper un infime soupir et but une gorgée de vin.

− Vous savez si Tumter connaissait ma mère ? reprit Harry, incapable de se débarrasser de cette question. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait cherché à me transmettre sa bague sans raison, pour être tout à fait honnête.

− Je t'avoue que je me suis moi-même posé la question quand Tonks m'a raconté ton transfert, dit Lupin avec un pli entre les sourcils. Comme tu le sais, tes parents se sont mis ensemble pendant notre septième année or, Tumter était déjà à Azkaban quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter régulièrement. Mais, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Lily en compagnie de Tumter, sauf la fois où Moira a tenu à le présenter à tous ses amis… Tumter n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie.

− L'Inferius, récita Harry en se souvenant du surnom de Tumter à Poudlard.

− Un quolibet qui sonnait horriblement faux pour ceux et celles qui l'ont vu affronter les Aurors, assura Lupin. J'ose espérer qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rejeter l'intervention de James sur toi, Harry, car même si Tumter n'est pas Voldemort, nous connaissons mieux les magies employées par Voldemort que celles utilisées par Tumter.

− Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, ajouta Ron.

Harry eut un léger sourire, appréciant sensiblement cette pointe d'humour qui contrastait avec l'expression très grave de Lupin.

Lorsque les dernières parts de tarte aux pommes eurent été englouties, les adultes s'activèrent à débarrasser les tables tandis que les adolescents retournaient dans l'ombre fraîche de la maison. Comme s'ils avaient possédé la faculté de communiquer par télépathie, ils s'accordèrent silencieusement à prendre le chemin de la chambre des jumeaux et s'y enfermèrent pour pouvoir discuter au calme. Harry s'assit sur son matelas, Ginny venant prendre place à côté de lui. Ron et Hermione, mal à l'aise devant la proximité des deux « anciens » tourtereaux, tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'installer quelque part sans se regarder.

− Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces premières semaines de vacances ? demanda Harry.

Il sentait que Ron et Hermione souhaitaient reprendre la conversation sur Tumter, mais Harry, contrairement à son arrivée au Terrier, n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de Tumter, on lui présentait cette nouvelle menace comme un danger aussi redoutable que Lord Voldemort.

− On a appréhendé les préparatifs du mariage, marmonna Ron.

− _Tu_ as appréhendé les préparatifs du mariage, rectifia Hermione. Personnellement, je pense que ta mère a tout à fait raison de vouloir redonner un coup de jeune au Terrier.

− Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir nettoyer la grange, faire le tri dans le garage de mon père, désherber le jardin, tailler les haies et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre, répliqua Ron.

− Si tu t'intéresses un peu aux sortilèges jardiniers, ça ne t'embêtera pas tant que ça d'avoir à faire tout ce que ta mère a demandé, fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton hautain. En tout cas, Harry, il est prévu qu'on te déguise, le temps de la cérémonie. Je crois que l'Ordre prévoit de te présenter comme un cousin de Ron et de Ginny.

− Je croyais que le Terrier était protégé par Fidelitas, qu'est-ce que je pourrais craindre des invités ?

− Qu'ils te reconnaissent et qu'ils soient les cibles des Mangemorts, dit Ginny.

− Elle a raison, approuva Hermione. Fidelitas ne protège pas le lieu où tu as été transféré, il protège le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre. Et puis, le jardin ne sera jamais assez grand pour accueillir tous les convives. Je crois que Molly et Arthur ont prévu d'organiser le mariage dans l'une des prairies voisines.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et aperçut un scintillement à la main de Ron. Assez surpris, il tourna les yeux à destination du médius de son meilleur ami, qui portait un gros anneau d'argent massif représentant un crâne dont l'œil gauche était serti d'un éclat de rubis. Depuis quand Ron portait-il des bijoux ? s'étonna-t-il en se retenant à grand-peine de lancer une pique au rouquin.

− Joli anneau, commenta-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sarcastique.

− Hein ? s'étonna Ron.

− Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? interrogea Ginny, aussi surprise que Harry et Hermione.

Ron baissa les yeux sur son anneau.

− Heu… bonne question, admit-il d'un air hagard.

− Tu ne sais même plus où tu l'as trouvé ? dit Hermione, dubitative.

− Si, si… Je crois que je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre en allant me coucher…

− Tu _crois_ ?

− J'étais crevé, maugréa Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

− Et ça, c'est quoi ? lança Hermione en pointant le doigt sur les pieds de Harry.

− Ce sont des chaussures, dit Ron avec un sourire goguenard. Ca fait des années que tu en mets, tu sais ?

− Très drôle, répliqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle se pencha en avant et passa une main entre les pieds de Harry, sous le lit, pour en extirper un petit boitier de bois partiellement brûlé. Harry réagit plus vite qu'il n'en eut conscience : avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait brandi la main pour dérober l'étui à Hermione et le contempla longuement, déconcerté.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? dit-il en regardant les autres.

− A toi de nous le dire, répondit Ginny, intriguée.

− Comment le saurai-je ? C'est la bague de ma mère que Scrimgeour a gardée pour la faire examiner !

− Je doute que Scrimgeour soit entré en douce au Terrier pour te la rendre, dit Hermione. A mon avis, il serait préférable que tu la donnes à Molly… non, à Maugrey avant qu'il parte !

− Je vais le chercher ! décréta Ginny comme si elle avait anticipé une réticence de Harry.

Et elle se précipita hors de la chambre sans laisser le temps à Harry de protester. Ouvrant prudemment l'écrin, il révéla la bague artistique sertie de sa pierre noire à la lueur blanc-bleu. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent sur le matelas pour mieux observer le bijou.

− C'est quoi, cette lumière ? demanda Ron.

− Aucune idée.

Comment la bague était-elle arrivée ici ? Il était persuadé d'avoir vu Scrimgeour la glisser dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, et Harry doutait sérieusement que le ministre s'amuserait à la lui mettre dans une poche en toute discrétion. Mais alors, comment expliquer sa présence au Terrier ? Si Tumter avait attaqué Scrimgeour afin de le déposséder de la bague, Harry était sûr que l'agression aurait été évoquée pendant la réunion de l'Ordre.

Le pas claudicant de Maugrey, amplifié par sa jambe de bois aux trois griffes martelant les marches, s'éleva de l'escalier. Harry était à peu près sûr que l'œil magique, bleu et rond, de Fol Œil était déjà braqué sur lui, voyant à travers les murs de la maison. Ginny réapparut quelques instants plus tard, suivie de Maugrey qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique.

− Pose ça sur la table de chevet, Potter ! aboya Maugrey.

Harry obéit aussitôt comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, mais il s'inquiéta surtout : il connaissait les excès de paranoïa de Maugrey et redoutait qu'il fasse subir à la bague le même sort qu'à un cadeau qu'il avait un jour reçu et avait cru être un œuf de Basilic, alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un réveil.

− C'est la bague que Tumter a laissée près de la voiture de Scrimgeour, hein ?

− Oui, répondit Harry.

− T'en es bien sûr ?

− Oui, insista Harry.

− Alors nous avons un sérieux problème de sécurité.

Les quatre adolescents regardèrent Maugrey avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin :

− C'est arrivé juste après que vous soyez remontés.

Harry prit le morceau de papier. Il reconnut l'écriture de Mr Weasley, dont le message était aussi bref qu'il y a deux ans, quand le père de Ron lui avait recommandé de ne pas donner sa baguette si des employés du ministère se présentaient sur le palier des Dursley sous prétexte qu'il avait jeté le sortilège Patronus en dehors de Poudlard, et devant un témoin moldu :

_Bureau de Scrimgeour cambriolé. La bague de la mère de Harry a disparu. Probable que Tumter soit derrière le vol._

− Il a réussi à s'introduire dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, dit Ron d'un air impressionné.

− Et ici aussi, à l'évidence, grogna Maugrey. Et sans déclencher le sortilège Anti-intrusion…

− Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, dit Hermione. Dans _Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_, le chapitre sur Massalia fait allusion à une étude de Tumter selon laquelle il serait possible de contourner des enchantements, ce qui permettrait de s'introduire presque n'importe où sans avoir à les briser ou à les déclencher.

− Les Mangemorts ont utilisé ce contournement des enchantements pour attaquer Massalia, ajouta Harry.

La bouche de Maugrey, aussi fine qu'une balafre, se tordit en un sourire.

− N'écoute pas trop Scrimgeour quand il te parle de Tumter, Potter, ou il te le présentera comme le seul et vrai mage noir à craindre, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Les personnes croyant à un acte Mangemort sont minoritaires, aujourd'hui, révéla Maugrey. Avec toutes les arrestations de mages noirs qu'il y a eu après la chute de Voldemort, tu ne penses quand même pas que Croupton a oublié d'interroger ces canailles sur Massalia ?! Les repentis ont toujours nié avoir eu connaissance de cet acte, mais c'est Paskaroff qui a convaincu une bonne part de l'opinion publique que les mages noirs pouvaient ne pas avoir été les auteurs de cette tragédie.

− Comment il a fait ? s'étonna Ron, curieux.

− Il a été chargé par Voldemort en personne d'enquêter sur ces prétendus Mangemorts, répondit Maugrey. Les deux mois qui ont suivi la tragédie de Massalia, les mages noirs ont été étonnamment discrets aucun meurtre, ni de disparition, pas même une petite attaque. Voldemort a envoyé presque tous ses serviteurs sur le continent afin d'identifier, localiser et, très probablement, punir les individus qui avaient agi sans son ordre. Paskaroff ayant été baladé d'un bout à l'autre de la Yougoslavie dans son enfance et son adolescence, il connaissait la région mieux que personne mais lorsqu'il est revenu auprès de son maître, il n'avait rien découvert. Les familles yougoslaves et grecques réputées comme les plus racistes ne savaient rien, et pourtant, les Mangemorts ne se contentèrent pas toujours de leur poser de simples questions : le Veritaserum, l'Imperium et la torture étaient leurs atouts-maîtres pour délier les langues. Sauf que ça ne leur permit pas de découvrir quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si les auteurs de l'attaque sur Massalia n'avaient jamais existé.

− Donc, Tumter aurait été le complice d'un autre groupuscule ? dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

− Faut croire, dit Maugrey. Tumter n'a aucune affinité avec les Mangemorts, pour ce qu'on en sait : il a abattu le mage noir qui avait ouvert sa cellule pour lui prendre sa baguette. La question est : pourquoi ce Mangemort se trouvait-il dans une zone que même les ministres de la Magie ne visitent jamais ?

Excellente question, songea Harry, tandis que Maugrey se tournait de nouveau vers la bague et son écrin.

− Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? s'inquiéta légèrement Harry.

− Rien de dommageable, t'en fais pas, dit Maugrey. Scrimgeour ne plaisante pas quand il dit que la magie des massaliens ne peut être défaite que par un autre massalien, mais il y a des sortilèges universels. Approchez-vous, ça vous instruira !

Les quatre adolescents ne se firent pas priés et se rassemblèrent plus ou moins confortablement autour de l'ex-Auror. Celui-ci leva sa baguette magique et murmura : « _Magicus natura »_ avant qu'un éclair de lumière mauve ne jaillisse de l'extrémité et frappe le bijou. Celui-ci s'illumina aussitôt, comme enveloppé d'un halo violacé. De minces filaments grisâtres s'en élevèrent après un moment, se séparant les uns des autres en prenant peu à peu de nombreuses formes : des runes se matérialisèrent à côté d'un glyphe complexe, lui-même voisin d'un sablier, qui se dessina juste à côté d'une tête de mort qui fit réagir Hermione et Ginny, les deux jeunes femmes interprétant à l'évidence le crâne comme un signe funeste.

− Magicus natura, répéta Maugrey à l'adresse des spectateurs, est un sortilège que les Aurors utilisent toujours lorsqu'ils doivent perquisitionner la maison d'un individu versé dans la magie noire. Il oblige l'objet ciblé à faire l'étalage de toutes les formes de magie qu'il recèle le plus dur reste d'identifier lesdites magies. Miss Granger a fait des études en runes anciennes, non ?

− Heu… je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ces runes, dit Hermione en observant les symboles. Certaines me sont familières, mais elles présentent pour la plupart des différences qui peuvent en occulter totalement le sens… C'est peut-être un alphabet plus ancien que celui enseigné à Poudlard, ou alors qu'un peuple a personnalisé… Je ne sais vraiment pas.

− Et c'est une bonne chose que tu le reconnaisses, affirma Maugrey. Beaucoup d'Aurors ont reçu une blessure parce qu'ils négligeaient un élément dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens. Retenez cette leçon, les gosses : même si vous reconnaissez la quasi-totalité des formes de magie, la moindre erreur sur une seule d'entre elles peut vous coûter très cher ! Mais passons… Le glyphe, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'attarder dessus…

− On dirait un assemblage des runes qu'on voit sur la Pensine de Dumbledore, l'interrompit Harry.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et se pencha aussi près que possible du glyphe.

− Je crois que tu as raison, Harry, dit-elle lentement. Je n'ai jamais vu la Pensine de Dumbledore, mais ce sont bien des runes. Elles sont juste très petites et imbriquées les unes dans les autres… Vous pensez que ça veut dire qu'il y a un souvenir dans la bague ?

− Possible, admit Maugrey avec indifférence, mais tant que nous ne saurons pas ce que signifient les premières runes, il est hors de question que nous essayions de vérifier la présence d'un souvenir… Le sablier, c'est simple : le bijou est protégé contre les dégâts du temps. Dorcas s'y connaissait en bijoux, elle s'est beaucoup intéressée à la bague de ta mère, Potter : ce n'est pas un travail de gobelin, mais c'est un bijou ancien. Quant au crâne, il faut le considérer avec prudence ! Il ne ressemble pas aux têtes de mort associées à des maléfices mortels, mais nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque !

− Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Ron. Tumter semble déterminé à ce que Harry reçoive la bague.

− On va attendre que Remus réussisse son plan, grogna Maugrey. Si Fletcher peut réellement localiser Tumter, Remus se chargera de l'interroger à propos de la bague. En attendant, Potter, tu te tiens à distance de ce truc !


	4. Souvenir, souvenir

Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi Ron appréhendait les préparatifs du mariage : dès le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley mit tout le monde à contribution pour « redonner un coup de jeune » au Terrier, dixit Hermione. Mais à l'inverse de son meilleur ami, Harry avait toutes les raisons de se plaindre du travail harassant que le jardin offrit aux deux jeunes hommes : étant encore considéré comme un sorcier de premier cycle, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie et être blâmé sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas appris ses sortilèges jardiniers. Néanmoins, il restait solidaire avec Ron, car pendant que Ginny et Hermione s'amusaient à concevoir la décoration du mariage dans la douceur ombragée de la maison, Ron et lui souffraient sous un soleil implacable.

Ruisselant, Harry se redressa douloureusement et s'appuya sur le râteau avec lequel il débarrassait le jardin des mauvaises herbes qui l'envahissaient.

Trois jours après la réunion de l'Ordre, Lupin n'avait toujours pas réussi à contacter Tumter. Harry, Hermione et Ron se demandaient même si Mondingus Fletcher avait accepté la mission confiée par l'Ordre. Personne ne se précipitait pour les informer de l'évolution du projet de Lupin, d'ailleurs : les membres de l'Ordre paraissaient si occupés, en ce moment, qu'ils ne passaient qu'en coup de vent – et souvent quand les adolescents étaient déjà au lit. Contraint à se contenter de ses propres pensées, Harry s'interrogeait : quand pourrait-il toucher la bague ? Où était Tumter ? Lord Voldemort s'intéressait-il au massalien ? Quels étaient les risques pour que Tumter rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? A force d'entendre les autres lui présenter Tumter comme un ennemi terrible, il avait contracté une certaine angoisse à l'idée que le massalien puisse rallier les Mangemorts, d'autant qu'il savait où il avait été transféré et pouvait l'atteindre à tout moment grâce à ses connaissances en matière de contournement de protections.

Il se demandait où en était Winters dans ses recherches auprès des anciens camarades de classe plus ou moins proches de sa mère et de Moira Winston. L'Auror avait-il recueilli des éléments qui auraient échappé à l'Ordre ? Lupin n'avait-il pas sous-entendu qu'au cours du séjour de Tumter à Poudlard, Lily et James se côtoyaient à une distance raisonnable ? Harry se souvenait d'avoir aperçu, dans le pire souvenir de Rogue, trois jeunes femmes en compagnie de sa mère… Sûrement que l'une d'elles avait été Moira, mais les deux autres ? Ne seraient-elles pas en mesure de révéler si Tumter et Lily avaient déjà discuté ? Ou bien avaient-elles été tuées pendant la Première Guerre ? Hagrid n'aurait jamais pu composer l'album-photo qu'il lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année, si toutes les amies de Lily Evans étaient mortes… Tout au moins, Harry l'espérait.

Un craquement sonore le fit sursauter, et il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la barrière du Terrier. Bill se réceptionnait souplement, comme s'il avait sauté par-dessus le portail, et traversa le jardin à grands pas. Repérant Harry, il lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il le rejoigne. Le remarquant, Ron sembla considéré qu'il avait lui aussi droit à une pause et abandonna sa paire de cisailles.

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant Harry.

− Peut-être que Tumter s'est manifesté, dit Harry d'une voix lourde. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas Lupin qui en a subi les conséquences…

Ils retrouvèrent Bill dans la cuisine, les bras croisés et faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée. Son expression, bien que peu rassurante, soulagea sensiblement Harry : s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lupin, Bill aurait été plus triste que soucieux.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

− Ton coffre a été visité, annonça Bill en s'arrêtant.

− Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Harry et Ron.

− Rien n'a été volé, mais les gobelins ont constaté une effraction, dit Bill. Et le coupable n'a bien sûr ni été vu, et encore moins pris.

− Tu crois que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ? dit Ron. Il l'a déjà fait par le passé…

− Voldemort n'aurait aucun intérêt à s'introduire dans mon coffre, objecta Harry. S'il avait dû le faire, il aurait sûrement dévalisé mon coffre dès qu'il a retrouvé son corps.

− Tumter, alors ?

− Plus probable, admit Bill, même si je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt qu'il aurait à y accéder pour en repartir les mains vides.

− D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas dire que Tumter fasse des choses très sensées depuis son évasion, fit objecter Ron. Il a quand même pourchassé une voiture invisible sur des kilomètres pour donner une bague à Harry !

− Peut-être, dit Bill d'un ton distrait. En tout cas, je voulais te prévenir, Harry.

− Ouais…merci, Bill.

Bill repartit presque aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas que son absence se prolonge trop longtemps. Conscients que le jardin nécessitait encore du travail, Harry et Ron ressortirent de la cuisine en silence. Un curieux soupçon venait de germer dans l'esprit de Harry quand Ron avait fait allusion à la course-poursuite de la voiture ministérielle : et si c'était précisément la bague que recherchait la personne qui s'était introduite dans son coffre ? Cela mettrait le seul suspect qu'ils aient hors d'état de cause, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait apporté la bague à Harry… Mais qui donc d'autre pourrait tenter un cambriolage de Gringotts ? Harry avait toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait être un expert en magie noire pour parvenir à tromper la vigilance des gobelins de la banque des sorciers…

− Ca commence à devenir de plus en plus bizarre, non ? dit Ron. Tumter qui cherche apparemment à te tuer et ne le fait pas alors qu'il en a eu deux fois l'occasion, préférant à chaque fois te donner une bague qui a appartenu à ta mère, et maintenant ton coffre qui a été cambriolé… Tu crois qu'il cherche à te rendre dingue ?

− Possible, admit Harry en haussant les épaules. On ferait mieux de retourner à nos tâches.

− Ouais, t'as raison, soupira Ron d'un air découragé.

Ils se séparèrent, Harry récupérant le râteau sans grande motivation, le soleil brûlant commençant à nouveau à le faire dégouliner. Il acheva d'ôter les mauvaises herbes sur le parterre de pelouse isolé, puis il se dirigea vers le carré tout aussi esseulé qui tapissait le sol à l'ombre de la grange des Weasley – au moins, là-bas, il pourrait être à l'abri.

Au premier coup de râteau, cependant, il aperçut un cube de bois être emporté par les dents de son accessoire, puis venir arrêter sa course contre le bout de sa chaussure : l'écrin contenant la bague, il le reconnut aussitôt. Ses yeux s'en détournèrent instantanément pour fouiller les environs, à la recherche d'une silhouette sombre. Tumter était-il monté jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, où Harry s'était installé le lendemain de son arrivée au Terrier, pour lui descendre le boîtier partiellement brûlé ? Avait-il profité que Bill attire Harry et Ron à l'intérieur pour agir ? Que cherchait-il vraiment ? A ce que Harry enfile la bague de sa mère sans s'inquiéter d'un éventuel piège ? Harry se baissa pour ramasser l'écrin et porta son regard sur la grange, la seule cachette proche, bien qu'il trouvât naïf de croire que Tumter ait pu s'y réfugier.

Lâchant le râteau qui alla tomber sur la pelouse avec un bruit étouffé, Harry saisit sa baguette magique tout en s'avançant vers les hautes portes de la grange, sa respiration semblant s'accélérer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Tumter y était, mais il préférait s'en assurer. S'adossant contre un panneau, se donnant quelques secondes pour inspirer et expirer profondément, il tendit la main vers la poignée, la fit tourner et se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Entrée soudaine, mais manquant cruellement d'efficacité. Car à peine fut-il entré que son pied heurta quelque chose qui le fit trébucher. Par réflexe, il lâcha l'écrin afin d'amortir sa chute avec ses deux mains, plaquant avec violence sa baguette contre le sol. Réprimant un juron, il se releva précipitamment en levant sa baguette, pivotant à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une attaque-surprise, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était seul. Se relâchant en hochant la tête d'un air désabusé, comme si sa propre attitude l'affligeait, il balaya tout le sol du regard, à la recherche du boîtier.

Celui-ci se trouvait non loin, mais il était ouvert et la bague, qui avait été projetée hors de son étui, gisait à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres de son écrin. Harry grogna. Et maintenant ? Comment était-il censé faire pour la remettre dans la boîte sans la toucher ? s'agaça-t-il. Ramassant l'écrin avec lassitude, il s'accroupit au-dessus du bijou et amorçait un geste pour essayer de la récupérer avec le boîtier lorsqu'il se ravisa subitement : la petite lueur bleu-blanc s'était tout à coup teintée d'une intense couleur argentée et grossissait à vue d'œil, recouvrant la noirceur de la pierre. Etait-il possible qu'il ait déclenché un sortilège ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Il se déplaça légèrement de sorte à ne plus se trouver face au caillou, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un éclair de lumière en jaillisse.

Lorsque la surface de la pierre noire fut entièrement argentée, le caillou devint subitement translucide, comme une fenêtre, et la petite image d'un long couloir éclairé par des torches apparut. Harry identifia le phénomène en une fraction de seconde : il se passait exactement la même chose quand un souvenir se révélait dans la Pensine, il avait même découvert les étonnants pouvoirs de cette bassine de pierre de cette façon.

Son intuition était donc bonne : le glyphe composé de minuscules runes correspondait bien aux symboles qu'il avait vus sur les bords de la Pensine de Dumbledore. Approchant la tête du sol pour essayer de mieux distinguer l'image, Harry crut reconnaître un couloir de Poudlard qu'une élève traversait en sautillant joyeusement. A en juger par les couleurs affichées par l'uniforme de l'adolescente, elle appartenait soit à Serdaigle, soit à Serpentard. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle portait du bleu ou du vert. Quand la fille atteignit l'angle du couloir, elle s'adossa au mur pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir voisin. Elle eut mieux fait de surveiller ses arrières.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement en apercevant la menace qui s'approchait à pas de velours dans le dos de la joyeuse étudiante. Oubliant toute prudence, il se redressa et prit la bague entre son pouce et son index.

Le décor bascula instantanément, comme si Harry plongeait tête la première dans la pierre. Il erra dans un noir total, le cœur tambourinant encore de l'apparition qui l'avait amené à faire preuve d'imprudence. Le long couloir aperçu à travers la pierre de la bague se matérialisa alors, et l'élève qu'il avait vue sautiller passa à côté de lui en fredonnant un air gai. A présent qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, il put l'identifier comme une Serpentard, mais il s'en détourna rapidement pour tourner les talons et observer l'angle duquel la jeune femme avait surgi. Il n'eut guère à attendre longtemps, et son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

La « menace » s'avançait aussi vite et silencieusement que possible, son beau visage pâle fendu d'un sourire et ses longs cheveux auburn noués en une queue-de-cheval.

Lily.

Harry la regarda passer devant lui et la suivit d'un pas vif, incapable de détourner ses yeux – identiques à ceux de Lily – du sourire resplendissant que sa mère, apparemment âgée de dix-sept ans à en juger par le badge frappé des lettres « P-e-C » épinglé à son uniforme, arborait en s'approchant en douce de la Serpentard. Quand Lily fût juste derrière le petit bout de femme à la longue chevelure noire et brillante, elle la ceintura et plongea son visage dans le cou de la Serpentard en faisant mine de la dévorer.

La brune poussa un cri surpris et se recroquevilla.

− Me mange pas ! Me mange pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily rit doucement en cessant sa comédie et attendit que la petite brune ait posé les pieds au sol pour la libérer de ses bras. La Serpentard se retourna alors avec une moue boudeuse extraordinairement irrésistible. Les yeux de Lily pétillèrent à cette vision, et Harry se demanda comment sa mère réussissait à ne pas se précipiter sur le petit bout de femme pour la réconforter.

− Je te prends encore à rôder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, Miss Winston, dit Lily d'un ton faussement réprobateur que ses yeux rieurs et son large sourire contredisaient.

− Je vérifie que personne n'essaye de te préparer un mauvais coup ! prétendit la Serpentard.

− Ah, tu es mon ange gardien ?

− Exactement ! s'enthousiasma Moira. D'ailleurs, selon la convention des Anges Gardiens, tu dois me montrer tes nichons pour me remercier de veiller sur toi !

Harry observa le petit bout de femme, déconcerté.

− Je te trouve de plus en plus vicieuse, dis donc, commenta Lily en plissant les yeux.

Moira parut choquée, mais elle afficha presque aussitôt une expression innocente très convaincante :

− Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

− Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas essayé de faire croire à Logan Tumter que la Cérémonie de la Répartition s'achevait par un strip-tease du plus âgé des nouveaux élèves ? interrogea Lily.

− C'était Lys', pas moi, protesta Moira.

Si Harry ne venait pas d'assister au talent de comédienne de Moira, il jurerait qu'elle disait la vérité.

− Ah, dit Lily comme si elle comprenait le fin mot de l'histoire. Eh bien, il va falloir que j'aille toucher un mot à Deadheart à ce sujet, dans ce cas.

La Serpentard parut alarmée l'espace d'un bref instant, mais son expression changea en un clin d'œil et elle se gonfla d'importance :

− Je lui ai déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas ! mentit-elle.

Lily lui lança un regard rieur, pas dupe, et saisit finalement le bras de Moira avec bonne humeur.

− Allez, ange gardien, je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, déclara-t-elle.

− Lys' dort déjà, dit précipitamment Moira.

− Bon, eh bien, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte descendant aux sous-sols.

− Chouette !

Harry leur emboîta le pas, se demandant enfin ce que le souvenir pouvait bien avoir de si important pour qu'on juge nécessaire de l'emprisonner dans l'ancienne bague de sa mère. Il les suivit à travers plusieurs couloirs, puis derrière une tapisserie protégeant un escalier descendant jusqu'au premier étage, puis vers le Grand Escalier. Au moment où ils l'atteignirent, une haute silhouette aux épaules voutées surgit à côté de Moira, qui tourna la tête et se jeta sur le jeune homme en laissant échapper un cri de triomphe.

− Aha ! s'écria-t-il, victorieuse. Les nouveaux élèves de septième année n'ont pas le droit de se promener hors des salles communes après le couvre-feu !

Le jeune homme baissa des yeux inexpressifs et d'une extraordinaire couleur turquoise sur le joli minois de la Serpentard fière de sa prise. Si Harry avait été à la place de Moira et s'était retrouvé face à un regard aussi éteint, il aurait immédiatement reculé. Mais à l'évidence, le petit bout de femme ne considérait pas comme inquiétante la totale absence d'émotion de Logan Tumter.

Etrangement, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Tumter, bien qu'il l'aurait imaginé avec des cheveux plus longs. Noirs, épais et brillants, il étaient coupés court et contrastaient avec son teint blafard. Son visage aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait pas été aussi inexpressif, et ses yeux d'un bleu époustouflant auraient hypnotisé un bon nombre de personnes s'ils n'avaient pas si vides d'émotion.

− Pour la peine, tu dois nous offrir quelque chose ! décréta Moira en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle libéra son « prisonnier » en croisant les bras, l'air soudain impérieux.

− Un cadeau particulier, bien sûr, pour ma Lily chérie d'amour et moi !

Tumter leva lentement une main pour la passer dans la poche de son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard. La lenteur de son geste le faisait plus que jamais ressembler à un Inferius, songea Harry, bien que la peau de Tumter ne fût pas décomposée et visqueuse. Un tintement discret s'éleva lorsque Tumter ressortit sa main, qu'il tendit en direction de Moira en l'ouvrant avec mollesse. Le petit bout de femme, piétinant d'impatience, sembla vouloir se jeter sur lui pour écarter ses doigts elle-même, mais Lily la retint, beaucoup moins à l'aise que Moira en présence de Tumter.

Au creux de la paume du massalien, deux bagues identiques à celle « héritée » par Harry étaient rattachées par une fine chaîne d'argent à un petit rouleau de parchemin bruni, craquelé, grignoté par les nombreuses années qui avaient passé depuis qu'il avait été acheté.

Prenant conscience de la fragilité du parchemin, Moira ramassa soigneusement les cadeaux de Tumter, dont la main retomba paresseusement le long de son corps avant qu'il ne prenne congés. Harry remarqua que Lily fixait la nuque du massalien avec un léger froncement de sourcils, visiblement intriguée par son étrange attitude, mais Moira attira rapidement son attention en parvenant à dérouler le parchemin.

− Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Lily avec une franche curiosité.

− _Alliances impériales_, lut Moira en peinant visiblement à déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit. _La princesse Alana les fît forgées en l'honneur de Morgan, assassiné sur ordre de l'Empereur, et les portât, dit-on, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, bien qu'elle eût retrouvé l'amour après plusieurs années de deuil._ Oh, c'est romantique !

Moira s'empressa de retirer la chaîne passée dans les bagues et en tendit une à Lily, passant l'autre à chacun de ses doigts pour voir lequel serait le plus adapté au bijou. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle l'enfila finalement à son annulaire gauche. Lily sourit et l'imita.

− Et voilà, c'est comme si nous étions fiancées, dit Lily.

− Quand est-ce qu'on fait des cochoncetés ? demanda Moira avec avidité, une lueur un peu folle dans ses yeux noirs et pétillants.

Lily éclata de rire et reprit le bras de Moira pour l'entraîner vers le pied du Grand Escalier. Harry fit un pas en voulant les suivre, mais le décor s'évanouit et il se retrouva de nouveau à flotter dans des ténèbres glacées. Avec une pointe de frustration, il fut éjecté de la bague.

Lupin n'avait pas exagéré : Moira Winston était réellement une personne singulière. Et sa relation avec Lily ne manquait pas d'ambiguïté, même si Harry savait que sa seule existence prouvait que sa mère avait fini par laisser James la séduire. Quels avaient été les véritables sentiments de Moira pour Lily ? Si celle-ci avait eu l'air de tout prendre au second degré, la lueur folle, pleine d'espoir, que Harry avait décelée dans le regard de la petite brune ne souffrait d'aucune équivoque, à moins que la Serpentard ait réellement eu un don incroyable pour la comédie. Une chose était certaine, Lily avait eu une profonde affection pour Moira, Harry l'avait clairement senti à la vue du sourire et du regard de sa mère quand elle se trouvait en présence du petit bout de femme.

Harry soupira, ramassa la bague sans faire preuve de prudence et se releva en époussetant son pantalon. Il était à présent fixé : le bijou ne présentait aucun risque, mais il s'en voulait quand même d'avoir laissé ses émotions le submerger en apercevant la chevelure roux foncé de sa mère dans la pierre. Il contempla un moment la bague au creux de sa main. Combien d'autres souvenirs contenait-elle ? A qui appartenait celui qu'il avait visité ? A Lily ? Ou à Moira ? L'apparition tardive de Tumter laissait clairement présager que le souvenir provenait de l'une des jeunes femmes… et cela que signifiait le massalien avait récupéré ce souvenir pendant son séjour à Poudlard. Etait-il déjà conscient que son temps était compté, que l'étau de la justice se refermerait sur lui dans les semaines, voire même les jours suivant son cadeau à Moira et à Lily ? Dans quel but avait-il enfermé ce souvenir ? Harry avait-il raté une information qui aurait pu répondre à cette question ?

Harry prit l'écrin et glissa la bague à l'intérieur. Mieux valait taire le fait qu'il l'avait touchée. Glissant le cube dans la poche de son jean, il tourna les talons dans le but de sortir de la grange mais se ravisa subitement lorsque son regard capta un mouvement. Reculant précipitamment pour se tapir dans la pénombre de la grange, il fouilla le bosquet d'arbres qui bordait la route s'éloignant du Terrier, à la recherche du bref éclat blanc qu'il lui semblait avoir aperçu.

Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps : une silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche se déplaçait entre les arbres, essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière un maximum de troncs et de buissons, mais c'était compter sans les traits du soleil qui se frayaient des chemins à travers le feuillage des arbres et faisaient étinceler le blanc immaculé de la robe du sorcier encapuchonné. Pourquoi donc cet homme essayait-il de s'approcher en douce du Terrier ? Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un Mangemort, ni de Tumter, mais alors qui ? Etait-ce le cambrioleur ?

Cette pensée insuffla une furieuse témérité à Harry, qui parcourut les murs de la grange du regard. Repérant la fenêtre la plus large, il s'en approcha et tendait déjà la main vers la poignée lorsqu'un pied dérapa au niveau des portes.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Ron.

− Viens, vite ! dit Harry à mi-voix.

Ron lança un regard méfiant autour de lui, comme s'il soupçonnait un piège, mais il entra quand même dans la grange et rejoignit Harry près de la fenêtre.

− Il y a un type qui rôde autour du Terrier, révéla Harry à voix basse. Il se promène parmi les arbres, juste à la sortie du jardin. Je crois que c'est le type qui a essayé de cambrioler mon coffre…

− Je croyais que c'était Tumter, le cambrioleur, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

− On s'en fiche, il faut l'attraper !

Ron ne parut guère enthousiaste à cette idée.

− Tu veux qu'on le capture ? répéta-t-il d'une voix tendue. Mais… tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, tu es encore un sorcier de premier cycle…

− Et ce type n'a pas le comportement d'un homme préparant une visite de courtoisie, répliqua Harry. Nous ne pouvons compter sur personne : Bill est à Gringotts, ton père au ministère, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ta mère, Ginny et Hermione soient blessées.

− D'accord… d'accord, dit Ron d'un air anxieux. Comment on fait ?

− Je vais essayer de le contourner, dit Harry. Toi, va chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et poste-toi dans le jardin, l'un de nous pourra le prendre à revers si l'autre se fait remarquer.

L'idée d'intervenir à couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry parut ragaillardir Ron. Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers les portes tandis que Harry ouvrait la fenêtre. Posant les mains sur le rebord, il s'apprêta à sauter afin de se hisser par l'ouverture lorsque Ron poussa un juron.

− Harry, vite !

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais Ron s'était déjà élancé. Refermant précipitamment la fenêtre, il retraversa la grange au pas de course tandis que Ron appelait sa mère à grands cris. Sortant dans le jardin, Harry aperçut enfin ce qui avait alarmé son meilleur ami : le sorcier en robe blanche basculait tout juste dans l'enceinte de la maison des Weasley, poussé péniblement par un homme apparemment blessé et que Harry reconnut aussitôt : Winters, le chasseur de mages noirs qui l'avait escorté avec Scrimgeour et Callaghan et qui avait été le contemporain de ses parents à Poudlard.

Mrs Weasley surgit de la maison à petits pas pressés. Ron, atteignant Winters, l'aida tant bien que mal à passer par-dessus la clôture basse délimitant la propriété des Weasley.

− Harry, s'écria Mrs Weasley, va débarrasser le canapé pour qu'on puisse l'installer !

Harry dévia aussitôt de trajectoire, contournant la maison pour atteindre la porte du salon. De grands rouleaux d'étoffe de couleurs diverses encombraient la table, les fauteuils et le canapé, ainsi que divers froufrous et autres ornements visiblement destinés à faire partie de la décoration du mariage. Hermione, Ginny et Fleur descendirent bruyamment l'escalier, les deux plus jeunes faisant irruption dans le salon pour l'aider à dégager autant de place que possible tandis que la future mariée se précipitait dans la cuisine pour préparer de l'eau chaude.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Hermione en vacillant légèrement sous un rouleau presque deux fois plus grand qu'elle.

− Il y a un type qui rôdait à proximité du Terrier et Winters l'a neutralisé, mais il est blessé, dit Harry.

Soutenant l'Auror, Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que Fleur faisait claquer les portes d'une multitude de placards de la cuisine. Le souffle court, le teint pâle et fiévreux et une main crispée sur son flanc, le chasseur de mages noirs se laissa à moitié tomber sur le canapé avec un grognement de satisfaction. Le sorcier à la robe blanche pénétra à son tour les pieds devant, lévitant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et précédant Mrs Weasley qui le manœuvrait à l'aide de sa baguette.

− Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Harry.

− Je me suis déjà porté mieux, répondit Winters avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Mrs Weasley déposa le sorcier en blanc à même le sol puis se précipita à la rescousse de Fleur, qui s'énervait à force de chercher quelque chose d'apparemment introuvable.

− Si vous aviez quelque chose de fort, je ne serai pas contre, grogna Winters.

− Il y a du whisky Pur feu dans le buffet, dit Ginny en se hâtant.

− Poussez-vous, les garçons ! lança Mrs Weasley en entrant avec une casserole fumante. Bonté divine, Ashton, dans quel pétrin vous êtes-vous mis encore ?!

− Je faisais mon travail, Molly, dit Winter. Merci, jeune fille, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny quand elle tendit un verre contenant un liquide rouge et aussi fumant que la casserole.

Mrs Weasley tira d'une poche de son tablier une petite boîte en fer blanc, qu'elle ouvrit et dont elle versa toute la poudre qu'elle contenait dans la casserole posée sur une chaise de bois. L'eau devint aussitôt opaque et verte, semblable à de la vase. Armée d'une louche, Fleur arracha à moitié le verre vide que Winters venait de boire cul-sec, puis elle plongea sa louche dans la casserole et en remplit le verre à ras-bord.

− Ca calmera la douleur, mais vous avez tout intérêt à vous rendre à Ste Mangouste dans l'heure qui suit, nous ne sommes pas équipés pour soigner convenablement des blessures de duel, dit Mrs Weasley, autoritaire. Je vais envoyer un message à Arthur pour qu'il prévienne les Aurors !

Et elle sortit du salon à grands pas.

− Harry l'a vu, dit Ron. Le type que vous avez neutralisé.

− Toujours être vigilant à son environnement, approuva Winters en respirant les vapeurs de la potion. L'odeur ne présage rien de bon, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ?

Frissonnant comme si cela lui permettait de mieux appréhender la mixture, il la but d'une traite, son visage se tordant progressivement à mesure que le goût faisait ressentir toute son amertume.

− Répugnant, dit Winters.

Il parut néanmoins se redresser sensiblement et remua prudemment son bras, grimaçant légèrement comme s'il était sujet à des courbatures.

− Comment avez-vous su que cet homme était dans le coin ? demanda Harry.

− Comme vous le savez, Scrimgeour m'a chargé de contacter mes anciens camarades proches de votre mère et de Moira Winston, rappela Winters. Il se trouve que l'une des amies de votre mère m'a intercepté hier soir quand je m'apprêtais à partir, pour me faire savoir qu'un certain Roman Balls lui avait posé des questions sur Lily, soi-disant dans le but d'écrire un livre sur votre famille. Elle a commencé à se méfier quand elle a constaté que Balls ne lui posait aucune question sur votre père : tout tournait autour de Lily et de Moira. Quand j'ai appris ce matin, par l'intermédiaire d'Arthur, que votre coffre de Gringotts avait été visité, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je garde un œil sur le Terrier.

− Et vous savez qui est ce Roman Balls ?

− Pas ce type-là, en tout cas, ni même l'imposteur qui s'est présenté en tant que biographe, dit Winters. Roman Balls est le Mangemort que Tumter a tué pour s'évader d'Azkaban.

Harry se tourna vers la silhouette inerte et étendue sur le plancher du salon. Pour la première fois, il vit que des arcs, des courbes, des crochets et des boucles brodés au fil d'or ornaient sa robe blanche, et il eut l'impression de s'être déjà trouvé en présence de quelqu'un vêtu de cette manière, bien qu'il aurait vu la robe d'une autre couleur que celle-ci.

− Ils cherchent quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

− J'allais vous le dire, confia Winters. Ah, Molly, merci pour votre mixture immonde, je me sens mieux !

Mrs Weasley sourit.

− Reposez-vous en attendant que les Aurors arrivent, Ashton, dit-elle avec bienveillance.

− Où en est votre enquête ? reprit Harry en reportant son attention sur Winters.

− Elle a sensiblement progressé, admit Winters. La femme qui a rencontré le faux biographe était à Gryffondor avec vos parents, elle en sait donc beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur les relations entre Moira, Tumter et votre mère. A ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est Tumter qui a offert les bagues à Moira et à Lily. J'en ignore la raison, la version de Moira étant la seule que Mary connaît : c'est-à-dire que Moira et Lily auraient sauvé Tumter de douze élèves malveillants qui voulaient lui piquer ses petits gâteaux…

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Harry et de Mrs Weasley, regardèrent Winters avec des yeux ronds. Harry prit un soin particulier à ne pas signaler qu'il connaissait les véritables circonstances ayant amené Tumter à offrir les bagues à Lily et à Moira, toutefois.

− Contrairement à ce que je vous disais, cependant, il semble qu'au moins une personne ait entendu la voix de Tumter pendant son passage à Poudlard, poursuivit l'Auror.

− Moira ?

− Exact, approuva Winters. Mary admet qu'il soit possible que Lily se soit retrouvée en présence de Tumter un peu plus souvent qu'elle ne le croit, car Moira tenait absolument à ce que votre mère entende Tumter parler. Sauf que quatre jours après l'exploit de Moira, il était interpellé et incarcéré. Je ne crois pas que votre mère ait eu une amitié avec Tumter, mais il est possible qu'il ait eu un peu de sympathie pour Moira, même s'il n'en a jamais fait la démonstration en public.

Harry hocha la tête et glissa une main dans la poche de son jean pour refermer ses doigts sur l'écrin contenant la bague de sa mère.

Et si c'était ça que le sorcier en robe blanche cherchait ?


	5. Le Terrier assailli

A la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry, les choses paraissaient être au point mort. Selon les informations que les adolescents avaient glanées auprès des adultes, Mondingus Fletcher n'avait toujours pas localisé Tumter et aurait demandé à arrêter cette mission, inquiet que le massalien finisse par apprendre que l'escroc s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à lui. Kingsley et Tonks se relayaient pour savoir où en était l'interrogatoire du sorcier en robe blanche, mais celui-ci demeurait muet – et Harry espérait que le ministère aurait rapidement recours à du Veritaserum afin de lui délier la langue. Maugrey, pour sa part, semblait lui aussi soupçonner la bague de Lily d'être l'objet que le cambrioleur de Gringotts et l'individu neutralisé par Winters recherchaient mais comme s'il estimait inutile que quelqu'un en dépossède Harry, celui-ci put conserver le bijou et guetter le moindre réveil d'un nouveau souvenir qui, peut-être, lui permettrait de comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait touché la bague, pas même Ron. C'était comme si une petite voix, dans son esprit, l'encourageait à garder jalousement secrète la présence de souvenirs de l'époque de ses parents. Il avait eu le temps de ressasser le souvenir qu'il avait déjà visité, par ailleurs : tout en présentant ça comme un rêve, il avait essayé de se renseigner sur la lointaine existence d'un empereur ou d'une princesse Alana. S'il y avait un indice, un début de piste ou quelque chose d'autre susceptible de lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait estimé que le vieux parchemin en était peut-être la clé mais ni Hermione, ni Mr Weasley n'avaient réagi. Harry ne désespérait pas, il lui restait encore plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à interroger.

Toutefois, ses investigations furent rejetées au second plan lorsque Mr Weasley revint du ministère pour dîner, accompagné de Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley. Le grand Auror noir était rarement présent au Terrier en raison de son rattachement à la sécurité du Premier ministre moldu, mais il n'était pas inactif pour autant, transmettant tous les messages qu'il estimait importants par le biais de son Patronus en forme de lynx.

− Les préparatifs avancent vite, commenta Tonks. On ne reconnaît presque pas le jardin.

− Ravi que ça plaise, marmonna Ron.

− L'idéal serait que Ron finisse seul ou avec Hermione, déclara Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

− Parce que l'homme que Winters a attrapé est mort, répondit Lupin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent machinalement des regards.

− Nous ignorons encore s'il a été tué ou s'il s'est suicidé, poursuivit Kingsley, mais nous avons découvert des bonbons sur lui. Il paraît clair que l'homme en a mangé un contenant du poison.

− Des bonbons… répéta Mrs Weasley. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Tumter a assassiné…

− Il se pourrait que Tumter n'ait rien à voir avec ça, l'interrompit son mari. Ni pour le meurtre de l'homme qui se faisait passer pour lui, ni pour le sorcier capturé par Ashton. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que nous avons affaire à un groupuscule soigneusement organisé : les brigadiers postés à Azkaban depuis le départ des Détraqueurs sont catégoriques sur le fait qu'Altimor Pearce est la seule visite que l'homme attrapé par Ashton a reçue… Sauf que Pearce se trouvait au même moment dans le bureau de Scrimgeour. Callaghan, de son côté, a dressé une liste des visites à Azkaban le jour où le faux Tumter a été incarcéré et tué : ses investigations ont identifié un employé du département des sports et jeux magiques. Sauf que cet employé, au moment où il était à Azkaban, célébrait aussi la naissance du fils d'un de ses collègues dans une auberge…

− Polynectar, dit Harry.

− Sans aucun doute possible, approuva Kingsley.

− Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du groupuscule qui a attaqué Massalia ? demanda Hermione.

− Maugrey le croit, admit Lupin. Il est vrai qu'il y a des similitudes : une organisation remarquable, un recours assez récurrent à l'imposture et des agissements anonymes. Le service de la Justice magique internationale a fait appel à tous les ministères du monde pour identifier l'homme capturé par Winters, car il n'était ni britannique, ni irlandais. Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous intéresser à ces individus, à présent.

− Voldemort, dit Harry, perspicace.

− Pour le peu que nous en savons, dit Tonks, les Mangemorts se focalisent sur ce groupuscule. Thicknesse fait des pieds et des mains pour que Robards concentre toutes les activités des Aurors sur Roman Balls, ses amis, ses proches, ses connaissances, son passé. Il veut tout savoir sur lui. Il espère sûrement trouver à quel moment Balls a rejoint ce groupuscule, ou peut-être croit-il pouvoir identifier un autre membre de cette organisation.

Harry planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre, songeur. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette histoire : la bague intéressait apparemment le groupuscule, mais Tumter était pourtant soupçonné d'avoir aidé ces sorciers à détruire Massalia. Pourquoi aurait-il transmis la bague de Lily à Harry, alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu la donner directement à ses présumés anciens complices ? A moins que…

− Et si Tumter était une victime ? interrogea-t-il.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, à l'exception de Lupin et de Kingsley.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley.

− Harry a peut-être raison, dit Kingsley. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce groupuscule cherche à mettre la main sur les bagues de Moira Winston et de Lily or, nous savons maintenant que c'est Tumter qui les leur a données peu de temps avant son interpellation. Maugrey pense que si Tumter avait été le complice des assaillants de Massalia, il n'aurait eu qu'à leur donner les bagues. Il est tout à fait envisageable que Tumter ait anticipé une attaque de ce groupuscule quand il était à Massalia, qu'il se soit enfui, puis qu'il ait fait un détour par Durmstrang pour y voler des documents officiels afin de se faire intégrer à Poudlard en dissimulant son statut de massalien.

− Mais alors, qui a ouvert les passages secrets inaccessibles depuis l'extérieur ? dit Ginny, perplexe.

− Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance, fit remarquer Mr Weasley. L'important, c'est de révéler au grand jour ce groupuscule, de renforcer la sécurité de Harry et de déterminer si Tumter était véritablement une victime. Si nous trouvions des éléments attestant de son innocence dans la tragédie de Massalia, sa condamnation pour la brutalité dont il a fait preuve sur les Aurors serait alors purgée, et le ministère pourrait le reconnaître libre.

− Un massalien n'est pas un allié négligeable, approuva Kingsley.

− Sauf si Voldemort le recrute avant l'Ordre, objecta Harry.

− Il me paraît hautement improbable que Tumter épouse une carrière de Mangemort, dit Lupin. Je ne prétends pas savoir comment il réfléchit, mais il serait étonnant qu'il rejoigne les assassins de la seule camarade qui ait été gentille avec lui. En outre, son acharnement à te transmettre la bague de ta mère ne me semble pas être l'attitude de quelqu'un près à retourner sa veste pour te tuer.

− Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, dit Hermione.

− L'idéal serait que nous interrogions des élèves qui l'ont fréquenté à Poudlard, reconnut Lupin, mais ceux qui ont survécu à la Première Guerre sont soit Mangemorts, soit inaccessibles.

− Même la meilleure amie de Deadheart ? demanda Harry.

− Ava est à Ste Mangouste depuis qu'elle a massacré les Blackhood, répondit Lupin. Sa démence, à la mort de Deadheart, l'a rendue extrêmement dangereuse : elle s'imagine Antonius Blackhood partout, certains guérisseurs ont été plus ou moins gravement blessés depuis qu'elle a été internée.

− Tous les anciens camarades de Tumter ne peuvent quand même pas être hors de portée ! dit Ron, déconcerté.

− De Serpentard, si or, ce sont eux qui l'ont le plus observé, dit Lupin. Moira et Deadheart sont mortes Ava est à Ste Mangouste Rogue, Avery et Mulciber sont des Mangemorts John Haustin a été tué par les Aurors dès le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort et Callista Gamp peut être n'importe où dans le monde. Elle s'est lancée dans une carrière d'exploratrice, précisa-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs.

− Pourquoi ne pas se tourner vers les Serpentard plus jeunes ? suggéra Ginny.

− Parce que je n'ai aucune garantie qu'ils soient opposés à Voldemort, dit Lupin. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y ait un Mangemort qui soit venu chez eux pour leur demander de neutraliser toute personne s'intéressant un tant soit peu à Tumter… et quand je dis « demander », c'est soit de bon gré, soit sous la menace de représailles en cas de désobéissance.

Harry prit une certaine distance avec la conversation, qui avait tendance à s'écarter du sujet principal, puis il se relança à l'assaut :

− Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ces types s'intéressent à la bague seulement depuis l'évasion de Tumter, dit-il. S'il tenait tant que ça à la récupérer, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas… attaqué les camarades de Tumter au cours des vacances scolaires ou à leur sortie de Poudlard ?

− Malheureusement, nos hypothèses sont nombreuses, répondit Kingsley. Tumter a peut-être dit, lorsqu'il était torturé, qu'il avait caché les bagues quelque part sur le continent, quelque part dans le pays, voire même qu'il les avait détruites. Peut-être qu'il les avait ensorcelées pour que seuls les amis de Lily et de Moira les voient. Toutes les éventualités sont possibles.

− Et la bague de Moira ? intervint Ron. Vous pensez qu'ils iraient jusqu'à profaner sa… sa tombe…

− Etant donné qu'ils ont été capables de détruire une école fréquentée, une tombe ne les arrêtera sûrement pas, grogna Harry.

− Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, dit Lupin avec lenteur, un pli entre les sourcils. Je doute que ce groupuscule se soit contenté de torturer Tumter pour essayer de savoir où étaient les bagues je pense qu'il a continué à les chercher, et qu'il a profité des moindres occasions pour tenter de les repérer. Il est possible que ces sorciers aient assisté aux funérailles de Moira et de Deadheart, il y avait tellement de monde et tant d'inconnus qu'il serait étonnant qu'ils n'en aient pas profité pour se mêler à la foule.

− Alors, ils ont dû apercevoir la bague de Moira ! s'exclama Harry. Winters m'a dit qu'elle la portait toujours quand elle a été enterrée !

− C'est vrai, reconnut Lupin, mais si les deux bagues sont identiques au premier abord, on ne retrouve de lueur que dans celle de Lily. La question est : que dissimule cette lueur ?

Harry se mordit la langue, comme pour s'empêcher de répondre, mais l'heure n'était plus au secret. Si l'Ordre devait analyser l'ampleur de la menace que représentait ce groupuscule et découvrir pourquoi cette bague était si importante aux yeux de ces sorciers, il fallait qu'il se montre honnête, quitte à subir des remontrances.

− Elle contient des souvenirs, soupira-t-il d'un ton résolu.

− Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les Weasley.

− Comment tu le sais ? interrogea Tonks, surprise.

− Je… j'ai vu la pierre me montrer un couloir de Poudlard… balbutia Harry.

− Tu as _vu_ ? répéta Hermione d'un ton cassant. Seulement _vu_ ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit aussi perspicace ? s'agaça-t-il.

− Ok ! lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je l'ai touchée, mais…

− Tu es fou ? s'exclama Ron, effaré.

− Je n'ai pas réfléchi, s'énerva Harry. Je me suis contenté de regarder quand j'ai vu une fille de Serpentard s'y promener et… je n'ai plus réfléchi dès que ma mère est apparue…

− C'est inconscient, dit Kingsley d'un air réprobateur.

− Mais compréhensible, objecta Lupin avec calme.

La colère grandissante de Harry retomba aussitôt, soulagé d'avoir au moins un soutien.

− Je n'approuve pas ta réaction, Harry, mais je comprends que l'apparition de Lily t'ait poussé à la faute, reprit Lupin. Tu aurais toutefois dû nous le dire avant. Qu'est-ce que t'a montré le souvenir ?

− Seulement Moira et ma mère recevant les bagues de Tumter, répondit aussitôt Harry. Elles sont tombées sur lui après le couvre-feu et Moira lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il leur offre quelque chose pour s'excuser d'avoir enfreint le règlement… Il y avait un parchemin avec les bagues, par contre. Un très vieux parchemin.

Des regards s'échangèrent de tous les côtés. Visiblement, Maugrey avait informé tout le monde que « Dorcas » avait certifié la bague comme ancienne. Peut-être pensaient-ils y découvrir la raison pour laquelle le groupuscule tenait tant à mettre la main dessus, songea Harry.

− Que disait le parchemin ? demanda Mr Weasley.

− Heu… Les bagues seraient des « alliances impériales » forgées à la demande d'une princesse Alana pour son amant, assassiné sur ordre d'un empereur, récita Harry.

− Ah, ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! dit Mr Weasley, comme s'il obtenait la confirmation à un soupçon.

Harry eut un léger sourire d'excuses, mais Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley s'étaient déjà plongés dans leurs pensées, apparemment à la recherche d'un souvenir où ils auraient déjà entendu parler d'un empereur ou d'une princesse nommée Alana.

− Il faudrait faire des recherches, déclara Kingsley, mais il se pourrait aussi qu'il s'agisse d'une fable.

− Nous n'avons rien d'autre, concentrons-nous là-dessus, dit Lupin. Harry, à partir de maintenant, tu ne quittes plus la chambre de Ron sans ta cape d'invisibilité. Et si jamais un autre souvenir t'apparaît, préviens-nous.

Harry faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en comprenant que l'Ordre comptait lui laisser la bague de Lily. Au moins, il aurait l'opportunité de participer, cette fois !

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans une ambiance plus joyeuse, bien que Harry sentît Ron et Hermione lui lancer plusieurs coups d'œil signifiant clairement qu'ils attendaient des excuses privées pour ne pas leur avoir révélé sa découverte des souvenirs contenus dans la bague mais il savait déjà qu'il se ferait pardonner en leur promettant de les emmener avec lui la prochaine fois qu'un souvenir surgirait – à l'inverse de Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione ne s'étaient déjà retrouvé dans le souvenir d'un autre.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley prirent congés, non sans rappeler à Harry de garder sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit et de prévenir quelqu'un si un autre souvenir lui était révélé. Puis, Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, tous deux trop épuisés par leur journée de labeur pour s'attarder à discuter avec Hermione et Ginny. Harry, cependant, savait qu'il n'échapperait pas aux remontrances d'Hermione indéfiniment, mais il préférait attendre le lendemain – tout en espérant que son amie le préserverait une journée de plus pour ne pas le froisser le jour de son anniversaire.

− Pourquoi Tumter tient-il tant à te donner cette bague alors qu'elle lui a pourri la vie ? marmonna Ron quand ils furent dans sa chambre.

− Peut-être que c'est sa manière de se venger de mon père, suggéra Harry en haussant les épaules.

− Regarde s'il n'y a pas un souvenir qui se pointe, dit Ron sans parvenir à cacher son avidité.

Harry réprima un sourire et sortit l'écrin de la poche de son pantalon. Il souleva le couvercle sans grand espoir, mais la pierre était aussi noire qu'à l'ordinaire, sa lueur blanc-bleu se promenant paresseusement.

− Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier à faire ? demanda Ron.

− Bonne question, admit Harry. Quand j'étais dans la grange, j'ai trébuché et le boîtier est tombé, s'est ouvert, puis la bague a été éjectée au sol… Peut-être que si je refaisais à peu près la même chose…

Laissant le couvercle ouvert pour augmenter ses chances de réussite, il lança l'écrin sur le lit de Ron. Le cube rebondit et heurta le mur, projetant la bague hors de son étui. Dès qu'elle eut atterri sur le matelas, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour vérifier la pierre, mais celle-ci n'offrait aucun changement.

− Tu pensais peut-être à quelque chose de particulier, non ? proposa Ron.

− Attends, dit Harry en se concentrant. La bague était censée être dans ta chambre, mais je l'ai trouvée dans le jardin quand je passais le râteau devant la grange… et j'ai soupçonné sans y croire que Tumter s'était caché dans la grange, justement… Peut-être qu'il suffit de penser à Tumter pour que…

Une curieuse sensation dégringola du cerveau de Harry, jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, et il tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre comme s'il s'attendait à y voir quelqu'un les observer. Il n'y avait personne en revanche, ses yeux vert émeraude croisèrent ceux, jaunâtres et fendus de pupilles verticales, d'une créature à peine plus grosse qu'un chiot, son corps couvert d'écailles noires. Elle était accrochée à la vitre comme si ses doigts effilés avaient été des ventouses, mais Harry s'alarma rapidement de sa bouche grande ouverte, au fond de laquelle une lumière rouge feu s'intensifiait.

− A TERRE ! rugit-il.

Il saisit Ron par le cou et le plaqua au sol. Un instant plus tard, la fenêtre explosa dans un déluge de morceaux de verre qui volèrent en tous sens, se répandant jusque sur le lit de Ron. Quelque part dans la maison, une femme poussa un cri horrifié.

− La bague ! s'exclama Harry.

Il se redressa et se jeta sur le matelas, la main tendue, indifférent aux bris de verre qui lui picotèrent le corps au travers de ses vêtements. Se retournant, il vit Ron projeter un éclair de lumière rouge sur la créature à l'instant où celle-ci réapparaissait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Visiblement, elle était parvenue à se raccrocher à quelque chose peu après que la fenêtre ait explosé. Le sortilège de Ron, cependant, sembla en finir avec elle, car elle le prit dans l'estomac et fut projetée dans le vide, à plusieurs mètres de toute prise.

− C'était quoi, cette chose ?! s'exclama Ron dans un souffle ahuri.

− Très franchement, je m'en fiche, répliqua Harry en ramassant son sac à dos. Rejoignons les autres !

Ron se fit pas le dire deux fois et se rua vers la porte, Harry sur les talons. La bague de Lily dans une poche, il se bagarra avec la fermeture-Eclair de son sac pour l'ouvrir et en extirper sa cape d'invisibilité. La fourrant dans sa manche, il tira enfin sa baguette au moment où ils atteignaient le troisième étage.

La porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrit à la volée, manquant de heurter Ron au visage – et de l'assommer, se dit Harry. Pâles et emmitouflées dans des robes de chambre, les deux jeunes femmes apparurent, armées.

− Ca va ? s'enquit Ron, inquiet.

− Oui, répondirent-elles.

− C'est vous qui avez crié ? interrogea Harry.

− Moi, admit Hermione d'une voix fébrile. Quand une créature posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre m'a sautée sur le dos…

Ron reprit la descente de l'escalier, à présent plus inquiet pour ses parents. Mr et Mrs Weasley se trouvaient au bout du couloir, chacun d'eux adossé à un mur, le mari lançant des sortilèges dans la cuisine, la femme en jetant dans le salon. Entendant les pas précipités des enfants, Mr Weasley tourna brièvement la tête vers eux, soulagé.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron d'une voix pressante.

− Des sorciers… Le groupuscule, je crois, dit Mr Weasley en projetant un trait de lumière rouge à l'aveuglette. Ceux que j'ai aperçus portent des robes semblables à l'homme arrêté par Ashton… Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de sortir de la maison ou nous serons faits comme des rats…

− J'ai peut-être une solution, dit Harry en extirpant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa manche.

Un éclair de lumière verte fendit les airs, passant du salon à la cuisine, manquant de peu la main que le père de Ron avait passée par l'entrebâillement pour décocher un nouveau sort de dissuasion.

− C'est trop dangereux, dit sèchement Mrs Weasley. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont et il faudrait faire de nombreux allers-retours…

− Nous n'avons pas le choix, Molly, objecta son mari.

− Ils veulent la bague, dit Harry en réfléchissant très vite. Si je détourne leur attention de la maison, vous serez moins inquiété.

− Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

− Après m'être entendu dire que j'ai un réel talent sur un balai, il serait peut-être temps que je le démontre. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une partie de Quidditch, mais les Cognards sont des sortilèges…

Il espéra contre toute attente que personne ne ferait remarquer qu'il avait déjà reçu un Cognard, mais comme il avait été ensorcelé pour le harceler, Harry comptait bien souligner ce détail pour imposer son idée.

− Ca peut marcher, reconnut Mr Weasley à contrecoeur.

− Arthur ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

− Nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta Harry. Il me suffira de m'éloigner du Terrier…

− Attention ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

Elle brandit sa baguette magique entre Ron et Harry : un sifflement tranchant vrilla les tympans de Harry, qui fit volte-face au moment où un couteau de cuisine se plantait avec un bruit mat dans le mur, sa lame plantée dans le corps d'une des créatures aux écailles noires. Celle-ci gémit en se tordant de douleur, puis se volatilisa dans un panache de fumée noire.

− D'accord, d'accord ! dit Mr Weasley, le front luisant de sueur. Ron, tu emmènes Ginny et Hermione dès que les sorciers se détournent de la maison. Restez aussi silencieux que possible. Tu reviendras chercher ta mère et si des sorciers sont toujours dans le jardin, Molly et les filles, attaquez-les. Je les prendrai à revers… Harry, pousse ton balai à fond et ne fais rien d'irréfléchi !

Harry hocha la tête, donna sa cape d'invisibilité à Ron puis remonta l'escalier en toute hâte. C'était une simple partie de Quidditch, se répétait-il inlassablement, comme pour s'en convaincre. Il avait toujours su échapper aux Cognards que les batteurs adverses lui avaient envoyés dessus, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas esquiver des maléfices lancés par des individus qui en voulaient à la bague de sa mère ? C'était, en fait, comme s'il détenait déjà le Vif d'or et qu'il lui fallait le protéger.

Entrant en trombe dans la chambre de Ron, le souffle court, il se précipita sur son balai, appuyé contre le mur, et entendit brusquement un cri perçant accompagné d'un bruissement d'ailes. Il fit aussitôt volte-face : l'une des créatures semblait avoir dans l'idée de lui sauter dessus par-derrière, mais c'était compter sans Hedwige qui avait intercepté la chose en vol en lui plantant ses serres acérées dans le corps. La chouette décrivit un grand cercle et sortit par la fenêtre pour larguer la créature mourante, tandis que Harry enfourchait son balai et, d'un coup sur le plancher, il décolla.

Hedwige retourna s'abriter dans la chambre, ululant en croisant Harry comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Se penchant sur son balai, Harry accéléra. Des exclamations retentirent au-dessous de lui et un sortilège manqua de le toucher, lui faisant faire une embardée salvatrice qui lui épargna de recevoir trois autres sorts. Il s'éleva très haut dans les airs, décrivant des cercles concentriques, des diagonales, faisant des pirouettes pour se permettre de jeter un œil au Terrier sans avoir à s'arrêter.

Les silhouettes étaient nombreuses, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. La majorité d'entre elles avait plongé la tête la première dans son plan, se détournant de la maison des Weasley pour bombarder Harry de maléfices bien moins précis à mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude. Où en était Ron ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il croisait les doigts pour qu'il n'escorte pas Ginny et Hermione trop près des envahisseurs. Néanmoins, compte tenu de l'effectif, le projet de Mr Weasley paraissait mal engagé : si Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny ouvraient le feu, elles seraient très vite décimées, même si Mr Weasley prenait les sorciers à revers avec Ron.

Un bref éclat attira l'attention de Harry vers la cabane que les Weasley utilisaient pour entreposer leurs balais à l'évidence, les assaillants avaient trouvé une parade, et Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. Avec un grognement, il regarda trois hommes décoller à sa rencontre. Il n'avait plus le choix, il était temps qu'il attire le groupuscule aussi loin que possible : se penchant sur son balai, il fit une soudaine accélération pour s'éloigner de la maison des Weasley. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction il partait, mais la présence d'une forêt non loin lui paraissait être la meilleure destination, car il pourrait soit s'y cacher, soit semer ses poursuivants.

Les collines défilaient sous Harry, qui ne cessait de dévier de trajectoire pour échapper aux éclairs de lumière que lui balançaient ses poursuivants il prenait un soin particulier à ne jamais exécuter les mêmes déviations, car il redoutait plus que tout de s'enfermer dans un automatisme que ses traqueurs anticiperaient.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de la forêt, il plongea en piqué, encourageant silencieusement son balai à se donner à fond. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement mais, au dernier moment, Harry redressa le manche et fila à travers les troncs, couché sur son balai pour ne pas être heurté par une branche basse. Il regretta rapidement son choix, cependant, car l'obscurité était telle, sous le couvert des arbres, que plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, moins il distinguait les obstacles se dressant devant lui. Seul réconfort : les sortilèges avaient cessé de pleuvoir, comme si les sorciers avaient renoncé à le suivre au-delà de la lisière.

Ralentissant sensiblement, Harry avisa un énorme tronc et reporta son attention devant lui juste à temps : dans une embardée brutale, il échappa à un choc avec un arbre et prit la direction de l'énorme tronc et se hissa jusqu'à une branche épaisse. Se posant dessus, il expira longuement en tendant l'oreille. Si les sorciers le pourchassaient, ils auraient sûrement besoin de communiquer en d'autres termes, il les entendrait approcher avant de les voir. A quelques reprises, il observait quand même les alentours, notamment le feuillage là où il se clairsemait, au cas où il apercevrait ces individus le survoler ou débouler d'une toute autre direction.

Restait-il des sorciers au Terrier ? Harry osait espérait que non, mais quand il repensait à la façon dont avaient été traités les complices capturés du groupuscule, il craignait que les assaillants aient attaqué avec pour consigne de ne laisser aucun témoin. Ron avait sûrement réussi à faire traverser le jardin à Ginny, Hermione et sa mère, mais qu'en était-il pour Mr Weasley ? Ils étaient tous deux trop grands pour pouvoir utiliser la cape ensemble.

Harry secoua la tête pour rester connecté à la réalité. Le moment n'était pas le plus approprié pour se lancer au beau milieu de ses doutes et de ses espérances. Levant les yeux sur le tronc massif de l'arbre, il écarquilla autant que possible les yeux pour percer l'obscurité enveloppant les branches supérieures et en avisa une assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Enfourchant de nouveau son balai, il s'éleva prudemment dans les airs pour ne pas être accroché par une brindille ou se cogner la tête.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'en se rapprochant de la cime, il risquait d'être repéré, mais il lui fallait avoir une idée de la localisation des sorciers pour espérer pouvoir quitter sa cachette. Atterrissant une nouvelle fois, il s'assit à califourchon sur la branche, le feuillage étant trop proche pour qu'il puisse tenir debout, et tendit la main pour écarter les feuilles. Le ciel lui apparut, ainsi qu'un panorama impressionnant sur le toit de la forêt – il devait être perché dans l'arbre le plus grand, songea-t-il, car il n'en apercevait aucun s'élevant aussi haut. Cependant, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait accédé à cette branche et balaya le morceau de paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Si les sorciers le cherchaient depuis le ciel, ils devaient se trouver dans une autre direction, car même après de longues minutes d'observation, il n'aperçut aucune silhouette. Tendant le bras vers la gauche, il examina l'ouest, tout aussi vide que ce qu'il pensait être le nord puis il fouilla l'est, désert quant au sud, il n'était pas assez fou pour s'y essayer, car il n'avait aucune envie de contourner l'arbre et de s'apercevoir qu'il n'aurait aucun poste de guet de l'autre côté du tronc.

Harry soupira, résigné. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : s'il ne voulait pas prendre racine dans cet arbre, il lui fallait bouger, quitte à devoir essuyer une nouvelle course-poursuite aérienne. Montant sur son balai, il fendit les branches et le feuillage qui le masquaient et se retrouva au-dessus de la forêt, tournant la tête en tous sens afin de s'assurer que personne ne se précipitait vers lui. Etait-il possible que le groupuscule ait abandonné sa chasse ? Ce n'était pas près de vingt ans après avoir perdu la trace de la bague de Lily que ces gens s'impatienteraient : ils ne gagnaient pas cette bataille, mais la guerre n'était pas encore terminée.

Par précaution, toutefois, Harry survola le toit de la forêt si près de la cime des arbres qu'il en heurta plusieurs avec ses chaussures. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien seul tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour et filait vers le Terrier, inquiet de découvrir les conséquences que la soudaine attaque pourrait avoir. Il aurait dû partir beaucoup plus tôt, pensa-t-il avec colère. S'il s'était enfui de la maison des Weasley dès qu'il avait compris que la bague était convoitée par le groupuscule, il n'aurait pas attiré ces gens jusqu'au Terrier. _Et où serais-tu, en ce moment ?_ répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu oublies que ce groupe n'est pas le seul à te chercher, que Lord Voldemort guette le moindre signe de ta présence dans la nature et que, même si tu lui as survécu à plusieurs reprises, tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'est de vivre dans la clandestinité !_

C'était vrai, admit Harry. Même s'il avait dit à Ron et à Hermione qu'il devait entreprendre tout seul la chasse aux Horcruxes, il espérait secrètement qu'ils l'accompagneraient, car il s'imaginait mal s'en sortir sans leur aide.

Quelque chose jaillit brusquement en le faisant sursauter : une longue ligne argentée terminée par trois griffes, qui fouetta les airs et s'agrippa à son balai. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, manquant de désarçonner Harry il resta ainsi le plus immobile du monde durant quelques secondes, puis descendit tout à coup sous le couvert des arbres. Ahuri, impuissant, Harry s'empressa de s'emparer de sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le sol, prêt à décocher toute une pluie de sortilèges dès qu'il apercevrait l'auteur du sortilège.

La ligne argentée disparut tout à coup, et Harry sentit une ombre se faufiler derrière lui. Son balai répondant de nouveau, il fit volte-face en brandissant sa baguette et se figea, horrifié. Un homme se tenait debout sur une large branche. Ses cheveux noirs, longs, sales, encadraient un visage blafard et ravagé de profondes cicatrices son œil turquoise, le dernier qu'il lui restait, était aussi inexpressif que son visage et à son nez, lui manquait une narine.

La bouche fendue d'une balafre de Logan Tumter se tordit en un rictus vide mais effrayant à souhait et avant que Harry n'ait compris la suite, le massalien pointa une baguette magique entre ses deux yeux. Il y eut alors une vive lumière verte…

Puis plus rien.


	6. Vivant ou presque !

Un soleil pâle s'élevait lentement dans le ciel dégagé, projetant ses rayons sur le toit dense de la forêt, perçant tant bien que mal le feuillage touffu. Les oiseaux accueillirent son arrivée à grand renfort de piaillements comme si rien, ou presque, ne leur faisait plus plaisir que la promesse d'une journée ensoleillée les lapins, les renards et les animaux qui habitaient dans les parages sortaient de leurs trous, tanières et autres logis pour aller s'abreuver à la rivière et se nourrir. Toutefois, ils évitaient soigneusement une petite partie de la forêt. Comme si le soleil s'en étonnait et que sa curiosité était piquée par cette réticence de la faune à s'aventurer dans ces parages, il sembla se ragaillardir au point de transpercer le feuillage touffu.

Un rayon tomba sur une main et s'élargit jusqu'au poignet, remontant le long du bras à mesure que les minutes et les heures défilaient puis vint le moment où la lumière du jour frappa le visage d'un jeune homme endormi et pâle, ses cheveux noirs très ébouriffés et la bouche entrouverte. A côté de lui, gisaient des lunettes rondes brisées et tordues, comme si le garçon avait fait une chute. Non loin des lunettes, un sac à dos en partie dissimulé par un grand morceau d'étoffe argenté.

Le soleil poursuivit sa course vers l'ouest, paisible, comme si le spectacle n'avait pas été aussi intéressant qu'il l'avait espéré. Si ses rayons avaient été incapables de réveiller le jeune homme, la lumière déclinante y parvint et de manière étonnante : car à peine eut-il pris vaguement conscience qu'il se réveillait, le garçon se redressa avec brutalité, les yeux grand ouverts, l'air parfaitement éveillé et alerte. Son regard parcourut les arbres environnants, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouva apparemment pas. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua alors le grand morceau de tissu et le sac à dos.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que faisait sa cape d'invisibilité auprès de lui ? Il l'avait pourtant confiée à Ron ! Se saisissant de son sac à dos, il l'ouvrit en hâte pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Ses vêtements moldus étaient là, tout comme ses livres de défense contre les forces du Mal, sa bourse et… où était son album-photo ? Tumter ne le lui avait quand même pas volé ?! Quel intérêt aurait-il à le lui dérober, d'ailleurs ? Harry écarta cette question : il ne connaissait pas Tumter depuis longtemps, mais il était d'ores et déjà convaincu que le massalien ne faisait jamais les choses simplement. Quel maléfice lui avait-il jeté, justement ? Harry était persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et il était pourtant bien vivant.

Fourrant sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac à dos, Harry le hissa sur ses épaules une fois refermé et soupira. Sa situation était des plus complexes, songea-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du Terrier, ne sachant ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il en était parti pour attirer le groupuscule à l'écart des Weasley et d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas se réfugier à square Grimmaurd, car Rogue, devenu l'un des Gardiens du Secret à la mort de Dumbledore, aurait sûrement livré l'adresse de l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre à Voldemort. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à la maison des Dursley, mais l'idée lui parut aussitôt saugrenue : les protections de Dumbledore avaient disparu dès qu'il avait quitté le 4, Privet Drive – y aller serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il fallait bien qu'il aille quelque part, pourtant ! Il n'allait pas rester toute sa vie dans cette forêt en attendant que l'Ordre daigne prendre contact avec lui !

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Première chose à faire, calmer son esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il connaissait déjà les endroits où il ne pouvait pas aller, restait à en trouver un où il serait en sécurité en attendant que l'Ordre lui envoie un message – il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore cherché à le faire, pensa-t-il. Le meilleur endroit où obtenir de l'aide était Poudlard, bien évidemment, mais y accéder ne serait pas une mince affaire : les grilles de l'école étaient fermées et il se pouvait très bien que Pré-au-Lard soit surveillé par le groupuscule ou les Mangemorts. En outre, il était désormais libre : il pouvait partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, bien qu'il lui faille se passer de Ron et d'Hermione – et tant pis pour le faux médaillon de Serpentard, il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité de toute manière. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire un choix : reprendre le flambeau de Dumbledore, tout en sachant qu'il se retrouverait dans l'impasse s'il optait pour cette solution, ou retourner auprès de l'Ordre.

La décision n'était pas simple. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée, pas le moindre petit indice sur la position de l'un des derniers Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. En regroupant les informations que Dumbledore lui avait données au cours de leurs discussions, il estimait que l'orphelinat où Tom Jedusor avait grandi serait une première étape – et encore, il ignorait totalement où se trouvait cet orphelinat et s'il était même encore debout. En plus, il lui faudrait à présent se méfier et des Mangemorts, et du groupuscule. Mais s'il retournait auprès de l'Ordre, il risquait d'être constamment surveillé, d'être retenu chaque fois qu'il voudrait partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Harry s'arrêta sans même s'étonner d'avoir tourné en rond pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Réflexion faite, ce qu'il lui fallait avant toute autre chose, c'était _La Gazette du sorcier_ du jour – ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que les Weasley et Hermione se portaient bien. Ca le ralentirait certes dans sa quête des Horcruxes, mais il aurait ainsi le temps de cogiter plus profondément sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais où trouver un journal ? Il ne pouvait pas se présenter sur le Chemin de Traverse au risque d'être reconnu… mais il avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Un plan se construisit lentement dans son cerveau, tandis qu'il se remettait à faire les cent pas. Même avec une cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il ne passerait pas inaperçu s'il se rendait au Chemin de Traverse : il fallait ouvrir la porte du Chaudron baveur, puis l'arcade menant à la longue rue pavée. N'importe qui se douterait que quelqu'un se cachait sous une cape ou un sortilège. En revanche, Pré-au-Lard serait parfaitement accessible : il n'avait qu'à transplaner à distance du village sorcier, puis s'en approcher à couvert de sa cape et trouver un journal !

Ragaillardi par ce plan, Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le fossé près duquel Sirius s'était caché lors de sa quatrième année. Il tourna alors les talons en prenant une grande et profonde inspiration.

Les ténèbres s'abattirent instantanément. Comprimé de toutes parts, il sentit ses poumons s'écraser et expulser tout l'air qu'ils contenaient, tandis que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Si le transplanage offrait le moyen de déplacement le plus rapide et le plus sûr qu'il connaissait, ses effets n'en étaient pas agréables, pensa-t-il en suffoquant lentement.

La lumière et l'oxygène revinrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient disparu, et Harry avala une grande bouffée d'air en glissant légèrement sur les caillasses qui tapissaient le flanc du fossé. Sans perdre un instant, car la clarté du jour déclinait – et Harry savait que les sorciers et les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne préféraient rentrer avant la nuit tombée –, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit dès qu'il eut refermé son sac. Il préférait ne négliger aucun détail : s'approcher à découvert de Pré-au-Lard aurait pu le faire remarquer, même si le fait d'avoir la cape sur le dos ralentit considérablement son ascension.

Glissant, dérapant, mais toujours en essayant de limiter l'apparition d'une chaussure, Harry parvint finalement à la barrière délimitant la fin de Pré-au-Lard. Avec des gestes lents et méticuleux, il parvint à se glisser de l'autre côté sans trop se révéler.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes occidentales, assombrissant la vallée, mais Harry, en approchant du village sorcier, fut soulagé de constater que tout le monde n'avait pas encore pris le chemin de son chez-soi. Tout comme pendant l'année écoulée, il constata que plusieurs vitrines étaient condamnées par des planches, le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort ayant motivé certains commerçants à fermer boutique, peut-être même à s'exiler. Par contre, d'autres magasins avaient ouvert, notamment un potentiel concurrent de Derviche&Bang, la boutique des objets magiques, et un pub à l'entrée duquel une pancarte annonçait le menu du jour et plusieurs formules.

Harry s'arrêta à bonne distance de la pancarte, juste assez pour pouvoir la lire. Son regard avait été attiré par la formule la plus voyante, car la moins chère, qui comportait exactement ce qu'il cherchait :

_**Formule des hâtifs**_

_1 sandwich_

_La Gazette du sorcier_

_1 Bièraubeurre_

_5 Mornilles seulement_

Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se retenir de lire la formule, car son estomac s'éveilla aussitôt que ses yeux se posèrent sur le mot « sandwich ». Etant donné que Tumter l'avait agressé en pleine nuit et que la journée touchait à sa fin, son appétit était naturellement aux abois.

Se redressant sensiblement pour se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre du pub, Harry constata que le dernier client quittait sa table en fouillant dans ses poches pour payer sa consommation. Le moment n'aurait été plus propice : quand il sortirait du pub, Harry n'aurait qu'à se faufiler à l'intérieur, quitte à retenir la porte un bref instant. Après cela, le plus dur serait de jaillir sous la cape d'invisibilité sans se faire remarquer par la vendeuse.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et le sorcier sortit sans chercher à la refermer derrière lui. Vif et silencieux, Harry fila à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et parvint à entrer sans toucher au panneau. La vendeuse fredonnait un air, sans doute une chanson entendue à la radio, en tournant le dos à l'entrée. Harry saisit sa chance : enlevant la cape pour la fourrer en hâte dans son sac à dos, il venait tout juste d'en faire disparaître le dernier morceau lorsque la sorcière se retourna en sirotant un grand verre de limonade.

Elle parut surprise de trouver Harry de l'autre côté du comptoir, mais elle retrouva très vite un sourire aimable et posa sa limonade à côté de la caisse, son regard bondissant d'un œil à l'autre de Harry avec un certain intérêt.

− Que prendrez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

− La formule à 5 Mornilles, répondit Harry.

− Quel sandwich ?

− Heu… jambon-beurre, ça ira très bien.

Tandis que la sorcière disparaissait dans la cuisine pour préparer le sandwich, Harry replongea dans son sac et y récupéra la bourse contenant l'argent qu'il n'avait pas dépensé pendant l'année scolaire. Deux Gallions et cinq Mornilles, pas une Noise de plus, comptabilisa-t-il. Sortant les pièces en argent, il les déposa sur le comptoir puis rangea sa bourse.

La sorcière revint et posa le sandwich à côté de la caisse, puis ramassa un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ sous le bar et acheva la commande par la bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

− Merci et bonne soirée, dit-elle en récupérant l'argent.

− Vous aussi, répondit Harry d'une voix distraite.

Glissant la Bièraubeurre dans son sac, il le referma puis s'éloigna avec son sandwich et _La Gazette._ Chose qui lui avait échappé et traversa brusquement son esprit : sortir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il lui fallait quitter le pub à visage découvert mais la priorité serait de trouver un endroit isolé où il pourrait renfiler sa cape, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Son regard balaya rapidement la grand-rue tandis qu'il longeait la façade du pub, à la recherche d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier qui l'observerait avec un peu trop d'insistance mais les rares passants paraissaient eux-mêmes si pressés de partir qu'ils ne faisaient guère attention à Harry. Se réfugiant dans la rue menant à la Tête de Sanglier, Harry suivit l'artère en se retournant régulièrement, balançant son sac à dos devant lui pour l'ouvrir et en extraire sa cape d'invisibilité. Tant pis si quelqu'un l'observait, décréta-t-il après avoir remis son sac fermé dans son dos, il jeta la cape sur ses épaules en fléchissant légèrement les genoux.

Il alla se coller contre un mur, guettant le moindre signe, le moindre bruit qui trahirait une présence. Après une poignée de minutes, cependant, rien ne bougeait dans la rue. Harry se demanda s'il ne devenait pas paranoïaque, bien qu'il sut que l'Ordre aurait approuvé un tel excès de méfiance de sa part, et il remonta la rue pour rejoindre la grand-rue et reprendre le chemin de la sortie du village… avant de se raviser subitement.

Il _connaissait_ un endroit où il serait tranquille, réalisa-t-il. Certes, ce ne serait pas le plus douillet, mais il serait quand même très étonnant que quelqu'un pense à le chercher là-bas.

Tournant les talons, Harry s'avança dans la grand-rue en direction de l'entrée du village. Il espérait, cependant, pouvoir y accéder sans faire un immense détour. La Cabane hurlante était un endroit dont on ne s'approchait pas trop près, même les habitants de Pré-au-Lard préféraient garder leurs distances avec. Etait-il possible d'entrer par derrière ? C'était bien la réponse que Harry était déterminé à obtenir, même s'il lui fallait casser des planches ou enfoncer une porte – il n'aurait qu'à réparer le tout dès qu'il aurait clairement défini son objectif.

Bifurquant dans la rue menant à la sinistre cabane, il s'arrêta momentanément devant la clôture délimitant son jardin envahi par les herbes folles. Puis, avec précaution pour ne pas faire tomber son sandwich ou son édition de _La Gazette du sorcier_, il franchit la barrière et traversa le jardin, fendant la pelouse sauvage en croisant les doigts pour que personne d'invisible ne remarque l'étrange écart que les herbes faisaient sur son passage.

Lorsqu'il arriva derrière la cabane, son estomac fit un saut périlleux : il y avait une porte, condamnée par trois malheureuses planches. S'il se concentrait assez, il estimait pouvoir les ôter grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction – il l'espérait, en tout cas. Aussi passa-t-il sa baguette sous sa cape et prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer :

− _Accio planches !_ murmura-t-il.

Les trois planches sursautèrent dans un craquement, mais elles restèrent en place. Encouragé par leur réaction, Harry recommença une seconde, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elles bondirent de la porte dans un bruit sec et viennent le heurter. Ayant anticipé, Harry s'était protégé le visage avec un bras, mais il poussa tout de même un grognement lorsque l'une d'elles le frappa au coude.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir légèrement dans un grincement sinistre, mais quelque chose le perturbait : il ne sentait plus ses lunettes. En se protégeant avec son bras, il s'en était brusquement rendu compte : il ne portait pas ses lunettes, et voyait pourtant nettement ce qui l'entourait, comme si sa myopie s'était envolée par miracle. Il se tâtonna le visage, les paupières, les tempes, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Quel était donc ce sortilège que le massalien lui avait lancé ?

Ecartant l'étonnante découverte de son esprit, Harry s'avança vers la porte entrouverte et pénétra dans le vieux bâtiment où Lupin avait passé toutes les pleines lunes de sa scolarité. Harry n'y était entré qu'une seule fois et en gardait encore certains souvenirs, mais la partie où il se retrouva lui était totalement inconnue : un couloir menait à ce qui lui sembla être le salon, desservant par la même occasion plusieurs salles aussi poussiéreuses que tout le reste de la cabane, leurs meubles éventrés, brisés, lacérés par les nuits démentes de Lupin. Avisant une lanterne à huile suspendue à un crochet, Harry s'en approcha pour s'en saisir – d'ici quelques minutes, le crépuscule serait bien incapable de lui offrir la moindre luminosité.

Il songea qu'il aurait dû demander à Hermione de lui apprendre son sortilège de flammes bleues, mais il trouva des allumettes dans le premier tiroir de la cuisine, sans doute laissées par Madame Pomfresh. Harry en gratta une en croisant les doigts pour que le souffre n'ait pas trop souffert des années passées, mais l'allumette s'enflamma à la première étincelle et il s'empressa d'allumer la lampe.

Cette nouvelle source de lumière projeta des ombres dans toute la pièce, rendant la cabane plus sinistre encore, mais Harry ne s'en soucia guère. Se débarrassant enfin de sa cape d'invisibilité pour la ranger dans son sac à dos, il prit la lampe et remonta le couloir, jusqu'à un escalier menant à l'étage. Il monta les marches. S'il voulait avoir la paix et ne pas prendre le risque que la lumière soit remarquée depuis l'extérieur, il valait mieux qu'il s'installe dans une chambre opposée au chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, songea-t-il.

Chaque pied posé sur une marche provoquait un grincement Harry s'en réjouit, car il bénéficierait ainsi d'une alarme qui lui indiquerait que quelqu'un, par extraordinaire, l'avait retrouvé. Accédant au palier, il s'avança vers la première porte et la poussa. Un lit métallique l'y attendait, son matelas fort heureusement épargné par les nuits de loup-garou de Lupin. Harry jeta son sac à dos dessus et ressortit sa baguette magique :

− _Recurvite !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Si son sortilège fonctionnait, il ne vit aucun changement, mais il espérait avoir débarrassé le vieux matelas des bactéries et autres poussières qu'il contenait. Il serait regrettable qu'après avoir retrouvé une vue nette, il finisse asthmatique à cause du lit, se dit-il en s'asseyant dessus. Alors, enfin, il prit son sandwich à deux mains et mordit allègrement dedans, lui trouvant presque un goût exquis tant il avait faim. Il tendit une main distraite vers son sac et y récupéra la bouteille de Bièraubeurre, alternant entre une bouchée et une gorgée.

Son dîner englouti et la Bièraubeurre vidée, il s'empara alors de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et la déplia. Au premier coup d'œil, il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun renseignement sur l'attaque du Terrier, car la photo affichée à la une du quotidien montrait une sorcière à l'air revêche brandissant un parchemin recouvert de symboles étranges au-dessus du cliché, la manchette indiquait : LA MAGIE DERAILLE.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Non contente d'étouffer l'affaire de l'attaque du Terrier par un obscur groupuscule, les reporters de _La Gazette du sorcier_ préféraient un article au titre tape-à-l'œil ?! Harry osait espérer que le ministre de la Magie n'était pas derrière la censure exercée sur l'assaut lancé sur les Weasley, mais sans trop y croire. S'il avait été capable de taire une évasion massive d'Azkaban, Scrimgeour était capable de taire n'importe quoi.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, Harry s'intéressa malgré tout à l'article :

_Voici une nouvelle qui devrait relancer le vieux débat sur la stabilité, ou non, de la magie. Alors que deux cent soixante-quatre ans auparavant, des « experts » du monde entier prétendaient à l'unanimité qu'il était inutile de craindre la magie, car stable, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie semble avoir la preuve que la magie n'a pas fini de réserver quelques surprises._

_Winona Satchers, 31 ans, était de permanence hier soir pour recenser les cas d'abus de la magie dans le pays, lorsqu'un phénomène sans précédent s'est déclenché aux alentours de minuit quatorze :_

_« La détection d'un abus magique est très simple, nous déclare-t-elle. Plusieurs renseignements sont transmis par les capteurs : nous avons l'heure, la date, la nature du sortilège, sa situation géographie, la liste de tous les sorciers et de toutes les sorcières vivant à proximité et, si Moldu il y a, le nombre de témoins. Sauf quand ce sont les Mangemorts qui en sont à l'origine, ces abus ne prennent jamais plus d'un parchemin mais hier, j'ai couru dans tous les sens pour offrir des supports à nos capteurs ! »_

_Une « crise de détection » unique en son genre et à défaut de fournir les informations habituelles, citées plus haut par Mrs Satchers, les capteurs ont offert un véritable roman de symboles incompréhensibles (voir photo ci-dessus)._

_Le ministère de la Magie a d'ores et déjà annoncé qu'une équipe d'experts en langues mortes serait créée afin de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire et, si possible, d'expliquer ce qui a pu provoquer un dérèglement aussi déconcertant des capteurs du Service des usages abusifs de la magie._

Harry replia son journal en hochant la tête, dépité. Certes, il concevait parfaitement que ce phénomène n'avait rien de normal, mais il estimait que l'attaque du Terrier était quand même plus importante que quelques capteurs de détection devenant fous à cause d'un abus magique. Jetant le quotidien sur le matelas, il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir la bague de Lily.

La lueur blanc-bleu avait disparu, comme si les souvenirs en avaient été retirés toutefois, à peine Harry eut-il constaté la disparition des souvenirs, qu'un rougeoiement apparut au fond de la pierre noire. Telle une flamme se bagarrant vaillamment pour ne pas s'éteindre, l'éclat rougeâtre vacilla avant de retrouver son éclat. Qu'était-ce ? se demanda Harry, intrigué, alors que la lueur grossissait lentement, difficilement, comme retenue. Harry caressa la surface lisse de la pierre, mais rien ne se produisit, et il resta là à contempler la rougeur combattre les ténèbres de la pierre pour imposer finalement sa couleur.

Harry passa une nouvelle fois son doigt sur la surface désormais rouge sang de la pierre, sans effet.

− Vous faîtes fausse route.

Harry faillit pousser un hurlement et sursauta avec une telle brusquerie que la bague lui sauta des mains et alla atterrir au sol, aux pieds d'un homme mince, chauve, son menton disparaissant sous une courte barbe grisâtre. La main de Harry jaillit vers sa baguette mais se figea un instant plus tard, tandis qu'il remarquait un étrange détail : l'intrus était étrangement transparent, il distinguait même le pan de mur du couloir à travers sa robe brune.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Harry saisit sa baguette et la rapprocha de lui, mais il ne tenta pas de se servir d'un quelconque sortilège sur le sorcier.

− Vous êtes… un souvenir ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Il s'était déjà trouvé face à une apparition semblable, lors de sa deuxième année, sauf que cette fois-là, c'était à Tom Jedusor qu'il s'adressait avant que celui-ci ne lui relève être Voldemort et tente de le tuer.

− Une ombre, rectifia l'homme. Une copie de moi-même, dotée de ma personnalité et de mon savoir, apte à se déplacer et à interagir avec les gens pendant une durée limitée…Un fantôme éphémère, si vous préférez.

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil à la bague.

− Vous étiez là-dedans ?

− En effet, répondit l'homme en s'avançant dans la chambre, les mains derrière le dos. Mais j'en oublie de me présenter : je suis Leandros, Liseur à la cour de l'Empereur.

Encore cette histoire d'empereur ! s'exclama intérieurement Harry. Mais le « titre » de Leandros l'intrigua :

− Liseur ? répéta-t-il.

− Un… comment appelez-vous ça ?... un voyant, il me semble, dit Leandros. C'est un mot qui n'existait pas en mon temps, alors les gens nous appelaient « Liseurs de… », car nous avions la faculté de nous projeter. Mon titre exact était « Leandros, Liseur des évènements à venir », mais vous conviendrez que c'est un peu long.

− Et… pourquoi avez-vous placé votre « ombre » dans la bague ?

− Car c'était mon devoir, affirma Leandros. Vous conter toute l'histoire serait extrêmement long, et je n'ai pas des heures devant moi pour le faire il vous faudra par conséquent vous contenter du strict minimum.

Harry hocha la tête, attentif.

− Longtemps avant que les humains ne se propagent comme des insectes, dit Leandros, le monde était partagé en cinq royaumes, chacun gouverné par ce que vous appelleriez « un démon » et que nous appelions « un Aîné », car ils étaient les premiers. Je naquis sur les terres d'Astaroth, qui était un roi des plus remarquables, et je grandis dans un contexte particulièrement difficile : comme pour tout royaume, il fallait une administration, et les Aînés durent confier ces administrations à des humains or, déjà à l'époque, nombre d'humains étaient cupides, avares, sanguinaires et querelleurs. Certains exerçaient même une influence néfaste sur leurs souverains, et des disputes commencèrent à éclater entre les Aînés lorsque certains d'eux réclamèrent plus de terres, plus de marchandises à des prix ridiculement bas, plus de connaissances dans divers domaines, etc.

« Bossoumba et Armenkhar furent les premiers à se déclarer la guerre. Nous pensions alors que le conflit était loin, très loin, que nous n'avions guère à nous en soucier mais au moment où j'entrai au service d'Astaroth, les nouvelles nous apparaissaient plus graves que nous ne le pensions. Bossoumba, qui avait largement dominé cette guerre, était mort, car Armenkhar avait bénéficié du soutien de Malphas. De tous les Aînés, Malphas était le seul qui n'ait jamais eu besoin de l'influence des humains pour sombrer dans la malveillance et la cruauté, et je ne fus pas surpris d'apprendre plus tard qu'Armenkhar avait été anéanti par son ancien allié.

« Le royaume de Malphas s'était agrandi de façon exponentielle, mais Malphas en voulait plus. Il n'avait cure de la taille de son territoire, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce qu'il avait volé à Bossoumba et à Armenkhar : le savoir de chacun d'eux. Quand il eut fait le tour des connaissances de ses victimes, il se tourna vers Beherit, sans aucun doute le plus intelligent et ingénieux de tous les Aînés et grâce à cette intelligence, Beherit épargna sa vie. Il ne lutta pas contre Malphas : il alla à sa rencontre et lui offrit son savoir, en échange de la paix de son royaume. Les deux Aînés conclurent donc une alliance, qui engageait Beherit à livrer toute nouvelle découverte ou invention – et même bataille.

« Astaroth sentit alors les yeux de Malphas se tourner vers son propre royaume. Bien que son territoire fût sans valeur comparable à celle que possédait désormais Malphas, Astaroth possédait deux choses inestimables : d'une part, son savoir et, d'autre part, sa fille Alana. De tous les Aînés, Astaroth fût le seul à avoir un enfant, malgré de nombreuses tentatives de ses semblables. Sans nul doute possible, Malphas estimait la princesse comme la seule et unique femme capable de lui offrir une descendance – et méritant ce… privilège, dirons-nous. Il changea donc de stratégie. Au lieu d'envahir le royaume d'Astaroth, il lui envoya des émissaires pour négocier une alliance qui coûterait à mon souverain, son savoir comme sa fille. »

− Il a accepté ? demanda Harry, sans même s'étonner de croire à l'histoire.

− Beaucoup de ses conseillers humains le lui ont recommandé, reconnut Leandros, mais je savais qu'Astaroth, s'il acceptait, trahirait la mémoire de sa défunte femme, qui avait toujours détesté les mariages arrangés. Il fallait aussi prendre en considération un détail que très peu de personnes savaient : à savoir que la princesse Alana était secrètement engagée dans une relation avec un Aîné très singulier... »

− Morgan, dit Harry.

− Morgan, approuva Leandros sans paraître surpris que Harry connaisse son nom. Astaroth haïssait Morgan, le « misérable qui avait osé séduire » sa superbe, douce, délicate, Alana. Mais, plus que tout, Astaroth se méfiait de lui, car Morgan était une énigme pour les humains, comme pour les Aînés. Aussi Astaroth préféra-t-il décliner la proposition de Malphas, qui, vous vous en doutez, le prit très mal.

« Selon leur accord, Malphas et Beherit attaquèrent donc le royaume d'Astaroth, sans se douter un seul instant que le vieux roi n'était pas un guerrier novice. Astaroth les vainquit et les emprisonna, puis il s'empara du savoir de chacun d'eux et, puisant dans les connaissances de Beherit, créa une unité de créatures que nous nommions en ce temps « les Exterminateurs ». Robustes, agiles, mortelles, elles furent envoyées sur les traces de Morgan et, en attendant leur retour, Astaroth annexa les royaumes de Malphas et de Beherit au sien, devenant ainsi l'Empereur, le maître incontesté du monde d'alors. »

La silhouette de Leandros parut faiblir, Harry distinguant bien mieux le mur de la chambre devant lequel il se dressait. L'ombre disparaissait, visiblement.

− Sur les dix envoyés, un seul Exterminateur revint pour annoncer la mort de Morgan, poursuivit Leandros. La princesse Alana s'enfuit du palais et menaça de s'ôter la vie si son père cherchait à la retrouver, et l'Empereur se concentra sur son territoire, en faisant un monde prospère.

« Sur ses vieux jours, il me fit demander pour que je me projette dans l'avenir. Je vis Beherit se libérer dans un futur très lointain et fonder une fraternité dans l'espoir de retrouver ses inventions, puis je l'ai vu périr de la main d'une créature innommable, intemporelle, si ancienne et puissante que j'eus peine à le croire puis j'ai assisté au pire cauchemar d'Astaroth, à savoir la découverte de la prison de Malphas par la fraternité de Beherit, guidée dès ce jour par l'ancien ennemi de mon roi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que Leandros s'estompait un peu plus.

− J'ai été attaqué par un groupuscule, dit-il.

− Je sais, répondit Leandros, sa voix paraissant plus lointaine. Je vous ai vu dans mes visions, Harry Potter je vous ai suivi avec beaucoup d'attention, car votre mère détenait la bague où j'avais caché mon ombre. Vous avez effectivement été attaqué par la fraternité de Beherit.

− Que veut la fraternité, exactement ? Vous consulter ?

− Non, dit Leandros, à peine perceptible à présent. Malphas cherche les reliques des Aînés, car l'une d'elles lui permettra de se libérer et reconquérir le monde j'ai bien peur, cependant, que vous ayez contrecarré son plan le plus ambitieux.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Je n'ai rien fait !

− Contre votre gré, mais vous l'avez fait, affirma Leandros.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et Harry ne le distinguait presque plus.

− Le massalien vous a piégé, Harry Potter. Le journal vous le prouv…

La voix de Leandros s'éteignit, tout comme la lueur rougeâtre de la bague s'évanouit subitement. Harry fixa le pan de mur devant lequel, quelques secondes plus tôt, la silhouette transparente de Leandros s'était tenue. Logan Tumter l'avait piégé ? Comment ?

Harry se tourna vers son exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et le prit. Qu'était censé lui prouver le quotidien, à part que la censure était une activité dans laquelle il excellait ? Le journal portait toujours son nom, les mêmes rubriques semblaient toujours à leur place, les photos étaient toujours en noir et blanc et animées, le papier avait l'air d'être le même qu'à l'ordinaire et la date indiquait bien le 31 juillet.

Harry amorça un geste pour ouvrir le journal lorsqu'il se figea brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Lentement, sa main referma le journal tandis que son regard incrédule glissait sur les caractères imprimés et le papier pour aller se reposer la date. 31 juillet, oui. C'était bien le 31 juillet, jour de son anniversaire, mais en la lisant entièrement, il comprit.

C'était _La Gazette_ du 31 juillet 1977.


	7. Robe rouge et Brighton

Comment était-ce possible ? Le maléfice de Tumter lui avait-il détraqué le cerveau ? Harry était-il en fait dans le coma ou plongé dans un sommeil délirant qui le faisait s'imaginer être un contemporain de ses parents ? Quels avaient été les réels pouvoirs de la bague de Lily ? Il se souvenait de l'assemblage difficilement lisible des runes qu'il avait déjà aperçues autour de la Pensine de Dumbledore il se souvenait des autres runes qu'Hermione était incapable de reconnaître il se souvenait de la tête de mort que Maugrey avait suggéré de prendre avec prudence, car son sens n'étant pas évident et il se souvenait du sablier, que Fol Œil avait affirmé être un enchantement qui protégeait la bague des dégâts du temps. Et si leur interprétation avait été fausse sur toute la ligne ?

Harry passa deux jours à cogiter sur cette éventualité qui lui paraissait, peu à peu, une réalité. Il s'était efforcé de sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle l'avait plongé la date de _La Gazette du sorcier_, beaucoup aidé par sa propre tête qui s'était manifestée par l'intermédiaire d'une petite voix et lui avait dit : _Pourquoi admettre que le récit de Leandros puisse être vrai, et ta présence dans le passé, impossible ?_ Certes, Harry n'encaissait toujours pas cette possibilité qu'il puisse _réellement_ être à l'époque de ses parents, il ne lâchait pas sa théorie d'un coma, mais cette question l'avait extirpé de son état végétatif.

Tout au long de ses réflexions, il pensait avoir identifié convenablement chacune des icônes que le sortilège de Maugrey avait révélées. En admettant qu'il puisse être dans le passé, il soupçonnait les runes inconnues d'y avoir contribué, d'avoir été l'enchantement capable de réaliser cet incroyable, dément, improbable exploit. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Leandros, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'assemblage des runes de la Pensine avait révélé son « ombre » – ce qui l'amenait à se demander si Tumter n'avait pas fait exprès de cacher le souvenir de Lily ou de Moira dans la bague, afin de dissimuler la présence de Leandros. Harry estimait que Maugrey avait parfaitement interprété le sablier, à savoir qu'il avait vraiment protégé « l'alliance impériale » des dégâts du temps. Quant à la tête de mort… Tumter n'avait-il pas jeté à Harry un éclair de lumière verte ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Avada Kedavra, le maléfice mortel ? Et si le crâne révélé par _Magicus natura_ stipulait que le porteur de la bague devait mourir à son époque pour apparaître à celle-ci ? Pourquoi celle-ci, d'ailleurs ?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et essaya tant bien que mal de vider toute sa tête des questions qui l'encombraient. Chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il était arrivé ici, il était entraîné dans un marathon d'interrogations sans réponse qui menaçait de lui donner la migraine. Il avait guetté la pierre noire de la bague pendant des heures et des heures, espérant sans y croire que l'ombre de Leandros ferait à nouveau son apparition, mais il semblait que le sortilège du Liseur s'était définitivement estompé.

Un grincement retentit et Harry releva la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait la cabane grincer – elle semblait avoir été construite avec une telle hâte que le moindre coup de vent paraissait pouvoir faire grincer la moindre lame de parquet, la moindre planche obstruant une fenêtre. Lorsqu'un second grincement s'éleva, son soupçon devint confirmation : quelqu'un montait lentement l'escalier.

La main de Harry jaillit vers sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il ne laissait jamais très loin de lui, et il s'en recouvrit en quittant le lit. Glissant une main dans sa poche, il tira sa baguette magique et recula aussi silencieusement qu'il le put vers le mur du fond. Tant pis si l'intrus remarquait son sac à dos, ça lui offrirait une diversion et il pourrait le neutraliser avant que l'individu n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, songea Harry, le cœur battant.

Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry l'identifia aussitôt comme un sorcier du groupuscule car le sorcier, comme les assaillants du Terrier, portait une robe – écarlate, cette fois – brodée au fil d'or d'arcs et de courbes et de crochets et de boucles qui ne semblaient avoir aucun sens particulier, à moins que Beherit en eût conçu un code. L'individu tourna légèrement la tête, remarquant le sac à dos, et leva les mains pour se découvrir du capuchon qui plongeait son visage dans la pénombre. C'était un quadragénaire au teint pâle, affublé d'un bouc châtain se parsemant déjà de fils gris et assorti à ses cheveux coupés court.

Le sorcier sortit calmement sa baguette magique et… la jeta sur le matelas.

− Prenez-la, mon garçon, et nous pourrons peut-être discuter tranquillement, dit-il alors.

Déconcerté, Harry regarda attentivement le sorcier. Etait-ce un piège ? L'homme détenait-il une autre baguette qu'il sortirait dès que Harry surgirait de sous sa cape d'invisibilité ?

− Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Harry. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

− Mon nom est Luther McPherson, répondit docilement le sorcier. Quant à la manière dont je vous ai trouvé, il m'a suffit d'entendre les adolescents parler d'un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à James Potter et qui se promenait souvent dans la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry comprit aussitôt : tout au long des deux jours écoulés, il avait profité de ses deux derniers Gallions pour acheter de quoi manger et boire au pub proposant la formule à 5 Mornilles. De toute évidence, McPherson avait soupçonné ce « jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à James Potter » de vivre dans les parages.

− Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

− Vous conduire en lieux sûrs, dit McPherson. Si j'ai pu vous localiser, les autres le pourront aussi, et je doute qu'ils vous veuillent du bien.

− Les autres ?

− J'appartiens à une fraternité qui connaît une crise interne depuis l'attaque lancée sur Massalia. Certains, dont moi, ont tourné le dos à la fraternité, car ses agissements enfreignent le crédo que nous avons poursuivi durant de nombreux siècles les autres, eux, restent fidèles au Grand Seigneur et appliquent ses ordres déments.

Harry garda le silence un moment. L'homme semblait sincère, mais Severus Rogue avait lui-même dû paraître très sincère devant Dumbledore pour lui faire croire qu'il n'était plus un fidèle partisan de Lord Voldemort… en tout cas, il _aurait_ l'air sincère.

− Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien me vouloir ? demanda-t-il.

− Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, reconnut McPherson, mais je dois vous mener à l'homme qui les détient. Il se chargera de votre formation, vous expliquera tout ce que vous devez savoir.

− Et c'est qui, ce type ?

− Il a exercé la profession de professeur pendant un demi-siècle, répondit McPherson avec patience. Pour bien de mes frères, il a été le meilleur instructeur que la fraternité ait jamais eu, et c'est un fervent défenseur du crédo. Même si mon jugement est subjectif, vous gagneriez beaucoup à suivre son enseignement.

Harry ne répondit pas, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce formateur semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui sur sa situation en outre, il n'avait plus rien, ni or, ni toit fiable, ni ami, ni famille, ni allié… à l'exception, à en croire McPherson, cet ancien professeur. Ce n'était pas avec les 7 Mornilles qu'il lui restait, qu'il allait réussir à vivre à sa faim pendant tout le mois d'août, en plus.

− D'accord, dit-il au bout d'un moment, mais si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais garder votre baguette jusqu'à notre séparation.

− Je comprends, assura McPherson.

Emergeant enfin de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'approcha du lit pour ramasser la baguette du sorcier. Se saisissant alors d'une bretelle de son sac à dos, il le balança sur son épaule et emboîta le pas à McPherson, qui se déplaçait avec les mains dans le dos comme pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien.

− Pourquoi vous portez des robes de différentes couleurs ? demanda Harry, intrigué par ce détail.

− Elles représentent les spécialisations de chaque Frère, dit McPherson en descendant l'escalier grinçant. Nous sommes nombreux, plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, mais nous n'avons pas tous le même statut. Les Frères que vous croiserez le plus souvent, je pense, sont en noir : ce sont les Novices, les nouvelles recrues représentant l'échelon le plus bas de la fraternité. Ils ont encore le statut d'étudiants et sont les plus sollicités ça leur permet de faire leurs preuves, de démontrer les aptitudes qui détermineront leur avenir au sein de la fraternité. Quand un ennemi, une cible, un objectif s'avère trop dangereux ou trop complexe pour eux, ce sont les Robes Blanches que l'on mandate : elles sont les Maîtres Mineurs, elles encadrent les Novices lors des exercices et les accompagnent souvent en mission, mais elles restent en retrait jusqu'à ce que la situation exige qu'elles interviennent. Le grade au-dessus est en rouge, comme moi nous sommes les Maîtres Majeurs, les « fantassins » du dernier espoir, si je puis dire, car nous sommes les derniers à être sollicités. Pour preuve, les Robes Rouges n'ont plus été mobilisées depuis l'ère Grindelwald, même si certains d'entre nous officient régulièrement comme observateurs des classes inférieures.

Ils sortirent de la cabane par la porte que Harry avait descellée. Interrompant momentanément la conversation, le jeune homme lança un sortilège de Collaporta sur le panneau, sans doute plus fiable que les trois malheureuses planches qu'il avait arrachées – non sans difficulté, certes – à son arrivée. McPherson sembla considérer qu'il ne servirait à rien de contourner la masure, car il lui indiqua presque aussitôt leur destination.

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, Harry, la main de McPherson refermée sur son bras, tourna les talons pour plonger dans l'obscurité asphyxiante, écrasante, du transplanage. Ils apparurent au cœur d'une vallée, sur la rive d'un vaste loch écossais. Plusieurs ilots émergeaient ici et là, mais Harry n'aperçut aucune maison, pas même un cabanon, seulement des bosquets d'arbres et des buissons. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas plongé tête la première dans un piège, mais McPherson le rassura presque aussitôt :

− Le bateau ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il.

− Quel bateau ? Il n'y a pas une habitation à la ronde, rétorqua Harry.

− Brighton est un homme prudent, assura McPherson. Il a dissimulé l'île sur laquelle il vit pour que les Frères fidèles au Grand Seigneur ne viennent plus l'importuner depuis son départ à la retraite.

Harry hocha la tête.

− En attendant le bateau, je vais continuer ma décortication des différentes Robes de la fraternité. Vous savez à présent quelles sont les troupes de terrain, mais il y a une classe à part, créée par le Grand Seigneur actuel quand il a été élu à la tête de la fraternité : ce sont les Assassins. Ils ont plusieurs fonctions : ils espionnent le jour, mais la nuit, ils revêtent leur robe bleu sombre pour assassiner, kidnapper ou cambrioler. Le Grand Seigneur les adore tellement qu'ils sont presque une énigme pour les Frères des autres classes. Moi-même, je n'en connais pas, mais il est fort probable que ce soit parce qu'ils sont très peu nombreux. Toutes ces classes dépendent directement de ce que nous appelons « le triumvirat », ce sont les Robes qui communiquent directement avec le Grand Seigneur, et ce sont elles qui préparent le terrain.

− Comment ça ?

− Eh bien, elles établissent les stratégies, réunissent les plans, concoctent les potions et les accessoires utiles au bon déroulement des missions, expliqua McPherson. Les Robes Vertes sont les Génies : elles créent, inventent et fabriquent les potions, les preuves, les artefacts que certains d'entre nous sont parfois amenés à employer. Toute attaque, toute mission, commence par être communiquée aux Génies, qui ont besoin de temps pour fabriquer tout ce qu'ils estiment nécessaires au projet parallèlement, une fois les Génies informés, les Robes Grises établissent plusieurs stratégies possibles pour parvenir aux objectifs attendus par le Grand Seigneur. D'après la rumeur qui a été rapportée par les rebelles nous ayant rejoints après l'attaque de Massalia, les Stratèges ont découvert vingt-et-une façons de s'introduire dans Massalia, c'est pour dire à quel point ils sont rusés, méticuleux et observateurs.

− Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, objecta Harry.

− Croyez-moi, les Stratèges ont déjà réalisé l'impossible, affirma McPherson. La dernière classe est notre plus grand atout : ce sont les Robes Mauves, les Sauveurs. Quand les Génies et les Stratèges ont fini leur travail, c'est à eux que l'on confie le soin d'étudier le plan mis en place. Leur tâche consiste à évaluer les chances de réussite, les pertes potentielles, mais également les risques que la fraternité soit remarquée ils doivent alors fournir toute une liste de moyens qui permettront à la fraternité de s'en sortir indemne.

− Les faux Mangemorts de Massalia, par exemple ?

− Excellent exemple, approuva McPherson. Les Sauveurs apportent la touche finale au projet, le valident, puis le transmettent aux hommes de terrain, exception faite des Assassins.

Harry devait admettre que Beherit n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié quand il avait fondé sa fraternité, et il eut pour la première fois la preuve de l'étendue de l'intelligence de l'Aîné. Toutefois, une question le tarauda :

− Et des gens comme Gabriel Burrow, ils appartiennent à quelle classe ? demanda-t-il.

Un bateau surgit brusquement du néant, fendant la surface lisse du loch à un rythme soutenu.

− Ah, vous avez démasqué Burrow ? s'étonna légèrement McPherson. Burrow, comme beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes dans son cas, appartient à la fraternité mais n'a pas de classe définie. Il est toujours difficile de savoir quelles sont les tâches des Frères comme Burrow, mais Brighton devrait pouvoir vous renseigner.

Le bateau ralentit et heurta la berge avec un soubresaut. Harry tendit sa baguette à McPherson, qui la prit et la glissa aussitôt dans la poche de sa robe écarlate.

− Eh bien… merci, dit Harry en montant dans la barque.

− Soyez attentif à l'enseignement de Brighton, n'hésitez pas à le lui dire s'il va trop vite, dit McPherson. Il n'a qu'un mois pour vous former, il vaut mieux que son apprentissage ne soit pas bâclé, car même si la fraternité n'a aucune haine envers les nés-Moldus, elle est tout aussi dangereuse que les Mangemorts.

− Je n'oublierai pas, assura Harry.

Le bateau recula de lui-même, comme doté d'une conscience propre, puis fit demi-tour.

− Au revoir ! dit Harry.

− A bientôt, répondit McPherson. Et bonne chance.

Le Maître Majeur tourna les talons et disparut dans un bruissement à peine audible, tandis que la barque filait à travers le loch, ridant la surface de l'eau. Harry se demanda quel enseignement lui réservait ce Brighton – pour le moment, toutefois, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait confiance à McPherson. Il connaissait à présent mieux l'obscur groupuscule qui avait attaqué le Terrier et saurait reconnaître n'importe quelle menace venant de la fraternité. Ce qu'il lui fallait, maintenant, c'était croiser les doigts pour que le dénommé Brighton lui apprenne à anticiper, à se défendre, à déjouer les éventuels plans que la fraternité pourrait avoir à son sujet. Et découvrir, bien évidemment, pourquoi le groupuscule tenait encore à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

L'air ondula subitement, comme si Harry avait traversé une énorme bulle de savon, et une petite île apparut un peu plus loin, une maisonnette perchée à son sommet. Un petit quai avait été aménagé au pied d'un escalier taillé à même le flanc de l'île, et le bateau alla s'y accoler en douceur, comme manié par une main experte. Retrouvant la terre ferme, Harry chercha la trace d'une corde pour attacher la barque, en vain l'embarcation, toutefois, était apparemment ensorcelée pour ne pas s'éloigner du quai, sauf indication contraire.

S'éloignant, Harry monta les marches en se demandant comment Brighton parvenait à supporter la solitude. Il atteignit le haut de l'escalier, le souffle court, et s'avança dans un « jardin » envahi par les hautes herbes. Il avait à peine parcouru cinq mètres qu'un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit soudainement sur sa droite Harry bondit avec une telle agilité et une telle vivacité qu'il eut lui-même peine à le croire, mais il esquiva quand même l'attaque et s'empressa de sortir sa baguette magique, les sens en alerte.

− Vous avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir les gens ! lança-t-il.

− Vous êtes mon étudiant, donc j'enseigne, répliqua une voix grave qui sembla provenir de partout et de nulle part.

Un nouveau jet de lumière jaillit, presque en face de Harry, qui s'écarta et contre-attaqua :

− _Expelliarmus !_

Son sortilège rata visiblement sa cible et alla s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'autre bout du jardin.

− Nous aurons beaucoup de travail, semble-t-il, dit la voix désincarnée. Les sortilèges informulés, fils, ne sont pas faits pour les Cracmols : ils vous garantissent une fraction de seconde d'avance sur votre adversaire, qui aura besoin de l'analyser avant de trouver une parade. Nous aurons aussi besoin de fermer votre esprit, ou nombre des personnes que vous croiserez sauront quel avenir les attend.

Harry cilla.

− Quoi ? dit-il, dubitatif.

− Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? ricana la voix. Je sais que vous venez du futur, fils, et plus je vous regarde dans les yeux, plus j'en apprends à votre sujet. Vous avez un potentiel certain, mais Dumbledore ne semble pas s'être donné beaucoup de peine pour l'exploiter. Avec moi, ça changera : je ferai de vous un guerrier, ou vous mourrez.

Harry sentit quelque chose le heurter dans le dos, le faisant légèrement trébucher, et sa baguette s'envola de sa main pour passer par-dessus son épaule. Se retournant, il la vit atterrir dans la main d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée, son crâne chauve étincelant sous le soleil, ses yeux gris l'observant de chaque côté d'un nez petit et rond. Bien qu'il eût fait partie de la fraternité de Beherit, il semblait avoir abandonné ses tenues, se contentant d'une robe de sorcier couleur prune.

− Il n'est pas de combat plus facile que celui se déroulant en extérieur, fils, dit le vieillard en s'approchant, une canne comme appui. Vous n'en avez peut-être jamais livré, je ne sais pas encore, mais retenez cette leçon : votre environnement est votre unique allié.

− Vous étiez invisible, fit remarquer Harry en récupérant sa baguette.

− Mais pas immatériel, rétorqua Brighton. Vous auriez été plus attentif à votre environnement, vous auriez très probablement réussi à me désarmer, car les herbes se déplaçaient sur mon sillage, fils. Allez, venez, vous n'avez pas été aussi lamentable que je le craignais et nous avons fort à faire pour votre survie.

Claudiquant vers la maison, Brighton l'entraîna à travers le jardin.

− Vous semblez facilement accepter le fait que je vienne du futur, commenta Harry.

− C'est parce que vous croyez que c'est la légilimancie qui m'a permis de le découvrir, dit Brighton. En fait, je n'avais même pas fini mes études à Poudlard que je savais que vous viendriez du futur j'ai passé tout le reste de ma vie à guetter votre venue, comme le fît mon père avant moi, et son père avant lui. Votre arrivée, fils, est écrite depuis des milliers d'années.

− Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Brighton hocha la tête en signe de négation et poussa la porte de la maisonnette. Ils entrèrent directement dans la cuisine, des casseroles, des poêles et des marmites accrochées au manteau de la cheminée, un plateau déjà prêt à servir le thé posé sur la table.

− Asseyez-vous et servez-nous le thé, je reviens dans une minute, dit Brighton.

Harry ôta son sac à dos et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus, tandis que le vieil homme disparaissait par une ouverture sans porte donnant sur un couloir. Il entendit sa canne claquer contre le parquet, alors qu'il remplissait les deux tasses de thé fumant. L'endroit n'était pas sans lui rappeler la cuisine des Weasley, songea-t-il en faisant promener son regard autour de lui, bien que celle de Brighton fût moins surchargée – sans doute parce qu'il était seul.

Le vieil homme revint, tenant sous son bras valide un énorme grimoire à la couverture d'or et de métal. Il posa l'épais ouvrage sur la table, à côté du plateau de thé, et s'assit. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, mais il sut quasi-instantanément où il avait déjà vu la gravure figurant sur la première couverture : c'était la même tête de mort au rubis incrusté dans l'orbite gauche que celle représentée par l'anneau de Ron.

− Dans les dernières années de sa vie, Leandros, que vous devez avoir déjà rencontré, rédigea ce grimoire pour sauvegarder la mémoire du monde tel qu'il fût avant l'avènement des humains, déclara Brighton. Et comme il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, il l'a rédigé dans une multitude d'alphabets différents. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père le découvrit et se retrouva face à la Fraternité – ou, plus exactement, face à son propre fils, qui mentit à la Fraternité en prétendant que le grimoire avait disparu. Son père vînt le cacher sur cette île et, depuis, c'est un devoir familial que de veiller à ce qu'il n'atterrisse pas entre les mains de n'importe qui. Depuis ce jour, chacune des générations de ma famille a tenté de déchiffrer le grimoire. Mon arrière-grand-père pensait avoir une piste, et il la communiqua à son fils sur son lit de mort. Celui-ci suivit la piste, modifia quelques petites choses et parvint, enfin, à décrypter l'un des alphabets – c'est-à-dire, un chapitre.

− Leandros a changé d'alphabet pour chaque chapitre ? s'étonna Harry.

− Une mesure de sécurité indispensable, affirma Brighton. Dans ce chapitre, Leandros annonce la fondation de la Fraternité par Beherit, fraîchement libéré de sa prison magique, et retrace les grands axes des neuf cents ans de notre organisation. Il fait allusion à un égarement de la Fraternité, qui a perdu de vue un objet précieux, puis il se retrouve tout à coup à suivre le destin hors-du-commun d'un garçon qui défera le Mage noir et se retrouvera tout à coup projeté dans une époque antérieure à sa naissance. C'est-à-dire, vous, fils. Son chapitre s'arrête là, ou bien parce qu'il est mort avant de l'achever, ou bien parce qu'il n'a pas jugé utile de le poursuivre.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

− Toutefois, reprit Brighton, même si les autres chapitres ne nous intéressent pas vraiment, il se peut qu'il y ait des informations intéressantes à retenir. Je vous encourage donc à le lire chaque fois que vous le pourrez.

− Moi ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne parle déjà ni français, ni allemand, ni une quelconque autre langue, alors réussir à lire plusieurs alphabets vieux de je ne sais combien de millénaires…

Brighton arqua un sourcil en l'observant attentivement.

− Vous n'aimez pas les miroirs, fils ? demanda-t-il.

− Hein ? dit Harry, pris au dépourvu.

Brighton tira sa baguette magique et l'agita avec nonchalance. Dans un _Crac !_, un miroir ovale apparut devant lui, et il le fit glisser jusqu'à Harry. Intrigué, et un peu inquiet aussi, Harry retourna le miroir pour examiner son reflet. Les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, le même nez, la même bouche, les mêmes traits, les mêmes sourcils, tout aurait pu paraître fidèle à ce qu'il connaissait de son visage, mais un changement s'était opéré : son œil droit était aussi vert émeraude qu'à l'accoutumée, mais son œil gauche, lui, était d'un rouge étincelant. Ainsi donc, cet étonnant changement expliquait pourquoi la vendeuse du pub avait sans cesse regardé chacun de ses yeux, se dit-il, ahuri.

− Mais… mais… pourquoi j'ai… mon œil… balbutia Harry, hagard, en continuant à fixer son œil rouge.

− Parce que l'alliance impériale que vous avez récupérée possédait plusieurs pouvoirs, dit Brighton d'une voix très calme. Jusqu'à l'ascension de l'actuel Grand Seigneur, elle n'était qu'un objectif parmi tant d'autres, mais ce nouveau chef en a priorisé la découverte… ou devrais-je dire, la récupération. Il y a quatre siècles, la Fraternité a redécouvert d'anciens documents laissés par les premiers Frères qui ont assisté à la mort de Beherit : ils étaient, à l'époque, en possession des alliances impériales que Beherit examinait avec une passion dévorante. Selon lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un bijou pour l'une des bagues, mais l'autre avait fait l'objet d'un traitement particulier : avec cette alliance-ci, il était non seulement possible de remonter le temps, mais également d'hériter de l'œil rouge de l'Empereur.

Harry se détourna du miroir pour regarder Brighton.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, cet œil ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

− Selon les propos de Beherit, rapportés par ses fidèles, il conférerait diverses capacités à celui qui l'hériterait, dit Brighton en haussant les épaules. Notamment la connaissance des alphabets utilisés à l'époque de l'Empire et la faculté de se « projeter », même si je ne suis pas certain de ce que ça signifie. Leandros a beau avoir été un sujet d'Astaroth, il reconnaît lui-même n'avoir jamais vu son suzerain démontrer tout son savoir… Hélas, je ne suis pas qualifié pour vous apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs liés à votre œil considérez qu'il s'agira d'une quête personne.

En admettant que l'œil ait réellement des pouvoirs, songea Harry en buvant une gorgée de thé.

− Et donc, c'est après cet œil que la Fraternité en a ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas continuer à traquer Tumter alors qu'il a les alliances impériales en sa possession ?

Brighton agita un mince index.

− Nous avons affaire à des formes de magie beaucoup plus complexes, mystérieuses et insoupçonnables que je ne peux vous en apprendre, dit-il. Maintenant que vous avez remonté le temps, l'alliance que possède Tumter est privée de ce pouvoir. Ce n'est plus qu'un bijou, certes d'une valeur inestimable, mais qui a perdu tout pouvoir et ne saurait intéresser plus longtemps la Fraternité.

Harry ne chercha même pas à le contredire, peinant déjà à enregistrer ses propos.

− Mais vous avez raison, admit Brighton, c'est après votre œil que la Fraternité en a. Même arraché au reste de votre corps, il conservera ses pouvoirs, et quiconque le détiendra en bénéficiera. Quant à Logan Tumter, même si l'alliance a perdu ses capacités, il demeure une cible de la Fraternité.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− Ah ! s'exclama Brighton d'un ton théâtral. C'est là toute la question ! Mon très cher ami Boubakhar, qui fait des merveilles au sein des Génies, essaye de se renseigner à ce sujet. Discrètement, bien sûr. Luther et Liam, eux aussi, tentent d'en apprendre davantage sur ce massalien insaisissable. Evidemment, le fait qu'il ait anticipé cette attaque sur Massalia laisse à penser qu'il a percé la Fraternité à jour en conséquence, il doit mourir. Peut-être a-t-il un autre objet intéressant la Fraternité, qui sait ?

Il vida sa tasse de thé et les resservit, sans même demander à Harry s'il souhaitait une deuxième tasse.

− Mais passons, dit-il. Ce qui nous importe, pour le moment, c'est votre formation.

− Juste une dernière question, l'interrompit Harry en réalisant brusquement un détail. Comment la Fraternité a-t-elle su que j'avais atterri à cette époque ?

Brighton parut étrangement satisfait.

− J'ai eu peur que vous ne posiez jamais la question, dit-il en se levant, mais je vous avoue que je pensais que vous feriez le rapprochement vous-même.

Il rejoignit un meuble, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, il tendit le quotidien à Harry, qui le déplia et retrouva en une l'article LA MAGIE DERAILLE.

− Grâce à vous, nous savons qu'un voyage dans le temps ne passe pas inaperçu, reprit Brighton. Votre arrivée, votre apparition ou votre transfert, appelez ça comme vous voulez, est responsable de l'affolement des détecteurs du Service des usages abusifs de la magie… et vous pouvez être certain que ceux de Poudlard ont eux aussi réagi de cette manière.

Ca se tenait, admit Harry en reposant le journal sur un coin de la table.

− Bien, votre formation, à présent ! dit Brighton d'un ton vif. Tous les matins, avant le petit déjeuner, vous me ferez un jogging autour de l'île. Ca améliorera votre endurance et votre capacité à analyser votre environnement, car il n'y a pas que de jolies rives de terre ou de sable. Après le petit déjeuner, les cours basiques : défense contre les forces du Mal, métamorphose, potions, botanique, sortilèges puis, si vous tenez le rythme, les cours qui sont intégrés à la formation des Novices : stratégie, duel, alchimie. A la fin de chaque semaine, vous aurez un examen que je noterai sur 10. Si, à la fin du mois, vous obtenez la moyenne, vous repartirez d'ici avec un bonus.

− Ca fait beaucoup de cours, commenta Harry, désabusé. Et vous n'avez même pas parlé de l'occlumancie.

− L'occlumancie, fils, s'apprend d'elle-même, assura Brighton. La cadence des cours que je vous propose est à la fois motivée par la hâte, mais aussi indispensable pour apprendre l'occlumancie en peu de temps. Chaque jour, vous en baverez, et plus vous serez fatigué, plus votre esprit sera disposé à faire taire les pensées, les questions et les doutes qui l'assaillent.

Harry hocha la tête, curieux de voir si cette méthode fonctionnerait.

− Par contre, dit-il, je suis nul en potions…

− Tous les étudiants sont nuls en potions, même s'ils obtiennent un Optimal à tous leurs devoirs, dit Brighton. Beaucoup d'adultes, d'ailleurs, le sont tout autant que les écoliers. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre à lire quatre ou cinq lignes permettant de fabriquer une potion, fils : je vais vous apprendre les propriétés des ingrédients. Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore ou encore Vous-Savez-Qui, peuvent préparer des potions parce qu'ils savent quels ingrédients doivent entrer dans leur composition. Vous verrez qu'après quelques cours, les potions ne sont pas si difficiles qu'on le croit.

− Et pour la botanique ? Vous avez une serre ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− La botanique ne sera que théorique, reconnut Brighton. Tout comme le duel et la stratégie, mais nous aurons le temps d'en reparler. Pour le reste de la journée, vous pouvez aller vous baigner ou vous intéresser au grimoire, si vous souhaitez essayer de réveiller un pouvoir de votre œil. Pour ma part, je vais faire une sieste, puis je verrai comment organiser votre emploi du temps.

Il se leva en buvant les dernières gouttes de son thé et sembla tout à coup penser à quelque chose.

− Mais au fait, fils, comment vous appelez-vous ?

− Heu… dit Harry, pris au dépourvu. Harry Potter.

− Potter, hein, répéta Brighton d'un air pensif. Ma foi, ça ne va pas faciliter votre intégration, mais ce sera une excellente occasion pour développer votre intellect.

− Encore une chose, poursuivit Harry comme si Brighton n'avait rien dit. Vous vous y connaissez en… magie noire ?

− En magie noire ? s'étonna Brighton. Eh bien, j'ai certaines connaissances, en effet, pourquoi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, puis se jeta à l'eau :

− Je dois détruire des Horcruxes.


	8. Premiers cours

Le lendemain matin, Harry comprit pourquoi le tour de l'île améliorerait son endurance et, surtout, sa capacité à observer son environnement. Si le quai avait été installé sur une plage de graviers, s'il y avait effectivement un banc de sable et un autre, de terre, tout ce qui se situait derrière la maisonnette de Brighton n'était que pierre, des petites, des grosses, certaines aussi affutées que des lames pire, la rosée les rendait parfois si glissantes qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se fracasser le crâne ou à se couper. Il mit presque autant de temps à franchir ce dédale de caillasse qu'à faire le tour du reste de l'île, et ce fut hors d'haleine qu'il remonta à la maison pour se requinquer devant un copieux petit déjeuner.

− L'intérêt de cet exercice est multiple, affirma Brighton en tartinant une généreuse couche de confiture sur un toast. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il améliorera votre endurance et votre observation de l'environnement, mais il fera aussi des merveilles au niveau de votre intuition car à force de courir autour de l'île, vous apprendrez à analyser le terrain le plus sûr. Si, à la fin du mois, je vous envoyais courir sur le littoral, vous seriez susceptible de trouver le chemin le moins glissant et le moins dangereux. En situation hostile, ça peut faire toute la différence.

Harry ne demandait qu'à le croire.

− Et pour mon emploi du temps ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à avaler le lard qu'il mâchonnait.

− Deux heures pour chaque matière scolaire, répondit Brighton. Ne croyez pas que vous serez libre à partir de mercredi : quand je dis « deux heures », c'est deux heures de théorie, puis deux heures de pratique, sauf pour les disciplines comme la botanique. Si, à la fin de la semaine, je vous en sens capable, nous nous contenterons d'une heure de théorie et de pratique afin de caler la stratégie, le duel et l'alchimie dans votre emploi du temps.

− On commence par quoi ?

− Les potions, puisqu'il semble que vous ayez les plus grosses difficultés dans cette matière, dit Brighton. A la fin de votre séjour, nous préparerons une potion un peu spéciale, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour l'instant : ça dépendra de vos progrès.

Une flamme explosa soudainement au-dessus de la table, faisant sursauter Harry, qui vit _La Gazette du sorcier_ en jaillir et tomber sur la corbeille de fruits.

− C'était un phénix, non ? dit-il, surpris.

− Tonnerre, précisa Brighton d'un ton distrait en dépliant le journal. On pourrait penser qu'un génie comme ce très cher Boubakhar trouverait un nom original à son phénix, mais non. Sûrement son côté français. Ah, on dirait que la Fraternité a trouvé une parade à son incapacité à vous mettre la main dessus… Burrow me stupéfie chaque fois qu'il intervient : si j'avais soupçonné qu'il put être aussi malin, je l'aurais suggéré comme Sauveur, ou peut-être Stratège.

L'allusion à Burrow ramena à l'esprit de Harry la question qu'il avait posée à McPherson :

− Quelle classe a-t-il dans la fraternité, au juste ? demanda-t-il.

− Nous appelons les Frères et les Sœurs comme Burrow, les Guetteurs, répondit Brighton. Ils sont considérés à juste titre comme des membres de la Fraternité, mais ils ont simplement choisi une voie plus… commune, dirais-je. Au fil des siècles, nous avons infiltré tous les secteurs professionnels possibles et imaginables : l'hôtellerie, le commerce, l'escroquerie, la politique, la médecine, l'enseignement, la recherche, etc. Les Guetteurs sont partout, doivent rendre des comptes à la Fraternité et dépendent des cellules locales.

− Qu'est-ce que doit faire un type comme Burrow ?

− Son poste de directeur de la Justice magique le place dans une position très confortable, admit Brighton. Ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de la Fraternité doivent être : de guetter la moindre allusion à la Fraternité, la prévenir si elle est menacée, étouffer aussi discrètement que possible toute affaire la concernant et, si nécessaire, rejeter tout décret, toute loi qui pourrait compliquer les actions des Frères et des Sœurs.

− Vous pensez qu'il est le chef de la cellule en Grande-Bretagne ?

− J'en doute très sincèrement, confia Brighton avec légèreté. Aussi malin qu'il soit, Burrow est un gaffeur. Ses accès de zèle sont à la hauteur du peu de jugeote dont il fait parfois preuve il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un leader. Il doit occuper un bon poste au sein de la cellule britannique, cependant, car sa fortune a enflé démesurément quand il a été nommé directeur de la Justice magique.

Harry engloutit un toast en réfléchissant. A son ancienne époque, Burrow avait été le seul sorcier appartenant à la Fraternité qu'il avait réussi à identifier, notamment pour son implication controversée dans l'affaire Tumter. Si le massalien était responsable de sa situation actuelle, du fait qu'il se retrouve dans le passé, Harry estimait qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui avait été infligé – il n'oubliait pas le visage effrayant, borgne, défiguré qu'il avait vu un instant avant de recevoir le maléfice de Tumter.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour se donner du temps, puis posa finalement la question qui venait de se former dans son esprit :

− Il serait possible de faire tomber Burrow ? demanda-t-il.

Brighton se désintéressa aussitôt de sa lecture et observa Harry d'un œil surpris, peut-être même méfiant.

− Faire tomber Burrow ? répéta-t-il, comme si l'idée lui paraissait grotesque. J'ai dit que je vous apprendrai ce que je peux, pas que je ferai de vous un faiseur de miracle, fils. Vous ne semblez pas avoir la plus petite idée des obstacles qui se dresseraient devant vous, si vous vous lanciez dans une telle entreprise.

− Mais vous, vous devez bien en avoir une idée, non ? objecta Harry.

− Oh que oui, reconnut Brighton. Je sais que, même sans être le chef de la cellule britannique des Guetteurs, ce serait stupide de croire que Burrow est accessible. De par son poste au ministère, il est rarement seul, sauf quand il est dans son bureau.

− Ce n'est pas à Burrow lui-même que je pensais, avoua Harry, mais plutôt à son domicile.

− Mon garçon, dit Brighton en cherchant à faire appel à la raison de Harry, la Fraternité possède neuf siècles et des poussières de connaissances dans presque toutes les branches de la magie elle est même très en avance dans bien des domaines. Quelqu'un comme Gabriel Burrow n'habite pas une cabane, une maison, un manoir ou même un château : il vit dans une véritable forteresse d'enchantements.

− Précisément, insista Harry d'un ton abrupt. Vous avez dit vous-même que Burrow était un gaffeur, qu'il était parfois sujet à des manques de jugeote… Si sa maison est aussi sécurisée que vous le dîtes et qu'il le croit, il peut y avoir entreposé des preuves de son implication dans un réseau d'informations clandestin, ou de largesses prises dans ses fonctions et répréhensibles aux yeux du Magenmagot…

Brighton le regarda d'un air décontenancé et le fixa un long moment avec son expression ahurie.

− Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il alors avec lenteur.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

− Nous allons oublier la première semaine d'évaluation, fils ! dit Brighton d'un ton jovial. Vous êtes… Je vous avoue que votre raisonnement me scotche, pour le coup ! Vous avez visiblement des prédispositions de Stratège, il faut que nous exploitions ce potentiel au plus vite. Nous commençons la vraie formation dès cette semaine, j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez vous en sortir…

Pris au dépourvu, Harry le regarda sortir sa baguette magique et faire un grand geste. Aussitôt, apparurent une bouteille d'encre, une plume et un parchemin, et Brighton s'empressa de griffonner un mot.

− Heu… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Harry, hébété.

− Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir dans l'idée de vous attaquer à Burrow, répondit Brighton. Luther et Liam, quand ils se sont rebellés, souhaitaient eux aussi faire tomber Burrow, mais ils ont abandonné leur projet dès que leurs observations leur ont fait comprendre que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En revanche, aucun d'eux – ni même moi – n'avaient pensé à s'intéresser au domicile de Burrow. Bien évidemment, c'est un projet nécessitant une longue préparation, mais même si Liam n'a pas fini sa formation de Stratège, il pourrait nous faciliter de très nombreuses choses.

Il ne prit pas la peine de signer sa missive et fit disparaître la plume et la bouteille d'encre refermée.

− Bien, reprit-il. En attendant qu'un hibou daigne passer par ici, et si vous avez fini de manger, nous pourrions peut-être commencer votre premier cours.

Harry avala son dernier toast et Brighton ensorcela la table pour qu'elle se débarrasse d'elle-même. Il invita le jeune homme à le suivre dans le couloir mal éclairé, puis dans une grande pièce – sans doute la plus grande de la maison, songea Harry – où une haute étagère s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, ses nombreux compartiments contenant des bocaux de racines, de pétales, de fleurs, de poudres, de pinces, de peaux, d'écorces, d'yeux. Adossé contre le mur du fond, une longue table supportait un petit chaudron, à côté duquel étaient alignés un mortier, un pilon, un couteau à la lame argentée et un flacon. Tournant la tête, Harry vit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un tableau noir sur roues, ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques derrière lesquelles disparaissait complètement le mur opposé à l'étagère. Il semblait que la salle officiait comme classe.

− Les potions, fils, sont un art requérant de la minutie, de la patience, de l'attention et du bon sens, continua le vieil homme. Cette étagère est l'idée d'un ancien élève de Serpentard dont nous reparlerons peut-être : il appelait ça « une table », chaque rangée de compartiments correspond à une certaine propriété définie par cet élève. Vous avez donc les Corporels, les Mentaux, les Mémoriels, les Métamorphoses, les Curatifs, etc. Bien évidemment, de nombreux ingrédients concernent deux ou plusieurs catégories, mais à force de travailler avec, vous apprendrez à adopter cette classification. Pour aujourd'hui, nous ferons très simple, en associant théorie et pratique. Vous allez préparer une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, niveau première année à Poudlard.

Harry resta immobile.

− Il me faut quoi ? demanda-t-il, gêné d'avoir à admettre qu'il ne se souvenait plus du tout des ingrédients.

− Pour les potionnistes rédigeant les manuels scolaires, il vous faut des scarabées, des racines de gingembre et de la bile de tatou, répondit Brighton. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en retenant Harry qui s'approchait de l'étagère, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard et nous nous moquons bien de ce que disent les manuels scolaires. Voici donc la toute première question que je vais vous poser, fils : à quoi sert la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ?

Harry réfléchit, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs plutôt que sur la haine grandissante que Rogue lui avait inspirée à chaque cours.

− Elle sert… à y voir plus clair dans ses pensées, non ?

− Bonne réponse, approuva Brighton. Deuxième question : connaissez-vous un ingrédient entrant dans une, ou plusieurs, potions apaisantes ?

− L'essence d'ellébore, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il se souvenait encore du philtre de Paix qui leur avait été donné lors de leur examen de B.U.S.E, à la fin de sa cinquième année.

− Parfait, dit Brighton. L'ellébore est un purgatif qui facilite les évacuations intestinales, mais nous allons dire que nos intestins se portent très bien par contre, quand l'ellébore est séché, il traite directement l'esprit. C'est le troisième compartiment de troisième rangée, prenez-le donc.

Indéniablement, l'enseignement de Brighton ne ressemblait en rien à celui des professeurs de Poudlard. Harry, à force de réflexions et de plongées dans ses propres souvenirs, dut lui-même trouver les deux autres ingrédients de la potion Aiguise-Méninges, même si Brighton lui donna quelques indices pour les scarabées. A l'évidence, le manuel de potions des élèves de première année ne disait pas que des bêtises. Il fallut ensuite faire preuve de bon sens : Brighton demanda en effet à Harry de déterminer quel était le meilleur moyen de traiter les ingrédients. Ce ne fut pas très difficile pour les scarabées, qu'il fallait piler mais pour l'ellébore et le millepertuis, Harry eut des choix différents. Il se trompa pour l'ellébore, qu'il pensait réduire en poudre, mais Brighton lui indiqua que cette plante, une fois séchée, ne nécessitait aucune préparation particulière en revanche, il eut raison en croyant qu'il fallait simplement conserver les racines du millepertuis.

− Si nous nous fions au manuel scolaire de Poudlard, votre potion doit avoir une couleur jaune, dit Brighton, et la vôtre ?

− Heu… Elle tire plutôt sur le vert, avoua Harry.

− Alors, félicitations, fils ! Vous venez de concocter une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges telle qu'elle était faite par son créateur. Le professeur Slughorn lui-même apprécie quand elle est plus verte que jaune. Maintenant, un petit résumé s'impose ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'ellébore blanc – et je précise « blanc » – traite le mental quand il est séché et ne nécessite aucun traitement particulier, vous pourrez donc toujours jeter ses feuilles telles quelles dans votre préparation. Les racines de millepertuis ont des propriétés relaxantes au niveau de l'esprit, elles libèrent les esprits tourmentés de leurs pensées parasites. Quant aux scarabées pilés, chaque fois que vous les trouverez dans une méthode de préparation, vous saurez qu'ils entrent en scène uniquement pour marier les propriétés magiques de deux plantes.

Harry hocha la tête en essayant de mémoriser le résumé.

− Bien, prenez une louche, remplissez le flacon et laissez-le ici, poursuivit Brighton. Cette potion servira après le dîner, quand nous attaquerons l'occlumancie.

Pendant que Harry remplissait la fiole, le vieil homme s'éloigna en direction du tableau, où il le rejoignit après avoir bouchonné le flacon. Sa baguette à la main, Brighton fit un geste et, sur la surface noire et lisse, s'inscrivit aussitôt la phrase : « Bases élémentaires du duelliste ».

− Etant donné votre situation, reprit Brighton, je pense que le duel est une priorité. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un bon duelliste, selon vous ?

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux. La question ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à présent. Il prit un moment pour y réfléchir, toutefois il avait compris que Brighton ne demandait jamais à ce qu'un élève sache les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais il appréciait qu'on fasse quand même des efforts pour apporter un semblant de réponse.

Qu'était donc un bon duelliste ? Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient d'excellents duellistes, bien sûr, et Harry en avait eu la preuve à la fin de sa cinquième année. Quels étaient leurs points communs ? L'expérience, sans doute, mais il songea qu'il lui fallait trouver autre chose.

− Des connaissances assez… étendues ? suggéra-t-il avec maladresse.

− C'est fort utile, admit Brighton, mais au risque de vous surprendre, un élève de quatrième année pourrait être capable de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ou Dumbledore. Les connaissances, étendues ou non, ne sont qu'un atout. Je vais vous donner un petit indice : vous avez démontré une qualité primordiale à votre arrivée sur l'île.

Harry plissa le front.

− La… réactivité ?

− C'est presque ça, mais vous avez raison sur le fond, dit Brighton. La _vivacité_, du corps _et_ de l'esprit, est l'un des atouts indispensables à un bon duelliste. Vous avez remarquablement esquivé le premier sortilège que j'avais lancé, hier, et il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un jeune homme tirer sa baguette aussi vite, fils. Un duelliste vif est un duelliste difficile à atteindre.

Il agita sa baguette magique et, malgré qu'il eut reconnu l'importance de la vivacité, celle-ci ne s'inscrivit que comme la quatrième qualité d'un bon duelliste. Cependant, Harry avait réfléchi pendant que Brighton expliquait les avantages de la vivacité.

− Autre chose ?

− Le sang-froid, répondit aussitôt Harry.

− Excellente réponse, approuva Brighton. Le sang-froid démontre un esprit discipliné – un esprit discipliné est un esprit calme, maîtrisé et observateur. Si vous savez garder votre sang-froid, vous bénéficiez d'un avantage sur votre adversaire, sauf si celui-ci fait preuve d'un sang-froid égal au vôtre.

Mais là encore, le sang-froid ne sembla pas être la qualité primordiale, car il occupa la troisième place du petit tableau que composait Brighton. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait occuper la première place ? Le vieil homme avait lui-même dit que les connaissances n'étaient pas une priorité.

− Oh, excusez-moi, j'avais oublié, dit Brighton comme s'il avait interprété ses pensées.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître « savoir » en cinquième position, mais Harry était tout de même incapable de déterminer les deux premières qualités attendues par Brighton.

− Je vais vous donner la deuxième qualité, car rares sont les gens à y penser, annonça Brighton. La retenue.

− La retenue ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− Moins votre adversaire en sait sur vos capacités, plus vos chances de le surprendre sont grandes. A Poudlard, les élèves sont nombreux à participer au club de duel, mais rares sont ceux à prendre conscience qu'un camarade averti pourrait analyser leur façon de se battre et appréhender un duel contre eux. L'ancien élève de Serpentard à qui j'ai emprunté l'idée de « la table », par exemple, a remporté tous les tournois de duel à partir de sa deuxième année, c'est pour dire à quel point ce garçon avait un temps d'avance sur ses aînés.

− Il n'y avait pas de club de duel, à mon époque, avoua Harry.

− L'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui a encouragé les élèves à en réclamer un, indiqua Brighton. Dumbledore doit avoir usé de toute son influence au sein du ministère et du conseil d'administration pour qu'il lui soit autorisé de l'ouvrir, mais je crois savoir qu'il rencontre beaucoup de problèmes à faire accepter l'idée d'un tournoi. Il reste à présent une qualité à trouver, et je vous ai donné un indice.

Harry haussa les sourcils et repassa en revue les paroles de Brighton sur la retenue.

− L'observation ? proposa-t-il.

− Presque, dit Brighton avec un sourire.

− Appréhender un duel ?

− Pensez à Liam.

− La stratégie ? s'étonna Harry.

− Eh oui, dit Brighton d'un air satisfait, en l'inscrivant en tête du tableau. La stratégie se décompose d'un côté, d'une observation de votre adversaire, et de l'autre, de votre capacité à appréhender un affrontement contre lui. Il est extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière pense à la stratégie en tant que qualité primordiale d'un grand et excellent duelliste. Vous avez déjà affronté les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

− Oui, reconnut Harry.

− Et vous en avez déjà stupéfixé, désarmé, non ?

− Oui.

− Parce que les Mangemorts sont de médiocres duellistes, déclara Brighton. Leur force réside dans la peur que leur nom, leur apparition et leurs connaissances en magie noire inspirent aux gens. Pourtant, vous, un adolescent, avez déjà réussi à en neutraliser. Quelle stratégie adopteriez-vous face à un Mangemort ?

Harry se laissa surprendre par la question. Jusqu'à présent, chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé en présence d'un ou plusieurs Mangemorts, soit il avait fui, soit il leur avait couru après toutefois, les dernières phrases de Brighton lui revinrent en mémoire.

− J'appréhenderais ses connaissances en magie noire, je pense, dit-il.

− Et deviendrez son pire cauchemar si vous démontriez les cinq qualités d'un vrai duelliste, assura Brighton. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'appeler Dumbledore pour inspirer la peur aux Mangemorts, il suffit de leur montrer que vous êtes un duelliste redoutable. Quand les Mangemorts sont rattrapés par les Aurors lors d'une attaque, ils sont d'abord enclins à engager le combat, mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que des hommes comme Maugrey sont là, une fuite pure et simple leur semble la meilleure solution. Bien évidemment, il y a des cas particuliers…

Il donna une légère secousse à sa baguette et le tableau s'effaça.

− Je n'ai aucun exercice pour vous permettre d'accroître vos qualités de duelliste, dit-il, mais vous pourrez les améliorer vous-même en vous les répétant. Tout est mental, en duel, à l'exception de la vivacité et du savoir, qui n'est qu'un atout facultatif. Comme je vous l'ai dit, un élève de quatrième année pourrait vaincre le Mage noir, il lui suffirait simplement de surmonter sa peur, d'observer son adversaire et de trouver la faille dans sa défense… et hop ! Avec un simple sortilège de Désarmement, Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourrait plus transplaner, ni se protéger ! Ca parait extrêmement facile, dit comme ça, mais il ne faut pas négliger que Vous-Savez-Qui est lui-même l'une des baguettes les plus vives et les plus terribles du monde. Venez, fils, c'est tout pour ce matin il y a une lettre à écrire, en plus.

− A qui ? s'étonna Harry en le suivant dans le couloir.

− Au ministère de la Magie, répondit Brighton. Comme je l'ai dit au petit déjeuner, la Fraternité a trouvé l'idée qui vous fera sortir de votre cachette : Gabriel Burrow a annoncé que les sorciers et les sorcières étrangers étaient sommés de se faire recenser auprès du ministère avant samedi soir, ou ils seraient considérés comme hors-la-loi et bien évidemment, ça ne faciliterait pas votre intégration.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, où Brighton fit apparaître un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il semblait qu'un hibou était passé, car la lettre destinée à Luther et Liam avait disparu.

− Vous ne pensez pas que Burrow se doutera que je suis celui qui possède l'œil d'Astaroth ? dit Harry, inquiet.

− C'est plus que probable, fils, admit Brighton. Toutefois, nous n'allons pas écrire à Burrow, mais à la Brigade magique, et même s'il est tout à fait possible que Burrow ait exigé de jeter un œil à toutes les lettres reçues par la Brigade magique, nous n'allons pas vous laisser vous rendre là-bas sans un minimum de préparation. Vous allez écrire que vous vous présenterez vendredi, à 16 heures, ça nous laissera deux jours pour échafauder un plan.

− Ce n'est pas un peu… juste ?

− Ayez confiance, dit Brighton d'un ton apaisant. N'oubliez pas que j'ai été professeur au sein de la Fraternité, je connais leurs méthodes. Elle ne tentera rien ouvertement, mais il est fort possible que vous soyez suivi ou bien qu'un Frère ou une Sœur tente de vous neutraliser quand vous ressortirez de la Brigade magique.

C'était précisément ce qui inquiétait Harry, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment la Fraternité pensait le faire sortir du ministère s'il était neutralisé.

− Même si je ressors du ministère, je serai rapidement rappelé par la Brigade magique, dit-il. Je n'ai rien : ni la moindre famille, ni le moindre passé. Je n'ai aucune intention d'impliquer les Potter, il serait déjà étonnant qu'ils ne se méfient pas de moi et ils se retrouveraient en danger si j'essayais de leur demander de l'aide…

Brighton parut étonnamment satisfait par sa réflexion.

− J'y ai déjà réfléchi, fils, avoua-t-il d'un air malicieux. Il se trouve que j'ai une alternative à ce problème. Des questions se soulèveront, bien entendu, mais toute cette histoire est un tel mystère que le ministère ne pourra pas vous pénaliser. Par contre, ce ne sera pas facile.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Brighton sortit un parchemin d'un pli de sa cape et le tendit à Harry, qui s'en saisit et le déplia :

_J'apparais à ceux qui savent où me trouver,_

_Je me manifeste à ceux qui ont besoin de moi,_

_Mais je reste invisible aux ignorants._

_Je conserve en mon sein,_

_Un parchemin dissimulé_

_Dans la tête d'un géant benêt_

_Que j'accueillis empaillé._

_A celui qui le trouvera,_

_Fortune sera garantie _

_Mais pour ce qui est du toit,_

_Il ne faudra ni pointe, ni langue de chat _

_Mais une fourche bien prononcée._

Harry relut la devinette une seconde fois. Les premiers vers étaient percutants, dans son esprit, car il savait très bien à quoi ils faisaient allusion : la Salle sur Demande et plus précisément, dans la salle des objets cachés, où il avait vu un troll empaillé. _Fortune sera garantie_…

− Un testament ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

− A n'en point douter, dit Brighton. Le testament de l'ancien élève de Serpentard dont je vous parle tant, Toma Grinval, dont l'héritage ne fût jamais acquis. Le ministère de la Magie et plusieurs chasseurs de trésors tentèrent, à sa mort, de s'introduire dans son manoir, en vain. Les cheminées ont été ensorcelées pour renvoyer à leur point de départ toute personne cherchant à entrer grâce à la poudre de cheminette les Portoloins étaient inefficaces, ils s'arrêtaient toujours au portail de la propriété de ce jeune homme et lorsque le ministère opta pour des solutions plus radicales, l'enceinte lui renvoya ses sortilèges à la figure, causant, si ma mémoire est bonne, trois morts. Ces protections, fils, sont encore une preuve du génie de ce Serpentard. La Fraternité s'était beaucoup intéressée à ce manoir, à l'époque, mais elle a elle aussi échoué.

− D'accord, dit Harry, mais en admettant que je récupère le testament, rien ne me garantit que je réussirai là où le ministère et la fraternité ont échoué.

Brighton eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait quelque chose échappant totalement à Harry.

− Moi, je suis convaincu que vous réussirez, dit-il simplement. Alors, cette lettre ?

− Hein ? Ah, heu… je la finis tout de suite…

Comment Brighton pouvait-il être certain que Harry réussirait là où des dizaines, voire des centaines, d'autres sorciers et sorcières avaient échoué ? En temps normal, Harry aurait sûrement refusé ce testament, jugeant à juste titre qu'il ne le méritait pas mais puisque Grinval semblait en avoir fait l'objet d'une chasse au trésor, il estimait que le premier qui mettrait la main dessus se montrerait digne de devenir l'héritier de cet étonnant Serpentard. Il se demanda toutefois pourquoi Brighton ne s'était pas donné la peine de récupérer le testament lui-même – et où, bien sûr, il avait été cherché cette énigme.

Après avoir rédigé sa lettre, il la donna à Brighton, qui la lut rapidement, puis l'abandonna sur la table avant de préparer le déjeuner. Harry aida autant qu'il put, surtout en mettant la table, mais Brighton sembla considérer son effort comme suffisant.

− Où en êtes-vous avec le grimoire ? demanda le vieil homme au bout d'un moment.

− Heu…

En vérité, Harry l'avait ouvert une minute puis, constatant qu'il ne se passait rien, il l'avait refermé puis s'était endormi presque aussitôt.

− Je ne me suis pas vraiment penché dessus, reconnut-il.

− Ne dîtes pas ça comme si vous étiez en faute, fils, protesta Brighton. Un homme honnête n'a pas à s'excuser, à moins d'avoir réellement commis quelque chose de grave. Ce week-end, nous nous intéresserons un peu plus à votre comportement : non pas que vous soyez un grossier personnage, loin de là, mais il faut vous endurcir. Vous devez être un guerrier, et nous verrons comment vous pourrez le devenir.

Harry n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'il faille une personnalité particulière pour s'imposer comme guerrier, mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps, car une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille :

− A mon ancienne époque, Tumter s'est introduit dans ma chambre pour me rendre l'alliance, dit Harry. Etant donné que tout le monde croyait qu'il cherchait à me tuer, je l'avais confiée à quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'elle soit examinée, au cas où il y aurait un maléfice… Sauf que cette même nuit-là, Tumter a donné un anneau à mon ami Ron. Un anneau avec l'emblème d'Astaroth.

− Astucieux, reconnut Brighton d'un air pensif. A mon avis, il s'agissait d'une diversion. La Fraternité n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblent les alliances impériales les documents que nous avons retrouvés n'ont aucune description à offrir. Je pense donc que Tumter a créé cette bague pour induire la Fraternité en erreur.

Et si c'était pour cela que les sorciers n'avaient pas poursuivi Harry dans la forêt ? Et si Ron avait été attrapé à l'occasion d'une traversée du jardin, et que la fraternité avait aperçu son anneau en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance impériale ? Harry sentit son estomac se contracter : qu'était-il arrivé à Ron quand il avait été débarrassé de l'anneau ?

− Absolument rien ! lança Brighton d'un ton un peu sec. Votre ami Ron ne peut pas être mort puisqu'il n'a pas encore vu le jour, fils. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point il doit être difficile pour vous de faire une croix sur un passé qui ne sera sans doute pas fidèle à celui que vous avez eu avant, fils mais pour votre bien, il faut que vous vous habituiez à l'idée que vous êtes ici à votre époque. Vos parents, leurs amis que vous avez rencontrés – vous ne les connaissez pas, vous n'avez aucun lien affectif ou relationnel avec eux. Ce sera dur, très dur, mais il en va de votre santé mentale.


	9. Escapade à Poudlard

L'enseignement était décidément très différent de celui des professeurs de Poudlard, mais si Harry s'en doutait depuis le premier cours de potions, il en prit pleinement conscience tout au long des deux jours qui suivirent : les footings qu'il faisait autour de l'île se passaient sensiblement mieux, même s'il perdait toujours un temps fou sur la partie rocailleuse. La métamorphose fut consacrée uniquement à la théorie, car selon Brighton : « Ce n'est pas des exercices qu'il faut dans une telle discipline, c'est une profonde compréhension ». Les sortilèges furent axés, quant à eux, sur de simples révisions, et bien évidemment, l'occlumancie, certes pas facile, mais nettement plus confortable qu'à l'époque où Rogue prétendait essayer de l'inculquer à Harry. A la fin de chaque journée, Harry, fatigué et repu, devait se concentrer sur un unique souvenir, n'importe lequel, et le détailler précisément. S'il n'y parvenait pas à cause de pensées parasitaires, il buvait un peu de potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, mais lorsqu'il était focalisé sur son souvenir, la partie la plus ardue commençait, car Brighton lui demandait de faire bouger un verre ou un personnage. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore concluants, mais la méthode de Brighton motivait Harry.

Le vendredi venu, Harry fut épargné de cours, à l'exception du footing matinal. Après le petit déjeuner, le vieil homme l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maisonnette en lui recommandant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, qui avait longuement fasciné Brighton, puis ils descendirent jusqu'au petit quai de bois.

− Journée exceptionnelle que celle-ci, fils, déclara Brighton. A seize heures, vous devrez être au ministère, et il vous faut encore atteindre le testament puis le manoir. Pour le testament, je lâche la bride : vous serez seul, mais si la situation semble se compliquer, n'hésitez pas à rebrousser chemin. Que vous récupériez le testament ou non, vous me rejoindrez à l'entrée du Bois Maudit, c'est à une vingtaine de mètres de Godric's Hollow.

− Grinval habitait Godric's Hollow ? s'étonna Harry.

− En effet. Avant que vous ne partiez, exposez-moi quand même votre stratégie, l'invita Brighton.

− Heu… l'énigme faisait référence à la Salle sur Demande, située au septième étage de Poudlard.

− Fort bien, mais comment comptez-vous entrer ?

− Le passage secret dans la cave de Honeydukes, répondit Harry. D'autres passages me rapprocheraient de ma destination mais je n'ai jamais su où ils débouchaient, à part celui du Saule cogneur.

− Et une fois à Poudlard ?

− Je connais tous les raccourcis possibles et imaginables, assura Harry. Avec ma cape d'invisibilité, je passerai inaperçu, même s'il vaut mieux que j'évite autant que possible Dumbledore.

− Bien, bien, tout me semble au point, commenta Brighton. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance, fils, et je vous donne rendez-vous dans… deux heures à l'orée du Bois Maudit.

Harry hocha la tête et sauta dans la barque. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir que celle-ci démarrait dans un soubresaut, décrivant un large virage pour l'emmener en direction d'un ilot. Lorsqu'il sortit des protections dont l'île de Brighton bénéficiait, il eut encore cette étrange impression de traverser une bulle de savon, l'air ondulant devant ses yeux. Le bateau ralentit légèrement et heurta l'îlot quelques secondes plus tard.

Sautant à terre, Harry se concentra puis tourna les talons, traversant les ténèbres étouffantes du transplanage. Il apparut quelques instants plus tard sur le flanc du fossé où il avait déjà été à son arrivée à cette époque, puis il tira de son sac à dos sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit pour enfin entamer son ascension. Brighton lui avait dit la veille que, s'il réussissait son intrusion à Poudlard, il serait psychologiquement mieux préparé à sa confrontation avec la Brigade magique. Le vieil homme appelait ça « l'effet de succès », essentiel à l'entreprise de tout projet – la Fraternité ne faisait jamais deux fois de suite appel à un Frère ou une Sœur ayant connu l'échec, mais ceux qui avaient accompli leur mission avec brio pouvaient parfois être mobilisés plusieurs fois d'affilées, car placés dans de meilleures dispositions psychologiques.

Harry avait donc longuement réfléchi à sa propre mission. Il avait visualisé aussi fidèlement que possible toute la trajectoire qu'il aurait à suivre, mais un doute persistait : Honeydukes connaissait-il toujours une affluence qui lui permettrait d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer ? Il n'avait pas prêté d'attention à la clientèle de la confiserie au cours des deux jours qu'il avait passés dans la Cabane hurlante, se contentant de faire le trajet jusqu'au pub, mais il s'était tout à coup inquiété de devoir attendre la moitié de la journée devant la vitrine de Honeydukes avant de trouver le moyen d'y entrer. Toutefois, un détail lui était revenu : McPherson avait dit l'avoir trouvé en écoutant les conversations d'étudiants faisant allusion à un jeune homme ressemblant à James Potter. Il y avait donc fort à parier que les adolescents présents au village sorcier feraient un passage « obligé » par Honeydukes. Et sur cette pensée rassurante, Harry franchit la barrière délimitant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Comme il l'avait remarqué pendant son séjour à la Cabane hurlante, les passants se hâtaient d'acheter ce qu'ils devaient acheter, marchant dans la grand-rue d'un pas hâtif, leurs regards craintifs s'attardant sur les inconnus ou les recoins susceptibles d'abriter une quelconque menace. On aurait pu penser que Pré-au-Lard serait plus joyeux que le Chemin de Traverse, car bénéficiant d'une proximité avec Poudlard et uniquement peuplé par des sorciers et des sorcières, mais Harry devait bien admettre que même ici, la terreur suscitée par les Mangemorts et le Lord noir était omniprésente.

Harry s'avança le long de la grand-rue, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, guettant le moindre passant qui se présenterait comme une menace, notamment en lui fonçant dessus par inadvertance. Lorsqu'il atteignit la vitrine de la confiserie, il s'adossa à la façade et jeta un œil à travers la porte vitrée : des clients, des familles comme des adolescents, flânaient devant les innombrables bonbons que proposait le magasin, mais personne à la caisse, sauf le vendeur.

− Moi, je l'ai aperçu, le sosie de Potter !

Harry arqua un sourcil et se détourna de la porte de Honeydukes pour s'intéresser à un petit groupe surgit d'un magasin proche. Avec une agréable surprise, il reconnut Winters, nettement plus jeune, le menton imberbe et ses cheveux châtain foncé plus longs que lorsqu'il avait escorté Harry jusqu'au Terrier. Il était accompagné de deux de ses camarades : une jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène, grande et maigrichonne, et un garçon replet, le crâne rasé, qui semblait incapable d'effacer l'air suffisant marquant son visage.

− J'ai écrit à Aaron pour le prévenir, dit-il.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Winters.

− A cause du journal de l'école, patate ! répliqua la jeune femme en lui donnant une tape derrière le crâne. S'il peut obtenir des informations sur le sosie de Potter avant Winston, il aura une longueur d'avance sur elle ! Même si je préférerai que Winston conserve la rédaction du journal, personnellement.

− Quoi ? s'indigna le garçon au crâne rasé. Aaron serait bien meilleur que cette tarée !

− Elle n'était pas si tarée que ça quand tu as essayé de sortir avec elle, objecta Winters d'un ton narquois. Moi, j'aime bien ce qu'elle a fait du _Poudlard Reporter_, et il paraît qu'elle prépare quelque chose d'énorme pour cette année. On prétend même que Deadheart va participer…

Ils s'éloignèrent trop pour que Harry puisse entendre le reste de la conversation, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'il avait entendu : qui était cet Aaron, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne lui serait pas nécessaire de poser des questions à Harry pour obtenir des informations à son sujet. Néanmoins, il découvrait à présent que le journal de l'école était apparemment plus populaire qu'à son époque – lui-même ne s'y était jamais intéressé et, de mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione ou Ron en lire un.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il faillit se faire surprendre par l'ouverture de la porte de Honeydukes. Un père et sa fille sortirent, et Harry en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la confiserie, manquant de peu d'être heurté par la mère. La cape virevolta autour de lui, mais il attendit qu'elle retombe pour reprendre son chemin, guettant une quelconque tête qui trahirait avoir aperçu quelque chose d'insolite. Apparemment, personne n'avait rien vu. Il se dirigea alors vers le comptoir, zigzaguant entre les jambes, s'arrêtant pour laisser passer un garçonnet euphorique de découvrir la confiserie.

Passant à côté du comptoir, il atteignit la porte menant au sous-sol, l'ouvrit prudemment et la referma dès qu'il l'eut franchie. Même à cette époque, la cave de Honeydukes était très poussiéreuse, mais il s'en réjouit : à moins de savoir qu'il y avait une trappe dans le sol, il était peu probable qu'on la découvre par hasard – et faire un brin de ménage l'aurait à coup sûr révélée et condamnée.

A force de faire travailler sa mémoire pendant les cours de Brighton, Harry commençait à faire revenir tous les souvenirs qu'il lui fallait quand il les lui fallait. Aussi n'eut-il aucune peine à localiser la trappe, l'ouvrir, puis se faufiler par l'ouverture avant de la refermer au-dessus de lui. Ôtant la cape d'invisibilité, il tira sa baguette :

− _Lumos !_

S'entendre prononcer la formule magique lui rappela que Brighton avait décrété qu'il lui faudrait apprendre les sortilèges informulés, mais il semblait avoir oublié de les intégrer à ses cours. Chassant ce détail de son esprit, le jeune homme descendit les marches d'un vieil escalier usé, courbant l'échine pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le plafond étonnamment bas – il avait dû sacrément grandir depuis sa troisième année, dernière fois où il avait eu recours à ce passage secret, songea-t-il.

Il atteignit bientôt le tunnel qui lui avait semblé être celui d'un lapin géant, lorsqu'il avait treize ans, et pensa à Brighton, qui lui paraissait tout à coup s'être montré un peu trop optimiste sur le temps que mettrait Harry à faire l'aller-retour entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Car à présent, Harry était si grand qu'il dut marcher le dos courbé, et il se soucia tellement du plafond bas qu'il trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur des pierres en saillie. Il eut beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour allonger le pas, il finissait toujours par heurter quelque chose qui le ralentissait. Au bout d'un moment, il renonça à se précipiter, car ce n'était sûrement pas en se tordant la cheville qu'il rejoindrait Brighton en moins de deux heures.

Les minutes passaient, mais l'esprit de Harry était occupé à tout autre chose qu'à estimer le temps : il lui fallait certes faire attention à ne pas croiser Dumbledore sur son chemin, mais il avait oublié les fantômes qui pouvaient le traverser à tout moment et, bien sûr, sa totale incapacité à évaluer les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur sa route, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la carte du Maraudeur. Pourquoi Tumter s'était-il donné la peine de lui transmettre sa cape d'invisibilité et pas la carte ? Sans doute en ignorait-il totalement l'existence, se dit-il. D'ailleurs, où était donc le massalien, à l'heure actuelle ?

Harry bannit aussitôt cette question de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, d'autant que le tunnel remonta bientôt vers la surface – ou plus exactement, vers le couloir du troisième étage où se dressait la statue de la sorcière borgne, gardienne du passage secret. Il atteignit bientôt le toboggan de pierre rejoignant la sortie, et il coinça sa baguette allumée entre ses dents pour pouvoir l'escalader.

La bosse de la sorcière borgne pivota à son approche, et il s'empressa de se couvrir de la cape d'invisibilité. Il sauta alors dans le couloir et atterrit souplement, jetant un regard à chaque extrémité, tandis que la bosse revenait à sa place.

Le plus dur restait à faire, à présent, car aussi aveugle que n'importe quel élève en infraction, il pouvait tomber nez à nez avec n'importe qui – fantôme, Peeves, professeur ou concierge. Parcourant les couloirs, il marquait une halte à chaque angle pour jeter un œil prudent dans le corridor voisin, mais son parcours fut relativement calme, et il découvrit pour la première fois combien le château paraissait morne en l'absence des élèves. Si le troisième étage ne lui posa aucun souci, toutefois, il eut très chaud lorsqu'il atteignit le Grand Escalier, car il faillit heurter le professeur McGonagall de plein fouet.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps mais la sorcière au visage sévère, coiffée de son éternel chignon et les lunettes carrées, ralentit et s'arrêta pour observer l'endroit approximatif où Harry se tenait. Le jeune homme, lui, s'intéressait plus à l'homme qui l'accompagnait : c'était un haut sorcier au front large, les cheveux drus et le regard vif, perçant et sombre. Le sorcier en lui-même ne rappelait absolument rien à Harry, c'étaient les manches de sa robe de sorcier qui intriguaient plus particulièrement l'intrus invisible : le tissu pourpre était brodé au fil d'or de petits symboles composés d'arc, de courbes, de crochets et de boucles – une tenue « mondaine » de la fraternité ? se demanda-t-il avec méfiance. Le doute n'était pas permis, pour lui : seule la fraternité utilisait un tel assemblage de ces formes, mais il se promit d'obtenir la confirmation de Brighton dès qu'il le rejoindrait.

− Un problème, professeur ? demanda l'homme.

− Non… prétendit le professeur McGonagall. Sûrement un fantôme ou Peeves.

Elle entraîna le sorcier dans le Grand Escalier, vers les étages, et Harry les suivit à distance.

− Comme je vous le disais, reprit le professeur McGonagall, les élèves attachent une grande importance à cette matière. Tous les enseignants ont à cœur de leur fournir tous les moyens possibles pour appréhender la vie réelle, en dehors de Poudlard. Nous nous inquiétons naturellement de nos élèves de septième année, qui comptent parmi l'une des générations les plus talentueuses du siècle. Malheureusement, la défense contre les forces du Mal est la discipline la plus instable.

− J'ai entendu parler de la malédiction qui pèse sur cette discipline, reconnut le sorcier.

− Malédiction ou pas, le professeur Dumbledore rencontre de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière réellement compétente à ce poste, dit le professeur McGonagall. L'année scolaire qui s'est terminée en juin a été un désastre pour toutes les classes. Si les futurs élèves de septième année n'avaient pas été brillants, pour la plupart, nous aurions sûrement obtenu la moyenne la plus catastrophique de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Le directeur attend donc autant, si ce n'est plus, que les élèves des candidats postulant à ce poste.

− Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir, assura le sorcier. Je pense même pouvoir faire plus qu'on ne pourrait en attendre d'un professeur, en fait.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall, intriguée.

− J'ai été informé des problèmes que le conseil d'administration oppose à Dumbledore, avoua l'homme. Je me garderai d'en parler à Dumbledore, bien évidemment, pour ne pas fausser son opinion sur moi. Mais, accepté ou non, je serai heureux de pouvoir l'aider à obtenir les pleins-pouvoirs sur Poudlard. Certains fonctionnaires placés à des postes plus ou moins importants du ministère de la Magie, ont contracté des dettes que je pourrai effacer en échange du bien-être de Poudlard.

− Eh bien… c'est très généreux de votre part, dit le professeur McGonagall, surprise.

− C'est tout naturel, affirma l'homme d'un ton aimable.

Ils avaient atteint le septième étage et Harry dut, à contrecoeur, se séparer du professeur McGonagall et de son potentiel futur collègue. Etait-il possible que la Fraternité ait soupçonné Harry d'être un adolescent ? Comment ? Il n'avait ni indiqué son âge, ni sa date de naissance dans la lettre que Brighton lui avait faite rédiger. Il se promit de parler de ça aussi à Brighton dès qu'il le rejoindrait.

Pour l'heure, il traversa le septième étage un peu plus rapidement que le troisième étage, à présent assuré qu'il ne risquait ni de tomber sur le professeur McGonagall, ni sur Dumbledore, qui serait trop occupé à auditionner le candidat au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il atteignit bientôt le couloir de la tapisserie où Barnabas le Follet tentait sottement d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls. N'y accordant qu'un bref regard désintéressé, Harry repéra le grand vase et le prit comme point de départ, exécutant trois allers-retours devant un pan de mur, entre le récipient et la première fenêtre, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur la salle des objets cachés.

Lorsqu'il eut fait son troisième passage, la porte de la Salle sur Demande était apparue dans le mur. Il se hâta à l'intérieur, estimant que l'accès à Honeydukes et la montée du Grand Escalier l'avaient suffisamment retardé.

L'immense cité se dressait devant lui, ses étagères débordant d'objets prohibés, cassés, abandonnés ici et là par des propriétaires ne voyant plus l'utilité de les conserver – des journaux intimes contenant sûrement des sorts ou des méthodes de préparation interdits, des meubles cassés, des balais démodés, des expériences ratées, des cages défoncées ou contenant encore les restes de leurs occupants, etc. Les montagnes de choses jetées ici au fil de dix siècles s'amoncelaient en constituant des rues, des impasses, et même des boulevards, mais Harry concentra tout son esprit sur son souvenir de la seule fois où il était venu ici.

Il emprunta une artère qui lui semblait être la même que la dernière fois et tourna la tête à droite – il était là. Le troll empaillé devant lequel il était passé en courant, affolé, pour cacher l'ancien manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, alias Severus Rogue, après avoir fait usage d'un maléfice de magie noire sur Drago Malefoy. A présent, ne restait plus qu'à savoir où était exactement le testament.

− _Accio testament !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il entendit un étrange bruit étouffé au-dessus de lui, et ses yeux hétérochromes se levèrent jusqu'à la petite tête hideuse du troll. Grinval avait caché son testament dans le crâne du troll ? s'étonna Harry. A en juger par la taille de la créature, cependant, Harry dut admettre que c'était la meilleure cachette, car difficilement accessible, mais il entreprit quand même l'escalade du troll, prenant appui sur son énorme pied aux ongles jaunâtres, puis sur son épaisse jambe aussi large que Harry, qui se hissa ensuite sur l'épaule et s'assit à califourchon dessus.

− _Alohomora !_

Il y eut un déclic, et la partie supérieure du crâne se souleva avant de basculer en arrière. A l'intérieur, entouré d'un halo d'air brûlant, un parchemin à l'aspect neuf. Harry hésita, conscient de la présence d'un sortilège. Etait-il uniquement destiné à protéger le testament des dégâts du temps ou cachait-il autre chose ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage la question, car il se produisit un bien curieux phénomène.

Son œil droit continua à observer le parchemin duquel émanait le halo d'air chaud, mais son œil gauche, fixait tout autre chose. Quelque chose que Harry reconnut presque aussitôt pour l'avoir eu en mains l'an dernier, même si c'avait été que pendant quelques secondes : une sorte de couronne ternie. Harry se retourna : le diadème était à portée de vue, traînant à côté du buste écaillé d'un sorcier et d'une perruque miteuse.

Abandonnant toute précaution, Harry plongea la main dans le crâne et attrapa le parchemin. Le halo s'évanouit instantanément, mais il ne se produisit rien d'autre de notable. Fermant l'œil gauche qui le gênait, Harry se rendit compte que même la paupière close, il distinguait toujours le vieux diadème. Avec prudence, il descendit du troll empaillé, sautant de son genou pour atterrir lourdement au sol, puis il bifurqua à gauche, en direction de la sorte de couronne, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si particulier pour que l'œil d'Astaroth réveille l'une de ses capacités.

Il ramassa la couronne et l'examina, jusqu'à remarquer une inscription : _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part, mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : l'œil d'Astaroth, comme autonome, fit flotter l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond sale, ses oreilles ornées de boucles d'oreilles en radis, ses grands yeux bien ouverts la faisant sembler un peu folle et éthérée. C'était Luna Lovegood ! C'était elle qui avait prononcé cette phrase, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Mais pourquoi son œil gauche avait-il accroché ce diadème ?

Harry n'y réfléchit pas davantage. Ouvrant son sac à dos, il y glissa le diadème et le parchemin. A peine le sac fut-il refermé que son œil gauche se calibra sur le droit, comme si l'héritage d'Astaroth considérait sa tâche faite. Harry ne manquerait pas de faire examiner la couronne par Brighton, se jura-t-il, afin de comprendre pourquoi le diadème avait tant intéressé son œil rouge sang, mais aussi pour signaler l'apparition d'un pouvoir.

Quittant la Salle sur Demande, Harry reprit le chemin du troisième étage, arpentant les couloirs silencieux. Nul doute possible, le château paraissait privé de son charme en l'absence des élèves, et il comprenait bien mieux les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore se montrait si réjoui aux banquets de début d'année. Tandis qu'il descendait le Grand Escalier, il se demanda si le candidat aperçu avec le professeur McGonagall réussissait à convaincre. Il valait mieux que non, pensa Harry, ou il aurait du souci à se faire tout au long de l'année.

Si l'aller avait été quelque peu long, le retour fut si rapide que Harry eut peine à le croire. Il accéda au passage secret protégé par la sorcière borgne sans problème, remonta le passage secret en trébuchant une ou deux fois, se faufila jusqu'à la boutique de Honeydukes et en sortit presque aussitôt. Il ne prit pas la peine de redescendre dans le fossé, cependant : rejoignant le jardin de la Cabane hurlante, il estima que transplaner d'ici ne présentait aucun risque et, le cœur battant, concentra toutes ses pensées sur Godric's Hollow, son village natal, là où il avait perdu ses parents et défait Lord Voldemort, avant de tourner les talons.

− Eh bien, fils, vous avez trois minutes de retard ! lança Brighton.

Il venait tout juste d'apparaître au bord d'une route de laquelle jaillissait un sentier de terre qui disparaissait un peu plus loin, sous le couvert des arbres et derrière les troncs d'un bois relativement étendu. Harry tourna la tête, mais il n'aperçut rien de Godric's Hollow – ou peut-être regardait-il du mauvais côté ?

− J'ai été un peu ralenti, annonça Harry.

Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient le long du chemin, pénétrant dans le bois silencieux, Harry relata la conversation du professeur McGonagall et de l'étrange similitude entre les Robes de la fraternité et les formes géométriques qu'il avait distinguées sur les manches du candidat au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

− Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda alors Harry.

Brighton ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Harry prit soudainement conscience de l'atmosphère singulière, peut-être surnaturelle, qui régnait sous le couvert des arbres. Il se souvenait avoir ressenti quelque chose de particulier et de très semblable lorsqu'il avait accompagné Dumbledore dans l'antichambre de la caverne où ils avaient mis la main sur le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Etait-il possible que Grinval, ou quelqu'un d'autre, ait enchanté tout le bois ?

− C'est très mauvais signe, déclara alors Brighton d'un air soucieux. Il faudra que je contacte Boubakhar, mais si je me fie à la description que vous m'avez faite de cet homme, fils, il s'agit de David Farewell.

− Et c'est grave ?

− Oui et non, répondit Brighton. David est un Frère assez remarquable, à l'instar de Luther. Brillant, réfléchi et charismatique, c'est également quelqu'un de profondément honnête, loyal et capable. Quand j'ai pris ma retraite, il était l'un des Maîtres Majeurs les plus réputés, car n'ayant jamais connu l'échec – et c'est peu dire, car David a réussi à s'introduire dans quatre ministères de la Magie.

− Mais ?

− David consacre toute son existence à la Fraternité, dit Brighton comme s'il le regrettait. C'est moi-même qui l'ai recruté : il avait essayé de se lancer dans une carrière politique, puis dans le commerce, mais rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait vraiment. La Fraternité a été pour lui une révélation. Pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, il se découvrait une activité passionnante qui ne demandait qu'à le pousser à se surmener pour évoluer.

− Un fanatique, grogna Harry.

− Fort probable, reconnut Brighton avec tristesse. Je demanderai à Boubakhar, Luther et Liam s'ils savent quel chemin il a pris depuis mon départ de la Fraternité. Il est primordial que nous identifiions la menace qu'il pourra représenter.

− Vous avez l'air convaincu qu'il sera embauché, remarqua Harry.

− Il le sera, affirma Brighton.

Le chemin décrivit une courbe et ils l'aperçurent enfin : encadré de hauts murs, un portail de fer forgé soutenu par des piliers escaladés par des serpents gravés. Au-delà des grilles, une allée de marbre blanc fendait une vaste pelouse sauvage, envahie par les hautes comme par les mauvaises herbes ainsi qu'un lierre qui semblait surgir de nulle part – et un peu plus loin encore, une grande bâtisse d'un blond vénitien s'élevant sur trois étages. Si la nature paraissait avoir repris ses droits sur le jardin, étrangement, le manoir semblait encore entretenu.

Harry plissa le front.

− Vous ne trouvez pas que le manoir a l'air… occupé ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

− Oh que oui, et vous avez devant vous la preuve incontestable que Toma Grinval était un génie, dit Brighton, l'air appréciateur. Je vous ai dit que nous parlerions peut-être de lui, et c'est le cas : si vous tenez le coup jusqu'à la fin du mois, vous découvrirez à quel point ce jeune homme était exceptionnel. Néanmoins, nous sommes dès à présent devant son exploit le plus connu, et c'est à vous qu'il revient d'en élucider le mystère, fils.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Brighton recula d'un pas, laissant Harry en première ligne et face aux grilles du manoir de Grinval. Comment diable Grinval s'y était-il pris pour que son manoir demeure intact pendant trois siècles ? Harry imaginait facilement l'utilisation d'un enchantement semblable à celui qui avait protégé du temps la bague de sa mère, mais quand même… un manoir, c'était quand même plus gros qu'une bague !

Harry resta immobile face au portail, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire. Sortir sa baguette et lancer le sort qui lui traverserait l'esprit ? Demander poliment aux grilles de s'ouvrir ?

− Observez, fils, et souvenez-vous de l'énigme, dit Brighton avec patience.

L'énigme… Que disait-elle, déjà ? _Mais pour ce qui est du toit, il ne faudra ni pointe, ni langue de chat mais une fourche bien prononcée._ Ni langue de chat, se répéta Harry, en écarquillant lentement les yeux.

− Non… Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

− Simple, simple, dit Brighton d'un ton qui n'engageait à rien. Question de point de vue, fils ! Allez, faîtes une démonstration, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Harry leva les yeux sur les serpents qui s'enroulaient autour des piliers, se concentrant de toutes ses forces :

− _Ouvrez !_

Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, mais un étrange sifflement qui fut suivi d'un déclic, et le portail s'ouvrit sur l'allée de marbre envahie par la végétation. Brighton revint à hauteur de Harry en observant le trajet à faire pour atteindre le palier du manoir.

− Je crois que vous allez avoir grand besoin d'apprendre des sortilèges jardiniers, fils, dit-il d'un ton badin. On essayera de caler ça dans votre emploi du temps, mais ce n'est pas une priorité. A la fin du mois, je vous libérerai avec une journée d'avance pour que vous puissiez vous occuper de votre nouveau foyer. Pour l'heure, fermez ce portail et rentrons vous préparer pour votre audition.

Harry émit un autre sifflement et les grilles se refermèrent. Il aurait bien aimé découvrir le manoir maintenant, mais un autre problème s'imposa dans son esprit dès qu'ils tournèrent les talons pour rebrousser chemin.

− Et si on me demande comment j'ai fait pour ouvrir le portail ? demanda-t-il. Je ne peux pas dire au ministère que je suis Fourchelang, Voldemort finirait par l'apprendre et trouverait ça… intéressant ou suspect, j'imagine.

− Un grossier mensonge est parfois préférable à la vérité, en effet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : dîtes seulement que vous êtes arrivé devant le portail et qu'il s'est ouvert, répondit Brighton. Quand la Brigade magique fera des recherches sur Toma Grinval, elle sera forcée de constater que votre situation est très semblable à celle de ce très étonnant jeune homme.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

− Je ne vais pas tout vous dire, mais voici une information qui devrait vous intéresser : la famille Grinval a été l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne jusqu'au XVème siècle, puis elle a été engloutie pour faute de postérité mâle.

− Postérité mâle ?

− Ils n'avaient plus que des filles à marier, précisa Brighton. Pourtant, près de deux siècles plus tard, Toma fait son apparition, héritant de la fortune des Grinval.

− Sauf qu'à l'époque de Grinval, il n'y avait pas de mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur, fit remarquer Harry. Je n'ai même pas la garantie que la Brigade magique ne m'arrêtera pas dès qu'elle s'apercevra que mes réponses ne sont pas sincères…

− Faîtes-moi confiance, fils : seule la Fraternité devra vous inquiéter pendant votre passage au ministère. Si les brigadiers connaissent leur métier, alors ils effectueront des recherches sur Grinval et concluront que vous êtes à peu près dans le même cas que lui. Les archives du ministère de la Magie sont très complètes, ils trouveront sans nul doute les informations qu'il leur faut sur lui. Quant à la Fraternité, nous allons lui faire une petite surprise qui la prendra de court et vous permettra, dans le meilleur des cas, de passer votre entretien sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'organiser.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Vous irez au ministère juste après le déjeuner, fils.


	10. Recensement

− Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée.

_C'est ça, ouais,_ grommela intérieurement Harry en ouvrant la porte de la cabane téléphonique qui faisait office d'entrée des visiteurs. Un badge carré et argenté étincelant à sa robe de sorcier commandée par Brighton et reçue juste après son départ pour Poudlard, Harry s'avança dans le gigantesque atrium du ministère. Apparemment, les ministres de la Magie ne cherchaient pas à retoucher à la décoration : comme lors du mandat de Cornelius Fudge – ou plutôt, peut-être futur mandat –, les murs étaient lambrissés et aménagés de cheminées aux manteaux dorés d'où jaillissaient des sorciers et des sorcières revenant du déjeuner ou d'une quelconque mission, le plafond était aussi bleu que dans les souvenirs de Harry, ses petits symboles d'or et mobiles s'animant en tous sens – ce qui ne l'étonna pas, en revanche, ce fut de constater que la Fontaine de la Fraternité était toujours là, ses grandes statues dorées éjectant des jets d'eau qui retombaient dans le bassin circulaire, le gobelin, le centaure et l'elfe de maison affichant toujours des expressions admiratives en contemplant le sorcier et la sorcière.

Ignorant les regards curieux que les quelques employés lui adressaient tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand portail d'or ouvrant sur le hall des ascenseurs, Harry passa à côté de la fontaine sans y jeter un d'œil puis s'arrêta devant le poste de sécurité, où un sorcier à l'air morose bloquait apparemment sur ses mots croisés :

− Branche de feu éternel, marmonnait-il, si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Harry. Une branche de feu éternel…

− Feu de Sempremais ? suggéra Harry avec une pensée pour Hermione.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils sans quitter sa grille des yeux, puis sembla considérer que la réponse entrait dans la rangée divisée par trois cases noires. Inscrivant la réponse, il repoussa momentanément l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et se redressa enfin. Il rapprocha alors une balance à un seul plateau qu'il avait laissée dans un coin de son bureau et plongea la main sous le comptoir pour y récupérer une longue tige d'or, fine et souple.

− Votre baguette magique, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il.

Harry la lui tendit et regarda le sorcier-vigile la poser sur la balance, qui se mit aussitôt à vibrer. L'homme vint alors se planter devant lui et passa la tige dorée autour de Harry, des pieds à la tête, tandis qu'une fente recrachait une bande de parchemin, à la base de la balance qui redevint silencieuse.

Le Capteur de Dissimulation ne donnant rien, le sorcier-vigile retourna derrière son comptoir et planta la petite bande de parchemin avec une pointe de cuivre :

− 26, 8 centimètres, bois de charme, avec un crin de licorne mâle, en usage depuis quarante-deux ans ?

− C'est ça, prétendit Harry avec calme.

Naturellement, il s'était inquiété d'avoir à présenter sa véritable baguette magique au ministère, car celle-ci se trouvait aussi dans la boutique d'Ollivander en ce moment même. Mais Brighton avait anticipé la chose, car rien ne lui avait garanti que le voyageur temporel aurait conservé sa baguette en atterrissant à cette époque. Quand un de ses élèves avait tragiquement péri lors d'une expérience extrascolaire, les parents du jeune homme lui avaient offert la baguette de leur défunt fils pour que ses camarades n'oublient jamais que la magie pouvait être mortelle, si elle était utilisée n'importe comment.

Il l'avait donc confiée à Harry pour passer le contrôle du ministère.

− Votre baguette, dit le sorcier-vigile en la lui tendant. Vous devez monter jusqu'au niveau deux, il y aura très probablement quelqu'un pour vous accueillir.

Harry en doutait sérieusement étant donné qu'il avait deux heures d'avance, mais il n'en dit rien. S'éloignant à destination des immenses portes d'or par lesquelles avaient disparu les employés du ministère, il rejoignit le hall des ascenseurs, beaucoup plus petit que l'atrium, une vingtaine de grilles dorées s'alignaient dans le mur. Il avait beau avoir conscience être seul et en pleine journée, le silence qui régnait à présent n'était pas sans lui rappeler la nuit où Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny Luna et lui s'étaient aventurés jusqu'au Département des mystères pour y « sauver » Sirius.

A peine eut-il appuyé sur un bouton d'appel qu'une grille, sur sa gauche, coulissa dans un bruit métallique. Un homme de petite taille en sortit, étrangement incolore, comme s'il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa consistance en vieillissant. Harry le reconnut instantanément : c'était le moniteur du ministère de la Magie qui avait proposé des cours de transplanage au mois de janvier. Derrière Tycross, une poignée d'adolescents de dix-sept et dix-huit ans jaillirent à leur tour de la cabine. Il reconnut la jeune femme qui accompagnait Winters, le matin même. Une fille aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré, le nez en pointe et les yeux bruns, amorça un geste pour le saluer, mais réalisant qu'il n'était pas James, elle le fixa d'un air proprement stupéfait. D'autres parurent tout aussi incrédules qu'elle, mais Tycross ne leur laissa pas le temps de fixer Harry plus longtemps, les entraînant vers l'atrium alors que Harry s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

Même sans être célèbre, on murmurait sur son passage, soupira-t-il en écrasant le bouton d'ascension. Et si les adolescents passant leur permis de transplanage n'étaient pas discrets quand ils chuchotaient, Harry était sûr que ce serait pire une fois à Poudlard. En admettant que la Brigade magique le libère à la fin de l'entretien, pensa-t-il.

L'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas à tous les étages. Apparemment, sauf indication contraire, les employés restaient à leurs places, sans vadrouiller de service en service ou de niveau en niveau. Harry n'en fut pas mécontent : moins il croisait d'employés, moins il risquait de tomber sur un Guetteur.

− Niveau deux, annonça la voix féminine et distante qui lui avait souhaité bonne journée au nom du ministère, à son arrivée. Département de la Justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir au sol constellé de fientes plus ou moins séchées, et Harry se souvint qu'avant les petites notes de service en forme d'avion, les différents services communiquaient via des hiboux et des chouettes. Essayant de ne pas trop écraser de fèces fraîches pour ne pas glisser, il suivit à peu près le même chemin que celui emprunté lors de l'été précédant sa cinquième année, estimant qu'il aurait bien plus de chances de trouver la Brigade magique s'il allait à la rencontre des employés plutôt qu'en les attendant près des ascenseurs.

Tournant donc à gauche, il remarqua que les fenêtres enchantées étaient déjà installées, s'alignant à intervalles réguliers, séparées les unes des autres par des portes identiques puis il bifurqua une nouvelle fois et aperçut une sorcière corpulente, les sourcils froncés, qui parcourait d'un air désapprobateur un parchemin.

− Excusez-moi, dit-il.

La femme lui lança un bref coup d'œil et reprit sa lecture.

− Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

− Je cherche la brigade magique, répondit Harry.

La sorcière reporta son regard aigu sur lui, tout à coup un peu plus intéressée, et jeta un œil à son badge.

− Vous n'êtes pas étranger, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

− Je suis pourtant nouveau dans le pays, dit Harry.

− Quel est votre nom ?

− Potter.

La sorcière plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un calepin qu'elle feuilleta rapidement.

− Vous aviez dit venir vers seize heures, lut-elle.

− Mon rendez-vous a été décalé.

− Très bien, très bien, dit la sorcière en rangeant son calepin. Suivez-moi, dans ce cas.

Et elle l'entraîna dans le couloir de droite, à l'opposé du Quartier général des Aurors, lisant son parchemin tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Harry lança un regard en biais au parchemin : _CIRCULAIRE N°9 A L'EGARD DES MASSALIENS_.

− Grotesque, maugréa la sorcière.

− Le ministère redoute une invasion massalienne ? demanda Harry.

− Je me posais justement la question, avoua la sorcière sans s'offusquer que Harry ait lu le titre. Complètement absurde ! On se demande ce que Burrow a dans le crâne, des fois…

Elle parlait plus à elle-même qu'à Harry, mais si concentrée fut-elle sur sa lecture, elle s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte et, toujours sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, dit à l'attention de Harry :

− Entrez ici, Mr Potter, et installez-vous. Je vais chercher les personnes qui vont vous auditionner.

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans une petite pièce qui, au premier abord, devait servir de salle de réunion. Un grand tableau noir était fixé au mur du fond, faisant face à des tables disposées en U s'il était peu probable qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour utiliser le tableau pendant l'audition de Harry, il semblait qu'il ferait quand même face à ses interrogateurs, car une chaise était encadrée par les deux ailes de tables. Les contournant, Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui était visiblement destinée et sortit de son sac à dos, le testament de Grinval.

Brighton avait estimé qu'il était préférable qu'il le remette en mains propres au brigadier qui l'interrogerait. En l'absence de Harry, il s'intéresserait quant à lui au diadème que le jeune homme avait ramené de Poudlard, aussi impatient que Harry lui-même de découvrir pourquoi la couronne avait attiré l'attention de l'œil d'Astaroth.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur trois personnes. Harry reconnut aussitôt la sorcière massive, la mâchoire forte et les cheveux bruns coupés au carré – c'était Amelia Bones, « sauvagement » assassinée pendant l'été ayant précédé sa sixième année. Elle ne portait pas encore son monocle, remarqua-t-il. Derrière elle, un très grand sorcier (qui dut se baisser pour pouvoir franchir la porte) au front large, le crâne chauve et le nez busqué et un autre homme, les épaules larges, sa barbe noire se parsemant de fils gris.

− Bonjour, Mr Potter, dit Amelia Bones en s'installant.

− Bonjour, répondit Harry.

− Voici Gaël O'connor, de la brigade magique, reprit-elle en désignant le très grand sorcier, et Albert Clocker, du service de la Justice magique internationale. Je suis Amelia Bones, je représente les Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

D'un même mouvement, ils ouvrirent les pochettes qu'ils tenaient sous le bras à leur entrée.

− Je vous en prie, Gaël, dit Amelia Bones.

− Vous êtes anglais, Potter ? interrogea aussitôt O'connor.

− De naissance, mais j'ai grandi à l'étranger, prétendit Harry.

− Nous n'avons pourtant aucune trace de vous, intervint Amelia Bones. Où êtes-vous né ?

− A Godric's Hollow.

Amelia Bones haussa légèrement les sourcils en inscrivant la réponse sur le premier parchemin contenu par les pochettes. O'connor et Clocker, eux, avaient pris la liberté de se munir de plumes ensorcelées pour s'épargner un effort manuel.

− Où avez-vous grandi, exactement ? reprit O'connor.

− Un peu partout, mentit Harry, très calme. J'ai été promené à travers toute l'Europe.

− Par vos parents ?

− Mon tuteur.

− Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Amelia Bones.

− Vassili Rodtchenko.

Brighton lui avait suggéré ce nom, mais il n'était pas entré dans les détails.

− De quelle nationalité est-il ? lança Clocker.

− Ukrainienne, indiqua Harry.

− Depuis combien de temps est-il votre tuteur ?

− Depuis presque seize ans.

− Et quel âge avez-vous ? demanda O'connor.

− Dix-sept ans depuis le 31 juillet.

− Vos parents sont morts quand vous aviez un an ? De quoi ?

− Assassinés.

− Pour quelles raisons ?

− Je n'ai jamais su.

− Vous n'avez pas posé la question à Rodtchenko ? s'étonna légèrement Clocker.

− Il l'ignorait lui-même, affirma Harry. Il les a juste trouvés morts, les a enterrés puis m'a pris avec lui.

Clocker fronça les sourcils.

− Comme ça ? Il vous a recensé, au moins ?

− Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question…

− Et où pouvons-nous trouver ce Rodtchenko ? interrogea O'connor.

− Au cimetière de Stara Bouda.

Harry espérait que les questions sur Rodtchenko allaient s'interrompre rapidement, car Brighton n'avait pas eu la bonté de lui offrir _toutes_ les informations qu'il possédait sur cet homme.

− Quand est-il mort ?

− Le mois dernier.

− De quoi ?

− Maladie.

C'était fini, Harry avait épuisé tous les renseignements qu'il pourrait donner au sujet de Rodtchenko, mais à sa grande réjouissance, Albert Clocker parut considérer qu'il avait assez d'informations pour mener une enquête via son propre service.

− Quand êtes-vous arrivé en Grande-Bretagne ? reprit Amelia Bones.

− Le 31 juillet.

− Par Portoloin ? Transplanage ? Balai ? interrogea O'connor.

− Transplanage.

− Vous saviez donc transplaner avant votre majorité, remarqua Amelia Bones.

− Vassili m'a donné des cours au mois de mai, improvisa Harry sans se laisser surprendre.

− Mais vous n'avez pas le permis, j'imagine, dit O'connor.

− Non, reconnut Harry.

Quelle était la sanction pour un transplanage sans permis ? se demanda-t-il subitement. Même Brighton n'avait pas songé à ce détail, mais Amelia Bones poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

− Connaissez-vous les prénoms de vos parents ?

− Non, admit Harry. Vassili a juste trouvé une enveloppe adressée à « Mr et Mrs Potter » en fouillant les corps pour essayer de les identifier.

Amelia Bones eut un nouveau mouvement de sourcils, comprenant que l'enquête sur l'ascendance de Harry ne serait pas des plus simples.

− Où avez-vous appris la magie ? lança O'connor.

− Avec Vassili, mentit Harry. Il m'a donné la vieille baguette d'un de ses amis quand j'ai eu onze ans, puis il a essayé de préparer un programme scolaire.

− Il n'y a pas de ministère de la Magie sur le continent européen, ou quoi ? marmonna O'connor en hochant la tête, l'air désabusé.

− Mr O'connor n'a pas tort, dit Clocker en observant Harry d'un air perplexe. Comment le ministère ukrainien de la Magie a-t-il pu tolérer une telle situation ?

− Aucune idée, assura Harry. Peut-être que Vassili avait une autorisation pour être mon tuteur et mon prof.

− Vous avez l'intention de vous inscrire à Poudlard, Mr Potter ? demanda Amelia Bones.

− J'ai envoyé une demande d'inscription ce midi, avoua Harry.

− Où avez-vous passé ces six derniers jours, au fait ? reprit O'connor.

− J'ai vagabondé à gauche et à droite, prétendit Harry.

− Pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui pour vous faire recenser ?

Harry agita doucement le testament de Grinval.

− Je cherchais ça, dit-il.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Amelia Bones.

− Mon héritage, répondit Harry.

− Apportez-le-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et donna le parchemin à l'air neuf à Amelia Bones, qui le descella d'un simple coup de baguette magique et le parcourut, ses sourcils se haussant un peu plus à chaque ligne qu'elle lisait.

− Comment saviez-vous où trouver ce testament ? s'étonna-t-elle.

− Vassili avait récupéré une devinette dans la poche de mon père, mentit Harry. J'ai juste eu à l'élucider et j'ai récupéré le testament.

− Il faudra que nous le fassions expertiser, bien évidemment, mais à première vue, il est authentique, reconnut Amelia Bones. Même si le parchemin me paraît un peu trop neuf…

− Il était protégé par un sortilège pour le protéger des dégâts du temps, indiqua Harry.

Il eut la très nette impression que la sorcière connaissait la singularité du manoir de Grinval, car elle ne sembla pas du tout surprise par le sortilège, contrairement à O'connor et Clocker.

− Je le transmettrai au service approprié dès que cet entretien sera fini, annonça-t-elle en passant le testament à Clocker pour qu'il y jette un œil. Quelles matières avez-vous choisi, ou choisirez-vous, à Poudlard ?

− Les matières pour devenir Auror.

− C'est votre projet de carrière ? demanda O'connor, quelque peu surpris.

− Oui.

− C'est une carrière très dangereuse, commenta le brigadier. Plus que jamais, d'ailleurs. C'est la guerre qui est à l'origine de votre venue en Grande-Bretagne ?

− Pas vraiment, admit Harry. Je voulais découvrir mon pays natal, élucider l'énigme et voir comment était une vie d'étudiant de Poudlard. Mais, bien sûr, si je deviens Auror, j'aurai à cœur de faire du dégât dans les rangs de Voldemort.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : O'connor blêmit, Amelia Bones grimaça et Clocker sursauta si brusquement qu'il en lâcha le testament de Grinval, qu'il lisait jusqu'à présent avec des yeux de plus en plus ronds.

− Bien, bien… C'est une ambition louable, certes périlleuse, mais louable, dit Amelia Bones. J'imagine que le programme scolaire de Mr Rodtchenko ne prenait pas en compte les examens de B.U.S.E ?

− Il a essayé d'en obtenir un, en vain, prétendit Harry.

− Nous le signalerons à Poudlard, dit Amelia Bones.

− Avez-vous un casier judiciaire ? interrogea O'connor. Avez-vous fréquenté des personnes douteuses ? Avez-vous des connaissances en magie noire ?

− Je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire, non, répondit Harry. Quant aux fréquentations douteuses, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu un quelconque criminel dans les personnes que connaissait Vassili. Et pour la magie noire, je connais un ou deux maléfices, sans compter les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

− Et vous n'en avez jamais utilisé un seul ?

− Un maléfice de magie noire… dans un moment de panique, et j'ignorais alors quels seraient ses effets, admit Harry.

− Vous lancez souvent des sortilèges dont vous ignorez les effets, Potter ? demanda O'connor, dubitatif.

− Ca ne m'est arrivé que cette fois-là et on m'y reprendra plus, affirma Harry.

− Et votre victime ? intervint Clocker.

− Quelqu'un l'a prise en charge aussitôt, elle s'en est très bien tirée.

− Vous avez peut-être son nom ?

− Je ne le connaissais pas, c'était un ivrogne que j'avais accidentellement bousculé, lui faisant lâcher sa chope, prétendit Harry. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était en Roumanie.

Clocker inscrivit les informations, tandis que Harry croisait les doigts pour qu'une altercation similaire ait été dénoncée au ministère roumain de la Magie. Brighton lui avait pourtant recommandé de ne pas _trop_ en dire !

− Bien, je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, dit Amelia Bones en jetant un regard interrogateur aux deux autres. Nous vous adresserons un courrier si jamais nous avons besoin d'autres informations, Mr Potter…

− Une dernière question, l'interrompit O'connor, qui parcourait à son tour le testament de Grinval. Si je ne me trompe pas, le manoir qui vous est légué se trouve du côté de Godric's Hollow, non ?

− En effet.

− Ce n'est pas celui dont on dit que personne n'a jamais franchi le portail depuis la mort de son propriétaire ?

− Si, approuva Amelia Bones.

− Et vous, Potter, y êtes-vous parvenu ? demanda O'connor avec une franche curiosité.

− Oui, reconnut Harry.

Amelia Bones haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils en disparurent sous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

− Vous avez réussi à _ouvrir_ le portail ? s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la plus grande surprise.

− Oui, répéta Harry.

− Comment avez-vous fait ? interrogea O'connor, perplexe.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Brighton lui avait laissé le choix si jamais la question lui était posée : il pouvait soit dire la vérité et prendre le risque que Lord Voldemort découvre qu'il y avait un autre Fourchelang, ou bien il mentait en reprenant l'idée de Brighton, qui consistait à faire croire que le portail s'était ouvert de lui-même – un mensonge qui présentait cependant des inconvénients, car le ministère pouvait très bien exiger qu'il le prouve en présence de témoins.

− Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? demanda O'connor, soupçonneux.

− C'est… compliqué, avoua Harry avec lenteur.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Clocker, l'air hautain, comme s'il accusait Harry de les prendre pour trois imbéciles incapables de comprendre quelque chose d'un tant soit peu complexe.

− Ce n'est pas une information que j'aime communiquer à n'importe qui… expliqua Harry. Vassili m'a dit que je ne devais jamais la révéler à des personnes en qui je n'avais pas confiance et, sauf votre respect, les ministères ne sont pas les institutions les plus douées pour conserver des secrets.

− Que redoutez-vous ? lança O'connor avec l'ombre d'un sourire goguenard. Que les Mangemorts risqueraient de s'intéresser à vous si vous communiquez cette information ?

− Eux, peut-être pas, mais Voldemort s'y intéresserait sûrement, répliqua Harry.

− Rien que ça, dit O'connor en essayant de paraître amusé, bien qu'il eût encore réagi au nom du Mage noir. Il me paraît fort improbable que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom puisse attacher le moindre intérêt à un jeune homme n'ayant même pas fini ses études, quand bien même ce jeune homme aurait réussi à ouvrir un portail réputé inviolable.

− Vous oubliez un peu vite Massalia, Gaël, fit remarquer Amelia Bones.

− Et il serait prétentieux de votre part de croire que vous savez comment réfléchit Voldemort, ajouta Harry, décidé à faire ravaler sa fierté au brigadier.

− Peu importe ! intervint Clocker pour mettre fin à l'échange. Si je vous comprends bien, Mr Potter, il faut une sorte de capacité spéciale pour accéder au Manoir Grinval, c'est ça ?

− Oui, monsieur.

− Nous nous contenterons de cette information, déclara-t-il d'un ton paisible. Amelia a raison, Mr O'connor, il ne faut pas oublier la tragédie de Massalia !

Un curieux soupçon sembla naître dans son esprit et il scruta attentivement Harry.

− Vous ne seriez pas un massalien, en réalité ? demanda-t-il.

− Non, monsieur, assura Harry avec un sourire.

− Bien, bien… Bien évidemment, nous tairons cette histoire de « don spécial », Mr Potter, promit Clocker, non sans un regard d'avertissement à O'connor. Je pense que, cette fois-ci, nous en avons réellement fini. Amelia ?

− Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

− Mr O'connor ?

− Rien non plus, marmonna le brigadier.

− Vous pouvez partir, Mr Potter, annonça Clocker.

− Et pour l'héritage ? demanda Harry.

− Ah, oui, dit Amelia Bones. Nous devrions vous transmettre des nouvelles dans deux ou trois jours.

Harry hocha la tête, salua les trois personnes et sortit de la salle de réunion pour reprendre le chemin inverse. Il s'en était mieux tiré qu'il l'avait pensé, et aussi bien que Brighton s'y attendait, même s'il avait démontré un peu trop de zèle avec son histoire d'ivrogne en Roumanie.

De retour dans un ascenseur, Harry s'adossa à la cloison du fond et regarda les portes se refermer. Il savait que dire ouvertement qu'il était Fourchelang aurait été une erreur, tout comme il savait pertinemment que, malgré ses promesses, Clocker ne pourrait jamais empêcher que filtre l'existence d'un « don spécial » qui intéresserait Lord Voldemort. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas vraiment de souci à se faire : à l'exception de la veille de la rentrée, le mois d'août se déroulerait sur l'île cachée de Brighton. Même si Voldemort soupçonnait son « don spécial » être le Fourchelang, il ne pourrait pas atteindre Harry. En revanche, Harry redoutait quelque peu que Voldemort fasse du Manoir Grinval, en son absence, le quartier général des Mangemorts, mais l'idée lui parut aussitôt saugrenue, car les mages noirs seraient alors incapables d'entrer ou de sortir. Et Voldemort n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un portier.

− Niveau six, annonça la voix féminine, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Harry émit un léger grognement qu'il faillit reproduire lorsque les portes s'écartèrent sur des adolescents ayant terminé le passage de leur permis. Leurs conversations s'interrompirent subitement à la vue de Harry, qui soutint le regard d'un massif jeune homme au regard méprisant, les cheveux drus, que tous les autres semblaient vouloir éviter.

− Alors c'est vrai ?! lança-t-il avec dédain. Il y a un sosie de Potter en liberté !

Quelques étudiants préférèrent tout à coup reculer hors de la cabine, tandis que les autres se tassaient contre les cloisons, derrière le massif jeune homme. Les portes se refermèrent, Harry observant le solide gaillard. Il n'avait pas l'air commode de tout, semblant taillé comme Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, mais visiblement doté d'un intellect grandement supérieur aux gardes-du-corps de Drago Malefoy.

− Je te conseille de baisser les yeux, Sosie-Potter, dit le jeune homme d'un ton mauvais. Ceux qui me fixent ne tardent jamais à le regretter !

− Tu dois être à Serpentard, toi, non ? dit Harry, très calme.

Le jeune homme redressa son imposante carcasse, visiblement très fier d'être reconnu comme un Serpentard – il sembla croire qu'il dégageait quelque chose de typique de cette maison, mais c'était plutôt à son attitude que le « Sosie-Potter », comme il l'appelait, l'avait situé.

− Exactement, et crois-moi, il n'y a personne pour oser nous défier, dit le jeune homme d'un ton important.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux.

− Mulciber.

Le Serpentard cilla, visiblement surpris. Harry se souvenait des noms donnés par Lupin aux Serpentard s'étant trouvé dans la même classe que Tumter. Il connaissait déjà Rogue et Avery, il avait donc eu le choix entre John Haustin et Mulciber, et il semblait avoir visé juste.

− Bien, dit le jeune homme en se ressaisissant. On dirait que tu as été informé des élèves qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il aurait été si facile, il était si _tentant_, d'ouvrir les hostilités avec Voldemort qu'il dut fournir un effort considérable pour ravaler les provocations qui lui démangeaient les lèvres. Jouer avec le feu n'était pas dans ses habitudes, sauf quand il y était vraiment obligé.

− Efface-moi ce sourire, Sosie-Potter, ou je m'en charge ! menaça Mulciber.

− Niveau huit, atrium, annonça la voix féminine et froide.

− Apprécie les dernières années scolaires, Mulciber, car celle qui vient pourrait être déplaisante, dit Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Il passa devant le Serpentard et sortit de l'ascenseur, plusieurs élèves se retournant vers lui d'un air médusé. Si Brighton tenait tant à ce que Harry accepte le fait d'appartenir à cette époque, soit : mais ce serait avec les règles de Harry.


	11. La Voie de Harry

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'arrivée de Harry chez Brighton. Les cours s'enchaînaient, jamais semblables, tous apportant leur lot de nouveautés, de réflexions, de connaissances et de résultats plus ou moins concluants. Si on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être si doué, Harry n'en aurait rien cru : pourtant, la méthode d'enseignement de son hôte lui démontrait que son potentiel n'avait jamais été exploité comme il le fallait. Certes, il n'était pas non plus un surdoué, mais jamais il n'avait compris la métamorphose ainsi, jamais il n'avait aussi bien appréhendé le plus complexe des sortilèges, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'associer la botanique aux potions. Brighton l'avait fait, lui, sauf pour leur premier cours, mais il appliqua cette méthode pour la suite : présenter une plante, identifier les ingrédients et les propriétés de chacun d'eux, puis en choisir un pour que Harry prépare une potion avec.

Le mercredi, Harry était de nouveau dans la salle de classe aménagée par Brighton, où il passait le plus clair de ses journées, mais ce n'était pas pour un cours de potions : la présentation du « comportement d'un guerrier » ne s'était pas faite le week-end, Brighton qui l'ayant décalée à ce matin même, mais il apparut que le vieil homme avait autre chose en tête.

− J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, annonça-t-il quand Harry et lui se retrouvèrent devant le tableau mobile. Votre phrase lancée à la figure de ce Serpentard est la preuve qu'il y a un profond potentiel dans votre caboche, fils, et c'est ce potentiel que nous allons exploiter pour en faire votre plus grande arme.

− Comment ça ?

− Vous êtes un rebelle ! s'exclama Brighton d'un ton joyeux. Vous avez montré à ce prétentieux que vous êtes certes nouveau, mais en aucune manière impressionnable ou du genre à vous soumettre. Il suffit de regarder tous les autres élèves et leurs réactions : ils acceptent de vivre dans la crainte de cet imbécile, mais pas vous. Même si je ne connais pas ce Mulciber, je peux vous garantir qu'il ressasse la scène de l'ascenseur depuis vendredi. Vous lui avez montré que vous étiez une forte tête, qu'il ne vous faisait pas peur avec ses manières de grosse brute – et ça, c'est quelque chose qui le perturbe probablement encore, d'autant que votre dernière phrase lui a souligné un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé en vous abordant.

− Heu… lequel ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Vous êtes un inconnu, une énigme, un mystère, dit Brighton. Vous êtes le Morgan des élèves de Poudlard, si je puis dire. On sait que vous ressemblez à James Potter, mais après ? Où êtes-vous né ? Comment parlez-vous le plus parfait anglais qui soit alors que vous n'avez pas grandi en Grande-Bretagne ? Mais surtout, la question que Mulciber doit se poser, c'est : pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr de vous quand vous affirmez que l'année à venir pourrait être déplaisante pour lui ?

− J'ai lancé ça sans trop réfléchir, dit Harry, sur la défensive.

− Eh bien, assumez, maintenant ! répliqua Brighton avec fougue. J'ai entraperçu un souvenir où vous étiez une sorte de professeur pour vos camarades, non ?

− Oui, admit Harry.

− C'est parce que vous avez l'étoffe d'un leader, Harry ! Par votre présence à Poudlard, vous pourriez secouer pas mal de mentalités, bousculer pas mal de choses. Tout ce qu'il vous manque, c'est la mentalité qui va avec : le rebelle-leader qui revient sans cesse sur ses provocations n'est ni rebelle, ni leader, mais lâche. Il recule dès qu'il se retrouve face à une situation compliquée qu'il a lui-même engendrée. Vous, par contre, vous avez le potentiel pour aller de l'avant, montrer que les élèves de Poudlard sont de simples élèves. Vous pourriez devenir pour tous les étudiants comme Mulciber, ce que Dumbledore est pour les Mangemorts.

− Sauf qu'ils sont plus nombreux, objecta Harry. Et loin d'être incapables, Dumbledore lui-même dit que c'est l'une des générations d'étudiants les plus talentueuses qu'il ait jamais connues.

− Alors, devenez encore plus talentueux qu'eux ! rétorqua Brighton. Vous avez survécu aux Mangemorts et au Lord noir, non ? Quelle menace peuvent bien représenter quatre, cinq, dix morveux puant de suffisance ? Fils, ne croyez pas que j'abandonnerai : quand vous partirez d'ici, vous serez un rebelle-leader !

Harry eut, bien malgré lui, un sourire. Brighton s'exprimait avec une telle énergie qu'il semblait avoir rêvé une partie de sa vie du jour où il rencontrerait un élève qu'il pourrait transformer en « rebelle-leader ».

− Et nous allons commencer votre formation dès maintenant ! décréta Brighton. Première règle, sans nul doute la plus importante de toutes : connais-toi toi-même. Face à l'arrogance de Mulciber, vous avez prouvé que votre côté gentil pouvait s'effacer au profit d'une mentalité plus provocatrice, plus arrogante, plus confiante même que ce à quoi vous m'avez habitué depuis votre arrivée. Or, un leader qui manque de confiance, ça ne donne pas trop envie de le suivre…

Harry hocha la tête, admettant que Brighton avait raison.

− Nous allons donc travailler votre confiance, annonça Brighton. Citez-moi vos qualités !

− Heu… je suis…

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Harry entendit retentir une sonnette.

− Je m'absente, dit Brighton. Réfléchissez à vos qualités, objectivement. Et à mon retour, je ne veux pas vous entendre me dire « heu… » !

Et il claudiqua jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

Un rebelle-leader, se répéta Harry, songeur. Bien évidemment, il avait des capacités de leader : c'était lui après tout que les membres de l'A.D. avaient choisi pour chef, même s'il avait été beaucoup aidé par Hermione et Ron. C'était lui encore qui avait trouvé une idée pour échapper aux Mangemorts postés en embuscade au Département des mystères, ce qui démontrait également qu'il savait faire preuve d'initiative, de spontanéité. L'année dernière, n'avait-il pas été le premier à dénoncer les projets louches de Drago Malefoy ? N'avait-il pas annoncé, des mois à l'avance, que Malefoy préparait quelque chose ? N'était-ce pas là la preuve qu'il avait aussi un bon instinct, ou qu'il était observateur ou il ne savait quoi ? Mais le meilleur exemple, à ses yeux, était les propos reconnus par le Choixpeau magique : beaucoup de courage, des qualités intellectuelles, du talent et le désir de faire ses preuves – cette description, si simple fut-elle, était la meilleure qu'il pourrait donner à Brighton.

Celui-ci revint quelques instants après qu'il se fût fait cette réflexion.

− Nous aurons de la compagnie pour le déjeuner, fils, annonça-t-il. Et le ministère a enfin daigné vous adresser une lettre, mais concentrons-nous d'abord sur vos qualités. Alors ?

− J'ai repris l'analyse du Choixpeau magique, avoua Harry.

− Et vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux, assura Brighton. Les Moldus doivent se remettre en question, mais nous avons la chance d'avoir le Choixpeau magique pour nous éclairer sur nos propres atouts, fils. Alors, dîtes-moi !

Harry cita une à une les différentes qualités relevées par le Choixpeau lors de sa Répartition, juste avant le tout premier banquet de début d'année auquel Harry avait participé.

− Le courage peut prendre les formes les plus diverses et les plus variées, reprit Brighton. Il se manifeste d'une multitude de façons : la détermination à accomplir un objectif, la peur de mourir qui vous amène à vous démener pour survivre, aborder la jolie demoiselle qui vous a tapé dans l'œil, contester une position fausse que la majorité a pourtant adoptée à l'unanimité, etc. Nous sommes tous courageux, mais certains d'entre nous ont rarement une occasion de le démontrer pendant que d'autres, eux, tentent quelque chose qui peut paraître normal pour celles et ceux qui les voient faire, et qui pourtant leur a demandé de prendre leur courage à deux mains. Vous êtes doté du courage le plus épatant que j'aie jamais vu chez un jeune homme de votre âge, fils : votre situation actuelle, si je devais ne prendre qu'un exemple, aurait déjà détruit moralement bien d'autres personnes. Passons à vos qualités intellectuelles. Que pouvez-vous m'en dire ?

− Je peux faire preuve d'initiative, de spontanéité, et j'ai un assez bon instinct.

− Faux, vous _avez de l'instinct_, rectifia Brighton. « Assez bon » est une marque de manque de confiance. Vous êtes aussi réfléchi, fils, en témoigne votre idée de vous attaquer au domicile de Burrow. Vous êtes attentif, j'en ai eu la preuve pendant nos cours. Vous êtes concentré, votre apprentissage de l'occlumancie l'atteste. Des qualités intellectuelles, tout le monde en a, mais les gens sont généralement trop pédants pour en reconnaître aux autres et se complaisent à entretenir l'illusion qu'ils valent mieux que les autres, ce qui est bien souvent faux. Quand vous vous connaissez vous-même, vous valez mieux que les autres, fils ! Pour le talent, il n'y a rien à dire, vous n'êtes pas un incapable et nous nous en sommes aperçus tout au long de la semaine.

Il saisit sa baguette magique et fit un geste en direction du tableau, où s'inscrivit une colonne de mots, tels que « Provocateur », « Leader », « Indifférent », « Soumis » ou encore « Réactif ».

− Encore une idée de Toma Grinval, indiqua Brighton. Il a recensé sept profils différents parmi ses camarades, toutes maisons confondues.

− Tout votre enseignement est basé sur celui de Grinval ? demanda Harry, curieux.

− Celui que je vous offre s'en inspire beaucoup, reconnut Brighton. Si j'avais eu Grinval en classe, j'aurais été le plus heureux des professeurs, fils. Mais, passons… Sept profils, dont trois qui ne nous intéressent pas : soumis ne vous correspond pas, indifférent non plus et toupie, encore moins.

− C'est quoi, toupie ?

− Ca représente les personnes qui font fi de principes déclarés pour « entrer dans le moule », dirais-je. Comme un homme politique promettant ceci et cela et qui, finalement, ne fera rien pour telle ou telle raison. Ils suivent la majorité, en somme, en faisant une croix sur leurs propres principes.

Harry hocha la tête.

− Il nous reste donc à définir quelle mentalité vous correspondrait le mieux, poursuivit Brighton. Provocateur a ses avantages et ses inconvénients : vous marquez les esprits, mais vous vous attirez des ennuis. Leader, c'est un peu pareil, sauf que là, vous inspirez les autres et vous trouver des alliés. Réactif, c'est un peu ce que vous étiez à votre arrivée : vous menez votre existence selon un schéma et vous vous adaptez aux diverses situations qui vous sont présentées. Quant à « Tout-Puissant », fils, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour le devenir.

− Ca consiste en ?

− Grinval appelle ça aussi le « sur-sorcier », répondit Brighton. C'est un homme, ou une femme, plus évolué et intelligent que la moyenne : provocation soigneusement travaillée, leadership quasi-infaillible, réactivité totale et mesurée, manipulation intelligemment employée. Grinval dit qu'une personne capable de réunir ces qualités aura gagné le pouvoir absolu sur son environnement social, et il l'a démontré pendant sa scolarité.

− Il doit bien être le seul, commenta Harry.

− Tumter était lui-même « tout-puissant » à Massalia, et à sa manière, affirma Brighton.

− Comment le savez-vous ?

− Une interview du professeur qui a survécu a été éditée dans un journal grec, ce matin, dit Brighton. Luther a eu l'amabilité de me l'apporter tout à l'heure… Auriez-vous dans l'idée de devenir « tout-puissant », fils ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête d'un air qui n'engageait à rien. Bien évidemment, ce profil serait idéal, surtout après avoir provoqué Mulciber comme il l'avait fait. Car au-delà de Mulciber, il y avait Rogue et Avery – même si Harry se méfiait davantage de Rogue que d'Avery. Quant à John Haustin, il devait être un bon duelliste : après tout, il avait quand même participé à la guerre jusqu'au lendemain de la chute de Voldemort !

− Pensez-vous que je réussirai ? demanda-t-il.

− Ah ! La question n'est pas de savoir si _moi_, je le pense, mais si _vous_ vous en sentez capable, dit Brighton.

− Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! dit Harry.

− Excellent état d'esprit, approuva Brighton. Je vais donc vous parler du « tout-puissant » : à commencer, bien évidemment, par sa devise.

− Sa devise ? s'étonna Harry.

− Eh oui, dit Brighton. Grinval l'a formulée ainsi : _Un œuf est une coquille contenant un être_.

− C'est très… éclairant…

− Ca l'est, affirma Brighton. Pour simplifier, nous traduirons cette devise par : une cause, ses conséquences ET leurs répercussions.

Il agita à nouveau sa baguette magique et les sept profils disparurent, remplacés par le nom de Mulciber. Deux flèches diagonales se dessinèrent sous le nom du Serpentard.

− Nous allons tester vos qualités intellectuelles, pour le coup, déclara Brighton. Nous avons la cause : la petite phrase que vous avez jetée à ce garçon avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Les conséquences, maintenant ?

− Une vengeance, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sa réponse s'inscrivit sous la flèche de gauche.

− Il y en a une deuxième, dit Brighton.

− Heu… il n'a pas l'air du genre à passer l'éponge, commenta Harry.

− Et c'est là que vous avez tort, fils ! affirma Brighton. Vous savez quelques petites choses sur Mulciber, mais il serait imprudent de votre part de croire que vous pouvez anticiper ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Ca demande beaucoup de réflexions : compte tenu de son comportement, il se peut que Mulciber ait déjà reçu un avertissement qui aura le pouvoir de le dissuader de préparer un mauvais coup contre vous. Ses amis peuvent lui dire de pardonner pour cette fois, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus sur vous. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est de la masturbation intellectuelle, mais elle a singulièrement réussi à Grinval.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il inscrivit donc « Pardonner » sous la flèche de droite. Quatre flèches vinrent se tracer sous les conséquences.

− Nous allons essayer d'imaginer quatre répercussions, annonça Brighton. Si Mulciber se venge, que va-t-il se passer ?

− Soit je réponds, soit je laisse courir, dit Harry.

− Parfait, approuva Brighton en faisant s'écrire les deux solutions de Harry. Et s'il reste tranquille ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant.

− Heu… ou bien je le provoque encore, ou bien… ou bien je fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

− Et voilà, quatre répercussions possibles ! dit Brighton d'un ton satisfait. Cependant, je désapprouve quelque peu l'idée de la nouvelle provocation, à moins qu'elle ne soit justifiée. Tout dépend, en fait, de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de votre « toute-puissance » : souhaitez-vous vous imposer, voulez-vous être respecté par vos amis et craint par vos ennemis, cherchez-vous à susciter l'admiration, espérez-vous devenir le meilleur dans tous les domaines, etc. Grinval insiste sur ce point, notamment : si vous adoptez le profil d'un « tout-puissant », votre quête doit être motivée par un objectif précis.

− Vous savez ce que Grinval désirait, lui ?

− La paix, tout simplement, répondit Brighton. C'était quelqu'un de très solitaire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être au centre de l'attention ou au milieu d'une foule. Il préférait le calme, l'isolement, afin de pouvoir se consacrer à ses activités.

− La paix me paraît être un objectif des plus intéressants, admit Harry.

− Alors, nous nous pencherons sur cette ambition, décréta Brighton.

Il consulta brièvement la vieille montre cabossée qu'il portait au poignet.

− Nous avons encore vingt bonnes minutes avant que Luther et Liam arrivent, commenta-t-il. Intéressons-nous à l'alchimie, à présent.

Il effaça le tableau d'un coup de baguette magique, puis tous deux traversèrent la salle de classe jusqu'au coin spécialement aménagé pour les potions.

− L'alchimie, fils, est une discipline très intéressante, assura Brighton. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre à créer la Pierre philosophale ou à changer le fer en or, non : je vais vous enseigner l'utilité des potions alchimistes. Quand j'aurai fini cette petite présentation, vous attendrez avec impatience que nous concoctions votre première potion, croyez-moi.

Il leva sa baguette magique en direction d'une commode adossée au mur de la fenêtre. Le tiroir s'ouvrit quasi-aussitôt, et une boule de verre, à peine plus grosse qu'une balle de golf, s'éleva dans les airs pour venir se poser à côté du chaudron servant à la préparation des potions.

− Voici le récipient que la Fraternité utilise systématiquement pour ses potions alchimistes, dit Brighton. C'est un globe de verre extrêmement fin et pourtant très résistant, qui ne se brise pas aussi facilement qu'on pourrait le croire. Aisément transportable, discret, vous en conviendrez.

− Mais… comment vous mettez une potion dedans ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Nous mettons simplement le globe dans le chaudron, répondit Brighton.

L'air de plus en plus perplexe de Harry sembla l'amuser.

− Les potions alchimistes ne sont pas ingérables, fils, et nécessitent toutes, sans exception, un ingrédient vital à l'incorporation de la potion dans la sphère : les racines de Touffe-la-mort, révéla Brighton. Il me semble qu'il y a cette plante dans le programme scolaire des élèves de septième année, mais nous allons prendre un peu d'avance. Si les racines de Touffe-la-mort permettent l'incorporation de la potion au globe, c'est parce qu'elles ont la capacité de rendre immatérielle toute chose solide et d'attirer toute substance en un point précis : on ne peut pas le voir grâce à cette boule, mais la Fraternité les fabrique toujours en y glissant des racines de Touffe-la-mort à l'intérieur.

− Et ça fonctionne même si les racines ne sont pas atteintes par la potion ? s'étonna Harry.

− Oui, assura Brighton. Quand elles sont soumises à une certaine chaleur, les racines se vident de la substance qui leur permet de rendre le globe immatériel. Ses racines une fois desséchées, celles-ci s'élèvent d'environ trois centimètres et attirent, à ce moment-là, la potion alchimiste. Il suffit alors d'éteindre le feu, puis de laisser le tout refroidir.

Harry hocha la tête, assez impressionné par les capacités de ces racines.

− Si les potions alchimistes ne se boivent pas, à quoi servent-elles ? demanda-t-il.

− Aux diversions, essentiellement, dit Brighton. Vous pourrez bientôt tenir le brouillard le plus opaque qui soit dans le creux de votre main, fils. Vous saurez créer un somnifère capable d'endormir la Grande Salle en dix-sept secondes montre-en-main. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de demander à vos adversaires de regarder un ciel orageux si vous souhaitez les éblouir avec un éclair… Grinval avait lui-même des connaissances assez étonnantes dans cette discipline et nous préparerons l'une de ses potions secrètes à la fin du mois… à condition, encore, que vous ne me déceviez pas dans cette matière.

Comme l'avait dit Brighton, Harry avait hâte de commencer à explorer ces potions alchimistes, mais un détail le frappa presque aussitôt :

− Vous ne pensez pas que Farewell pourrait utiliser le somnifère pour me kidnapper ? demanda-t-il.

− C'est envisageable, reconnut Brighton avec calme, mais je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit sous le nez de Dumbledore. Dans un couloir désert, en revanche… Souvenez-vous simplement de ceci : pour contrer un tel somnifère, rien ne vaut un bon jet d'eau en pleine tête. L'eau créera un écran qui empêchera le gaz d'atteindre vos narines, même si votre nez n'est pas lui-même rempli d'eau.

Harry hocha la tête, mémorisant attentivement le conseil de Brighton.

− A présent, allons préparer le déjeuner et intéressez-vous à la lettre du ministère, dit le vieil homme en boitant jusqu'à la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait eu la confirmation du ministère de la Magie que le testament de Grinval était authentique et que, par conséquent, il en était l'heureux héritier. Gringotts était censé lui adresser une lettre, dans les jours à venir, pour lui communiquer les informations liées à son nouveau coffre.

Attablé dans la cuisine de Brighton, cependant, Harry était davantage concentré sur la conversation engagée au début du déjeuner. Liam, un peu plus jeune que Luther, portait la robe des Maîtres Majeurs : à l'évidence, malgré qu'il ait entamé une formation de Stratège, il n'était pas autorisé à porter la Robe Grise tant qu'il n'aurait pas été reconnu comme tel par la Fraternité – et cela paraissait assez mal engagé, puisqu'il avait rejoint la rébellion.

− …sait toujours pas où il est, disait-il après que Brighton lui eût demandé des nouvelles de Tumter. Selon nos informations, la Fraternité cherche aux Pays-Bas puisqu'il y a passé toute son enfance et son adolescence, mais il n'y a encore eu aucune piste de lui.

− Il viendra en Grande-Bretagne, affirma Brighton. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait que Vous-Savez-Qui occupe toutes les pensées du ministère de la Magie. Il viendra ici pour essayer de se fondre dans la masse, mais j'espère qu'il a soigneusement préparé son intégration, car son ancien professeur a cité son nom dans le journal grec que tu m'as amené ce matin, Luther.

− De quoi parlait l'article, justement ? demanda Harry.

− De la constatation faite par le ministère grec de la Magie selon laquelle les enchantements de Massalia n'ont pas été touchés par « les Mangemorts », répondit Brighton.

− Parce que Tumter a déposé une étude sur le contournement des enchantements, dit Harry. Burrow croit aussi que Tumter viendra en Grande-Bretagne, je pense, parce qu'il essaye de faire passer des circulaires à propos des massaliens.

− Ouais, on a vu ça, dit Liam avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Sa circulaire n°9 est l'idée la plus stupide qu'on ait jamais vue : « Tout massalien devra faire l'objet d'une enquête et être interrogé par les Aurors sur le drame de Massalia », qu'il exige. Cet imbécile n'a pas supporté que Tumter prive la Fraternité des livres de Massalia.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

− La Fraternité n'a jamais eu l'intention de détruire Massalia, répondit Luther. D'après les informations que de nouveaux rebelles nous ont communiquées à leur arrivée, il était simplement question de faire des dégâts jusqu'à ce que les Maîtres mineurs mettent la main sur Tumter, sauf qu'ils ont été très surpris lorsque Massalia a explosé en tuant, par la même occasion, une petite dizaine des nôtres et trois géants. Le plus surprenant, c'est que Tumter ait réussi à évaluer avec une telle précision le temps que mettraient les rescapés à rejoindre les passages secrets : il y a des gamins qui auraient dit aux autorités grecques que tous les survivants étaient déjà à l'abri quand l'école a sauté…

Il se passait un étrange phénomène dans l'esprit de Harry. Alors qu'il écoutait Luther, des images vinrent flotter à la surface de sa mémoire, comme un souvenir depuis longtemps occulté, et il comprit pourquoi il avait imaginé Tumter avec les cheveux longs, pourquoi il avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la Robe Rouge de Luther avant de le rencontrer…

− Il était là-bas, dit-il dans un murmure.

− Pardon ? demanda Liam.

− Tumter… Il était à Massalia quand la fraternité a attaqué. Enfin, à proximité… Il a mis la main sur un Maître majeur qui observait l'attaque depuis une montagne, il l'a balancé dans le vide juste après que Massalia explose !

Tout devenait clair, à présent : Harry n'avait pas vu qu'un seul des souvenirs contenus dans l'alliance, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans l'un d'eux avant de tomber sur la scène où Tumter transmettait les bagues à Lily et à Moira.

− Comment savez-vous ça ? interrogea Luther, très intrigué.

− Harry est particulièrement sensible à certains phénomènes magiques, intervint Brighton avec légèreté. Moins de trente secondes après que nous soyons arrivés devant le Manoir Grinval, il a su comment ouvrir le portail. Un don que nous surveillons de très près, car il pourrait nous être très utile.

Brighton devait avoir gagné la confiance la plus aveugle de Luther et de Liam, car aucun d'eux n'exprima une quelconque hésitation pour le croire sur parole.

− Ce que je ne comprends, c'est pourquoi Tumter a jugé utile de faire exploser Massalia – et surtout, comment il a fait ça ?! avoua Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

− Mon hypothèse, reprit Brighton, c'est que Tumter a voulu _protéger_ Massalia. En détruisant l'école, il a aussi dû détruire une grande quantité de livres n'existant qu'à Massalia : il voulait empêcher la Fraternité de mettre ses sales pattes sur des trésors insoupçonnables des formes de la magie étudiées à Massalia. Il y a juste un petit détail relativement dérangeant dans cette hypothèse…

− Lequel ? demandèrent les trois autres.

− Si Tumter a réellement cherché à détruire le savoir de Massalia, ça signifie qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croirait sur la Fraternité, expliqua Brighton. Depuis neuf siècles qu'elle existe, la Fraternité a toujours récolté le fruit de son labeur : nous avons dérobé son savoir en alchimie à Nurrham, nous avons récupéré les connaissances de Coarctés en matière d'homonculisme, nous avons volé la Lance du Destin au ministère nippon de la Magie… Chaque fois que nous avons accompli une action, nous nous sommes appropriés quelque chose. Et si mon hypothèse est bonne, alors Tumter connaît à l'évidence cette manie de la Fraternité à acquérir les savoirs de ses ennemis vaincus, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a détruit Massalia. Plusieurs livres seront sûrement retrouvés par les Aurors, mais je pense que Tumter a soigneusement préparé son coup pour que les ouvrages importants ne puissent jamais être réparés…

− Et comment a-t-il fait pour détruire l'école ? répéta Harry.

− Seul lui pourrait nous le dire, reconnut Brighton. Il a sûrement fait usage d'un savoir typiquement massalien, même si je trouve assez étonnant que le professeur rescapé n'ait pas encore soulevé ce détail.

− Il se pourrait donc que ce soit un savoir unique à Tumter, dit Luther.

− Je penche pour cette solution, avoua Brighton.

Harry frissonna légèrement. Si Tumter avait été capable de faire s'effondrer l'édifice monumental qu'il avait à présent en mémoire, alors ses connaissances destructrices devaient être considérables, songea-t-il.

− Qu'en est-il de ce cher Gabriel ? poursuivit Brighton.

− Il a très mal accepté que Mr Potter se présente à son audition avec deux heures d'avance, alors que lui-même était en réunion, informa Luther. D'après Gladys, il a essayé de trouver un prétexte pour le faire revenir, mais les trois personnes rencontrées par Mr Potter sont montées au créneau.

− Même O'connor ? s'étonna Harry.

− Il a simplement dit qu'il ne voyait pas très bien ce que Burrow pourrait vous demander de plus, dit Luther. Il semble cependant déterminé à vous mettre le grappin dessus…

− Sauf si nous le faisons tomber avant, objecta Harry.

− Où en êtes-vous dans cette entreprise, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Brighton.

Luther et Liam échangèrent un regard, comme pour se concerter sur celui qui devait commencer le premier.

− Nous effectuons des tours de guet, indiqua Liam. Gladys a attiré l'attention de Dillinger et pense qu'elle aura mis la main sur les documents liés au manoir de Burrow d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais il nous faudra compter deux ou trois semaines de plus pour nous renseigner sur son agenda, trouver une parade aux enchantements, faire la liste des entrées possibles, établir la stratégie globale sur le cambriolage, etc.

− Autrement dit, vous passeriez à l'action en septembre, marmonna Brighton d'un air songeur. J'aurais préféré que Harry vous accompagne pendant cette mission, honnêtement… Quand vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut, vous me communiquerez des copies de tout ça et avec Harry, nous les utiliserons pour nos cours. Il pourra ainsi s'essayer à la stratégie.


	12. Et de deux !

Les cours s'enchaînaient, étrangement intéressants alors que, pour certaines matières, Brighton se contentait de revoir des sortilèges que Harry connaissait déjà. Selon le vieil homme, notamment en métamorphose, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que Harry apprenne de nouveaux sortilèges : des révisions axées sur la compréhension de tous les sorts importants dans cette discipline étaient préférables, car plus il s'habituerait à comprendre, plus il serait à son aise quand il retrouverait la classe du professeur McGonagall. Toutefois, si Harry attendait avec curiosité son premier cours d'alchimie, quelque chose le tracassait : Brighton n'avait toujours pas abordé la défense contre les forces du Mal. La botanique était toujours associée aux potions, le dernier cours de sortilèges avait été consacré à un sort de Désherbage, mais toujours pas de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les progrès les plus significatifs de Harry concernaient l'occlumancie. Si les exercices de Brighton lui avaient d'abord paru difficiles, il commençait réellement à pouvoir modifier différents souvenirs : bouger un objet, faire disparaître un personnage, modifier le discours d'une personne et même changer le décor. Toutefois, ce n'était là que la première partie : dès que Brighton considéra qu'il s'en sortait bien avec cette première étape, il compliqua l'apprentissage. Ainsi, tous les soirs, Harry devait empêcher une question de réveiller un souvenir _fidèle_ : lorsque Brighton lui demandait ce que Lord Voldemort lui avait dit pour la dernière fois, Harry devait immédiatement lui faire dire autre chose. Mais malgré ses échecs répétitifs, Brighton ne doutait pas qu'il y parviendrait.

− Pour l'heure, vous avez besoin de vous concentrer, fils, lui dit-il après un nouvel exercice raté. Mais au fur et à mesure, vous exigerez moins de temps pour modifier un souvenir. Même si vous en êtes toujours à la deuxième étape à la fin du mois, vous verrez que la troisième est d'une simplicité enfantine et vous donnera le court laps de temps dont vous aurez besoin pour modifier un souvenir.

Harry se raccrocha donc à cette pensée réjouissante, sans même songer à se montrer moins optimiste ou mettre en doute les propos de Brighton. Depuis le cours où Brighton avait présenté les différents profils inventés par son « associé » dans la formation de Harry, c'est-à-dire Toma Grinval, le vieil homme ne manquait jamais l'occasion de remettre Harry dans le « droit chemin ». Chaque fois que son élève avait une pensée ou une réaction étrangère à l'attitude d'un « tout-puissant », Brighton la dénonçait et obligeait Harry à avoir un autre comportement.

Le deuxième dimanche depuis l'arrivée de Harry arriva, mais, exceptionnellement, il n'y eut aucun cours. Dès que le petit déjeuner fut englouti, Brighton enfila une cape de voyage, prit une grosse sacoche puis invita Harry à le rejoindre sur le quai. Finissant de débarrasser la table en hâte, étonné et intrigué par l'activité surprise que son professeur semblait proposer pour la journée, Harry sauta dans ses chaussures, vérifia que sa baguette était bien à l'intérieur de la poche de sa robe de sorcier – offerte par Brighton à l'occasion de son audition au ministère – et, le pas vif, retrouva le vieil homme dans la barque.

− Où allons-nous ? s'enquit Harry.

− Nous allons apprendre ce que la Fraternité appelle « l'apprentissage-terrain », annonça Brighton, alors que la barque démarrait dans un soubresaut. Quand vous êtes arrivé, je vous ai dit que vous auriez un examen à la fin de chaque semaine, mais je n'avais pas alors pris connaissance de certaines choses. La première évaluation a été vos escapades à Poudlard et au ministère, dirons-nous, pour lesquelles je vous donne un 9.5 sur 10. Votre petit accès de zèle, en parlant de cet ivrogne en Roumanie, est la raison qui m'empêche de vous donner la note maximale.

− Et aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

− Apprentissage-terrain, répéta Brighton. Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps sur la métamorphose pour que vous soyez capable d'adapter sa compréhension à toutes les matières, qu'il s'agisse des sortilèges ou bien de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Vous avez des prédispositions pour la défense, c'est pour cette raison que les cours n'ont pas encore abordé cette matière. Aujourd'hui, vous aurez donc l'occasion de me montrer votre talent. Vous allez à la fois apprendre et exercer.

La barque atteignit la rive dans un nouveau tressautement. Brighton ramassa sa sacoche, posée entre ses pieds, et précéda Harry sur la terre ferme. Le bateau repartit, fendant la surface lisse du loch.

− Prenez mon bras, fils, c'est moi qui offre le voyage, pour cette fois, dit Brighton.

Harry obéit en essayant de ne pas serrer trop fort. Brighton pivota et tous deux plongèrent dans le silence noir, étouffant, écrasant du transplanage, Harry resserrant sa prise sur le bras du vieil homme en le sentant s'écarter. Il avait beau se répéter les affirmations de Dumbledore, selon lesquelles on finissait par s'habituer au transplanage, il ne constatait toujours aucune amélioration dans sa façon d'aborder ce moyen de déplacement.

A bout de souffle, il accueillit avec délectation la réapparition du soleil matinal et de l'air frais et lâcha le bras de Brighton en observant les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans un virage tracé par une route de campagne bordée à gauche, de hautes haies touffues et, à droite, s'ouvrant sur une vallée. Niché entre deux collines, un village que le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

− C'est… Little Hangleton ?! s'exclama Harry, surpris.

− En effet, répondit Brighton en l'entraînant le long de la route, qui plongeait à flanc de colline. Quand je vous ai demandé à quelle occasion vous aviez vu Vous-Savez-Qui pour la dernière fois, pendant l'un de nos cours sur l'occlumancie, vous vous êtes concentré sur la nuit où le Lord noir et Dumbledore se sont affrontés dans l'atrium du ministère. Mais au-delà, votre cerveau a fait ressurgir un souvenir plus récent encore.

− Bah… C'est au ministère que j'ai vu Voldemort pour la dernière fois, pourtant…

− Ah, mais voici une règle qu'il ne faut jamais oublier, fils : votre cerveau n'entend pas forcément de la même manière que votre oreille, dit Brighton. Car pendant que vous vous concentriez sur le souvenir du ministère, mon œil a capté votre souvenir du souvenir de la rencontre entre Morfin et Tom Jedusor. En fouillant un peu plus, j'ai alors attrapé votre souvenir du souvenir de Bob Ogden, lors de sa rencontre avec les Gaunt.

− Et comment fait-on pour empêcher le cerveau d'écouter autre chose que l'oreille ?

− La troisième étape, dite « d'attente », vous y aidera, assura Brighton.

La pente raide décrivit alors une courbe sur la droite et Harry ralentit, se souvenant de l'ouverture dans la haie par laquelle Bob Ogden avait disparu. Celle-ci semblait avoir été rebouchée – par la végétation ou par Voldemort lui-même ? se demanda-t-il. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était derrière la fermeture de la haie, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'un maléfice n'attendait que l'imprudent qui aurait le malheur de toucher le mur végétal à mains nues.

− Bien, nous y voilà ! dit Brighton d'un ton satisfait. Occasion parfaite pour apprendre les sortilèges universels qui sont souvent employés par les Aurors, les chasseurs de trésors, les voleurs et les aventuriers ! En connaissez-vous ?

− Magicus natura, c'est tout, dit Harry.

− Bien, bien, approuva Brighton. Pour cette haie, nous allons nous intéresser à un autre sortilège. Il s'agit du charme de Révélation… Attention à ne pas le confondre avec le sortilège que vous pourriez lancer sur l'encre invisible, nous parlons là d'un charme nettement plus puissant, complexe et utile. Pour la haie, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper : ça vous laissera le temps de l'appréhender au mieux si nous devons y avoir recours plus loin, fils.

Il leva alors sa baguette magique et l'abaissa, comme s'il dessinait une ligne droite et verticale. Un mouvement que Harry reconnut facilement : Dumbledore avait utilisé le même dans l'antichambre de la caverne, afin de faire apparaître l'arcade leur ayant permis de rejoindre le lac aux Inferi.

A peine eut-il achevé son charme que les branches s'illuminèrent faiblement, enveloppées d'un halo mauve, et le vieil homme hocha la tête pour lui-même.

− Maléfice d'Etranglement, indiqua-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Si vous touchez la haie, les branches réagiront de manière brutale : elles vous attraperont, vous happeront dans la haie et vous étoufferont jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Classique, mais efficace. C'est un maléfice très rusé, cependant, car rares sont les gens qui croiraient qu'il suffit de connaissances scolaires pour conjurer ce sort.

− Vraiment ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Eh oui, dit Brighton. Réfléchissez, fils. Si vous voyiez quelqu'un s'étouffer, quel sortilège utiliseriez-vous ?

Harry plissa le front. Le contexte exposé par Brighton lui rappelait vaguement un incident survenu à la rentrée de sa sixième année : Marcus Belby, pressé de répondre au professeur Slughorn, s'était étouffé avec un morceau de faisan avalé trop vite avant que le maître des potions ne le libère à l'aide d'un sortilège.

− _Anapneo_ ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

− Effacez-moi cette expression, fils ! protesta Brighton. Le « Tout-puissant » ne manifeste ni scepticisme, ni se soucie de dire une bêtise ou pas : il propose calmement et, si quelqu'un se moque, il s'en fiche, car il a sûrement suggéré davantage d'idées que le moqueur ! Le sortilège de Souffle est extrêmement pratique, en effet, car si les branches cherchent à nous priver d'air, elles redouteront tout autant cet oxygène. Il faut, cependant, une maîtrise excellente de ce sort pour parvenir à vaincre une telle haie.

− Je n'ai jamais lancé ce sort, avoua Harry.

− Même si vous l'aviez fait dix fois, je ne suis pas certain que vous auriez la maîtrise pour vaincre la haie, fils, confia Brighton. Ouvrez donc la sacoche et prenez-y la potion de Souffle.

Harry prit le sac que lui tendait Brighton, le posa au sol et l'ouvrit. De nombreux compartiments étaient cousus au tissu qui le rembourrait, chacun contenant un petit flacon étiqueté.

− Comment vous avez fait pour enfermer ces potions dans ces flacons, monsieur ? demanda Harry en lisant un à un les flacons.

− Même sans Touffe-la-mort, il est possible de récupérer des potions alchimistes, répondit Brighton, mais c'est peu pratique. Il vous suffit de plonger votre flacon dans la potion, fils, sauf qu'il vous faut énormément de fioles en stock pour limiter l'ampleur du gâchis. Tant que votre chaudron est chaud, la potion restera à l'intérieur, mais une fois refroidi... eh bien, vous avez intérêt à croiser les doigts pour que votre potion soit inoffensive.

− J'ai !

Harry se redressa avec un flacon apparemment vide.

− Bien, dit Brighton en récupérant sa sacoche. Reculons et je vous dirai comment procéder… Oui, c'est à vous d'intervenir, cette fois. Donc, nous avons notre potion de Souffle. Il est impératif, fils, que vous visiez bien – pas la haie, attention, mais le sol, afin d'être certain que le flacon se brisera. Faîtes aussi attention à ce que l'élan de votre flacon s'oriente vers la haie.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Lancez-la simplement devant vous, assez fort et au sol, en direction de la haie.

Harry s'exécuta, non sans avoir pris le temps de bien calculer son lancer. La fiole fendit les airs et explosa dès qu'elle heurta le sol : quasi-immédiatement, le rugissement d'un vent fou furieux leur parvint aux oreilles. S'il ne les atteignit pas, il frappa de plein fouet la haie touffue. Comme si le maléfice d'Etranglement avait fragilisé tout le pan ensorcelé, celui-ci se désintégra rapidement, ses branches emportées par le souffle. L'ouverture d'antan, à l'époque où les Gaunt vivaient encore là, se redessina alors.

− Ah ouais, c'est… efficace, commenta Harry, assez impressionné.

− Les potions alchimistes ne doivent être utilisées qu'en dernier recours, déclara Brighton. Ou en situation plus ou moins critique. Si Farewell a réellement dans l'intention de vous kidnapper ou de vous neutraliser, il utilisera d'abord ses sortilèges, ses ruses et ses propres idées. Puis, si vous déjouez tout ça, il aura sûrement recours à une potion alchimiste. Allons, notre aventure ne fait que commencer !

Et il claudiqua jusqu'à l'ouverture, Harry sur les talons.

− Mais au fait, dit celui-ci en repensant à un détail, qu'en est-il du diadème ?

− Fils, vous avez été singulièrement long à la détente, cette fois ! commenta Brighton. Je suis loin d'être expert en Horcruxe, mais je veux bien manger ma canne si le diadème ne contient pas un morceau d'âme. Son influence se faisait ressentir quand je l'examinais, j'ai donc préféré le mettre dans un coin pour éviter de laisser cette saleté me pourrir le cerveau. En revanche, fils, je serai bien incapable de vous dire comment les détruire.

− Je sais que le venin de Basilic est efficace, dit Harry.

− Du venin de Basilic, hein ? répéta Brighton d'un air songeur. Eh bien, il nous faudra y réfléchir, mais pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur le Horcruxe dissimulé dans la vieille masure des Gaunt.

Ils descendaient le flanc de la colline en direction d'un bosquet d'arbres, prenant un soin particulier à éviter les petites pierres du chemin caillouteux qui auraient pu les faire trébucher. Lentement, petit à petit, Harry distingua la silhouette de la maison des Gaunt, plongée dans l'ombre des arbres. Le lierre, les orties et les ronces n'avaient pas résisté à la tentation d'envahir le jardin et la façade. La charpente s'était écroulée, emportant dans sa chute un pan de mur de ce qui avait été le salon. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, plus crasseuses que jamais, mais la cheminée se dressait toujours, apparemment épargnée par l'effondrement du toit.

− Arrêtons-nous ici, il vaut mieux nous montrer prudents, dit Brighton. Cherchez donc le Magicus Natura dans la sacoche, fils. Compte tenu de l'identité du dernier visiteur de cette vieille baraque, nous aurons besoin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les dangers qui nous menacent.

Harry reprit la sacoche, s'accroupit en la posant parterre et l'ouvrit pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

− Combien Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il créé de Horcruxes, selon vous ? demanda Brighton.

− Il ambitionne d'en créer sept, répondit Harry.

− Sept ! s'exclama Brighton, ulcéré. Par Merlin, cet homme est encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginais ! Sept ! Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à voir la tronche qu'il a quand on sait ça ! Sept ! C'est de la démence…

Harry repéra un flacon contenant un gaz violacé et le prit, se souvenant de la couleur du sortilège que Maugrey avait lancé sur la bague, dans la chambre des jumeaux. Lisant l'étiquette, il se redressa en montrant sa trouvaille.

− Lancez-le jusqu'à la maison, fils, dit Brighton. Essayez même de l'envoyer à l'intérieur, si vous le pouvez. Il faut s'attendre à ce que l'intérieur soit mieux protégé que le jardin.

Harry visa au mieux et lança, à la manière d'un joueur de baseball, le flacon. Celui-ci étincela en captant un rai de soleil, puis disparut dans le salon en profitant de l'ouverture offerte par le toit effondré. Ils entendirent le verre se briser, puis une épaisse, basse brume violette jaillit du salon pour se répandre dans l'entrée, puis dans le jardin en passant par l'encadrement de la porte, qui gisait à présent parmi les ronces et les orties. Comme avec la bague, des filets de fumée grisâtre s'élevèrent du parterre végétal, trahissant la présence d'un maléfice, et formèrent une image de lianes entrelacées.

Brighton eut un reniflement méprisant.

− Et c'est _ça_, le pire Mage noir du siècle ?! marmonna-t-il.

− Ce n'est que le premier obstacle, objecta Harry.

− Et un obstacle bien piètre, fils, affirma Brighton. C'est à mon tour d'intervenir : restez derrière moi.

Il tira sa baguette magique. Harry referma et ramassa la sacoche, puis il suivit le vieillard qui s'avançait vers le parterre végétal. Celui-ci sembla frémir à leur approche, comme sentant une présence, mais au moment précis où Brighton pointa sa baguette au sol, devant lui, les ronces et le lierre s'écartèrent, comme repoussés.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

− Un maléfice d'Entrave, répondit Brighton d'un ton très calme. Pas celui que vous avez appris à Poudlard : je parle ici d'une dénaturation du maléfice scolaire. Vous-Savez-Qui a ensorcelé les ronces et le lierre pour que tout pied s'approchant trop près soit attaqué. Un imprudent se retrouverait déséquilibré, tomberait et serait assailli par la végétation. Bien évidemment, le lierre n'est pas trop dangereux, mais les ronces et leurs épines promettent de longues heures de souffrance. Sans doute sont-elles empoisonnées.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour être certain qu'aucune ronce ne l'attaquerait dans le dos, mais il semblait que le sortilège de Brighton dissuadait toute la végétation déjà passée de retenter quoi que ce soit – ils atteignirent donc l'entrée des ruines sans être trop inquiété, mais Brighton marqua un nouvel arrêt dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

La brume de la potion de Magicus Natura avait révélé plusieurs symboles de fumée, dans le salon. Une grande flamme grisâtre flottait juste devant eux. Un peu plus loin, une sorte de paire d'yeux sans pupille ni iris lévitait.

− Voyons voir, marmonna Brighton en observant la flamme de fumée grise. Même si Vous-Savez-Qui a été un peu décevant jusqu'à présent, je doute que ce maléfice puisse être contré par un simple Gèle-Flamme… Il faudra que vous continuiez seul, fils, car je n'ai qu'une seule potion de Glace sanguine.

− Glace sanguine ? répéta Harry, intrigué, en ouvrant la sacoche.

− Il s'agit d'une potion non alchimiste, donc ingérable, qui permettra à votre corps de renverser sa température pour qu'au lieu d'être chaud, il soit glacé, expliqua Brighton. A moins que Vous-Savez-Qui ait eu une formation de massalien, il est impossible que son maléfice puisse venir à bout d'une telle potion. Car, loin d'être enseignée en classe, il s'agit d'une invention de la Fraternité. Pour vous donner une idée de sa puissance, elle peut résister au feu d'un dragon pendant vingt-trois secondes.

Harry n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, car à peine eut-il approché sa main d'un flacon, il ressentit une brutale, et éloquente, baisse de température. Il se saisit du bouchon, lut quand même l'étiquette, puis se redressa. Bien qu'il ne touchât pas le verre, il en ressentait toute la fraîcheur. Ôtant le bouchon, il but la potion et fut parcouru d'une soudaine série de frissons, tandis que le liquide lui glaçait la langue, puis la gorge, puis la poitrine et l'estomac.

− Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'elle n'était pas très agréable à boire, se souvint Brighton d'un ton léger. Il vous suffit de traverser le mur de flammes, puis vous vous arrêterez au niveau du second symbole. Rangez votre baguette, fils : plus elle sera proche de votre corps, mieux elle sera protégée.

Aussi la glissa-t-il dans sa chaussette, afin que sa baguette soit directement en contact avec sa peau désormais glacée. Il exhalait sans cesse de l'air froid, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas plus longtemps. S'avançant dans le salon, le premier pas qu'il posa sur le plancher pourrissant fit jaillir du sol de hautes flammes d'un blanc étincelant qui le firent légèrement sursauter. Il sentait une timide tiédeur lui caresser les mains et le visage chaque pas posé lui faisait traverser un nouveau rideau enflammé, mais Brighton avait parfaitement vanté les mérites de la potion de Glace sanguine : même les vêtements de Harry paraissaient protégés tant son corps diffusait une fraîcheur digne d'un vent polaire. Néanmoins, cet obstacle faisait tout à coup prendre conscience du génie de Dumbledore, car si Brighton et lui-même avaient essentiellement recours à des potions, le directeur de Poudlard avait dû franchir les pièges de Voldemort à l'aide de sa seule baguette magique.

Atteignant le second symbole, Harry remarqua que ses pieds ne soulevèrent plus la moindre flamme, comme si Voldemort avait estimé qu'un sorcier capable de franchir le mur de feu blanc méritait de s'essayer à accéder à la partie d'âme visiblement dissimulée sous le plancher.

− Maléfice de Cécité, fils ! lança Brighton depuis l'entrée. A ne pas confondre avec le sort d'Aveuglement, qui n'est pas répréhensible et se contente d'éblouir votre adversaire. Le maléfice de Cécité, lui, vous condamne à une vie d'aveugle. Ecartez-vous un peu, c'est à moi d'intervenir.

Harry recula de quelques pas et regarda Brighton faire tournoyer sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa tête puis l'abaisser sèchement : une longue ligne argentée terminée par trois griffes fusa et disparut sous la brume violacée de la potion de Magicus Natura. Brighton tira un coup, quelque chose grinça. Il réitéra son geste, une planche fut arrachée du parquet moisi et atterrit un peu plus loin, soulevant un nouveau mur de flammes immaculées.

Comme repoussée par le contenu de la cachette, la brume violette s'écarta pour révéler une niche dans laquelle Voldemort avait déposé une boîte en d'or.

− Et comment est-ce qu'on contrecarre un maléfice de Cécité ? demanda Harry.

− Avec une question comme celle-là, fils, vous m'apparaissez aussi stupide que Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Brighton d'un ton badin. Le « Tout-puissant » ne pose jamais de questions avant d'avoir réfléchi par lui-même, fils ! Alors réfléchissez !

− Bah, j'ai bien une idée, mais…

− Le « Tout-puissant » ne doute pas, répliqua Brighton d'un ton bourru. Il assume chacune de ses idées, même s'il lui faut pour cela recevoir quelques moqueries, paraître naïf ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Alors, quelle est-elle ?

− Fermer les yeux, avoua Harry.

− Que voilà une idée saugrenue, admit Brighton avec calme. Tellement saugrenue, en fait, qu'elle est le moyen le plus simple pour échapper à un maléfice de Cécité.

− Vraiment ? se réjouit Harry.

− A moins que vous n'ayez peur que vos narines ne deviennent aveugles, et vous m'impressionneriez si c'était le cas, vous n'avez qu'à protéger vos yeux, fils, dit Brighton. Le maléfice de Cécité rend aveugle s'il touche vos yeux, mais Dame Nature a eu la bonté de nous offrir des paupières. Ne croyez pas que la magie ne se résout que par la magie. Allez, ouvrez donc ce fichu machin !

Et il ferma les yeux, l'air paisible, ses mains appuyées sur sa canne. Tendant une main vers le coffret, Harry se protégea derrière un bras le temps de trouver un interstice suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser puis, les yeux fermés, souleva le couvercle. Il y eut alors une explosion de lumière stupéfiante. Même les paupières closes et le visage enfoui dans son bras, Harry la perçut comme si elle avait traversé sa chair, ses muscles, ses nerfs, ses vêtements pour se heurter à ses paupières. Il se demanda brièvement jusqu'où la lumière avait été aperçue – tout ce qu'il espérait, en tout cas, c'était qu'aucun Moldu ne l'avait aperçue, car le ministère le détecterait aussitôt, et Lord Voldemort finirait tôt ou tard par découvrir qu'un habitant de Little Hangleton avait été le témoin d'un acte magique.

Lorsqu'il estima pouvoir rouvrir les yeux sans danger, il baissa le bras et souleva sa paupière gauche, mais tout était redevenu normal. Brighton avait déjà rouvert les siens et sembla apprécier la prudence de Harry, qui baissa les yeux sur le contenu de la boîte. Un gros anneau très laid était serti d'une pierre marquée, Gaunt l'avait dit lui-même, des armoiries de la famille Peverell : un trait enfermé dans un cercle, le tout emprisonné d'un triangle.

− Le dernier maléfice n'apparaît pas, annonça Harry.

− Normal, fils, dit Brighton. Le coffre était hermétiquement fermé, la potion de Magicus Natura ne pouvait pas atteindre le Horcruxe. L'idéal serait que nous prenions le coffre avec nous, car je n'ai plus de…

− Attendez... l'interrompit Harry.

L'horrible anneau de Gaunt s'était tout à coup mis à scintiller à mesure que Harry le regardait. Il ferma son œil droit, pris d'un soupçon : il avait vu juste, l'œil d'Astaroth s'était encore réveillé, car lorsqu'il ferma le gauche et rouvrit le droit, les scintillements se volatilisèrent.

− L'œil d'Astaroth fait apparaître des scintillements, dit Harry.

− Concentrez-vous sur le Horcruxe, dans ce cas, l'encouragea Brighton.

Abaissant sa paupière droite, Harry fixa longuement l'anneau comme s'il avait voulu voir à travers. Les petites étincelles incolores qui s'en élevaient se murent, se rapprochant les unes des autres, formant progressivement un dessin qu'il eut quelques difficultés à identifier. Après un moment, cependant, il fit le rapprochement entre cette forme étincelante et la main brûlée, noircie, recroquevillée de Dumbledore. Il en fit la description à Brighton, qui resta silencieux plusieurs secondes.

− Je crains que ce ne soit au-delà de mes compétences, cette fois, reconnut-il. La magie noire englobe bien des maléfices visant les mains et la moindre erreur d'interprétation de celui-ci pourrait avoir des conséquences que je n'ose pas imaginer. Refermez et prenez le coffre, fils, nous serons plus à l'aise à la maison pour trouver une suite à cette aventure.

Refermant la boîte d'or, Harry la souleva de la niche et traversa à nouveau le mur de flammes, qui lui semblait tout à coup un peu plus chaud. Il allongea le pas et rejoignit Brighton dans l'entrée, vérifiant quand même qu'une flamme ne se soit pas accrochée à sa robe de sorcier, puis il suivit le vieil homme dans le jardin, celui-ci chassant les ronces et le lierre à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

− Bien, bien, dit Brighton lorsqu'ils remontèrent le flanc de la colline. Je pense que vous méritez bien un… 9 à cet examen… Non, plutôt 10, car les points que je vous pénalise ne peuvent être considérés comme appartenant à la défense contre les forces du Mal. Néanmoins, à l'avenir, fils, enfoncez-vous dans le crâne que vous essayez de devenir un « Tout-puissant ». Il est important que vous ayez commencé à adopter plusieurs traits de caractère des « Tout-puissants » pour samedi prochain.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, samedi prochain ? s'étonna Harry.

− La journée des Fournitures, répondit Brighton. Kenneth Jones n'est pas très efficace face aux Mangemorts, il faut le reconnaître, mais on ne peut lui enlever les bonnes idées qu'il a eues pour redonner le sourire aux sorciers et aux sorcières britanniques. La journée des Fournitures est l'occasion de retrouver l'ambiance joyeuse, presque festive, du Chemin de Traverse tel qu'il était avant la guerre. Il faut ajouter à ça que les Mangemorts sont pour le moins discrets depuis plus d'un mois et demi…

− Ils cherchent la Fraternité, révéla Harry. Voldemort veut savoir qui sont les mages noirs qui ont osé attaquer Massalia sans son accord.

− Je lui souhaite bien du courage ! dit Brighton. La Fraternité n'a rien à craindre de Vous-Savez-Qui, car elle a beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en matière de clandestinité, de secret et d'imposture. Toutefois, c'est bien la preuve que le Grand Seigneur met en danger la Fraternité. Même si la Fraternité en elle-même n'a rien à craindre des Mangemorts, n'importe quel Frère pourrait être capturé, torturé, interrogé, soumis à l'Imperium ou contraint à boire du Veritaserum… Si j'avais su ce que le Grand Seigneur deviendrait, je l'aurais étranglé moi-même alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant.

− Vous savez qui est le Grand Seigneur ?!

Ils franchirent l'ouverture dans la haie, sans prendre la peine de la refermer par un quelconque sortilège.

− Bien sûr, dit Brighton tandis qu'ils remontaient la pente raide. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner son identité, c'est contraire au crédo de la Fraternité, même si le Grand Seigneur mériterait de mourir dans les délais les plus brefs. Toutefois, je peux vous dire qu'il était autrefois un Maître Majeur aux méthodes un peu brutales et déplaisantes. Très honnêtement, si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je n'aurai jamais laissé cet avorton atteindre le plus haut poste au sein de la Fraternité.

− Comment est-il élu, d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry, curieux.

− Il est nommé par son prédécesseur, avant tout, dit Brighton. Le Grand Seigneur désigne plusieurs personnes, Frères comme Sœurs, ayant grandement contribué aux succès de la Fraternité. Puis, lorsqu'il meurt ou quitte ses fonctions, une Robe de chaque classe est choisie pour participer à l'élection. Généralement, on privilégie soit les plus expérimentés, soit les plus sages. Elles s'entretiennent, débattent sur le futur Grand Seigneur, puis l'élisent à la tête de la Fraternité.

− Alors, le Grand Seigneur actuel a fait de grandes choses pour la Fraternité… Ca doit être un sorcier puissant, non ?

− Pas forcément, assura Brighton, le souffle court. Des Grands Seigneurs ont été des duellistes médiocres, des potionnistes lambdas, des sorciers aux pouvoirs limités. Mais ils étaient alors choisis parce qu'ils avaient de très bons projets pour la Fraternité. Quand j'ai intégré la Fraternité, le Grand Seigneur était une sorcière française que l'on disait à moitié Cracmol, mais qui a fait prospérer la Fraternité comme personne depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle axait notamment les missions sur le bien-être des autres : la toute première mission que j'ai eue à accomplir avait pour objectif de retrouver, neutraliser et livrer aux autorités espagnoles, un cambrioleur qui avait dérobé nombre d'objets de valeur à une jeune veuve.

Harry hocha la tête, hésita un bref instant, puis se jeta finalement à l'eau :

− Vous savez que le Grand Seigneur est guidé par Malphas ? demanda-t-il.

− Oh que oui, dit froidement Brighton. C'est même la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris ma retraite : il était hors de question que je laisse un esprit aussi retors, malsain, cruel et profondément démoniaque me dire ce que je devais ou non enseigner à mes élèves. Dimanche prochain, Luther et Liam se chargeront de votre examen et vous aurez la preuve vivante que Vous-Savez-Qui est un enfant de chœur, comparé à Malphas.


	13. Reliques & journal

− Fils, venez donc par ici !

Harry tourna ses yeux hétérochromes en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Se levant du lit simple qu'il avait obtenu à son arrivée, il délaissa l'énorme grimoire de Leandros, sortit dans le couloir, descendit un petit escalier en spirale et rejoignit Brighton dans la cuisine.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis leur escapade du côté de Little Hangleton, mais ils n'étaient guère avancés sur le maléfice protégeant l'anneau de Gaunt. Tous les soirs, Brighton passait dix minutes à essayer divers sortilèges universels pour essayer d'identifier le piège intégré au bijou, en vain, tandis que Harry était chargé de réveiller la faculté de son œil rouge à déchiffrer les alphabets anciens, sans résultat non plus – et il se demandait si l'œil était réellement capable de les décrypter.

Retrouvant le vieil homme, Harry remarqua qu'il avait abandonné ses tentatives d'identifier au profit d'un très étrange objet : on aurait dit une feuille d'aluminium infroissable, plus rigide et plus épaisse, aussi grande qu'une double page de manuel scolaire.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intrigué, en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

− Une invention de mon très cher ami Boubakhar, répondit Brighton. Comme vous le savez, la Fraternité joue des pieds et des mains pour essayer de localiser Logan Tumter, notre insaisissable massalien, et pour permettre à mes Frères et mes Sœurs de récolter un maximum d'informations, les Génies ont été sollicités pour créer ce drôle d'objet.

− Et ça sert à quoi ?

− Ah ! Vous allez voir, dit Brighton d'un air réjoui.

Il sortit alors d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier, un petit flacon contenant des filaments argentés qui tournaient paresseusement sur eux-mêmes, comme une tornade singulièrement lente. Harry reconnut aussitôt un souvenir et plissa le front, encore plus intrigué. Brighton ouvrit la petite bouteille et versa la substance sur son étrange feuille argentée, qui parut l'absorber presque immédiatement.

Des silhouettes décolorées s'élevèrent alors, semblables à de petits fantômes, toutes perchées sur une longue et basse estrade. Harry identifia très vite Tumter, seulement âgé de douze ou treize ans, les épaules déjà voutées, le visage inexpressif. L'autre jeune homme, sûrement en dernière année, était un solide gaillard au visage concentré et méfiant. Sans nul doute que l'aîné avait conscience que le garçon, à l'autre bout de l'estrade, n'était pas face à lui sans raison.

− C'est pendant un tournoi ? demanda Harry sans détacher son regard de la scène.

− Le premier tournoi auquel Tumter ait participé et qu'il a remporté, approuva Brighton.

Le jeune homme, après avoir longuement observé son adversaire, passa alors à l'attaque : un jet de lumière fila à travers l'estrade et rata l'épaule de Tumter, qui s'était légèrement penché sur le côté. Une esquive provocatrice, songea Harry en haussant les sourcils, tandis que l'adversaire exécutait de grands gestes vifs et précis de sa main armée. De petits moutons de fumée apparurent dans les airs. Au dernier mouvement de l'adolescent, ils fendirent les airs avec la force de balles de fusil et se mirent à tournoyer autour de Tumter. Si ces sortilèges dont Harry ne savait rien étaient utilisés pour faire redouter une attaque susceptible de venir de n'importe quel panache, Tumter ne sembla guère s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés et l'air intrigué par l'inactivité de Tumter, fit un nouveau geste. Tous les petits nuages fondirent alors sur Tumter et explosèrent, engloutissant le deuxième année dans une petite colonne de fumée. Lointains, surgissant de nulle part, Harry entendit des vivats. A l'évidence, les camarades de l'aîné des duellistes ne doutaient pas de la victoire de leur ami. Grossière erreur, car un trait de lumière surgit brusquement de la colonne de brume et atteignit l'adolescent, pris au dépourvu, à la poitrine. Le solide gaillard se retrouva une seconde plus tard ligoté, bâillonné et suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles – une sorte de Levicorpus amélioré, semblait-il, se dit Harry.

La basse colonne de fumée se déchira alors, comme tailladée par des coups de vent brefs et puissants. Tumter, les épaules toujours voutes, brillait étrangement, sa robe de sorcier, sa peau, ses cheveux enveloppés d'une aura à laquelle, vraisemblablement, il avait eu recours pour se protéger des nuages projetés par son adversaire.

Les deux silhouettes et l'estrade disparurent, s'enfonçant dans l'invention de Boubakhar, et Brighton récupéra les filaments argentés à l'aide de sa baguette magique pour les remettre dans la petite bouteille.

− Avez-vous remarqué ? interrogea Brighton d'un air curieux.

− Tumter a gagné en ne lançant qu'un seul sortilège à son adversaire, dit Harry.

− C'est un détail, ça, dit Brighton. Non, je faisais plutôt allusion à la stratégie de Tumter. C'est exactement les qualités que nous avons évoquées lors de votre premier cours. Nous avons vu sa stratégie, c'est-à-dire laisser son adversaire ouvrir les hostilités. Nous avons vu sa retenue : les réactions que nous avons entendues lorsque l'autre a été touché par le sortilège de Tumter démontrent que, non seulement le sort du plus âgé était considéré comme infaillible par ses camarades, mais qu'en plus il nécessitait un certain nombre d'années d'études. Or, Tumter s'en ait protégé contre toute attente, ce qui prouve qu'il a réservé sa connaissance du contre-sort jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Nous avons vu son sang-froid : regardez avec quelle insolence il a esquivé le premier sortilège ! Et bien sûr, nous avons vu qu'il possédait des connaissances assez étonnantes pour prendre de court un jeune homme de cinq ans son aîné.

− Par contre, pour la vivacité, on repassera, commenta Harry.

Brighton parut satisfait de l'entendre dire ça.

− Figurez-vous, fils, qu'il se produit un étrange phénomène chaque fois que Tumter est obligé de se montrer un peu plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire, révéla-t-il.

− Il se redresse ? dit Harry, perspicace.

− Ah ? Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Brighton.

− Je l'ai remarqué dans le souvenir de l'attaque de Massalia, répondit Harry. Quand il a battu le Maître majeur, sur la montagne.

Brighton hocha la tête.

− Il se redresse, effectivement, approuva-t-il. Les informations récoltées par la Fraternité disent même qu'il est plus expressif et que lorsque ça arrive, il vaut mieux se faire tout petit. D'après ce que nous savons, Tumter n'est apparu qu'une seule fois en public avec ce comportement plus… normal, dirai-je, et le jeune homme qui en a été la cause l'a amèrement regretté. Il était pourtant, toujours les informations dont je dispose, son plus sérieux rival pendant les tournois de duel et les cours, sauf que cette fois-là, il a été littéralement humilié par Tumter.

Harry arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

− Vous pensez que Tumter cachait son véritable potentiel pendant les cours ?

− On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Brighton.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Brighton sourit d'un air énigmatique. Il plongea de nouveau sa main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un autre flacon, qu'il déboucha et dont il versa le souvenir sur la curieuse invention de Boubakhar.

Comme lors de la finale opposant Tumter au solide jeune homme, une silhouette décolorée s'éleva de l'étrange objet argenté, présentant un homme de toute évidence noir, les cheveux bouclés et arborant d'imposants favoris :

− Nous avons fait des recherches pour expliquer ce phénomène, annonça-t-il comme s'il adressait à quelqu'un qui aurait été effacé du souvenir, son anglais teinté d'un léger accent français. Anastasia pense avoir découvert la réponse, mais j'ose à peine croire que quelqu'un irait jusque-là pour tromper son monde… Selon nous, il se peut que Tumter ait eu recours à un enchantement extraordinairement complexe dont Anastasia a trouvé une trace à la bibliothèque… Enfin, quand je dis qu'il aurait eu recours, je pense plutôt qu'il en a été victime…

− Les français et leurs longues phrases, soupira Brighton en roulant des yeux.

− Il s'agirait d'un enchantement appelé « la geôle d'Ambani », poursuivit le sorcier. Notre principale source se trouve être un ancien étudiant de Poudlard et, de surcroît, l'un de nos Pères. Godefroy Bentham, c'est son nom, a rejoint la Fraternité quelques années avant de mourir, mais il a légué à la Fraternité le journal intime qu'il tenait à l'époque de sa scolarité – il est entré à Poudlard juste après la mort de Gryffondor. Il fait mention d'un camarade de classe très étrange qui l'a fasciné pendant toute sa scolarité. Si fasciné, d'ailleurs, qu'il s'est un jour introduit dans son dortoir pour fouiller dans ses affaires afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi ce jeune homme, toujours invaincu en duel malgré sa léthargie, semblait gagner en puissance chaque fois qu'il se redressait. Il a découvert, dans les affaires de cet élève, un vieux grimoire qui aurait appartenu à Moros le Sombre et dans lequel Bentham a trouvé un enchantement permettant d'emprisonner une âme dans son propre corps.

Harry regarda le sorcier, incrédule. Qui donc irait emprisonner son âme dans son propre corps ?

− Nous en sommes encore à traduire le reste du journal intime, mais les informations que nous récoltons petit à petit laissent à penser que Tumter est lui-même soumis à cet enchantement, dit la silhouette incolore. Nous avons entamé des recherches pour savoir si Tumter était un descendant de cet ancien camarade de Bentham. Si tu peux te renseigner de ton côté, l'ancien camarade de Bentham s'appelait Gregan Montil…

Il resta silencieux un court moment, apparemment en train de réfléchir.

− Ah ! dit-il comme s'il s'était tout à coup souvenu de ce qu'il voulait ajouter. Concernant Farewell, j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques renseignements et ils ne sont pas bons du tout. Il semble que le Grand Seigneur ait apprécié sa carrière, jusqu'à présent, au point de le nommer à la tête des Assassins, que Farewell gère d'ailleurs très bien. Sa présence à Poudlard reste encore mystérieuse : je suis d'accord pour dire que Potter est son objectif, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose. J'ai d'abord pensé que le miroir dont tu m'as parlé était convoité par la Fraternité, mais il semble qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu parler… Je crois que tu devrais confier le journal de ton idole au garçon, Brighton, car il se pourrait bien que « la Connaissance » soit un but de Farewell, même si j'ai du mal à savoir comment la Fraternité aurait pu en apprendre l'existence… Il me semble que c'est tout. Ah, si, dernière chose : tu me dois cinq Gallions, car j'avais raison en disant que ma nièce finirait avec son ami d'enfance !

Brighton hocha la tête, l'air exaspéré, et la silhouette s'enfonça dans l'étrange feuille argentée. Brighton prit sa baguette et renvoya les filaments argentés dans le deuxième flacon.

− Vous pensez qu'il dit vrai ? demanda Harry. Que Tumter a son âme emprisonnée dans son corps ?

− Si Boubakhar et les Génies pensent que c'est le cas, je les crois, répondit Brighton, l'air soudain soucieux. Et je dois reconnaître que jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un tel enchantement existe.

− Alors, peut-être que quand Tumter se redresse, c'est parce que son âme cherche à… se libérer, non ?

− C'est fort probable, admit Brighton. La question est : pourquoi a-t-on jugé utile de l'emprisonner ?

Harry se le demandait, lui aussi, mais les informations livrées par le souvenir de Boubakhar avaient été riches, aussi bien en révélations qu'en quantité, si bien qu'il écarta la question pour passer à autre chose.

− Vous croyez que Tumter détient le grimoire de Moros le Sombre ? C'est qui, d'ailleurs ?

− Le fondateur de Massalia, ni plus ni moins, répondit Brighton. La légende de Moros prétend qu'il employait des formes de magie absolument extraordinaires. Il parvenait à soigner des maladies que même les sorciers n'ont jamais réussi à guérir pendant l'Antiquité, et on raconte que Moros fût le mage noir le plus apprécié des Moldus et de la communauté magique, exception faite du Conseil des Sorciers, bien évidemment. Quant à savoir si notre massalien insaisissable est en possession du grimoire du fondateur de son ancienne école, je ne sais pas.

− Comment Moros a-t-il pu être un mage noir apprécié ? s'étonna Harry, dubitatif.

− Ah, excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé, dit Brighton. Au Moyen Âge, tout ouvrage traitant de l'Histoire se devait de recevoir l'approbation du Conseil des Sorciers, qui n'apprécia guère que certains historiens essayent de faire passer Moros pour un modèle à suivre. Mais Moros, bien qu'il tuât ceux et celles qui tentèrent de saboter sa plus grande ambition, à savoir la fondation de Massalia, était un homme bienveillant à l'égard de tous, aussi bien envers les humains qu'envers les créatures magiques. Le Conseil des Sorciers ayant présenté Moros comme l'un des pires mages noirs de l'Antiquité, cependant, les générations suivantes ont eu tendance à croire qu'il était tout aussi malfaisant que Salazar Serpentard.

Harry se sentit tout à coup solidaire de Moros, car lui-même avait été traité comme un illuminé par la majorité de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne quand il avait annoncé que Lord Voldemort était revenu – et loin de le croire, le ministère de la Magie était à l'origine de sa réputation de mégalomane compulsif.

− Toutefois, nous avons un problème plus inquiétant, déclara Brighton en roulant la feuille argentée. A présent que nous savons ce que David est devenu depuis mon départ à la retraite, il apparaît clairement que vous n'aurez pas seulement à vous soucier de lui, mais également des Assassins à ses ordres. Même si Dumbledore ferait peur à une bonne partie de la Fraternité, les Assassins n'hésiteront probablement pas à malmener les professeurs et les élèves si ça leur permet de vous atteindre.

− A ce sujet, se rappela Harry, de qui parlait Boubakhar quand il faisait allusion à votre « idole » ?

− Ah, oui, dit Brighton comme s'il s'en souvint à son tour.

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et, aussitôt, un vieux journal intime apparut sur la table. Il paraissait si ancien et usé que le cuir de sa couverture en était devenu lisse et miroitant, ses pages jaunies par les années semblaient sur le point de tomber en miettes à la première utilisation.

− Normalement, j'aurais dû attendre la fin du mois pour vous le remettre, dit Brighton, mais la situation que ce cher Boubakhar vient de nous révéler, précipite un peu les choses. Donc, je me lance… Toma Grinval est né le 6 mai 1613, à Godric's Hollow, de parents que le jeune ministère de la Magie n'a jamais pu identifier. Il a alors été confié à la famille Gamp et est entré à Poudlard pour y faire sept années d'études remarquables. Il a reçu pas mal de récompenses, notamment en défense contre les forces du Mal, en potions et en sortilèges, et même l'Ordre de Merlin, seconde classe, pour avoir empêché les meurtres d'Alfred et d'Irma Martens. Grinval avait une véritable, profonde et insatiable passion pour l'apprentissage : il aimait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait et ne lâchait jamais, même quand ses expériences se soldaient par des échecs. Ce journal intime est la seule chose qu'il ait laissée sur sa scolarité.

− Il a raconté toute sa vie dans son journal intime ? demanda Harry, qui trouvait quand même le journal plutôt mince.

− Oh non, dit Brighton. Si je sais tout ça de lui, c'est parce que la Fraternité s'est intéressée à lui pendant toute la dernière année d'études de Grinval.

− Elle voulait le recruter ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

Brighton eut un sourire sans joie.

− Elle aurait peut-être dû, en effet, mais non. Elle a commandité son assassinat.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

− Alfred et Irma Martens étaient eux-mêmes les cibles de la Fraternité, expliqua Brighton, alors quand Grinval a eu le malheur d'interférer pour les sauver, il s'est aussitôt condamné. Il a été assassiné quelques semaines après la fin de ses études, alors qu'il rencontrait un escroc susceptible de lui fournir des ingrédients interdits mais dont il avait absolument besoin.

− Et donc, qu'y a-t-il dans son journal intime ? demanda Harry, perplexe. « La Connaissance » ?

Brighton eut un sourire plus franc, l'air amusé, et prit le journal intime pour le tendre à Harry. La première page comportait une table des matières écrite d'une main artistique, peut-être trop pour être naturelle, et au-dessus de laquelle Grinval avait dessiné ce qui avait dû être ses armoiries : deux serpents encadrant un blason orné d'un os et d'une plume de phénix entrecroisés :

_**Magies avancées**_

_Occultisme_

_Elémentarisme_

_Sensibimancie_

_Alchimie_

_Magie corporelle_

_Chaotie_

_**Sortilèges avancés**_

_Sortilège d'Eve_

_L'Onde_

_L'Œil_

_Maléfice de Salazar_

_Le Messager_

_Sortilège d'Eole_

_Fureur de Gaia_

_Maléfice du Lanceur_

_**Potions & alchimie avancées**_

_Philtre fantomatique_

_Potion de Chauve-souris_

_Solution de Télépathie_

_Grenade d'Issue (alch.)_

_Rempart brumeux (alch.)_

_Potions chaotiennes (alch.)_

_**Techniques avancées **_

_Danse de la Baguette_

_Réflexion_

_Contre-pied_

_Saut de la Foi_

_Le majordome_

_Hommage à Sanguinard_

_**Quêtes de Poudlard**_

_Le laboratoire_

_Le sanctuaire_

_Le Marcheur de Mort_

_Les portraits obscènes_

_La boucle d'oreille_

_L'Ennemi_

_La Connaissance_

Harry, les sourcils haussés, relut les « Quêtes de Poudlard » puis lança un regard interrogateur à Brighton, dont le sourire exprimait clairement son amusement de constater l'étonnement de Harry face à cette étrange liste.

− Il a créé tout ça ? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

− Pas tout, non. Certaines magies existaient longtemps avant lui, mais il les a explorées et vous offre la chance de les découvrir, répondit Brighton. En revanche, les sortilèges et les potions sont bien des inventions de Grinval. Je vous avais dit que ce garçon était un génie.

− Et c'est quoi, ces quêtes ? Des… chasses au trésor ?

− Je le pense très sérieusement, confia Brighton. J'ai découvert le journal intime de Grinval quand j'étais moi-même à Poudlard. Je voulais absolument cacher le balai de mon ennemi juré pour qu'il ne puisse pas le retrouver le temps des sélections de Quidditch, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert la Salle des objets cachés. J'ai vite pris l'habitude de m'y rendre pour regarder les différents manuels, journaux intimes et autres parchemins qu'elle contenait, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur deux journaux intimes de Grinval. Celui-ci, bien sûr, et l'autre qui contient la devinette qui vous a permis d'hériter de lui, ainsi que les sept profils relevés par Grinval lors de sa scolarité.

− Vous n'avez jamais cherché à les accomplir ? demanda Harry, surpris.

− Ca ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, en fait, avoua Brighton. Je considérais que les professeurs me demandaient de réfléchir suffisamment comme ça. En outre, l'un de mes bons amis était lui-même le fils d'un Frère, et il était quasi-impossible que je sorte de la salle commune sans qu'il m'accompagne… Je voulais que les manigances de Grinval restent secrètes, que la Fraternité ignore ce que ce Serpentard avait apparemment caché dans Poudlard.

− Vous savez ce qu'est « La Connaissance » ?

− Pas du tout, assura Brighton. Grinval est assez avare sur les indices laissés dans son journal, car il en a laissé dans tous les autres endroits apparaissant sur cette liste. Tout ce qu'il dit, c'est que celui qui y accédera connaîtra la vérité sur tout. Cependant, la Connaissance n'est pas l'objet qui m'intéresserait le plus.

− Ah ? dit Harry, étonné. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− La boucle d'oreille, fils, dit Brighton. Regardez donc à la page de la boucle d'oreille.

Harry feuilleta précautionneusement le vieux journal intime en partant de la fin. Les pages craquelaient quand il les tournait, mais elles semblaient plus solides qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la page destinée à la quête de la boucle d'oreille, il tomba aussitôt sur un dessin : une simple boucle d'oreille sertie d'une petite bille apparemment verte, à en croire le coloriage de Grinval, sur laquelle avait été gravé une tête de mort surplombée de trois étoiles.

− La Boucle d'Oreille de Bossoumba, annonça Brighton d'un ton théâtral. Leandros vous a sûrement dit que la Fraternité avait été fondée par Beherit dans le but de retrouver les Reliques des Aînés, non ? Eh bien, ce très cher Grinval a eu la chance d'en avoir une entre les mains et l'a dissimulée quelque part dans Poudlard. Nous n'avons hélas pas toutes les informations que nous souhaiterions sur les autres Reliques.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

− Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait de particulier ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

− Je l'ignore, reconnut Brighton d'un ton léger. Nous l'ignorons tous, en fait. Nous savons simplement que les Aînés étaient constamment représentés par des crânes : Astaroth avec son œil rouge et Bossoumba, avec ces trois étoiles. La seule Relique que nous connaissons est celle de Beherit, la Pierre du Savoir-faire, comme nous avons choisi de la nommer. Il existe plusieurs allusions à son existence à travers l'Histoire. Vilnius Latifer, le célèbre et inégalable potionniste suisse, était connu pour toujours mettre une couronne sertie d'une pierre bleue ornée d'un crâne « tatoué » de nombreuses runes incompréhensibles. Au XIVème siècle, Sanguinard, révolutionnaire vampire français, possédait une épée dont la garde était incrustée de cette même pierre bleue et encore aujourd'hui, on dit de lui, en France, qu'il a été l'épéiste le plus exceptionnel de son époque. Au XIème siècle, Ron Dagmort, élève à Poudlard, bat l'un des futurs disciples de Beherit au concours d'apnée organisé par le directeur de l'époque – et à son cou, un collier affichant la pierre bleu à la tête de mort runique.

Effectivement, cette pierre n'était pas passée inaperçue et semblait avoir conféré certains dons à ceux – et sans doute celles – qui l'avaient possédée. Harry, cependant, revint à la table des matières, car l'une des quêtes n'était pas sans l'intriguer profondément. Il se doutait que celle intitulée « l'Ennemi » ne parlerait pas du tout à son vieil hôte, mais…

− Le Marcheur de Mort ? demanda-t-il.

− Connu ! s'exclama Brighton. Immensément connu, en fait ! Il est vrai que le professeur Binns n'a jamais été un grand admirateur des légendes, cependant, alors je ne m'étonne pas que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler.

− Et ça raconte quoi ?

− Ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas tenir ses engagements, répondit Brighton. Le Marcheur de Mort, le Marchand du Désespoir, le Donneur-donnant, le Promeneur des Rêves, est pour les uns un esprit magique, pour d'autres un vil démon… et pour les sceptiques, une pure invention, bien évidemment. Mon histoire préférée est celle où Aliénor Peverell fît sa connaissance. Aliénor était une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle, _Sorcière hebdo_ a consacré un article en son honneur pour les sept cents ans de sa disparition. Elle était très convoitée, en conséquence, mais sa famille ne voulait pas quel ait pour mari n'importe quel sorcier : il fallait quelqu'un de riche, de puissant, alors le choix parental se porta sur Basilius Deadheart.

− Deadheart ? s'étonna Harry.

− Eh oui, dit Brighton avec un sourire. Basilius était un homme certes riche et puissant, mais il était aussi cruel et d'une laideur telle, dit-on, que les Londubat, les Malefoy, les Black et les Lestrange refusèrent de l'accepter au sein de leurs familles, malgré qu'il leur eût proposé des sommes astronomiques. Les Peverell, en proie à quelque conflit familial avec le cousinage, firent donc se marier Aliénor et Basilius. La mauvaise nouvelle devint alors un cauchemar. Basilius traitait Aliénor comme une moins-que-rien, un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il ne pardonnait rien : si Aliénor avait le malheur de parler à un homme, il la battait, et lorsque Basilius recevait des visites de ses amis, il lui arrivait même de violer Aliénor devant eux pour qu'ils puissent apprécier toute la beauté d'Aliénor…

− Répugnant, marmonna Harry.

− J'en conviens, dit Brighton. Aliénor tenta de s'empoisonner, mais Basilius la sauva et, pour la punir d'un tel geste, il la séquestra dans le sous-sol de son manoir pour pouvoir la torturer, la violer, encore et encore, tout en la menaçant de tuer sa famille si elle ne lui offrait pas un héritier aussi beau qu'elle. Puis un jour, meurtrie, usée par son calvaire, Aliénor perdit connaissance et rêva d'une vaste prairie où un « mystérieux sorcier » l'attendait pour un pique-nique. Aliénor, dans ses mémoires, raconte que l'homme savait tout ce qu'elle endurait et il lui proposa un marché : il garantirait que la beauté de l'enfant de Basilius serait encore plus époustouflante que la sienne, à condition qu'Aliénor marie sa future fille au camarade dont elle se plaindrait sans cesse.

− Et Aliénor a eu une fille ! dit Harry.

− Un fils, rectifia Brighton, l'air amusé. Il était, comme l'avait dit l'homme, d'une beauté nettement supérieure à celle de sa mère, si tant est que ce fût possible. Basilius, enchanté par cette magnifique progéniture, entreprit de fonder une famille très nombreuse. Quand il monta se coucher dans le but plus que probable de violer Aliénor, sa passion pour la magie noire se retourna contre lui : par extraordinaire, un artefact extrêmement dangereux tomba d'une étagère et l'atteignit, le tuant dans une lente agonie.

− Mais alors, Aliénor n'a pas eu de fille, dit Harry, surpris.

− Aliénor, débarrassée de son infâme époux, reprit goût à la vie, poursuivit Brighton comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle rencontra un homme charmant, attentionné, qui représentait l'exact opposé de Basilius et lui donna, quelques années plus tard, une fille. Celle-ci, une fois à Poudlard, se plaignit sans arrêt d'un Gryffondor qui avait le don de la dominer dans toutes les matières. Alors, Aliénor rencontra les parents de ce garçon qui acceptèrent le mariage de leur fils d'avec la fille d'Aliénor.

Harry fut pris de court par la fin du récit, mais Brighton parut anticiper ses pensées :

− C'est mon histoire préférée parce qu'elle est l'une des rares qui se finit bien, expliqua-t-il. Nous connaissons les Deadheart mais, hélas, la famille de la fille d'Aliénor a fini par disparaître quand son petit-fils, un Cracmol, a rejoint le monde moldu. _Sorcière hebdo_ a tenté de retracer la généalogie de cette descendance d'Aliénor, mais ça n'a rien donné, les Moldus n'étant pas très friands de l'histoire de leurs familles.

− Et vous dîtes que l'homme mystérieux était le Marcheur de Mort ?

− Aliénor l'a identifié comme tel, en tout cas.

− Et vous pensez réellement que le fils de Basilius était aussi beau parce que le Marcheur de Mort en a fait une sorte de promesse à Aliénor ?

− Ne sous-estimez pas les pouvoirs du Marcheur de Mort, fils, protesta Brighton avec douceur. Il a détruit une petite ville irlandaise qui avait essayé de l'arnaquer, tuant tous les complices de cette abominable supercherie. Sa puissance est-elle, prétendait-on au Moyen Âge, que même Avada Kedavra ne pouvait en venir à bout. Mais tous les récits connus ne racontent rien de vraiment extraordinaire quand on connaît son plus grand exploit !

− Ah ? dit Harry, curieux. Et c'est quoi ?

− Il a tué Beherit.


	14. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

_Le noir détient un pouvoir assez étonnant. Couleur funeste pour les uns, beaucoup de personnes mal dans leur peau y ont recours pour paraître plus mince. Certains en ont peur, d'autres le recherchent pour se cacher. Mais personne ou presque, semble-t-il, ne s'est demandé ce que l'obscurité pouvait apporter à la magie – personne, à part moi._

_L'occultisme est une branche de la magie que je trouve très intéressante : une fois qu'on la comprend, elle est très simple et, surtout, elle n'offre pas une armée de solutions. On peut donc rapidement en faire le tour (il reste sûrement des choses à découvrir, bien entendu) et c'est ce que je propose dans ce tout premier chapitre. Grâce à mes connaissances, le lecteur pourra apprendre à faire la nuit autour de lui quand il aura besoin de disparaître, il pourra « aveugler » les ennemis qui le cherchent et, surtout, il pourra faire la démonstration d'un savoir qui le placera dans une position bien plus confortable vis-à-vis de ses ennemis, surtout si ceux-ci sont plus nombreux – et mal intentionnés, cela va de soi._

_Etant donné que je n'ai aucune garantie que ce journal intime tombera entre les bonnes mains, je me garderai de consigner les quelques sortilèges que j'ai développés au fil de mon apprentissage en occultisme. Si vous avez un bon fond, cependant, et que vous êtes motivé (et Fourchelang), vous trouverez un sortilège ou une potion à chaque fois qu'un nouvel endroit sera découvert (voir les _Quêtes de Poudlard_)._

C'était ainsi que Grinval ouvrait son journal et le premier chapitre, consacré à l'occultisme. Au fil de sa lecture dudit chapitre, Harry avait compris que non seulement Grinval avait été un élève brillant, mais aussi qu'il n'avait rien à envier à certains professeurs que Harry avait lui-même eus. Tout était clair, précis, détaillé avec simplicité, et Brighton se réjouissait que Harry adhère totalement à l'enseignement de Grinval, lui-même ne ratant jamais la plus petite occasion pour en vanter toute la qualité.

Les jours s'enchaînaient et, au grand bonheur de Harry, les potions alchimistes étaient arrivées. Loin d'être des potions comme celles étudiées à Poudlard, elles requéraient énormément de concentration et de précision. Durant tout le cours qui traita d'une potion appelée « la Flèche aveuglante », Brighton resta silencieux pour que Harry se concentre exclusivement sur la méthode de préparation. Il faudrait apparemment deux semaines pour qu'elle soit fin prête, mais Brighton avait promis qu'une fois que Harry aurait acheté ses fournitures scolaires, notamment un nouveau chaudron, ils l'utiliseraient pour préparer une des potions de Grinval. Les autres cours se poursuivaient : ignorant royalement le programme scolaire, Brighton entraînait Harry vers d'autres horizons en métamorphose et en sortilèges, privilégiant tout ce qui lui serait utile pour affronter d'éventuels Assassins introduits dans Poudlard par Farewell. La botanique-potion, puisque les deux cours n'en formaient plus qu'un, dépendait généralement de la plante étudiée, Brighton concentrant notamment ces disciplines sur les antipoison, partageant parfois certaines anecdotes qui permettaient à Harry de visualiser plus ou moins comment la Fraternité fonctionnait.

La samedi suivant, Harry traversa le loch seul. Le Chemin de Traverse étant généralement bondé, Brighton ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque qu'un Frère ou une Sœur l'aperçoive en compagnie de Harry. Moins la Fraternité en saurait sur ce que Harry avait fait pendant le mois d'août, plus celui-ci aurait une chance de la surprendre. Il y avait quand même un risque : il se pouvait très bien que Burrow ait envoyé quelques fidèles Auror pour mettre la main sur Harry afin de le conduire au ministère, mais Brighton avait insisté pour que, Auror ou brigadier, Harry fasse son nécessaire pour ne pas les suivre, quitte à se montrer brutal.

Dès que le bateau atteignit la rive, Harry sauta à terre et concentra toutes ses pensées sur sa destination, puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du transplanage, comprimé et asphyxié. Charing Cross Road surgit alors, bruyant des innombrables passants qui en arpentaient les trottoirs et des voitures qui y circulaient. Kenneth Jones, le ministre de la Magie, avait eu la bonne idée de créer une zone de transplanage dans une petite ruelle qui débouchait sur Charing Cross Road, et Harry n'eut qu'à en sortir et tourner à droite pour apercevoir la façade du Chaudron baveur devant laquelle les Moldus passaient sans la remarquer.

Harry poussa bientôt la porte de la célèbre auberge à l'aspect miteux. Derrière son comptoir, Tom le barman se réjouissait visiblement de la journée des Fournitures, car sans doute pour la première fois depuis l'an dernier, des clients s'arrêtaient pour prendre une collation, tous assis au bar en s'échangeant leurs impressions sur l'actualité.

Traversant la salle commune du Chaudron baveur, Harry sortit dans l'arrière-cour, où des mauvaises herbes se disputaient l'espace avec les bennes à ordures. Il tira sa baguette et tapota une brique précise pour ouvrir l'arcade menant au Chemin de Traverse, littéralement transformé. Des familles, des groupes d'adolescents et des passants sans enfant grouillaient tout le long de la rue pavée et sinueuse, bordée des magasins les plus fantastiques de tout le pays. On s'interpellait gaiement, on s'arrêtait pour discuter, on se regroupait pour s'échanger ses impressions à propos d'une nouveauté mise à l'honneur dans les vitrines, on s'arrêtait à la terrasse des cafés ou du glacier pour s'y rafraîchir… Comme l'avait dit Brighton, le Chemin de Traverse semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa quiétude des temps de paix. On aurait presque pu croire que les Mangemorts étaient un lointain souvenir s'il n'y avait pas eu – Harry les remarqua rapidement – des employés du ministère pour prévenir tout trouble. Ils sillonnaient la longue rue commerçante en longeant les façades, guettant le moindre conflit, le moindre haussement de ton.

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre la foule avant d'être remarqué par les employés de Burrow. Les adolescents qui jalonnèrent son chemin vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, le saluèrent parfois en le prenant pour James, mais d'autres écarquillèrent les yeux, frappés de stupéfaction, et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs amis pour leur dire qu'il y avait réellement un « Sosie-Potter », comme l'appelait Mulciber, qui préparait son entrée à Poudlard. D'autres, détestant sans nul doute James, le regardèrent passer près d'eux avec un froid étonnement, et il devint manifeste, aux yeux de Harry, qu'il hériterait des ennemis de son « ancien » père.

Atteignant les marches de Gringotts, il les gravit jusqu'à la façade d'une blancheur de neige, où deux gobelins l'arrêtèrent devant le portail de bronze en venant à sa rencontre, armés de cannes d'or. Harry avait essayé d'avoir son or à l'avance, en écrivant à la banque pour qu'elle lui expédie une bourse par hibou, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple : étant donné que Harry venait d'hériter et qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté à Gringotts, les gobelins lui avaient retourné une réponse négative en précisant que pour bénéficier d'un tel service, il lui faudrait d'abord se faire enregistrer _en_ _personne_ à un guichet. Brighton n'avait pas été surpris mais, ignorant beaucoup de choses sur la politique de sécurité de Gringotts, il avait été incapable d'anticiper en quoi consisterait l'enregistrement.

Les deux gobelins cessèrent de passer les Sondes de Sincérité autour de Harry et s'inclinèrent légèrement pour inviter à Harry à franchir le portail de bronze. Traversant une petite cour, il passa deux lourdes portes d'argent et se retrouva à l'extrémité du grand hall de marbre de la banque, où des gobelins s'activaient derrière les guichets : peser l'or, examiner des pierres précieuses, remplir des registres, authentifier l'argent moldu des clients avant de l'échanger par de l'argent sorcier. Dans les murs, d'innombrables portes s'alignaient, certaines faisant disparaître des personnes conduites par un gobelin jusqu'à leurs coffres, d'autres remontant des sous-sols de la banque avec les poches pleines.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à un guichet où un gobelin, l'air concentré sur son registre, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, inscrivit quelque chose puis s'intéressa à lui.

− Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

− Je dois me faire enregistrer, répondit Harry.

Le gobelin repoussa son registre sur un coin de son bureau et passa une main aux doigts effilés sous le guichet. Il y récupéra un parchemin et le déroula pour le consulter rapidement.

− Mr Harry Potter ? interrogea-t-il.

− C'est ça.

− Avez-vous la lettre confirmant votre inscription à Gringotts, Mr Potter ?

Harry plongea la main dans la vieille besace que Brighton lui avait prêtée pour la journée et tendit ladite lettre au gobelin.

− Ah oui, l'héritier des Grinval, commenta le gobelin pour lui-même. Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plaît.

Et le gobelin descendit de son haut tabouret pour s'éloigner. Harry s'inquiéta légèrement, mais il crut entendre la voix de Brighton s'élever dans son esprit en martelant : « _Un Tout-puissant ne s'inquiète pas ! Il évalue toutes les menaces potentielles de son environnement et décide, alors, s'il est temps pour lui de déguerpir ou non !_ » Le vieil homme tenait autant, voire davantage, que Harry à ce que son élève devienne un « Tout-puissant », mais les automatismes énoncés par Grinval n'étaient guère faciles à apprendre par cœur et à appliquer naturellement pour Harry.

Cependant, il ravala son appréhension et observa attentivement son environnement. Les gobelins s'occupaient, dans leur grande majorité, des clients qui affluaient, tandis que les autres sillonnaient le hall de la banque comme les employés du ministère le faisaient à l'extérieur. Aucune menace, semblait-il. Il croisa néanmoins le regard de l'un de ses futurs camarades : un jeune homme au teint mat, le visage séduisant, ses cheveux mi-longs aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il affichait un petit air supérieur tout en fixant Harry, mais celui-ci sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas affaire à John Haustin, le dernier Serpentard. Cet adolescent appartenait sans nul doute à une autre maison.

Le gobelin revint, détournant l'attention de Harry du jeune homme résigné à ne pas être celui qui romprait leur contact visuel, et posa sur le guichet une petite boîte en carton. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin, une bourse et un petit sac de velours.

− Ce parchemin, reprit le gobelin, scellera votre inscription en tant qu'héritier de la famille Grinval. Vous avez simplement à indiquer la composition de votre baguette magique et signer en bas. Voici une plume. Bien que nos services aient refusé l'envoi de votre commande, elle a été préparée : voici donc l'or que vous aviez demandé.

Harry indiqua rapidement la composition de sa vraie baguette magique puis signa au bas du document.

− Très bien, dit le gobelin en récupérant le parchemin. Dans ce sac, vous trouverez vos pièces d'identité, c'est-à-dire le sceau des Grinval qu'il vous faudra présenter à chacune de vos venues, et le tampon qui authentifiera la moindre commande postale. Vous êtes bien évidemment libre de changer vos armoiries quand bon vous semble, Mr Potter, mais nous n'accepterons ces modifications qu'une seule fois.

− Je vais y réfléchir, dit Harry.

− Très bien, répéta le gobelin. Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à Gringotts et une bonne journée, Mr Potter.

− Merci et bonne journée.

Glissant le sac en velours et la bourse pleine à craquer dans sa besace, Harry s'éloigna du guichet et retrouva le brouhaha du Chemin de Traverse, où la foule paraissait encore plus dense qu'à son arrivée. Maintenant, il restait à bien calculer : quand il avait onze ans, Hagrid l'avait accompagné et porté la majorité des fournitures, mais pas cette fois-ci. Il fallait donc que Harry s'organise convenablement s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver encombré avant même d'avoir acheté la moitié des choses réclamées par Poudlard.

Il prit la direction de l'apothicaire, estimant que les ingrédients pour les cours de potions comptaient parmi les fournitures les plus légères. Comme toujours, il y régnait une étrange odeur d'œuf pourri et de choux, mais Harry en apprécia singulièrement la fraîcheur. Un père de famille et sa fille attendaient déjà derrière le comptoir et il se plaça derrière eux, son regard parcourant les tonneaux et les étagères aux contenus les plus divers et variés : œufs de toutes sortes d'animaux, yeux de créatures magiques, scarabées morts, racines, fleurs, feuilles, écailles, peaux, crochets, ailes… Harry se demanda si le vendeur avait des racines de Touffe-la-mort en stock, mais il se souvint presque aussitôt de son premier cours d'alchimie : Brighton lui avait dit que très peu de personnes connaissaient les propriétés des racines de cette plante, très difficile à trouver. Les botanistes les cultivaient pour protéger leurs autres plants des insectes, mais c'était la Fraternité qui avait découvert le pouvoir immatériel des secrétions de la racine de Touffe-la-mort. Il renonça par conséquent à poser sa question quand le père et sa fille partirent et tendit simplement sa liste de fournitures, que le gérant emmena avec lui dans l'arrière-boutique.

− Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit une voix nonchalante.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Harry crut entendre Drago Malefoy, ce qui lui parut aussitôt étrange. Mais en tournant la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix, il se retrouva à regarder un jeune homme à peine plus petit que lui, le nez constellé de taches de son, ses cheveux blond-roux noués en une courte queue-de-cheval et vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier vert menthe aux ourlets argentés. Sur ses épaules, un serpent somnolait paisiblement, et Harry réprima à grand-peine un sourire.

− Tu dois être Haustin, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

− Ah, mais c'est que Darius n'exagérait rien, remarqua le jeune homme. Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur de futurs camarades, Sosie-Potter. C'est à se demander si tu ne nous as pas espionnés…

− Si je devais espionner quelqu'un, il faudrait d'abord que je m'assure qu'il en vaille la peine, répondit Harry, désinvolte.

− Oui, Darius m'a dit que tu ne te prenais pas pour n'importe qui, dit Haustin avec sourire narquois. Ne te fais pas de souci, Sosie-Potter, ça va très vite changer.

Harry sourit.

− Pour le bien de Tom, je lui souhaite de vous apprendre l'humilité, dit-il.

− Qui est Tom ?

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, réaction qui sembla déplaire à Haustin dont le regard se froidit immédiatement.

− Fais gaffe, Sosie-Potter, murmura Haustin en plissant les yeux. Ton arrogance pourrait te coûter très cher au cours de l'année !

− J'en prends note, répliqua Harry avec une suprême indifférence. La question est : savez-vous seulement quel prix vous paierez pour votre propre arrogance ? Moi, je n'aurai qu'à demander à mes camarades de me parler de vous pour avoir une certaine idée du genre d'étudiants que vous êtes…

− Parce que tu crois que tu es une énigme ? ricana Haustin. A l'évidence, tu ne connais pas Aaron Webster. Le jour de la rentrée, on saura presque tout de toi, tout ce que tu as dit à la commission qui t'a rencontré.

Harry eut un sourire goguenard et reporta son attention sur le vendeur qui émergeait de l'arrière-salle. Il n'était pas inquiet, pour le coup : même si cet Aaron Webster, apparemment indiscret, racontait tout ce que Harry s'était autorisé à dire à Amelia Bones, Clocker et O'connor, les Serpentard ne seraient renseignés sur la « menace » que leur futur camarade pourrait présenter.

Payant ses articles, il sortit de l'apothicaire sans daigner répondre au regard malveillant de Haustin qu'il ignora complètement, comme si le Serpentard avait été un objet du décor. Ses ingrédients acquis, il passa à la papeterie, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention aux murmures des élèves, puis il alla acheter ses accessoires pour les cours de botanique. En approchant de la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, étonnamment jeune, Harry prit le chemin de la caisse pour commander une glace et profiter qu'il n'y ait pas trop de clients.

Assis à une table, il sortit de sa besace le vieux journal intime de Toma Grinval. Selon les conseils de Brighton quand Harry lui avait dit en avoir commencé la lecture, il était préférable qu'il lise d'abord une première fois les différents chapitres de la partie « Magies avancées » puis qu'il revienne sur ceux qui l'intéressaient vraiment une fois qu'il aurait fini sa formation avec le vieil homme. L'occultisme, très court, ne pourrait de toute façon pas lui permettre d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, puisque les sortilèges et les potions créées par Grinval étaient dissimulés à Poudlard. Aussi s'intéressa-t-il au chapitre suivant :

_L'Elémentarisme m'a toujours fasciné car, aussi loin que remonte la mémoire humaine, il y a toujours eu des récits faisant référence à des sorciers et des sorcières capables d'enchanter la nature comme personne. Il n'y est pas question de lancer un sortilège sur du lierre pour qu'il intercepte tout voleur essayant d'escalader un mur – non, nous parlons ici d'une forme de magie nécessitant des compétences assez extraordinaires en enchantements et en étude des runes._

_Je me suis intéressé assez tardivement à l'Elémentarisme, qui me paraissait être la discipline la plus difficile à aborder. _La Fureur de Gaia_, dans la partie _« Sortilèges avancés »_, est le seul sort que j'ai daigné décrire dans ce journal intime, mais vous trouverez _Le Bras de Poséidon _dans le Sanctuaire. Attention quand même : si jamais il vous faut utiliser l'un de ces sortilèges, ne l'employez qu'en ultime recours et seulement si vous êtes encerclé par un trop grand nombre d'ennemis._

_Pour appréhender au mieux l'Elémentarisme, je recommande la lecture des _Runes pré-antiques_. Il s'agit d'un parchemin écrit à l'origine par Milan Porgat (1308-1372) et que j'ai dû recopier, car très détérioré. J'ai déposé le parchemin dans la Salle des objets cachés, il vous suffira de suivre le regard du troll empaillé pour le trouver._

_Lorsque vous aurez mis la main sur _Runes pré-antiques_, il est deux règles qu'il faudra absolument respecter si jamais vous prévoyez de faire des expériences. La première, c'est que votre enchantement devra obligatoirement inclure la rune de Cœur : sans elle, votre expérience ne vous protègera pas. La seconde, c'est que vous ne devez en aucune manière mélanger deux runes d'une même famille : interdisez-vous donc d'associer un enchantement et à une rune de Pierre, et à une rune d'Eau, par exemple. Dernière recommandation, si jamais l'Elémentarisme vous intéresse, attendez d'avoir atteint le sanctuaire pour vous lancer dedans, car vous aurez besoin d'un guide que j'y ai laissé._

Franchement plus appréciable que le manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Grinval prenait toujours soin à prévenir son lecteur des dangers que certains sortilèges pouvaient représenter, aussi bien pour le lanceur que la cible. Satisfait, Harry se promit de récupérer le parchemin de Milan Porgat dès la semaine de la rentrée. Même si les runes lui étaient complètement étrangères, s'intéresser à celles définies par Porgat ne lui ferait pas de mal – et surtout, elles lui serviraient peut-être à mieux appréhender _La Fureur de Gaia_.

Rangeant le journal intime, il engloutit la dernière bouchée de glace puis repartit à la recherche des fournitures manquantes. Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour sorciers, faisant face à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, il opta naturellement pour ce magasin, d'autant qu'il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à acheter les choses les plus lourdes, à savoir le chaudron en étain et les livres. A son entrée, il se demanda si ses seuls futurs camarades à être venus sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui étaient les Serpentard – mais surtout, il comprit enfin pourquoi les Deadheart étaient réputés pour leur beauté, et pris alors conscience de l'ampleur du pouvoir du Marcheur de Mort.

Perchées sur des tabourets à l'autre bout du magasin, trois jeunes femmes étaient aux bons soins des vendeuses chargées de préparer les uniformes. Il les identifia sans peine, notamment grâce à Callista Gamp, plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage faisant référence aux créatures magiques tropicales – sans doute aspirait-elle déjà à devenir exploratrice, songea Harry.

Gamp était une haute fille à la coiffure carrée, ses cheveux blonds tombant raides de chaque côté de son visage pâle au nez pointu. A côté d'elle, petite de taille mais impressionnante par sa stature, Ava aurait sûrement été très séduisante si elle n'avait eu l'air convaincue de sa propre supériorité. Ses yeux d'un bleu givré se posèrent sur lui et le scrutèrent comme s'il avait été quelque chose d'insignifiant, mais Harry ne s'en soucia guère. Car Lysandra Deadheart, sur le troisième tabouret, attira rapidement son attention. De mémoire, jamais il n'avait vu une beauté aussi époustouflante – même Fleur aurait pu paraître banale, en comparaison. Elle était même si belle, en réalité, que c'en était presque surnaturel. Son épaisse tignasse noire et brillante ondulait pour disparaître dans son dos, et son visage, comme dessiné par un sculpteur de génie, parvenait à émerveiller malgré son arrogance glaciale.

Toutefois, si Harry dut admettre que la réputation de Deadheart n'était pas exagérée, ce furent ses yeux qui lui firent la plus grande impression. L'un était d'un vert glacé aussi froid que la glace que Harry avait mangée sur la terrasse, mais l'autre, d'une couleur lilas givré, étincelait d'une lueur changeante, comme si seul cet œil était apte à exprimer les émotions inspirant Deadheart. La somptueuse Serpentard, cependant, regarda Harry avec un total, profond, sincère désintérêt, avant que celui-ci ne porte son attention sur la vendeuse qui venait à sa rencontre.

Elle l'entraîna en direction des trois jeunes femmes et le fit monter sur un tabouret. La sorcière s'éloigna pour aller chercher tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin, notamment l'uniforme à ajuster.

− Choupinette va être déçue, commenta Ava d'un ton narquois.

Harry songea que Drago Malefoy aurait eu énormément de leçons à recevoir d'Ava, en matière d'arrogance et de goguenardise, car jamais son vieil ennemi n'aurait pu égaler la puissance de l'intonation de la jeune femme.

− Alors, Sosie-Potter, on s'attire des ennuis avant même d'intégrer Poudlard ? poursuivit-elle.

− Des ennuis ? répéta Harry.

− Contrarier Darius n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante du siècle, dit Ava.

− Ah, et tu appelles ça « des ennuis » ? s'étonna Harry d'un ton léger.

− Aussi arrogant que Darius le disait, remarqua Ava.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, tandis que la vendeuse revenait, les bras encombrés.

− C'est vrai que tu es le propriétaire du Manoir Grinval ? interrogea brusquement Gamp, comme si elle venait tout juste de remarquer la présence de Harry.

− Oui.

− T'as réussi à franchir le portail ?

− Oui.

− Comment tu as fait ?

− Secret professionnel, répondit Harry.

− Et pourquoi tu n'as pas encore emménagé ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle connaisse ce détail.

− J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

− Mes parents sont venus sonner chez toi à quatre reprises, mais tu n'as jamais répondu et le manoir ne semble toujours pas habité, expliqua Gamp en haussant les épaules.

− Ah… et qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ?

− Te souhaiter la bienvenue, et vérifier que tu ne serais pas une source de problèmes…

− C'est mal barré, lança Ava d'un ton goguenard.

Les vendeuses en finirent avec les trois jeunes femmes quelques instants plus tard.

− A plus, Sosie-Potter ! dit Ava.

Aussi arrogante fût-elle, elle paraissait la plus bavarde, car à peine avait-elle obtenu les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait que Gamp s'était réfugiée dans son livre. Quant à Lysandra Deadheart, elle ne parut même plus se souvenir que Harry était présent dans le magasin.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, le sac contenant ses uniformes venant davantage encombrer ses bras, un adolescent parvint à s'extraire de la masse des passants et s'avança vers lui d'un pas conquérant. Il s'arrêta devant lui et amorça une poignée de main mais, constatant que Harry était déjà chargé, il renonça sans se laisser démonter.

− Marvin Huddle ! s'annonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

− Harry Potter, répondit Harry, non sans une certaine méfiance.

− Ah ? s'étonna Huddle. Alors, tu t'appelles _vraiment_ Potter ?! Tout le monde te surnomme Sosie-Potter parce que tu ressembles à Potter, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais le même nom que lui… Enfin bref, comme tout le monde parle de toi sans vraiment chercher à faire ta connaissance, je me suis dit que j'allais endosser ce rôle ! Tu as presque tout acheté, apparemment, on peut aller à la librairie ensemble ?

Harry fut tenté de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas rester en présence de Huddle plus longtemps, mais il sembla presque aussitôt entendre la voix de Brighton lui faire des remontrances pour avoir laissé échapper l'occasion de se renseigner sur Poudlard, l'atmosphère générale, les élèves, etc.

− Pourquoi pas, répondit-il finalement, résigné.

− Je suis à Poufsouffle, au fait, indiqua Huddle. Tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu penses atterrir ?

− Gryffondor.

− Ah, ça explique que tu aies réussi à mettre Mulciber en rogne, alors, dit Huddle. Gryffondor et Serpentard, la dualité éternelle ! Toutes les maisons sont rivales, bien sûr, mais les guéguerres qui opposent parfois Gryffondor à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle ne sont rien, comparées à celle contre Serpentard. Mais bon, il faut nous estimer très chanceux, car l'époque de mon frère aîné était complètement différente de la nôtre.

− Comment ça ?

− Mon frère m'a dit que les Serpentard de son époque étaient bien plus redoutables que les nôtres, dit Huddle, mais je crois plutôt que ses anciens camarades n'avaient simplement pas d'adversaire digne de ce nom. C'est très différent dans notre année : la bande à Potter se méfie des Serpentard, qui se méfient de la bande à Potter, et c'est un peu pareil pour les autres groupes. A Serdaigle, Webster est le seul qui réussisse à dissuader toute attaque sur ses amis, car si tu cherches les ennuis avec Webster, tu cherches les ennuis avec le ministère de la Magie.

− C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Le père de Webster est l'un des conseillers les plus proches du ministre, répondit Huddle. C'est aussi le petit protégé d'Altimor Pearce, la légende vivante du ministère. Si tu cherches les ennuis avec Webster, il trouvera un prétexte pour que son père recommande au département de la Justice magique de s'intéresser un peu à toi, ou de surveiller le travail d'un parent qui serait employé au ministère. Ca peut paraître prétentieux quand il te fait toute la liste des menaces qu'il réserve à ses ennemis, mais il ne plaisante pas. Pendant notre quatrième année, il paraît qu'il a fait emprisonner le père d'un élève plus vieux que nous et chez qui on avait découvert des objets de magie noire, tout ça parce que cet élève s'était moqué de l'incapacité du ministère à attraper les Mangemorts. Bon, bien sûr, il y en a à qui ça ne fait pas du tout peur, mais Webster est loin d'être un sorcier médiocre. Il tient même tête à Mulciber quand ils se retrouvent face à face au club de duel.

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie bondée et se mêlèrent à la longue file d'attente.

− Donc, si je comprends bien, tout le monde se neutralise plus ou moins, dit Harry.

− Ouais, approuva Huddle. Il y a des exceptions, bien évidemment : Potter et Rogue s'en mettent plein la tête à longueur d'année, par exemple, et il vaut mieux se tenir à distance quand Deadheart et McDowell s'affrontent au club de duel. Pour le moment, elles sont à égalité : Deadheart a gagné une fois, McDowell aussi et il y a un nul.

− Ah ? C'est possible d'avoir un match nul en duel ?

− C'est quand un professeur met fin au duel, précisa Huddle. Tout le monde espère que Dumbledore autorisera un tournoi, mais le ministère et le conseil d'administration s'y sont toujours opposés jusqu'à présent. Ils ont peur que les rivalités entre les maisons empirent et, bien sûr, ils ne tiennent pas à ce que les futurs Mangemorts soient capables de tenir tête aux futurs Aurors…

− Je vois, dit Harry. Ils croient quoi ? Que les Mangemorts apprennent la magie noire à Poudlard ? Qu'ils sont recrutés en fonction de leurs connaissances ?

− Sais pas, avoua Huddle en haussant les épaules, mais ils n'ont pas totalement tort pour les rivalités. Il y a des risques non négligeables pour que les perdants cherchent à se venger, ça s'est d'ailleurs déjà vu… En tout cas, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle tête, ça va peut-être nous apporter du neuf !

Et c'était exactement ce sur quoi Brighton et Harry travaillaient.


	15. Une rébellion presque étouffée

Finalement, Marvin Huddle n'était pas si désagréable, même si Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir cherché à obtenir quelque chose en faisant connaissance avec lui. Pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, Harry s'était montré évasif dans plusieurs réponses, notamment son passé, se contentant de répéter ce qu'il avait dit à la commission quand il put le faire. Brighton apprécia beaucoup son récit de son passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, en particulier l'échange d'avec John Haustin et son allusion à la véritable identité de Lord Voldemort. Dès le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils eurent pris le petit déjeuner, le vieil homme entraîna Harry dans la salle de classe en attendant l'arrivée de Luther et de Liam, qui s'occuperaient du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal de Harry.

− Comme je vous l'ai dit hier à votre retour du Chemin de Traverse, vous n'avez pas chômé, dit Brighton. Vos rencontres avec les Serpentard ont démontré que, les filles comme les garçons, ne sont pas des petites natures, et vos bavardages avec le jeune Huddle vous ont permis d'avoir une idée générale de l'ambiance de Poudlard. Mais si les Serpentard représentent essentiellement une menace physique et scolaire, à moins qu'ils n'aient le pouvoir d'influencer les projets de Vous-Savez-Qui pour que les Mangemorts s'intéressent à vous, l'élève que vous aurez tout intérêt à craindre est… lui !

Et d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître le nom d'Aaron Webster sur le tableau.

− A cause de son père ? demanda Harry, surpris.

− Samuel Webster a connu une ascension assez remarquable au sein du ministère, expliqua Brighton. Ses amis et lui ont toujours fait le nécessaire pour qu'une fois qu'ils évoluaient hiérarchiquement, les autres acquièrent des postes presque aussi importants. La consécration est survenue, bien sûr, quand Kenneth Jones a succédé à Nobby Leach, au tout début de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Altimor Pearce a alors pris Samuel sous son aile et lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, semble-t-il, car comme Pearce, Webster est devenu le bon samaritain du ministère à qui beaucoup d'employés doivent quelque chose. Gladys était chargée d'enquêter sur la bande de Webster : ses objectifs étaient de déterminer s'il pouvait faire un bon Frère, mais les découvertes qu'elle a faites ont démontré qu'il valait mieux le laisser à l'écart de la Fraternité.

− Quelles découvertes ?

− C'était un manipulateur à son arrivée au ministère, c'est devenu un manipulateur de génie quand Pearce lui a enseigné ce qu'il savait, dit Brighton. Webster et compagnie a recueilli des informations embarrassantes sur bien des employés : Gordon Toodle, l'ancien directeur du Département des transports magiques, s'est ainsi vu inviter à céder sa place après que Webster ait découvert qu'il avait eu trois enfants illégitimes avec trois des nombreuses secrétaires mises à sa disposition tout au long de sa carrière. Quand Jane McClutch, bête noire du ministère de la Magie quand elle était reporter au _Sorcier libéré_, a été interpellée avec un escroc qui devait lui fournir de quoi se préparer du Polynectar, Webster lui a épargné Azkaban en échange d'informations sur ses collègues : _Le Sorcier libéré_ est aujourd'hui de l'histoire ancienne.

− C'était quoi, le problème ?

− _Le Sorcier libéré_ était une radio illégale, dans le sens où le ministère ne l'avait jamais autorisée, d'autant que cette radio prenait un plaisir insatiable à critiquer les décisions ministérielles, répondit Brighton. Elle a été créée à l'aube de la guerre et a duré trois ans, dénonçant les arrestations, les abus de pouvoir, les magouilles de certains fonctionnaires… Quoi qu'il en soit, McClutch a fourni les informations réclamées. Quand le créateur de la radio a été attrapé, il a eu l'opportunité de raccourcir sa peine en annonçant officiellement la fin du _Sorcier libéré_, puis il a été incarcéré.

Harry hocha la tête. En effet, Webster et sa clique ne manquaient pas de ressources pour parvenir à leurs fins – et diminuer les risques de scandales.

− Quand la guerre a pris un sérieux virage, quand Vous-Savez-Qui s'est réellement imposé comme l'ennemi le plus redoutable du siècle, Webster et sa bande ont considéré qu'il fallait s'attaquer au mal à la racine, poursuivit Brighton.

− Aux éventuels futurs Mangemorts encore scolarisés, dit Harry, perspicace.

− Exactement. Les membres du conseil d'administration jugés trop vieux ou trop proches de Dumbledore sont devenus la priorité de Webster et, par définition, de Kenneth Jones : ils ont été mutés ou remerciés, puis Webster les a remplacés par quelques-uns de ses propres amis. L'idée d'un tel stratagème est bien entendu d'empêcher les aspirants Mangemorts de devenir de meilleurs duellistes que les aspirants Aurors.

− Un stratagème naïf, commenta Harry d'un ton méprisant.

− Je suis d'accord avec vous, assura Brighton.

− Mais Farewell semblait croire qu'il pouvait changer ça, se rappela Harry.

− Ah, mais David est un très vieil ami de Samuel Webster, révéla Brighton. Ils étaient ensemble à Serdaigle et la sœur de Samuel a bien failli épouser David quand ils ont quitté Poudlard, mais une tragédie l'a tuée et David a consacré toute son existence à la Fraternité à partir de ce jour funeste.

Harry plissa le front.

− Vous pensez que Webster sait pour Farewell ?

− C'est une très bonne question, reconnut Brighton d'un air pensif. Je pense que Webster sait que David a jeté son dévolu sur une carrière atypique et qui peut parfois prendre des aspects criminels. Quand Gladys m'a dit que la Fraternité s'était intéressée à Webster, j'ai fait mes propres recherches : l'assassin de la sœur de Webster a été relâché après une quinzaine d'années de prison, puis a été retrouvé mort. Mon hypothèse, c'est que Webster en a parlé à David, qui s'est lui-même occupé de mettre un terme à l'existence du meurtrier de sa fiancée.

− Et j'imagine que Webster n'a pas été inquiété quand une enquête a été ouverte ?

− Lui-même participait au tout premier gala que Jones organise à Noël, répondit Brighton. Les Aurors ont très vite écarté Webster de la liste des suspects, en admettant qu'il l'y ait mis, et quand ils se sont intéressés à David, ils ont découvert que celui-ci avait revendu sa maison des années et des années auparavant et qu'il avait quitté le pays dès le lendemain de la vente.

− Et vous pensez que Farewell a réellement autant de… d'endettés dans son carnet d'adresses ?

− Assurément, dit Brighton avec légèreté. David a été un Maître Majeur aussi exceptionnel que Luther, et c'est tout naturellement que les Frères et les Sœurs ayant de l'influence au sein de la Fraternité ont privilégié son aide. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que Burrow ait lui-même des dettes à régler à David.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, se demandant bien quel genre de services Farewell avait pu rendre au cours de sa carrière en tant que Maître Majeur. Reportant son attention sur le tableau où « Aaron Webster » était toujours inscrit, une pensée lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

− A votre avis, comment réagiraient Webster et sa bande si nous faisions tomber Burrow ? demanda-t-il.

− Ah ! s'exclama Brighton d'un ton théâtral. Liam devrait sérieusement s'intéresser à vos capacités, fils, car je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour posé cette question ! Eh bien, profitons des quelques minutes qui nous restent et sollicitons vos capacités intellectuelles.

« Aaron Webster » disparut du tableau quand Brighton secoua sa baguette, remplacé par « Chute de Burrow », sous laquelle s'affichèrent deux flèches obliques.

− Alors, selon vous, fils ? s'enquit Brighton.

− Ou bien ils laissent passer, ou bien ils le prennent mal, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Chaque éventualité s'inscrivit sous une flèche et surmontèrent deux nouvelles flèches.

− Concentrons-nous d'abord sur l'éventualité où ils réagiraient mal, suggéra Brighton.

− Ils pourraient chercher à me nuire ou chargeraient le fils Webster de me rendre la vie impossible, dit Harry.

− Très bien, approuva Brighton en inscrivant les deux réponses. Et s'ils laissent passer ?

A en juger par son sourire, il connaissait déjà les deux répercussions associées à cette éventualité, mais Harry, même en réfléchissant intensément durant plusieurs minutes, n'en entrevit aucune. Haussant les épaules, il avoua son abandon.

− Pas facile, hein ? dit le vieil homme d'un air amusé. Moi aussi, quand j'ai commencé, je croyais qu'il y avait un gros défaut à cette technique de Grinval, malgré qu'il affirme, dans son chapitre _Réflexion_, qu'elle est parfaite et infaillible. Pourtant, plus je m'y exerçais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il disait la vérité.

− Et quelles seraient les répercussions, si Webster et sa clique laissent passer ?

− La première, non négligeable, c'est qu'il restera la menace d'une vengeance de la Fraternité, fils. La seconde est un peu moins évidente, car il faut vraiment aller la chercher, mais la voici : Aaron n'est pas Samuel. Même si son père reconnaissait le bien que vous avez apporté au ministère en dénonçant les manigances de Burrow, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de voir son fiston accepter aussi facilement votre dénonciation.

− C'est vraiment de la masturbation intellectuelle, comme vous l'avez dit la dernière fois, commenta Harry.

− C'est une masturbation intellectuelle quand cette façon de réfléchir n'est pas une habitude, mais elle devient pourtant d'une simplicité quasi-enfantine une fois que vous la maîtrisez, affirma Brighton. Je vous ai raconté que Toma Grinval avait été assassiné par la Fraternité, mais j'ai oublié de préciser que la Fraternité avait dû essuyer plusieurs échecs avant de parvenir à le supprimer. Déjà à seize ans, âge auquel il a sauvé les Martens, il était très doué dans cette discipline de réflexions. Pendant toute sa dernière année, il a déjoué des plans de la Fraternité qui prévoyaient de l'éliminer, mais comme tout le monde n'est pas infaillible, il a fini par commettre l'erreur qui lui a été fatale.

Harry se promit d'accélérer sa lecture du journal intime pour atteindre la partie « Techniques avancées », mais en observant le tableau noir, une idée germa dans son esprit.

− J'aimerai bien essayer de définir ma propre situation, mais ça me paraît beaucoup trop complexe, confia-t-il, l'air songeur.

− Que voulez-vous dire ?

− Je suis à cette époque parce que Tumter semble l'avoir voulu, expliqua Harry. Leandros l'a dit lui-même : le massalien m'a piégé. Mais il y a tellement de raisons possibles, mystérieuses, que je n'imagine pas possible qu'il suffise d'un tableau comme celui-ci pour trouver un... motif plus probable que les autres.

− Effectivement, la méthode de Grinval risquerait d'être trop limitative, admit Brighton. Essayons sans y avoir recours et dîtes-moi quelles sont vos hypothèses.

Harry réfléchit un court moment.

− A mon ancienne époque, j'étais perçu comme un héros, dit-il avec lenteur, mais j'imagine mal un massalien, surtout de la trempe de Tumter, se laisser impressionner par un héros... Tout le monde envisageait qu'il puisse en vouloir ma vie parce que mon père avait permis son arrestation et, bien qu'il ait eu deux occasions de me tuer, sa démarche a simplement consisté à me remettre l'alliance impériale que ma mère avait possédée… Je croyais que Tumter et ma mère avaient été amis, peut-être même davantage, mais malgré toutes les informations qu'il nous a été possible de récolter sur son séjour à Poudlard, tout indiquait que seule Moira l'appréciait… A présent que me voici à la même époque que mes parents, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser…

− _Anciens_ parents, rectifia Brighton avec douceur. Vous m'avez dit que votre anniversaire était le 31 juillet, je crois ?

− Oui.

− Et vous êtes apparu ici le 31 juillet à minuit et quelques minutes, dit Brighton pour lui-même.

− Vous pensez qu'il a attendu que j'atteigne ma majorité pour m'attaquer ?

− Ca me paraît fort probable et extrêmement pratique, reconnut Brighton. Si Tumter savait exactement ce qu'il se produirait en vous tuant quand vous portiez l'alliance sur vous, ce qui semble être le cas, il paraît évident qu'il a attendu que vous atteignez vos dix-sept ans pour faciliter votre apparition à cette époque-ci. Cela vous a permis de faire usage de la magie dans l'ignorance générale, aussi bien du ministère que de Poudlard.

Harry s'était lui-même fait cette réflexion, mais entendre Brighton l'exposer à son tour conforta sa pensée.

− Vous pensez qu'il… espère que je le sauve ? demanda Harry.

− Je crois plutôt qu'il veut que vous sauviez autant de personnes que vous le pourrez, avoua Brighton.

− Mais… pourquoi _moi_ ? Il a sans nul doute des pouvoirs que je…

− Je ne pense pas qu'il soit question de pouvoirs, coupa Brighton en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tant que nous n'en saurons pas davantage sur Tumter, nous ne pourrons qu'émettre des hypothèses sur ses motivations. Si je devais m'aventurer à en retenir une, toutefois, je crois que je pencherai pour vos affinités avec des sorcières et des sorciers de cette époque. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que Tumter vous a désigné parce que vous étiez l'ennemi à abattre aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il suffit de nous souvenir de notre première rencontre : moins d'une demi-heure après que nous ayons échangé nos premiers mots, vous me balancez à la figure que vous devez détruire les Horcruxes du Lord noir !

Et si Brighton visait juste ? se demanda Harry. Et si Tumter, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait dans son ancienne époque, n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Harry pour se venger de James Potter, mais pour offrir une chance au Survivant de lutter contre Lord Voldemort dans un contexte plus confortable – après tout, Harry et le Voldemort de cette époque ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait peut-être même la menace que le nouveau Potter représentait pour ses Horcruxes. Cette pensée, toutefois, attira l'attention de Harry sur un détail.

− La prophétie, murmura-t-il.

− Plaît-il ?

− La prophétie ! répéta Harry. Dans mon ancienne époque, une prophétie concernait Voldemort et moi ! Alors, il est possible qu'elle ait été refaite quand je suis apparu dans cette époque-ci, non ?

− C'est possible, mais je ne suis pas expert en arts divinatoires…

− Bien sûr, continua Harry pour lui-même, il faudrait que je m'introduise dans le Département des mystères et aille vérifier par moi-même… Si personne n'a été témoin la transe de Trelawney, cependant, aucune copie ne s'y trouvera, donc j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien… A moins que la prophétie n'existe tout simplement pas…

− Calmez-vous, fils, il n'est jamais bon de se lancer dans d'innombrables réflexions, dit Brighton. Vous saurez le moment venu s'il y a vraiment une prophétie. Pour le moment, chassez ces questions de votre esprit et revenez concentrer toutes vos pensées sur votre formation.

− Oui… oui, vous avez raison, dit Harry.

Il s'efforça tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ses réflexions liées à la prophétie. Si le lien mental le liant à l'esprit de Voldemort avait survécu au voyage temporel, il finirait de toute façon par apprendre qu'il existait – ou non – une prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Faisant une croix momentanée sur ce sujet, Harry reporta toute son attention sur l'instant présent et sentit tout à coup une étrange démangeaison se répandre dans son œil gauche, qui perdit de vue la salle de classe aménagée par Brighton et se retrouva tout à coup à flotter au-dessus du loch, observant la rive où une poignée d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de rouge scrutaient attentivement les environs.

− Oh, oh, dit Harry d'un ton alarmé.

− Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brighton, méfiant.

− La fraternité… sur la rive… Des Maîtres majeurs, répondit Harry.

Son œil droit vit Brighton s'assombrir.

− J'ai bien peur que Luther et Liam ne viendront finalement pas, soupira-t-il d'un air affligé.

− Vous pensez qu'ils ont été capturés ?

Mais l'expression de Brighton lui fit clairement comprendre que Luther et Liam avaient connu un sort funeste, et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Si les deux Maîtres majeurs avaient péri, il lui semblait que la rébellion prenait un virage des plus déplaisants. Il avait toujours considéré que Luther et Liam étaient les rebelles les plus actifs, à part peut-être la dénommée Gladys, alors si la Fraternité était parvenue à s'en débarrasser…

− Que viennent-ils faire ici, d'après vous ?

− Sûrement nous capturer, dit Brighton qui paraissait plus vieux que jamais. Un Stratège aura sûrement deviné ou envisagé la possibilité que vous échappiez aux recherches de la Fraternité parce que vous vous êtes réfugié au seul endroit qui leur ait été inaccessible pendant une décennie… mais, ressaisissons-nous ! Nous n'avons pas une heure devant nous pour préparer votre fuite, fils !

− Quoi ? Et vous ?

− Moi, ils _savent_ que je suis réellement ici, répliqua Brighton en claudiquant vers la porte. Vous, ce n'est pour le moment qu'une supposition. Si nous pouvons les faire douter, ne nous en privons pas ! Je suis vieux, usé, et je vous ai donné tout ce qu'il vous faut pour parachever votre formation, fils. Trouvez une nouvelle cachette où vos ennemis ne vous trouveront pas.

− Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous sacrifier ! protesta Harry. Si Tumter m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour…

− Selon mon _hypothèse_, l'interrompit Brighton d'un ton abrupt, Tumter vous a envoyé ici dans _l'espoir_ que les choses à venir soient différentes de celles qui ont lieu dans votre passé, fils ! Vous êtes, à leur grande ignorance, l'espoir de toutes les personnes qui ont connu une fin tragique sous le règne de ténèbres de Vous-Savez-Qui, moi compris. Si vous êtes capturé, tous les espoirs que je place en vous seront réduits à néant et ces deux semaines de formation n'auront servi à rien ! Maintenant, montez chercher vos affaires et retrouvez-moi ici !

Frappé par la pertinence des paroles de Brighton, Harry ne songea même pas à désobéir, bien qu'il ressentit un profond désarroi à l'idée de fuir. Montant l'escalier, il longea le couloir d'un pas vif, ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre et entreprit de réunir ses affaires. Entassant pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans la malle achetée après qu'il eut réussi à fausser compagnie à Huddle, Harry boucla sa grosse valise après y avoir ajouté le journal de Grinval, le sac en velours donné par le gobelin de Gringotts, les Horcruxes et le grimoire de Leandros. Il prit alors sa cape d'invisibilité, revêtit une veste et fourra la cape dans sa manche pour pouvoir la sortir rapidement dès que le moment se ferait ressentir. Il rétrécit et allégea alors sa malle et la glissa dans une poche.

Puis il retrouva Brighton dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée au moment où son œil rouge lui montrait plusieurs Robes rouges transplaner sur l'îlot voisin.

− Ils commencent à approcher, annonça-t-il.

Brighton hocha la tête d'un air distrait, occupé à fouiller sa sacoche contenant toutes ses fioles de potions. Une seconde plus tard, il en retira une de son compartiment en tissu et la tendit à Harry :

− Potion d'apnée, indiqua-t-il. Je n'ai malheureusement que ça pour vous faire partir d'ici. Vous allez sortir de l'autre côté, boire la potion une fois sur la rive et nager aussi vite que vous le pourrez. Je vous recommande l'une des îles les plus proches, vous pourrez transplaner de là-bas, mais pensez à mettre votre cape avant d'émerger. Si mon calcul est bon, vous aurez même le temps de faire le tour d'une île avant de commencer à suffoquer.

− On pourrait se la partager, insista Harry.

Brighton fit « non » de la tête en l'entraînant jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

− Maintenant que la Fraternité m'a retrouvé, elle pourra me retrouver n'importe où, et j'ai suffisamment vécu caché comme ça, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Vous avez été un élève très agréable, Harry, mais il est temps que nos chemins se séparent. Attendez le dernier jour des vacances pour vous installer dans votre manoir, et réfléchissez d'ores et déjà à une cachette où vous n'aurez pas à craindre la Fraternité.

− Merci pour tout, Brighton…

− Allez, maintenant, et devenez le rebelle-leader qui sommeille en vous !

Harry fut tenté de sourire à cette dernière demande, mais il eut la désagréable impression que tous ses traits ne goûtaient plus à la moindre volonté plus ou moins joyeuse. La mort dans l'âme et alerté par son œil rouge qui lui montrait les Maîtres majeurs exécuter toutes sortes de gestes avec leurs baguettes, il tourna les talons et s'élança en direction de la rive rocailleuse de l'île. L'image des Robes rouges s'évanouit alors, et l'œil d'Astaroth calibra à nouveau sa vue sur celle de l'œil droit.

Il bondit souplement de pierre en pierre, enjambant les trous les séparant les unes des autres, avec une facilité, une agilité et une rapidité qui l'auraient sûrement émerveillé, mais il n'était guère d'humeur à cela. Il atteignit le dernier rocher et plongea directement dans l'eau, tenant étroitement serrée la petite bouteille, l'eau fraîche venant aussitôt lui coller les vêtements à la peau en le faisant frissonner. Il remonta brièvement à la surface, le tenant de déboucher le flacon tout en s'aidant de ses pieds pour s'éloigner de l'île, puis, la potion d'apnée but, il replongea en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il crut sentir ses poumons doubler de volume et l'air s'y multiplier, et sa gorge parut se rétrécir pour diminuer son débit d'expiration. Nageant, comme l'avait recommandé Brighton, aussi vite qu'il le put, il tenta de réveiller l'œil d'Astaroth pour essayer de suivre l'évolution des Maîtres majeurs, mais l'œil-artefact semblait décidé à ne se manifester que lorsque Harry était lui-même en danger ou opposé à un problème apparemment insoluble. Quel sort attendait Brighton ? Qu'est-ce que la Fraternité pouvait bien avoir fait subir à Luther et à Liam pour réussir à leur arracher le secret de la localisation de la maison de Brighton ? Harry était sûr que les deux amis du vieillard n'auraient jamais trahi consciemment leur ancien professeur.

S'orientant à l'aide des ombres qu'il discernait autour de lui, Harry aperçut bientôt le sol décrire une pente. Se donnant une seconde pour évaluer l'air contenu dans ses poumons, il entreprit de longer la rive de l'île afin de ne pas être trop facilement aperçu par la Fraternité au cas où celle-ci chercherait une quelconque trace de lui autour de la maison de Brighton.

Le vieil homme avait raison : il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Godric's Hollow dès aujourd'hui, car il était probable que, si la Fraternité soupçonnait Harry d'être hébergé par Brighton, elle ait placé plusieurs Frères à proximité du Manoir Grinval. Or, Harry avait beau chercher, le seul endroit sûr où il était persuadé d'être tranquille jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires, c'était dans la Salle sur Demande. Un refuge aussi intéressant que problématique : s'il était sûr d'être à l'abri, il s'inquiétait de savoir si la Salle sur Demande pourrait lui fournir un appartement ou un studio et l'approvisionner en nourriture. Néanmoins, elle lui offrirait un avantage certain, car il pourrait se rendre à la Réserve de la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver un moyen de conjurer le maléfice de l'anneau de Gaunt, et peut-être même l'aider à lister toutes les armes efficaces pour détruire les Horcruxes. Il serait aussi en mesure de garder un œil sur Farewell, à condition de faire très attention.

Une infime douleur commença alors à se répandre dans les poumons de Harry, qui les sentit rétrécir et se hâta d'extraire sa cape d'invisibilité de sa manche pour s'en recouvrir en remontant à pieds la pente de l'îlot. Il surgit de l'eau invisible, avalant une grande bouffée d'air, et vérifia rapidement qu'aucune Robe rouge ne se trouvait à proximité. Il tourna alors vainement la tête vers l'île de Brighton, mais les Maîtres majeurs semblaient avoir pris soin à contourner les enchantements la protégeant plutôt que de les détruire – elle était donc hors de vue. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir affligé, puis tourna les talons.

La sortie de Pré-au-Lard apparut et Harry en enjamba la barrière avec précaution, puis il prit la direction de la confiserie en s'égarant dans ses pensées, un sentiment de révolte croissant dans sa poitrine. La Fraternité lui avait ôté les trois seuls alliés qu'il possédait à cette époque – et il se promit que cela ne resterait pas impuni, bien qu'il n'eût encore aucune idée du comment il allait s'y prendre. Certes, il y avait toujours Burrow, mais sans Luther et Liam, ce projet lui paraissait extrêmement difficile à atteindre, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle idée pour y parvenir. Peut-être trouverait-il des sources d'inspiration dans la Salle sur Demande, ou qu'il imaginerait un autre plan pour faire tomber le directeur du Département de la justice magique.

Adossé à la façade de Honeydukes, Harry émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'il capta un mouvement : trois jeunes hommes de son âge venaient de sortir de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Il reconnut aussitôt Winters, en compagnie du garçon au crâne rasé et d'un autre adolescent que Harry n'avait jamais vu. C'était un grand brun à la peau mate, le visage séduisant et la démarche assurée, qui, comme John Haustin, portait une robe de sorcier lui permettant de montrer sa fierté d'appartenir à sa maison – en l'occurrence, Serdaigle.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. S'agissait-il du fameux Aaron Webster ? La question lui trotta dans la tête et il entreprit d'en obtenir la réponse dès qu'il vit le garçon au crâne rasé désigner le pub des Trois Balais, sans nul doute pour encourager les deux autres à s'y arrêter. La journée n'était pas encore finie, il avait tout le temps pour s'introduire dans Honeydukes et accéder jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, pensa-t-il en traversant la grand-rue.

Winters lâchait tout juste la porte des Trois Balais quand Harry en atteignit le seuil. Se faufilant à l'intérieur en silence, il regarda les trois adolescents se diriger à la rencontre de Madame Bibine, plus jeune et jolie que jamais, commander trois Bièraubeurres puis prendre la direction d'une table. Harry ne rencontra guère de difficulté à les rejoindre, les clients étant plutôt rares et les chaises, sagement rangées sous les tables. Le jeune homme inconnu, qui fouillait dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier bleue aux ourlets bronze, en sortit un grand parchemin plié en deux et l'étala sur la table.

− Tu as presque fini, commenta Winters en y jetant un œil.

− J'ai fini, rectifia l'inconnu. Nobel doit me faire parvenir son résumé pour la page des sports et j'en sais assez sur Potter pour pondre un article sur lui lors du concours.

Le doute n'était plus permis, songea Harry, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Aaron Webster.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? s'enquit le garçon au crâne rasé.

− Qu'il est louche, très louche, répondit Webster avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Il prétend être né à Godric's Hollow, mais nous n'en avons aucune trace. Le ministère ukrainien, en outre, a confirmé qu'il n'a jamais donné la moindre autorisation à son tuteur pour l'éduquer ou lui enseigner la magie. En d'autres termes, Potter a grandi dans la clandestinité. Burrow a demandé au Département de la coopération magique internationale d'effectuer la recherche des tombes des parents de Potter, mais Bagnold lui a répondu qu'il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur son propre département plutôt que d'importuner le sien… Je me demande bien ce que Burrow peut lui vouloir…

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Winters, intrigué.

− Burrow fait des pieds et des mains pour rappeler Potter au ministère, répondit Webster. Il a carrément appelé la commission de recensement pour qu'elle lui répète absolument tout ce que Potter avait dit, notamment sur son héritage et ses activités, mais ils ont tous répondu la même chose : à savoir que le père de Potter avait une espèce de devinette permettant de dénicher le testament de Grinval. Burrow essaye maintenant de rappeler Potter pour la devinette, dont il veut avoir la preuve qu'elle existe, et pour savoir s'il a réussi à franchir le portail du manoir. Ce que je trouve bizarre, et mon père aussi, c'est que la commission n'ait pas pensé à interroger Potter sur ce sujet…

− Il paraît qu'il a réussi, reprit le garçon au crâne rasé. A franchir le portail du Manoir Grinval.

− Comment tu le sais ?

− Gamp et Bowman en parlaient chez Fleury&Bott, le jour des Fournitures, répondit l'autre.

Webster leva les yeux vers le plafond, le regard froid, comme s'il maudissait Gamp et Bowman, qui devait être Ava, songea Harry en profitant de ce court silence pour vérifier que personne n'approchait de lui.

− Autrement dit, Winston est au courant, marmonna Webster.

− Quelle importance ? répliqua le garçon au crâne rasé. Ce n'est certainement pas avec cette info qu'elle écrira un article sur Potter !

− Tu as raison, approuva Webster d'un ton vif. Il faut que j'écrive à Huddle, il pourra sûrement m'en dire plus sur Potter étant donné qu'il a été aperçu avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Que sait-on des deux autres ?

− Lawson a lâché l'affaire, répondit Winters. Elle préfère se contenter de la rubrique des potins de Winston. Et je crois que le sixième année de Gryffondor qui voulait se lancer dans la course a lui aussi jeté l'éponge. Winston est la seule encore en course et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle a déjà gagné.

− Des rumeurs, rétorqua Webster avec mépris.

− Oh non, assura Winters d'un ton léger. Coulson et Stevens racontent partout qu'elles ont entendu Deadheart promettre à Winston qu'elle irait au bal de Halloween avec l'Elève du mois de septembre et ma mère m'a dit que Winston s'était ramenée au ministère pour demander à la tante de sa cousine de venir à Poudlard pour apprendre à toute l'équipe à ensorceler les journaux.

− A condition que Dumbledore accepte, ricana le garçon au crâne rasé.

− D'après Winston, Dumbledore n'osera jamais refuser, dit Winters en haussant les épaules.

− On verra bien, dit Webster d'un air confiant. Avec toutes les informations que mon père m'a transmises et le résumé que me fera Huddle, j'aurai l'avantage sur Winston. Les directeurs des maisons se moqueront totalement de la promesse de Deadheart et ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour prendre le risque de voir la page Ministère être enlevée du journal de l'école…

− Et comme tu es le seul à pouvoir la tenir, ils seront bien obligés d'admettre que tu es le meilleur rédacteur du _Poudlard Reporter_ qu'ils puissent désigner, ajouta le garçon au crâne rasé.

Harry hocha la tête sous sa cape d'invisibilité, consterné par la suffisance de Webster et du garçon sans nom. Il remarqua toutefois que Winters ne partageait pas la confiance des deux autres. Comme pour rendre hommage au chasseur de mages noirs qui l'avait escorté jusqu'au Terrier, Harry se promit d'écrire à Moira Winston pour faire pencher la balance à la faveur de la Serpentard.


	16. Locataire clandestin

_La Sensibimancie est une étonnante magie que j'ai « découverte » (peut-être d'autres l'avaient-ils fait avant moi) par le plus pur des hasards. Quand j'avais quinze ans, la mode des élèves de septième année était d'essayer d'apprendre l'occlumancie en un temps record. Concours remporté haut-la-main par Malicia Malefoy, en deux semaines et cinq jours. Cette anecdote pourrait n'avoir aucun intérêt, mais elle en a pourtant un : car à force de jérémiades de mes aînés qui affirmaient que cette discipline était extrêmement complexe, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau et d'étudier la fermeture de l'esprit._

_Bien évidemment, je ne vis aucun intérêt à apprendre l'occlumancie telle qu'elle était définie par les livres de centaines d'auteurs convaincus de détenir la technique absolue, alors j'en inventai une alternative qui consistait non pas à fermer son esprit, mais à l'organiser. Cet apprentissage se compose de trois étapes. La première vous demande de focaliser toutes vos pensées sur un seul souvenir et à le modifier petit à petit : changer la forme des verres, faire dire autre chose à quelqu'un, changer la couleur de sa robe de sorcier, vous faire apparaître grand si vous êtes petit ou mince si vous êtes gros, etc. La seconde, plus facile, consiste à empêcher des souvenirs liés à une question posée de rejoindre la surface de votre mémoire – n'essayez pas de réussir, je crois que c'est quasi-impossible ! Cette deuxième étape consiste simplement à exercer votre esprit à améliorer sa vivacité et à mieux appréhender la troisième étape, censée être la plus simple si vous avez sérieusement travaillé les précédentes. Il s'agit, pour ce troisième exercice, de désigner des souvenirs « d'attente » : définissez des familles de questions – famille, passé, activités, ambitions, etc. – puis choisissez un souvenir relativement neutre à mettre en avant. Vous pourrez ainsi confronter cette image à un legilimens et, en arrière-plan, mettre la main sur le souvenir que vous aurez envie de montrer après l'avoir modifié. C'est simple, mais ça demande quand même de l'entraînement._

_Une fois ma technique mise au point et maîtrisée, je me suis alors rendu compte que je __**ressentais **__mieux toutes les choses qui m'entouraient, comme si mon esprit avait débordé de mon corps pour flotter autour de moi. Je me suis retrouvé à _sentir_ les sortilèges qui me prenaient pour cible quand je tournais le dos à une crapule désireuse de me neutraliser pour m'empêcher d'affronter mon futur adversaire. Non seulement je les sentais, mais il m'est aussi arrivé d'en deviner la trajectoire précise. Je savais si je devais me retourner en faisant un pas sur la droite ou sur la gauche ou si je devais carrément me baisser._

_Cette faculté, que j'ai appelée « Sensibimancie », ne propose rien d'autre que d'ouvrir votre esprit, mais je ne me suis pas davantage penché sur son exploration. Libre à vous de découvrir, donc, si elle offre d'autres atouts._

_Si vous souhaitez des exercices pour ma méthode d'« organisation de l'esprit », j'ai profité de la petitesse de ce chapitre pour en fournir juste après ce paragraphe. Un conseil quand même : si vous avez l'impression de ne pas progresser, demandez d'abord à un legilimens de vous le confirmer._

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis que Harry s'était installé dans la Salle sur Demande. L'appartement offert par la Salle était assez spacieux pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir à son aise, mais le temps lui paraissait horriblement long. Il avait beau fournir tous les efforts possibles pour s'occuper, il supportait difficilement de rester cloîtré dans son refuge – c'était comme s'il était retourné à l'époque où l'Ordre du Phénix l'abandonnait à Privet Drive, mais que cette fois-ci, il s'imposait lui-même cet isolement. Ses seuls réels moments de distraction survenaient la nuit, car il pouvait alors arpenter le château silencieux de Poudlard, se rendre à la bibliothèque et dans la Réserve, où il lui avait été relativement facile de trouver des livres sur les Horcruxes et les maléfices de magie noire liés à la main, même si les illustrations faisaient parfois dangereusement remuer le contenu de son estomac. La Salle, à ce sujet, ne l'aidait guère, apparemment incapable de l'approvisionner en nourriture, mais ce n'était pas un problème, car Harry y voyait ainsi un excellent prétexte pour retourner à Pré-au-Lard et se dégourdir les jambes.

Refermant le journal intime de Grinval, Harry resta un moment à contempler un point invisible, assis dans une énorme poire rembourrée. A l'évidence, ce que Brighton lui avait présenté comme l'occlumancie était en réalité, de la Sensibimancie. Sans doute souhaitait-il entretenir le secret le plus longtemps possible sur la source de cette méthode et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire la vérité quand il lui avait remis le carnet…

Harry soupira et tendit la main jusqu'à la table basse pour y déposer le cahier et prendre un livre à la reliure de cuir noir. _La main noire_ était l'ouvrage le plus complet, semblait-il, sur les maléfices visant les mains. Les sorts, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, n'étaient pas tous atroces : le maléfice de la Sourde-Oreille aurait sans doute pu être comique s'il n'avait pas condamné le sorcier le recevant à s'enfoncer les index dans les oreilles et à rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne sourd. Cependant, à mesure qu'il feuilletait l'ouvrage et approchait de la dernière page, il commençait à se demander s'il trouverait la solution à l'anneau de Gaunt à l'intérieur.

D'un geste machinal, il tournait les pages, le regard éteint, ne ressentant presque plus aucun dégoût devant des illustrations tortueuses, lorsqu'une image s'imprima brusquement dans sa mémoire : une main brûlée aux doigts recroquevillés. Sursautant, il revint précipitamment en arrière, désormais plus attentif, et retrouva le dessin, étalé sous le titre :

_Maléfice de la Main-Voleuse_

_Son premier usage recensé remonte au XVIème siècle et se trouve être l'œuvre du Mage noir Klephtes, égyptien jadis connu pour ses travaux sur les antidotes. Si rien n'indique qu'il en est l'inventeur, ce qui est toutefois plus que probable, la Confédération internationale des sorciers en obtînt une description détaillée lorsqu'elle soumit Klephtes, au cours de son procès, à une potion de vérité._

_Nous savons depuis lors que quiconque est atteint par ce maléfice est condamné. Si, en apparence, le maléfice de la Main-Voleuse n'affecte que le membre entré en contact avec, il s'avère que le maléfice continue son œuvre à l'intérieur même du corps de la personne qui en est victime. Les caractéristiques physiques sont : main brûlée, noircie, recroquevillée, douloureuse à la moindre sollicitation. Selon Klephtes, la mort survient dans un délai de trois heures, mais il est possible d'en retarder l'aspect meurtrier, comme le démontra Sven Günhardt._

_En 1774, Sven Günhardt, Auror scandinave et expérimentateur à ses heures perdues, parvint à emprisonner le maléfice dans la main d'un cambrioleur qui avait l'idée grotesque de s'introduire dans la maison d'un sorcier à la sinistre réputation. On crut alors qu'il était possible de conjurer le maléfice, bien que Günhardt émis certains doutes à ce sujet et suggéra de mettre le cambrioleur en observation. Chose faite, et croyance effondrée : quinze mois après avoir été « sauvé » par Günhardt, le criminel succomba._

Harry fut parcouru d'un curieux, désagréable frisson. Des pensées embrouillées commençaient à se rejoindre à la manière des pièces d'un puzzle, sans doute grâce à la méthode de réflexions enseignée par Brighton, et Harry, malgré des semaines et des semaines de certitudes, se sentit tout à coup pris d'un doute. Et si tout le monde avait eu tort ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Le puzzle commençait à devenir plus lisible à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait, et il se leva précipitamment. Il n'eut qu'à y penser pour qu'un tableau noir surgisse tout à coup de nulle part. S'arrêtant devant, Harry fit apparaître un morceau de craie d'une simple caresse de l'esprit et nota, tout en haut du tableau, « Mort de Dumbledore » en lui joignant deux flèches obliques, comme lors des exercices avec Brighton. Puis il resta immobile, se concentrant le plus fortement possible sur les différentes pièces du puzzle et la direction à suivre pour éclaircir toute l'histoire.

Il leva à nouveau la main et écrivit, sous la première flèche, « Assassinat ». Sous la seconde, et après une brève hésitation, il nota « Supercherie ».

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il toujours manifesté une totale confiance à Severus Rogue ? Parce que celui-ci lui avait affirmé s'être repenti, et Dumbledore n'avait jamais douté un seul instant que Rogue avait été sincère. Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue avait tant regretté ?

− Ah, ta gueule ! s'agaça Harry en se donnant une tape sur le crâne. Il faut que je réfléchisse… Dumbledore ne tolérait pas qu'on doute de la sincérité de Rogue, d'accord, soi-disant parce que celui-ci avait affirmé regretter sa carrière de Mangemort…

Il avait donc la première pièce de son puzzle, mais il lui fallait maintenant réfléchir aux autres. Quel indice lui avait-il été donné mais qu'il n'avait pas su voir, car encore ignorant de la méthode de réflexion de Grinval. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait eu des indices, que Dumbledore ou Rogue avaient manifesté des signes trahissant le peu de temps qu'il restait au vieux sage…

Harry redressa la tête, prenant soudainement conscience d'un détail. Le soir où il avait ramené le vrai souvenir de Horace Slughorn expliquant la fonction des Horcruxes à Tom Jedusor, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas manifesté la plus étonnante agitation ? N'avait-il pas commencé à perdre son sang-froid en comprenant que Harry attachait de l'importance à la prophétie, qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle signifiait ? _Il est essentiel que tu saches cela_, lui avait-il dit. Oui, songea Harry, il pouvait s'agir d'une pièce du puzzle, une pièce démontrant que Dumbledore se savait en sursis et qu'il tenait absolument à partir en faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il était l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres non pas parce que la prophétie l'avait dit, mais parce que Lord Voldemort l'avait choisi en tuant les Potter et en tentant d'éliminer Harry.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry reporta son attention sur le tableau. Rogue avait aidé Dumbledore à ralentir le maléfice, le vieux sage le lui avait dit lui-même. Et si Rogue avait toujours été du côté de Dumbledore depuis son repentir ? Hagrid n'avait-il pas entendu Rogue et Dumbledore se disputer ? Et si le sujet de la dispute avait été le meurtre de Dumbledore ? Et si, pour asseoir la confiance de Lord Voldemort envers Rogue, l'illustre sorcier avait demandé à Rogue de l'assassiner pour protéger l'âme de Drago Malefoy et, ainsi, sûrement devenir le Mangemort préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Prouver sa loyauté… sauver l'âme innocente de Malefoy pour qu'elle ne soit pas déchirée par un assassinat…

− Oh putain ! s'exclama Harry en fixant le tableau d'un air ahuri.

Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait avoir regretté ? Certainement pas d'avoir tourné les yeux de Voldemort vers James Potter…

Harry secoua la tête d'un air hagard. Il aurait toute l'année scolaire pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur Rogue, de toute manière, et il lui fallait encore trouver le contre-sort du maléfice de la Main-Voleuse installé sur l'anneau de Gaunt.

Parcourant la fin du chapitre en repoussant constamment ses réflexions sur Rogue, il parvint à se concentrer de nouveau lorsqu'il tomba sur un paragraphe expliquant que le maléfice pouvait être défait quand il était encore en état de « sommeil », c'est-à-dire dans l'attente d'une main imprudente à blesser. Retournant auprès de la table où s'amoncelaient les livres qu'il lisait régulièrement, Harry se laissa retomber dans l'énorme poire en se ressassant les innombrables conseils de Brighton sur la compréhension des sortilèges de métamorphose. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même contexte, mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'il réussirait à adapter cette compréhension à l'antisort de la Main-Voleuse.

Sortant sa baguette magique, il se pencha en avant pour rapprocher la boîte d'or contenant la bague de Gaunt – mais au moment même où il amorça un geste pour tenter sa chance, une gerbe de flammes explosa au-dessus des ouvrages et il fit un bond sur place. Une feuille argentée tomba sur la pile de bouquins, nouée en rouleau par une ficelle à laquelle était accrochée une petite bouteille contenant des filaments argentés.

Harry oublia momentanément le Horcruxe et se précipita sur la livraison apportée par le phénix de Boubakhar. Il eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de l'air désabusé de Brighton quand celui-ci avait critiqué le nom que son « très cher ami » avait donné au fabuleux oiseau.

Déroulant la feuille argentée pour la poser à plat sur la table, il déboucha la petite bouteille et répandit toute la substance nacrée et lumineuse dessus. Elle fut aussitôt absorbée, et la silhouette aux imposants favoris du Génie surgit, incolore :

− Voici le seul message que je me permettrai de vous adresser, mon garçon, déclara-t-il, car le Grand Seigneur exerce une surveillance sur toutes les vieilles amitiés de Brighton. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles le concernant, mais je suis un Frère depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'aucun miracle ne se produira. Ma missive concerne donc les différentes informations que Brighton m'avait demandées.

Harry s'assit au sol, les bras croisés et posés sur le bord de la table, observant la silhouette avec attention.

− Concernant les protections massaliennes entourant le domaine de Burrow, poursuivit Boubakhar, j'ai pu m'y intéresser, le Grand Seigneur nous ayant demandés de les étudier pour améliorer tout ce que nous pourrons. Vous n'avez rien à en craindre. Aucune ne trahira votre intrusion, aucune ne vous neutralisera. Néanmoins, il serait plus prudent d'être accompagné, car vous n'atteindrez jamais le manoir en étant seul. Tonnerre s'occupe de récupérer les plans établis par Luther et Liam, ils vous seront d'une grande utilité, mais je ne vous recommande pas d'aller trop vite. Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse.

_Rien ne presse, rien ne presse_, répéta Harry, pas convaincu.

− Ensuite, le silence total de plusieurs Frères et Sœurs entre les Pays-Bas et l'Autriche, ces dernières semaines, a remis les pendules à l'heure au sein de la Fraternité, continua la silhouette. Tumter conforte sa place de priorité et vous permet de respirer un peu, même s'il vous faudra vous méfier des Guetteurs britanniques et des éventuels homoncules que Burrow pourrait obtenir – il en a fait la demande lundi, restez donc sur vos gardes.

Qu'étaient des homoncules ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il vit brusquement surgir un livre tout en haut de la pile la plus proche.

− Pour conclure, votre manoir, reprit Boubakhar et Harry haussa les sourcils. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais je vous le dis quand même : Gladys aspirait à devenir Enchanteresse avant que le Grand Seigneur ne supprime cette classe. La Fraternité croyant qu'elle est toujours fidèle au Grand Seigneur, Burrow lui a demandé de s'intéresser aux enchantements protégeant votre domaine. Son rapport rejoint celui des Maîtres mineurs qui ont essayé de les contourner : vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'une forteresse quasi-inviolable. Si la Fraternité ne parviendra pas à franchir le portail tant que vous ne l'y autoriserez pas, il en sera autrement des homoncules. Selon Gladys, mais cette information n'est connue que d'elle et moi, Grinval semble avoir installé des enchantements à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du manoir. J'ignore quels sont-ils, mais il est fort à parier qu'ils sont prévus pour le cas où quelqu'un, par extraordinaire, parviendrait à franchir le portail… Voilà les dernières nouvelles. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne chance pour la suite.

La silhouette resta immobile et silencieuse un court moment, puis elle s'enfonça dans la feuille argentée. Harry prit à nouveau sa baguette et l'approcha à tout hasard de l'invention de Boubakhar. A sa propre surprise, la substance s'accrocha immédiatement à l'extrémité de sa baguette, et il la renvoya dans sa petite bouteille.

L'explication aux deux mois mis par Tumter à rejoindre la Grande-Bretagne devenait à présent claire : loin de se contenter du détour fait par Durmstrang, le massalien semblait en avoir fait un second pour attirer la Fraternité aussi loin que possible de la Grande-Bretagne. Il avait pris soin à neutraliser des Frères et des Sœurs en direction de l'Autriche pour faire croire, peut-être, qu'il retournait en Grèce, puis il avait fait demi-tour discrètement pour, cette fois-ci, emprunter sa destination finale. C'était bien pensé, songea Harry, et cela expliquait peut-être que les Guetteurs britanniques aient cessé de surveiller les étrangers fraîchement débarqués au Royaume-Uni, permettant ainsi à Tumter, prétendument élève à Durmstrang, de s'installer dans le pays secrètement.

Harry soupira et tendit la main vers le livre apparu quand il s'était demandé ce qu'étaient les homoncules, mais il se ravisa presque aussitôt. Ce n'était certainement pas en faisant plusieurs choses à la fois qu'il progresserait – et le Horcruxe restait sa priorité. Reportant toute son attention sur la boîte d'or, Harry relut une dernière fois tout le chapitre sur le maléfice de la Main-Voleuse et se concentra ensuite sur l'anneau de Gaunt.

− _Manus legitimus !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il attendit, mais sut aussitôt qu'il avait échoué. Selon _La main noire_, on reconnaissait le désensorcellement à la surbrillance de l'objet à désenchanter, mais le gros anneau à la pierre noire resta fidèle à lui-même. Harry retenta une seconde fois, en vain.

Poussant un soupir, il reprit _La main noire_ et relut encore et encore le paragraphe sur le désenchantement. Bien entendu, il s'était douté que comprendre un sortilège de magie noire ne revenait pas à comprendre un sortilège de métamorphose, mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il parviendrait à désensorceler l'anneau de Gaunt avant le déjeuner, et il s'intéresserait alors au moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Il aurait pu descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets en pleine nuit et essayer de tuer le Basilic pour lui piquer un crochet, mais quelque chose lui disait que Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, ne se porterait pas à son secours, cette fois. Après tout, Harry et Dumbledore étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, à cette époque, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré – et Harry préférait retarder le moment où il lui faudrait retourner là-bas.

Les tentatives de Harry reprirent, ponctuées de pauses pour qu'il puisse évacuer son irritation quand celle-ci le prenait jusqu'à la gorge. A l'occasion, il relisait le paragraphe sur le contre-sort et repartait à l'attaque.

− _Manus legitimus !_ répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

L'anneau s'illumina subitement, enveloppé dans un halo rouge, et Harry hésita momentanément entre lever les bras en l'air ou se laisser surprendre par son succès tardif. Adoptant un compromis, il se contenta d'un soupir de soulagement et attendit que le bijou se fut éteint pour avancer une main méfiante jusqu'à lui. Avec un frisson, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'anneau sans que rien ne se produise.

− Pas trop tôt, grommela Harry. Maintenant, il me faudrait une machine à écrire…

Sitôt demandée, sitôt donnée par la Salle sur Demande. Son idée lui était venue quelques jours plus tôt lorsque le souvenir de la conversation épiée aux Trois Balais lui était revenu : bien qu'il ignorât totalement comment les journaux sorciers se fabriquaient et depuis combien de temps celui de l'école existait, il s'était dit qu'un reporter en herbe d'ascendance Moldue avait sûrement ramené une machine à écrire pour essayer d'intégrer la rédaction, et il semblait qu'il avait visé juste.

S'installant devant la vieille machine, il tapa un simple mot, retira le parchemin et le roula en revenant devant la boîte d'or. Y déposant l'anneau de Gaunt et le diadème de Serdaigle, il ajouta le parchemin, plié de sorte à ce que le mot « Horcruxes » apparaisse, puis il referma le coffret et souffla un grand coup. Si jamais les moyens qui pourraient lui permettre de détruire les Horcruxes étaient hors de portée, trop complexes ou trop dangereux, il les confierait anonymement à Dumbledore pour que le vieux sage s'occupe de les en débarrasser lui-même.

Et maintenant ? se demanda Harry en promenant son regard tout autour de lui. Compulser encore un livre était le seul choix qui semblait se présenter à lui, mais il estimait avoir suffisamment lu pour le moment.

L'ennui avait déjà commencé à le gagner lorsqu'il se redressa et tendit la main vers le journal de Grinval. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre six jours avant la rentrée scolaire, cinq pour rejoindre son manoir – sauf s'il osait s'y aventurer plus tôt pour s'offrir tout le temps de s'y habituer et de le nettoyer. Toutefois, s'il pouvait s'intéresser à ces fameuses Quêtes de Poudlard avant de déménager de la Salle sur Demande, Harry comptait bien en profiter.

Feuilletant le journal en commençant par la fin, il s'arrêta sur la page _Le laboratoire _:

_Vous saurez tout sur le laboratoire quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Ce qui suit est simplement les indices pour vous permettre d'en situer l'emplacement…_

Harry pensa à un parchemin et à une plume qui apparurent aussitôt sur la table basse. S'agenouillant devant, il recopia une à une les directives de Grinval :

_Combien de pas faut-il entre la Salle sur Demande et le couloir de la tour Gryffondor ?_

_Combien entre ce même couloir et le Grand Escalier ?_

_Combien de marches y a-t-il entre le septième et le cinquième étage ?_

_Combien du palier du cinquième au portrait de la jeune fille et du chaton ?_

_Quand vous aurez compté tout ceci, partez du pied de l'escalier des sous-sols._

Ce n'était pas idiot du tout, songea Harry. Tous les élèves ne connaissaient pas la Salle sur Demande, et même certains ignoraient totalement comment se rendre à la tour Gryffondor. Néanmoins, l'idée que le laboratoire soit situé dans les sous-sols ne rassurait pas particulièrement Harry, car il lui faudrait traverser tout le château chaque fois qu'il voudrait s'y rendre et, s'il n'avait pour le moment qu'à redouter de croiser Dumbledore, ce serait toute la maison Serpentard dont il lui faudrait se méfier pendant l'année scolaire, cape d'invisibilité ou pas.

Harry consulta l'horloge suspendue au-dessus du canapé. Midi. Il ne risquerait pas grand-chose à s'aventurer à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, les professeurs et les employés devant sûrement être descendus pour déjeuner.

Filant chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre, drapée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il plia le parchemin contenant les indications de Grinval et hésita un court instant en posant les yeux sur la boîte d'or. Il n'aurait rien perdu à faire un détour par le couloir menant au bureau du directeur afin de la déposer devant l'hideuse statue en protégeant l'accès, mais l'apparition « miraculeuse » du coffret serait sûrement interprétée comme une intrusion, et les professeurs pourraient être amenés à patrouiller dans les couloirs de jour comme de nuit. Renonçant, Harry se recouvrit de sa cape en s'avançant vers la porte.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se hâta de refermer le panneau derrière lui, au cas où un fantôme ou Peeves surgirait, comme à leur habitude, d'un mur sans crier « gare ! ». Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la Salle sur Demande, les inconvénients de ne plus avoir en sa possession la carte du Maraudeur lui avaient sauté aux yeux à chaque sortie qu'il s'était autorisé à faire. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'en recréer une, tout en laissant l'idée vagabonder dans son esprit sans chercher à l'appliquer. A présent, cependant, cela lui paraissait capital s'il voulait contourner les Serpentard lorsqu'il lui prendrait l'envie de descendre au laboratoire. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver les sortilèges nécessaires.

Comptant chacun des pas qu'il fit depuis la Salle sur Demande, Harry atteignit le couloir de Gryffondor et nota le nombre d'enjambées qu'il avait dû faire, en espérant que le fait d'être plié en deux ne tronquerait pas trop tous les pas à faire pour trouver le laboratoire. Puis il repartit en direction du Grand Escalier. Il savait qu'une fois sur le palier du cinquième étage, les choses se compliqueraient, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le tableau de la jeune fille et du chaton – mais au moins, se dit-il, il aurait déjà obtenu les informations pour toutes les autres étapes.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement au moment juste avant d'atteindre l'angle du couloir menant au Grand Escalier. Se collant au mur, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du palier. Il avait reconnu sa voix : petit homme très gras au crâne dégarni et à la moustache de morse argentée, Horace Slughorn s'entretenait avec Dumbledore, toujours aussi grand et mince, ses longs cheveux et sa grande barbe aussi argentés que la moustache du maître des potions et ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin.

Les deux hommes étaient immobiles au niveau du palier, et il sembla à Harry avoir aperçu Dumbledore scruter les étages inférieurs. A en juger par la question du professeur Slughorn et l'attitude du directeur, celui-ci avait eu une visite et observait son visiteur descendre le Grand Escalier.

− Me demander si j'avais rencontré Harry Potter, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

− Et en quoi cela le regarde-t-il ? s'étonna Slughorn.

− Gabriel est fasciné par Mr Potter, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre dire, dit Dumbledore.

Harry cilla. Burrow était venu jusqu'à Poudlard pour enquêter sur lui ?

− Fasciné ? répéta Slughorn, déconcerté.

− Depuis que Mr Potter a fait son apparition, Gabriel fournit tous les efforts possibles au sein du ministère afin de trouver un prétexte pour le convoquer une seconde fois, expliqua Dumbledore. Elphias l'a entendu piquer une colère noire quand Amelia Bones lui a fait savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le Magenmagot ordonne une audience pour trancher sur les innombrables preuves du passé clandestin de Mr Potter…

− Qu'y pourrait donc ce garçon ?! s'exclama Slughorn.

− C'est ce que lui a répondu Amelia, approuva Dumbledore. Millicent a refusé de répondre à ses exigences, ce qui n'a pas amélioré l'humeur de Gabriel. Casper Alsthom lui a fait savoir qu'il aimerait bien récupérer les trois brigadiers désignés par Gabriel pour retrouver Mr Potter et d'après ce que Caradoc me disait quand je l'ai croisé, après mon entretien avec Kenneth, l'obstination de Gabriel commence à sérieusement intriguer Samuel Webster.

Le professeur Slughorn poussa un grognement.

− Si jamais l'un de ces deux hommes devient ministre de la Magie, je quitte le pays ! décréta-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Harry s'aventura à jeter un nouveau regard prudent, au cas où ils se seraient éloignés, mais ils étaient toujours là. Burrow devait avoir quitté le château, car Dumbledore se tenait à présent droit et face à Slughorn.

− Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? demanda subitement celui-ci. Et comment fait-il pour échapper à la brigade ?

− Ce sont deux bonnes questions, reconnut Dumbledore. Je sais que Mr Potter n'a toujours pas posé ses valises au Manoir Grinval et qu'il ne loge dans aucune auberge de ma connaissance. Ce que j'ai oublié de dire à Gabriel, c'est que Mr Potter a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises à Pré-au-Lard au cours des derniers jours. Tu connais le pub que Miranda a ouvert, non ?

− Celui à côté de Gaichiffon ?

− Celui-ci, approuva Dumbledore. Quand Hagrid a été cherché les courses des professeurs, hier, Miranda lui a fait savoir que « l'étrange élève aux yeux fascinants » était réapparu en début de semaine. S'il lui donne toujours l'impression de surgir de nulle part, elle le trouve encore plus songeur qu'avant et paraît se méfier de toutes et de tous dès qu'il quitte son établissement. En fouillant encore un peu, Hagrid a découvert que Mr Potter avait le don de s'engager dans des rues et de ne jamais en ressortir.

− Il a peut-être des connaissances, dit Slughorn.

− Dans chacune des rues ? dit Dumbledore sans masquer son scepticisme. Je suis plutôt d'avis à penser que Mr Potter ressort de ces rues très peu de temps après y être entré, mais que personne ne le voie parce qu'il utilise une cape d'invisibilité ou un sortilège de Dissimulation.

Slughorn ne répondit pas, mais Harry l'imagina facilement à hocher la tête.

− Et tu comptes prévenir Burrow de ton oubli ? demanda-t-il.

− En aucune manière, répondit Dumbledore. Son obstination à mettre la main sur Mr Potter m'intrigue et puis, les brigadiers finiront bien par découvrir que Mr Potter se promène de temps à autre dans Pré-au-Lard. Gabriel a recommandé que nous gardions un œil sur lui à la rentrée, mais il n'est pas entré dans les détails et rien que pour ça, je crois que c'est sur Gabriel lui-même que je vais demander à garder un œil.

Harry haussa légèrement sur les sourcils, assez surpris que Dumbledore de se méfie plus de Burrow que de lui.

− Tu penses que Harry a découvert des choses compromettantes sur lui ?

− Gabriel ne donne pas l'impression d'être particulièrement sous pression ou inquiet, dit Dumbledore. Non, sa détermination à mettre la main sur Mr Potter est motivée par autre chose, mais encore faut-il savoir quoi. Je dois revoir Kenneth la veille de la rentrée, je lui parlerai peut-être de la visite de Gabriel.

− Peut-être ? s'étonna Slughorn. Si Burrow n'est pas rapidement calmé, il va débarquer ici dès le lendemain de la rentrée pour coincer Harry !

− Oh, mais j'y compte bien, avoua Dumbledore. Tout Directeur du département de la justice magique qu'il est, Gabriel n'a aucune autorité dans cette école et il ne pourra jamais ni interroger, ni emmener Mr Potter sans avoir mon aval. Il lui faudra donc révéler ses projets secrets vis-à-vis de ce garçon, et je serai curieux de voir comment Mr Potter s'en sortira, car il ne pourra plus se cacher.


	17. Peeves, ce héros

− _Scandere spatium_, murmura Harry.

Sa baguette magique glissée sous un pli de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry vit un scintillement en jaillir et s'étaler sur toute la largeur du couloir, grimper le long des murs puis se répandre au plafond. Discret, le scintillement fila alors à travers à l'autre extrémité du corridor puis se volatilisa. Harry ramena sa baguette sous la cape et la pointa sur le grand parchemin qu'il se trimballait partout depuis plus d'une heure.

− _Transcriptio_, chuchota-t-il.

La pluie de scintillements tomba sur le parchemin qui parut l'absorber. Dès que la dernière étincelle fut avalée par la feuille, deux points noirs apparurent puis s'étirèrent sur plusieurs centimètres. Du côté droit, le trait tourna alors de sorte à former un angle droit, exactement comme le mur au fond du couloir, et Harry s'avança jusqu'à sa prochaine étape.

La rentrée scolaire approchait étonnamment vite, maintenant qu'il s'était donné la peine de définir précisément son emploi du temps. A trois jours du retour des élèves à Poudlard, il occupait une bonne partie de ses matinées à l'apprentissage des contre-maléfices qu'il trouvait dans les différents livres empruntés à la Réserve. A mesure de son entraînement, il commençait réellement à comprendre comment fonctionnaient ces contre-sorts, mais il avait rarement l'occasion de les lancer. A l'occasion, il apprenait les maléfices qui lui paraissaient les moins violents – et les moins irréversibles –, puis il désenchantait les objets ensorcelés. Après cela, la journée se découpait surtout en fonction de son humeur : il reprenait l'enseignement de Brighton pour poursuivre sa compréhension des sorts de métamorphose, remontant peu à peu les différentes années d'études, puis il lisait un chapitre sur une plante et dressait une liste des ingrédients qu'elle offrait et établissait une colonne de cinq potions qu'il pourrait faire avec lesdits ingrédients. Le soir, surtout pendant le dîner ou avant de se coucher, il parcourait le parchemin _Runes pré-antiques_, récupéré quelques heures après la conversation de Dumbledore et de Slughorn, ou alors il compulsait le livre sur les homoncules que la Salle sur Demande lui avait trouvé.

Cet ouvrage n'expliquait pas comment les homoncules étaient créés, bien qu'il indiquât qu'il fallait une grande connaissance en sciences occultes et en alchimie, mais il retraçait l'histoire de Coarctés, un sorcier inca qui avait lutté contre les européens Moldus et sorciers lorsque ceux-ci avaient commencé à débarquer en Amérique pour y envahir les terres de son peuple. Le nom ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu : Brighton l'avait cité en relatant trois exemples d'acquisition faite par la Fraternité au cours des neuf siècles de son existence. Si Harry ne s'y était pas vraiment intéressé sur le moment, le livre lui avait démontré son erreur, car il avait rarement été passionné par un tel récit.

Les homoncules étaient apparemment des créatures créées par l'association de sciences occultes et l'alchimie : en fonction des ingrédients « atypiques », dixit l'auteur, et des méthodes de préparation, l'homonculisme pouvait offrir des résultats stupéfiants. Coarctés était ainsi entouré d'homoncules simiesques capables de cracher du feu à une distance de trois mètres, de reptiliens aux écailles pouvant repousser des sortilèges de Blocage, de volatiles à la vitesse de vol digne de Vifs d'or et même d'un amphibien, unique spécimen très apprécié de Coarctés, dont le croassement avait inspiré une extraordinaire folie à tout un campement de colons. Harry s'était alors douté que le crapaud reptilien aperçu à la fenêtre de Ron avait été lui-même un homoncule, en témoignait sa capacité à lancer des sortilèges.

− _Scandere spatium !_

Sa carte du Maraudeur progressait relativement vite. Depuis deux nuits qu'il la confectionnait, il avait terminé les couloirs et les salles du septième étage, bien qu'il lui restât à visiter les tours de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle et la volière. A présent lancé dans le sixième étage, il profitait de ses propres souvenirs pour ne laisser passer aucun passage secret, qu'il reliât à deux étages ou partît pour Pré-au-Lard, mais surtout d'une réunion des professeurs à propos d'un sujet dont il n'avait pas compris la nature – il avait simplement entendu les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick parler d'une réunion lorsqu'il était revenu du village sorcier.

Pré-au-Lard lui avait paru beaucoup plus menaçant qu'à l'ordinaire, d'ailleurs, même s'il s'y était franchement amusé. Afin d'éviter à Miranda, la vendeuse du pub à la formule à 5 Mornilles, de subir un interrogatoire de trois brigadiers arpentant la grand-rue, Harry avait choisi d'aller chercher son déjeuner ailleurs. Il était ressorti sans se couvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité, attirant l'attention des employés du ministère qui s'étaient précipités dans la rue où il s'était alors dissimulé sous sa cape. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait Gaichiffon, un sac contenant tout un tas de nouvelles robes de sorcier, et avait encore attiré les brigadiers dans une rue où ils avaient perdu sa trace jusqu'à ce que, cinq minutes plus tard, ils l'aperçoivent à l'entrée du village avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Certes, faire tourner en bourrique les brigadiers n'était guère sympathique de la part de Harry, mais il était sûr de rendre fou de rage Burrow quand celui-ci apprendrait l'anecdote.

A propos de Burrow, justement, les choses se précisaient. Comme annoncé par le souvenir de Boubakhar, son phénix, Tonnerre, avait réussi à récupérer les plans de Luther et de Liam concernant le manoir de Burrow. Harry, bien qu'il eût passé un long moment à examiner les plans et les différentes notes laissées par les Maîtres majeurs, doutait sérieusement parvenir à franchir les enchantements, massaliens ou non, protégeant le domaine, mais il ne doutait pas que la Salle sur Demande pourrait lui permettre d'appréhender les protections « lambdas ». A l'heure actuelle, Harry ne s'était toujours pas intéressé à une éventuelle intrusion, car manquant d'un élément : le second intrus recommandé par Boubakhar. Néanmoins, Harry avait une idée.

Consultant sa montre, il estima que les professeurs avaient commencé leur réunion depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Persuadé qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il croise un retardataire, il replia son parchemin de Poudlard et prit la direction du Grand Escalier pour accéder au quatrième étage.

Arpentant les couloirs, il fit un détour pour contourner Peeves, l'esprit-frappeur, qui trouvait apparemment très drôle de badigeonner le sol de colle, puis il atteignit enfin la bibliothèque et en ouvrit prudemment la porte. Si les enseignants étaient en réunion, ce n'était pas le cas du reste du personnel. Fort heureusement, Mrs Pince semblait trop concentrée dans l'inventaire de la récente livraison d'ouvrages qu'elle avait reçue pour réaliser qu'il y avait du mouvement du côté de l'entrée de son « royaume ». Harry se faufila et retint autant que possible la porte pour qu'elle se referme le plus silencieusement possible.

L'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en réfléchissant à un deuxième intrus, lui avait été inspirée par le souvenir d'Hermione lui expliquant comment elle avait découvert qu'Eileen Prince était la mère de Rogue. S'il y avait de vieux numéros de _La Gazette du sorcier_ annonçant le mariage des parents de Rogue et la naissance de leur fils, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés à trouver des éditions faisant état des controverses liées à Burrow. Il aurait cependant préféré que Mrs Pince soit très loin de la bibliothèque pour faire ses recherches.

Se promenant parmi les rayons dans l'atmosphère austère, intimidante de la bibliothèque silencieuse, Harry se retrouva bientôt à l'entrée de la rangée « Politique », mais il eut beau la parcourir de long en large, il ne vit pas le moindre papier journal – seulement des livres de toutes tailles, de toutes épaisseurs, reliés plein cuir et portant de nombreux titres totalement inintéressants, tels que _Devenez ministre de la Magie_, _Le Code international magique pour les voyageurs_ ou encore _Magenmagot : la grande histoire de la Haute-Cour_. Où diable Hermione avait-elle trouvé les archives journalistiques ? Si Mrs Pince n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu lancer un sortilège d'Attraction et se serait ainsi épargné de tourner en rond.

Il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruit étouffé. Presque aussitôt, son œil gauche frémit et fixa non pas l'étagère face à lui, mais le comptoir derrière lequel Mrs Pince se tenait à son entrée. Quelque chose – ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_ – se redressait en scintillant étrangement, mais à en juger par ses contours, ce quelqu'un portait une capuche.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était impossible ! s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Et pourtant, il était bien en train de suivre un Frère qui avait assommé Mrs Pince pour pouvoir agir avec une plus grande liberté dans sa recherche de Harry. Son œil gauche fixé sur lui, Harry le regarda disparaître dans la rangée dédiée à l'Histoire de la magie, le pas souple, silencieux et prudent, sa baguette scintillant au bout de sa main. Etait-ce un Assassin ? Ou bien la réunion des professeurs était-elle terminée et Farewell s'était-il lancé à sa poursuite ? Comment avait-il su, qui qu'il soit, que Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque – ou même à Poudlard ?

Se ressaisissant, Harry tira sa baguette magique et entreprit de suivre la déambulation du Frère pour pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à contrôler les pouvoirs de son œil rouge, mais celui-ci lui avait toujours sauvé la mise, jusqu'à présent.

La silhouette scintillante bifurqua dans le rayon « Métamorphose », et Harry se déplaça enfin. Il revint sur ses pas, tourna dans la rangée bordée de chaque côté d'étagères encombrées de livres sur les sortilèges, puis s'arrêta en regardant le Frère remonter l'allée des « Runes ». Le silence avec lequel se déplaçait l'homme était surprenant et Harry fut persuadé que, sans l'œil d'Astaroth, il n'aurait jamais senti la menace approcher.

Le sorcier contourna l'étage que se partageait les runes d'un côté, et la botanique de l'autre. Dès qu'il eut avalé deux mètres, Harry sortit du rayon dédié à la matière du professeur Flitwick puis se retrouva dans le dos du Frère silencieux. Glissant sa baguette sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry prit tout son temps pour viser correctement :

− _Stupefix ! _murmura-t-il aussi bas qu'il le put.

L'éclair de lumière rouge feu traversa la rangée et atteignit le sorcier entre les omoplates. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt, et l'œil rouge de Harry se porta sur la même chose que l'œil vert : le comptoir derrière lequel Mrs Pince était étendue. Traversant la bibliothèque, il rejoignit la sorcière au visage de vautour famélique et tendit une main hésitante jusqu'à sa nuque. Il sentit son pouls, et bien qu'il n'eût jamais la moindre sympathie pour elle, il en fut soulagé. Un meurtre à Poudlard était bien la dernière chose dont Dumbledore avait besoin, songea-t-il.

Il amorça un geste pour retourner auprès du Frère stupéfixé lorsque son regard aperçut la raison de sa visite : la bibliothécaire avait rangé toutes les éditions de _La Gazette du sorcier_ derrière son comptoir. Harry s'en approcha avec avidité et parcourut les différentes étiquettes retraçant la chronologie des numéros du quotidien. S'arrêtant à la septième décennie du siècle, il attrapa une poignée de journaux sans chercher à vérifier qu'ils traitaient bien de controverses associées à Burrow, puis il revint enfin auprès de l'intrus.

Qu'était-il censé en faire ? Il aurait été de le garder au chaud pour l'emmener avec lui lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à cambrioler le manoir de Burrow, mais Harry était parfaitement conscient que sa disparition attirerait aussitôt de nouveaux Frères et qu'il deviendrait alors difficile de se promener dans le château. En outre, à moins d'utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium, Harry était sûr que sa victime finirait par lui causer des problèmes – d'autant que rien ne lui garantissait que le sorcier ne résistait pas à l'Imperium. Non, le mieux, c'était de le confier aux professeurs, et un autre problème se posait alors : comment faire passer la neutralisation du Frère pour un accident ? Aucun des professeurs ne douterait qu'il était stupéfixé…

Un caquètement familier, de plus en plus proche, lui laissa entrevoir une solution – risquée, certes, mais Harry n'en serait pas sa première supercherie vis-à-vis de Peeves, qui surgit brusquement d'un mur en pouffant de rire. Sans nul doute possible, Rusard avait découvert le sol recouvert de colle, mais le concierge était encore trop loin pour que ses vociférations atteignent les oreilles de Harry.

Celui-ci, inspirant un grand coup, prit une voix aussi éthérée, désincarnée que possible :

− Peeves ! murmura-t-il en ponctuant son appel d'une sorte de râle.

L'esprit-frappeur cessa aussitôt de rire et son regard noir, habituellement méchant, étincela de méfiance.

− Qui est là ? interrogea-t-il en oubliant son caquètement.

− …Le Marcheur de Mort, Peeves, répondit Harry en balançant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

L'esprit-frappeur amorça un geste pour reculer, l'air plus méfiant que jamais.

− Le… le Marcheur de Mort ? répéta-t-il.

Harry constata avec délice que Peeves n'était guère à son aise.

− Je viens te proposer un marché, Peeves, annonça-t-il.

L'inquiétude se peignit visiblement sur le visage de Peeves.

− Que… quel marché ? balbutia-t-il.

− Je viens t'offrir une chance d'assister au banquet de début d'année, chuchota Harry de sa voix d'outre-tombe terminée par un râle.

− V-vraiment ? En… en échange de quoi ?

− De deux choses, répondit Harry. Pour tous tes mauvais coups à l'égard des étudiants au cours de ces derniers siècles, tu te chargeras de prévenir les professeurs que la bibliothécaire a été agressée.

Peeves tourna aussitôt son regard noir et angoissé vers le comptoir, mais il ne se déplaça pour aller vérifier que Mrs Pince était réellement étendue derrière. Peut-être même l'apercevait-il depuis les airs.

− Que s'est-il passé ?

− Un homme s'est introduit dans Poudlard, dissimulé sous un sortilège, répondit Harry. C'est la seconde chose que tu devras faire. L'intrus est parti vérifier que les professeurs étaient toujours en réunion, mais il ne tardera pas à revenir ici. Ton rôle sera de l'appréhender à son retour : va chercher le trophée le plus rond et poste-toi au-dessus de la porte de la bibliothèque. Quand tu verras la porte s'ouvrir, laisse tomber le trophée et va prévenir les professeurs de ta prise. Quand Dumbledore t'interrogera, dis-lui quelle récompense je t'ai promise… mais gare à toi, Peeves, si j'apprends que tu t'es mal conduit pendant le banquet !

− Oh, non, non, Marcheur de Mort ! dit précipitamment l'esprit-frappeur.

− Va chercher le trophée, maintenant !

− Oui, bien sûr, Marcheur de Mort.

Et Peeves se précipita à travers le mur. Encore stupéfait par la réussite de sa supercherie, Harry n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'en réjouir, car Peeves mettrait sûrement peu de temps pour aller chercher le trophée.

Se tournant vers le sorcier invisible, mais il se souvenait plus ou moins de la position, il glissa sa baguette sous sa cape et murmura :

− _Locomotor corpus !_

L'œil d'Astaroth se réveilla pour lui montrer que son sortilège avait bien atteint sa cible, qui flottait à présent à quelques centimètres du sol. Faisant léviter le Frère à travers la bibliothèque, il leva son sortilège dès qu'il arriva sur le seuil et pointa à nouveau sa baguette dessus :

− _Petrificus Totalus !_

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour raidir le corps de l'homme, qu'il souleva ensuite péniblement afin de le mettre sur pieds. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête de Peeves passa par l'entrebâillement. Constatant la totale absence de réaction d'un quelconque intrus, l'esprit-frappeur entra en portant un énorme trophée en argent et ressemblant à un Souafle, puis il s'éleva au-dessus des portes.

− Marcheur de Mort ? murmura-t-il.

Harry calcula rapidement la trajectoire du trophée par rapport au sorcier.

− Reste où tu es, Peeves, chuchota-t-il de sa voix désincarnée. Quand la porte s'ouvrira, compte une seconde et lâche le trophée… Prépare-toi, il arrive…

Jamais, de mémoire, Harry n'avait vu Peeves afficher une expression aussi sérieuse et concentrée. Tendant une main derrière lui, le jeune homme posa la paume contre le panneau de bois et donna une bonne poussée. Peeves, comptant apparemment dans sa tête, lâcha alors le trophée qui tomba comme une masse et s'écrasa sur la tête du Frère avant de heurter le sol dans un grand bruit métallique.

− Va prévenir les professeurs, à présent, dit Harry en terminant sa phrase par un dernier râle.

L'esprit-frappeur fila aussitôt par le mur. Non sans une certaine appréhension, Harry pointa sa baguette sur les omoplates du Frère. Son Petrificus Totalus avait sans nul doute annulé son sortilège de Stupéfixion, mais il avait bon espoir que le choc du trophée sur le crâne du sorcier l'avait réellement assommé.

− _Finite incantatem !_

Harry lâcha le sorcier qui parut vaciller sur ses pieds, puis il s'écroula dans une position plus naturelle que s'il avait été soumis à un sortilège. Manquant de pousser un soupir, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et prit la direction opposée au Grand Escalier, son œil rouge s'endormant à nouveau. Il valait mieux qu'il fasse très grand détour et emprunte le passage secret qui l'amènerait au sixième étage – s'il avait été dans l'autre sens, il aurait peut-être eu une désagréable surprise. Il se doutait que les professeurs accourraient, et l'agitation qui en résulterait pouvait lui faire percuter un enseignant.

Néanmoins, tandis qu'il sillonnait les couloirs en direction du passage secret, Harry songea que Brighton avait été parfaitement honnête : la légende du Marcheur de Mort était visiblement très connue pour que même Peeves, qui n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt aux livres sauf quand il fallait les lancer sur les élèves, réagisse en découvrant le « propriétaire » de la voix entendue dans la bibliothèque. Le plus prodigieux, c'était que Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'esprit-frappeur se tiendrait correctement au banquet de début d'année si Dumbledore croyait à l'histoire de la capture du Frère. Cependant, Harry s'interrogeait sur la Quête de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que Toma Grinval pouvait bien avoir appelé « le Marcheur de Mort » ?

Le plus urgent, toutefois, était de déterminer ce qu'il devait penser de la présence de ce Frère. Coïncidence ? Il ne voyait que ça. Sans doute un Stratège s'était-il dit que Harry pouvait loger à Poudlard clandestinement. Il était vrai que le ministère de la Magie ne songerait peut-être pas à fouiller l'école de sorcellerie pour rechercher toute personne insaisissable… Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si Brighton était toujours en vie, torturé ou soumis à un quelconque sérum de vérité et qu'il avait raconté à la Fraternité comment Harry s'était introduit à Poudlard pour y récupérer le testament de Grinval ? Cela signifiait donc que même Poudlard n'était plus un endroit sûr pour lui, et dans ce cas, Harry aurait tout intérêt à changer de cachette – ou, plus exactement, à investir le manoir hérité de Grinval…

Les heures passèrent. Régulièrement, Harry sortait de la Salle sur Demande pour observer le parc et apercevoir la moindre présence ministérielle. Il avait vu les professeurs Flitwick et Vector se diriger vers le Saule cogneur et disparaître dans le passage secret que ses racines dissimulaient, il avait vu le professeur McGonagall s'entretenir avec Hagrid devant la cabane de celui-ci, non loin de la lisière de la forêt interdite, mais toujours aucune trace du moindre représentant du ministère. Or, Harry aurait pensé que Gabriel Burrow se précipiterait à Poudlard. Même si le Frère avait très bien pu être neutralisé par Peeves, il s'était attendu à ce que Burrow cherche un prétexte afin de faire fouiller tout le château par des Aurors ou des brigadiers.

Enfin, lorsque Harry eut mangé les dernières confiseries qu'il lui restait en guise de dîner et qu'il ressortit pour guetter le parc inondé par l'ombre du château et des montagnes occidentales, il aperçut enfin du mouvement vers le portail flanqué de piliers aux sangliers ailés. Le professeur McGonagall accueillait une petite foule de sorciers et de sorcières.

Harry se précipita aussi vite que le lui permit sa cape d'invisibilité. Sa grosse valise en forme de malle était au fond de sa poche au cas où il aurait à quitter Poudlard dans la précipitation – il cartographierait le reste de l'école et rechercherait le laboratoire plus sérieusement pendant l'année scolaire. Accédant au Grand Escalier, il observa par-dessus la rampe les étages inférieurs à mesure qu'il descendait les marches, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où il serait obligé de se réfugier dans un couloir.

Il sembla, cependant, que la délégation du ministère était pour le moment contenue dans le hall d'entrée, car la voix du professeur McGonagall, vibrante d'un suprême dédain, lui parvint aux oreilles au moment où Harry posa le pied sur le palier du premier étage :

− Ben voyons ! s'exclamait-elle. Et demain, vous nous direz que Harry Potter est un Mangemort ! Puis un jour plus tard, qu'il est en réalité Vous-Savez-Qui ! Puis le jour d'après, qu'il s'apprête à faire sombrer le Royaume-Uni sous les flots !

− Ne sous-estimez pas Potter ! gronda une voix de baryton.

− Je vous avoue, Gabriel, que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous-même savez de quoi est capable Harry Potter, dit la voix paisible de Dumbledore. La commission de recensement ne lui a rien reproché et, à en juger les efforts que vous avez fournis pour le rappeler au ministère, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. Que reprochez à Mr Potter, exactement ?

− Il est soupçonné de meurtres ! dit sèchement Burrow.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

− De meurtres ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'un ton hautain.

− Nous avons retrouvé les dépouilles de Luther McPherson et de Liam Hershaw, précisa Burrow avec férocité.

_Espèce de…_, pesta Harry. Alors, c'était comme ça que la Fraternité comptait l'atteindre ? En lui faisant porter le chapeau pour les meurtres de Luther et de Liam ! s'indigna-t-il.

− Et tous deux ont été vus pour la dernière fois avec un jeune homme ressemblant à Potter !

− Ah, je commence à comprendre ! lança le professeur McGonagall d'un ton goguenard que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais entendu ou soupçonné. Vous êtes passé maître en divination depuis que vous êtes devenu directeur du Département de la justice magique et c'est pour éviter les meurtres de ces deux hommes que vous soulevez la moindre pierre à la recherche de Potter depuis le début du mois ?!

− Merci, Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme mais ferme. Toutefois, j'aimerai que l'on m'explique ce qui a amené le ministère de la Magie à nous envoyer un régiment d'Aurors pour fouiller le château à la recherche de Mr Potter, alors que nous avons simplement demandé à ce que des Aurors viennent récupérer un intrus neutralisé par Peeves. J'ajouterai aussi une question qui me vient à l'esprit : comment un élève n'ayant jamais les pieds ici, dans le château comme dans le parc, pourrait s'introduire entre ces murs et échapper à la vigilance de nombreux fantômes, portraits et professeurs ?

− Vous ne savez pas de quoi Potter est capable !

− Et j'en reviens à ma première question, Gabriel : comment vous-même savez ce dont il est capable ?

Il y eut un silence bouillonnant au cours duquel Harry s'attendit presque à ce que Burrow explose de rage, puis il l'entendit inspirer et expirer profondément, bruyamment, dans une tentative frémissante de retrouver son sang-froid.

− Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser, Dumbledore ! J'ai un assassin à retrouver !

− Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit la voix tranquille du directeur. Je vais demander aux fantômes de prévenir les portraits des salles communes de libérer la voie aux Aurors. Minerva, pourriez-vous également prévenir les professeurs de l'aide qu'ils pourraient leur apporter, je vous prie. Gabriel, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que Horace et moi interrogions l'intrus au Veritaserum, puisque vous n'êtes visiblement venu pas pour lui.

− Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, Dumbledore, que je ne vous y autorise pas ! s'écria Burrow. Shacklebolt, suivez le directeur et appréhendez l'intrus ! Placez-le en détention en attendant que nous nous penchions sur son cas !

Harry eut la très nette impression que l'intrus mourrait dans sa cellule, empoisonné par des bonbons, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans prendre un risque considérable, d'autant que le professeur McGonagall apparut au pied du Grand Escalier. Il était temps pour lui de déguerpir et il se hâta de rejoindre le troisième étage. Il ne pourrait pas faire tomber Burrow ce soir, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de le discréditer quelque peu en essayant de se faire remarquer au Manoir Grinval d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il lui fallait juste espérer qu'aucun Frère ne serait posté à proximité ou Burrow accourrait chez lui dès le lendemain en l'accusant d'être Fourchelang.

Se faufilant par le trou révélé par la bosse coulissante de la statue de la sorcière borgne, Harry longea le tunnel menant jusqu'à la cave de Honeydukes, mais avec une prudence accrue. Si la Fraternité avait soumis Brighton au Veritaserum, alors le vieil homme avait sûrement révélé l'existence du passage secret dissimulé sous la trappe du sous-sol de la confiserie. Harry s'attendait donc à faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Pourtant, il ne fut confronté à aucune difficulté, ni dans le passage secret, ni dans la cave de Honeydukes, ni en traversant la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard en direction de la sortie du village sorcier. Enjambant la barrière, il ne prit pas la peine de descendre dans le fossé. Il se contenta de s'éloigner juste assez du village pour pouvoir enlever sa cape et transplaner.

Sa situation était plus que critique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. S'il se montrait dans son manoir, Burrow y enverrait probablement des Aurors pour tenter de l'interpeller pour les meurtres de Luther et de Liam, sauf s'il se faisait très discret pour les jours à venir – mais ça ne changerait rien, car d'autres Aurors le cueilleraient alors sur le quai 9¾, le jour de la rentrée. Il fallait impérativement qu'il étudie les plans de la maison de Burrow, puis qu'il cambriole le manoir, puis qu'il trouve le moyen de transmettre les documents potentiellement compromettants au sorcier le plus intègre qu'il connaisse… mais qui ? Si jamais Burrow apprenait que Harry avait été vu chez lui, la Fraternité observerait sans cesse son manoir et intercepterait le moindre hibou – ou carrément Harry si celui-ci se présentait à l'extérieur du domaine.

Le Bois Maudit se matérialisa devant lui et Harry enfila aussitôt sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette à la main, se tenant à l'affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Il ne pouvait se fier aveuglément à son œil rouge tant qu'il n'aurait pas appris à en maîtriser les facultés, mais les environs restèrent aussi silencieux et immobiles que la fois où il était venu en compagnie de Brighton.

Avec un frisson d'appréhension, Harry s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du couvert des arbres et ressentit à nouveau cette curieuse atmosphère qu'il associait à la présence des puissants enchantements installés par Grinval. Son œil rouge aurait fait preuve de bon sens en manifestant une capacité à voir dans le noir, songea Harry, car à plusieurs reprises, il sortit du sentier serpentant parmi les arbres et dut se rabattre pour ne pas s'égarer. A présent qu'il était ici, il lui semblait avoir commis une grossière erreur, comme si une partie de son esprit sentait poindre la menace de la Fraternité, mais même lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le portail encadré des piliers escaladés par deux serpents, le silence et l'immobilité ne connurent aucun trouble.

− _Ouvrez_, siffla-t-il aussi bas que possible.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Harry jeta un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être que le piège qu'il soupçonnait était très différent d'un vulgaire guet-apens : Burrow avait peut-être demandé à un Frère ou à une Sœur d'assister à l'ouverture du portail pour lui expliquer comment Harry parvenait à le franchir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il en avait hérité, Harry passa les grilles, qui se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son passage, et se retrouva sur l'allée de marbre menant au manoir. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et se redressa, très légèrement endolori dans le bas du dos à force d'être courbé, et s'avança prudemment en direction de la bâtisse – il n'oubliait pas les propos de Boubakhar sur des enchantements installés à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Comme si l'un d'eux avait entendu sa pensée, il y eut une soudaine agitation parmi les lierres et Harry se figea instantanément, tous les sens en alerte. Une liane jaillit de la pelouse sauvage, à quelques mètres de lui. Plusieurs autres la rejoignirent, s'entortillant tout autour, se dressant tels des serpents prêts à frapper. Elles furent bientôt si nombreuses qu'elles dessinèrent une silhouette vaguement humaine, encapuchonnée. Harry entendit alors un très faible grésillement, et deux lueurs bleues et froides apparurent tout à coup dans le lierre, semblables à deux yeux.

Harry fut tenté de reculer, mais ses jambes refusèrent de répondre à sa volonté. Alors, émanant de la forme aux yeux lumineux, grondant comme le roulement d'un tonnerre lointain, une voix s'éleva de la silhouette végétale :

− Qui es-tu ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Stupéfait, Harry regarda l'enchantement avec des yeux ronds, mais il se ressaisit rapidement dès qu'il entendit le lierre s'agiter.

− Je… je m'appelle Harry Potter.

− Comment es-tu entré ? poursuivit la silhouette, toujours aussi impérieuse.

− J'ai demandé au portail de s'ouvrir… Je suis Fourchelang.

− Et quelle est ta devise ?

Déconcerté, Harry fixa l'enchantement. C'était brillant, extraordinairement brillant, en fait, songea-t-il, mais il fut quand même quelque peu inquiet lorsqu'il répondit :

− Un œuf est une coquille contenant un être.

Pendant un moment qui parut interminable à Harry, la silhouette végétale resta silencieuse, puis…

− Bienvenue chez toi, Harry Potter.


	18. Gladys

_A mon héritier,_

_Avant que vous ne partiez à l'aventure dans le manoir, il est deux ou trois petites choses que je dois signaler à propos du manoir, du jardin et du portail, et je commencerai par ce dernier. Comme vous l'avez découvert, il ne répond qu'au Fourchelang – cela peut paraître très pratique, mais ça ne l'est pas : à moins que vous n'aimiez le métier de portier, vous vous lasserez vite d'ouvrir et fermer le portail chaque fois qu'une personne non initiée au Fourchelang vous rendra visite. Pour cela, j'ai prévu un enchantement alternatif que Flora activera si vous avez envie de changer de protection._

_Concernant Flora, justement, il s'agit d'un enchantement que j'ai créé pour empêcher le lierre d'endommager le mur d'enceinte. Toutefois, il vous faut savoir qu'après votre première rencontre, l'enchantement fonctionnera encore une semaine. Il est donc préférable que vous changiez la protection du portail au plus tôt si l'alternative au Fourchelang vous intéresse. _

_Pour conclure, le manoir. Bien que je l'aie protégé des dégâts du temps, je suis impuissant face à la poussière. Il se peut également que des nuisibles aient élu domicile dans la cave. Pour la cheminée, son fonctionnement est très simple : le cadran aménagé dans le manteau indique la provenance de la personne cherchant à vous rendre visite. Par défaut, la cheminée repousse toute tentative d'accès au manoir, mais il vous suffira d'autoriser votre visiteur pour que celui-ci passe l'enchantement. Pour la nourriture, je vous invite à vérifier si les descendants de la famille Jenkins vit toujours à Godric's Hollow. Et pour finir, j'avais transformé une partie du troisième étage en bibliothèque : vous y trouverez tous les livres nécessaires au jardinage, au ménage et à la cuisine, mais il y a aussi des ouvrages traitant d'un peu tout. _

_Une dernière chose : en acquérant le manoir, celui-ci a automatiquement pris votre nom de famille. Si vous ne faîtes pas partie d'une famille possédant des armoiries, la vaisselle conservera les miennes jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez les vôtres._

_Vous savez tout, alors bienvenue chez vous._

_T. Grinval_

C'était la note que Harry avait trouvée sur la table circulaire du hall d'entrée, dressée sur un grand tapis rendu grisâtre par la poussière, mais à l'origine vert et orné des armoiries de Grinval. Il s'était brièvement intéressé à la cheminée, et plus particulièrement au manteau de marbre verdâtre veiné de blanc, dans lequel Grinval avait placé le fameux cadran : une succession de « A » peinte en or sur des cylindres apparemment amovibles. Alors, Harry, épuisé par les évènements de la journée, était monté au premier étage pour essayer de trouver une chambre et s'y endormir, non sans débarrasser le lit massif de ses draps poussiéreux.

Le lendemain matin, toutefois, Harry entreprit de « partir à l'aventure ». La bibliothèque n'était pas aussi vaste qu'il l'avait imaginée, mais elle occupait un espace deux fois plus grand que la chambre où il avait dormi – celle-ci était pourtant loin d'être petite.

Le manoir, du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au troisième étage, comportait une salle de réception qui occupait tout un côté du manoir, une cuisine, quatre salons, quatre bureaux, cinq chambres, trois salles de bains, huit placards – et Harry n'était pas encore descendu au sous-sol, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand-chose. Il se sentait de plus en plus petit à mesure qu'il découvrait les dimensions de la bâtisse et les pièces qu'elle contenait, dont une à laquelle Grinval semblait n'avoir jamais trouvé de fonction. Dans les meubles, il trouva de l'or, de la porcelaine, de l'argent massif, du cristal, et partout, les armoiries de Grinval – l'os et la plume de phénix entrecroisés sur un blason encadré de deux serpents.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent essentiellement consacrés au nettoyage du manoir, Harry ayant eu du mal à s'adapter aux sortilèges pour ensorceler plumeaux, balais, seaux et serpillères. Quand il s'autorisait une pause, sa principale occupation s'orientait sur les plans du manoir de Burrow, mais dès qu'il en avait assez, il s'occupait à poursuivre l'enseignement de Brighton – et celui de Grinval, notamment en Sensibimancie, mais sans quelqu'un pour lui poser une question susceptible de faire ressurgir des souvenirs, il lui était difficile d'évaluer l'étendue de ses progrès. Il ne s'autorisa, en outre, qu'une seule sortie pour chercher les descendants des Jenkins, qui portaient toujours le même nom et continuaient, trois cents ans après Grinval, à approvisionner en nourriture les sorciers et les sorcières des environs. Harry en profita pour s'inscrire à _La Gazette du sorcier_, pour laver tous les linges que contenait le manoir – même s'il passa la moitié de son temps à les laver à la main – puis il descendit au sous-sol, sans y trouver le moindre nuisible, ni Doxy, pas même un Epouvantard. Cependant, comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva aucune pièce particulièrement intéressante : un autre placard à balais, une remise où Grinval entreposait le mobilier en surplus et une cave qu'il avait apparemment destinée à stocker des fûts.

A la veille de la rentrée scolaire, il put apprécier son héritage à sa juste valeur. Le manoir respirait la fraîcheur, la propreté, mais Harry n'avait pas encore fini : le jardin requérait encore son attention.

Descendant la volée de marches évasée qui reliait la porte d'entrée à l'allée de marbre, Harry observa un court moment l'ampleur du travail à réaliser. Il songea qu'il aurait dû acheter une tondeuse, mais les livres trouvés à la bibliothèque s'étaient révélés très instructifs. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne massacrerait pas la pelouse et les massifs de fleurs longeant l'enceinte du domaine et faisant le tour du manoir.

− Flora ?

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les lianes fondre vers lui en se faufilant parmi les hautes herbes. Le lierre s'éleva, toujours plus épais, jusqu'à reprendre la forme vaguement humanoïde aux yeux bleus, froids et lumineux, que le jeune homme avait rencontrée à son arrivée au manoir.

− Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda la voix impérieuse.

− Parle-moi de l'enchantement alternatif du portail, répondit Harry.

− C'est un enchantement d'Empreinte magique, dit Flora. Alors que n'importe quel Fourchelang pourrait venir et ouvrir le portail, l'Empreinte magique garantit que seule la personne ayant payé son tribut de sang accédera au jardin.

− Un tribut de sang ?

− Une goutte suffit, précisa la silhouette végétale. Le portail répondra à ta volonté, tu n'auras pas à te déplacer jusqu'à lui pour l'ouvrir ou le fermer, et ta compagne n'aura qu'à payer le tribut pour qu'il en soit de même.

Harry hocha la tête. Effectivement, une goutte de sang n'était pas chère payée pour bénéficier d'une protection pareille, mais quelque chose lui tarauda l'esprit.

− Et si quelqu'un payait le tribut depuis l'extérieur…

− Ca ne fonctionnerait pas, dit Flora. Seul le maître des lieux peut dire au portail quel sang il peut accepter, car il doit accompagner le donateur.

− D'accord, dit Harry, rassuré sur ce point. Et comment je fais ?

− Tends ta main.

Harry leva sa main gauche. Un bras de lierre jaillit de la silhouette végétale et des doigts de lianes se formèrent autour de son poignet. Un instant plus tard, les yeux bleus de Flora virèrent au rouge et Harry sentit une douleur, vive et brève, lui transpercer l'index, comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille. Une goutte de sang d'un rouge vermeil perla à l'extrémité de son doigt, tandis que Flora lui lâchait le poignet.

− Paye ton tribut au portail et l'enchantement sera actif, déclara la voix impérieuse.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, les yeux lumineux s'éteignirent et les lianes se dispersèrent en un bref instant. Harry les entendit reculer en direction du mur d'enceinte, mais il porta rapidement sa concentration sur la petite goutte de sang qui tremblait à l'extrémité de son index. S'avançant prudemment pour ne pas la perdre, il se présenta bientôt devant le portail et colla son doigt ensanglanté dessus. Le métal tiède, réchauffé par le soleil qui resplendissait dans le ciel dégagé, s'illumina presque aussitôt d'une intense couleur écarlate pailletée d'or, puis il s'éteignit tout aussi soudainement.

Harry amorça un geste pour retourner à son manoir lorsque, tout à coup, l'œil d'Astaroth se manifesta et perdit le jardin de vue. Un haut portail de fer forgé se dressait à présent devant son œil gauche et, face à lui, une femme à la chevelure mordorée, ses lèvres remuant silencieusement tandis qu'elle exécutait des gestes vifs et complexes avec sa baguette magique.

Le jardin envahi par les hautes herbes réapparut, mais Harry s'en détourna aussitôt. D'une simple caresse de sa volonté, il fit s'ouvrir le portail et s'élança sur le chemin traversant le Bois Maudit. Il entendit les grilles claquer légèrement en se refermant, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la sorcière qu'il avait aperçue à travers la « projection » de son œil gauche.

Quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose d'important que l'œil d'Astaroth ne voulait pas qu'il rate. Et Harry, courant le long du sentier qui le ferait sortir du Bois Maudit, savait exactement ce qu'était cet évènement : il était resté penché sur les plans de Luther et de Liam pour avoir reconnu le haut portail de la demeure de Burrow. Sans nul doute que la sorcière était Gladys, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi s'attaquer à la propriété de Burrow toute seule ? Etait-elle inconscience des risques qu'elle prenait ? Boubakhar ne l'avait-il donc pas prévenue qu'il serait souhaitable de tenter une intrusion à deux ? Si la dernière rebelle tombait, Harry aurait toutes les peines du monde à obtenir des informations sur les projets de la Fraternité à son sujet.

Le souffle court, il émergea du Bois Maudit et tourna précipitamment les talons pour plonger dans les ténèbres du transplanage. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, mais sa course effrénée n'en était pas la seule conséquence : son moment était venu, il allait enfin frapper Burrow. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour appréhender une intrusion du domaine du directeur du Département de la justice magique, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en aurait l'occasion – Liam, Luther et Brighton lui avaient toujours paru être les seuls alliés susceptibles de lui permettre de cambrioler le manoir de Burrow.

Harry apparut à côté de Gladys, qui eut un sourire en coin, comme si elle avait toujours qu'il la rejoindrait. Ses yeux restèrent cependant concentrés sur le portail, ses lèvres remuant toujours silencieusement, sa baguette, vive et précise, gesticulant en décrivant apparemment un schéma défini. Puis, soudainement, Gladys s'interrompit, lui saisit le bras et se précipita vers le portail… qu'ils traversèrent, comme si le fer forgé avait été une illusion.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna Harry.

Il se retourna pour observer le portail, déconcerté.

− Sortilège d'Inconsistance, indiqua Gladys d'un ton badin. Démodé, mais efficace. Tout le monde croit que le portail est solide, mais non.

Harry hocha la tête et s'intéressa enfin au jardin. Immense, on aurait plutôt dit un parc. Des pelouses jalonnées de massifs de fleurs, de vasques et de sculptures, encadraient une large allée de graviers gris qui s'évasait devant le manoir, comme un parking.

− Néanmoins, Brighton ne s'était pas trompé, dit Gladys.

− C'est-à-dire ? Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

− Il savait que vous vous présenteriez ici, répondit Gladys. Tout au moins, il pensait que ma présence ici aurait la conséquence de déclencher un pouvoir de votre œil rouge. J'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous avez su que je m'apprêtais à m'introduire chez Burrow, non ?

− En effet, reconnut Harry, étonné que Brighton l'anticipe.

− Brighton va très bien, pour répondre à votre deuxième question. Il est même enchanté d'avoir été capturé.

− Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, ahuri.

Gladys eut un sourire en observant attentivement le jardin.

− Il a été nommé « Grand Défenseur », révéla-t-elle. Même si le Grand Seigneur ne le supporte pas, les Frères et les Sœurs sont très nombreux à s'inquiéter du déclin emprunté par la Fraternité. Durant des siècles, nous avons agi dans le plus grand secret, accomplissant nos missions en n'étant que rarement remarqués, mais les choses ont changé… Depuis l'attaque sur Massalia, nous sommes de plus en plus visibles. Tumter a causé de sérieux dégâts au cours des deux derniers mois et l'interpellation d'un Maître mineur qui s'était introduit à Poudlard, commence à attirer la curiosité de Dumbledore. Même si le Grand Seigneur ne supporte pas Brighton, il a besoin de lui, car les Frères et les Sœurs ont été innombrables à le désigner comme le plus qualifié pour remettre la Fraternité dans le « droit chemin », dirais-je. Le Grand Seigneur continue à régner et définir la politique, et Brighton s'occupe de limiter la casse…

− Malgré qu'il m'ait hébergé ?

− La Fraternité ignore que Brighton vous a hébergé, dit Gladys. Luther et Liam ont été trahis par des prétendus rebelles… Quand Luther a été tué, ils ont fait boire du Veritaserum à Liam pour l'interroger sur Brighton, mais il ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit que vous puissiez avoir été en contact avec des rebelles. Les Maîtres majeurs ayant capturé Brighton n'ont trouvé aucun indice, en fouillant sa maison, qu'il ait un jour vécu avec quelqu'un.

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement et jeta un regard alentour.

− Pourquoi n'avançons-nous pas, au fait ?

− Nous avons franchi les premiers enchantements avant de traverser le portail, indiqua Gladys. J'ai ouvert une brèche temporaire qui s'est refermée sur nous, d'où l'utilité de courir jusqu'ici, mais à présent, nous devons faire face au savoir massalien.

− Ah, dit simplement Harry. Et… vous savez comment en venir à bout ?

− Oh oui, répondit Gladys d'un ton désinvolte. Quand j'ai fait mon rapport à Burrow, après avoir « essayé » de percer les protections entourant votre manoir, j'ai laissé entendre qu'il me manquait certaines connaissances. Il a donc demandé à ce que je suive une formation en contournement d'enchantements et Anastasia, une collègue de Boubakhar, en a profité pour me transmettre le savoir massalien que la Fraternité a réussi à dérober au ministère grec de la Magie.

− Anastasia est une rebelle ?

− Non, c'est juste une très bonne amie, dit Gladys. En plus d'être ma belle-sœur. Si vous avez un compas dans l'œil, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire quelle est la distance approximative qui nous sépare du manoir ?

Harry évalua les nombreux mètres qui les séparaient de l'édifice en se référant aux dimensions d'un terrain de Quidditch.

− Trente mètres environ, dit-il.

− D'accord, marmonna Gladys d'un air concentré. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer : à chacun de mes pas, le manoir va reculer. Massalia bénéficiait de cette protection et a plutôt bien fonctionné, car les Frères entrés par le portail étaient convaincus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre le bâtiment.

− Les géants y sont parvenus, pourtant.

− Parce que cet enchantement a deux défauts. Le premier, c'est qu'il est adapté à taille humaine, toute créature ailée ou aux enjambées supérieures à celles d'un être humain n'y est pas soumise. Le second, c'est qu'il anticipe l'intrusion d'_une_ _seule_ _personne_. En d'autres termes, nous allons nous avancer d'environ trente mètres, puis vous resterez immobile pendant que je reculerai. Le manoir se rapprochera de vous à chaque pas en arrière que je ferai et, lorsque vous aurez atteint l'escalier, vous n'aurez qu'à poser un pied dessus pour que l'enchantement prenne fin.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, quelque peu déconcerté par les fonctions de l'enchantement massalien. Comme annoncé par Gladys, le manoir recula dès qu'elle avança un pied. En se retournant, Harry constata que les grilles s'éloignaient également. C'était comme si le terrain occupé par la demeure de Burrow s'allongeait à chaque pas fait par la sorcière.

− Pourquoi aujourd'hui, au fait ? demanda-t-il.

− Parce que Tumter et vous serez très certainement interpellés dès demain, répondit Gladys. Malgré toutes ses supercheries, Tumter a adressé sa demande d'inscription à Poudlard ce matin même, ce qui, bien entendu, nous a été rapporté par Farewell. La Fraternité pense que pendant qu'elle le cherchait sur le continent, Tumter est arrivé en Grande-Bretagne et s'est fait recenser sous une fausse identité… Tumter ne sait pas que vous êtes pourchassé, que vous serez deux nouveaux, alors il n'a sûrement pas imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un Frère à Poudlard.

Et quelque chose disait à Harry que dans son ancien passé, Farewell n'avait jamais été déposé une candidature pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Indéniablement, son arrivée à cette époque avait déjà modifié de nombreuses choses, et il comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi Brighton avait autant souhaité que Harry tire un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie. Tout ne serait pas comme ça avait été dans son ancien passé.

− En somme, on a tout intérêt à trouver des preuves accablantes sur Burrow, dit-il.

− Il y a plus problématique, assura Gladys en lui faisant signe de s'arrêter. Si nous trouvons effectivement des documents qui discréditeraient Burrow, le plus dur serait de savoir à qui les donner. J'avais pensé à Maugrey, au début, mais…

− Vous seriez alors reconnue comme une traitresse par la Fraternité, acheva Harry.

− Entre autres, dit Gladys. Même en donnant les documents à Maugrey, nous n'aurions pas la garantie qu'il les communiquerait à la bonne personne. Tous les Guetteurs ne se connaissent pas.

− Je les garderai, déclara Harry.

− Vous en serez dépossédé dès votre interpellation, protesta Gladys.

− Non, affirma Harry. Faîtes-moi confiance : vous m'aidez à obtenir ces documents s'ils existent et je ferai en sorte que Burrow soit neutralisé.

Gladys parut hésiter, puis hocha finalement la tête.

− D'accord, céda-t-elle, mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes !

− Faîtes-moi confiance, répéta Harry.

Gladys tourna alors les talons sans un mot et s'éloigna vers le portail. Parfaitement immobile, Harry regarda le manoir se rapprocher de lui, comme l'avait annoncé la sorcière. A mesure que la distance se réduisait, de petites lueurs attirèrent son attention sur la poignée de la double porte – des scintillements qui lui révélèrent que son œil rouge était de nouveau actif, mais aussi qu'il y avait un sortilège protégeant l'accès au hall du manoir. Lorsque la première marche fut à portée, il monta dessus.

Ils semblaient avoir parfaitement calculé la distance, car Gladys ne se tenait plus qu'à un mètre du portail. Elle remonta alors l'allée de graviers, tandis que Harry montait les dernières marches pour observer les scintillements de plus près. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient les uns des autres, comme dans la vieille masure des Gaunt, pour dessiner la silhouette d'une main crispée.

− Maléfice de l'Indiscret, annonça Harry.

− Mes connaissances en magie noire sont assez limitées, confia Gladys d'un air contrarié.

Harry réprima un sourire et sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur la poignée. Lui, il connaissait le sort et le contre-maléfice, car l'un des chapitres de _La main noire_ était précisément consacré à ce maléfice.

− _Portaliber !_ lança-t-il.

− Mais vous, apparemment, vous possédez quelques connaissances, remarqua Gladys.

La poignée s'était en effet illuminée d'une intense couleur bleue et ils l'entendirent crépiter légèrement, puis la poignée redevint aussi cuivrée qu'à l'ordinaire et Harry la tourna pour ouvrir la porte.

− J'ai été confronté à un maléfice s'attaquant à la main, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. En cherchant le contre-sort, je suis tombé sur un livre intitulé _La main noire_ qui répertorie tous les maléfices visant les mains. J'en ai profité pour apprendre plusieurs contre-maléfices.

Le hall d'entrée était exactement tel qu'il l'avait imaginé : vaste et surchargé de meubles hors de prix, certains ornés de reliefs, d'autres recouverts de feuilles d'or – mais tous d'une élégance raffinée. Les murs d'un bleu clair évoquant le ciel, étaient tapissés de cadres contenant une multitude d'éditions de _La Gazette du sorcier_, et Harry eut la très nette impression que tous les articles faisaient allusion à Burrow lui-même. Face aux deux intrus, deux escaliers se rejoignaient au-dessus d'un haut miroir. A gauche comme à droite, d'autres doubles portes donnaient sur une salle de réception et sur un grand salon, mais ça, Harry le sut uniquement parce qu'il avait mémorisé tous les plans du manoir.

− Est-ce qu'on sait si Burrow a un elfe de maison ?

Gladys eut un petit rire.

− Burrow ne confierait jamais son manoir à une créature magique, dit-elle. Il embauche des sorcières pour que le ménage soit fait… De jolies sorcières, bien sûr, qui viennent travailler seulement quand il est présent. Ce dont je me méfie, moi, c'est d'autre chose…

− Quoi ?

− Ca, répondit Gladys en désignant l'escalier.

A travers les balustres de la rampe, Harry vit alors une longue et basse silhouette commencer à descendre l'une des volées de marches. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un gros félin, mais lorsqu'il put la détailler, il comprit sa méprise : si le long corps au pelage sombre et soyeux rappelait immanquablement une panthère, la créature avait une tête de serpent grosse comme une pastèque. Ses yeux noirs aux pupilles étroites, verticales et rougeâtres, leur lancèrent un regard froid, chargé de menaces, tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa gueule pour dévoiler sa langue fourchue et ses crochets tranchants.

− Un homoncule, j'imagine, dit Harry avec méfiance.

− Les Guetteurs très bien placés au sein des cellules locales de la Fraternité bénéficient du droit de confier leur domicile à un homoncule, révéla Gladys sans quitter la créature du regard. Le problème, c'est que nous ignorons quelles sont les capacités de celui-ci et que nous ne pouvons pas le détruire, ou Burrow saura que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez lui.

Harry devait admettre que la situation présentait quelques inconvénients.

− Est-ce que vous savez où chercher ? demanda-t-il.

− Je doute que Burrow ait laissé ses petits secrets dans un simple bureau, dit Gladys.

Elle fut interrompue par l'homoncule, qui s'élança brusquement vers eux. Harry et Gladys s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour rejoindre les doubles portes. Irrité, Harry vit la créature bifurquer vers lui. Il se prépara, vérifiant ses appuis dans le but de s'écarter au dernier moment et, peut-être, assommer l'homoncule quand celui-ci percuterait la porte. Mais avant que le monstre mi-serpent mi-panthère ne l'atteigne, une longue liane jaillit et s'enroula tout autour du cou épais de l'homoncule pour le rejeter en arrière. Gladys fit rentrer son fouet dans sa baguette.

− Continuez à le contourner ! lança-t-elle.

Harry obéit, longeant le mur vers l'un des escaliers. L'homoncule se relevait en crachant avec colère, alors que Gladys lui tournait autour dans le même sens que Harry. Etrangement, toutefois, la créature ne parut pas lui tenir rigueur pour son intervention, car elle se tourna immédiatement vers Harry pour le charger à nouveau. Celui-ci la laissa approcher juste assez puis s'écarta au dernier moment. L'homoncule glissa sur le parquet ciré en cherchant à s'arrêter puis s'immobilisa devant le miroir, sa longue queue noire battant l'air d'un air courroucé.

Harry cilla. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou… ?

− Le miroir ! souffla-t-il à Gladys quand il eut reculé jusqu'à la sorcière.

− Quoi, le miroir ?

− Regardez la queue de l'homoncule !

Il n'avait rien imaginé : la queue qui se balançait de gauche et de droite _traversait_ réellement le miroir, comme si celui-ci avait été immatériel. Gladys s'en aperçut-elle ? Il n'aurait su le dire, car l'homoncule bondit vers eux à cet instant précis et les deux intrus se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, mais la créature se focalisa encore sur Harry – c'était à se demander si Burrow ne l'avait pas dressée pour considérer Harry comme sa cible prioritaire si jamais le monstre se retrouvait face au jeune homme, songea-t-il.

− _Repulso ! _

Son sortilège frappa l'homoncule au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à bondir, crochets et griffes sortis. Projetée en arrière, la créature parvint à se rétablir et atterrit avec souplesse sur le parquet, malgré une légère glissade.

− Traversez le miroir, je m'occupe de l'homoncule ! lança Harry.

Gladys hésita un bref instant, puis contourna prudemment l'homoncule en direction du miroir. Dès que celui-ci se rua à nouveau vers Harry, la sorcière allongea le pas, tendit la main vers la glace pour la voir la traverser, et consentit enfin à disparaître de l'autre côté du miroir.

− _Repulso !_ répéta Harry.

L'homoncule fut encore une fois projeté en arrière, mais Harry eut la désagréable impression que son sortilège n'avait pas affecté la créature avec la même puissance que lors de son premier lancer. Longeant le mur, il grimpa plusieurs marches de l'escalier sans quitter la créature des yeux, celle-ci s'avançant d'un pas souple et prédateur vers lui, ses yeux impitoyables aux pupilles verticales ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Dès que l'homoncule s'élança dans les marches, Harry bondit par-dessus la rampe et sentit une patte griffue le rater d'extrême justesse. A peine eut-il atterri qu'il se retourna en levant sa baguette magique : l'homoncule avait déjà sauté à sa suite et s'apprêtait à le percuter :

− _Repulso ! _

Le doute n'était plus permis : plus il employait un sortilège sur la créature, plus celle-ci développait une espèce de résistance à ce sortilège. Harry regarda la créature être légèrement repoussée en arrière, mais elle atterrit avec tranquillité sur le parquet et se relança aussitôt à l'assaut. Harry s'écarta dans un bond et entendit la patte griffue de l'homoncule déchirer un infime morceau de son pantalon, fort heureusement sans atteindre sa jambe.

− _Levicorpus !_ s'exclama alors Harry, traversé d'une idée.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière, mais l'homoncule, qui cavalait déjà à la rencontre de Harry, esquiva en s'écartant avec vivacité et fluidité. Surpris, Harry vit la créature s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus lorsque, soudain, un faisceau écarlate la frappa. La créature se figea instantanément, telle une hideuse statue, et Harry tourna la tête.

Gladys jubilait, malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler.

− Vous auriez dû lancer ce sortilège dès que l'homoncule est apparu, dit Harry.

− Je n'y ai pas pensé, dit inutilement la sorcière.

− Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? s'enquit Harry.

− Sortons d'abord, dit Gladys.

Harry franchit la double porte de l'entrée. Gladys, s'arrêtant sur le seuil, lança un sort sur l'homoncule pour le libérer du maléfice qu'elle lui avait jeté, puis elle s'empressa de refermer le panneau. Tous deux descendirent les marches d'un pas vif et s'avancèrent le long de l'allée, se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier que l'homoncule n'avait pas trouvé un moyen pour sortir du manoir.

Gladys plongea alors la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière et en retira difficilement une épaisse liasse de parchemins.

− Je n'ai pas tout vérifié, indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant la liasse, mais celle que j'ai lue promet à Burrow un très, très long séjour à Azkaban… enfin, sauf si la Fraternité décide de l'assassiner. Maintenant, expliquez-moi un peu votre plan pendant que je nous ouvre une brèche dans les enchantements.

La sorcière recommença à murmurer des paroles inintelligibles en agitant sa baguette magique en tous sens.

− Il est très simple, affirma Harry. Etant donné que je ne souhaite pas impliquer quelqu'un qui pourrait subir la colère de la Fraternité, j'ai l'intention de conserver ces documents jusqu'à mon interpellation. Si jamais, demain, je sens que le quai 9¾ ou le Poudlard Express sont trop étroitement surveillés, je n'aurai qu'à rejoindre Poudlard par mes propres moyens et attendre le moment opportun pour me mêler aux nouveaux élèves. Quand les Aurors, ou Burrow lui-même, viendront m'interpeller, ils seront obligés de le faire en présence de Dumbledore, et c'est à lui que je transmettrai les documents.


	19. Projet & manigances

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut un peu de peine de quitter son manoir, d'autant qu'il s'était enfin décidé à faire un brin de jardinage grâce au sortilège de Désherbage que lui avait appris Brighton. Puis il avait passé sa soirée à découvrir les sombres secrets de Gabriel Burrow, impliqué dans une multitude d'actes illégaux ou criminels, tout en se réjouissant du pouvoir incommensurable que lui donnaient ces documents sur le directeur du Département de la justice magique. Son nom et celui de Logan Tumter apparaissaient à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que ceux d'un petit nombre de complices de Burrow. Non seulement Harry pourrait se disculper, mais il serait très étonné si les Mangemorts ou Tumter étaient encore soupçonnés d'avoir joué un quelconque rôle dans la tragédie de Massalia.

Tandis qu'il descendait sa grosse valise en forme de malle dans le hall d'entrée, Harry ressassa son plan. Etant donné que la rentrée serait inévitablement encadrée par le ministère de la Magie, il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surveille le portail de son manoir – des brigadiers ou des Aurors, et ce, même si l'œil d'Astaroth ne cherchait pas à lui donner tort ou raison. Harry avait donc choisi de quitter son manoir grâce à la poudre de cheminette, mais il ne serait pas tranquille pour autant. Il s'attendait à ce que des Aurors patrouillent le long du quai 9¾ – peut-être y seraient-ils postés à l'entrée –, mais Harry n'omettait pas la possibilité que les Aurors restent cachés dans le train pour commencer leurs recherches quand le Poudlard Express serait en marche.

Tout en étant persuadé qu'il ferait bien mieux de s'introduire à Poudlard pour y attendre le moment où il aurait l'opportunité de se mêler aux nouveaux élèves, Harry noua sa cape d'invisibilité autour de ses hanches, revêtit la cape très simple qu'il avait dénichée dans l'une des armoires de la chambre du deuxième étage, puis il fléchit les jambes pour ramasser sa grosse valise en forme de malle et entra enfin dans la cheminée, à l'intérieur de laquelle crépitait déjà des flammes vert émeraude.

− Chemin de Traverse ! annonça-t-il, sa malle coincée entre ses jambes.

Un grondement sonore s'éleva au-dessus de lui. Les flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'à venir lui lécher le menton, et il se sentit tout à coup soulever du sol, tournoyant de plus en plus vite sur lui-même, ses genoux serrant sa valise avec force. Des salons, des cuisines, des halls défilèrent par éclairs devant ses yeux, tandis que son petit déjeuner remuait dangereusement dans son estomac. Les bras le long du corps, il continua à tourner comme une toupie un petit moment, puis il se sentit ralentir.

Avançant un pied, celui-ci se posa lourdement sur le plancher du Chaudron baveur. Harry sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée du pub miteux, récupéra sa malle et salua Tom, de nouveau démoralisé, d'un signe de tête.

Le plus difficile, à présent, songea Harry en rejoignant le Londres moldu. Resserrant sa cape pour vérifier qu'il ne révélait pas celle d'invisibilité, il se mêla à la foule qui arpentait Charing Cross Road, indifférents aux regards curieux ou intrigués que les Moldus adressaient à sa cape noire, puis il tourna dans la ruelle aménagée en zone de transplanage lors de la journée des Fournitures. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'on ne le regardait pas, et tourna les talons.

Il lui sembla noter une légère amélioration dans sa façon de transplaner, car il ne suffoqua pas comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé, et il n'eut pas besoin d'absorber une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'il apparut devant une cuvette. Harry s'accroupit au-dessus de sa malle, l'ouvrit pour y ranger sa cape noire, puis la referma. D'un coup de baguette magique, il la fit rétrécir et l'allégea. Une fois qu'elle fut dans sa poche, il se couvrit alors de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la cabine, puis des toilettes de King's Cross.

L'heure avancée de la matinée était une aubaine, car il y avait moins de monde qu'aux heures de pointe – mais il eut quand même toutes les peines du monde à atteindre la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. Arrêté pour laisser des groupes passer devant lui, zigzagué entre les usagers marchant d'un pas vif ou courant carrément pour attraper leurs trains, faire attention à ne pas se faire percuter par quelqu'un qui arriverait dans un angle mort ne furent pas une mince affaire et le retardèrent sensiblement, si bien qu'en atteignant la voie 9, il réalisa qu'il lui restait moins de cinq minutes pour monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il eut une très désagréable surprise lorsqu'il essaya de traverser la barrière, car celle-ci refusa ostensiblement de lui ouvrir l'accès au quai 9¾.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter, cependant. Se réfugiant près d'un pilier, il observa rapidement les environs et, ne remarquant aucune caméra ni Moldu à regarder dans sa direction, il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité pour la fourrer à l'intérieur de sa manche.

Son soupçon s'avéra fonder : la barrière le laissa cette fois-ci passer sans rechigner, visiblement enchantée afin d'interdire l'accès à la voie 9¾ à toute personne camouflée.

Le quai était bondé, comme à chaque rentrée. Des parents qui avaient accompagné leurs enfants discutaient en adressant des signes de la main à leurs fils ou à leurs filles déjà montés dans le Poudlard Express et penchés aux fenêtres, tandis que d'autres pères et mères exhortaient leur progéniture scolarisée à grimper dans le train, dont la locomotive rouge vif crachait régulièrement des panaches de fumée. Les pistons émirent des sifflements aigus, et Harry s'empressa de monter dans le dernier wagon. Si des Aurors s'étaient trouvés sur le quai, il leur avait faussé compagnie avec brio, mais il préférait quand même être prudent.

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et commença doucement à prendre de la vitesse. A traves la porte vitrée, Harry vit les parents continuer à adresser des gestes de la main à leurs enfants, puis le quai disparu. Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité et resta immobile, observant les élèves qui sortaient des compartiments de gauche pour retrouver le leur maintenant que les familles étaient hors de vue.

Lorsque tout le monde eut retrouvé son compartiment et ses amis, Harry consentit enfin à s'avancer le long du couloir. Le bourdonnement des conversations lui parvenait chaque fois qu'il passait devant une porte, des éclats de rire résonnaient de temps en temps et un panneau coulissait à l'occasion quand un élève avait quelque chose à faire ailleurs ou à dire à un camarade installé un peu plus loin. Harry s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur des compartiments, mais tous ceux du dernier wagon paraissaient déjà occupés. Il passa donc dans le wagon suivant et trouva son bonheur directement sur sa droite.

Vérifiant quand même que personne ne sortait d'un autre compartiment, il ouvrit la porte, entra et referma vite le panneau.

− Ce qu'il faut pas faire, franchement, maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

Tout au long de sa scolarité, la rentrée scolaire avait été pour lui un moment insolite. En deuxième année, Ron et lui étaient arrivés en voiture volante et avaient raté la Cérémonie de la Répartition des nouveaux élèves, parmi lesquels comptait Ginny. L'année suivante, Harry avait été confronté pour la première fois à un Détraqueur et, là encore, il avait loupé la Répartition à cause du professeur McGonagall et de Madame Pomfresh, soucieuses de sa perte de connaissance. Et enfin, l'année précédente, Drago Malefoy lui avait jeté un sort, brisé le nez et laissé sur le plancher du Poudlard Express – il avait fallu l'intervention de Tonks pour que Harry puisse atteindre Poudlard et s'apercevoir que, pour la troisième fois, il avait manqué la Répartition. A une autre époque ou non, il semblait que Harry était condamné à vivre une nouvelle rentrée insolite, car il lui fallait à présent être invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry soupira profondément et s'interrompit brusquement lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Un léger spasme traversa sa main, comme si elle avait été tentée de s'armer, mais il se détendit en réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun Auror : Ava Bowman entra, accompagnée d'un petit bout de femme à l'épaisse chevelure brune, le visage aussi pâle que beau. Harry reconnut immédiatement Moira Winston, qui tenait un grand cahier et paraissait aussi joyeuse que dans le souvenir où Tumter lui avait donné les alliances impériales.

A son grand soulagement, les deux Serpentard s'installèrent sur l'autre banquette. Moira posa son cahier sur la table qui les séparait de Harry, puis elle l'ouvrit. La page d'un bloc-notes était collée au beau milieu, surplombée et surplombant deux cadres, dont celui au-dessus indiquait « UNE ». De toute évidence, il s'agissait du projet de journal qu'elle présenterait aux directions des maisons pour obtenir la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_.

− Tadaaa ! s'exclama Moira d'un ton joyeux.

Ava Bowman se pencha pour lire la page du bloc-notes, dont Harry ne distinguait que le titre : _Les nouveautés._

− Hmm, dit Bowman en fronçant les sourcils. N'espère pas interviewer Sosie-Potter, choupinette : Webster est déjà dessus, et il paraît que Sosie-Potter risque de nous quitter très bientôt. Quant aux nouveautés de Poudlard, je crois que tu peux faire une croix. Chaque année, Dumbledore nous raconte toujours les mêmes choses… Tu m'as bien dit que le journal allait complètement changer, non ?

Moira hocha vigoureusement la tête, réjouie.

− A ta place, je réserverai la première une aux modifications apportées au journal, dit Bowman. C'est quoi, ce cadre en dessous de l'article ?

− C'est pour les réactions, répondit gaiement Moira. C'est Sophia qui en a eu l'idée : les élèves pourront écrire ce qu'ils pensent de l'article. Les messages défileront les uns après les autres et apparaitront sur tous les journaux quand la tata de Sophia passera à Poudlard pour jeter tous les sortilèges nécessaires ! En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait même en sorte que le blason de l'élève et ses initiales précèdent son message !

Bowman arqua un sourcil, visiblement impressionnée par l'idée. Harry, quant à lui, comprenait enfin pourquoi le journal de l'école était plus populaire à cette époque qu'à celle où il était le Survivant. Moira tourna la page.

− La page _Sports_ aussi a changé, reprit-elle. Timothy a préparé un article pour faire un rappel sur l'évolution et le résultat de la dernière saison de Quidditch. Il y aura un tableau suivant en temps réel le tournoi de Quidditch et je prévois de faire un petit cadre pour que les élèves puissent élire le meilleur joueur de chaque match. J'aimerais bien que Timothy puisse interviewer les capitaines de Quidditch pour leur demander leur ressenti sur une défaite ou une victoire, mais je ne suis pas certaine que les capitaines joueraient le jeu… Je n'ai pas mis de zone pour les réactions, par contre.

− Tant mieux, dit Bowman.

Moira changea de page, attirant à présent l'attention sur celle de droite.

− _La Classe_ ?

− C'est Lily qui en a eu l'idée, expliqua Moira d'un air joyeux. Comme les professeurs n'ont pas le temps pour s'adapter au rythme de chaque élève, elle a suggéré que les très bons élèves essayent de s'improviser professeurs pour venir en aide à ceux qui en ont le besoin. Lily a déjà écrit un article sur le sortilège Protéiforme et Mary doit m'en faire un sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Je vais aussi mettre une zone de commentaires et un système de votes pour que les élèves puissent évaluer la qualité du cours.

Bowman hocha lentement la tête, franchement ébahie par la nouvelle formule du _Poudlard Reporter_ – et Harry la comprenait parfaitement. Il trouverait scandaleux que les directeurs de maison préfèrent le projet de Webster à celui du petit bout de femme, qui tourna à nouveau la page. Cette fois-ci, la rubrique occupait une double page et s'intitulait « Poudlard ».

− T'as agrandi ma page ?! dit Bowman, agréablement surprise.

− Lily et Lys' ont promis de me faire un très, très, très, très gros câlin si je l'agrandissais, dit Moira, enchantée par la récompense. Comme Webster est méchant, j'ai supprimé la page _Ministère_ au profit de celle de _Poudlard _! Avec la tata de Sophia, on va mettre un tableau qui suivra en temps réel la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et le professeur McGonagall a promis, si je gagnais, qu'elle participerait à la rubrique « Le mois par… ».

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− Un professeur donnera son opinion et distribuera ses conseils à la fin de chaque mois écoulé, dit Moira. Mon papa a eu l'idée d'organiser une compétition au niveau de la rubrique « Elève de… » On choisit les quatre élèves qui ont marqué les esprits, puis on demande aux lecteurs de voter pour celui qui sera élu « Elève de la semaine ». Comme ça, à la fin du mois, on confronte tous les gagnants pour désigner l'« Elève du mois » et il remportera un prix ! Lys' a accepté d'aller au bal de Halloween avec l'Elève du mois de septembre et Dumby m'a promis qu'il prêterait l'un de ses livres à l'Elève du mois d'octobre !

Harry haussa les sourcils, assez surpris par la participation de Dumbledore.

− Ce cadre-là, poursuivit Moira avec enthousiasme, c'est pour les petites annonces.

Elle tourna de nouveau la page sans se départir de son sourire, apparemment ravie de redécouvrir son projet de journal de l'école.

− Là, la page _Potins_ de Debby, dit Moira en désignant la page de gauche. Je vais ajouter un cadre pour qu'elle puisse recenser les rumeurs, et les élèves pourront voter pour dire si oui ou non, ils y croient. Mary m'a dit que si j'arrêtais de lui parler de ses cheveux, elle s'occuperait des rumeurs !

Harry eut la certitude que Bowman se contrefichait de la page _Potins_, car elle passa à la page de droite :

− _Savoir-faire _? lut-elle, curieuse.

− Ouiiiiii, approuva joyeusement Moira. J'en ai eu l'idée quand ma tata a refusé de dire à ma maman comment elle faisait des crêpes aussi bonnes ! Le but, c'est que les élèves puissent s'échanger des recettes, des astuces, des techniques sur tous les domaines possibles et imaginables ! Becca a déjà fait une liste de tous les maquillages qui valent le coup et proposera même des cours pour apprendre aux filles à se maquiller convenablement, au lieu de se massacrer n'importe comment. Sophia doit demander à Fabian et Gideon Prewett si leur sœur peut me donner la recette de son fondant au chocolat.

Visiblement réjouie du soutien dont elle bénéficiait, Moira feuilleta son cahier pour révéler les dernières pages de son projet.

− J'ai aussi supprimé _Les Faits divers_ pour mettre à la place _La photo de la semaine_, annonça Moira. Je trouve que les faits divers ne sont pas très intéressants et qu'ils apportent trop de problèmes… Alors que _La photo de la semaine_, ce sera amusant ! Les élèves proposeront des photos loufoques, comiques ou insolites et on en choisira une pour la publier dans le journal. J'ai l'intention de laisser une petite place pour qu'on fasse un article sur ceux qui gagneront.

− Et _Le Débat _? demanda Bowman, pas particulièrement séduite par _La photo de la semaine_.

− On prend un évènement important survenu dans la semaine et on organise une réunion entre des élèves et un ou plusieurs professeurs, se réjouit Moira. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse à certaines choses, mais je pense qu'il y aura un cadre pour que les élèves disent s'ils sont d'accord ou non avec ce qui aura été dit, puis un autre si des élèves veulent réagir.

Bowman hocha la tête.

− Si jamais les directeurs de maison choisissent Webster, je les tue ! déclara-t-elle.

Moira rayonna en refermant son cahier, puis les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du compartiment en évoquant à présent de possibles améliorations et de nouvelles idées.

La compagne anglaise défilait derrière les fenêtres du Poudlard Express, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Auror à bord du train. A quelques reprises, Harry fut tenté d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité et de se promener. Il renonça à chaque fois, cependant, car maintenant que Londres était loin et que les dernières rumeurs apparues au cours des vacances d'été avaient circulé, plusieurs élèves parcouraient le train pour diverses raisons. Après force d'hésitations et de précautions, il finit par sortir sa malle, l'agrandir pour y récupérer le journal intime de Grinval et remettre sa valise rétrécie dans sa poche.

A présent que le moment où il serait à nouveau confronté à Mulciber et compagnie approchait, il estimait qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'intéresse aux différents sortilèges et aux diverses techniques inventés par Grinval. Harry accéda donc directement à la partie « Sortilèges avancés » :

_Sortilège d'Eve : non, il ne s'agit pas d'un sort permettant de faire disparaître les vêtements de l'autre afin de cacher son intimité avec une feuille de vigne. Il s'agit tout bêtement d'un sortilège conférant à celui qui le reçoit, la possibilité de comprendre le Fourchelang pendant une durée limitée._

Incrédule, Harry relut la description du sortilège d'Eve. Comment Grinval pouvait-il dire que le sortilège était « _tout bêtement_ » destiné à faire comprendre la langue des serpents à la personne y étant soumise ? Si Harry avait eu un camarade de Serpentard comme Grinval, il aurait sûrement revu son opinion sur cette maison réputée pour ses élèves racistes et adeptes de la magie noire.

Encore déconcerté par l'extraordinaire effet du sortilège d'Eve, Harry passa néanmoins au suivant, doutant très sérieusement qu'il aurait un jour besoin de se défendre avec le sortilège d'Eve :

_L'Onde : il s'agit à l'origine d'un sortilège de magie corporelle, ce qui explique qu'il n'y ait pas d'incantation magique pour lancer. Si vous souhaitez le lancer avec une baguette magique, il est préférable d'avoir une bonne expérience du transplanage, car la sensation d'être comprimé est d'une importance primordiale. Ce sortilège est très pratique pour repousser plusieurs adversaires qui vous font face : il dégage une onde de choc imparable (je n'ai jamais trouvé de parade, en tout cas) qui fera trébucher ou même tomber votre ou vos adversaires, selon la puissance de votre sortilège. Cependant, l'Onde est réellement à la hauteur de ce qu'on pourrait en attendre que lorsqu'on la déclenche avec son propre corps (lisez _Magie corporelle_ pour en savoir davantage). Si vous êtes un peu curieux, je vous laisse vous instruire et découvrir par vous-même l'intérêt d'une « Onde corporelle »._

Harry l'imaginait très bien, l'intérêt d'une « Onde corporelle ». A coup sûr, au lieu d'être uniquement orientée par une baguette, l'Onde corporelle était directement émise par le corps et se répandait dans toutes les directions, ce qui devait être singulièrement pratique quand on se retrouvait encerclé. Harry se promit de s'entraîner à lancer ce sort dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion – et ne serait pas obligé de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

_L'Œil, _le troisième sortilège, était un mélange de magie corporelle et de sorcellerie : il consistait à offrir à l'un de ses yeux, le pouvoir d'observer à travers l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, qui elle flottait au-dessus de soi, permettant ainsi au sorcier employant ce sortilège de voir et devant, et derrière lui-même sans avoir besoin de se retourner. _Le maléfice de Salazar_ était le plus amusant, pour Harry, car celui qui le recevait se prenait tout à coup pour un serpent – il imaginait assez bien Mulciber, les bras le long du corps et allongé par terre, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour ramper tout en dardant la langue.

Néanmoins, _Le Messager_ laissa Harry franchement perplexe. Grinval faisait allusion à une « magie vocale » et dont il ne parlait pas du tout dans son journal intime. Ce sortilège du Messager, selon l'ancien Serpentard, servait à faire voyager la voix sur de très grandes distances pour délivrer, comme son nom l'indiquait, un message. Mais hélas, il n'expliquait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour y parvenir, se contentant juste de préciser qu'il fallait « une certaine notion en magie vocale ». Toutefois, Harry se promit de passer par la Salle sur Demande pour voir s'il n'y trouverait pas une allusion à propos de cette forme de magie.

_Le sortilège d'Eole_, le sixième chapitre, pouvait avoir une sérieuse utilité, car il faisait souffler un vent plus ou moins puissant selon la concentration du lanceur. Grinval, une fois n'est pas coutume, apportait même une petite liste d'anecdotes sur l'emploi qu'il en fit : Harry sentit nettement l'amusement avec lequel Grinval écrivit la fois où, lors d'un duel, il lança le sortilège à l'une des brutes de l'époque et dont la robe se souleva sous le souffle. La quelque vingtaine d'élèves présente avait ainsi pu avoir une vision de l'intimité de son adversaire, dont la honte fût si grande qu'on n'entendit jamais plus dire qu'il avait été impliqué dans un méfait.

_La Fureur de Gaia : est un sortilège d'élémentarisme et, en conséquence, je ne recommande pas de l'employer à tort et à travers. Si jamais vous devez l'utiliser, ce devra uniquement être en cas d'ultime recours. Son principe est simple comme bonjour : faire exploser le sol dans un rayon de dix mètres, d'où sa dangerosité. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre, car la rune de Cœur formera une protection tout autour de vous, que vous soyez couché, debout ou même en train de faire l'étoile de mer. Cependant, je le répète, c'est un sortilège extrêmement puissant qui ne doit être utilisé que lorsque vous êtes dans une situation désespérée, sans issue, et que votre vie est en jeu._

_Pour lancer _La Fureur de Gaia,_ j'ai laissé un mémo avec la description du _Bras de Poséidon_, que vous pourrez trouver dans le Sanctuaire. Ce mémo vous expliquera comment lancer un sortilège d'élémentarisme._

Harry espérait bien ne jamais se retrouver dans une situation où il aurait recours à un tel sortilège, mais il se dit aussi qu'il pourrait s'avérer extrêmement pratique si jamais la Fraternité ou les Mangemorts l'encerclaient.

Quant au _maléfice du Lanceur_, il fut incontestablement celui que Harry avait le plus hâte d'essayer, car rusé et surprenant. Il consistait à lancer sa baguette magique sur son adversaire comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau. Loin de s'arrêter à ça, la baguette, arrivée à une certaine distance, décochait soudainement un sortilège de Stupéfixion à la figure de l'adversaire et revenait dans la main de son propriétaire. Une arme secrète, songea Harry. Il lui fut très difficile de résister à la tentation de s'exercer, mais il trouva rapidement une occupation qui l'empêcherait de signaler sa présence dans ce compartiment aux élèves qui passaient dans le couloir.

La partie « Techniques avancées », en effet, s'ouvrait sur un chapitre intitulé _Danse de la Baguette_ permettant à Harry de s'entraîner à quelque chose ne nécessitant aucun sortilège :

_La _Danse de la Baguette_, malgré son nom, n'est pas une chorégraphie définie que vous devez reproduire avec votre baguette magique : il s'agit en réalité d'un exercice destiné à accroître la vivacité de vos mouvements avec votre baguette. Faîtes-la passer entre vos doigts, faîtes-lui faire le tour de votre index ou de votre main, et faîtes ces exercices en même temps que vous passez votre bras armé dans votre dos. Plus vous vous entraînerez et plus vous développerez votre dextérité._

_Je ne recommande pas cette technique pour dire « j'ai encore inventé quelque chose ! » Non, il se trouve qu'il y a, dans le Sanctuaire, un guide qui vous aidera à associer la _Danse de la Baguette_ avec votre vivacité, d'esprit comme de corps, votre sens de l'observation et votre précision. Je ne dis pas que cette technique est vitale – elle peut toutefois devenir un atout considérable si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans une situation peu enviable._

La campagne anglaise avait disparu depuis un moment quand la nuit s'installa, remplacée par les monts gris ou boisés de l'Ecosse, mais Harry n'en démordait pas : il continuait à jouer avec sa baguette magique, essayant de la faire tourner autour de sa main ou de son index, la faisant passer d'un doigt à un autre. Elle tomba plusieurs fois. Tant de fois, en réalité, qu'il n'eut pas la moindre idée du nombre de rattrapages d'urgence qu'il dut faire pour la garder sous la protection de sa cape d'invisibilité. A mesure qu'il s'exerçait, il lui semblait que ses doigts étaient plus souples, plus agiles, mais ils fatiguaient.

Harry ne s'arrêta enfin que lorsqu'il estima que le Poudlard Express n'était plus très loin de Pré-au-Lard. Avec une infinie précaution, il agrandit à nouveau et rouvrit sa malle pour y ranger le journal intime de Grinval, puis il sortit son uniforme et la boîte d'or contenant les Horcruxes – et à l'intérieur de laquelle il avait rangé la liasse de parchemins incriminant Burrow. Il savait que les bagages seraient sondés pour s'assurer qu'aucun objet de magie noire ne s'y trouvait, il valait donc mieux qu'il s'épargne un scandale en révélant en posséder deux.

Se changer ne fut pas une mince affaire. Avec une infinie précaution, il dut se torde dans tous les sens pour ne pas laisser dépasser un pied, un genou, une main, un coude ou un bras de la cape d'invisibilité. Considérant qu'il ne craignait rien à faire apparaître sa malle dans le compartiment, il lui lança un sortilège pour l'envoyer dans les filets suspendus au-dessus de la banquette, quelques instants avant que le chauffeur n'annonce que les nouveaux élèves étaient priés de laisser leurs bagages dans le train. La boîte d'or sous le bras, Harry se rassit et attendit, les prochaines étapes de son plan bien en tête.

Le Poudlard Express ralentit et entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard, son quai éclairé par des lanternes.

− Allez, montre-moi… montre-moi… murmura Harry.

A sa propre surprise, l'œil d'Astaroth obéit, traversant la fenêtre du compartiment pour survoler le quai, puis le toit de la gare, et s'arrêter au-dessus de la chaussée. Les diligences stationnaient en formant une longue colonne, attelées à de grands chevaux squelettiques, ailés, leurs yeux laiteux contrastant avec leur robe noire. Entre la gare et les Sombrals, cependant, une petite dizaine de sorciers et de sorcières attendait que les élèves sortent – et l'œil d'Astaroth revint dans le compartiment.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sobrement satisfait. Ainsi donc, Burrow avait choisi la stratégie de la confiance, se dit-il. Cette stratégie, Harry l'avait anticipée : le ministère de la Magie ne faisait aucun effort pour les interpeller, lui et Tumter, le jour de la rentrée, afin de mieux leur tomber dessus quand ils seraient à Poudlard. Nul problème, le plan de Harry n'avait besoin d'aucune modification.

Dès que le train se fut arrêté le long du quai, les élèves commencèrent à déferler. Harry les vit passer devant la porte de son compartiment, puis s'amasser sur le quai pour sortir de la gare. Collant la tête contre la fenêtre, il se tordit le cou comme il put, mais Hagrid, qui accueillait les élèves de première année et les autres nouveaux, était hors de vue. Harry espérait que le garde-chasse ne l'attendrait pas trop longtemps, mais peut-être quelqu'un irait-il lui dire que personne n'avait vu Harry Potter de toute la journée, ni à Londres, ni pendant le voyage. Reportant son attention sur la porte de son compartiment, Harry regarda un petit groupe d'élèves traînards passer devant en prenant la direction de la porte du wagon. C'était le moment.

Sortant de son compartiment, la boîte d'or coincée sous le bras, Harry longea le couloir et sortit à la suite de la petite bande d'élèves de troisième année. Jetant un regard vers l'extrémité du quai, il vit une lanterne solitaire se balancer dans la pénombre et disparaître – à l'évidence, Hagrid ne l'avait pas attendu, peut-être que Dumbledore lui avait même dit de ne pas chercher à l'attendre.

Les élèves avaient été considérablement retardés par la dizaine d'Aurors postée devant la gare, mais Harry n'y perçut aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire : profitant de la foule amassée devant la ceinture des Aurors, Harry contourna tout ce petit monde pour rejoindre la rangée de diligences. Remontant le cortège qui diminuait chaque fois que des élèves montaient dans une calèche, Harry grimpa sur le marchepied de la prochaine à partir et trouva une prise sur le toit. Il avait conscience que ses pieds apparaissaient, mais à moins qu'un Auror ou un étudiant ne contourne les voitures, il était peu probable qu'on remarque une personne partiellement invisible.

Quatre jeunes hommes aux uniformes aux couleurs de Gryffondor montèrent dans la diligence à laquelle Harry était accroché, et il reconnut Dirk Cresswell, le peut-être futur directeur du Bureau de liaison des gobelins, que le Slughorn de son ancienne époque avait compté parmi ses élèves favoris. La diligence s'ébranla et s'éloigna de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, remontant la route menant à Poudlard.

Tandis que la diligence cahotait dans la pénombre des arbres encadrant le chemin, Harry réfléchit rapidement à la suite de son plan. Il aurait un délai d'actions très restreint, car il ne bénéficierait que de quelques minutes entre l'arrivée des élèves ayant déjà effectué une année et celle des élèves de première année – il fallait à tout prix que le professeur McGonagall ne remarque pas son absence quand Hagrid lui confierait les nouveaux étudiants, car il aurait l'air bien fin lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'il était pourtant présent à la Cérémonie de la Répartition…

Le château hérissé de tours pointues apparut au-delà du portail flanqué de ses piliers aux sangliers ailés. Harry, prudent, balaya les environs du regard pour vérifier qu'aucun Auror ne se tenait à proximité, mais il semblait que les employés du ministère de la Magie ne lui poseraient pas davantage de problèmes pour accéder à Poudlard. La diligence franchit les grilles et longea l'allée en direction du large escalier permettant d'atteindre le hall d'entrée, mais Harry la lâcha avant et dérapa légèrement en touchant le sol. S'il était resté accroché à la calèche, ses pieds auraient été exposés à l'entrée du château et tout le monde les aurait remarqués.

Poursuivant à pieds, Harry atteignit le large escalier au moment où Dirk Cresswell et ses amis pénétraient dans le château. Vérifiant que le terrain était plus ou moins dégagé, Harry monta les marches et franchit les immenses portes de chêne massif pour traverser le vaste hall, laissant les élèves prendre la direction de la double porte de la Grande Salle tandis que lui-même se pressait vers l'escalier de marbre aux rampes d'or. Il en monta les marches, aussi vite et discrètement que possible, puis s'aventura dans le premier étage, jusqu'à une tapisserie dissimulant un passage secret menant directement au quatrième étage.

Gravissant l'escalier en colimaçon, il émergea d'un portrait représentant un vieux sorcier alité auquel une jolie infirmière faisait boire une grande fiole pleine d'une potion inconnue – apparemment sous le charme de la jeune femme, le vieillard ne parut pas remarquer que son tableau s'était ouvert sur personne. Harry suivit le couloir, en sortit au premier croisement pour un autre, puis franchit une double porte donnant sur la Salle des Trophées. Des vitrines se dressaient un peu partout, contenant des récompenses dont il ignorait totalement les titres, des coupes étincelant d'or, d'argent ou de bronze – mais la seule qui intéressait Harry était celle dont s'était servie Peeves, le jour où il avait interpellé le Frère.

Compte tenu de sa taille, il la trouva assez facilement, surplombant d'autres petits trophées plus modestes et en argent. Harry ouvrit la boîte d'or pour en retirer la liasse de parchemins, passa la main hors de la cape et la tendit jusqu'à la petite ouverture de la coupe – il dut plier les documents pour les faire passer à l'intérieur, mais Harry y parvint quand même.

Ressortant quelques secondes plus tard de la Salle des Trophées, il prit la direction opposée au portrait du vieil homme alité pour emprunter un autre passage secret, caché derrière un pan de mur amovible, qui l'emmena deux étages plus bas. Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il avait surestimé son délai d'interventions car l'atmosphère lui parut moins joyeuse, moins excitée, comme si le hall d'entrée s'était déjà vidé des élèves entrant de la deuxième à la septième année.

Atteignant l'angle d'un couloir, Harry tourna la tête et aperçut l'hideuse gargouille gardant l'accès à la tour où était aménagé le bureau directorial. Il posa la boîte d'or au sol et lança un sort dessus : celle-ci glissa sur le sol de pierre et s'arrêta aux pieds de la statue, la heurtant légèrement dans un son métallique et creux, mais Harry s'était déjà retourné pour rejoindre le Grand Escalier et en dévaler les marches aussi vite que le lui permettait la cape. Il lui sembla entendre un martèlement sourd et jura : à l'évidence, le poing de Hagrid s'était abattu sur le portail du château pour signaler l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves.

Lorsqu'il parvint au sommet de l'élégant escalier de marbre, Harry vit l'immense silhouette de Hagrid franchir une porte jouxtant la Grande Salle, alors que le professeur McGonagall entraînait les élèves de première année et Tumter, les épaules voutées et le regard éteint, en direction d'un autre panneau. Harry soupira en descendant les marches de marbre. Tant pis, songea-t-il, il se débrouillerait pour expliquer son « retard » comme il le pourrait. Il s'adossa à un pan de mur, juste à côté de la porte derrière laquelle le professeur McGonagall et les élèves avaient disparu, puis attendit. Le bourdonnement de la voix de la sorcière lui parvenait. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas tout ce qu'elle disait, il lui fut évident qu'elle avait entamé son discours sur les valeurs prônées par Poudlard.

La porte se rouvrit et le professeur McGonagall sortit, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle s'éloigna alors vers les portes de la Grande Salle, mais Harry attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour enlever la cape d'invisibilité, la fourrer précipitamment dans une poche de son uniforme, puis il rejoignit les nouveaux élèves comme si de rien n'était.

Salut, lecteurs,

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Celle de Duaran, justement, me fait réagir sur un oubli de ma part : cette histoire s'inspire largement d'autres fics écrites par des potes qui ont totalement décroché de Harry Potter et qui m'ont laissé faire ce que je voulais de leurs histoires. J'ai donc essayé de prendre les différents éléments de leurs fics que j'avais bien aimés, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de ficeler une histoire à peu près « sensée ».

Mais comme l'a dit Lyann Erren (j'ai adoré la conclusion de sa review, d'ailleurs) : « Ta gueule, c'est magique ! » Donc, que la fic soit sensée ou pas, on s'en fout un peu.

Je tiens juste à prévenir que je ralentis mon rythme de publication : je suis dans la « phase critique », comme la nomme Mortefesse, c'est-à-dire l'arrivée à Poudlard et le problème que lui aussi rencontrait à vouloir en raconter trop en trop peu de temps. Et puis, j'ai repris le boulot, donc ça joue T_T

Merci encore pour les reviews et bonne lecture !


	20. La touche finale au plan

Quand le professeur McGonagall revint, un tabouret et un vieux chapeau usé dans les mains, elle ne manifesta aucun étonnement en découvrant Harry dans la salle et il devint manifeste, pour celui-ci, que Dumbledore avait su – ou soupçonné - que Harry n'apparaîtrait qu'au dernier moment.

− Suivez-moi, lança-t-elle. Potter et Tumter, vous fermerez la file.

Le massalien ne montra aucun signe qu'il ait entendu la sorcière, mais il attendit quand même que les première année furent sortis à la suite du professeur McGonagall pour fermer la marche en compagnie de Harry. Anxieux, inquiets, les plus jeunes formaient des rangs étroitement rapprochés les uns des autres comme pour se rassurer, et Harry se souvint avec nostalgie l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa première rentrée.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'écartèrent à l'approche du professeur McGonagall, qui conduisit les nouveaux sous le plafond étoilé, fidèle au ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Ils passèrent devant la table de Serpentard, puis entre celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, s'avançant en direction d'une estrade sur laquelle se dressait la table des professeurs. Des murmures les accompagnèrent sur tout le chemin, aussi bien pour souligner la ressemblance frappante entre Harry et James Potter que pour commenter l'étrange mollesse de Tumter, dont le pas lourd paraissait étrangement fluide et silencieux. Assis sur un trône d'or, Dumbledore, sa grande barbe et ses longs cheveux argentés scintillant à la lueur d'un millier de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, lança un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune à Tumter et à Harry. Celui-ci, cependant, faisait mine de s'intéresser à la vaisselle d'or qui encombrait les quatre longues tables.

Le professeur McGonagall arrêta la file des nouveaux élèves au pied de l'estrade, sur laquelle elle monta pour y déposer le tabouret et, par-dessus, le vieux morceau d'étoffe rafistolé. Harry lança un regard à Peeves, l'esprit-frappeur, sagement assis à côté du Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, toujours aussi maculé de taches de sang. Puis il reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau magique, qui concentrait tous les regards. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à bouger, quelques élèves de première année firent un pas en retrait, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

L'ouverture, tout près du bord du chapeau, s'ouvrit alors :

_Oyez, oyez ! comme je disais souvent,_

_Quand j'étais encore jeune et fringant,_

_A chacun des nouveaux enfants_

_Qui recherchaient un enseignement._

_Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient amis,_

_Je le leur disais et je l'répète aujourd'hui,_

_Mais pour la première fois de ma vie_

_Je vais vous dire ce qu'ils se sont dit_

_Le triste soir où le vieux Serpentard_

_Découvrit, malgré tout son savoir, _

_Que son sinistre règne noir_

_N'avait guère plus d'espoir :_

_« Godric, dit-il, nous fûmes amis !_

_Laisse-moi le temps d'achever la nuit,_

_de ressasser ce que tu m'as appris,_

_Et louer l'sorcier l'plus brave et l'plus hardi ! »_

_« Salazar, répondit Gryffondor avec bonté,_

_C'est une requête que je ne saurai refuser !_

_Tu fus et resteras ma plus belle amitié,_

_Et je louerai la ruse et l'ambition d'un grand sorcier ! »_

_Gryffondor respecta son engagement,_

_Offrant à Serpentard tout le temps_

_De repenser à tous ses agissements_

_Qui provoquèrent tant de désagréments._

_Serdaigle et Poufsouffle saluèrent_

_Le comportement des deux adversaires,_

_Et un soir, je vis les deux compères_

_S'entretenir comme naguère :_

_« Quel malheur que Salazar ait mal tourné,_

_Dit Poufsouffle, franchement peinée,_

_Car Godric et lui ont toujours incarné_

_L'amitié que j'ai toujours louée ! »_

_« Hélas, le mal de Salazar ne sera jamais tué,_

_Dit Serdaigle avec toute sa sagacité,_

_Car Godric et lui s'engagèrent dans une rivalité_

_Que l'Histoire ne saura jamais oubliée ! »_

_Au début quatre, trois continuèrent à enseigner :_

_Gryffondor prit les courageux dotés de bonté,_

_Serdaigle, les intelligents remplis de curiosité,_

_Et Poufsouffle, les travailleurs cultivant l'amitié._

_Depuis plus de mille ans que je vous répartis,_

_Je rappelle que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient amis,_

_Mais malgré tous ceux que j'ai avertis,_

_Aucun ne semble avoir un jour compris._

_Alors je vous le dis clairement, sans tergiverser :_

_Poudlard est dorénavant condamné !_

_Votre incapacité à faire fi des rivalités_

_Conduira à la perte de notre école bien-aimée !_

_Car dans l'obscurité se dresse maintenant,_

_Un ennemi emprisonné depuis longtemps_

_Qui aura à cœur de réduire à néant_

_Tout ce que nous chérissons tant._

_Je ne m'adresse pas aux anciens,_

_Car convaincu qu'ils n'sont pas assez malins_

_Pour comprendre à quel point_

_Les ténèbres encombrent notre chemin._

_Toi qui es nouveau ou nouvelle,_

_Petit damoiseau ou grande demoiselle,_

_Je te dirai, des maisons, laquelle_

_Conviendra à ta cervelle !_

_C'est en toi que je place mes espoirs_

_De nous épargner le grand désespoir_

_De voir notre beau Poudlard_

_Sombrer dans le noir._

La Grande Salle applaudit bruyamment, mais Harry trouva les acclamations étrangement forcées. Bien sûr, un grand nombre d'élèves avait compris que le Choixpeau les avait insultés, les traitant subtilement d'imbéciles à la cervelle moisie par les clichés, mais d'autres paraissaient avoir surtout retenu l'existence d'un nouvel ennemi qui serait « emprisonné depuis longtemps ». Cela signifiait-il que Malphas gagnait en puissance, que le moment où il se libérerait de sa prison magique approchait ? Le Choixpeau en était visiblement convaincu – et Harry ne voyait aucune raison de remettre en doute les certitudes du vieux chapeau, qui ne se donna même pas la peine de saluer les quatre longues tables.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, un grand rouleau de parchemin à la main :

− Quand je vous appellerai, dit-elle, vous vous assiérez et poserez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Adder, Charisma !

Une jeune fille au teint pâle, le visage en pointe, monta nerveusement sur l'estrade et prit le Choixpeau pour le poser sur sa tête dès qu'elle se fut assise sur le tabouret.

− SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau après une seconde de réflexion.

La table des Serpentard explosa en applaudissements mais, là encore, Harry trouva les acclamations retenues – à l'évidence, tous les élèves ménageaient leurs forces pour les réserver à la Répartition de Harry et de Tumter. Le comportement du massalien, cependant, ne réjouirait sûrement pas les Serpentard, ce qui laissait dire à Harry que les vert-et-argent se réjouiraient seulement d'avoir l'un des nouveaux septième année parmi eux.

La file des première année diminuait progressivement, ponctuée par les applaudissements des maisons gagnant un nouveau camarade. Harry faisait courir son regard un peu partout, passant rapidement sur Farewell. Devrait-il dire à Tumter que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal appartenait à la Fraternité ? Harry le ferait bien, mais certainement pas ici, alors que d'innombrables regards convergeaient régulièrement vers eux.

Il porta donc son attention sur la table des Serpentard. Moira Winston tenait déjà ses couverts et regardait avec des yeux gourmands son assiette désespérément vide. A côté d'elle, Ava Bowman et Callista Gamp acclamaient poliment chaque nouveau Serpentard réparti par le Choixpeau magique, mais Lysandra Deadheart paraissait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose, même si Harry la vit tirer la langue à Moira qui afficha brièvement un air choqué, puis fit mine de vouloir la mordre. Curieusement, les jeunes femmes étaient à bonne distance des garçons : Mulciber, Haustin et Avery s'entretenaient à voix très basse et seulement quand un élève était réparti. Ecoutant avec un air plutôt désintéressé, ses cheveux noirs et gras encadrant son visage grisâtre au nez busqué, Rogue faisait un effort pour accueillir ses nouveaux camarades de maison, même s'il se contentait de taper deux ou trois fois des mains.

Harry tourna alors la tête pour orienter son regard à l'exact opposé de la table de Serpentard, c'est-à-dire celle de Gryffondor. La jeune femme blonde au visage de souris qu'il avait aperçue au ministère de la Magie, quand il attendait un ascenseur dans le hall voisin de l'atrium, était assise à côté d'une adolescente aux traits hautains, ses yeux gris-bleu et durs observant le Choixpeau sous lequel disparaissait un petit garçon rondouillard. Face à cette fille, Lily, ses longs cheveux auburn tombant de chaque côté de son beau visage marqué d'un léger bronzage. Le regard de Harry, cependant, ne capta aucune présence d'une quatrième camarade des filles de Gryffondor.

Il partit alors à la recherche des Maraudeurs mais, au même moment, la table de Serdaigle, à sa gauche, éclata à nouveau en acclamations pour le tout dernier élève de première année, et un silence frémissant d'excitation, de curiosité et d'impatience s'installa de lui-même sur toute la Grande Salle.

− Potter, Harry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Des murmures, encore et toujours. Visiblement, tous les élèves ne connaissaient pas son nom de famille, ayant simplement entendu dire qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à James. Harry s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il ne devrait pas changer son nom, mais Brighton s'y était opposé pour plusieurs raisons : la première, c'est qu'une ressemblance avec James et un nom différent auraient pu semer la discorde au sein des Potter. La seconde, c'était qu'il existait des moyens pour déterminer la véritable identité d'un individu. Et la troisième, c'était qu'après avoir passé seize ans à se faire appeler Harry Potter, Harry n'était pas à l'abri de se tromper dans son nom s'il empruntait un autre nom. En y réfléchissant plus tard, lui-même s'était rendu compte que garder son patronyme était préférable – car avec la carte du Maraudeur, James aurait tout de suite su quelle était sa véritable identité.

Prenant le Choixpeau dans la main, Harry s'assit et le posa sur sa tête. Toujours trop grand, le chapeau tomba à hauteur de ses yeux, faisant disparaître la Grande Salle de son champ de vision :

− Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama une petite voix à son oreille. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois arrivé ici avec la plus grande discrétion, Potter… Oui, oui, je maintiens ce que je disais lors de notre première rencontre : tu as des qualités indéniables pour Serpentard et pour Gryffondor, Potter. Ton courage n'est plus à démontrer, bien sûr…

− _Alors, fais ton choix_, pensa Harry.

− Vraiment ? Aurais-tu changé d'opinion sur Serpentard, Potter ?

− _Non, mais la maison m'importe peu, aujourd'hui : c'est Poudlard, la priorité !_

− Heureux de te l'entendre dire… Voyons voir… Hm, oui, sans nul doute possible… GRYFFONDOR !

Harry réprima à grand-peine un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il retirait le chapeau de sa tête et que la table de son ancienne et nouvelle maison acclamait sa venue en frappant des mains, des pieds et faisait tinter l'or de la fourchette ou du couteau contre le gobelet. Indéniablement, les maisons avaient conservé des forces pour Tumter et Harry.

Par une heureuse coïncidence, la première chaise libre qu'il trouva fut celle à côté de Lily. Il s'abstint de poser son regard sur elle, car d'un regard aussi affûté qu'une lame de rasoir, le professeur McGonagall ramena sans nul problème le silence.

− Tumter, Logan !

De son pas étrangement pesant et souple, Tumter s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit dessus en posant sur ses cheveux courts, noirs et brillants, le Choixpeau magique.

− SERPENTARD !

A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, les Serpentard tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire le même boucan que leurs rivaux de Gryffondor, même si certains s'en gardèrent bien, trop déçus d'hériter d'un camarade mollasson.

Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin, saisit le Choixpeau et le tabouret puis disparut par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva alors, rayonnant :

− Qui pète, pue ! déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

La jeune femme blonde assise face à Harry hocha la tête d'un air désabusé, alors que les plats se remplissaient brusquement de mets divers aux fumets alléchants. Les mains se tendirent en tous sens, certaines se bagarrant de façon joviale pour être les premières à se servir de volailles, de légumes, de viandes, de poissons, etc.

− Harry, je te présente Mary Macdonald (la blonde) et Liz McDowell, et je suis Lily Evans.

− Enchanté, répondit Harry avec sincérité.

− Enchanté par qui ? Lily ? demanda Mary d'un ton sournois.

La préfète-en-chef lui lança un regard las.

− Par les trois, assura Harry.

− Il paraît que tu as joué à cache-cache avec le ministère de la Magie pendant tout le mois d'août ? lança Liz.

− Non, prétendit Harry. Plusieurs élèves m'ont aperçu ou parlé, j'ai même passé une heure avec Huddle le jour des Fournitures.

− On ne t'en remercie pas, d'ailleurs, dit Mary. Il paraît que Webster a un article détonnant à ton sujet ! Il a dit que tu étais même impliqué dans un double meurtre… et comme son père travaille au ministère, tu peux être sûr qu'il aura accès à toutes les informations liées à l'enquête !

Harry sourit.

− Et moi, qui n'ai aucun père travaillant au ministère, je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que le ministère connaîtra très prochainement une tempête interne des plus prodigieuses, déclara-t-il.

Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards intrigués.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily.

− Non, non, non, dit précipitamment Mary d'un air affolé.

Elle lança quelques regards méfiants autour d'elle, comme si elle redoutait qu'on les écoute.

− Tu diras tout à Moira, murmura-t-elle, mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne dis pas ça pour te la raconter !

− Pas mon genre, assura Harry.

Il lança un regard vers la table des Serpentard. Tumter s'était assis en bout de table, à côté d'un petit groupe de quatrième année qui lui lançaient parfois des coups d'œil méfiants ou perplexes, visiblement déconcertés par son étrange attitude quasi-végétative.

− Tu as parlé avec lui ? demanda Lily, remarquant la trajectoire de son regard.

− Aha ! s'exclama Mary d'un air suspicieux. Et après, tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas !

Liz tourna un regard menaçant vers la blonde, qui sembla se ratatiner sur place.

− Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé, reconnut Harry. C'est quoi, le problème, en fait ?

Mary ouvrit la bouche, mais Liz planta si sèchement sa fourchette dans un morceau de steak qu'elle renonça à intervenir et se renfrogna.

− C'est juste que Tumter me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, expliqua Liz. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je suis incapable de savoir où.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Et si Brighton n'avait pas totalement tort ? Et si le Tumter du futur avait envoyé Harry à cette époque pour essayer de sauver un maximum de personnes ? Et si le massalien avait connu Lily bien avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard si Lily s'était retrouvée en possession de l'alliance impériale…

− Youhou, y a quelqu'un ? lança Mary en agitant la main devant lui.

− Hein ? dit Harry. Heu, je réfléchissais… Il paraît que Tumter vient des Pays-Bas, je crois.

− Je n'ai jamais mis un pied aux Pays-Bas, dit Lily. Ca me reviendra, de toute façon… Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

− Ukraine, répondit Harry.

Il se sentait étrangement à son aise en présence de Lily, qui participa allègrement à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées et auxquelles il apporta les mêmes réponses qu'à la commission de recensement et à Huddle. Harry avait longuement appréhendé sa rencontre d'avec la préfète-en-chef mais, sans doute parce qu'il connaissait une partie de son hypothétique avenir de mère se sacrifiant pour son fils, sa proximité avec elle avait fait s'envoler sa légère angoisse à l'idée de lui parler.

Quand les desserts disparurent, Harry trouvait que Lily était l'exact milieu de Liz et de Mary. Si la blonde était visiblement la plus bavarde et la brune, la moins disposée à parler, la rousse alternait naturellement entre silences et paroles. Leur conversation – ou plutôt, l'interrogatoire de Mary et de Lily – s'acheva au même moment où, les plats retrouvant toute leur propreté, Dumbledore se releva de son grand trône en souriant, l'air bienveillant et les bras largement écartés comme si son plus cher désir était d'étreindre tous les élèves présents :

− Bienvenue à Poudlard ! dit-il avec chaleur. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année ! Avant que les anciens aient le temps de s'endormir en pensant que mon discours sera à peu près le même que l'année précédente, je leur fais savoir dès maintenant que certaines choses ont changé et qu'ils seraient bien avisés de rester concentrés.

Plusieurs élèves se redressèrent sensiblement en échangeant des regards interloqués ou surpris.

− Pour commencer, reprit Dumbledore, les anciens et les nouveaux doivent se souvenir ou savoir qu'il est tout bonnement interdit de vous aventurer dans la forêt bordant le parc de Poudlard, sauf si vous êtes accompagné de Hagrid, notre garde-chasse, ou d'un professeur. Ensuite, Mr Rusard, le concierge, a ajouté les Semelles Péteuses, les Elastiques à claquage automatique et les Lunettes hallucinatrices à la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Comme chaque année, les sélections de Quidditch se feront le deuxième week-end de septembre. Les candidats pour la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_ présenteront quant à eux leurs programmes aux directeurs de maison ce samedi, à partir de quatorze heures. Pour finir le discours habituel, je vous demande d'applaudir notre nouveau challenger au poste de professeur contre les forces du Mal : le professeur Farewell.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment l'homme au front large, qui salua chacune des tables d'un élégant geste de la tête.

− La partie moins agréable, à présent, annonça Dumbledore avec une soudaine gravité. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que nous accueillons la présence de notre indémodable esprit-frappeur, Peeves, dont je salue la sagesse et le calme qu'il a manifestés durant le banquet.

Peeves ajusta sa cravate orange d'un air pompeux et fit une courbette ironique.

− La présence de Peeves est la récompense à son intervention, poursuivit Dumbledore, dans l'arrestation d'une personne s'étant introduite dans Poudlard au cours du mois d'août.

Des murmures s'élevèrent instantanément dans toute la Grande Salle, mais Dumbledore leva une main et toute la communauté étudiante se tut aussitôt :

− Le ministère de la Magie n'ayant pu obtenir des aveux sur le moyen dont cet homme s'y est pris pour entrer, ni même sur l'objectif de son intrusion, nous sommes toujours dans l'incapacité d'affirmer que cette intrusion est unique et qu'il ne s'en reproduira jamais plus, dit le directeur. Pour votre bien, je rappellerai donc que les sorties nocturnes sont interdites : notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et son homologue féminin auront la charge d'emmener le moindre élève pris hors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu à son directeur de maison, qui déterminera alors la juste sanction à son idiotie inconsciente. Si jamais un élève enfreignait le couvre-feu et se retrouvait face à une personne inconnue, je lui recommande de prendre la fuite aussitôt et de donner l'alerte. N'engagez pas le combat en pensant devenir un héros, car nombre de héros sont morts prématurément.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves d'enregistrer ses paroles.

− Sur une note plus joyeuse, continua-t-il avec jovialité, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que chacun et chacune d'entre vous apprendra avec enthousiasme que, cette année, sera organisé un tournoi de duel.

Un brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement des quatre longues tables réjouies.

− Deadheart et Liz en finale ! décréta Mary.

− Tumter en finale, renchérit Harry.

− Ah ? s'étonnèrent Lily et Mary.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car Dumbledore rétablit à nouveau le silence.

− Un tournoi de duel, répéta-t-il, dont les modalités vous seront précisées par le professeur Farewell. Bien sûr, le club de duel restera actif et ouvrira ses portes le dernier week-end de septembre. A présent que tout est dit, des lits douillets vous attendent avec impatience !

Et le tohu-bohu des conversations s'éleva à nouveau, mêlé aux raclements des chaises sur le sol dallé. La foule des élèves prit la direction des portes de la Grande Salle, Harry suivant Lily pour rejoindre Liz et Mary quand ils eurent rejoint le bout de la table de Gryffondor.

− Pourquoi Tumter ? interrogea Liz.

− Parce que nous ne savons rien de lui et que son air amorphe pourrait être une façade pour mieux tromper son monde, répondit Harry.

− Potter !

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall lui faire signe de rester en retrait. Il s'y était attendu, il allait devoir expliquer pourquoi il était arrivé après tous les autres nouveaux et par un autre chemin. Laissant Lily, Liz et Mary poursuivre leur route hors de la Grande Salle, il rejoignit le professeur McGonagall qui l'observait avec sévérité à travers ses lunettes carrées.

− Désolé pour mon retard, professeur, dit-il, mais les Aurors ont un peu compliqué…

− Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé, Potter, coupa le professeur McGonagall. Suivez-moi.

Elle l'entraîna vers les portes de la Grande Salle, à la suite des derniers élèves qui se séparèrent, certains allant vers les deux portes encadrant l'escalier de marbre que les autres montaient. Ils suivirent ceux-ci et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir du premier étage, traversèrent quelques autres corridors, puis atteignirent la porte du bureau de la sorcière.

− Asseyez-vous, dit le professeur McGonagall en désignant la chaise faisant face à son bureau.

Harry obéit, tandis que le professeur McGonagall s'installait face à lui, l'air grave.

− Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, Potter, déclara-t-elle. Gabriel Burrow veut votre tête et dès demain, il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'il vienne procéder à votre interpellation !

− C'est le but, professeur.

− Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, déconcertée.

− A l'extérieur de Poudlard, Burrow aurait pu me mettre la main dessus sans que personne n'en sache rien, dit Harry. A Poudlard, il sera bien obligé de m'interpeller devant des témoins et quand il le fera, il devra se justifier.

− Il s'est déjà « justifié » : vous êtes accusé d'un double meurtre, Potter !

− Je le sais, assura Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai déjà tout planifié. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'avoir la garantie que je comparaitrai devant le Magenmagot.

− Bien sûr que vous comparaitrez devant le Magenmagot, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air intrigué. Mais vous avez affaire à Burrow, Potter, pas à un vulgaire employé du ministère de la Magie ! Quel que soit votre plan pour vous en sortir, vous ne parviendrez sûrement pas à faire démentir les preuves que Burrow a obtenues…

− Mon plan ne néglige aucun détail, affirma Harry.

Les narines du professeur McGonagall frémirent, ses lèvres se pincèrent, puis elle poussa un soupir.

− Très bien, Potter ! céda-t-elle. Puisque vous êtes si sûr de vous, j'accepte d'agir comme bon vous semble. Si, par contre, vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à la réclamer. Le professeur Dumbledore et un certain nombre d'autres professeurs trouvent toute cette affaire étrange.

− Et le professeur Dumbledore et un certain nombre d'autres professeurs y verront bientôt plus clair, lui assura Harry. Néanmoins, la seule aide que vous pourriez m'apporter actuellement, c'est de me faire conduire à la salle commune de Gryffondor par Peeves.

− Peeves ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall. Peeves est un esprit-frappeur, Potter : par définition, il est aussi incontrôlable qu'irresponsable !

− Mais il correspond à la description de l'allié dont j'ai besoin, dit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda d'un air décontenancé.

− Bien… très bien, dit-elle. Restez ici.

Elle se leva de son bureau et en sortit. La silhouette nacrée à la fraise imposante de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête vînt aussitôt à sa rencontre.

− Pourriez-vous trouver Peeves, Nick ? Potter tient à ce que ce soit lui qui le raccompagne, dit la sorcière.

− Heu… Très bien, je vais essayer de le trouver, répondit le fantôme d'un air dubitatif.

Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte de son bureau et revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

− Vous serez donc ici toute l'année scolaire ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Normalement, répondit Harry.

− Dans ce cas, Potter, et c'est la deuxième raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué : vous êtes en sursis ! Vous ne pouvez fournir aucun résultat d'examen, les professeurs évalueront donc votre niveau tout au long du mois de septembre, déclara le professeur McGonagall. Si l'un d'eux estime que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, vous devrez changer d'ambition professionnelle, car il vous refusera à ses cours.

− J'en prends bonne note, dit Harry.

− Vous pouvez y aller, Potter. Attendez dans le couloir que Nick revienne.

Harry prit congés et refermait tout juste la porte lorsqu'un caquètement retentit au bout du couloir. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Peeves qui le regardait, la tête en bas.

− Alors, mon petit pote Potter, on veut le vieux Peevy comme guide ? ricana l'esprit-frappeur.

− Disons plutôt que j'avais besoin de te parler et que c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé, Peeves, répondit Harry en prenant la direction du Grand Escalier.

− Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda Peeves.

− Te proposer de nous rendre mutuellement service.

Peeves pouffa de rire, comme si l'idée lui paraissait totalement saugrenue.

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux te rendre service, Potty ?

Harry eut un sourire.

− Tu aimes la discorde, le chaos, secouer les choses, non ?

− Je suis un esprit-frappeur !

Ils atteignirent le Grand Escalier et Harry entama son ascension, Peeves tournant autour de lui sans cesser de le regarder la tête en bas.

− Et si je te disais que tu peux provoquer un grand ramdam à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?

− Continue, l'encouragea Peeves d'une voix onctueuse.

− Il est fort probable que des Aurors viennent m'interpeller demain, expliqua Harry d'un ton désinvolte. Après qu'ils m'aient emmené, il faudra que tu ailles chercher des documents que j'ai glissés dans le trophée qui a servi à assommer l'intrus du mois d'août…

− Comment sais-tu que je l'ai assommé avec un trophée ? l'interrompit Peeves.

Harry eut un sourire.

− Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait parlé avec le Marcheur de Mort, Peeves, prétendit-il. C'est lui-même qui a suggéré que je fasse appel à toi…

Comme il s'y attendait, l'esprit-frappeur se gonfla d'importance.

− Et que dois-je faire de ces documents ? demanda-t-il.

− Les transmettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il intervienne devant le Magenmagot, répondit Harry. Et alors, vieux Peevy, nous allons provoquer un véritable scandale au sein même du ministère de la Magie.

− Compte sur moi, Potty, se réjouit Peeves, son regard noir et méchant étincelant avec malveillance.


	21. Face à face

_Pendant ma troisième année, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal nous disait que les racistes, suite à une montée des violences envers les nés-Moldus, feraient mieux de faire profil bas car, sans baguette, les sorciers étaient réduits au rang de Moldus. J'ai donc reçu trois heures de retenue et fait perdre cinquante points à Serpentard en faisant remarquer à ce professeur que cette réflexion était d'une idiotie aussi profonde que celle des sorciers et des sorcières rêvant d'un monde sans Cracmols ni nés-Moldus._

_Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière n'a pas besoin de baguette. Le sang qui coule dans nos veines est teinté de magie : la baguette n'est qu'un accessoire, un moyen de rendre toute la magie habitant nos corps visible dans le monde physique. Aussi ai-je commencé à rechercher ma magie, celle présente dans mon os, dans mes veines, dans mes nerfs, dans mes muscles pour explorer et étudier ce que j'appelle la « magie corporelle »._

_La trouver n'est pas difficile : un philtre d'Introspection vous permettra de la déceler, de la sentir, voire même de l'effleurer. Le plus complexe, c'est de la contrôler, car il faut apprendre à la sentir sans boire la potion que je citais plus haut. Cependant, afin de vous éviter un entraînement intensif et sans nul doute assez long pour que le désespoir vous gagne, j'ai pris la liberté de partager avec vous le sortilège le plus simple qui soit : l'Onde, facile à apprendre (voir la partie _Sortilèges avancés_)._

_La magie corporelle fonctionne très simplement : elle nécessite d'une part, que vous ayez conscience et sentiez votre magie interne, et d'autre part, que vous ayez une bonne volonté. L'expérience en transplanage n'est même pas obligatoire pour réaliser le sortilège de l'Onde, même si elle est extrêmement pratique. Pour bien aborder la magie corporelle, je vous propose l'exercice suivant : trouvez un endroit calme, silencieux ou avec un petit bruit de fond qui vous apaisera, fermez les yeux et cherchez, cherchez, cherchez. Vous ne trouverez sûrement pas, il ne servirait à rien de le nier, mais le philtre d'Introspection n'en sera que plus éclairant et vous permettra de sentir et de trouver plus facilement votre magie interne._

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne fut guère surpris de découvrir que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà déserté le dortoir quand lui-même se réveilla, d'autant qu'ils avaient feint de dormir quand il était arrivé la veille. Néanmoins, leur comportement ne le déçut pas, car toutes ses pensées furent focalisées sur la recherche de sa magie interne : en se levant, en prenant sa douche, en s'habillant, il chercha, chercha, chercha, encore et toujours, mais sans s'attendre à trouver. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Grinval n'exagérait jamais la difficulté d'un exercice.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ronde et chaleureuse, il dut quand même sortir de sa recherche infructueuse en remarquant, du coin de l'œil, qu'un jeune homme s'était levé d'un des fauteuils. Avec une bien meilleure mine, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux légèrement cernés, Remus Lupin s'approcha de lui avec un sourire timide, la main tendue :

− Remus Lupin, dit-il.

− Harry Potter, répondit Harry en serrant la main offerte. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais le plus sociable et le moins imbécile des garçons de Gryffondor…

Remus parut mal à l'aise.

− C'est juste que… enfin, je ne peux pas prétendre _comprendre_ James, mais j'imagine que… et puis, avec tous ces ragots que Webster répand…

− Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prends pas mal, dit Harry. Je pense que j'aurais réagi comme James, en plus.

Ils s'engouffrèrent par le trou aménagé dans le mur, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotant sur leur passage, et prirent le chemin vers le Grand Escalier.

− Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air très méfiant, commenta Remus.

− J'ai rapidement entendu parler de James, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il me paraissait peu probable que son existence puisse être un piège, une supercherie ou une machination, étant donné qu'il était à Poudlard depuis déjà six ans. Cependant, quand je dis que j'aurais réagi comme lui, c'est parce que j'ai des raisons _concrètes_. J'ai un don pour m'attirer des ennuis, alors que lui… eh bien, il m'a juste l'air d'être un farceur…

− On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, dit Remus dans un souci de défendre son ami. Beaucoup de familles, depuis le début de la guerre, ont été prises pour cibles, notamment de vieilles familles sorcières…

− Parce qu'elles représentent un danger pour Voldemort, dit Harry, ou parce qu'elles refusent de se soumettre, mais comme tu le dis, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir car il y a énormément de personnes qui s'attendent à être attaquées. J'ai remarqué ça en observant les personnes, à Pré-au-Lard.

Remus parut étrangement satisfait, comme s'il venait d'acquérir la confirmation à un soupçon.

− En tout cas, tu as beaucoup fait parler de toi, le mois dernier, dit-il avec bonne humeur. Il paraît que tu as été assez irrespectueux envers Mulciber et Haustin, même si leur définition de « respect » laisse à désirer.

− Ce ne sont pas deux vulgaires élèves qui vont m'intimider, dit Harry en souriant. Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient démontré des… qualités pour se faire ainsi craindre par les autres, mais je ne suis pas un _autre_. Qu'ils fassent les fiers pendant qu'ils le peuvent encore : dans quelques années, nous les verrons s'agenouiller d'un sorcier pour lui baiser les pieds et se faire dessus à chaque fois qu'ils échoueront dans leurs tâches.

Remus lui lança un regard un peu surpris.

− C'est vrai que tu cernes assez bien les gens, commenta-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient le Grand Escalier.

− Les gens simples, seulement les gens simples, répondit Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rampe.

− On dirait que tu vas devoir poursuivre le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans moi, remarqua-t-il.

Sur le deuxième palier, en effet, Dumbledore s'entretenait en effet avec deux hommes aux visages hermétiques et austères.

− Tu n'as pas l'air trop inquiet, dit Remus d'un air intrigué.

− Oh non, dit Harry avec légèreté. Je peux être particulièrement malin quand je le veux, et Burrow pourra s'en apercevoir très bientôt. Je peux te confier mon sac ?

− Heu… D'accord, et bonne chance.

− A plus tard, dit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent sur le deuxième palier au moment où les Aurors se tournaient vers Harry. Dumbledore tourna la tête vers Harry et lui lança un regard perçant, mais Harry s'était préparé : chacune de ses pensées était bloquée sur Peeves qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au couloir de Gryffondor, où Lily avait eu la gentillesse d'attendre pour lui communiquer le mot de passe.

− Mr Potter, je vous présente…

− Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, coupa l'un des Aurors.

− Votre baguette magique, exigea l'autre.

Harry la tira et la donna à la main tendue, tandis que le premier Auror à avoir parlé faisait surgir des menottes : il saisit un poignet de Harry pour le lui ramener dans le dos, et le jeune homme lui présenta son autre poignet très docilement. Il aurait préféré que les Aurors n'en viennent pas à le menotter, mais tant pis : les élèves susceptibles de se moquer tomberaient d'encore plus haut quand il reviendrait.

− Nous connaissons le chemin, Dumbledore, dit le second Auror.

− Mais pas le moyen de franchir le portail, répliqua Dumbledore avec amabilité. Permettez-moi de vous ouvrir la voie, Aldric.

L'Auror hocha sèchement la tête et Dumbledore prit les devant, tandis que des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor les observaient depuis l'étage supérieur en commentant discrètement l'arrestation. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall, une foule d'élèves s'était amassée devant les portes de la Grande Salle – à n'en point douter, ils avaient remarqué les deux Aurors un peu plus tôt et avaient tout de suite deviné qu'ils ne repartiraient pas les mains vides. Mulciber et ses amis étaient aux premières loges et affichaient des sourires goguenards, tout comme Webster et sa bande. La tête entre les jambes, flottant au-dessus des spectateurs, Peeves émit un petit rire :

_Oh, regardez le p'tit Potter !_

_Tout le monde dit qu'c'est un tueur,_

_Mais l'vieux Peevy vous le dit :_

_C'est un maniganceur de génie !_

Les Aurors et plusieurs élèves levèrent les yeux vers l'esprit-frappeur, qui leur adressa un bruit incongru avant de prendre la fuite. Les sourires figés des Serpentard et des Serdaigle en arrachèrent un, rusé et narquois, à Harry qui fut poussé dans le dos par ses geôliers. Ils franchirent l'encadrement des immenses portes et sortirent sous un ciel gris duquel tombait une pluie fine et tiède.

− Qu'est-ce que Peeves voulait dire ? interrogea un Auror.

− Vous connaissez Peeves, Edward, répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules.

− Ca sent le piège, grogna le dénommé Aldric.

− Oh oui, surtout avec les mains dans le dos et menottées, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

− Fermez-la, Potter !

Atteignant le portail, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et donna un coup dessus : une vague d'air brûlant parut jaillir de la serrure et se répandre dans les grilles, qui émirent un cliquetis sonore et s'écartèrent pour laisser la voie libre aux Aurors et à leur prisonnier.

− Bonne chance, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sobre.

− Si Peeves continue à chanter, assommez-le… suggéra Harry.

− J'ai dit : la ferme ! gronda Aldric.

Les deux Aurors pivotèrent et happèrent Harry dans l'obscurité oppressante du transplanage, bien que Harry se sentit plus à son aise, malgré la sensation d'être comprimé de toutes parts.

L'atrium du ministère apparut. Sans perdre un instant, les deux Aurors poussèrent Harry vers les hautes portes dorées donnant sur le hall des ascenseurs, les employés du ministère s'écartant vivement sur leur chemin, lançant des regards interloqués au jeune homme avant que d'autres ne leur chuchotent la raison de son arrestation. Ici ou à Poudlard, adultes et adolescents paraissaient adeptes du commérage, songea Harry.

− Ecartez-vous ! lança sèchement le dénommé Edward à l'adresse d'une file d'attente.

Bougonnant et fusillant du regard l'Auror, les employés s'écartèrent pour laisser les chasseurs de mages noirs entraîner Harry jusqu'à la cabine qui venait de s'arrêter. Aldric écrasa le bouton de descente, la grille d'or glissa sur le côté pour se fermer. Dans un cliquetis de chaîne, l'ascenseur entama alors sa plongée dans les profondeurs du ministère de la Magie.

− Niveau neuf, annonça la voix féminine, Département des mystères.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir aux murs nus, éclairés par des torches dont les flammes. Tout au fond, les yeux de Harry fixèrent brièvement la porte noire et lisse, sans poignée ni serrure, du Département des mystères – il avait beau avoir attendu et s'y être essayé, il n'était pas parvenu à atteindre les pensées de Lord Voldemort. Si son calcul était exact, cependant, les Mangemorts dépêchés sur le continent pour localiser les auteurs de l'attaque sur Massalia avaient dû revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Harry avait imaginé que l'échec des investigations mettrait Voldemort dans une colère noire, mais il n'avait rien ressenti au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Harry se désintéressa rapidement du Département des mystères, toutefois, car un homme attira son attention en direction de l'ouverture permettant de rejoindre les vieux cachots du Magenmagot. C'était un sorcier corpulent et barbu, ses cheveux bruns parsemés de fils gris formant de petites bouclettes sur sa tête aux joues flasques, mais il avait un regard méchamment satisfait qui ne trompait pas : enfin, après un mois, Gabriel Burrow lui faisait face – et à en juger par la manière dont il observait l'œil rouge de Harry, il se voyait déjà le porter au Grand Seigneur.

− Bien, bien, le fameux Harry Potter ! dit Burrow de sa voix de baryton. Sa baguette ?

− Ici, répondit Edward en la lui tendant.

− Double meurtre, deux couleurs d'yeux… Votre baguette serait bien mieux en deux morceaux, Potter.

Sur ce, il tordit la baguette de toute la force de ses bras volumineux jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cède dans un _Crac !_ qui résonna sinistrement aux oreilles de Harry, mais il ne montra aucune tristesse. Cette baguette l'avait toujours suivi, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, elle avait été là pour lui permettre d'échapper aux dangers les plus mortels – mais soit, pensa Harry, il la récupérerait chez Ollivander dès que toute cette histoire serait finie.

− Oups, ricana Burrow. Allons-y !

Glissant les morceaux de la baguette de Harry, dont la plume de phénix était nettement visible, dans une poche de sa robe couleur prune brodée d'un M doré, Burrow ouvrit la voie en descendant une volée de marches, puis ils franchirent une lourde grille en fer et s'arrêtèrent devant la première porte, que Burrow d'un air réjoui.

Le cachot ressemblait à celui où Harry avait assisté à son audience disciplinaire, vaste et circulaire, meublée de trois tribunes formant un arc-de-cercle face à un fauteuil aux chaînes enchantées. Dans les gradins de gauche, des employés du ministère de la Magie venaient apparemment étancher leur curiosité en compagne d'envoyés de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et de magazines que Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier. Face au fauteuil, le Magenmagot aux robes identiques à celle de Burrow, observa attentivement les Aurors mener Harry jusqu'au centre de la pièce, lui ôter les menottes puis le forcer à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Les chaînes s'illuminèrent et s'enroulèrent autour des avant-bras de Harry. Les Aurors repartirent, tandis que Burrow rejoignait ses collègues.

Harry lança un regard vers la tribune de droite. Une demi-dizaine de jeunes sorciers et de jeunes sorcières était accompagnée d'un homme à la crinière laissée libre, ses petits yeux sombres observant attentivement Harry, son visage couturé présentant un nez entier. A l'évidence, Maugrey avait emmené des apprentis-Aurors pour assister au procès et leur montrer comment se déroulait ce genre d'interventions du Magenmagot.

− Bien ! dit Burrow, sa voix de baryton résonnant dans le cachot, au moment où il s'arrêtait au premier rang de la tribune centrale, derrière un pupitre. Harry Potter, jusqu'alors insaisissable, a naïvement cru qu'il pourrait être à l'abri de ses crimes en rejoignant Poudlard, où il a été interpellé par les Aurors. Les charges retenues contre lui, rappelons-le, sont : accusé des meurtres de Luther McPherson et de Liam Hershaw, de violences envers plusieurs témoins ayant tenté de le neutraliser, de délit de fuite, de cavale et de déclarations mensongères à la commission de recensement. Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

− Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton très calme.

− Nous avons fait des recherches à votre sujet, Potter, annonça Burrow. Et savez-vous ce qu'elles ont donné ?

− Des résultats ?

− Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de vos parents dans les cimetières ukrainiens, Potter !

− A quel moment ai-je dit qu'ils étaient enterrés en Ukraine ? demanda Harry.

Burrow cilla, mais il se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

− Rodtchenko était ukrainien, dit-il sèchement.

− Et il m'a promené un peu partout en Europe toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, objecta Harry. Ce n'est pas en me recueillant qu'il s'est dit : « Tiens, je vais le balader dans tous les sens ! »

− Dans ce cas, dans quel cimetière les aurait-il enterrés ? interrogea Burrow d'un ton narquois.

− Où êtes-vous allé chercher qu'ils avaient été enterrés dans un cimetière ? demanda Harry d'un ton poli. Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé de cimetière : j'ai dit que Vassili avait trouvé leurs dépouilles et les avait enterrées.

− Comme c'est pratique, grinça Burrow.

− Pas vraiment, admit Harry, puisque vous ne les trouvez pas.

Burrow lui lança un regard assassin, n'appréciant visiblement pas cette tentative d'humour.

− En parlant de Rodtchenko, reprit-il d'une voix forte, les témoignages recueillis auprès de son voisinage n'ont jamais fait allusion à un enfant qu'il aurait recueilli ! Aucun de ses voisins ne se souvient avoir vu Rodtchenko et un enfant ensemble ! Qu'avez-vous à dire à ça ?

− J'ai un don pour passer inaperçu, prétendit Harry. La Brigade magique vous le confirmera, je pense, puisque je suis passé à plusieurs reprises à côté de brigadiers qui ne m'ont pas remarqué, contrairement aux élèves.

− Vous avez réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua froidement Burrow.

− Presque tout, mentit Harry avec un sourire insolent.

− C'est ce que nous allons voir, siffla Burrow d'un air malveillant. Quatre témoins affirment vous avoir abattre Luther McPherson et Liam Hershaw, Potter ! Que dîtes-vous à ça ?

− Que vous êtes encore plus stupide et incompétent que je l'imaginais, répondit Harry.

Burrow sembla avoir pris une gifle, mais son visage s'empourpra presque aussitôt :

− Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? gronda-t-il.

− Que quatre témoins ne peuvent pas m'avoir reconnu, expliqua Harry, car le ministère de la Magie ne dispose d'aucun portrait de moi, sinon le Bureau des Aurors en aurait affiché à Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse dès que j'ai été accusé des meurtres de ces deux hommes. Et même si vous aviez regroupé ma description par ces témoins et que vous l'aviez comparée à celle que feraient les membres de la commission, je parierai que vous ne vous êtes pas intéressé un seul instant à James Potter, qui me ressemble trait pour trait. Si vous y tenez, toutefois, je demande à ce qu'un legilimens expérimenté explore les souvenirs de ces témoins pour les authentifier.

Harry songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin des documents volés chez Burrow pour se disculper : dans les gradins supérieurs de la tribune centrale, plusieurs membres du Magenmagot échangèrent rapidement leurs avis à voix basse. Cependant, Harry savait pertinemment que la liasse de parchemins était d'une importance vitale pour coincer Burrow, ou celui-ci réussirait peut-être à s'en sortir indemne.

− Votre demande est rejetée ! déclara Burrow, le regard flamboyant. Le ministère de la Magie a des affaires de plus grande importance que de pourvoir aux tentatives désespérées d'un criminel cherchant à lui perdre un temps précieux.

− Bien sûr, dit Harry avec douceur. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez passé un mois à me traquer, malgré que les meurtres de McPherson et Hershaw ne soient survenus qu'autour de la mi-août.

Burrow parut avoir quelque chose de coincer en travers la gorge, mais là encore, il trouva une parade :

− Vos réponses lors de votre recensement me paraissaient suspectes ! tonna-t-il. Une naissance sur le territoire britannique qui aurait échappé au ministère de la Magie, des parents inconnus assassinés qui possédaient comme par magie une devinette sur l'héritage de Toma Grinval, leur fils prétendument capable d'échapper à la vigilance de tous les ministères pendant que son tuteur lui enseigne illégalement la magie : c'est impossible ! Rodtchenko n'a jamais obtenu la moindre autorisation pour vous élever, ni vous enseigner la magie ! Vous vivez depuis votre naissance dans la clandestinité, Potter !

− Il est vrai que les ministères voient souvent des bébés âgés d'un an se manifester auprès de leurs services, dit Harry, mais je vous avoue que j'avais quelques difficultés avec le transplanage, à l'époque.

Quelques personnes, dans les tribunes latérales et celle du Magenmagot, eurent des sourires discrets, bien plus sensibles à cette note d'humour que Burrow, dont le visage se crispa de colère et devint écarlate :

− Ca n'explique pas les mystères entourant votre prétendue famille ! s'écria-t-il.

− Vous avez cité un parfait exemple de mystères, objecta Harry. Toma Grinval a hérité d'une famille qui avait totalement disparu deux siècles avant sa naissance, le ministère de la Magie n'a jamais identifié ses parents et on lui a fichu la paix pendant toute sa scolarité. Le ministère commet des erreurs comme toutes les institutions ! Il a beau se croire infaillible, il n'est pas à l'abri de découvrir que certains de ses employés soient des Mangemorts… ou des espions d'autres organismes, qui sait ?

Malgré la distance, Harry vit nettement Burrow déglutir avec difficulté, comprenant à présent que l'adolescent se présentait comme une menace. Que croyait-il ? Etant donné le personnage, Harry ne serait pas surpris que son adversaire n'ait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse connaître la Fraternité et l'identifier comme l'un de ses membres. _Et ils ont nommé un imbécile pareil au poste de directeur_, songea Harry, affligé.

A la gauche de Burrow, une femme à la coiffure compliquée, hérissée de broches sombres, se pencha en avant, comme pour mieux observer Harry de ses grands yeux marron.

− Si je comprends bien, Mr Potter, dit-elle, vous vous prétendez victime d'une machination ?

− Non, je _suis_ victime d'une machination.

− Ben voyons ! s'exclama Burrow d'un ton théâtral. Et demain, vous accuserez le ministre de la Magie d'avoir bu le thé avec Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est ça ?

− Lord Voldemort ne boit pas de thé, à mon avis.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée et le sourire goguenard de Burrow se figea sur ses lèvres épaisses.

− Avez-vous des preuves étayant cette machination, Mr Potter ? reprit la sorcière.

− Je les attends…

Il y eut alors une gerbe de flammes au-dessus de Harry et une liasse de parchemins tomba sur ses genoux.

− … et je les ai reçues, acheva-t-il sans se laisser surprendre.

− Que quelqu'un me les apporte ! ordonna Burrow d'un ton dédaigneux.

− Non ! répliqua Harry.

Il tourna les yeux vers le greffier qui avait amorcé un geste pour se lever de sa chaise.

− Vous, vous restez à votre place, dit-il d'un ton calme.

− De quel droit donnez-vous des ordres ?! s'insurgea Burrow.

− Je me suis toujours demandé si Maugrey savait lire, prétendit Harry. Si ça ne lui fait rien, j'apprécierai qu'on l'autorise à venir chercher ces lettres et qu'il en lise une…

La sorcière tourna ses grands yeux marron vers l'Auror et lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif. Descendant le petit escalier aménagé entre les gradins, Maugrey rejoignit Harry en l'observant avec beaucoup d'attention, puis il ramassa la liasse de parchemins et en extirpa un pour le déplier :

− _Nous avons modifié les souvenirs des quatre imbéciles, ils témoigneront contre Potter s'il réussit à échapper aux Aurors le jour de la rentrée. A vous de faire le nécessaire, le cas échéant, pour qu'il finisse à Azkaban._

Le teint de Burrow ressemblait à du lait caillé, tandis que les regards perspicaces ou observateurs se tournaient vers lui, comprenant que le directeur du Département de la justice magique était impliqué au premier chef.

− Gabriel Burrow est impliqué dans un complot visant ma personne, déclara Harry avec un sourire féroce. Il se trouve également avoir commandité le meurtre d'un journaliste s'étant un peu trop intéressé à la croissance assez phénoménale de sa fortune. Il a communiqué des informations sur certains employés du ministère. Il a atteint son poste de directeur en soumettant son principal rival à l'Imperium pour que celui-ci se désiste, puis il l'a fait faire mourir par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne. Toutes ces lettres l'attestent, il y en a même une que cet idiot a signé de ses initiales… Vous vouliez la guerre, Gabriel, vous l'avez trouvée.

Des baguettes avaient jailli tout autour de Burrow, tétanisé d'horreur de découvrir sa correspondance privée, et criminelle, entre les mains de Maugrey.

Il y eut alors une soudaine agitation dans la tribune de gauche. Harry tourna la tête vers un homme chauve, les yeux flamboyants de haine, le visage tendu par la fureur, qui avait bousculé ses voisins et pointait sa baguette sur Harry :

− _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

La baguette de Maugrey jaillit avec une rapidité stupéfiante et décocha un éclair de lumière rouge qui heurta le jet verdâtre. Les deux sorts se combattirent un court instant, puis le maléfice mortel bondit vers le plafond tandis que celui de Maugrey allait s'écraser au sol. Une seconde plus tard, un faisceau écarlate traversait le cachot pour atteindre l'homme à la poitrine, le stupéfixant aussitôt. L'une des jeunes Aurors reçut aussitôt les félicitations de ses camarades.

La sorcière à la coiffure compliquée saisit le marteau qui trainait sur le pupitre et martela plusieurs coups pour exiger le silence :

− Alastor, dit-elle, relâchez Mr Potter et organisez-vous avec vos apprentis pour cet homme et Burrow.

Maugrey pointa sa baguette magique sur les chaînes qui maintenaient les avant-bras de Harry.

− Avoue que je lis bien, Potter, grogna-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

− Je n'en doutais pas, mais il me fallait le meilleur au cas où quelque chose dans ce genre-là arriverait. Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter en ne voyant pas Dumbledore arriver…

− Bien vu, admit Maugrey.

Et il s'éloigna vers les apprentis-Aurors pour donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui avait stupéfixé l'auteur du sortilège de Mort. Harry se leva de son fauteuil et leva les yeux sur Burrow, dont le regard, loin d'exprimer de la haine, trahissait plutôt une peur soudaine. Visiblement, le directeur déchu ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Fraternité lui offre un traitement de faveur : il mourrait dans sa cellule comme n'importe quel Frère et n'importe quelle Sœur incarcérés.

Les Aurors emmenèrent Burrow et le sorcier stupéfixé hors du cachot, tandis que Maugrey s'occupait de faire sortir les spectateurs, notamment les journalistes et les photographes les accompagnant. Harry resta immobile, se protégeant des objectifs en leur tournant le dos, mais il apparut que le Magenmagot n'en avait pas fini avec lui – à peine la porte du cachot se fut-elle refermée que la sorcière à la coiffure compliquée, la liasse de parchemins en main, prit place derrière le pupitre en fixant Harry d'un regard scrutateur.

− Depuis quand êtes-vous en possession de ces documents, Mr Potter ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Avant-hier, répondit Harry.

− Comment vous les êtes-vous procurés ?

− Illégalement, reconnut Harry. Je me suis introduis chez Burrow, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais.

− Pourquoi ne pas les avoir transmis au ministère plus tôt ? demanda la sorcière.

− Je l'ai dit : le ministère n'est pas infaillible. Ignorant combien de complices et d'amis Burrow possède, ni les personnes en qui je puisse me fier, j'ai dû élaborer un plan pour que ces documents ne tombent pas en possession de la mauvaise personne. Maugrey était pour moi le sorcier le plus intègre, même si je m'attendais à être secouru par Dumbledore.

La sorcière lui lança un regard réprobateur.

− Une chance que Dumbledore soit l'heureux propriétaire d'un phénix, Mr Potter, car si vous vous étiez mieux renseigné, vous sauriez que Dumbledore a une réunion avec le conseil d'administration, dit-elle. Que savez-vous de cette organisation à laquelle appartient Burrow, Mr Potter ? Vous l'avez dit en soulignant que le ministère de la Magie n'était pas infaillible : _«_ _ou des espions d'autres organismes… »_

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Brighton aimait la Fraternité et avait beaucoup aidé Harry à son arrivée dans cette époque, il ne pouvait pas dénoncer cette organisation chère au cœur du vieil homme.

− Je sais seulement qu'ils sont à l'origine de l'attaque perpétrée sur Massalia, madame, dit-il.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent parmi le Magenmagot.

− Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont… commença la sorcière.

− Non, affirma Harry. Le silence total des Mangemorts au cours de ces deux derniers mois, selon ma théorie, a été motivé par la stupéfaction de Voldemort. Lui-même ne s'attendait pas à ce que Massalia soit attaqué, et il me paraît évident qu'il a momentanément mis de côté la guerre contre le ministère pour envoyer ses Mangemorts sur le continent afin d'enquêter sur ces prétendus mages noirs ayant détruit Massalia. J'ajouterai, madame, que je ne suis pas le seul nouvel élève de septième année : Logan Tumter s'est fait recenser sous un faux nom, c'est un des survivants de Massalia, mais il a dû prendre tous ces risques car lui aussi est recherché par le groupuscule auquel appartient Burrow.

− Pourquoi ce groupuscule s'intéresse-t-il à vous ? interrogea la sorcière, perplexe.

− J'ignore les raisons pour lesquelles le groupuscule s'intéresse à Tumter, avoua Harry. Pour ma part, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est une information qui m'attire suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Il ne s'agit ni de quelque chose d'illégal, ni d'une vengeance quelconque.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas particulièrement que Harry élude la question, mais elle sembla considérer que la tentative d'assassinat de l'homme chauve démontrait toute la dangerosité du secret de Harry, et elle préféra ne pas insister.

− Fort bien, Mr Potter, dit-elle. Vous pouvez partir.

− Heu… Quelqu'un pourrait-il me raccompagner ? Burrow a trouvé amusant de casser ma baguette…


	22. Baguette & Sortilèges

− Entrez.

Harry poussa la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, grande pièce circulaire qui épousait la forme de la tour où on l'avait aménagé. Sous les fenêtres, des tables de bois fin s'alignaient, encombrées de petits instruments en argent qui bourdonnaient et émettaient à l'occasion des panaches de fumée aux significations mystérieuses. Le mur était tapissé des portraits des anciens directeurs et des anciennes directrices de Poudlard qui observèrent Harry avec la plus grande curiosité. Derrière la double porte, somnolant sur son perchoir d'or, Fumseck le phénix affichait son magnifique plumage rouge, les longues plumes de sa queue dorée pendant dans le vide. Assis derrière un bureau massif aux pieds en forme de griffes, Dumbledore adressa un sourire à Harry. Occupant l'une des chaises faisant face au directeur, un vieil homme tourna ses grands yeux pâles vers lui, une énorme sacoche posée à ses pieds.

− Harry, je vous présente Mr Ollivander, dit Dumbledore.

− Bonjour, dit Harry.

− L'énigme Potter, bien sûr, dit Ollivander en le scrutant attentivement. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous… Des employés du ministère de la Magie sont passés à ma boutique pour me demander d'identifier votre baguette, peu de temps après votre recensement. Je reconnais que Nazirenko a du talent, mais je n'aime vraiment pas son style.

− Moi non plus, répondit Harry.

− Ah ? s'étonna quelque peu Ollivander. Votre baguette ne vous convenait pas ?

− Je ne la sentais pas toujours très bien, prétendit Harry.

− Ca ne m'étonne guère, dit Ollivander avec douceur. Jamais je n'irai mettre un crin de licorne mâle dans une baguette mesurant moins de 27 centimètres, mais bon… Tendez la main avec laquelle vous tenez votre baguette, je vous prie.

Harry leva la main droite. Ollivander tira un ruban aux marques argentées et la mesura du pouce au poignet, du poignet jusqu'à l'auriculaire, puis l'écart entre l'auriculaire et le pouce, prit le tour du poignet puis du poing, puis mesura la taille de l'avant-bras, puis du coude jusqu'à l'extrémité du médius.

− Comment s'est déroulé votre procès, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

− J'aurais peut-être pu me disculper, répondit Harry, mais mon plan aurait été inachevé. A ce sujet, merci pour l'intervention de votre phénix, j'ai pu remplir tous mes objectifs.

− Hm… marmonna Ollivander en consultant les marques. Je dirai entre 27,5 et 27,9 centimètres… Que s'est-il passé pour que votre baguette soit cassée, Mr Potter ?

− Gabriel Burrow pensait que je n'en aurais plus besoin, expliqua Harry.

− Je me souviens de la baguette que je lui ai vendue : 25,3 centimètres, bois de noix, ventricule de dragon. Une baguette empressée, colérique et étourdie. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, à l'époque, qu'elle conduirait Burrow à ce poste…

− Ancien poste, rectifia Harry.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Ollivander en posant sa sacoche sur ses genoux.

− Burrow est à Azkaban.

Les sourcils argentés d'Ollivander allèrent se perdre sous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

− Faîtes-moi penser à ne jamais vous contrarier, Mr Potter, dit-il en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Harry eut un léger sourire et fut frappé d'une idée.

− Vous n'auriez pas une baguette avec une plume de phénix ? Je dois une fière chandelle à celui du professeur Dumbledore, ça pourrait me porter chance à l'avenir, dit-il.

Ollivander échangea un quasi-imperceptible regard avec Dumbledore, mais Harry le capta nettement.

− Eh bien, je dois avoir ça, reconnut Ollivander en fouillant dans sa sacoche. Toutefois, Mr Potter, vous devez savoir que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse… La voici : 27, 5 centimètres, bois de houx et la fameuse plume de phé…

Il s'interrompit et tous les regards convergèrent vers sa main. A l'instar de la sacoche de Brighton, la sienne se tapissait d'une multitude de compartiments de tissu, chacun d'eux contenant une baguette magique. Celle que Mr Ollivander avait prise et tenait à présent, cependant, frémissait littéralement, comme si elle cherchait à fuir. Mais Harry, lui, savait qu'elle souhaitait la rejoindre, car il ressentait une étrange démangeaison dans sa main, comme un appel.

− … de phénix, acheva Ollivander, très intéressé par le phénomène.

Harry prit la baguette et éprouva à nouveau l'agréable chaleur qu'il avait ressentie la première fois, alors qu'au bout du fin morceau de bois, une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or explosait au-dessus des têtes.

− Parfaite, commenta Harry.

Le regard argenté d'Ollivander glissa jusqu'au front de Harry, se posant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais Harry tourna la tête vers Dumbledore en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche. De son autre main, il sortit la bourse qu'il avait été cherchée dans son dortoir juste après son retour du ministère, le professeur Slughorn lui ayant fait savoir que le fabricant de baguettes se trouvait déjà dans le bureau du directeur.

− Savez-vous quel cours je suis censé avoir, monsieur ?

− Métamorphose, répondit Dumbledore. Vous en avez raté une heure, mais le professeur McGonagall ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous recevoir pour la deuxième, d'autant qu'elle a préparé une interrogation pour voir quel est votre niveau.

− D'accord, dit Harry. Je vous dois combien, Mr Ollivander ?

− Sept Gallions.

Harry donna les sept pièces d'or au fabricant de baguettes et se retira en remerciant Ollivander et Dumbledore, accordant un coup d'œil à Fumseck en passant devant lui, mais le phénix dormait profondément. Il savait que les deux hommes discuteraient encore un moment de l'acquisition de Harry. Dumbledore comprendrait-il que Harry était le livreur des Horcruxes ? Avec le vieux sage, Harry préférait ne pas trop s'avancer.

Arpentant les couloirs du deuxième étage, Harry s'égara dans ses pensées. Jamais sa baguette magique n'avait réagi de la sorte, songea-t-il. Se pouvait-il que l'exercice de magie interne recommandé par Grinval ait réveillé la sensibilité de sa baguette ? Avait-elle senti que son sorcier se trouvait juste à côté d'Ollivander ? En acquérant la baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort, Harry estimait que sa guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours lieu d'être, mais cela signifiait-il qu'il existait une prophétie ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans le couloir de métamorphose. Pestant contre lui-même, car il n'était pas censé savoir s'orienter aussi facilement dans le château, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe et tapa à trois reprises contre le panneau. Le bourdonnement de la voix du professeur McGonagall s'interrompit une brève seconde :

− Entrez !

Harry ouvrit la porte. Des élèves étouffèrent à grand-peine des exclamations, tandis que d'autres ouvraient des yeux ronds, apparemment convaincus qu'ils ne reverraient jamais plus Harry Potter à Poudlard.

− Vous êtes en retard, Potter, lança le professeur McGonagall avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

− Problème de baguette, s'excusa Harry.

− Installez-vous au fond, j'y ai posé une interrogation.

Traversant la salle de classe, Harry récupéra son sac en remerciant Remus d'un sourire, adressa un haussement de sourcils insolent à l'attention de Mulciber, puis il s'installa à la dernière table, juste derrière Gamp. Surpris de la voir assise toute seule et remarquant Bowman et Deadheart côte à côte à la table de devant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction des filles de Gryffondor : Mary et Liz partageaient la même table, juste derrière Lily et Moira, qui balançait joyeusement les pieds dans le vide.

Sortant ses affaires, Harry prit une plume en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au professeur McGonagall. Les questions de l'interrogation lui rappelaient étrangement l'examen de BUSE basé sur la théorie qu'il avait passé en fin de cinquième année. Il se rappelait plus ou moins des réponses, mais l'enseignement de Brighton se révélait à présent hautement bénéfique, car il réalisa les erreurs qu'il avait commises la première fois et détailla bien mieux les réponses qui, selon lui, lui avaient valu des points en moins. Il n'était pas certain de toutes les réponses, mais, aussi objectivement que possible, il estima qu'il méritait largement un Effort exceptionnel – exactement sa note, d'ailleurs, à sa BUSE de métamorphose.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Moira bondit précipitamment de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui, laissant Lily ranger ses affaires et prendre son sac de cours.

− C'est à moi que tu racontes ou Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure ! décréta-t-elle.

− A qui donc aurai-je pu raconter ? répondit Harry.

− A Webster, ronchonna Moira.

− Webster a déjà son père, il n'aurait pas été très juste que ce soit à lui que je raconte, dit Harry. Et je tiens à la vie, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire casser la figure par Lily et Deadheart.

− T'as bien raison ! approuva vigoureusement Moira.

− Quand est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

− Après miamer, on a une heure de libre ! se réjouit Moira. En plus, les nouveaux qui ont dix-sept ans doivent me faire un strip-tease !

Lily, qui se tenait juste derrière Moira, s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence, amusée.

− C'était une blague ! dit la Serpentard d'un air affolé.

− T'en es sûre ? interrogea Lily en plissant les yeux.

− Oui, oui, répondit Moira, penaude.

Lily sourit, visiblement attendrie par la petite moue de Moira, et donna à la petite Serpentard son sac. Alors, la saisissant par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers la sortie, pendant que Harry, ramassant son interrogation, leur emboitait le pas pour déposer sa copie sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Sortant, il suivit les filles de Gryffondor et Moira en direction du cours de sortilèges, à l'étage supérieur.

− Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez que trois filles à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.

− La quatrième a été retirée de l'école pendant notre première année, indiqua Liz. Elle n'aimait pas Gryffondor et préférait étudier chez elle plutôt qu'ici, alors son père est venu la chercher. Rebecca Coulson a failli partir, elle aussi, mais le commerce de ses parents a commencé à s'effondrer et elle est revenue pour obtenir ses ASPIC et se trouver un autre projet de carrière.

− Comment ça se passe avec les Maraudeurs, au fait ? demanda Lily.

− J'ai fait la connaissance de Remus, ce matin, répondit Harry.

− Quand je vous dis que Remus est le seul qui vaille la peine d'être fréquenté, marmonna Liz. Potter croit qu'il est assez important aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que celui-ci essaye de le supprimer ?

− Possible, admit Harry, mais son comportement est assez commun. Il y a des dizaines, voire des centaines, de personnes qui arpentent le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard en agissant comme s'ils s'attendaient à être ciblés par les Mangemorts…

− Et puis, il est quand même talentueux, ajouta Mary. Va savoir si Tu-Sais-Qui ne le considérera pas comme la menace à abattre, dans quelques années.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en entrant dans la classe de sortilèges. Comme à son habitude, Flitwick, le minuscule professeur, était monté sur son bureau à l'aide d'un escalier de livres. Il regarda Harry entrer avec une franche surprise mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Harry, remarquant que Pettigrow, aussi larmoyant et terne à cette époque que dans vingt ans, avait rejoint les Maraudeurs, il entreprit d'atteindre la table que se partageaient trois filles de Poufsouffle lorsque la main de Bowman surgit brusquement pour l'attraper par le bras et l'inviter à s'asseoir entre Gamp et elle, Deadheart étant en bout de table. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, encore ? se demanda Harry en prenant place parmi les jeunes femmes de Serpentard.

− Bonjour à tous ! couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Comme vous le savez, vous aurez à fournir des efforts considérables tout au long de cette année. Le professeur McGonagall vous l'a sûrement dit à l'introduction de son cours : le directeur ayant obtenu le droit d'intervenir sur le programme scolaire, nous avons décidé de compliquer sensiblement nos matières respectives. En échange, nous organiserons des cours spéciaux !

− Vous en avez déjà prévu un, monsieur ? demanda le garçon au crâne rasé qui accompagnait Webster partout où celui-ci allait.

− En effet, Irving, répondit le professeur Flitwick. A la fin du mois, si j'estime que vous avez bien travaillé, je vous proposerai plusieurs sortilèges associés aux différents projets professionnels que vous avez choisis. Ce sera l'occasion pour chacun d'acquérir certaines compétences parfois indispensables, notamment en médecine. Si des élèves le souhaitent, bien entendu, nous étudierons des sortilèges particuliers. Pour ce premier cours, toutefois, je pense que des révisions s'imposent, histoire de vous refaire la main.

− Monsieur, intervint Webster, Potter et Tumter sont des nouveaux, ils connaissent peut-être des sortilèges que nous n'avons pas étudiés…

− Tout juste, tout juste, remarqua le professeur Flitwick avec enthousiasme. Si messieurs Potter et Tumter sont d'accord, bien évidemment, ils pourraient nous montrer un ou deux sortilèges ?

Harry hésita. Il n'avait jamais lancé les sortilèges écrits dans le journal intime de Grinval, mais l'occasion était trop tentante pour s'y essayer. D'un autre côté, il ne servirait à rien de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde si sa tentative ne donnait rien…

− Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? ricana Mulciber. Tu t'en sors dans un procès et tu ne connais pas de sortilège intéressant ?

− Pourquoi ne vous porteriez-vous pas volontaire pour découvrir les effets du sortilège, Mulciber ? répliqua le professeur Flitwick. Allez, Potter, ne soyez pas timide. Mulciber, venez !

Le massif Serpentard lança un regard mauvais au professeur Flitwick, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à adresser un sourire encourageant à Harry pour le remarquer. Résigné, Harry se leva et rejoignit le centre de la pièce, alors que Mulciber se plaçait face à lui en le toisant avec colère.

_Tout est dans la concentration_, disait Brighton.

− Quel sortilège allez-vous nous présenter, Potter ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

− Le maléfice de Salazar, mais je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais essayé de le lancer…

− Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, assura le professeur Flitwick. Concentrez-vous simplement !

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra sur un point invisible. Ce n'était pas tellement différent d'un cours passé en présence de Brighton, après tout. Le vieil homme lui avait donné quelques astuces pour réussir ses sortilèges : ne pas laisser de place à une pensée négative, _vouloir_ un résultat, ressasser les _effets_ du sortilège.

− On dirait Tumter, railla Mulciber.

Harry cilla et, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, brandit sa baguette magique sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci parut sur le point de s'écarter, mais l'éclair de lumière jaillit et l'atteignit avant qu'il n'ait levé un pied : Mulciber se raidit, les bras le long du corps, puis se laissa tomber à genoux avant de s'allonger au sol. Il se tortilla alors de droite et de gauche, dardant la langue aussi vite que l'aurait fait un serpent. Lorsque des élèves éclatèrent de rire, il ouvrit la bouche en crachant à la manière d'un serpent, mais Harry le remarqua à peine : il avait réussi, peut-être pour la première fois, un sortilège informulé !

− C'est un sortilège intéressant, dit le professeur Flitwick. Pourriez-vous le libérer ?

Et avec une aisance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Harry jeta le contre-sort sans avoir à le formuler. Mulciber cilla et se releva précipitamment, le regard flamboyant, son visage carré frémissant de rage.

− Retournez vous asseoir, messieurs, lança le professeur Flitwick. Tumter, à vous !

Apparemment, le massalien ne trouvait aucun prétexte pour s'épargner une démonstration. Le regard éteint, les épaules voutées, il quitta la table qu'il occupait et descendit les marches jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la pièce – le professeur Flitwick l'observa d'un air très concentré, tandis que Tumter restait les bras ballants, sa baguette le long de la cuisse, l'air complètement absent.

− Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, dit Sirius après une minute.

Tumter cligna lentement des paupières et leva, sans plus de précipitation, sa baguette puis l'abaissa mollement. Alors, surgissant de nulle part, d'innombrables boules de lumière rouge se matérialisèrent au-dessus des têtes des étudiants, comme suspendues dans les airs, leur lueur vacillant légèrement. Un silence déconcerté s'installa dans la classe, puis…

− Très beau ! lança Haustin d'un ton goguenard.

Aussitôt, l'une des sphères écarlates fendit les airs et vint le frapper à la tête, le stupéfixant aussitôt.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna une fille de Poufsouffle.

Et un autre globe rougeâtre fusa pour la stupéfixer. Harry regarda les autres sortilèges suspendus dans les airs : à l'évidence, Tumter les avait lancés pendant que tout le monde le croyait inactif, mais jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'il fut possible de rendre un sortilège invisible ou de le stocker dans un coin d'une pièce. Tout aussi manifeste, les boules de lumière rouge feu réagissaient à la rupture du silence en prenant pour cible la personne osant parler.

Tumter donna une légère secousse à sa baguette, sans se donner la peine de lever le bras, et tous les sortilèges se dissipèrent dans une volute scintillante et écarlate.

− Etonnant ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick, ébahi. Vraiment étonnant !

Haustin et la Poufsouffle furent libérés par leurs amis respectifs et parurent quelque peu désorientés.

− Bien, bien, dit le professeur Flitwick d'un air satisfait. Maintenant que notre curiosité est assouvie, passons à nos révisions !

Lorsque les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires après que la cloche eût sonné, deux heures plus tard, Harry avait fait des merveilles – tout au moins, pour lui, car il réussit tous les sortilèges révisés sans en prononcer la formule. Le sortilège de Tumter captiva les conversations dès que les élèves sortirent de la classe.

− Tu n'as pas de chance, commenta Bowman qui semblait déterminée à l'accompagner avec ses amies jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Même Flitwick envenime tes relations avec Mulciber, Potter.

− Ca lui apprendra peut-être à la fermer, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

− On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Mulciber, ricana Bowman.

Harry lança un regard en biais à la jeune femme, à peine plus grande que Moira.

− Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'apprécier, remarqua-t-il.

Bowman balaya sa phrase d'un revers désinvolte de la main.

− Je n'ai jamais raffolé des grosses brutes de son espèce, dit-elle. Il mise tout sur la violence, mais dès qu'il lui faut réfléchir, ça devient déjà plus difficile d'obtenir une réaction.

− Et toi, tu n'envenimes pas mes relations avec Mulciber en m'invitant à m'asseoir parmi vous ?

− Je suis libre de fréquenter qui je veux, répliqua Bowman d'un ton léger. Je suis amie avec Mary, même si on ne traîne jamais ensemble en dehors de l'atelier du _Poudlard Reporter_. La chanson du Choixpeau magique disait la vérité, mais il généralisait un peu trop : les filles de Gryffondor et de Serpentard n'ont aucun préjugé, même si McDowell prend toujours un plaisir certain à me mettre des raclées au club de duel !

− J'ai bien aimé ton sortilège, intervint Gamp d'une voix distraite, le nez plongé dans un nouveau livre sur des créatures magiques des Andes.

− D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir nous l'apprendre, décréta Bowman. Il n'est pas normal qu'un Gryffondor connaisse un sortilège au nom du fondateur de notre maison !

− Ah, dit Harry d'une voix malicieuse, mais qui te dit que je ne suis pas moi-même Serpentard ?

Bowman lui lança un regard curieux.

− Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? s'étonna-t-elle légèrement.

− Il trouve que je réunis les qualités des deux maisons, dit Harry.

− Je ne t'imagine pas du tout en Serpentard, dit Bowman en franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle.

− Et pourtant, dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux, il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que moi.

Bowman lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Harry s'éloignait déjà vers la table de Gryffondor. Rejoignant Lily, Liz et Mary, il s'assit à côté de la grande brune, qui entassait sur une serviette des crêpes que Lily pliait très soigneusement.

− Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

− C'est pour Pitchoun, répondit Mary. Comme elle a réussi tous les sortilèges demandés par Flitwick, on garde un stock de crêpes pour la récompenser.

− Elle a du mal avec les sortilèges ?

− Elle a du mal partout, dit Liz. Elle est atteinte d'un trouble de l'identité magique.

Harry plissa le front.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

− Une maladie, dit Lily. Pitchoun est incapable de produire un sortilège grâce aux explications des profs, alors elle a besoin d'un modèle qui lui permet de les réussir. Elle n'a pas besoin de lire un chapitre ou d'entendre de nouvelles explications : il lui suffit de voir son modèle réaliser le sortilège et elle arrive à le reproduire.

− Donc, tu es le sien…

− En sortilèges, en potions et une fois sur deux en métamorphose, précisa Lily. Pour les autres matières, c'est à Deadheart qu'elle s'adresse.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, assez déconcerté par l'étrange maladie dont souffrait Moira. Un instant après, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompit brusquement lorsque, couvrant le brouhaha, le battement d'innombrables ailes attira l'attention générale vers les hautes fenêtres : une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, tenant dans leurs pattes une édition spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui arracha à Harry un grognement. Il s'en était douté, mais il aurait préféré se tromper : le quotidien n'avait pas manqué de se hâter de publier l'article sur l'arrestation de Burrow.

− _Séisme au ministère : Gabriel Burrow le déchu_, lut Liz d'un ton goguenard. Tu n'étais pas censé te défendre des accusations pesant sur toi ?

− Non, répondit Harry.

− Tu veux dire que tu es allé là-bas pour envoyer Burrow à Azkaban ? dit Mary, incrédule.

− C'était mon plan, dit Harry d'un air vague.

Il planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de steak, mais il était bien l'une des rares personnes à manger, car tout le monde avait le nez plongé dans _La Gazette du sorcier_.

− Ils ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur toi, commenta Lily. _« D'un côté, Gabriel Burrow, l'extravagant directeur du Département de la juste magique, adepte du « grand spectacle » judiciaire – notamment en présence d'appareils photo –, à l'affût du moindre journaliste et toujours prompt à convoquer la presse. D'un autre, Harry Potter, 17 ans, accusé du double meurtre de Liam Hershaw et Luther McPherson, au premier abord simple adolescent aux yeux atypiques, mais dissimulant avec brio un esprit froid, réfléchi, précis et charismatique. »_

− Y a vraiment un type qui a essayé de te tuer ? s'étonna Mary.

− C'était envisageable, dit Harry d'un ton badin.

− Monsieur se permet de donner des ordres devant le Magenmagot, en plus, ricana Liz. Dommage pour toi que l'auteur de l'article soit un homme, ça t'aurait fait une groupie dans le cas contraire.

Il semblait, cependant, que le Magenmagot n'avait rien dit au sujet de Tumter, mais Harry imaginait assez bien le ministère de la Magie contacter d'abord son homologue grec pour obtenir une copie du dossier du massalien – et rien ne paraissait avoir été dit non plus sur la Fraternité ou l'innocence des Mangemorts dans l'assaut lancé sur Massalia.

Après le déjeuner, Moira vint chercher sa récompense en gratifiant Lily, Liz et Mary d'un immense sourire qui réduisit ses yeux à deux fentes étincelantes. Dégustant consciencieusement une première crêpe, Moira entraîna le nouveau Gryffondor, le pas joyeux, en direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte menant aux salles de classe du rez-de-chaussée. L'une des portes était placardée d'un grand écriteau représentant le lion d'or sur fond rouge, le serpent d'argent sur fond vert, l'aigle de bronze sur fond bleu et le blaireau noir sur fond jaune – les emblèmes des quatre maisons, encadrés un grand « P » auquel avaient été ajoutées toutes les autres lettres du journal de l'école.

Moira poussa gaiement la porte.

− Tadaaa ! s'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Il était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de classe, songea Harry. Comme dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure de Burrow, les murs étaient tapissés de cadres contenant des journaux, cette fois-ci de l'école. Plusieurs bureaux étaient disposés un peu partout, certains collés les uns aux autres pour que leurs propriétaires puissent se parler face à face tandis que d'autres, isolés, étaient soit adossés à un mur, soit complètement de travers. Dans la pièce voisine, Harry aperçut plusieurs armoires et une rotative.

Moira se dirigea vers l'un des bureaux de travers – et le plus surchargé de photos. Elle sauta sur son fauteuil et attrapa avec empressement un bloc-notes, une plume et une bouteille d'encre, comme si elle craignait que Harry disparaisse subitement.

− Alors, dit la Serpentard d'un ton joyeux, il ne servirait à rien de répéter tout ce qu'a dit _La Gazette _! On va se concentrer sur ton portrait, au cas où tu deviendrais le premier _Elève de la semaine_.

− Ce n'est pas la rubrique de Bowman ?

− C'est moi qui pose les questions, protesta Moira d'un air boudeur qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Comme _La Gazette_ dit que tu as une aptitude à « raisonner simplement et efficacement », Ava a trouvé amusant de te tester à ce sujet. Donc, première question, explique-moi comment tu as su que Burrow était impliqué dans un truc louche et externe au ministère ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. C'était une question très intéressante, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait pas anticipée.

− J'ai commencé à soupçonner quelque chose quand il m'a accusé des meurtres de McPherson et Hershaw, dit Harry. Pourquoi mentir ? Au début, je me suis demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une stratégie du ministère pour se montrer actif dans la traque aux criminels, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que Burrow s'était lancé dans une sorte de croisade personnelle. C'est quand j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des témoignages m'incriminant que j'ai pensé à une machination : non seulement je n'avais jamais approché Hershaw et McPherson, mais en plus Burrow s'était approprié des preuves ?! J'ai trouvé ça très étonnant et très éclairant, car il me paraissait évident que ces preuves ne pouvaient être que truquées. Il était donc parfaitement envisageable que Burrow trempe dans des activités peu connues du ministère et plus ou moins illégales.

− Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu as envoyé un directeur de Département en prison ?

− Ca me laisse espérer que son remplaçant s'impliquera sérieusement pour « redorer » ce poste.

− Comment perçois-tu les Mangemorts ?

Harry prit son temps pour réfléchir intensément à la question. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait bénéficié de la façon de réfléchir de Grinval par l'intermédiaire de Brighton, il s'était intéressé au cas des Mangemorts, mais critiquer les mages noirs était aussi tentant et dangereux que de s'en prendre à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

− Grotesques, dit-il finalement. Ils pourchassent un idéal qui les mènera inexorablement à leur perte et passent un temps considérable à assassiner des familles de sang-pur : s'ils réalisent leur rêve d'un monde sans né-Moldu, le monde sorcier déclinera à une vitesse prodigieuse. Le mariage entre cousins n'est pas sans risque, car les tares menaceront toujours un peu plus chaque progéniture. Ils prônent la pureté du sang, se sentent supérieurs à toutes les autres ascendances, et pourtant, ils se prosternent aux pieds d'un autre sorcier… Si c'est ce qu'ils appellent la fierté, la noblesse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre du sang-pur, je la leur cède bien volontiers.

− Lys' dit la même chose ! s'étonna Moira en écrivant rapidement la réponse de Harry. Que penses-tu de Face-de-Serpent ?

− Face-de-Serpent ? répéta Harry, amusé.

− Faut pas dire que je l'ai appelé comme ça, murmura Moira d'un air conspirateur.

− Qu'est-ce que je pense de Voldemort, répéta Harry d'un air songeur. C'est un homme cruel, intelligent, rusé, puissant, arrogant, narcissique, susceptible, manipulateur, terrifié à l'idée de mourir, parfois irréfléchi et... j'ai dû tout dire… Un sorcier comme il en existe partout dans le monde, en somme.


	23. Le professeur Farewell

Les premiers échos sur les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal furent mitigés : si les plus jeunes s'étaient avoués plutôt déçus d'avoir passé leur temps à remplir une fiche demandée par le professeur Farewell avant qu'il ne leur fasse faire des révisions, les élèves en cinquième et en sixième année semblèrent avoir vraiment apprécier la méthode d'enseignement du Frère infiltré, d'autant que les cours spéciaux qu'il avait promis s'annonçaient des plus spectaculaires. A en croire ce que Harry put entendre, le chef des Assassins de la Fraternité possédait un très étrange objet capable de créer des mondes virtuels, mais comme personne n'était capable de s'accorder vraiment sur ce qu'étaient les « mondes virtuels », les élèves de septième année attendirent avec une franche impatience le jeudi matin.

Harry, sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, avait fini par découvrir le portrait de la jeune fille et du chaton en se promenant dans le château après le couvre-feu. La quantité astronomique de devoirs le dissuadait quelque peu de se lancer à la recherche du laboratoire en pleine semaine : il se promit donc de consacrer son week-end à cette première Quête de Poudlard et à poursuivre la cartographie du château. Parallèlement, il découvrait combien il se sentait à l'aise à cette époque. Lily lui rappelait beaucoup Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait des devoirs, autoritaire et stricte, mais toujours enjouée lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser. Liz, malgré sa froideur, excellait dans la taquinerie et le sarcasme, notamment quand il lui fallait remettre Mary en place. Et Mary, bavarde, sociable, démontrait une capacité assez phénoménale pour l'étourderie, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Neville Londubat. Toutefois, la personne la plus incroyable restait Moira, car imprévisible, comme la fois où elle percuta joyeusement – et assez brutalement – Lily pour l'étreindre tant elle lui avait manqué, bien que seulement une heure fût passée entre leur séparation et leurs retrouvailles.

Le jeudi matin, à la fois curieux de découvrir ce que valait Farewell et impatient de reprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie des filles de Gryffondor :

− J'espère qu'il est aussi bien que les élèves de sixième année l'affirment, dit Mary en rangeant _La Gazette du sorcier_ du jour dans son sac. Farewell leur a fait un cours sur les Inferi, il avait l'air de très bien maîtriser le sujet et a même annoncé qu'il leur enseignerait plusieurs sortilèges permettant de s'en débarrasser.

− Il paraît que l'année dernière a été catastrophique ? dit Harry.

− Comme Dumbledore peinait à trouver un candidat, le ministère de la Magie lui a envoyé un employé, dit Liz avec dédain. Le type n'est même capable de produire un Patronus digne de ce nom et il ose accepter un poste de professeur en défense… Les seuls moments à peu près amusants, c'était quand il devait regarder Deadheart. Il ne supportait pas son regard et bafouillait chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle. Et quand un élève lui a joué une farce, en février, il a commencé à croire que tout le monde en voulait à sa vie…

Harry songea qu'il aurait préféré avoir cet employé comme professeur plutôt que Dolores Ombrage. Il éjecta la pensée, remplie de rancœur et d'amertume, dans les profondeurs de son esprit : s'il devait réellement s'adapter à cette époque, il valait mieux qu'il proscrive toute allusion à son passé de Survivant, même s'il doutait y parvenir un jour.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà installés et attendaient avec impatience que le cours commence. Farewell, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sans rapport à la Fraternité, était quant à lui assis derrière son bureau et vérifiait le nombre de fiches à sa disposition. Harry se demandait bien comment le Frère infiltré espérait se faire une idée du potentiel de chacun grâce à des questions – d'autant qu'il était facile de raconter n'importe quoi.

− Nous sommes au complet ? demanda alors Farewell.

Debby Coulson et Rebecca Stevens arrivèrent à cet instant précis et rejoignirent leurs amies de Poufsouffle. Le professeur Farewell fit un geste négligent de la main, et la porte se referma pour étouffer la cloche annonçant que les cours commençaient vraiment.

− Le directeur m'a fait part de sa plus vive inquiétude concernant vos capacités en défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara-t-il. Mon prédécesseur a creusé un retard déjà conséquent au début de l'année dernière, j'ai donc un réel besoin de me faire une idée du potentiel de chacun et de chacune afin de cibler les élèves rencontrant le plus de difficultés. Nous prendrons dix minutes, à la fin de la deuxième heure, pour remplir ces formulaires. Avant, je dois vous entretenir de deux choses, notamment le tournoi de duel.

L'attention générale s'accrut instantanément.

− Mes collègues et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord pour dire que le tournoi serait ouvert à toutes celles et tous ceux qui souhaitent participer. Nous organiserons des phases éliminatoires pendant les mois de novembre et décembre et, à partir de janvier, commenceront les phases finales. Nous interromprons le tournoi en mai, pour que tout le monde puisse réviser en vue des examens. Durant les phases éliminatoires, vous intégrerez des poules dont la taille dépendra du nombre de participants. Vos professeurs ont suggéré que des élèves soient qualifiés en tant que « têtes de série ».

− C'est-à-dire, monsieur ? demanda Irving, l'ami au crâne rasé de Webster.

− Que certains de vos camarades ne risquent pas de se rencontrer avant les phases finales, répondit Farewell, et ce dans le but manifeste d'offrir un tournoi aussi imprévisible que possible. Les professeurs ayant déjà une petite idée du niveau de chacun et de chacune, je me ferai ma propre opinion pendant le mois d'octobre, quand rouvrira le club de duel.

− C'est quoi, la récompense ? lança Avery.

− Le directeur pense à un petit sac d'or et à un trophée pour le vainqueur, en plus de celui qui immortalisera sa victoire dans la Salle des Trophées, dit Farewell. Si vous souhaitez participer au tournoi, vous n'aurez qu'à vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison, au plus tard mi-octobre.

A en juger par les regards réjouis, beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'intention de s'inscrire. Harry s'y attendait : tous les conflits pourraient être réglés sur l'estrade sans qu'un professeur ne puisse retirer des points ou distribuer une retenue. Mary, à côté de lui, ne paraissait toutefois pas très emballée par une participation au tournoi.

− La deuxième chose, reprit Farewell, c'est ma méthode : j'assurerai des cours de rattrapage pour ceux qui ont besoin d'être plus encadrés que les autres, j'attends donc que les personnes que je désignerai se présentent à tous ces cours, auquel cas je considérerai que ma matière ne les intéresse pas vraiment… J'apprécie les efforts, même si le résultat est déplorable, et je suis ouvert à toutes les questions, toutes les requêtes, alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise pendant tel ou tel cours.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête, se sentant visiblement concernés, puis Farewell se retourna sur le tableau en tirant sa baguette. D'un mouvement, il fit apparaître le sujet du cours : _Instaurer un règne de terreur._

− Et pour les cours spéciaux, monsieur ? demanda subitement un Serdaigle.

− Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit simplement Farewell.

Croisant les bras, il entreprit alors de se promener dans la classe, obligeant les élèves à le suivre du regard, à se tordre le cou ou à pivoter sur leurs chaises.

− D'aucuns n'ignorent que le pays traverse une guerre interminable depuis près d'une décennie, rappela-t-il. Si le ministère tient encore debout, c'est essentiellement grâce aux Aurors qui luttent sans relâche contre les mages noirs, et Vous-Savez-Qui est lui-même toujours en liberté parce qu'il bénéficie du soutien des Mangemorts. Que ses pouvoirs de sorcier soient nettement supérieurs à la moyenne n'auraient rien changé : s'il avait été seul, nous n'entendrions plus parler de lui depuis un bon moment. L'ironie, toutefois, veut que ses partisans ne soient pas le plus grand allié qui lui a permis d'instaurer son règne de terreur, et je veux que l'un d'entre vous me dénonce cet allié.

Les élèves se regardèrent, interloqués, mais plusieurs mains se levèrent.

− Severus ?

− La magie noire, répondit Rogue de sa voix la plus onctueuse.

− Non, affirma Farewell.

Les mains de certains se baissèrent aussitôt.

− Harry ?

− La société.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor, approuva Farewell. Pouvez-vous éclairer vos camarades ?

− Voldemort est aussi redouté parce que la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne lui a donné ce pouvoir à force de l'appeler « Vous-Savez-Qui » ou « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », expliqua Harry. Il inspire la peur à cause des actes que les Mangemorts et lui commettent, à cause de sa tête de serpent humanoïde et, surtout, parce que la population ignore réellement de quoi il est capable.

− Excellente analyse.

− Excusez-moi, intervint Huddle, mais on parle assez de Vous-Savez-Qui dans _La Gazette_ pour savoir ce dont il est réellement capable.

− Marvin n'a pas tort, à moins que Harry ait une objection ?

− _La Gazette_ relate les assassinats et les disparitions commis par les Mangemorts, dit Harry. Voldemort reste à l'arrière, il leur confie des missions puis guette si un sorcier dangereux arrive ou non. Il ne tue que les personnes qui représentent une sérieuse menace pour les Mangemorts. Si Voldemort intervenait aussi souvent que tu le dis, des Aurors comme Maugrey seraient morts dès le début de la guerre.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor, répéta Farewell. Passons à une question difficile et dont la récompense sera de trente points : qui peut me dire comment on instaure un règne de terreur ? William ?

− En tuant des gens, dit un Poufsouffle musculeux.

− Non. Lysandra ?

− En manipulant la peur des autres, proposa Deadheart.

Sa voix, que Harry entendait pour la première fois, était à la fois froide, grave et étrangement agréable.

− Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attends, mais je vous donne cinq points pour celle-ci. Harry ?

− En établissant une stratégie.

− Trente points pour Gryffondor, dit Farewell.

Il revint auprès du tableau tandis que, à côté de Deadheart, Moira se retournait pour tirer la langue à Harry, pas contente qu'il « pique » tous les points.

− La toute première chose que Vous-Savez-Qui a faite, c'est établir une stratégie, dit Farewell en l'écrivant sur le tableau. Sans stratégie, pas de règne, car sans préparation, un projet est voué à l'échec. Comme devoir, je vous demanderai de réfléchir à la stratégie adoptée par Vous-Savez-Qui pour instaurer son règne : vous me direz quels sont les éléments essentiels qui lui ont permis d'arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui… à moins que quelqu'un sache déjà tout ça ?

Son regard parcourut la classe, à la recherche d'une main levée, mais tout le monde paraissait trop occupé à se creuser les méninges pour trouver la réponse.

− Harry ? répéta Farewell, légèrement amusé.

− La manipulation, l'intimidation, la hantise culturelle, le secret et le symbole.

Farewell prit quelques secondes pour analyser la réponse.

− Développez, l'invita-t-il.

− Du temps où il était à Poudlard, Voldemort a eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec pas mal de sang-pur à qui un monde sans né-Moldu plairait bien, dit Harry. Le fait que ces premiers Mangemorts l'aient choisi comme chef démontre que Voldemort était le plus brillant, le plus puissant, le plus charismatique de sa bande. Puis il a fini ses études, a voyagé, a exploré les profondeurs de la magie noire, puis il est revenu, métamorphosé, avec des nouveaux pouvoirs qui ont convaincu ses anciens camarades que leur rêve était réalisable. Entouré de ses anciens camarades, Voldemort commence à recruter en privilégiant les familles réputées pour leur racisme, puis il donne quelques cours à ceux qui en ont besoin. Les Mangemorts se renseignent sur certaines personnes qui leur seraient utiles, ils les soumettent à l'Imperium, les menace de s'en prendre à leurs familles, les font chanter pour recevoir ce qu'ils cherchent ou, alors, obtiennent une pleine et entière coopération. Voldemort bâtit sa première armée : la prochaine étape sera la hantise culturelle. La magie noire choque, dérange, effraye, et Voldemort en est un grand connaisseur : il la place donc sur le podium des hantises culturelles, en attendant de rallier des créatures. Mais un autre problème se pose alors, car il faut bien qu'il ait la garantie que ses Mangemorts reviendront des missions et des affrontements. Ils seront donc masqués, afin de diminuer les risques qu'ils soient identifiés, ce qui servira les intérêts de Voldemort si tel ou tel Mangemort s'avère exercer une profession relativement importante au sein de ses ennemis. Quant au symbole, Voldemort avait besoin de marquer les esprits, de revendiquer les crimes que les Mangemorts commettront en son nom : il lui fallait donc une carte d'identité.

− Une carte d'identité ? répéta Farewell, très intéressé.

− Ce n'est pas un hasard si la Marque des Ténèbres a un serpent en guise de langue : Voldemort veut que toute la planète sache qu'il est Fourchelang. On peut donc en conclure qu'il descend de Salazar Serpentard.

− Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, concéda Farewell. Cependant, tous les Fourchelang ne descendent pas de Serpentard, c'est un savoir qui peut s'apprendre.

− Mais Voldemort était à Serpentard, ce lien de parenté peut expliquer pourquoi ça a toujours été lui, le chef. Il n'a certainement pas choisi un symbole de couleur vert par goût, mais parce qu'il s'agit de la couleur de son plus illustre ancêtre. J'ajouterai également que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte il y a environ trente ans : sans nul doute Voldemort était-il scolarisé à cette époque.

− La Chambre des Secrets est une légende, objecta Farewell.

− Par expérience personnelle, je ne sous-estime pas les légendes, dit Harry.

− Et tu vas nous faire croire que tu sais comment la trouver ? ricana Mulciber.

− Qui te dit que je ne sais pas déjà où elle se situe ? répliqua Harry d'un ton goguenard.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, mais c'était précisément le but : après avoir confié le diadème et la bague à Dumbledore, il avait longuement réfléchi au moyen d'atteindre le journal intime de Lord Voldemort, et la seule idée valable qu'il avait trouvée était de faire savoir, par l'intermédiaire de ses camarades, que quelqu'un estimait pouvoir déterminer l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry espérait que Voldemort ne prendrait aucun risque, qu'il chercherait à transmettre son journal intime à une âme innocente pour rouvrir la Chambre et éliminer Harry et les nés-Moldus – et alors, Harry agirait.

− Et quel serait cet horrible monstre que renfermerait la Chambre ? demanda Farewell, curieux.

− Un Basilic, répondit Harry. Serpentard était Fourchelang, il n'aurait jamais choisi un gentil petit chaton pour éradiquer les nés-Moldus de Poudlard. Il lui fallait un serpent mortel, difficile à tuer, capable de vivre pendant de nombreux siècles. Je ne connais que le Basilic qui réponde à ces critères.

Farewell hocha la tête d'un air pensif, réfléchissant visiblement aux propos de Harry.

− C'est une réflexion très intéressante, déclara-t-il en revenant auprès de son bureau. Vous n'avez pas volé vos points, c'est indéniable.

Il se pencha derrière son bureau pour en ouvrir un tiroir. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tenait dans la main une sphère mauve à l'intérieur de laquelle luisait, immobile, un éclat doré. Le professeur Farewell déposa délicatement cette étrange boule, apparemment en verre, sur son bureau, où elle resta sagement en place.

− Voici Morpheus, annonça-t-il. Morpheus est un artefact permettant de modéliser un univers existant ou fictif pour s'y promener à sa guise. Pour vous donner un exemple concret, je pourrai recréer Poudlard en inversant tout ce qui est réel : je pourrais mettre les Serpentard à Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle à Gryffondor, le directeur à la place de Mr Rusard, etc. Aussi puissant que soit cet outil, cependant, il a ses limites. Je peux modéliser la vallée si j'en ai envie, mais certainement pas toute la Grande-Bretagne. Morpheus interviendra pendant les cours spéciaux que nous aurons à la fin de chaque mois, afin que vous puissiez vous « familiariser » avec une société en guerre.

− Vous avez déjà préparé le premier cours ? demanda James.

− En effet. Vous serez répartis en quatre groupes : les cibles, les Aurors, les informateurs et les mages noirs. Je vous dirai quelles seront vos affectations au dernier moment. Harry aura le rôle majeur, car c'est lui qui jouera le grand méchant tentant d'imposer son règne. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir davantage, je vous expliquerai tout plus en détails le jour venu… Bien, il nous reste environ une heure, des révisions ne feraient pas de mal, puis nous prendrons un quart d'heure pour que vous puissiez remplir les formulaires.

Pour la première fois, Harry comprit pourquoi les professeurs s'inquiétaient particulièrement du départ de cette classe : il semblait que tout le monde avait plus ou moins réussi à apprendre et à réaliser les sortilèges au fil de sa scolarité. Contrairement à certains élèves qui avaient fait partie de l'AD, et malgré qu'ils fussent plus jeunes que ses nouveaux camarades, il devint manifeste, tout au long des révisions, que cette génération avait toujours su se maintenir à niveau – même Pettigrow, que Harry considérait jusqu'alors comme le plus incompétent, sans doute pour des raisons subjectives. Néanmoins, lorsque l'épreuve des Patronus arriva, le résultat fut moins appréciable, mais Harry le remarqua à peine, car littéralement snobé par Farewell à cet instant précis.

Enfin, quand il ne resta plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, le chef des Assassins de la Fraternité les fournit en formulaire à l'aide d'un simple sortilège. Les questions étaient loin d'être idiotes, même si Harry jugea que Farewell faisait preuve de naïveté en demandant quels maléfices de magie noire ils connaissaient – dans une époque aussi tourmentée et aussi arrogants furent-ils, les Serpentard n'allaient sûrement pas se vanter d'un savoir qui faisait horreur au ministère de la Magie. Harry, pour sa part, reconnut volontiers avoir quelques compétences pour les maléfices et contre-maléfices liés aux mauvais sorts visant les mains.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Moira bondit aussitôt de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers Harry, laissant le soin à ses amies de Serpentard de ranger ses propres affaires comme elle l'avait fait avec Lily au cours de métamorphose – et l'air avide, elle s'arrêta devant lui dans un petit saut, le regard un peu fou :

− C'est à moi que tu racontes ou Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure ! menaça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, persuadée de détenir l'arme ultime pour pousser Harry à collaborer.

− Quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras tout, promit-il.

La lenteur exceptionnelle que certains élèves prenaient pour ranger leurs affaires laissait deviner qu'ils avaient l'oreille tendue pour essayer d'entendre la conversation entre la Serpentard et le nouveau Gryffondor.

− Tout ce que je peux te dire, ajouta-t-il à voix très basse, c'est que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se situe au deuxième étage.

Moira afficha son air exagérément choqué, puis enchaîna avec une expression brusquement conspiratrice :

− Quand le moment sera venu, répéta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un code, tu me montreras où elle est !

− D'accord.

Moira rayonna et sauta gaiement sur Deadheart pour déposer un énorme baiser affectueux sur sa joue, comme si c'était grâce à elle que Harry avait cédé à son « chantage ».

− Une minute, Harry ! lança Farewell en le voyant prendre la direction de la sortie.

Assez surpris que le Frère le retienne, Harry adressa un signe de la main à Lily, Mary et Liz qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur pour leur indiquer qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Le nouveau professeur attendit que les retardataires, à savoir les Maraudeurs, soient sortis, puis il alla fermer la porte de la classe et jeta dessus un sortilège, comme s'il soupçonnait certains étudiants d'être capables d'écouter à la porte.

− Vous avez été remarquable, déclara Farewell avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je m'attendais à quelque chose mais certainement pas à une analyse aussi détaillée sur Vous-Savez-Qui… Cependant, je vous ai retenu pour présenter mes remerciements quant à Gabriel Burrow.

Harry haussa les sourcils, franchement étonné.

− Burrow était une plaie au sein de la Fraternité, poursuivit Farewell. Ses manigances ont coûté des efforts que personne d'autre n'a exigés, c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous remercier de nous en avoir débarrassé.

− Qui vous dit que je soupçonnais l'existence de la Fraternité ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

− Brighton, répondit Farewell comme si c'était une évidence.

− Il vous a dit qu'il me connaissait ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule.

− Brighton est un homme loyal à la Fraternité, mais je pense qu'il cherchait surtout à m'intimider, dit Farewell avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Selon lui, vous comme moi sommes assez dangereux pour nous neutraliser, il espérait ainsi que je renoncerai à vous livrer à la Fraternité…

− Et vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé ?

− Le dénoncer ? répéta Farewell comme si l'idée lui paraissait grotesque. Je dois _tout_ à Brighton, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert la Fraternité, que j'ai repris goût à la vie, que j'ai retrouvé une ambition. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire lors de l'élection du Grand Seigneur, j'aurais immédiatement suggéré Brighton. Nous n'en serions pas là s'il avait été choisi… Mais quand il est venu pour m'intimider, Harry, c'est parce qu'il croyait que j'étais ici à cause de vous.

Harry plissa le front.

− Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

− Non, répondit Farewell. Ni vous, ni Logan ne faîtes partie de mes objectifs, en fait. Je ne pourrais pas refuser l'intervention d'un Assassin pour votre capture si le Grand Seigneur me le demandait, bien sûr, mais je suis venu pour une toute autre raison…

− Laquelle ?

− La Lignée Maudite.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, mais Farewell commençait déjà à faire les cent pas d'un air préoccupé.

− Nous nommons « Lignée Maudite » une succession de sorciers très singuliers, déclara-t-il. Ils dominaient les autres élèves dans toutes les matières lorsqu'ils étaient scolarisés, ils ont inventé des sorts, des potions et d'autres choses encore que presque personne n'a jamais réussi à reproduire, mais surtout, ils ont hérité des fortunes et des noms de familles avec lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté clairement établi.

− Comme Toma Grinval, dit Harry.

Farewell hocha la tête.

− Pour une obscure raison, le Grand Seigneur pense que la Lignée Maudite a été en possession de Reliques des Aînés, poursuivit-il. Depuis qu'il a créé les Assassins, son soupçon s'est relativement confirmé grâce à l'enquête que nous avons menée sur un ancien élève de Durmstrang du nom de Georg Namman. Il a vécu au siècle dernier, nous avons donc plus d'éléments sur lui que sur les autres Maudits. Outre son appétit vorace et les améliorations qu'il a apportées à certains poisons, nous savons qu'il possédait des bottes décuplant ses capacités physiques : on le disait capable de courir aussi vite qu'une licorne, d'atteindre le troisième étage d'un simple saut depuis le parc et même de pouvoir marcher à son aise sur la glace la plus fine et instable. Le meilleur indice que nous ayons sur ces bottes pour affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une Relique est le témoignage du petit-fils d'un camarade de Namman : les bottes, selon le grand-père, étaient gravées d'un crâne à chaque semelle.

− La marque d'un Aîné, acquiesça Harry.

Et si le Tumter du futur n'avait jamais bu de potion de Célérité améliorée, se demanda-t-il brusquement. Et s'il avait simplement été chaussé de ces bottes capables de faire courir leur porteur aussi vite qu'une licorne – ou une voiture ? Le Serpentard était si discret, cependant, que tout le monde semblait en oublier l'existence, notamment le professeur Farewell, maintenant que Harry le réalisait, qui n'avait pas daigné évaluer le niveau de Tumter – un choix plus que douteux, puisque Tumter était toujours considéré comme un ancien élève de Durmstrang.

− Bien évidemment, reprit Farewell, je ne vous demanderai pas de m'aider à trouver les Reliques qui seraient à Poudlard, Harry, mais il était important que je vous fasse savoir que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Mais s'il vous prend l'envie de mener votre enquête de votre côté, je serai bien obligé de m'interposer.

− Je m'en souviendrai, répondit Harry.

Il fut tenté de demander au chef des Assassins s'il connaissait l'identité du conseiller du Grand Seigneur, mais il se ravisa et sortit de la classe, l'esprit en ébullition.

Qu'est-ce que le Grand Seigneur – ou plutôt, Malphas – soupçonnait ? Comment l'Aîné pouvait-il être sûr que les sorciers comptant dans la Lignée Maudite avaient été en possession d'une Relique ? Son soupçon sur l'ancien élève de Durmstrang avait été confirmé par le témoignage du grand-père. Se pouvait-il que Malphas, même dans sa prison, puisse sentir l'utilisation de la moindre Relique de ses semblables ? Et si « la Connaissance » était l'un des héritages des Aînés ? se demanda-t-il. Quand Brighton l'hébergeait, il ignorait sûrement tout de cette Lignée Maudite, des tâches confiées aux Assassins par le Grand Seigneur, le vieil homme n'avait donc sans doute pas eu de soupçon sur la nature du plus précieux trésor de Grinval…

Descendant l'escalier menant aux sous-sols, Harry émergea de ses pensées et allongea le pas pour ne pas avoir trop de retard sur le double cours de potions. Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir de la classe du professeur Slughorn, ce dernier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et tourna la tête vers lui. A l'évidence, il l'avait attendu.

− Désolé, monsieur, le professeur Farewell m'a retenu…

− Il m'a prévenu qu'il aurait quelques questions à vous poser sur votre éducation scolaire, mon garçon, dit le maître des potions en balayant son excuse d'un geste désinvolte.

Harry balaya rapidement le cachot pour trouver une place et alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus. Pettigrow, Mary et plusieurs autres élèves manquaient, témoignant de l'échec relativement important lors du passage de la BUSE de potions. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, sans doute encore curieux de déterminer si Harry disait la vérité en prétendant savoir où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets, mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention et sortit tout son matériel. Le professeur Slughorn s'installa dans un grand fauteuil de salon, sa moustache de morse argentée scintillant d'émeraude à la lueur verte que dégageait un chaudron posé devant lui.

− Comme les professeurs vous l'ont dit, un cours spécial sera organisé à chaque fin de mois en fonction de vos résultats, rappela-t-il. Pour que nous puissions préparer notre premier cours spécial, j'ai donc décidé que ce serait carte blanche pour aujourd'hui : vous préparerez la potion de votre choix, en restant quand même dans un niveau ASPIC, puis nous essayerons, à la fin du mois, celle qui remportera le plus de succès. Avery ?

− Quelle est la vôtre, monsieur ?

− Oho ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un air réjoui. Il s'agit d'une potion créée par un vieil ami qui avait besoin de mon aide pour la finaliser. C'est un philtre de Luciole : elle permet de devenir phosphorescent et donc, de percer l'obscurité qui vous enveloppe. Très pratique si vous vous retrouvez dans le noir le plus complet, mais à déconseiller si jamais vous êtes pourchassé dans un obscur tunnel… Bien ! L'armoire est là si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients particuliers et vous disposez d'un peu plus d'une heure trente pour vous démarquer des autres. Que le meilleur gagne !

L'occasion était trop belle, songea Harry en regardant Rogue, déjà inspiré, se diriger vers l'armoire, tandis que les autres élèves parcouraient rapidement leur manuel de potions afin d'y dénicher une potion. Harry ne se pressa pas, faisant semblant de feuilleter son propre livre, mais toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le journal intime de Grinval. Il se moquait bien de se démarquer des autres, même si cela cadrait parfaitement dans la mentalité du « tout-puissant » : ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était de préparer l'une des potions créées par le Maudit.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs amorcèrent un geste pour se lever, Harry avança sa chaise pour libérer le passage et se pencha vers son sac pour y récupérer le journal intime. L'ouvrant à la page de la première potion qu'il trouva – il vérifia également que personne ne le regardait –, il tira sa baguette magique et en donna un coup sur la page, puis il rangea le journal intime et se rendit à la dernière page du manuel scolaire pour lui asséner un coup. Aussitôt, la méthode de préparation du philtre fantomatique s'y inscrivit. C'était le meilleur moyen, aux yeux de Harry, pour pouvoir expérimenter les connaissances secrètes de Grinval sans que quelqu'un n'imagine qu'il s'inspirait d'une autre source que le livre de potions règlementaire.

Parcourant la recette, Harry nota mentalement les ingrédients dont il ne disposait pas – sans grande surprise, la racine de Touffe-la-mort figurait dans la liste des éléments nécessaires à la confection du philtre fantomatique. Il referma alors son manuel, se leva et rejoignit la petite file d'attente qui s'était formée devant l'armoire, s'arrêtant à hauteur du maître des potions.

− Monsieur ? murmura Harry.

− Oui, Harry ? répondit le professeur Slughorn à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger les élèves déjà rassis.

− Est-ce que vous avez une racine de Touffe-la-mort ?

− Une racine de Touffe-la-mort ? s'étonna le maître des potions.

Harry s'en était douté, bien que Brighton ne le lui eût pas dit clairement : les propriétés des racines de Touffe-la-mort n'étaient pas connues de tout le monde et entraient rarement dans les préparations de potions scolaires.

− Le professeur Chourave a quelques Touffe-la-morts, en effet… Quelle potion préparez-vous donc ? Ah, non, non, en fait, ne me dîtes rien, je veux avoir la surprise !

− Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry. Elle n'est pas d'importance immédiate, mais il me faudra la mettre avant le week-end prochain.

− Je demanderai au professeur Chourave si elle peut faire un geste, promit le maître des potions, enthousiaste.

_**A Black Jo : merci du conseil, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est ce que je fais. J'ai une demi-dizaine de chapitres en avance. J'ai juste rencontré quelques problèmes de connexion au cours des derniers jours, ça et plusieurs autres contretemps qui m'ont empêché de publier à un rythme relativement régulier. **_

_**A tous les lecteurs, merci encore pour les reviews, et désolé pour les délais : j'ai parfois tellement d'idées de chapitre que j'en commence un avant de m'apercevoir que j'ai laissé filtrer des infos qui me paraissent surgir un peu trop tôt. Je crois que je cherche à faire beaucoup trop de choses à Harry en très peu de temps, alors je fais souvent marche-arrière – et comme je tiens à ne pas répéter les erreurs de Mortefesse (entre autres), je ne publie pas de chapitre avant d'en avoir fini un.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_


	24. Le laboratoire

− _Scandere spatium _!

Comme il se l'était promis, Harry se lança à la recherche du laboratoire dès le vendredi soir, surtout qu'il avait à présent connaissance de l'objectif de Farewell : il fallait qu'il accède à la boucle d'oreille – et peut-être même à « la Connaissance » – avant le Frère. Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il en profitait pour alimenter sa future carte de Poudlard en couloirs, escaliers et passages secrets, tandis qu'il progressait vers les sous-sols.

S'aventurer hors de la tour de Gryffondor n'avait pas été une mince affaire : les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de rester aussi longtemps que possible dans la salle commune pour attendre le retour de James, parti en patrouille un peu après Lily. Harry avait donc eu le temps de tirer les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin dans l'espoir de les tromper quand ils remonteraient, de leur faire croire qu'il dormait, mais le problème avait été le trou circulaire de la Grosse Dame. Comme s'ils avaient anticipé une éventuelle promenade nocturne de leur nouveau camarade, les Maraudeurs n'avaient cessé d'observer la sortie de la tour. Il avait fallu l'intervention opportune de Mary, venue accueillir Moira, qui dormirait avec les Gryffondor cette nuit, pour que Harry puisse se faufiler hors de la tour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que James et Sirius ne vérifieraient pas l'état des couloirs par l'intermédiaire de la carte du Maraudeur quand ils monteraient se coucher.

Atteignant le pied de l'escalier descendant vers les sous-sols, Harry récupéra dans sa poche la note comportant toutes les indications de la « chasse au trésor » organisée par Grinval pour situer le laboratoire. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour lire le nombre de pas qu'il avait faits de la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, puis il entreprit de s'aventurer sur le territoire des Serpentard, alternant cartographie d'un couloir et comptage des pas le rapprochant du laboratoire. Le réel problème qui se posait était de savoir s'il devait tourner ou non : à chacun des croisements qu'il rencontrait, Harry s'arrêtait momentanément, aussi bien pour cartographier les artères voisines que pour s'interroger sur la direction à suivre. S'il persista à prendre le chemin le plus évident, notamment quand un couloir décrivait un angle droit, il se sentit quelque peu désemparé lorsque le décomptage de ses pas s'arrêta à un carrefour.

Il n'était plus très loin : il lui restait juste à faire le même nombre de pas que celui qui l'avait conduit du palier du cinquième étage jusqu'au portrait de la jeune fille et du chaton, mais quelle direction prendre ? Harry réfléchit intensément à la question. Grinval avait sûrement laissé un indice quelque part, une indication qui lui aurait pour le moment échappé… et à peine se fut-il fait cette réflexion, la réponse lui apparut brutalement : pour atteindre le portrait de la jeune fille et du chaton, Harry avait dû tourner à droite !

L'excitation grimpant rapidement à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir de droite, Harry se mit à murmurer les pas qu'il faisait. Arrivé à destination, il ne vit rien, mais il ne s'en étonna pas : Grinval n'aurait jamais affiché un panneau indiquant l'entrée secrète de son laboratoire. Observant avec la plus grande attention les murs, Harry devina qu'il pouvait abandonner toute recherche sur la paroi de gauche, suintante d'humidité – sans doute que le lac noir se trouvait tout près, pensa-t-il. Se tournant vers le mur de droite, Harry rangea dans ses poches la note et le grand parchemin destiné à devenir sa carte de Poudlard, puis il extirpa son bras droit de la cape d'invisibilité et abaissa sa baguette magique à la verticale face à un pan de mur… en vain.

Se déplaçant latéralement de quelques pas, Harry réitéra son sortilège de Révélation, sans résultat. Bien sûr, le risque pour que la cape ait faussé le nombre des pas était non négligeable, mais il s'inquiéta sérieusement lorsque son inspection l'amena jusqu'à l'angle du couloir sans qu'il ait révélé la moindre porte cachée. Harry réprima un juron. Et s'il s'était trompé dès le premier croisement ? Et si Grinval avait reporté chaque trajet effectué dans les étages, dans les sous-sols ? Cette pensée frappa brusquement Harry, qui plongea immédiatement sa main dans la poche de son uniforme pour récupérer son esquisse du plan de Poudlard.

De la Salle sur Demande jusqu'au couloir menant à la tour Gryffondor collait presque exactement au trajet que Harry avait suivi entre le pied de l'escalier montant au hall d'entrée et le premier croisement qu'il avait rencontré sur son chemin. A sa propre surprise – et à son grand soulagement –, il avait fait un parcours identique qu'à celui séparant le couloir de Gryffondor et le Grand Escalier. A mesure qu'il retraçait la trajectoire de chaque étape, ses sourcils se froncèrent, car tout indiquait qu'il était dans le bon couloir…

− Bon, soupira-t-il.

Remettant son plan partiel de Poudlard dans sa poche, il concentra toutes ses pensées sur son œil rouge. Harry, bien que sûr de rien, en était venu à la conclusion que l'œil d'Astaroth ne réveillait un pouvoir que lorsqu'il était préoccupé ou inconsciemment focalisé sur une chose : il lui avait montré le diadème parce que Harry était décidé à repartir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, il lui avait montré Gladys créant une brèche dans les défenses du manoir de Burrow parce qu'il avait désiré s'y introduire lui aussi… Il y avait donc une _volonté_ suffisamment forte, mais pas nécessairement consciente, pour influencer l'œil d'Astaroth à se manifester – mais malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'obtint aucun résultat.

_Réfléchis, Potter, réfléchis !_ s'encouragea-t-il. Comment Grinval aurait-il protégé l'entrée du laboratoire ? Une question intéressante, mais qui manqua de pousser Harry à se donner une violente tape sur le front. _Quel abruti !_ se maudit-il.

− _Ouvrez !_

Le sifflement traversa tout le couloir, presque immédiatement suivi d'un déclic sourd. Un grondement étouffé, quasi-inaudible, parvint aux oreilles attentives de Harry, qui vit brusquement le sol de pierre s'ouvrir un peu plus loin, à l'endroit précis où son décompte de pas l'avait arrêté. S'avançant avec un regain d'excitation, le cœur lui martelant la poitrine avec réjouissance, Harry remarqua que l'ouverture avait pris la forme d'un escalier finissant devant une arcade enténébrée. Visiblement, Grinval n'avait eu aucun remord à apporter quelques modifications à l'architecture du château pour concevoir ses pièces secrètes.

Satisfait, Harry descendit les marches une à une en extirpant sa baguette magique hors de sa cape d'invisibilité pour l'allumer. Repoussant les ténèbres, il franchit l'arcade et entendit l'escalier se soulever pour reconstituer un sol – ou, depuis le laboratoire, un plafond – au secret insoupçonnable.

Ôtant enfin sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry leva aussi haut que possible sa baguette afin d'éclairer un maximum le laboratoire. Il discerna vaguement la silhouette d'une longue table de bois brut au-dessus de laquelle, suspendu à deux mètres du sol, un lustre de métal chatoyait à la lueur de la baguette.

− _Incendio,_ marmonna Harry d'un ton badin.

Des bougies presque entièrement consumées et plantées sur le lustre en forme de serpents, jetèrent une lumière tamisée sur une pièce plus large et longue que haute. Des meubles étaient adossés contre le mur du fond, formant comme un rempart de chaque côté d'une « table », cette fameuse étagère aux innombrables compartiments que Grinval réservait aux ingrédients pour les potions. Celle-ci scintillait si faiblement que Harry dut se tenir derrière la table pour remarquer l'enchantement protégeant les bocaux des dégâts du temps – visiblement, Grinval n'avait pas rechigné à abandonner ici tous les ingrédients qui lui avaient servi pendant sa scolarité. Sur la gauche, Harry, attiré par une tache sombre que le lustre ne parvenait pas à éclairer, aperçut un rideau noir masquant une annexe, mais il eut la bonne idée de s'intéresser d'abord à la liasse de parchemins laissée sur la table de bois brut.

_Salutations, Fourchelang,_

_Bienvenue dans mon laboratoire – ou plutôt, VOTRE laboratoire, maintenant. Comme promis – si vous êtes en possession de mon journal intime –, vous trouverez un sortilège d'Occultisme joint à cette lettre et un indice lié à la prochaine _Quête de Poudlard_._

_Pour l'heure, concentrez-vous sur ce parchemin. Les meubles que vous trouverez de chaque côté de l'étagère, que j'appelle « table de classification », contiennent tout le nécessaire à potions dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, même si je m'attends à ce que certaines choses doivent être jetées. La table de classification ne devrait pas poser de problème : je l'ai enchantée pour qu'elle et les ingrédients qu'elle contient, soient protégés contre les dégâts du temps. Le lustre a une valeur particulière : si vous préférez l'éclairage des torches, vous pouvez le remettre à un professeur, ça permettra à votre maison d'acquérir un certain nombre de points._

_Néanmoins, il n'est rien de plus important que le rideau noir. Ne vous en approchez sans aucun prétexte, sauf si vous avez déjà lu, maîtrisé et appliqué tout ce que mon journal intime enseigne : Teegan Rumors (1532 – 1613) s'est inspiré du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il a remporté haut-la-main pour préparer un parcours à celui ou à celle qui aura l'audace de mettre sa vie en danger afin de récupérer ce qu'il appelait _La Baguette du Donneur-donnant_ – je vous renvoie à la légende du Marcheur de Mort. J'ai installé ce laboratoire juste à côté pour que vous, mon héritier, puissiez relever le défi de Rumor quand vous vous en sentirez prêt, mais rien ne vous y oblige._

La baguette du Marcheur de Mort ? se répéta Harry, déconcerté, en jetant un coup d'œil au rideau noir. Etait-il possible que Rumors ait désarmé le Marchand du Désespoir ? Cette idée lui paraissait complètement absurde, car il imaginait mal quelqu'un pouvoir vaincre en duel un être capable de s'introduire dans les rêves ou de détruire à lui seul un village irlandais… mais Harry se promit d'effectuer certaines recherches, discrètement bien sûr, sur la légende du Marcheur de Mort.

Reposant le parchemin sur la table, il s'intéressa cette fois à l'indice qui le conduirait au Sanctuaire :

_Occasion unique d'apprécier le pouvoir de _La Connaissance,

_Voici l'indice pour découvrir l'emplacement du Sanctuaire :_

_A Halloween, affrontez en duel_

_Le premier camarade qui vous défiera,_

_Aveuglé par son amour pour la demoiselle_

_Dont vous tiendrez le bras._

_Si la victoire vous est acquise,_

_Suivez son regard figé,_

_Et vous verrez la chose exquise_

_Protégeant ce que vous convoitez._

Harry arqua un sourcil. S'agissait-il d'une sorte de prédiction ? Ca y ressemblait beaucoup, en tout cas, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait connaissance des Quêtes de Poudlard, il s'interrogea profondément sur la toute dernière chasse au trésor proposée par Grinval. _La Connaissance_ conférait-elle vraiment le savoir à celui ou celle qui la détenait ? S'agissait-il d'un objet offrant le don de divination au sorcier ou à la sorcière l'utilisant ? C'était apparemment le cas, se dit-il, et Grinval le prévenait qu'il aurait un duel à disputer le soir du bal de Halloween – ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Qui serait son adversaire ? Qui serait sa cavalière ? Harry aurait préféré ne pas devoir supporter le bal de Halloween, mais l'indice de Grinval l'encourageait au contraire à s'y rendre. Avec qui irait-il ? Lily ? Ca ne l'arrangerait franchement pas, car James était suffisamment distant comme ça pour que Harry doive, en plus de s'attirer sa méfiance par sa seule existence, contrarier le Maraudeur en le battant au cours d'un duel…

Ecartant une nouvelle fois ses doutes et ses anticipations, Harry prit connaissance du dernier parchemin qui lui ferait découvrir l'Occultisme :

_Le sortilège de la Nuit Noire est mon préféré, car simple et efficace. Comme son nom l'indique, il vous permet de faire tomber une obscurité totale autour de vous – son champ d'action dépendra de la distance parcourue par le sortilège. Il m'a fallu trois semaines pour le perfectionner, car il présentait au début un gros défaut : si j'étais capable de rendre « aveugle » mon adversaire, je l'étais tout autant. Toutefois, considérant que vous avez toutes les qualités nécessaires pour régler ce problème, je me contenterai de vous fournir l'incantation de sa première version – à vous de faire l'effort indispensable pour réparer le gros défaut : _Noctem totalus.

A l'évidence, Grinval souhaitait faire travailler son héritier tout comme il avait lui-même travaillé, mais Harry, loin d'en être contrarié, s'en réjouit à l'avance : jusqu'alors, il s'était contenté d'apprendre des sortilèges que des professeurs lui avaient appris, et l'entraînement de Brighton l'avait convaincu qu'il fallait voir au-delà de tout ce qui était déjà établi, faire ses découvertes par soi-même. Pliant le parchemin du sortilège de la Nuit Noire, Harry le glissa dans sa poche, contourna la table et s'approcha de la table de classification.

Tout comme celle de Brighton, des plaques de cuivre en indiquaient diverses « familles », comme le Corporel, le Mental, les Soins, la Métamorphose ou encore, l'Alchimie. S'intéressant à cette dernière, il parcourut la courte série de bocaux pour s'arrêter au niveau d'un autre écriteau d'argent intitulé _Racines de Touffe-la-mort_. Le bocal était, comme plusieurs autres, vide, mais Harry estima que ce n'était pas plus mal : même si le maître des potions s'adonnait lui-même au vol d'ingrédients dans les serres de botanique, Harry préférait le laisser s'entretenir avec le professeur Chourave plutôt que d'apporter au professeur Slughorn une racine de Touffe-la-mort sortie de nulle part.

Harry parcourut alors les différents meubles qui encadraient la table de classification, ouvrant leurs portes pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts des trois derniers siècles : si le verre était intact, l'étain avait été rongé. Il dut jeter la moitié des chaudrons de toutes tailles à grand renfort d'_Evanesco_, l'un des sortilèges de Disparition. Après s'être débarrassé de tout ce qu'il fallait, il lança un regard au lustre suspendu au plafond, se demandant bien le nombre de points qu'il pourrait lui rapporter – et _pourquoi_ il lui en rapporterait – puis il prit le chemin de la sortie, le sol, ou plafond, se transformant à nouveau en escalier à son approche.

A peine fut-il remonté qu'il ressentit une démangeaison dégringoler de son cerveau et se répandre dans son œil gauche : si le droit continua à regarder le couloir du sous-sol, le rouge, étincelant, fixait à présent une silhouette à peine perceptible suivant de très près… Deadheart et Bowman ? s'étonna légèrement Harry. Que faisaient-elles à l'extérieur de la salle commune de Serpentard ?

Harry ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps. Jetant sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, il se hâta dans les couloirs du sous-sol, conscient que Tumter était en danger. Pourquoi cherchait-il à protéger le massalien ? Il était incapable de se l'expliquer… Lui était-il reconnaissant de l'avoir envoyé dans le passé ? Etait-ce sa façon de lui témoigner une quelconque reconnaissance pour lui avoir donné la chance de sauver ses parents, Sirius, et tous les sorciers morts sous les baguettes des Mangemorts et de Lord Voldemort durant la Première Guerre ? Ou tentait-il d'empêcher l'âme de Tumter de s'évader ? Harry n'aurait su le dire clairement, mais il étouffa ces questions afin de se concentrer sur la direction à suivre.

Parcourant les couloirs en prenant le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard, s'appuyant sur le souvenir du trajet emprunté par Drago Malefoy lors de sa deuxième année, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione tentaient d'avoir une idée concrète de l'implication de Malefoy dans les agressions commises par l'héritier de Serpentard, il fonça à travers le sous-sol. Dès que son œil droit identifia le secteur dans lequel il se trouvait, Harry effectua un détour, contournant les deux jeunes femmes, puis l'œil d'Astaroth se calibra sur le droit, lui montrant le dos du Frère qui suivait, invisible, les deux Serpentard.

Emergeant de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry la fourra rapidement dans sa manche et brandit sa baguette :

− Hé ! lança-t-il.

Deadheart et Bowman firent volte-face à une vitesse appréciable : leurs jupes n'avaient pas fini de tournoyer que les deux jeunes femmes tiraient et levaient leurs baguettes magiques. Harry décocha un éclair rougeâtre vers le Frère invisible qui portait une main à sa hanche, sans doute pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Frappé à la poitrine par le sortilège de Stupéfixion de Harry, l'homme apparut subitement au regard des deux adolescentes qui eurent un sursaut de stupéfaction.

Bowman fut la première à reprendre contenance :

− Oh, nous avons un ange gardien ! dit-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Harry, qui s'avançait déjà vers le sorcier stupéfixé, lui accorda un bref regard.

− Détrompe-toi, ce type n'est pas venu pour vous, dit-il avec calme.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur du sorcier. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un Novice, car il portait une robe noire brodée au fil d'or d'arcs, de courbes, de boucles et de crochets dont la signification lui échappait toujours. Néanmoins, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour remarquer que la disposition de toutes ces figures dorées était différente de celle qu'il avait aperçue sur les robes de Luther et de Liam.

− Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière nous ? interrogea Deadheart de sa voix froide et grave.

Les yeux vert et rouge de Harry se levèrent jusqu'à ceux, vert et lilas, de la Serpentard, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Accroupi auprès du sorcier, il plongea la main dans la poche droite du Novice et extirpa la baguette magique qu'elle contenait.

− Un ami de Burrow ? demanda Bowman d'un air très intéressé.

− Ne posez pas de question et je ne vous mentirai pas, répliqua Harry d'une voix distraite.

Il sentit les regards noirs des deux Serpentard mais n'en tint pas compte. Tendant la main, il rejeta le capuchon du Frère pour en découvrir le visage – il était à peine plus jeune que lui, son teint pâle contrastant avec une barbe sombre de plusieurs jours.

− Norrington ! s'exclama Bowman, stupéfaite.

− Vous le connaissez ?

− Ne pose pas de question et nous ne te mentirons pas, répliqua Deadheart d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry fut tenté de sourire, mais il se retint.

− Retournez à votre salle commune, dans ce cas, dit-il. Prévenez Tumter de rester sur ses gardes…

− Qu'est-ce que l'Inferius a à voir dans cette histoire ? s'étonna Bowman.

Harry lui lança un regard critique.

− L'Inferius, comme tu dis, est un massalien, répliqua-t-il.

Les sourcils haussés des deux jeunes femmes s'élevèrent davantage sous la stupéfaction.

− L'Inferius est un _massalien _? répéta Bowman, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

− Exact. Et à ta place, j'éviterai de l'appeler comme ça, rétorqua Harry. Retournez à votre salle commune, j'ai plus d'excuses que vous pour justifier ma présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu...

Deadheart lui jeta un regard froid, calculateur, puis saisit le bras de Bowman pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Toutes les deux disparurent quelques instants plus tard à l'angle du couloir, mais Harry, méfiant, alla vérifier qu'elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées derrière le mur pour l'épier. Constatant que les deux Serpentard retournaient vers le cachot de leur maison, il se tourna vers le Frère infiltré et leva sa baguette. L'intrus s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, et Harry le conduisit à travers les sous-sols.

Il trouvait étrange que la Fraternité ait chargé un simple Novice de s'attaquer à Tumter. Après deux mois où le massalien n'avait cessé de faire disparaître des Frères et des Sœurs, Harry se serait attendu à ce que la Fraternité envoie une véritable armée pour neutraliser Tumter…

Accédant au deuxième étage, Harry en parcourut les couloirs en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il devrait peut-être conserver le sorcier au chaud, l'emprisonner dans la Salle sur Demande, mais qu'en ferait-il ? Il n'avait ni besoin d'informations sur les raisons de l'intrusion de ce Norrington, ni le temps pour l'entretenir en attendant de préparer du Veritaserum. Convaincu qu'il faisait le bon choix en apportant le Frère au directeur, Harry ralentit en approchant de l'hideuse gargouille protégeant l'accès au bureau directorial.

− J'apporte un intrus au professeur Dumbledore, tenta-t-il.

La gargouille s'anima aussitôt, s'écartant d'un pas latéral tandis que le mur, derrière elle, coulissait, libérant la voie jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'élevait du sol en tournoyant lentement. Norrington flottant devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette, Harry monta sur l'une des marches et se laissa emporter. La double porte de chêne apparut bientôt, et Harry saisit le heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffes pour marteler le panneau.

− Entrez.

Ouvrant la porte, Harry fit passer Norrington devant lui. Assis derrière son bureau massif, Dumbledore fixa un bref instant le sorcier inanimé avant de porter tout son intérêt sur Harry, que les portraits observèrent traverser la grande pièce circulaire. Reposant Norrington à côté de la seule chaise faisant face au directeur, Harry s'installa et rangea sa baguette.

− Il semble que les amis de Gabriel Burrow ne vous pardonnent pas facilement, commenta Dumbledore.

− Il n'est pas venu pour moi, monsieur, mais pour Logan Tumter, répondit Harry.

Le ministère de la Magie devait avoir prévenu Dumbledore que Tumter était un massalien, car le vieux sage ne manifesta aucune surprise.

− Oui, Mr Tumter intéresse beaucoup de monde, en ce moment, dit Dumbledore. Puisque vous êtes ici, Harry, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez qui sont ces gens et ce qu'ils vous veulent, à Mr Tumter et à vous.

− Il s'agit d'une fraternité, dit Harry en réfléchissant intensément à ses mots. Pendant neuf siècles, elle a agi le plus secrètement possible, mais les choses ont tourné au vinaigre depuis l'attaque sur Massalia. J'ai rencontré un petit groupe de rebelles qui ont tourné le dos au chef de cette fraternité à cause de ses décisions sanglantes, mais ils ont été presque tous tués.

− Luther McPherson et Liam Hershaw, j'imagine ?

− Oui, monsieur.

− Et pourquoi cette fraternité vous poursuit-elle ?

− Parce que je connais ses plans, prétendit Harry – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Je sais qu'elle recherche des objets très anciens et très puissants, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à assassiner quiconque s'interposera, mais j'ignore la raison véritable pour laquelle Tumter l'intéresse.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, son regard levé vers le plafond d'un air pensif.

− Savez-vous par où est entré Norrington ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Non, monsieur. Je l'ai juste croisé par hasard.

− Et que faisiez-vous hors de la tour Gryffondor ?

− Je suis l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ces sorciers s'introduisent à Poudlard, dit Harry, c'est mon devoir de neutraliser ces intrus avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à un élève ou à un professeur.

− Vous risquez votre vie, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

− J'ai l'habitude, assura Harry.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant, mais Harry avait anticipé la tentative du directeur de s'introduire dans son esprit par la légilimancie. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son arrestation de Norrington – Deadheart et Bowman, cependant, avaient été effacées de son souvenir.

− Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Je m'entretiendrai avec Mr Tumter pour savoir s'il souhaite participer aux rondes nocturnes : il est logique que lui aussi fasse un effort pour appréhender d'éventuels intrus, mais s'il s'y refuse, je vous demanderai d'arrêter vos promenades après le couvre-feu, Harry. Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de risquer votre vie, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise.

− D'accord, dit Harry.

− Néanmoins, je pense que trente points récompenseraient agréablement votre prise, dit Dumbledore. Filez au lit, maintenant, je m'occupe de Paul.

− Bonne nuit, monsieur.

− Bonne nuit, Harry.

Quittant sa chaise en posant la baguette de Norrington sur le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry atteignit la porte et posait tout juste sa main sur la poignée lorsque le directeur le rappela :

− Une dernière chose, Harry, lança-t-il.

Harry se retourna. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas quitté son fauteuil et l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

− J'ai eu vent de votre démonstration remarquable en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, dit-il d'un ton paisible. Notamment de votre assurance quand vous avez suggéré que vous connaissiez peut-être déjà l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets… J'ose espérer que vous avez conscience de la menace qui vous guette si vous persistez à provoquer Lord Voldemort.

− Plutôt deux fois qu'une, monsieur, affirma Harry. Quant à la menace, il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi, non Voldemort.

Dumbledore lança un bref coup d'œil vers son armoire, et Harry sut aussitôt que c'était à l'intérieur qu'il avait rangé la boîte d'or contenant les deux Horcruxes.

− Revenez vous asseoir, nous avons à parler, dit-il.

Lâchant la poignée, Harry retourna s'asseoir devant le bureau aux pieds en forme de serres.

− Que savez-vous exactement de Voldemort ? interrogea Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

− Que c'est un sang-mêlé qui a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu où il a maltraité plusieurs de ses camarades et qu'il a toujours détesté, surtout en intégrant Poudlard où il a découvert son héritage… Il a assassiné son père, ses grands-parents et fait jeter en prison son oncle Morfin qu'il a ensorcelé pour que celui-ci s'accuse des crimes. Sa scolarité a été brillante, bien que ponctuée par des incidents plus ou moins graves, puis il a travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk pendant un moment, jusqu'à l'assassinat d'Hepzibah Smith. Après, il a voyagé, s'est plongé si loin dans la magie noire et ses profondeurs les plus malsaines que lorsqu'il est revenu, il était méconnaissable.

− Et comment avez-vous découvert tout ça ?

− En enquêtant, dit Harry d'un ton vague.

Si Dumbledore fut tenté d'insister, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

− Et combien de Horcruxes pensez-vous que Voldemort a créé ?

− Il prévoit d'en créer sept, répondit Harry sans accorder d'attention aux exclamations des portraits, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y soit encore parvenu. Il doit lui en manquer un, si mon calcul est exact.

Dumbledore l'observa longuement, l'air songeur.

− Et votre prestation pendant le cours du professeur Farewell, vise-t-elle à attirer un nouvel Horcruxe à vous ?

− Oui, monsieur. Si Voldemort ne réagit pas d'ici la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois de décembre, je montrerai où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets pour lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisante pas.

− Quel est le rapport entre cet Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets ?

− Tout, monsieur, dit Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux. Le Horcruxe ouvrira la Chambre des Secrets.


	25. The winner is

Il régnait une atmosphère d'impatience, le lendemain matin, quand les élèves descendirent à la Grande Salle y prendre leur petit déjeuner : car c'était aujourd'hui que les directeurs de maison éliraient le nouveau rédacteur du _Poudlard Reporter_. Il semblait que personne n'avait d'idée concrète sur le futur vainqueur, bien que Harry misât tout sur Moira, car ayant assisté à la présentation que la Serpentard avait faite de son programme à Bowman. Les avis étaient donc mitigés, certains vantant le projet confectionné par Webster, d'autres souhaitant ardemment que Moira reste à son poste pour sa dernière année d'études.

− Les supporters de Webster peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, Tamara Steinway ne cesse de répéter que Webster ferait mieux de se lancer dans la production de papier-toilette avec un programme comme le sien, raconta Liz.

− Il a quand même des idées intéressantes, protesta Mary d'un ton désinvolte. Et puis, il n'a pas tout à fait tort quand il dit que la page _Ministère_ manquerait à pas mal de monde…

− Ce n'était pas une page que Webster tenait, c'était de la propagande, dit Lily. Tout ce que fait le ministère se révèle tout de suite merveilleux avec Webster : je suis sûre qu'il présenterait l'arrestation de Burrow comme l'un des grands exploits du ministère, ou alors il vanterait la clémence faite par le Magenmagot à l'égard de Harry, de son cambriolage du manoir de Burrow…

− Webster n'est quand même pas le seul élève qui puisse tenir une telle page, si ? demanda Harry.

− Malheureusement, si, répondit Mary. D'autres élèves ont des parents qui travaillent au ministère de la Magie et parfois même à des postes relativement importants, mais je doute qu'ils bénéficieraient de la même liberté que le père de Webster. Anthony m'a dit que Jones autorisait tout et n'importe quoi à ses amis – par contre, pour tous les autres, il se montre très strict.

− Qui est Anthony ?

− Son amoureux, dit Liz d'un ton désintéressé.

− Il a quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans et travaille au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, ajouta Mary. Et comme il est directement rattaché à Fudge, le sous-directeur, il entend parfois des hauts fonctionnaires raconter à Fudge qu'untel s'est fait allumer par Jones pour telle ou telle raison.

Harry hocha la tête en tournant le regard vers les portes de la Grande Salle : entrant d'un pas bondissant, Moira passa devant les tables de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, puis remonta celle de Gryffondor. Il en était sûr : Deadheart et Bowman n'avaient pas manqué de raconter au petit bout de femme la capture du Frère par Harry, et Moira venait visiblement obtenir davantage de détails pour alimenter son projet.

Sans même demander, la Serpentard s'assit sur les genoux de Lily et adressa un grand sourire à Harry.

− C'est à moi que tu racontes ! décréta-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

− Raconter quoi ? s'étonnèrent les trois jeunes femmes.

− J'ai attrapé un intrus, hier soir, dit Harry d'un ton dégagé. Il suivait Deadheart et Bowman.

− Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors de la tour Gryffondor ? interrogea Lily.

− Quand est-ce que tu es sorti ? demanda au même moment Liz.

− C'est moi qui pose les questions, ronchonna Moira.

Plongeant sa main dans son col, elle alla récupérer un petit bloc-notes coincé dans son soutien-gorge et auquel était accrochée, par une ficelle, une petite plume d'aigle.

− Alors, pourquoi es-tu sorti de la tour Gryffondor alors que c'est interdit ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Parce que le week-end représente le meilleur moment pour s'introduire dans Poudlard, répondit Harry.

− Comment ça ?

− Dans la semaine, les élèves sont usés par le réveil matinal puis les nombreuses informations à apprendre lors des cours, expliqua Harry. Ils vont se coucher plus tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, mais une fois le vendredi soir venu, ils relâchent la pression et montent dormir un peu plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire. Donc, un intrus aurait tout intérêt à privilégier le week-end pour pénétrer dans l'école s'il est à la recherche de quelqu'un. Et comme l'intrus ne sait pas forcément que Dumbledore a strictement interdit les promenades nocturnes, il y avait des risques pour qu'il y ait une intrusion.

− Lys' et Ava m'ont dit que tu avais interpellé le sorcier dans les sous-sols, rapporta Moira. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

− Je cherchais la trace d'un éventuel intrus, dit Harry.

− Et pourquoi suivait-il Lys' et Ava, selon toi ?

− J'imagine qu'il souhaitait atteindre la salle commune de Serpentard.

− Et comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'il était là ? demanda Moira d'un air soupçonneux. Lys' a dit qu'il était invisible avant que tu ne lui lances ton sortilège !

− J'ai de très bons yeux et une très bonne ouïe, prétendit Harry.

Moira plissa les yeux d'un air qui se voulait intimidant, pas dupe, mais elle n'insista pas.

− Est-ce que tu penses que ce sorcier puisse être un ami de Burrow ? demanda-t-elle.

− Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Harry, mais il devait ignorer que j'étais à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard. Ou il espérait regarder sous les jupes de Deadheart et de Bowman, je ne sais pas.

Moira afficha son air le plus choqué mais, comme d'habitude, elle changea totalement d'expression la seconde d'après. Piquant un toast dans l'assiette de Lily, elle l'engloutit en parcourant ses notes, à la recherche d'un autre point à relever.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, après ? reprit-elle.

− J'ai emmené le sorcier à Dumbledore puis je suis retourné à la tour Gryffondor.

Moira nota la réponse et rangea rapidement son bloc-notes sous son chemisier, comme si elle craignait qu'une main voleuse ne le lui dérobe en passant derrière elle. Elle se laissa alors basculer en arrière pour se coller à Lily, l'air joyeux, et afficha un sourire resplendissant dès que la préfète-en-chef la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue.

− On sait qui c'était, le sorcier ? demanda Liz, estimant qu'elle pouvait de nouveau poser des questions.

− Henry Norrington, répondit Moira.

Liz émit un grondement de chat furieux, tandis que Lily et Mary roulaient des yeux.

− Ca ne m'étonne pas que cet abruti se soit fait prendre, alors, dit la blonde.

− Vous le connaissez bien ?

− Il était à Poufsouffle, il est partit en même temps qu'Anthony, révéla Mary. Quand le _Poudlard Reporter_ lui a adressé toutes ses félicitations pour le match remarquable qu'il avait fait contre l'équipe de Serdaigle – il jouait au poste de gardien –, Norrington a commencé à se percevoir comme une célébrité. Il ne parlait qu'avec les gens aussi populaires que lui, marchait sur les plus modestes et s'affichait avec une nouvelle copine tous les mois… Il a même arrêté de participer au club de duel sous prétexte qu'il était trop « occupé », mais c'est surtout qu'il avait la trouille de se faire ridiculiser !

− Lys' lui a même cassé la figure ! renchérit Moira d'un ton joyeux. Quand on était en cinquième année, après le bal de Halloween, il a essayé de faire croire à son entourage qu'il avait une touche avec Lys', alors Lys', juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire, l'a écrasé comme un misérable moustique quand elle a remarqué que Norrington continuait à raconter des bêtises !

− En tout cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois son cavalier pour Halloween, dit Liz. A moins qu'un élève ne mette un terme à l'existence de Tu-Sais-Qui, y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois l'Elève du mois.

− Il reste trois semaines, fit remarquer Harry.

− D'autant que Logan réserve bien des surprises, dit Moira d'un air mystérieux.

Lily, Mary et Liz tournèrent les yeux vers la table de Serpentard, surprises, mais Tumter manquait à l'appel.

− Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

− Avec le professeur Slughorn et un monsieur du ministère, répondit Moira. Logan s'est fait recenser sous une fausse identité, alors le ministère n'est pas très content de lui.

− Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'il réserve des surprises ? s'enquit Lily.

− Il faudra attendre la première édition du _Poudlard Reporter_, chantonna Moira.

− Si tu gagnes, rétorqua Mary.

− _Mais, euh !_ protesta Moira d'une voix plaintive.

Aussi manifeste qu'il était impossible d'arracher la moindre information sur un sujet que la Serpentard mettrait dans le journal de l'école si elle remportait le concours, Harry eut la conviction que la petite brune ne tolérait pas qu'une de ses amies doute de sa victoire. Sans surprise, il vit Lily fondre devant la moue boudeuse de Moira et la réconforta avec un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue. Plus elle pressait ses lèvres contre la peau de la Serpentard, plus les lèvres de celle-ci s'étiraient en un sourire joyeux, comme si elle avait déjà oublié la remarque de Mary.

− Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, pitchoun, lança Liz en consultant sa montre.

Harry tourna les yeux vers Webster, qui se levait en compagnie de ses amis pour se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

− Quelqu'un devrait peut-être l'accompagner, suggéra-t-il.

Deadheart et Bowman semblaient avoir pensé à la même chose que lui, car elles se levèrent à leur tour lorsque Webster et sa bande eurent disparu dans le hall d'entrée. Réclamant un « bisou de la Victoire » aux trois filles, la petite brune retrouva la terre ferme et se hâta de rejoindre les deux Serpentard.

− Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, dit Mary en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Moira sortait, bras dessus bras dessous avec Deadheart et Bowman. Webster sait très bien que s'il arrivait quelque chose, aussi bien à Moira ou qu'à son projet, ses potes et lui seraient immédiatement soupçonnés.

− Sauf si l'agresseur n'est pas réputé pour appartenir aux supporters de Webster, objecta Harry. Tout comme il n'y a pas que des supporters de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, il y en a qui tirent leur épingle du jeu selon les cas de figure auxquels ils sont confrontés : imagine, par exemple, que Webster ait détenu une info compromettante à propos d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Gryffondor d'une autre année qu'on n'a jamais vu discuter avec Webster, et les indices s'éloigneront de Webster parce que cet agresseur n'osera jamais le dénoncer afin de conserver sa dignité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

Liz l'observa attentivement.

− Comment tu fais ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Comment je fais quoi ?

− Ces analyses instantanées !

− Je cogite, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

− Nous aussi, on cogite, fit remarquer Lily avec douceur.

− Je cogite différemment, alors, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les filles ne semblèrent guère convaincues, mais elles n'insistèrent pas et, dès le petit déjeuner terminé, prirent la direction du parc pour profiter du ciel ensoleillé. Harry emprunta le chemin opposé, gravissant les marches de marbre de l'escalier du hall. Au niveau du cinquième palier, se considérant seul, il plongea la main au fond de sa poche et en sortit le journal intime de Grinval.

Pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse que la réaction de sa baguette magique le jour où Ollivander la lui avait vendue, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la _Danse de la Baguette_ lui paraissait plus facile à maîtriser depuis cette acquisition – alors qu'il s'agissait de la même baguette ! Certes, il lui arrivait parfois de se mélanger les pinceaux et de la faire tomber, notamment lorsqu'il essayait de la passer dans son dos un peu trop rapidement, mais Harry s'estimait suffisamment entraîné pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, d'autant que Grinval lui avait assuré que son apprentissage de cette technique bénéficierait d'un « guide » dès qu'il aurait trouvé le Sanctuaire – visiblement, à Halloween.

Les « Techniques avancées » étaient exceptionnellement courtes, Grinval se contentant de les décrire – ce qu'il faisait en une seule ligne. _Réflexion_ n'apprenait pas grand-chose à Harry, puisqu'il s'agit de la manière de penser que lui avait enseignée Brighton. _Contre-pied_ était d'une simplicité si affligeante que Harry la trouva géniale : il s'agissait simplement d'esquiver dans le sens opposé à l'habitude – ainsi, Harry, qui était droitier, devait alterner avec sagesse et prudence esquive sur la droite et esquive sur la gauche, à « contre-pied ». Saugrenu, sûrement, et pourtant très intéressant, car Harry n'avait jamais pensé à une telle ambivalence, se contentant toujours de sauter dans une même direction. Le _Saut de la Foi_, tout aussi étonnant et simpliste, consistait à plonger littéralement sur le côté et, durant ce plongeon, à jeter un sortilège à son adversaire – Grinval précisait que ce n'était pas facile, au début, mais qu'après un bon entraînement, l'ennemi se ferait avoir par une telle manœuvre.

Le majordome_ est une technique assez complexe, peut-être même la plus complexe que vous trouverez dans ce journal intime, car elle demande une grande vivacité d'esprit et de corps, une excellente analyse visuelle et, bien sûr, le « petit quelque chose » provocant. Tel un majordome, d'où son nom, vous apprendrez à esquiver dans un périmètre particulièrement restreint : les maîtres d'hôtel, tout au moins à mon époque, sont des gens ne gâchant aucun geste, car tout mouvement est méticuleusement exécuté._

_Le meilleur exercice que je puisse vous proposer, c'est, une fois dans le Sanctuaire, de dessiner un cercle d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre autour de vous, puis d'esquiver aussi calmement et vivement que possible les sorts : à force d'entraînement, vous vous habituerez à évaluer dans un tel périmètre, alors vous pourrez le diminuer. Ne cherchez pas à faire TROP petit. Le minimum d'espace que je recommande est une épaule et demie – calculez la largeur de vos épaules et faîtes le nécessaire._

_Outre son utilité, car les esquives les plus « dangereuses » sont les plus déstabilisantes pour votre adversaire, le « petit quelque chose » provocant vous aidera, si correctement employé et utilisé face au bon adversaire, à lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Il prendra comme une insulte personnelle votre aptitude à esquiver ses sortilèges très sereinement, et sa colère, son orgueil ne feront qu'enfler._

Harry eut la vision fugitive de Tumter, âgé de treize ans, esquivant un sort en penchant juste la tête sur le côté. A l'évidence, il s'agissait d'une technique similaire à celle du _majordome_, et il se convainquit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à s'y intéresser sérieusement. Comme le disait Grinval, une telle esquive aurait sans doute le don de faire sortir de ses gonds des adversaires aux nerfs un peu trop vifs – Mulciber, par exemple, se dit Harry en atteignant le couloir de Barnabas le Follet.

Poursuivant sa lecture, il fit machinalement les trois passages devant le pan de mur cachant la porte de la Salle sur Demande :

Hommage à Sanguinard_, un vampire français révolutionnaire, est comme son nom l'indique, un hommage à la figure emblématique du XIV__ème__ siècle. Quand le Conseil des Sorciers envoyait les précurseurs des Aurors afin de capturer Sanguinard, non seulement ils n'y parvenaient pas, mais en plus leurs forces étaient neutralisées… par elles-mêmes !_

_Explications, si vous ne connaissez pas le fin mot de cette histoire : lorsque Sanguinard se retrouvait encerclé par deux ou trois sorciers, il s'arrangeait toujours pour en avoir un face à lui et présentait son profil aux autres, ainsi il les avait tous dans son champ de vision. Quand l'homme de gauche ou la femme de droite attaquait, il se baissait, laissant le sort passer au-dessus de lui pour qu'il aille neutraliser l'un de ses ennemis, tandis que lui se précipitait ou esquivait l'attaque de celui ou de celle qui lui faisait face. Puis il recommençait son petit jeu, mais arriva ce qui devait arriver : il usa de cette technique trop souvent pour surprendre ses adversaires, qui finirent par anticiper et le capturer._

_A présent, la grande récompense à votre lecture des chapitres de la _Danse de la Baguette_, du_ Saut de la Foi_ et de l'_Hommage à Sanguinard _: vous trouverez, dans le Sanctuaire, une technique que j'ai créée en associant tous ces mouvements pour vous fournir une défense qui poussera vos ennemis à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tenter de vous encercler._

Harry referma le journal intime, assez contrarié. La découverte du Sanctuaire semblait être l'évènement le plus important, car cet endroit comportait plusieurs choses intéressantes, mais il lui faudrait attendre Halloween pour n'en remarquer que l'entrée secrète – et encore, à la seule condition que la « prédiction » de Grinval soit juste.

Remettant le cahier dans la poche de son uniforme, Harry parcourut du regard les immenses bibliothèques dont la Salle sur Demande était la gardienne. Les étagères s'élevaient presque jusqu'aux plafonds et décrivait un vaste dédale où il semblait singulièrement facile de se perdre. Des livres de toutes tailles, de toutes épaisseurs, certains plus usés que d'autres, surchargeaient les différents étages, disséminés le long des rangées en fonction de petites plaques de cuivre fixées aux montants des étagères, à hauteur d'yeux. Sans nul doute possible, certains étudiants des générations passées s'étaient jadis senti l'âme d'auteurs, de théoriciens ou d'expérimentateurs. Ridiculement petite à côté des meubles monumentaux, une table bancale était entourée de chaises rembourrées.

− Il me faudrait les meilleurs livres sur la magie vocale, annonça Harry.

S'il ne fut pas surpris de voir la Salle sur Demande répondre à son attente, il fut bien plus étonné lorsque surgit de nulle part, sur la table, un simple et mince livre relié de cuir vert foncé. S'avançant, Harry constata que le petit cahier n'était pas aussi fin : il en manquait simplement la majorité des pages. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Le bouquin était visiblement très ancien, bien plus que le journal intime de Grinval, car il l'entendit craquer en en ouvrant la couverture. Les pages brunes, sèches, cassantes, s'effritèrent dès qu'il les fit défiler jusqu'à trouver une première trace d'encre : comme Grinval, l'auteur avait tenu à revendiquer son œuvre en inscrivant les armes de sa famille – un phénix étendait ses ailes comme pour séparer un grand serpent aux crochets affûtés et ce qu'il devina être une silhouette humaine, bien que l'adversaire du reptile eût été presque entièrement effacé. Non sans soulagement, toutefois, Harry constata, en tournant les pages, que les notes prises par l'auteur n'avaient pas subi les mêmes dommages que ses armoiries, car elles étaient encore lisibles.

Son entraînement sur la magie corporelle piétinait, mais il savait que sans la potion d'Introspection, il ne fallait guère espérer grand-chose. Aussi profitait-il de ce premier samedi pour s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à la magie vocale, dont Grinval ne disait rien, mais qui semblait être un sujet relativement connu de l'auteur de cet ouvrage tombant en miettes.

_La magie vocale est une forme de magie basée sur l'exploitation de sa magie interne – c'est-à-dire que si vous n'avez aucune conscience de la magie coulant dans votre sang, vous ne parviendrez sans doute à rien dans cette branche de la magie._

_Pratique – étonnamment pratique, en réalité –, elle permet de conserver un atout dans votre manche quand les évènements sont ligués contre vous, notamment si vous êtes désarmé, emprisonné ou rendu muet pour n'importe quelle raison. Si vous êtes désarmé, le sortilège de la Pulsion vous aidera. Si vous êtes emprisonné, le charme du Message vous permettra de communiquer votre position à vos alliés, quand bien même ceux-ci se trouveraient à l'autre bout du pays. Et si vous êtes muet, la magie vocale fera de nouveau entendre votre voix._

_Je n'ai pas eu tout le temps nécessaire à l'exploration de cette forme de magie – je venais tout juste de passer mes examens de septième année quand je me suis posé la question de savoir si elle existait, et je quitte Poudlard à la fin de la semaine. Néanmoins, je suis convaincu qu'elle peut offrir un certain nombre d'opportunités, c'est à vous de les chercher si vous vous sentez à la hau_

Effectivement, il manquait énormément de pages, songea Harry en refermant le bouquin. Néanmoins, il n'était pas trop déçu, car il détenait l'information qu'il souhaitait obtenir : la magie vocale requérait des compétences en magie interne. Il devenait donc de plus en plus important que Harry fasse un détour par la bibliothèque afin de se munir d'un livre expliquant la méthode de préparation de la potion d'Introspection – même si Brighton aurait été plutôt déçu qu'il ne la fabrique pas à l'aide de ses connaissances sur les ingrédients et leurs propriétés. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à descendre au laboratoire, évaluer les manques et les biens et, enfin, à se lancer dans la préparation de la potion.

− L'Elémentarisme ? demanda Harry.

Le sujet était apparemment mieux fourni, car plusieurs ouvrages de diverses épaisseurs apparurent sur la table, faisant disparaître le vieux livre incomplet sur la magie vocale. Des parchemins roulés par un morceau de ficelle, des plaques de bois aux gravures usées, presque disparues, et un petit sac contenant une série de runes apparurent avec les bouquins, comme si tous ces objets avaient partagé une quelconque connaissance commune sur la magie élémentariste.

De nombreux ouvrages et parchemins ne faisaient qu'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être possible d'interagir sur la nature elle-même, voire même de la modifier définitivement grâce à la magie : un sorcier hongrois, célèbre aussi bien pour ses travaux que pour sa folie, aurait ainsi réalisé le premier pas vers une nouvelle forme de plante magique qui, prétendait-on, résistait mieux aux dégâts du temps que la pierre ou le métal – mais son travail avait disparu en même temps que lui, lorsqu'une expérience tourna mal et détruisit toute sa maison. D'autres auteurs – essentiellement et vraisemblablement des hommes expérimentés, et non des élèves – faisaient parfois référence à une page tragique de l'histoire du Royaume d'Angleterre : la mort de Benny Bannon.

_« En 1530, Benjamin Bannon, dit « Benny », triomphait du Mage noir Malecrow. Un héros, pourrait-on croire et, bien évidemment, ce fût le cas… à ce moment-là. Car la célébrité a ses revers : invité aux banquets, aux fêtes, aux anniversaires, et parfois même aux mariages et aux baptêmes, Benny Bannon prît goût aux festivités et tout ce qui les composait, depuis le simple verre d'alcool à la demoiselle ivre la plus désinhibée. En l'espace de cinq années complètes, le héros, le vainqueur, le triomphant, sombra littéralement dans l'alcoolisme, les femmes faciles – et, plus généralement, dans le vice._

_« Rien, pourtant, ne présageait Benjamin Bannon à un tel avenir. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, aucun de ses professeurs ne vantait ses mérites, et Bannon lui-même reconnut avoir été un élève « faible et médiocre », ses yeux tournés vers un étudiant plus brillant, intelligent, innovateur et puissant : Acrofe Manings, réputé pour être le créateur de la première version de la Pensine. Au départ de Manings, et Bannon le répéta longtemps après ses études : "_ Je n'aspirai qu'à l'égaler, voire même à le surpasser ! _" Chose faite, douze ans plus tard, quand Benny Bannon vainquit Malecrow en duel, après des années et des années d'entraînement._

_« A mesure que ses travers l'enchaînaient dans le vice, l'admiration qu'on lui témoignait se dégradait, et plus personne n'osa bientôt chanter ses louanges. Pire, les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à courir, quelques-unes plus vraies que d'autres : on prétendit que Bannon violait les prostituées lui refusant leurs charmes et qu'il maltraitait les aubergistes lui interdisant l'accès à leurs fûts – et même ivre, Bannon restait le plus redoutable de tous les duellistes du Royaume. Le Conseil des Sorciers resta sourd à toutes les plaintes, lui-même trop occupé à essayer de sauver sa peau, car c'est en ce temps-là que la Confédération internationale des sorciers entama une suppression pure et simple des Conseils au profit des ministères. Bannon libre, les aubergistes offraient bien malgré eux tout alcool réclamé par l'ancien héros devenu le pire fléau des comptoirs._

_« C'est à Pré-au-Lard que Bannon signa son arrêt de mort à la grande ignorance générale, car aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière ne crurent qu'un autre homme pourrait un jour vaincre l'ivrogne en duel. Alors que Bannon s'y abreuvait plus que de raison, un groupe d'étudiantes de l'école Poudlard entra à _La Pinte Abondante_ afin de s'y réchauffer. Bannon fût immédiatement attiré par l'une d'elles et l'accueillit d'une grande tape sur la croupe – la main de la jeune femme fendit presque aussitôt l'air et heurta violemment la joue du pochtron. L'ivrogne éclata d'une colère qui, dit-on, fit trembler toute l'auberge, et l'élève subit un châtiment des plus honteux, outrageux et humiliants – et ce, sous les yeux de ses amies et des clients terrifiés._

_« Le traumatisme poussa la jeune femme à s'ôter la vie – pire, l'on découvrit que sa mort avait scellé celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, bien que personne, pas même ses amies, ne soupçonnèrent la grossesse. Bannon y fût sensible dans un élan de sobriété, et il s'enfuit de Pré-au-Lard pour trouver refuge à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, à l'auberge du Balai abreuvé, où il reprit ses mauvaises habitudes._

_« Puis il vînt, un mois seulement après la mort de l'étudiante : le jeune homme qui aurait dû devenir père. Des clients présents qui le virent entrer, aucun ne soupçonna jamais que cet individu eut un quelconque rapport avec la victime de Bannon, et c'est « accidentellement » que la bagarre éclata entre Bannon et lui, quand le garçon le bouscula pour faire tomber sa chope au sol – un sacrilège, aux yeux de Bannon. Celui-ci explosa et, dans sa très noire colère, tira sa baguette magique pour défier le jeune homme en duel. A la consternation générale, le cadet accepta, et tous deux sortirent de l'auberge._

_« Signe avant-coureur ou non, ils prirent la direction du cimetière qui faisait alors face à l'auberge. Terrifiés, inquiets et, plus encore, avides d'assister au spectacle, les clients se regroupèrent près des fenêtres et eurent une seule et même réaction quand les autorités vinrent les interroger : jamais quelqu'un n'avait résisté à Bannon de la sorte, et jamais un duel ne s'était achevé d'une manière aussi inattendue. Car alors que Bannon et le garçon se livraient un combat à mort, le cadet esquiva une attaque et planta sa baguette dans la terre, un dessin apparut dans le sol et, alors que Bannon se hâtait de jeter ce qui devait être son ultime attaque, les racines de l'if proche jaillirent du sol pour le désarmer et le ligoter, puis l'emporter sous terre._

_« Ainsi disparut Benny Bannon, le héros devenu une plaie. A Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, la légende veut que l'if se dresse toujours dans le cimetière et qu'une fois de temps en temps, on entende l'arbre mugir le nom de celui qui, outre le fait d'avoir vaincu Bannon, fût également la dernière rencontre supposée du Marchand du Désespoir – ou plus communément, du Marcheur de Mort : Teegan Rumors. »_

Teegan Rumors… Harry savait très bien où il avait déjà lu ce nom : Grinval le citait dans sa lettre abandonnée dans le laboratoire, Rumors était à l'origine du « parcours du combattant » qui se cachait derrière le rideau noir – et au bout duquel la récompense était soi-disant la baguette magique du Marcheur de Mort.

Néanmoins, l'aspect le plus intéressait demeurait le sortilège final de Rumors, car il avait visiblement utilisé la magie élémentaire pour parvenir à ensorceler les racines de l'if et se débarrasser de Bannon. Harry contempla un point invisible pendant un moment : avec le parchemin de Porgat, il pourrait sans doute reproduire le sortilège de Rumors – d'un point de vue théorique, bien évidemment, car Harry n'oubliait pas que Grinval avait insisté sur la dangerosité de l'Elémentarisme.

Refermant le livre, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et s'empressa de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Le temps avait passé si vite qu'il n'y avait pas accordé de grande attention. Or, si le déjeuner allait commencer, il ne le ferait qu'après que Dumbledore eût donné le nom du candidat qui s'occuperait du _Poudlard Reporter_ pendant l'année scolaire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il crut être arrivé trop tard, car une grande partie des Serdaigle adressait à Webster des signes, des tapes amicales et des sourires rayonnants. Toutefois, Dumbledore était encore assis et les plats, vides.

− Juste à temps ! lança Liz quand il s'assit à côté d'elle.

− J'ai cru que Webster avait gagné…

− Certains le croient depuis qu'un troisième année a entendu Chourave dire que le projet de Webster était plus impressionnant qu'elle ne s'y attendait, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Harry regarda la table des Serdaigle, dubitatif. Comment pouvaient-ils en conclure que Webster avait remporté la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_ ? se demanda-t-il.

Les derniers élèves entrèrent précipitamment dans la Grande Salle et se hâtèrent de s'asseoir, certains accusant quelques regards noirs de leurs camarades impatients. Alors, Dumbledore se leva en souriant largement, à la fois amusé par l'excitation et l'attente insoutenable – et plus que jamais, Harry prit conscience du succès du journal à cette époque-ci.

− Les directeurs des maisons ont tranché, déclara-t-il. Les deux projets ont agréablement surpris le jury, qui est toutefois unanime sur la décision de confier la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_ à… Moira Winston !


	26. Le Poudlard Reporter

Les doigts pressèrent la graine de toutes leurs forces, en faisant s'écouler un liquide opaque et mauve qui piqua verticalement vers le contenu du chaudron. Quand la dernière goutte tomba, la potion vira du bleu azur au rose le plus pâle, dégageant des filets de fumée qui se recourbaient comme pour replonger dans le chaudron. Harry lança la graine vide vers une grosse poubelle cabossée qu'il avait récupérée dans l'un des placards du laboratoire. Tout semblait avoir été correctement réalisé, mais il parcourut quand même le livre pour vérifier qu'il avait atteint son breuvage correspondait aux indications notées dans le l'ouvrage : la potion aurait dû être rouge, mais uniquement parce qu'il aurait dû plonger la graine directement dans la potion, et non l'écraser avant de la vider… Après une longue réflexion, Harry conclut que sa potion d'Introspection était parfaite.

Le dimanche était arrivé, et l'excitation qui planait au-dessus du château ne cessait de croître au fil des heures : tout le monde n'attendait que le lundi et le _Poudlard Reporter_, car pour la première fois depuis que le journal de l'école était devenu populaire, il était possible qu'une édition soit publiée dès la deuxième semaine, et vers la fin du mois de septembre. Le _Poudlard Reporter_ était d'autant plus attendu que « la tata de Sophia » était loin d'être une inconnue – même pour Harry : Dorcas Meadowes, censée être assassinée dans quelques années par la propre main de Lord Voldemort, était certes une employée modeste du ministère de la Magie, mais également la plus terrible « civile » que les Mangemorts aient jamais affrontée. Sa participation à l'installation des sortilèges pour le _Poudlard Reporter_ avait accentué l'impatience et la curiosité de la communauté étudiante, qui ne cessait de se demander ce que Moira préparait. Les seuls mécontents étaient bien évidemment les supporters de Webster, mais Harry s'était rapidement aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à les surveiller : les filles de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, tout comme lui, se tenaient à l'affût d'une quelconque vengeance.

Pourtant, lorsque Harry ressortit du laboratoire, il n'eut aucun doute que Moira n'avait subi aucune attaque. La réputation de jeunes femmes comme Deadheart et Liz suffisait-elle à faire ravaler sa dignité à Webster ? Ou les Serdaigle cherchaient-ils à se venger de la victoire de Moira d'une façon plus subtile ? Harry misait sur le second plan, mais alors que la potion d'Introspection bouillonnait sagement dans le laboratoire de Grinval, il ne lui parut guère utile de s'alarmer, comme si son âme s'était connectée à l'atmosphère ambiante de Poudlard.

Arpentant les couloirs des sous-sols du château de Poudlard, Harry s'enferma dans ses pensées. Chaque jour, il travaillait ce qu'il fallait : la magie corporelle, la Sensibimancie, et à présent, la magie vocale. Grâce au livre que la Salle sur Demande lui avait permis de consulter, il avait associé magies corporelle et vocale pour voir s'il était capable d'obtenir un moindre résultat, mais ses tentatives avaient toutes été des échecs. Il se rassurait grâce à une pensée non négligeable : il débutait encore.

− Potter !

Harry venait tout juste de franchir la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée, que le professeur Chourave dévalait les dernières marches du bel escalier de marbre, son chapeau vert posé de travers sur ses cheveux châtain foncé. Une de ses mains potelées était rangée dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière alors qu'elle le rejoignait en l'observant avec la plus grande attention.

− Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandée si je pouvais vous fournir une racine de Touffe-la-mort, dit-elle.

Elle extirpa de sa poche un petit flacon contenant une racine sombre, recroquevillée, semblable à des serres de faucon brûlées.

− Il paraît que c'est pour une potion ? ajouta le professeur Chourave, mi-curieuse, mi-soupçonneuse.

− Oui, assura Harry.

− Eh bien, j'espère que vous nous éclairerez sur les propriétés des racines de Touffe-la-mort quand elles seront le sujet d'un cours, Potter, dit la botaniste en lui donnant le flacon de verre.

− Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur, promit Harry, et merci pour la racine.

Poursuivant son chemin sous les regards intrigués des élèves qui n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange, Harry se jura de profiter de la première récréation pour finaliser la préparation du philtre fantomatique.

La Grande Salle frémissait littéralement d'impatience : les yeux se levaient régulièrement vers les fenêtres, les oreilles se tendaient pour percevoir le moindre battement d'ailes lointain, et chaque exclamation faisait se dresser les têtes, les élèves croyant que le crieur annonçait l'arrivée des hiboux et des chouettes. Les supporters d'Aaron Webster étaient, sans grande surprise, les moins pressés de recevoir la nouvelle édition du _Poudlard Reporter _: il leur faudrait découvrir pourquoi Moira avait gagné la rédaction du journal de l'école, et ils n'avaient visiblement pas hâte de s'apercevoir que la petite Serpentard avait surpassé Webster.

− S'ils ne se calment pas rapidement, ils vont finir par se faire dessus, commenta Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

− Ca calmerait l'ego de certains, d'un autre côté, fit remarquer Liz d'un ton indifférent. Où est-ce que tu t'étais encore caché ?

− Je devais voir le professeur Chourave, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il me manquait un ingrédient, donc Slughorn lui a demandé si elle pouvait me le filer et je suis allé le récupérer.

− Je n'ai pas souvenir que le bureau de Chourave se trouve dans les sous-sols, dit une voix.

Liz leva immédiatement les yeux vers le plafond, exaspérée, tandis que Harry, bien qu'il sut que la voix était à Sirius, se penchait pour apercevoir les Maraudeurs assis tout près des jeunes femmes – assez près pour l'entendre parler, en tout cas.

− Tu sais donc parler ? s'étonna faussement Harry.

− Il n'y a pas que toi qui ramènes des points à Gryffondor, dit Sirius avec un sourire étincelant.

− Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'en ramener plus que vous trois réunis, lança Liz d'un ton goguenard.

Lily jeta un regard désapprobateur à la grande brune, considérant visiblement que les relations de Harry et des Maraudeurs étaient suffisamment mauvaises comme ça pour qu'elle se prive de les envenimer.

− Nous sommes trop humbles pour étaler notre science à outrance, déclara Sirius d'un air solennel.

− Vous avez bien raison, approuva Harry avec amabilité. Mieux vaut _grogner_ que _mordre_, on ne sait jamais ce que réserve celui qui vous fait face.

Il se désintéressa aussitôt des Maraudeurs d'un air naturel, mais il sentit que sa dernière phrase avait produit le petit effet qu'il espérait : Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient qu'avoir l'impression d'être visés, même si Harry doutait que les Maraudeurs soient assez « humbles » pour admettre l'idée qu'il puisse soupçonner le statut d'Animagus de Sirius.

La Grande Salle retint brusquement son souffle, car les conversations venaient d'être couvertes par les ailes de la centaine de hiboux et de chouettes qui apportaient les nouvelles, les colis et les lettres familiales. Si, en temps normal, c'était avant tout _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui provoquait cette réaction, car potentiellement porteuse d'une tragédie perpétrée par les Mangemorts, Harry eut la très nette impression qu'aujourd'hui, c'était surtout l'arrivée de la première édition du _Poudlard Reporter_ qui imposa ce silence soudain. Déferlant sous le plafond magique et d'un bleu étincelant, les oiseaux postaux se répandirent au-dessus des cinq tables pour apporter leurs fardeaux, se faire payer ou s'abreuver de jus de citrouille, puis reprendre leur envol.

A la une du _Poudlard Reporter_, une photo en noir et blanc et animée montrait toute l'équipe de Moira, fière et réjouie de rempiler pour une année – et privée de Webster, bien évidemment. Elle s'étalait sous la manchette : _LE NOUVEAU JOURNAL_ et présentait bien entendu toutes les innovations apportées par la petite Serpentard – et aussi Dorcas Meadowes – au journal de l'école. Harry ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment, juste assez pour voir le cadre des réactions accueillir son tout premier message : « M.W. », précédé d'un petit serpent, avait dit : « _BOUH !_ », et plusieurs élèves le firent remarquer bruyamment avant de s'empresser de prendre une plume.

Tournant la page, Harry découvrit la page _Sports_. Le tableau permettant de suivre en temps réel le déroulement du championnat de Quidditch était déjà là, tout comme l'article de Timothy Fowler, le seul chroniqueur de cette page. Harry se contenta de lire le résumé en diagonale, mais d'après ce qu'il put comprendre, les équipes de cette époque étaient à peu près au même niveau : Serpentard avait dominé tout le premier trimestre, puis Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient lutté pour occuper le haut du classement, puis Poufsouffle s'était enorgueilli pour s'installer en première place pendant plusieurs semaines avant que Gryffondor, lors de son dernier match, ne remporte enfin la coupe en devançant Serdaigle de dix malheureux petits points. Comme le présageait Moira, cependant, Timothy Fowler ne semblait pas avoir trouvé le moindre capitaine à interviewer, mais comme les joueurs de Bavboules ne se trouvaient plus écartés, ceux-ci avaient visiblement pris plaisir à combler ce manque.

Orientant ses yeux sur la page de droite, _La Classe_, Harry remarqua que Lily et Deadheart se partageaient tout l'espace : la préfète-en-chef, comme l'avait annoncé Moira, avait apporté son regard sur le sortilège Protéiforme, expliquant comment l'aborder au mieux, partageant même l'état psychologique qu'elle adoptait pour réussir ses sorts. Quant à la Serpentard, plus douée que Lily en botanique, elle donnait ses conseils pour entretenir au mieux les Roses-de-lune, des plantes de jardin qui connaissaient apparemment un succès détonnant auprès des sorcières et des sorciers possédant des pelouses à fleurir. Mary parlait quant à elle des Gernuflons, de petites créatures très sensibles qui avaient l'étonnante capacité de sentir le moindre mal-être de leurs maîtres et savaient toujours leur apporter du réconfort. Les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour voter ou commenter les cours, certains disant à toutes « merci », d'autres critiquant allègrement la banalité des explications données – étrangement, personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à redire sur l'article de Deadheart, mais ni Lily ni Mary ne parurent affectées par tous les reproches – infondés, aux yeux de Harry – des élèves. Néanmoins, lorsque les votes se calmèrent, elles n'avaient guère de raison de se plaindre, car leur note était très respectable.

− On va bientôt confondre Serdaigle et Serpentard, commenta Harry en parcourant les imprécations écrites par les supporters de Webster.

− L'ironie, c'est que Kevin Spencer voulait sortir avec Lily, l'année dernière, dit Mary. A mon avis, il n'a pas digéré que tu lui mettes un râteau, parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas tendre.

− S'il y a bien un Serdaigle qui n'a pas la moindre chance de me vexer, c'est bien lui, affirma Lily avec calme.

Harry tourna la page pour accéder à la page de Bowman, _Poudlard_, et il eut la surprise de découvrir sa propre photo sous l'intitulé « Elève de la semaine ». Juste en-dessous de sa photo qui lui adressait un sourire goguenard, Bowman avait listé toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait été désigné d'office : depuis l'arrestation de Burrow jusqu'à sa capture du Frère, en passant par sa démonstration en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et cette étonnante question qu'il avait posée à Mulciber et qui laissait entendre qu'il connaîtrait l'endroit où se trouverait la Chambre des Secrets. Tumter faisait également l'objet d'un article, Bowman soulignant l'extraordinaire, assez surnaturelle même, discrétion de « _l'ancien élève de Durmstrang, qu'une rumeur prétend venir en fait de l'école de Massalia_ ». Sans surprise, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers Tumter, mais celui-ci, aussi amorphe que la semaine précédente, se contentait de regarder la une d'un regard vide. Un tableau interactif présentait également Gryffondor comme la maison ayant récolté le plus grand nombre de points depuis la rentrée, avec une avance des plus confortables sur Serdaigle, collée de très près par Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Les petites annonces figuraient également en bas de la deuxième page, accompagnées des noms des élèves qui les avaient rédigées.

La page _Potins_ de Debby Coulson ne l'intéressa pas vraiment, bien qu'elle signalât quelques mésaventures que certains élèves avaient connues tout au long de la première semaine. Il y avait même un tableau présentant le top cinq des étudiants à avoir reçu le plus de retenues depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et Mary avait établi tout un listing des rumeurs entendues à gauche et à droite, aussi bien sur les agresseurs, les farceurs et les couples brisés ou fraîchement nés.

Le page _Savoir-faire_ connaissait un succès assez étonnant, notamment avec ses articles _Savoir se maquiller_ par Rebecca Stevens, _Recette du fondant au chocolat_ par Molly Weasley, _Sortilèges simples pour s'embellir_ toujours de Rebecca Stevens, _Être de bonne humeur tous les jours_ par Moira Winston ou encore _Fabriquer un costume de Halloween facilement_ par Sophia McKinnon. Les commentaires défilaient à une telle vitesse qu'il devenait assez difficile de tous les lire entièrement, mais l'idée emballait tant les élèves que nombre d'entre eux essayaient de se réserver une place pour la prochaine édition.

_La photo de la semaine_ fit sourire Harry : Moira rayonnait, son bonheur manifeste transformant ses yeux noirs à deux fentes étincelantes, tandis que Lily embrassait sa joue gauche et que Deadheart s'occupait de la droite. Un court article, sans nul doute écrit par la petite brune, présentait toutes les similitudes entre la préfète-en-chef et la sublime Serpentard : elles mesuraient apparemment la même taille, pesaient le même poids, avaient des cheveux de la même longueur, partageaient des mensurations identiques et, selon Moira, faisaient les meilleurs bisous de tout Poudlard. Harry songea que de nombreux jeunes hommes apprécieraient de vérifier ces deux derniers points par eux-mêmes, mais il se garda bien de le dire à haute voix.

Ce qui intéressait plus particulièrement Harry, cependant, était la dernière page, _Le Débat_. La veille, quelques-uns des élèves à avoir participé à cette première « réunion » avaient fanfaronné dans le château pour faire savoir qu'ils savaient déjà de quoi parlerait l'article, mais ils étaient restés muets – tout au moins, en public – quand les curieux étaient venus leur poser des questions. Sans grand étonnement, toutefois, Harry découvrit que le sujet se trouvait être l'arrestation de Gabriel Burrow, et le professeur interviewé, Dumbledore lui-même :

_**Poudlard Reporter (abrégé, P.R.) : Quel est votre sentiment sur l'incarcération de Gabriel Burrow, l'ancien directeur du Département de la justice magique ?**_

_Albus Dumbledore : Une franche surprise, je dois bien l'avouer. Je savais, comme bon nombre d'employés du ministère de la Magie, que Gabriel était un homme controversé : ses abus de pouvoir, son ignorance totale d'un certain nombre de lois, son laxisme vis-à-vis des protocoles et certaines de ses fréquentations, ont révélé qu'il ne pouvait être le fonctionnaire le plus intègre du ministère, mais jamais je n'aurais soupçonné la moitié de ce qu'il a fait._

_**P.R. :**__**Comment Harry Potter a-t-il pu savoir ce que personne, en Grande-Bretagne, ne soupçonnait ?**_

_A. D. : Je me suis entretenu avec Mr Potter à son retour du procès – une autre franche surprise, car je n'avais que très peu d'espoirs de le voir revenir. Il a lui-même reconnu avoir un don pour s'attirer des ennuis contre son gré, et il se trouve qu'il s'est simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. L'acharnement dont il a fait l'objet pendant le mois d'août, le harcèlement imposé par Gabriel Burrow pour le retrouver, lui a donc été très révélateur sur les manigances secrètes de Gabriel._

_**Sean Urban : Monsieur, est-il vrai que le manoir de Burrow faisait l'objet d'une sécurité hors-du-commun que même le ministre de la Magie ne possède pas ? Et si oui, comment pensez-vous que Potter ait pu traverser ces protections ?**_

_A. D. : Il est vrai que le ministère a découvert certaines singularités en investissant le manoir de Burrow. Pour ce que je sais du passé de Mr Potter, je peux affirmer que son enfance et son adolescence ont été très différentes de celles que les élèves de Poudlard ont connues : il est donc tout à fait possible que l'enseignement qu'il a reçu l'ait amené à appréhender des situations où il aurait à cambrioler un manoir surprotégé._

_**Cecilia Mount : Que pensez-vous de l'organisation à laquelle appartient Burrow ?**_

_A. D. : Qu'elle constituerait une menace considérable si elle venait à nous prendre pour ses ennemis. Grâce à plusieurs découvertes du ministère, nous savons désormais qu'elle est extraordinairement bien organisée, que sa présence s'étend à travers toute l'Europe – voire le monde entier ! – et que ses membres ne plaisantent pas._

_**Bartemius Croupton Jr. : Il paraît que Potter a rejeté la faute de la destruction de Massalia sur le groupe de Burrow, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_A. D. : Pour ce que j'en sais, l'enquête est toujours en cours, mais certaines preuves découvertes chez Gabriel Burrow semblent donner raison à Mr Potter._

_**Johan Irving : On pourrait croire que Potter cherche à protéger les Mangemorts, non ?**_

_A. D. : Je ne pense pas. Aucun sympathisant des Mangemorts n'aurait donné les informations que Mr Potter a offertes en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. A mon humble avis, Mr Potter cherchait juste à protéger la vérité._

_**P. R. : Que sont devenues les victimes de Burrow ?**_

_A. D. : Pour celles qui ont été emprisonnées, le Magenmagot a déjà libéré les innocentes et, me semble-t-il, est occupé à faire la lumière sur celles ayant été impliquées à un moment ou à un autre dans une quelconque affaire criminelle. Il est fort à parier que nombre d'entre elles seront relâchées, leur incarcération par Burrow pouvant être considérées comme une peine officielle. Quant à celles qui n'ont pas survécu… eh bien, il est hélas trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, à part les réhabiliter._

_**Wilson Seaman : Pensez-vous que le groupuscule auquel appartient Burrow viendra jusqu'à Poudlard pour essayer de se venger de Potter ?**_

_A. D. : Mr Potter, si vous l'ignorez encore, a capturé un intrus dans la nuit de vendredi, ce qui laisse à penser que l'organisation de Burrow cherche bel et bien à se faire venger. Par chance, Mr Potter est responsable : il ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un d'autre pâtisse des conséquences de ses actes, c'est pourquoi il devrait obtenir assez rapidement une autorisation spéciale pour participer aux patrouilles nocturnes._

_**P. R. : Et Logan Tumter ? La rumeur prétend qu'il serait un massalien… et Harry Potter a capturé l'intrus dans les sous-sols ! On pourrait penser que Tumter fait également office de cible du groupe de Burrow…**_

_A. D. : Mr Tumter participera lui aussi aux rondes nocturnes. Son récent entretien avec le Département de la justice magique a permis de remettre à jour les informations officielles de son passé, mais c'est au Département de la coopération magique internationale qu'il revient la charge de se rapprocher de son homologue grec pour vérifier cette rumeur._

_**P. R. : Burrow emprisonné, que pensez-vous de la nomination de Bartemius Croupton Sr à sa succession ?**_

_A. D. : Je connais Barty et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il saura rétablir la dignité de son nouveau poste : son aversion pour la criminalité sous toutes ses formes le présente comme un homme très intègre, il fera tous les efforts possibles pour faire oublier l'affaire Burrow._

_**Johan Irving : Pour en revenir à Potter, ne croyez-vous pas qu'un Mangemort aurait pu être chargé de dire toutes ces informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui pour tromper la vigilance générale ?**_

_A. D. (en riant) : C'est une théorie très intéressante, mais, si Mr Potter était vraiment un Mangemort, je serais un peu moins insistant que vous sur son éventuel double-jeu. Un mage noir en liberté est dangereux, mais il ne sera jamais plus terrible que s'il se sent menacé. Je m'avoue cependant curieux de savoir comment Mr Potter se débarrasserait de ces soupçons peu flatteurs : nous pourrions profiter d'une nouvelle démonstration, qui sait ?_

Exceptionnellement, Moira avait abandonné son idée de faire voter les élèves pour sonder l'opinion générale à propos des sujets abordés par _Le Débat_, mais les étudiants s'en donnèrent à cœur joie dans les commentaires. De nombreuses questions concernèrent sans surprise Harry et son éventuelle appartenance aux Mangemorts, mais on parlait aussi beaucoup de Logan Tumter et de sa potentielle scolarité passée à Massalia.

− Alors, comment comptes-tu te disculper ? s'enquit Mary.

− Ca ne servira à rien, répondit Harry en posant le _Poudlard Reporter_ à côté de son assiette.

− Ah ? s'étonna quelque peu Lily. Pourquoi ça ?

− Parce qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que Irving soit agressé dans les prochains jours, dit Harry avec une totale indifférence. Des élèves qui ne m'apprécient pas trouveront amusants d'amplifier ces soupçons et feront le nécessaire pour que tout le monde croie que j'ai cherché à me venger de lui…

− Sauf que c'est un ami de Webster, objecta Mary.

− Ca ne les arrêtera pas, affirma Harry. Webster est seul : à Gryffondor, il y en a au moins deux capables de lui tenir tête et à Serpentard, Rogue et Haustin, voire peut-être même Mulciber, le peuvent tout autant. En outre, tout bon duelliste qu'il soit, Webster a rarement dû affronter deux adversaires en même temps, et c'est un détail qui a son importance. S'ajoute un dernier point : Irving et Webster ne sont pas _systématiquement_ _ensemble_, ils finiront par se séparer pour une raison ou une autre.

Mary hocha lentement la tête, impressionnée par la rapidité du raisonnement de Harry.

− J'aime beaucoup _La photo du jour_, soit dit en passant, confia-t-il.

Lily sourit.

− C'est Moira, dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

− Je m'attendais à une photo plus… « Moiresque », avoua Liz.

− Hola ! dit Lily. Au début, elle voulait que Deadheart et moi fassions des cochoncetés, puis qu'on s'embrasse, puis que l'une de nous fasse des cochoncetés avec elle à tour de rôle… Il a fallu que Deadheart menace de lancer un sort qui fera disparaître son costume de Halloween au beau milieu de la Grande Salle pour que Pitchoun fasse une proposition plus décente.

− Plus ça va, et plus elle ne pense qu'à ça, commenta Mary d'un air dubitatif. Ava m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de faire croire à Tumter que les nouveaux les plus âgés devaient lui faire un strip-tease pour respecter la tradition de la Cérémonie de la Répartition !

Lily eut un nouveau sourire, profondément amusée et attendrie par le comportement de Moira.

− D'où est-ce que ça lui vient, d'ailleurs, ces… délires ? demanda Harry.

− Les Cadeaux Spéciaux, répondit Liz.

Harry lança un regard interrogatoire aux trois jeunes femmes.

− Moira a ses petits rituels annuels, expliqua Lily. A la rentrée ou quand elle ne nous a pas vues depuis un bout de temps, comme les vacances scolaires, elle s'étonne de changements qui n'existent pas forcément : elle fait une fixation sur les cheveux de Mary, sur la taille de Liz, sur les yeux de Deadheart, sur les fesses de Bowman et sur ma poitrine. A Noël, c'est un cadeau spécial. L'année dernière, après avoir été longuement harcelée, Mary a opté pour lui faire le récit de la première nuit qu'elle a passée avec Anthony en guise de cadeau… Pitchoun a adoré et depuis, elle fait une fixation sur les « cochoncetés ».

− Vous devriez appréhender Noël, dit Harry.

− Mary et moi, on s'en fout, il n'y a que Deadheart et Lily qui fassent fantasmer Moira, dit Liz en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, j'ai déjà son cadeau : j'ai une photo de sa cousine et moi déguisées et faisant la grimace, Moira adore quand je ne fais pas « sérieuse ».

Harry admit secrètement qu'il imaginait assez mal Liz faire la grimace de bon cœur.

− Moi, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui offrir, reconnut Mary d'un air songeur.

− T'as le temps d'y réfléchir, d'un autre côté, fit remarquer Harry.

− Avec Moira, vaut mieux s'y prendre longtemps à l'avance, affirma Mary. Il vaut mieux établir une liste, car tu n'es jamais à l'abri qu'elle parvienne à en obtenir un avant Noël. Pendant notre troisième année, Lily comptait l'inviter à venir dormir dans notre dortoir, sauf que Dumbledore a fait installer un quatrième lit pour la remercier de sa décoration de Halloween… Du coup, chaque année, on fait une liste d'au moins cinq cadeaux afin d'avoir la garantie qu'il en restera un le jour de Noël. Je crois que je vais lui offrir un énorme coussin ou une gigantesque peluche… Il faut que je sache ce que Deadheart et Ava ont prévu…

Emportant les sacs et quelques toasts, ils se joignirent à la foule des élèves qui se réunissait aux portes. Sortant lentement de la Grande Salle, ils suivirent leurs camarades dans l'escalier de marbre, puis jusqu'au premier étage et, enfin, à la classe de métamorphose. Harry s'assit à côté de Mary, juste derrière Lily et Liz, et concentra toutes ses pensées sur le double cours du professeur McGonagall, car le programme scolaire commençait vraiment. Les premiers cours avaient été essentiellement axés sur des révisions, sauf en potions, et Harry avait tout intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur, car la fin du mois de septembre déterminerait s'il était apte à poursuivre les matières afin de devenir Auror.

− Les sortilèges d'Animation, annonça le professeur McGonagall, sont multiples et leur complexité varie selon ce que vous cherchez à animer. Vous ne pouvez utiliser le même sortilège pour ensorceler des aiguilles à tricot et une poignée de porte, tout comme un sortilège animant un objet ne peut servir à en animer plusieurs. Il faut aussi savoir que les choses organiques ne peuvent être animées, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ? Potter ?

− La loi de Guimers, répondit James.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor. La loi de Guimers proscrit l'animation sur les matières organiques, car elle est aussi dangereuse pour l'ensorceleur que pour l'ensorcelé.

− Pourtant, on peut enchanter des plantes, non ? lança Huddle.

− La métamorphose et les sortilèges sont deux formes de magie très différentes, dit le professeur McGonagall. Elles n'interviennent pas de la même manière et répondent à des lois qui ne sont pas les mêmes. Vous devriez le savoir depuis votre première année, Huddle !

Le Poufsouffle parut mal à l'aise sur sa chaise et reçut quelques sourires moqueurs.

− Avant que nous n'entrions dans le vif du sujet, sortez vos agendas, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Je veux, pour la semaine prochaine, dix centimètres de parchemin sur la loi de Guimers et pourquoi elle interdit le recours à l'Animation sur les matières organiques. Et _vous_, Huddle, me direz pourquoi la métamorphose et les sortilèges ne sont pas régis par les mêmes lois.

Commença ensuite une très longue explication sur le fonctionnement des sortilèges d'Animation. Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'appliquer l'enseignement de Brighton à celui du professeur McGonagall mais, soit parce que tous deux avaient été séparés trop tôt, soit parce que Harry n'avait pas assez travaillé la vision du vieil homme, il eut toutes les peines du monde à comprendre réellement ce que la sorcière expliquait. Toutefois, il resta confiant, car il lui restait encore une carte dans sa manche : reprendre le cours à _sa_ manière. Brighton avait toujours insisté sur ce point. Si Harry ne comprenait pas en classe, qu'il s'offre son propre cours pour aborder le sujet à sa façon. Une tactique qui fonctionnait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, même si Harry se méfiait quelque peu de l'ennui susceptible de lui être inspiré par la lecture du manuel scolaire.

Le cerveau atrophié par toutes les explications du professeur McGonagall, Harry ne fut pas mécontent lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du double cours.

− Une minute, Potter, lança le professeur McGonagall.

_C'est une manie, ma parole !_ songea Harry, las. Même en six années d'études dans son ancienne vie, aucun de ses professeurs ne l'avait retenu autant de fois à la fin du cours, lui semblait-il. Laissant les élèves quitter la salle, la sorcière referma la porte dès que les Maraudeurs, plus lents que les autres, furent sortis.

− Pour commencer, j'ai les résultats de votre interrogation de la semaine dernière, Potter, déclara le professeur McGonagall en revenant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Sur la théorie, je n'ai rien à redire, il vous faudra donc me convaincre sur la pratique pendant les cours à venir. Cependant, j'ai une question à vous poser : qui vous a appris la métamorphose ? Ne me dîtes pas Rodtchenko, Potter, je ne vous croirai pas !

Harry lui lança un regard intrigué.

− C'est une information qui doit rester secrète, professeur…

− C'est à vous de me faire confiance, dans ce cas !

− Il s'appelle Brighton, je ne connais que son prénom, avoua Harry.

− Brighton Stims, précisa le professeur McGonagall. Votre interrogation portait sa griffe, Potter, et je sais qu'il a toujours eu une méthode d'enseignement incompatible avec la mienne. La question que je me pose, c'est : êtes-vous quand même en mesure de suivre mes cours, Potter ?

− Oui, professeur, assura Harry. J'aurai juste besoin de les reprendre pendant mes devoirs…

− Vous savez que cela vous compliquera les choses ? dit le professeur McGonagall en l'observant à travers ses lunettes carrées. Les autres professeurs auront également beaucoup de devoirs à donner, vous devez effectuer des patrouilles nocturnes – votre temps libre diminue de façon conséquente, Potter !

− Je m'arrangerai, affirma Harry.

− Bien, mais si vous vous sentez dépassé, prévenez-moi illico ! Je ne plaisante pas, Potter !

− Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant, un peu sceptique, mais hocha finalement la tête.

− Deux autres choses, annonça-t-elle. Le projet de Webster indiquait que vous aviez joué au poste d'Attrapeur, non ? Pourtant, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas inscrit pour les sélections de Quidditch…

− Mon temps libre diminue de façon conséquente, répéta Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux, alors j'ai quelques réticences à le réduire davantage.

− Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt Potter qui vous dissuade de participer ?

− Non, professeur, répondit Harry. Si je dois m'inscrire, c'est uniquement pour remplacer l'attrapeur au cas où il serait blessé pendant un match.

− Dans ce cas, je vous inscris pour les sélections, Potter, décréta le professeur McGonagall. Nous avons besoin d'un attrapeur digne de ce nom. Si Potter n'était pas un aussi bon Poursuiveur, Gryffondor aurait terminé au pied du tableau depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignante.

Harry hocha la tête. Même si le Quidditch lui manquerait, il savait que cette époque n'était pas adaptée pour le révéler à son meilleur niveau : il avait volé sur un Nimbus 2000 et un Eclair de feu, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à manier un balai aux performances inférieures. En outre, il avait d'autres priorités.

− La dernière chose, et certainement pas la plus agréable, concerne votre dossier, reprit la sorcière. Grâce à ses connaissances au sein du ministère, le directeur a appris que vous faisiez toujours l'objet d'une enquête. Entre la démonstration offerte pendant le cours du professeur Farewell et votre allusion à la Chambre des Secrets, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas surprise par cette réaction. Préparez-vous donc à être de nouveau interrogé, car même si les Aurors sont plus âgés, diplômés et expérimentés que les élèves, ils nourriront les mêmes soupçons qu'eux sur votre compte !

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, j'ai déjà un plan.


	27. Introspection

La deuxième semaine fila à une telle vitesse que Harry eut peine à le croire, et lorsque le vendredi vînt, il fallut un long moment à sa mémoire pour rétablir une chronologie des évènements survenus depuis l'avertissement que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné. Pour commencer, les cours avaient été une véritable épreuve, même si l'enseignement de Brighton lui était d'un immense secours dans la plupart d'entre eux : certes, il ne détrônait pas les anciens dans leurs matières de prédilection, mais on lui reconnaissait un potentiel que presque personne ne lui soupçonnait – Mulciber, notamment, n'appréciait guère de découvrir que Harry se révélait bien plus doué que lui dans toutes les matières. Ensuite, il y avait la prédiction de Harry : comme il l'avait annoncé, Irving avait subi un assaut relativement brutal le mercredi soir, alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bains des préfets, et avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie – les agresseurs n'avaient pas été identifiés, mais les soupçons pesant sur Harry n'avaient pas manqué de s'intensifier auprès de la communauté étudiante. Seules les filles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor – et peut-être les Maraudeurs – savaient Harry innocent dans cette affaire. Et pour conclure, les rondes nocturnes que Harry faisait étaient d'une utilité plus qu'appréciable, car elles lui permirent de finir sa carte de Poudlard et de se rendre régulièrement dans le laboratoire pour surveiller la cuisson de la potion d'Introspection. Seul bémol, mais prévisible : les Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement Sirius et Pettigrow, essayaient tant bien que mal de le suivre à travers le château pendant ses patrouilles. Sans nul doute avaient-ils remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de disparaître de la carte du Maraudeur, mais Harry avait trouvé la parade : le sortilège de Nuit Noire, comme le disait Grinval, se révélait simple et efficace, et Harry prit rapidement l'habitude de l'utiliser pour semer ses poursuivants.

Le vendredi soir, quelques heures seulement après que Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, ait relâché Irving pour lui permettre de reprendre les cours, Harry éteignit le feu magique qui crépitait sous le chaudron bouillonnant de potion d'Introspection. Les volutes se recourbaient, comme pour replonger dans le liquide. Se détournant, Harry, après un bref coup d'œil au rideau noir, s'avança jusqu'à un meuble, ouvrit un tiroir pour y récupérer une louche, puis un placard pour en sortir un gobelet d'argent, et enfin revint près de sa préparation.

La potion d'Introspection, selon le livre de la bibliothèque dans lequel il avait trouvé la recette, n'offrait pas le même « voyage » à tout le monde : de nombreux facteurs, certains évidents, d'autres non, étaient pris en compte, notamment le caractère, le passé, la personnalité, les peurs, les espoirs, et l'intensité de la magie présente dans le sang. Selon l'auteur, le _voyage interne_ que proposait la potion différait donc pour chaque personne : il pouvait se révéler très agréable ou cauchemardesque, paisible ou éprouvant, séduisant ou rédhibitoire – et Harry n'était pas particulièrement optimiste, tandis qu'il remplissait le gobelet. Avec la vie qu'il avait eue, il s'imaginait déjà faire à nouveau face à Lord Voldemort, ou aux dépouilles de ses parents, ou revoir Dumbledore tomber par-dessus les remparts de la tour d'astronomie.

_Oh, la ferme !_ s'écria une petite voix, dans sa tête. Bonne idée, admit Harry. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et avala la potion d'une traite. Il eut tout juste le temps de reposer le verre : autour de lui, le laboratoire ondula, comme traversé par un courant d'air singulièrement chaud, et le décor se dissout en quelques instants. Immobile dans une obscurité impénétrable, Harry attendit, essayant de se détendre malgré tous les scénarii possibles et affreux qui cherchaient à s'imposer dans son esprit.

Alors, brusquement, un nouveau décor s'installa tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait au centre d'une vaste salle au mur circulaire, des piliers sculptés se dressant dans des niches et s'élevant jusqu'au plafond peint d'une immense fresque représentant des scènes de toutes les natures possibles : des hommes et des femmes aux regards vides de toute vie gisaient sur un sol boueux, des créatures magiques s'armaient tandis que d'autres filaient se cacher, des personnes festoyaient allègrement autour de grandes tables et levaient leurs verres en l'honneur de quelqu'un qui manquait à l'appel, un couple partageait un moment intime sur les draps d'un lit massif et des gens s'affrontaient dans des duels causant de graves dégâts aux bâtiments proches d'eux… Harry observa le plafond d'un air ébahi, impressionné par le réalisme des peintures – il aurait presque eu l'impression de se trouver derrière une fenêtre à épier toutes ces scènes.

− Ta vie.

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers… lui-même ?! Mais le Harry qui s'avançait vers lui était très différent : il avait un visage plus fermé, son regard bicolore ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, et il émanait de lui quelque chose de franchement intimidant. Vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier noire brodée au fil d'argent, il s'arrêta à côté de lui et leva les yeux vers le plafond, l'air insondable.

− Ma vie ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− Ta vie, approuva l'autre. Les morts et les créatures ayant pris part à la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, puis la réjouissance suscitée par sa chute, entraînant des fêtes, des accouplements et la traque des Mangemorts. Bien sûr, toute ton histoire n'est pas retranscrite : nous voyons seulement ce qu'elle a apporté au plus grand nombre.

− Et pourquoi dis-tu que c'est _ma_ vie, et non la _notre _? demanda Harry.

− Parce que ce n'est pas la mienne, dit son sosie.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais comprit alors.

− Ce n'est pas ma vie, affirma-t-il en montrant le plafond d'un geste de tête, c'est mon _ancienne_ vie.

Son double eut un sourire narquois et tourna les talons.

− Alors, prouve-le ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Et il se volatilisa sans un bruit. A l'autre extrémité de la vaste salle, Harry vit apparaître une double porte dans le mur. Jetant un dernier regard au plafond, il s'avança sur le parquet de bois sombre. Le panneau s'ouvrit sur un long couloir menant à une intersection, son sol recouvert d'un tapis rouge brodé d'or, ses murs verdâtres décorés de tableaux aux cadres argentés et montrant différents moments de l'enfance de Harry. Plus il suivait le passage, plus il grandissait : ses parents disparurent des scènes, remplacés par les Dursley et les atroces années qu'il avait passées sous leur tutelle, accompagnés parfois de la tante Marge ou de scènes s'étant déroulées à l'école ou dans les rues de Little Whinging. Il revit même la fois où Dedalus Diggle l'avait salué dans un supermarché, alors que la tante Petunia et lui-même faisaient les courses.

Le dernier tableau du couloir montra le jour où il avait reçu la première lettre envoyée par Poudlard, et il revit même l'oncle Vernon la lui dérober avant de chasser son neveu et son propre fils de la cuisine. Puis Harry atterrit au beau milieu de l'intersection, où de nombreuses pancartes indiquaient tout autant de directions qu'il y avait de couloirs – à en croire le panneau pointé vers la salle où il avait rencontré son sosie, il revenait de « l'Enfance ».

− Et maintenant ? soupira-t-il.

Il avait l'embarras du choix, en réalité. Les pancartes indiquaient toutes sortes de destinations insolites, comme le Courage, la Peur, le Cauchemar, l'Imagination, la Mémoire, le Désir, le Secret, la Gourmandise – tellement de salles, en fait, que Harry doutait avoir le temps, et l'envie, de toutes les visiter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas par quel moyen cette visite était censée lui permettre de découvrir sa magie interne, en outre.

− La magie interne, dit sa propre voix derrière lui, n'est pas un trésor que l'on trouve grâce à une carte.

Harry se retourna vers son sosie.

− Elle fait partie intégrante de toi, elle est aussi invisible et impalpable que l'air que tu respires.

− Je sais, dit Harry, mais il faut quand même la trouver !

− Elle fait partie intégrante de toi, répéta son sosie.

Il disparut à nouveau, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion, mais Harry reporta aussitôt son attention sur tous les panneaux, l'esprit traversé d'un éclair de lucidité. Son double lui avait donné la clé pour trouver sa magie : si elle faisait partie intégrante de lui-même, alors il lui fallait se connaître par cœur. Il put donc rayer « la Peur » de ses destinations, car il savait pertinemment qu'il y trouverait un Détraqueur, et « La Gourmandise », sachant que cette salle le confronterait à des tonnes de tartes à la mélasse, son péché mignon. Il lui restait toujours un nombre important de destinations possibles, cependant.

Hésitant un court instant, il finit par prendre le couloir menant à la salle du Désir. Là encore, des scènes étaient encadrées d'argent sur les murs verts, retraçant tous les désirs que Harry avait pu avoir dans son ancienne vie : la plus petite attention de ses parents, ses souhaits d'être retiré aux Dursley par un lointain parent, ses espoirs d'être un jour aussi aimé et choyé que Dudley par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia – un rêve qui s'était étouffé de lui-même. Puis son envie d'entrer à Poudlard, ses premiers émois en rencontrant Cho Chang, les moments d'intimité passés avec Ginny dans les recoins sombres du château. Le dernier tableau le représentait encore, anéantissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Grand Seigneur, simple silhouette encapuchonnée vêtue d'une robe brodée d'arcs, de courbes, de crochets et de boucles. Puis il franchit la double porte.

Il se retrouva aussitôt non pas dans une salle, mais sur le quai ¾ de la gare King's Cross. La locomotive rouge vif crachait ses nuages de fumée sur la foule des parents et des élèves.

− Harry, arrête de courir !

L'intéressé se retourna et sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux : Lily, la trentaine et toujours aussi belle, se rapprochait en poussant un chariot en fixant sévèrement un petit Harry âgé de onze ans, sans cicatrice sur le front et ses yeux vert émeraude étincelant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

− Mais ils sont là-bas, maman ! se plaignit le garçon, visiblement impatient de retrouver quelqu'un.

− Ils ne vont pas s'envoler, répliqua Lily.

Tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée par son lui-même de onze ans, Harry aperçut un garçon roux qui lui adressait de grands signes de la main, accompagné d'une mère dodue au visage bienveillant qui tenait une petite fille par la main tout en distribuant quelques recommandations à deux adolescents râblés et identiques jusqu'à la plus petite tache de rousseur. Les Weasley, se réjouit Harry. Mais avant que Lily et son fils ne les rejoignent, tout le quai se volatilisa et un nouveau décor s'installa.

Lui-même, avec ses yeux hétérochromes et sa cicatrice sur le front, observait par la fenêtre du salon du manoir Grinval une petite foule amassée devant son portail infranchissable.

− La célébrité n'a pas que de bons côtés, dit une voix grave et familière.

Harry le spectateur pivota pour découvrir, assis dans deux fauteuils de cuir, Dumbledore, qui avait parlé, ainsi que Brighton.

− Vivement qu'ils se lassent ! dit le Harry près de la fenêtre.

− Tu as vaincu Lord Voldemort, ils ne se lasseront pas de sitôt, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

− Et le Grand Seigneur, ajouta Brighton, même si c'est moins impressionnant que de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, fils.

− Comment vont les autres ?

− Ils sont vivants, répondit Dumbledore.

− Et la Fraternité ?

− Elle est mal en point, mais elle se relèvera, répondit Brighton.

La vision, que Harry lui-même jugea utopiste, s'évanouit alors et il se retrouva brusquement devant les portes de la salle du Désir. Il n'était pas très surpris par la scène du quai 9¾, il n'était même pas étonné de ne pas avoir vu James accompagner Lily et son fils, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'échange avec ses deux mentors – en particulier les paroles de Brighton, car même si Harry espérait effectivement permettre à la Fraternité de se sortir de la politique sanglante du Grand Seigneur actuel, il n'aspirait pas vraiment à sa survie.

Tournant les talons, il remonta le couloir pour rejoindre l'intersection.

− Ce que montre le Désir ne reflète ni la vérité, ni l'avenir, dit son sosie en réapparaissant. Des hommes et des femmes se sont vus devenir des dieux, séduire les femmes et les hommes qui leur plaisaient, devenir influents et extrêmement riches…

− Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu désires ? interrogea Harry.

− La paix, répondit son double avant de disparaître.

Harry observa l'endroit où s'était tenu son lui-même. Il comprenait, à présent : son « guide » n'était ni plus, ni moins que son lui devenu « tout-puissant ». Cela signifiait-il qu'il pouvait le devenir ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une simple chimère, d'une illusion que son subconscient avait créée pour le guider à travers l'Introspection ? Il aurait bien aimé le demander à son sosie, mais Harry doutait d'obtenir des réponses.

Parcourant à nouveau les pancartes, il se donna le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine destination et emprunta, au bout d'un moment, le couloir menant à la salle du Cauchemar. Il n'accorda aucune attention aux tableaux, même s'il perçut différentes images, notamment le retour de Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, Sirius se faisant projeter à travers le voile de la Chambre de la Mort, Dumbledore disparaissant par-dessus les remparts de la tour d'astronomie… Lorsqu'il atteignit la double porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps d'avaler un grand bol d'air, puis il entra.

Son cœur lui remonta presque aussitôt dans la gorge. La Grande Salle s'étendait devant lui, ses quatre longues tables absentes et remplacées par des rangées de corps. Lily, Liz, Mary, les Maraudeurs, les professeurs, Molly et Arthur Weasley et leurs fils Bill, Charlie et Percy, comptaient parmi les nombreux cadavres alignés sur le sol, les uns séparés des autres par une large allée menant au trône d'or du directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore était mort, sa dépouille servant de repose-pieds à Lord Voldemort.

Le visage de serpent blafard, les fentes en guise de narines, la bouche sans lèvres et les yeux rouge vif, fendus de pupilles verticales, du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tournèrent vers Harry dès que celui-ci s'avança.

− Tu arrives trop tard, Potter ! lança-t-il, sa voix glacée, aiguë et sifflante résonnant dans la Grande Salle. Tous tes amis sont morts, tous tes rêves sont brisés, tous tes espoirs sont désormais vains. Et tout est de ta faute, toi qui as osé défier le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

− Tu n'es pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, répliqua Harry.

Il se surprit lui-même à réagir avec autant de calme et à tutoyer Voldemort.

− Je le _suis_ ! dit Voldemort. Regarde Dumbledore, il est aussi mort que tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe et ces traîtres à leur sang !

− Tu oublies un détail, dit Harry. Je suis toujours vivant.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial, sans humour mais parfaitement moqueur.

− J'ai oublié de te présenter mon plus beau trophée, Harry.

La porte qui se dressait habituellement derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit alors et Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête : l'orbite gauche vide, le corps d'une pâleur spectrale, son œil droit éteint, un sosie de lui-même, transformé en Inferius, pénétra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas lourd, sa peau visqueuse scintillant à la lueur des flammes des torches.

− J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour lui, reprit Voldemort avec une délectation malsaine. Non seulement il a été assez gentil pour me donner l'œil d'Astaroth, mais en plus il a eu à cœur de tuer nombre de mes ennemis… Mais j'ai oublié ce que tu me disais, peux-tu répéter ?

Harry serra le poing en gardant un œil vigilant sur l'Inferius à son image, tremblant de rage.

− Je te détruirai, cracha-t-il. Deux de tes Horcruxes sont déjà détruits !

− QUOI ? rugit Voldemort.

Harry sentit toute sa rage l'abandonner instantanément et se délecta de l'expression horrifiée de Voldemort.

− Surprise, surprise, ricana-t-il. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, Tom !

− Tu oses ? Tu _oses_ ?

− Oui, j'ose, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire féroce. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps m'a dit un jour que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même…

Les yeux écarlates de Voldemort se baissèrent immédiatement sur Dumbledore.

− Sauf qu'il est mort ! trancha-t-il.

− Dumbledore fait partie de l'Histoire, personne ne l'oubliera jamais, affirma Harry. Toi, on ne t'oubliera pas, Tom, mais on se souviendra surtout du jour où tu as été vaincu !

− TUE-LE ! cria Voldemort, sa voix rendue suraiguë sous la colère.

Et Harry se retrouva subitement devant la double porte de la salle du Cauchemar.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Pas mal, lança sa propre voix.

Harry tourna le dos à la double porte et aperçut son sosie un peu plus loin qui l'observait avec un intérêt limité, mais qui l'observait quand même. Remontant le couloir, encore perturbé par sa soudaine éjection du Cauchemar, il rejoignit son double.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

− Interviens-tu souvent dans tes cauchemars ? répondit son double d'un air supérieur. Bien sûr que non, tu n'as aucun contrôle dessus : c'est pour cela que les gens se réveillent parfois après en avoir fait un, parce qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de les manipuler à leur guise. Tu peux intervenir oralement, mais tu es aussi immatériel que le plus vulgaire des fantômes. La question que tu dois te poser est : comprends-tu ton intérêt à explorer ces salles ?

Son sosie se dissipa subitement, abandonnant Harry à ses réflexions. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait son intérêt à se rendre dans toutes ces salles, car plus il en saurait sur lui-même, plus il se connaîtrait – et plus il se connaîtrait, et plus il serait en mesure de sentir sa magie intérieure, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Harry reporta son attention sur les pancartes. « La Mémoire » ne l'intéressait pas, car elle démentirait ses dires selon lesquels il avait fait une croix sur son ancienne vie de Survivant. En revanche, « le Secret » était sans doute plus intrigant que toutes les autres destinations possibles, car il se demandait bien ce qu'il aurait pu s'interdire de savoir. Optant pour ce couloir, il remarqua aussitôt entré dedans que les tableaux étaient moins nombreuses : des mensonges destinés à préserver des informations tapissaient les murs, comme la première fois où il s'était trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et avait prétendu n'avoir rien à dire, alors qu'il entendait pourtant une voix parler de meurtres et de sang, lors de sa deuxième année.

Accédant à la double porte, il posa la main sur la poignée, prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans une petite chambre dont le plafond et les murs s'étaient effondrés. Harry fut parcouru d'un violent frisson lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant caché sous les décombres et aperçut, à moitié ensevelie, Lily, la vingtaine, ses yeux éteints fixés sur un point invisible. A l'évidence, il aurait pu comparer la scène à un souvenir profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire de Survivant.

Une haute silhouette passa brusquement à côté de lui, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Hagrid – celle-ci était à peine plus grande que Harry et tout aussi mince, mais sa seule force physique lui suffit à déplacer les ruines du toit. Le sorcier se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la dépouille de Lily, au-dessus de laquelle il s'agenouilla. Il tendit une main à laquelle il manquait deux doigts, gantée de noir, et fit courir son index sur la joue de Lily.

− Tu aurais dû m'écouter, murmura l'homme d'une voix à la fois froide, attristée, méprisante, remplie d'une si grande quantité de regrets que Harry se demanda comment le sorcier pouvait vivre avec.

Etrangement, la voix lui parut familière, comme s'il l'avait entendue au moins une fois, il y a bien longtemps – mais le rugissement d'un moteur s'éleva soudainement, couvrant les pleurs du petit Harry, et le sorcier glissa une main dans le col de la robe de sorcière de Lily. Harry s'apprêta à protester, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'était ni visible, ni audible, mais l'homme ressortit rapidement sa main gantée et mutilée, tenant fermement une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se balançait l'une des alliances impériales. _Tumter !_ s'exclama intérieurement Harry, ahuri de découvrir que le massalien se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres d'Azkaban.

Avec une infinie précaution, comme s'il ne tenait pas à déplacer Lily, le sorcier passa ses mains derrière le cou de la jeune femme pour détacher la fine chaîne d'argent. Alors, surgissant de nulle part, la haute silhouette mince de Leandros parut :

− Encore un échec, lança-t-il d'un ton peiné.

− Pas cette fois, répliqua Tumter d'une voix qui glaça le sang de Harry.

− Tu cours après une chimère, dit Leandros. Tu gaspilles mon enchantement chaque fois que tu touches à cette alliance… Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu es condamné…

− J'ai promis…

− C'est un humain, persista Leandros en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les décombres sous lesquelles le fils de Lily pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je lui reconnais une destinée hors-du-commun, mais elle échappe à ma perception une fois qu'il retourne à l'époque de ses parents !

Le moteur de la moto volante perdit de l'altitude et Harry entendit un crissement de pneus révélant que Hagrid venait d'atterrir devant le cottage des Potter.

− Rien ne dit qu'il réussira, conclut Leandros.

Tumter lâcha l'alliance, qui alla se balancer au-dessus du visage inexpressif de Lily, retenue par la chaîne, et le Liseur se volatilisa subitement tandis que la pierre noire sertissant l'alliance redevenait noire. Le massalien glissa le bijou dans une poche de sa cape et se redressa lentement, laissant ses épaules se vouter, tout à coup familier au regard de Harry. Un gémissement aigu s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée, faisant deviner que Hagrid avait rencontré le corps sans vie de James, et l'instant d'après, Tumter se volatilisa comme le faisait le double de Harry.

La double porte de la salle du Secret réapparut alors, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Que signifiait toute cette scène ? A l'évidence, Tumter n'avait jamais été retenu par Azkaban, mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé torturer par la Fraternité ? Pourquoi était-il retourné dans sa cellule après avoir récupéré l'alliance impériale offerte à Lily ? De quelle promesse parlait-il et à qui l'avait-il faite ? Quel conseil avait-il prodigué à Lily ? Quelle était la nature de leur relation ? Visiblement, Moira n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu la voix de Tumter…

− Se poser des questions n'a aucune utilité, à moins d'en avoir un semblant de réponse, dit sa propre voix.

Harry se tourna vers son double.

− Et toi, tu les connais, ces réponses ? interrogea-t-il.

− Quand bien même ce serait le cas, crois-tu réellement que je te le dirai ? dit son sosie d'un ton goguenard. Il ne te reste qu'une seule salle à visiter, choisis-la bien et tu auras peut-être l'intelligence de percevoir ce qui te fait défaut pour sentir et manipuler ta magie interne. Quant aux questions que tu te poses, il n'appartient qu'à toi d'en trouver les réponses.

− Ces questions concernent mon ancienne vie, répliqua Harry.

Sa copie conforme lui lança un regard hautain, voire même méprisant, comme si Harry avait laissé échapper la pire énormité, puis elle disparut.

Irrité, Harry remonta le couloir et rejoignit l'intersection aux innombrables destinations. Une dernière salle... Il lui fallait choisir correctement, selon son double, et il saurait alors trouver sa magie interne, mais il y restait toute une multitude de chemins à emprunter. Il n'avait guère besoin du Courage, de l'Imagination, de l'Angoisse ou de l'Adolescence, il savait très bien qu'il était courageux et imaginatif et connaissait mieux que quiconque ses peurs les plus légères et ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son entrée à Poudlard. « Le Fantasme » paraissait tentant, mais il ne s'y intéressa guère longtemps : le Désir lui avait déjà révélé ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur, il ne gagnerait rien de réellement instructif à s'y rendre. Quant à « la Destinée », il lui paraissait peu probable qu'il se découvre un don prophétique et découvre les évènements à venir. Non, si Harry devait choisir une destination, sa prochaine direction l'orienterait soit vers « l'Amour », soit vers « la Voie ».

Harry amorça un geste vers la Voie, mais il se ravisa presque aussitôt. Il connaissait déjà sa voie : vaincre Lord Voldemort, destituer le Grand Seigneur, devenir un « tout-puissant ». Quant à l'Amour… Harry fixa longuement la pancarte, assez dubitatif. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou même Luna, puisqu'ils n'étaient ni nés, ni même dans les projets de leurs parents… Alors, qu'aimait-il ? La compagnie de Lily, pour sûr, et celle de Liz, de Mary et de Moira, également… Une désagréable sensation se répandit dans ses veines, alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait au plus profond de son cœur.

Soupirant, appréhendant presque autant la salle de l'Amour que celle du Cauchemar, Harry prit la direction du couloir qui constituerait sa dernière et ultime destination. Il n'y avait aucun tableau, cette fois-ci, et les murs vert menthe étaient nus, comme si dans son ancienne vie, Harry avait été incapable d'identifier ce qu'il aimait. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'arrêta devant la double porte et hésita. Puis il poussa la porte.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillit dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois encore, les longues tables étaient absentes : les personnes qui tapaient des mains formaient une de haie d'honneur qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Déconcerté, Harry s'avança d'un pas vacillant. Lily, Liz, Mary, Moira, les professeurs, Bowman, Deadheart, Rogue, les Maraudeurs, Maugrey, les Weasley de l'époque, le premier Ordre du Phénix, et même les Malefoy le regardaient s'approcher, rayonnants. A l'autre extrémité de la haie d'honneur, Dumbledore était assis dans son trône d'or, son regard étincelant de malice par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune.

Lily se détacha la première, entravant l'accès à Dumbledore, et étreignit étroitement Harry.

− Tu nous as sauvés, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Puis elle s'écarta, remplacée par Liz :

− Vivement qu'on s'affronte en duel ! se réjouit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Puis au tour de Mary :

− Grâce à toi, Anthony et moi avons enfin des projets concrets ! dit-elle.

Puis à Moira :

− C'est à moi que tu racontes, ou Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure !

Puis à Bowman :

− Tu es peut-être plus Serpentard que moi, mais tu es le plus Gryffondor de tous tes camarades…

Puis à Deadheart :

− Tu ferais un bon cavalier, dit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Puis à Brighton :

− Un tout-puissant, fils, un tout-puissant !

Puis à James :

− J'ai été un imbécile, reconnut-il, mais tu es plus Potter que moi.

Puis à Gamp :

− Faudrait que tu m'accompagnes en Norvège, je me sentirai plus à l'aise pour étudier les Gernuflons.

Puis Lucius Malefoy s'avança, son visage pâle et pointu plus expressif que jamais, ses cheveux blond-blanc lui tombant sur les épaules :

− Mon fils ne pâtira pas de mes erreurs grâce à toi.

S'enchaînèrent ainsi toutes sortes de félicitations sans que Harry n'en comprenne le motif, puis il monta enfin sur l'estrade où Dumbledore l'attendait, aussi fier que radieux, les bras largement écartés :

− Harry, mon garçon, tu es indéniablement le plus grand sorcier que j'aie jamais rencontré, déclara-t-il.

Et alors que Harry, de plus en plus dubitatif, regardait Dumbledore s'approcher vers lui, tout le monde disparut brutalement. Harry se retourna, mais trop tard : un grand serpent fondait déjà sur lui, lui arrachant un cri surpris – mais au lieu de le mordre ou de le heurter, le reptile le contourna pour enrouler ses anneaux puissants tout autour de lui et refermer son étau sur son corps, lui emprisonnant les bras le long du corps.

Que s'était-il passé ? s'étonna Harry en se débattant vainement, ses seuls muscles ne parvenant pas à desserrer l'étreinte du serpent interminable qui continuait à s'enrouler autour de lui. Comment pourrait-il aimer la situation soudaine ? Un instant plus tôt, il était l'objet de toute la reconnaissance de ses camarades, de ses professeurs, des adultes qu'il avait rencontrés dans son ancienne vie ou dans celle-ci, et à présent, il était attaqué par ce serpent ?!

− _Débats-toi autant que tu veux,_ siffla le serpent_, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !_

Mais Harry l'entendit à peine, car son cerveau était resté bloqué sur ses prétendantes réflexions. Lily, Malefoy, Dumbledore, Brighton et tous les autres… lui avaient témoigné de la reconnaissance… De la _reconnaissance_…

Instinctivement, comme inspiré par une quelconque volonté étrangère et bienveillante, Harry cessa de lutter et focalisa toutes ses pensées sur l'étreinte étouffante, asphyxiante, écrasante, des anneaux du serpent. Ses os eurent l'air de craquer faiblement sous les anneaux du reptile, mais Harry se concentra sur autre chose : sa peau entière, depuis l'extrémité de ses orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, fut parcourue d'un fourmillement semblable à la pression exercée par le transplanage. Dans un claquement sonore, quelque chose jaillit alors de son propre corps, comme une onde de choc qui arracha un sifflement furieux du serpent. Celui-ci relâcha son étreinte et fut projeté dans les airs, tandis que Harry s'effondrait… sur le sol du laboratoire.

La respiration haletante, le corps frémissant, Harry se hissa péniblement sur ses jambes en s'aidant de la table. Il l'avait trouvée… Sa magie interne, il l'avait trouvée… D'une manière à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, mais il la connaissait, désormais, et il savait ce qu'il aimait, à présent…

La reconnaissance.


	28. Le retour de Brighton

− _Push !_

Harry la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit : jaillissant de sa bouche, l'onde s'étendit dès qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres et traversa la petite pièce pour heurter la chaise qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci dérapa sur le sol dans un grincement de ses pieds contre le sol dallé, puis elle s'immobilisa à nouveau et Harry poussa un profond soupir soulagé.

C'était enfantin – extraordinairement enfantin, en fait ! La magie vocale ne nécessitait vraiment presque rien, à l'exception de savoir comment trouver sa magie interne. Comme un Patronus, cette dernière s'avérait accessible en fonction de la pensée de Harry : se revoir dans la Grande Salle, acclamé en guise de reconnaissance, était d'un grand secours, car il appréhendait beaucoup mieux l'emploi de la magie vocale. Certes, il lui avait fallu quelques heures d'entraînement pour réussir le sortilège de Pulsion, mais il était à présent convaincu de le maîtriser – seul souhait encore à réaliser : en accroître la puissance. Trop las pour continuer, et ne tenant pas à échouer un nouvel essai qui remettrait en doute sa certitude de son contrôle total de la Pulsion, il prit la direction de la sortie tout en sortant de sa poche sa propre carte de Poudlard.

Il lui avait fallu tout le dimanche et une partie de la semaine pour parvenir à lancer tous les sorts utilisés par les Maraudeur pour confectionner leur carte. A présent, tout comme le leur, le plan de Harry se composait de petites étiquettes rattachées à des points noirs, chacune d'entre elles indiquant l'identité d'un professeur, d'un fantôme, d'un élève ou d'un employé. S'arrêtant devant le panneau, Harry consulta brièvement les alentours du couloir de Barnabas le Follet et, assuré que personne ne le parcourait et ne s'en approchait, il sortit de la Salle sur Demande en rangeant sa carte.

Le succès du _Poudlard Reporter_ ne cessait de croître. Pour sa deuxième édition, le journal de l'école avait très surpris Harry, qui ne pensait vraiment pas que Moira et son équipe parviendraient à remplir les différentes pages, car l'actualité n'avait guère été riche en évènements sensationnels. Pourtant, les reporters en herbe avaient plutôt bien joué leur coup : Timothy, le « monsieur _Sports_ », avait publié un long article sur le tournoi de duel à venir et bénéficié, à cette occasion, de la participation du professeur Farewell. Moira, bien aidée par Dumbledore, s'était débrouillée pour récolter de nombreux journaux étrangers pour réunir toutes les informations entourant Massalia, notamment l'édition dans laquelle le nom de Logan Tumter était cité par le seul professeur survivant. Les potins, les rumeurs et la page de Bowman n'avaient eu aucun mal à se remplir, tout comme _Savoir-faire_ et _La Classe,_ où Rogue s'était improvisé professeur pour donner quelques – très peu, en fait – astuces en défense contre les forces du Mal, se contentant de rappeler les sortilèges qui, selon lui, étaient essentiels à tout élève de chaque année. Des chroniques du journal de l'école, cependant, Harry avait été bluffé par _Le Débat _: Moira et son équipe avaient eu la bonne idée de se concentrer sur le tournoi de duel afin de recueillir les opinions des professeurs, notamment en raison des rivalités et des conflits que les affrontements pourraient engendrer en cas de défaite de l'un ou l'autre. Les élèves y participant étaient donc prévenus que la moindre vengeance serait très sévèrement sanctionnée, et il s'était immédiatement répandu la rumeur que la punition serait un renvoi définitif de Poudlard.

Les sélections de Quidditch avaient été, quant à elles, une simple formalité. L'attrapeur titulaire était navrant et encore mécontent que plusieurs joueurs aient souhaité que Harry le remplace définitivement, mais celui-ci – et, il le savait, James l'avait espéré de tout son cœur – avait réaffirmé son envie de demeurer une alternative. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements, les patrouilles nocturnes et son apprentissage officieux, Harry se demandait encore comment il réussissait à garder la forme. Le seul avantage qu'il avait, en réalité, était de ne pas avoir à se triturer le cerveau pour trouver le Sanctuaire, dont l'entrée lui apparaîtrait apparemment le soir de Halloween s'il se fiait à « la Connaissance ».

Repassant par la tour Gryffondor afin d'y récupérer son sac de cours de l'après-midi, Harry rejoignit ses amies de Gryffondor dans le hall d'entrée pour que tous les quatre prennent ensemble la direction des serres.

− Moira cherche toujours à faire parler Tumter ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc.

Apparemment incapable de se contenter de la rédaction du journal de l'école, la petite brune avait fixé une très courte liste d'objectifs à atteindre vis-à-vis de Tumter : le faire parler, sourire, rire, grimacer, etc.

− Compte sur elle, répondit Liz. Quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.

− Elle a essayé de lui faire dire « merci » en lui apportant un chausson aux pommes, ajouta Mary, mais Tumter en avait déjà un dans la main, alors Moira lui a tiré la langue et s'est précipitée sur Bowman pour se protéger, au cas où Tumter réagirait mal…

Elle hocha la tête d'un air désespéré.

− Au fait, Lily, tu ne te souviens toujours pas d'où tu l'as vu ? dit Harry.

− Moira échafaude un plan « machiavélique » pour le prendre en photo, dit Lily avec un sourire. Comme ça, je n'aurai qu'à l'envoyer à mes parents pour savoir s'il leur rappelle quelque chose.

Ils retrouvèrent une partie de leur classe devant la serre où le professeur Chourave donnait ses cours, où toutes les discussions tournaient exclusivement autour de Tumter. Moira, très au courant, se précipita sur Lily, lui sauta au cou et déposa un énorme baiser affectueux sur la joue de la préfète-en-chef attendrie.

− Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? dit Lily d'un air confidentiel.

− Y a des bonshommes du ministère qui sont venus pour Logan Tumter, chuchota Moira en jouant le jeu. Mais Dumby a insisté pour que Tumter soit interrogé dans son bureau sur son implication dans la tragédie de Massalia parce que, d'après Webster, il est très, très, très, très, très louche aux yeux du ministère. Comment savait-il qu'un bataillon de présumés faux-Mangemorts allait attaquer Massalia ? Comment a-t-il fait pour sortir ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prévenu ses professeurs ? Pourquoi Burrow et son organisation s'intéress(ai)ent autant à lui ? Pourquoi il a choisi la Grande-Bretagne comme destination ?

Elle lança un regard soupçonneux à Lily.

− T'aurais pas fait des cochoncetés avec lui à une soirée, par hasard ? interrogea-t-elle, interprétant la venue de Tumter en Grande-Bretagne comme motivée par la présence de Lily.

− Non, assura Lily en souriant.

− Mouais… marmonna Moira d'un air sceptique.

Lily posa un regard rieur sur la Serpentard et déposa un « Bisou de la vérité » tout près des lèvres du petit bout de femme, qui cessa aussitôt sa comédie et parut contente. Harry avait découvert, en effet, que Moira avait établi une liste de baisers, chacun se trouvant à un endroit précis : le Bisou du réconfort sur le front, le Bisou du pardon dans le cou, le Bisou de la vérité tout près de la bouche, le Bisou de la tendresse sur le nez, étaient un échantillon des exigences de « Pitchoun ». Seules les joues n'avaient aucune signification, semblait-il.

Le professeur Chourave arriva, et Moira se précipita vers ses amies de Serpentard pour sauter au cou de Gamp et lui administrer un baiser tout aussi chaleureux que celui qu'elle avait offert à Lily. Les élèves entrèrent alors à l'intérieur de la serre, son atmosphère d'humidité étouffante coupant légèrement le souffle, puis ils suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à une longue table sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux pots contenant des plantes noires, aux brins raides et luisants comme des algues.

− Tout le monde est là ? _Winters, ne touchez pas à ça !_ aboya le professeur Chourave en voyant le Serdaigle se préparer à toucher la plante devant lui. Bien, qui peut me dire quelles sont ces plantes ? Miss Coulson ?

− Des Touffe-la-mort, répondit la Poufsouffle.

− Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, approuva le professeur Chourave. La Touffe-la-mort est une plante spéciale et difficile à obtenir en milieu naturel. Qui peut me donner quelques-unes de ses particularités ? Miss Deadheart ?

− Leurs brins sont particulièrement coriaces, même un sortilège de Découpe ne peut en venir à bout, et s'ils se saisissent d'une chose, il faut intervenir dans la minute ou leur proie succombera à leur étreinte.

− Dix points pour Serpentard. Les Touffe-la-mort ont, en effet, une très grande force : seul Hagrid, à Poudlard, aurait une chance de se libérer à sa seule puissance physique, c'est pour dire. Leurs brins suintent sans arrêt, et la sécrétion qui les recouvre devient un acide singulièrement violent au bout d'une minute. Cinq secondes plus tard, il a fait effet. Winters, par exemple, aurait perdu ses doigts, voire sa main. Où trouve-t-on ces plantes ? Lupin ?

− Dans les épaves des vieux voiliers, répondit Remus.

− Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est difficile de s'en procurer. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. A présent, quels sont les atouts que les Touffe-la-morts offrent ? Miss Evans ?

− Elles sont une excellente protection pour les potagers.

− Tout à fait, cinq points pour vous. La Très Extraordinaire Ligue des potionnistes y a notamment recours pour protéger toutes les plantes présentant des ingrédients utiles à la fabrication des potions, et le ministère kenyan de la Magie en a tant récupéré qu'il a pu dresser une haie autour d'un arbre unique en son genre et dont les singes se régalent des fruits. Afin de le sauver, une telle mesure a été nécessaire. Il y a une autre particularité, mais ni moi, ni le professeur Slughorn la connaissent : demandons donc à Potter de nous éclairer sur l'emploi qu'on peut faire d'une racine de Touffe-la-mort.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Harry, étonnées ou curieuses. S'y étant attendu, il avait eu tout son temps de se remémorer le cours que lui avait donné Brighton.

− Une racine de Touffe-la-mort plongée dans un liquide porté à une certaine température sécrète une substance qui permet de rendre inconsistant toute chose solide que l'on pourrait plonger à l'intérieur, expliqua Harry.

− En somme, ça ne sert à rien, dit Rogue d'une voix veloutée. Les potions ne se préparent pas à base de choses solides, à l'exception de leurs ingrédients.

− Parce que tes connaissances s'arrêtent aux potions basiques, répliqua Harry avec calme.

Plusieurs sourcils se haussèrent, proprement intrigués par la réponse du nouveau Gryffondor. N'atteignant pas les épaules de Deadheart et Gamp, Moira piétina sur place, sa curiosité aussitôt éveillée.

− Bien, bien, dit le professeur Chourave d'un air très intéressé. Y a-t-il beaucoup de potions requérant l'emploi d'une racine de Touffe-la-mort ?

− Des potions basiques, je n'en connais qu'une, répondit Harry.

− Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « potion basique » ? lança James.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique qui ne fut guère au goût de la majorité de ses camarades.

− Bien, bien, reprit le professeur Chourave. Dix points pour Gryffondor. A présent, intéressons-nous juste à ce que tous les experts savent des Touffe-la-mort. Comme je le disais, les simples sortilèges ne suffisent pas pour se libérer de l'étreinte de leurs brins, alors je vous recommande la plus grande prudence lorsque nous nourrirons ces plantes. Miss Hawthorne, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me ramener le seau posé là-bas.

Lisa Hawthorne, qui était à Serdaigle et n'intervenait quasi-jamais en cours, s'empressa d'obéir. Dans sa hâte, elle heurta légèrement Mulciber, dont le regard froid refroidit davantage en se portant sur elle. Pâlissant, Lisa lui adressa des excuses d'une petite voix pitoyable en baissant la tête, mais le regard du Serpentard avait déjà glissé vers la poitrine impressionnante de la jeune femme.

Les filles de Serdaigle étaient étonnamment discrètes, aussi bien en cours qu'en dehors des classes, mais Harry n'avait eu qu'à poser des questions à Mary pour en apprendre davantage sur ces quatre jeunes femmes. Selon les dires de la blonde de Gryffondor, Lisa Hawthorne était indéniablement la plus gentille, la plus douce et, bien sûr, la plus sensible de ses camarades. Souffrant d'un sérieux complexe lié à sa poitrine opulente, Lisa avait connu un véritable enfer durant ses quatrième et cinquième années, notamment en raison d'un garçon qu'elle aimait et qui, toujours d'après Mary, n'avait daigné jeter son dévolu sur la Serdaigle que pour laisser ses mains traîner sur tout le corps de Lisa – avec une nette préférence pour la poitrine. Se sentant humiliée lorsqu'elle avait découvert que son « amoureux » était un vulgaire goujat, Lisa avait apparemment passé plus d'une semaine dans son dortoir, se refusant à assister aux cours et aux repas. Et à la regarder si timide, si introvertie, si anxieuse de chaque action, il fut évident, pour Harry, que la Serdaigle constituerait une cible facile pour Mulciber.

Le cours se passa dans un calme relatif. Le professeur Chourave n'eut à intervenir qu'une seule fois, quand les brins de la Touffe-la-mort de Queudver s'emparèrent d'un pli de sa manche qui traînait par là. Puis, lointaine, la cloche sonna la fin du cours et l'heure du déjeuner. Soulagés d'en finir avec ces plantes dangereuses qu'il fallait à tout prix manipuler avec un grand soin, les élèves prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Moira fonça à la rencontre de Harry.

− Pas cette fois, dit celui-ci.

Moira afficha son expression choquée, puis enchaîna avec une moue boudeuse absolument craquante :

− T'es méchant ! décréta-t-elle.

− Juste prudent, rectifia Harry avec sérénité. Je respecte ton besoin d'informer Poudlard de tout ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être sues…

− Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange, dans ce cas ? ronchonna Moira.

A peine eut-elle fini de poser sa question qu'une expression d'avidité se peignit sur son visage :

− Je veux visiter la Chambre des Secrets ! dit-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

Harry réprima un soupir. Il s'y était attendu, bien sûr : il était même étonné que la petite brune n'ait pas essayé de le convaincre de la laisser accéder jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets plus tôt. Néanmoins, cela le confrontait au problème suivant : pour atteindre la Chambre, il lui faudrait obligatoirement faire usage du Fourchelang… et s'il considérait cela comme problématique, une autre partie de son cerveau l'encourageait au contraire à présenter la démonstration de son don pour la langue des serpents, car alors, Voldemort aurait toutes les raisons de se soucier de la sécurité de l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard…

− D'accord, céda-t-il.

Moira rayonna et se précipita vers Deadheart, qui tenait le sac du petit bout de femme, Bowman et Gamp. Lily, Mary et Liz étaient déjà sorties de la serre et s'avançaient vers le château, mais Harry renonça vite à les rejoindre lorsqu'il capta un mouvement du côté de la forêt interdite : immense et hirsute, Hagrid émergeait à la lisière, une arbalète à la main qu'il désarmait avec des gestes machinaux. Harry arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Se passerait-il une quelconque chose dans la forêt ? Ou Dumbledore craignait-il une intrusion ? Hagrid s'entendait très bien avec les créatures magiques vivant sous le couvert des arbres, mais c'était visiblement avec beaucoup de méfiance que le demi-géant s'était aventuré parmi les troncs, cette fois-ci.

Montant le large escalier de pierre en gardant une certaine distance avec les filles de Gryffondor, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ni les Maraudeurs, ni les garçons de Serpentard ne le suivaient, aussi prit-il la direction de la porte descendant aux sous-sols et en arpenta les couloirs frais. Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance de la zone la plus fréquentée et qu'il eut fait plusieurs détours pour semer un éventuel poursuivant, il sortit alors de sa besace le journal intime de Grinval et le feuilleta rapidement.

Il en avait presque achevé la lecture, à présent : il ne lui restait plus qu'à lire les Quêtes, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait guère d'informations particulièrement intéressantes à l'intérieur. Atteignant la partie sur les potions que Grinval avait inventées, il tourna une dernière page et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : la solution de Télépathie. Même si elle faisait partie des créations de Grinval, Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la préparer… jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Hagrid.

La potion ne requérait pas plus d'une semaine de cuisson, mais sa préparation était la chose la plus longue que Harry ait jamais vue – Grinval lui-même, dans une parenthèse, avouait n'avoir fabriqué qu'une seule solution de Télépathie, car beaucoup trop longue à faire à son goût. C'était un chapitre particulièrement riche en anecdotes : l'ancien Serpentard prévenait qu'il valait mieux être occlumens pour pouvoir filtrer les pensées qui arriveraient à foison dès les premières secondes après ingurgitation, puis il expliquait faire taire toutes ces voix mentales avant de ne s'intéresser qu'à une seule d'entre elles. Son amusement était évident quand il écrivait les révélations qu'il avait eues en se promenant d'esprit en esprit. Il était également possible de percevoir des pensées lointaines : les estimations de Grinval prétendaient qu'une pensée se situant à cinq kilomètres, grand maximum, était audible, à condition de se concentrer – c'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait découvert que les Martens étaient en danger de mort, et Harry comptait bien « sillonner » la forêt interdite pour vérifier qu'aucune menace ne s'y trouvait.

Après avoir fait s'abaisser le sol-escalier menant au laboratoire, Harry déposa le livre sur la table et s'intéressa au chaudron posé au-dessus d'un feu doux. Un liquide d'une belle couleur framboise frémissait allègrement, des scintillements s'en élevant comme un millier de petites étincelles écarlates. La potion de Chauve-souris exigeait plus d'un mois de cuisson, mais si Harry l'avait préparée juste par curiosité, elle pourrait également s'avérer très utile si jamais il ne parvenait pas à entendre les pensées émanant de la forêt interdite.

Se détournant du chaudron, Harry alla en récupérer un autre dans un meuble – la Salle sur Demande offrait un large choix de chaudrons. Le posant à côté de l'autre, sur la table, il reprit le journal intime de Grinval et se posta devant l'étagère des ingrédients pour faire un inventaire de ce dont il aurait besoin. Harry n'aimait pas assouvir sa curiosité, car les ingrédients diminuaient progressivement et il était encore dans l'incapacité de renouveler son stock : il avait pensé à faire quelques excursions dans les serres de botanique, mais il se méfiait quelque peu de la rencontre potentielle qu'il pourrait faire avec une plante singulièrement féroce et dangereuse. Quant à passer une commande auprès d'un apothicaire, c'était hors de question, surtout qu'un tel colis serait probablement fouillé et que quelqu'un serait bien forcé de reconnaître que la plupart des ingrédients ne comptait pas dans les fournitures réclamées par l'école de sorcellerie.

Toutefois, Harry disposait encore d'un stock satisfaisant. Il réfléchirait à un moyen de se réapprovisionner plus tard, quand le moment se fera sentir. Récupérant donc tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour préparer une solution de Télépathie, puis il alla s'installer devant la table en prenant une certaine distance avec le chaudron de la potion de Chauve-souris.

Indéniablement, en plus de six ans passés à suivre des cours de potions, Grinval offrait une préparation encore plus complexe que toutes les précédentes rencontrées par Harry au fil de sa scolarité. Certains ingrédients avaient besoin d'être ajoutés selon un ordre ou un délai précis, si bien que Harry dut parfois tourner en rond dans tout le laboratoire en attendant d'avoir à ajouter telle ou telle chose. Certaines manipulations n'étaient guère aisées : des éléments devaient être coupés, écrasés d'un côté et moulus de l'autre, puis il fallait faire attention à ce que tel ou tel liquide n'atterrisse jamais dans le chaudron. C'était, aux yeux de Harry, un véritable marathon, car il lui fallut courir en tous sens, puis arrêter toute activité, puis reprendre avec plus d'entrain – et toujours, toujours, surveiller l'heure pour jeter un ingrédient au moment précis dénoncé par Grinval.

Lorsqu'il acheva la dernière étape, son ventre gargouillait furieusement et son front perlait de sueur, mais il ne focalisa ses pensées que sur sa préparation : translucide comme de l'eau, elle était parcourue par des écharpes de brume blanches qui se mouvaient en tous sens tout en prenant différentes formes. Exactement le résultat attendu par Grinval à ce stade-là. Saisissant sa baguette magique, Harry lança un sortilège sous le chaudron pour éteindre le feu et entreprit de nettoyer la table.

A force de mesurer les secondes qui défilaient entre les différentes étapes chronométrées, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait raté le dîner et que les élèves étaient sûrement déjà partis couchés. Fouillant dans son sac, il s'y munit de sa carte de Poudlard et la consulta. Il manqua de grogner : Sirius montait la garde dans le couloir voisin et, à son extrême opposé, à l'autre bout du passage sous lequel se trouvait le laboratoire, il y avait Queudver. Les deux Maraudeurs avaient probablement remarqué – ou suivi à une très grande distance – Harry après le cours de botanique par l'intermédiaire de leur carte, et, maintenant que le couvre-feu était en place, Pettigrow avait dû se transformer en rat, laissant Sirius se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention du côté du premier étage : « Lily Evans » s'approchait par-derrière de « Moira Winston ». Au même moment, Logan Tumter sortait enfin du bureau de Dumbledore. Ainsi donc, c'était ce soir-là que le massalien avait donné les alliances impériales aux deux jeunes femmes… Harry pesta en silence : il adorerait pouvoir entendre la fin de la discussion de Lily et de Moira, mais il ne pouvait pas encore remonter à cause de Sirius et de Peter, car il lui faudrait parler Fourchelang pour refermer l'escalier-sol.

Tandis qu'il tournait en rond en essayant de trouver une solution pour rejoindre Lily et Moira avant que celles-ci ne se séparent – et vérifier que Tumter leur avait bien donné des alliances impériales inoffensives –, Harry fut parcouru d'un curieux frisson une fraction de seconde avant qu'une gerbe de flammes n'explose juste au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il avait senti le phénix approcher. D'un geste vif, machinal, il rattrapa au vol un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft qui jaillit soudainement du feu. Tant pis pour la conversation entre Lily et Moira, il n'aurait qu'à attendre demain pour voir si Tumter leur avait donné les alliances impériales, en plus.

Arrachant le papier-kraft, il le froissa en boule et le jeta vers une poubelle prise dans la Salle sur Demande qui sautilla pour l'intercepter et émettre un rot sonore. Harry ouvrit ensuite le colis et plissa légèrement les yeux pour supporter l'éclat argenté, étincelant que diffusait un petit flacon. A présent que Brighton avait été réhabilité dans la Fraternité, il semblait que Boubakhar était de nouveau enclin à faire parvenir des messages à Harry par le biais de Tonnerre, son phénix. S'éloignant de la table et du paquet contenant le souvenir, Harry alla ouvrir un placard, y récupéra l'étrange feuille argentée inventée par le Génie, puis revint près du colis.

Les filaments dégoulinèrent quelques instants plus tard de la bouteille, se répandant sur la feuille argentée qui parut les aspirer, puis la silhouette familière de Brighton s'éleva, décolorée :

− Bonjour, fils ! lança-t-elle sans cacher sa joie de pouvoir communiquer avec lui de nouveau. Et félicitations ! Vous vous en êtes remarquablement sorti face à Burrow. J'aurais aimé vous le dire plus tôt, mais j'ai fait l'objet d'une surveillance quelque peu irritante depuis mon retour… Toutefois, je ne prends pas le risque de nous mettre en danger, Boubakhar et moi, pour de simples félicitations. Nous devons donc aborder trois sujets préoccupants, urgents et même mortels.

Il s'interrompit momentanément pour laisser à Harry le temps de bien enregistrer son introduction.

− Comme vous le savez, nous faisons tous les efforts nécessaires pour en apprendre autant que possible sur cet insaisissable Logan Tumter, reprit-il. Nous rencontrons beaucoup de difficultés à retracer son histoire, car même s'il est né et a grandi aux Pays-Bas, il semble qu'il ait échappé à la vigilance du ministère néerlandais pour faire quelques promenades un peu partout en Europe occidentale… Nous pensons qu'il était présent en France l'été de ses sept ans : c'est une information assez importante, car c'est pendant ces vacances que Tumter est devenu celui que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. Nous ignorons encore dans quelles circonstances son âme a été emprisonnée et la raison de ce traitement, mais nous sommes en mesure d'affirmer que c'est là-bas que ça s'est produit. L'aspect plus grave de cette information, fils, est que Tumter ne doit _surtout _pas laisser son âme se libérer !

Harry haussa les sourcils, assez surpris par l'intonation alerte de Brighton.

− Nous avons fait des tentatives, des recherches, des expériences, poursuivit la silhouette décolorée. Le Grand Seigneur a exigé que nous nous intéressions à cet enchantement, mais les cobayes n'ont pas survécu. D'après les constatations faites par les Génies, l'âme, une fois emprisonnée, se meurt, car coupée de ce tout qui l'alimente en temps normal… Et pourtant, Tumter est toujours vivant. C'est pourquoi nous pensons qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain, qu'il y avait une raison particulière et légitime pour que son âme soit ainsi enfermée dans son corps. S'il vous semble sur le point de céder, de ne plus pouvoir contenir son âme prisonnière, _ne restez pas à côté de lui !_ Il s'agit d'un cas unique en son genre, sur lequel nous n'avons aucun renseignement, nous ne pourrions prévoir ses réactions si la geôle d'Ambani était brisée.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

− Tumter toujours, continua Brighton, mais dans un autre contexte. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que Tumter a passé une bonne partie de sa journée en présence d'employés du ministère venus à Poudlard… Il se trouve que le Grand Seigneur a profité de la présence d'un Frère pour introduire un homoncule dans le château. Nous avons bien essayé d'en apprendre davantage sur cet homoncule, mais les quelques personnes dans le secret ne sont pas les plus disposées à en parler. Je vous recommande donc d'être extrêmement prudent, car cette créature ne ratera aucune opportunité si elle peut faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle a été envoyée pour Tumter, mais vous n'avez toujours pas disparu des mémoires au sein de la Fraternité, fils, alors restez sur vos gardes !

Déconcerté, Harry lança un regard tout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir une hideuse créature surgir d'un mur ou l'observer depuis le plafond. Pourquoi l'œil d'Astaroth ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de la présence d'un homoncule ? se demanda-t-il.

− Pour en venir au troisième et dernier sujet, j'ai eu vent de cette histoire de Lignée Maudite, dit Brighton. Les informations se raréfient à mesure que nous remontons le temps, même si nous en savons encore un peu plus sur les Maudits britanniques que ceux du continent. Cependant, je suis peiné d'avoir à vous annoncer que vous serez bientôt contraint de marcher sur les plates-bandes de David, fils. Non pas parce que Grinval fait lui-même partie de cette liste, mais parce que son journal intime retrace le parcours de ses prédécesseurs.

Harry arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

− Vous n'avez certainement pas lu _The_ _NY Sorcerer_ ce matin, puisque vous ne recevez pas la presse étrangère, mais la cellule américaine de la Fraternité a cambriolé le Memoriam of Magic America : c'est un musée où toute une collection de documents anciens, en grande majorité volés par des européens migrant vers les Etats-Unis, ont été stockés après que la Confédération internationale des sorciers ait considéré que ces archives appartiendraient désormais aux américains… Enfin bref, il se trouve qu'un Frère américain y travaille et a fait des découvertes sur certains Maudits qui avaient connu une certaine renommée par le passé, d'où la nécessité du cambriolage... Nous ne tarderons pas à compulser ces archives nous-mêmes, fils, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous affirmer que toutes les Quêtes de Poudlard inventées par Grinval s'appuient sur des « contributions » de ses prédécesseurs.

Brighton marqua une nouvelle pause, ce dont Harry lui était reconnaissant, encore surpris par l'existence de ce musée sur le monde sorcier américain.

− Nos Frères américains nous ont déjà transmis certaines anecdotes, dit Brighton. Vous vous rappelez qu'il y a une Quête de Poudlard, notamment, appelée _Les portraits obscènes _? En 1515, le Maudit était Acrofe Manning : charismatique, brillant, puissant, il a bénéficié d'une renommée scolaire assez époustouflante, car ses professeurs comme ses camarades lui vouaient une véritable fascination. C'est justement l'un de ses anciens professeurs, qui avait quitté son poste et fait le voyage jusqu'aux Etats-Unis quand Manning était en quatrième année, qui parle le plus de lui. L'une des anecdotes qu'il relate fait justement allusion aux portraits obscènes : à l'époque, ce n'était qu'une rumeur, mais Manning a retrouvé ces fameux tableaux de Poudlard qu'une ancienne directrice avait jetés dans une salle abandonnée et introuvable à cause de commentaires désobligeants à l'égard des élèves. Quand les professeurs et le directeur ont constaté que l'isolement n'avait pas calmé les portraits, ils furent tentés de les jeter définitivement, mais Manning parvînt à les convaincre de les lui confier _« pour une chasse au trésor »_, selon les dires de son ancien enseignant.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Manning avait-il organisé cette chasse au trésor pour que Grinval puisse retrouver les portraits obscènes ? Ou serait-ce à Harry de la mener à bien ?

− Si je vous dis tout ceci, fils, c'est parce que le Grand Seigneur croit que les Maudits ont été en possession de plusieurs Reliques des Aînés, dit Brighton. En d'autres termes, David et vous finirez par croiser vos baguettes : il vous faudra donc être extrêmement prudent. Le mieux serait que vous terminiez l'enseignement de Grinval aussi tôt que possible, car David est un duelliste hors-pair que vous n'êtes pas encore de taille à affronter. L'avantage, si je puis dire, que vous avez, c'est que vous bénéficiez du soutien post-mortem de Grinval. Soyez attentif à toute information, tout indice que vous rencontrerez pendant les Quêtes de Poudlard, car la moindre négligence servira les intérêts du Grand Seigneur.


	29. Morpheus

Le lendemain matin, Lily et Moira portaient toutes les deux une alliance impériale, mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne vit aucune lueur bleu-blanc dans la pierre noire sertissant la bague de la préfète-en-chef. Leandros avait donc dit vrai : il n'était plus possible de faire le moindre voyage dans le temps avec le bijou. De nombreux yeux filèrent à la rencontre de la bague, notamment ceux de James qui paraissait en accepter très mal l'apparition. Toutefois, ce qui étonnait le plus Harry, c'était que personne ne semblait remarquer que Moira en portait une identique, à part les amies de la petite Serpentard.

− C'est Logan qui nous les a données, dit Moira d'un ton pompeux. On l'a sauvé de quinze élèves méchants qui voulaient lui piquer ses gâteaux, alors il nous a remerciées en nous fiançant !

Mary regarda la petite brune d'un air dubitatif.

− Tu n'espères quand même pas nous faire croire ça ?! dit-elle.

− Si ! dit Moira d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire.

Mary hocha la tête, désabusée, mais n'insista pas pour connaître la vérité sur les circonstances de ce cadeau de Tumter.

Le massalien, justement, faisait énormément parler de lui en ce moment, car personne ne savait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à la délégation ministérielle venue l'interroger, la veille. Même Webster était silencieux sur cet entretien, mais s'il devait en apprendre la teneur, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il étale ses connaissances sur le sujet avant d'avoir toutes les informations souhaitées.

Accédant au deuxième étage, ils prirent la direction de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal où Moira, une fois dans le couloir menant à la salle du professeur Farewell, se précipita vers Deadheart pour l'étreindre. La petite brune tourna aussitôt un regard avide vers Lily, qui réprima à grand-peine un sourire et s'efforça d'afficher une expression soupçonneuse. Visiblement persuadée d'avoir rendu la préfète-en-chef jalouse, la petite brune se détacha de la magnifique Serpentard en jubilant.

− A force de l'encourager, elle va vraiment finir par croire que tu l'aimes, commenta Mary.

− Je ne l'encourage pas, protesta Lily avec douceur. Je joue le jeu, c'est tout.

− Oui, mais Moira le sait-elle ?

− Je suis sûre que oui, affirma Lily.

Mary eut une moue sceptique, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit au même moment et le silence s'installa dans le couloir. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en remarquant aussitôt sur le bureau la présence de Morpheus, le très étonnant artefact permettant de créer des mondes virtuels. Farewell attendit l'arrivée du dernier élève, puis il referma la porte et s'avança devant le tableau en laissant le temps aux étudiants de s'installer. Harry s'assit à côté de Liz, Lily et Mary occupant la table de devant.

− Il y a un imprévu, annonça-t-il dès que tout le monde eut porté son attention sur lui. A partir de ce week-end, je serai absent jusqu'à la fin du mois de septembre. Vous aurez quand même cours la semaine prochaine, Hagrid le supervisera en fonction des consignes que je lui donnerai. Même si nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, je pense que vous avez mérité de découvrir plus en détails Morpheus aujourd'hui…

Un frisson réjoui traversa toute la classe.

− Pour rappel, poursuivit le professeur Farewell, Harry sera un mage noir essayant de lancer sa carrière. Il sera épaulé de fidèles, bien sûr, qui auront pour tâche d'identifier leurs ennemis grâce à des informateurs. Morpheus a été programmé pour que chaque camp se découvre une fois la simulation lancée, vous ne saurez donc pas qui est un Auror, qui est une cible, qui est un mage noir ou qui est un informateur. Bien évidemment, il est interdit de se lancer des sortilèges susceptibles de blesser l'intégrité physique ou mentale de l'autre… Harry, avez-vous besoin d'un peu de temps pour établir votre stratégie ?

− Non, monsieur.

− Fort bien, dit le professeur Farewell en s'avançant vers l'artefact. Ah, une dernière chose : le dernier Auror à être debout ou à vaincre Harry remportera le droit de me soumettre une simulation pour le mois prochain.

Plusieurs élèves se regardèrent avec enthousiasme, visiblement déjà détenteurs d'idées, mais Farewell recentra l'attention générale dès qu'il sortit d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier, une petite bille brillante comme une lampe argentée – ou une lune, songea Harry. Le Frère la posa simplement sur la sphère mauve, qui l'aspira comme si la surface n'avait pas été solide. La lueur argentée diffusée par la bille rejoignit celle, immobile et dorée, qui flottait au cœur de Morpheus. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, le globe devint translucide, semblable à une boule de cristal vide. Le décor de la classe parut tressauter à la manière d'un écran de télévision rencontrant des problèmes pour afficher une image, puis un voile de ténèbres s'abattit soudainement.

Aveuglé par l'obscurité, Harry tendit lentement la main vers Liz sans rencontrer personne. Il n'était même plus assis sur une chaise, mais debout au milieu des ténèbres. Il profita de cet « écran de chargement » pour ressasser la stratégie qu'il avait imaginée : elle était bâclée, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne savait encore rien des camarades que le professeur Farewell lui avait assignés en tant qu'alliés, mais ce détail n'était guère important. Si ses « fidèles » se comportaient comme il l'ordonnait, alors les choses devraient bien se passer, se dit-il.

Les ténèbres parurent sursauter comme l'avait fait la classe, et Harry se retrouva subitement à l'extrémité d'un grand salon vidé de ses meubles. Une poignée d'élèves était présente, désorientée. Harry balaya les visages d'un regard circulaire, tira vivement sa baguette magique et décocha un éclair de lumière rouge qui atteignit Queudver à la poitrine. Les autres poussèrent des exclamations, tandis que Pettigrow s'effondrait, les bras le long du corps, ses petits yeux humides jetant des regards inquiets en tous sens.

− Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Tamara Steinway, incrédule.

− Parce qu'il nous trahira, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers sa victime.

− Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lança Haustin avec dédain.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'accroupit au-dessus de Queudver, qui lui lança son regard le plus noir. Tendant la main, Harry attrapa quelques cheveux du Maraudeur et les arracha sans se soucier de lui faire mal ou non, puis il se redressa en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur Pettigrow. Un éclair de Stupéfixion le frappa, et le fit aussitôt disparaître.

− Bien, dit Harry d'un ton neutre. Nous savons désormais qu'une élimination de la simulation survient si notre cible se trouve dans l'incapacité de se libérer d'un sortilège. En d'autres termes, si nous voulons interroger, nous ne devrons pas stupéfixer. A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses…

− Je suggère que nous concentrions toutes nos forces sur Tumter ! lança Irving.

− Evite de suggérer, dans ce cas, répliqua Harry. Nous ne savons pas quel est le rôle de Tumter et il est bien le dernier qu'il nous faudra défier, si nous devons le faire. Pour commencer, une reconnaissance : je veux savoir où nous sommes, si c'est une ville, un village, si le terrain est grand ou petit… Déplacez-vous seuls…

− Quoi ? s'insurgea Irving. Si nous sommes attaqués…

− On pensera que vous êtes un informateur, coupa Harry. Si vous vous promenez en binôme, les Aurors seront tentés de croire que vous êtes des mages noirs. Tamara, Lucy et Irving s'occuperont de la reconnaissance : partez dans des directions différentes, évidemment, et éloignées. Spencer, Strand et Haustin, vous vous occuperez de la reconnaissance proche de notre repaire.

− Et moi ? demanda Gamp d'un air désintéressé.

− J'ai un autre projet pour toi, dit Harry. Si nos éclaireurs voulaient bien remplir leur mission ?

Quelques regards noirs fusèrent, mais tout le monde prit la direction de l'unique porte de la salle, qui semblait donner sur un escalier. Le panneau se referma de lui-même et Gamp fixa longuement Harry, tout à coup curieuse de découvrir ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

− Toi, reprit Harry, tu vas essayer de me trouver du Polynectar.

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais en trouver ?

− Farewell n'aura pas négligé l'importance du Polynectar, fais-moi confiance, dit Harry.

− Sauf que son usage est interdit, objecta Gamp.

− Trouve-moi du Polynectar.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Tournant les talons, elle s'éloigna vers la porte, disparut derrière et Harry, à présent seul, s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion. S'il ne justifiait pas sa stratégie, il était manifeste qu'il serait rapidement trahi par ses « fidèles » : il n'avait aucune affinité avec ces camarades, il serait assez surpris que certains d'entre eux changent de camp ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de « l'étiquette » de mage noir. Toutefois, si jamais Gamp revenait avec du Polynectar, il inverserait sans doute la tendance et tout le monde lui ferait un peu plus confiance une fois qu'il aurait démontré l'ingéniosité de son plan.

Arpentant la grande salle en tournant en rond, Harry se figea lorsqu'une ardoise se matérialisa subitement juste devant lui. Une craie invisible y écrivait une simple question – simple, mais réjouissante : _Acheter du Polynectar coûtera deux points de pénalité. Voulez-vous acheter ?_

− Oui, dit-il, et l'ardoise disparut.

Deux points de pénalité n'étaient pas cher payés quand il obtiendrait le résultat de son plan. Repartant dans son tour de la salle, il réfléchit rapidement : Tumter était forcément une cible, Farewell n'aurait jamais pas désigné le massalien comme Auror ou informateur. Il aura gardé Tumter pour la fin et en le privant de rôle d'informateur, il respectait le silence observé par le massalien depuis le début de l'année, songea Harry.

Gamp revint la première et tendit non pas une potion, mais un parchemin. Perplexe, Harry le prit et le déroula :

_Polynectar : prenez l'apparence d'une autre personne en brûlant ce parchemin et un élément du sorcier ou de la sorcière dont vous souhaitez emprunter l'apparence._

Harry sourit, satisfait.

− Tu comptes te faire passer pour Pettigrow, affirma Gamp.

− Je compte faire beaucoup plus, répondit Harry en glissant le parchemin dans sa poche. Enormément plus, en réalité. Si les choses se passent bien, nous n'aurons pas à fournir la moitié des efforts que nous devrions faire.

Gamp lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais des pas précipités s'élevèrent dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur William Strand. Le musculeux Poufsouffle s'approcha, visiblement fier de lui.

− Marvin est un Auror, déclara-t-il.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? interrogea Harry, intéressé.

− J'ai rusé, dit Strand comme s'il tenait à ce que Harry loue ses efforts. Je l'ai aperçu devant moi, alors j'ai fait genre que j'essayais de me faire remarquer tout en voulant avoir l'air discret. Il est tombé dans le panneau et m'a pris pour un informateur. Il m'a demandé si j'avais remarqué quelque chose, je lui ai dit que j'avais vu Webster à un moment mais sans plus.

− Et en quoi cela prouve-t-il que Huddle est un Auror ?

− S'il était un informateur, il aurait tout de suite su que Strand était soit un mage noir, soit un Auror, dit Harry. Et la ville ?

− Elle doit faire la taille de Pré-au-Lard, à peu près, répondit Gamp. Nous sommes dans un village sorcier, j'ai juste eu à tourner dans la rue voisine pour tomber sur des boutiques de chaudron, de robes, etc.

Les autres complices de Harry revinrent au compte-goutte. Lucy Parsons, de Poufsouffle, identifia à elle seule deux Aurors, à savoir Sirius et Remus, qu'elle avait aperçu dans une rue relativement lointaine, mais la meilleure nouvelle fut apportée par Tamara Steinway, car elle avait vu, à la fenêtre d'une maison, Moira surveiller la ruelle où elle « habitait ». La petite brune de Serpentard était donc une cible.

− Tamara et Gamp, vous vous occupez de neutraliser Moira, déclara-t-il. N'y allez pas toutes les deux : Gamp, tu te montres, joue le rôle d'un informateur. Si Moira se manifeste, attends qu'elle t'emmène dans un coin calme et Tamara, à ce moment-là, tu les rejoins pour que vous la neutralisiez. Ne la stupéfixez pas, elle pourra peut-être nous servir. Lucy, tu restes ici pour cette fois. Les autres, repartez faire du repérage : cette fois, ne vous éloignez pas trop les uns des autres. Si un informateur vous voit agir plus ou moins de la même manière, il pourrait croire que vous êtes des Aurors et vous fournir des informations plus ou moins intéressantes. En outre, si l'un de vous a des problèmes, ça permettra à l'autre de créer un effet de surprise.

− Et toi ? lança Irving.

A l'évidence, le Serdaigle au crâne rasé n'appréciait guère de partir en mission pendant que Harry se reposait à l'abri.

− Tu le sauras bientôt, dit Harry. Allez !

Certains élèves au début mécontents repartirent avec entrain, notamment William Strand. Harry attendit que la porte se fut refermée, puis il se tourna vers Lucy Parsons qui paraissait déjà réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire le temps que les autres reviennent.

− Tu ne vas pas rester ici, dit Harry.

− Hein ? s'étonna Lucy. Tu as pourtant dit…

− J'ai menti, l'interrompit Harry. Comme tu t'es montrée à la hauteur lors de la précédente mission, il semble naturel que je te confie quelque chose d'un peu plus… glorifiant. Une sorte de promotion, quoi.

− Ah ? s'enquit la Poufsouffle, ravie. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

− Arrête-moi si je me montre, mais il me semble que Mooner te court après, non ?

Lucy parut déconcertée par la question, mais sa lucidité se réveilla rapidement.

− Tu veux que j'essaye de le charmer pour obtenir des informations ?

− Exactement, approuva Harry. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

− Ne t'en fais pas, dit la Poufsouffle d'un air confiant. Je sais me montrer convaincante quand il le faut !

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, surtout après avoir entendu Mary lui présenter à distance chacun de leurs camarades. Après une semaine passée à Poudlard, il s'était en effet rendu compte que ses camarades étaient parfois de véritables inconnus, car c'était toujours les mêmes qui participaient en classe pendant que les autres se complaisaient dans une discrétion relativement efficace. Et si ce que Mary lui avait raconté sur Lucy était vrai, il faisait une totale confiance en la Poufsouffle pour trouver des arguments afin de faire parler Mooner.

Il laissa le temps à Lucy de s'éloigner du repaire, puis il s'éloigna vers la grande cheminée qui éclairait toute la salle, son feu de bois crépitant faiblement. Extirpant le parchemin de Polynectar de sa poche, il le roula en forme de cornet, ajouta les cheveux de Pettigrow à l'intérieur et lança le tout dans les flammes. Il ne ressentit rien, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Considérant que les autres le verraient en tant que Queudver, bien qu'il n'eût subi aucune transformation, il emboîta le pas à Lucy et descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Si Farewell avait fait l'effort de modéliser une rue et des boutiques, il ne s'était pas cassé la tête sur la décoration des bâtiments, pensa Harry en remarquant les murs désespérément nus.

Sortant dans la rue, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Où que Farewell ait été cherché son inspiration, Harry eut la très nette impression qu'elle n'était pas britannique, car les maisons qui bordaient la rue pavée étaient bien trop différentes de celles dont il avait l'habitude. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas à cette constatation et partit vers le sud : dans son récit, Lucy lui avait dit avoir aperçu Sirius et Remus dans cette direction-là. Si les élèves faisant office d'Aurors étaient organisés en binôme, alors ils effectuaient probablement des patrouilles, et donc, il n'était pas impossible que les deux Maraudeurs repassent par la rue où ils avaient été vus par la Poufsouffle.

Les capacités stupéfiantes de Morpheus l'accompagnèrent tout le long de sa promenade. Tout paraissait réel, y compris l'atmosphère vivante de certaines maisons animées, les personnes qu'il rencontra, et il crut même sentir la chaleur du soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel bleu pervenche.

− Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit une voix goguenarde.

Harry se retourna vers l'allée qu'il dépassait. Appuyé contre le mur, Mulciber le lorgnait avec malveillance.

− Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un empoté comme toi resterait aussi longtemps en jeu, ricana-t-il, mais je vais t'offrir une chance de participer un peu plus longtemps si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir.

− Qui te dit que je sais quelque chose ? répliqua Harry.

S'il entendit clairement sa voix, celle-ci se modula en traversant les airs et parvint aux oreilles de Mulciber en imitant le couinement de Queudver.

− Strand a dit à Huddle que toi et lui étiez des informateurs, dit Mulciber d'un ton narquois. Alors ?

Il se redressa en décroisant les bras et le regard de Harry glissa rapidement sur la baguette du Serpentard. Tout un numéro, semblait-il : Mulciber faisait croire qu'il était relâché, décontracté, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. La présence de sa baguette dans sa main était sans nul doute destinée à lui offrir un effet de surprise au cas où il lui faudrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un – ou se défendre.

− Qui sont les mages noirs ? interrogea Mulciber d'un air menaçant.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. En fin de compte, il n'aurait pas besoin de Sirius et de Remus pour semer le chaos, mais les deux Maraudeurs pourraient sans doute lui apporter des informations que Mulciber refuserait forcément de lui transmettre.

− James et Irving, dit-il.

− Potter, hein ? s'enquit Mulciber avec un petit rire.

A grand-peine, Harry réprima un sourire moqueur. Quand Lucy lui avait dit avoir aperçu Sirius et Remus, il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir où était James : à ses yeux, il était évident que le Maraudeur était une cible. Quant à Irving, il représentait un traitre potentiel, il retournerait sûrement sa veste dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Webster.

− Autre chose ?

− Seulement les noms de quelques Aurors, dit Harry.

− Et où allais-tu comme ça ?

− Je cherche mes amis.

− Alors, dégage !

Harry s'efforça de paraître intimidé et amorça un geste pour se retourner, mais il se ravisa en voyant Mulciber se retourner pour rejoindre son mur. Il plongea alors une main dans sa poche : Mulciber, sentant son agitation, se retourna à une vitesse prodigieuse pour un jeune homme aussi massif et leva sa baguette en même temps que lui. Deux éclairs de lumière rouge fusèrent et se croisèrent : le Serpentard reçut celui de Harry dans l'estomac, qui se pencha violemment sur le côté pour esquiver celui de Mulciber. Le massif Serpentard disparut, comme Pettigrow quand Harry l'avait stupéfixé.

Il avait eu chaud, mais il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti pour cette fois. En revanche, Mulciber deviendrait fou de rage quand il comprendrait que non seulement il n'avait pas eu affaire à Pettigrow, mais qu'en plus sa défaite lui avait été infligée par le nouveau Potter. L'élimination du Serpentard de la partie, cependant, obligeait Harry à trouver Sirius et Remus pour répandre ses mensonges et ses révélations.

− Peter ! s'exclama aussitôt une voix familière.

_C'est mon jour de chance_, pensa Harry en se retournant vers les deux Maraudeurs qui accouraient.

− C'était quoi, ce sortilège ? demanda Sirius.

− Mulciber, se lamenta Harry en imaginant la réaction que pourrait avoir Pettigrow.

− Mulciber ? répéta Remus.

Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard. Bien évidemment, ils savaient que Mulciber était un Auror, aussi devaient-ils se demander quel était précisément le rôle de « Queudver », mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps d'avancer le moindre soupçon.

− Il m'a menacé si je ne lui disais pas tout ce que je savais ! précisa-t-il. Et quand je lui ai dit ce que je sais, il a essayé de me jeter un sortilège, mais le sien a rebondi contre le mien et est revenu sur lui.

Sirius éclata d'un rire bref, semblable à un aboiement.

− T'as vaincu Mulciber ?! ricana-t-il, aussi surpris que réjoui.

− Aucune importance, reprit Remus. Tu as des informations ?

− Je sais que Irving est un mage noir, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Je sais aussi que certains d'entre eux vont lancer une attaque sur Winston et que James n'est ni un Auror, ni un informateur.

Sirius grimaça, visiblement peu enchanté d'apprendre que son meilleur ami pouvait être un mage noir.

− Si Irving est un mage noir, on va pouvoir vaincre les mages noirs rapidement, commenta Remus d'un air très intéressé. Il retournera forcément sa veste dès que Webster le lui demandera.

− Tu m'étonnes, dit Sirius. Qui sont les autres informateurs ?

Harry dut fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa réjouissance d'entendre la question de Sirius.

− Strand, Parsons, Spencer et Steinway, répondit-il.

− Ca rétrécit considérablement les recherches, remarqua Remus avec satisfaction.

− Qui sont les Aurors ? Si je croise quelqu'un n'apparaissant pas chez les Aurors et les informateurs, je n'aurai plus qu'à vous prévenir, suggéra Harry.

La confiance aveugle pour Pettigrow était aussi rassurante qu'affligeante, songea Harry, car il put obtenir tous les noms des Aurors, Remus et Sirius s'aidant mutuellement pour les citer jusqu'au dernier.

− Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Webster, dit Remus.

− Ouais, approuva Sirius d'un air désenchanté. Cherche James, Peter, et viens nous prévenir quand tu auras un indice sur son rôle ou sa localisation.

Ils se séparèrent, Harry retournant au repaire des mages noirs en jubilant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas juste la liste des Aurors qui le réjouissait, c'était également la démonstration de « puissance » qu'il fallait faire auprès de ses camarades, car tous seraient forcés de reconnaître qu'il savait réellement ce qu'il faisait. En outre, mentir sur les identités des informateurs leur fournirait – au moins un court instant – un avantage conséquent sur les Aurors, car tant que ceux-ci ignoreraient que les informations de Sirius et de Remus étaient fausses, ils ne se méfieraient pas des imposteurs.

Retrouvant les mages noirs dans le salon, il sembla qu'il avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, car personne ne parut le confondre avec Pettigrow. Il ne manquait que Gamp, en fait, mais à en juger par l'expression joyeuse de Tamara, leur attaque était un succès.

− T'étais où ? interrogea Irving d'un ton agressif.

− Je semais la discorde, dit Harry en lui adressant un regard insignifiant. Lucy ?

− Je n'ai pas pu approcher Mooner, reconnut-elle, mais je sais que c'est une cible.

− Les autres ?

− Gamp est restée avec Moira au cas où quelqu'un viendrait la secourir, dit Tamara.

− J'ai identifié Rebecca comme une informatrice, renchérit Strand d'un air satisfait.

Harry hocha la tête.

− Nous savons donc tout ce que nous savons sur les Aurors, déclara-t-il.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Lucy.

− Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Avery, Bowman, Huddle, Webster, Winters, Liz, Coulson et Mulciber constituent les Aurors, dit Harry. Mulciber est hors-service, ça nous en fait un de moins. Moira est une cible, James et Tumter le sont également, et je pense que Deadheart en est une, elle aussi. Nous savons donc où sont tous les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Qu'en est-il de Serdaigle ?

− Lisa, Jane et Cristofer, répondit Tamara.

− Et à Poufsouffle ?

− Megan et Bobby, dit Lucy.

Harry s'enferma dans un silence songeur. Il serait dangereux de s'aventurer à déduire les rôles de chacune des personnes encore non identifiées, mais il serait très étonné que Lisa Hawthorne et Megan Lawson ne fussent pas des informatrices.

− Bien, bien, dit-il après un moment. Outre d'obtenir les noms des Aurors, j'ai également fait passer certains et certaines d'entre vous pour des informateurs.

− Comment tu as fait ça ? interrogea Haustin, surpris.

− Un mage noir de mon rang se doit d'avoir plusieurs cartes en main, dit Harry d'un ton malicieux. Vous allez donc recommencer à sillonner le village, mais dans une optique totalement différente : vous resterez encore cette fois à des distances raisonnables les uns des autres, mais vous attaquerez. Attention, ne vous engagez pas dans un duel en un-contre-un ou vous prendrez le risque d'être éliminé de la partie. Si Tamara remarque un Auror, il faut d'abord s'assurer que Lucy puisse le prendre à revers pour le déborder.

− On l'attaque à deux ? dit Strand, gêné par cette idée.

− Nous sommes en guerre, dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte. Nous ne cherchons pas seulement à nous amuser : les résultats de cette simulation démontreront les aptitudes de chacun sur le terrain. Je suis certain que Farewell peut nous voir ou obtenir un compte-rendu de chacune de nos actions… Bref, plus nous excelleront, meilleures seront nos notes. Formez les binômes que vous souhaitez, mais restez tous dans le même quartier – et discrètement. S'il le faut, mêlez-vous à la foule pour passer inaperçu. Lucy, concentre-toi sur Mooner. Quant à toi, Haustin, je vais avoir une tâche particulière à te confier.

Les autres sortirent, plus enthousiastes que jamais, et laissèrent Haustin en compagnie de Harry. Le Serpentard se montrait beaucoup moins méprisant, tout à coup, comme s'il réalisait que le nouveau Potter était loin d'être la copie conforme du Maraudeur.

− Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.

− Trouver Rogue.

− Tu veux le rallier à nous ?

− Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique. Trouve-le et dis-lui de te retrouver à un endroit précis et isolé. Quand ce sera fait, reviens ici et je t'en dirai davantage.

Haustin hocha sèchement la tête et sortit à son tour, abandonnant Harry à sa solitude. C'était le moment idéal : roulant des épaules comme pour les relaxer, il inspira profondément et fixa un point invisible. Ses pensées sur sa stratégie reculèrent, laissant plusieurs autres images défiler en premier plan, jusqu'à celle que Harry cherchait. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, acclamé par ses amis, ses professeurs, les Malefoy et ceux et celles qui lui témoignaient de la reconnaissance, et son cœur doubla de volume.

Il concentra alors toutes ses pensées sur son œil gauche. Depuis qu'il avait bu la potion d'Invocation, il prenait toujours un moment pour essayer d'en réveiller un pouvoir, notamment celui de comprendre les alphabets étalés sur le livre de Leandros, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé une motivation assez profonde. Or, là, il était question d'en profiter, de remporter une victoire, d'accomplir ce que Brighton : il fallait qu'il sache où se trouvaient ses cibles, et définir clairement qui ils étaient. Malheureusement, ses exercices prenaient du temps ou étaient régulièrement interrompus par un bruit, et sa tentative de projeter son œil au-delà du salon n'y fit pas exception lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Strand et Lucy.

Leur expression triomphante froidit légèrement quand Harry tourna les yeux vers eux, bien qu'il ne manifestât aucune irritation.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton œil ? demanda la Poufsouffle, intriguée.

− Ca arrive de temps en temps, répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé, même s'il ne vit pas ce dont elle parlait. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas revenus parce que je vous manquais ?

− Non, reconnut Strand avec vivacité. On a neutralisé Marvin et Debbie !

− J'apprécie cette information, assura Harry, mais j'aurais été bien plus impressionné si vous aviez continué la mission. Comprenez-moi bien : c'est très bien que deux Aurors soient éliminés de la partie, mais chaque fois que vous revenez ici après une victoire, vous prenez le risque de conduire d'autres adversaires jusqu'ici. Il se pourrait même qu'un Auror soit passé juste après votre départ…

Lucy eut un petit sourire coupable, mais Strand sembla se sentir insulté. La jeune femme, cependant, tourna les talons et l'entraîna à sa suite. Harry entendit Strand marmonner quelque chose en sortant, mais la porte étouffa la première syllabe de son commentaire et Harry ne comprit rien.

Poussant un soupir, Harry réitéra son exercice en chassant de son esprit la question de Lucy sur son œil. Il était agacé par sa difficulté à réveiller les pouvoirs de l'œil, il aurait bien aimé obtenir un mode d'emploi à ce sujet. Il prit cependant pour lui. Brighton le lui avait dit lui-même : ne pas désespérer et s'entraîner encore et encore, puis la solution viendra – et peu importait le temps qu'elle mettrait à venir.

Ejectant toutes ces pensées parasites de son esprit, Harry se concentra plus sérieusement. Il _voulait_ voir ce qui l'intéressait, se persuada-t-il. Comme par enchantement, son œil rouge quitta le salon instantanément. Il n'eut ni le temps de se réjouir, ni même de se laisser surprendre, car il comprit aussitôt que sa seule volonté n'y était pour rien : l'œil d'Astaroth lui montrait, en effet, la rue du repaire, que remontaient ensemble Irving, Webster, Bobby Caldwell et Lisa Hawthorne. Ainsi donc, aucun des Serdaigle n'était une cible, remarqua Harry, mais il n'y avait aucune importance à cette constatation : l'urgence se trouvait dans le fait qu'il était seul face à cinq camardes, et que ceux-ci bloqueraient bientôt la seule issue de la planque des mages noirs.

Se désintéressant momentanément de l'approche des Aurors et du traître, Harry s'avança jusqu'à une fenêtre, à l'opposé de la rue, l'ouvrit et repoussa les volets. Une petite cour s'étendait cinq mètres plus bas, aussi pavée que les rues qu'il avait parcourues dans sa recherche de Sirius et de Remus. Escaladant le rebord, il se laissa glisser à l'extérieur du bâtiment au moment où les Serdaigle entraient, de l'autre côté de la maison. Puis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au vide qui le séparait du sol, il se laissa tomber. Son œil rouge lui fit aussitôt perdre de vue Webster et sa bande.

Harry atterrit lourdement et perdit l'équilibre. Effectuant une roulade arrière, il se redressa et s'arma pour viser la fenêtre par laquelle il était sorti. Un jet de lumière la fit se refermer, puis un autre en fit autant pour les volets : au moins, Irving penserait qu'il s'était simplement absenté et ferait attendre les Aurors pour tendre un guet-apens aux autres mages noirs – ou, si Harry se débrouillait bien, pour être anéanti par ses « fidèles ». Se dirigeant vers la sortie, Harry se concentra de nouveau sur le souvenir de la Grande Salle l'acclamant et sentit bientôt une sorte de boule remonter sa gorge pour venir se loger dans sa bouche.

− _Poum !_ s'exclama-t-il.

La boule d'air jaillit d'entre ses lèvres, invisible. L'avantage de la magie vocale, c'était qu'elle fonctionnait de la même manière pour chacun des sortilèges qu'il connaissait – en réalité, il fallait juste faire attention au son qui était prononcé. _Push_ pour la Pulsion, _Poum_ pour le Messager, et c'était ce dernier qu'il avait lancé pour prévenir ses alliés de la trahison d'Irving et de l'invasion du repaire par les Serdaigle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la sortie, toutefois, la petite cour tressauta comme l'avait fait la classe lors de l'activation de Morpheus. Harry s'arrêta aussitôt et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. L'obscurité l'engloutit à nouveau, puis il se retrouva assis à sa place et vit les derniers participants à la simulation paraître désorienter.

Le professeur Farewell attrapa la petite bille argentée au moment où celle-ci bondit et adressa un sourire à tous les élèves encore en jeu et désappointés d'être ainsi arrachés à la partie.

− Malheureusement, dit-il, Morpheus ne vous offre aucune indépendance au fil du temps, et les deux heures de ce cours touche à leur fin. Je dois néanmoins prendre le temps de féliciter certains d'entre vous. Je commencerai par Aaron pour être parvenu à imposer son organisation, certes naïve et bâclée : je lui donne cinq points. Ensuite, je salue l'ingéniosité et la prise de risques de Lily, Lysandra et Moira, qui ont tendu un piège aux mages noirs en laissant l'une d'elles d'apparaître et sont parvenues à faire mieux que les Aurors en neutralisant Callista : je leur donne dix points. Cependant, cette fois encore, je dois reconnaître que j'ai été impressionné par Harry, car même s'il n'est sorti de son repaire qu'une seule fois, il a été en mesure de neutraliser un Auror et d'obtenir la liste des noms de tous les autres chasseurs de mages noirs. Ses déductions étaient également très bonnes : James était une cible, tout comme Lysandra et Logan. Ses « partisans » vous le confirmeront : s'ils n'étaient pas très emballés de répondre à ses ordres, ils ont fini par le prendre au sérieux. Je lui donne vingt points, et cinq à toute son équipe, à l'exception de Peter.

La cloche retentit, mais personne n'amorça le moindre geste pour ranger ses affaires.

− Bien sûr, il faut savoir varier les plaisirs, reprit le professeur Farewell. Croyez bien que je suis navré d'avoir dû interrompre la simulation, mais j'essaierai de m'arranger avec le directeur pour que nous bénéficiions de plus de temps à l'avenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais, il faut varier les plaisirs : Harry ayant déjà été le héros de ce cours, je confie le soin à Lysandra, Lily et Moira de nous préparer un scénario pour le mois prochain.


	30. Super Serpentard

Si les points rapportés à Gryffondor, les félicitations du professeur Farewell et les récits des alliés de Harry lui assurèrent d'être désormais considéré avec une certaine valeur, ils confortèrent surtout plusieurs élèves dans leur idée que le nouveau Potter était soit un mage noir, soit un futur Lord Voldemort – et que sa présence en Grande-Bretagne était peut-être motivée pour détrôner le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin d'en prendre la place. Harry n'avait guère d'intérêt à accorder à ces racontars, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'ils ne jouaient pas en sa faveur : le ministère de la Magie n'avait toujours pas fini d'enquêter sur lui et semblait raffoler des anecdotes rapportées par les élèves de Poudlard, comme son analyse du règne de Voldemort. Cependant, tous ces soupçons mal placés et indélicats devinrent littéralement insignifiants lorsque le vendredi arriva, car la solution de Télépathie était fin prête. Mieux encore, à la nuit tombée, ce fut une lune pleine qui s'éleva dans le ciel indigo : si les Maraudeurs ne lui pardonnaient pas le traitement qu'il avait infligé à Pettigrow lors de la simulation, ils le laisseraient au moins tranquille ce soir-là pour aider Remus à mieux supporter sa transformation, à part peut-être James.

Accédant au laboratoire, Harry vit des filets de fumée s'élever du chaudron de la solution de Télépathie tout en prenant différentes formes, du plus simple ustensile de cuisine à la plus intime des parties du corps, comme si les pensées des élèves étaient déjà captées par la potion. Il fit un détour par un placard pour y prendre un verre, puis il rejoignit la table. La potion de Chauve-souris nécessitait encore deux semaines de cuisson, il n'y jeta donc une œillade que pour vérifier qu'elle frémissait toujours dans un scintillement écarlate, puis il saisit la louche posée à côté de la solution de Télépathie et la plongea dans le liquide translucide.

Le gobelet rempli, Harry ressassa rapidement les recommandations de Grinval. Pour supporter l'afflux violent de toutes les pensées, il lui faudrait les organiser comme il le faisait avec son esprit : les catégoriser, rejeter celles qui lui paraissaient obsolètes en arrière-plan, regrouper celles qui se ressemblaient, etc. En aucun cas, il ne devait se faire dominer par le capharnaüm qui résulterait de l'apparition de toutes les réflexions secrètes.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il avala d'une traite la potion et frissonna violemment. Grinval ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle serait glacée. Il reposa le gobelet et eut tout juste le temps de le lâcher qu'il sentit fondre sur lui, semblable à une ombre immense et prédatrice, quelque chose d'immatériel. Alors, un éclair de douleur sembla le transpercer au plus profond de son esprit, et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent d'une cacophonie de pensées, de souhaits, de craintes, de fantasmes. Les paupières crispées et la tête entre les mains, Harry s'efforça de les écouter pour les identifier, même s'il n'en comprenait que quelques bribes.

Chaque fois que le nom d'un professeur ou d'une matière lui parvenait, il regroupait la pensée avec celles qu'il avait déjà cataloguées comme appartenant au domaine scolaire. Il en fit de même avec les songes faisant allusion aux évènements survenus dans la semaine à l'extérieur de l'école, puis sur ceux animés d'une colère quelconque, puis sur ceux s'apparentant à des fantasmes – péniblement, laborieusement, Harry parvint à classifier toutes ces pensées qui bourdonnaient dans son esprit, et la douleur et la cacophonie diminuèrent jusqu'à disparaître.

Il rouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir soulagé et se redressa. A présent, il lui fallait opérer avec une grande prudence, car une consultation de pensée mal effectuée pouvait libérer les autres et rompre l'organisation établie. Réfléchissant un bref instant, Harry trouva très vite un sujet : lui-même. Se concentrant, il parcourut tous les songes captés par son esprit pour les analyser et les regrouper dans un « dossier » à son nom.

_« Ce Potter est vraiment trop louche… Je préférerai encore avoir affaire à Tumter qu'à lui, qui sait s'il ne me tuerait pas pour me transformer en Inferius !? »_

_« Comment peuvent-ils croire que Potter finira l'année ?!_ s'insurgea la voix de Webster. _Le ministère sait que Potter est louche de par sa naissance, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne nous quitte pour une cellule à Azkaban… Et Tamara et Ashton se sentiront alors stupides d'avoir surestimer Potter… »_

_« Avec sa capacité d'analyse, Potter pourrait tenir une rubrique dans le _Poudlard Reporter_... Faudra que j'en parle à Timothy demain matin, il n'aura plus qu'à en parler à Winston. »_

Harry ne s'étonna guère de n'entendre que trois pensées à son sujet : la grande majorité des élèves était perdue dans ses devoirs pour essayer de profiter du week-end, ou alors occupée par d'autres sujets. Toutefois, Grinval se révélait toujours plus surprenant à mesure qu'il découvrait ses créations. Cette solution de Télépathie était encore plus impressionnante que le philtre fantomatique, même si Harry s'attendait presque à penser le contraire lors du cours spécial de potions.

Parcourant les pensées des différentes catégories, Harry se sentit doté d'un pouvoir incommensurable à mesure qu'il captait les plus intimes secrets de ses congénères. Certes, une part de son cerveau lui reprochait d'y prendre plaisir, lui rappelait que chacun et chacune avaient le droit à un peu d'intimité, mais une autre part soulignait tout l'intérêt que représentait la télépathie : connaître les plans malveillants dans leurs moindres détails et les déjouer, prévoir une attaque attisée par la rancœur ou la vengeance, identifier les pires craintes d'ennemis potentiels – des armes offensives comme défensives pour la sécurité de Poudlard, de ses pensionnaires et pour sa propre sécurité.

Cependant, Harry n'oubliait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait préparé la solution de Télépathie : chassant les pensées situées à l'intérieur du château dans un coin de son esprit, il s'imagina traverser le parc de Poudlard puis s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite, essayant de capter une quelconque réflexion. L'espace d'un instant, il entendit un fredonnement, mais il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Hagrid qui patrouillait sous le couvert des arbres. Dans le laboratoire, Harry fronça les sourcils : si le garde-chasse sifflotait mentalement pendant sa ronde, il semblait peu probable qu'il y ait eu une quelconque menace parmi les arbres…

Mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à abandonner ses recherches, persuadé qu'il s'était complètement trompé sur l'existence d'une menace dans la forêt interdite, il capta la pensée d'une voix inhumaine, métallique, tranchante :

_« Mais que fait cet imbécile ? »_

Surpris, Harry faillit perdre d'« ouïe » la voix terrible, bestiale. Il lui semblait avoir atteint l'enceinte de l'école mais, n'ayant aucune vue précise sur la localisation de la voix, il aurait été bien incapable de dire si elle venait de l'extérieur de Poudlard ou si elle était cachée dans la forêt.

_« Confier un travail important à Cutskull, _grogna la pensée avec dédain._ Ces humains sont vraiment stupides ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir le Maître que cet empoté n'a toujours pas agi… que je suis le seul à pouvoir réussir… mais il m'a dit d'obéir à la Fraternité… pour le moment, en tout cas… »_

Harry se désintéressa immédiatement de la créature proche du rempart et revint sur le château, recherchant une pensée qui pourrait appartenir à ce « Cutskull ». Qu'était-ce ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il se doutait que la Fraternité en avait créé suffisamment pour avoir besoin de les nommer. Son exploration des songes basés sur les mots « meurtre », « Tumter » ou « Fraternité » ne donnèrent aucun résultat, mais il ne s'en étonna pas : la télépathie n'affectait pas les animaux ou les occlumens accomplis, et il était tout à fait possible que l'homoncule infiltré dans Poudlard dispose de ces deux particularités.

Toutefois, la pensée de la créature impatiente était sans équivoque : le Cutskull allait agir très bientôt, et Harry sut tout de suite comment précipiter les choses. Contournant la table, il prit la sortie, le plafond descendant pour reformer l'escalier qui le mènerait aux sous-sols du château. Il le referma en Fourchelang, puis tira sa baguette et s'aventura dans les couloirs en fouillant toutes les pensées, qu'elles portèrent sur le devoir de métamorphose des élèves de cinquième année ou sur le vœu d'une fillette désirant retrouver ses parents en parfaite santé à Noël.

_« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mourra bientôt, j'en suis sûr, il le faut ! Et même si Potter essaye de reprendre le flambeau, il sera toujours plus facile à vaincre que Lui !_ pensait l'un. _Réfléchissons… Sa tour me bouffera mon cavalier si je le bouge, mais si je ne le fais pas, mon roi sera bloqué par son fou et sa tour, du coup…_ analysait un joueur contrarié. _Putain, cette fille a des jambes…_ songeait un observateur. _Il faut que je sois élu _Elève du mois_, il le faut, il le faut, il le faut ! Deadheart sera ma cavalière et pourra voir que je suis fait pour elle !_ fantasmait un rêveur. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?_ »

La pensée de Lily, horrifiée, figea brièvement Harry. Repartant aussitôt à grandes enjambées, il tira sa carte de Poudlard et parcourut les couloirs des yeux pour situer Lily au deuxième étage. Elle ne faisait face à aucun point, mais elle progressait lentement, comme si elle reculait avec discrétion pour essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Harry s'élança, rangeant la carte dans sa poche, et gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier montant vers le hall d'entrée. Il avala les mètres le séparant du bel escalier de marbre.

Il comprenait, à présent. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Brighton, puis son sosie « tout-puissant » rencontré lors de la recherche de sa magie intérieure, avaient cherché à lui expliquer : son ancienne vie était révolue, toutes les choses qu'il croyait savoir sur son ancien passé étaient fausses, précaires, sans promesse d'exister, car il avait profondément bouleversé le cours de l'histoire en apparaissant à cette époque. Et la preuve en était que Lily était en danger, à moins qu'elle n'eut réussi à s'éloigner de la créature sans se faire remarquer, mais quelle que fut sa situation, Harry était désormais résigné à accepter le fait qu'il ne serait jamais le Survivant, qu'il ne l'avait même jamais été.

Accédant au deuxième étage, Harry redoubla de vitesse, comme poussé par une énergie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, arpentant les couloirs plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il glissa légèrement sur le sol dallé lorsqu'il arriva à l'extrémité du couloir où il avait vu l'étiquette de Lily : la préfète-en-chef était assise contre un mur, baguette à la main, sa jupe fendue sur sa cuisse ensanglantée. Et face à elle, une créature squelettique, noire, aux bras ossus se terminant par des lames courbes semblables à celles d'une faux, ses yeux jaunâtres aux pupilles rondes fixant la rousse avec cruauté.

Harry s'élança sans réfléchir. Etait-il devenu tout à coup silencieux ou la créature était-elle concentrée sur Lily et le coup de grâce qu'elle allait lui porter pour le remarquer ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais elle ne le vit pas venir – et Harry, à la manière d'un rugbyman, la saisit dans sa course et plongea à travers la fenêtre. La vitre explosa au passage et fit pleuvoir un déluge de verre autour d'eux, tandis qu'ils piquaient vers la cour de métamorphose.

Harry lâcha précipitamment l'homoncule en le repoussant, évitant de justesse une lame affutée que la créature agitait en tous sens sans chercher un endroit précis à atteindre. Puis il baissa les yeux vers le sol en grimaçant : il ne mourrait certainement pas, mais il était bon pour un très long séjour à l'infirmerie. Tout au moins, c'est l'idée qu'il se fit avant de se sentir ralentir tout à coup, comme rattrapé par une immense main invisible. Affalée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa baguette pointée sur lui, Lily était parvenue à l'atteindre d'un sortilège pour diminuer les dommages de son « atterrissage ».

Parvenant à se redresser tant bien que mal, Harry atterrit lourdement. Son genou heurta la pelouse, mais il n'en ressentit aucune douleur insurmontable et se redressa aussitôt pour pointer sa baguette sur l'homoncule qui chuta avec violence sur l'herbe. La créature rebondit un peu, puis roula et resta immobile un moment avant de se hisser sur ses jambes maigrelettes. Elle tourna son regard jaunâtre, brillant comme une lampe, vers Harry qu'il regarda avec fureur. L'homoncule ouvrit sa bouche édentée et poussa un feulement suraigu, puis elle chargea.

Harry plongea sur le côté, passant par-dessus la lame destinée à lui sectionner la jambe, exécuta une roulade à la manière d'un gymnaste et pivota pour brandir sa baguette sur l'homoncule qui faisait volte-face. Son sortilège atteignit la créature en pleine tête et la projeta en arrière, son vol plané allant s'arrêter brutalement sur un banc de pierre que l'impact brisa. A l'évidence, aussi squelettique fût-elle, la créature n'en possédait pas moins une forte résistance physique, car elle se redressa en secouant sa tête étrangement allongée pour s'éclaircir les idées.

_Réfléchis !_ s'encouragea Harry. L'homoncule était sensiblement plus rapide que lui et carrément plus mortelle, mais il aurait été incapable de déterminer si elle était plus solide ou non qu'un être humain. Le problème, c'était que Harry ne connaissait aucun sortilège capable d'en venir à bout : dans le livre sur les homoncules, l'arme que les colons avaient utilisée contre l'armée de Coarctés avait été l'Avada Kedavra… Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas de difficulté à le lancer, il connaissait l'incantation, mais obtiendrait-il l'effet escompté ? La seule fois où il avait jeté un Sortilège Impardonnable, il avait lamentablement échoué.

L'homoncule parut enfin chasser son étourdissement et repartit à l'assaut. Ses deux bras tendus sur les côtés, il paraissait avoir dans l'idée de découper Harry en trois morceaux, mais celui-ci vit tout de suite le défaut de cette stratégie : il attendit que la créature ne fût plus qu'à trois mètres, puis il fit un grand pas en avant et bondit, genou en avant. La créature écarquilla ses yeux impitoyables et prit le genou en pleine face, mais alors que Harry s'était simplement dit que ça suffirait à l'assommer pour de bon, la tête allongée explosa littéralement dans un panache de fumée, et le corps se dissipa à son tour.

Le genou endolori par le choc et la stupeur le déconcentrant, Harry se réceptionna mal, trébucha et s'affala sur la pelouse de tout son long.

_« Misérable vermine ! _grogna la pensée bestiale et métallique, dans sa tête. »

Harry avait momentanément oublié que la télépathie était toujours active, comme trop obnubilé par la situation périlleuse de Lily et son désir de survivre à l'homoncule, mais il s'alarma de capter la pensée de la créature et se retourna précipitamment sur le dos : perchée sur le toit d'allée couverte, une ombre solidement bâtie et accroupie se découpait contre la pleine lune, ses oreilles pointues dressées sur sa tête aussi velue que le reste de son corps – on aurait dit un loup-garou, mais en plus grand et en plus costaud.

_« Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas sauver Harry ?! _s'énerva la pensée de Lily. »

Harry tourna brièvement les yeux vers la fenêtre cassée. Quelqu'un avait apparemment trouvé Lily et préférait la soigner plutôt que de venir apporter son soutien au Gryffondor, mais c'était sans importance. Quitte à choisir, il préférait être le seul à mourir plutôt que d'emporter avec lui plusieurs camarades et professeurs.

La créature bondit du toit et atterrit souplement sur la pelouse, comme peu soumise à la gravité. Le pas grand, agile, prédateur, elle émergea bientôt de l'ombre de l'allée couverte et confirma le soupçon de Harry : c'était une sorte de loup massif, ses yeux noirs dotés de pupilles verticales blanches, ses crocs aussi gros que des pouces. De ses doigts velus et épais, jaillissaient des griffes d'une dizaine de centimètres, aussi tranchantes que perforantes.

− Ne jamais confier le travail d'un Lycanthrope à un Cutskull, n'est-ce pas ? dit la créature de sa voix horrible, cruelle, perverse, goguenarde.

− C'est présomptueux de votre part, répliqua Harry en se relevant, car vous n'avez toujours pas mieux fait que le Cutskull.

Les yeux du Lycanthrope se plissèrent.

− Tu es donc pressé de mourir ?

− Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Ils ont besoin de mon œil.

Le Lycanthrope émit un étrange bruit, entre le grognement et le rire.

− Je te l'arracherai avant de te tuer, gamin, ricana-t-il.

Harry dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Se rassurant légèrement en sentant que son genou endolori était opérationnel, il prit ses appuis et se prépara à sauter de côté au cas où le Lycanthrope chargerait. Son intention parut ne pas échapper à la créature, car celle-ci éclata d'un grand rire qui sembla parvenir à Lily, car la pensée de celle-ci s'exclama : _« Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

− Tu crois peut-être que tu pourras esquiver mes attaques comme tu as évité celles du Cutskull ? dit la créature d'un ton moqueur. Tu as affronté un soldat de seconde zone, gamin : moi, je suis une élite !

− Tu es surtout une grande gueule, rétorqua Harry.

Le Lycanthrope écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme surpris par l'insulte et la familiarité de Harry.

− Très bien… murmura-t-il.

Et il s'élança avec une vivacité étonnante qui faillit prendre Harry de court. Celui-ci se ressaisit et ressentit une dilatation dans la gorge, comme si quelque chose en remontait pour finir dans sa bouche. Les griffes du monstre fendirent les airs lorsqu'il s'exclama :

− _Push !_

L'onde frappa le Lycanthrope au moment où celui-ci était à deux doigts de lui lacérer le visage, et il fut projeté en arrière. Atterrissant en exécutant une série de roulés-boulés, il parvint à se remettre debout et s'arrêta dans un dérapage, les griffes de ses pieds se plantant dans la pelouse pour ralentir et l'immobiliser.

− Tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac, hein, gamin ? dit-il d'un air mi-surpris, mi-calculateur.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ s'étonna la pensée de Lily. »

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre brisée. Tumter se tenait dans son encadrement, les épaules voutées et le visage aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire. Lily avait posé la question juste : que faisait-il ? La réponse vint tout de suite : comme s'il descendait une simple marche, le massalien se laissa tomber dans le vide et atterrit dans un grand bruit sonore sur la pelouse. Il se redressa lentement, apparemment indemne, et orienta sans plus d'énergie son regard vers le Lycanthrope.

− Le massalien, ricana la créature d'un air satisfait. Je vous remercie, gamins, vous me facilitez grandement la tâche !

Tumter leva une main avec lenteur, la fit pivoter et adressa un geste grossier à la créature. Harry songea que la provocation aurait eu plus d'impact si le massalien avait manifesté une quelconque expression, mais elle parut ne pas laisser le Lycanthrope de marbre, car celui-ci gronda et se précipita vers Tumter. Harry s'élança à son tour et décocha un éclair de lumière rouge qui atteignit la créature à l'épaule, sans effet, comme si la fourrure protégeait le monstre des simples sorts.

Le Lycanthrope bondit sur Tumter, immobile et imperturbable, et le percuta de plein fouet en lui enfonçant ses griffes dans le torse. Le Serpentard ne hurla pas, ne cilla pas, n'émit aucun son, n'exprima aucune émotion. Dans son élan et malgré ses prises, la créature fut emportée plus loin et roula sur la pelouse, tandis que Tumter, avec sa lenteur habituelle, se relevait mollement pour faire à nouveau face au Lycanthrope. Celui-ci se releva et lança un regard déconcerté au massalien, visiblement surpris que le Serpentard soit encore en état de l'affronter. Harry se tint à l'écart, à la fois persuadé d'être inutile, mais surtout très curieux de voir Tumter à l'œuvre.

La créature lança un nouveau raid, à quatre pattes cette fois, et percuta Tumter à l'estomac avec encore plus de violence que précédemment. Le Serpentard vola littéralement à travers la course et percuta un pilier de pierre de l'allée couverte qui explosa sous le choc. La créature ralentit et s'arrêta en ricanant.

− Un de moins, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. A ton tour, ga…

Il s'interrompit subitement en écarquillant les yeux. Harry et lui tournèrent le regard vers l'allée couverte où le bruit d'un petit éboulis de pierre s'était élevé. Tumter se relevait, maculé de poussière, son uniforme déchiqueté en plusieurs endroits – mais le changement le plus notable, bien que très léger, sembla n'être remarqué que par le Gryffondor : le Serpentard se tenait sensiblement plus droit. Son regard était toujours aussi éteint, mais il donnait l'impression d'être plus grand, plus large d'épaules, qu'à l'ordinaire.

− Mais t'es quoi, toi ? murmura le Lycanthrope, ahuri.

Tumter s'avança de son pas lourd et souple, déterminé à concentrer l'attention du Lycanthrope sur lui et sur lui seul. La créature ne se fit pas prier et se dressa sur ses pattes antérieures pour aller à la rencontre du massalien, le dominant de toute sa taille. Ses griffes sifflèrent l'air, tailladant l'uniforme de Tumter, lacérant sa chair, le faisant reculer à chaque coup, mais à aucun moment, le Serpentard ne parut souffrir. Néanmoins, Harry constata qu'il se redressait toujours un peu plus : c'était quasi-imperceptible, mais le massalien devenait plus grand, plus costaud, que tous les élèves de Poudlard ne pourraient le soupçonner. Et Harry comprit : chaque coup porté par la créature appelait l'âme du Serpentard à se réveiller, à s'évader.

Le Lycanthrope poussa un rugissement qui dut atteindre la plus haute tour du château, mélange de colère et de frustration, et il plongea ses griffes droit vers le cœur de Tumter. Son bras s'arrêta brutalement, le Gryffondor et le monstre cillèrent : à la seule force de sa main, le massalien avait stoppé l'attaque sans que Harry ou la créature ne perçoivent son mouvement. Le Lycanthrope fut le premier à reprendre contenance, ouvrit ses mâchoires et les referma impitoyablement sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

− NON ! s'écria Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait lancé le moindre sort, avant qu'il n'ait même réfléchi au sortilège à jeter, un rayon blanc comme du lait jaillit de la baguette relevée de Tumter et transperça de part en part la poitrine du monstre. Harry, déconcerté, vit le Lycanthrope écarquiller ses yeux noirs aux étoiles blanches, puis disparaître dans un panache, à la façon de n'importe quel homoncule vaincu.

L'uniforme en lambeaux, le corps lacéré de plaies sanguinolentes du ventre jusqu'au visage, Tumter se voûta à nouveau et fit un pas chancelant avant de s'effondrer. Harry se précipita jusqu'au massalien et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Il écarta les morceaux de tissu imbibé de sang qui masquaient la plaie la plus importante de Tumter, celle de la morsure du Lycanthrope. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, les crocs du monstre avaient pénétré très profondément.

− Tumter ? Tumter ? appela Harry en approchant une main de son visage pour lui donner une petite claque.

Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec la peau étrangement chaude de Tumter, il se produisit une chose incompréhensible : un flot d'images et de sons indistincts transperça le cerveau de Harry, qui poussa un léger cri de douleur – une douleur qui disparut presque aussitôt. Le souffle haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon, il eut la surprise de se découvrir étendu sur la pelouse. Apparemment, le phénomène l'avait projeté au sol.

Se relevant, le corps fébrile, il pointa sa baguette sur Tumter pour faire s'élever son corps au-dessus du sol. Le regard bicolore de Harry ne quitta pas le visage lacéré et d'apparence paisible du Serpentard. Que s'était-il passé lors du contact ? Qu'étaient ces images informes et ces bruits inintelligibles qu'il avait vus et entendus ? Etait-ce un effet secondaire de la geôle d'Ambani ? Ou était-ce encore autre chose ? A n'en point douter, Tumter était un spécimen rare : sauter du deuxième étage pour atterrir dix mètres plus bas sans dommage, recevoir tant de coups sans en ressentir la moindre douleur, ne même pas sourciller en se faisant mordre l'épaule… Non, Brighton avait raison : le Serpentard n'était sans doute pas humain.

− Harry !

Le Gryffondor émergea de ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà atteint le Grand Escalier et, plus haut, Lily l'attendait au second palier, penchée par-dessus la rampe, en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall, Farewell et Flitwick, probablement alertés par le dernier rugissement du Lycanthrope.

− Bonté divine ! s'écria le minuscule professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée, en regardant par les balustres.

− Minerva, prévenez Pompom, dit Dumbledore d'un ton vif. David, allez chercher Horace, s'il vous plaît.

Tandis que le professeur McGonagall se précipitait au quatrième étage, Farewell prit le chemin opposé et lança à Harry un regard mi-désolé, mi-menaçant, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette intrusion et ne tolérerait aucune accusation de son élève.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Dumbledore, Lily et le professeur Flitwick, celui-ci avait fait apparaître un brancard. Harry y déposa Tumter et le professeur Flitwick prit la relève pour faire léviter le Serpentard et sa couche. Dumbledore marcha à hauteur de l'épaule de Tumter pour en examiner à distance les blessures, le front plissé de perplexité. Il n'était guère étonnant que le directeur ne reconnaisse pas les morsures, songea Harry, car si elles ressemblaient à celles d'un loup-garou, elles présentaient sûrement des différences importantes. Se détournant des professeurs, le Gryffondor lança un regard à Lily : Tumter avait guéri sa jambe avec brio, visiblement, car aucune cicatrice ne la balafrait.

− Ca va ? murmura-t-il.

Le teint pâle, Lily arracha son regard au corps lacéré et sanguinolent de Tumter.

− Grâce à toi, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

− Tu m'as été d'une grande aide, fit remarquer Harry à voix basse. Je ressemblerais à de la bouille si tu n'avais pas ralenti ma chute…

Lily sourit un peu plus et reporta son attention sur Tumter, partagée entre l'horreur, la fascination et une chose, une émotion, qui échappait autant à Harry qu'à elle-même. Sans doute s'agissait-il encore de cette impression de connaître le massalien depuis plus longtemps que les autres élèves, se dit Harry.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'infirmerie, où le professeur McGonagall aidait Madame Pomfresh à réunir tout un tas de potions diverses et variées dont Harry ne soupçonnait pas la moitié des propriétés. L'infirmière fit la grimace à la vue de la morsure. A la grande surprise de Harry, toutefois, elle put toucher Tumter sans ressentir de douleur ou être envahie d'un méli-mélo d'images et de sons, mais peut-être était-ce parce que le Serpentard avait fini par perdre complètement connaissance.

− Qu'en pensez-vous, Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore.

− C'est trop tôt pour le dire, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air lugubre, en s'emparant d'une pile de cotons. Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir d'un quelconque venin, c'est l'essentiel, mais cette morsure… J'en saurai plus quand j'aurai nettoyé les plaies.

− Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Harry, Lily, venez avec moi.

Ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie pendant que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick venaient en aide à Madame Pomfresh qui leur distribuait ses consignes. Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas beaucoup et Dumbledore, l'air grave, les fixa tour à tour à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, étincelantes à la lumière des torches.

− Je vous laisse quelques secondes pour réfléchir à votre récit, annonça-t-il, et n'omettre aucun détail.

− Je faisais ma ronde, monsieur, dit aussitôt Lily qui semblait avoir déjà ressassé les évènements. Je venais de conduire un Poufsouffle au professeur Chourave et j'étais remontée là où ma patrouille s'était interrompue quand j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre dans un couloir proche. J'ai cru que c'était Peeves qui jouait encore les armes d'une statue, mais je me suis retrouvée face à… à une créature étrange.

− Un homoncule, intervint Harry.

Dumbledore lui lança un bref regard perçant. Si le directeur avait reçu un récit de la créature découverte par le ministère de la Magie lors de ses investigations chez Burrow, il avait sûrement déjà fait le rapprochement avec la réputation de Coarctés, songea Harry. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il venait de lui offrir une piste à explorer.

− Et ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore à Lily.

− Elle m'a attaquée. Je lui ai lancé quelques sortilèges, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air très efficaces, et puis j'ai eu un moment d'inattention et elle m'a blessée à la jambe… Elle… elle s'apprêtait à en finir avec moi quand Harry est arrivé et s'est jeté par la fenêtre pour l'emmener avec lui dans la cour de métamorphose…

− Où je me serais lamentablement écrasé si Lily n'avait pas ralenti ma chute, ajouta Harry.

− Votre jambe ? reprit Dumbledore avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

− Tumter est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et m'a soignée puis il a sauté par la fenêtre pour aider Harry. Je me suis dépêchée d'aller vous chercher, après ça.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry pour entendre l'autre partie des évènements de la soirée. S'il reconnut volontiers avoir éliminé le premier homoncule par accident et avoir laissé Tumter faire face au monstre, il préféra faire passer le Serpentard pour un guerrier luttant contre ses blessures avec vaillance plutôt que de faire savoir que Tumter s'était révélé totalement insensible à toutes les attaques du Lycanthrope. La Fraternité n'était pas le combat de Dumbledore, mais le sien : il était hors de question que le directeur s'en mêle au-delà des murs du château. Harry tut également l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit quand il avait touché Tumter, bien trop curieux d'en découvrir la signification par lui-même.

Il venait tout juste de finir son récit que les professeurs Slughorn et Farewell apparurent à l'angle du couloir, le maître des potions trottinant en soufflant comme un vieux morse essoufflé.

− J'ai prévenu Moira ! haleta Slughorn.

Harry eut la très nette impression qu'il s'adressait davantage à Lily qu'à Dumbledore, même s'il comprenait la raison pour laquelle le maître des potions avait estimé nécessaire de prévenir la petite brune de Serpentard : s'il y avait bien un article à publier dans la prochaine édition, c'était bien celui faisant référence à cette soirée.

− Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? demanda Slughorn lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un peu de souffle. Logan n'est pas trop salement amoché, au moins ?

− Pompom nous le dira très bientôt, répondit Dumbledore. Harry, Lily, interceptez Moira et ramenez-la dans la salle commune de Serpentard, nous avons eu assez de blessé comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Ne vous séparez pas et ne traînez pas pour remonter à la tour Gryffondor, Moira attendra demain pour un scoop. David, demandez à un fantôme de prévenir James qu'il doit retourner à son dortoir sans tarder, s'il vous plaît.

Harry et Lily hochèrent la tête, souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux trois professeurs et s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée à celle de Farewell.

− Tu crois que Tumter va s'en sortir ? demanda Lily d'un air un peu inquiet.

− Il a l'air coriace, il sera sur pieds dans peu de temps, dit Harry.

− Il n'était pas très pressé de te rejoindre, avoua-t-elle d'un air distrait. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me soigner et t'abandonner à ton sort… Il est quand même vachement bizarre, non ? Il m'a soignée sans un mot, sans même me regarder ou réfléchir à un moyen de guérir ma blessure… comme s'il savait déjà ce qui m'avait blessée…

− C'est un massalien, il en sait peut-être plus que nous sur les blessures infligées par les créatures, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Lily lui lança un regard intense.

− C'est quoi, un homoncule, au fait ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un petit cri retentit au moment où ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, et une petite tornade de cheveux noirs se précipita sur Lily pour la percuter de plein fouet et l'étreindre avec une chaleur et un soulagement inégalables. Puis Moira lâcha précipitamment Lily et commença à la palper au visage, descendant sur ses épaules, ses bras, puis s'attardant longuement sur sa poitrine.

− Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai été blessée, Pitchoun, dit Lily en lui saisissant les poignets.

− Je vérifie, se défendit Moira d'un air innocent très convaincant. Qui sait s'il n'y a pas eu un effet secondaire, ou un truc comme ça ?

Lily lui lança un regard rieur.

− Allez, on te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune, déclara-t-elle. Dumbledore a dit d'attendre demain pour l'article, par contre.

− Veux pas dormir dans mon dortoir, ronchonna Moira. Vais faire dodo avec toi, comme ça, je pourrai assurer ta sécurité !

Lily la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais Moira feignit de nouveau l'innocence la plus crédible qui soit et se saisit du bras de la préfète-en-chef avec un enthousiasme débordant l'instant d'après. Remarquant alors l'endroit où la lame du Cutskull avait déchiré la jupe de Lily, la petite brune afficha son air le plus choqué, puis sourit tout à coup d'un air malicieux :

− On voit presque ta culotte ! chantonna-t-elle.

Lily rit doucement en échangeant un regard amusé avec Harry. Moira sembla constater que maintenant qu'elle n'était pas seule avec la préfète-en-chef. Elle observa le Gryffondor d'un air soupçonneux et se colla à Lily pour cacher la déchire de sa jupe, apparemment convaincue que Harry ne demandait qu'à vérifier par lui-même qu'on voyait presque la culotte de la belle rousse.

_**Yop !**_

_**Petit message pour vous remercier encore des reviews et pour souhaiter à chacun et à chacune d'entre vous une aussi bonne année que possible ! **_


	31. Visite impromptue

L'impopularité de Harry apparut clairement le lundi, lorsque le _Poudlard Reporter_, publiant son article sur les évènements survenus le vendredi soir, opposa le Gryffondor à Tumter pour la rubrique « Elève de la semaine » : les votes allèrent à la quasi-unanimité pour le Serpentard, qui s'était remis dès le lendemain de ses blessures et se comportait aussi lentement qu'à l'ordinaire, indifférent aux moqueries et sourd aux questions que certains élèves osaient lui poser sur sa victoire contre le Lycanthrope. Parallèlement, chose toujours plus voyante, la paranoïa et la stupidité des étudiants semblaient atteindre leur apogée : car non content de considérer l'intervention de Harry comme anecdotique, voire même insignifiante, certains allèrent même jusqu'à émettre l'hypothèse que c'était lui qui avait organisé cette attaque pour essayer de se faire passer pour un héros. Mais il s'en fichait, même s'il était à peu près certain que Brighton n'approuverait pas cette indifférence et l'encouragerait à renverser la tendance.

− Ah ! Harry !

Le Gryffondor le moins aimé de tout Poudlard se retourna sur le professeur Farewell, qui s'avançait vers lui de son pas souple.

− Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier, lança Harry d'un ton poli.

− J'ose croire que vous ne me croyez pas capable de mettre en danger n'importe quel élève, dit Farewell, je ne viens donc pas pour essayer de me justifier. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il avait prévu de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire un maximum de recherches sur les moyens de vaincre des homoncules et sur l'étrange phénomène du contact avec Tumter – il disposait de deux heures de libre avant que le dîner ne commence –, mais Farewell n'était certainement pas venu jusqu'à lui pour papoter de la pluie et du beau temps.

L'automne, justement, commençait à se faire sentir. Les arbres du parc commençaient à brunir, à se dégarnir, à travers les fenêtres devant lesquelles ils passèrent. Pour faire oublier les intrusions de vendredi, qui avaient mené au retrait de trois élèves par leurs parents au cours du week-end, Hagrid avait ramassé les feuilles déjà tombées à la demande de Dumbledore et formé un énorme de tas dans lequel les élèves se projetaient les uns les autres avec des sortilèges. Si les évènements de vendredi avaient jeté un froid mordant dès le samedi à mesure que la rumeur sur une attaque s'était répandue, elle était redevenue aussi chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire dès que l'amas de feuilles avait été autorisé comme « zone d'atterrissage » pour les élèves qui souhaitaient s'amuser avec des sortilèges de Répulsion ou de Catapultage.

Farewell fit entrer Harry dans une salle désaffectée, des meubles cassés, bancals, poussiéreux repoussés vers le fond de la pièce.

− Si j'ignorais que la Fraternité avait introduit des homoncules, reprit Farewell, j'ignorais encore plus qu'il lui était possible de créer des Lycanthropes, Harry. J'ai lu l'article et votre témoignage, cette histoire de fourrure qui garantit une protection à la Stupéfixion à ces créatures, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez découvert sur les motivations de la Fraternité. Je ne parle pas de l'œil d'Astaroth ou de Logan, je fais référence à des projets du Grand Seigneur…

− Le Grand Seigneur n'a aucun projet, affirma Harry. C'est son conseiller qui en a.

Farewell se redressa sensiblement, l'air tout à coup méfiant, mais Harry sut aussitôt que le Frère était conscient de l'identité du conseiller du Grand Seigneur.

− Que savez-vous, exactement ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

− Les homoncules vous trahiront, répondit Harry sans détour. J'avais bu une potion juste avant que le Cutskull ne se manifeste, j'ai entendu le Lycanthrope sous-entendre qu'il obéissait à la Fraternité _pour le moment_, et parce que « le Maître » l'avait ordonné. Malphas manipule votre organisation pour récupérer les Reliques des Aînés et se libérer de sa prison, et une fois qu'il y sera parvenu, vous ne lui serez plus d'aucune utilité.

Le chef des Assassins resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air pensif.

− Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé de l'attaque des homoncules ? dit-il alors.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Non…

− Parce que Logan est à Poudlard, dit Farewell. Depuis que nous nous intéressons à lui, le Grand Seigneur n'a que son nom à la bouche. J'en ai discuté avec Brighton quand il a été réhabilité, et j'en parlerai encore avec lui la semaine prochaine, mais nous pensons que Logan représente une sérieuse menace pour Malphas. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, bien sûr : aussi talentueux et étrange qu'il soit, Logan a peu de chances de vaincre un Aîné qui, même s'il a été emprisonné des milliers d'années, possède des pouvoirs immenses et mystérieux ! Toutefois, j'ai comme l'impression que ce soupçon n'est pas si infondé que ça…

− A cause du Lycanthrope, acheva Harry.

− En effet, approuva Farewell. Un tel homoncule démontre une crainte réelle. Depuis que nous avons récupéré le livre de Coarctés, en fait, nous n'avons jamais eu recours à un homoncule aussi puissant… Tout ça pour dire, à titre personnel, que j'ai bien peur que Malphas en créée d'autres encore plus redoutables, Harry. Tant que Logan sera à Poudlard, l'école sera menacée…

− Non, l'interrompit Harry. Tant que la Fraternité soupçonnera la présence d'une Relique des Aînés, Poudlard sera menacé. Vous ne pouvez pas négliger l'éventualité qu'une fois une Relique entre votre main, il n'y aura pas quelqu'un pour commanditer une attaque sur Poudlard si le soupçon de la Fraternité n'a pas disparu.

− Certes, admit Farewell en l'observant d'un air amusé. Brighton vous a bien formé, Harry, mais ce n'est pas à l'aveuglette que j'ai été recommandé pour ma mission : mes Frères et mes Sœurs me considèrent comme le plus qualifié pour la mener à bien et éviter que Poudlard ne soit à son tour la cible de la démence du Grand Seigneur – et par extension, de Malphas.

Harry le regarda fixement. Si c'était une tentative pour le convaincre de collaborer, elle était pitoyable, mais sa cervelle réfléchissait déjà à autre chose.

− Si vous désapprouvez les agissements du Grand Seigneur et de Malphas, pourquoi leur obéissez-vous ?

− Pour la Fraternité, dit Farewell sur le ton de l'évidence. Je me suis toujours acharné à protéger la Fraternité : les Assassins ont toujours agi dans le plus grand secret depuis qu'ils ont été créés, et uniquement parce que je me suis toujours inspiré de l'enseignement de Brighton. Lui et moi ne sommes pas très différents, nous avons choisi deux voies différentes, mais nous avons le même souci de préserver la Fraternité. Quand tout sera fini, si ça finit un jour, je serai le premier à exiger la dissolution des Assassins et à changer de politique pour réparer les torts du Grand Seigneur !

Il avait l'air sincère, profondément sincère.

− Et Tumter ? S'il a décidé de venir ici, ce n'est pas pour en partir à la première demande, et on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher les incidents résultant des attaques lancées par le Grand Seigneur sur Poudlard, dit Harry.

− Nous nous sommes mal compris, Harry : je n'ai aucune envie que Logan s'en aille, assura Farewell. Pour un Frère comme moi, il est un adversaire potentiel absolument remarquable, mais pour l'homme que je suis, il est le meilleur défenseur que Poudlard puisse avoir. Je suis venu dans ce château longtemps avant vous, j'y ai vécu des années merveilleuses : je tiens davantage à cette école qu'à ma propre vie… Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, Harry, c'est que Logan ne pourra jamais tout faire tout seul, il aura besoin d'un soutien et, à l'heure actuelle, vous seriez le meilleur allié dont il puisse avoir besoin ! Dumbledore m'a raconté vos récits, à Lily et à vous : vous projeter à travers une fenêtre pour sauver une camarade n'est pas différent du temps pris par Tumter pour soigner Lily, car la blessure d'un Cutskull est mortelle.

− Du poison ? s'étonna Harry.

− Un poison extrêmement lent à agir, mais qui vous tue dans des conditions abominables, affirma Farewell. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois les conséquences d'un empoisonnement par un Cutskull, et il m'arrive encore d'en faire des cauchemars. Ces homoncules ne sont pas très difficiles à vaincre, vous l'avez très bien fait en le frappant à la tête, mais chacune de leurs blessures est d'une sournoiserie fatale.

− Mais Tumter ne sait sûrement pas que…

− Ne sous-estimez pas Logan, coupa Farewell d'un ton serein. Je peux vous garantir qu'il a extrait le poison de la blessure de Lily, car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle porterait une cicatrice.

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement et se demanda brièvement comment Tumter avait su qu'il y avait une quelconque trace de poison dans la blessure de Lily.

− La seconde chose dont je voulais vous parler, reprit Farewell, c'est au sujet du cours que Hagrid supervisera. Vous avez indiqué dans votre fiche que votre plus grande peur était le Détraqueur, c'est bien ça ?

− Oui, répondit Harry, pris au dépourvu.

− Le prochain cours traitera justement du Patronus, expliqua Farewell, et j'aurais voulu avoir votre accord afin de trouver un Epouvantard pour confronter vos camarades à un simulacre de Détraqueur. Ils comprendront peut-être que, en classe, les choses sont bien plus faciles qu'à l'extérieur.

− Heu… d'accord, dit Harry.

− Merci.

Ils ressortirent de la classe désaffectée et se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait encore largement le temps de passer par la Salle sur Demande afin d'y rechercher ce qui l'intéressait. Sortant sa carte de Poudlard de sa poche, il la consulta pour repérer les éventuels trouble-paix qui pourraient compliquer son voyage et, sans surprise, il vit trois points s'éloigner de la tour Gryffondor dans le but manifeste de lui couper la route – tout au moins, Harry trouva que James, Sirius et Pettigrow se collaient trop les uns les autres pour partir en promenade. _Ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles_, songea Harry, mais il ne s'en étonna pas, car Remus n'était pas encore sorti de l'infirmerie, trop affaibli par la précédente pleine lune.

Cependant, d'autres étiquettes attirèrent très vite son attention : les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick étaient apparus au septième étage en compagnie de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, et tous trois se séparèrent dans des directions différentes, comme pour couvrir plus de terrain. Harry arqua un sourcil et renonça finalement à se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande – de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre sans être suivi par les Maraudeurs. Fouillant le plan du château avec attention, il n'eut guère à chercher bien longtemps avant de remarquer un détail insolite : au sommet de la tour où se trouvait le bureau directorial, Dumbledore était accompagné de plusieurs sorciers qui n'avaient rien à faire à Poudlard.

− Et merde, grogna Harry en rangeant sa carte.

Tournant les talons, il repassa devant la salle désaffectée où il s'était entretenu avec Farewell et tomba aussitôt, une fois à l'angle, sur le professeur McGonagall.

− Ah, Potter ! dit-elle dans un léger sursaut.

− Je crois qu'on m'attend, non, professeur ?

Le professeur McGonagall cilla.

− Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

− J'ai eu vent de la présence de représentants du ministère, prétendit Harry.

− Vraiment ? demanda la sorcière en haussant un sourcil hautain. Et comment avez-vous pu avoir vent de cette information, alors qu'ils sont passés directement par la cheminée du directeur ?

− Je suis un incorrigible indiscret…

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard noir, peu convaincue, et l'entraîna à sa suite en demandant à un portrait proche de prévenir le professeur Flitwick et le fantôme de Gryffondor qu'elle avait trouvé Harry.

− J'espère que votre plan est au point, Potter, parce que les raisons de la présence de cette délégation n'a rien à voir avec un petit interrogatoire innocent, reprit-il alors en descendant vers le deuxième étage. Pour ce que je sais de la conversation qu'ils ont eue avec Dumbledore, ils ont retourné ciel et terre pour prouver que Rodtchenko ne pouvait avoir été votre tuteur.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le ministère irait jusqu'à soulever chacune des pierres parsemant le continent pour trouver la preuve de ses mensonges, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. Il était certes dans une position délicate, puisqu'il lui faudrait justifier son enfance et son adolescence, mais il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu.

− Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas du soutien du directeur, Potter ? demanda la sorcière.

− Pas encore, assura Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au plafond, excédée par l'entêtement de Harry, et le conduisit jusqu'à l'hideuse gargouille menant au bureau directorial.

− _Meringue crépitante_, récita-t-elle.

La gargouille s'anima et s'écarta, et le mur coulissa pour libérer la voie à l'escalier en colimaçon qui les éleva jusqu'à la double porte de chêne massif du bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall frappa trois coups et, sans attendre l'autorisation, poussa le panneau pour faire entrer Harry. Les deux Aurors de la dernière fois, les dénommés Edward et Aldric, étaient présents, mais Harry les avait rapidement identifiés grâce à la carte. A cette occasion, toutefois, un autre homme les accompagnait : un sorcier de grande taille et volumineux, plus large que les deux Aurors réunis, ses trois mentons légèrement masqués par une barbiche ridicule qui lui donnait l'air d'un bouc obèse.

Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte derrière elle. Harry appartenait à sa maison, il était tout naturel que sa présence soit requise dans une telle situation, mais elle resta quand même en retrait et Harry s'avança lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore hocher très légèrement la tête.

− Alors le voilà, le fameux Potter ! s'exclama l'obèse d'une voix aiguë aux intonations aristocratiques. Bien, je constate que le professeur McGonagall a réussi à l'attraper…

Dans la bouche de cet énergumène maniéré, le verbe « attraper » résonnait plus à « arrêter » qu'à « trouver » et Harry fut tenté d'écarter sa chaise le plus possible du sorcier, franchement écœuré par son attitude.

− Alors, Potter, vous avez menti au ministère de la Magie ? dit l'homme d'un ton supérieur. Vous pensiez que nous nous contenterions de vos petits mensonges et que nous vous laisserions en paix ? Nous avons achevé notre enquête à votre sujet, malgré les jérémiades de Doge et d'Averley, et savez-vous ce que nous avons découvert ?

− Vous posez tous cette question, au ministère ? demanda Harry avec un certain intérêt.

− Nous avons découvert que Rodtchenko n'avait jamais été le tuteur de qui que ce soit ! répliqua le sorcier. Le ministère a interrogé toutes ses connaissances sans exception, nous savons même que Rodtchenko a passé quatre semaines chez l'un de ses amis il y a cinq ans et même à cette époque, il n'y avait toujours pas d'enfant ! Auriez-vous d'autres mensonges à nous raconter ou préférez-vous nous dire la vérité ?

Harry resta silencieux un court instant.

− A quoi je m'expose, au fait ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

− A quoi… Vous vous fichez de nous, Potter ? s'indigna l'homme.

− Avouez que c'est difficile de résister.

Dumbledore leva une main pour interrompre l'homme du ministère, et l'attention générale se porta sur lui :

− Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous ne vouliez pas répondre, Harry ?

− En effet, acquiesça Harry.

− Laquelle ? interrogea le sorcier.

− Je suis dans l'incapacité de dire la vérité, dit Harry.

− Ah vraiment ? Je pense que le Veritaserum vous délierait la langue, moi !

− Oh, quelle bonne idée… Attendez, non, c'est une idée stupide, naïve, qui témoigne de votre inculture totale, abyssale et déplorable, rétorqua Harry d'un ton jovial. Il existe en ce monde, mon brave monsieur, des sortilèges, des créatures et des magies dont le ministère de la Magie ne soupçonne même pas l'existence, alors arrêtez cette comédie selon laquelle votre institution est merveilleuse et peut-être – et je dis bien « peut-être » – que ce sera au ministère de la Magie que nous devrons la disparition de Lord Voldemort. Car pour le moment, mon bonhomme, les espoirs de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne reposent uniquement sur Dumbledore, pas sur vous et vos collègues.

− Bien dit ! s'exclama un portrait.

L'homme parut avoir quelque chose de coincer dans la gorge et tourna un regard crispé vers Dumbledore, sans sembler s'apercevoir qu'il donnait précisément raison à Harry.

− Nous n'avancerons pas sur ce sujet, dit Dumbledore, alors passons, Ernest.

Le sorcier retrouva sa respiration et inspira à plusieurs reprises, son énorme poitrine flasque se soulevant à une cadence furieuse.

− En parlant de Vous-Savez-Qui, justement ! reprit-il d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la colère. Vous donnez l'impression de très bien comprendre la mentalité du Mage noir, Potter…

− Comme tout Auror digne de ce nom, et c'est précisément la carrière que j'ambitionne, coupa Harry d'un ton las.

− Oui, mais aucun Auror n'a jamais compris la signification de la Marque des Ténèbres !

− Embauchez-moi, dans ce cas, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

− Et puisque je parle de la Marque des Ténèbres, poursuivit l'homme sans sembler l'avoir entendu, je suis très intéressé par ce don particulier qui permettrait d'ouvrir le portail de votre manoir. O'connor a reconnu qu'il vous était désagréable d'avoir à en parler, que vous ne vouliez pas que Vous-Savez-Qui en prenne connaissance… Or, selon votre analyse de la Marque des Ténèbres, la langue de serpent témoigne de la capacité de Vous-Savez-Qui a parlé le Fourchelang, non ? Auriez-vous la même faculté, Potter ?

− Ah ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Parce que maintenant vous admettez que je puisse avoir dit la vérité ?

− N'essayez pas de me faire croire que le portail de votre manoir s'ouvre comme n'importe quel portail !

− Oh non, je ne compte pas vous le faire croire, assura Harry en levant une main. La clé du portail est là.

− Votre main ? dit l'homme, sceptique.

− Non… soupira Harry en ravalant l'horrible injure qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le sang ! C'est mon sang qui me permet d'ouvrir et de refermer le portail ! Et c'est pour cette raison que personne n'a pu l'ouvrir avant moi, car il faut mon sang pour y parvenir.

− Mais vous n'êtes pas apparenté à Grinval ! objecta l'obèse d'une voix forte.

Harry poussa un profond soupir en passant une main sur son visage, exaspéré.

− On va recommencer depuis le début, décréta-t-il. Les Grinval ont disparu près de deux siècles avant que leur « descendant », à savoir Toma, n'hérite de leur fortune. Le ministère de la Magie n'a jamais identifié ses parents. Au risque de vous choquez, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si Toma n'avait pas eu une sœur ou un frère, sous un autre nom, dont le sang se serait transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à… moi ?!

Quelques regards s'échangèrent, aussi bien entre les personnes présentes et les portraits. Comme il l'avait dit à la directrice de Gryffondor, Harry avait un plan – il avait même déjà pris le réflexe de toujours en avoir un quand il avait affaire au ministère de la Magie. Mais le grand obèse finit par trouver une réplique :

− Et bien évidemment, dit-il d'un air aussi narquois que possible, vous êtes incapable de produire une preuve à ce sujet.

− Le ministère aime mener des enquêtes, non ? dit Harry avec un sourire insolent.

Le visage flasque du sorcier se crispa, mais il se ressaisit.

− Burrow n'avait pas tout à fait tort, vous avez réponse à tout, Potter ! grogna-t-il. Mais si vous êtes capable de mieux comprendre Vous-Savez-Qui que les Aurors, je m'avoue très intéressé par votre performance lors de cette expérience réalisée par le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. D'après les témoignages qui m'ont été rapporté, vous avez démontré de réelles aptitudes à établir une stratégie de Mage noir…

− Je jouais contre des élèves, dit Harry. Webster est persuadé que le ministère irradie de la lumière par tous ses orifices, je ne pouvais qu'avoir l'avantage contre un incompétent pareil. Maintenant que vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps suffisamment comme ça, j'apprécierai…

− JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ? glapit le sorcier d'une voix suraiguë.

Harry réprima à grand-peine un sourire. _C'est ça, énerve-toi, grosse baleine_, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Il allait non seulement tomber dans son piège, mais il lui offrirait également l'opportunité de mettre en place un nouveau plan.

− Comment êtes-vous arrivé, d'ailleurs ? continua Harry. Je doute que vous rentriez dans la cheminée…

Le portrait d'une femme pouffa.

− CA SUFFIT ! rugit l'homme, les yeux exorbités. Emmenez-le ! Azkaban lui fera le plus grand bien !

− Et pour quel motif ? interrogea sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

− Pour refus de coopération !

− Il vous a dit lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à vos questions, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Harry fut relevé de la chaise et menotté. Lorsque les Aurors le poussèrent à se retourner vers la porte, il lança à la sorcière un clin d'œil discret, et le professeur McGonagall se calma aussitôt, déconcertée.

− C'est ce qu'il prétend, dit le dénommé Ernest d'un ton hautain. Vous aimez vous donner en spectacle, Potter, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et nous allons vous donner l'occasion de parader devant vos camarades !

Edward et Aldric poussèrent Harry vers la porte, que le professeur McGonagall ouvrit sans quitter des yeux le Gryffondor, comme à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ses intentions. Harry ne répondit pas, affichant un simple sourire en coin que seule la sorcière et les portraits pouvaient remarquer, mais il se souvint soudainement d'un détail et leva un pied pour le poser sur le montant de l'encadrement, obligeant les Aurors à s'arrêter.

− Ma baguette, professeur, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Un Auror s'occupa de la récupérer dans sa poche et de la tendre au professeur McGonagall.

− Les baguettes des prisonniers dépendent du ministère, dit le sorcier obèse d'un ton supérieur.

− Pas cette fois-ci, Ernest, intervint Dumbledore. Etant donné la situation particulière de Mr Potter, notamment vis-à-vis des complices de Burrow, je m'occuperai personnellement de veiller sur sa baguette. Il a déjà perdu une baguette la dernière fois qu'il a été au ministère, il serait fâcheux que cela se reproduise. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'arrangerai avec Barty. Minerva, pourriez-vous les accompagner jusqu'au portail, s'il vous plaît.

− Soit ! dit Ernest d'un ton pédant. Continuons, messieurs !

Harry reposa son pied à terre et se laissa entraîner dans l'escalier en colimaçon, qui descendit progressivement vers le deuxième étage. Franchissant le mur et la gargouille, ils s'engagèrent alors dans les couloirs.

− La discipline à Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'elle était, commenta Ernest.

− Potter n'est arrivé qu'au début du mois, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

− Il aurait changé si les professeurs l'avaient remis à sa place dès son arrivée, dit Ernest. Dumbledore est peut-être vaguement admiré pour sa victoire sur Grindelwald, je trouve son laxisme très dégradant. Jamais je n'aurais accepté un délinquant comme Potter, personnellement.

− En même temps, Poudlard serait déjà aux mains de Voldemort si vous aviez été directeur, dit Harry.

− Vous voyez ? s'exclama le sorcier d'un air outré. Aucune éducation, aucun respect : c'est comme ça que les honnêtes gens finissent par se faire pervertir par les mages noirs. Entre Potter et ce Tumter, dont on m'a dit qu'il lui manquait un grain, je commence sérieusement à douter des compétences de Dumbledore. Kenneth sera averti, bien évidemment.

− Grand bien lui fasse ! dit le professeur McGonagall avec un suprême dédain.

Ils atteignirent l'escalier de marbre où les élèves étaient déjà réunis devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Dans la première rangée, Webster échangeait des sourires avec ses amis les plus fidèles. A l'évidence, il s'était chargé de prévenir toute l'école que Harry ne passerait pas la nuit à Poudlard. Le nouveau Gryffondor adressa un sourire goguenard aux Serdaigle mais, pour cette fois, les Serpentard se montrèrent étrangement sobres, surtout Haustin et Rogue qui l'observaient d'un œil calculateur, presque soupçonneux. Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes de joie à l'idée d'être débarrassé d'un élève, caressait avec une infinie affection sa chatte dégarnie.

Peeves apparut et parut soulagé, craignant apparemment de manquer le spectacle :

_Oooh ! Regardez, c'est le p'tit Potty_

_Qui a encore une fois de graves ennuis !_

_Mais maintenant, on te connaît_

_Et tout le monde le sait :_

_Potter, t'es un sacré malin,_

_On se dit donc à demain !_

− Bonté divine, cet abominable esprit-frappeur est toujours là, murmura Ernest d'un ton dégouté.

Ses petites manières n'échappèrent pas à plusieurs élèves qui s'amusèrent à l'imiter avant de piquer un fou rire silencieux. Harry franchit alors les immenses portes du château. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall et Ernest leur emboîta le pas dans le large escalier de marbre, le hall d'entrée explosa littéralement en paroles inintelligibles, en ricanements et le nom de Webster résonna, sollicité par tous ceux qui voulaient connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

− Vous aviez orchestré ça, accusa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton méprisant.

− Il faut montrer aux élèves ce qu'il en coûte de défier le ministère, dit Ernest.

− Et les mettre en danger, ajouta Harry.

− Je vous demande pardon ? répéta le sorcier obèse.

− Chaque fois que Samuel Webster transmet des informations à son fils, il le met en danger, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. Les Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à savoir que le fiston possède des renseignements sur les affaires que le ministère de la Magie mène, ils n'auront qu'à lui mettre le grappin dessus pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent – et si Webster ne sait rien, ils l'utiliseront contre son père. Si papa aime assez son fils pour lui donner des infos sur des dossiers sensibles, il l'aimera assez pour trahir le ministère et sauver sa progéniture.

− Aaron est en sécurité à Poudlard, affirma Ernest. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que Dumbledore sache faire, protéger les élèves, même si j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était passé des évènements fâcheux vendredi…

− Vous oubliez les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, l'interrompit Harry. Et ne me dîtes pas que le village est protégé, j'en ai fait le tour une dizaine de fois pendant le mois d'août.

Le professeur McGonagall passa devant tout le monde en tirant sa baguette magique pour ouvrir le portail.

− Je vous le dis quand même, poursuivit Harry à l'adresse d'Ernest. Si les Mangemorts s'intéressent à Webster fils, je serai obligé de m'en mêler, car cet imbécile en sait un peu trop sur moi pour que je le laisse finir entre les mains de Voldemort avec toutes ces informations !

− Oh, mais là où vous allez, Potter, vous ne vous mêlerez plus de rien, je peux vous l'assurer, ricana Ernest.


	32. Le nouveau plan

Azkaban. Harry avait déjà essayé d'imaginer l'endroit, qu'on lui avait toujours décrit comme horrible, mais les choses étaient très différentes à cette époque – notamment parce qu'une grande majorité des Détraqueurs avaient trahi le ministère pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort. La forteresse était une immense bâtisse de pierre noire, humide et intimidante, ses fenêtres semblables à des meurtrières laissant entrer un vent glacial teinté d'iode. Si un grand nombre de Détraqueurs avait déserté, il en restait suffisamment, dans le quartier de haute sécurité, pour que leurs effets se fassent ressentir d'un bout à l'autre du rocher sur lequel était perché le pénitencier, mais Harry avait une chance : il se trouvait loin des cellules les plus sécurisées.

En réalité, il était situé si près des hautes portes métalliques que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir sans qu'il n'entende les panneaux grincer en pivotant. La grande difficulté restait de déterminer où se trouvaient les portes, car il régnait une obscurité presque totale dans la forteresse, comme si on avait enveloppé l'îlot sous un dôme de ténèbres glacées. Harry, toutefois, résistait plutôt bien au froid surnaturel : son uniforme lui tenait chaud et à part pour lui apporter de la nourriture, aucun Détraqueur ne passait jamais devant sa cellule. Lors du dîner servi à son arrivée et le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, cependant, quelque chose avait profondément perturbé Harry : la voix de sa mère ne s'était manifestée à aucun moment, le rire de Voldemort n'avait pas retenti – et depuis hier au soir, il se creusait les méninges pour essayer d'expliquer cette étrange insensibilité à la proximité des gardiens de la prison.

Comment pourrait-il ne plus avoir aucun mauvais souvenir susceptible d'être réveillé par les Détraqueurs ? La question le hantait et, depuis plus d'une heure, il tournait en rond dans la petite cellule en essayant d'apporter un semblant de réponse. Son première réflexe avait été de soupçonner sa détermination, sa résignation à abandonner sa vie de Survivant, mais cela lui paraissait peu probable : même s'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il serait désormais un simple camarade de Lily et James, il savait pertinemment que sa mémoire restait intacte. Il lui avait donc fallu se trouver un autre prétexte, une nouvelle justification – et la plus plausible, selon lui, était liée à son œil gauche. Le côté démoniaque d'Astaroth s'était-il intégré à son essence même au point de le protéger contre les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs ? Les Aînés avaient-ils été naturellement insensibles aux effets de ces immondices ? Ou bien fallait-il chercher une autre explication, moins évidente, plus improbable que tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer ?

Harry s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir. Que faisaient-ils ? s'impatienta-t-il. Il savait pertinemment que son arrestation n'avait pas échappé à la Fraternité – sans doute l'avait-elle commanditée –, mais il n'avait toujours vu le moindre Frère, la moindre Sœur se présenter à la porte de sa cellule. Or, c'était précisément ce qu'il attendait : dès que le professeur McGonagall lui avait annoncé que le ministère de la Magie poursuivait son enquête sur lui, il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, notamment que les enquêteurs découvrent que Rodchenko n'avait jamais eu le moindre enfant à charge. Tout était planifié : la venue d'Aurors pour l'arrêter, son envoi à Azkaban, il avait voulu que cela arrive et s'était permis d'asticoter Ernest pour augmenter ses chances de finir dans une cellule, car il savait que la Fraternité le considérerait alors inoffensif et accessible. Et pourtant, une journée après son arrivée ici, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Il s'était méfié de sa nourriture, il s'était méfié des Détraqueurs venus lui apporter ses repas, mais il n'avait toujours essuyé aucune menace.

Bien évidemment, Harry ne comptait pas sur Dumbledore : il était intervenu par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck et ne réitérerait sans doute pas cette erreur, car le ministère de la Magie le soupçonnerait immédiatement. En outre, le Gryffondor s'était arrangé pour attiser la curiosité du directeur en adressant un clin d'œil à sa directrice. Harry savait que le professeur McGonagall raconterait l'étonnante confiance de son élève à Dumbledore, et celui-ci n'y verrait qu'une invitation à laisser Harry agir.

Cependant, le plan de Harry comportait une « phase B », hasardeuse et périlleuse, mais non négligeable, et son optimisme l'encourageait à croire que cela pourrait marcher.

Les journées à Azkaban étaient étonnamment longues, même quand on ne supportait pas directement les effets des Détraqueurs. Leur présence obscurcissait le ciel pour couper tout repère solaire, si bien que les prisonniers ne pouvaient généralement pas savoir à quel moment le jour se levait et celui auquel il se couchait. Seuls les repas – et encore fallait-il savoir à quelle heure ils étaient servis – permettaient d'avoir une vague idée du temps qui avait passé depuis le réveil. Insupportables, les hurlements lointains de détenus se répercutaient dans les couloirs vides tels des échos à glacer le sang, mais Harry s'efforçait tant bien que mal de s'y adapter – il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer ou les conséquences pourraient être fort regrettables, pour ne pas dire « mortelles ».

Dans son cas, à dire vrai, Azkaban était plus ennuyeux que terrifiant, essentiellement parce qu'il n'était plus la cible du désespoir inspiré par les Détraqueurs. Et il comprenait mieux ce que Sirius pourrait ressentir si Harry ne changeait pas les évènements à venir tels qu'ils s'étaient autrefois écrits dans son ancienne vie. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à Azkaban, à part tourner en rond dans sa cellule – et dans la situation de Harry, à se demander quand il lui serait possible de passer à l'action.

Harry pivota une énième fois pour retraverser sa cellule lorsque, brusquement, son œil gauche perdit de vue les barreaux de la fenêtre pour se suspendre au-dessus des hautes portes de la forteresse. Apparemment nyctalope, il survola de sa vision la large allée pavée qui s'éloignait de l'édifice et s'étirait jusqu'à un grand portail de fer, que franchissait tout juste une silhouette encapuchonnée. L'homme remonta la chaussée d'un pas vif, soit pressé d'en finir avec l'objet de sa visite, soit impatient de fuir le vent glacé teinté d'iode qui balayait l'îlot. Harry regarda le sorcier s'approcher toujours un peu plus, tandis que l'œil d'Astaroth descendait progressivement vers le sol pour venir se placer derrière l'épaule du visiteur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant les hautes portes. D'une main gantée, il frappa contre le panneau – et Harry entendit les coups sourds depuis sa cellule.

On lui ouvrit immédiatement. Si l'œil d'Astaroth montra l'Auror interroger le visiteur, son ouïe n'entendit rien de la question, mais il sembla que le sorcier s'était bien préparé, car le chasseur de mages noirs prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait, le consulta brièvement puis le laissa entrer. Lorsque la porte se referma, l'œil rouge fixa le point invisible que regardait le droit, et Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement.

La nyctalopie de l'œil d'Astaroth s'était désactivée en même temps qu'il abandonnait son espionnage, mais les vingt-quatre heures passées dans sa petite cellule avaient suffit à Harry pour en connaître les moindres recoins. Il s'approcha donc de sa paillasse pour ramasser la misérable couverture malodorante censée le réchauffer pendant la nuit, puis il s'efforça d'en former une silhouette pour faire croire que quelqu'un était couché dessous. Il recula alors jusqu'à la porte et se plaça du côté opposé à la paillasse. Si les choses se passaient comme il l'espérait – un espoir certes naïf, lui-même le reconnaissait –, le visiteur le croirait endormi et ne le remarquerait pas en entrant, car le regard tourné dans la direction opposée à la « cachette » de Harry.

Des pas résonnèrent bientôt, accompagnés du bourdonnement d'une conversation peu à peu intelligible :

− Très calme, disait l'Auror. Peut-être trop, sais pas. Y a des prisonniers qui ressentent plus les Détraqueurs, et d'autres qui ne semblent pas être affectés par leur proximité. Ai fait ma ronde hier, l'avait l'air de dormir comme un loir.

Le tintement métallique d'une série de clés s'entrechoquant retentit alors derrière la porte, puis l'une d'elles se glissa dans la serrure dans une succession de raclements. Il y eut alors un déclic.

− Potter, t'as de la visite ! lança l'Auror en ouvrant le panneau. Vous avez cinq minutes.

− Merci, dit l'homme avec un fort accent étranger.

Harry faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. A un contre un, les choses promettaient déjà d'être difficiles, il aurait été regrettable qu'il soit seul contre deux.

Le visiteur attendit que les pas de l'Auror se fussent éloignés, puis il entra à la manière d'un prédateur. Son capuchon toujours sur la tête l'empêcha de voir Harry, mais celui-ci sut, à en juger par la précaution prise par le sorcier, que l'homme croyait qu'il était trop endormi pour avoir entendu l'Auror – et un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

Une bulle d'air sembla lui remonter dans la gorge, alors que l'homme s'arrêtait devant la paillasse, sa baguette pointée sur la silhouette informe de la couverture. Un éclair de lumière jaillit et fit s'envoler le morceau d'étoffe miteuse, révélant la supercherie :

− _Push ! _s'exclama Harry.

− Was… ? s'étonna le sorcier en faisant volte-face.

Sa vivacité fut des plus admirables, car l'onde n'eut même pas le temps de l'atteindre que l'homme avait lancé un jet rougeoyant en direction de Harry. Mais l'onde s'interposa, heurtant le maléfice de plein fouet pour le faire revenir sur son lanceur, qui se laissa surprendre et s'effondra comme une masse sur la paillasse. La couverture le recouvrit en retombant.

Harry se précipita, au cas où un Auror proche aurait entendu l'animation survenue dans la cellule, et il se saisit de la baguette magique de l'allemand. Il comprenait très bien l'intérêt d'utiliser un Frère étranger : une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa mission, la Fraternité l'aurait ramené en Allemagne et singulièrement compliqué l'enquête sur le meurtre (ou la capture, plus vraisemblablement) de Harry. De nouveau armé, Harry fit s'étendre correctement le sorcier sur la paillasse, le recouvrit tout aussi convenablement, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.

Sortant d'abord la tête pour lancer deux brefs coups d'œil à chacune des extrémités du couloir, il constata que l'Auror était reparti. Faisait-il une ronde ou était-il redescendu ? Avec prudence, Harry ferma la porte de la geôle et rasa le mur en direction de l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté à son arrivée, la veille, pour rejoindre l'étage et finir en cellule. L'œil d'Astaroth ne se manifestait apparemment que lorsqu'un danger mortel se présentait, car malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'obtint aucune réponse de lui dans sa tentative de localiser l'Auror ayant escorté le Frère allemand. Toutefois, il n'était pas trop inquiet : tant qu'il quittait Azkaban, la phase A de son plan serait un grand succès, et s'il lui fallait affronter les Aurors, il avait quelques ressources qui lui permettraient de leur échapper. Il préférerait cependant passer inaperçu, d'autant qu'une confrontation avec les gardiens mettrait en danger le plan B, déjà incertain. Le plus dur restait à faire croire que le Frère s'en était allé, afin de le conserver aussi longtemps que possible en geôle jusqu'à ce que Harry s'attaque à la phase C – la dernière.

Se faufilant d'un couloir à un autre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des prisonniers qui pourraient menacer de donner l'alerte s'il ne les libérait pas, Harry bondit contre un mur lorsqu'il entendit le trousseau de clés d'un gardien – peut-être le même qui avait escorté le Frère – tinter dans le corridor voisin. Son regard parcourut rapidement les murs de pierre sombre et humide : les torches, car il y en avait, éclairaient à peine l'endroit, mais il pointa quand même la baguette volée à l'allemand sur l'une d'elles, la plus proche, pour en diminuer davantage l'éclat.

Il eut bien fait, car l'Auror qui avait accompagné le Frère jusqu'à la cellule de Harry apparut à l'angle, montre à la main. Il semblait si concentré sur le délai donné au sorcier germanique qu'il ne remarqua pas la faiblesse des flammes diminuées par Harry. Celui-ci retint son souffle en se collant au mur comme s'il essayait d'y disparaître et, le cœur tambourinant, il regarda l'homme s'approcher en relevant la tête. Faisait-il assez sombre pour qu'il ne voie pas Harry ? L'adolescent le pensa, car le chasseur de mages noirs passa devant lui sans paraître gêné par un quelconque détail insolite, mais une soudaine intuition le fit lentement ralentir. Certes, il n'avait pas vu Harry et ne le verrait pas plus maintenant, car plusieurs mètres les séparaient – en revanche, il avait ressenti une présence, car il se retourna en portant sa main à sa baguette et la leva au-dessus de lui dans le but manifeste de l'allumer et repousser l'obscurité.

Harry ne chercha même pas à réfléchir :

− _Impero !_ murmura-t-il si bas que l'homme ne put l'entendre.

Une curieuse démangeaison dégringola de son cerveau jusqu'à sa main armée, et l'Auror rangea sa baguette de manière sereine. Harry réprima à grand-peine une grimace : il avait certes le moyen de faire croire que le sorcier allemand était reparti, à présent, mais il venait surtout d'utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un autre homme, acte férocement réprimandé par le ministère de la Magie. Tant pis, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix et savait, ou au moins l'espérait, qu'il parviendrait à invoquer une excuse valable quand il serait interrogé sur son geste.

Le chasseur de mages noirs repassa devant Harry, paisible, et l'entraîna inconsciemment jusqu'à l'escalier qui desservait tous les étages de la forteresse. Ils le descendirent en silence et arrivèrent à l'extrémité du vaste hall de l'édifice. Là encore, les murs étaient sombres, humides et nus, et le plafond s'élevait si haut qu'il baignait dans la plus épaisse obscurité qui soit – même le lustre massif qui y était suspendu ne parvenait pas à l'éclairer. Harry et l'Auror s'arrêtèrent momentanément pour que le jeune homme puisse réfléchir. L'idéal aurait été qu'il dérobe sa cape au Frère allemand, mais il était déjà assez chanceux comme ça pour ne pas remonter à sa cellule… Fronçant les sourcils, Harry observa l'entrebâillement de la porte de la petite salle où les Aurors s'occupaient en attendant d'effectuer leurs patrouilles.

Il prit alors sa décision et, d'un mouvement de baguette, envoya l'Auror jusqu'à la salle des gardes. L'homme resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, cependant :

− Je vais prendre l'air en raccompagnant le visiteur, annonça-t-il.

− Hors de question que je bouge d'ici, je me les gèle assez comme ça, grommela une voix grave.

− Vas-y tout seul, renchérit une femme d'un ton frileux. Au moins, ici, on est au chaud.

Harry laissa échapper un infime soupir soulagé et attendit que l'Auror ait fermé la porte de la salle des gardes, puis il le retrouva devant les hautes portes de métal. L'homme le fit passer par un panneau bien plus modeste qui avait été aménagé directement dans les portes, puis tous deux sortirent dans le vent mordant et salé. La pénombre n'était guère moins opaque qu'à l'intérieur, songea Harry, mais il n'y pensa guère plus longtemps : si la phase B devait se produire, il valait mieux qu'il reste sur ses gardes dès maintenant.

− Pas mal, pas mal, dit l'Auror.

Harry cilla et lui lança un regard surpris. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit que l'Auror le fixait, un sourire en coin, miraculeusement libéré de l'Imperium.

− Vous n'êtes pas… ? s'étonna Harry avec méfiance.

− Sensible à l'Imperium ? acheva l'Auror. Non, mon garçon, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que c'est moi que Dumbledore a choisi pour vous surveiller pendant votre séjour… Je dois cependant avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous vous évaderiez aussi intelligemment.

− C'est Dumbledore qui… Pourtant, vous m'avez laissé seul avec l'homme, dit Harry, déconcerté.

− Dumbledore respecte votre choix de faire cavalier seul, expliqua l'Auror en haussant les épaules. Il m'a juste demandé de veiller à ce que vous soyez bien traité et de vous laisser agir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ignore la raison de votre présence à Azkaban, mais je ne pourrais pas cacher votre évasion éternellement : les acolytes de l'allemand ne tarderont pas à remarquer sa disparition et donneront l'alerte auprès des personnes susceptibles d'intervenir.

− Aucune inquiétude de ce côté-là, affirma Harry. Je dois vérifier une dernière chose, puis je file à Poudlard et, à ce moment-là, Dumbledore prendra la relève.

L'Auror lui jeta un regard en biais, l'air mi-surpris, mi-méfiant :

− Vous êtes venu ici pour emprisonner l'un de ces types ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

− Et pour qu'il soit interrogé par les personnes qu'il faut, précisa Harry. Quand ces gens sont incarcérés, ils ne vivent guère longtemps, car leurs acolytes trouvent toujours un moyen de les faire assassinés. Nous avons, grand maximum, une journée pour faire parler ce type.

− Alors, ne tardez pas ! dit l'Auror.

Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna le long de la large rue pavée, rendue glissante par l'humidité ambiante. Sans se retourner ni même l'entendre, il sut que le chasseur de mages noirs était retourné à l'intérieur, sûrement pour que ses collègues ne s'interrogent pas sur une absence jugée trop longue et s'aperçoivent qu'un prisonnier désertait le plus calmement du monde.

A présent, c'était une toute autre affaire qui, Harry l'espérait, allait l'occuper. Rejoignant le grand portail, il en fit pivoter un panneau pour sortir. A peine l'eut-il refermé que son œil rouge lui confirma son soupçon : effaçant sa vision des grilles, il observa deux silhouettes scintillantes, invisibles et encapuchonnées, qui s'étaient cachées derrière un énorme rocher, un peu plus bas. L'une d'elles, entendant apparemment le portail grincer, jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et donna un coup de coude un peu brutal à son comparse, sans aucun doute stupéfaite.

− Voldemort aurait pu se déplacer lui-même ! cria Harry pour couvrir le rugissement du vent.

Il n'eut pas tout de suite la confirmation que sa voix avait atteint les oreilles des deux Mangemorts planqués en contrebas. Tous deux, l'incrédulité passée, semblaient s'entretenir avec animation pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Harry descendit à leur rencontre, la baguette volée au Frère étroitement serrée. Les deux mages noirs lui jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil et s'alarmèrent de le voir s'approcher, mais ils reprirent contenance, levèrent leur sortilège de Dissimulation et quittèrent leur cachette pour faire face à Harry, dont l'œil rouge lui remontra ce que le vert voyait.

Une brusque rafale fit claquer les capes des Mangemorts armés. Leurs yeux étincelaient à travers les fentes des cagoules qui leur masquaient le visage. Malgré la pénombre, Harry eut la certitude qu'il ne connaissait aucun des deux mages noirs.

− Est-ce pour moi que vous êtes venu ou pour l'homme qui m'a rendu visite ? lança Harry.

− L'un ou l'autre, c'est la même chose, répliqua le plus grand.

Le plus grand, qui était également le plus mince, ne semblait guère beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

− La question est, Potter : comment va-t-on te ramener auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? On te laisse le choix de nous suivre docilement ou de nous contraindre à t'y forcer, mais je ne te garantis pas que tu le rencontreras en bon état si tu optes pour la deuxième solution.

− C'est une menace ? demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Tu menaces la mauvaise personne, car j'ai de quoi faire s'écrouler la petite armée de Voldemort.

Les épaules du plus petit, large d'épaules, tressautèrent comme s'il riait en silence.

− Tu oses te prétendre supérieur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ? ricana-t-il.

− Peut-être pas sur les pouvoirs de sorcier, mais je suis indéniablement supérieur à lui sur tous les autres plans, prétendit Harry d'un ton goguenard. Faîtes-lui savoir que le groupuscule de Burrow est _mon_ problème, qu'il n'en approche pas d'un pouce ou il se pourrait que je devienne très méchant.

Les deux Mangemorts éclatèrent d'un grand rire moqueur, nullement impressionnés.

− Ce n'est plus de l'arrogance, c'est de la folie, dit le moins grand. Tu es sorti d'Azkaban parce qu'ils ont pris conscience que ta place était à Ste Mangouste ?

− Ils ne savent pas que je suis sorti, dit Harry.

Les Mangemorts échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, visiblement incapables de déterminer si Harry mentait ou s'il s'était réellement évadé d'Azkaban.

− Tu as de la ressource, reconnut le plus grand. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plutôt que de le défier ?

− Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? répliqua Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. Je ne tiens ni à lui embrasser les pieds, ni à me faire graver la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ! J'ai une certaine dignité, quand même…

Les mages noirs parurent profondément déconcertés de découvrir que Harry connaissait le moyen utilisé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour appeler ses Mangemorts à lui. A l'évidence, ils étaient jusqu'alors convaincus que la Marque des Ténèbres était un secret absolu. Harry s'autorisa son sourire le plus insolent :

− Bien, nous nous comprenons, dit-il. Si Voldemort croit avoir conçu une organisation infaillible, je n'ose pas penser la terrible désillusion qu'il ressentirait si le Bureau des Aurors commençait tout à coup à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Bella, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Igor, Antonin et toute la bande, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Comme frappés par la foudre, les Mangemorts le regardèrent fixement, effarés.

− Dîtes à Voldemort qu'il a déjà une guerre à mener contre le ministère, dit Harry, sans sourire cette fois. Si je prends un Mangemort ou Voldemort lui-même à s'intéresser au groupuscule de Burrow, je pourrai devenir d'une indiscrétion très regrettable pour lui.

Un éclair furieux traversa le regard du plus grand, apparemment scandalisé qu'un simple élève ose menacer ou défier Voldemort, mais Harry se tenait prêt. Le Mangemort brandit vivement sa baguette et décocha un rayon de couleur rouge vers l'adolescent, qui se décala calmement et fendit à son tour les airs : un trait noir jaillit, traversa la moitié de la distance qui séparait Harry des mages noirs et explosa brusquement. En un battement de cils, tout disparut, englouti par une obscurité impénétrable à travers laquelle Harry lui-même était incapable de voir – il ne serait pas déçu si son œil rouge réactivait sa nyctalopie, mais il dut s'en passer.

Les Mangemorts grognaient, râlaient, s'échangeaient des ordres en balançant des sortilèges à l'aveuglette – au moment où l'un d'eux faillit surprendre Harry, car plus proche de lui que tous les autres, le jeune homme décida de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps et s'éloigna aussi vite que l'obscurité le lui permettait. Il glissa, trébucha, tout en échappant parfois d'extrême justesse aux maléfices des mages noirs, mais il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à être hors de portée, car il se rapprochait de la mer : or, pour pouvoir transplaner, il fallait presque avoir les pieds dans l'eau, comme les Aurors qui l'avaient amené à Azkaban, la veille.

Son pied plongea soudainement dans l'eau glacée de la mer, imbibant instantanément sa chaussette et le bas de son pantalon, et il s'empressa de tourner les talons pour retrouver les ténèbres oppressantes du transplanage.

Son plan avait fonctionné bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il s'était douté qu'en apprenant son arrestation, Voldemort chercherait à placer un Mangemort à proximité d'Azkaban pour intercepter un Frère ou une Sœur à la dernière minute – avec les Détraqueurs de son côté et la possibilité que certains d'entre aient encore occupé leurs fonctions à la prison des sorciers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait sûrement eu aucun mal à envoyer un serviteur tout en lui garantissant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des gardiens d'Azkaban. Néanmoins, Harry aurait préféré que Voldemort se déplace lui-même – un petit caprice sans grande incidence, car il avait transmis son message, celui qui devait encourager Voldemort à introduire son journal intime pour rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. A présent, il ne restait plus que la phase C à mener à bien, et c'était la plus facile.

Les piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés apparurent. Le portail était grand ouvert. Face à lui, l'air plus malicieux que jamais, Dumbledore l'observait par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune.

− Si j'en crois Caradoc, dit-il, Azkaban a de sérieux soucis à se faire si jamais vous devez y retourner.

− J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur l'un de vos amis, monsieur, ça m'évitera une inculpation pour usage d'un Sortilège Impardonnable, répondit Harry en franchissant le portail.

Il laissa le temps à Dumbledore de refermer les grilles, puis tous deux suivirent l'allée menant au château.

− Pourrais-je connaître tous les détails de votre plan, à présent ? demanda le directeur.

− Quand le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que le ministère poursuivait son enquête sur moi, j'étais à peu près sûr que leurs investigations me conduiraient à Azkaban, expliqua Harry. Au lieu de chercher une parade, j'ai tout simplement basé mon plan sur mon incarcération. Je savais qu'un type de la fraternité finirait par venir, qu'il me rendrait visite, alors j'ai axé la phase A de mon plan sur ça. Quand l'homme est entré dans ma cellule, j'ai fait en sorte de le surprendre et de le neutraliser. Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient rien remarquer : ils ont senti un visiteur en bonne santé rendre visite à un détenu en bonne santé, et c'est une personne en bonne santé qui est ressortie de la cellule occupée par une autre personne en bonne santé.

− Très astucieux, admit Dumbledore. Vous avez pourtant été assez long à revenir.

− A cause de la phase B, indiqua Harry. Voldemort savait sûrement que Burrow avait été assassiné, comme le sorcier s'étant introduit à Poudlard au mois d'août : quand il a appris mon arrestation, il m'a semblé logique qu'il fasse surveiller le portail d'Azkaban, sans doute avec la complicité pacifique des Détraqueurs encore en poste, et qu'il tente de kidnapper le sorcier de la Fraternité qui viendrait me rendre visite.

− Dans quel but vouliez-vous rencontrer un Mangemort ?

− Inquiéter Voldemort, reconnut Harry.

Ils montèrent le large escalier de pierre et passèrent les immenses portes du château, traversant le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les marches de marbre.

− Si nous voulons mettre la main sur un autre de ses Horcruxes, nous devons le pousser à la faute, commencer à lui faire peur, lui prouver qu'il n'est qu'un homme prévisible. C'est ce que j'ai fait par l'intermédiaire des deux Mangemorts qui épiaient le portail. Voldemort déteste les surprises et je lui en ai envoyé deux – en le menaçant d'une troisième qui, même s'il n'en soupçonne pas la teneur, l'encouragera à rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et resta silencieux un moment.

− Et selon vous, que serait-il préférable ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. Voldemort transmettre son Horcruxe le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais faut-il renforcer la sécurité sur les achats ramenés par les élèves ou laisser courir jusqu'à ce que la Chambre des Secrets soit rouverte ?

− Très honnêtement, je préférerai attendre qu'elle soit rouverte, monsieur, avoua Harry. Dès que la réouverture de la Chambre sera officialisée, j'agirai.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard en biais, tandis qu'ils atteignaient le couloir menant à la gargouille protégeant son bureau.

− Un Basilic est un adversaire bien plus redoutable qu'un sorcier, Harry.

− Vous ne trouverez personne, dans cette école, qui le sache mieux que moi, professeur, assura Harry. Pour en revenir à mon plan sur mon incarcération à Azkaban, la phase C repose uniquement sur vous : maintenant qu'il y a un sorcier à notre merci et, pour le moment, dans l'ignorance de la Fraternité, nous aurons besoin des contacts réellement fiables dont vous disposez au ministère.

La gargouille s'écarta d'elle-même à leur approche. Le mur glissant latéralement, ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'escalier en colimaçon et se laissèrent porter jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

− Je ne peux pas vous garantir que mes contacts n'en parleront pas aux mauvaises personnes, Harry, le prévint Dumbledore.

− Mais vos contacts n'en demeurent pas moins les personnes fiables que nous ayons, monsieur dit Harry. Vous connaissez Bartemius Croupton, non ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire étrange. Ils atteignirent la double porte de chêne massif que le directeur ouvrit, et le Gryffondor remarqua aussitôt que le bureau n'était pas vide : les mains jointes derrière le dos, un sorcier scrutait les livres de la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers eux à leur entrée, ses cheveux bruns séparés d'une raie bien nette ne bougeant pas d'un cil, son regard aigu s'arrêtant sur Harry pour se décomposer lentement alors qu'il réalisait ce que la présence de l'adolescent signifiait.

− Mille gorgones ! s'exclama Bartemius Croupton. Que diable faîtes-vous _ici_, Potter ?

− J'aide, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

− Vous aidez… Vous… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Dumbledore ?

− Patience, Barty, dit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible. Harry va tout vous expliquer.


	33. Epouvantard

Le retour de Harry dès le lendemain soir, comme annoncé par Peeves et confirmé par les élèves de Gryffondor qui l'avaient vu entrer dans la tour après son entretien avec Bartemius Croupton, fit grande sensation, notamment dans les bourses des parieurs. Moira remporta pas moins de 26 Gallions, contrairement à Webster qui en perdit à peine moins d'une vingtaine – et dont Tamara Steinway fut la principale bénéficiaire. Au final, il apparut que les camarades ayant été sous le commandement de Harry lors du cours spécial de défense contre les forces du Mal, à l'exception d'Irving, avaient tous remportés leurs paris. Même s'il était toujours impopulaire, Harry semblait être à présent considéré avec davantage de sympathie – ou tout au moins, de respect, même s'il refusait de valider les différentes rumeurs sur son retour rapide à Poudlard. Il était de toute manière trop occupé, car il lui fallut appeler Lily à la rescousse pour récupérer son retard sur les cours qu'il avait manqués et les devoirs donnés.

Le jeudi suivant, l'impatience montait doucement alors que le mois de septembre approchait de son terme. Les nuages commençaient à envahir le ciel au fil des jours, la nuit s'était rafraîchie et les prévisions météorologiques parues dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ annonçaient d'ores et déjà que l'automne serait bien présent dès ce week-end. Cependant, si l'impatience grimpait, c'était avant tout pour l'élection de « l'Elève du mois », et la raison en était toute simple : la personne désignée accompagnerait Lysandra Deadheart au bal de Halloween.

− En toute objectivité, ça devrait être toi, dit Liz alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal.

− Sauf que les élèves ne sont pas souvent objectifs, objecta Harry. Webster, James, Mulciber… Ces trois-là ne se gêneront pas pour faire pencher la balance contre moi, et vous pouvez être certaines que la grande majorité de leurs amis obéiront. De toute façon, je _n'aime_ _pas_ les bals…

− C'est parce que tu ne connais pas les bals de Pitchoun, assura Lily.

Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs.

− Je me demande bien ce que Farewell a préparé pour confier sa place à Hagrid, marmonna Mary.

− Epouvantard, répondit Harry d'un ton distrait.

− C'est étudié en troisième année, ça, s'étonna la blonde.

− Epouvantard-Détraqueur, précisa Harry. Farewell compte confronter les élèves à un simulacre de Détraqueur pour leur montrer que des exercices en classe ne sont rien comparés à la réalité.

− J'en déduis donc que ton Epouvantard est un Détraqueur ? dit Lily.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades dans le couloir de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, où Moira, comme à son habitude, s'approcha d'un pas joyeux d'eux pour sauter sur la préfète-en-chef et lui administrer un gros baiser affectueux.

− J'ai mangé vingt-trois toasts ! déclara la petite Serpentard d'un ton pompeux.

− Mais tu vas grossir, dit Lily d'un air faussement choqué.

− Noooon, chantonna Moira. Ava, elle m'a provoquée en duel, alors je vais tout perdre !

− Pourquoi elle t'a provoquée en duel ? demanda Mary, surprise.

− Parce que je lui ai pincé les fesses pour la réveiller, répondit la Serpentard d'un air joyeux.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Affolée, Moira se hâta de rattraper ses amies et attrapa le bras de Deadheart comme si elle avait eu peur de la perdre en chemin. Immense et hirsute, Hagrid se tenait devant le tableau, une lourde malle posée à côté de lui. Plusieurs étudiants y lancèrent des regards intrigués et s'installèrent en silence, Harry prenant place à côté de Lily au beau milieu d'une rangée. Quand tout le monde fut présent, Hagrid traversa la salle pour aller refermer le panneau.

− Bien ! dit-il d'un ton allègre, visiblement ravi de l'expérience qui lui était offerte. Le professeur Farewell est absent pour la semaine, alors il m'a donné des instructions pour que vous ne vous reposiez pas trop. D'abord, j'ai les devoirs à vous donner, alors sortez vos agendas.

Les élèves obéirent, même si, face à Hagrid, certains réagirent bien moins respectueusement que s'ils s'étaient trouvé face au professeur Farewell. A l'évidence, pour plusieurs d'entre eux, un garde-chasse était tout juste bon aux tâches ingrates et extérieures, et non à l'enseignement, songea Harry.

− Alors, reprit Hagrid avec enthousiasme, pour la semaine prochaine, vous aurez à faire quinze centimètres de parchemin sur les homoncules et…

− Les _quoi_ ? coupa Avery d'un ton dédaigneux.

− Les homoncules, répéta Hagrid. Et devrez indiquer le point commun qu'ils ont tous.

− C'est quoi, un homoncule ? lança Webster d'un ton désintéressé.

− Fais ton devoir correctement et tu le sauras.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves d'écrire le devoir et de ranger leurs agendas. Comme s'il avait compris qu'il allait très bientôt entrer en scène, l'Epouvantard s'agita, faisant sautiller la malle. Les élèves du premier rang eurent un léger mouvement de recul, méfiants.

− Un Epouvantard ? s'exclama Huddle, déconcerté.

− Tout à fait, approuva Hagrid.

− On a déjà étudié les…

− Je sais, Marvin, et le professeur Farewell aussi, l'interrompit Hagrid avec patience. Il a fouillé le château des sous-sols jusqu'au septième étage pour trouver un Epouvantard afin que vous puissiez vous exercer au Patronus.

− Les Patronus, c'est contre les Détraqueurs, fit remarquer Irving.

− Et c'est justement ce que vous allez affronter, assura Hagrid.

− Quoi ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves.

− Harry va se positionner devant la malle et vous formerez une file indienne derrière lui, expliqua Hagrid. Dès que l'Epouvantard sortira, il prendra l'apparence d'un Détraqueur et vous devrez le repousser avec un Patronus – cet exercice a pour but de vous montrer la différence entre le calme d'une salle de classe et une situation plus ou moins réelle. Car, le professeur Farewell a insisté là-dessus, un Epouvantard-Détraqueur n'est qu'une pâle copie d'un véritable Détraqueur. Bien sûr, si vous rencontrez trop de difficultés, il se tiendra à votre disposition dès son retour pour vous permettre de réussir votre sortilège… Bien, commençons !

Les élèves quittèrent leurs chaises avec une certaine appréhension, comprenant à présent que l'exercice n'avait rien de théorique – c'était bien la première fois que Harry voyait des élèves se plaindre de passer à la pratique. Il se plaça à deux bons mètres de la malle qui s'agitait furieusement. Une ombre massive se glissa dans son dos, et il sut que Mulciber se proposait de passer le premier. Hagrid alla se placer du côté de la porte. D'un seul regard, il fit comprendre à Harry que c'était à lui d'ouvrir la malle.

Harry leva sa baguette et décocha un éclair de lumière dessus. La serrure émit un déclic, la malle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et, l'instant d'après, la paisible salle de classe plongea dans une obscurité angoissante. Les fenêtres se voilèrent, comme masquées par d'épais rideaux noirs, et un froid mordant, glacé, traversa la pièce en refermant ses doigts cruels et glacials sur les entrailles de chacun. Harry tressaillit et sentit son frisson être répété par toute la file formée par les élèves.

− _Spero Patronum !_ s'exclama Mulciber.

Une énorme silhouette argentée jaillit, ressemblant à un taureau mais sans être parfaitement formé, et chargea la haute silhouette encapuchonnée qui avait surgit de la malle. Bien que le Patronus la frappa de plein fouet, elle se contenta de reculer, le sortilège n'étant apparemment pas assez puissant pour la renvoyer.

− Ecarte-toi ! lança Hagrid d'une voix étranglée. Suivant !

Rogue remplaça Mulciber.

− _Spero Patronum !_

Une biche argentée bondit de la baguette au moment où l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur tendait ses mains putréfiées et visqueuses vers Harry. Le Patronus atterrit dans un martèlement de sabots et heurta aussitôt la créature, qui fut immédiatement projetée à l'intérieur de la malle, dont le couvercle se referma. La lumière du jour filtra à travers les fenêtres et réchauffa sensiblement l'atmosphère de la classe.

− Avant que vous ne repreniez, dit Hagrid, le teint pâle et le front luisant, pensez bien à laisser votre place dès que vous avez lancé votre sortilège ! Ca va, Harry ?

− Très bien, assura Harry.

Hagrid hocha la tête et désigna la malle. Harry lança son sort pour ouvrir la malle, et les ténèbres s'abattirent à travers la salle, la morsure polaire transperçant encore les chairs des élèves et du garde-chasse. Un bras bien plus bas que celui de Rogue ou de Mulciber se leva, et Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Bowman :

− _Spero Patronum !_

Une toute petite minette apparut, inconsistante, et parvint à repousser légèrement l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur, et les derniers élèves de Serpentard suivirent : Gamp fit jaillir une hirondelle aussi incertaine qu'une autre minette, cette fois-ci invoquée par Moira, et le reptile quadrupède d'Avery. Ces trois échecs eurent l'effet recherché, dans le plus grand secret, par Harry – plus l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur restait présent hors de la malle, plus ses effets le touchaient. Un bourdonnement lointain résonnait dans son esprit, mais il ne parvenait pas à en saisir la nature.

Un grand fauve surgit brusquement à côté de lui : un lion au maintien noble qui grogna légèrement devant son adversaire aux mains blafardes, puis il bondit, toutes griffes sorties, et l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur fut projeté dans la malle. L'obscurité céda à nouveau la place à la lumière, le bourdonnement dans la tête de Harry s'évanouit, et il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, quelque peu irrité : Deadheart s'éloignait déjà. Retrouvant son calme en se disant qu'une fois Tumter passé, il aurait encore du temps pour comprendre l'origine du bruit qu'il entendait à cause du Détraqueur, il attendit le signal de Hagrid, plus pâle que jamais, et libéra la créature.

Contrairement à tous ses camarades, Tumter ne prit même pas la peine de prononcer la formule magique, et un monstre immense jaillit de sa baguette en éblouissant Harry tant il brillait. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une lionne, sa tête effleurant le plafond de la salle, mais le fauve était doté de grandes ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et sa longue queue épaisse ressemblait davantage à un dard qu'à autre chose. A la seule lumière argentée qu'elle diffusait, la créature invoquée par le massalien parvint à faire reculer l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur, qui préféra s'en retourner dans la malle sans même attendre d'être attaqué. Le couvercle se referma et tandis que le jour revenait, tous purent entendre le Patronus émettre un bref grognement, comme un rire goguenard, puis il disparut dans une volute scintillante.

− On va faire une pause, si ça ne vous dérange pas, annonça Hagrid d'une voix fébrile. J'ai… Retournez à vos places, je vais vous donner du chocolat pour vous remettre de cette première partie...

Personne ne songea à se moquer de l'état de faiblesse du garde-chasse, car les élèves n'en menaient pas large : à part Harry et Tumter, en fait, tous étaient plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire. Certains frissonnaient encore, malgré que le froid eut disparu avec l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur, et d'autres fixaient un point invisible d'un air effaré, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se remettre des choses qui avaient résonné dans leur esprit.

A la seule force de ses mains, Hagrid brisa une grosse tablette de chocolat en dizaines de morceaux et passa de table en table pour en distribuer un bout à chacun.

− Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? chuchota Lily, ses yeux vert émeraude contrastant plus que jamais avec son teint pâle.

− Secret professionnel, répondit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter, car il commençait à comprendre : à Azkaban, il n'avait rien entendu parce que les Détraqueurs étaient trop loin de lui, mais l'Epouvantard ne parvenait à l'atteindre qu'après une certaine durée d'exposition à ses pouvoirs. Plus que jamais, Harry soupçonnait l'héritage d'Astaroth d'avoir non seulement changé la couleur et les capacités de son œil gauche, mais aussi d'être intervenu sur ses gênes – il s'agissait, en tout cas, de la seule explication qu'il trouvait pour justifier sa nouvelle résistance au désespoir qu'il aurait normalement dû ressentir face à l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur.

− En tout cas, le Patronus de Tumter est impressionnant, dit-il à voix basse.

Lily lui lança un regard amusé, consciente de sa tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

− Très, approuva-t-elle. Je me demande bien ce qu'il représentait, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature pareille… Ce que je trouve surprenant, c'est le Patronus de Deadheart : il a changé.

− Ca arrive quand les personnes connaissent un bouleversement plus ou moins important, dit Harry.

− Oui, mais lequel ? murmura Lily pour elle-même. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Pitchoun aurait prévenu toutes ses amies sur-le-champ…

− Sauf si elle ignore de quoi il retourne, dit Harry.

− Bon, allez ! lança Hagrid. Tout le monde a repris des forces, on repart pour un tour ! En attendant votre tour, réfléchissez bien au souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez, hein !

Mais si les Serpentard avaient fourni des résultats plus ou moins concluants, les Poufsouffle ne furent guère au niveau, et le bourdonnement que Harry avait entendu s'intensifia de plus en plus au fil des minutes. C'étaient des cris, lui semblait-il – inintelligibles, lointains, mais quand Strand acheva le tour des Poufsouffle, Harry avait déjà acquis la certitude que ces cris n'étaient pas ceux d'une mère implorante, mais celle d'une personne se disputant violemment avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les Serdaigle succédèrent aux Poufsouffle, et le résultat fut sensiblement plus satisfaisant. Winters invoqua un faucon parfait, qui décrivit un large cercle au-dessus de l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur avant de fondre sur lui pour le renvoyer dans la malle. Puis Lucy Hawthorne l'y renferma à nouveau avec sa chouette hulotte. Quand vint enfin le tour de Webster, Harry espéra qu'il raterait son Patronus, mais la buse argentée se révéla sans défaut et projeta une troisième fois l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur dans le coffre.

Harry réprima un grognement d'irritation : il ne pouvait pas espérer comprendre son « pire souvenir », car il ne doutait pas que les Gryffondor fourniraient des résultats aussi concrets que les Serpentard. Sans s'étonner, James et Sirius réussirent à former un cerf et un grand chien sans problème. Remus eut un peu plus de mal avec le loup argenté et incertain qui jaillit de sa baguette et Pettigrow, si Harry n'avait pas su quel était son Animagus, il ne se serait jamais douté que la petite silhouette informe était un rat. Vint alors le tour des filles : Mary échoua, comme Harry et elle-même s'y attendaient, mais Liz et Lily se montrèrent parfaitement à la hauteur, une panthère et une biche repoussant à tour de rôle l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur dans la malle.

Une biche, se répéta Harry, le regard perdu dans le vide.

− Harry !

La voix lointaine de Hagrid le ramena à la réalité, juste à temps pour ne pas être saisi à la gorge par la créature qui avait profité de son inattention pour s'approcher de lui.

− _Spero Patronum !_

Aucun cerf ne surgit, pas même un quelconque cervidé, mais Harry s'en étonna à peine. Ce fut une louve qu'il projeta à la tête de l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur, l'éloignant de Harry de ses pattes en grognant d'un air menaçant – et la malle se referma sur la créature, mettant un terme à l'exercice, tandis que le Patronus de Harry disparaissait dans une volute argentée.

− Ca va ? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

− Oui, oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, dit Harry d'une voix distraite.

Hagrid le regarda d'un air incrédule, mais Harry se détourna de lui pour regagner sa place. Lorsqu'il fut rassis, le garde-chasse avait repris contenance et distribuait une deuxième ration de chocolat d'une seconde tablette.

− Le professeur Farewell, dit-il en revenant au tableau, demande à tous ceux qui n'ont pas réussi l'exercice de faire une liste de cinq souvenirs heureux et les invite à participer à un cours supplémentaire samedi après-midi. Il souhaite également savoir où en sont Lily, Lysandra et Moira dans leur simulation ?

− On aura besoin de lui pour certaines choses, répondit Lily.

Hagrid attrapa une plume ridiculement petite dans sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelles et griffonna la réponse de Lily sur un parchemin.

− Bien, reprit-il alors que la cloche annonçait la fin de la première heure de cours. Le professeur Farewell tient à ce que vous passiez chacun devant l'Epouvantard…

− Pourquoi ? râla Mulciber.

− Parce que votre plus grande peur peut avoir changé depuis votre troisième année, dit Hagrid, calme. La seule consigne à respecter est de lancer un sortilège adapté à la forme que prendra l'Epouvantard. Une fois passé, vous serez libre de partir. Harry, tu peux sortir dès maintenant, si tu veux.

Harry hésita un court instant. Forcément, il aurait été intéressant de découvrir quelle était la peur de chacune et de chacun de ses camarades, mais il ne pouvait négliger l'heure de libre que Hagrid lui proposait : elle lui offrait l'occasion de vagabonder dans Poudlard sans être poursuivi par les Maraudeurs. Se décidant enfin, il opta pour la porte et, une fois ses affaires rangées, hissa son sac sur son épaule. Les élèves se réunissaient déjà face à la malle en se bousculant légèrement, impatients d'en finir avec le cours pour profiter d'un maximum de temps libre.

Refermant la porte de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps les Maraudeurs mettraient à passer devant l'Epouvantard : il devait agir vite ou il se retrouverait très vite avec l'un de ses camarades de Gryffondor sur les talons. Accédant au Grand Escalier, il en gravit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au septième palier et entreprit de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. S'il ne pouvait compter sur l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur pour découvrir son pire souvenir, il trouverait probablement la potion appropriée dans la bibliothèque que proposait la Salle sur Demande, se disait-il.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, toutefois, il tomba sur Peeves qui tendait un filin presque invisible d'un mur à l'autre du couloir, sans doute pour faire trébucher la première personne qui s'y prendrait le pied. Et Harry manqua de se donner une tape sur le front : il ne servait à rien d'aller jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, il possédait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac.

Faisant volte-face avant que Peeves ne le remarque, il rebroussa chemin en sortant le journal intime de Grinval et le feuilleta rapidement pour s'arrêter au chapitre des _Potions chaotiennes_. Elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses, mais Harry avait été très étonné par leurs fonctions : entre la Grenade du Cauchemar, la Bombe d'Angoisse ou la Frayeur changeante, il avait l'embarras du choix pour connaître les peurs les plus secrètes de ses adversaires. Des potions chaotiennes, cependant, une seule l'intéressait vraiment : le Brouillard des Peurs, qui créait une brume de ténèbres dans laquelle résonnaient les pires cauchemars de la personne ayant l'audace de s'y aventurer. Harry ne trouvait pas normal qu'il ait oublié cette potion alchimiste, car c'était la seule comportant un défi : _Le Brouillard des Peurs vous fait entendre votre pire souvenir, _écrivait Grinval, _mais il vous est possible d'y ajouter l'image et ce, grâce à l'une des potions présentées dans ce chapitre_.

Harry atteignit les sous-sols et rangea le journal intime de Grinval dans son sac, le troquant contre son plan de l'école. Il sembla qu'il avait changé de destination au bon moment, car les Serpentard descendaient à présent les marches de l'escalier de marbre – les Maraudeurs, en revanche, étaient toujours dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal avec une partie des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Allongeant le pas pour ne pas être rattrapé, ou même entendu, par Mulciber et compagnie, Harry sillonna les couloirs frais.

− _Ouvrez_, siffla-t-il à la cantonade, quand il arriva à proximité de la trappe-escalier dissimulée dans le sol.

Le parterre s'enfonça en dessinant les marches qui menaient jusqu'à l'arcade s'ouvrant sur le laboratoire. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à sa carte de Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer devant l'Epouvantard pendant qu'il parcourait les sous-sols, il descendit l'escalier et entendit la trappe se refermer derrière lui, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le laboratoire. Les torches étaient déjà allumées, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de les éteindre, tout comme les bougies du lustre imposant suspendu au-dessus de la table.

Harry posa son sac à côté du chaudron contenant la potion de Chauve-souris et jeta un œil à la préparation. Un peu moins d'une semaine encore, et elle serait fin prête : sa couleur rouge et scintillante s'était considérablement assombrie, mais elle ne serait buvable que lorsqu'elle serait devenue totalement noire. Satisfait, il ressortit du sac le journal intime de Grinval et le rouvrit à la page des potions chaotiennes.

Grinval n'exagérait rien dans son introduction sur ces potions alchimistes : les ingrédients étaient restreints – il n'en fallait jamais plus d'une demi-dizaine par concoction –, mais ils n'étaient pas les plus faciles à acquérir. Le Brouillard des Peurs nécessitait seulement quatre éléments, et Harry eut la quasi-conviction de n'avoir vu aucun d'entre eux dans l'étagère qui se dressait derrière lui, à part peut-être les ailes de chauve-souris. Où diable avait-il une chance de se procurer une queue de psilocybe cubensis, un champignon interdit par le ministère à cause de l'utilisation qu'en faisaient autrefois les mages noirs, et quatre pattes de Veuve-noire ? Pour ce qui était des trois fleurs de Ponçiflor, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, il y en avait dans les serres de botanique.

Harry soupira en se détournant de la table et s'avança jusqu'à l'étagère pour en parcourir les compartiments de la rangée « Corporel ». Il trouva les ailes de chauve-souris, mais il en avait moitié moins que ne le recommandait la potion. Aucun souci, il n'aurait qu'à passer une commande à l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, il demeurait le problème des pattes de Veuve-noire et de la queue de psilocybe cubensis. Il serait stupide de faire une demande spéciale au ministère de la Magie, même par l'intermédiaire du professeur Slughorn – admettre s'y connaître en potions alchimistes n'était sans doute la meilleure idée à avoir, en outre. Non, il ne lui restait qu'une alternative, et c'était l'illégalité. Fort heureusement, il « connaissait » au moins deux personnes pouvant subvenir à ses besoins : Mondingus Fletcher et le barman de la Tête de Sanglier.

Feuilletant le journal intime de Grinval en tournant en rond autour de la table, il relut les différentes potions du chapitre et identifia très vite celle qui permettrait d'ajouter une image au Brouillard des Peurs. Sûrement inspirée par l'Epouvantard, la Frayeur changeante, en effet, se transformait en fonction de la pire vision imaginée par tout sorcier ou toute sorcière se tenant devant elle. A la différence de l'Epouvantard, toutefois, elle ne pouvait causer de dommages physiques, mais Grinval prévenait des conséquences psychologiques qu'elle risquerait d'avoir sur une personne un tant soit peu fragile. La grande question était : quels ingrédients de la Frayeur changeante allait-il devoir ajouter au Brouillard des Peurs pour obtenir une image ?

Harry estima qu'il avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le week-end de la première semaine d'octobre, à savoir dans moins de dix jours, et il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'amener une simple commande de Bièraubeurre à un éventuel partenariat avec le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, qui était sans nul doute plus facile à trouver que Mondingus.

Rangeant le journal intime dans son sac, Harry ressortit sa carte de Poudlard, en fouilla les couloirs rapidement et se précipita brusquement vers l'arcade en voyant trois points s'avancer dans les sous-sols. Visiblement, James, Sirius et Pettigrow ne doutaient plus que chaque fois que Harry disparaissait de leur carte du Maraudeur, il fallait le chercher dans cette partie des sous-sols. Le plafond descendit à l'approche de Harry, qui grimpa les marches et émit un sifflement pour refermer la trappe-escalier. Il vit les Maraudeurs s'arrêter brièvement, peut-être étonnés par sa réapparition, puis ils semblèrent se hâter le plus silencieusement possible.

Les suivant avec sa propre carte, Harry s'éloigna d'eux. Il fallait absolument qu'il déniche un moyen d'effacer sa présence de la carte du Maraudeur, car ces petites traques lancées par les Maraudeurs commençaient à l'irriter sérieusement. Les choses iraient peut-être mieux lorsqu'il aurait découvert le Sanctuaire, puisqu'il bénéficierait à ce moment de deux cachettes secrètes, mais il lui faudrait se montrer d'autant plus prudent : si ces salles avaient été créées dans le plus grand secret par Grinval, ce n'était certainement pas pour que n'importe qui en trouve les localisations – en outre, Harry n'avait aucune certitude que toutes ces pièces nécessitaient de parler Fourchelang pour y accéder.

Non sans une certaine satisfaction, Harry constata que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'intention de le suivre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir du laboratoire, sans aucun doute pour essayer de trouver l'entrée secrète que seul Harry connaissait. Le nouveau Gryffondor glissa sa carte dans une poche de son uniforme et traversa les couloirs en direction de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte le ramenant à la surface, il aperçut Remus dans l'encadrement des immenses portes, fouillant du regard le parc, visiblement à la recherche de ses trois amis.

− Ils sont dans les sous-sols, dit Harry en le rejoignant.

Remus sursauta légèrement.

− Quoi ?

− Les trois autres, précisa Harry. Ils sont dans les sous-sols, ils espèrent atteindre la salle cachée où je vais me détendre de temps en temps.

− Tu… tu le savais ? s'étonna Remus.

− Difficile de ne pas les remarquer, en même temps, dit Harry avec un sourire. A leur place, j'arrêterai tout de suite : ma patience a ses limites et ce que contient cette salle ne les concerne en rien.

Remus laissa échapper un infime soupir.

− C'est ce que je leur ai dit, avoua-t-il, mais ils n'écoutent rien. Le traitement que tu as infligé à Peter durant la simulation n'a rien arrangé, d'ailleurs, et Sirius n'a pas du tout apprécié que tu te joues de nous pour identifier la totalité des Aurors.

− Le pauvre petit toutou, dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.

Remus lui lança un regard étrange.

− Alors, tu le sais vraiment ? chuchota-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

− Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, prétendit Harry. Tu as disparu pendant la pleine lune, tout comme eux, et je me souviens avoir entendu un aboiement dans le rire de Sirius. Les Patronus m'ont seulement permis d'identifier l'Animagus de chacun. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'abaisserais à leur niveau si je les dénonçais…

− Ils ne sont pas si… idiots, en temps normal, assura Remus. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée que James serait ravi de retrouver de la famille, quand bien même le lien de parenté serait ancien… Il semble vraiment croire que tu mérites toute la suspicion du monde.

− Peut-être aussi parce que je m'entends bien avec Lily, fit remarquer Harry.

Le Maraudeur eut un léger sourire.

− Rien ne t'échappe, hein ? dit-il d'un air amusé. Oui, je pense aussi que ton amitié avec Lily joue contre toi… mais bon, j'ai beau lui répéter que ce n'est pas en se montrant jaloux qu'il la séduira, il ne veut rien entendre. En plus, l'apparition de cette bague l'a franchement bousculé.

− C'est Moira qui la lui a offerte, révéla Harry.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit davantage.

− Je m'en doutais un peu, confia-t-il, mais la bague que porte Moira est très étrange, à côté de celle de Lily. Je ne l'ai remarquée que la veille de la pleine lune, et toi et moi semblons être les seuls à savoir qu'elle en a une… à part les amies proches de Moira, j'imagine.

− Peut-être un sortilège Anti-curiosité, admit Harry d'un air pensif. Enfin bref, que les trois loustics arrêtent de me prendre pour une bille, ils ne sont pas de taille.

− Je doute qu'ils se laissent impressionnés, mais je ne manquerai pas de leur transmettre le message, lui assura Remus.


	34. Le cavalier chevaleresque

Si Remus transmis bien le message, ce dont Harry ne doutait pas, les trois autres Maraudeurs – tout au moins, James et Sirius – ne se laissèrent guère impressionnés, et il devint quasi-impossible à Harry de descendre dans le laboratoire dans les jours qui suivirent, les deux chefs du quatuor profitant de tout instant de la journée pour faire le guet à proximité dans l'espoir de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'ouverture de la salle cachée. Harry passa donc le premier week-end d'octobre à éviter cette zone du château, les trois fleurs de Ponçiflor stockées dans une petite serre offerte par la Salle sur Demande.

Le mois d'octobre était donc arrivé et, comme _La Gazette du sorcier _l'avait annoncé, il débuta avec une baisse de température notable. Les plus frileux commencèrent déjà à sortir les écharpes et les gants, alors que les étages se traversaient de courants d'air désagréables. Dès la dernière semaine de septembre, le feuillage des arbres de la forêt interdite et du parc avait commencé à jaunir, rougir, brunir, et à présent, les premières feuilles tombaient, au plus grand plaisir des élèves qui s'amusaient à les réunir en des tas pour pouvoir sauter dedans. L'excitation était presque palpable, également, car dès le lundi, on découvrirait l'identité du cavalier de Deadheart – comme il n'y avait que des garçons ayant été choisis comme « Elève de la semaine », le vote serait d'autant plus « historique » car, pour la première fois depuis sa scolarité, la magnifique Serpentard irait au bal avec un jeune homme.

Octobre apporterait d'autres choses, bien évidemment : le samedi du second week-end, les élèves ayant treize ans et plus et qui avaient fait signer leur autorisation de sortie pourraient se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard. Dès le lendemain, le club de duel rouvrirait ses portes, laissant ainsi un peu moins d'un mois aux étudiants inscrits au tournoi de s'entraîner et de se préparer pour les phases éliminatoires.

− Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller, dit Mary.

La blonde de Gryffondor ne s'était pas inscrite au tournoi, mais elle tenait à participer à l'entraînement de Lily et Liz.

− Pitchoun m'a dit que Mulciber et Haustin comptaient s'entraîner de leur côté.

− Sage décision, admit Harry.

− Ca veut dire que tu ne comptes pas aller au club de duel ? s'étonna légèrement Liz.

− Si tu veux surprendre tes futurs adversaires, ne leur montre pas comment tu te bats avant que le tournoi n'ait commencé, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Un duelliste digne de ce nom observera ta technique jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la faille dans ta défense, il relèvera tous les automatismes que tu as et, quand il t'affrontera, tu seras battue en moins de deux minutes, et encore…

− Je crois que Mary a raison, dit Lily en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

− D'accord, reconnut Liz, mais où veux-tu qu'on s'entraîne ? Les profs ne nous laisseront jamais utiliser l'une des salles désaffectées et la salle commune de Gryffondor n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour le faire.

− J'ai peut-être une solution, dit Harry, mais nous en parlerons en privé.

Il avait la très nette impression, en effet, que les élèves alentours les écoutaient discuter, notamment parce que Liz avait la réputation d'être une duelliste redoutable. Si certains pouvaient l'espionner pour découvrir une faille, Harry était certain qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas.

− Au fait, dit-il en se souvenant tout à coup d'un truc, Bowman et Moira vont s'affronter au club de duel ?

Lily eut un sourire.

− Quand elles s'affrontent en duel, il ne s'agit pas de sortilèges, révéla-t-elle. C'est une bataille de coussins.

− Ah, dit Harry, déconcerté.

− D'ailleurs, c'était hier soir, non ? dit Mary d'un air curieux.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard pour essayer d'apercevoir Bowman et Moira. Si elles s'y étaient déjà assises, elles étaient apparemment trop petites pour être vues à travers la forêt de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui séparaient les deux tables rivales. Le regard de Harry, cependant, fut attiré dans une toute autre direction : les chaises des professeurs Farewell, McGonagall, Slughorn et Dumbledore étaient vides, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues, d'autant que les autres enseignants et employés paraissaient aussi intrigués que lui par ces absences de leurs collègues.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais l'arrivée de Moira, cachée derrière un groupe de sixième année qui alla s'asseoir plus loin, orienta son regard sur la petite brune de Serpentard. A en juger par sa moue boudeuse, le duel s'était conclu par une défaite de la rédactrice du _Poudlard Reporter_. Celle-ci s'assit à côté de Lily et jeta un regard en biais à la préfète-en-chef, visiblement dans l'attente d'un Bisou du réconfort. La belle rousse se hâta de le lui administrer, et Moira retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur.

− J'ai perdu ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

− C'est bien la première fois que tu acceptes une défaite aussi gaiement, commenta Liz en arquant un sourcil.

− Lys' est d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'Ava a triché, dit Moira.

− Ah ? s'étonna Lily. Elle t'a fait des chatouilles ?

− Oui, se lamenta Moira d'un air grognon. Mais m'en fiche, Lys' a fait dodo avec moi pour me consoler et j'ai eu un très, très, très, très, très, très, très gros bisou ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton brusquement réjoui.

Elle plissa presque immédiatement les yeux en fixant Harry, l'air soupçonneux.

− Si tu t'imagines à ma place, Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure ! menaça-t-elle.

− Pourquoi je m'imaginerais à ta place ? demanda Harry, surpris.

− Parce que t'es un garçon !

Harry eut un léger sourire. En réalité, il imaginait difficilement Deadheart témoigner de l'affection, la sublime Serpentard lui paraissant froide et distante en toutes circonstances, même si Moira parvenait parfois à briser cette barrière de glace qui fascinait et intimidait tant les soupirants de Deadheart.

− Eh bien non, je ne m'imagine pas à ta place, affirma-t-il.

− Mouais, c'est ça… ronchonna Moira d'un air sceptique.

Les conversations s'interrompirent une seconde après que le battement d'ailes sonore annonçant l'arrivée de la centaine de hiboux et de chouettes ne se fasse entendre. L'excitation atteignit son apogée. Les yeux et les têtes se levèrent vers les hautes fenêtres, par lesquelles s'engouffrèrent les oiseaux qui se répandirent aussitôt sous le ciel grisâtre représenté par le plafond magique. Négligeant les colis envoyés par les parents et les exemplaires du jour de _La Gazette du sorcier_, les élèves se jetèrent sur le _Poudlard Reporter_. En une, le journal de l'école faisait une rapide récapitulation des « Elève de la semaine » qui avaient été désignés tout au long du mois de septembre – et, sans surprise, l'article consacré à Harry était le plus fourni, car reprenant les évènements auxquels il avait joué le rôle – ou l'un des rôles – principal.

Les commentaires qui s'affichaient sous l'article, cependant, trouvaient quand même à critiquer l'analyse faite par le _Poudlard Reporter_. Les initiales de G.D., accolées au blason de Serdaigle, indiquaient ainsi : _« C'est facile de souligner les prétendus exploits de Potter, mais comme nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails, je ne conçois pas du tout qu'il mérite d'être élu _Elève du mois _! »_ Ce à quoi une multitude d'approbations s'ajoutaient.

− Tu avais raison, en fait, dit Liz d'un ton badin. Webster a donné ses consignes pour que tu ne sois pas choisi, et je suis à peu près certaine qu'il est en tête des votes.

Des quatre « Elève de la semaine », en effet, trois étaient en septième année : Harry, bien évidemment, mais il y avait aussi Tumter pour son intervention contre le Lycanthrope « au péril de sa vie » et Webster, qui avait misé son élection sur les innombrables informations transmises au cours du mois. A croire que le journal de l'école ne s'était pas senti très inspiré pour désigner les quatre étudiants en lice pour le titre d'« Elève de la semaine », cette semaine-là.

Indifférent, Harry tourna la page. Timothy, le chroniqueur de la page _Sports_, rappelait le résultat des sélections de Quidditch, récapitulait les victoires de Serdaigle et de Serpentard aux parties de Bavboules qui avaient eu lieu ce week-end et offrait une interview des directeurs de maison quant à leurs attentes dans le tournoi de duel et sur le comportement des élèves au sein du club. Dans _La Classe_, ô stupéfaction, Logan Tumter offrait son opinion à propos du Patronus pour le rendre aussi brillant que celui qu'il avait fait apparaître en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry se contenta de le survoler, relevant quand même certaines phrases telles que : _« Il n'est pas nécessaire de posséder un souvenir heureux : on peut aisément l'imaginer, car l'imagination ne possède aucune limite, à l'inverse du vécu qui est clairement limité et défini »_ ou encore _« Ceux qui échouent ne sont pas nuls ou moins doués que les autres, ils sont juste moins concentrés. »_

− Comment tu as fait pour le convaincre ? demanda Mary avec une curiosité avide.

− Je lui ai offert un chou à la crème, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux. Comme il avait toujours les viennoiseries que je voulais lui offrir, j'ai opté pour les pâtisseries !

− Et il a dit quelque chose ?

− Non, il m'a juste donné un croissant aux amandes, dit Moira qui parut trouver la récompense satisfaisante.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, amusé par la bonne humeur de la petite brune de Serpentard, et tourna la page pour atterrir sur la rubrique de Bowman, _Poudlard_. Une interview de Dumbledore abordait les homoncules, mais sans trop en dire pour ne pas mâcher le travail des élèves de septième année. Le concours de « l'Elève du mois » déchainait la communauté étudiante. T.S., de Serdaigle encore, faisait ainsi savoir : _« On ne demande pas savoir à qui vous cirez les pompes, on vous demande d'élire l'élève le plus marquant du mois ! Moi, je vote pour Harry Potter, parce qu'il a indéniablement bousculé les choses ! »_ Ce à quoi V.M, de Poufsouffle, répliquait : _« S'il n'y avait pas eu Aaron, on ne saurait absolument rien des petites manigances de Potter. Au moins, lui, il montre une véritable bienveillance pour ses camarades ! »_ Et pourtant, malgré les confrontations écrites qui paraissaient être majoritairement favorables à Webster, celui-ci ne possédait que trois voix de plus. Lily, Liz, Mary et Moira firent pencher la balance pour Harry un court instant, car le Serdaigle reprit presque aussitôt le dessus. Tumter était à la traîne, n'ayant collecté que six voix jusqu'à présent, et le quatrième année qui avait été choisi comme « Elève de la semaine » après Harry semblait n'avoir reçu les votes que de ses trois amis.

Lorsqu'il amorça un geste pour tourner la page, Harry vit son total de votes bondir d'un coup, reprenant la tête dans la course au titre.

− Wow ! s'exclama Mary, étonnée. Cinq votes d'un coup !

− Je sais qui c'est, chantonna Moira. Callista et Ava ont dit qu'elles voteraient pour Harry, et j'ai entendu dire John et Severus dire que Harry le méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Le cinquième doit être Avery.

− Deadheart aurait voté Webster ? dit Liz, dégoutée.

− Noooon, je crois que Lys' n'a pas l'intention de voter, répondit Moira. Ava l'enquiquine déjà assez avec son nouveau Patronus.

− Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a changé, d'ailleurs ? demanda Liz, très intéressée.

− Non, admit Moira d'un air boudeur. Et Lys' a menacé de me balancer toute nue dans notre salle commune si je lui posais des questions à ce sujet…

− Pauvre petit bout de chou, dit Lily en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

− Oui, approuva vigoureusement la petite Serpentard, rayonnante.

Harry continua à feuilleter le _Poudlard Reporter_ sans se soucier davantage de l'élection. L'engouement n'avait cessé de croître, notamment pour la rubrique _Savoir-faire_, car les élèves semblaient contacter leurs proches, leurs amis externes à Poudlard et même les amis de leurs amis pour avoir quelque chose à proposer dans la chronique : des recettes, des conseils de jardinage, de couture, de peinture, de dessin, de sortilèges pratiques au quotidien, de décoration et même de séduction. Indéniablement, Moira méritait son poste de rédactrice et avait offert à l'école son journal le plus mémorable. Les _Potins_ n'intéressaient apparemment que les commères, et les _Rumeurs_, celles et ceux qui en faisaient l'objet ou y trouvaient une utilité pour se moquer d'un rival ou d'une adversaire. Comme chaque semaine, _La photo de la semaine_ trouvait ses adeptes : cette fois-ci, les quatre filles de troisième année de Gryffondor qui s'étaient déguisées en poupées géantes absolument extraordinaires – on aurait réellement dit des poupées.

− _Han !_ s'exclama Moira en découvrant apparemment la photo pour la première fois. Comment elles ont fait ?

− Il me semble que la mère de la petite Valérie travaille dans le cinéma, dit Mary d'un ton badin. Tu aurais dû faire un concours de la meilleure photo, Pitchoun.

− Je sais, ronchonna la petite Serpentard, déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

− Il n'y a pas de _Débat_, remarqua Harry.

− Le seul sujet qu'on a trouvé, c'est ton incarcération à Azkaban, mais comme tu es le seul à en connaître tous les secrets et que tu refuses d'en parler, on a dû s'en passer pour cette fois, méchant !

Harry eut un sourire, amusé par « l'insulte » de la petite brune de Serpentard qui se blottit contre Lily pour s'y trouver du réconfort de ne pas avoir pu publier la page _Le Débat_ dans cette édition. Un instant après, le regard de Harry capta un mouvement vers la table des professeurs : les absentes étaient revenus et s'installaient parmi leurs collègues, mais malgré leurs efforts pour paraître aussi détendus que possible, ils parurent bien sombres quand il leur fallut expliquer leur retard à leurs voisins – et Harry vit le professeur Chourave blêmir brutalement.

− Quelque chose cloche, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

− Quoi ?

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, aussitôt imitée par toutes leurs amies. Dumbledore et Farewell s'entretenaient gravement, le directeur écoutant apparemment le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal lui faire une proposition qui sembla concerner le professeur McGonagall, car celle-ci fut invitée à participer.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe, d'après vous ? demanda Mary à mi-voix, un peu inquiète.

− Quelque chose de très mauvais, répondit Harry.

Il parcourut la table des professeurs du regard. Tout le monde était là, semblait-il : Hagrid en bout de table, les professeurs, Madame Pomfresh, Mrs Pince et…

− Où est Rusard ? chuchota-t-il, cette fois encore pour lui-même.

Aucune des quatre jeunes femmes ne parut l'entendre, trop absorbées dans leurs échanges d'idées sur la raison du retard des trois professeurs et du directeur et la gravité qu'ils exprimaient tous.

Lorsque les conversations gagnèrent en volume, signalant que la lecture du _Poudlard Reporter_ était finie, toute la tablée des professeurs et des employés orienta son attention sur les élèves. Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard en biais à Dumbledore, qui hocha simplement la tête, puis elle saisit une cuillère en or pour en tapoter son gobelet. Le tintement clair couvrit les discussions relativement animées et figèrent les élèves qui amorçaient déjà un geste pour quitter leurs chaises et prendre le chemin des salles de classe.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore au moment où celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil doré, l'air grave, ses sourcils argentés et broussailleux légèrement froncés :

− Je vous demanderai à tous de m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention avant que vous ne gagniez vos salles, dit-il, sa voix grave atteignant sans peine l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle. Tôt dans la matinée, le Moine gras est venu me prévenir qu'il avait entendu un cri alarmant dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Après une étude de la zone approximative d'où lui est venu ce hurlement, il est venu me prévenir et m'a signalé qu'il n'avait rien vu. Or, il s'avère que notre concierge, Mr Rusard, est introuvable, tout comme Miss Teigne.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement des quatre longues tables, mais Dumbledore leva une main et tout le monde se tut :

− Il peut s'agir d'une simple farce de mauvais goût d'un élève qui aurait eu peur d'être pris en faute, mais nous ne devons négliger aucune hypothèse, reprit-il. Les professeurs escorteront les élèves avec qui ils ont cours, sauf le professeur McGonagall qui s'est portée volontaire pour ramener ceux ayant du temps libre à leur tour ou à leur cachot. Les septième année qui souhaiteraient aider aux recherches seront évidemment les bienvenus et resteront dans la Grande Salle le temps qu'elle soit évacuée.

Les professeurs se levèrent aussitôt et appelèrent à grands cris les élèves devant suivre leurs cours respectifs. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'un semblant d'ordre soit instauré, mais ils parvinrent à former des files droites et définies et sortirent les uns après les autres, laissant au professeur McGonagall les classes qui auraient pu profiter d'une ou deux heures de libre. Organisée, la sorcière conduisit d'abord les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard, car plus proches de la Grande Salle, puis elle revint chercher les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle.

Les élèves de septième année restés pour aider aux recherches se regroupèrent devant la table des professeurs, derrière laquelle Dumbledore les gratifia d'un faible sourire satisfait. Harry remarqua rapidement que les garçons de Serpentard avaient préféré retourner à leur salle commune, tout comme un petit nombre de Poufsouffle et les filles de Serdaigle.

− Avant toute chose, je vous remercie de votre participation, déclara Dumbledore. Même si Argus n'aime pas les élèves et inversement, je suis soulagé de constater que vous prenez la sécurité de Poudlard au sérieux... A présent, les consignes : vous vous déplacerez par groupes de quatre et arpenterez le cinquième étage. Ouvrez les portes et regardez derrière les tapisseries, les armures, les meubles – toute cachette possible devra être fouillée.

− Vous pensez qu'il est mort, monsieur ? demanda Kevin Spencer d'un air anxieux.

− C'est une éventualité qui, malheureusement, ne peut être négligée, dit Dumbledore. Ne jouez pas aux héros : si vous rencontrez quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire dans ce château, ne l'affrontez pas. Appelez à l'aide, criez de toutes vos forces, faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour alerter un fantôme ou un autre groupe, mais ne tentez rien d'irréfléchi. Que vous ayez à fuir ou que vous trouviez un indice, je patrouillerai près du palier du cinquième étage. Formez les groupes et vous pourrez partir.

Moira attrapa aussitôt la main de Lily en lançant un regard de défi à Harry. De toute évidence, le petit bout de femme tenait à être aux côtés de la préfète-en-chef en pareilles circonstances, soit parce qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité, soit pour la secourir héroïquement si l'occasion se présentait. Lily eut un sourire mi-attendri, mi-désolé, mais Harry lui assura d'un hochement de tête qu'il ne le prenait pas mal, d'autant que Bowman parut ravie de lui offrir la quatrième place de son propre groupe.

− Choupinette dit que Lysandra et Evans ont énormément de points communs, il serait injuste que tu laisses ta copine admirer ton courage et pas ta future cavalière, dit Bowman avec un grand sourire.

− Hein ? dit Harry d'une voix distraite.

− Tu as été désigné « Elève du mois » ! dit Bowman.

− Ah, dit simplement Harry.

Bowman le regarda d'un air déconcerté, comme si elle s'attendait à une autre réaction, puis elle jeta un regard désabusé à ses amies. Reprenant ses esprits, elle donna le signal de départ, et tous les quatre prirent le chemin de la double porte de la Grande Salle.

− Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Potter ? demanda Gamp. De toute cette affaire ?

− Je doute que Rusard ait été victime d'une farce, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. S'il avait été blessé, le Moine gras aurait remarqué du sang : ou bien il a été agressé par un intrus et a crié juste avant d'être stupéfixé, ou bien il a hurlé juste avant d'être tué par un sorcier ou autre chose. Et Miss Teigne aura sûrement subi le même sort… peut-être était-ce elle qu'il cherchait au moment où il a été agressé.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier de marbre en silence et entreprirent de rejoindre le cinquième étage. La bande de Webster les dépassa. Harry secoua la tête avec dédain.

− Pauvre petit Webster, il est blessé dans son orgueil, ricana Bowman.

− Il croit quoi ? Que c'est une chasse au trésor et que le premier qui retrouvera Rusard gagnera un prix ?

− Tu es doué pour comprendre comment fonctionne Tu-Sais-Qui et établir des stratégies, mais tu as de sérieux progrès à faire en matière de psychologie adolescente, commenta Gamp d'un ton désinvolte. Webster est furieux, tout simplement : non seulement tu déjoues les plans du ministère de la Magie pour te mettre hors-service, ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point, mais en plus tu seras le cavalier de Lysandra…

Harry arqua un sourcil.

− Je ne savais pas qu'il en pinçait pour toi, dit-il sans s'attendre à ce que Deadheart réponde.

− Depuis quatre ans, au moins, précisa Bowman. Il a d'abord cru que l'influence de son père lui permettrait de la séduire, puis il a commencé à enchaîner les conquêtes pour se rendre plus désirable, puis il a enchaîné avec les informations que son père lui communiquait et maintenant, il pense qu'en te battant, il montrera à tout le monde que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

− Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu te montres aussi sympathique avec moi, dit Harry. Tu cherches à l'énerver, à lui faire peur parce que Deadheart tolère ma présence…

− Tu as tout compris ! approuva Bowman d'un ton joyeux.

− Merci de prévenir, grommela Harry.

Ils atteignirent le cinquième palier et s'engagèrent dans le couloir le plus proche lorsque, tout à coup, Harry se retrouva à regarder deux endroits totalement différents. Il s'arrêta subitement et sentit Gamp lui rentrer dedans.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

− Deux secondes, trancha Harry.

Son œil gauche se promenait dans l'un des couloirs d'une aile qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer précisément. Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les portraits accrochés aux murs, mais une piste lui apparut bientôt : tournant dans un autre couloir, il aperçut, tout au fond, les fenêtres lui montrant le ciel grisâtre suspendu au-dessus d'arbres – trop éloignés pour être ceux de la forêt interdite, songea-t-il.

− Demi-tour, on va du côté du lac, décréta-t-il à l'attention des trois jeunes femmes.

− En quel honneur ? s'étonna Bowman.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et repassa devant le Grand Escalier pour emprunter le couloir opposé au premier itinéraire qu'ils avaient choisi. L'œil d'Astaroth était toujours actif, longeant à présent les fenêtres, mais il s'arrêta bientôt devant le buste de marbre d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté, les cheveux bouclés. Puis Harry regarda à nouveau la même chose de ses deux yeux, la projection ayant été interrompue par la volonté de son œil rouge.

− Tu peux nous expliquer ? ronchonna Bowman avec une certaine impatience.

− Vous connaissez le buste de la sorcière qui se trouve dans le couloir des fenêtres, côté lac ? demanda Harry.

− C'est Igraine Lannister, et après ?

− Il protège un passage secret ou quelque chose comme ça, affirma Harry.

Il sentit les trois Serpentard échanger des regards surpris et intrigués. Avant que l'une d'elles n'ait le temps de lui poser la moindre question, ils atteignirent le couloir en question et s'approchèrent du buste de la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés. Harry l'examina attentivement, sans vraiment s'attendre à ce que le passage secret se révèle au moyen d'un mécanisme.

− Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'elle ? interrogea-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts les oreilles de la statuette.

− Elle a été mariée à un directeur de Poudlard pendant plusieurs années dont elle a tué les enfants pour toucher la totalité de l'héritage quand il est mort, dit Deadheart qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

− Infanticide, donc, marmonna Harry.

A la surprise générale, son commentaire suffit à faire exécuter un tour complet au buste. Dans un grondement, un pan de mur coulissa sur le côté et Harry tendit la main gauche en arrière pour interdire aux trois Serpentard de s'avancer. Lui-même s'approcha de l'ouverture et s'adossa contre le mur. Prenant une inspiration, il lança un très bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur et revint quasi-aussitôt s'abriter : il l'avait vu, Rusard était mort, mais il eut très vite un autre problème, car à peine se fut-il redressé qu'ils entendirent tous les trois quelque chose siffler dans l'air et frapper le cadre de la fenêtre dans un bruit mat. Un aiguillon s'y était planté.

− Homoncule, grogna Harry en reculant précipitamment.

La confirmation ne tarda pas. Ils avaient à peine reculé d'un mètre qu'une petite créature bondit dans le couloir avec un petit rire aigrelet. Elle mesurait une trentaine de centimètres, sa peau recouverte d'écailles vertes, sa tête ronde hérissée de deux petites cornes. Totalement disproportionnée, elle avait un corps de la taille d'un poing – à l'inverse, ses jambes et ses bras étaient longs et épais.

− Allez chercher Dumbledore, ordonna Harry.

− Tu oublies qu'il ne faut pas jouer aux héros, rétorqua Deadheart.

La créature émit un reniflement répugnant en bombant le torse, puis elle balança sèchement sa tête. Silencieux, un nouvel aiguillon jaillit de sa bouche en visant Gamp, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Harry tendit la main libre et intercepta le projectile, qui se planta dans sa chair en provoquant une douleur vive et brève. Harry grogna, tout en arrachant l'aiguillon.

− Faîtes ce que je dis ! dit-il d'un ton froid. J'en ai déjà combattu, contrairement à vous !

C'était une piètre excuse, mais il espérait qu'elle suffirait à convaincre les Serpentard qu'elles le gêneraient au lieu de l'aider. Cela sembla marcher, car Bowman recula un peu plus et plusieurs pas s'éloignèrent. Toutefois, un léger mouvement d'air lui indiqua qu'il n'était toujours pas seul, et Deadheart vint se placer à côté de lui.

− T'es sourde ou…

− Ferme-la, coupa froidement Deadheart. Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as déjà affronté que tu as le droit de me priver d'une première expérience, Potter.

Harry réprima un soupir, résigné. Mieux valait qu'il n'y en ait qu'une que trois, après tout, et puis elle pourrait peut-être lui être utile, songea-t-il à contrecoeur.

L'homoncule paraissait avoir été momentanément distrait par leur échange, mais dès qu'il constata qu'ils ne le quittaient plus du regard et semblaient prêts à en découdre, il redoubla d'hostilité et de malveillance à leur égard. Deadheart lui décocha un éclair de lumière rouge qu'il esquiva avec souplesse et agilité, tel un singe, mais Harry n'attaqua pas tout de suite. Puisqu'il avait Deadheart à ses côtés, autant profiter de ses tentatives pour établir une stratégie susceptible de leur permettre de vaincre l'homoncule – ou de le maintenir à distance le temps que Gamp et Bowman reviennent avec Dumbledore.

La créature courba l'échine en se crispant de la tête aux pieds, et deux aiguillons bondirent soudainement de sa colonne vertébrale pour atterrir dans ses mains. Ahuris, Harry et Deadheart la virent lever son bras droit derrière son épaule, à la manière d'un lanceur de javelot, et jeter de toutes ses forces la première épine. Le Gryffondor se saisit immédiatement du bras de Deadheart pour la repousser de la trajectoire de l'aiguillon, alors que la créature balançait déjà le second sur lui. Il l'évita sans peine, et la Serpentard lança un nouveau jet de lumière rouge. Sans aucun problème, l'homoncule évita la deuxième tentative – les yeux de Harry étincelèrent.

− Recommence, dit-il du coin des lèvres.

− Quoi ?

− Relance un sort.

Deadheart obéit. Au moment où la créature bondit pour esquiver, Harry lança à son tour un sort qui atteignit le petit monstre à la poitrine, la projetant en arrière mais sans avoir du tout l'effet attendu. L'homoncule atterrit sur ses longues jambes épaisses, l'air furieux, et contracta à nouveau tous ses muscles : des aiguillons lui sortirent du corps, depuis le sommet du crâne jusqu'au bout de ses pieds. Il se relâcha momentanément pour se recroqueviller et, au moment où Harry comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se redressa brutalement. Les aiguilles fusèrent dans tous les sens tandis que Harry attrapait à nouveau Deadheart par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et tourner le dos à la pluie d'épines.

Il les sentit transpercer son uniforme et s'enfoncer dans son dos, son fessier et ses jambes, telles des piqûres de moustique, faciles à sentir et brièvement douloureuses. Etrangement, le parfum légèrement cannelé que diffusait l'épaisse chevelure noire et brillante de Deadheart lui donna l'impression d'atténuer la souffrance du mitraillage, mais son attention se détourna rapidement au-dessus de la Serpentard : Dumbledore venait d'apparaître à l'angle, balaya le sol du regard, pointa sa baguette sur l'un des aiguillons qui avaient raté leur cible et le projeta droit sur l'homoncule.

Harry se redressa en grimaçant et tourna les talons pour voir le projectile transpercer de part en part la créature qui, presque aussitôt, explosa dans un panache de fumée.

− Vous n'avez rien ? demanda aussitôt Dumbledore.

− Je ressemble à un porc-épic, mais à part ça, moi ça va, marmonna Harry. Rusard est là, monsieur.

− Lysandra, s'il vous plaît, prévenez Madame Pomfresh que Harry nécessite une intervention sur place. Harry, limitez vos mouvements jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh vous ait retiré toutes ces épines.

La Serpentard lança un regard étrange à Harry, comme si elle le soupçonnait de quelque chose, puis elle partit, tandis que, l'air lugubre, Dumbledore s'avançait jusqu'à la salle secrète dans laquelle Harry avait aperçu le corps de Rusard, blafard, le corps hérissé d'une multitude d'aiguillons.


	35. Massalia

− Les homoncules ! déclara solennellement le professeur Farewell.

C'était le jeudi suivant. Etrangement, et à la grande satisfaction de Harry, l'affrontement de l'homoncule ayant tué Rusard semblait avoir été confidentiel, même s'il soupçonnait Moira d'avoir menacé toutes les personnes qui en savaient trop de demander à Lily et à Deadheart de « leur casser la figure » s'ils avaient le malheur d'en parler avant qu'elle n'ait publié son article. Tout ce qui était certain pour la majorité des élèves, c'était que les défenses de Poudlard n'étaient pas à la hauteur, car il s'agissait de la troisième intrusion d'homoncules dans le château en moins d'un mois. Des parents étaient venus retirer leurs enfants, convaincus que ceux-ci seraient plus en sécurité à la maison, mais Dumbledore était quand même parvenu à dissuader certains pères et certaines mères à force de longs et mystérieux arguments.

− Que sont les homoncules ? demanda le professeur Farewell. Lucy ?

− Des créatures entièrement créées par des sorciers, répondit la Serdaigle.

− Cinq points pour vous, approuva le chef des Assassins. Les homoncules requièrent des compétences dans de nombreuses disciplines : les sciences occultes, l'alchimie, la magie runique, mais ce qu'on sait moins, c'est qu'il faut quand même posséder une profonde connaissance des créatures magiques, car elles fournissent les éléments indispensables à la création d'un homoncule. Toutefois, quelles que soient leurs formes, les homoncules ont tous une particularité. Lequel ?

Aucune main ne se leva, mais ni Harry ni Farewell ne s'en étonnèrent, car aucun livre de la Réserve ne donnait la réponse à cette question. Or, Harry n'avait pas eu à s'appuyer sur un livre recensé par Mrs Pince et, après plus d'une dizaine de secondes, il se décida à lever la main.

− Harry ?

− Ils ont tous un point faible.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Attention ! Quand on parle de point faible pour un homoncule, il ne s'agit pas d'une faille défensive comme on en trouverait chez l'être humain : il s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une faiblesse – et c'est précisément ce que nous allons étudier pendant ces deux heures.

Le professeur Farewell tourna le dos aux élèves pour faire face au tableau. D'un geste de sa baguette, il afficha sur le tableau quatre flèches sans objet, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers ses étudiants :

− Il existe quatre types d'homoncules, annonça-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas : ce n'est pas un détail qui sera pris en compte dans votre devoir, c'est juste pour votre information. Nous avons les Tireurs, identifiables parce qu'ils ont davantage recours à des projectiles qu'à autre chose. Nous avons les Puissances, des homoncules dotés d'une puissance, parfois même d'une résistance, assez admirables face à la magie : ne leur lancez jamais deux, trois ou quatre fois le même sortilège, car plus ils s'en prendront, plus ils y résisteront. Il y a les Environnementaux – très dangereux, soit dit en passant – qui modifient leur morphologie, leur anatomie, pour s'adapter à la terre, la pierre ou même l'eau qui les entoure : ils pourraient vous tuer sans que vous ne sachiez jamais ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons aussi les Absorbeurs, des homoncules qui drainent la magie contenue dans votre sang pour vous rendre, en tout cas temporairement, aussi privé de pouvoirs qu'un Moldu. L'homoncule, par définition, est une création qui ne compte que sur ses forces physiques, d'où l'utilité de classifier toutes les sortes existantes. Toutefois, au cours de la semaine dernière, j'ai pu entendre certaines rumeurs sur de nouvelles espèces…

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Il imaginait facilement le Lycanthrope entrer dans la catégorie des « simples homoncules », mais si la Fraternité – et par extension, Malphas – comptait créer de nouveaux homoncules encore plus dangereux, Poudlard aurait de sérieux soucis à se faire.

− Monsieur, c'est pour ça que vous étiez absent ? demanda Webster.

− Ce n'était pas le but de mon congé, admit Farewell, mais ce sont des nouvelles qui tombaient bien, car il m'a été possible de les entendre. D'après ces rumeurs, nous pourrions bientôt rencontrer des Chargeurs : comme leur nom l'indique, ils misent tout sur la force brute, pleine d'élan et dont la brutalité ne dépendra que de la violence de l'impact. Nous aurions aussi affaire aux Difformants : attention, il ne s'agit pas d'homoncules difformes, mais de créatures capables de déformer la réalité et la nature pour parvenir à leurs fins.

− Comment ça ? lança Haustin, mi-intéressé, mi-intrigué.

− Je ne saurai vous en dire plus, John, avoua le professeur Farewell. Quels que soient leurs pouvoirs, je ne m'y intéresse guère, car les rumeurs qui me sont parvenues font état d'une nature d'homoncules qui me révolte et me fait froid dans le dos. Ils seraient appelés les Malsains, car ils s'attaqueraient à tout ce qui est déontologiquement inacceptable. Je ne peux guère vous en dire davantage, à mon grand regret, mais je ne sous-estime pas leur nom : je vous incite donc à ne rien faire qui pourrait vous mener face à un homoncule, quel qu'il soit, car tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur ces Malsains, personne ne pourra jamais en évaluer la malveillance et la dangerosité.

Harry comprit alors pourquoi Brighton, même en désaccord avec les choix de Farewell, avait toujours exprimé une franche sympathie pour le chef des Assassins. Même s'il était fidèle à la Fraternité, le Frère ne mentait pas, à aucun mot, chacune de ses paroles étant prononcée avec une profonde, intense, honnête sincérité. Il avait un réel souci de la santé des élèves, et il remonta aussitôt dans l'estime de Harry.

Le professeur Farewell jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il restait à peine dix minutes, et il parut réfléchir au moyen d'en occuper la plupart pendant un court instant. Son regard se tourna alors vers Tumter.

− Logan, je crois que vous avez certains talents pour le dessin, non ? lança-t-il. Pourriez-vous nous dessiner les homoncules affrontés par Harry, Lily, Lysandra et vous-même, s'il vous plaît ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tumter, les épaules voutées, qui aurait pu donner l'impression de reluquer le postérieur de Tamara Steinway si son regard n'avait pas été aussi éteint. L'ensemble de la classe attendit dans le silence, sans trop s'attendre à ce que le massalien articule le moindre mot, puis…

− Merci, dit le professeur Farewell.

Déconcerté, tout le monde se tourna vers le Frère pour découvrir, au tableau, trois dessins quasi-surnaturels : il ne manquait absolument rien, sauf la matière composant le Cutskull, la chair du Lycanthrope et les écailles de la créature affrontée par Harry et Deadheart. Comment Tumter en connaissait-il l'apparence ? se demanda Harry.

Le professeur Farewell indiqua le Cutskull, squelettique et pourvu de longues lames courbées au lieu de mains.

− Première ligne d'infanterie de Coarctés, annonça le professeur Farewell. Les Cutskull, nommés ainsi à cause des lames qui terminent leurs bras et pour leur extrême maigreur. Leur faiblesse réside dans leur tête allongée : il suffit d'un coup relativement violent pour qu'elle explose et entraîne la dissipation du Cutskull. Leurs lames sont empoisonnées, il faut des connaissances très poussées en magie noire pour en identifier le poison, l'extraire, puis guérir la blessure. Si vous êtes blessé par un Cutskull, sachez que seules trois personnes sont capables de soigner votre blessure : le directeur, Logan et moi-même. Le professeur Slughorn travaille sur un antipoison qu'il pourra fournir à Madame Pomfresh afin de faciliter les choses et, croyez-moi, c'est une chance que Poudlard possède un potionniste de sa trempe.

Il désigna ensuite l'homoncule affronté par Harry et Deadheart, aux bras et jambes très longs et épais à côté de son petit corps recouvert d'écailles.

− Dans la catégorie des Tireurs, nous avons les Aiguilleurs, poursuivit Farewell. Ils projettent des aiguillons de cinq à sept centimètres de longueur : ils ne sont pas dangereux, aussi bien les aiguillons que l'Aiguilleur, mais je ne vous conseille pas de le laisser s'approcher de vous s'il vous en plante un, car ses bras lui permettront de vous embrocher jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'est une chose importante à retenir : si un Aiguilleur empoigne l'une de ses aiguilles, faîtes une croix sur votre vie, car il puisera toutes vos forces, votre énergie vitale et votre magie. Lysandra ?

− A quelle vitesse sont projetés les aiguillons ? demanda la magnifique Serpentard.

Harry plissa le front, aussi surpris que le professeur Farewell par la question.

− Tout dépend de l'Aiguilleur, répondit-il. C'est une chose importante à prendre en compte : selon la façon qui mène à sa création, un homoncule ne bénéficiera pas de capacités identiques à l'un de ses semblables. Prenons le meilleur exemple historique que nous ayons : Coarctés mettait au premier rang les Cutskull aux lames les moins tranchantes, puis celles qui vous auraient décapité d'un coup, puis, au troisième et dernier rang, celles qui étaient capables de fendre une pierre en deux.

Que Deadheart parut satisfaite ou non par la réponse du professeur Farewell, elle n'en montra rien. Celui-ci en passa donc au Lycanthrope :

− Le Lycanthrope n'est pas un loup-garou, déclara-t-il. Le Lycanthrope est bien pire en tous points. A côté, un loup-garou passe pour un adorable petit louveteau, c'est vous dire. Toutefois, selon les informations que j'ai récoltées à gauche et à droite, le Lycanthrope relève davantage de l'abomination que de l'homoncule, car il a été crée depuis un loup-garou. C'est-à-dire qu'un homme atteint de lycanthropie a fait l'objet d'une expérience pour le rendre plus robuste, dangereux, malveillant, intelligent, résistant, sanguinaire et docile qu'un loup-garou.

− Qui donc voudrait participer à une telle expérience ? dit Huddle, incrédule.

− C'est une question intéressante, quoique naïve, Marvin, dit Farewell. Quelqu'un peut-il… Harry ?

− Un loup-garou qui n'a plus rien à perdre ou qui prend goût à sa condition.

− Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, approuva le professeur Farewell. Imaginez que vous soyez un loup-garou et qu'une personne vienne vous dire qu'il peut améliorer votre condition, vous rendre plus humain, que feriez-vous ? Il n'y a rien de plus influençable qu'une personne désespérée, jeunes gens, et beaucoup de loups-garous n'arrivent pas à supporter leur condition. Paradoxalement, ce sont les loups-garous qui s'assument le moins qui font les preuves d'une humanité sans borne : je l'ai constaté au fil de mes expériences, et je vous encourage vivement à ne jamais l'oublier, car vous serez toujours moins respectable qu'eux.

Si certains semblèrent retenir la leçon, d'autres prirent très mal cette dernière phrase en se renfrognant.

Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, le professeur Farewell lança un regard sévère à l'ensemble de ses élèves.

− Certains d'entre vous ont déjà affronté des homoncules, dit-il, mais j'ose croire que cela ne se reproduira pas car, si les rumeurs disent vrai, Poudlard sera bientôt la cible d'homoncules bien plus terribles que tous ceux qu'il a été permis d'apercevoir entre ces murs. Le règlement, le couvre-feu, ne sont pas faits pour vous ennuyer : ils ne recherchent que votre sécurité. L'assassinat de Mr Rusard est une tragédie dont Dumbledore se serait passé. Tout le monde a pu voir la bêtise parentale, l'arrogance des pères et des mères, qui sont venus chercher leurs enfants – ils croient qu'ils les protègeront mieux que cette école, mais c'est une erreur. Je vous le dis à _vous_, si vos parents viennent vous retirer de l'école, refusez, cachez-vous, mais ne les suivez surtout pas !

Sur ces paroles aux consonances de supplications, la cloche retentit. Les élèves mirent quelques instants à s'en apercevoir, absorbés par la puissance de la déclaration – voire même, l'imploration – du professeur Farewell, qui n'aurait pu les toucher davantage. Puis ils entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires et de rejoindre le cachot de potions où le professeur Slughorn les attendait.

− Un brin mélodramatique, quand même, non ? dit Mary alors qu'ils descendaient le Grand Escalier.

− Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, affirma Lily. Si les homoncules peuvent s'introduire dans Poudlard quand ils le veulent, il vaut mieux faire peur aux élèves plutôt que de les laisser croire qu'ils ne risquent rien. J'aimerais bien savoir où Farewell a entendu parler de ces rumeurs, par contre…

Elle sembla être parcourue d'un frisson, sans doute encore quelque peu bouleversée par sa rencontre d'avec le Cutskull – et sûrement parce qu'elle essayait d'imaginer des homoncules « bien plus terribles ». Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, perdu dans ses propres pensées : il paraissait clair que Malphas contrôlait un peu plus chaque jour la fraternité, et il semblait non moins évident que le professeur Farewell s'en inquiétait. Si le chef des Assassins se permettait de prévenir les élèves des nouvelles menaces que la fraternité comptait créer, Harry considérait que la situation était des plus alarmantes – même Brighton, en tant que Grand Défenseur, ne pourrait jamais épargner la fraternité des accusations qui pèseraient sur elle une fois que ces nouveaux homoncules passeraient à l'action.

Les quatre Gryffondor rejoignirent leurs camarades dans le couloir de potions, où Moira, comme à l'ordinaire, se précipita sur Lily pour lui sauter au cou et déposer un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue de la préfète-en-chef.

− Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi ?! murmura-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

− Quoi ? demanda Lily.

Moira s'approcha un peu plus, jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'aucun étudiant ne les écoutait.

− Eh bah, Logan Tumter sait parler ! révéla-t-elle d'un air ébahi.

Lily, Liz et Mary haussèrent les sourcils, toutes trois très étonnées. Ce n'était sûrement pas d'apprendre que le massalien savait parler qui les surpris, mais plutôt que la petite brune de Serpentard soit parvenue à lui faire dire quelque chose.

− Comment tu as fait ? s'enquit Mary, très intéressée.

− Je lui ai offert deux tartes aux framboises, répondit Moira avec un grand sourire.

− Et il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Liz.

− « Merci ». Il a une voix très, très, très, très, très, très, très étrange, confia Moira d'un air impressionné.

− Comment ça… ?

Mais Moira n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à Mary, car la porte du cachot s'ouvrit enfin. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle mal éclairée et concentrèrent quasi-immédiatement leur attention vers le bureau de leur professeur : si le maître des potions se tenait derrière, un autre homme l'accompagnait, légèrement en retrait, son regard froid et clair bondissant de visage en visage à mesure que les adolescents prenaient place. Comme à l'ordinaire, Harry s'assit à la même table que les Maraudeurs, dépossédés de Pettigrow, et Remus se pencha aussitôt vers lui :

− C'est Niels Carshaw, chuchota-t-il. Un proche du ministre et son directeur de la communication.

Harry hocha la tête en arquant un sourcil. Que venait faire le chef de la communication de Kenneth Jones dans une école ? Quelle que fut la raison de sa présence, elle ne paraissait guère au goût du maître des potions.

− Humpf, bon ! dit le professeur Slughorn alors que Kevin Spencer refermait la porte derrière lui. Laissez tout votre matériel dans vos sacs, il semblerait que nous n'aurons pas à travailler pendant ce cours…

Ce qui expliquait certainement son incapacité à défroncer ses sourcils argentés. Interprétant cette remarque du maître des potions comme une invitation à intervenir, Niels Carshaw s'avança devant le tableau, pénétrant par la même occasion dans la pleine lumière du feu de bois qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. C'était un homme à peine plus grand que Harry mais tout aussi mince, avec des cheveux châtain clair coiffés en catogan et parsemés de fils gris. A la lueur tremblante des flammes, ses yeux paraissaient plus sévères que froid – il n'offrit toutefois aucun sourire, aucun signe chaleureux aux élèves.

− Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Je suis Niels Carshaw, du bureau de la communication du ministère de la Magie. Nous regrettons d'avoir à vous priver d'un cours de potions, nous sommes bien conscients de l'importance représentée par cette dernière année d'études. Dans un souci de transparence, le ministre de la Magie a cependant estimé que le cours du professeur Slughorn correspondait exactement à ce dont nous avions besoin.

Il sortit d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier une bouteille minuscule qui, d'un coup de baguette, retrouva aussitôt sa taille normale. Elle contenait un liquide à peine moins argenté que le philtre fantomatique préparé par Harry le premier jour de classes.

− Voici une potion de Memoria Momentum, déclara-t-il. C'est une potion que le Magenmagot utilisait parfois, au siècle dernier, mais nous avons dû renoncer à l'employer car sa consommation régulière devient très toxique, voire même mortelle. Exceptionnellement, le ministre de la Magie a autorisé son utilisation au sein de Poudlard : comme vous le savez, deux de vos camarades sont impliqués dans des affaires complexes, et le ministère a choisi d'employer les grands moyens pour précipiter la clôture d'une de ces deux enquêtes. Après consultation de notre Bureau des Aurors et du ministère grec de la Magie, l'affaire concernant Mr Tumter a été désignée prioritaire. Si Mr Tumter voulait bien venir m'apporter un cheveu ou deux…

Comme à son habitude, le massalien ne prit pas la peine de quitter sa table, mais il sembla que, même sans être armé de sa baguette magique ou de remuer le moindre doigt, il parvint à s'arracher quelques cheveux qui allèrent flotter jusqu'à Carshaw, car celui-ci attrapa, l'air un peu surpris, quelque chose se trouvant près de son visage.

− Merci… dit-il, quelque peu déconcerté par l'attitude de Tumter.

− Que les choses soient claires ! intervint le professeur Slughorn à l'adresse des élèves. Personne ne vous force à participer à cette expérience !

− Votre professeur a parfaitement raison, approuva Carshaw en ouvrant la bouteille pour y glisser les cheveux de Tumter à l'intérieur. Ma présence s'explique par la nécessité du ministère grec et le nôtre de déterminer quelle est la part de responsabilité de Mr Tumter dans la tragédie de Massalia.

− Ca veut dire qu'on va revivre l'attaque ? demanda Webster.

− Si Mr Tumter était présent au moment de l'assaut, oui, répondit Carshaw. Les scènes ne seront donc pas des plus agréables à voir, alors n'hésitez pas à le dire si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'y assister. Le ministère de la Magie n'a pas pour habitude de confronter les jeunes sorciers et les jeunes sorcières aux horreurs de la guerre, quelle qu'elle soit, mais si les Aurors grecs n'ont rien exagéré de l'abomination qu'ils ont découverte à Massalia, nous estimons que cela ne vous ferait pas de mal de comprendre ce qu'est réellement la guerre… Professeur, est-ce que vous auriez des verres pour… ?

Mais le professeur Slughorn avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une nuée de gobelets d'or au-dessus des têtes. Les verres flottèrent pendant un court instant, puis ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un élève pour se poser devant. Carshaw passa alors dans les rangs pour verser une petite quantité de potion dans chaque verre tout en poursuivant :

− J'insiste sur ce fait : ce que nous sommes susceptibles de découvrir dans la mémoire de Mr Tumter n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable. Les élèves aspirant à devenir Aurors, guérisseurs ou médicomages sont les seuls qu'un tel moment pourrait intéresser, car il leur donnerait un aperçu de ce qui les attendra une fois qu'ils auront entamé leurs carrières. Les élèves qui auraient d'autres projets professionnels, sachez que le ministère ne vous encourage pas à participer à cette expérience.

Il remplit le verre de Lisa Hawthorne puis revint auprès du bureau du professeur Slughorn, qui avait sorti pour tous deux des coupes d'argent massif incrustées d'émeraudes. Carshaw le remercia d'un signe de tête, remplit les coupes du peu de potion qu'il restait dans la bouteille, puis il saisit la sienne et la leva en direction des élèves :

− Santé !

D'un même mouvement, les élèves s'emparèrent des gobelets pour les vider d'une traite, certains avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Harry se doutait que la plupart de ses camarades n'avait pas été impressionnée par tout ce que leur avait dit Carshaw, et d'autres, bien que conscients des horreurs qui pourraient apparaître, paraissaient ne pas avoir envie de rater une « visite » de la mystérieuse et antique école de Massalia.

Lorsque les gobelets et les coupes eurent été vidés et reposés, il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel certains adolescents se demandèrent si la potion fonctionnait vraiment. Après quelques secondes, cependant, tout parut onduler, comme si les murs, le plafond, les tables et le sol avaient brusquement diffusé un air brûlant. Tous disparurent bientôt et l'obscurité recouvrit la classe durant un court instant.

Deux torches s'allumèrent au loin, fixées aux murs de ce qui semblait être un tunnel au sol de terre, puis deux autres s'enflammèrent à leur tour, plus proches que les précédentes. D'autres suivirent, se rapprochant des élèves assis sur leurs chaises, le professeur Slughorn confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de salon et Carshaw, sur sa gauche, se tenant debout, les mains à nouveau jointes dans le dos. Les torches encadrant les élèves prirent feu, éclairant alors un Logan Tumter identique à celui d'aujourd'hui : son sac posé sur un rocher, il fouillait dedans le plus sereinement du monde, les épaules voutées et le regard éteint. Quel que fut l'objet de sa recherche, il sembla ne pas le trouver, car il abandonna son sac sur le rocher, tira sa baguette magique avec lenteur et s'avança vers la classe spectatrice et invisible.

Les chaises s'écartèrent pour lui céder le passage, puis elles pivotèrent pour se tourner dans la direction suivie par le massalien et s'avancèrent dans un léger soubresaut. Un martèlement sourd résonna, ébranlant le tunnel. De la poussière tomba du plafond, les cailloux qui parsemaient le sol sautillèrent, mais Tumter poursuivit sa marche sans donner l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Longeant le tunnel, les chaises, comme pourvues d'une conscience, s'organisaient pour resserrer les rangs chaque fois que des obstacles se dressaient devant eux, et elles formèrent deux rangées rectilignes dès que les élèves aperçurent, plus loin, un escalier moins large que le tunnel.

Le massalien en monta bientôt les marches de son pas lourd et silencieux, entraînant les chaises dans une série de spirales concentriques qui les contraignirent bientôt à former une seule file indienne, les murs se rapprochant l'un de l'autre à mesure que Tumter se rapprochait du sommet de l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche, le pan de mur qui se dressait devant lui coulissa et Massalia apparut : un long couloir s'étirait devant eux, son sol tapissé de pourpre et des boiseries couvrant jusqu'à mi-hauteur les murs de marbre blanc. Dans des niches ouvertes jusqu'au plafond, se dressaient des statues de chryséléphantine – sans doute des sorciers et des sorcières célèbres pour les massaliens, songea Harry. Elles étaient toutes recouvertes de tissus et de vêtements adaptés, comme si l'école avait souhaité respecté les tenues traditionnelles des époques qui avaient vu vivre ces personnes.

Tumter marqua une halte et leva lentement sa baguette magique devant lui. Dans un _Schlong !_, une petite bulle de lumière bleu pâle jaillit de l'extrémité du fin morceau de bois et fila à travers le couloir. Arrivée au fond, ils la virent se séparer brusquement en deux pour prendre les deux directions qui s'offraient à eux, puis Tumter tendit le bras sur sa droite pour réitérer son sortilège, qu'il recommença pour le couloir de gauche. Alors, il s'avança de nouveau, empruntant le couloir qui lui faisait face.

Un hurlement strident retentit quelque part dans l'édifice, mais Tumter, cette fois encore, ne s'alarma pas. Une fois le couloir traversé, il tourna sur la droite sans marquer la moindre hésitation jusqu'à un petit escalier menant à un autre couloir où, dans le mur de gauche, s'alignait une succession de fenêtres. Dans leurs chaises, les élèves se redressèrent au maximum pour apercevoir le paysage qui s'étendait de l'autre côté des vitres : le passage était situé au premier étage et donnait apparemment sur l'aile la plus éloignée de la montagne où Harry avait assisté à l'explosion de Massalia. Un vaste parc s'étendait jusqu'à la haute muraille délimitant le domaine de l'école, mais quelque chose de bien plus alarmant attira rapidement l'attention générale vers le fond du couloir.

Dans une détonation assourdissante, un nuage de poussière et une pluie de débris, un pan de mur et les fenêtres qui y étaient aménagées explosèrent au passage d'un poing immense. Des spectateurs poussèrent des cris, eurent un sursaut ou retinrent leur respiration, mais le massalien, dans un soupçon de vivacité, redressa sa baguette pour en faire jaillir une longue ligne rouge qui claqua l'air comme un fouet et fila s'enrouler autour du poignet massif du géant. A la surprise générale, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et ramena précipitamment son poignet hors du couloir. Tumter annula son sortilège juste à temps pour ne pas être emporté par le poing colossal et poursuivit sa route, imperturbable.

Enjambant les décombres, ses longs cheveux noirs et ébouriffés se parsemant progressivement de poussière, le massalien dépassa les ruines laissées par le géant et tourna dans le couloir de droite au moment où une bulle bleu pâle apparaissait à l'autre extrémité. Le sortilège précédait un petit groupe de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons.

− Logan ! s'écria une fillette en se précipitant vers lui.

Ses camarades manifestèrent beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'approcher leur aîné, mais la fille sauta sur lui sans la moindre hésitation et étreignit les hanches de Tumter comme si elle redoutait qu'il ne fût pas réel.

− Tout le monde dit que tu t'étais enfui ! dit-elle en s'écartant finalement. Nous devons rejoindre le passage de Dünmar Myrelsson !

Tumter leva sa main valide, dans laquelle bondit aussitôt la petite bulle bleu pâle qu'il avait fait apparaître dès son arrivée dans le couloir du passage secret. Il la donna à la fillette qui parut ne pas tout de suite comprendre ce qu'elle pourrait en faire, mais progressivement, ses yeux s'agrandirent avec ravissement :

− Ca va nous aider à sortir ? s'enquit-elle.

Tumter hocha simplement la tête. La jeune fille lâcha le sortilège qui s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs et se dirigea dans la direction dont provenait Tumter. Les autres enfants la suivirent aussitôt, non sans prendre un soin particulier à ne pas trop s'approcher de leur aîné.

− Viens avec nous ! dit la fille. C'est trop dangereux, même pour toi !

Tumter fit « non » de la tête et, avec sa main valide, fit un geste semblable à celui d'un photographe appuyant sur le déclencheur d'un appareil. La fillette parut aussitôt comprendre :

− C'est Paola qui l'a ! révéla-t-elle. Neuer te l'avait volée et Paola la lui a reprise ! Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Viens avec nous, je suis sûre que Paola trouvera le moyen de s'en sortir et elle te rendra ta photo !

Le massalien orienta sa baguette magique sur la fillette dont le visage, jusqu'alors crispé d'une volonté féroce, s'apaisa instantanément. L'air placide, elle s'éloigna alors à la suite de ses camarades qui l'attendaient – ou peut-être était-ce le sortilège de Tumter qui refusait d'avancer davantage tant que la fille ne serait pas prête à partir, se demanda Harry. Si Carshaw désapprouva l'usage de l'Imperium sur la jeune fille, il n'en montra rien, et il se mit de nouveau à glisser avec les chaises lorsque Tumter reprit son chemin.

Accédant à un escalier en colimaçon, le massalien en monta les marches, insensible à une nouvelle explosion – qui, fort heureusement, sembla provenir de l'étage supérieur, et non du couloir où Tumter avait blessé le géant.

Le décor changea du tout au tout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le deuxième palier. Les murs de marbre étaient ornés de portraits affolés et de tapisseries, le sol était un parquet de bois sombre marqué d'innombrables empreintes de pas et les niches aménagées dans les murs, à présent, étaient occupées par des piliers de marbre vert menthe.

Tumter parut réfléchir à la direction à suivre, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir de droite. Un hurlement proche fit sursauter les spectateurs, mais le massalien ne réagit pas, ne ralentit pas. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, il releva sa baguette pour décocher un éclair de lumière rouge vers le fond du passage. Un Maître mineur, en robe blanche brodée d'or, bondit soudainement dans le but d'attaquer Tumter par surprise, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de le menacer : car avant même que ses pieds aient retouché le sol, il reçut le sortilège du massalien à la poitrine. Le sorcier s'effondra aussitôt, tandis que les spectateurs se laissaient plus ou moins impressionnés par l'anticipation de leur nouveau camarade.

Bifurquant sans accorder d'attention au sorcier stupéfixé, Tumter remonta un autre couloir jusqu'à atteindre un portail de fer entrouvert. Ecartant la grille juste assez pour pouvoir passer, le massalien se retrouva à l'extrémité de la plus improbable de tous les bibliothèques : elle semblait interminable, ou occupait tout au moins une bonne partie de l'étage, d'innombrables arcades s'ouvrant sur d'autres salles remplies des mêmes étagères immenses et pleines à craquer de livres reliés plein cuir, certains plus gros, d'autres plus grands, quelques-uns visiblement très récents, quelques autres sans aucun doute anciens. Ces derniers étaient enfermés dans des vitrines disséminées en divers endroits, parfois même au beau milieu des tables et des chaises destinées aux lecteurs. Dans de nombreux cas, des bibliothèques avaient été empilées les unes sur les autres pour gagner un maximum de place, accessibles grâce à des mezzanines de bois auxquelles on accédait grâce des escaliers.

Les rats de bibliothèque contemplèrent l'endroit bouche bée, tandis que Tumter s'avançait tranquillement.

− MAINTENANT ! rugit une voix française.

Des Maîtres mineurs surgirent de nulle part, certains sautant même des mezzanines, pour encercler Tumter qui s'arrêta lentement. Certaines respirations étaient étrangement précipitées, les poitrines se soulevant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si plusieurs des Maîtres mineurs avaient mené d'éprouvants combats pour parvenir jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Massalia.

− Tu nous as fait très peur, Tumter, dit le français. On avait entendu dire que tu t'étais enfui… Donne-nous ce pour quoi nous sommes venus et nous arrêterons ce massacre inutile !

Tumter glissa avec sa lenteur habituelle une main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Les Maîtres mineurs le regardèrent faire avec un regain de méfiance, mais le massalien se contenta de sortir une simple sphère en cristal contenant un liquide blanc comme du lait. Quelques regards s'échangèrent sous les capuchons, et Harry acquit la certitude que la majorité des Maîtres mineurs ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

− Ne te fous de pas nous ! gronda le français. Nous voulons les alliances !

Devant Harry, Lily et Moira échangèrent un regard déconcerté, mais le nouveau Gryffondor savait qu'elles ne craignaient rien : Massalia avait été attaquée en juin, alors que les alliances avaient perdu leur pouvoir quand lui-même était arrivé à cette époque, un mois après la tragédie.

Tumter ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser son pouce sous la petite sphère de cristal. D'une pichenette, le massalien la fit bondir haut dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son point culminant, un sortilège surgit d'une des arcades menant à une salle voisine et frappa la sphère : il y eut aussitôt un éclair éblouissant, les Maîtres mineurs et les spectateurs poussèrent des cris douloureux en plaquant leurs mains sur les yeux aveuglés par le flash d'une intensité inattendue. Les paupières crispées et pressées par ses doigts, Harry entendit alors une longue succession de bruits : des bruissements, des pas précipités, des grognements étouffés, des chocs sourds et des vibrations qui correspondaient sans aucun doute à une neutralisation-éclair des Maîtres mineurs.

Lorsque la douleur oculaire se calma, Harry battit frénétiquement des paupières, les larmes aux yeux, et réussit bientôt à les ouvrir. Les Maîtres mineurs étaient tous à terre, stupéfixés ou assommés, et un vieil homme se tenait à côté de Tumter, ses cheveux grisonnants coiffés en brosse, ses yeux noirs scrutant les silhouettes inanimées au-dessus de son nez tordu.

− Je vous imaginais plus cruel, Tumter, dit l'homme avec un accent slave.

Pour toute réponse, le massalien s'éloigna comme si rien ne l'avait ralenti.

− Vous cherchez Paola Antuñes ?

Tumter ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter et tourna légèrement la tête, comme pour annoncer à son professeur qu'il était à l'écoute. Le sorcier tira d'un pli de sa cape une photographie cornée et jaunie par les années :

− Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre ça si j'avais l'occasion de vous recroiser un jour, dit-il.

Le cliché s'envola de la main du sorcier, traversa les mètres qui le séparaient de Tumter et atterrit dans la main valide et levée du jeune homme inexpressif. Il sembla la regarder un court instant, peut-être pour vérifier qu'elle était bien celle qu'il cherchait, puis il la glissa dans une poche et reprit son chemin.

− Logan ! le rappela l'homme.

Et le massalien s'arrêta à nouveau. Le sorcier était à présent à la même hauteur que Harry, qui put constater la lueur indéchiffrable, mélange de tristesse et de fierté, étincelant dans les yeux noirs de l'homme.

− C'est mon devoir de protéger les trésors de Massalia, déclara-t-il. Trouvez un passage secret sûr et fuyez cet enfer, je m'occupe du reste. J'ai juste une dernière volonté…

Tumter tourna à nouveau la tête sur le côté, attentif.

− Retrouvez-la et redevenez ce garçon heureux qui apparaît sur la photo, dit l'homme.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, mais le sorcier parut considérer cela comme une promesse, car il ne rappela plus son élève.

Le décor flotta à nouveau, comme traversé par un courant d'air brûlant, et les élèves, le professeur Slughorn et Carshaw se retrouvèrent dans le cachot de potions.


	36. L'if

Si le ministère de la Magie dut admettre, au vu du souvenir de Tumter lors de la tragédie de Massalia, qu'il n'y avait rien de reprochable à l'inexpressif étudiant – pas même l'Imperium, car employé pour sauver la fillette –, la réputation des massaliens avait beaucoup souffert du manque d'action pour un bon nombre de personnes. Certes, on n'oubliait facilement que Tumter était capable de blesser un géant à l'aide d'un seul sortilège, mais les jeunes hommes de septième année, pour la plupart, semblaient à présent considérer que le nouveau Serpentard n'était ni un élève supérieur aux autres, ni même un duelliste à redouter. Les plus sensés se méfiaient quand même : Harry entendit ainsi Remus dire aux trois autres Maraudeurs que Tumter n'avait pas eu de véritable défi à relever. Mais la grande révélation de l'expérience menée en cours de potions, au regard de Harry, était le mystère que Moira se promettait d'élucider : à savoir, la fameuse photographie pour laquelle Tumter avait renoncé à s'enfuir.

Il ne faisait aucun doute, aux yeux du nouveau Gryffondor, qu'elle était la preuve irréfutable que Tumter avait rencontré Lily par le passé. Après la révélation qu'il avait eue après avoir bu la potion d'Introspection – celle où, à sa grande stupéfaction, Tumter s'était présenté chez ses parents peu de temps après leur meurtre pour récupérer l'alliance impériale –, Harry était convaincu que Lily avait été l'amour d'enfance de Tumter. La préfète-en-chef ne semblait se douter de rien, mais elle manifesta un plaisir sincère lorsque Moira lui apporta, le vendredi soir, la photo tant attendue de Tumter qui devait être envoyée aux Evans dès le lendemain matin.

Ce même lendemain matin, il régnait un agréable enthousiasme dans le château : les élèves ayant rapporté leur autorisation de sortie signée pourraient se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois de l'année, mais les première et les deuxième années n'en éprouvaient aucune jalousie, car ils pourraient profiter des couloirs, des salles communes, de la bibliothèque et même du parc comme bon leur semblait – et sans qu'un élève plus âgé ne leur pique leur place, leur tas de feuilles ou qu'un préfet ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

Sean Davenport, le nouveau concierge, était le digne successeur de Rusard : dès son arrivée à Poudlard, il était entré en guerre contre Peeves, qui avait déversé un seau d'eaux sales dans le couloir d'enchantements « pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue », et les élèves coupables de souillures en tous genres. Lui-même Cracmol – Dumbledore, à l'évidence, réservait le poste aux sorciers ratés –, il adoptait néanmoins une toute autre politique que Rusard : à la moindre salissure, le fautif nettoyait. Toutefois, comme le soulignaient les plus observateurs, Davenport aurait bien plus de difficultés à se faire entendre quand il s'en prendrait aux têtes-fortes de Poudlard, tel que Mulciber.

− Je ne le trouve pas très gentil, commenta Moira.

Harry, la petite Serpentard et les filles de Gryffondor venaient de franchir le contrôle de Davenport, qui n'avait guère la même tolérance que les professeurs à l'égard de l'enthousiasme sans borne de Moira, à en juger par son reniflement méprisant lorsque celle-ci lui avait gaiement tendu son autorisation de sortie.

− En tout cas, poursuivit Moira d'un ton joyeux, il faut absolument que je passe chez Derviche&Bang ! Sophia m'a dit qu'elle y avait vu un nécessaire à coiffures qui plairait beaucoup à ma tata pour son anniversaire !

− Et moi, je dois passer par la papeterie, renchérit Mary.

− Du calme, grogna Liz. On a toute la journée pour faire toutes les boutiques qu'on veut.

Ils franchirent le portail et bifurquèrent par le sentier qui raccourcissait le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

− Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux que tu quittes Poudlard ? demanda alors Lily à Harry. Avec le groupuscule de Burrow qui cherche toujours à te mettre la main dessus…

− Je leur ai montré que j'étais le plus malin, il y a donc des risques pour qu'ils tentent leur chance d'une façon plus directe, admit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne ferai pas la visite avec vous : j'aurais déjà fort à faire pour me sauver moi-même, inutile que j'aie à me soucier en plus de camarades.

− Très aimable de ta part, dit Mary d'un air soulagé. De toute façon, il y a des Aurors qui surveillent le village.

− Et Burrow était directeur du Département de la justice magique, objecta Liz.

Mary lui lança un regard noir, contrariée que la grande brune ait réduit à néant sa tentative de se rassurer.

− Harry s'en sortira, affirma Moira d'un air confiant. Il doit être le cavalier de Lys', personne n'oserait mourir ou être kidnappé en sachant cela !

Mary hocha la tête d'un air déconcerté, mais la réflexion de la petite brune amusa beaucoup Lily.

− A ce sujet, vous avez trouvé vos cavaliers ? demanda Harry d'un ton vaguement intéressé.

− Pitchoun et moi iront ensemble, dit Lily.

Moira approuva vigoureusement et resserra davantage sa prise sur le bras de la préfète-en-chef.

− C'est même moi qui vais choisir sa robe !

− Oui, enfin, faudra quand même que je la valide, hein, dit Lily d'un air un peu méfiant.

− Liz y va avec Remus, ajouta Mary en se remémorant toutes les informations qu'elle avait récoltées au cours des derniers jours. Tamara ira avec Winters, Lisa a refusé l'invitation d'Irving, Lucy y va avec Huddle, Rebecca avec Mooner et moi, avec Strand.

− Et les Serpentard ?

− Je doute que Gamp accepte l'invitation de Haustin, cette année, car elle ne voudra pas abandonner Ava. Les garçons, de toute façon, ne sont plus accompagnés depuis notre cinquième année. Je me demande bien si Tumter va s'y rendre, tiens... et surtout avec qui !

Elle adressa un regard en biais à Lily, mais la préfète-en-chef feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Pré-au-Lard leur apparut après un virage du sentier. Comme le Chemin de Traverse le jour des fournitures, les passants étaient plus nombreux que jamais : la sortie scolaire impliquant évidemment des étudiants, les sorcières et les sorciers en congés semblaient avoir considéré qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose à se rendre au village, et ils arpentaient la grand-rue dans tous les sens, s'attardant même parfois devant les nouvelles vitrines comme s'ils avaient momentanément oublié la terreur que la moindre halte leur inspirait en temps normal. A peine l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard franchie, Moira entraîna joyeusement les jeunes femmes de Gryffondor vers Derviche&Bang. Harry les regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire, puis il prit la direction de la rue de la Tête de Sanglier.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi sur le moyen d'aborder le barman de l'auberge : l'homme pourrait refuser tout commerce avec lui sous prétexte qu'il était élève ou dans le viseur du groupuscule de Burrow, mais c'était avant tout ses relations avec Dumbledore qui inquiétait Harry. Il se souvenait très bien de l'entretien entre Dumbledore et Voldemort lorsque celui-ci était venu demander le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal – et dissimuler le diadème de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande : Dumbledore avait cité les Mangemorts attendant Voldemort à la Tête de Sanglier, ce qui l'avait amené à démentir être omniscient mais simplement « ami avec les barmans du coin ». Or, Harry préférerait tenir Dumbledore à l'écart des manigances qu'il préparait dans le laboratoire.

Bifurquant dans une rue parallèle à l'artère principale, Harry aperçut l'enseigne de l'auberge que chaque coup de vent faisait se balancer en grinçant : une tête de sanglier ensanglantant une nappe blanche. Les fenêtres étaient aussi crasseuses que la dernière fois où il y était venu, et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, le pivotement souleva un petit nuage de poussière qui tourbillonna dans le rai de lumière.

Les murmures s'interrompirent brièvement, le temps que les clients déjà attablés lancent un coup d'œil vers le nouveau venu, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une mauvaise surprise. Puis les silhouettes encapuchonnées revinrent à leurs affaires. Le barman, un homme à l'air revêche arborant une longue chevelure et une grande barbe grises, parut franchement irrité de découvrir un étudiant de Poudlard dans son établissement. Son regard bleu électrique se promena avec sévérité sur le visage de Harry. Il dut l'identifier, car son agacement enfla quasi-instantanément et le barman accueillit son jeune client avec un grognement interrogateur.

− Une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry.

Cette fois encore, l'homme lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais il n'eut guère à chercher longtemps dans sa mémoire : comme si son esprit avait développé une sorte d'autonomie, il mit l'image du barman sur un côté et remonta le temps jusqu'au jour où, à l'occasion de la fête organisée pour célébrer les nominations d'Hermione et de Ron en tant que préfets de Gryffondor, Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait montré une photo présentant l'Ordre tel que Dumbledore l'avait fondé. Et presque aussitôt, la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey résonna dans sa tête comme s'il se tenait à côté de lui : _« Voici Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore… »_

Indéniablement, la technique d'organisation de l'esprit de Grinval était très utile, mais Harry eut peine à croire qu'il n'eut pas fait le rapprochement avant. Car à présent qu'il avait identifié le barman, la ressemblance entre le directeur de Poudlard et lui était plus que frappante, même si Abelforth était plus jeune.

Le barman lui lança un regard méfiant en posant une bouteille poussiéreuse de Bièraubeurre sur le comptoir. Il semblait avoir compris que Harry ne le fixait pas sans raison.

− Autre chose, ajouta Harry, profitant d'être seul au bar.

Abelforth lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé, comme s'il estimait avoir accompli son travail dans les règles.

− Quoi ? grommela-t-il.

Harry plongea une main dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une liste résumant les ingrédients utiles au Brouillard du Cauchemar.

− Je sais que vous entretenez certaines relations capables de me fournir… certaines choses, murmura Harry, en posant la liste sur le comptoir. J'apprécierai que vous fassiez appel à l'une d'elles pour m'aider à réunir ceci… et en laissant votre frère en dehors de ça, évidemment.

Abelforth ne parut guère surpris par l'allusion à son frère. Plus irrité que jamais, il posa les deux mains sur son comptoir et approcha son visage tout près de celui de Harry, ses yeux bleu très clair fixant ceux, vert et rouge, de l'adolescent :

− J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très bien renseigné, Potter, mais ce n'est pas un gamin qui va m'impressionner, dit-il à voix très basse.

− Je ne cherche pas à vous impressionner, se défendit Harry sur le même ton, je vous demande de m'aider.

− Et c'est quoi, ce truc, au juste ? interrogea Abelforth dans un murmure.

− Des ingrédients, répondit Harry.

− Je ne fais pas les ingrédients, grogna le barman.

− Mais vous connaissez Mondingus Fletcher, non ? répliqua Harry.

Abelforth le fusilla du regard, visiblement furieux qu'il connaisse au moins l'un de ses contacts.

− Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de contrarier mon frère, Potter, qu'on rigole ! marmonna-t-il.

− Le contrarier ? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils. Je fais appel à vous pour que vous m'aidiez à _défendre_ Poudlard, Abelforth, pas à enfreindre le règlement. Je suis prêt à vous confier 30 Gallions, négociez avec l'un de vos contacts et gardez ce que vous ne lui aurez pas donné, mais obtenez-moi ces ingrédients.

Le barman parut légèrement déconcerté et l'observa attentivement, sans nul doute intéressé par l'offre.

− Fort bien ! lâcha-t-il dans un chuchotement. Mais tu avances les 30 Gallions !

Harry plongea la main dans une poche de son uniforme et en sortit une bourse pleine à craquer de Gallions. Le lendemain de sa décision de solliciter Abelforth, il avait envoyé une lettre tamponnée du blason des Grinval pour obtenir la somme qui lui serait utile à convaincre le barman de la Tête de Sanglier de lui prêter main-forte.

Abelforth ramassa la bourse et la glissa sous le comptoir sans même chercher à savoir si le compte y était, puis il ramassa le morceau de parchemin en jetant un regard circulaire aux clients attablés.

− Finis ta Bièraubeurre et va-t'en, grogna-t-il.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder, de toute façon, car Lily n'avait pas tout à fait tort : la Fraternité ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour tenter un kidnapping au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard s'il le fallait, alors il valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps dans un commerce quelconque ou elle trouverait un plan d'attaque pour l'acculer, et il serait alors à sa merci.

Vidant sa Bièraubeurre, il laissa un pourboire à l'attention d'Abelforth puis sortit de la Tête de Sanglier, plutôt satisfait du déroulement de sa conversation avec le barman. Rejoignant la grand-rue, il prit le chemin de la sortie du village, se retournant plus ou moins régulièrement pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. La foule d'élèves, de jeunes gens et d'adultes le perturbait quelque peu, car il était incapable de déterminer d'où pouvait provenir la menace – et par « menace », il entendait « mortelle ou non ». Les Maraudeurs n'avaient rien compris au message que Remus leur avait transmis, mais c'étaient surtout les Serpentard dont il se méfiait le plus, car susceptibles de se voir confier une mission par Lord Voldemort.

Harry atteignit pourtant la barrière sans embûche et entreprit de l'enjamber. Il y serait sans doute parvenu si sa robe de sorcier, au moment où il passait l'autre jambe par-dessus la clôture, n'avait pas opposé une résistance. Sa baguette magique parut bondir d'elle-même de sa poche alors qu'il pivotait pour la braquer entre les yeux de…

− Réflexe intéressant, dit Bowman d'un air mi-surpris, mi-malicieux.

− Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna Harry en abaissant son bras armé.

− Venir avec toi, dit la petite Serpentard comme si c'était l'évidence même.

− Hors de question, répliqua Harry en s'arrachant à la prise exercée par Bowman.

− Ne me prends pas pour une bille, Potter ! Je sais très bien que tu as l'intention de transplaner, et Dumbledore est un expert en légilimancie, rétorqua Bowman d'un ton malveillant. Tu as promis à Choupinette de lui montrer la Chambre des Secrets et tu as accepté la présence de Lys' quand tu combattais l'homoncule : il serait très facile de convaincre Lawson que tu cherches à draguer l'une des deux…

− Et ? dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.

− Ne sous-estime pas la jalousie des autres, Potter, ricana Bowman. Tes petites démonstrations sont seulement intellectuelles et rapportées par d'autres : si les admirateurs de Lys' et de Choupinette sont tranquilles depuis que nous sommes revenus, ils n'hésiteront pas à mener la vie dure à un rival...

Harry fut tenté d'envoyer paître la Serpentard, mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle ne manquait pas d'arguments. Sa popularité commençait tout juste à devenir positive au sein de Poudlard, il serait stupide de sa part de s'attirer les remontrances d'un nombre indéfini d'élèves. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre un lieu secret où il trouverait quelque chose d'important, se dit-il.

− Très bien, céda-t-il finalement, mais ne t'attends pas à une aventure palpitante.

− Nous verrons le moment venu, se réjouit Bowman.

Rejoignant Harry de l'autre côté de la barrière, elle lui emboîta le pas dès qu'il entama sa descente de la pente rocailleuse.

− Où est-ce qu'on va, au fait ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

− A Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, répondit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

− Pour y faire quoi ? s'enquit Bowman.

− Visiter le cimetière.

Il n'aurait su dire comment l'idée lui était venue, mais il s'était réveillé un matin avec cette étrange inspiration, comme s'il avait lu la légende de Benny Bannon la veille. Harry ne s'attendait à rien, pas même à apercevoir l'if qui aurait enterré Bannon, mais quelque chose le poussait à s'y rendre.

− Charmant, commenta Bowman d'un ton narquois.

Harry estima qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du village pour pouvoir transplaner.

− On transplane directement dans le cimetière, décréta-t-il.

− C'est toi qui commandes.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité du transplanage. Harry avait presque l'impression de sentir l'enthousiasme de Bowman à travers les ténèbres. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne se produirait rien de particulier qui pourrait attiser la curiosité de la Serpentard et, par extension de ses amies si elle leur racontait quelque chose.

Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, village paisible niché entre plusieurs collines, apparut alors sous un ciel grisâtre duquel tombait une pluie fine et fraîche. Le cimetière avait été aménagé le long de l'église, parsemé de tombes blanches, grises, usées ou neuves, parfois même envahies par le lichen. Il n'y avait qu'un seul arbre, un if, mais Harry était à peu près certain que la légende de Benny Bannon y était pour beaucoup : il y avait sûrement eu des Moldus, le soir où Bannon était mort, la légende était peut-être connue des villageois qui avaient choisi de ne conserver que l'if présumé responsable de la disparition de l'ancien héros.

− Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous amène ici ? demanda Bowman d'un air intéressé.

− La légende de Benny Bannon, répondit Harry.

− Tu espères trouver son corps ? s'étonna quelque peu la Serpentard qui, à l'évidence, connaissait l'histoire.

− Non, dit simplement Harry.

Parcourant les rangées de pierres tombales, ils atteignirent bientôt l'if qui se dressait au beau milieu d'un carré de pelouse. Son tronc massif aurait pu contenir Harry et Bowman sans problème, et son branche s'étendait si loin que quatre rangées de tombes profitaient de son ombre en été.

− Si les ifs peuvent vivre deux mille ans, celui-là doit être déjà bien vieux, commenta Bowman.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et décrivit une ligne verticale en direction du tronc. La Serpentard se retourna pour surveiller qu'aucun témoin n'assistait à la scène, jetant de temps à autre des regards par-dessus son épaule à mesure que Harry réitérait son charme de Révélation tout autour de l'arbre, sans succès.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé, songea-t-il. Il avait espéré que Grinval s'était inspiré de Rumors pour créer tous les endroits secrets disséminés dans Poudlard, que ce n'était pas un hasard si l'ancien Serpentard avait retrouvé cette espèce de parcours du combattant contenant la Baguette du Donneur-Donnant inventé par Rumors. Il pensait que retrouver le nom de Rumors dans le journal intime de Grinval puis dans la légende de Benny Bannon, n'était pas une coïncidence, que quelque chose l'encourageait à s'intéresser à Rumors…

Harry laissa échapper un infime soupir en revenant auprès de Bowman, qui affichait un étrange sourire.

− Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur le tronc, croyant avoir manqué quelque chose.

− J'ai découvert quelque chose, dit Bowman d'un ton rusé, mais il faudra y mettre le prix.

− Quoi ? répéta Harry, déconcerté.

− Si tu laisses Choupinette prendre une photo de toi et de Lys' dansant un slow, je te dis ce que c'est, assura la Serpentard.

− D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

L'air réjoui, Bowman tendit le doigt vers le branchage qui s'étirait juste au-dessus d'eux. Harry leva les yeux : les arilles de l'arbre n'offraient guère un spectacle remarquable, sauf une, argentée et luisant telle une petite lune.

− Elle a dû s'allumer quand tu as lancé ton premier sortilège et que je vérifiais que personne ne nous regardait, dit Bowman. Tu vois que tu as bien fait d'accepter que je t'accompagne !

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour cueillir l'arille improbable. Au moment où il la décrocha, toutefois, il comprit son erreur, car la bille, comme un ballon rempli d'air, se dégonfla et laissa dégouliner son liquide argenté et brillant. Au contact du sol, celui-ci répandit aussitôt des nappes de brouillard en faisant presque disparaître Bowman de son champ de vision. La Serpentard se hâta de lui saisir le bras, méfiante, tandis que la purée de pois s'épaississait un peu plus à chaque goutte qui tombait des doigts de Harry.

Lentement, des bruits leur parvinrent, d'abord lointains et inintelligibles, puis plus proches et identifiables : de nombreux rires, apparemment étouffés par un mur – ou peut-être par le brouillard lui-même – et qui s'élevaient à quelques mètres devant eux. La clarté du jour parut s'assombrir, comme si la nuit tombait, et les nappes opaques se déchirèrent progressivement, révélant peu à peu la silhouette d'une façade. Ils aperçurent d'abord les fenêtres, car éclairées, puis la grosse porte de bois brut. Un courant d'air chassa les dernières écharpes de brouillard, et les deux adolescents levèrent la tête sur une enseigne de bois gravée de symboles que Bowman n'avait jamais vus – mais que Harry connaissait très bien, car il les avait vus dans le grimoire de Leandros.

Déconcerté, Harry reprit ses esprits en entendant des pas lourds. Il eut tout juste le temps de reculer, entraînant Bowman dans son bond, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une silhouette massive et armée d'un saut. L'homme parut sur le point de jeter le contenu du récipient mais, voyant les deux adolescents, il changea de trajectoire afin de ne pas les arroser d'eaux sales.

− Vous avez quel âge ? interrogea-t-il alors d'un air soupçonneux.

Harry cilla. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que l'homme puisse les voir : il croyait visiter un souvenir d'une manière plus impressionnante qu'avec une Pensine.

− Dix-sept ans… répondit-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bowman lui lancer un coup d'œil incrédule, mais l'homme était trop occupé à lancer de nombreux regards méfiants en tous sens pour la remarquer.

− Alors, entrez, ce n'est pas prudent de rester dehors à une heure aussi tardive, dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans ce qui était, de toute évidence, une auberge. L'endroit était éclairé d'un entrelacs de cordes auxquelles étaient suspendues des globes lumineux à peine plus gros que l'arille argenté – ils brillaient avec plus d'intensité et donnaient aux clients une pâleur fantomatique. Tout paraissait être en bois : les chaises, les tables, les gobelets, les assiettes, et au lieu de manger avec des couverts, les gens se servaient de fins pics, semblables à des baguettes, ou directement de leurs doigts. Le seul meuble plus ou moins luxueux s'avérait être le comptoir, poli et verni. Ici et là, des portes permettaient de rejoindre d'autres pièces. Toutefois, malgré la pauvreté apparente de l'auberge, ce fut surtout le spectacle offert par la clientèle qui cloua Harry et Bowman sur place.

Entièrement nu, un homme dansait sur toute la surface d'une très longue table sous les vivats des convives, de toute évidence très à son aise dans le plus simple appareil. Un peu plus loin, de robustes gaillards à l'air de brutes alternaient une poignée de leurs repas et une lampée de bière. L'un d'eux ne tarda pas à se lever et se dirigea vers une porte en titubant, ses mains s'affairant sur son pantalon qui laissa échapper son sexe bien avant qu'il n'ait eu parcouru la moitié du chemin – et dès que la porte se fut refermée, une femme éméchée s'empressa de quitter sa table pour aller le rejoindre. Une autre n'avait rien vu : agenouillée sous une autre table, elle paraissait avoir déjà fort à faire avec le pénis de son voisin. Gloussant bruyamment, une serveuse – qui devait autant consommer que servir, d'ailleurs – avait été projetée sur les genoux d'un client qui exhibait à présent sa poitrine imposante pour y enfouir son visage. Mais le plus incroyable, aux yeux de Harry, c'était qu'une grande partie des clients donnait l'impression de trouver ce spectacle normal, continuant à manger comme si de rien n'était.

− Dis-moi que je rêve, murmura Bowman, ahurie.

− Ne faîtes pas attention, dit le barman depuis son comptoir.

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation ébahie et entraîna Bowman jusqu'au bar.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

− Vous ne le savez pas ? s'étonna le barman. C'est la fête ! La nouvelle est tombée en début de matinée : nous sommes libres !

− Libres ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Le barman lui lança un regard méfiant. Puis, lentement, il le fit glisser vers sa clientèle, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu Harry. Il plongea alors les mains sous le comptoir pour en sortir trois gobelets, une bouteille de cristal contenant un liquide ambré et une coupole de bois contenant des gâteaux apéritifs dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler – ils avaient la taille de cacahuètes, sauf qu'ils étaient bleus et translucides.

− Attention, mon p'tit, murmura le barman en remplissant les gobelets. Nous sommes rares à considérer que la mort de l'Empereur n'est pas une libération…

Harry l'entendit, mais le barman avait déjà rangé la bouteille et avalé une poignée de gâteaux quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'Empereur était mort ? Ils étaient _à l'époque_ du décès d'_Astaroth_ ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Le barman s'accouda sur le comptoir, l'air quelque peu sombre, ramenant Harry à la « réalité ».

− Ca me fait bougrement plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partage mon point de vue, mon p'tit, avoua-t-il. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'Empereur meurt un jour, mais j'avais espéré que ça n'arriverait pas de mon vivant. La mort de l'Empereur, c'est… la fin de la paix, de l'ordre, de la justice. Ceux qui regrettent sa mort se font égorger et ceux qui la fêtent subissent le même sort, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer… Et vas-y que ça s'entretue, ça viole, ça pille, ça brûle à travers tout l'Empire. « L'Ère humaine commence », scandent-ils, et je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu arriver pire chose… La princesse s'est détournée de son héritage, et je doute très sérieusement que Marvennor se laisse séduire par la souveraineté…

Le barman regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et se redressa. La serveuse potelée passa derrière les visiteurs, contourna le comptoir et consentit à ranger sa poitrine seulement une fois qu'elle eut posé son plateau.

− Va voir qui est prêt à encaisser ! aboya le barman.

− Moi, je suis toute prête à encaisser, gloussa la femme en repartant.

− Grosse truie, grogna le barman.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.

− Qui est Marvennor ? demanda-t-il.

− Vous n'êtes pas du coin, hein ? dit le barman avec un rire bref.

− Nous venons de très loin, reconnut Harry.

− Vous le connaissez sous un autre nom, alors, affirma l'homme. Certains disent que c'est un Aîné, d'autres le perçoivent comme une sorte de métaphore, mais il n'y a personne pour douter de son existence et de son pouvoir incommensurable. On raconte que l'Empereur l'a longtemps recherché, en vain. Il sait tout sur les personnes qui le rencontrent, il leur apparaît parfois même dans leurs rêves, et à chaque fois qu'il prend la parole, il propose un marché.

Le Marcheur de Mort, pensa aussitôt Harry.

− On raconte qu'il est immortel, poursuivit le barman. Je veux bien le croire : ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se présente seul face à cinq mille hommes et en ressort vivant ! La rumeur dit que c'est lui qui a achevé l'Empereur, mais ma belle-sœur prétendait aussi attendre un enfant de lui, alors… Avec lui, aucune incartade ne serait tolérée et le monde marcherait bien plus sur la tête, comme on dit…

Une femme poussa un cri de douleur et, machinalement, Harry et Bowman se retournèrent, mais ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû : car loin d'être en danger, la cliente en question avait simplement été surprise par le chemin par lequel son partenaire était passé pour la pénétrer. Reportant leur attention sur le barman, ils constatèrent qu'il les regardait à présent d'un air pensif et intrigué.

− Un problème ? demanda Harry avec une légère méfiance.

− Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, avoua le barman. Enfin, votre tenue me rappelle quelqu'un… Depuis que vous êtes rentrés, je cherche, je cherche, mais impossible de…

− Teegan Rumors ? proposa Harry.

Le barman fronça les sourcils, l'air concentré, puis, lentement, sa mémoire parut retrouver ses souvenirs.

− Vous vous appelez Harry ? interrogea-t-il.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

− En effet.

− Le nom que vous m'avez donné n'est pas celui-là, mais votre prénom avait tellement plu à ma fille qu'elle a choisi d'appeler son chat comme ça, dit le barman en s'accroupissant derrière le bar. Il m'a laissé quelque chose à votre intention… Très honnêtement, je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas m'en être débarrassé, depuis le temps… Ah, le voilà !

Lorsqu'il se releva, il posa sur le comptoir un boîtier maintenu fermé par un crochet. Harry le prit et fit pivoter le crochet pour soulever le couvercle : à l'intérieur, des cartes, semblables aux Chocogrenouilles, dont le verso se parait de quatre têtes de mort, chacune agrémentée de divers figures, symboles, objets – il reconnut le crâne à l'œil gauche rouge d'Astaroth, le crâne tatoué de runes incompréhensibles de Beherit et celui, surmonté de trois étoiles, de Bossoumba. Le dernier ne pouvait être que celui de Malphas, le sommet du crâne enflammé et chaque orbite habité d'une tête de mort miniature.

− Il manque le crâne de Morgan, fit remarquer Harry.

− Parce qu'il n'était pas roi, expliqua le barman, mais il a quand même sa carte. C'est assez étonnant que vous ayez hérité de la collection complète, ça fait bien cinq cents ans qu'elle n'est plus éditée…

Et pourtant, la personne qui l'avait déposée à l'intention de Harry semblait s'être procuré une collection quasi-neuve.

Le barman lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et fronça les sourcils.

− Vous devriez partir, votre amie commence à attirer l'attention, déclara-t-il. Les verres sont pour moi.

− Merci, dit Harry, surpris.

Refermant le boîtier, il le glissa dans une poche et plongea sa main dans celle contenant sa baguette. Prenant la Serpentard par le bras sans accorder la moindre attention au spectacle orgiaque donné par certains clients, Harry et Bowman ressortirent de l'auberge. La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer qu'une vague de brouillard les engloutit instantanément pour les ramener dans le cimetière de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule – à leur époque.


	37. La Lignée Maudite

Le lendemain matin, l'engouement général était consacré à la réouverture du club de duel, mais les pensées de Harry allaient dans une toute autre direction. Les cartes étaient toutes rédigées dans la même langue, mais il n'en comprenait pas le moindre mot : il savait cependant qu'il avait déjà vu cet alphabet dans le grimoire de Leandros et, en conséquence, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à réveiller la capacité appropriée de l'œil d'Astaroth. Qui lui avait laissé cette collection ? Le barman était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rumors, mais alors qui ? Harry avait quelques soupçons, en particulier sur Grinval, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment l'ancien Serpentard aurait pu se retrouver sous l'Empire, lui aussi… à moins qu'il n'y ait eu deux arilles argentés sur l'if du cimetière. Et si le Serpentard était le créateur de l'arille ? se demandait-il souvent.

Serpentard, justement – ou plus exactement, les filles de Serpentard – occupaient elles aussi ses pensées, car le comportement des trois jeunes femmes était loin d'être normal. Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que Bowman avait tout raconté à Deadheart et à Gamp, mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il soupçonnait Bowman d'avoir vu ou su une information qui lui aurait échappé pendant leur aventure à l'auberge, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il voyait mal ce que la Serpentard aurait pu découvrir sans que lui-même ne s'en aperçoive.

Le club de duel attirant la grande majorité des élèves, Harry profita de la tranquillité des couloirs pour filer à la Salle sur Demande. Il ne se souciait pas trop de l'éventuelle intrusion du journal intime de Jedusor : comme il en avait convenu avec Dumbledore, il fallait que la Chambre des Secrets soit rouverte avant d'agir. Ce qui occupait son esprit, ce matin-là, c'était une affaire qu'il avait jusqu'alors négligée, à savoir la Lignée Maudite. Même si la Fraternité ne faisait que supposer que les Maudits avaient été en possession de Reliques des Aînés, Harry n'avait d'autres choix que de s'intéresser à cette possibilité – et quand bien même elle serait fausse, il voulait résoudre le mystère de ces orphelins prétendument issus de familles disparues longtemps avant leurs naissances.

Atteignant le couloir de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, il exécuta les trois allers-retours entre le grand vase et la première fenêtre, puis franchit la porte qui venait d'apparaître dans le pan de mur. La Salle sur Demande lui proposait, pour l'occasion une salle confortable, meublées de gros fauteuils défoncés et confortables, une étagère ridiculement pauvre en livres d'histoire, de généalogies, de vieux journaux intimes en piteux état, de parchemins scellés et brunis par les nombreuses années écoulées, et le long des murs lambrissés, de nombreux tableaux noirs sur lesquels Harry pourrait inscrire les progrès de son enquête.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, Harry regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant.

− Il me faut toutes les allusions aux familles Grinval et Rumors, annonça-t-il alors.

Quatre livres disparurent de l'étagère pour réapparaître instantanément sur la table basse encerclée par les gros fauteuils. Harry se pencha pour en prendre un. Des parchemins surgis de nulle part se matérialisèrent aussi – sans doute des lettres échangées entre les camarades des deux Maudits, songea Harry.

Feuilletant le livre, il consulta rapidement la table des matières. Les noms familiers ne manquaient pas, mais il y en avait d'autres que Harry n'avait encore jamais entendus. Par chance, l'ordre des chapitres était alphabétique, il n'eut donc qu'à repérer la première famille au nom commençant par « G » et se rendre à la page indiquée, puis tourner les pages les unes après les autres jusqu'à trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

La famille Grinval était ancienne : l'arbre généalogique représenté sur la double page commençait avec Anton Grinval, près de mille ans auparavant. La précision de la généalogie était impressionnante, car elle indiquait tous les mariages, tous les déshérités et les raisons de ces reniements. La lignée s'était arrêtée en 1458 avec Elizabeth quand celle-ci avait épousé Janus Greengrass – pourtant, Toma était bien là, tout en bas de l'arbre, aucun trait ne le reliant à quiconque d'autre. Cornant la page pour la retrouver plus facilement, Harry fit basculer un paquet de pages pour se lancer à la recherche de la généalogie des Rumors.

Les Rumors étaient à peine plus jeunes que les Grinval, mais bien plus courte. Dès le XIIIème siècle, sa dernière représentante faisait disparaître ce nom en épousant Alfredus Londubat. Teegan était quand même présent, né un peu plus de siècles après le mariage de la dernière Rumors, et mort en… Harry fronça les sourcils, pris d'un très curieux soupçon.

Repérant précipitamment la page sur la lignée des Grinval, il y retourna pour comparer, puis bondit du fauteuil pour rejoindre l'un des tableaux. Il lui paraissait peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence. Attrapant un des morceaux de craie les plus longs, il traça sur le tableau les identités et les dates de vie et de mort de Grinval et de Rumors, puis il réfléchit. Il connaissait d'autres noms de Maudits potentiels, mais lesquels ?

− Réfléchis, réfléchis, murmura Harry en contemplant un point invisible.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit, comme s'il l'avait toujours connue sans l'admettre vraiment, et il s'empressa de retourner à la table des matières pour vérifier la liste des noms commençant par « M ». Repérant la page de la généalogie des Manings, il feuilleta le bouquin et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine : ce n'était pas une coïncidence, son soupçon était confirmé.

Reportant le nom et les dates d'Acrofe Manings sur le tableau, juste au-dessus de Rumors, Harry recula d'un pas comme pour contempler un chef-d'œuvre fraîchement finalisé :

_Acrofe Manings (1499 – 1532)_

_Teegan Rumors (1532 – 1613)_

_Toma Grinval (1613 – 1631)_

Aucune coïncidence, juste un début de preuve que les Maudits se succédaient : la mort de l'un semblait donner naissance à un autre. Harry était conscient qu'il lui faudrait davantage d'exemples, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du Maudit qui avait précédé Manings ni de celui qui avait succédé à Grinval.

− Il me faut toutes les allusions à Manings, déclara Harry en se détournant du tableau.

Une pile de livres, de journaux intimes et de morceaux de parchemin – et de parchemins entiers – apparurent à côté des bouquins donnés par la Salle sur Demande sur les Rumors et les Grinval. Certains ouvrages étaient bien moins informels que les journaux, mais Harry ne s'en étonnait pas : il se souvenait que Manings était connu pour être l'inventeur de la première Pensine. Parcourant les différents bouquins, Harry prit un journal intime semblant en meilleur état que les autres.

La _propriété de Howard Lancaster_, comme cela était indiqué en première page, était assez contradictoire : très usées, les pages brunies s'effritaient plus ou moins facilement, mais l'encre était d'une netteté impressionnante – Harry aurait presque eu l'impression que le cahier avait été rédigé récemment. Les premières pages n'étaient pas très intéressantes, cela dit : Lancaster racontait son arrivée à Poudlard, ses amitiés naissantes d'avec plusieurs de ses camarades, la difficulté des cours, les problèmes que certains autres étudiants plus âgés posaient. A première vue, Lancaster avait été un garçon sociable, quoiqu'un peu suffisant, mais les choses changeaient petit à petit, un autre élève commençant à sortir du lot au fil des années.

L'année la plus intéressante, semblait-il, était la sixième de Lancaster, car il consacrait cette période à Manings et révélait au moins une information qui méritait toute l'attention de Harry : _« Il n'est pas humain. Certains vont jusqu'à le prendre pour un dieu, ce dont je doute sérieusement, mais je refuse de croire qu'il n'est qu'un simple être humain. Il y a deux ans, on avait été impressionné d'apprendre qu'il avait découvert les portraits obscènes, qu'il avait même obtenu le droit de les conserver, mais aujourd'hui, cet exploit me paraît bien maigre face à tout ce qu'on peut entendre dire à son sujet. Lucretia et ses amies ont l'intention d'écrire un livre sur Manings – tous les jeux qu'il a créés, la recette de l'Elixir glacé, les anecdotes qui l'entourent – et de le laisser dans la Salle sur Demande pour que les générations futures sachent qui il était. Elles veulent même l'intituler _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucretia puisse se laisser émerveiller de la sorte… »_

Quelque temps plus tard, Lancaster reprenait : _« Je commence à me demander si Manings n'est pas un dieu, au final. Réussir à vaincre Simpson et sa bande en ne lançant qu'un seul sort à chacun, c'est déjà respectable, mais tuer un troll à l'aide de ses seuls bras et d'une corde, c'est… je ne trouve pas de mot pour qualifier un exploit de la sorte ! Lucretia s'amuse des origines très nébuleuses de Manings, plusieurs élèves disent que c'est une preuve de sa divinité… J'ai lu leur bouquin, la description qu'elles font de Manings ne m'a même pas paru exagérée, et pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais trouvé ça d'une niaiserie affligeante. »_

Un troll, se répéta Harry. S'agissait-il du troll empaillé dans lequel il avait trouvé le testament de Grinval ? Les Maudits, bien que n'ayant pas vécus au même moment, étaient-ils capables de reconnaître les signatures de leurs prédécesseurs ou effectuaient-ils des recherches pour s'identifier ?

− J'ai besoin du livre _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_, annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, un mince ouvrage se matérialisa sur la table basse, remarquablement conservé – et Harry eut la nette impression que Grinval l'avait lui-même consulté pour ensuite le protéger des dégâts du temps, même si son sort ne paraissait plus être actif depuis un moment à en juger les pages jaunâtres du bouquin. Harry s'en empara et se lança aussitôt à la recherche d'une table des matières. Les jeunes femmes qui avaient rédigé le livre n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, remarqua-t-il en trouvant la table des matières.

A la vue de la liste des chapitres, Harry eut la certitude que Manings n'avait jamais participé à la réalisation de cet hommage littéraire, mais il sut surtout que le Maudit avait été un inventeur-né : la partie dédiée à sa créativité était la plus importante, après celle qui recensait toutes les anecdotes. Cependant, Manings ne semblait rien avoir inventé de réellement utile à Harry. Ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il recherchait, d'ailleurs : si Harry désirait voir ce livre, c'était juste pour essayer de trouver une allusion à un autre Maudit… et son souhait fut exaucé dès qu'il se rendit au tout premier chapitre, _Son passé _:

_Acrofe Manings est né le 17 janvier 1499 de parents jamais identifiés. Il fût découvert au beau milieu d'un pré appartenant à William Samplers, un Cracmol d'un âge déjà avancé, qui le recueillît et l'élevât comme un fils, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. De son propre aveu, Acrofe ne s'est jamais intéressé à sa famille : Mr Samplers lui avait dit l'avoir trouvé dans son pré accompagné du testament d'un certain Lester Gousman. Si l'on pourrait penser à son père, c'est chose peu probable : Lester Gousman est mort au début du XIV__ème__ siècle…_

Harry reporta son attention vers le tableau listant les années de vie et de mort des Maudits identifiés. Il en avait oublié un, et quelque chose lui disait que l'année de mort coïnciderait avec celle de la naissance du Maudit omis. Se levant en reposant _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_, il traversa la pièce et nota, au-dessus du trio déjà connu :

_Lester Gousman ( ? – 1308)_

_Milan Porgat (1308 – 1372)_

Il était à peu près sûr que Porgat était un Maudit : Grinval le citait dans son journal intime, cela constituait une preuve suffisante. Restait à trouver qui étaient les autres, mais Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion : si les Maudits avaient migré sur le continent, comme le laissait entendre l'existence de Georg Namman à Durmstrang, au siècle dernier, il n'aurait aucune chance d'identifier les successeurs de Grinval. Cependant, il était satisfait. Il y voyait à présent plus clair, il avait découvert quelque chose de très singulier : la mort d'un Maudit annonçait la naissance d'un autre. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir comment cela était possible, mais la réponse n'intéressait pas Harry – pour le moment, en tout cas.

Retournant auprès de la table basse, il ramassa le livre des généalogies et celui dédié à Manings. S'il feuilletait le premier en restant attentif à toutes les singularités présentées dans les descendances, il pourrait rapidement être en mesure de dresser une liste des Maudits manquants. Quant à l'ouvrage de « Lucretia et ses amies », même s'il ne contenait rien d'utile dans la lutte de Harry contre la Fraternité, il pourrait s'avérer intéressant à lire. Peut-être y trouverait-il un indice sur la cachette des portraits obscènes.

Sortant de la Salle sur Demande, Harry prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor pour ramener ses acquisitions au dortoir. Le château était étrangement silencieux, mais il sentait quand même l'excitation des élèves réunis au rez-de-chaussée : l'occasion de régler ses comptes sans encourir une retenue ou un retrait de points devait avoir attiré une sacrée foule, se dit-il. Et c'était tant mieux, car il ne croisa personne pour le surprendre avec ses bouquins.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il glissa les deux ouvrages sous son matelas et récupéra, sous son oreiller, le boîtier de cartes. Chaque fois qu'il passait par là, il s'y intéressait, comme s'il espérait qu'un nouveau coup d'œil saurait le faire déchiffrer la langue utilisée. Si les légendes étaient incompréhensibles, les portraits étaient dessinés avec un tel talent qu'on aurait pu croire à des photographies. Dans les moments où il était seul, il essayait d'identifier les Aînés, convaincu qu'ils apparaissaient, mais à part Astaroth, dont le signe distinctif serait l'œil rouge, il était très sceptique sur ses chances de reconnaître les autres démons – sauf si le crâne de chacun d'eux était représenté.

− Tu te caches ?

Harry tourna la tête, surpris. Bowman s'avançait en lançant un regard critique autour d'elle, attardant ses yeux bleus sur les vêtements abandonnés par terre par Sirius et Pettigrow.

− Comment tu es entrée ?

− Moira vient dormir dans cette tour tous les samedis soirs, fit remarquer la Serpentard. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comprends à ce charabia ?

− Absolument rien, reconnut Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

− Notre petite aventure d'hier, répondit Bowman en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sirius, face à lui.

− Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tes amies et toi me regardez si bizarrement ?

− Je trouve assez étonnant que tu ne t'en doutes pas déjà, en vérité.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

− Je ne sais rien de ce que vous vous êtes racontés avec le barman, révéla Bowman.

− Tu as perdu la mémoire ? s'étonna Harry.

− Non, andouille ! Vous parliez une autre langue !

− Quoi ?

− Et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, visiblement, dit Bowman d'un ton léger. Donc, je veux connaître le contenu de votre conversation. Je veux tout savoir sur toute cette histoire : tu fais des cachotteries, ok, mais tu ne peux pas me mettre à l'écart d'une chose dans laquelle j'ai été impliquée. Et pour commencer, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'était cet arille !

Harry resta silencieux un moment, mais la Serpentard paraissait avoir tout son temps. Que pouvait-il dire et ne pas dire ? Si elle en savait trop et que la Fraternité le découvrait, elle serait menacée – et son but ultime, son plus cher désir, était de sauver un maximum de gens de la guerre, qu'elle fut contre la Fraternité ou contre Voldemort.

− Tu es prête à tout entendre ?

− Mon imagination ne connaît pas de limite, affirma Bowman.

− Nous avons brièvement remonté le temps.

La Serpentard arqua un sourcil. Assez déconcerté par cette simple réaction, Harry eut la nette impression qu'il n'avait fait aucune révélation, mais plutôt offert une confirmation à un soupçon de Bowman.

− Tu t'en doutais, affirma-t-il.

− C'était une éventualité, admit Bowman. L'accoutrement des clients – ceux qui étaient habillés – était loin de ressembler à la mode moderne, la quasi-omniprésence du bois dans l'auberge trahissait davantage un temps plus ou moins reculé qu'un manque de moyens financiers du gérant et, bien sûr, la langue pouvait être un dialecte qui n'était plus utilisé aujourd'hui.

Assez ébahi par le calme avec lequel la Serpentard acceptait l'idée d'avoir fait un voyage temporel, Harry prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits et poursuivit :

− Les clients de l'auberge célébraient la chute d'un… ennemi, dit-il en réfléchissant très vite. Un souverain qui avait régné longtemps et qui était mal perçu, sauf par l'aubergiste : il a confondu mon incompréhension avec une protestation. Il a cru que j'étais un partisan du souverain mort, alors que je m'étais simplement étonné d'entendre dire que « nous » étions libres. On n'a pas parlé de grand-chose de très intéressant, il m'a juste dit de ne pas trop crier sur les toits que je ne considérais pas la chute du souverain comme une libération… Après un moment, et je dois reconnaître que je ne m'y serais jamais attendu, il m'a identifié.

− Je l'ai entendu t'appeler par ton prénom, quoi qu'il avait une drôle de façon de le prononcer.

− Un autre élève de Poudlard a fait le voyage avant nous, révéla Harry. Il avait confié cette collection de cartes à l'aubergiste pour qu'il me la donne quand je viendrai à mon tour. J'ai pensé à Teegan Rumors, mais le barman disait que l'élève lui avait donné un autre nom… Puis il a fallu partir, certains clients semblaient te trouver à leur goût…

Bowman hocha simplement la tête et plongea une main dans la poche de son uniforme pour en sortir un carnet corné, sa première couverture ornée d'un double « B » élégant.

− Lysandra et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, dit-elle. Quand on étaient petites, on s'invitait tous les week-ends à dormir chez l'autre, et chaque fois que j'allais chez elle, son père nous racontait une histoire sur le Marcheur de Mort. Le grand-père de Lys' était un passionné, il a parcouru le monde entier pour trouver toutes les allusions au Marcheur de Mort. Comme j'accrochais totalement, le père de Lys' m'a offert ce carnet avec les récits qu'il nous racontait. Et tu sais quoi ?

− L'une des histoires fait allusion à un arille argenté capable de faire voyager dans le temps, supposa Harry.

− Exactement ! approuva la Serpentard. Sauf que le Marcheur de Mort n'a pas inventé l'arille argenté, c'est un sorcier qui l'a créé.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils.

− L'histoire raconte comment un homme désespéré demanda au Marcheur de Mort de lui permettre de revenir en arrière, de réparer ce qu'il considérait être des injustices, indiqua Bowman. Le Marcheur de Mort lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui faire recommencer sa vie, mais qu'il pouvait l'envoyer dans le passé. Bien entendu, il y avait une condition : une fois dans le passé, l'homme devrait être objectif sur ces prétendues injustices. Alors l'homme accepta, pensant sûrement qu'il respecterait sa part du marché. Le Marcheur de Mort lui indiqua le nom d'un sorcier qui l'aiderait à revenir en arrière, et l'homme alla le trouver. Selon la légende, le sorcier était encore un adolescent et avait créé de petites billes argentées qui, une fois éclatées, permettaient de voyager dans le passé et modifier tout ce qu'on pouvait. L'homme en prit une et revint plusieurs années en arrière, bien avant sa propre naissance, pour assassiner le père du pire ennemi qu'il aurait dû avoir à Poudlard.

− Il appelle ça « être objectif » ?

− Il n'était pas encore sorti de la maison que le Marcheur de Mort lui mit le grappin dessus, continua Bowman sans lui prêter d'attention. L'homme justifia son geste parce que son pire ennemi l'aurait maltraité toute sa vie et volé sa fiancée, ce qui était faux : la fiancée était juste tombée sous le charme du pire ennemi en découvrant qu'il l'écoutait, qu'elle le touchait vraiment et qu'elle pouvait le changer. Le Marcheur de Mort ramena l'homme dans son véritable présent et le condamna à tout savoir sur celle qu'il aimait, notamment qu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui.

− C'est la maltraitance du pire ennemi qui avait permis à la fiancée de tomber amoureuse de l'homme ?

− Oui, répondit Bowman.

− Et le sorcier qui a inventé les billes ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

− Seulement ce qu'on en a dit au fil des siècles, dit la Serpentard. Certains prétendent que le Marcheur de Mort lui a interdit de poursuivre la production de ces billes, d'autres disent qu'il a arrêté de lui-même et a disséminé le stock qu'il lui restait un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne. L'avantage des légendes du Marcheur de Mort, c'est la manie qu'elles ont à nommer leurs acteurs : on sait que l'homme en question était Godefroy Wilmark, amoureux de Cassandra Selwyn, ennemi de Tristan McKinnon, et qu'il dépensa une fortune pour acheter une bille argentée à Jonas Guimers.

Guimers ? se répéta Harry. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais le temps qu'il trouve le souvenir en question, la Serpentard lui donna la réponse :

− La loi de Guimers, on l'a vue en métamorphose, dit-elle.

− Et… c'est le même Guimers ?

− Jonas Guimers a contribué à énormément de choses dans bien des domaines, affirma Bowman. Callista nous a obligées à faire une recherche sur lui pour connaître le contenu intégral de la loi Guimers, alors on en sait peut-être plus que n'importe quel élève à son sujet. Le plus intéressant, toutefois, c'est qu'il a enseigné à Poudlard : si Guimers a réellement éparpillé son stock, il est possible qu'on trouve une bille ici !

Harry s'était fait la même réflexion dès que Bowman lui avait révélé que Guimers avait enseigné, mais il avait quelques difficultés à partager l'enthousiasme de la Serpentard.

− On est mal barrés, alors, marmonna-t-il. Le château est immense et la bille, ridiculement petite.

− On s'organise déjà pour la trouver, annonça Bowman.

− « On » ?

− Lys', Choupinette, Callista et moi, dit la Serpentard sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry hocha la tête. Harcelé par les questions des filles de Gryffondor et de Moira sur l'endroit où elles iraient s'entraîner, il leur avait montré la Salle sur Demande afin d'être débarrassé. A présent, toutefois, il lui faudrait se montrer plus rapide que la petite brune de Serpentard, car elle pourrait avoir dans l'idée de regarder dans la Salle sur Demande s'il n'y avait pas un indice sur la présence potentielle d'une bille argentée… Et comme rien ne lui garantissait que les Serpentard le préviendraient si elles la trouvaient avant lui, il avait la ferme intention d'être le premier à mettre la main dessus.

− Enfin bref, reprit Bowman en se relevant. Comme tu as coopéré, je vais pouvoir lancer un gage à Lys' !

− Hein ? demanda Harry, distrait.

− Lys' ne croyait pas que tu me raconterais ta conversation avec le barman, se réjouit Bowman, alors elle aura un gage !

− Du moment qu'il ne concerne pas le bal, grommela Harry.

− Bien sûr qu'il concernera le bal, répliqua Bowman d'un ton hautain. Les paris ne se font que pour les matchs de Quidditch et le bal de Halloween, alors tout le monde en profite ! Et cette année, Choupinette et moi allons en profiter davantage, car c'est la première fois que Lys' aura un cavalier.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester, Bowman n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Toutefois, il réalisa subitement que le sujet méritait tout son intérêt et d'être creusé, car la soirée du bal aurait une importance considérable : ce serait ce soir-là qu'il saurait où se situe le Sanctuaire.

− Quel genre de paris sont passés, d'ailleurs ? interrogea-t-il.

− Tout dépend des personnes, dit Bowman d'un ton dégagé. Choupinette n'accepte que les paris qui pourraient lui permettre d'embrasser ou peloter Evans, par exemple. Mulciber préfère ceux qui l'amènent à se battre, et il y a un nombre assez considérable de défis de séduction. J'avoue cependant que tu as du souci à te faire, car Lys' a déjà reçu quatorze propositions pour te remplacer si jamais tu te retrouvais dans l'incapacité d'être son cavalier à Halloween.

− Je vois, dit Harry, nullement surpris. Et j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas besoin de les accepter ?

− Pour certains, ils se moqueront qu'elle accepte ou refuse, mais d'autres renonceront, admit Bowman. Si ça te rassure, elle a refusé toutes les propositions.

Elle prononça cette phrase avec une intonation malicieuse qui devait avoir un but particulier, mais Harry ne lui offrit aucune réaction laissant entendre que ces refus puissent l'affecter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

− Qui sont ses prétendants les plus acharnés ? demanda-t-il.

− Dans notre année, tu as tout intérêt à te méfier de Webster et d'Avery, répondit Bowman. Niemens n'est pas dangereux et encore moins courageux, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'en soucier.

Niemens, Niemens… se répéta Harry en plissant légèrement les yeux. Il était malheureux qu'après un mois ici, il ait encore besoin de se concentrer pour associer un nom à un visage, mais Bobby Niemens était un cas des plus particuliers : Mary disait de lui qu'il détenait une capacité assez phénoménale à passer inaperçu, mais c'était très probablement parce que Niemens avait lamentablement raté ses BUSE et qu'il suivait rarement les mêmes cours que la plupart des septième année. A l'inverse de Bowman, cependant, Harry ne sous-estimait pas Niemens. Une menace, même insignifiante au premier abord, demeurait une menace.

− Il est facile d'obtenir des informations sur les paris passés ?

− Les filles de Poufsouffle et Mary sont assez douées pour entendre des choses, reconnut Bowman. Mais il est peu probable qu'elles soient en mesure de te prévenir si jamais quelqu'un compte t'attaquer, ce n'est pas le genre de paris que l'on fait en public et que l'on partage avec n'importe qui. Tu veux en faire un ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air avide.

Harry réprima un soupir.

− Propose toujours, dit-il.

− Tu devras dire à Lys' comment tu as trouvé le bal en sa compagnie, décréta Bowman. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu devras me faire un récit plus détaillé sur ce souverain mort. C'est à toi de choisir mon gage en cas de réussite !

Harry eut un sourire sournois.

− Tu devras dire à Moira que tu l'aimes.

La Serpentard pâlit en écarquillant les yeux et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle parut paniquer.

− Co… comment tu le sais ? balbutia-t-elle.

− Votre Patronus commun, dit Harry.

− Je…

Elle inspira profondément pour retrouver son attitude habituelle.

− Je ne peux pas, affirma-t-elle. D'abord, il faut que les gages soient de même niveau et ensuite, parce que j'ai perdu un pari passé avec Callista. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire ouvertement ce que je ressens pour elle et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

− Fort bien, dit Harry. Tu devras… lui jouer une farce.

− Tu es vachement inspiré, commenta Bowman d'un ton narquois, mais j'accepte. Pas un mot de tout ceci, par contre !

− Promis.


	38. Hantises impériales

Aux antipodes du mois de septembre, le mois d'octobre fut d'un calme déconcertant, voire même alarmant, car seules les attaques des Mangemorts relayées par _La Gazette du sorcier_ vinrent troubler l'atmosphère insouciante de Poudlard. Si certains élèves paraissaient ne rien remarquer – ou plus vraisemblablement, espéraient que toutes les intrusions de septembre ne se reproduiraient plus durant l'année scolaire –, Harry était méfiant, et il était loin d'être le seul : Dumbledore avait demandé aux professeurs d'allonger leurs patrouilles nocturnes, et d'après Lily, c'était indéniablement Farewell qui effectuait les rondes les plus longues, n'omettant aucune cachette possible et se montrant particulièrement vigilant au moindre bruit suspect. Harry comprenait parfaitement que le Frère fasse preuve d'autant de prudence : comme le chef des Assassins le lui avait expliqué le mois dernier, le fait d'avoir sa place à Poudlard, si proche de Tumter, le laissait à l'écart de tous les plans fomentés par le Grand Seigneur en ce qui concernait l'école de sorcellerie. Parallèlement, les soucis premiers des étudiants demeuraient la quantité des devoirs, la complexité toujours plus accrue des cours et, bien évidemment, le peu de temps que toutes ces choses leur laissaient pour s'entraîner en vu du tournoi de duel.

A une semaine et demie du bal de Halloween, l'excitation montait crescendo alors que les paris commençaient à pleuvoir – ceux passés pour le bal, bien sûr, mais aussi ceux misant sur le premier tour des phases éliminatoires qui aurait lieu le week-end souvent. Grands favoris : les septième année, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les plus confiants se laissaient même aller à annoncer la finale et le vainqueur, avec une nette préférence pour Webster ou James, même si les Serpentard ne manquaient aucune occasion de rappeler qu'ils comptaient Rogue et Haustin – Mulciber était cité, mais Harry n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. A l'inverse, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'on retrouve Tumter lors des phases finales, notamment parce qu'il était aussi amorphe qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le tournoi était cependant le cadet des soucis de Harry : une semaine auparavant, il avait obtenu la totalité des ingrédients commandés auprès d'Abelforth. Certes, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer que leur nouveau camarade connaissait au moins un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, mais ils n'avaient pas été assez sots pour essayer de le suivre afin de découvrir ce qu'il trafiquait. Toutefois, Harry savait déjà qu'ils étaient juste au-dessus de lui – tout au moins, James, Sirius et Pettigrow –, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur le vieux chaudron posé sur la table du laboratoire.

Il aurait pu paraître vide, mais ce n'était pas le cas : plongeant la main dans le chaudron, Harry en ressortit une sphère de verre contenant une épaisse fumée noire qui se mouvait paresseusement. Une racine de Touffe-la-mort récupérée dans les serres et le globe offert par la Salle sur Demande, Harry s'était lancé dans la préparation de sa première potion alchimiste « made in Grinval ». Il ne restait plus qu'à essayer le Brouillard des Peurs et, presque instinctivement, Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il avait pu voir les Maraudeurs à travers la pierre – peut-être était-il temps qu'ils comprennent, se dit-il. Un petit traitement de choc n'améliorerait certainement pas ses relations déjà inexistantes avec James et Sirius, mais Harry s'en moquait : il s'entendait très bien avec Mary, Liz et Lily, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Tenant étroitement la sphère de cristal, il s'avança jusqu'à un placard, ouvrit une porte et récupéra le flacon de potion de Chauve-souris – cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était prête, mais Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé de moment propice à son utilisation. Même s'il ne considérait pas la présence des Maraudeurs comme une occasion méritant de la boire, ceux-ci sauraient très bientôt que le laboratoire se trouvait sous le sol. Dans leur panique, ils pourraient avoir l'idée de s'y réfugier avant que Harry n'ait le temps de refermer le passage, et il préférait ne rien laisser à la portée de la curiosité de ses camarades.

Le flacon de potion de Chauve-souris dans la poche, il prit alors la direction de la sortie en ressortant le globe : le timing serait décisif, il ne devait pas laisser le temps aux Maraudeurs de s'approcher de l'escalier, il lui fallait réduire les risques que l'un d'eux n'atteigne le laboratoire pendant que le Brouillard des Peurs agirait.

Dès qu'il eut atteint l'arcade, le plafond descendit en formant une succession de marches. Harry lança le globe de toutes ses forces : la sphère scintilla à la lueur des torches du couloir et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Aussitôt, en un battement de cils, une épaisse purée de pois noire se répandit dans le couloir du sous-sol, flottant au-dessus de Harry comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait de descendre vers le laboratoire. Prenant une inspiration, il pénétra alors dans le brouillard ténébreux et siffla la fermeture de l'escalier. Il pouvait utiliser le Fourchelang, les Maraudeurs ne l'entendraient jamais : Grinval expliquait qu'une fois exposé au Brouillard des Peurs, plus rien ne semblait exister autour de soi, pas même les personnes dont on pourrait tenir les mains. Comme il le disait, _« seul votre esprit peut vous entendre et se faire entendre_ », et il semblait que l'ancien Serpentard ne plaisantait pas, car Harry fut bien incapable de percevoir une quelconque réaction des Maraudeurs.

En revanche, il entendit nettement le silence assourdissant, glacial, surnaturel, qui s'était abattu autour de lui à son entrée dans le brouillard. Il régnait une obscurité totale qui le fit frissonner, ses poils et les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissant, puis, surgissant de nulle part, une respiration lente et rauque, semblable à un râle. Harry resta stoïque : n'ayant pas trouvé comment modéliser les peurs, il avait reconnu le souffle d'un Détraqueur, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Comme toute personne pouvait apprécier et aimer plusieurs personnes, toute personne avait plus d'une peur, et Harry n'attendait qu'une seule chose : découvrir celles d'Astaroth. Il était convaincu que l'Aîné ne lui avait pas seulement légué son œil rouge, mais aussi une part de lui-même.

Le râle se rapprochait, et Harry eut l'impression de sentir une ombre se faufiler autour de lui, invisible, mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer : ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Grinval affirmait que la peur offrait un éventail de sensations qu'aucun autre sentiment ne pouvait procurer. Elle pouvait faire entendre, voir, sentir – et, lorsqu'elle était contrôlée, révéler – toutes sortes de choses.

La présence s'évanouit sur un dernier râle qui s'éleva juste derrière Harry, dont le réflexe fut de se retourner et de porter une main à la poche contenant sa baguette magique, mais il se ressaisit et entendit alors un bruissement caractéristique, familier, comme si un oiseau immense avait pris son envol : un sortilège de Mort, songea-t-il. Un rire aigu, glacé, cruel et réjoui, retentit alors de partout et nulle part.

− _J'ai tué tes amis, Potter !_ lança la voix, assortie au rire, de Lord Voldemort. _Tous tes amis, toute ta famille et même cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore ! Tu as remonté le temps, félicitations, mais tu n'as pas pu sauver qui que ce soit. Les Weasley n'auront jamais de petit Ronald, tu as échoué sur toute la ligne…_

− Je suis toujours vivant, répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le rire sonore, plus malveillant que jamais, de Voldemort résonna de nouveau.

− _Mais tu es seul, désespérément seul, à présent_, dit-il.

A sa grande irritation, Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa gorge se nouer, mais il garda l'esprit clair et inspira profondément :

− Alors, nous sommes dans la même situation, Tom.

− _Le ministère est tombé, Poudlard est mien, _rétorqua la voix de Voldemort d'un ton amusé. _Tu peux te cacher où bon te semble, mes Mangemorts sont partout. Nous ouvrirons chaque porte, chaque placard à balais, chaque passage secret, soulèverons chaque pierre, contournerons chaque arbre, sillonnerons mers et océans, monterons au sommet de chaque montagne : nous te retrouverons et je mettrai un terme à ta misérable existence._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que réagir renforcerait la voix de Voldemort, que cette peur tarderait à céder sa place s'il lui accordait trop d'attention. Or, le Brouillard des Peurs ne durait qu'une petite dizaine de minutes – et il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que la sphère avait éclaté.

La voix de Voldemort ne revint pas à la charge, bien qu'il eut l'impression de sentir un regard implacable posé sur lui plusieurs secondes après la dernière menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De l'obscurité s'éleva alors un souffle rauque, difficile, accompagné de bruits divers et variés – le bruissement d'une étoffe, un tintement métallique, un léger claquement de pas étouffés. Puis retentit une voix grave, familière aux oreilles de Harry. Elle était calme, posée, attentionnée, mais elle s'exprima dans une langue inconnue. Harry comprit immédiatement : il découvrait une peur d'Astaroth, une hantise vieille de plusieurs millénaires mais que son œil rouge avait conservée active. Un autre homme – plus vieux, plus affaibli, peut-être même souffrant – se fit alors entendre, mais Harry eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne comprit rien à ce que celui-ci raconta… Rien, à part le mot « Marvennor ».

Comme s'il avait s'agi d'un mot de passe, d'un code secret pour réveiller la mémoire de l'œil rouge, Harry put tout à coup comprendre ce que répondit le plus jeune :

− _Elle ne se doute de rien, je te l'assure, Majesté_, dit-il. _Elle ne vivra pas aussi longtemps que toi, mais je n'ai rien vu qui puisse laisser entendre qu'elle se doutera de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être le soupçonnera-t-elle, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voir dans les esprits… Si c'est le cas, je puis te garantir qu'elle ne tentera rien._

Harry plissa le front. Il venait de reconnaître la voix du plus jeune : Leandros, visiblement occupé à prendre le plus grand soin d'un Empereur enfin de vie. Ce qui l'intriguait, cependant, c'était que la conversation résonnait à ses oreilles comme un souvenir, et non une peur, mais il arrêta de s'interroger dès que la voix rauque et affaiblie d'Astaroth s'éleva à son tour :

− _Bien… bien,_ dit-il. _J'ai commis de graves erreurs…_

− _Nous en commettons tous, _l'interrompit Leandros, _que nous vivions quatre-vingts ans ou sept mille, que nous soyons humain ou non, que nous régnions ou pas. Tu ne peux te reprocher d'avoir gouverné un monde où aucun meurtre impuni, aucune guerre, ne s'est jamais produit. Les humains regardent ton palais en attendant ta mort : ils veulent le pouvoir et l'auront, mais jamais ils ne règneront comme tu l'as fait. Un jour, s'ils se souviennent de toi, ils te regretteront peut-être._

− _Et que fais-tu de ma fille, Leandros ? Je me moque des humains, de leurs ambitions, je te parle de ma fille et de ce que j'ai raté…_

− _Ton erreur est aussi grave que la sienne, Majesté_, affirma Leandros. _Elle pleurera ta mort comme la fille qui pleure son père, elle se souviendra des bons moments passés avec toi comme la fille ressasse les bons souvenirs qu'elle a de son père… Elle regrettera la rancune qu'elle te témoigne…_

− _Mais me pardonnera-t-elle ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même, Liseur : elle a retrouvé l'amour, a aimé materner ses enfants, les éduquer, les regarder se marier, mais elle Le regrette !_

− _Elle l'aime toujours, c'est vrai, _admit Leandros avec sérénité. _Elle l'aimera toujours plus que ses enfants ou son époux, c'est vrai aussi. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir commandité son assassinat, car tout ce qu'elle a construit – sa famille, surtout – aurait pu être fait avec lui. Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle t'aime toujours et que l'annonce de ta maladie, ton état de santé, l'inquiète beaucoup._

− _Mais elle ne viendra pas… pas tant que je serai vivant, _grogna Astaroth avec amertume.

− _Alana se souvient du père jeune, vigoureux, combattif, _dit Leandros. _Elle a peur de te voir affaibli._

− _Au moins, je peux toujours compter sur la visite de Marvennor, puisqu'il se fait appeler ainsi…_

− _Marvennor ne viendra pas,_ assura Leandros.

− _Ah ?_ s'étonna Astaroth. _Parce que tu arrives à percevoir son avenir, maintenant ?_

− _Son avenir, non,_ répondit Leandros. _Ses avenirs, oui._

− _Ne joue pas sur les mots, Leandros ! Je _veux_ savoir s'il va réussir !_

− _Difficile à dire, _soupira Leandros. _Je perçois l'avenir qui est, pas celui qui pourrait être. Dans celui qui est, il échouera._

− _Et… penses-tu que ce soit une bonne chose ?_

− _En toute honnêteté, Majesté, je suis plutôt tenté d'admirer une telle persévérance, alors non, je ne pense pas que Marvennor mérite d'échouer. Je lui souhaite même de réussir, car si nous sommes mortels, il semble ne pas avoir cette chance. _

Le silence s'installa, laissant un moment de répit à Harry pour cogiter. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que le Marcheur de Mort cherchait tant à réussir ? C'était certainement quelque chose d'extrêmement important – assez en tout cas, pour que Leandros avoue à Astaroth, apparemment défavorable à un succès, qu'il espérait l'inverse.

− _Le garçon pourrait l'aider à réussir ?_ demanda l'Empereur.

− _Inconsciemment, sans doute_, reconnut Leandros. _Je conçois que tu éprouves une franche horreur à l'idée de le voir obtenir ce qu'il désire le plus au monde, mais…_

− _Une franche horreur ? _coupa Astaroth d'un ton morne. _Je ne crois pas avoir été autant terrifié par une idée pareille de toute ma vie… Je préfère encore affronter Malphas éternellement plutôt que de le voir réussir, quand bien même je devrais subir les pires souffrances qui soient._

−_Et qu'en dirait ta femme, Majesté ?_

Il y eut une nouvelle coupure dans la conversation, mais Harry ne comprenait pas plus que tout à l'heure. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le Marcheur de Mort cherchait – ou plutôt, avait cherché – à obtenir une chose qui écœurait Astaroth au plus haut point, mais qu'était-ce ?

− _Elle approuverait,_ prétendit l'Empereur.

− _Tu mens aussi mal qu'à mon entrée à ton service, Majesté_, dit Leandros d'un ton amusé. _Tu sais qu'elle était complice, qu'elle a tout fait pour que ça arrive… Tu me l'as dit toi-même, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que les gardes désertent leurs postes…_

− _Et elle le faisait avec une imagination admirable ! _ajouta Astaroth avec émerveillement.

Harry entendit l'Empereur pousser un soupir soudain.

− _Il sera le dernier, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton affligé.

− _Il en a le pouvoir._

− _Dans ce cas, qu'il réussisse ! _lança Astaroth de mauvaise grâce._ Arrange-toi pour qu'il ait un indice, Liseur, et peut-être qu'il se souviendra…_

− _C'est déjà fait, _révéla Leandros. _Il pourra en trouver un dans un village du nom de Tinworth, notre complice a trouvé la tombe._

Harry arqua un sourcil. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou Leandros prononçait-il « complice » sur un tout autre ton que les autres mots de sa phrase ? On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait du titre affecté à leur collaborateur, mais Astaroth ne releva pas – ou tout au moins, Harry ne l'entendit jamais, car la peur/souvenir parut arriver à sa fin et le silence régna un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'Empereur – plus ferme, plus jeune, plus vive – n'explose soudainement, faisant sursauter Harry :

− _REVIENS ICI !_

Le bruissement d'un vêtement s'accompagna alors du martèlement d'un pas hâtif :

− _Alana ! _tonna l'Empereur.

− _Laisse-moi !_

Glaciale, tranchante, la voix de la princesse rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Harry, mais assez différente pour qu'il soit incapable d'identifier la personne à qui elle lui faisait penser. Il sut néanmoins qu'il « assistait » à présent au pire souvenir d'Astaroth, que la dispute qui allait s'ensuivre était celle que les Détraqueurs ramenaient à la surface de « sa » mémoire.

− _Je t'interdis de partir !_

− _Tu m'interdis ?_ s'écria Alana, le ton plus brûlant que le feu d'un dragon. _Quel ordre ai-je à recevoir de toi ? Je n'obéis pas aux meurtriers !_

− _Je te protégeais !_

− _De Morgan ? _grinça la princesse d'un ton furieux. _C'est toi que tu protégeais ! Il te terrifiait, même son nom te terrifie encore ! Tu ne peux pas l'entendre sans pâlir et te sentir agressé !_

− _Il n'était pas fait pour toi ! _répliqua Astaroth avec agacement. _Il a passé toute sa vie à boire et à se jouer de jeunes femmes désirables qu'il abandonnait comme de vulgaires moins-que-rien dès qu'il obtenait…_

− _JE SAIS !_ hurla Alana. _Tu n'étais guère plus vertueux et respectable que lui quand tu as rencontré mère ! Je connais l'histoire de votre rencontre, alors arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Morgan m'aimait vraiment, je faisais avec lui ce que mère a fait avec toi : il a abandonné la boisson et ses manières rustres, il était même prêt à s'allier à toi pour combattre Malphas et Beherit…_

− _Et où était-il quand j'ai eu besoin de lui ? Il t'a peut-être fait croire qu'il m'aiderait, mais il est resté caché,_ rétorqua Astaroth.

− _Non…_

Harry cilla et eut presque l'impression de sentir l'Empereur réagir de la même manière, car le ton d'Alana était pour le moins déconcertant : plus de colère, plus de rancœur, plus de tristesse enragée, mais une déception froide et affligée. Il y eut un silence pesant, puis la princesse sembla retrouver une certaine fureur :

− _Ton arrogance a été de croire que tu pourrais contenir l'armée de Malphas et de Beherit, père ! Tu as peut-être vaincu tes semblables, mais les gardes n'y sont pas pour grand-chose dans la mort des envahisseurs qui ont péri à l'intérieur du palais : Morgan me protégeait…_

− _Il… il était dans le palais ? _s'exclama Astaroth, scandalisé.

− _Crois bien que je suis navrée qu'il ait sauvé ta fille unique_, répliqua froidement Alana.

− _Quoi ? Non ! Alana, reviens !_

− _Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi¸ ne me recherche pas, ne me contacte pas : tu as tué Morgan, tu as tué le seul homme qui me méritait… que je méritais… Si je te recroise, père, je ferai le nécessaire pour le rejoindre !_

− _Ne dis pas de sottises…_

Une lourde porte claqua au moment où la voix d'Astaroth s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

− _Alana_…

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme s'il ressentait toute la peine, toute la détresse de l'Empereur, mais il lui fallut reprendre ses esprits rapidement, car le Brouillard des Peurs commençait à disparaître : occultées mais bien visibles, les flammes des torches apparaissaient à travers les écharpes qui déchiraient la brume ténébreuse. Harry secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, et s'orienta à l'aide d'une torche pour rejoindre un mur. A l'autre bout du couloir, derrière lui, il entendit un sanglot lointain, à peine audible, de Pettigrow.

− Que… c'était quoi, ça ? demanda la voix étouffée, bouleversée, de Sirius. James ?

− Je vais bien…

Harry ne s'attarda pas, à présent assuré que le laboratoire n'avait pas été atteint. Longeant le mur, il tourna dès qu'il eut atteint l'angle et émergea du Brouillard des Peurs, à la fois satisfait et excité. Satisfait, parce qu'il savait à présent que son pire souvenir était bel et bien celui d'Astaroth lui-même, et excité, car il avait obtenu plusieurs informations intéressantes sur l'Empereur et, plus encore, sur le Marcheur de Mort. Qu'est-ce que le complice de Leandros et d'Astaroth avait bien pu laisser au cimetière de Tinworth ? Le Marcheur de Mort l'avait-il trouvé, ce mystérieux objet ? Si non, Harry comptait bien le découvrir à sa place et en exploiter les secrets. Marvennor était un contemporain de l'Empereur, peut-être que la chose laissée à Tinworth aiderait Harry à localiser une Relique : il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait récupéré les Reliques des Aînés après la mort d'Astaroth, songeait-il. Peut-être le Marcheur de Mort se les était-il appropriées, puis qu'il les avait distribuées au cours des marchés qu'il passait…

S'éloignant à grands pas, Harry rejoignit les parties plus fréquentées des sous-sols et faillit heurter Deadheart à un croisement. La magnifique Serpentard parut légèrement surprise de le trouver là, les bras encombrés de robes de bal.

− C'est toi que je voulais voir, annonça-t-elle d'un ton désintéressé.

− Ah ? demanda Harry, étonné.

− Il faut que tu choisisses la robe que tu préférerais que je mette pour le bal.

− Pari perdu ?

Deadheart ne daigna même pas répondre, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

− Celle que tu préfères, ajouta-t-il.

− Il faut que tu la choisisses, répéta Deadheart.

Harry réprima un soupir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux couleurs des quatre robes que la Serpentard tenait.

− La verte, dit-il d'un ton badin.

Deadheart hocha simplement la tête et tourna les talons. L'espace d'un bref instant, Harry fut tenté de rectifier, de dire à la Serpentard qu'il préférerait qu'elle n'ait pas de robe, mais cet élan hormonal passa et il s'arracha à la contemplation de la chevelure noire, épaisse et brillante, de Deadheart. Il reprit son chemin, préférant mettre une distance raisonnable avec les Maraudeurs au cas où ceux-ci chercheraient à se venger de son mauvais tour.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, il consentit enfin à relâcher sa vigilance et s'enferma dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris. Quel avait été le but ultime du Marcheur de Mort ? Pourquoi Astaroth avait-il tant redouté qu'il réussisse ? Pourquoi, alors proche de son trépas, l'Empereur avait-il finalement revu son avis pour offrir à Leandros toute liberté de manœuvres ? Qui était leur « complice » ? Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas se poser autant de questions, qu'il allait à l'encontre de l'enseignement de Brighton, mais la peur-souvenir l'avait profondément perturbé. Bien qu'ils aient beaucoup parlé, Leandros et Astaroth étaient restés vagues. Il ne savait rien de ce dont la princesse Alana ne devait pas se douter, mais c'avait été quelque chose que l'Empereur n'avait pas souhaité voir se produire…

Il fut tiré de ses songes par Bowman au moment il atteignait le quatrième palier : la petite Serpentard tenait un vieux parchemin auquel il manquait un bon morceau. Lorsqu'elle le tendit vers Harry, celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple feuille, mais d'une sorte de journal de l'école à l'ancienne intitulé _Le Sanglier secret_. L'encre avait disparu en de multiples endroits, rendant le texte difficile à lire, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas : s'il décryptait correctement la date inscrite sous le nom du libellé, celui-ci datait du siècle dernier.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

− La preuve que Trevor Pullman ne raconte pas que des bêtises, répondit Bowman.

− Qui est Trevor Pullman ?

− Un sixième année de Poufsouffle, dit Bowman d'un ton détaché. C'est un conteur assez impressionnant, la moitié de sa maison se réunissait tous les soirs devant lui pour entendre une histoire avant d'aller se coucher. Il a invité la majorité d'entre elles, sauf une : celle de Wendy Pullman, son arrière-grand-tante.

− Cool, dit Harry avec désinvolture, et après ?

Bowman lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

− Figure-toi, mon petit Potter, que je tiens une piste pouvant nous conduire à une bille argentée, dit-elle.

Ou comment piquer l'intérêt et la curiosité de Harry.

− Ah ? s'intéressa-t-il, assez surpris.

− Wendy Pullman, très cher, a connu une scolarité assez difficile après qu'elle eût prétendu avoir découvert un phénomène inexplicable au sein même de Poudlard. Selon elle, à en croire l'histoire de son arrière-petit-neveu, le cinquième étage serait balayé d'un brouillard surgi de nulle part si l'on réalise un certain « rituel ». Et au-delà de ce brouillard, il y aurait une salle merveilleuse contenant toutes sortes d'objets incroyables.

Harry comprit aussitôt que Bowman associait « le brouillard surgi de nulle part » à celui qui avait accompagné leur aller-retour vers l'époque de l'Empereur.

− Et en quoi est-ce une piste ? demanda-t-il.

Bowman sourit plus largement, ses yeux bleu givré se rétrécissant à deux fentes étincelantes.

− Parce qu'au beau milieu de cette salle merveilleuse, il y a un jardin, répondit-elle. Au centre du jardin, il y a une fontaine représentant une fée. Et dans les mains de la fée, il y a une _bille argentée_.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer sensiblement.

− C'est quoi, le rituel ? interrogea-t-il.

La petite Serpentard eut l'air plus malicieux que jamais.

− Lys' doit te montrer les robes de bal qu'elle a…

− Je sais, je l'ai croisée, j'ai choisi la verte, quel est le rituel ?! l'interrompit Harry avec impatience.

Bowman grimaça, contrariée.

− Tu viens de me faire perdre un pari ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

− Rien à cirer ! Quel est le rituel ?

La Serpentard parut être tentée de ne pas répondre tout de suite, de le taquiner encore un peu, mais elle sembla se raviser.

− Je ne sais pas si on peut se fier au rituel tel que le décrit Pullman, honnêtement, dit-elle. Selon lui, il faut être nu, s'entailler la main avec une hallebarde et tracer un cercle sur le sol avec son sang… Mais depuis que Pullman – l'arrière-grand-tante – a raconté son histoire, beaucoup d'élèves ont essayé et aucune salle merveilleuse ne leur est apparue…

Harry regarda la Serpentard d'un air dubitatif. Comment pouvait-on croire à une histoire pareille ?

− Pullman a-t-il expliqué comment Wendy en était venue à se retrouver à poil au cinquième étage et à dessiner un cercle sur le sol avec son propre sang ? demanda-t-il.

− Tu te doutes bien que non, dit Bowman. Tout le monde le soupçonne d'avoir inventé ce rituel pour se rincer l'œil au cas où une fille viendrait lui en demander la procédure… J'ai cherché dans les vieux libellés, placards et autres almanachs conservés à la bibliothèque, je n'ai trouvé que ce vieux bout de parchemin… et il ne fait que se moquer de Wendy Pullman.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Si cette salle merveilleuse existait réellement, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il existait réellement un rituel pour y accéder, mais Trevor Pullman le connaissait-il ? Cela paraissait peu probable, ou le Poufsouffle aurait probablement cherché à accéder à cette pièce bien avant – et s'il l'avait fait, Poudlard en aurait entendu parler, à moins qu'il ne faille quelque chose que Pullman ne possédait pas…

− Il faut le faire parler, décréta-t-il.

− Pullman est pervers et cupide, objecta Bowman. Tu n'es pas une fille, alors il exigera une somme indécente, et même là, tu n'auras aucune certitude qu'il te décrira le véritable rituel, si tant est qu'il le connaisse, avant que tu ne l'essayes.

− Tu sais pour qui il a le béguin ?

− Toutes les filles, pratiquement, répondit Bowman en l'observant d'un air intrigué. La plupart de ses amis, les filles comme les garçons, l'ont déjà surpris à se tripoter la nouille… On raconte même qu'il lui suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à un décolleté pour que son pantalon devienne inconfortable… A quoi tu penses ?

− A retourner sa perversité contre lui, dit Harry. S'il est aussi sensible aux charmes des filles, il perdra vite ses moyens, il parlera plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit et, au final, il laissera échapper l'information qui m'intéresse.

− _Nous_ intéresse, Potter ! protesta Bowman. Tout ce qui touche aux billes argentées me concerne ! Quant à ton plan, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Même Parsons refuserait de montrer une épaule à Pullman…

Harry posa un regard sardonique sur Bowman, qui le regarda avec méfiance puis écarquilla les yeux, outrée.

− Même pas en rêve ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

− Pense à la bille argentée…

− Plutôt mourir que de m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de ce porc ! insista Bowman, catégorique.

− Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que c'est toi…

− Hors de ques… Quoi ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin, malicieux.

− Laisse-moi peaufiner les détails, dit-il, et je serai en mesure de t'exposer mon plan le soir du bal.


	39. Mnémosyne

A mesure que le bal approchait, la méfiance de Harry s'accentuait. De par son expérience personnelle, il savait que la nuit de Halloween était source d'évènements particuliers : l'assassinat de parents, l'intrusion d'un troll, un message annonçant le retour de l'héritier de Serpentard, le vandalisme d'un portrait, une participation surprise au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – Halloween ne manquait jamais d'offrir son lot d'aventures improbables. Malgré son scepticisme quant à un bal calme et sans histoire, il espérait sincèrement que le seul évènement notable serait son bras autour de celui de Deadheart. La plus impatiente d'assister à un tel spectacle était indéniablement Moira, qui harcelait Harry pour faire des paris de plus en plus saugrenus, comme embrasser la sublime Serpentard, faire une photo avec elle où ils feraient semblant de vomir, où ils s'enverraient en l'air, où Harry libérerait « par accident » la poitrine de Deadheart pendant une danse, etc. Si « Pitchoun » ne manquait pas d'imagination pour les paris, ils étaient rarement innocents et situés au-dessus de la ceinture de Harry.

Toutefois, les pensées de Harry allaient – cette fois encore – dans une toute autre direction : son plan pour que Trevor Pullman révèle le véritable rituel à suivre afin d'accéder à la salle merveilleuse, si tant est, comme l'avait dit Bowman, qu'il le connaisse. Et à cette occasion, le Maudit à l'aider n'était pas Grinval, mais le vénérable – et étonnant – Acrofe Manings.

_Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_ n'était pas un simple éloge à Manings, il s'agissait surtout d'une déclaration d'amour, d'émerveillement, de passion, de fascination, d'admiration. Lucretia et ses amies, les camarades de Howard Lancaster, étaient parvenues à transmettre toutes les émotions que leur inspirait Manings : chacune des pages semblait avoir été écrite avec un enthousiasme sincère, une joie entière, une excitation totale, et c'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque les jeunes femmes abordaient les anecdotes « croustillantes ». Même si Harry ne raffolait pas de ces potins, certains l'avaient franchement bluffé. Toutefois, le plus admirable demeurait toutes les inventions de Manings – dont une qui, justement, aurait son rôle à jouer pour obtenir le véritable rituel.

L'Elixir glacé n'était pas une potion, ni basique ni alchimiste : il s'agissait tout simplement d'une boisson qu'il valait mieux consommer avec modération, car alcoolisée. Selon Gwyneth, l'une des amies de Lucretia, « _l'Elixir glacé, même sans être un breuvage magique, possède des pouvoirs particuliers : en plus de vous rafraîchir de la tête aux pieds à chaque gorgée, il vous fera oublier toute votre soirée si vous en buvez plus de trois verres ! A consommer avec retenue ! »_ Les anecdotes ne manquaient pas pour illustrer la violence de l'Elixir glacé – dont certains noms familiers avaient été des consommateurs plus ou moins modérés –, mais Harry s'était uniquement intéressé à la recette, mystérieusement obtenue par les auteures qui ne manquaient pas de s'en vanter.

Réunir les ingrédients serait une tâche facile, à deux exceptions près : Harry, en effet, doutait franchement que quelqu'un puisse lui fournir rapidement un demi-litre de « vin des glaces » et quatre fruits de « ménades », l'une des « _plantes aux propriétés les plus insoupçonnables, mais dont Acrofe connaît tous les secrets. »_

− Professeur ?!

Harry allongea le pas alors que le professeur Chourave – son unique et ultime espoir – se retournait, surprise, à l'instant même où elle franchissait les immenses portes du hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les serres.

− Que puis-je pour vous, Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

− J'aurais souhaité savoir si vous saviez où je pouvais me procurer une ménade, professeur, avoua Harry.

− Une ménade ? s'étonna le professeur Chourave.

A l'évidence, la question de Harry avait piqué sa curiosité.

− C'est une plante assez particulière, Potter, fit-elle remarquer. Il paraît peu probable que vous réussissiez à en cultiver une, les ménades sont des plantes aquatiques qui supportent très mal l'air ambiant… Pourquoi aimeriez-vous vous en procurer une ?

− Je pense que leurs fruits pourraient avoir certaines propriétés.

− Vraiment ? s'enquit le professeur Chourave. J'en parlerai au directeur, Potter. Peut-être connaît-il quelqu'un qui pourra vous en fournir une… Peut-être que les sirènes du lac en cultivent eux-mêmes, qui sait.

− Merci, professeur.

Le professeur Chourave le salua d'un hochement de tête qui manqua de faire tomber son chapeau vert puis elle tourna les talons et descendit le large escalier de pierre. Harry ne la regarda pas s'éloigner : consultant sa montre, il eut à peine le temps de localiser les directions des aiguilles que la cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit, annonçant par la même occasion son retard. Il s'élança immédiatement vers la porte menant aux sous-sols.

Le double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et, au grand regret des élèves, le professeur Farewell avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas les confronter à la simulation imaginée par Deadheart, Lily et Moira aujourd'hui. Il faudrait donc attendre la semaine prochaine, avait-il dit, et la déception des septième année s'était évanouie : cela signifiait, en effet, deux cours spéciaux pour le mois de novembre. Dès la sortie de la classe du Frère, cependant, un débat récurrent avait concentré l'attention de la plupart des étudiants : et les potions ? Le professeur Slughorn, contre toute attente, n'avait toujours rien indiqué sur son cours spécial d'octobre : tout le monde s'était attendu à devoir préparer une potion extrêmement complexe ou insolite, habituellement interdite ou rarement concoctée – en vain. Mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait – ou plutôt, depuis qu'il y pensait –, Harry n'avait jamais entendu un seul commentaire sur la potion préparée par Tumter le mois dernier. Tout le monde lui avait parlé du choc que le professeur Slughorn avait causé en apparaissant sous la forme de spectre : le maître des potions, en effet, n'avait réussi à contenir sa curiosité et, « profitant » de l'incarcération de Harry, avait cédé à la tentation d'ingurgiter le philtre fantomatique pour en découvrir les effets. Mais Harry avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il était sûr que personne ne lui avait parlé de la potion préparée par Tumter dès le jeudi de la rentrée.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir de la classe de potions, William Strand franchissait tout juste la porte. Harry hâta le pas, sans courir, et pénétra dans le cachot juste avant que le panneau ne se referme de lui-même. Traversant le cachot, il alla s'asseoir à la même table que les filles de Gryffondor, dépossédée de Mary qui n'avait pas obtenu sa BUSE de potions.

− Cours spécial, aujourd'hui ! annonça le professeur Slughorn d'un ton jovial. Inutile de sortir vos affaires, vos yeux suffiront. Alors, qui peut me dire en quoi consistera ce cours ? Harry ?

− Découvrir la potion de Tumter, tenta Harry.

− Cinq points… Non, vingt points pour vous, mon garçon ! se réjouit le maître des potions. Comment se peut-il que vous soyez le seul à avoir remarqué que la potion de Logan n'a pas encore été essayée ? Vous étiez dans à Azkaban, la dernière fois !

− L'expérience, monsieur, répondit Harry.

− Vous devriez songer à l'enseignement, Harry, affirma le professeur Slughorn. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferons aujourd'hui la découverte de la potion préparée par Logan au début de l'année.

− C'est une potion massalienne, monsieur ? demanda Rogue d'une voix veloutée.

− Sans aucun doute ! dit le maître des potions d'un ton joyeux. Logan, s'il vous plait.

Machinalement, le professeur Slughorn se tourna vers le tableau, comme s'il était habitué à ce que Tumter use de réponses écrites plutôt qu'orales. Certains élèves tournèrent la tête vers le massalien, espérant sûrement qu'ils pourraient enfin l'entendre parler, mais d'autres imitèrent le maître des potions et virent une craie s'envoler pour tracer la description suivante : _Solution de Mnémosyne : permet à celui ou celle qui la boit de (re)découvrir toute scène particulièrement marquante de la vie du contributeur._

− Bah, c'est comme la Memoria Momentum, lança Webster.

− Oh que non ! assura le professeur Slughorn d'un ton théâtral. Elle fonctionne de la même manière, mais elle a un défaut que la Solution de Mnémosyne n'a pas : on ne peut explorer qu'un seul souvenir. La potion de Logan couvre toute la mémoire, qu'elle soit vive, endormie ou cachée. La mémoire est une chose très complexe, elle est aussi docile qu'indomptable : un legilimens expérimenté peut transformer n'importe lequel de ses souvenirs, sauf que sa mémoire contient quand même une copie du souvenir original. Vous pourriez donc, dans ce cas-là, visiter deux souvenirs plus ou moins identiques, mais l'un serait falsifié.

Ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau, il en sortit deux bocaux contenant chacun un petit nombre de bouts de papier.

− Chaque papier comporte le nom d'un élève, annonça-t-il. Afin d'éviter tout drame, j'ai réparti les noms dans deux bocaux : l'un pour les garçons, l'autre pour les filles. Comme nous ne savons pas à quoi s'attendre que tout le monde n'a pas la maturité que l'on attendrait d'élèves en septième année – soit dit sans offense –, les garçons piocheront un papier dans le bocal des garçons, et les filles en feront de même dans le bocal des filles. Harry, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous passer dans les rangs pour faire piocher vos camarades. Une fois que vous avez pioché, faîtes-le savoir à la personne dont le nom est inscrit sur le bout de papier afin qu'elle vous donne un cheveu. S'il y en a parmi vous qui veulent faire des échanges, même avec l'autre sexe, vous pouvez bien évidemment le faire, mais Dumbledore se montrera intraitable s'il apprend que vous utilisez cette expérience à mauvais escient.

Mais il sembla qu'aucune jeune femme ne tenait à ce que sa mémoire soit découverte par un jeune homme. Un bocal dans chaque main, Harry passait parmi les rangées en se demandant qui piocherait son nom – et surtout, ce qu'il verrait. Il apparut clairement, toutefois, que plus d'un garçon espérait piocher le nom de Harry, notamment Mulciber, James et Webster. Manque de chance, ce fut Mooner qui réclama à Harry un cheveu après que celui-ci eut fait piocher Tumter en bon dernier, mais avant que le Poufsouffle n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre sa place, plus d'un élève lui proposait d'échanger – et pas seulement les jeunes hommes.

Pendant quelques minutes, il régna une agitation rarement constatée dans le cachot de potions, certains tentant de marchander avec d'autres : Mooner céda le nom et le cheveu de Harry à Callista Gamp, en échange du papier, du cheveu et de l'approbation de Megan Lawson. A force de négociations, Moira parvint à récupérer le nom et le cheveu de Lily auprès de Lisa Hawthorne, qui se retrouverait à visiter la mémoire de Tamara Steinway. Si tout le monde éprouvait le besoin de tergiverser sur un échange, Deadheart impressionna quelque peu Harry : elle n'eut qu'à tendre la main vers Debbie Coulson pour que celle-ci, l'air un peu intimidée, lui donne le cheveu et le bout de papier au nom de Bowman en échange de ceux de Liz.

Tandis que les élèves continuaient à marchander, le professeur Slughorn remplissait des gobelets qui volaient à travers le cachot, à destination d'une chaise occupée. Harry n'avait pas encore déplié le papier qu'il avait pioché après avoir fait sa distribution, mais en observant ses camarades, un soupçon naquit dans son esprit : il n'eut pas le temps de le vérifier sur le morceau de parchemin, cependant, car un cheveu noir flotta une seconde plus tard à hauteur de ses yeux. Il avait visé juste : il visiterait la mémoire de Tumter.

− Retournez à vos places ! lança le professeur Slughorn. Maintenant que vous avez tous un cheveu et un verre de Solution de Mnémosyne, vous savez quoi faire.

D'un même mouvement, comme si les élèves avaient répété une chorégraphie, tout le monde ajouta le cheveu à la potion laiteuse contenue dans chaque gobelet. Il ne se produisit rien, mais personne n'y prêta attention. D'un commun accord silencieux et une synchronisation quasi-parfaite, les adolescents burent.

Plus immédiat que la Memoria Momentum, le cachot disparut dès que Harry eut avalé la dernière goutte de sa potion. Il se retrouva un court instant à flotter dans un brouillard si opaque, si dense, qu'il eut l'impression d'être coincé dans un nuage blanc, puis un décor apparut aussi subitement que le cachot de potions s'était volatilisé – et Harry reconnut aussitôt l'impressionnante bibliothèque de Massalia. Il l'identifia presque instantanément, mais il ne manqua pas de remarquer que les choses étaient très différentes de la fois où il l'avait découverte avec toute la classe : plusieurs étagères avaient été détériorées par des sortilèges mal envoyés, des livres en avaient dégringolé et d'autres, plus nombreux encore, avaient été entassés au beau milieu de la pièce. Affalé dessus, le souffle court et sifflant, le directeur de Massalia se mourait, le visage ensanglanté, une longue plaie traçant une ligne droite en travers ses cheveux gris et maculés.

S'il semblait y avoir eu une violente bataille dans la première salle de la bibliothèque, le directeur paraissait en être la seule victime, car Harry eut beau regarder dans tous les sens, il n'aperçut aucune autre silhouette – à part, bien évidemment, Tumter, qui passa juste à côté de lui, les épaules voutées. Lui aussi avait le visage ensanglanté, mais il ne s'agissait visiblement pas du sien. De toute évidence, le souvenir présenté par la Memoria Momentum avait été falsifié par le massalien, qui avait souhaité garder secrets les véritables évènements de la bibliothèque – et Harry sentit une pointe d'excitation monter en lui. Qu'est-ce que Tumter ne voulait pas que l'on sache sur son passage à la bibliothèque de Massalia ?

Sentant apparemment une présence, le directeur retrouva assez de forces pour rouvrir ses yeux vitreux et jeter un coup d'œil à peine surpris à Tumter :

− Vous… saviez…, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Tumter acquiesça en s'arrêtant au-dessus du directeur.

− Avez-vous pu… Ann…

− Est en sécurité.

Moira n'exagérait rien de l'étrangeté de la voix de Tumter : même si Harry l'avait déjà entendue dans un autre souvenir – dans une autre vie –, il se laissa franchement surprendre par le mélange d'intonations contradictoires : froide, arrogante, peinée, supérieure, sereine, moqueuse, ironique. Il devina néanmoins qu'« Ann » était la jeune fille soumise à l'Imperium par Tumter pour qu'elle prenne la fuite.

− Bo… bonne chose, haleta le directeur, mais qu'êtes… qu'êtes-vous venu faire… ici ?

− Ces livres n'appartiennent pas aux étrangers, ils sont à Massalia et doivent rester à Massalia, dit Tumter d'un ton goguenard, affligé, malicieux, catégorique et désinvolte.

− Nous… nous comprenons en-enfin... Massalia ne doit ja-jamais… tomber entre les mains du mi-ministère, il faut… il faut qu'elle disparaisse… Vous en a-avez le pouvoir…

Le directeur blêmit et fut pris d'une quinte de toux sanguinolente. Quand elle fut passée, il tâtonna faiblement sa robe de sorcier et plongea la main dans une poche pour en sortir la fameuse photo tant recherchée par Tumter. A présent seul dans le souvenir, Harry s'approcha pour pouvoir y jeter un œil : un Tumter âgé de six ou sept ans, méconnaissable, souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air joyeux, alors qu'une petite Lily Evans du même âge, l'air aussi gênée qu'amusée, déposait un timide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter en rougissant.

Il paraissait inconcevable que le garçon sur la photo ait pu être le jeune homme vouté, inexpressif, qui glissa la photo dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier sans paraître le moins du monde ému par le cliché.

− Paola me l'a donnée… pour vous la rendre…, dit le directeur d'une voix rocailleuse. Si vous avez une… une once de sympathie p-pour Massalia… ses élèves… ses professeurs… redevenez ce garçon heureux, Logan… Les personnes de valeur... méritent le bonheur...

La dernière syllabe franchit les lèvres du directeur dans un râle, puis sa tête s'affaissa, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes comme s'il s'était simplement endormi.

Tumter ne s'attarda pas, semblant n'éprouver aucune émotion à la vue du corps inerte du directeur mort. Tirant sa baguette magique avec lenteur, il l'orienta vers les arcades menant aux autres salles : dans un déluge de bruits sourds et de bruissements de pages, les livres bondirent des étagères pour se réunir en collines au beau milieu de chaque allée principale. Puis le massalien tourna sa baguette sur les vitrines, qui explosèrent pour libérer tous les ouvrages anciens qu'elles renfermaient et qui allèrent s'ajouter aux tas déjà assemblés. Alors, Tumter, après qu'il eut rangé sa baguette, joignit ses mains devant lui, bras tendus, et ferma lentement les paupières.

Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, comme s'il s'était assoupi, mais après un moment, Harry entendit un très net grésillement s'élever au niveau du sol. Baissant les yeux, il ne vit que le parquet tacheté de sang, rayé, troué, légèrement brûlé par les sortilèges plus ou moins violents qui l'avaient touché. Un nouveau grésillement retentit, mais Harry vit cette fois-ci ce qui l'avait provoqué : de minces éclairs fourchus et immaculés avaient jailli du sol pour escalader les bottes en peau de dragon de Tumter avant de s'évanouir. D'autres grésillements, d'autres fins, petits, indolores éclairs, se manifestèrent à plusieurs reprises.

Tumter se redressa alors sensiblement et rouvrit les mains : une minuscule lueur blanche, à peine moins grosse qu'une mouche, semblait avoir été créée par ses mains et flottait à présent dans les airs, immobile. Tumter tourna les talons sans hâte, obligeant Harry à s'arracher à la contemplation de la petite lumière immaculée. Bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rester sceptique à cette idée, il soupçonna le sortilège d'être celui qui ferait exploser l'étage du palais. De quelle forme de magie s'agissait-il là ?

Se retournant pour emboîter le pas à Tumter, Harry vit le décor disparaître subitement et se retrouva à nouveau dans l'épais brouillard « de chargement d'un souvenir ». Ainsi donc, c'était bel et bien Tumter qui avait causé la destruction de Massalia, mais tout indiquait que le directeur s'en serait lui-même chargé s'il l'avait pu. Bien sûr, Harry savait que la mentalité massalienne était particulière, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un directeur – ou un élève – puisse préférer faire exploser une école plutôt que d'en céder le savoir à des personnes extérieures.

Massalia réapparut, mais dans un tout autre contexte : l'atmosphère frémissait de bonne humeur, les élèves qui arpentaient les allées couvertes discutaient avec gaieté et enthousiasme et, dans le jardin verdoyant agrémenté de fontaines et de massifs de fleurs, des groupes d'amis et de rivaux s'affrontaient dans des concours de magie. Très intéressé, Harry porta toute son attention sur une jeune femme de quatorze ou quinze ans qui, exécutant une série de gestes fluides et vifs avec sa baguette, fit s'élever de toutes les fontaines de grandes et minces colonnes d'eau qui se rejoignirent haut dans les airs, formant comme des voûtes scintillantes à la lumière du soleil.

L'air confiant, l'un de ses adversaires, peut-être plus âgé qu'elle d'un an ou deux, se détacha de son groupe en adoptant une démarche de conquérant et fit un geste nonchalant de sa baguette. Les voûtes d'eau se mirent tout à coup à bouillonner et explosèrent, déversant une fine ondée sur tout le jardin. Partout où les gouttes s'écrasèrent, des lianes émergèrent du sol en s'entortillant, s'écartant, se recourbant, s'entrecroisant, jusqu'à représenter cinq hautes statues végétales à l'effigie d'un chat, d'un aigle, d'un serpent, d'un ours et d'un loup.

Tandis que les camarades du jeune homme l'applaudissaient, celui-ci capta un mouvement du côté de Harry et afficha un sourire déplaisant.

− Ohé, Tumter ! lança-t-il d'un ton mauvais à l'accent germanique.

Harry se retourna, se souvenant tout à coup qu'il était dans un souvenir du massalien. Celui-ci regardait le duel d'un air aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire.

− Viens m'affronter, Tumter ! Il est grand temps que tout le monde sache qui est le meilleur !

De toute évidence, Harry se trouvait dans le souvenir où, pour la première et unique fois, Tumter avait dévoilé le visage que serait le sien si son âme se libérait – et le germanique, tout aussi logiquement, était le jeune homme qui en avait subi les conséquences.

Tumter s'avança sous le soleil brûlant de Grèce. Comme par réflexe, les deux groupes reculèrent pour prendre une certaine distance de sécurité – visiblement, il n'était pas prudent de rester à proximité des deux rivaux quand ceux-ci se défiaient.

− Trois manches, annonça l'allemand. Toutes les magies sont permises, sauf les illégales.

Tumter se contenta de hocher la tête.

− A toi l'honneur, dit son rival avec un regard torve.

Tumter sortit sa baguette magique et la tint avec son pouce, son index et son médius, levant sa main comme un serveur présenterait un plat à un client. L'allemand fronça les sourcils, méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à un coup bas. Son adversaire se contenta de donner une impulsion à sa baguette pour que celle-ci tourne une première fois autour de son pouce, puis monte dessus pour tournoyer de plus en plus vite. Une succession de craquements et de grincements attira l'attention générale vers les cinq statues matérialisées par le germanique : comme soumise à la rotation toujours – et inexplicablement – plus rapide de la baguette, les lianes continuèrent à craquer, à grincer et commencèrent bientôt à se briser en… pétales de rose ?!

− Oooooh ! s'exclama une jeune fille émerveillée lorsque les statues explosèrent d'un coup dans un tourbillon de pétales rouge sang.

La baguette tourna encore plus vite que précédemment, et les pétales l'imitèrent, comme soulevées par un vent terrible qui n'atteindrait pas les élèves réunis dans le jardin. Elles tournoyèrent autour de Tumter et de l'allemand nullement impressionné, formant une sorte de cocon écarlate entre les deux rivaux et le reste de leurs camarades. Puis Tumter immobilisa sa baguette, et les pétales retombèrent en virevoltant, tapissant la pelouse verte de taches rouges et lumineuses.

− Niveau quatrième, dit le germanique d'un ton méprisant. Tu as intérêt à faire mieux que ça, Tumter !

Roulant des épaules comme s'il s'apprêtait à participer à un effort physique, le germanique balança sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et la fit tourner à la manière d'un cowboy s'apprêtant à lancer un lasso. Le visage tendu sous la concentration, l'allemand s'accorda un bref sourire narquois et abaissa violemment son bras armé : les pétales s'envolèrent immédiatement ne plusieurs minis tornades qui sillonnèrent tout le jardin en rapetissant peu à peu – et lorsqu'elles semblèrent avoir atteint leur petitesse maximale, elles se transformèrent progressivement… Harry, ahuri, regarda des flamants roses – de vrais flamants roses – se métamorphoser sous les yeux impressionnés de la bande rivale et ceux, réjouis ou admiratifs, des amis du germanique.

− Il reste deux manches, essaye d'être à la hauteur pour celle-ci ! dit l'allemand d'un ton hautain.

− Fais la Merveille, Logan ! cria la petite Ann avec enthousiasme.

Tumter tourna légèrement la tête puis la hocha. Au premier rang, la fillette qu'il soumettrait à l'Imperium pour la sauver rayonna, l'air surexcitée. Pendant quelques instants, Tumter resta parfaitement immobile, bras ballants, ses yeux bleu turquoise et inexpressifs fixés sur un point invisible. L'attention de l'allemand, mais aussi de tous les spectateurs, s'accrut considérablement, comme si tout le monde savait déjà ce que le défié s'apprêtait à faire :

− S'il se redresse, ça va chi… murmura un garçon.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car Tumter se redressa effectivement. Le visage du germanique se crispa une fraction de seconde, mais une étincelle malveillante s'illumina presque aussitôt dans son regard – et Harry sut ce que l'allemand avait en tête.

Tumter, à présent aussi grand que Harry mais le regard toujours vide d'émotions, fit décrire de petits cercles à sa baguette sans prendre la peine de lever le bras. L'allemand recula d'un pas prudent, alors que Tumter, plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire, accélérait et élargissait la rapidité des cercles exercés par sa baguette. Un flamant rose cancana, et tout le monde eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers les grands oiseaux avant qu'ils n'éclatent en gerbes de fleurs roses.

Tumter fit un geste presque brutal : comme aspirées, les fleurs survolèrent la pelouse pour se rassembler en un gros tas au beau milieu du jardin, mais Tumter reprit quasi-instantanément en exécutant une succession de gestes qui lui donnèrent l'air de réaliser une chorégraphie lente et appliquée.

− Rrreugarrrdez ! s'écria un adolescent.

L'étrange chorégraphie effectuée par Tumter avait momentanément détourné l'attention du tas de fleurs, mais l'alerte du bulgare ramena la priorité dans tous les esprits : les fleurs s'étaient de nouveau animées et s'élevaient à tour de rôle, chacune d'elles bondissant à un endroit particulier dans l'air. Une tête se dessina, puis un cou, puis un torse féminin, puis des hanches tout aussi féminines, puis des jambes, puis des pieds – les dernières feuilles se chargèrent de constituer des bras. Dans les trous qui officiaient d'yeux, deux lueurs dorées s'illuminèrent. Harry resta bouche bée.

Certes, le sortilège n'était pas sans lui rappeler Flore, l'ancienne gardienne du Manoir Grinval, mais Tumter se révélait beaucoup plus doué que Grinval : ce n'était pas une simple silhouette féminine et végétale qui se dressait au milieu du jardin, c'était Lily. La même taille, la même corpulence, le même visage, le même maintien, c'était comme si la préfète-en-chef s'était simplement recouverte de fleurs roses.

− _La Merveille _! cracha l'allemand d'un ton moqueur. Je vais finir par croire que tu as un cœur, Tumter ! Tous les jours à baver devant ta précieuse photo… Et encore, on dit qu'il n'y a pas que par la bouche que tu baves une fois seul dans ton lit… Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a appris à utiliser sa bouche différemment, aujourd'hui…

« La Merveille » s'effondra dans une pluie de pétales roses, ses yeux s'éteignant immédiatement, tandis qu'un regard général et un peu inquiet se tournait vers les deux rivaux. Tumter s'était encore un peu redressé, dépassant à présent Harry d'une demi-tête, mais l'allemand, inconscient, accueillit cette réaction avec satisfaction.

− Elle est anglaise, non ? poursuivit-il avec un sourire féroce. Il paraît qu'elle est très belle, ta copine… mais il y a un moment que tu ne l'as pas vue, pas vrai ? Je pourrais aller prendre de ses nouvelles, si tu tiens tant à rester loin d'elle… Elle doit avoir une bonne paire de seins et un cul impatient de faire ma rencontre…

Il y eut un silence soudain et un léger flottement, puis l'allemand recula précipitamment : Tumter avait pointé sa baguette entre ses deux yeux à une telle rapidité que personne ne semblait avoir vu son bras bouger, mais il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour personne que le germanique avait du souci à se faire. Tumter se tenait presque droit et, enfin, Harry put constater que le massalien était non seulement plus grand que lui, plus large d'épaules et plus musculeux qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné depuis la rentrée. Un sourire aimable étirait ses lèvres, mais c'était surtout son regard qui fascinait : il y étincelait une lueur à l'image de sa voix, changeante, contradictoire, aussi mauvaise et menaçante que bienveillante et chaleureuse. Bien qu'il fût droit et expressif, on sentait quand même que toute son âme n'avait pas encore réussi à se libérer de sa prison.

− Bien, tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, dit le germanique d'un ton froid.

− Oh non, répondit Tumter avec une douceur aimable des plus menaçantes. Ce n'est qu'un aperçu, Neuer, et tu n'en verras jamais davantage, mais ton acharnement à manquer de respect aux autres commence réellement à me taper sur les nerfs… d'autant que la famille de Lily est bien plus ancienne que la tienne.

− Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, répliqua froidement l'allemand. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

− Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'existent pas, affirma Tumter d'un air amusé.

− Ta théorie est ridicule, Tumter ! « Un enfant de Moldu est la réconciliation de la descendance d'un Cracmol avec la magie », singea Neuer. C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as peut-être trouvé des coïncidences dans ta recherche, mais ça ne prouve rien : même les profs disent que ton étude est une perte de temps !

− Ca prouve bien que Massalia n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

− Ah ? ricana Neuer. Parce que tu crois que tu es le seul élève digne de Massalia ?

− C'est une évidence, assura Tumter.

Neuer serra la mâchoire, furieux de ne pas être considéré à sa « juste » valeur par son rival.

− Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue, puis j'irai faire _connaissance_ avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe.

− J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Tumter d'un ton désinvolte.

L'allemand brandit sa baguette magique et décocha un éclair de lumière rouge au visage de Tumter, qui fit un geste nonchalant de sa baguette : comme téléguidé, le sortilège suivit exactement la trajectoire que Tumter parut vouloir lui faire prendre. Le sort alla s'écraser contre le montant d'une allée couverte. Neuer s'apprêta à repartir à l'assaut, mais Tumter leva son poing valide avec un sourire carnassier : le germanique se figea, aussi alerte que méfiant, les yeux rivés sur le point levé de son adversaire.

Perplexe, Harry regarda les spectateurs échanger des regards inquiets et reculer le plus discrètement possible.

− L'orichalmie est interdite en dehors des cours, dit Neuer.

− Toutes les magies sont permises, sauf les _illégales_, répéta Tumter d'un ton goguenard. Comment pourrait-on considérer l'orichalmie comme illégale alors que le ministère de la Magie n'en connaît même pas l'existence ?

− Ne joue pas à ça, Tumter ! gronda Neuer.

Tumter écarta lentement les doigts. Flottant quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa paume, une lueur verte – très semblable au sortilège abandonné dans la bibliothèque le soir de l'attaque de Massalia – fit pâlir Neuer.

− Ok, attends… Je plaisantais, hein… Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer ta Sang-de… ta Lily…

− Vraiment ? s'enquit Tumter avec une malice terrifiante.

− Je te jure… Et je la trouve géniale, ton étude… Faudrait que… qu'on arrête de faire la différence entre nous et les nés-Moldus… bredouilla Neuer.

− Heureux de te l'entendre dire, prétendit Tumter, mais il y a juste un petit problème avec mon « vrai » visage.

L'allemand déglutit avec difficulté.

− Déconne pas, Tumter…

− C'est précisément le problème : il passe son temps à déconner.

Tumter fit pivoter sa main, comme pour l'en débarrasser d'un tas de sel, et la lueur verte glissa vers le vide. Le germanique poussa un juron dans sa langue maternelle et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, alors que le sortilège tombait à pic : au moment du choc, il se contenta de disparaître dans la terre, comme si celle-ci avait été immatérielle. Puis il y eut un grondement assourdissant. Les spectateurs, à l'instar de Neuer, s'empressaient de battre en retraite. Ils se réunirent dans les allées couvertes, apparemment convaincues qu'ils ne risqueraient d'ici – les amis de Neuer encouragèrent l'allemand à courir plus vite, mais il ne put rien faire : dans un craquement sonore, une main – une main ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule – de pierre, de terre et d'herbe jaillit aux pieds de Tumter, accrochée à un bras deux tout aussi massif qu'elle.

L'énorme main survola la pelouse et referma ses doigts épais, aussi grands qu'un homme et au moins trois fois plus larges, sur le germanique apeuré. Il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang, mais Harry sut aussitôt que Neuer était terrorisé, et non blessé. La main s'éleva dans les airs, le bras se tendant de tout son long au-dessus du jardin, puis elle redescendit dans la direction opposée – et Harry, déconcerté, comprit.

− Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Tumter, oubliant momentanément qu'il ne pouvait pas être entendu.

Trop tard : à la manière d'un lanceur de base-ball, le bras s'élança et ouvrit sa main juste avant d'atteindre son apogée. Dans un hurlement suraigu et pitoyable, Neuer fut balancé dans le ciel comme une vulgaire balle, puis il disparut au-dessus de la façade du palais.

− J'espère au moins qu'il sait nager, dit Tumter pour lui-même, l'air insouciant.

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla éprouver une douleur soudaine : la lueur indéchiffrable de son regard se voila, mais il parut résister, luttant apparemment pour que son âme ne retourne pas dans sa prison – une combat inutile, à l'évidence, car ses épaules se voutèrent, ses yeux s'éteignirent de toute émotion et il redevint à peine plus petit que Harry, le visage inexpressif, tandis que le bras de pierre, de terre et d'herbe retournait sous terre sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage.

Le jardin disparut, balayé par une nouvelle nappe de brouillard qui engloutit Harry quelques instants avant que le prochain souvenir ne lui apparaisse.

A peine le décor se fut-il révélé que Harry se sentit brusquement happé en avant, glissant au-dessus de rochers éparpillés tout le long d'une rivière encadrée de hautes falaises déchiquetées qui rapetissaient un peu plus loin, là où la rivière décrivait une courbe et où s'ouvrait une petite prairie. D'une agilité, d'une rapidité, d'une souplesse extraordinaires, un garçon de six ou sept ans précédait Harry, sautant de pierre en pierre à une vitesse peu banale, effectuant des bonds que seuls des sportifs de haut niveau auraient une chance de reproduire. Indéniablement, le – futur – massalien n'avait rien d'humain, car aucun homme normalement constitué n'aurait pu se déplacer avec une telle rapidité et une telle facilité sur ces rochers.

Le jeune Tumter atteignit la prairie, sautant d'une pierre jusqu'au sommet d'un rocher surplombant la rivière à l'endroit où elle bifurquait – un bond de trois mètres, rien que ça, songea Harry, déconcerté. Lui-même longea la façade du rocher jusqu'à son point culminant et glissa sur une pelouse brûlée à la suite de Tumter, lancé dans une course folle. Ses enjambées n'étaient pas plus grandes que celles d'un enfant de son âge, mais Harry doutait très sérieusement pouvoir le battre sur un sprint – le pas du garçon était fluide, vif, aérien, comme si ses petites bottes en peau de dragon n'avaient fait qu'effleurer le sol inégal et tapissé d'herbes jaunâtres.

Le sentier s'enfonça dans un bosquet d'arbres où la rivière réapparut, continuant son chemin dans la direction de Tumter, qui dérapa subitement en projetant de la terre, des pommes de pin et de petits cailloux lorsque surgit, dans un grand « BOUH ! » une joyeuse Lily vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche.

− Même pas peur ! dit Tumter d'un ton pompeux.

− Tu as failli salir ma robe, ronchonna Lily.

Harry s'approcha des deux enfants. Les yeux vert émeraude de Lily regardaient Tumter avec une fascination et une avidité qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'elle portait au garçon. Ce dernier, Harry le reconnaissait volontiers, ne ressemblait en rien aux autres garçons de son âge : il respirait la confiance, paraissait même presque mâture, et son regard turquoise pétillait d'une espièglerie qui lui donnait un air mystérieux dont la fillette semblait raffoler.

− Mais ce n'est pas le cas, objecta Tumter d'un ton désinvolte. Vos valises sont prêtes ?

Lily plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

− Tu es pressée que je parte ? interrogea-t-elle à voix basse, menaçante.

− Que nenni, assura Tumter, sur la défensive.

L'expression du garçon fit pouffer de rire Lily, mais elle retrouva un semblant de sérieux et lui lança un regard critique.

− Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas attendu sur la place du village, commenta-t-elle. Si ma sœur t'avait vu avec ces bottes, elle aurait crié au scandale… Tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire, Logan !

− Tous les efforts vestimentaires n'arrivent pas à la cheville de mes bottes, protesta Tumter d'un ton léger.

Un soupçon naquit aussitôt dans l'esprit de Harry.

− Ah vraiment ? répliqua Lily d'un air vexé. Tu préfères tes bottes à l'effort que _moi_, j'ai fait ?!

− Non, bien sûr que non, tu es splendide dans cette robe, dit précipitamment Tumter.

Il lança un regard alentour, l'air exagérément mystérieux, et murmura :

− Mais mes bottes, elles sont magiques, révéla-t-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard méfiant, comme si elle le soupçonnait de se moquer d'elle. Tumter s'en aperçut, car il se laissa tomber en arrière pour atterrir son fessier et leva l'un de ses pieds. Harry le vit nettement : une tête de mort était gravée sur la semelle, chacun de ses orbites occupé par une sorte de soleil.

− Une tête de mort… C'est charmant, ironisa Lily.

− Tu n'as qu'à pas me croire, dit Tumter d'un ton indifférent, mais un jour, je suis sûr que tu t'excuseras de ne pas me faire confiance quand je dis qu'elles sont magiques.

Lily rosit légèrement et parut penaude.

− Mes parents ne comptent pas revenir ici, dit-elle d'une petite voix dépitée.

− Et alors ? s'étonna le garçon. Je n'ai pas de parents et j'ai bien fait le voyage, moi !

− Parce que tu es un voyou !

− Un voyou ?

− Oui, oui, et même un voleur…

− Ah ? s'exclama Tumter, très étonné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai volé ?

Les lèvres de Lily frémirent, comme si elle allait sourire. Son teint rosit davantage et, sans prévenir, elle saisit les épaules de Tumter pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

− Voilà, dit Lily, rouge pivoine, en s'écartant de lui. Tu m'as volée un baiser !

− Je… hein… quoi ? bredouilla Tumter, ahuri.

− Ne fais pas l'innocent, dit Lily en se retenant de rire malgré son propre embarras. Je ne laisserai pas cet acte ignoble impuni : la prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseront, c'est moi qui t'en volerai un !

Tumter la regarda d'un air particulièrement bête, de toute évidence encore sonné par le geste de Lily.

− Je… je dois y aller… A un de ces jours, Logan… balbutia Lily.

Ses yeux parurent s'embuer, mais elle se retourna avant que Harry ait eu le temps de s'en assurer. Figé comme une statue, Tumter ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'elle était partie – et quelque chose, dans son attitude, attira la perplexité de Harry. Un baiser entre deux enfants n'aurait certainement jamais pu traumatiser Tumter au point de le rendre aussi immobile – on aurait presque dit qu'il avait été pétrifié, mais son regard trahissait une agitation singulière à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Les épaules du garçon frémirent alors, son regard vacilla, un léger spasme traversa son corps tout entier, puis il se produisit la chose la plus incompréhensible que Harry ait jamais vue : le garçon bougea enfin, lentement, avec lourdeur et souplesse, la lueur de son regard s'éteignit, son visage se ferma hermétiquement.

Et ses épaules se voutèrent.


	40. Halloween

Harry avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, il ne comprenait pas comment le seul baiser de Lily pouvait être à l'origine de la geôle d'Ambani. Pourtant, il était convaincu qu'aucun sorcier ne s'était trouvé dans les parages, que les deux enfants avaient réellement été seuls sur ce sentier – une seule autre explication était plausible, selon lui : la geôle d'Ambani se trouvait à l'intérieur de Tumter bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Lily. Même pour lui, une telle idée était tirée par les cheveux : pourquoi quelqu'un irait ensorceler le massalien pour emprisonner son âme au premier baiser qu'il recevrait ? Fort heureusement pour la santé mentale de Harry, le professeur Chourave lui permit de s'occuper l'esprit autrement. Le matin de Halloween, en effet, l'experte en botanique l'avait convoqué pour lui présenter un plant de ménade généreusement offert par les sirènes du lac de Poudlard. Avec une infinie précaution, Harry était parvenu à en subtiliser quatre fruits violacés, semblables à des prunes, lorsque la sorcière lui avait tourné le dos, mais il lui manquait toujours le « vin des glaces ».

− Angoisserais-tu ?

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête vers Remus, vêtu de sa robe mondaine élimée. Il referma le livre-hommage dédié à Manings et le glissa sous son oreiller, l'air de rien.

− Pourquoi angoisserai-je ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Tu es arrivé à Poudlard cette année et tu es le seul garçon qui aura une chance d'accompagner la magnifique, inaccessible Lysandra Deadheart à un bal de Halloween, dit Remus. Il y a de quoi mettre la pression au sorcier le plus zen du monde…

− Je me soucie bien plus des jaloux qui pourraient avoir dans l'idée de me faire payer cet « affront », reconnut Harry en se levant de son matelas. Tiens, j'aurais une question assez… curieuse à te poser.

− Laquelle ? demanda Remus, apparemment ravi de ne pas faire l'objet d'une méfiance quelconque.

− Tu sais où je pourrai me procurer du vin des glaces ?

L'espace d'un instant, le Maraudeur parut déconcerté.

− N'importe où, dit-il. Ce n'est pas la boisson la plus prisée, il faut le reconnaître, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été abandonnée pour autant par les pubs et les auberges. Peut-être même y en aura-t-il dans la Grande Salle, il ne s'agit pas d'une boisson particulièrement « agressive », dirais-je.

− Parfait, dit Harry d'un ton réjoui. Je te remercie sincèrement. Si nous descendions ? Je risque moins que toi à faire attendre ma cavalière…

− Tu n'as pas tort, approuva Remus d'un air un peu inquiet.

Sortant du dortoir, ils descendirent dans la salle commune, la traversèrent sans échanger un mot, puis passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. L'atmosphère festive se faisait ressentir des sous-sols jusqu'au septième étage : de nombreux jeunes hommes espéraient séduire, de nombreuses jeunes femmes espéraient être séduites, et bien des couples croisaient les doigts pour être toujours intacts à la fin de la soirée. Mais ce que tout le monde attendait à l'unanimité, c'était bien évidemment de découvrir la nouvelle décoration imaginée par Moira, qui affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était « super terrifiante de la peur qui effraye ».

− Mais j'y pense, dit subitement Harry, les autres se sont remis de leurs petites… frayeurs ?

Remus eut un sourire gêné.

− Si tu continues comme ça, je crois qu'ils termineront l'année à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre, dit-il. Ils cherchent maintenant à savoir comment ouvrir l'escalier qui mène à la salle secrète et à identifier la potion que tu as utilisée…

− Ils ne la trouveront ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la Réserve, alors qu'ils arrêtent de perdre leur temps à ça, dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte. Quant à l'escalier, ils ont autant de chances d'y accéder sans mon approbation que de s'introduire chez moi... A la place de James, je reverrais mes priorités : emmerder son monde ou séduire Lily.

− J'imagine qu'il considère avoir encore tout son temps pour y parvenir, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Je ne cherche plus trop à les raisonner : quand ils ont une idée en tête, ils ne l'ont pas ailleurs, comme le répète bien souvent Liz.

Ils accédèrent au hall d'entre bondé et bruyant, les élèves étant retenus à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle afin que Moira peaufine les détails et que la totalité des étudiants ayant plus de quatorze ans aient le temps d'arriver. Lily, remarquant la première les deux jeunes hommes, leur adressa un grand signe de la main. Il semblait peu probable que la préfète-en-chef ait revêtu le premier choix de Moira : le décolleté discret n'était certainement pas au goût la petite Serpentard, mais la couleur bleu nuit contrastait élégamment la pâleur de Lily et sa chevelure auburn.

− Moira a abandonné son idée de te faire porter une robe de bal invisible ? dit Remus d'un air rieur.

− Tu te doutes bien que non, répondit Lily en souriant, mais elle s'est montrée raisonnable : cette robe était son deuxième choix. Liz n'est pas encore descendue, elle doit aider Mary à réussir sa coiffure. Quant à Deadheart, on ne se pose même pas la question : si elle est arrivée, ça se serait entendu, mais tu devrais peut-être aller l'attendre près de la porte des sous-sols.

− Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, surpris.

− Par galanterie, dit Lily en baissant la voix. N'oublie que tu es le cavalier de Lysandra Deadheart, la perle des célibataires, la sang-pur la plus convoitée par les anciennes familles et les mecs de Poudlard. Ses soupirants ne te pardonneront aucun travers, même si eux-mêmes en auraient fait deux fois plus que toi…

− D'accord, d'accord, céda Harry. A plus tard.

Se faufilant parmi les élèves pour accéder à la porte descendant aux sous-sols, Harry attendit en observant tous les adolescents déjà descendus. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître les célibataires : les jeunes femmes portaient incontestablement les robes de bal les plus séduisantes, vérifiaient constamment leurs coiffures, jetaient de petits coups d'œil en tous sens pour essayer de repérer un camarade charmé. Les garçons n'étaient pas plus discrets : se souciant de ne pas avoir d'épis gâchant leurs cheveux lisses, réajustant inlassablement leurs tenues, s'assurant de leur haleine fraîche, adressant des sourires plus ou moins assurés à gauche et à droite. Lucy Parsons focalisait les regards les plus gourmands, notamment parce que son décolleté était sans conteste le plus profond et ses jambes les plus longues et les plus dévoilées, mais le plus impressionnant était qu'elle s'assumait totalement, souriant en coin à chaque regard désireux qui venait se poser sur elle.

Lucy savoura son quart d'heure de gloire autant qu'elle le put, car il prit bientôt fait et, d'un même mouvement extraordinairement synchrone, toutes les têtes pivotèrent brusquement vers Harry – ou, plus exactement, derrière lui. Il comprit alors ce que Lily entendait en disant que si Deadheart « était arrivée, ça se serait entendu », car un silence époustouflé s'installa dans le hall d'entrée. Sentant une pointe de nervosité monter en lui, Harry s'efforça de tourner les talons.

La première pensée – folle, insensée, irréfléchie, niaise – qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : _Le paradis existe ?!_ Mais son sang-froid, longuement travaillé depuis son apprentissage auprès de Brighton, reprit le dessus et il regarda, le plus sobrement qu'il put, l'extraordinaire apparition qui venait d'émerger des sous-sols. La beauté étrange, froide et surnaturelle de Lysandra Deadheart n'aurait pu être plus percutante qu'à cet instant précis. Sa robe verte aurait sûrement pu faire de l'ombre à celle de Lucy Parsons : moins aguicheuse, elle n'en était pas moins très proche du corps de la magnifique Serpentard, épousant à la perfection son buste, depuis ses hanches jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un châle argenté et scintillant autour des épaules, elle avait même pris la peine d'élaborer une coiffure sophistiquée, d'une élégance méticuleusement calculée.

− Tu… dit Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tu… es magnifique…

Deadheart arqua un sourcil en s'autorisant l'ombre d'un sourire ironique. Forcément, ce compliment devait lui être servi tous les jours, songea Harry, mais il ne chercha pas à se rattraper : c'était le premier compliment dont il la gratifiait, elle s'en contenterait, se dit-il en proposant son bras à la Serpentard.

− Evans semble t'avoir donné quelques conseils, dit Deadheart d'un ton goguenard inimitable.

− Si je veux être certain de survivre à cette soirée, il vaut mieux que je me montre irréprochable aux yeux d'un grand nombre de tes soupirants, semble-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard neutre, mais parlant : quelque chose clochait, ils en avaient apparemment conscience tous les deux. Réalisant ce dont il s'agissait, ils tournèrent les yeux vers les autres élèves, toujours fixés sur eux – ceux-ci s'empressèrent de détourner la tête et de reprendre leurs conversations.

− J'avais entendu dire que tes entrées étaient toujours remarquées, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, avoua Harry.

− Ils se laissent un peu trop facilement impressionner, dit Deadheart d'un air désintéressé.

Bowman et Gamp arrivèrent, vêtues plus simplement que leur amie.

− Bon, avant que ça commence et que Choupinette nous harcèle pour qu'on lui fasse des compliments pour sa décoration, c'est quoi, ton plan, petit Potter ? interrogea la petite Serpentard à mi-voix.

Sans grande surprise, Harry constata que Deadheart et Gamp ne paraissaient guère intriguées par la question.

− Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons retourner sa perversité contre Pullman en organisant un petit concours sexy, mais surtout alcoolisé, expliqua Harry, résigné.

− Tu veux que je le fasse boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ivre mort ? C'est ça, ton plan brillant ?

− Si tu me laissais finir, tu le connaîtrais enfin, mon plan brillant, rétorqua Harry d'un ton las.

Deadheart lança un regard à Bowman, qui ravala sa réplique et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'interrompre Harry.

− J'ai caché quelques ingrédients dans la classe faisant face au local du _Poudlard Reporter_, révéla Harry. Il me manque un ingrédient que je pourrais peut-être trouver dans la Grande Salle ou que j'irai chercher à Pré-au-Lard, nous verrons en temps voulu. Si je l'obtiens dans la Grande Salle, je préparerai une boisson fortement alcoolisée, c'est vrai, mais qui te garantira un total anonymat quand Pullman se réveillera demain.

− Tu es sûr de ça ? interrogea Gamp.

− Aucun doute que ça marchera, affirma Harry. Quand la boisson sera préparée, tu défieras Pullman : il choisit ce que tu dois boire, tu choisis ce qu'il doit boire – c'est-à-dire, la boisson – et vous participerez à un concours… Je vous laisse le soin de choisir le thème, mais il faut qu'il permette que vous perdiez un vêtement si une réponse incorrecte est donnée.

Bowman haussa un sourcil et contempla un point invisible, le regard calculateur, visiblement à la recherche du thème qui lui permettrait de garder tous ses vêtements.

− Après trois verres de la boisson, Pullman sera tout disposé à répondre à la moindre de tes questions. Propose, s'il est encore en état de marcher, de te montrer lui-même comment on accède à la salle merveilleuse.

− S'il pouvait y aller, dit Bowman en baissant les mains, on le saurait !

− Tu oublies un détail, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire. Wendy Pullman était une fille, il se pourrait que la salle ne soit accessible que si une fille accomplisse le rituel.

− Je vois, dit lentement Bowman. J'espère au moins qu'il n'y a pas une armure avec un pénis…

Deadheart eut un sourire franc, peut-être le premier que Harry lui ait jamais vu. La conversation prit fin au bon moment, car les portes de la Grande Salle une seconde plus tard. Les élèves qui virent les premiers la décoration laissèrent échapper des expressions ébahies, alors qu'un panache s'enfuyant de la Grande Salle pour se répandre parmi la forêt de jambes des convives. Alors, non sans enthousiasme, les étudiants commencèrent à déferler dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Harry et les filles de Serpentard atteignirent l'encadrement, le Gryffondor comprit alors pourquoi tout le monde attendait avec impatience Halloween – et pourquoi Dumbledore considérerait que seule Moira méritait de mettre en place ses idées de décoration. Au placard, les nuées de chauves-souris et les citrouilles évidées : des branches tortueuses, maigres, semblables à des doigts inhumains et cruels, grimpaient le long des murs, plaquant contre les parois de faux squelettes humains et animaliers. Une brume sinistre masquait le sol dallé et escaladait, à l'occasion, des pierres tombales rembourrées de toutes formes disposées le long de grandes tombes circulaires, carrées ou rectangulaires, au milieu desquelles des crânes prenaient les commandes des élèves déjà attablés. Des mains factices et putréfiées jaillissaient parfois de la brume pour faire mine d'attraper une cheville, terrorisant les premiers élèves à y être confrontés.

Les mains sur les hanches, non pas vêtue d'une robe de bal comme toutes les jeunes femmes, mais déguisée en citrouille, Moira se tenait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle et regardait avec une joie inégalable les élèves faire de nombreux commentaires positifs, admiratifs, impressionnés. Dès qu'elle aperçut Lily, cependant, la petite brune ne se soucia plus des réactions et se précipita à la rencontre de la préfète-en-chef pour la heurter de plein fouet en manquant de la renverser.

− Alors là, je suis… dit Harry, époustouflé, en suivant Bowman et Gamp qui avaient pris la tête du quatuor.

− Je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que Choupinette a gagné haut-la-main, lança Gamp par-dessus son épaule.

Ils s'installèrent une « table » circulaire et, aussitôt, des cartes apparurent devant eux.

− Où est-ce qu'elle trouve son imagination ? demanda Harry, proprement admiratif.

− Dans les crêpes, la plupart du temps, répondit Bowman d'un ton distrait. Elle regarde les motifs que dessine la moindre tache ou brûlure, puis une idée naît et Dumbledore l'aide à tout mettre en place. Crâne de légumes au thym et des phalanges de lieu ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse du crâne, et une tête de mort remplie de légumes apparut à côté d'un petit plateau contenant de faux doigts panés.

− Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? demanda Gamp d'un air désintéressé.

− Il y a des boissons, aussi ? s'enquit Harry.

− Troisième page, indiqua Gamp.

Harry se rendit à la page indiquée et parcourut la liste des boissons proposées – chaque tablée avait droit à cinq verres et deux bouteilles, mais cette générosité s'expliquait surtout parce que les boissons n'étaient que peu – ou pas – alcoolisées.

− Le vin des glaces ! dit Harry.

− _Beûrk !_ dit Bowman en faisant la grimace.

− Ce n'est pas pour nous, précisa Harry.

Les trois jeunes femmes haussèrent les sourcils, s'intéressant vraiment, pour une fois, à la fameuse boisson qui serait bue par Pullman.

− D'accord, soupira Bowman. Une bouteille de vin des glaces !

Et une bouteille contenant un liquide translucide, semblable à de l'eau, se matérialisa sur la table tandis que les amis de Bowman commandaient à leur tour. Jetant un regard prudent autour de lui, Harry fut tenté de prendre sa baguette pour transférer la bouteille jusqu'à la classe désaffectée où étaient cachés les autres ingrédients, mais la présence de Deadheart à sa table ne cessait d'attirer des regards déçus, rêveurs, envieux, jaloux ou indignés. Lily n'exagérait rien en présentant la magnifique Serpentard comme « la perle des célibataires », semblait-il.

Renonçant à agir maintenant, Harry relut les différents plats proposés par les elfes de maison.

− C'est Moira qui imagine aussi les plats ?

− Halloween est son royaume, elle a carte blanche sur tout, dit Gamp.

− Clavicule de pommes de terre sautées et… fémur de sauté de veau, annonça Harry.

Une assiette en forme de clavicule apparut, débordante de pommes de terre sautées, tandis que le sauté de veau se matérialisait juste à côté en imitant la forme d'un fémur, mais sur une assiette un peu plus « banale », bien que décorée de chauves-souris, de fantômes et de zombies.

− Alors, Potter, tu t'es un peu renseigné sur les paris malveillants qui te concernent ? demanda Deadheart d'un ton vaguement curieux.

− Même pas, reconnut Harry. Comme me l'a dit Bowman, ce ne sont pas des paris qu'on fait en public, mais il sera amusant de découvrir l'identité de ton soupirant le plus jaloux.

− Tu laisserais Lys' pour aller te battre ? dit Bowman d'un air désapprobateur.

− Si je peux l'éviter, non, mais tu ne seras pas la seule à avoir une mission à accomplir ce soir.

− Ah ? s'enquit Bowman avec avidité. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Harry eut un sourire énigmatique :

− C'est une chose dans laquelle tu n'es pas impliquée, dit-il.

Bowman lui tira la langue, grincheuse.

− Puisque nous en sommes à faire connaissance, reprit Gamp, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta mémoire ne commence qu'à partir de cet été ?

Harry faillit se faire surprendre, mais il parvint à rester hermétique et tourna son regard bicolore vers la grande blonde de Serpentard.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ? demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

− Beaucoup de choses, reconnut Gamp. Enormément de choses, en fait. Je suis la dernière à être ressortie de la classe de potions, j'ai même loupé une bonne partie du déjeuner parce que tu as été très actif cet été, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi ta mémoire ne commence qu'à ta rencontre avec McPherson ?

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement : il avait redouté que son entretien avec Leandros permette à Bowman d'en apprendre davantage sur Astaroth et les Aînés, mais Gamp venait de lui confirmer que ce passage demeurait un secret total.

− Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en sais rien, dit Harry.

Ce qui était assez vrai, puisqu'il ignorait totalement la raison pour laquelle les souvenirs du Survivant n'étaient pas apparus à la Serpentard – mais il s'en réjouissait.

− Tu ne serais pas amnésique, par hasard ? demanda Bowman, curieuse.

− Non, assura Harry. Disons simplement qu'avant mon arrivée ici, ma vie était inintéressante. Assez pour qu'il n'y en ait aucun souvenir à montrer, semble-t-il… Mais si tu doutes de l'efficacité de la potion de Tumter, tu lui rendrais service en le lui faisant savoir, il pourrait peut-être l'améliorer.

− On n'a pas dit ça, objecta Gamp, on dit juste qu'il est étrange que ta mémoire ne commence qu'à partir de ta rencontre avec McPherson. N'abuse pas trop des mystères, tu vas finir par vraiment attirer la curiosité des autres, et crois-moi, certains sont prêts à tout pour obtenir des réponses.

− Je ne l'oublierai pas, assura Harry.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans une ambiance agréable, même si Deadheart ne parlait pas beaucoup, Bowman étant lancée dans une longue, très longue dénonciation de tous les paris découverts par les spécialistes du commérage du _Poudlard Reporter._ Certains étaient assez comiques, d'autres totalement inintéressants, stupides et, les moins courants, à la limite du raisonnable – mais, fidèle à sa réputation, Lucy Parsons semblait avoir passé les plus osés de la soirée, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi « extrêmes » que Harry les aurait imaginés.

Lorsque les desserts eurent été engloutis, Dumbledore, vêtu d'une splendide robe noire brodée d'orange, attira l'attention générale sur lui en quittant la plus grande des tables, réservée au corps professoral et au personnel. De nombreux élèves commencèrent déjà à se lever, conscients que le bal allait entrer dans sa seconde phase, mais la majorité des jeunes hommes ne parut guère enchantée à l'idée de danser.

− Je vais vous demander de ressortir momentanément de la Grande Salle pour que nous puissions l'adapter à la seconde partie de cette excellente soirée, annonça-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Avant que vous ne sortiez, toutefois, je ne peux résister plus longtemps à la tentation de vous demander d'applaudir Moira pour le décor somptueux qu'elle nous a offert…

− OUAIIIIIIIIIS ! hurlèrent instantanément des élèves.

Les acclamations vrillèrent les tympans de Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le tonnerre des mains saluant la performance de la petite brune de Serpentard retentit longuement, puis les élèves se dirigèrent peu à peu vers le hall d'entrée pour offrir aux professeurs le temps d'aménager la piste de danse.

Deadheart se leva de sa chaise, imitée par Gamp et Bowman. Profitant que la sublime Serpentard masque de sa silhouette la bouteille de vin des glaces, Harry tira discrètement sa baguette et, tandis qu'il se redressait dans une rotation, il la pointa brièvement sur le dernier ingrédient pour le transférer dans la classe désaffectée. Il balaya la Grande Salle d'un regard vif et attentif, mais les élèves paraissaient tous trop occupés à rejoindre le hall d'entrée pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit – et Deadheart, qui semblait continuer à fasciner certains de ses soupirants, suffisait à concentrer l'attention sur elle, et non sur lui.

− Il serait préférable que Gamp et toi restiez en retrait, dit Harry.

− Tu n'arrangerais pas ton cas si tu m'abandonnais au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, objecta Deadheart. Evans a parfaitement décrit ta situation : fais quoi que ce soit de travers et ils te le feront payer. En outre, tu attireras bien plus l'attention et la curiosité si tu disparais avec Ava.

Harry lui lança un regard biais, assez surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

− Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, alors qu'ils approchaient des portes.

− C'est moi qui viendrai avec toi.

− Et tu crois que ça va arranger mon cas, ça ? Ils vont s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses…

− Précisément, dit Deadheart à voix très basse.

Ils avaient franchi les hautes portes de la Grande Salle et fendaient à présent la foule repue et joyeuse. Comme à l'ordinaire, des regards masculins ne manquèrent pas de se tourner vers Deadheart mais, Harry et les trois filles de Serpentard sachant qu'il aurait été imprudent de parler maintenant, ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à atteindre la porte menant au couloir des classes du rez-de-chaussée et du local du _Poudlard Reporter_. Comme si un plan était déjà établi entre les jeunes femmes, Gamp et Bowman se positionnèrent devant le panneau dès que Deadheart et Harry l'eurent franchi.

− Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Tu vas me permettre de faire le ménage dans mes « admirateurs », répondit Deadheart. Comme tu l'as dit, ils vont s'imaginer des choses : en d'autres termes, certains d'entre eux vont croire que je suis une fille facile que tu aurais réussie à corrompre, à pervertir ou je ne sais quoi. Et quand je les aurai identifiés, je leur ferai comprendre qu'avant d'espérer quoi que ce soit avec moi, il ne faut pas me juger.

− Mais pour les identifier, il faudra bien que certains d'entre eux s'en prennent à moi, non ?

− Ca me donnera une idée du duelliste que tu es si on s'affronte au tournoi, comme ça, dit Deadheart d'un ton badin.

Harry réprima un soupir et poussa la porte de la salle désaffectée. Laissant passer Deadheart, il jeta un regard à l'autre bout du couloir afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait franchi le barrage représenté par Gamp et Bowman, puis il rejoignit sa cavalière dans la classe abandonnée. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers un vieux bureau bancal, lacéré par des griffes impitoyables, et ouvrit un tiroir contenant tout le nécessaire à la préparation du mystérieux alcool inventé par Acrofe Manings. Il avait pris soin de récupérer quelques récipients – une coupelle, une grande bouteille vide et deux gobelets – ainsi que des ustensiles, comme un entonnoir, un fin couteau et un mortier avec son pilon.

− Tu vas m'aider, décréta-t-il. Ecrase les fruits de ménade dans le mortier, retire la peau et ajoutes-y la menthe hachée.

Lui-même ne comptait pas rester inactif, bien sûr, mais il se réservait les étapes les plus fastidieuses, comme la précise mesure du sucre à diluer dans le vin des glaces. Deadheart obtempéra sans rechigner.

− Tu es certain que Pullman ne se souviendra de rien ? interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

− D'absolument rien, affirma Harry.

Sa propre réponse le surprit, car il n'était pas du genre à faire une confiance aveugle en une recette vieille d'un peu plus d'un demi-millénaire – mais ladite recette étant l'invention d'un Maudit, il ne doutait pas qu'une erreur serait à rejeter sur Deadheart et lui, et non sur Manings.

− Et ta mission à toi, c'est quoi ?

− Ca fait partie de mon héritage, dit Harry. Il ne me faut qu'une seule chose : que l'un de tes soupirants essaye de m'attaquer.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la Serpentard plisser le front, sans aucun doute intriguée par cette nécessité.

− Ava m'a dit que tu avais accepté un pari, j'en déduis donc que tu veux quand même danser ?

− Je dois laisser Moira prendre une photo de nous en train de danser un slow, admit Harry. Une fois que fait, il faudra que je m'éclipse et que je croise les doigts pour que mon adversaire du soir me suive…

− Et après ? coupa Deadheart qui avait fini sa tâche.

− Ajoute le contenu du flacon dans le mortier et passe-le-moi.

La Serpentard obéit sans poser de question sur la nature du liquide rouge sang contenu dans le flacon, puis elle tendit le mortier à Harry au moment où celui-ci finissait d'extraire les fleurs mauves d'une plante récupérée dans les serres de botanique. Ajoutant lesdites fleurs, choisies avec un soin tout particulier, à la substance préparée par Deadheart, Harry planta l'entonnoir dans le goulot de la bouteille de vin des glaces, versa la préparation dedans, puis la bouchonna. Alors, d'un coup de baguette magique, il la fit se secouer violemment, de haut en bas, puis de droite en gauche, puis en diagonale. Le liquide, au fil des secousses, changeait peu à peu de couleur pour devenir d'un bleu glacé identique aux yeux de Bowman.

Alors, Harry transféra le liquide dans la bouteille vide à l'aide de l'entonnoir. Cette action n'avait que pour but d'empêcher la feuille de menthe d'être transvasée, selon la recette qu'il avait apprise par cœur.

− Tiens, tu donneras ça à Bowman, annonça-t-il en posant l'Elixir glacé bouchonné et fin prêt.

− Et si Pullman refuse ?

− Si la description que j'en ai eue est fidèle à ce qu'il est, il ne refusera jamais, certifia Harry. Il serait toutefois préférable que Gamp et toi surveilliez Bowman, car on ne sait pas comment réagira Pullman après deux ou trois verres.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les récipients et les ustensiles sales, puis ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la Grande Salle, abandonnant l'Elixir glacé derrière eux – Deadheart et Bowman viendraient la chercher après le slow, se dit Harry.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le hall d'entrée, ils purent constater que la Grande Salle avait rouvert ses portes et, déjà, des couples dansaient au rythme d'une musique effrénée que Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu. Les amies de Deadheart étaient fidèles au poste.

− J'espère que ta boisson est efficace parce que Pullman semble déjà s'attendre à me faire un bébé ! ronchonna Bowman.

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Elle lui a fait un clin d'œil, dit Gamp d'un ton narquois.

− Bref ! dit Bowman. Je crois que vous avez un slow à danser et nous, nous avons des paris à gagner, alors, en piste !


	41. Le Sanctuaire

− Tu es quand même un étrange Gryffondor.

Harry émergea de ses rêvasseries, jusqu'alors enivré par le parfum particulier, indéfinissable, mais agréable et envoûtant de Deadheart. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la Grande Salle dansait au rythme d'une musique douce, lente, à l'exception d'une petite partie de l'équipe du _Poudlard Reporter _: Moira, appareil photo à la main, arpentait la piste pour photographier les couples qui lui plaisaient, tandis que Megan Lawson et Mary, profitant que leurs cavaliers se soient réfugiés près des longues tables débordant de bouteilles et de victuailles, se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient en s'échangeant les potins qu'elles avaient pu entendre ou constater.

− Vous êtes des Serpentard étranges, admit-il alors.

− Parce que nous n'encourageons pas les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

− Parce que vous ne vous en cachez pas et n'hésitez pas à fréquenter un Gryffondor, rectifia Harry. Je ne crois pas… je ne crois _plus_ que les Serpentard soient tous des sang-pur et des sang-mêlé convaincus de leur supériorité sous prétexte qu'ils descendent de vieilles familles ou de lignées influentes qui n'ont compté que des sorciers, ou presque.

− Ma famille tire sa popularité d'une légende…

− D'un fait historique, l'interrompit Harry.

Deadheart leva son regard bicolore sur celui, tout aussi hétérochrome, de Harry.

− Tu connais donc l'histoire d'Elizabeth Peverell, remarqua-t-elle.

− C'est la première que j'ai entendue : c'est même la préférée d'une de mes connaissances.

− Tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'ai aucune fierté à être une sang-pur, ou aussi belle qu'on le dit : tout ça ne relève que de l'artifice, d'une… supercherie, dit Deadheart d'un ton goguenard.

− J'appelle ça une récompense dûment méritée, assura Harry. J'en sais bien plus sur le Marcheur de Mort qu'il n'en est dit dans les légendes qui lui sont rattachées : s'il a estimé que la descendance d'Elizabeth méritait d'être d'une telle beauté, alors je pars du principe qu'il avait raison. Et puis, si belle que tu sois, ça ne change rien : tout le monde t'admire pour ce que tu parais, mais ce sont des étudiants – des morveux imbus d'eux-mêmes qui n'ont jamais rien accompli de concret dans leur vie, qui croient qu'ils valent mieux que quiconque, mais qui tremblent à l'idée de prononcer le nom d'un vulgaire sorcier.

La magnifique Serpentard l'observa attentivement, aussi froide qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Harry put percevoir dans son expression qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle le jaugeait.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à Noël ?

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry.

− Pour les vacances de Noël, précisa Deadheart. Mon père est autant fasciné par le Marcheur de Mort que mon grand-père, il m'a tenu exactement les mêmes propos que toi sur l'héritage des Deadheart : il faudrait que je te le présente, je suis sûre qu'il trouverait enfin quelqu'un avec qui discuter sur de nombreux sujets.

Aller chez Deadheart ? se répéta Harry, incrédule. C'était le meilleur moyen de signer son arrêt de mort, selon lui, mais à peine cette pensée eut-elle germé dans son esprit qu'il crut entendre la voix de Brighton lui murmurer à l'oreille : _« Imposez-vous, fils ! Cette jeune femme vous en offre l'occasion : montrez à tous que rien ne saurait être hors de votre portée, pas même d'entrer dans la maison de l'élève la plus convoitée de Poudlard ! »_ Certes, l'invitation était tentante – c'était Deadheart, quand même ! –, mais Harry réfléchissait à tout autre chose : avoir accès aux informations que les Deadheart possédaient sur le Marcheur de Mort. Il aurait pu les trouver aussi bien à la bibliothèque que dans la Salle sur Demande, mais Harry ne négligeait pas la possibilité que certains récits de cet illustre personnage aient pu être raccourcis, oubliés ou réfutés au cours du temps.

− Eh bien… ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il.

Les lèvres de Deadheart tressaillirent, comme si elle allait sourire, mais avant qu'elle ne cède, elle avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry pour les dernières secondes de la musique, qui s'achevèrent avec un flash aveuglant. Moira rayonna, visiblement ravie d'avoir obtenu une photo où la sublime Serpentard et le surprenant Gryffondor étaient proches l'un de l'autre, puis elle s'enfuit dans son costume de citrouille pour rejoindre Lily, son office lui paraissant être accompli pour le reste de la soirée.

Les couples se séparèrent – en plus grande nombre, les garçons prirent la direction des tables et des chaises, au mécontentement de leurs cavalières respectives qui auraient visiblement aimé danser un peu plus. Deadheart jeta un coup d'œil appuyé par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, mais celui-ci l'avait senti : un regard furieux, haineux, fixant sa nuque.

− On dirait que le temps est venu de nous séparer, dit-il, mais j'ai passé une très agréable soirée.

− Espérons pour toi qu'elle ne se finira pas mal, dit Deadheart.

− L'enjeu est bien trop grand pour que je m'autorise un échec, affirma Harry.

La magnifique Serpentard arqua un sourcil curieux, mais le Gryffondor se contenta de lui sourire avec toute sa malice et, délaissant sa cavalière tant convoitée, prit la direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Sensibimancie ou non – Harry devait bien admettre qu'il avait passablement négligé cette forme de la magie – il lui semblait quasi-impossible que quelqu'un ait pu ignorer le regard jaloux et assassin qui le suivait à travers la foule des danseuses et des danseurs.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais il était convaincu que le Sanctuaire se trouvait dans les étages – et, plus précisément, au troisième étage. Ce qui le travaillait surtout, cependant, demeurait l'identité de l'élève qui le suivait à distance, car Avery ne réagirait sûrement pas comme Webster. Harry, en vérité, était convaincu que le Serpentard serait plus tenté par un duel en bonne et due forme que le Serdaigle – à condition, bien évidemment, que Rogue et Haustin aient conseillé Avery sur le meilleur moyen d'« humilier » Harry. Seule chose certaine : la menace n'était pas mortelle, car Harry était à peu près sûr que son œil gauche aurait réagi depuis un moment.

Accédant au troisième étage, Harry s'enfonça dans un couloir en s'efforçant de réveiller tous ses sens. Il aurait besoin de la Sensibimancie : selon toute vraisemblance, l'admirateur de Deadheart qui le suivait serait le premier à lui jeter un sortilège. Si Harry ne le sentait pas venir, il serait neutralisé et, pire, à la merci du jaloux.

Mais il apparut qu'il s'était complètement trompé : accédant à l'aile méridionale du troisième étage, un trait de lumière rouge passa à côté de loin, comme une semonce, pour aller s'écraser contre un pan de mur. Lorsqu'il eut ralenti au point de s'arrêter, très calmement, il se retourna et découvrit son erreur : Webster lui faisait face, froid, son visage bien moins séduisant car déformé par la rancœur et la jalousie.

− Voyez-vous ça, dit Harry d'un ton goguenard. Le petit prince a donc un minimum d'honneur ?

− Tu peux peut-être tromper le ministère et Lysandra, Potter, mais je sais parfaitement ce que tu es !

− Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Harry en tirant sa baguette magique.

− Tu manipules les gens ! cracha le Serdaigle. Ta capacité à exploiter la moindre faille dans les accusations qui te sont attribuées, prouve bien que tu es passé maître en matière de manipulation : tu sais les exploiter, donc tu as l'habitude d'y être confronté, et par conséquent, tu n'as rien d'un simple innocent.

− Raisonnement intéressant, admit Harry, mais naïf et faussé par ta jalousie et ton imbécillité.

− Naïf ? grinça Webster. Il n'est aucun sorcier au monde qui puisse apparaître de nulle part, sauf un mage noir, Potter !

− Si tu fais allusion à Lord Voldemort, tu es alors encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais…

Webster réagit avec une telle vivacité que Harry eut peine à le croire : l'éclair de lumière fendit les airs avec la rage déformant le visage du Serdaigle et, sans vraiment savoir comment il réussit, Harry parvint à l'esquiver sans bouger le moindre pied, son seul buste s'inclinant légèrement pour laisser le sortilège passer près de son épaule – et le regard de Webster flamboya de plus belle, interprétant apparemment cette esquive comme une provocation.

− Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Harry d'un ton désinvolte, c'est pourquoi tu te soucies tant de Deadheart, alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu l'indiffères ?

− Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? ricana Webster. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, Potter, alors évite de me prendre pour un idiot…

− Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, l'interrompit Harry.

La baguette de Webster décocha presque aussitôt un jet rougeâtre que Harry dévia sans peine. Trop prévisible, se dit Harry, mais il eut enfin une illumination : s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Webster l'accusait de « chercher à faire », il entreprit d'analyser la défense du Serdaigle aussi discrètement que possible.

− A quoi t'attends-tu ? poursuivit Harry. A ce que Deadheart tombe amoureuse de toi parce que tu auras réussi à me battre en duel ? A ce qu'une victoire de ta part me force à répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses ?

− Oh, tu vas y répondre, assura Webster.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit flacon contenant un liquide clair comme de l'eau : Harry reconnut aussitôt du Veritaserum, le plus puissant sérum de vérité, mais à la vue de la fiole, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec toute la moquerie dont il était capable.

− Ainsi donc, ta loyauté envers le ministère a ses limites, remarqua-t-il. Il y a juste eu une question que tu n'as pas pensé à te poser, Webster…

− Laquelle ?

− Puisque tu es si prompt à me soupçonner d'être un mage noir ou, tout au moins, un criminel, dit Harry, as-tu envisagé la possibilité que tu ne puisses pas ressortir vivant de ce duel ?

Webster eut un sourire narquois.

− Tu n'es pas de taille, Potter ! A moi seul, je dissuade les Serpentard de s'en prendre à mes amis…

− Et tu oublies une chose, coupa Harry.

− Quoi ?

− Je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les deux baguettes se levèrent pour décocher deux faisceaux rougeâtres, qui s'entrechoquèrent à mi-chemin et dévièrent latéralement, l'un allant s'écraser au plafond, l'autre sur le sol. Harry amorça un mouvement de poignet, mais se ravisa subitement : ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait qu'il garde cette botte secrète pour la fin, pensa-t-il. Son renoncement faillit lui coûter cher, car la seconde attaque de Webster lui passa si près du visage qu'il ressentit la chaleur du sort sur la joue.

− Rends-toi à l'évidence, Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner ! lança Webster d'un ton féroce.

− Disons que te vaincre simplement n'est ni glorieux, ni même intéressant : il faudrait un enjeu, dit Harry. Que dirais-tu d'un pari ?

Peut-être davantage déstabilisé par la demande de Harry que par son sourire malicieux, Webster parut méfiant et bien moins sûr de lui. Mais il retrouva rapidement son assurance :

− D'accord, dit-il d'un ton hautain. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

− Si je gagne, tu me laisses tranquille : plus de question, plus de jalousie niaise et inappropriée, dit Harry.

− OK, mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu ne t'approches plus de Deadheart et tu réponds à toutes mes questions !

− Tu réclames deux choses, fit remarquer Harry, mais j'accepte.

Nouveau signal, nouvelles hostilités : un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Webster en prenant Harry pour cible, alors que celui-ci décochait un trait noir qui, arrivé à mi-chemin, explosa pour répandre une obscurité totale, impénétrable, dans tout le couloir et ceux avoisinants. Le sort du Serdaigle ne se fit apercevoir qu'une fois à une vingtaine de centimètres de Harry, mais celui-ci avait pris soin de se décaler pour éviter de se faire toucher. Aussi aveugle que Webster – car il ne s'était toujours pas penché sur le défi de Grinval lié au sortilège de la Nuit Noire –, Harry tendit l'oreille sans cesser de se déplacer latéralement.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ? s'écria Webster.

Sa voix était étrangement étouffée, comme si les ténèbres en avaient diminué le volume.

Harry vit soudainement une lueur blanche, éclatante, apparaître sur sa droite, mais il ne paniqua pas : un jet de lumière immaculée fendit les airs pour passer derrière sa tête et disparaître à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Toutefois, le bref passage de ce sortilège était une très bonne chose : il permettait en effet de situer à peu près Webster, bien que Harry soupçonnât le Serdaigle d'errer, cherchant sans nul doute possible à retrouver la lumière.

Considérant que son adversaire était bien trop occupé à rechercher une torche à allumer ou à échapper au sort, Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son œil gauche, seul atout susceptible de lui permettre de voir dans le noir le plus complet. Il y avait réfléchi à plusieurs reprises depuis que Bowman lui avait révélé qu'il savait parler les vieilles langues en usage sous le règne d'Astaroth, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de tester son hypothèse : tout comme pour le Fourchelang, il lui fallait peut-être s'imaginer dans une situation où il aurait réellement besoin des facultés liées à son œil, comme avec le Brouillard des Peurs où il avait tout à coup compris ce qu'Astaroth et Leandros se disaient.

Les secondes passèrent sans changement notable, bien que Harry eut vaguement conscience que Webster était de plus en plus loin : le Serdaigle devait avoir rejoint un mur et le longeait à présent pour sortir du sortilège de la Nuit Noire, mais il prenait quand même soin à lancer un sortilège de temps à autre au cas où Harry aurait esquivé ses précédentes attaques. Puis, alors qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que Webster allait lui échapper, les ténèbres s'éclaircirent subitement – ou plutôt, elles parurent s'écarter, comme repoussées par une force mystique, et tracèrent un tunnel reliant Harry à Webster.

Le Gryffondor n'hésita pas une seconde : brandissant sa baguette magique, il décocha un éclair de lumière sur le Serdaigle au moment où celui-ci atteignait l'angle du couloir. Webster le reçut entre les omoplates, fut soulevé du sol à l'impact et heurta d'abord le mur du fond avant de s'effondrer lourdement.

Profitant de sa nyctalopie temporaire, Harry s'avança d'un pas serein vers le corps inanimé de Webster tout en jetant, le long des murs, des coups d'œil aux portraits, recherchant celui susceptible de répondre à la description faite dans la devinette de Grinval. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit derrière la tête du Serdaigle, cependant, Harry suivit son regard figé : celui-ci fendait les airs à travers tout le couloir voisin jusqu'à se poser, semblait-il, à l'autre bout du passage. Harry abandonna Webster dans l'obscurité du sortilège de la Nuit Noire et remonta le corridor, ses yeux fixant le seul tableau susceptible de répondre à la « chose exquise » décrite dans la devinette.

Le portrait représentait un haut paravent en acajou élégamment sculpté de reliefs. Deux servantes, à en juger la tenue que chacune d'elles portait, ne cessaient d'aller et venir derrière le paravent pour y laisser des morceaux de tissu ne laissant place à aucun doute : il y avait une troisième personne, cachée derrière l'obstacle, qui nécessitait d'être habillée et se révélait plutôt capricieuse sur les vêtements que les deux bonnes lui amenaient.

− Excusez-moi, dit Harry.

Apparemment trop concentrées sur leurs tâches, les deux servantes ne parurent ni le remarquer, ni l'entendre – et Harry les regarda à nouveau disparaître hors du cadre pour aller chercher de nouveaux vêtements.

− Excusez-moi ?! répéta-t-il lorsqu'elles réapparurent.

Les deux servantes se figèrent subitement, mais elles ne parurent toujours pas remarquer Harry : s'inclinant en s'échangeant des regards furtifs, elles reculèrent comme si elles avaient été congédiées et l'attention de Harry se concentra uniquement sur le paravent. De derrière l'obstacle, surgit bientôt une jeune femme que Harry identifia sans peine comme une ancêtre de Deadheart, car d'une beauté tout aussi incroyable. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à la Serpentard que la sorcière ressemblait trait pour trait, mais à… Lily ? s'étonna Harry.

Plus arrogante, plus hautaine, plus froide aussi que la préfète-en-chef, la jeune femme scruta Harry de ses yeux vert émeraude, identiques à ceux de Lily. La seule différence notable était que le portrait avait une chevelure noir de jais et compliquée, mais la ressemblance n'en était pas moins frappante.

Cette rencontre ramena en mémoire l'échange entre Tumter et Neuer, auquel Harry avait assisté lors du double cours sur la solution de Mnémosyne. Le massalien prétendait que les nés-Moldus ne devenaient pas sorciers pour rien : ils étaient les descendants d'anciennes familles sorcières qui, suite à la naissance d'un Cracmol, avaient été contraintes de rejoindre le monde moldu… Et si Tumter disait vrai ? La jeune femme semblait lui donner raison : elle était même susceptible de démontrer que Lily et Deadheart étaient des cousines.

− Que voulez-vous ? interrogea la jeune femme d'un ton impérieux.

− Accéder au Sanctuaire, répondit Harry.

La sorcière arqua un sourcil hautain.

− Vraiment ? dit-elle de son ton supérieur. Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas le mot de passe ?

− Je crains que non, mais je doute qu'un vulgaire mot de passe protège l'accès au Sanctuaire.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard vaguement surpris et intéressé.

− Fort bien, dit-elle d'un air las. Si vous me citez le nom de six Aînés, je te…

− Morgan, Astaroth, Bossoumba, Malphas, Beherit et Armenkhar, l'interrompit Harry.

La sorcière haussa les sourcils autant qu'elle le put, puis ses yeux se rétrécirent à deux fentes étincelantes.

− Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? interrogea-t-elle, tout à coup plus familière.

− J'ai été choisi pour combattre Malphas, dit Harry.

L'adolescente l'observa d'un œil critique, visiblement peu convaincue par les chances de Harry.

− J'en déduis donc que tu es le fameux Harry Potter, dit-elle d'un ton goguenard.

− Comment connais-tu mon nom ? s'étonna Harry.

− Les voies de Jonas sont impénétrables, dit la sorcière d'un ton badin.

− Jonas ? Jonas Guimers ?

− Bien sûr, dit la sorcière comme si c'était l'évidence même. Jonas a créé cette salle, Acrofe l'a transformée en Sanctuaire et Toma y a déposé les guides.

L'hypothèse de Harry, déjà renforcée par le témoignage du message de Brighton, devint une certitude : chacun des Maudits avait apparemment recherché l'héritage de ses prédécesseurs pour préparer la venue, l'apprentissage et la formation de Harry. _La Connaissance_ devait donc être ici depuis bien longtemps, songea-t-il, à moins qu'un Maudit ait eu un quelconque pouvoir de divination.

− Alors ? reprit Harry. Comment je fais pour accéder au Sanctuaire ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin et claqua des doigts. Les deux servantes réapparurent et se précipitèrent vers le paravent, qu'elles soulevèrent à la seule force de leurs bras pour révéler, derrière, une unique porte de fer à la poignée d'or. La sorcière tourna les talons pour la rejoindre et l'ouvrit : le portrait pivota en même temps que le panneau, et Harry se retrouva au pied d'un escalier.

− Annonce-toi simplement, la prochaine fois, dit la jeune femme.

Harry hocha la tête en montant les premières marches, puis il poursuivit son ascension, les torches s'allumant à mesure qu'il progressait vers le Sanctuaire. En haut de l'escalier, une porte de chêne aux reliefs d'or représentait une scène des plus intrigantes : au sommet, une silhouette encapuchonnée tendait la main vers un cœur duquel un grand nombre de femmes aux yeux sertis de minuscules émeraudes découlaient. Harry observa la scène, perplexe et curieux, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il n'en tirerait rien : tant qu'il ne saurait pas qui avait installé cette porte et qu'il ne connaîtrait pas l'histoire du demandeur, il avait peu de chances d'interpréter correctement les reliefs.

Il poussa donc le panneau, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et le Sanctuaire lui apparut.

C'était une vaste pièce – trop vaste pour ne pas avoir être soumise à des enchantements permettant de la rendre plus grande que le château ne le lui permettait. De hauts murs s'élevaient jusqu'à une verrière par laquelle filtrait le clair de lune, chose tout aussi improbable que les dimensions de la salle. Installées dans des niches, des statues de marbre sans trait particulier étaient assises dans des fauteuils – l'une portait une robe rouge et or, la deuxième se parait d'une tenue bleu et bronze, la troisième en noir et jaune et la dernière, bien évidemment, en robe vert et argent. Chacune des robes portait le blason associé aux couleurs de la maison qu'elle représentait. Au centre, une large place dallée était encerclée par un parterre de pelouse verdoyante, des bancs de pierre se proposant d'offrir un minimum de confort, et au beau milieu de cette place, une sorte de pupitre de racines noueuses et tortueuses, sur lequel on avait abandonné des parchemins – comme dans le laboratoire.

Harry traversa l'espace d'un pas enjoué, admiratif du travail effectué par les Maudits. Dumbledore avait avoué ne pas prétendre connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard – et Harry comprenait à présent que lui aussi, il ignorait la moitié des trésors recelés par le château.

Rejoignant le pupitre, Harry ramassa le tout premier parchemin et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture très artistique de Grinval :

_Bienvenue au Sanctuaire !_

_Si _le laboratoire_ vous permet d'explorer les potions, alchimistes ou non, vous apprendrez ici à maîtriser toutes sortes de sortilèges, maléfices et techniques grâce aux guides que j'ai pris la liberté d'installer ici. Ils sont pour le moment en sommeil, mais ils réagiront dès que vous vous les appellerez._

_Avec ce parchemin, les récompenses annoncées tantôt : un nouveau savoir sur l'Occultisme, le secret du _Bras de Poséidon_ et un indice sur la prochaine _Quête de Poudlard. _A noter, comme vous le remarquerez, que cet indice fait référence aux portraits, et non au Marcheur de Mort, qui est pourtant la troisième quête annotée dans mon journal intime. La raison en est très simple : la quête liée au Promeneur des Rêves est purement informative et nullement prioritaire, alors que les portraits obscènes le sont pour votre progression vers _la Connaissance._ Celle-ci, précisément, m'a permis d'être informé que vos progrès vous mèneraient plus rapidement vers les portraits obscènes que vers Marvennor : Ava Bowman ne devrait pas tarder à partir à votre recherche._

_Le portrait protégeant l'accès au Sanctuaire n'est pas sans importance : Charisma Peverell (1096 – 1120) fût, outre l'arrière-grand-tante d'Aliénor Peverell-Deadheart-Walsh, la seule compagne de Jonas Guimers (1096 – 1198) jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte. Néanmoins, chose à savoir, elle ne tolérera aucune question si vous ne lui présentez pas l'une de ses descendantes – je n'en dis pas plus, mais je sais que vous comprendrez l'intérêt que la coopération de Charisma vous apporterait._

Oh que oui, Harry comprenait parfaitement l'intérêt que Charisma Peverell représentait : Guimers pourrait très bien avoir confié certaines cachettes des billes argentées à la seule femme qui eût jamais compté pour lui, mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de s'interroger à ce sujet. Si, comme l'annonçait Grinval, Bowman serait bientôt à sa recherche, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'attarde pas dans le Sanctuaire. Cependant, il lui restait encore quelques petites choses à faire, comme récupérer l'indice sur les portraits obscènes et le savoir sur l'Occultisme.

Il ne se priva donc pas de s'emparer du second parchemin : _Le Bras de Poséidon est un sortilège qui n'aura de réel intérêt que si vous vous trouvez à proximité d'une étendue d'eau. Il s'agit d'invoquer le bras du célèbre dieu des mers afin qu'il s'abatte sur vos ennemis, petits ou grands, humains ou non – vous ne les tuerez peut-être pas, tout dépendra de leur aptitude à survivre, mais il vous permettra de les assommer le temps que vous leur donniez le coup de grâce._ Un bras… se répéta Harry. N'avait-il pas vu Tumter faire surgir un bras de pierre, de terre et de brins d'herbe du sol lors de son affrontement contre Neuer ? Mais il n'avait pas été question d'Elémentarisme, ce jour-là : Neuer avait très clairement parlé d'orichalmie. S'agissait-il de la même chose ?

Harry secoua la tête pour renvoyer ces réflexions dans les profondeurs de son esprit, puis il passa au troisième parchemin : _Œil de voyage ombragé : potion extraordinairement utile, car permettant d'observer n'importe quoi sans même quitter son fauteuil. Permet de faire voyager son regard d'une ombre à une autre, sans même passer par une zone lumineuse. Première de mes inventions, j'en fis l'usage dès la deuxième semaine de ma rentrée : je pus ainsi découvrir que les professeurs de botanique et de sortilèges médisaient sur le directeur, que les préfètes de sixième année de Gryffondor préféraient faire leurs rondes nocturnes dans un placard à balais en compagnie du préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle et que, entre autres choses, le Baron Sanglant s'en voulait toujours autant d'avoir poignardé la Dame Grise de leur vivant._

Haussant les sourcils, Harry parcourut la méthode de préparation avec enthousiasme. Elle ne prenait que trois jours à être préparée, mais les ingrédients prendraient bien plus de temps à être réunis : il lui faudrait soit profiter d'un cours spécial avec le professeur Slughorn, soit faire appel à Abelforth.

S'emparant du dernier parchemin, il découvrit le fameux indice sur les portraits obscènes :

_Quelle que fût sa réputation,_

_Qu'il fût un dieu ou non,_

_Acrofe eut un jour la brillante idée_

_D'inventer une salle très bien cachée :_

_Ses merveilles y furent rangées_

_En compagnie d'un bien curieux portrait,_

_Admirateur éternel de la nudité,_

_A qui dût être confiée une devinette_

_Qui vous mènera au bout de votre quête._

_Négociez avec lui pour l'écouter_

_Et résolvez-la si vous tenez_

_A découvrir ce que les portraits punis_

_Savent de la suite de votre défi._

Harry relut deux fois l'énigme, pris d'un soupçon. Une salle très bien cachée ? Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'être informé que ladite salle s'avérait être celle recherchée par Bowman. Si Manings était aussi exceptionnel qu'on le prétendait dans _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_, il l'imaginait parfaitement parvenir à inventer un sortilège « brumeux » capable d'ouvrir un accès à une pièce contenant toutes sortes de choses incroyables.

Glissant les parchemins dans une poche de sa robe de bal, Harry balaya le Sanctuaire du regard. Il aurait adoré commencer sa formation dès ce soir, mais il avait d'autres priorités : savoir où en était Bowman et présenter une descendante de Charisma Peverell au portrait du sosie de Lily. Il était à peu près certain que la préfète-en-chef se laisserait convaincre de le suivre jusqu'au tableau, mais Harry estimait que suffisamment de personnes étaient au courant de ses manigances : s'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour obtenir un indice quant à la localisation d'une ou deux billes argentées, il devrait faire appel à Deadheart. Mais avant…

− Je suis Harry Potter et j'ai besoin d'apprendre ! lança-t-il.

Sous les capuchons portés par les statues, les quatre paires d'yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge, de bleu, de jaune et de vert. Les guides s'animèrent, se levant de leurs fauteuils, puis ils traversèrent la pelouse pour rejoindre Harry au beau milieu de la place dallée, leurs visages de marbre aussi identiques les uns que les autres.

− Je suis Toma, annonça la statue aux yeux verts, et je t'enseignerai les potions.

− Je suis Acrofe, dit la statue aux yeux rouges, et je t'apprendrai à te battre et te défendre.

− Je suis Jonas, renchérit la statue aux yeux jaunes, et j'exploiterai ton potentiel.

− Je suis Milan, surenchérit la statue aux yeux bleus, et je te formerai aux magies.

Quatre statues, quatre Maudits : Toma Grinval ne cesserait-il donc jamais d'impressionner Harry ? se demanda celui-ci, ébahi.

− Avez-vous, heu… des consignes ? interrogea-t-il maladroitement.

− T'enseigner, répondit « Jonas ». A toi de déterminer ce qui est le plus important.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et porta son regard vers la statue représentant Serdaigle.

− Quelles magies m'enseigneras-tu ?

− Toutes celles que tu ne pourrais étudier ailleurs, répondit « Milan ».

− Et… quel est le but final de votre apprentissage ? s'enquit Harry, très intéressé.

− T'élever au rang du Marcheur de Mort.


	42. Le musée de Manings

L'élever au rang du Marcheur de Mort… La pensée travaillait singulièrement Harry : bien qu'il eut conscience que le Marcheur de Mort disposait – ou avait disposé – de pouvoirs qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais, il s'imaginait mal rivaliser avec un être qui avait sillonné le monde pendant des milliers d'années. Néanmoins, les liens semblaient se resserrer : la Lignée Maudite paraissait en effet en savoir beaucoup sur Marvennor ! Grinval n'avait-il pas cité le nom que Leandros et l'Empereur lui-même lui donnaient ? Teegan Rumors n'était-il pas le dernier sorcier que le Promeneur des Rêves avait rencontré ? Jonas Guimers n'avait-il pas joué un rôle dans une légende associée au Marchand du Désespoir ?

− Potter !

Harry se retourna, se félicitant au passage de ne pas s'être attardé dans le Sanctuaire. Bowman s'approchait en compagnie de Deadheart, visiblement réjouie. S'il était resté plus longtemps dans le Sanctuaire, il ne doutait pas que les deux jeunes femmes seraient passées devant le portrait de Charisma Peverell – peut-être même à l'instant où il le franchirait.

− Tu as réussi, affirma-t-il.

− Bien sûr, dit Bowman avec un large sourire, et sans avoir à lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'une épaule ! J'admets que ta boisson est extraordinairement efficace, mais il s'avère que le rituel pose un sérieux problème : Pullman – l'arrière-grand-tante – n'était certes pas aussi nue que l'histoire le prétend, sauf qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans une situation totalement innocente puisqu'elle embrassait à pleine bouche l'un de ses camarades. Il semble qu'un baiser soit nécessaire pour activer l'enchantement permettant d'accéder à la salle. Le tribut de sang est également nécessaire, apparemment : Wendy Pullman s'était entaillée l'épaule à cause de la hallebarde d'une armure quand son copain s'était montré un peu trop passionné.

− Comment se fait-il que son copain n'ait pas approuvé ses propos, dans ce cas ?

− Il n'est pas resté assez longtemps, dit Bowman. Apparemment, juste après que Pullman ait été blessée, il y a eu un bruit dans le couloir voisin et son copain s'est enfui à toutes jambes, en abandonnant Pullman sur place. Je connais le couloir exact, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter !

Harry réprima à grand-peine un soupir.

− Quoi ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

− Etant donné que tu as impitoyablement abandonné Lys' sur la piste de danse et que Callista s'occupe d'offrir Pullman à ses ennemis, elle devra nous accompagner ! décréta Bowman.

− Etant donné que tu es plus tentée par embrasser une fille qu'un garçon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit présente en ce moment et mise à l'écart, objecta Harry.

Bowman lança un regard interrogateur à Deadheart, comme si l'idée d'embrasser sa meilleure amie ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. La magnifique Serpentard hocha simplement la tête.

− Alors, allons-y ! se réjouit Bowman, enthousiaste.

− Pas maintenant, dit Harry. Venez avec moi.

Il tourna les talons et sentit les deux Serpentard échanger un regard intrigué, mais elles le suivirent malgré tout sans poser de question. Il les entraîna à travers les deux couloirs qui les séparaient du portrait protégeant l'accès au Sanctuaire.

− Qu'est-ce que Webster fait ici ? s'étonna Bowman en jetant un regard vers le fond du couloir.

− C'était lui, mon adversaire du soir, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

− Peu probable, intervint Deadheart. Il y a encore dix minutes, il me demandait une danse…

Harry se retourna, très intéressé, pour observer le corps inanimé du prétendu Serdaigle. Deadheart n'exagérait, ne mentait certainement pas, il n'y avait donc qu'une seule signification possible : le Webster battu par Harry ne devait son identité qu'à un usage de Polynectar.

− Un imposteur, dans ce cas, dit-il. Peu importe, il a manqué son coup… Charisma ?

Les deux Serpentard portèrent aussitôt leur attention sur le portrait représentant le paravent. Un claquement de doigts retentit, chassant les deux servantes qui apportaient encore des vêtements luxueux à la belle jeune femme, et celle-ci apparut. Bowman entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, tandis que Deadheart écarquillait les yeux l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

− Je te présente Lysandra Deadheart, dit Harry.

− Je sais qui elle est, répliqua le sosie aux cheveux noirs de Lily. Bravo, tu as trouvé l'une des descendantes de ma famille, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que la récompense soit à la hauteur de tes espérances : je ne connais qu'un seul endroit parmi tous ceux que Jonas aurait pu choisir pour cacher une bille argentée !

− C'est toujours mieux que rien, assura Harry.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir, comme si elle ne supportait d'avoir à révéler la position d'une bille argentée, mais elle parut reconnaître que Harry le méritait bien.

− La tombe de la princesse Alana, révéla-t-elle. Jonas disait que Gregan l'avait trouvée et qu'il l'avait conduite dans un cimetière plus accessible, mais j'étais déjà… partie quand il l'a localisée…

− Tinworth, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Etait-ce possible ? Son soupçon était-il juste ? Le « complice » cité par Leandros était-il Jonas ? _« Il pourra en trouver un dans le cimetière d'un village du nom de Tinworth, notre complice a trouvé la tombe »_, avait assuré le Liseur d'Astaroth.

− Vous êtes Charisma Peverell ? lança Deadheart, de but en blanc.

− Excellente déduction, Lysandra, dit la jeune femme d'un ton dégagé.

− Mais… vous êtes aussi belle…

− Que toi ? dit Charisma avec un sourire narquois. Le Marcheur de Mort n'a jamais eu le pouvoir d'offrir une beauté exceptionnelle à une personne : il connaissait simplement le moyen de réveiller les gênes nécessaires pour que le fils d'Aliénor soit à la hauteur des espérances de son père. Tu t'appelles peut-être Deadheart, mais c'est le sang des Peverell qui domine dans tes veines. Mon ascendance, depuis mon arrière-grand-mère, fût d'une beauté telle que la tienne… A présent, laissez-moi, j'ai encore de nombreuses tenues à essayer !

Et Charisma retourna derrière le paravent, laissant une Lysandra Deadheart aussi soulagée que déconcertée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait la magnifique Serpentard aussi expressive, mais Harry se garda bien de lui faire la moindre remarque : après sa discussion avec Deadheart, il comprenait que celle-ci avait toujours souffert de sa beauté incroyable, qu'elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une chose contre-nature – mais à présent, elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : elle était bien plus naturelle que l'histoire d'Aliénor Peverell voulait bien le faire croire.

− Tu as un lien de parenté avec Evans ! lança Bowman, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils partaient pour le cinquième étage. Choupinette traduirait ça comme une explication à vos mensurations identiques...

− Les nés-Moldus n'existent pas, selon Tumter, indiqua Harry. D'après une étude qu'il a menée, les enfants de Moldu sont les descendants de familles sorcières « brisées » par la naissance d'un Cracmol. Je ne serai même pas surpris que l'on découvre que la fille d'Aliénor Peverell ait enfanté l'ancêtre Cracmol de Lily.

− Oui, dit Bowman avec lenteur, Tumter a beaucoup d'idées qui se révèlent vraies… Choupinette affirme qu'il n'a pas perdu le moindre pari : il savait qu'Evans ferait vingt-trois bisous à Choupinette en moins d'une heure, il a annoncé que Lucy Parsons passerait un bon moment dans le parc avec Strand, que Hawthorne giflerait Spencer et même que Naomi Bentley serait la première à vomir… J'ai bien envie de passer un pari avec lui !

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Deadheart sourire, amusée par l'aveu de sa meilleure amie. Ils poursuivirent dans le silence le plus total leur progression vers le cinquième étage, mais Harry n'en était pas moins actif : son esprit se focalisait tout entier sur le massalien. Pourquoi Tumter n'avait-il pas réveillé les souvenirs de Lily ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas clairement qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi persistait-il à maintenir ses distances avec elle ? Harry savait que l'existence du « Survivant » ne serait jamais garantie tant que le massalien serait libre, mais ces deux mois à Poudlard avaient suffi à le convaincre que James ne méritait pas la préfète-en-chef. Même si Cornedrue pourrait risquer sa vie pour sauver sa femme et son fils, il n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur : Tumter, lui, sauverait Lily, il semblait en avoir le pouvoir et les dix années passées loin d'elle n'avaient jamais étouffé son amour pour la belle rousse.

− Nous y sommes ! annonça Bowman d'un ton claironnant.

Harry cilla et remarqua que, en effet, ils avaient atteint un couloir très reculé du cinquième étage. Une dizaine d'armures s'alignaient le long du mur – épées, haches, fléaux, boucliers étincelaient à la lueur des torches – mais une seule, à première vue, possédait une hallebarde. Il n'y avait aucun portrait, aucune tapisserie, pas même une porte… et pourtant, Harry, sans trop savoir comment, ressentit une curieuse sensation dans sa nuque, comme s'il avait pu déceler la magie mise en œuvre par Manings pour protéger « la salle très bien cachée ».

− Bien, dit Bowman. Comme nous ne voudrions pas que tu ressentes une quelconque gêne sous la ceinture lors de notre baiser, Potter, tu te charges de faire le tribut sanguin et tu nous tournes le dos.

Harry la regarda, déconcerté, mais voyant Bowman et Deadheart se préparer, il consentit à répondre à l'ordre : s'avançant jusqu'à la hallebarde au tranchant étincelant, il appliqua dessus son pouce pour s'entailler – non sans une légère grimace – et tourna docilement le dos aux deux Serpentard. Son sang dégoulinait le long de son doigt, la douleur s'apaisant d'elle-même, puis dégouttait sur le sol dallé. Bien malgré lui, son imaginaire prit le dessus sur son attention : alors qu'il guettait le moindre signe d'un brouillard, son esprit s'encombra d'embrassades plus ou moins passionnées mettant en scène Bowman et Deadheart… puis lui-même et la magnifique Serpentard.

Il les chassa impitoyablement. Si sublime fût-elle, Deadheart ne répondait pas du tout à ses critères : il y avait, en vérité, un véritable fossé entre elle et Ginny… et il étouffa quasi-instantanément cette pensée : Ginny était un souvenir d'une autre vie, d'une autre existence. Il s'en voulut presque d'avoir pensé à elle, mais un bruit soudain – peut-être même celui entendu par l'amant de Wendy Pullman – le ramena à la réalité.

Un chuintement s'éleva peu à peu, comme si on avait libéré une soudaine vapeur : une brume blanche, opaque, jaillit de chacun des couloirs partant de celui où Harry et les deux Serpentard se trouvaient. Elle se répandit d'en haut jusqu'en bas, occultant tout du plafond jusqu'au sol, et comme poussée par un quelconque vent, elle fondit à la rencontre des trois étudiants. Aveuglé, Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit les jeunes femmes le rejoindre et se tenir à côté de lui, puis une nouvelle bourrasque parut souffler et le brouillard passa… mais le couloir avait disparu.

Harry, Bowman et Deadheart se tenaient à présent à l'extrémité d'un jardin : un grand parterre de pelouse vert émeraude, semblable à celui du Sanctuaire, tapissait une grande partie de la salle aux murs escaladés par le lierre et toutes sortes de plantes grimpantes, dont certaines arboraient des fleurs blanches, roses ou violettes. Une autre partie du sol, bien moins vaste, était dallée et supportait des vitrines et des étagères présentant des objets étranges aux fonctions mystérieuses : Harry aperçut une espèce de Pensine primitive, une bassine de pierre brute creusée et gravée de runes complexes et innombrables. Aménagés dans les murs, des gueules de lion déversaient de l'eau en continu – des rigoles creusées dans le sol permettaient à l'eau de dessiner des ruisseaux prenant le chemin de la pelouse, puis elles se rejoignaient les unes les autres en décrivant un large cercle tout autour du jardin. Des bancs de pierre, identiques à ceux du Sanctuaire, traçaient également un grand cercle discontinu autour d'une fontaine de marbre représentant une fée – et dans les mains de la fée, la fameuse bille argentée.

Cependant, malgré son excitation à l'idée de découvrir davantage l'époque d'Astaroth, Harry remarqua le plus important des éléments : un portrait parfaitement conservé, à l'image d'un homme au visage hautain, le barbe en pointe et parsemée de fils gris, sa moustache très finement taillée se rehaussant de petites boucles. Si le sorcier se donnait l'air d'un individu noble et respectable, son regard sombre, lorsqu'il se porta sur Deadheart, révéla toute la perversité qui caractérisait sa personnalité.

− Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez, annonça Harry du coin des lèvres.

− A quoi faire ? s'étonna quelque peu Bowman.

− Le portrait détient une information qui m'intéresse, répondit Harry en se tournant vers les Serpentard. Il a été enfermé ici parce qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de tableaux jugés obscènes : malgré toutes les négociations que je pourrais mener avec lui, je ne m'attends pas à un miracle et, en conséquence, j'aurai sûrement besoin de l'une d'entre vous pour le… _convaincre_.

− Des portraits… obscènes, répéta Deadheart, méfiante.

− On s'en souciera plus tard, décréta Bowman. Allons chercher la bille !

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que les deux jeunes femmes prenaient déjà le chemin de la fontaine à l'effigie d'une fée. Leur emboîtant le pas pour les rejoindre, ils parcoururent la petite allée de marbre tranchant la pelouse en deux et atteignirent enfin la statue. Il n'y avait ni jet d'eau, ni même un quelconque liquide au fond du bassin surplombé par la fée – mais ils le remarquèrent à peine, leurs yeux fixés sur la bille argentée, semblable à une lune miniature.

− Vous croyez qu'elle est protégée ? demanda Deadheart.

− Peu probable, dit Harry. Cette salle est suffisamment protégée comme ça.

Il tendit la main vers la bille argentée, mais Bowman lui saisit le poignet pour le faire renoncer.

− Et si nous tombons sur une scène similaire à celle de l'auberge ? interrogea-t-elle.

Harry comprit aussitôt où la petite Serpentard voulait en venir : si Bowman avait mis un temps à attirer l'envie des clients de l'aubergiste, il était fort probable que Deadheart se fasse remarquer dès son entrée dans un endroit aussi « ouvert d'esprit ».

− Nous aviserons, déclara-t-il.

Et Bowman le lâcha, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre la bille argentée. Ses seuls doigts suffirent à la briser, et le brouillard impénétrable s'éleva instantanément des mains de la fée, se répandant dans toute la salle en un simple et bref clin d'œil. Harry perdit les deux Serpentard de vue, masquées par l'écran de brume qui les séparaient – et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la purée de pois se dissipa, se déchirant en lambeaux pour dévoiler la nouvelle « promenade » ancestrale.

Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une crête, un chemin s'étendant devant eux et dégringolant une pente douce. Au pied, après avoir serpenté parmi de vastes prairies sauvages, il s'arrêtait à proximité d'une petite maison dont les fenêtres brillaient en vacillant, visiblement éclairées par un feu de bois. Le cottage se dressait à quelque distance d'un grand lac lisse sur lequel la lune se reflétait comme si elle s'était regardée dans un miroir. Harry observa le toit de chaume avec un brin de méfiance, se demandant bien ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur de la maisonnette – mais Deadheart, peut-être plus excitée par l'aventure qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer, s'avança, et Bowman et lui suivirent la magnifique Serpentard.

− Vous pensez que nous sommes plus près de notre époque ? demanda Deadheart.

− J'en doute, avoua Harry.

− Ah ? s'étonna Bowman, curieuse.

− Je crois que les billes argentées fonctionnent comme la mémoire, expliqua Harry.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Prends exemple sur la solution de Mnémosyne : chaque souvenir visité nous faisait remonter le temps. C'est tout à fait logique, en fait, car un souvenir récent, sans traumatisme particulier, est plus facile à se remémorer que le souvenir de ton troisième anniversaire, par exemple. Acrofe Manings a inventé la Pensine pour permettre aux personnes de consulter leurs souvenirs dans l'ordre qu'elles souhaitaient, sans avoir à se farcir d'autres souvenirs plus récents et pas forcément intéressants.

− Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va découvrir dans cette maison, mais j'envie son occupant, dit Deadheart. Cet endroit est magnifique.

Il fallait reconnaître que le paysage offrait un spectacle assez enchanteur, notamment au clair de lune. Harry ne put que deviner les montagnes, immenses silhouettes sombres et pointues, qui se dressaient à l'horizon, une nuée de cumulonimbus flottant autour des pics comme si elle s'y était accrochée. Une brise tiède venait dans leur dos, faisant bruisser les hautes herbes, puis glissait jusqu'au lac sans parvenir à en perturber la surface lisse. Harry se dit que lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé vivre dans un endroit pareil.

Ils quittèrent le sentier arrivé en bout de course, puis s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Harry hésita un instant à se saisir de sa baguette magique, mais il renonça et leva un poing dans l'intention de frapper :

− C'est ouvert ! lança une voix féminine et chevrotante, avant même qu'il eut toqué.

Harry cilla, mais les réactions des deux Serpentard confirmèrent son impression incrédule : l'habitante n'avait pas parlé une langue impériale, mais un parfait anglais moderne.

− Ouvre, souffla Bowman à voix très basse.

Harry baissa son poing toujours levé et ouvrit la porte en bois. Si la maisonnette s'élevait sur deux étages, tout semblait indiquer que les pièces et couloirs n'offraient pas de grands espaces : le hall exigu était surchargé d'une commode imposante, de patères de différentes formes et tailles, d'une table aux pieds effilés qui dénotait et d'un espèce de guéridon abandonné contre un mur. Si minces fussent-ils, les trois adolescents durent s'avancer en file indienne pour rejoindre le salon où, comme ils l'avaient entendu, une vieille femme les attendait. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil de cuir noir séparé d'un sofa assorti par une table basse en verre. Un plateau d'argent patientait, supportant une théière fumante, quatre tasses déjà pleines et deux assiettes de biscuits.

La vieille femme était toute ridée, ses yeux délavés disparaissant presque sous ses paupières comme si celles-ci avaient fini par devenir trop lourdes, et ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en un chignon serré qui lui l'air très strict. Mais son sourire n'en était pas moins chaleureux et, d'un geste de la main, elle invita les trois adolescents à prendre place dans le sofa.

− J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le thé à la menthe, dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

− Comment se fait-il que vous parliez notre langue ? demanda Bowman.

− Comment se fait-il que Leandros parle votre langue ? rétorqua la vieille femme d'un air amusé.

− Vous êtes une Liseuse ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− J'aurais pu l'être, mais j'ai préféré être une mère attentive pour élever mon fils bien plus doué que moi dans cet art. Mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières : je suis Eliana, la mère de Leandros.

Voilà qui expliquait au moins que la vieille femme ait été capable de prévoir leur venue, se dit Harry.

− Astaroth est déjà mort ? demanda-t-il.

− Il mourra ce soir, approuva Eliana après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, mais il ne nous intéresse pas. La raison pour laquelle une bille vous a conduits jusqu'ici s'explique très simplement : Leandros, ce cher enfant, me rend rarement visite et s'est donc dit, dans un accès de culpabilité, que vous pourriez me tenir compagnie. Autant que je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'êtes pas seulement ici pour sortir une vieille femme de sa solitude.

Elle scruta attentivement le regard de Harry, comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer un message visuel, mais si ce fut le cas, il ne le comprit pas.

− Leandros a beaucoup d'estime pour vous, mon garçon, reprit-elle alors. C'est assez étonnant, d'ailleurs, mais je commence à croire que vous pouvez réellement sauver Marvennor… ou le Marcheur de Mort, comme vous le nommez à votre époque.

− Le sauver de quoi ?

− De sa malédiction, répondit Eliana. Il est difficile de démêler la vérité des inventions, mais les légendes sont d'accord sur un seul et même point : c'est Astaroth lui-même qui maudît jadis Marvennor. Maintenant, tout n'est qu'affaire de préférence, laquelle de toutes les légendes entourant cette malédiction vous plaît le plus ou paraît la plus probable.

− Quelle est la vôtre ? intervint Deadheart, très intéressée.

− J'aime beaucoup celle qui prétend que Marvennor est le fils illégitime de Morgan et de la princesse, admit la vieille femme, mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant.

Elle parut se perdre momentanément dans ses souvenirs, mais Harry la ramena très vite à la réalité :

− Vous avez déjà rencontré Morgan ?

Eliana porta son regard délavé sur lui, et il crut déceler une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux mi-clos.

− Deux fois, reconnut-elle, et je m'en souviens encore comme si je l'avais rencontré ce matin même. Ma mère était une femme facilement tentée par les hommes, et mon père était un ivrogne singulièrement violent. La toute première fois que j'ai croisé le chemin de Morgan, il était deux fois plus âgé que vous, et j'étais une jeune fille à l'esprit naïf, romantique et idéaliste. Suite à une altercation avec trois filles qui ne m'aimaient pas du tout, j'ai vu une haute silhouette se présenter devant moi tandis que je pleurai, puis deux mains me saisirent pour me relever, et comme par enchantement, mes quelques égratignures disparurent, ne me firent plus souffrir. Et il était là, face à moi, même si j'ignorai à l'époque qui il était. Après m'avoir longuement écoutée, il me dit mot pour mot : _« Tu vas rentrer chez toi et dormir. A ton réveil, les choses seront différentes. Quant à ces trois jeunes filles qui te font du mal régulièrement, tu leur diras d'aller près du lac à la nuit tombée. »_ Et je fis ce qu'il me disait. Au matin, il y avait un copieux petit déjeuner à côté de mon lit, mais c'étaient des bruits étrangers qui attirèrent avant tout ma curiosité. Je me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre pour découvrir, dans la rue, mon père, sobre, qui étalait de ses poings des hommes ayant eu l'audace d'insulter ma mère. Et quand je descendis, ma mère préparait des boîtes de bouteilles d'alcool en m'annonçant que mon père renonçait à la boisson, et qu'elle-même consacrerait son plaisir à mon père. Quant à mes trois ennemies, elles découvrirent à la nuit tombée, près du lac, que leurs mères avaient des occupations communes des plus dénudées et orgasmiques.

Le regard dans le vide, Eliana resta silencieuse un moment, mais elle finit par se ressaisir :

− Ma seconde rencontre avec Morgan eut lieu juste après la nomination de Leandros en tant que Liseur du roi, poursuivit-elle. J'avais été invitée à la table d'Astaroth, avec qui j'échangeai bien des paroles, mais l'attitude de la reine et de la princesse ne cessait d'attiser ma curiosité. Alana ne cessait de se recoiffer, de réajuster sa tenue – et plus étrange encore, de solliciter sa mère pour lui donner de quoi manger. Sauf que la reine n'ajoutait aucun de ces aliments à son assiette : elle surveillait Astaroth du coin de l'œil puis, quand celui-ci paraissait trop impliqué dans une conversation pour lui prêter attention, elle faisait disparaître l'aliment en question à l'aide d'un sort. Je n'aurais certainement pas compris l'intérêt de cette entreprise si je n'avais pas vu la princesse lever les yeux vers le plafond de la salle : car perché sur le lustre, Morgan, bien plus jeune que dans mon souvenir, se régalait.

− Il a rajeuni ?! s'étonnèrent les trois adolescents.

− C'est l'un des nombreux mystères entourant Morgan : pourquoi, cinquante ans après une première rencontre, paraît-il plus jeune à la deuxième ? dit Eliana avec un sourire. A l'exception de la princesse Alana, il n'existe nul être au monde capable d'apporter une réponse à chacune des questions concernant Morgan.

− Vous n'avez pas approuvé la décision d'Astaroth de l'assassiner, affirma Harry.

− J'ai vu les regards que la princesse et Morgan s'échangeaient, répliqua Eliana d'un air attristé, des larmes lui semblant monter aux yeux. Pouvez-vous imaginer, mes enfants, quelque chose de plus puissant que l'amour et le désir, que l'admiration et le bonheur ? Si vous le pouvez, alors vous saurez comment Morgan regardait Alana, et inversement… Quelque chose d'inaccessible au commun des mortels les rapprochait, les unissait, les attirait l'un vers l'autre…

Elle remplit à nouveau les tasses, ses sourcils blancs légèrement froncés, comme si elle se remémorait quelque souvenir désagréable ou difficilement compréhensible.

− Pour en revenir à Marvennor, annonça-t-il, je ne saurai vous dire grand-chose à son sujet. C'est un être assez particulier, je serais presque tentée de croire qu'il est un Aîné, mais il est trop différent. Il cultive le secret, ne fait jamais connaissance avec qui que ce soit… On dit que sa bienveillance rivalise avec sa cruauté, que sa justice est aussi implacable que ses marchés, qu'un seul grognement de sa part peut provoquer un séisme, qu'il peut tuer un titan en clignant simplement de l'œil… mais ce sont des racontars. Personne n'a jamais vu Marvennor agir… Ou alors, ils sont morts dans la seconde qui a suivi.

− A notre époque, intervint Bowman, on croit qu'il est possible d'appeler le Marcheur de Mort, mais personne ne connaît le moyen.

− Je sais, dit Eliana. Auriez-vous dans l'idée de l'appeler ?

− Je… non, je voulais juste savoir si c'était également le cas… ici… en ce temps-là, balbutia Bowman.

Harry lui lança un regard exagérément soupçonneux, mais ce fut le sourire goguenard de Deadheart qui parvint à faire rosir les joues de Bowman.

L'air amusé, Eliana observa la petite Serpentard, puis fit bondir son regard de Deadheart à Harry, qui se méfia quasi-aussitôt.

− Le Marcheur de Mort peut être appelé, confirma la vieille femme, mais rien ne vous garantit qu'il répondra à votre appel. Vous m'avez demandée quelle était ma légende préférée concernant Marvennor, mais voici celle qui me paraît la plus probable : on raconte qu'aux temps jadis, Astaroth déroba à Marvennor quelque chose qui avait une valeur particulière, quelque chose de si précieux que nulle âme ne saurait en imaginer l'importance – et c'est depuis, que Marvennor la recherche partout dans le monde, passant des marchés avec les mortels en attendant de trouver un quelconque indice qui lui permettrait de localiser ce fameux trésor.

Que pouvait être cette chose ? se demanda Harry. Il comprenait parfaitement l'intérêt que représentait une telle découverte : s'il était en mesure d'apporter ladite convoitise au Marcheur de Mort – si tant est qu'il fut encore en vie –, il pourrait peut-être négocier son soutien dans la guerre contre la Fraternité et Lord Voldemort.

− Ca ne nous dit pas comment on fait pour l'appeler, fit remarquer Deadheart.

− Vous vivez malheureusement à une époque très lointaine, dit Eliana. Le Marcheur de Mort a été vaincu, il ne saurait entendre tous les appels qu'on lui fait, mais Leandros affirme qu'il reviendra le jour où quelqu'un aura la bonne idée de trouver et lui échanger cette merveille insoupçonnable. Et croyez-moi, si mon fils le dit, c'est qu'il est tout à fait possible que Marvennor revienne un jour ou l'autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun et chacune s'enfermant dans ses pensées. Harry était toujours dans l'impasse : il avait entendu Leandros et Astaroth faire allusion à cette chose si merveilleuse et tant recherchée par le Marcheur de Mort, il venait de bénéficier du récit d'Eliana sur les croyances actuelles, mais les indices étaient maigres, quasi-inexistants. Que recherchait tant Marvennor ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois, quelque peu contrarié.

− A quoi servent les billes argentées ? interrogea Bowman.

− Voilà une très bonne question, approuva Eliana. Les billes argentées ont été créées pour répondre à toutes les questions associées à Marvennor. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que mon fils pour cerner les évènements à venir, j'ai rarement vu au-delà des trois prochaines millénaires, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a affirmée et je ne doute pas qu'il eût dit vrai. Le Marcheur de Mort, comme je l'ai dit, est un être exceptionnel : qu'il soit mort, emprisonné, amoindri, endormi ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il soit capable de miracles pour cette si précieuse merveille.

Harry ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le Marcheur de Mort avait accompli divers miracles pour que cette vieille femme aille jusqu'à le croire susceptible de revenir d'entre les morts, mais ce fut une toute autre chose qui vint s'immiscer dans son esprit :

− Si les billes argentées nous permettent de revenir dans les anciens temps, pourquoi sommes-nous renvoyés à notre époque ? demanda-t-il.

Eliana sembla, une nouvelle fois, amusée par la question.

− Leandros vous dirait que la réponse vous apparaîtra si vous trouvez _La Connaissance_, assura-t-elle.


	43. Le Miroir du Monde

La « salle très bien cachée » ne tarda pas à réapparaître, et Harry se retrouva quasi-aussitôt assailli par les très nombreuses questions de Bowman et de Deadheart, la sublime Serpentard se révélant soudainement plus bavarde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Raconter, sans trop en dire, ce qu'il savait d'Astaroth, de Leandros, de Marvennor et, hélas, de _La Connaissance_, ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais il sembla que le Gryffondor s'en sortit plus ou moins, car les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent de ses réponses nébuleuses.

− Donc, Grinval a dissimulé des indices qui te mèneront à cette Connaissance, c'est bien ça ? dit Deadheart au moment où Bowman demandait : Donc, « l'ennemi emprisonné depuis longtemps » annoncé par le Choixpeau se trouve être le même que celui affronté par Astaroth ?

− Oui et oui, répondit Harry.

Bowman plissa légèrement les yeux, comme si elle ne le croyait pas capable de relever un quelconque défi.

− Pourquoi _toi_ ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Son regard, comme attiré par un aimant, se détourna des jeunes femmes pour se poser sur le portrait du sorcier au visage hautain et à la barbe pointue, qui continuait à les observer en entortillant une boucle de ses moustaches autour de son index. Pour une obscure raison, son intérêt ne se portait non pas sur Deadheart, qu'il avait reluquée sans vergogne dès leur entrée, mais sur Harry lui-même – et celui-ci, prenant cela comme une invitation, vint lui faire face sans même entendre les autres questions que lui posa Bowman, dont l'irritation ne s'apaisa que lorsque Deadheart lui intima le silence d'un regard.

− Je crois savoir que vous avez une devinette à mon intention, dit Harry.

− Je crois savoir que vous avez deux ravissantes camarades, rétorqua le portrait d'un air rusé.

− Et une baguette magique hautement dangereuse, assura le Gryffondor.

Le portrait eut un sourire narquois, nullement impressionné par la menace.

− J'ai effectivement une devinette à l'intention de Mr Harry Potter, admit-il, mais je ne suis pas assez sot pour vous la donner sans réclamer une contribution ! Acrofe Manings – que le diable l'emporte ! – eut l'étrange et très intéressante idée de me confier ladite devinette pour la transmettre à mes seules et personnelles conditions. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant pour cela, bien évidemment, mais ce gredin se montra bien plus malin que je ne le fus, car il m'ensorcela pour que je ne sois jamais décollé de ce mur tant que je n'aurais pas accompli la part de notre marché…

− Vous êtes l'un des portraits obscènes ? lança Bowman.

− Un admirateur de la nudité féminine, répliqua le portrait d'un air pincé. Manings lui-même reconnaissait que j'avais été injustement traité, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est à moi qu'il confia la devinette ! J'ai fréquenté des femmes de toutes sortes, je sais pertinemment que, malgré leurs airs prudes et innocents, elles aiment les plaisirs de la chair autant que les hommes !

Il lança un regard supérieur à Bowman et à Deadheart, comme s'il les mettait au défi de contredire sa certitude mais ni l'une, ni l'autre ne lui donna satisfaction.

− Quelles sont vos conditions ? interrogea Harry.

− N'allons pas trop vite, protesta le portrait d'un ton hautain. Manings avait un esprit aussi brillant que fourbe, il n'aurait jamais apprécié que vous obteniez ce que vous cherchez sans faire quelques efforts ! Je fus, il y a bien longtemps, un grand amateur de baisers féminins : si ces deux jeunes femmes daignent s'embrasser face à moi, il vous sera accordé le premier indice permettant de résoudre la devinette en ma possession.

Les mains de Bowman saisirent fermement les épaules de Harry pour lui intimer de rester en place, déterminée à ce qu'il ne les voit pas s'embrasser, puis elle le lâcha et – il le sentit – rejoignit Deadheart pour répondre à cette première exigence du portrait. Bien qu'il ne vît rien du baiser, Harry imaginait assez facilement la scène : visible et trop concentré sur les deux Serpentard, le portrait contemplait le résultat d'un air émerveillé, visiblement sous le charme du baiser échangé par les adolescentes. Ledit baiser ne dura guère longtemps, mais le portrait ne parut guère irrité.

− Quelle beauté ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air réjoui. Quel délice ! Je crois deviner que l'une de vous est plus attirée par les femmes, et je la comprends parfaitement : nulles lèvres ne sauraient être plus exquises que celles du beau sexe !

− L'indice ? coupa Harry.

− Plaît-il ? s'étonna le portrait, l'air hagard. Ah oui… Le premier indice est le suivant : _« Je suis là, mais on ne saurait me voir. Je ne suis pas de pierre, mais j'ai la solidité d'un roc. Je porte, mais ne peut être traversé. »_

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. La devinette comportait des indices sous forme d'énigmes ?

− Le Trompe-Œil, dit Deadheart.

Arquant un sourcil, le Gryffondor se tourna vers la magnifique Serpentard.

− Le Trompe-Œil ? répéta-t-il, légèrement déconcerté.

− C'est un bois extrêmement solide, indiqua Deadheart. Sa particularité réside dans le fait qu'il s'adapte à son environnement : il est quasiment indétectable, invisible mais bien là, et il est tellement dur que même un troll des montagnes ne suffirait pas à le déraciner ou le casser. Et l'on prétend que même les fantômes ne peuvent passer à travers, bien qu'on n'en eût jamais la preuve.

− Excellent résumé, approuva le portrait d'un air sincère. Il se trouve qu'il y a, dans la forêt interdite, un grand bosquet de Trompe-Œil : Manings, je ne sais comment, parvint à le localiser et à en extraire une certaine quantité pour le deuxième indice…

Et visiblement, le portrait n'avait pas encore décidé quelle serait sa deuxième condition, mais un seul regard en direction de Deadheart sembla l'inspirer.

− Votre robe est exquise, commenta-t-il, mais elle manque de… profondeur.

Harry roula des yeux tout en essayant de ne pas imaginer à quelle profondeur pensait le portrait, mais il sembla que les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi déterminées que lui à entendre la devinette, car il entendit soudain une déchirure et manqua de se retourner sous la surprise. Les yeux du tableau étincelèrent, visiblement réjouis d'être en négociation avec une Deadheart aussi conciliante.

− Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour que les Peverell de mon époque aient eu une fille, et non un fils, soupira-t-il.

− Le deuxième indice, répliqua Deadheart qui semblait avoir déjà réparé la déchirure de son décolleté.

− Certainement, dit le portrait. _« J'ai des jambes, mais aucun pied. Mes enjambées sont souvient bien grandes, mais je ne marche jamais. Nulle flaque ne peut m'atteindre, sauf s'il pleut ou qu'une rivière déborde… »_

− Un pont, l'interrompit Harry. Manings a fabriqué un pont ou une passerelle en Trompe-Œil.

Le portrait soupira de nouveau, l'air moins rêveur que précédemment.

− J'avais pourtant bien dit que ces devinettes étaient trop simples, marmonna-t-il.

− Vous n'avez donc pas d'indice sur la localisation du pont, affirma Bowman.

− Manings s'est contenté de me dire qu'aucun élève, aucun professeur ne pourrait échapper de passer à côté…

− Le Grand Escalier, dirent les trois adolescents d'une même voix.

− Oui, oui, bravo, dit le portrait d'un ton las. Pourrions-nous aborder mon avenir, à présent ?

− Je souhaite d'abord entendre la devinette dans son intégralité, dit Harry.

Le tableau lui lança un regard courroucé. Le Gryffondor s'autorisa un sourire narquois : il n'avait fait que s'en douter, mais la réaction du portrait lui confirmait son soupçon : la vraie devinette confiée par Manings était bien plus riche en indices que le portrait ne voulait bien le faire croire – ou peut-être prenait-il simplement conscience qu'il n'avait plus les armes pour faire chanter les adolescents. Quelle que fût la raison de son irritation, il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit :

_J'enjambe le vide sans crainte_

_Et mène à une douce étreinte,_

_Gardienne d'une zone cachée_

_Qu'un seul parvint à explorer._

_Mais, prends garde à ta venue !_

_Car tu risqueras de tomber des nues_

_si, à mes questions détaillées,_

_réponses correctes n'sont pas données._

_Portraits vicieux et pervers_

_furent enfermés naguère,_

_pour protéger le seul souvenir_

_qui vit la mort mourir._

− La mort mourir… répéta Bowman, dubitative.

− Il faut qu'on trouve un portrait représentant… quoi ? dit au même moment Deadheart pour elle-même. Deux amants s'enlaçant ? Une mère berçant son enfant ?

− Ou quelque chose de bien plus métaphorique, dit Harry. Ca peut être le sommeil s'emparant d'un homme ou d'une femme fatiguée…

− Sauf que ça parle, puisque ça pose des questions, objecta Bowman.

− Pas faux, admit Harry.

Le portrait s'éclaircit la gorge.

− Pourrions-nous en revenir à nos affaires, je vous prie ? lança-t-il.

− Je demanderai à Dumbledore de vous remettre dans les parties communes du château, assura Harry.

− Je tiens à être au quatrième étage, exigea le portrait.

− Vous verrez ça avec lui.

Harry se détourna du tableau satisfait et pour la première fois, il s'intéressa réellement aux inventions d'Acrofe Manings. Comme d'un commun accord silencieux, les trois adolescents se séparèrent pour partir à la découverte des vitrines et des étagères. Tel un musée, les expositions présentaient toutes des étiquettes pour renseigner celui ou celle qui les lisait, de la fonction de chaque objet : « _Gant fantôme_, était-il écrit sous un gant de soie blanche : _permet à quiconque l'enfile de traverser toute chose solide avec sa main._ » Un peu plus loin, usée, rapiécée mais encore mettable, une cape soigneusement pliée indiquait : « _Capéléon : agit comme un sortilège de Désillusion – en bien plus puissant !_ » Juste en-dessous, sur une autre planche, un étrange objet en argent, semblable à ceux de Dumbledore : « _Capteur de pensées : activez-le et toutes les pensées présentes dans une pièce prendront forme à votre seul regard._ »

Intrigué, Harry donna un petit coup à une petite aiguille, qui se mit aussitôt à tournoyer comme une hélice. Un léger bourdonnement s'éleva de l'objet, qui cracha alors un petit panache de fumée à son image. Un autre nuage s'éleva dès que le premier se fut dissipé et prit la silhouette du large chapeau que Bowman examinait sous toutes les coutures. Le troisième panache bondit à son tour en prenant l'apparence de Deadheart – et Harry n'eut même pas à tourner les yeux pour savoir que le portrait observait attentivement la magnifique Serpentard.

− Venez voir ! lança Deadheart.

Au même moment, un panache de fumée prit la forme d'un rectangle drapé, mais il fallut que Harry tourne les yeux vers la Serpentard pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : adossé contre un mur, un grand drap sale couvrait une sorte de haut miroir. Arrêtant l'objet au moment où un cinquième panache, identique au précédant, s'élevait, Harry rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes devant le grand cadre, que Deadheart débarrassait du drap d'un coup de baguette.

C'était un miroir, en effet, mais bien moins impressionnant que celui du Riséd. Manings n'avait pas daigné lui offrir un cadre d'or – il était en bois grossièrement taillé et parfaitement rectangulaire, sans pieds ni ornement de toutes sortes. Deadheart, qui s'était déjà emparé de l'étiquette, la déplia :

− _« Miroir du Monde : qui fait quoi ? »_, annonça-t-elle.

− Oooooh ! se réjouit Bowman d'un air surexcité. Que fait… Moira Winston ?

Comme une flaque d'eau perturbée par un caillou, la surface du miroir ondula brièvement en adoptant une très longue série de teintes différentes : le décor de la Grande Salle leur apparut alors nettement, tandis qu'une douce musique leur parvenait aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été présents – des élèves dansaient le slow, certains plus collés-serrés que d'autres, alors que les professeurs continuaient à discuter à leur grande table en forme de pierre tombale, s'amusant de couples, de pieds écrasés ou commentant les danseurs et les danseuses les plus doués.

Glissant comme si elle avait été montée sur des roulettes, l'image se dirigea vers la table occupée par Moira et Lily, la préfète-en-chef regardant avec amusement et intérêt la petite Serpentard lui présenter avec enthousiasme un nouveau jeu.

− … s'appelle le Tirlili ! dit le petit bout de femme d'un air joyeux.

− Le Tirlili ? répéta Lily, rieuse. Tu es sûre que c'est Tumter qui a inventé ce jeu ?

− Bah oui, dit Moira comme si c'était l'évidence même. Alors, voici comment ça marche : tu prends autant de verres que tu veux que tu disposes en cercle, à l'exception d'un gobelet qui sera le Tirlilieur. Dans le Tirlilieur, il faut mettre une chose… tiens, un bonbon à la menthe !

Et la petite Serpentard prit un bonbon à la menthe pour le glisser dans le dernier gobelet, qu'elle posa avec une infinie précaution au milieu du petit cercle de verres qu'elle avait constitué.

− Alors, il faut miser, maintenant ! poursuivit Moira avec ravissement.

− Miser quoi ? demanda Lily, soupçonneuse.

− Un trèèèèèèèès gros bisou, se réjouit la petite Serpentard.

− D'accord.

− Alors, le Tirlilieur va envoyer le bonbon à la menthe dans l'un des verres du cercle : si tu trouves sous lequel il est en moins de trois coups, c'est moi qui te fais un trèèèèèèèès gros bisou, sinon, c'est moi qui gagne et tu me fais mon trèèèèèèèès gros bisou. Prête ?

Lily hocha la tête en souriant.

− _Tirlili !_ chantonna Moira en secouant le Tirlilieur brièvement.

Lorsqu'elle souleva le gobelet, le bonbon à la menthe, à la propre surprise de Harry, avait disparu.

− Je me demande bien quand elle trouve le temps de discuter avec Tumter, avoua Deadheart. Quand elle n'est pas avec nous, elle est avec Evans…

− Que fait Logan Tumter ? lança Bowman, saisissant l'occasion.

La surface du miroir ondula de nouveau, la Grande Salle brillamment éclairée se volatilisant. Les teintes furent bien moins nombreuses et bien plus sombres : une grande salle de bain se matérialisa alors, dallée et carrelée de marbre noir du sol au plafond. Les robinets d'or étincelaient à la lueur d'un lustre d'argent et Tumter, installé au bord d'une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, contemplait un point invisible de son regard inexpressif.

− La salle de bains de Serpentard, murmura Deadheart, étonnée.

− La salle de bains de… Encore une légende ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.

− Plutôt une anecdote, répondit Bowman. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle est située dans les sous-sols, et c'est d'ailleurs la seule de bain des sous-sols qui ne se trouve pas directement accessible par les dortoirs. C'est à Slughorn qu'on doit cette histoire : d'après lui, il l'utilisait beaucoup quand il était étudiant, il était même le seul à en connaître l'existence, mais je doute sérieusement qu'un élève viendrait le voir pour se vanter d'avoir pris un bain dans cette pièce…

− Regardez ! dit Deadheart.

Une minuscule lueur laiteuse avait soudainement paru à un millimètre de l'index tendu de Tumter, qui n'avait toujours pas fait d'autre geste. Le sortilège – d'orichalmie, Harry le savait – flotta un court instant, puis disparut à travers la mousse qui masquait la surface de l'eau : il y eut aussitôt un formidable chuintement, et une soudaine et épaisse vapeur s'éleva, transformant la salle de bains en un véritable sauna. Pendant quelques instants, Tumter ne fut plus qu'une silhouette sombre, mais la fumée se dissipa légèrement, et les spectateurs cillèrent.

Tumter n'était plus seul. Une Lily entièrement constituée de vapeur lui faisait face, sa tête dépassant tout juste de la mousse comme si elle avait tenu à cacher sa « nudité ». Alors, à la grande stupéfaction des spectateurs, elle ouvrit la bouche et s'exprima avec une voix très semblable à celle de la préfète-en-chef :

− Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes, dit-elle. Que tu veuilles rester discret, je le comprends très bien, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tu restes dans cet état ! A la guerre, tous les coups sont permis : il pourrait porter un coup fatal avant que tu n'aies récupéré tous tes moyens. Tant que tu persistes dans cette voie, tu seras affaibli, tes pouvoirs seront dérisoires et tu mourras. Elle peut te libérer, alors demande-le-lui. Il est grand temps que tout le monde sache que tu es…

Elle s'interrompit, resta silencieuse un moment en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis reprit :

− Quelle importance ! soupira-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Je ne dis pas qu'il te faille raconter toute ta vie, je parle d'exister à ses yeux, aux miens, aux tiens et à tous ceux qui n'attendent que ça ! Nos échecs passés sont derrière : les malchances que nous avons essuyées, les sacrifices que tu as dû accomplir, plus rien ne compte, maintenant, car nous regardons vers l'avenir, _ton_ avenir. A la mort d'Allandra – tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas –, tu as été anéanti et tu m'as fait une promesse : _« Plus rien ne se mettra en travers de notre rêve. »_ Qu'il te repère ou non, tu as encore du temps devant toi pour te préparer, alors profites-en pour réaliser notre rêve.

L'ombre d'un sourire parut démanger les lèvres de Tumter, mais son regard resta toujours aussi inexpressif au moment où il tendit sa main. S'il voulut caresser la joue de l'apparition, il dut être déçu, car sa main traversa son propre sortilège et l'annula au passage.

− Stop… arrête-toi… fini, balbutia Bowman, déconcertée.

Et le miroir redevint un simple et haut miroir. La petite Serpentard paraissait aussi perplexe que les deux autres mais, contrairement à Harry et à Deadheart, sa curiosité insatiable reprit rapidement le dessus :

− Vous avez vu ça ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Qui c'était, cette Allandra, d'après vous ? On aurait dit que Tumter était télépathe, non ?

− Du calme, du calme, dit Deadheart d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Bowman plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche et lança un regard boudeur à sa meilleure amie. Et bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, elle parut ressembler à Moira, songea Harry.

− Je n'ai rien compris, déclara Deadheart d'un air pensif. Enfin, si, j'ai tout compris, mais… en fait, non… Toi qui analyses toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, éclaire-nous ! lança-t-elle d'un ton impérieux à Harry.

Harry prit tout son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Lui-même n'avait pas tout compris – ce sortilège s'était révélé aussi impressionnant que vague –, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain – et qu'il valait mieux taire –, c'était cette histoire de libération. A l'évidence, la silhouette de vapeur encourageait le massalien à aller voir Lily qui… pouvait le libérer ? Etait-il possible que la geôle d'Ambani ait véritablement été activée par le premier baiser de Lily, quand Tumter et elle avaient sept ans ? Cela signifiait-il qu'un autre baiser, ou une quelconque autre preuve d'amour, puisse libérer le massalien ?

Harry chassa toutes ces questions. Brighton lui avait dit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'interroger : il fallait aligner les certitudes, les suppositions, puis attendre d'obtenir de nouvelles informations pour enfin comprendre. Mais la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté lui avait momentanément fait oublier cette consigne – aussi recommença-t-il.

A l'évidence, Tumter se cachait de quelqu'un. Le Grand Seigneur paraissait être le suspect logique – peut-être Tumter et lui s'étaient-ils rencontrés par le passé, ce qui expliquerait que le Grand Seigneur ait décidé de centrer toute l'attention de la Fraternité sur le massalien, songea Harry. Mais ça ne collait pas : le Grand Seigneur savait déjà que Tumter était à Poudlard, les trois homoncules envoyés le mois le prouvaient… Alors, qui ? Malphas ? Il s'agissait indubitablement d'un suspect sérieux : si Tumter était une créature magique que personne ne parvenait à identifier, l'Aîné le considérait sûrement comme une menace potentielle… Mais Malphas savait également que Tumter était à Poudlard…

Harry secoua la tête pour tenter d'éclaircir son esprit.

− Nous n'en savons pas assez, reconnut-il. Nous ne savons pratiquement rien de Tumter, de toute façon : il est, pour le moment en tout cas, inutile de s'interroger tant que nous n'en apprendrons pas davantage.

− Moira ! s'exclama aussitôt Bowman. Elle pourrait nous servir d'espion… enfin, d'intermédiaire !

− Elle est la mieux placée, admit Deadheart.

− Allons la trouver !

Et attrapant le bras de la magnifique Serpentard, Bowman l'entraîna vers la sortie. Deadheart lança un regard à Harry, comme pour voir s'il les suivait, mais le Gryffondor était resté devant le Miroir du Monde et réfléchissait intensément. Le doute n'était plus permis : Acrofe Manings était sans conteste le Maudit le plus stupéfiant. Quel artefact !

Harry resta immobile un moment, puis il hocha la tête comme s'il avait pris une décision et lança un regard en direction de la porte par laquelle avaient disparu les deux Serpentard.

− Que fait Lord Voldemort ? interrogea-t-il.

Le miroir ondula à nouveau. Une grande pièce mal éclairée se matérialisa alors, meublée d'une longue table et d'un comptoir non moins grand – à l'évidence, le propriétaire de la maison organisait régulièrement des soirées, se dit Harry. Les chaises étaient toutes vides, à l'exception de celle située à l'extrémité de la table : éclairé par un feu de bois crépitant dans son dos, Lord Voldemort faisait danser le cognac contenu dans son verre, ses yeux aux pupilles verticales brillants comme deux lampes écarlates dans le contre-jour. Même ombragé, il était facile de se faire une idée du teint de craie de son visage émacié, sans lèvres et aux fentes en guise de narines.

Harry ressentit un léger picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme si la simple vue de son plus vieil ennemi suffisait à réveiller – ou recréer – le lien qui les avait jadis unis, mais la sensation disparut si vite qu'il dut l'avoir imaginée, pensa-t-il. Les bras croisés « face » au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry l'observa attentivement.

Voldemort paraissait bien songeur. Quelles sinistres pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit psychopathe ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que Voldemort réfléchissait à une solution pour localiser la Fraternité. Une semaine auparavant, trois faux Mangemorts avaient assassiné un simple commerçant. Harry s'était tout de suite méfié, mais il lui avait fallu une confirmation silencieuse de Farewell pour être certain que le crime était à mettre au nom de la Fraternité. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs s'être relevée : très discrète depuis l'affaire Burrow, elle avait fini par disparaître des journaux – _La Gazette du sorcier_ ne la soupçonnait plus d'être derrière tout crime perpétré sans raison apparente – et le ministère de la Magie lui-même était reparti dans toutes ses habitudes – on ne lisait plus, en effet, qu'un employé avait été longuement interrogé, qu'un service avait fait l'objet d'une enquête interne, et plus un seul porte-parole n'abordait le sujet pendant les conférences. Cependant, Harry ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction : si Croupton avait été assez malin, il avait sûrement été récupéré le Frère incarcéré à Azkaban dès son départ de Poudlard et obtenu un certain nombre d'informations utiles – même si rien n'indiquait que le Bureau des Aurors ait capturé un Frère ou une Sœur.

Il y eut alors de l'agitation, de l'autre côté du Miroir, et Harry revint à la réalité. Voldemort avait déjà émergé, ses yeux rouge sang se portant implacablement sur une porte située « derrière » Harry. Le panneau s'ouvrit alors, puis des pas claquèrent doucement sur le sol dallé. Un homme passa « à côté » de Harry – un petit sorcier gras et blond, vêtu d'une belle robe de sorcier bleu foncé, ses doigts boudinés refermés sur la poignée d'un attaché-case. Bien qu'il s'avançât le long de la table d'une démarche assurée, Harry vit son regard vadrouiller en tous sens, ne sachant visiblement pas où les poser du moment que ce fût ailleurs que sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La porte se referma – sans doute un Mangemort avait-il accompagné le sorcier, se dit Harry.

− Au nom de la F-Fraternité, je vous souhaite le bonjour, dit l'homme en essayant de paraître à son aise.

Harry faillit en perdre l'équilibre, quant à lui. La Fraternité marchandait avec Voldemort ? Incrédule, il regarda le petit sorcier s'asseoir à une distance qu'il jugeait sûrement raisonnable, mais il refusa obstinément de tourner ses yeux mobiles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− Nous avons conscience que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases : l'attaque de Massalia a été une très regrettable idée, dit le sorcier d'une voix mal assurée. Mais le Grand Seigneur a revu sa position…

− Le Grand Seigneur ? répéta Voldemort de sa voix aiguë et glacée.

Sans nul doute possible, il trouvait le surnom absolument ridicule, mais le sorcier ne releva pas, trop occupé à se tasser sur lui-même comme si la voix de Voldemort avait été un fouet menaçant.

− Oui… approuva-t-il d'une petite voix. Notre chef pense qu'un partenariat avec vous et vos Mangemorts peut porter des résultats intéressants pour nos deux… entreprises, si je puis dire. Nos contacts dans les hautes sphères des ministères de la Magie d'un grand nombre de pays pourraient adopter une politique répondant à vos attentes, par exemple, même s'il faudrait d'abord régler quelques problèmes hiérarchiques…

− Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de ta minable organisation, coupa Voldemort.

Le sorcier eut un léger spasme, comme s'il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte la Fraternité, mais sa terreur l'invita à ne surtout pas en prendre la défense et à poursuivre aussi calmement que possible :

− Nous avons beaucoup d'offres susceptibles de vous intéresser, assura-t-il. Nos esprits les plus brillants n'ont aucun doute qu'ils pourraient considérablement améliorer les protections de vos Mangemorts, leurs domiciles et leurs familles. Le Grand Seigneur lui-même serait enchanté de partager avec vos des ouvrages très anciens – des magies très noires, des secrets depuis longtemps oubliés y sont consignés.

Harry sut aussitôt que le sorcier venait de piquer l'intérêt de Voldemort, qui s'imaginait sûrement déjà vaincre Dumbledore en claquant simplement des doigts.

− Qu'est-ce que _vous_ voulez ? interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− Nous ne sommes pas très exigeants, nous avons déjà presque tout ce qu'il nous faut…

− _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ répéta Voldemort dans un souffle plus dangereux qu'une menace hurlée.

Le sorcier se recroquevilla, son front commençant à luire à la clarté du feu de bois.

− Nous sommes confrontés à un étudiant assez… coriace…

− Ce fameux Potter…

− En réalité, dit le sorcier, Potter est secondaire, même moins que ça : nous le tuerons en temps voulu, il n'est pas important. Il s'agit de Logan Tumter, c'est un massalien qui nous cause énormément de désagréments depuis l'attaque de Massalia. Depuis le début du mois, il élimine toutes nos créatures avant même que celles-ci aient eu le temps d'atteindre le château… Donc, ce Tumter étant à Poudlard, nous espérions que vous pourriez demander à des étudiants vous soutenant… de le neutraliser… Vivant, bien sûr : nous tenons à ce que vos futurs fidèles les plus prometteurs ne soient pas envoyés à Azkaban pour meurtre, qu'ils rejoignent votre armée et…

− Silence !

La voix du petit sorcier s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tandis que Voldemort réfléchissait intensément. Harry hocha la tête, plus que méprisant que jamais : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voyait que l'avantage qu'il tirerait à explorer le savoir en possession de la Fraternité – il se méfierait sans doute des réelles intentions de la Fraternité, tenterait même d'en comprendre tous les rouages pour mieux la trahir et la détruire, mais Harry redoutait plus que tout de découvrir que Voldemort connaissait l'existence des Reliques et, pis encore, qu'il s'associe à Malphas.

− J'ai une autre condition, annonça alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− La-laquelle ? s'étonna le sorcier, un peu inquiet.

− Trouvez-moi un moyen d'introduire un objet à Poudlard.


	44. La Forteresse

Au lendemain de Halloween, les élèves n'avaient cessé de raconter la soirée géniale qu'ils avaient vécue, mais Harry savait que Deadheart et Bowman trouvaient ces récits franchement ennuyeux – quelle chance avait un bal, face à une aventure des millénaires auparavant et la découverte d'un extraordinaire musée ? Moira, bien entendu dans le secret, avait passé tout le dimanche à ronchonner parce que « la salle très bien cachée » était inaccessible tant que Lily ne l'embrasserait pas, et Harry eut la très nette impression que les camarades de Pitchoun n'avaient pas manqué de lui interdire de montrer la pièce à qui que ce fut, pas même à la préfète-en-chef – et Moira n'avait guère l'air encline à embrasser l'une de ses amies, déterminée à ce que Lily soit la première à goûter à ses lèvres. Cependant, si Harry reconnaissait volontiers avoir passé une agréable soirée avec Deadheart et Bowman, tout ce qui lui occupa l'esprit pendant les jours suivants fut la rencontre entre le petit sorcier gras et Voldemort.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'alliance proposée au Seigneur des Ténèbres était une idée de Malphas lui-même : l'Aîné et Voldemort partageaient la même passion pour le pouvoir, ils étaient aussi malfaisants, aussi tordus et aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre – tout au moins, Harry imaginait bien Malphas ainsi. Ce dernier devait sûrement croire qu'un allié comme Voldemort faciliterait les choses, car le Lord noir régnait : pas de fidèles pour le contredire, pas de hiérarchie pour analyser les plans imaginés par l'Aîné, pas de trahison des mécontents – une association malveillante, cruelle, meurtrière qui ne pourrait que satisfaire les deux parties. Plus que tout, Harry se demandait ce que Brighton attendait pour l'avertir de l'avancement des négociations. Le Grand Défenseur, quels que furent ses différents avec le Grand Seigneur, ne pouvait pas ignorer la nouvelle politique de la Fraternité, se répétait sans cesse Harry.

Malheureusement, le jeudi vint sans que Brighton n'ait envoyé le moindre souvenir, la moindre lettre. On avait arrêté de commenter le couple Potter-Deadheart du bal, présenté en une du _Poudlard Reporter_ le lundi suivant le bal. Les jaloux, les paranoïaques, les indignés qui n'obtenaient aucune réponse à leurs questions sur les activités de Harry et de la magnifique Serpentard le soir de Halloween, apprirent très vite à ne plus s'attaquer à Harry – et les autres, plus hésitants, renoncèrent à le faire lorsque Deadheart entama un tri dans ses soupirants. Johan Irving sortit de l'infirmerie, pour sa part, le mardi et reçut quinze heures de retenue pour usage de Polynectar – Webster saurait au moins, comme le dit Lily, qu'il lui faudrait se déplacer lui-même pour nuire à Harry.

Comme pour chaque cours depuis le début de la semaine, Harry s'arrangea pour arriver bon dernier en classe – et comme chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une salle, son regard balaya toutes les tables pour tenter de repérer ce qui constituait la prochaine malveillance de Lord Voldemort : introduire son journal intime à Poudlard. Il était sûr et certain que « l'objet » à introduire dans l'école de sorcellerie, était le vieux cahier de Tom Jedusor. Si l'Horcruxe avait déjà été dans le château, la Chambre des Secrets aurait été rouverte le soir de Halloween, estimait Harry.

Prenant place à côté de Liz, Harry mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de l'atmosphère impatiente qui planait dans la salle. Sa mémoire se réorganisant, il se souvint : le professeur Farewell avait reporté à aujourd'hui le cours spécial d'octobre. Et en effet, Morpheus était posé sur le bureau du Frère.

− Cours particulier, donc ! lança-t-il. Lysandra, Moira et Lily ont préparé quelque chose de costaud, d'où mon incapacité à respecter les délais. La simulation s'inspire librement des contes de fées moldus : les preux et beaux princes charmants voleront à la rescousse des belles et débrouillardes princesses emprisonnées dans la forteresse d'un terrible ennemi. Ces demoiselles ne seront pas inactives pour autant, car elles réussiront à s'évader de leurs cellules et devront fournir tous les efforts possibles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Vos camarades se proposaient d'abord de faire piocher le nom d'une fille à chaque garçon, mais il a fallu renoncer : à quoi bon se lancer au secours d'une princesse si celle-ci a été vaincue pendant son évasion ?

− Il y a beaucoup d'ennemis ? demanda Winters.

− Un certain nombre, répondit Farewell. Des soldats, des sorciers et des créatures magiques, ainsi que le grand méchant bien sûr. Si vous êtes un garçon, vous gagnerez le droit de me proposer une simulation pour le prochain cours à condition que vous sauviez une princesse _et_ que vous vainquiez le grand méchant. Pour les filles, vaincre le grand méchant _et_ ressortir du château vous assurera la victoire. Si personne ne remplit ces objectifs, ce sera au dernier élève revenu ou qui a vaincu le grand méchant, que j'inviterai à me proposer une simulation pour le mois de novembre. Des questions ?

− On ne connaît toujours pas les poules pour le premier tour des éliminatoires, dit Mulciber.

− Elles seront affichées demain dans les salles communes. Autre chose ?

Personne ne répondit, bien que certains hochèrent la tête négativement. Tirant une bille argentée – bien moins argentée que celle permettant de rejoindre l'époque d'Astaroth – de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, le professeur Farewell la fit tomber dans la sphère mauve. Comme plus d'un mois auparavant, lorsque la bille entra en contact avec la lueur dorée qui occupait le cœur de Morpheus, le globe devint translucide, et le décor de la classe sembla avoir un sursaut. Les ténèbres tombèrent alors.

A nouveau debout dans l'obscurité, Harry tâtonna sa poche pour en repérer l'ouverture et tira sa baguette. Quel « grand méchant » avait bien pu être imaginé par les trois jeunes femmes ? Il se le demandait bien, mais son tout premier souci se trouva être non pas les adversaires à affronter, mais les camarades qu'il trouverait avec lui : une petite vengeance d'Irving, ou même de Webster, n'était pas à exclure – et les élèves désormais convaincus que la défense contre les forces du Mal était le domaine de prédilection de Harry, pourraient être tentés de le neutraliser dès le début pour s'assurer un challenger en moins.

Une lumière grisâtre tomba alors sur Harry, l'éblouissant légèrement tandis que le battement de la pluie venait lui percer les tympans. A sa propre surprise, ses vêtements s'humidifièrent, réellement mouillés, mais son regard, dès qu'il se fut habitué à la soudaine clarté, se porta instinctivement sur l'immense, gigantesque silhouette qui se dressait quelques mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté d'un fossé : la forteresse s'élevait vers le ciel nuageux, des fins trouvés faisant office de fenêtres. Une cloche retentissait frénétiquement, sonnant l'alerte du siège imminent. S'il n'y avait personne autre de Harry – aucun de ses camarades, en tout cas –, l'entrée de la forteresse ne l'était pas plus. Observant autour de lui, il reconnut plus ou moins le village imaginé de la précédente simulation – mais les maisons paraissaient aussi vides que les rues.

Ses vêtements commençant s'imbiber et la morsure de la pluie fraîche menaçant de le faire grelotter, Harry se décida enfin à partir à la recherche d'un accès à la forteresse. S'élançant le long de la rue longeant le haut mur de pierre noire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné une nouvelle fois par les capacités de Morpheus : chacune de ses enjambées projetait une gerbe d'eau à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied dans une flaque, le vent secouait ses vêtements et la pluie, bien sûr, pénétrait son uniforme et plaquait ses cheveux sur son front. Atteignant l'angle, le Gryffondor bifurqua à gauche au moment où Marvin Huddle et William Strand jaillissaient d'une rue adjacente : ils accordèrent un bref regard à Harry, puis coururent dans la même direction que lui, apparemment déterminés à ne pas le laisser les distancer.

Harry faillit en rire : si les deux Poufsouffle étaient un peu plus malins, ils sauraient que les premiers arrivés au portail de la forteresse seraient également les premiers à combattre – et cela faisait les affaires de Harry. Lorsque les deux Poufsouffle eurent tourné à l'angle, Harry ralentit progressivement et s'arrêta au coin. Il descendit dans le fossé desséché, remonta la pente opposée à la rue, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans l'artère voisine. Un pont faisait la liaison entre le village et l'entrée de la forteresse – des corps de soldats en armures étincelantes jonchaient déjà les environs, et il fut évident que certains élèves avaient déjà entamé leur progression à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Si Huddle et Strand considèrent le « massacre » comme une vision rassurante, ils furent rapidement démontrés : car au moment précis où ils traversèrent le pont, un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit depuis la forteresse. Huddle le prit de plein fouet et disparut, alors que Strand dérapait et jetait précipitamment un sortilège vers le sorcier.

Il sembla avoir touché sa cible, car il put se relever et, désormais plus prudent, s'engagea dans la forteresse. Le Gryffondor tourna l'angle et longea la façade de la forteresse, sa baguette prête et les yeux fixés sur le pont, côté entrée. Si les Poufsouffle avaient oublié que courir faisait beaucoup de bruit, Harry s'en était souvenu et jouait la carte de l'effet de surprise : si un garde sortait de l'édifice, il aurait quelques secondes pour le neutraliser sans se faire remarquer.

Mais personne ne sortit de la forteresse. De la rue faisant face à l'entrée, Winters jaillit d'un pas attentif. Il jeta un simple coup d'œil à Harry et fit « non » de la tête, comme pour lui confirmer que la voie paraissait libre. Puis, traversant le pont, le Serdaigle précéda le Gryffondor à l'intérieur de quelques secondes.

Pour un bâtiment aussi grand, le hall d'entrée était ridiculement petit, mais Lily, Deadheart et Moira – ou bien, Farewell lui-même – ne s'étaient pas creusées la tête pour offrir une décoration à l'endroit. De la pierre noire, ici, là, au sol, au plafond, là-bas – partout. Ici et là, des soldats et des sorciers stupéfixés encombraient le passage qui menait à un large double escalier que Winters montait déjà avec précaution. Indéniablement, se dit Harry, c'était là un futur Auror. Le Serdaigle disparut par l'ouverture, en prenant à droite, au moment où Harry montait sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

Une forte détonation retentit quelque part dans la forteresse, l'explosion se répercutant contre les murs et dans tous les sens comme pour empêcher les intrus d'en deviner la localisation exacte, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas : laissant le Serdaigle poursuivre son propre chemin, il choisit de tourner à gauche et redoubla de vigilance. En un peu moins de deux couloirs, il commença à avoir des doutes : il n'avait encore croisé aucun corps, aucun soldat, et n'avait même entendu aucune voix qui ait pu laisser entendre que cette zone du rez-de-chaussée fut fréquentée par les sous-fifres du « terrible méchant ». Il poursuivit malgré tout son chemin et, alors qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir, son pied s'enfonça en même temps qu'une dalle.

Un grondement résonna aussitôt derrière lui, et il fit volte-face en levant sa baguette magique pour voir un mur émerger perpendiculairement d'un autre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le pan rejoignit le mur d'en face, l'empêchant ainsi de revenir en arrière.

Harry tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, en quête d'inspiration. Celle-ci ne vint pas tout de suite, mais quelque chose vint quand même : un Cutskull apparut au fond de la voie de droite, visiblement motivé à en découvre, ses lames crissant sur le sol de pierre en projetant des gerbes d'étincelles. Harry décocha un éclair de lumière rouge : le sortilège traversa la distance et atteignit l'homoncule à la tête. La créature explosa dans un panache de fumée noire, et Harry remonta le couloir. Il estimait, en effet, que les créatures protégeraient le grand méchant – il avait donc dans l'idée de remonter le flot des adversaires en espérant qu'à destination, l'ennemi serait là.

Tournant à gauche, à droite, montant des escaliers, franchissant – toujours avec prudence – des portes ou forcé de faire parfois marche-arrière, Harry commençait lentement à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de tourner en rond : à part une demi-dizaine de Cutskull, il n'avait croisé aucun adversaire sérieux ou supérieur en nombre. De temps à autres, il jetait un regard par une meurtrière quand il en rencontrait une, mais elles donnaient toutes dans une vaste cour où semblait s'être déroulé un joyeux « carnage » - en tout cas, les élèves avaient neutralisé un très grand nombre de soldats et de sorciers. L'information qui intéressait Harry, toutefois, n'était pas de savoir où en étaient ses camarades, mais combien d'entre eux étaient encore en lice.

Il estimait qu'une demi-heure avait passé depuis le début de la simulation lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, il se figea brutalement, parcouru d'une curieuse sensation qui l'amena à faire volte-face en faisant apparaître un large bouclier d'énergie – bien plus large qu'il n'en avait jamais produit auparavant, en tout cas. Un jet de lumière s'y écrasa une fraction de seconde plus tard, alors qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée, à bonne distance de là, préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque. Harry prit aussitôt ses appuis et fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver la seconde tentative du sorcier, puis il donna une secousse à sa baguette et décocha un trait écarlate vers l'homme. L'individu bloqua la contre-attaque, à son tour, à l'aide d'un charme du Bouclier.

Il était très peu mobile, remarqua rapidement Harry. Le sorcier préférait visiblement user de protections plutôt que de se déplacer, et c'était une excellente chose pour Harry. Saisissant sa baguette entre l'index et le médius, il la fit tournoyer autour de ce dernier pour qu'elle passe entre son majeur et son annulaire – et dès qu'elle atteignit sa destination, son extrémité pointée sur le sorcier, un nouvel éclair de Stupéfixion fusa, manquant de surprendre l'homme qui fit à nouveau jaillir un bouclier d'énergie. La Danse de la Baguette n'attendit pas qu'il se protège et repartit, la baguette de Harry passant entre son annulaire et son auriculaire pour lancer un nouveau sort, puis elle revint entre l'annulaire et le médius, puis entre le médius et l'index – et à chaque fois, un sortilège fonça sur son adversaire.

Harry ne s'était plus exercé depuis un moment à cette technique imaginée par Grinval, même s'il lui arrivait en user dans des moments de profondes réflexions – et c'était alors inconscient –, mais il reconnut qu'il pourrait s'y entraîner de nouveau, car il était convaincu de pouvoir accélérer les rotations de sa baguette.

Acculé par les attaques de Harry, le sorcier ne trouvait aucun répit pour contre-attaquer et refusait obstinément de se déplacer, mais ces deux détails firent les affaires de Harry : le bouclier de son adversaire finit par faiblir, un autre trait de lumière rougeâtre le brisa et, avant que l'homme ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, un sortilège de Stupéfixion fusait déjà vers lui pour le frapper à la poitrine. Le sorcier s'effondra en arrière, battu, et Harry immobilisa sa baguette.

Rejoignant sa victime, Harry observa attentivement les alentours. Il éprouvait quelques difficultés à croire que le sorcier l'ait suivi sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se décider à l'attaquer – or, c'était précisément la distance qui les séparaient de l'angle du couloir. Aussi soupçonna-t-il naturellement l'existence d'une trappe, d'un pan de mur amovible ou d'une porte cachée, et il abaissa sa baguette magique à la verticale à divers endroits, comme au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, un simple cadre se matérialisa à une demi-douzaine de pas du sorcier inconscient, et Harry, à tout hasard, tâtonna l'endroit où il estimait trouver une poignée. Bonne intuition.

Tournant la poignée invisible, il ouvrit le panneau et révéla un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Au moins, se dit-il, il avait enfin la possibilité de quitter cet étage. Montant les marches sur la pointe des pieds, il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas monter tout en haut d'une tour pour trouver une « prisonnière », mais la priorité s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : le « grand méchant » devrait d'abord être vaincu afin d'avoir la paix pendant qu'il rechercherait, trouverait puis ramènerait une évadée vers la sortie. Il regrettait quelque peu, toutefois, que Farewell n'ait pas eu l'idée de donner la progression générale – Harry aurait au moins eu une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait dans les autres couloirs, étages et ailes de la forteresse.

Arrivant au sommet de l'escalier, qui devait l'avoir emmené deux étages plus haut lui semblait-il, Harry se plia en deux et ralentit le pas pour s'adosser contre un pan de mur – l'escalier émergeait du sol d'une salle ronde, très semblable à une tour. Il espéra, néanmoins, qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un cul-de-sac : monter était facile parce que personne ne l'attendait, mais descendre le serait beaucoup moins, surtout si le corps inanimé du sorcier avait été découvert pendant son ascension.

Se retournant avec précaution, Harry se redressa brièvement pour jeter un œil par-dessus le sol. Il avait vu une porte, repérable à l'interstice lumineux qui se glissait dessous – mais le plus alarmant restait les trois Aiguilleurs qui patrouillaient devant le panneau, leurs corps difformes et minuscules se dandinant sur leurs membres longs et épais. Si Harry savait à présent comment en venir à bout, il doutait sérieusement pouvoir intercepter les aiguilles de trois homoncules en même temps – l'une d'elles pourrait lui atterrir dans un œil. Même s'il ne risquait rien de réellement fâcheux, comme un éborgnement, il était bien conscient que ces simulations devaient aider les élèves à affronter et vaincre toute forme de danger.

Harry se redressa brièvement à deux reprises pour jeter des regards et aux homoncules, et aux différents objets entreposés dans la pièce. Des caisses de bois, pour la plupart, dont certaines moisissaient, mais il y avait aussi un grand morceau de tissu ressemblant plus à une tapisserie qu'à un rideau – et Harry comprit aussitôt l'utilité qu'il aurait à ne pas négliger ces choses.

Prenant de nouveau ses appuis, il bondit dans la pièce : les homoncules poussèrent des cris aigrelets et surpris, gonflèrent leur poitrine ridiculement disproportionnée à leurs membres, puis éjectèrent trois aiguillons que Harry intercepta à l'aide d'une caisse en bois – deux, en tout cas, s'y plantèrent dans de petits bruits secs, tandis que la dernière aiguille passait juste à côté de l'oreille du Gryffondor. Harry n'attendit pas que la caisse retombe : d'une précision et d'une vivacité infaillibles, il pointa sa baguette sur la caisse pour en arracher les aiguillons, puis d'un mouvement brusque du bras, il renvoya les deux projectiles à leurs lanceurs. Ceux-ci explosèrent immédiatement dans un panache de fumée, alors que le troisième se recroquevillant en concentrant tous ses muscles.

Harry se tint prêt. Il ne chercha même pas à récupérer le troisième aiguillon, il savait que celui-ci avait pu aller se perdre n'importe où derrière lui – et son plan prévoyait aussi bien de franchir la porte que de se renseigner sur les homoncules qu'il rencontrerait. L'Aiguilleur tressaillit quasi-imperceptiblement : d'un mouvement fluide qui répondit à un geste de la baguette de Harry, la tapisserie bondit dans les airs et se déroula au moment où la petite créature se redressait sèchement. Harry entendit les aiguilles siffler et se planter dans la tapisserie – celle-ci, dont les trous apparaissaient à présent qu'elle était déroulée, en laissant plusieurs menacer Harry, mais il était resté sur ses gardes et, après quelques contorsions pour échapper aux projectiles, il jeta un sort sur son bouclier textile afin d'y emprisonner l'homoncule.

Celui-ci périt-il en se faisant saucissonner par un morceau de tissu criblé de ses aiguillons ? Harry ne se donna pas la peine de le vérifier : il savait désormais que les aiguilles, même projetées avec une force capable de rendre leurs courses indétectables à l'œil humain, n'étaient pas assez pointues, fines et solides pour traverser un bout de tissu relativement épais – et maintenant qu'il l'avait compris, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

Après l'avoir entrouverte pour découvrir, par l'interstice, qu'il se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un rempart bordant la cour intérieure, il sortit et longea le haut mur en surveillant les contrebas et les meurtrières supérieures. S'il avait l'avantage en cas d'attaque depuis la cour, il était cruellement exposé en cas d'attaque depuis les étroites fenêtres des étages supérieurs. Mais rien ne vînt perturber sa traversée du rempart, bien qu'il redoubla de vigilance quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte qui lui permettrait de retourner à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Rien ne se présenta derrière le panneau une fois qu'il l'eut ouvert, mais Harry n'en demeura pas moins méfiant quand il entra. Il remarqua aussitôt des empreintes de pas humides sur le sol, luisantes à la lumière grisâtre qui se faufilait par l'ouverture – et à en juger par la forme, elles avaient été laissées par les chaussures d'un élève. Si le Gryffondor se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, qui pouvait être le camarade qui l'avait précédé, un indice s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il entendit le cri perçant d'une jeune femme, apparemment plus surprise que terrifiée. Harry s'avança avec encore plus de précaution, car à présent que l'étudiante avait crié, le risque de voir débarquer une armée de gardes était quasi-inévitable.

− … a perdu bêtement, disait la voix de Hawthorne. On a vu une porte qui ouvrait à l'extérieur de la forteresse, on a couru à travers tout le couloir et Tamara, qui nous devançait, a franchi la porte pour découvrir que le pont se trouvait être une illusion…

− Et les autres ? demanda la voix de Spencer.

− On a croisé Evans et Winston qui cherchaient Deadheart, dit alors une deuxième jeune femme.

Il fallu un petit moment à Harry pour en identifier la propriétaire, car c'était l'une des rares élèves qui n'étaient pas dans tous les mêmes cours que lui : Cecilia Bold, en effet, était une Serdaigle qui avait choisi une voie tout à fait originale, privilégiant les runes anciennes, l'arithmancie et l'astrologie à la plupart des matières considérées comme les plus importantes pour s'assurer un avenir professionnel. Harry ne l'apercevait qu'en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du Mal, mais Bold n'y avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis la rentrée.

− Et Aaron ? interrogea Spencer.

− Pas vu, répondit Lisa Hawthorne. J'ai croisé Ashton juste avant de tomber sur Cecilia : apparemment, Black a éliminé Mulciber après que celui-ci ait éliminé Pettigrow. Bref, nous devrions éviter de nous éterniser ici, le cri de Cecilia a sûrement été entendu et je ne tiens pas à perdre la partie avant d'avoir atteint la sortie.

− Et le « grand méchant », comme dit Farewell ?

− Franchement, j'ai déjà lutté pour arriver jusqu'ici, alors je ne tiens pas du tout à découvrir ce que Lily, Moira et Deadheart ont prévu comme ennemi numéro un, dit Lisa. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que le gagnant de la simulation sera Rogue ou Harry !

− N'importe quoi : tu oublies Aaron ! grogna Spencer.

− Bah, va le rejoindre ! Moi, je vais chercher une sortie, répliqua Lisa.

Les pas des deux jeunes femmes de Serdaigle s'éloignèrent, puis s'évanouirent. Quelques instants plus tard, au moment où Harry atteignait l'angle du couloir, il entendit ceux de Spencer claquer légèrement sur le sol dallé, et disparaître à leur tour.

_Bien, ça progresse_, songea-t-il. Pettigrow, Mulciber et Tamara avaient été éliminés : des informations maigres, mais qui s'avéreraient utiles si Harry entendait une autre conversation de ce genre. Laissant Spencer prendre une certaine avance, Harry reprit son aventure dans la forteresse. L'absence de décoration, la ressemblance entre tous les couloirs, étaient assez désorientant – on pouvait passer trois fois dans le même couloir sans s'en apercevoir et Harry, après un moment d'incertitude, se demanda si ça n'avait pas été fait exprès. A l'occasion, il soumettait un pan de mur à un sortilège de Révélation pour essayer d'y détecter un passage secret ou une porte cachée, en vain.

Quelques Cutskull et Aiguilleurs croisèrent sa route, parfois bien plus nombreux que lui, mais s'il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des premiers, il prit soin à contourner les seconds lorsque – et au bout d'un moment, il fallut bien admettre que Harry ne parcourait pas la forteresse, mais qu'il y errait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée s'il était dans une aile, à quel étage il se trouvait, s'il était vraiment loin du rempart qui lui avait permis de rejoindre cette partie de l'édifice. Et les minutes défilaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer le temps qui s'était écoulé.

Alors, il atteignit le sommet d'un escalier descendant à un petit hall : à l'autre bout, deux hautes portes étaient ouvertes sur ce qui semblait être la salle du trône. Harry sentit un certain soulagement l'envahir, mais il s'étouffa de lui-même sous le poids de la vigilance : l'absence de bruit et de gardes n'avait rien de normal, tout comme les portes ouvertes. Si menacé et terrible qu'il fût, l'ennemi numéro un aurait dû se barricader, s'entourer d'un grand nombre de ses protecteurs – mais il n'y avait rien de tout ceci, et Harry eut la très nette impression que beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà passés par là… pour y être éliminés de la simulation.

Harry descendit les marches à pas de velours, tous les sens en alerte, son regard bondissant d'un bout à l'autre du hall pour s'assurer qu'aucune embuscade ne l'attendait. Rien. Nul doute possible, plusieurs élèves avaient fait la traversée de ce hall pour y perdre la partie, mais en y éliminant la probable sécurité mise en place. Gagnant les hautes portes, Harry s'adossa au mur et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle : aucune décoration, à l'exception d'un énorme trône d'or à l'assise suffisamment large pour qu'une demi-dizaine d'élèves puisse s'asseoir dessus. Etait-il possible que l'ennemi numéro fut un géant ? se demanda Harry. La réponse ne tarderait pas, car même si Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être attendu, il quitta son abri et franchit les hautes portes…

Pour plonger au sol comme l'aurait fait un rugbyman : au-dessus de lui, il entendit un sifflement étrange, puis un déplacement d'air important. Roulant à terre, il se redressa en levant sa baguette magique au-dessus du liteau de la double porte : un Lycanthrope immense, quatre fois plus grand que celui vaincu par Tumter, était accroché au mur et avait essayé de le faucher à son entrée. Les yeux jaunâtres aux pupilles étroites parurent surpris un bref instant, puis l'énorme créature bondit au sol et atterrit dans un bruit sourd, ses griffes cliquetant contre les dalles.

− Bien joué, ricana le Lycanthrope.

Harry ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse tout en reculant. Tumter semblait être le seul à connaître un sortilège susceptible de vaincre cette monstruosité – tout au moins, le seul à connaître un sortilège radical, direct et expéditif –, mais la salle du trône n'offrait guère d'arme pouvant l'aider à tuer le Lycanthrope. Et les fenêtres, s'il espéra un instant défenestrer la créature pour la précipiter au pied de la forteresse, s'avéraient être aussi fines que les meurtrières croisées jusque-là.

Le Lycanthrope sauta à nouveau dans le but évident de l'écraser. Harry réagit instinctivement : une bulle noire jaillit de sa baguette magique et explosa à mi-parcours, répandant une soudaine et impénétrable obscurité dans la salle du trône. Bondissant à plusieurs reprises en arrière, il entendit le Lycanthrope atterrir bruyamment non loin de lui en poussant un grognement mécontent. _Allez, allez, allume-toi !_ pensa Harry de toutes ses forces, orientant toute sa volonté vers son œil gauche.

Le Lycanthrope fit plusieurs gestes, déplaça beaucoup d'air, comme s'il balayait les alentours de ses énormes mains griffues dans l'espoir d'atteindre Harry. Le pied tout aussi griffu de la créature s'abattit sur le sol, non loin de Harry, qui vit soudainement les ténèbres s'éclaircir autour de lui. La très haute et massive silhouette du « roi » se matérialisa à son tour, tandis que l'œil d'Astaroth activait sa nyctalopie pour permettre à Harry de discerner ce que son œil humain était bien incapable de voir. Si, en temps normal, Harry se serait réjoui d'avoir réussi à faire usage d'un pouvoir de son œil, l'heure ne s'y prêtait guère. D'autant que le Lycanthrope balaya une nouvelle fois les environs en le manquant de deux misérables mètres.

Harry recula en analysant la situation. Le premier constat était sa propre erreur : l'Elémentarisme semblait être la seule forme de magie qui aurait pu lui être utile, mais même s'il n'avait pas négligé cette discipline, il n'aurait certainement pas osé y avoir recours, car il ignorait totalement si les élèves déjà éliminés pouvaient distinguer la scène, malgré le sortilège de Nuit Noire. La seconde observation qu'il put faire, c'était qu'il avait un avantage, le Lycanthrope étant incapable de discerner quoi que ce fut au-delà du bout de son museau – mais à quoi lui servait cet avantage, si lui-même ne possédait aucun moyen de vaincre le roi.

Un détail attira alors son attention : quelqu'un venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement des portes. Comme s'ils étaient revenus plus d'un mois auparavant, Harry devint simple spectateur tandis que Tumter, les épaules voutées et le regard aussi éteint qu'à l'ordinaire, pénétrait dans la salle du trône en levant lentement son bras pour le faire retomber. Une violente bourrasque balaya instantanément les ténèbres du sortilège de Nuit Noire, ramenant aussi bien la lumière que sa vue au Lycanthrope. Celui-ci, tournant le dos à Harry, remarqua presque aussitôt le nouvel adversaire qui se présentait à lui… ou plutôt, les deux adversaires.

Car, à la grande stupéfaction de Harry et du Lycanthrope lui-même, Tumter se dédoubla dès qu'il fit un pas sur la gauche, son double partant quant à lui sur la droite. Ils s'étaient tous deux éloignés l'un de l'autre quand le roi reprit contenance, hésita un bref moment quant à sa cible prioritaire, puis bondit vers celui à sa gauche. A peine son pied eut-il écrasé le premier Tumter, que le second se dédoubla immédiatement : les deux sosies s'arrêtèrent, redressèrent leur baguette sans prendre la peine de lever le bras et firent jaillir deux ficelles argentées qui allèrent s'enrouler autour des jambes puissantes et velues du Lycanthrope.

Les deux Tumter reculèrent d'un seul pas, tirant sur leurs cordes magiques, et le roi perdit l'équilibre, comme fauché par un croche-pieds particulièrement puissant. L'un des deux Tumter annula son sortilège et rehaussa une nouvelle fois sa baguette, cette fois-ci vers le plafond voûté. Comprenant subitement, Harry recula en hâte. Deux pas en retrait, une explosion assourdissante retentit alors que le monstre roulait sur le flanc, le regard flamboyant. Ses yeux jaunâtres s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en se tournant vers la source de l'explosion : dans une pluie de rocs et de poussière, de gros blocs de pierre s'effondrèrent sur le roi et l'ensevelirent.

Le décor tressauta, annonçant la fin de la simulation. Les deux Tumter se rejoignirent sans précipitation : ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, ne formant plus qu'une, puis l'obscurité s'abattit à nouveau durant quelques secondes avant que, brillamment éclairée à côté de la forteresse, la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal apparaisse à nouveau. Harry se retrouva assis à côté de Liz, sur sa chaise, mais toutes les têtes se tournaient déjà vers Tumter, dont la réputation venait tout à coup de prendre un virage à 360°.

− Remarquable ! lança le professeur Farewell d'un ton badin.

Lentement, presque à contrecoeur, les élèves portèrent leur attention sur le Frère.

− Je crois que la victoire de Logan est incontestable : il a amené Callista à la sortie de la forteresse, puis a battu le grand méchant de la simulation. Il s'occupera donc de nous concocter une simulation pour la fin du mois. J'ai, cependant, quelques points à attribuer à certains et certaines, en commençant par Harry : contrairement à un bon paquet d'élèves, il a échappé au piège du Lycanthrope. Je lui donne donc dix points. A Lisa et Cecilia, je donne à chacune cinq points…

− Elles se sont enfuies ! protesta Avery.

− La fuite n'est pas qu'affaire de lâcheté, affirma le professeur Farewell. Lisa et Cecilia étaient conscientes de n'avoir aucune chance face au Lycanthrope, elles ont préféré la vie à une « mort » certaine. Fuyez un ennemi que vous pouvez vaincre est lâche, fuyez un ennemi supérieur en tous points, c'est de la sagesse. Comme devoir pour la semaine prochaine, je vous demanderai, sauf à Logan, de me citer les erreurs que vous avez commises pendant la simulation.

La cloche sonna la fin du double cours.


	45. Evaluation

Tumter semblait avoir frappé un très grand coup : non seulement l'« Inferius » avait remporté une simulation à la barbe de Harry _himself_, ce que les « rivaux » de Harry ne cessèrent de faire remarquer au Gryffondor, mais en plus, on prenait tout à coup conscience de la menace que le massalien pourrait représenter lors du tournoi, dont la première phase éliminatoire était annoncée pour la semaine prochaine. Tout le monde croyait à présent que, tout amorphe qu'il fût, Tumter compensait son extrême lenteur par ses connaissances massaliennes. Nullement déçu, vexé ou honteux d'avoir perdu, Harry avait une toute autre chose en tête que le premier tour du tournoi de duel et la soudaine méfiance vis-à-vis de Tumter.

− C'est moi, annonça-t-il.

Charisma Peverell passa la tête sur le côté du paravent, le scruta attentivement puis disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, le portrait pivota pour révéler l'escalier menant au Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pas mis un pied depuis le bal de Halloween, trop acculé par la quantité de devoirs donnés par les professeurs, mais l'approche du tournoi et les devoirs terminés l'avaient convaincu qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'entraîne sérieusement. La potion du Voyage de l'Œil ombragé bouillonnait déjà dans le laboratoire, Harry n'ayant pas résisté à la tentation d'attendre d'avoir une excellente et véritable raison pour l'expérimenter. Le Bras de Poséidon, en revanche, était, comme la Fureur de Gaia, un sortilège qu'il ne pouvait employer librement, à moins de se trouver à des distances de Poudlard.

Les statues de marbre s'éveillèrent dès qu'il pénétra dans le Sanctuaire : Acrofe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le regard étincelant d'une lueur écarlate, Jonas et ses yeux jaunes symbolisant Poufsouffle, Milan et ses yeux bleus représentant Serdaigle et, bien évidemment, Toma, dernier Maudit de Poudlard connu, qui arborait évidemment les couleurs de Serpentard.

− Je viens pour ma formation, dit Harry, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

− Et nous y répondrons, car nous fûmes créés pour cela, assura Jonas.

− Qu'entendez-vous par « m'élever au rang du Marcheur du Mort » ? demanda Harry.

Cette question le hantait dès qu'il n'avait rien d'autre en tête.

− Faire de toi son égal, répondit Milan. Tu ne bénéficieras jamais des pouvoirs liés à sa nature singulière, mais tu peux accéder à un pouvoir qui te fera passer pour son rival… ou son successeur.

Si c'était vrai, cela signifiait que Harry pourrait être en mesure d'affronter Malphas ?! s'étonna-t-il. Il semblait déjà difficile à croire qu'il puisse vaincre plus ou moins facilement Lord Voldemort, alors l'Aîné…

− D'accord, dit-il alors. Par quoi faudrait-il que je commence ?

− Par tout, déclara Jonas. Il n'est pas de programme clairement défini, au Sanctuaire : tu peux te former à l'art du duel pendant une heure, puis te rabattre sur les potions l'heure suivante, puis apprendre les magies juste après, et achever ton passage par l'exploration de ton potentiel. Nous te recommandons toutefois de choisir ma matière, car celle de Milan ne sera accessible qu'une fois ton potentiel connu. Acrofe et Toma pourront intervenir dès que mon cours sera terminé.

− Bien, approuva Harry, alors commençons !

Les statues de Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle retournèrent prendre position dans les niches aménagées le long des murs, tandis que Jonas restait immobile et silencieux. Il sembla attendre que ses confrères s'endorment, car dès que leurs yeux se furent éteints, il reprit :

− Le potentiel est l'arme la plus infaillible, la plus inépuisable et la plus dangereuse de chacun, dit-il. C'est ton potentiel qui te permet de comprendre un sortilège et de le reproduire, d'échapper à une situation périlleuse ou de séduire la jeune femme qui te plaît. Mais pour parvenir à tout ceci, il faut que tu connaisses ton potentiel. Peux-tu tuer quelqu'un ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Forcément, l'idée de tuer une personne était une chose qui lui était inconcevable, à l'heure actuelle, mais en serait-il toujours de même ? Il avait déjà exprimé le souhait de tuer Voldemort, mais dès qu'il avait entendu la prophétie annoncer qu'il lui faudrait tuer ou être tué, le meurtre l'avait terrifié.

− Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

− Peux-tu torturer ?

− Oui, affirma-t-il.

− Peux-tu briser un mur à la seule force de ton poing ?

− Heu… non, admit Harry, déconcerté.

− Alors, nous connaissons les limites de ton potentiel, décréta Jonas. Ton esprit admet qu'il peut torturer, mais ton corps sait qu'il ne peut briser un mur : nous nous appliquerons donc à découvrir ce qui sépare ces deux actes.

− Je ne suis pas sûr de… de suivre, confia Harry, dubitatif.

− Le potentiel concerne autant l'esprit que le corps, expliqua la statue aux yeux dorés. Tu sais que ton corps ne peut supporter le feu parce que ton esprit sait que cela te brûlera. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire un bond de dix mètres parce que ton esprit sait que ton corps en est incapable. La question est : qu'est-ce que ton esprit recèle au plus profond de lui-même et connaît-il aussi bien ton corps qu'il le pense ? C'est comme le Sanctuaire : la porte que tu as franchie en entrant est ton esprit, le mur d'en face est ton corps, et nous cherchons tout ce qui se trouve entre ces deux points.

− Et… comment fait-on ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− En explorant ton potentiel, répondit la statue aux yeux dorés.

Elle leva un index de marbre pour désigner l'œil gauche de Harry.

− L'œil d'Astaroth t'a conféré des pouvoirs qu'aucun être humain ne saurait posséder, dit-elle. Dans cet œil se cache un potentiel limité mais très utile, en plus d'être très simple à employer.

− Simple ? répéta Harry, sceptique. Chaque fois que j'essaye d'y avoir recours, je rate. Je n'ai réussi que deux fois à employer l'un de ses pouvoirs…

− Parce que tu t'y prends mal, affirma Jonas. Comment peux-tu apprendre à contrôler quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? N'oublie jamais que cet œil fût un organe naturel d'Astaroth : la juste et pure volonté ne suffira jamais à en exploiter les propriétés, car un organe ne fonctionne pas à la volonté – c'est de l'instinct qu'il te faut. La preuve en est que quelques-uns te cherchent.

Ce fut immédiat : à peine Harry se fut-il demandé s'il s'agissait des Maraudeurs, son œil droit continua à fixer la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, tandis que le gauche se retrouvait subitement au beau milieu du couloir du portrait de Charisma Peverell. Sirius et Pettigrow s'y trouvaient, interrogeant les portraits les uns après les autres dans le but évident de déterminer où était passé Harry.

− Comprends-tu, à présent ? demanda Jonas d'un ton placide.

L'œil d'Astaroth revint dans le Sanctuaire pour observer la statue de marbre aux yeux dorés.

− La volonté t'empêche d'utiliser l'œil comme il le faudrait : c'était un organe d'Astaroth, c'est maintenant un organe de ton propre corps. Ton œil perçoit les choses bien avant toi, il savait que l'île de Brighton serait envahie par la Fraternité, qu'un sorcier invisible se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, qu'un Frère s'avançait vers Azkaban, et c'est grâce à lui que tu as compris ce que te disait le barman – seul l'instinct agissait, pas la volonté.

Harry fixa longuement la statue.

− Comment savez-vous tout ça ? interrogea-t-il, troublé.

− Quand Toma arriva à Poudlard, il nous plaça d'abord dans le lieu où repose la Connaissance, dit Jonas. Nous eûmes sept années pour observer ton parcours, du temps où tu étais le Survivant jusqu'aux temps actuels.

− Vous savez donc où est la Connaissance ?!

− Et tu le sauras aussi quand tu auras mené les quêtes à bien, assura Jonas. Alors, as-tu compris comment faire appel aux pouvoirs de l'œil d'Astaroth ?

− Heu… oui, dit Harry, pris de court.

− Alors, prouve-le.

Plus déconcerté que jamais, Harry réfléchit rapidement. Tirant sa baguette magique, il fit un geste sec : le petit paquet de cartes transmis par le barman se matérialisa aussitôt dans les airs, et Harry s'en saisit d'un mouvement vif révélant toute l'habileté de l'Attrapeur qu'il avait été. Alors, prenant la première carte, il reconnut très vite le portrait sur lequel il s'était concentré quelques jours plus tôt dans l'espoir d'en comprendre la légende : un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse, le teint pâle et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, dont la popularité résidait dans son œil droit, d'un rouge étincelant : _« Carvas, dit « l'Usurpateur » : à l'aube du V__ème__ siècle de règne du roi Beherit, Carvas se rendit célèbre en étant arrêté par la garde royale après qu'il eût épousé quatre femmes riches avant de les empoisonner et d'hériter de leurs fortunes. Décrit comme sans charme particulier, Carvas attirait le regard de ses futures victimes en prétendant que son œil rouge était la preuve irréfutable – et honteuse – que son père était ni plus ni moins que le roi Astaroth. »_

La traduction – ou plus exactement, la compréhension – vint si naturellement que Harry eut peine à le croire. Il aurait même été tenté de croire que Jonas était lui-même à l'origine de sa soudaine compréhension de l'alphabet. Enthousiaste, il s'empressa de changer de carte pour jeter un bref regard à une femme hautaine, le visage pointu : _« Varosia, dite « la Comptable » : au IX__ème__ siècle du règne de Malphas, Varosia était une femme réputée pour sa virginité et son insensibilité face aux charmes de ses courtisans, jusqu'au jour où elle fût choisie par le roi pour être l'une de ses nombreuses amantes. Si les plaisirs de la chair – même royaux – la laissaient froide, elle révéla une passion débordante pour les calculs et devint, par la suite, la comptable de Malphas. »_

− Il en manque une.

Harry cilla, se rappelant tout à coup que Jonas était toujours immobile devant lui.

− Quoi ?

− Il manque une carte, précisa la statue aux yeux dorés. Cette innocente collection de cartes connut un sordide destin : un décret royal interdisait à Motoumb, le créateur de cette collection, de publier la moindre carte dédiée à un Aîné, sauf de Bossoumba, son souverain. Sa descendance respecta ce décret à la lettre, puis profita de la mort de Bossoumba pour créer des cartes aux noms des autres Aînés. Quand Astaroth devînt empereur, il fît brûler les cartes – toutes les cartes – représentant Morgan. A sa mort, on découvrit la raison de cette décision impériale, de la rancœur de l'Empereur : la romance de Morgan et de la princesse Alana. La descendance de Motoumb n'avait pas survécu à tous ces siècles, mais quelqu'un prit l'initiative de détruire toutes les cartes de la princesse pour en faire une seule, une unique, une « carte symbolique » où Morgan et Alana apparaissaient ensemble.

− Mais c'était il y a… plus d'une dizaine de milliers d'années ! objecta Harry.

− Selon la légende, poursuivit Jonas comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, la carte fût vendue à un prix exorbitant, un prix si élevé que nul être humain ne put jamais espérer n'en acheter que la moitié. Selon la légende, toutefois, quelqu'un réunit quand même la somme réclamée : un certain Marvennor.

Harry haussa les sourcils, franchement étonné.

− Donc, dit-il lentement, il se pourrait que la carte soit toujours intacte…

− Elle l'est, assura la statue, mais tu ne l'obtiendras qu'une fois le moment venu.

Ce qui n'était guère précis, songea Harry avec envie. Mais une question lui traversa brusquement l'esprit :

− Qu'est-ce que le Marcheur de Mort ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

− Une invention humaine. Dans les siècles qui succédèrent au décès de l'Empereur, Marvennor devînt le grand cauchemar de l'humanité : d'un bout à l'autre du monde d'alors, on croyait que Marvennor était immortel, que la mort elle-même l'avait refusé en son royaume et qu'en contribution, elle lui avait fourni une fonction de mauvais augure. On pensait que si Marvennor apparaissait à quelqu'un, la mort n'était pas bien loin. Au fil du temps, son surnom devînt légitime, car de grands désastres se produisaient chaque fois qu'il apparaissait à un endroit – mais, comme tu le sais sûrement, ces tragédies étaient les conséquences de marchés non respectés par les humains. On le nomma alors « Marcheur de Mort », notamment après l'incident survenu à Boukhir-Elar.

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, très intéressé.

− Boukhir-Elar fût l'une des toutes premières grandes cités bâties par les humains, raconta Jonas. Elle avait un palais, des jardins, des quartiers résidentiels et commerçants, et nulle ville ne l'égalait par sa population ou par sa prospérité. Mais le prince de Boukhir-Elar, petit-fils du fondateur de la cité, était un homme cupide, oisif et, plus que tout, en possession d'un sceptre magique qui lui conférait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, malgré qu'il n'eût ni sang magique, ni ancêtre sorcier. Il fît un jour appel à Marvennor : il organisait des festivités qu'il souhaitait être les plus mémorables qu'on ait jamais vues, mais il lui fallait des femmes, de très belles femmes, et quitte à passer un marché, il demanda à ce que ses dépenses lui soient remboursées au quintuple. Marvennor accepta à une seule condition…

− Le sceptre, dit Harry, perspicace.

− Et le prince accepta, approuva Jonas. Mais lorsque Marvennor revînt avec un cortège de femmes superbes, le prince crut qu'il pourrait le doubler en lui jetant un maléfice grâce au sceptre. Un espoir naïf qui engendra la pire réaction connue de Marvennor : il appela les femmes qu'il avait amenées à le suivre, et elles le firent, puis il prit la tête du cortège pour les faire sortir de la ville. « Marcheur de Mort » vînt du fait qu'il ne se pressa pas, qu'il se dirigea jusqu'à la sortie de la cité en marchant comme un simple touriste. Le prince hurlait, criait, ordonnait. Des gardes qui lui obéirent et tentèrent d'intercepter, de capturer ou de tuer Marvennor, il n'en revint aucun. Alors, le Marcheur de Mort atteignit la sortie, demanda aux femmes de s'éloigner et fit face à la cité. Grâce à son savoir, il fît s'engloutir la cité sous les sables du désert : hommes, femmes, enfants, et la ville entière, disparurent dessous la surface, et Boukhir-Elar fût à jamais perdu.

− Et le sceptre ?

− Il n'en est pas fait mention, mais Marvennor le récupéra sûrement.

Indéniablement, le Marcheur de Mort ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, pensa Harry. Sans doute que le terrible et ultime maléfice qu'il avait jeté relevait de l'Elémentarisme, mais le Gryffondor s'imaginait assez mal parvenir à un tel résultat un jour : contrairement à Marvennor, il était mortel et ne bénéficiait pas de milliers d'années afin d'apprendre toutes sortes de formes de magie.

Un soupçon naquit soudainement dans l'esprit de Harry.

− Le sceptre est une Relique des Aînés, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

− La Relique d'Astaroth, acquiesça Jonas. C'est autant grâce à son sceptre qu'à ses propres aptitudes qu'il vînt à bout de Malphas et de Beherit. Ne l'oublie jamais, Harry Potter : le sceptre ne fera jamais tout, il faut qu'il soit manié par une main expérimentée et habile.

− Vous connaissez les autres Reliques ? s'enquit Harry.

− Les Bottes de Célérité appartenaient à Armenkhar, révéla la statue, imperturbable. Elles ne permettent pas de courir plus vite ou de sauter plus haut, sauf si ton esprit s'avère aussi rapide et vif à analyser une situation. Rares, très rares, furent les humains capables de les employer correctement. La Goutte du Temps était une invention de Bossoumba : fais la tinter et le temps se figera aussi longtemps que ta concentration perdurera. Elle lui fût d'une très grande utilité pendant la guerre l'opposant à Armenkhar. La Pierre du Savoir était à Beherit : toute personne en sa possession comprend comment parvenir à ses fins. Beherit était un esprit brillant, un savant comme il n'en a que très peu existé, mais il était inégalable dès qu'il se saisissait de cette Pierre. Malphas créa l'Armure Divine, que l'on appelle plus communément « l'Armure Infaillible » : raison pour laquelle Astaroth dut l'emprisonner au lieu de le tuer, elle ne laisse rien la percer, ni même l'égratigner. Le Sceptre de Puissance de l'Empereur décuple le pouvoir de quiconque le possède : si tu peux faire un trou dans un mur avec un sortilège, tu peux littéralement détruire le mur avec le même sortilège _et_ si tu détiens le Sceptre. Morgan était moins matérialiste, son inspiration lui provînt d'Alana : la Connaissance…

− La Connaissance est la Relique de Morgan ?! s'étonna Harry.

− Oui, répondit la statue. Elle permet de découvrir la vérité sur tout : ce qui fût, ce qui est, ce qui sera et même ce qui aurait pu être.

Et si Eliana se trompait ? Et si Morgan avait réellement eu un enfant – pas forcément avec la princesse – et que la Lignée Maudite en descendait ? Cette question habita longuement l'esprit de Harry, même après que Jonas prit soin à le ramener à la réalité :

− Commençons ta formation, à présent, dit-il.

Au-delà de la statue arborant une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, les yeux d'Acrofe s'illuminèrent brusquement d'une lueur écarlate, et la sculpture représentant Gryffondor quitta sa niche pour s'avancer vers son acolyte et son élève.

− Nous ne pourrons jamais évaluer ton niveau si tu ne nous montres pas ce dont tu es capable, déclara Jonas.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Que les fouineurs doivent recevoir une leçon, répondit Acrofe.

Harry réprima à grand-peine une grimace. Il n'était déjà pas en odeur de sainteté auprès des Maraudeurs, alors s'il lui fallait en plus aggraver sa situation en s'en prenant à Pettigrow et à Sirius, il pouvait tout aussi bien tracer une croix définitive sur une éventuelle sympathie de Patmol et de Cornedrue.

Jonas, aussi souple qu'un humain, tourna la tête vers son compère.

− Tente-le.

Ce à quoi Acrofe, plongeant une main dans la poche de sa robe cérémonielle, présenta à Harry… Celui-ci cilla, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais c'était bel et bien une bille argentée qui reposait dans le creux de la main de marbre du guide représentant Gryffondor.

− Sache une chose, Harry Potter, reprit Jonas : le Marcheur de Mort connut bien des épreuves pour en arriver à son niveau. Tu es en partie humain, tu ne peux comprendre la mentalité de Marvennor : si tu es motivé, décidé et prêt à te lancer sur ses pas, seule une preuve t'y permettra. Tu te focalises encore sur ton passé, l'idée que tes camarades te détestent réellement te rebute, mais sache que tu étais, es et sera toujours seul. S'il est une chose que le Marcheur de Mort admettait comme inévitable, c'est que l'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même pour avoir ce que l'on souhaite.

− _D'accord_, _d'accord_, soupira Harry, résigné. Et si je perds ?

− Nous nous en moquons, assura Acrofe. L'essentiel n'est pas que tu gagnes ou perdes : c'est de nous montrer ce que tu vaux.

− Et comment le verrez-vous ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Toma prît soin, juste avant son départ de Poudlard, de nous connecter au château, répondit Jonas. Tout fait y ayant cours ne peut nous échapper : nous savons exactement que tu as accepté d'aller chez Lysandra Deadheart à Noël, nous savons que Lily Evans espère se retrouver seule à seul avec Logan Tumter, nous savons aussi qu'Ava Bowman et Moira Winston sont actuellement plongées dans un duel d'oreillers. Même si nous n'intervenons pas, nous savons.

− OK, dit Harry, quelque peu impressionné par les aptitudes conférées aux statues par Grinval. Des conseils ?

− Nul conseil ne saurait être exact tant que tu ne nous montreras pas ce que tu vaux, affirma Acrofe.

Harry roula des yeux, las, mais la réponse de la statue aux couleurs de Gryffondor ne manqua pas de résonner juste à ses oreilles. Abandonnant les deux guides, il se dirigea vers la porte permettant de sortir du Sanctuaire. Sa seule inquiétude de savoir où étaient Sirius et Pettigrow suffit à activer le pouvoir de Projection de son œil rouge. Alors que son œil droit suivait sa descente de l'escalier, le gauche restait fixé sur les dos des Maraudeurs encore lancés dans leur série d'interrogatoires – ils avaient dépassé le portrait de Charisma Peverell et se trouvaient tout au bout du couloir, à présent.

Dans le plus grand silence, le portrait de Charisma pivota pour lui céder le passage. Bien qu'il eût un avantage certain, Harry rechigna à attaquer les Maraudeurs – même Pettigrow – dans le dos. Il attendit donc que le tableau se referme, puis se déplaça de quelques mètres avant de lancer :

− Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Si Pettigrow se raidit comme s'il avait reçu un sortilège du Saucisson, Sirius fit volte-face avec une rapidité et une agilité des plus remarquables, sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

− Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? interrogea le Maraudeur.

− Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des questions, _Patmol_, répliqua Harry. Vous commencez sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot : si James a un problème avec moi, qu'il s'adresse personnellement à moi ! Même Rogue est plus respectable que lui, car je sais que lui, au moins, ne passerait par son _rat_ ou son _chien_…

− Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! gronda Sirius.

− Sinon quoi ? répliqua Harry d'un ton goguenard. Vous êtes des adolescents, des élèves : vous n'avez pas une moindre idée de ce qu'est la vie à l'extérieur de ce château… Je peux te dire sur Lord Voldemort, des choses que lui seul croit savoir. Ce qui me place en position de force : je peux le faire chanter, le menacer de divulguer toute une série de ses petits secrets s'il ne m'obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil…

− Tu connais bien trop Voldemort pour que ça ne soit pas louche, rétorqua Sirius.

− Sirius Black, troisième du nom, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Fils d'Orion et Walburga Black, frère de Regulus, quitta sa famille à ses seize ans pour se réfugier chez les Potter, où il fut accepté comme un second fils. Les Potter t'invitent régulièrement chez eux depuis que tu as pris un appartement à Londres grâce à l'or que tu as hérité de ton oncle Alphard. Ta cousine préférée est Andromeda, mariée à Ted Tonks, mère de Nymphadora – tu détestes franchement, en revanche, Bellatrix et Narcissa, mariées à Rodolphus Lestrange et à Lucius Malefoy, et ce parce que tu sais que leurs époux sont des Mangemorts et qu'elles partagent les idées de Voldemort… Dois-je continuer ?

Sirius serrait férocement la mâchoire, ses yeux noirs brûlant d'une flamme mi-surprise, mi-furieuse.

− Votre débilité abyssale vous aveugle, poursuivit Harry, sans le moindre sourire. Lily échappe à James un peu plus chaque jour, et vous traînez avec une telle larve que je ne conçois pas un seul instant la fierté que vous avez à vous prétendre ses amis…

− Je savais que Remus se faisait de fausses idées…

− Qui a dit que je parlais de Lunard ? coupa Harry d'un ton hautain. Si je devais faire confiance à l'un d'entre vous, mon choix se porterait sur Remus. Il n'est pas un leader, il faut le reconnaître, mais il n'est pas un lâche, un suiveur… Je vous respecte pour l'aide que vous lui avez apportée, il le mérite vraiment. Si je vous reprends à me suivre, à fouiner dans mes activités ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je brûlerai votre carte et vous ferez payer le sinistre jour où la connerie de vos parents leur ont donné l'envie de vous mettre au monde !

Deux éclairs de lumière rouge jaillirent dans deux directions opposées. Pettigrow parut surpris par la soudaine ouverture des hostilités magiques, mais le temps qu'il se saisisse lui-même de sa baguette, les sortilèges de Sirius et de Harry s'étaient heurtés de plein fouet. Ils parurent lutter un court instant, puis dévièrent, l'un allant terminer sa course sur le sol dallé, l'autre sur le plafond – mais déjà le Maraudeur repartait à l'attaque, croyant prendre de court son adversaire. Attentif en toutes circonstances, Harry dévia sa nouvelle attaque tout en réfléchissant.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas montrer la moindre de ses bottes secrètes : Sirius n'en valait vraiment la peine, et il préférait garder quelques cartes pour le tournoi de duel. S'ajoutait à cela le fait que Harry n'était pas certain de les réussir, car jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait que lire les techniques de Grinval – et l'usage d'un sortilège inventé par le Maudit, même si Harry ne doutait pas d'une réussite, deviendrait alors obsolète contre tout Maraudeur.

Parant un nouveau jet de lumière écarlate, Harry lança une brève œillade à Pettigrow, sagement aplati contre le mur pour ne pas gêner Sirius. Acrofe et Jonas l'observaient probablement, ils lui avaient donné pour consigne de montrer ce qu'il valait, de montrer son aptitude à mener un duel tout en exploitant les ressources offertes par son environnement – mais à moins d'ensorceler une épée ou une hache pour transpercer ou décapiter Sirius, une idée inconcevable, Harry peinait à trouver quelque chose susceptible de remplir ses objectifs. Le Maraudeur, en outre, lançait bien trop de sortilèges en trop peu de temps pour qu'il s'essaye à la Danse de la Baguette, songea-t-il tout en esquivant plus ou moins calmement un nouvel éclair de Stupéfixion. A moins que…

Déviant, bloquant, évitant, Harry attendit patiemment qu'un moment de répit se présente à lui. Il sentait Sirius s'énerver de plus en plus à mesure que ses tentatives étaient contrées, que Harry restait debout, comme si Patmol avait réellement cru avoir affaire à un amateur. Les failles du Maraudeur apparurent les unes après les autres : tel un escrimeur, Sirius évoluait à petits pas en avant ou en arrière – de fait, Harry en conclut que le Maraudeur était bien moins à l'aise lorsqu'il lui fallait se déplacer latéralement, mais il ne se donna pas la peine d'exploiter cette idée. Car une autre erreur de Sirius lui apparut presque aussitôt : Patmol bougeait avec de grands gestes, son bras désarmé présentant une cible parfaite pour tout sortilège précis. Mais le problème était toujours le même : Harry nécessitait un moment de répit.

Sirius était assez impressionnant, car bien qu'il ne cessa de s'énerver à chaque minute qui défilait, sa précision ne paraissait guère en être affectée – et Harry finit par perdre patience. Se penchant légèrement sur le côté afin de laisser passer un nouveau sort qui frôla son épaule, il se redressa en faisant un geste brutal de la baguette. Tel un immense oiseau invisible qui prendrait son envol, un bruissement sonore s'éleva et dévia les deux sortilèges que Sirius avait jetés coup sur coup. La bourrasque fondit alors sur les deux Maraudeurs, qui furent percutés de plein fouet et trébuchèrent, comme bousculés par une violente rafale à laquelle Harry serait insensible. En profitant, le nouveau Gryffondor décocha son tout premier sortilège réellement « dangereux », mais sans viser directement le Maraudeur. Celui-ci eut le temps de se rétablir, la bourrasque étant passée : il commit toutefois l'erreur attendue par Harry, car en voulant se protéger, il étendit son bras gauche sur le côté en croyant ne rien avoir à craindre du sort excentré de Harry. Le Stupefix, pourtant, l'atteignit à la main d'extrême justesse.

Sirius s'effondra dans la posture qu'il avait adoptée pour se défendre, et Pettigrow émit un couinement. Harry, poussant un profond soupir, fut tenté de stupéfixer Queudver pour faire bonne figure, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas trop jouer avec le feu – sa victoire sur Sirius lui apporterait inévitablement des ennuis, il était donc inutile de s'en attirer davantage en s'en prenant à Pettigrow.

− Emmène-le, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Queudver. Que je ne vous prenne plus à fouiner dans ce couloir ou dans les sous-sols, vous ne pouvez pas accéder à ces endroits !

Peut-être trop pressé de prendre ses distances avec Harry, peut-être conscient que réanimer Sirius ici serait une grave erreur, Pettigrow fit léviter Patmol devant lui et s'éloigna à petits pas précipités. _Imbéciles_, pesta Harry. La bêtise de ces trois-là était une chose dont il se passerait volontiers, mais il savait que les Maraudeurs n'avaient ni l'intention d'abandonner leurs recherches, ni l'intention de laisser sa victoire sur Sirius impunie.

Après avoir franchi le portrait de Charisma, Harry monta l'escalier et retrouva Acrofe et Jonas, tous deux assis sur un banc du jardin.

− Il te reste à faire de nombreux progrès, déclara Acrofe.

− Ton potentiel est très intéressant, ajouta Jonas, nous pourrons y réveiller de nombreuses choses. En attendant que nous commencions réellement ta formation, Harry Potter, réfléchis à ton duel et détermine où tu as échoué et où tu as réussi, car ta victoire n'est pas exempte de défauts. Et comme convenu, voici la bille argentée.

Acrofe tendit sa main de marbre vers Harry, qui offrit la sienne. La bille tomba dans sa paume, enfermée dans une petite boite de verre semblable à un écrin.

− En quoi peuvent-elles m'aider à obtenir des réponses sur Marvennor, au juste ? demanda-t-il. Des… voyages que j'ai faits dans le passé, je n'ai rien appris de particulièrement révélateur sur lui… J'en apprends bien plus sur Astaroth, en fait.

− Trouve les billes et tu comprendras, affirma Jonas. Ne t'attends pas à découvrir un questionnaire comportant toutes les questions et toutes les réponses associées au Marcheur de Mort. Tout comme il ne faut pas qu'on parle obligatoirement de Marvennor pour en apprendre sur lui, certaines informations recèleront des indices sur sa vie du temps d'avant l'avènement des humains.

− Je vois… Ce n'est donc pas une chasse au trésor.

− Le savoir est un trésor qui fait défaut à bien des êtres, dit Acrofe. Marvennor est connu pour ses marchés, les tragédies qu'il a déclenchées et son immortalité apparente, mais rares sont ceux à savoir qu'il fût également sans conteste le plus grand manipulateur de tous les temps. L'être le plus simple d'esprit à l'Empereur lui-même, tout le monde se fît berner – et c'est là la fonction des billes argentées : te permettre de découvrir la vérité pour mieux lui venir en aide lorsqu'il ressurgira.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

− Que savez-vous de sa malédiction, au juste ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

− Le moment venu, tu en connaîtras le contenu, dit Jonas. En ce qui concerne ta formation, reviens la semaine prochaine avec une analyse aussi correcte que possible de ton duel face à ton camarade. Prends aussi le temps de t'exercer au savoir que t'a transmis Toma. S'il t'est indispensable de recevoir notre formation pour rivaliser avec le Marcheur de Mort, il n'en est pas moins important que tu travailles de ton côté. Quand tu aurais mis en œuvre les différentes techniques de Toma, Acrofe t'enseignera l'enchaînement s'en inspirant.


	46. Et la mort mourut

Si la guerre avec les Maraudeurs semblait être déclarée, il ne se produisit rien de particulier tout au long de la semaine qui suivit la défaite de Sirius – mais Harry n'en restait pas moins vigilant, tout comme il n'offrit que très peu d'occasions aux Maraudeurs de s'en prendre à lui, car se réfugiant quasi-systématiquement dans la Salle sur Demande après les cours. Là, au calme et en paix, il faisait aussi bien les devoirs demandés par les professeurs et celui réclamé par les Guides. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré tout son esprit critique, Harry peinait à trouver plus d'un défaut à son duel face à Sirius, à savoir laisser le Maraudeur le bombarder de sortilèges. Quand il ne réfléchissait pas à son analyse, il se penchait sur le journal intime de Grinval et le parchemin des _Runes pré-antiques_, récupéré lors de son séjour clandestin, au mois d'août.

Si Grinval offrait des descriptions relativement détaillées de ses techniques, Porgat soulignait la puissance et la dangerosité de l'Elémentarisme à travers une explication singulièrement méticuleuse. Harry s'en était déjà rendu compte lorsqu'il squattait la Salle sur Demande, mais à présent qu'il avait découvert le Sanctuaire, il relisait bien plus sérieusement l'étude livrée par Porgat :

_L'Elémentarisme est une discipline aussi dangereuse que fascinante, qui influe directement sur la nature. Des arbres capables de se déplacer d'eux-mêmes, des rivières s'asséchant soudainement à l'approche d'un intrus ou d'une personne indésirable, des rochers malicieux bougeant d'eux-mêmes si quelqu'un vient à poser le pied sur eux, sont les exemples que je connais le mieux. J'ai fait de l'Elémentarisme, ma discipline préférée, car elle offre des possibilités aussi nombreuses que surprenantes. Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans cet art, cependant, il y a des règles à respecter._

_Moros le Sombre, fondateur de l'école grecque de sorcellerie Massalia, fût un pionnier de l'Elémentarisme. Il rédigea la Loi portant son nom et qui proscrit « l'usage de deux éléments contraires dans un enchantement ». La Pierre et l'Eau, le Feu et l'Air – et toutes les combinaisons susceptibles d'associer ces éléments – ne doivent pas être tentées pour deux raisons : l'enchantement devient alors difficile à manipuler, car requérant deux éléments de tempérament différent, et le risque d'implosion n'est pas négligeable. Caius Persus, un sorcier romain, en fit les frais : il créa un enchantement associant le Feu et l'Air dans le but grotesque de créer un Mur de flammes. Il ne le lança qu'une seule fois. Son Mur de flammes apparut comme convenu, puis il se répandit au premier coup de vent, car l'Air réagit à l'air – il suffît d'un coup de vent pour que la stabilité du Mur s'effondre, et Caius périt en même temps que sa sotte expérience ravageait son village natal. _

_En conséquence, je vous invite à ne jamais oublier qu'un élément primordial ne peut être associé à un autre – et si vous cherchez à prouver le contraire, ayez une pensée pour Caius Persus._

_Plus concrètement, l'Elémentarisme propose trois types d'enchantements : les Ephémères, les Permanents, les Occasionnels. Les premiers, comme leur nom l'indique, sont immédiats et instantanés : une fois jetés, ils agiront aussi longtemps que leurs lanceurs les maintiennent actifs, puis disparaîtront. Les seconds sont presque éternels, indépendants de la vie de leurs créateurs – mais en fonction des éléments utilisés, ils peuvent disparaître plus ou moins lentement. Quant aux derniers, ils dépendent de la vie de leurs lanceurs : si vous jetez une Brume ardente sur quelque chose, votre enchantement perdurera aussi longtemps que vous existez, puis il mourra quand vous-même vous éteindrez._

_Le précédent paragraphe était pour la forme, nous passons désormais au fond. Chaque élément a ses qualités et ses défauts. La Pierre est solide, elle s'utilise généralement dans les enchantements défensifs ou mobiles : l'un de mes sortilèges préférés est le Golem, qui permet de transformer un roc en créature anthropomorphe ne vivant que pour défendre et attaquer les ennemis de son créateur. Le Feu peut servir à l'offensive comme à la défense – le Mur de flammes de Caius Persus, s'il respecte la Loi de Moros, fonctionnera à merveilles : mon enchantement préféré est l'Infernus, un Patronus de flammes qui brûlera tout sur son passage (comme les héliopathes). L'Air a de très nombreuses possibilités à offrir, car il a la particularité de pouvoir être associé à plusieurs éléments non primordiaux (le sable, la poussière, la fumée, la vapeur, etc.) : mon enchantement préféré, je l'avoue sans honte, est le Goujat Brumeux (vous trouvez la méthode et une anecdote à la fin de cette étude). Quant à l'Eau, c'est très probablement l'élément le moins facile à exploiter, à moins que vous ne viviez près d'elle : mon sortilège favori, extrêmement simple à réaliser, est l'Œil d'Aquarius (méthode et anecdote à la fin de l'étude, encore cette fois.)_

_Néanmoins, si mes enchantements sont pour la plupart inoffensifs, ils ont tous été créés avec la même rune de base, à savoir la Rune de Contrôle. Si vous devez invoquer un Golem, un Infernus ou toute créature autonome, il vous faudra impérativement baser sa création avec la Rune de Contrôle, ou elle échappera à votre volonté et se retournera peut-être même contre vous._

_Toujours motivé à apprendre l'Elémentarisme ? Alors, passez au chapitre suivant !_

Milan Porgat ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il parlait de « calculs et de runes », car la fabrication d'un enchantement nécessitait tout un tas de runes : il fallait définir la distance couverte par le sortilège, choisir les runes adaptées si le sort visait à invoquer une créature, puis en prendre d'autres pour en donner la taille, la corpulence, l'apparence et, bien évidemment, l'élément primordial. S'il n'existait pas autant de runes que de mots, Harry était certain que ces étranges symboles étaient assez nombreux pour en faire un dictionnaire relativement épais. Il ne s'exerça pas à créer un enchantement, ni même à en reproduire un : Grinval lui avait dit qu'un Guide, dans le Sanctuaire, était chargé de lui enseigner cette forme de magie – mais il ne rechigna pas à s'avancer sur la théorie, lisant et relisant les explications données par Porgat.

Il ne réalisa le temps qui passait que lorsque son estomac gargouilla bruyamment. Emergeant de sa lecture très concentrée, Harry jeta un œil vers l'horloge du bureau que la Salle sur Demande lui avait déjà fourni pendant ses réflexions sur la Lignée Maudite. Inutile d'espérer participer au dîner, les élèves étaient déjà retournés dans leurs salles communes respectives depuis une bonne heure.

Harry soupira et se promit de s'organiser, de se définir un emploi du temps chaque fois qu'il viendrait ici, car à s'être laissé enthousiasmer par _Runes pré-antiques_, il avait totalement négligé les exercices qu'il s'était donnés à faire afin d'apprendre à mieux contrôler l'œil d'Astaroth. Certes, rien ne l'empêchait de les pratiquer sur la route des cuisines, mais il aurait préféré être au calme, à l'abri de toute éventuelle vengeance des Maraudeurs. Résigné et encouragé par sa faim, Harry abandonna le journal intime de Grinval et _Runes pré-antiques_ sur la table basse, puis il sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre des précautions, cette pièce pouvait être découverte par les Maraudeurs, il s'en fichait pas mal – du moment qu'ils n'accédaient pas à son bureau.

Arpentant les couloirs, son esprit vagabonda librement. La bille argentée était elle-même rangée dans un tiroir du secrétaire, Harry n'ayant pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'en parler avec Bowman et Deadheart. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à ce qu'elles l'accompagnent – peut-être s'était-il habitué à leur présence, peut-être redoutait-il d'atterrir au beau milieu d'une bataille –, mais rien ne pressait. Il se demandait même s'il ne serait pas préférable qu'ils attendent d'avoir récupéré la bille du cimetière de Tinworth. Ainsi, s'ils brisaient les deux billes au même moment, ils pourraient enchaîner deux scènes, se disait-il. Peut-être que les éventuelles informations disséminées dans ces deux scènes leur apparaîtraient plus clairement qu'auparavant, car ils n'auraient pas à attendre plusieurs jours, semaines ou mois avant de retourner à l'époque d'Astaroth.

Méditant sur cette organisation, Harry atteignit le Grand Escalier. Son esprit bondit alors sur le portrait gardant l'accès à la « prison » des tableaux obscènes. Il savait que les quatre filles de Serpentard – Gamp et Moira étant, bien évidemment, dans la confidence – recherchaient le portrait représentant « une douce étreinte ». Chaque fois qu'elles se rendaient dans les étages, elles scrutaient les murs, mais les tableaux étaient innombrables – c'était un jeu d'objets cachés singulièrement difficile.

Tout au moins, pour l'œil humain, car à peine Harry se fut-il demandé où pouvait bien être caché le portrait et le pont y menant, son œil rouge réveilla l'un de ses pouvoirs. Le monde devint soudainement écarlate, tandis que les portraits et les escaliers mobiles se mettaient à scintiller, comme si Harry avait été en mesure de distinguer les choses magiques ou ensorcelées. S'approchant en hâte d'une rampe, Harry baissa les yeux sur le vide séparant le septième palier du rez-de-chaussée. _Là !_ s'écria une petite voix, dans sa tête. Il le voyait : invisible, sa silhouette rectangulaire pétillait de la même lueur pâle que les tableaux et les escaliers. Le pont se situait donc au quatrième étage, se réjouit Harry.

Ayant accompli son office, l'œil d'Astaroth se rendormir pour redonner au monde ses couleurs habituelles. Se précipiter au quatrième étage pour affronter les questions du portrait était tentant, mais Harry s'abstint : il n'avait pas oublié la menace planant sur quiconque ne répondrait pas correctement aux questions posées par le portrait – en outre, il n'aurait jamais appris que le Trompe-Œil existait sans Deadheart, preuve selon lui qu'il aurait besoin des Serpentard pour affronter le tableau et accéder à la prison des portraits obscènes.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le pont en Trompe-Œil, il prit tout son temps pour parcourir les portraits accrochés par-delà le vide apparent. L'un d'eux ne manqua pas d'attirer son attention : apparemment nouveaux parents, un père et une mère s'émerveillaient du nourrisson que la jeune femme tenait dans ses bras. Aucun doute possible, c'était là le seul tableau susceptible de protéger l'accès à la salle cachée contenant les portraits obscènes, se dit Harry en reprenant sa descente du Grand Escalier. Cruelle ironie du sort ou tragique coïncidence, Manings avait choisi un portrait qui aurait pu être le destin de Teegan Rumors, dont la petite amie – et future mère de leur enfant – s'était hélas trouvée sur la route de Benny Bannon et ne s'en était jamais remise.

Cette pensée fit tout à coup réaliser un détail – insignifiant, mais un détail quand même – à Harry : combien de Maudits avaient eu une vie de famille ? Pas Grinval, solitaire et mort trop jeune, ni Rumors, privé de la seule qui eût jamais compté pour lui, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Charisma Peverell avait succombé à sa maladie quand elle avait vingt-quatre ans, elle aurait très bien pu avoir un enfant de Jonas Guimers… Et Manings ? Avec toutes les admiratrices qu'il avait eues pendant sa scolarité, il serait très étonnant qu'il n'ait pas trouvé une femme qu'il aurait épousée et qui lui aurait donné un fils ou une fille, pensa Harry.

− Je sais bien que Deadheart est magnifique, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer les autres filles !

Harry cilla, émergeant de ses réflexions, et se tourna vers Lily. Il avait déjà atteint le premier palier et semblait être passé devant elle sans la remarquer, mais la préfète-en-chef s'en amusait.

− J'étais… concentré, dit-il.

− J'ai vu ça, dit Lily en le rejoignant. J'imagine que tu descends aux cuisines, non ?

− Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et je commence à avoir vraiment faim.

− Je t'accompagne, décréta Lily. Mary nous a dit que les Maraudeurs étaient très en colère contre toi, mais tant que tu seras avec moi, tu seras en sécurité. Même Sirius ne tentera rien en ma présence, car il sait que ça pourrait retomber sur James. A quoi tu réfléchissais, au fait ?

− A diverses choses…

− Comme les aventures dans lesquelles tu entraînes les Serpentard ?

Harry lui lança un regard surpris, mais compris aussitôt.

− Moira, soupira-t-il.

− Vous ne pensiez quand même que Pitchoun réussirait à garder un secret face à moi, dit Lily d'un air rieur. Je te rassure, je suis la seule de Gryffondor à le savoir, mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'invites aussi ! D'ailleurs, je suis très curieuse de savoir comment tu en es arrivé à accomplir ce genre de… quêtes ? ou de missions, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est.

− J'ai été choisi pour ça, tout simplement, répondit Harry en descendant l'escalier de marbre. J'ai une bonne et longue expérience en matière d'aventures, périlleuses ou non, alors j'étais tout disposé à me lancer là-dedans dès que j'ai touché l'héritage de Grinval. Mais je préfère ne pas trop en parler dans un lieu aussi peu sécurisé…

− Je comprends, assura Lily.

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais Harry savait qu'il n'y avait personne. L'œil d'Astaroth l'aurait sans nul doute alerté si des indésirables, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité, les avaient pris en filature. Passant la porte menant aux cuisines et, plus loin, à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, ils atteignirent bientôt le tableau de la coupe de fruits protégeant l'accès aux cuisines. Harry chatouilla la poire, qui se mit à glousser, et Lily attrapa dès qu'elle apparut, la poignée permettant d'ouvrir le passage.

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte, qu'une dizaine d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers eux avec gaieté.

− Miss et Mr désirent quelque chose ? couina l'un d'eux.

− De quoi manger, s'il vous plaît, répondit Harry. J'ai raté le dîner.

Et les elfes s'éloignèrent précipitamment pour préparer un copieux repas à emporter.

− Moira essaye toujours de te faire entendre la voix de Tumter ? demanda Harry.

− Elle n'abandonnera jamais, affirma Lily d'un air amusé. Elle a beaucoup de sympathie pour lui, et lui-même se montre étonnamment sociable quand il se retrouve avec elle. Il lui a appris quelques jeux massaliens, mais elle est toujours handicapée par sa maladie pour pouvoir apprendre les sortilèges qu'il lui montre… Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça m'est revenu ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

− Que tu connais Tumter depuis des vacances passées en France ?

− Ah ? s'étonna Lily. Comment tu le sais… Ah oui, c'est toi qui as exploré les souvenirs de Tumter pendant le cours sur la Solution de Mnémosyne… Je ne pensais pas que tu verrais ce souvenir…

− Honnêtement ?

Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur.

− Tumter ne t'a jamais oubliée, révéla Harry.

La préfète-en-chef eut une étrange réaction, mélange de satisfaction, d'embarras, de réjouissance et de crainte, comme si l'idée que son amour d'enfance puisse être toujours accessible la terrifiait autant qu'elle la soulageait.

Les elfes de maison revinrent à petits pas hâtifs et enjoués, portant de grands plateaux débordant de sandwichs, de beignets salés, de petites quiches et de mini-pizzas, mais aussi de gâteaux. Harry se servit allègrement, sans se demander s'il parviendrait à tout finir, puis il remercia les elfes de maison et ressortit des cuisines avec Lily.

− A mon avis, Moira cherche à te caser avec lui, dit Harry en remontant le couloir qui les ramènerait au hall.

− Je sais, avoua Lily. Chaque fois qu'elle le peut, elle le met en avant. Tu sais qu'il a déposé une étude comme quoi les enfants de Moldus n'existeraient pas ? Il l'a montrée à Moira, la semaine dernière. D'après lui…

− Les nés-Moldus sont les descendants de familles sorcières dont la lignée a été brisée par un Cracmol, acheva Harry. Ca aussi, je l'ai découvert dans les souvenirs de Tumter. Tout comme je sais que Deadheart et toi êtes des cousines très éloignées.

− Ah bon ?

− Je pense, mais ça reste à confirmer, que votre ancêtre commune était Aliénor Peverell, ajouta Harry. Son fils a engendré une lignée de sorciers de laquelle découle Deadheart, mais sa fille eût un Cracmol. Le problème est le même que celui rencontré par _Sorcière Hebdo_ : les Moldus ne sont pas friands des généalogies, alors il me paraît peu probable qu'on puisse un jour prouver votre lien de parenté.

− Oui… dit Lily d'un ton qui n'engageait rien, bien qu'elle sembla quand même contente. Mais bon, Tumter a sûrement changé, j'ai changé, rien ne dit que ça collerait entre nous… Et puis, il n'a pas l'air pressé de me parler, alors bon…

Harry eut un sourire en coin, amusé par l'appréhension de Lily.

− Faisons confiance à Moira, elle trouvera bien un moyen de vous rapprocher et, alors, vous saurez s'il y a une possibilité, dit-il.

− Je n'ai pas dit que j'espérais qu'il y en ait une, hein ! dit précipitamment Lily.

− Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'espérais, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton malicieux.

Lily rosit, hésita sur l'attitude à adopter, puis préféra se murer dans un silence mi-boudeur, mi-gêné, tout en se donnant un air aussi digne que possible. Remontant le Grand Escalier, Harry reporta son intérêt sur le portrait du nourrisson et des jeunes parents. En une fraction de seconde, sa décision fut prise.

− Une aventure, ça te tente ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

− Quoi ? Où ? Maintenant ? s'étonna Lily, l'enthousiasme s'emparant d'elle.

− Ici même, tout de suite.

− Ok ! se réjouit Lily.

Confiant son dîner à la préfète-en-chef, Harry enjamba la rampe sous le regard intrigué de Lily et tâtonna dans le vide de la pointe du pied, descendant progressivement autant que possible. La pointe de sa chaussure heurta un solide invisible en produisant un bruit sourd à peine audible, mais il l'entendit quand même. Se laissant glisser, il atterrit sur le pont en Trompe-Œil sous les yeux déconcertés de Lily.

− Alors, _c'est vrai_ ? souffla-t-elle, ébahie. Il y a vraiment un _pont_ ?

− Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de léviter, en tout cas, dit Harry. Donne-moi la nourriture et rejoins-moi.

Sandwich, beignets et gâteaux passèrent des mains de Lily à celles de Harry, qui évalua à l'aveuglette la place que le pont occupait. Puis, guidant la préfète-en-chef, il la fit le rejoindre sur la passerelle, et tous deux prirent un grand soin à marcher droit pour rejoindre le portrait des jeunes parents. Derrière lui, Harry entendit Lily répéter à voix très basse : « _Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas… »_ Ils accédèrent alors au tableau, le père ayant suivi leur progression avec le plus grand intérêt.

− Bonsoir, dit Harry.

− Ou bien vous êtes très courageux, ou bien vous êtes très inconscients, dit le père en guise de salutations. Mes questions ne relèvent pas de l'actualité, mais de choses qui se sont déjà produites. Aussi je vous souhaite d'avoir beaucoup de chance, car même l'Histoire de la magie ne saurait vous donner toutes les réponses…

− Nous verrons en temps voulu, dit Harry. Quelle est la première question ?

Le jeune homme s'écarta quelque peu de sa femme et de son enfant, comme pour les laisser dans l'ignorance – la mère semblait de toute façon trop émerveillée par son bébé pour remarquer Harry et Lily.

− Nous fûmes placés ici à l'époque d'un Mage noir…

− Malecrow, l'interrompit Harry.

Un sourcil brun se haussa légèrement, l'homme ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que la réponse soit si facile à découvrir.

− Bonne réponse, reconnut-il. Question suivante : je fus choisi suite à une mésaventure désopilante mettant en scène une Poufsouffle impressionnable et un Gryffondor impressionnant. La jeune femme tomba d'un plaisir que le jeune homme provoqua sans même la toucher. Comment s'y prît-il ?

− Son regard, dit Harry. Quand il était en sixième année, Acrofe Manings affirmait pouvoir donner du plaisir à une femme en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et Willemina Ferclaw osa le vérifier par elle-même.

Le jeune père scruta attentivement Harry, comprenant peut-être que le Gryffondor avait lu _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_. Il s'agissait d'une des anecdotes croustillantes que Lucretia et ses amies s'étaient fait un plaisir de relater dans le livre dédié à Manings.

− Question suivante ? encouragea Harry.

− Plus difficile, affirma le jeune père. Puisque vous semblez si bien connaître Acrofe Manings, peut-être avez-vous aussi entendu dire que son héritage lui avait été légué par un homme mort deux siècles avant sa naissance – et peut-être même sauriez-vous me donner le nom de cet homme ?

− Lester Gousman, dit Harry.

Quelque chose lui laissa penser que, finalement, le portrait n'avait peut-être jamais su que Manings avait fait le sujet d'un livre-hommage rédigé par certaines de ses camarades de Serdaigle.

− Quelle est l'invention la plus connue de… ?

− La Pensine.

− Dans quelle maison était…

− Gryffondor.

− Quelle était la date de son anniv… ?

− 17 janvier.

− Mais comment diable savez-vous tout ça ? s'étonna le portrait, déconcerté.

− Je sais, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas paraître trop réjoui.

Son soupçon semblait se confirmer : Manings n'avait jamais participé à la rédaction du livre qui lui était dédié, peut-être même n'avait-il jamais su que Lucretia et ses amies l'avaient écrit – et c'était une aubaine, car l'homme paraissait ne détenir que des questions liées au Maudit.

− Dernière question ! annonça le jeune père, déterminé à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Comment Manings est-il mort ?

Harry réprima à grand-peine une grimace. _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_ n'abordait que la scolarité de Manings, pas sa vie postérieure à Poudlard.

− Il a disparu, dit Lily.

Le jeune père, conscient qu'il venait de poser une colle à Harry, parut profondément déçu, contrairement à son challenger qui ne regretta définitivement pas d'avoir emmené Lily avec lui.

− Très bien, soupira l'homme d'un air contrit. Très bien… Vous vous êtes montrés à la hauteur. A l'avenir, s'il y a une raison quelconque qui ramène ici, sachez que le mot de passe est : _Censure _!

Le portrait pivota, comme s'il était lui-même activé en prononçant le mot de passe, et Harry et Lily franchirent l'ouverture enténébrée. Ils allumèrent tour à tour leur baguette magique juste avant que le tableau ne se referme : après une volée de marches, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extrémité d'un étroit couloir, semblable à une coulisse, tout au bout duquel se dressait une porte.

− Comment tu savais pour la mort de Manings ? demanda Harry en s'engageant dans le couloir.

− Les Serpentard ont fait des recherches, répondit Lily. Même si Deadheart n'est pas journaliste, elle est autant curieuse que Pitchoun et Bowman : elle voulait donc savoir qui était ce Manings capable de créer une salle aussi bien cachée dans Poudlard, et Pitchoun est venue me raconter ce qu'elles avaient découvert.

− Et on ne sait rien de sa disparition ?

− Pas grand-chose, admit Lily. Sa maison a explosé. Il est généralement admis que la cause est une expérience qui aurait mal tourné, mais le grand mystère est que le corps de Manings n'a jamais été retrouvé. Certains ont été prétendre que l'explosion l'avait réduit à l'état de poussière, d'autres qu'il s'était écoulé trop de temps entre cette explosion et la découverte de sa maison en ruines et que n'importe quel animal sauvage aurait pu venir y fouiner et se repaître de sa carcasse…

Harry s'étonna presque que personne n'ait émis l'idée que Manings ait pu retourner à une existence divine. La porte se rapprochant, toutefois, il fit signe à Lily de ne plus émettre le moindre bruit – si les portraits étaient aussi obscènes qu'il le pensait, il préférait encore leur faire croire qu'il était seul plutôt que de subir des réclamations à la hauteur, voire pires, que celles du portrait du musée.

Atteignant le panneau, Harry posa la main dessus et lança un regard à Lily pour lui faire comprendre de rester en retrait jusqu'à indication contraire. Ouvrant la porte, il pénétra dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse. Le faisceau projeté par sa baguette magique révéla une petite dizaine de portraits noircis, leurs occupants cachés derrière une épaisse couche de résidus et apparemment endormis. Mais le détail qui attira surtout l'attention de Harry, fut une lueur argentée qui se dessinait sur le plafond, juste au-dessus d'un haut tabouret sur lequel était posée, proposant son design le plus connu, une bassine de pierre peu profonde gravée d'une multitude de runes. Et à l'intérieur, le souvenir qui « _vit la mort mourir »_.

Harry se tourna vers Lily pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Silencieuse et intriguée par la Pensine, la préfète-en-chef le suivit jusqu'à la bassine de pierre.

− C'est le souvenir annoncé par le portrait du musée ? murmura-t-elle aussi bas que possible.

Harry hocha la tête.

− Fais comme moi, chuchota-t-il.

Eteignant sa baguette magique, il la rangea dans la poche de son uniforme et plongea la tête dans la substance argentée. Ses pieds le firent basculer aussitôt à l'intérieur, mais il n'heurta pas le fond : flottant dans les ténèbres glacées, semblables à celles précédant l'apparition d'une simulation de Morpheus, Harry se retrouva tout à coup à dominer une demi-douzaine de personnes étendues sur la pelouse grasse, au bord d'une falaise. En contrebas, il aperçut une vaste plaine probablement verdoyante en plein jour, mais la nuit s'était bien installée et obscurcissait tout le paysage. Elément peu habituel, toutefois : des éclairs de lumière apparaissaient parfois, fendant les airs en quelques instants avant de disparaître.

Lily atterrit à côté de Harry, quelque peu troublée par l'expérience et la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Des quatre hommes étendus sur la pelouse, aucun n'était jeune. Ils portaient des brocards et des chemises blanches, et Lily fût d'une bien grande utilité à Harry pour situer la période à laquelle s'était déroulée cette scène :

− Renaissance, révéla-t-elle. Nous devons être au XVIème ou au XVIIème siècle.

− Viens, dit Harry.

Ils s'allongèrent à leur tour sur la pelouse pour mieux observer le combat qui faisait rage plus bas, et qui s'était attiré toute l'attention des quatre spectateurs. Il était difficile de cerner les deux silhouettes qui s'affrontaient, car toutes deux étaient vêtues de noir. L'œil d'Astaroth était toutefois supérieur à celui, vert émeraude et humain, de Harry, car il lui permit de distinguer un homme portant un très grand manteau de cuir et coiffé d'un chapeau noir à bords larges, et un autre simplement encapuchonné. Celui-ci projeta à cet instant précis un jet enflammé qui eut le mérite d'éclairer un peu le duel, mais son adversaire répliqua presque instantanément par un puissant jet d'eau qui, en heurtant le sortilège, provoqua un sifflement aigu et répandit une épaisse vapeur autour du combat.

− Presque ! s'exclama l'un des spectateurs.

− Moins fort ! persiflèrent les trois autres.

Les sortilèges continuaient à fuser dans deux directions opposées, certains s'entrechoquant dans des bruits très discrets – assez pour ne pas être entendus depuis la falaise, en tout cas –, et d'autres, plus sonores, qui retentirent comme des gongs et des détonations dans toute la plaine. Le plus admirable, mais Harry n'était pas certain que la préfète-en-chef et les quatre sorciers le voyaient, c'était que les sortilèges ne manquaient jamais leur cible : ils ne les atteignaient pas, mais quand ils n'étaient pas interceptés à mi-chemin, les deux adversaires étaient obligés de se protéger derrière des boucliers et des contre-sorts parfois lancés _in extremis_.

La silhouette au grand chapeau, profitant d'une fraction de seconde de répit, jeta une minuscule lueur argentée vers le ciel, mais son adversaire ne se laissa pas distraire et poursuivit le combat, tandis que les spectateurs ne se détachaient pas de la lueur qui montait, montait, jusqu'à ralentir et à amorcer sa descente. Dès qu'elle commença à retomber, toutefois, elle se brisa en d'innombrables éclats qui miroitèrent au clair de lune – et lorsque les éclats déferlèrent sur le sol, ils explosèrent violemment tout autour et au beau milieu des deux adversaires. Des pierres, de la terre et de l'herbe jaillirent en tous sens, tandis qu'un épais brouillard de poussière s'élevait – mais même si le maléfice était impressionnant, il semblait ne pas avoir atteint les deux duellistes, car de faibles éclats laissèrent deviner que le combat faisait toujours rage.

− Seriez-vous moins catégorique, mon cher Londubat ? lança l'un des hommes. Admettez que Teegan fait bien les choses, comme je vous l'affirmais dernièrement.

− Je reconnais que Rumors est surprenant de vitalité et de résistance, dit un autre au front dégarni, mais il n'est pas encore victorieux : n'oubliez pas, _mon cher _Croupton, que son adversaire est le Marcheur de Mort !

Forcément, songea Harry en reportant son attention sur le combat. Rumors n'était pas seulement le personnage reconnu comme la dernière rencontre faite par Marvennor, c'était aussi celui qui l'avait vaincu en duel – et voilà, sans aucun doute possible, la raison pour laquelle Rumors avait été en mesure de placer la Baguette du Marcheur de Mort au cœur de son parcours du combattant, de l'autre côté du rideau du laboratoire.

La poussière commençait de retomber, offrant à nouveau une visibilité correcte sur l'affrontement, mais aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait avoir réussi à prendre le dessus entre-temps. Marvennor et Rumors étaient aussi vifs, précis et agiles l'un que l'autre – c'était presque comme si le Maudit s'était trouvé face à un miroir capable de transformer sa tenue, mais les sortilèges envoyés par le Marcheur de Mort n'avaient rien d'un reflet et il parut, l'espace d'un court instant, que le duel s'apprêtait à prendre fin en sa faveur.

Le maléfice qu'il décocha entra en collision avec un sortilège de Rumors. Les deux sorts luttèrent brièvement, puis ils dévièrent : celui de Rumors filant droit vers le ciel, celui de Marvennor s'écrasant au sol en engendrant la plus formidable de toutes les explosions jamais vues par Harry. Des lopins de terre s'élevèrent très haut, presque à la même hauteur que les spectateurs, mais tous les yeux restèrent concentrés sur Rumors. Titubant en arrière, le souffle de la déflagration l'ayant déséquilibré, le Maudit parut sur le point de s'effondrer alors que le rire sonore, cruel, moqueur, terrifiant du Marcheur de Mort résonnait dans la plaine. Rumors pivota à son insu, tendit la main vers le sol et…

− Bonté divine ! s'exclamèrent les quatre hommes.

A la stupéfaction générale, un trait d'un bleu étincelant jaillit au niveau de la hanche de Rumors et traversa les mètres le séparant de Marvennor, dont le rire s'éteignit subitement. Il amorça un geste, soit pour se défendre, soit pour esquiver, mais toute tentative qu'elle fût, elle ne suffit pas : le maléfice de Rumors l'atteignit à la poitrine et sembla s'y enfoncer. Comme malmené par la violence de l'impact, le Marcheur de Mort tituba à son tour, puis il bascula lentement, comme au ralenti. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, toutefois, des flammes bleu clair jaillirent de son propre corps et l'engloutirent entièrement, le consumant en une seconde à peine. Il ne resta rien de lui lorsque les lambeaux de son grand manteau et de son chapeau tombèrent à terre.

Ainsi vit-on mourir la mort.


	47. Formation

_Les portraits obscènes retrouvés,_

_Le chemin est à présent à rebrousser :_

_La vie du Marcheur de Mort_

_Pourrait valoir son pesant d'or,_

_Mais autre chose devra être déniché_

_Dans un très, très lointain passé._

_Par deux fois, Leandros mentit_

_A son empereur et vieil ami –_

_Deux vérités terribles et inavouables,_

_Dont une qu'Astaroth admit imaginable._

_La seconde fût à garder secrète,_

_Partagée au sommet d'une crête,_

_Où un veuf pleurant sa bien-aimée_

_Fît jurer au Liseur de ne jamais la révéler._

_Ecoutez et observez,_

_Car à la tombe très haute perchée,_

_Vous trouverez le parchemin_

_Qui vous guidera sur votre chemin._

Harry dut attendre le lendemain pour mettre la main sur l'indice qui le guiderait vers la prochaine Quête. Avec lui, deux parchemins : l'un, intitulé _L'ultime espoir_, était un hommage à la dernière attaque de Rumors et invitait à toujours garder un esprit clair et vif comme l'avait fait le Maudit lors de son affrontement avec le Marcheur de Mort. L'autre papier, plus instructif, était un sortilège d'Occultisme baptisé _Tapissement_ et permettait au lanceur de se fondre dans une ombre, quelle fût épaisse ou non, pour échapper à la vigilance de ses poursuivants ou d'un éventuel obstacle.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Bowman et Deadheart – et incidemment, Gamp et Moira, depuis trop longtemps en retrait dans les aventures de Harry, selon elles – exigèrent de visiter le souvenir de la défaite de Marvennor, mais il fallut à Harry toute la patience du monde pour les convaincre de ne pas briser la bille argentée qu'il avait reçue d'Acrofe, bien qu'il prétendît aux Serpentard l'avoir trouvée dans la salle des portraits obscènes. S'il acceptait de les amener avec lui sur les traces du Marcheur de Mort, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse mettre un pied au Sanctuaire.

A la veille du premier tour, Harry retourna justement au Sanctuaire pour y entamer sérieusement sa formation : dès son entrée, Jonas se réveilla, ses yeux s'illuminant d'or, et vînt à sa rencontre.

− As-tu compris tes erreurs ? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

− Je n'en ai trouvé qu'une, avoua Harry : j'ai laissé Sirius prendre le dessus.

− C'est exact, approuva Jonas, mais il y en avait une seconde. La stratégie que tu as adoptée pour vaincre était basée sur le hasard : ton dernier sortilège, s'il a bel et bien touché sa cible, aurait tout aussi bien pu la rater. Or, il est une chose que tu entendras souvent auprès d'Acrofe : un duelliste ne laisse aucune place au hasard.

− C'est pourtant ce que je voulais faire, objecta Harry.

− Et tu as parfaitement réussi, mais il y avait bien plus intelligent et malin à faire, assura la statue. Quand nous aurons achevé ta formation, tu comprendras que ton duel face à ton camarade aurait pu durer quelques secondes, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Ton apprentissage commence dès maintenant, si tu t'en sens prêt.

− Je suis prêt, affirma Harry.

La statue étendit un bras et fit un geste ample pour désigner le Sanctuaire dans son ensemble :

− Cet endroit fut enchanté pour servir de terrain d'entraînement, annonça-t-elle. Sous mon enseignement, nous travaillerons ton potentiel, c'est-à-dire ta vivacité, ton agilité, ton intelligence, ton endurance et ta perception. Tu ne seras jamais aussi rapide que le Marcheur de Mort, mais tu te déplaceras plus intelligemment, instinctivement et vivement que le commun de tes semblables. As-tu commencé ton apprentissage de la Sensibimancie ?

− Oui, mais je dois reconnaître que je suis montré négligent…

− Peu importe, Milan t'enseignera, certifia Jonas. Nous allons commencer par un exercice très simple : tu nous as montrés certaines qualités en matière d'esquive, alors nous allons voir jusqu'où tu peux pousser ces qualités.

La statue s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire et retourna dans sa niche. Harry, pris au dépourvu, vit ses yeux s'éteindre et, presque aussitôt, de petites trappes circulaires basculèrent le long des murs, du sol jusqu'à hauteur d'homme, révélant d'innombrables trous obscurs.

− Heu… dit Harry, dubitatif.

Une lueur rougeâtre attira son attention vers un orifice situé sur sa droite. Un instant plus tard, dans un bruit de succion discret, une boule de lumière écarlate jaillit du trou en prenant Harry pour cible. Stupéfait, le Gryffondor s'écarta précipitamment alors qu'une deuxième sphère était éjectée par une autre ouverture, le poussant à se jeter au sol où il effectua une roulade et se redressa presque aussitôt… pour recevoir un sortilège dans le dos. Harry se vautra de tout son long sur la pelouse et eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le flanc pour voir surgir, à ras du sol, un quatrième sort qu'il évita en rejetant hâtivement la tête en arrière. Presque aussitôt la sphère passée, une autre vint le heurter derrière le crâne et le fit légèrement glisser sur l'herbe.

− Ca ira, déclara Jonas.

Harry lança un regard méfiant autour de lui. Si les trappes circulaires n'étaient pas encore refermées, les trous ne balancèrent plus aucun sortilège tandis que la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle s'avançait vers lui.

− Sais-tu quelles sont les deux erreurs que tu as commises, Harry Potter ? demanda le Guide.

− Pas assez attentif ? tenta Harry en se relevant.

− Non, répondit Jonas. Tes deux erreurs sont la confiance que tu accordes à tes seuls yeux et ta négligence vis-à-vis de l'œil d'Astaroth. Si la Sensibimancie fût utile à Toma lorsqu'il vînt s'amuser ici, tu possèdes un atout de premier choix, car l'œil d'Astaroth te permet de voir d'où tu le souhaites. Tu pourrais le placer sous le plafond et avoir une vision d'ensemble du Sanctuaire, tu verrais les sortilèges qui t'arrivent dans le dos. C'est là la première leçon d'intelligence que je t'offre : en toutes circonstances, ne néglige jamais les atouts à ta disposition. Lorsque tu auras amélioré ta vivacité, tu seras en mesure d'entamer ta formation à la technique du majordome.

− D'accord, dit Harry, motivé. Réessayons !

Comme si l'œil d'Astaroth avait lui-même reçu ses consignes, il se retrouva subitement au-dessus de tout, tout près du plafond, captant tout l'espace du Sanctuaire. De son œil gauche, Harry se vit lui-même, et tout comme du droit, il regarda la statue de marbre aux couleurs de Poufsouffle s'en retourner dans sa niche. Le regard de Jonas éteint, Harry se prépara.

La première boule de lumière jaillit dans son champ de vision, à sa diagonale, et il l'esquiva sans peine, mais il lui fallut la vigilance de l'œil d'Astaroth pour savoir qu'un instant plus tard, une autre sphère bondit derrière lui, et Harry se pencha pour l'esquiver. Toujours aidé par son œil gauche et situé bien au-dessus de lui, il effectua un roulé-boulé pour échapper à une troisième attaque venue dans son dos, puis il se redressa pour se baisser presque aussitôt, un autre sortilège ayant jailli face à lui en visant sa tête. Esquivant, sautant, roulant, se jetant parfois sur la pelouse, Harry s'en sortit indéniablement mieux que lors de son premier essai, mais il apparut très vite que son exercice se compliquait graduellement, car il y eut bientôt deux sortilèges à jaillir au même moment du mur – et même l'œil d'Astaroth ne lui fut d'aucun secours.

Si Harry parvint, en se contorsionnant, à laisser passer une boule de lumière derrière ses jambes et l'autre, à un centimètre de sa poitrine, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver les deux prochaines attaques : l'une le percuta à l'estomac une fraction de seconde avant que l'autre ne vienne le projeter au sol en le heurtant derrière la tête.

− Mieux, approuva Jonas d'un ton placide.

Harry, le souffle court, se redressa en position assise, l'œil d'Astaroth revenant se calibrer sur le droit.

− Et Grinval venait ici pour _s'amuser _? lança-t-il, déconcerté.

− Toma fût d'une rapidité et d'une agilité inégalables, affirma Jonas. Marvennor lui-même n'était pas aussi vif et habile dans ses déplacements. As-tu compris le défaut de l'œil d'Astaroth ?

Harry réfléchit, sa respiration se calmant progressivement.

− La perspective, dit-il. J'ai du mal à voir à quelle hauteur les sortilèges se trouvent, des fois.

− Et comprends-tu ton erreur ?

− Mon erreur ? s'étonna Harry.

− Ton erreur, confirma Jonas. Quand tu as remarqué que l'œil d'Astaroth souffrait d'un défaut, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas fait changer de place ? Dans un autre angle, tu aurais su d'où venaient les sortilèges, à quelle hauteur ils émergeaient des murs… C'est la deuxième leçon d'intelligence : il ne faut jamais laisser un défaut constaté agir, il faut le corriger. La Projection demande une certaine expérience pour s'y adapter totalement, je t'encourage à y avoir recours chaque fois que tu le pourras.

Harry hocha la tête en mémorisant les paroles de Jonas.

− L'exercice auquel tu viens de participer est le meilleur qui soit pour découvrir ton potentiel : il requiert aussi bien de l'agilité, de l'endurance, de l'intelligence, de la vivacité et de la perception, poursuivit la statue. Plus tu t'y adonneras et plus tu amélioreras ton potentiel. Tu es toutefois trop fatigué et mal préparé : quand tu auras pris l'habitude de voir le monde avec l'œil d'Astaroth, tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement. Pour l'heure, Acrofe sera ton instructeur.

Et Jonas tourna les talons, tandis que la statue aux couleurs de Gryffondor s'animait. Harry se releva et regarda Acrofe le rejoindre, puis se planter devant lui.

− L'art du duel exige des qualités indispensables à tout sorcier souhaitant devenir un duelliste exceptionnel, dit la statue aux yeux rouges. Lors d'un tournoi, tous les coups ne sont pas permis, le périmètre d'évolution est assez restreint. Lors d'un duel hors compétition, c'est bien souvent à celui qui se montrera le plus habile à désarmer ou neutraliser l'autre, mortellement ou non. Sais-tu quelle est la qualité primordiale d'un duelliste ?

− La stratégie, dit Harry.

− En effet. Quelle stratégie adopterais-tu face à un adversaire que tu n'as jamais vu combattre ?

Excellente question, songea Harry en réfléchissant.

− Heu… Je le laisserai d'abord montrer ce qu'il sait faire, dit Harry, à tout hasard.

− Alors, affrontons-nous !

Déconcerté, Harry vit Acrofe reculer en faisant surgir de nulle part une baguette magique artistique, semblable à une petite épée avec sa poignée qui s'entortillait autour de la « lame ». Reprenant ses esprits, Harry s'arma sans quitter la statue des yeux. Celle-ci s'arrêta finalement et, respectant les usages, le salua. Harry se hâta de l'imiter et se tint prêt.

Acrofe, avec la vivacité d'un jeune homme en chair et en os, brandit sa baguette magique et décocha un jet de lumière. Harry forma aussitôt un bouclier d'énergie pour parer, mais le sortilège de la statue brisa sa défense et le frappa à la poitrine, le projetant en arrière où il atterrit lourdement sur la pelouse. Le souffle coupé, Harry prit un certain temps pour se redresser.

− Mauvaise stratégie, annonça Acrofe, indifférent. Le charme du Bouclier est efficace contre des sortilèges qui ne dépassent pas un certain niveau ou une certaine puissance : la baguette magique que je tiens est unique en son genre, car aucun fabricant n'admettrait que sa composition puisse fournir un résultat concluant. Autre stratégie ?

− Je maintiens la première, dit Harry.

− Alors, prépare-toi.

Harry prit ses appuis, son plan bien en tête. Acrofe réitéra son geste, décochant un éclair de lumière rouge vers Harry qui, cette fois-ci, esquiva et contre-attaqua quasi-instantanément. Son sortilège fut heurté par un autre sort de la statue, vigilante, mais Harry relança un jet écarlate sans même attendre de savoir si l'exercice était fini. Mal lui en pris : Acrofe para son attaque et évita l'attaque suivante en s'accroupissant, sa baguette venant se planter à travers la pelouse et la terre. Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si Hagrid avait frappé contre les portes du château, et le sol parut sursauter, déséquilibrant Harry. Luttant pour se maintenir debout, le Gryffondor vit tout à coup jaillir un trait rougeâtre qui le heurta dans les côtes et le projeta une nouvelle fois à terre.

− Très intéressant, déclara Acrofe tandis que Harry se relevait. Vraiment très intéressant. Tu es vif, précis, rusé et réactif : face à moi, cela ne suffira jamais, mais tu pourrais surprendre plus d'un adversaire humain. Sais-tu ce qui t'a encouragé à maintenir ta première stratégie ?

− L'alternative, répondit Harry. Il existe deux moyens de se défendre : se protéger ou esquiver.

− Et as-tu pu déterminer ce que je valais ?

− Vous avez des connaissances en Elémentarisme.

Il eut la très nette impression que si la statue avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait d'un air satisfait.

− C'est exact, approuva Acrofe. Demain aura lieu le premier tour des phases éliminatoires du tournoi de Duel, tu t'y entraîneras pour m'affronter de nouveau à ta prochaine venue : car sache, Harry Potter, que l'expérience ne saurait être remplacée par la théorie. Pour la fin de notre cours, je vais t'enseigner le sortilège du Soubresaut. Tes connaissances en Elémentarisme te suffisent-elles à en deviner le fonctionnement ?

Enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre un sortilège d'Elémentarisme qui ne nécessitait pas, comme ceux enseignés par Grinval, à se débarrasser purement et simplement d'innombrables ennemis d'un coup, Harry analysa très vite le sort auquel Acrofe avait eu recours.

− Je dirais… quatre runes : une de Cœur, d'Expansion, de Terre et de… Pulsion ? dit Harry.

− Remarquable, le félicita Acrofe. Mais il en manque deux qui ne doivent pas être négligées.

− Le Contrôle ! dit précipitamment Harry.

− Et la dernière ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il avait beau se remémorer _Runes pré-antiques_, il ne voyait pas, à part les runes de Cœur et de Cœur, laquelle pouvait être considérée comme essentielle.

− Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il.

− La rune de Fusion, indiqua Acrofe. Elle n'est pas indispensable à tous les sortilèges, mais elle est essentielle à tous ceux impliquant une pénétration de la baguette magique dans une matière. Comme tu le sais, les baguettes sont en bois : elles pourraient donc facilement se briser contre un élément plus solide, et c'est pour éviter de tels désagréments que nous employons la rune de Fusion. Milan ne l'employait pas, mais Toma la consacrât à chaque sortilège d'Elémentarisme qu'il créa. Maintenant, sais-tu comment lancer un sortilège ?

− Il faut connaître chaque rune, chaque calcul, et les visualiser très clairement afin de lancer le sortilège, récita Harry.

− Voici le sortilège du Soubresaut, annonça Acrofe.

De sa baguette artistique, il dessina deux diagonales partant de la rune de Cœur, les autres runes s'empilant les unes sur les autres entre les deux traits, à l'exception de celle de Fusion qui se trouvait en dehors des diagonales et derrière la rune de Cœur.

− Teegan améliora sensiblement l'enseignement de Milan, annonça la statue. Selon lui, il n'était pas nécessaire de visualiser le symbole, il fallait seulement savoir quel résultat produiraient les runes utilisées. Mais sa méthode exige une grande expérience en matière d'Elémentarisme, alors Milan se limitera à sa technique, dans un premier temps.

Acrofe donna un coup de baguette à son dessin, qui s'évanouit aussitôt dans une volute scintillante.

− Il est trop dangereux pour que tu t'essayes au sortilège de Soubresaut tel que j'en ai fait la démonstration, dit alors le Guide, mais tu peux l'employer différemment et sans risque, à la condition que tu l'adaptes correctement à son nouvel élément.

− Donc, je dois changer la rune de Terre par la rune d'Air, et je peux oublier la Fusion, dit Harry.

− Tu as tout compris.

Harry se concentra attentivement, visualisant de nouveau le dessin d'Acrofe, négligeant la rune de Fusion pour se concentrer sur celle, d'Air, qui devait remplacer la rune de Terre. Dès que les modifications s'affichèrent dans son esprit, il lança un bref coup d'œil à la statue pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait d'elle, puis il se lança : il n'y eut aucun bruit sourd, pas même le moindre son, et Acrofe resta parfaitement stable.

− Raté, on dirait, commenta Harry.

− Tout porte à le croire, admit Acrofe. La théorie et la pratique sont deux choses très différentes : tu pourrais te plonger dans tous les livres traitant de l'Elémentarisme, tu ne réussiras sans doute jamais à lancer un sortilège au premier essai, et sais-tu pourquoi ?

− Parce qu'est plus difficile à faire qu'à dire ? suggéra Harry.

− Parce que tu ne comprends pas ton sortilège, rectifia Acrofe. Milan dit que visualiser t'aidera à lancer le sort, il ne dit pas que le visualiser _suffira_ à le lancer. Un sortilège d'Elémentarisme ne se lance pas comme un Bloque-Jambes : il n'est pas d'incantation à répéter, il faut _savoir_ ce que chaque rune fera et dans quel ordre elle agira. Il s'agit de la base qui permit à Teegan d'émettre sa propre méthode.

Harry hocha la tête, pas certain de tout très bien comprendre, mais il saisit la globalité des explications. Tandis qu'il se concentrait de nouveau, cependant, une idée étrange lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

− Et s'il y avait un autre moyen ? demanda-t-il.

− Expose-le-moi, dit Acrofe, nullement surpris par la question.

− Serais-il possible d'avoir recours à l'Elémentarisme par le biais d'un dessin ?

Et pour la deuxième fois, Harry eut la très nette certitude que la statue aurait souri si elle en avait été capable.

− C'est une théorie qu'il t'appartient de vérifier, déclara Acrofe. Je te propose de reprendre notre cours lorsque tu auras progressé dans ton hypothèse, il est temps que je cède ma place à Milan.

Harry songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû ramener son agenda pour noter les devoirs que lui donnaient les Guides, mais il chassa cette pensée dès que la statue aux couleurs de Serdaigle s'éveilla, Acrofe étant retourné à sa place pour s'y rendormir.

− Les magies sont multiples, annonça Milan sans s'embarrasser de salutations. Les sorciers la définissent sous « la magie » parce qu'ils aiment à croire qu'ils la maîtrisent et la connaissent dans tous ses détails, mais c'est une erreur. La sorcellerie est une forme de magie nécessitant l'usage d'une baguette magique, l'Elémentarisme en est une autre qui fait appel à la nature, l'Occultisme emploie les ténèbres, etc. Même la divination et les potions sont des magies étrangères à la sorcellerie. Si tu peux l'accepter, tu auras un avantage sur tes semblables.

− Juste une question : que savez-vous de l'orichalmie ? demanda Harry, sautant sur l'occasion.

− Elle est le tout, répondit Milan. Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus de « la magie » : quiconque la maîtrise ne saurait s'embarrasser de baguette magique et pourrait faire appel à un grand nombre de magies sans même s'être donné la peine de les étudier séparément. Beherit était le seul Aîné à l'avoir découverte, il la dissimula à tous les autres, même Malphas après qu'ils eurent signé leur alliance. Toutefois, Moros le Sombre la redécouvrit et, bien que l'Histoire ne le sût jamais jusqu'à très récemment, il en fît l'une des matières propres à Massalia.

Et selon toute vraisemblance, Tumter était lui-même relativement doué en la matière.

− Pour ce cours, reprit la statue aux yeux bleus, nous travaillerons la Sensibimancie. L'œil d'Astaroth peut être utile pour bien des choses, mais il en est d'autres que seule la Sensibimancie te révélera. Nous allons commencer simplement, en réveillant ton esprit : tu vas t'asseoir, fermer les yeux et vider ton esprit. Cet exercice consistera à faire passer des sortilèges autour de toi et, à mesure que ton esprit s'éveillera, tu seras en mesure de savoir quelle direction chacun d'eux a pris. Comprends-tu ?

− Oui, assura Harry.

− Alors, commençons.

S'asseyant sur la pelouse, Harry ferma les yeux et repoussa toutes les pensées, tous les souvenirs, dans un coin reculé de son esprit. En public, il se serait sûrement senti ridicule, mais le contexte était bien trop sérieux pour se laisser aller à un quelconque embarras.

− Tu dois les sentir avec ton esprit, rappela Milan, qui semblait s'être éloigné.

La consigne était claire, aussi Harry ne dénonça-t-il pas les sortilèges qu'il entendit passer autour de lui, sur sa gauche, sa droite, devant, derrière, au-dessus – toutes les boules de lumière que seules ses oreilles captèrent, il ne chercha pas à les signaler à la statue aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Il lui sembla toutefois que les sortilèges prenaient peu à peu de la distance, s'éloignant de lui comme pour inciter son esprit à s'éveiller, puis ils finirent par ne plus atteindre l'ouïe de Harry. Il aurait été tentant, surtout après quelques minutes, de tricher en utilisant la Projection de l'œil d'Astaroth, mais le Gryffondor s'y refusa.

− Ca suffira, annonça la voix très lointaine de Milan.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières, quelque peu ébloui par la clarté du Sanctuaire.

− Ce n'est pas facile, remarqua-t-il.

− Tu as pourtant réussi à éveiller ton esprit, dit Milan.

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry. Je n'ai pourtant repéré aucun sortilège dès qu'ils ont été hors de portée d'ouïe.

− Parce que tu as éveillé ton esprit sans l'étendre autour de toi, expliqua Milan. L'esprit ne détecte que ce qu'il ressent, que les choses qui pénètrent dans son champ d'action. Le tien étant resté dans un périmètre restreint, trop près de ton corps, il ne pouvait détecter les sortilèges de plus en plus éloignés de toi. Toutefois, étendre son esprit n'est pas chose aisée : il faut avoir conscience qu'il est là, présent autour de toi, et ne pas perdre sa concentration en tentant de le manipuler. Pour ta prochaine venue, je te propose un exercice qui renforcera ta concentration, ça te permettra d'étendre ton esprit plus facilement et plus rapidement : chaque fois que tu le pourras, fais l'exercice d'Eveil sans te laisser perturber par les choses alentours. Débute doucement, ne va pas t'essayer à cet exercice au beau milieu de la Grande Salle ou de la salle commune de Gryffondor dès le premier jour. Plus tôt tu apprendras à faire abstraction des bruits parasitaires, plus tôt tu sauras évoluer en maintenant ton esprit éveillé.

Harry lança un regard vers la statue aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais celle-ci resta immobile.

− Le rôle de Toma restera modeste, annonça Milan. Il peut t'enseigner des potions, te permettre d'en améliorer ou même t'aider à en créer, mais il te faudra d'abord ramener le matériel nécessaire. Cependant, son art demeure secondaire, car le Marcheur de Mort s'embarrasse rarement de breuvages et autres concoctions.

− Vous parlez de lui comme s'il était toujours vivant, mais Teegan l'a tué, fit remarquer Harry. Ca fait près de quatre siècles que Marvennor n'a plus fait parler de lui…

− Quand le moment sera venu, tu comprendras, assura Milan, imperturbable.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre cette phrase, mais la statue de marbre aux yeux bleus ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et s'en retourna vers son fauteuil. La séance était close, semblait-il, et Harry se sentit tout à coup fatigué, comme si les efforts fournis précédemment avaient choisi ce moment pour se faire ressentir.

Quittant le Sanctuaire, non sans avoir fait appel à la Projection pour surveiller le couloir de Charisma Peverell, Harry entreprit de retourner à la tour Gryffondor pour y prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il lui faudrait être en forme, demain, car débutait le premier tour des phases éliminatoires du tournoi de duel – Jonas et Acrofe avaient explicitement indiqué qu'ils ne seraient disposés à poursuivre leur formation que s'ils se montraient à la hauteur, vis-à-vis des pouvoirs de l'œil d'Astaroth et à l'égard de sa performance lors du premier tour.

Harry, arrivé à proximité du Grand Escalier, fit soudainement volte-face en tirant sa baguette avec une vivacité telle que l'auteur du sortilège qui le visait – un simple bouclier d'énergie parvint à le protéger – sembla stupéfait.

− Ainsi donc, dit Harry avec mépris, tu n'as aucune dignité !

La mâchoire de James se crispa – car c'était bien lui, l'auteur du sortilège, et l'insulte parvint à lui remettre les idées en place, chassant sa surprise de voir Harry réagir avec une telle dextérité malgré qu'il l'eut attaqué dans le dos.

− Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi Lily ne s'intéresse pas à toi ! lança Harry. Et je déplore que Remus soit aussi sensible à ton amitié…

− Ta gueule ! gronda James. Tu n'es personne pour me juger… En réalité, tu n'es personne ! Le ministère peut être naïf, corrompu, incompétent, mais je sais qu'il a fourni des efforts considérables pour démentir tes propos – et même si j'ignore comment tu as fait pour échapper à Azkaban, je considère ça comme la preuve indéniable de ta culpabilité.

− Et de quoi suis-je coupable, sombre crétin ? D'être plus malin qu'un ministère de la Magie ? D'être plus rusé que tes petits copains et toi ? interrogea Harry avec un suprême dédain. Si tu cherches la merde avec moi, James, tu te retrouveras dans une fosse sceptique – persiste, et je t'enfoncerai moi-même la tête sous la surface !

Un éclair de lumière jaillit de la baguette du Maraudeur, manquant de surprendre Harry qui ramena hâtivement l'œil d'Astaroth pour le calibrer sur son œil droit. Esquivant dans un saut l'attaque de James, il sentit la colère et la rancœur l'envahir, mais son esprit demeura froid : il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège de sa connaissance, prendre le Maraudeur par surprise, mais l'enjeu aurait été trop grand. Décochant un jet rougeâtre vers son camarade, il ne se laissa pas surprendre par le blocage auquel eu recours James.

− Ainsi donc, tu as fait ton choix ! lança Harry.

− Quel choix ? répliqua froidement James.

− Renoncer à Lily, répondit Harry. Moi seul aurais pu te permettre de l'atteindre, imbécile ! Mais je pense que Tumter serait bien plus indiqué pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger…

James éclata d'un rire bref.

− _Tumter ?_ répéta-t-il, l'air moqueur. C'est un légume, il ne la mérite pas…

− Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que lui ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule. Même Rogue vaut cent fois mieux que toi, espèce d'abruti !

Un nouveau trait de lumière fusa, mais Harry, à son propre étonnement, n'eut pas à le craindre, car il surgit de derrière James. Celui-ci s'effondra, le visage déformé par la colère, et ses lunettes rondes se brisèrent en heurtant le sol, tandis que Lily, son regard vert émeraude et flamboyant fixé sur le dos du Maraudeur, rangeait sa baguette en s'avançant.

− Je pensais qu'il avait changé, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant, mais en fait…

− Il a changé, coupa Harry, mais il est encore immature.

Lily lui lança un regard sévère.

− Parce que tu prends sa défense, maintenant ?

− Non, assura Harry. Il a _changé_ : preuve en est qu'il ne s'attaque plus à tous ceux qui lui déplaisent, il a rangé son stupide Vif d'or et il a cessé de se passer la main dans les cheveux, entre autres choses… mais je le perturbe, l'inquiète, l'intrigue. Son comportement actuel est la conséquence de mon apparition, de son refus de reconnaître que je ne suis pas une menace pour lui et sa famille. Il est toujours aussi arrogant et immature, mais il a changé.

Les yeux de Lily s'adoucirent sensiblement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Harry.

− Admettons, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

− Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là, on ne sait jamais si un homoncule ne va pas réussir à entrer, dit Harry. Va dans le couloir voisin, je vais le réanimer et faire en sorte qu'il ne nous suive pas.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Fais-moi confiance.

La préfète-en-chef haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, tandis que Harry reculait à sa suite pour garder une distance raisonnable. Décochant un éclair de lumière vers James, celui-ci remua dès qu'il le reçut, libéré du Stupefix jeté par Lily. Presque aussitôt, Harry fit jaillir une bille noirâtre qui explosa à mi-chemin, et les ténèbres envahirent le couloir d'un bout à l'autre. Rejoignant précipitamment Lily pour ne pas être désorienté par l'obscurité, les jurons de James leur parvinrent pendant un temps puis s'évanouirent.

− Tu y as quand même été un peu fort en prétendant que Rogue valait cent fois mieux que lui, commenta Lily, une fois qu'ils eurent pris une certaine avance sur le Maraudeur.

− C'est vrai. Il vaut _dix_ fois mieux que lui, rectifia Harry.

− Rogue veut devenir Mangemort…

− Rogue est naïf et idéaliste, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose, affirma Harry. Sa passion pour la magie noire est authentique et profondément ancrée dans son cerveau, c'est vrai, mais il finira par comprendre qu'il a choisi une voie qui ne lui est pas destinée.

− Espérons pour lui qu'il le réalisera avant d'atterrir à Azkaban, dit Lily avec une profonde indifférence. Mais, pour en revenir à Potter, évite de lui parler de Tumter. D'abord, nous n'avons échangé aucun mot et, ensuite, rien ne dit qu'il se passerait quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai aucune envie que James le prenne en grippe pour du vent.

− Je tiendrai ma langue, promit Harry.


	48. Premier tour

Par mesure de sécurité, Harry avait fait appel à la Salle sur Demande pour pouvoir dormir tranquille, mais dès le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, il comprit que James ne tarderait pas à prendre sa revanche – et son attitude commençait sérieusement à encourager Harry à frapper un très grand coup. Toutefois, l'ambiance n'était guère à l'animosité, car l'enjeu était important : le premier tour des phases éliminatoires aurait lieu à partir de dix heures, et même si Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour se qualifier, il demeurait quelque peu méfiant vis-à-vis de la poule à laquelle il appartenait. Certes, il y avait des quatrième et des troisième année, mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'un élève de treize ou quatorze ans pouvait mettre en déroute n'importe qui – notamment un Mage noir.

− Timothy a fait un travail de pro ! déclara Mary en sortant un parchemin. Bon, les directeurs de maison ne lui ont pas donné de fil à retordre, mais c'est le résultat qui compte ! Selon son diagnostic, les qualifiés de la poule 1 seront Mulciber et Remus. De la seconde, Deadheart et Strand. De la troisième, Winters et Ava. De la quatrième, Rogue et Gamp. De la cinquième, Haustin et Lisa. De la sixième, Megan et Sirius. De la septième, Lucian Toole – c'est un sixième année de Poufsouffle – et notre Pitchoun nationale. De la huitième, Harry et Debbie. Avery et James pour la neuvième. Et pour la dixième, Liz et Lily. Par contre, on ne sait pas encore si les phases finales se feront au tirage au sort ou si ce sera le premier d'un groupe qui affrontera le deuxième du groupe suivant…

− Tumter n'est pas tête de liste ? s'étonna à peine Harry.

− Il ne s'est jamais présenté au club de duel, révéla Mary, en consultant son parchemin. Il me semble qu'il est.. oui, dans la poule 4 !

− Alors Timothy s'est trompé : les qualifiés seront Tumter et Rogue, assura Harry.

− Je sais bien que Tumter a bluffé tout le monde pendant le cours spécial de défense, mais tu oublies qu'il a eu un sacré coup de main de ta part, dit Mary. Le Lycanthrope était désorienté. Sur une estrade de duel, Tumter aura fort à faire en matière de vivacité…

− Pas s'il privilégie le blocage, l'interrompit Harry. Souviens-toi le premier cours de sortilèges : il peut jeter de nombreux sortilèges sans produire la moindre lumière ! S'il bloque et qu'il trouve un moment de répit, il pourrait avoir recours à cette technique.

Mary, à l'évidence, n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité.

− Tu crois tant en Tumter que c'en est à se demander si tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, lança Liz, goguenarde.

− Très drôle, dit Harry d'un air blasé.

Comme tous les samedis matins, Lily et Moira arrivèrent plus tard que les autres et vinrent s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, la petite Serpentard effectuant un petit saut joyeux avant de se masser le fessier avec une grimace douloureuse.

− T'as dormi où ? demanda-t-elle alors subitement à Harry, l'air conspirateur.

− Dans la Salle sur Demande, murmura Harry sur le même ton.

Dans un bruissement sonore, les hiboux et les chouettes pénétrèrent par les hautes fenêtres et survolèrent têtes et tables pour distribuer leurs missives. Un oiseau au plumage mordoré se posa devant Harry, un petit rouleau de parchemin noué à l'une de ses pattes rugueuses. Assez surpris, Harry le libéra et déroula le papier sous le regard curieux, attentif, voire même soupçonneux, de Moira :

_Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner._

Il n'y avait aucune signature, mais Harry sut aussitôt qui était l'expéditeur du message : le professeur Farewell, qui semblait avoir reçu des nouvelles suffisamment graves pour qu'il daigne en parler à Harry. S'agissait-il de la nouvelle alliance de Lord Voldemort ? Ou bien celle-ci était-elle déjà conclue et engendrerait très prochainement quelque chose de singulièrement dramatique au sein de Poudlard ?

− C'est un message d'une admiratrice secrète ? demanda Moira.

− Non, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

− Boh, c'est pas drôle, ronchonna la petite Serpentard.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner toucha à sa fin, Mary relatant tous les paris et défis dont elle et les Poufsouffle étaient certaines qu'ils avaient réellement été passés, Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil. Un silence solennel s'abattit à peine une seconde plus tard, mais l'excitation brillait comme une flamme dans les yeux des participants.

− Miss Flowerpot a posé une question intéressante au professeur Chourave, annonça-t-il. Elle se demandait, en effet, pourquoi les phases éliminatoires dureraient jusqu'au week-end précédent les vacances de Noël. Comme la majorité d'entre vous le sait, nous avons décidé que les dix poules s'affronteraient au même moment. Afin de lui apporter une réponse et d'éclairer ceux qui pourraient se poser la même question, les élèves terminant derniers et dernières de leur poule respective seront disqualifiés, puis nous croiserons les poules pour le week-end prochain : ce sera l'occasion de ne pas sombrer dans la monotonie en vous contraignant à affronter chaque semaine toujours les mêmes adversaires. Bien évidemment, les têtes de série seront inamovibles.

− Ca veut dire que les poules ne sont pas définitives ? lança un Serdaigle de cinquième année.

− Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. Si… Mr Strand affrontera aujourd'hui Miss Deadheart, il aura sûrement pour adversaire, la semaine prochaine, Mr Winters. Le professeur Farewell a choisi cette configuration afin qu'il n'y ait aucun relâchement dans l'esprit de compétitivité et pour que chacun et chacune des futurs qualifiés soient conscients des progrès qu'ils auront à faire soit lors des semaines à venir, soit lors des phases finales. Maintenant que tout est dit, et si vous avez fini de manger, la Grande Salle nécessite quelque réaménagement. Rendez-vous à dix heures !

− Ca me plait bien, cette organisation, commenta Liz. Ca permettra à presque tout le monde de s'affronter.

− Je vous laisse, annonça Harry.

− T'es sûr que ce n'était pas le message d'une admiratrice secrète ? interrogea Moira, soupçonneuse.

− Promis, mais j'aurais préféré !

Moira plissa les yeux, pas convaincue, et Harry sentit son regard suspicieux le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la Grande Salle. Traversant le hall d'entrée, il grimpa l'escalier de marbre et monta le Grand Escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage, où il prit le chemin du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Celui-ci surgit à l'angle d'un couloir et marqua une pause, le temps que le Gryffondor le rattrape.

− Vous vous sentez prêt pour le tournoi, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

− Nous verrons le moment venu.

− Il vaut mieux que vous le soyez, j'ai parié 20 Gallions avec Horace que la finale vous opposerait à Logan, je ne tiens pas à perdre, dit Farewell.

Ils atteignirent le bureau du professeur et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. A peine eut-il refermé la porte, Farewell prit sa baguette magique et lança des sortilèges sur la porte puis sur les fenêtres, qui se voilèrent instantanément, puis sur la cheminée se dressant derrière son bureau, dont l'âtre s'illumina dans un ronflement sonore.

− Vous allez me parler de l'alliance entre Voldemort et la Fraternité ? demanda Harry.

Farewell parut à peine surpris que Harry connaisse ce projet. L'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise faisant face au bureau, il s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil de salon et entreprit de sortir deux gobelets d'or et une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré. Sans un mot, il remplit les deux verres d'hydromel et tendit le sien à Harry. Il daigna prendre la parole qu'une fois la bouteille rebouchée.

− En vérité, les sujets principaux sont Logan, ma propre mission et la Fraternité, dit-il.

− Tumter ? s'étonna légèrement Harry. Parce qu'il empêche les homoncules de pénétrer dans Poudlard ?

− Bien plus, beaucoup plus, assura le professeur sans se laisser surprendre que Harry connaisse les efforts que le massalien fournissait pour protéger l'école des intrusions. Pour commencer, j'ai un message de Brighton pour vous, et je vous le transmettrai dès qu'il me l'a formulé : « _Fils, bougez-vous_ ! »

Harry plissa les yeux.

− Ca ressemble à une alerte, commenta-t-il.

− C'en est une, reconnut Farewell. Très honnêtement, Harry, je n'ai jamais vu Brighton placer autant d'espoirs chez quelqu'un : vous êtes le héros qu'il a toujours rêvé de former, mais vous prenez trop votre temps pour vous imposer dans cette école. Vous avez un potentiel des plus admirables, Harry : vous avez l'esprit d'un leader, vos expériences passées ont forgé le héros que vous pourriez être !

− J'y travaille, mais…

− Il n'y a pas de « mais », coupa Farewell. Je sais que vous avez affronté Sirius et James, je sais également que Lily est intervenue en votre faveur pour ce dernier duel, mais j'avais espéré – et Brighton aussi – que vous auriez pris des mesures afin qu'on ne vienne pas vous déranger quand vous affronteriez ces deux camarades. Dîtes-vous bien que votre ascension s'effectuera d'abord au sein de votre maison !

− Je sais, dit Harry avec calme. C'est juste que je ne pensais vraiment pas que Sirius et James chercheraient un conflit direct…

− Et c'est votre tort, assura le Frère. Je vous ai vu analyser Lord Voldemort comme personne – à part peut-être Dumbledore. J'aurais pensé que vous vous attendriez à de telles altercations avec de pareils imbéciles, mais vous demeurez un peu trop attaché à votre passé ! Il est grand temps que vous deveniez le cousin, aussi lointain que le permet votre ressemblance, de James. Je n'ignore pas votre lien de parenté – je suis l'un des rares Frères sachant votre origine, en fait –, mais je suis également l'un de ceux qui considèrent que vous êtes un Potter bien différent de James. Pour être tout à fait sincère, je veux voir le Harry Potter d'aujourd'hui, pas le fiston de James.

− Je ne considère plus James comme mon père…

− Alors, prouvez-le ! s'exclama le professeur d'un ton vif. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Logan ne peut pas tout faire tout seul : il a besoin d'un soutien comme vous ! Je ne vous demande pas de devenir son ami, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de vous trouver de nombreux points communs – je vous demande de devenir l'allié dont il a le plus besoin.

Harry ne répondit pas, conscient que tout argument de sa part ne pourrait faire faiblir la flamme qui étincelait à l'intérieur du regard de Farewell. Le chef des Assassins paraissait à bout, désespéré, recherchant un espoir en lui, et Harry s'en sentit étrangement flatté. Plus encore, il prit conscience de toute l'inquiétude qui rongeait Farewell.

− Je ferai le nécessaire, affirma-t-il.

− Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, jura le professeur. Maintenant que nous avons traité votre cas, parlons à présent de votre camarade. Comme vous le savez sûrement, Logan est l'objectif numéro un de la Fraternité. Bien que végétatif et discret, il fournit des efforts considérables pour protéger Poudlard : en l'espace d'un mois, il a su empêcher une bonne cinquantaine d'intrusions d'homoncules. La Fraternité s'en agace, évidemment, mais on dit qu'elle serait bientôt prête à lancer ses fameux nouveaux homoncules très prochainement – et même Logan, je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse faire face.

− Vous en savez plus à ce sujet ? demanda Harry.

− Malheureusement, non, dit Farewell, mais je vous en expliquerai la raison après. Logan encore, la Fraternité a fait appel à ses Guetteurs pour tenter d'obtenir des informations à son sujet par l'intermédiaire de la jeune fille qu'il a soumise à l'Imperium afin de la sauver, lors de l'attaque de Massalia. Elle est introuvable.

− Introuvable ?

− Plus précisément, aucun ministère de la Magie ne reconnaît d'Ann Nolan comme ressortissante. Nous avons essayé de la localiser grâce aux informations que pourraient nous transmettre ses anciens camarades rescapés, ils ne savent pas non plus où elle vit. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire, c'est qu'elle était britannique et que, à chaque fin d'année scolaire, Logan se chargeait lui-même de la raccompagner chez elle. Comment ? C'est là le mystère, même si nous savons que Logan a toujours eu un don pour échapper à la vigilance du ministère néerlandais de la Magie.

− Vous pensez qu'il utilisait un Portoloin ou quelque chose comme ça ?

− L'usage d'un Portoloin aurait pu être détecté par les ministères de la Magie des pays de départ et d'arrivée : il doit connaître un autre moyen, peut-être typiquement massalien, qui lui permettait de faire le voyage.

Typiquement massalien, ou typiquement Tumter, songea Harry.

− Ce sont les seuls nouveaux éléments que nous avons pu récolter, reprit Farewell. Concernant ma mission, les choses se compliquent, et elle est en étroite relation avec ce qui se passe au sein de la Fraternité. Jusqu'alors, j'ai pu communiquer avec Brighton en prétendant avoir besoin de conseils pour agir, mais le Grand Seigneur ne tient plus à ce que ces échanges continuent. La raison en est que l'alliance entre la Fraternité et Vous-Savez-Qui a fait un ramdam : nombre de mes Frères et Sœurs d'ascendance moldue y ont vu une trahison, et Brighton a lui-même exprimé sa plus grande indignation, si bien que le Grand Seigneur l'a plus en grippe que jamais. Cette décision a quand même la regrettable utilité de nous montrer à quel point Malphas déteint sur le Grand Seigneur. Certaines et certains le croient possédé, même s'ils ne parviennent pas à en expliquer la cause, mais il ne fait aucun doute que Malphas a corrompu le cerveau du Grand Seigneur d'une manière ou d'une autre.

− Alors, il devient plus puissant ?

− Difficile à dire, soupira Farewell. Nous pensons que Malphas a affaibli sa prison, mais qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à s'en libérer. Sans doute son influence et sa puissance en sont-elles les principaux bénéfices.

− Pourtant, Malphas a besoin d'une Relique pour se libérer, non ?

− Non, la Relique aurait considérablement accéléré sa libération, mais il peut lui-même s'évader : Beherit avait une intelligence remarquable, il s'est libéré à la seule force de ses qualités intellectuelles et magiques. Malphas a une puissance supérieure à celle de son ancien acolyte, mais elle ne lui sert à rien tant qu'il ne comprend pas quel point faible de l'enchantement d'Astaroth doit être exploité.

Il sortit une monte à gousset d'un pli de sa cape et la consulta brièvement.

− Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas d'assassiner le Grand Seigneur ? demanda Harry.

− C'est une question que je me suis moi-même posé, confia Farewell en rangeant sa montre. Il s'avère que non content de devenir fou, le Grand Seigneur est aussi de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il s'est entouré des artefacts que la Fraternité a récoltés tout au long des neuf derniers siècles et n'apparaît jamais sans eux devant les Frères et les Sœurs. Il sait que sa politique lui attirera des ennemis au sein même de la Fraternité, mais il a pris ses devants, et croyez-moi : certains artefacts sont admirables de magie et d'efficacité.

Il semblait en effet que le Grand Seigneur perdait lentement de sa santé au profit de l'influence de Malphas, et Harry sentit un frisson menacer sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il imaginait ce dont l'Aîné serait capable une fois libre.

− Il est préférable que vous redescendiez à la Grande Salle, annonça le professeur Farewell. Je dois moi-même participer à son aménagement. Je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir, Harry, que si vous trouviez une Relique, il vaudrait mieux que vous n'en parliez à personne. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous trafiquez dans le château après le couvre-feu, mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'agissez pas en solitaire – et croyez-moi, si charmantes et talentueuses qu'elles soient, ces jeunes femmes ne seront dignes de confiance qu'une fois qu'elles vous auront apporté une preuve de leur loyauté.

La mise en garde de Farewell accompagna Harry sur le chemin le menant vers la Grande Salle. Le Gryffondor faisait confiance à Lily, il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas – tout comme il savait pertinemment que ce n'était à la préfète-en-chef que le professeur faisait allusion. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il imaginait mal les filles de Serpentard préparer un mauvais coup. Il se promit toutefois de rester vigilant, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se laisse duper par quelqu'un, songea-t-il.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le hall d'entrée, les participants au tournoi – à peu près toute l'école – attendaient devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Il aperçut assez facilement les cheveux ébouriffés de James, notamment à cause du regard brûlant et insistant posé sur lui. Si c'était Lily que Harry cherchait, les paroles de Brighton, transmises par le professeur Farewell, résonnèrent dans sa tête avec la même voix que le vieil homme : _« Fils, bougez-vous ! »_ Et Harry, sans s'attarder à repérer la préfète-en-chef, se mêla à la foule. Zigzaguant entre les élèves surexcités, bousculant d'autres, il émergea dans le petit espace que les Maraudeurs occupaient.

James et Sirius parurent sur le point de s'armer, Pettigrow hésita à reculer. Seul Remus adressa un pâle sourire tendu à Harry, dont le regard hétérochrome bondit de Cornedrue à Patmol.

− Il s'agit de mon dernier avertissement, annonça-t-il avec un grand calme. A partir de…

− Parce que tu crois que tu nous impressionnes ? ricana Sirius.

− Arrête d'aboyer et apprends à mordre, répliqua Harry d'un ton goguenard. Je t'ai peut-être battu par surprise, Sirius, mais j'en ai encore beaucoup d'autres en réserve. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les jeux scolaires sont finis : s'il vous plaît tant que ça d'être aussi pathétiques que des Mangemorts, je vous traiterai comme des Mangemorts.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? gronda James en amorçant un geste vers sa poche.

Remus réagit instinctivement et lui saisit le bras avec fermeté, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'effleurer sa baguette du bout des doigts. James se dégagea presque aussitôt, mais il ne tenta rien.

− Vous ne voulez pas écouter Remus – admirable, pour de prétendus amis ! –, alors je m'adresse directement à vous, poursuivit Harry avec sérénité. Le tournoi de duel commence aujourd'hui : si vous avez l'audace d'essayer quoi que ce soit contre moi, je vous jure sur ma tête de vous faire connaître une humiliation comme jamais vous n'en avez reçu. Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous battre contre moi, qualifiez-vous – mais si vous osez quoi que ce soit en dehors du tournoi, je m'arrangerais pour que Bellatrix te trouve, Sirius, et je ferais tout le nécessaire pour te priver à jamais de Lily, James. A l'heure actuelle, Lily répond de ma responsabilité.

Encaissant avec calme les regards brûlants comme des tisons chauffés au rouge, Harry recula, plus goguenard que jamais, puis il tourna les talons et se fraya à nouveau un chemin parmi les élèves. Il s'était montré arrogant et provocateur, mais il était au moins certain que Brighton aurait été fier de son initiative. A présent, il lui fallait se montrer plus vigilant que jamais, car il était à peu près sûr que James et Sirius n'avaient pas été intimidés par ses menaces.

Harry trouva enfin Lily et Liz. Mary n'ayant pas souhaité participer au tournoi, elle s'organisait avec Timothy, peu désireux de se lancer dans la compétition, pour publier un article aussi riche que possible sur le premier tour des phases éliminatoires.

− On te cherchait, dit Liz. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

− Je devais envoyer une lettre, mentit Harry en haussant les épaules.

− Cool, dit Liz d'un ton indifférent. Tu fais un pari ?

Les formalités passées, il semblait que la grande brune avait attendu avec impatience le moment où elle aurait l'opportunité de poser cette question.

− Propose donc.

− Si tu ne vaincs pas Coulson, tu invites Lily à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la Saint-Valentin, dit Liz.

Harry évalua rapidement ses chances, bien qu'il n'eût pas la moindre idée de ce que valait Debbie au duel.

− D'accord, dit-il. Mais si je réussis, tu invites Remus.

− Ca me va.

Jetant un regard à la préfète-en-chef, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un grand sourire.

− Tu veux en faire un aussi, affirma-t-il.

− Bien évidemment, répliqua Lily d'un ton joyeux. Si tu ne bats au moins trois de tes adversaires avec l'un des sortilèges dont toi seul as connaissance, tu devras inviter Deadheart au bal de la Saint-Valentin…

− Quoi, quoi, quoi ? l'interrompit Harry. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'_un_ bal !

− Pitchoun négocie avec Dumbledore pour qu'il y en ait deux, cette année, expliqua Lily d'un ton badin. Ca ne me surprendrait pas que Dumbledore se laisse convaincre ! Alors ?

− Très bien, soupira Harry qui estimait qu'un bal dans l'année suffisait. Mais si je réussis, tu… invites Tumter.

Lily rosit sensiblement tout en plissant les yeux, mais elle hocha finalement la tête en guise d'approbation. Liz, un sourire en coin en entendant le gage potentiel de la préfète-en-chef, s'empressa de retrouver un visage froid et inexpressif lorsque la belle rousse lui jeta un coup d'œil, méfiante.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors, mais avant que les élèves n'aient eu le temps de s'y engouffrer, les professeurs opposèrent un barrage en appelant les têtes de série. Liz s'éloigna, laissant Harry avec Lily.

− Vous avez fait beaucoup de paris ? demanda Harry.

− Seulement quatre, pour ma part, répondit Lily.

− Liz, Mary, Moira et … ?

− Deadheart.

Harry haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris.

− Tu as fait un pari avec Deadheart ?

− Pitchoun est derrière tout ça, assura Lily. Si je ne bats pas Liz, je devrai mesurer toutes sortes de choses pour vérifier que Deadheart et moi sommes aussi « identiques » que Pitchoun le croit…

− Et tu penses pouvoir vaincre Liz ?

− Je ne l'ai encore jamais affrontée, avoua Lily, alors c'est difficile à dire. Je pense avoir mes chances, mais je me concentre davantage sur mes autres duels. D'après ce que Timothy a pu glaner auprès des professeurs durant l'heure d'attente, le premier de chaque groupe remontera d'une poule, et les autres rejoindront la suivante – pour ainsi dire, si je finis première, je devrais affronter James le week-end prochain, sinon j'aurais affaire à Mulciber. Liz dit qu'il faut réfléchir de manière stratégie, alors finir première ne m'avancerait pas…

− Tu peux battre James, fit remarquer Harry.

− Oui, mais je préfère encore avoir Mulciber comme prochain adversaire, car je suis certaine de le vaincre ! dit la préfète-en-chef. L'essentiel, c'est de se qualifier pour les phases finales. D'après ce que Timothy a dit, ce sont les deux premiers de chaque poule, au mois de décembre, qui seront sélectionnés.

Les élèves s'amassaient devant les professeurs qui leur indiquaient quelle estrade rejoindre. Quand Harry et la préfète-en-chef se présentèrent devant le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci leur donna leur destination respective, et tous deux se séparèrent.

Les cinq tables avaient disparu. A la place, dix estrades, moins larges mais plus longues que celle supportant la table des professeurs, avaient été disposées le long des murs, cinq de chaque côté. Des tapis moelleux tapissaient le sol autour de chacune d'entre elles, afin d'éviter toute blessure au cas où un adversaire serait propulsé hors de la zone de combat. Les élèves déjà rassemblés murmuraient pour eux-mêmes, fermaient les yeux comme si ça les aidait à mieux se concentrer ou à appréhender les duels à venir – les plus soucieux étant les plus jeunes, car ayant à affronter des élèves dotés de connaissances plus étendues.

Rejoignant l'estrade numéro huit, sur laquelle Debbie Coulson se préparait déjà à affronter un troisième année à l'air déterminé, Harry capta un regard venimeux de James, monté sur l'estrade voisine, mais n'y accorda guère d'importance. Lui-même n'était pas pressé de disputer ses duels, trop curieux d'assister aux affrontements de ses – futurs ou non – adversaires. Quasiment toutes les têtes de série se proposaient de disputer le premier combat, et le professeur Farewell, lorsque chacune d'entre elles eut trouvé un camarade à affronter, se manifesta :

− Il va de soi que les sortilèges proscrits par Poudlard et le ministère de la Magie vous disqualifieront – en plus de vous renvoyer chez vous ou de vous offrir un aller simple à Azkaban ! annonça-t-il, sa voix parvenant jusqu'à la dernière estrade. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps : chaque duel s'achèvera quand il obtiendra un vainqueur. Les gagnants remportent un point et les perdants, aucun. Faîtes de votre mieux, apprenez, c'est tout ce nous pouvons vous conseiller. Si les premiers duels sont prêts… Saluez-vous !

Mulciber, Deadheart, Winters, Rogue, Haustin, Sirius, Moira, Coulson, James et Liz saluèrent respectivement un quatrième année de Poufsouffle, Strand, Bowman, un sixième année de Gryffondor, Gamp, un sixième année de Serdaigle, un troisième année de Gryffondor, un cinquième année de Serpentard, Avery et une première année de Poufsouffle. En seulement quelques secondes, Mulciber, Deadheart, Moira, Debbie et Liz vainquirent, mais le duel se poursuivit plus ou moins longuement aux autres estrades. A la propre surprise de Harry, Bowman réussit à vaincre Winters, mais son expression goguenarde laissa trahir toute la ruse de la petite blonde de Serpentard : il semblait, en effet, que Bowman avait fait le nécessaire pour ne pas être désignée « tête de série », afin de mieux surprendre ses futurs adversaires. Sirius finit par vaincre, lui aussi – mais le duel le plus engagé, enragé, durable, fut sans conteste celui opposant James à Avery. Ni le Gryffondor, ni le Serpentard ne souhaitaient abandonner et osaient des esquives audacieuses, parfois même dangereuses, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette du Maraudeur parvint à toucher Avery à la poitrine, le stupéfixant aussitôt.

− Deuxième duel ! annonça le professeur Farewell d'une voix forte.

Harry resta à sa place, les yeux fixés sur l'estrade numéro quatre. De son pas lourd et souple, Tumter montait à la rencontre de Rogue. Celui-ci, l'air calculateur et prudent, semblait déjà savoir que le massalien réserverait des surprises dans la compétition.

− Saluez-vous ! lança le Frère.

Avec des gestes lents, Tumter salua Rogue et s'éloigna jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'estrade, aussi inexpressif qu'en temps normal. Sous-estimait-il le Serpentard ou ne doutait-il pas de sa victoire ? Harry se le demandait bien.

− Allez-y !

Un jet de lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de Rogue et rata Tumter d'un misérable centimètre, celui-ci s'étant à peine penché sur le côté pour laisser le sortilège passer au-dessus de son épaule la plus basse. Une seconde plus tard, le futur Mangemort enchaînait à nouveau, mais là encore, sa tentative échoua : le massalien s'était déplacé à l'instant même où Rogue brandissait sa baguette, et l'attaque de ce dernier effleura sa hanche droite. Bluffés, les spectateurs regardèrent Tumter esquiver encore et encore, échappant d'extrême justesse aux sorts de Rogue sans jamais paniquer ou accélérer l'allure. C'était comme s'il devinait la trajectoire de chaque sortilège, songea Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Alors, surgissant de nulle part, une véritable constellation de boules de lumières apparut autour de l'estrade, et Rogue renonça à lancer une nouvelle attaque, ses yeux noirs et froids balayant les sortilèges immobiles et flottant autour de lui et de son adversaire, menaçants. S'il s'agissait visiblement de la même démonstration qu'au double cours de sortilèges de la rentrée, les sorts de Tumter paraissaient avoir une fonction totalement différente : car, si Rogue ne fit aucun bruit ni n'ouvrit la bouche, l'une des boules de lumière fusa vers lui au premier geste qu'il fit. Le Serpentard parvint à dévier, mais une autre fendit les airs et heurta un bouclier d'énergie, et la troisième fila à travers les airs pour venir percuter Rogue entre les omoplates, le désarmant.

Indéniablement, il faudrait compter sur Tumter pour les phases finales, songea Harry. Le massalien n'avait pas eu besoin du journal intime de Grinval pour développer sa propre méthode du « majordome », et sa maîtrise était visiblement beaucoup plus avancée que celle de Harry, qui aurait fort à faire pour égaler le Serpentard.

Se désintéressant des autres affrontements, Harry daigna enfin entrer en scène, profitant que Debbie ait besoin de souffler un peu. Dans l'ensemble, les duels disputés par le Gryffondor furent une formalité : ses adversaires se concentrant davantage sur l'esquive, il les avait rapidement enfermés dans une routine – anticipée, celle-ci l'avait aidé à prévoir la prochaine direction de chacun des duellistes pour mettre un terme au duel. Mais il restait encore Debbie, et bien que Harry eut pris soin à ne rien montrer de son potentiel, la Poufsouffle le rejoignit sur l'estrade d'un air méfiant et calculateur. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué la stratégie adoptée par son camarade, ou peut-être le savait-elle plus fort et ingénieux qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire, songea Harry.

− Allez-y ! répéta le professeur Farewell après les derniers duellistes en compétition se furent saluer.

Debbie décocha instantanément un jet de lumière écarlate vers Harry, qui avait eu l'occasion de remarquer que la Poufsouffle visait toujours la poitrine de son adversaire. Se cambrant dans un pivot, il laissa le sortilège frôler son torse et fit à son tour jaillir un trait rougeâtre que la Poufsouffle esquiva souplement. Le temps qu'elle repose les pieds sur le plancher, Harry s'était redressé et lançait un nouveau sort que, cette fois-ci, Debbie bloqua grâce à un bouclier d'énergie. Aucun doute possible, elle avait compris que l'usage excessif de l'esquive n'était pas un bon plan face au Gryffondor.

Le duel reprit de plus belle. Il fallait reconnaître que la Poufsouffle savait se battre, car elle se déplaçait avec la plus grande vivacité et maniait sa baguette avec une précision non moins grande. Harry eut la nette impression, à peine deux minutes après le début de l'affrontement, qu'aucun de leurs sortilèges n'avait manqué sa cible.

Il fallut toutefois quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que Harry trouve la faille, et son attention sur ce petit défaut défensif faillit lui coûter la victoire : évitant d'extrême justesse un maléfice qui ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà désordonnés, il jeta un sortilège pour la forme afin d'amener Debbie à contre-attaquer. Au moment où elle fit un geste avec sa baguette, un éclair rouge fusa de la baguette de Harry et passa sous le bras tendu de la Poufsouffle au moment où celle-ci s'apprêtait à lancer son sort.

Debbie reçut le sortilège à l'estomac et vit sa baguette bondir de sa main, décrire un arc-de-cercle dans les airs, puis atterrir dans la main valide de Harry.

_**Salut !**_

_**J'ai été confronté à quelques problèmes d'imagination et de connexion, alors je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt, et je bosse en même temps sur un sujet plus personnel qui fait que j'ai moins de temps à accorder à la fanfic. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si le rythme de publication est plus long qu'avant, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper à partir de la mi-mars (je serai en vacances \o/).**_

_**P.S. : sasadu2701 : les réponses à tes questions viendront en temps et en heure :)**_


	49. Le Grimoire de Leandros

Le lundi suivant, le _Poudlard Reporter_ ne manquait pas de souligner que trois têtes de série n'avaient pas eu la même chance que les autres, à savoir terminer premières de leurs groupes respectifs. Sans surprise, Rogue refusa de donner son opinion sur son affrontement avec Tumter, mais Winters et Debbie se laissèrent prêter au jeu et ne manquèrent pas d'admettre que leurs adversaires les plus redoutables – c'est-à-dire, Bowman et Harry – s'étaient révélés bien plus forts, rusés et efficaces qu'eux. Les paris avaient donc changé de donne, certains plaçant d'ores et déjà Tumter dans la liste des duellistes qualifiés, d'autres mettant encore quelques bémols sur Harry. Lily avait perdu contre Liz, mais la grande brune avait elle-même reconnu que ça s'était joué d'un rien. Si les paris sportifs intéressaient énormément ceux et celles qui les avaient faits, toutefois, d'autres étaient bien plus soucieux d'avoir une idée des défis plus personnels : si Harry était assuré de ne pas avoir à inviter Lily à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la Saint-Valentin, il était encore dans l'incertitude quant à inviter Deadheart au bal de la même fête – car s'il était le grand vainqueur de sa poule, il n'avait pas vaincu trois de ses adversaires avec des sortilèges dont lui seul était connaisseur. Moira, par extraordinaire, avait remporté ses quatorze paris – et Harry soupçonnait la joyeuse petite brune de Serpentard d'avoir fait appel à Tumter pour garantir sa victoire totale, comme elle l'avait fait le soir du bal.

Les jours défilèrent, mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de se rendre au Sanctuaire – les Guides lui avaient donné rendez-vous une semaine plus tard, alors il ne voyait aucun prétexte pour s'y présenter avant vendredi soir. Et les devoirs l'en auraient empêché, de toute manière, car les professeurs exigeaient davantage à chaque cours, et il ne dut son salut qu'au soutien de Lily et de Liz, chacune l'aidant à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

− A mon avis, tu vas trop vite, dit la préfète-en-chef en lui rendant son devoir de sortilèges. Flitwick aime ceux et celles qui savent lire entre les lignes, qui comprennent toute la subtilité d'un sortilège, sauf que tu te contentes de recopier ce qui est écrit dans le livre.

Il le savait bien, mais adapter l'apprentissage de Brighton aux autres matières que la métamorphose reviendrait à se compliquer singulièrement la tâche. Il était vrai que Harry n'accordait que peu de crédit à la théorie, car tant qu'il comprenait comment lancer le sortilège, tout le reste lui paraissait obsolète. C'était sûrement là son erreur : s'il voulait modifier le sortilège de Nuit Noire afin de voir à travers l'obscurité, il lui fallait qu'il sache comment il fonctionnait concrètement.

− Merci, en tout cas, dit Harry en parcourant rapidement les annotations inscrites par Lily.

Mary descendit du dortoir des filles avec enthousiasme et vint les rejoindre du côté de la cheminée, dont le feu de bois semblait faiblir. Il n'y avait plus personne que les quatre Gryffondor, dans la salle commune : des élèves épuisés étaient montés se coucher dès qu'ils étaient revenus du dîner, tandis que d'autres avaient pris la peine de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs pour ne pas avoir à paniqué le jour où il leur faudrait les rendre. Harry fatiguait, lui aussi, mais l'arrivée de la blonde lui donna un regain d'énergie, car Mary apportait la composition des poules du deuxième tour des phases éliminatoires.

− Alors ? interrogea Liz.

− Alors, ça promet, dit Mary. Les élèves ayant fini derniers sont éliminés, mais les duellistes ayant fini premier de leur poule sans être tête de série sont traités différemment des autres. Lily ayant fini deuxième de son groupe, par exemple, elle bascule dans le groupe de Mulciber. Harry, lui, étant donné qu'il a remporté tous ses duels sans être tête de série, remonte le tableau pour se retrouver avec Pitchoun. Je crois que le pire groupe va être celui de Deadheart parce qu'il y aura aussi Remus et Ava, puisque cette dernière a fini première de sa poule. Liz, toi, il te faudra en découdre avec Avery.

− Donc, si je comprends bien et que je finis première de la poule de Mulciber, je retournerai dans le groupe de Liz ? demanda Lily.

− C'est ça, approuva Mary. Et si tu alternes entre les poules de Liz et de Mulciber, tu feras face à Tumter d'ici trois semaines, le premier week-end de décembre. Si Harry continue à finir premier de ses poules, il aura Sirius à combattre la semaine prochaine, puis Haustin, puis Rogue. Avec cette organisation, le pronostic de Timothy s'en trouve être faussé : des duellistes qu'on s'attend à retrouver pendant les phases finales risquent d'atterrir dans des groupes trop difficiles pour eux et de ne pas se qualifier.

− Les qualifications se feront au mérite, dit Liz.

Analysant rapidement la configuration des poules du week-end à venir, Harry remarqua très vite qu'à moins de se planter de façon magistrale, il ne croiserait pas la route de Tumter pendant les phases éliminatoires. Ce n'était pas plus mal, songea-t-il : il préférait attendre d'être à la hauteur du massalien pour croiser sa baguette avec lui.

− Bon, je vais me coucher, moi, dit Harry.

− J'allais le dire, renchérit Lily en étouffant un bâillement. On ne sait toujours pas comment se dérouleront les phases finales ?

− Timothy y travaille, répondit Mary en les regardant ramasser leurs affaires, mais on est partis pour un tirage au sort. On sait surtout que les phases finales se feront à huit clos, chaque duel disputé séparément, mais que tout Poudlard pourra assister à la finale. Salut, Harry !

− Bonne nuit, se souhaitèrent-ils tous.

Ils se séparèrent, Harry remontant l'escalier en spirale qui menait jusqu'à son dortoir où les Maraudeurs étaient déjà profondément endormis. Traversant la pièce ronde sur la pointe des pieds, Harry déposa ses parchemins, ses plumes, ses devoirs et ses manuels sur sa grosse malle, puis il entreprit de se changer pour enfin aller se coucher.

Au moment où il se glissait sous la couverture, toutefois, quelque chose de pointu lui pressa la nuque à travers son oreiller – comme presque tous les soirs, d'ailleurs. Se positionnant sur le flanc, Harry tira de sous le coussin, le livre à la couverture d'or et de métal de Leandros, le rubis incrusté dans la tête de mort étincelant au fin rayon de lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux rouges du lit. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, hésita un instant, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : le temps qu'il se décide à dormir ou à repousser son sommeil, celui-ci s'évanouit.

Harry tira sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une bougie qui flotta dans l'air, au-dessus de lui. S'étendant sur le ventre, il passa le coussin sous son torse et ouvrit la lourde couverture du grimoire antique. Jonas l'avait aidé à comprendre le pouvoir de l'œil d'Astaroth, mais Harry ne s'était pas penché sur le livre depuis. Pendant un court instant, Harry crut qu'il lui faudrait encore renoncer à traduire l'ouvrage, mais à son propre étonnement, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas le début d'une histoire, mais une sorte d'incantation : il comprenait le sens de tous ces symboles étranges et mystérieux, mais les premiers mots inscrits dans le bouquin n'étaient pas le début d'un chapitre, il s'agissait vraiment d'une formule magique.

Après l'avoir lue et relue, Harry la murmura pour essayer de la prononcer correctement. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette inspiration, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, il sut qu'il souffrait d'un défaut de prononciation, et il s'exerça encore à plusieurs reprises tout en rectifiant, presque naturellement, ses erreurs. Alors, quand il la cita de nouveau sans commettre d'erreur, elle s'échappa de ses lèvres comme un chuchotement désincarné et glacial : les inscriptions se volatilisèrent, absorbées par l'étrange papier qui constituait les pages du grimoire. Harry, dans un élan de méfiance, fut tenté de refermer l'ouvrage avant qu'il n'y ait un drame, mais il se ravisa dès qu'un bien curieux phénomène se produisit : une onde traversa la page, comme si on avait jeté une pierre dans une flaque, et une image commença de se matérialiser.

Harry connaissait ce phénomène, cette sensation d'observer quelque chose par une fenêtre : c'était comme cela qu'il avait découvert les propriétés de la Pensine de Dumbledore – et ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux semblait avoir les mêmes fonctions. Hésitant un bref instant, Harry ne put résister à la tentation. Se penchant sur le grimoire, le bout de son nez entra en contact avec l'image. Il bascula tête la première, mais contrairement à la Pensine, il n'y eut aucune obscurité précédant l'apparition du souvenir : à peine eut-il plongé dans le grimoire, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une large place dallée, perchée sur une colline, bordée de piliers de marbre pourpre comportant de nombreux symboles dorés absolument incompréhensibles.

Quelque peu désorienté, Harry mit un petit moment à réaliser qu'il était assis. Se levant, il remarqua une large allée qui s'éloignait du promontoire pour dévaler le flanc de la colline. A son pied, elle s'éloignait sur une courte distance, jusqu'à une étrange bâtisse : elle était plus large que longue et s'élevait sur deux étages, chacune de ses extrémités s'achevant par de minces tours reliées l'une à l'autre par un grand pont plat enjambant le toit de tuiles bleues. A mi-chemin, le pont s'élargissait pour décrire un large cercle, et Harry aperçut plusieurs buissons suivre le bord de la plateforme, comme si l'occupant s'était créé un jardin suspendu.

Détachant son attention de l'étrange bâtiment, Harry chercha une trace du propriétaire du souvenir, mais il n'y avait que le grimoire à la couverture métallique, posé un peu plus loin. Allant le récupérer tout en guettant le plus petit bruit, la plus petite silhouette qui lui annonceraient l'arrivée de l'auteur du souvenir, Harry attendit un assez long moment sans que rien ne se produise.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le grimoire de Leandros et l'ouvrit, mais sans réelle surprise, il remarqua que les cinq premières pages, qui correspondaient au premier chapitre, étaient vides. Il semblait que personne ne l'attendait ni ne venait à sa rencontre, et tout portait à croire qu'il lui ferait se déplacer jusqu'à l'édifice pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses. Le volume sous le bras, il entreprit donc d'emprunter la large allée dallée pour descendre la colline et rejoindre le bâtiment.

Les choses étaient extraordinairement réalistes. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil, le parfum des fleurs qu'un vent tiède transportait chaque fois qu'il se levait, et même la fraîcheur de la rivière qui émergeait d'une forêt puis contournait le bâtiment pour venir serpenter parmi les collines avoisinantes à celle que Harry descendait.

Le chant des oiseaux l'accompagna sur tout le chemin, alors qu'il s'éloignait de la colline au promontoire dallé et que son cerveau se focalisait exclusivement sur le bâtiment. Un soupçon commençait à naître dans son esprit – et bien qu'il fut incapable d'en expliquer comment cela aurait pu être possible, Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il ne se trouvait pas _réellement_ à l'époque d'Astaroth. Durant la guerre qui les avait opposés, les Aînés avaient toujours récupéré le savoir de leurs adversaires vaincus. Il paraissait donc logique que l'Empereur ait mis la main sur la Connaissance inventée par Morgan, se dit Harry. Etait-il possible que l'Empereur et Leandros aient trouvé un moyen d'en extraire une partie pour la glisser dans le grimoire ?

Harry atteignit l'édifice aux hautes portes de chêne massif. Elles portaient des gravures d'or qu'il ne parvenait pas plus à traduire que les inscriptions taillées dans les piliers du promontoire, mais il leva quand même un poing décidé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, car le panneau s'ouvrit de lui-même. Au-delà, un vaste hall s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres, ses murs de pierre rappelant vaguement le Sanctuaire avec ses niches. Il n'y avait pas de statues ensorcelées, cependant : les renfoncements étaient tous occupés de grands et gros piliers de marbre vert foncé aux veinures dorées. Franchissant la porte, il l'entendit se refermer derrière lui.

Un homme surgit de nulle part, en silence et au beau milieu du hall. Ses longs cheveux noirs se parsemaient de fils gris, comme sa barbe finement taillée, et des mèches tombaient devant son visage pâle, légèrement ridé, mais ses yeux sombres n'étaient nullement gênés et scrutèrent très attentivement Harry.

− Vous n'êtes pas de cette époque, affirma-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, mais son bon sens reprit rapidement le dessus : à côté de l'homme, il avait très probablement l'air étrange avec son pyjama – d'autant que l'individu portait une tenue atypique qu'il n'avait pas encore eue l'occasion d'apercevoir lors de ses voyages à l'époque d'Astaroth.

− Je viens d'une époque très lointaine, reconnut l'adolescent.

− Une époque à laquelle Astaroth est mort, de toute évidence, dit l'autre en fixant son œil rouge.

− Il est mort. Tous les Aînés le sont, à l'exception de Malphas.

L'homme hocha la tête, indifférent.

− C'est ce grimoire qui vous a amené jusqu'ici ? interrogea-t-il.

− …Oui, répondit Harry après une légère hésitation. Il est censé retracer…

− L'histoire de l'ère des Aînés, je sais, l'interrompit l'autre. C'est moi qui ai conçu les enchantements offrant à ce grimoire ses pouvoirs, je peux même les sentir d'ici, mais il est emprunt de certaines formes de magie dont je dois avouer ne rien savoir… Mais passons, j'imagine que vous en êtes au premier chapitre ?

− Heu… oui, s'étonna Harry.

− Logique, assura l'homme. Nul récit de l'ère des Aînés n'aurait pu ne pas commencer par moi, car je bâtis le tout premier royaume. Nous sommes à Galcÿn, ma demeure et le siège de mon pouvoir, et vous, vous êtes le tout premier visiteur que je reçois – les humains n'aiment pas trop s'approcher de mon palais, ils croient que j'attends la moindre occasion pour les maltraiter, alors considérez-vous comme mon invité de marque. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de hautes portes. Harry hésita un bref instant, puis le suivit. Il était aisé de deviner quel Aîné le devançait : Beherit, bien plus sociable que Malphas, trop pâle pour être Bossoumba ou Armenkhar et les yeux trop sombres pour être Astaroth. Quant à Morgan, le fait que l'homme ait souhaité être roi démontrait qu'il ne pouvait être la future hantise de l'Empereur.

− Pourquoi voulez-vous bâtir un royaume ? demanda Harry.

− Pour rassembler, répondit Beherit. Je pense que les humains méritent qu'on leur donne une chance de vivre en communauté, de partager, d'apprendre et d'évoluer. Ils sont capables d'énormément de choses, mais il faut un guide pour leur montrer la voie à suivre, car si nous les laissons se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, mes semblables et moi-même risquons d'être obligés de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

Les hautes portes s'écartèrent à leur approche, révélant une salle à peine moins grande que le hall d'entrée. Les murs comportaient, ici aussi, des niches occupées par des piliers de marbre bleu veiné de blanc, mais le regard de Harry se porta très vite sur le plafond. Un grand cercle découpé en six parties démontrait que Beherit connaissait déjà certaines choses sur ses semblables. Le crâne à l'œil rouge d'Astaroth flottait au-dessus d'une lande qu'une harpie survolait en compagnie d'un albatros. Bossoumba, avec ses trois étoiles, était suspendu dans le ciel bleu et torride d'un désert que parcouraient un sphinx et un lion. La tête de mort aux runes indéchiffrables de Beherit se situait quant à elle parmi des montagnes qu'une chimère et un cerf escaladaient. Armenkhar et ses yeux solaires, que Harry avait vu représenter sous la semelle des bottes de Tumter le jour de la solution de Mnémosyne, lévitait au-dessus d'une plaine aride qu'un Manticore et un serpent arpentaient. Néanmoins, les plus intéressants furent à coup sûr les deux derniers, car les seuls que Harry n'avait encore jamais vus : le crâne de Malphas, car il était sûr que c'était celui du dernier Aîné vivant, présentait deux flammes dans chacun de ses orbites et dominait un grand volcan en éruption autour duquel volaient un immense oiseau ressemblant à un aigle et un corbeau.

Bien que représenté, la scène symbolisant Morgan était de loin la plus chargée. Elle montrait une forêt fendue par une rivière au bord de laquelle un phénix pleurait sur des ossements humains. Au-dessus, la tête de mort était perchée très haut dans un ciel bleu et noir et, à l'intérieur de chacun de ses orbites, un crâne – l'un rouge, l'autre noir.

− Qu'est-ce que les décors représentent ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Nos parents et nos lieux de naissance, répondit Beherit.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

− Comment ça ?

− Les Aînés ne sont pas humains, vous le savez déjà, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des êtres « naturels », dirais-je, expliqua Beherit. Nous ne sommes pas nés de l'accouplement d'un homme et d'une femme, mais d'une altération de la magie au moment où deux éléments particuliers sont entrés en contact à un moment précis. Je me pose depuis longtemps la question de savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas plus nombreux. La seule conclusion à peu près sensée qui me soit venue, c'est que la magie n'est plus aussi puissante qu'auparavant – plusieurs de mes semblables en sont les responsables : Astaroth la partage avec toute personne capable de l'apprendre, Malphas en fait un usage malsain et l'enseigne à ses disciples les plus fidèles, et Armenkhar l'emploie sur les femmes qui lui résistent afin d'obtenir leurs faveurs… La magie n'est pas une chose parfaitement pure et indépendante, elle peut être influencée par l'utilisation qu'on en fait – et plus il y aura de personnes pour la manipuler, plus elle aura des difficultés à se régénérer.

Et de toute évidence, la magie n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se régénérer complètement, car elle n'avait plus jamais donné vie à un Aîné, songea Harry.

− Vous connaissez Morgan ?

− Pas vraiment, reconnut Beherit. Jusqu'à très récemment, je ne savais pas qu'il existait. Astaroth en sait peut-être plus que n'importe qui d'autre à son sujet, car ils habitent la même région… En réalité, je ne crois pas que la moitié des Aînés connaisse l'existence de Morgan. Contrairement à nous, il n'a aucune aspiration au pouvoir : de ce que j'ai pu entendre dire sur lui, c'est un adepte de la liberté, de l'indépendance, de l'insouciance, des alcools et, plus encore, des femmes – et elles le lui rendent bien. Maintenant, je me méfie quelque peu des anecdotes qui me parviennent : les humains ont la fâcheuse tendance à exagérer, et c'est encore plus vrai quand leurs récits ont cours à l'autre bout du continent.

− Astaroth le craint, révéla Harry.

− C'est naturel, affirma Beherit. Astaroth et moi avons essayé de l'espionner, de recueillir des informations sur lui et qui ne parlaient pas de ses aventures bagarreuses, alcooliques ou sexuelles, mais ce curieux personnage fait des merveilles en matière de mystères ! Tous nos espions ont subi un échec, ils ont été incapables de le localiser, ou alors ils le faisaient trop tard. Ca rend Morgan follement intéressant, pour être tout à fait honnête : je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus intelligent que moi, pas plus sage qu'Astaroth, pas plus cruel que Malphas, pas plus égoïste et fier qu'Armenkhar et pas plus populaire que Bossoumba – mais Morgan, lui, est une véritable énigme.

Harry contempla le plafond, et plus précisément la fresque dédiée à Morgan.

− Comment avez-vous découvert la manière dont il est… né ?

− A défaut de trouver Morgan, mes espions ont remonté sa piste, répondit Beherit. Il y a un peu plus de quatre siècles, le village de Klaosm, sur le territoire d'Astaroth, découvrit un jour que la forêt voisine était l'habitat d'un garçon sauvage capable de tuer un sanglier à mains nues. Une femme désespérant d'avoir un jour un enfant tenta sa chance pour le récupérer, mais alors qu'elle errait parmi les arbres sans le trouver, elle tomba sur une rivière et décida de s'y baigner. Morgan apparut à ce moment-là, et trouva sa nudité si fascinante que la femme réussit à le convaincre de la suivre. L'espace d'une nuit, quelques années plus tard, la femme le trouva si séduisant qu'elle le prit dans son lit comme amant. Son mari découvrit l'infidélité et chassa Morgan, et quelque temps plus tard, vînt à lui pour l'implorer de lui pardonner.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− Parce que sa femme avait fini par être enceinte, dit Beherit. Non pas de Morgan, comme l'époux le craignit à la naissance de l'enfant : aussi curieux que ce soit, le mari considéra que la fertilité soudaine de sa femme n'était pas un miracle, mais le fait de la semence de Morgan. Et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre de cette histoire, l'époux et la femme réservèrent la virginité de leur fille à Morgan quand celle-ci atteignît un âge raisonnable pour un tel acte.

− Et vous pensez que la fertilité de la femme est réellement due à Morgan ? demanda Harry, qui trouvait cette idée complètement insensée.

− Je suis bien incapable de vous le dire, avoua Beherit. Qui sait de quoi Morgan est capable ? Moi-même, je ne suis pas capable de créer un _hremgast_, mais c'est pourtant Morgan qui en est à l'origine.

− Le _hremgast _? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− C'est une créature très singulière, assura Beherit. Un grand lion noir à la crinière enflammée qui apparaît dès qu'un drame particulièrement injuste est perpétré. J'ai eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir une fois, et je n'imagine pas une créature plus extraordinaire qu'elle : elle a bravé une horde de géants pour sauver un vieux mendiant. Pour la population humaine, elle est surtout un présage de mort, car partout où elle passe, des gens périssent – mais je peux vous garantir que le _hremgast_ est un espoir de survie pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont bénéficié de son intervention.

Harry hocha la tête en jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil au plafond.

− Vous avez déjà rencontré Astaroth ?

− Tous mes semblables ont déjà organisé des rencontres, essentiellement diplomatiques, dit Beherit. Exception faite de Morgan, évidemment. J'ai de bonnes relations avec Astaroth : je sais qu'il prend soin à ne pas trop parler de Morgan, qu'il refuse de prendre une épouse tant qu'il n'aura pas rencontré celle qui saura le ravir, qu'il adore la peinture et la cuisine et, plus que tout, qu'il aspire à avoir un enfant. Nous espérons tous devenir pères un jour, car nous savons que nous ne vivrons pas éternellement et que notre mort signifiera la fin de notre espèce, mais je commence vraiment à croire que nous ne sommes pas compatibles avec les humains…

Harry hésita à révéler à Beherit qu'Astaroth aurait un jour une fille, mais il renonça finalement.

− Et Malphas ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

L'Aîné leva les yeux jusqu'au plafond, sur le crâne aux yeux de flammes, et un pli se forma entre ses sourcils.

− Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte les traités de paix qui lui ont été proposés, dit-il. C'est un être cruel, ambitieux, arrogant et sournois. Il révèle aux humains leur côté le plus barbare : certains sont ravis de le rejoindre, car il leur offre du pouvoir, des femmes, des victimes, des richesses, mais ceux qui osent lui résister ou qui lui déplaisent disparaissent parfois mystérieusement pour reparaître transformés, dénaturés, avides de sang. Nombre d'humains habitant sur son territoire fuient vers ma région ou celle d'Armenkhar, sauf qu'on ne quitte pas facilement le pays de Malphas – très peu parviennent à destination, car les fidèles de Malphas guettent les frontières.

− Vous ne craignez pas qu'il se bâtisse une armée ?

− Il s'en construit une, c'est indéniable, mais de là à la craindre… Les humains ne sont pas de taille, mais si je devais me mesurer à Malphas, il est évident que je ne ferais pas le poids. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je préfère les activités plus intellectuelles et pacifiques. C'est pour cette raison que je tente de convaincre les humains de cette région de me reconnaître comme roi, alors que Malphas les y oblige. Venez, je vais vous faire voir.

Harry lui emboîta le pas dès que Beherit prit la direction d'un couloir coincé entre deux piliers. L'Aîné n'avait pas pris la peine de décorer le long corridor, mais étrangement, l'absence de torches ne paraissait pas être un réel souci, car les pierres des murs donnaient l'impression de luire assez pour empêcher l'obscurité de s'installer.

Tandis qu'ils montaient un large escalier qui s'enroulait autour d'un pilier énorme, Harry fut tenté de parler de Marvennor, mais il se ravisa : le Brouillard des Peurs lui avait révélé que le Marcheur de Mort n'avait commencé à se faire connaître qu'après la guerre entre Astaroth et Malphas et Beherit. Néanmoins, un détail frappa l'esprit de Harry : Astaroth n'avait-il pas dit « _Puisqu'il se fait appeler ainsi_ » ? Hésitant encore un peu tandis qu'il était de plus en plus essoufflé par leur ascension, Harry renonça pour de bon. Il aborderait le sujet plus tard, quand les territoires des Aînés auront été annexés par l'Empereur.

Ils passèrent enfin une ouverture aménagée dans le plafond et se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire où des tables de bois croulaient sous les pots, les éprouvettes, les chaudrons, les bouteilles et les flacons. Le long des murs, des étagères épousant la forme de la tour étaient surchargées de bocaux contenant des ingrédients plus variés et énigmatiques que chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Beherit n'accorda aucun intérêt à tout ceci, traversant la pièce jusqu'à une table ronde. En s'approchant, Harry remarqua que sa surface était peinte : la carte du monde d'alors. L'Asie et l'Afrique n'apparaissaient que partiellement, mais l'Europe était représentée dans sa totalité. Chacun des territoires des Aînés était coloré et signalé par « son » crâne.

Très intéressé, Harry se pencha dessus. Le plus grand territoire était celui de Bossoumba, alors que le plus petit était celui d'Astaroth, car ne comprenant que les futures Grande-Bretagne et Irlande. Les royaumes d'Armenkhar et de Malphas s'équivalaient, semblait-il, et celui de Beherit s'étendait sur toute l'Europe occidentale et un petit bout de la Scandinavie.

− Cinq royaumes, cinq façons de l'acquérir, annonça Beherit. Astaroth emploie une stratégie de bienveillance, son sens du partage lui attire la sympathie des humains peuplant son territoire. Malphas, comme je vous le disais, a une méthode plus brutale, axée sur l'intimidation et la peur. Bossoumba a toujours été très apprécié, il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il soit le premier d'entre nous à se faire reconnaître comme roi. Armenkhar use de moyens qui sont parfois respectables, d'autres fois malhonnêtes : il couvre de richesses, il organise des festivités, il se montre relativement juste avec ceux et celles qui plaident devant lui, mais son gros défaut demeure les refus des femmes qu'il tente de séduire et qu'il ensorcèle ensuite – nombre de maris et d'amants sont morts en tentant de récupérer leurs femmes, car s'il est bien une chose qu'Armenkhar refuse de partager, ce sont elles. Quant à moi, je vais des fois parler aux humains installés sur mon territoire, j'essaye de leur faire comprendre qu'ils auraient tout intérêt à se réunir sous ma souveraineté. Certains donnent l'impression d'être intéressés, d'autres s'y refusent, mais je ne désespère pas de parvenir à mes fins.

Il posa le doigt à un endroit précis du nord de l'Angleterre.

− Ici se trouve Delvirya, indiqua-t-il. C'est la première grande ville jamais fondée, et là où Astaroth réside. Sa popularité ne cesse de croître : son Collège a déjà commencé à faire parler de lui jusqu'aux confins des territoires de Malphas et d'Armenkhar et son Grand Marché est réputé pour attirer des marchands des cinq royaumes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore roi, Astaroth a acquis une puissante autorité au sein des habitants de Delvirya, et ce n'est que le début.

Il s'éloigna alors vers une petite commode que Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée, car glissée sous une table. Les portières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, et une petite boîte en bois sculpté s'éleva dans les airs, jusqu'à la main tendue de Beherit.

− Puisque vous êtes mon invité de marque, je souhaite vous offrir ceci, dit Beherit. Puisque Malphas est le seul Aîné encore en vie et que vous semblez avoir été désigné par Astaroth pour le combattre, ceci pourra peut-être se montrer utile dans votre apprentissage.

− Merci, dit Harry, étonné.

Il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, non sans une certaine prudence. Une petite sphère noire, à peine moins grosse qu'une balle de golf, reposait sur un rembourrage de velours.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

− C'est un Reflet, répondit Beherit. Si vous assistez à un duel, le Reflet enregistrera le combat puis, si vous en avez envie, il pourra reproduire les apparences et les techniques des duellistes afin que vous les affrontiez à votre tour.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles de Beherit.

− Vous voulez dire que… si je me battais, le Reflet pourrait me reproduire plus tard ? s'exclama-t-il, dubitatif.

− Et même vous permettre de vous affronter vous-même, approuva l'Aîné.

Ahuri, Harry baissa les yeux sur la petite sphère. Indéniablement, Beherit semblait avoir été un génie, et cette boule noire promettait d'avoir une extraordinaire utilité dans la formation de Harry.

− Merci beaucoup !

Le décor ondula subitement, comme lorsque les simulations de Morpheus prenaient fin. En un instant, Beherit et son laboratoire disparurent, tandis que Harry se retrouvait à nouveau couché sur son lit à baldaquin, le livre de Leandros ouvert devant lui, la petite boîte offerte par l'Aîné posée juste à côté.


	50. Tinworth

Si Harry avait hâte de pouvoir tester les capacités du Reflet offert par Beherit, il était bien moins pressé d'être de retour dans le Sanctuaire. S'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'exercice d'Eveil, il était incapable de le faire dès qu'il sortait du calme de la Salle sur Demande, car les bruits ne manquaient pas : les ronflements, les discussions des élèves ou des fantômes, les grincements de dents des portraits, les pas précipités des elfes de maison montant la nuit dans la tour Gryffondor pour nettoyer la salle commune, etc. En outre, il n'avait pas cherché à essayer son idée d'utiliser le sortilège de Soubresaut par le biais d'un dessin, mais il profiterait de son cours avec Milan pour obtenir davantage de conseils pour y parvenir. Quant au devoir de Jonas, Harry s'était entraîné à vivre avec l'œil d'Astaroth toujours actif pendant les deux premiers jours, puis il avait arrêté sans raison – il espérait toutefois s'y être suffisamment habitué pour réussir l'exercice d'esquive.

L'approche du deuxième tour des phases éliminatoires commençait à se faire sentir. Les parieurs misaient gros sur les duels les plus prometteurs, notamment entre Lily et Mulciber, Deadheart et Bowman et Harry et Moira. Si les informations obtenues par Mary disaient vrai, Harry était loin de compter parmi les favoris, sa victoire contre Debbie Coulson, la semaine passée, n'étant apparemment pas considérée comme quelque chose de prometteur. Il s'en réjouissait, d'ailleurs, car cela le plaçait dans une situation bien plus confortable : au moins, il était assuré de ne pas en avoir trop montré lors du premier tour et pourrait bénéficier d'un effet de surprise contre ses prochains adversaires.

Le vendredi, un nouveau sujet commença à intéresser les élèves de septième année : la simulation que Tumter avait imaginée, et qu'ils découvriraient la semaine prochaine. Même Moira, la seule personne ayant réussi à faire parler le massalien, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il préparait, et quand on lui demandait de se renseigner, la petite Serpentard refusait catégoriquement, car préférant avoir la surprise le jour venu.

− Vous croyez qu'il va reproduire l'attaque de Massalia ? demanda Mary au dîner.

− Possible, dit Liz.

− A mon avis, il a imaginé autre chose, dit Lily. Farewell nous l'avait expliqué : on peut s'inspirer de la réalité pour les simulations, mais la fiction et l'imagination sont prioritaires. Peut-être qu'il va nous faire affronter cette organisation qui a détruit Massalia, sauf qu'il lui faudra le faire dans un monde inventé de toutes pièces et établir une condition de victoire.

Moira choisit le moment où les desserts apparurent pour se manifester, affichant un large sourire qui réduisit à deux fentes étincelantes ses yeux noirs et malicieux.

− Tu as réussi à convaincre Tumter de faire un pari avec toi, affirma Lily.

− Ca m'en fait neuf ! se réjouit la petite Serpentard. Si je ne bats pas Harry demain, je devrai lui faire un bisou tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Et si je te bats, Logan devra faire un bisou à Lily !

− Hé ! s'indigna Lily, rosissant.

Le sourire de Moira s'élargit davantage, visiblement très fière de son plan. Une seconde plus tard, elle fixa son futur adversaire d'un air très sérieux qui ne lui allait pas vraiment.

− Il me faut dix paris ! déclara-t-elle.

− Trouve-le, dit Harry.

− _Mais euh !_ C'est avec toi que je veux le faire ! ronchonna Moira.

Harry laissa échapper un infime soupir.

− D'accord, céda-t-il.

− Chouette ! Alors, si tu ne me bats pas, tu devras… faire un bisou à Lys' pour la remercier de son invitation !

− Quelle invitation ? s'étonnèrent les trois autres.

− Harry va passer Noël chez Lys', révéla Moira avant que Harry ait pu l'en empêcher.

Non sans une légère irritation, Harry remarqua que les filles de Gryffondor n'étaient pas les seules personnes à avoir entendu la petite Serpentard. Leurs voisins les plus proches en interrompirent leur conversation, l'un d'eux avala même de travers la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

− Tu vas… commença Mary, incrédule.

− Sans importance, coupa Harry. D'accord pour le gage, mais si je gagne, tu devras… me faire deux cadeaux à Noël.

Moira afficha son expression la plus choquée, mais l'instant d'après, elle opina avec un grand sourire. De toute évidence, la petite brune ne doutait pas de sa victoire. Mais le gage de Harry le motiverait à gagner : il ne voyait pas très bien comment il pourrait amener une quelconque bise avec Deadheart.

Le dîner fini, les élèves se levèrent dans un grand brouhaha. Harry eut la très nette impression que la révélation de Moira avait parcouru un sacré bout de chemin, d'autant que les Gryffondor informés s'empressèrent d'aller en parler avec leurs amis des autres maisons. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas trop repensé à cette invitation, mais plus les jours passaient, plus les vacances se rapprochaient – et il se surprit à redouter le moment où il lui faudrait être présenté à la famille Deadheart. Passer deux semaines en compagnie de Deadheart était déjà quelque chose qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise : qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle l'avait invité parce que Harry et Mr Deadheart partageaient un même point de vue, mais après ? Il pourrait certes s'occuper en interrogeant le père de la Serpentard sur le Marcheur de Mort, mais il ne pourrait pas négliger sa camarade.

Chassant ces pensées dans un recoin de son esprit, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle derrière les filles et sentit un bras se saisir du sien. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard bleu et glacé de Bowman, dont le sourire présageait que la petite blonde de Serpentard avait une idée derrière la tête.

− Et si nous partions à l'aventure ? proposa-t-elle après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait.

− Quand ? Ce soir ?

− Oui !

Ils s'écartèrent de la foule des élèves et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte menant au local du _Poudlard Reporter_.

− Il nous reste toujours une bille à aller chercher, rappela-t-elle. Il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille !

Harry hésita. Il avait dans l'intention de passer par le Sanctuaire pour reprendre sa formation, mais changer de programme pour la soirée lui permettrait peut-être de travailler un peu plus les exercices donnés par les Guides – le deuxième tour des phases finales prendrait la matinée, il aurait tout l'après-midi pour s'entraîner.

− OK, dit-il.

− Attends, je vais chercher Callista et Lys' !

Se retournant, elle parcourut du regard la masse des élèves qui se scindaient vers les portes descendant dans les sous-sols et l'escalier de marbre, puis elle s'éloigna vers les portes de la Grande Salle. L'idée de Bowman l'avait apparemment travaillée un moment, car elle semblait avoir dit à ses amies de ne pas trop se presser de rentrer au cachot des Serpentard. Et en effet, au moment où Bowman atteignit les panneaux, Gamp et Deadheart apparurent parmi les derniers élèves. Si tentante que fut l'aventure, Harry se demandait comment trois Serpentard pouvaient passer inaperçues dans les étages, d'autant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait la permission de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu – et bien sûr, le problème du retour se posait également.

Bowman adressa un geste à Harry pour que tous les quatre se rejoignent au pied de l'escalier de marbre, tandis que les derniers élèves disparaissaient du hall d'entrée.

− Tu sais comment on peut sortir ? demanda-t-elle. Tous les passages secrets sont surveillés…

− Il y en a un que personne ne surveille, affirma Harry, mais il va falloir faire très attention une fois sorti.

− Nous verrons en temps voulu, dit Deadheart. Allons-y avant que Davenport ne nous mette la main dessus.

Prenant la tête du cortège, Harry monta les marches de marbre et entama leur ascension vers le troisième étage en projetant l'œil d'Astaroth en éclaireur.

− Vous connaissez un peu Tinworth ? demanda Harry.

− Moira habite à côté, mais nous n'avons jamais pris la peine de visiter le village, indiqua Gamp.

Harry hocha la tête sans même demander où était la petite brune de Serpentard : depuis quelques semaines, les vendredis soirs, comme les samedis, voyaient Moira monter dans le dortoir des filles pour y passer la nuit – mais c'était une bonne chose, car Harry considérait qu'ils étaient suffisamment nombreux comme ça à tenter de sortir de l'école clandestinement.

Accédant au troisième étage, ils s'engagèrent prudemment dans les couloirs pour ne pas tomber sur le nouveau concierge, un professeur ou un fantôme. A chaque angle, Harry partait en éclaireur pour vérifier que personne ne s'approchait, plus il garantissait la sûreté du passage aux filles de Serpentard et, enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Harry tira sa baguette magique et en tapota la bosse de la statue, qui coulissa pour libérer le trou permettant de rejoindre le tunnel menant à la cave de Honeydukes.

Une à une, les trois jeunes femmes se faufilèrent par l'ouverture, puis Harry les rejoignit dans le plan de pierre incliné qu'il dégringola comme s'il avait été sur un toboggan. Les Serpentard allumèrent leurs baguettes quand il les retrouva à l'extrémité du tunnel, mais Harry n'eut guère besoin de les imiter : la nyctalopie de son œil gauche s'était enclenchée dès qu'il avait trouvé que l'obscurité devenait gênante.

− Où mène ce passage ? demanda Bowman, très intéressée, tandis que Harry prenait la tête de l'escorte.

− Dans la cave de Honeydukes, répondit Harry.

− Je comprends mieux pourquoi il va falloir faire très attention, marmonna Gamp. En admettant qu'on sorte en passant inaperçu, rentrer sera beaucoup moins facile, car la confiserie aura déjà fermé – si elle ne l'est pas déjà !

− Ce ne sera pas un problème, affirma Harry. Nous passerons par un autre passage pour rentrer, un passage qui n'est pas plus surveillé que celui-ci.

Il sentit les trois jeunes femmes échanger des regards perplexes.

− Comment tu peux connaître si bien le château ? interrogea Bowman.

− Etant donné que je suis autorisé à faire des rondes et que nous n'avons plus subi d'intrusion depuis plus d'un mois, tu te doutes bien que je me suis intéressé à tous les passages secrets et raccourcis de Poudlard, prétendit le Gryffondor. Je suis doué quand il faut trouver des cachettes : vous l'avez bien vu le jour où Rusard est mort.

Si son explication ne convainquit pas les Serpentard, elles n'en dirent rien et continuèrent à le suivre en silence dans le tunnel. Toutefois, Harry repensait aux propos de Gamp : et si la confiserie était déjà fermée ? Sans aucun doute possible, les propriétaires de Honeydukes avaient sûrement renforcé leurs protections, et même si Harry et les trois jeunes femmes parvenaient à sortir de la confiserie sans se faire remarquer, il resterait le problème de ce qui se trouverait dans Pré-au-Lard. Le village sorcier était réputé pour être surveillé par les Aurors, après tout. Il comprit alors le gros défaut de cette aventure : elle aurait mérité davantage de préparations, mais à présent qu'ils étaient lancés, autant continuer, pensa-t-il.

L'escalier de pierre usée apparut bientôt, et tous quatre en entamèrent l'ascension. Les yeux levés, Harry vit la trappe apparaître à travers la pénombre que perçait l'œil d'Astaroth, et il se pencha sensiblement pour ne pas que son crâne cogne contre le plancher de la cave de la confiserie. Marquant une halte, il pivota vers les Serpentard.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton œil ? s'étonna Bowman.

− Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer quelque chose sur son œil.

− Pourquoi il brille comme ça ? précisa Deadheart.

Harry comprit alors. A l'évidence, l'œil d'Astaroth luisait chaque fois qu'il en utilisait une capacité. Devant le regard perplexe de chacune des trois jeunes femmes, il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte :

− Il fait toujours ça quand il fait sombre, mentit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons nous organiser un minimum si nous ne voulons pas et nous faire surprendre, et nous faire renvoyer une fois que Dumbledore apprendra qu'on a déserté l'école.

− Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Deadheart.

− Le mieux serait que vous restiez ici le temps que je me fasse une idée de la situation, dit Harry. Quand je me serai fait une idée de la stratégie à suivre pour sortir de Honeydukes, je viendrai vous chercher ici.

Les Serpentard échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, comme si elles cherchaient à voter.

− D'accord, dit Bowman, mais ne tarde pas trop !

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la trappe. L'œil d'Astaroth passa à travers pour s'élever dans la cave, tournant sur lui-même pour vérifier que la voie était libre, puis il revint se calibrer sur l'œil droit dès que Harry eut soulevé la trappe. Grimpant sur le plancher poussiéreux, il referma la trappe sur les Serpentard, puis se faufila parmi les cartons pour atteindre l'escalier menant à la boutique. Montant les marches le plus discrètement possible, il usa d'une nouvelle Projection pour envoyer son regard par-delà la porte.

Le magasin s'était déjà vidé de ses clients, mais ça n'était guère surprenant : la nuit était déjà tombée, et aucun habitant de Pré-au-Lard, aucun passant ne se risquerait à se trouver hors de chez soi une fois le soleil disparu. La salle aux innombrables sucreries n'était pas vide pour autant : le vendeur comptabilisait la recette de la journée et ne paraissait guère pressé à finir sa tâche, calculant consciencieusement le nombre de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze pour en griffonner le total sur un calepin.

Harry réprima un soupir. Comment sortir de la confiserie si le propriétaire s'y trouvait encore ? Il savait – tout au moins, il espérait – que les mesures de sécurité de la boutique ne seraient activées qu'une fois le vendeur parti et les lumières éteintes, mais c'était précisément ce qu'il souhaitait éviter. Il n'était pas du tout formé à faire face à un sortilège Anti-intrusion, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les trois jeunes femmes en sachent davantage. Seule alternative qui s'offrait à lui et lui paraissait franchement dangereuse : la sortie forcée, quitte à lancer un sortilège dans le dos du vendeur.

Tirant sa baguette magique, Harry leva une main vers la poignée de la porte et la fit pivoter avec précaution…

− Ambrosius ?!

Harry se figea et remit la poignée à sa place. Dans la boutique, le vendeur rangea précipitamment les Gallions, les Mornilles et les Noises dans une grande pochette de tissu et se hâta de rejoindre l'étage, empruntant une porte faisant face à celle descendant dans la cave. Harry poussa un soupir soulagé, mais il ne se donna pas le temps de savourer la chance insolente dont ils bénéficiaient. Descendant aussi silencieusement et rapidement l'escalier que sa hâte le lui permettait, l'œil d'Astaroth revenant se calibrer sur le droit pour lui « éclairer » le chemin, il tendit la main jusqu'à la trappe et la souleva.

− … la marraine…

Bowman s'interrompit subitement et leva les yeux vers Harry.

− On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors faîtes vite, déclara-t-il.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau vers l'escalier, les trois jeunes femmes se hissèrent dans la cave. Gamp, la dernière à entrer, referma la trappe. Montant les marches à la suite de Harry, les Serpentard annulèrent les Lumos qui les éclairaient jusqu'à présent, et Harry poussa prudemment la porte. Il se faufila par l'entrebâillement, suivi de Bowman, Deadheart et Gamp, et traversa à grandes enjambées la boutique pour en rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Décidant d'agir naturellement afin de ne pas attirer trop à l'attention, il sortit de Honeydukes et entraîna aussitôt les filles le long de la façade, vers la sortie du village, son regard fouillant les moindres recoins, éclairés ou non, de la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard.

− On aurait dû se changer, dit Bowman à voix basse. Si jamais on croise quelqu'un…

− Ne parle pas de malheur, protesta Gamp d'un ton grincheux.

Mais ils ne croisèrent personne, comme Harry l'espérait. La terreur inspirée par les Mangemorts, actifs durant la nuit, suffisait à convaincre les villageois et les passants de rentrer chez eux avant le crépuscule – et s'il y avait vraiment des Aurors rattachés à la sécurité de Pré-au-Lard, aucun des quatre adolescents n'eut l'impression de se sentir observé.

Ils accédèrent donc à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard sans la moindre embûche et enjambèrent la barrière les uns après les autres, la réussite de leur traversée du village regonflant Bowman d'enthousiasme. Par mesure de précaution, Harry interdit l'usage des baguettes magiques pour éclairer le chemin – il faisait, en effet, très sombre, car le ciel avait été chargé de nuages gris d'acier toute la journée, et ceux-ci ne semblaient guère avoir de fin. La nyctalopie de l'œil d'Astaroth active, Harry prit donc la première main qui attrapa la sienne et laissa le temps aux trois filles de former une chaîne, puis il les guida dans leur descente du flanc de la montagne.

Au fil de leur progression, la suggestion tardive de Bowman leur apparut comme véridique : ils auraient dû se changer, car même si personne ne semblait les avoir aperçus, leurs uniformes étaient bien trop légers pour qu'ils puissent affronter la fraîcheur mordante de la nuit. A plusieurs reprises, Harry sentit les filles frissonner. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au fond du ravin et se lâchèrent.

− Il vaut mieux que nous transplanions à l'extérieur du village, dit Bowman. Tinworth possède un bon nombre d'habitants sorciers, dont les Irving. Si jamais nous sommes entendus – ou surpris par les Irving –, Lysandra aura du mal à passer inaperçue et toi, Potter, tu verras le ministère de la Magie débouler à Poudlard dès demain.

− OK, dit Harry. On se retrouve à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée de Tinworth, dans ce cas.

Les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons en même temps que Harry, qui plongea dans les ténèbres oppressantes du transplanage. Il s'étonnait lui-même de la docilité des Serpentard, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elles puissent accepter aussi facilement d'obéir à ses consignes – mais plus encore, il s'apercevait peu à peu qu'il partageait plus avec elles qu'avec les filles de Gryffondor.

L'oxygène et la lumière blafarde d'un réverbère apparurent alors, en même temps qu'une violente rafale iodée. Les Serpentard étaient arrivées en même temps que lui et se tournaient déjà vers Tinworth. Le village devait être aussi grand que Godric's Hollow, son édifice le plus grand étant l'église et ses rues, bordées de maisonnettes très similaires à celles du lieu de naissance officiel de Harry.

− La prochaine fois, faîtes-moi penser à prendre ma cape d'hiver, frissonna Gamp.

La température était considérablement plus fraîche que dans la vallée de Poudlard, sans doute parce que la mer – ou plus exactement, l'océan – se trouvait au-delà des falaises sur lesquelles était perché Tinworth. Considérant qu'ils avaient déjà pris une heure à travers le château, le tunnel, Honeydukes puis Pré-au-Lard, Harry entraîna les jeunes femmes en direction du village.

− J'espère que ça ne nous prendra pas trop de temps, dit Gamp. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons le second tour des phases éliminatoires, demain.

− Nous ferons au plus vite, assura Harry.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village en s'orientant grâce au clocher de l'église. Les cottages bourdonnaient aussi bien des conversations de leurs habitants que des émissions de télévision. Harry guettait les fenêtres éclairées, juste au cas où quelqu'un y présenterait sa tête, mais à l'exception des rares passants qu'ils évitèrent soigneusement pour ne pas prendre le risque de croiser un sorcier ou une sorcière, personne ne semblait s'intéresser aux rues. Enfin, à peine dix minutes de marche, d'esquives et de détours plus tard, ils atteignirent la place de Tinworth. Du pub, les voix, les chants et les cris de supporters leur parvinrent, étouffés par les fenêtres fermées.

Assuré que la voie était libre et que les clients du pub étaient trop concentrés sur la télévision posée sur le bar, Harry et les Serpentard traversèrent la place bordée de commerces et de l'église. Au moment où il passait devant la « maison de Dieu », l'œil d'Astaroth se manifesta subitement pour bondir par-dessus les hauts murs encadrant la porte du cimetière, et Harry se figea. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées, une demi-douzaine tout au plus, étaient déjà en train de s'activer, leurs baguettes magiques allumées et décochant par-ci par-là quelques sortilèges.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Bowman, surprise.

− Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à nous intéresser au cimetière, répondit Harry.

− Comment tu le sais ?

Harry balaya sa question d'un geste distrait de la main, observant les silhouettes encapuchonnées sillonner tout le cimetière de long en large et en travers. Ainsi donc, la Fraternité connaissait l'existence des arilles argentés, et cette révélation ne surprit guère Harry : si elle soupçonnait Jonas Guimers d'être un Maudit, alors elle ne pouvait que s'être intéressée à son implication dans la légende du sorcier qui avait demandé au Marcheur de Mort de lui permettre de revenir dans le passé soi-disant pour changer certaines injustices – et visiblement, elle avait fini par trouver une information rattachant le cimetière de Tinworth à Guimers.

− Est-ce que Charisma vivait à Tinworth ? demanda Harry à voix très basse.

− Je ne sais pas, répondit Deadheart sur le même ton, très étonnée de la question.

Harry hocha la tête en s'approchant de la porte du cimetière. Son hypothèse lui paraissait plausible : Charisma Peverell avait peut-être été enterrée à Tinworth, et c'était en apprenant sa relation avec Guimers que la Fraternité avait eu l'idée d'en fouiller le cimetière. Continuant à surveiller les Frères qui arpentaient les rangées bordées de pierres tombales, Harry réfléchit rapidement alors que Deadheart et Bowman allaient se placer de l'autre côté de la porte.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Bowman, sortant Harry de ses songes.

− Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner dans le cimetière, nous serions repérés et neutralisés instantanément, dit-il. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, seul l'effet de surprise pourrait nous permettre d'avoir une chance de les battre et de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied…

Faisant survoler les tombes à son œil gauche, Harry approcha sa vue d'assez près pour identifier la couleur des robes brodées d'or. Elles étaient beaucoup trop sombres pour être blanches ou rouges, remarqua-t-il : il s'agissait donc de Novices, et il en ressentit un profond soulagement. Face à des Robes noires, au moins, Harry était à peu près certain qu'ils avaient une chance de remporter la bataille.

− D'accord, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait, objecta Gamp à voix basse.

Harry réfléchit un bref instant, puis plongea la main dans sa poche pour en extraire le Reflet offert par Beherit. Il ne s'en séparait jamais, au cas où il lui serait donné l'occasion d'enregistrer un duel, et il n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur contexte pour y avoir recours.

− J'ai une idée, annonça-t-il sans cesser de surveiller les Frères. Nous allons lancer un sortilège d'Assurdiato à la porte afin qu'ils ne l'entendent pas s'ouvrir. Quand je lancerai ça aussi fort que possible et qu'ils l'entendront tomber, nous nous précipiterons dans le cimetière aussi discrètement que possible : il y a deux grandes tombes de chaque côté de l'allée principale, Deadheart et Bowman iront se réfugier derrière celle de gauche, Gamp et moi à droite.

− Et après ? demanda Deadheart.

− Nous progresserons vers eux en nous cachant de tombe en tombe, puis nous frapperons dès que l'occasion se présentera, dit Harry. Gamp et moi, nous nous chargerons d'attaquer les premiers et d'attirer l'attention sur nous, ce qui vous permettra de les prendre à revers. Ils sont six, nous sommes quatre : si nous en neutralisons quatre en deux salves, les deux autres prendront soit la fuite, soit ils resteront et seront rapidement vaincus.

Les trois jeunes femmes prirent leur temps pour réfléchir au plan, mais elles semblèrent n'avoir rien de mieux à proposer et chacun d'elles tira sa baguette magique. Bowman jeta le sortilège d'Assurdiato sur la porte, comme prévu, et Harry s'écarta du mur du cimetière pour lui faire face, reculant de quelques pas afin de pouvoir envoyer le Reflet aussi loin que possible. Armant son bras, il projeta la sphère noire avec une force qui lui paraissait assez importante pour atteindre le fond du cimetière. L'œil d'Astaroth, se désintéressant des Frères, vit le Reflet voler au-dessus des tombes et heurter le tronc d'un arbre, puis plusieurs branches, avant d'atterrir dans l'énorme tas de feuilles mortes que Harry avait remarqué.

− C'était quoi, ça ?!

La voix du Frère, bien que lointaine, leur parvint nettement. Guettant la réaction des Frères, qui se tournaient à présent vers l'origine du bruissement engendré par la chute du Reflet dans le tas de feuilles, Harry rejoignit d'un pas vif les Serpentard et posa la main sur la poignée. Dès qu'il fut sûr que les Frères ne pourraient pas remarquer l'ouverture de la porte, il donna le signal et ouvrit le panneau.

Les trois jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans le cimetière à sa suite, Deadheart et Bowman rejoignant la large et haute tombe de gauche, Gamp se hâtant jusqu'à celle de droite pour s'accroupir derrière. Harry referma vite la porte sans qu'elle n'émette le moindre son, puis il rejoignit la plus grande des Serpentard.

L'œil d'Astaroth continuait à surveiller les Frères qui s'étaient rassemblés près du tas de feuilles. D'un sort, un d'eux fit s'envoler l'amas, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne se cachait dessous, puis il le posa.

− Ca devait être une souris, dit-il. Reprenez vos recherches !

− Ca fait deux jours qu'on cherche, grogna un autre.

− Nous ne rentrerons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé la tombe de Peverell ! répliqua le premier.

Le soupçon de Harry était confirme : Guimers avait bien été identifié comme un Maudit, et Charisma avait été enterrée à Tinworth.

− Et comment qu'on fait, hein ? lança un troisième. Il y a tellement de tombes anciennes qu'on ne peut plus en déchiffrer les épitaphes !

A en juger par la liberté avec laquelle ils parlaient, Harry devina que le cimetière tout entier avait été protégé à l'aide de sortilèges de Silence, afin qu'aucun habitant ne puisse les entendre et alerter la police – ou le ministère de la Magie.

Espionnant toujours les Frères grognons qui s'éloignaient du tas de feuilles, Harry adressa un signe à Bowman et Deadheart pour leur faire signe que la voie était libre, tandis que lui-même entraînait Gamp vers une tombe un peu moins large, mais plus haute, que la précédente. Par chance, la disposition des pierres permettait aux quatre aventuriers de ne pas se perdre de vue.

− Tu crois qu'ils vont profaner la tombe de Charisma ? murmura Gamp.

− Ils ne reculeront devant rien, affirma Harry, mais ils font fausse route…

− Parce que l'arille argenté est caché avec la princesse Alana, pas avec Charisma, acheva Gamp.

Forcément, ses amies lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'elles savaient des aventures dans lesquelles Harry les avait entraînées. Apercevant une ouverture, Harry adressa un nouveau signe à Deadheart et Bowman, puis tous quatre remontèrent encore d'une rangée pour s'approcher un peu plus des Frères. Cependant, l'un des Frères parut avoir une soudaine inspiration, car il se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée du cimetière, mais les adolescents venaient tout juste d'atteindre leur nouvelle cachette.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix de celui qui semblait être le chef.

− J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, grommela le troisième qui avait pris la parole.

Il y eut un silence.

− Va vérifier, ordonna le chef. Souris ou pas, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque.

Le Frère prit alors la direction de Deadheart et Bowman, qui se préparaient apparemment à en découdre, mais Harry eut une autre idée. Echangeant sa place avec Gamp, il intima aux deux autres de ne rien faire. Il se maudit, par la même occasion, de ne pas s'être davantage penché sur les sortilèges d'Occultisme qu'il avait récupérés au cours des Quêtes de Poudlard : avec toutes les ombres qu'il y avait dans le cimetière, il aurait pu stupéfixer toute la bande de Frères à lui seul, mais il se promit de réparer son erreur dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion – peut-être dès demain, quand il se rendrait au Sanctuaire.

Faisant descendre l'œil d'Astaroth jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa baguette, Harry se prépara à l'apparition du Frère. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'échec, il fallait qu'il réussisse du premier coup, et c'était précisément pour laquelle son œil gauche voyait depuis le bout de sa baguette : il lui permettrait de viser au mieux.

Le Frère apparut, s'avançant avec lenteur.

− _Impero !_ murmura Harry.

Il ressentit à nouveau l'étrange sensation qui dégringola jusqu'à sa main armée. Bruissant en traversant toute la distance séparant la baguette de Harry et le Frère, le Sortilège Impardonnable fut détecté avant d'avoir atteint sa cible, mais celle-ci se la prit à la poitrine avant d'avoir eu le temps de donner l'alerte. L'homme avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Harry et Gamp et de lever sa baguette, mais il se détendit dès que l'Imperium l'eut atteint. Il reprit ses fouilles, l'air alerte, passant à côté de Deadheart et de Bowman sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

− On a eu chaud, souffla Gamp.

− Ce n'est pas encore fini, objecta Harry à voix très basse, mais nous avons désormais un avantage certain.

Estimant que sa marionnette avait suffisamment fait semblant de chercher l'origine du bruit, Harry la renvoya auprès des Frères et concentra de nouveau l'œil d'Astaroth sur les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Donnant le signal dès que l'occasion se présenta, les quatre adolescents rejoignirent la rangée suivante en s'éloignant de l'allée qui menait à la porte du cimetière. C'était nécessaire, bien sûr, car Deadheart et Bowman surprendraient bien mieux les Frères si elles se trouvaient derrière eux et les possibles abris qu'ils trouveraient dès la première salve lancée par Harry et Gamp.

− Hé, venez voir ! s'exclama un Frère qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

L'œil d'Astaroth fila au-dessus du cimetière pour rejoindre le Frère surexcité. Il se tenait devant une tombe qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, mais seul Harry pouvait se rendre compte : car contrairement à toutes les autres, le marbre noir qui la composait scintillait quasi-imperceptiblement, et à en juger par son état relativement correct, il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de la tombe de la princesse Alana et qu'elle avait été fait l'objet d'un très puissant sort la protégeant contre les dégâts du temps.

− On cherche la tombe de Peverell, pas d'un inconnu ! s'agaça le chef.

− Mais peut-être que Peverell a été enterrée sous couvert de l'anonymat, objecta le trouveur.

La pertinence de ses paroles suscita un vif intérêt au sein des Frères, tandis que les quatre adolescents filaient à travers les pierres tombales, maintenant que tous les sorciers leur tournaient le dos. Harry et Gamp arrivèrent sur leur droite, cachés derrière une tombe massive et blanche que quelqu'un avait fleurie récemment. De l'autre côté, Deadheart et Bowman prirent place au moment où le chef de la bande, écartant son acolyte, saisissait sa baguette pour la pointer sur la tombe de marbre noir.

− Maintenant ! souffla Harry, alarmé.

Sa marionnette stupéfixa l'un de ses comparses à l'instant précis où Harry et Gamp décochaient deux traits de lumière rouge vers deux autres Frères. Stupéfaits par la trahison incompréhensible de leur acolyte, deux Frères se tournèrent vers lui tandis que les cibles de Harry et de Gamp s'écroulaient à leur tour. Le chef, déconcerté par les évènements, reçut un sortilège de Stupéfixion dans le dos, envoyé par Bowman, tandis que le pantin de Harry, se faisant neutraliser par un Frère, s'effondrait une seconde à peine avant son vainqueur, stupéfixé par Deadheart. Il n'en resta plus qu'un, désorienté par l'étau, qui entreprit de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir en transplanant, mais les éclairs écarlates déjà décochés par Gamp et Bowman l'atteignirent aux jambes et au torse, lui faisant exécuter une pirouette étrangement raide avant qu'il n'atterrisse lourdement au sol.

− C'était moins une, soupira Gamp d'un air soulagé.

Harry s'éloignait déjà vers le tas de feuilles pour y récupérer le Reflet, l'œil d'Astaroth revenant lui montrer le monde depuis son orbite gauche. La sphère noire, bien qu'elle eut attiré l'attention des Frères, n'avait pas plongé à l'intérieur de l'amas, remarqua-t-il : elle avait certes atterri dessus, mais le tas était si compact qu'elle avait tout simplement roulé dessus pour venir sa course au pied d'une tombe. La ramassant, Harry espéra que son lancer ne l'avait pas endommagée, mais elle ne présentait aucune rayure, aucune salissure, pas le moindre éclat indiquant qu'elle eut subi des dégâts. Rassuré, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il vérifie son bon état de fonctionnement, il rejoignit les Serpentard près de la tombe de marbre noire.

Toutes les trois avaient rallumé leur baguette magique et observaient la tombe anonyme, perplexes.

− Tu crois que c'est vraiment celle de Charisma ? demanda Deadheart.

− Non, répondit Harry. C'est celle d'Alana.

Les Serpentard lui lancèrent des coups d'œil surpris et interrogateurs, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir acquis cette certitude, mais Harry s'accroupissait déjà devant la tombe pour en observer le scintillement. Dans la vieille masure des Gaunt, il avait été en mesure de percevoir le maléfice protégeant le Horcruxe de Voldemort, et il se produisit exactement le même phénomène dès qu'il le désira : les scintillements s'élevèrent en se regroupant au-dessus de la dalle, prenant peu à peu forme pour représentant un visage sans trait doté d'une langue fourchue.

Harry hocha la tête en se redressant.

− Tu te demandais pourquoi je te disais qu'il n'y avait pas plus Serpentard que moi, non ? dit Harry.

Il fallut un moment à Bowman pour se souvenir de cette conversation.

− Oui, admit-elle, bien qu'elle n'y eût plus pensé depuis le mois de septembre.

Harry reporta son attention sur la tombe et se concentra :

− _Ouvrez !_

Le sifflement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit bondir les trois Serpentard d'incrédulité, mais une soudaine lueur, qui apparut sur la stèle, attira presque aussitôt leur attention. Le point lumineux traça un carré parfait. Lorsqu'un déclic retentit, le carré s'éteignit et bascula à la manière d'une trappe, révélant, à la lumière des baguettes, un étui de velours râpé. Harry contourna la tombe pour passer sa main par l'ouverture et s'emparer de l'écrin. Il l'ouvrit, non sans la crainte de découvrir que Marvennor était passé avant lui, mais l'arille argenté se trouvait bien dedans et luisait à la manière d'une petite lune.

− Parfait ! dit-il en refermant l'étui. Il vaut mieux ne pas nous attarder. Transplanez près de l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, nous passerons par la Cabane hurlante et le parc pour retourner à l'école.


	51. Victoires

Le retour à Poudlard se passa sans encombre, bien qu'ils perdirent un peu de temps à trouver un accord quant à la date de leur prochaine promenade dans le passé. Si Bowman était motivée à explorer l'ère des Aînés dès qu'ils seraient de retour au château, Harry, Deadheart et Gamp parvinrent à la convaincre de prioriser le deuxième tour des phases éliminatoires et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il devint alors difficile à Harry de repousser leur aventure à l'époque d'Astaroth au dimanche, car si les trois jeunes femmes préféraient s'y rendre le lendemain soir, Harry tenait à consacrer l'après-second tour à sa formation dans le Sanctuaire. Il finit par remporter les négociations en faisant remarquer c'était lui qui possédait les deux arilles, et non l'inverse.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves étaient aussi motivés que la semaine précédente tandis qu'ils attendaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle que les professeurs préparent les estrades. Quand Harry remonta des sous-sols après avoir fait un détour par le laboratoire afin d'établir un inventaire des ingrédients qu'il manquerait à la préparation de l'Œil ombragé, la potion d'Occultisme qu'il avait récupérée dans le Sanctuaire, il entendit les paris fuser dans tous les sens et, sans grande surprise, vit Lily et Liz l'attendre avec une certaine impatience.

− On a cru que tu te cachais pour éviter un pari, lança la grande brune d'un ton narquois.

− Non, non, assura Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à proposer ?

− Moi d'abord, exigea Liz. Si tu ne bats pas Pitchoun, tu devras nous apprendre le sortilège qui t'a servi à faire perdre l'équilibre à Black.

− D'accord, dit Harry, mais si je la bats, tu devras… rendre un service à Moira.

Liz se renfrogna quelque peu, méfiante, et réfléchit rapidement.

− OK, céda-t-elle finalement.

− A moi ! s'enquit Lily. Si tu ne bats pas Pitchoun en moins de deux minutes, je pourrai venir avec vous quand tu lui feras visiter la Chambre des Secrets.

− Très bien, mais si tu ne bats pas Mulciber en moins de deux minutes, tu devras… me donner une idée pour le cadeau de Noël de Moira, dit Harry, peu inspiré.

− Ca me va, dit Lily.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les duellistes se précipitèrent vers les estrades, apparemment impatients d'en découdre. Se séparant des deux jeunes femmes, Harry rejoignit Moira et ses adversaires du jour, la petite brune de Serpentard donnant ses dernières consignes à Mary et à Timothy pour couvrir au mieux ce tout nouveau tour. Harry regarda un Gryffondor de quatrième année et une Serdaigle de troisième année se présenter sur l'estrade, puis il détourna son attention vers les autres duels qui se préparaient. Lily ne semblait guère pressée d'affronter Mulciber, qui affronterait un sixième année de Poufsouffle à l'air déterminé. Face à face, Bowman et Deadheart se proposaient déjà à disputer leur duel. A la troisième estrade, Winters avait laissé Strand commencer le premier affrontement contre une Serdaigle de quatrième année. A côté, Rogue se préparait à en découdre avec Regulus, le frère de Sirius. A la cinquième, Gamp laissait à Haustin le plaisir de combattre Mooner. En face, une deuxième année de Serpentard fixait Sirius avec un suprême dédain. A la huitième, Debbie Coulson s'apprêtait à engager les hostilités avec Lucian Toole, l'ancien adversaire de Moira. A côté, James laissait d'autres entamer le second tour, notamment, et à la dixième estrade, Liz et Avery s'observaient avec la plus grande répugnance.

Harry parcourut la foule des duellistes en attente de se battre, et il trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait. Dos au mur, les épaules voutées et le regard éteint comme à l'ordinaire, Tumter, qui affronterait Winters et Strand, ne paraissait guère intéressé par sa poule, ses yeux turquoise orientés vers la première estrade – et plus exactement, sur Lily. La préfète-en-chef aurait pu sembler ne rien avoir remarqué, mais son teint rosi laissait entendre qu'elle savait que le massalien l'observait – et peut-être même était-ce elle qui avait commencé à regarder Tumter avant d'être prise en flagrant délit.

Les premiers duels commencèrent au signal du professeur Farewell, les sortilèges fusant dans tous les sens dès qu'ils s'entrechoquaient avant d'être interceptés par des barrières invisibles érigées entre les dix estrades. Harry, qui observait le duel de Deadheart et Bowman, vit soudain Moira se planter devant lui, l'air malicieux :

− Pourquoi tu regardes Lys' ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

− Son duel est le plus intéressant, pour le moment.

− Oui, oui, dit Moira en lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu.

− Mais…

− Non, je comprends, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'ébruite, dit la petite brune de Serpentard d'un air espiègle. Tu as déjà réussi à lui tenir la main hier soir, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle sache que tu rêves de la toucher ailleurs…

Déconcerté, Harry regarda Moira s'éloigner avec un dernier clin d'œil complice, puis tourner les talons et filer vers l'estrade de Lily. Cette fille était complètement folle, songea-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à découvrir qu'elle avait répandu ses délires auprès de ses amies. Et puis, d'abord, il n'avait pas essayé de savoir à qui appartenait la main qu'il avait tenue pour descendre le flanc de la montagne, la veille ! s'insurgea une petite voix dans sa tête. Il avait juste tendu la sienne et l'une des filles de Serpentard s'en était saisie !

L'intervention de Moira le déstabilisa tellement qu'il manqua la fin du duel de Deadheart et de Bowman, cette dernière ayant apparemment perdu en se faisant désarmer. Ravies de leur affrontement, les deux amies laissèrent la place à d'autres. Réalisant qu'il ne les lâchait toujours pas des yeux, Harry s'empressa de détourner son regard pour ne pas donner à Moira une raison supplémentaire de le soupçonner de quelque chose. Fort heureusement, la petite brune de Serpentard paraissait trop concentrée dans sa conversation avec la préfète-en-chef pour se laisser distraire par autre chose. Lily lui racontait-elle comment elle avait remarqué que Tumter la regardait ?

Comme la semaine précédente, les duels que Harry disputa n'offrirent aucun challenge particulier, sauf quand un cinquième année de Serpentard faillit le surprendre à deux ou trois reprises par sa vivacité de contre-attaque : ce fut le duel le plus long de Harry, à qui il restait encore Moira à affronter, mais il parvint à vaincre l'adolescent étonnamment réactif en passant sous sa garde, comme il l'avait fait avec Debbie Coulson lors du premier tour. Il semblait qu'un grand nombre d'élèves de Poudlard souffrait du même défaut défensif. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient lancés dans leur attaque, ils oubliaient de se préparer à se défendre ou le faisaient beaucoup trop tard.

Harry n'ayant plus que Moira à affronter, il laissa la petite brune reprendre ses duels dès qu'elle revint. Remus perdit contre Deadheart et Bowman, décidément pleine de ressources, mais il remporta tous ses autres duels pour se qualifier pour le prochain tour des phases éliminatoires. Liz gagna tous ses duels, et Harry comprit bien mieux pourquoi Huddle lui avait dit, le jour des Fournitures, qu'il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart de la grande brune et de la magnifique Serpentard lorsque celles-ci s'affrontaient – même face à Avery, Liz n'avait pas fourni de très gros efforts pour le battre. Sirius finit premier de sa poule, même s'il lui restait à affronter le seul première année qui ait eu l'audace de s'inscrire. Harry ne s'était pas intéressé aux duels de James.

Dès qu'elles eurent terminé première et deuxième de leur poule, le dernier duel devant déterminer qui serait en troisième position, Deadheart et Bowman gagnèrent l'estrade de Harry et de Moira, qui stupéfixa habilement son camarade de sixième année et sauta joyeusement à terre sans prendre la peine de libérer son adversaire. Farewell, qui passait par là, s'occupa de réanimer le Serpentard alors que le petit bout de femme gratifiait d'un gros baiser affectueux chacune de ses deux amies.

− Evans n'a pas encore affronté Mulciber, annonça Bowman.

− Elle va lui casser la figure ! affirma Moira d'un ton confiant.

− Dernier duel ! annonça le professeur Farewell.

− C'est à nous ! se réjouit Moira.

A la première estrade, Lily et Mulciber montèrent pour disputer leur duel. A la troisième, Tumter s'apprêtait à se battre contre Winters et, à la septième, Harry et Moira se firent face. Les autres duels ne semblèrent intéressés personne, les élèves se dirigeant vers les trois affrontements les plus prometteurs.

− Allez, Choupinette, tu ne vas pas laisser un affreux Gryffondor te battre ! lança Bowman.

Moira sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie d'être encouragée.

− Saluez-vous ! lança le professeur Farewell.

Harry et Moira se saluèrent en souriant.

− Allez-y !

La petite brune se fendit avec rapidité et souplesse, décochant un éclair de lumière rouge droit vers le ventre de Harry qui recula son pied gauche derrière le droit pour laisser le sortilège effleurer sa hanche. Sa baguette se leva en même temps pour faire jaillir un jet bleu que la petite Serpentard, qui s'était déjà redressée, esquiva d'un bond joyeux sur le côté. A peine eut-elle retouché le sol qu'elle projeta une gerbe d'étincelles à la tête de Harry, obligé de s'écarter vivement, mais la petite brune semblait avoir anticipé, car elle lui envoya un nouveau sort à l'instant précis où ses pieds retouchèrent le plancher.

Il parut, l'espace de quelques secondes, que Harry retombait dans l'erreur commise contre Sirius. Le petit bout de femme était aussi vif que le Maraudeur et enchaînait les sortilèges avec une précision et une rapidité des plus impressionnantes, mais Harry se refusa à supporter ce mitraillage. Déviant la nouvelle attaque de Moira, il fit un geste brusque, comme contre Sirius, et une violente bourrasque couvrit la rumeur des conversations, des duels et des encouragements. Méfiante, Moira fit surgir un bouclier d'argent aussi grand qu'elle, surprenant franchement Harry. Le sortilège d'Eole du Gryffondor fut divisé en deux par la protection, incapable d'atteindre le petit bout de femme. A travers le bouclier surgi un jet de lumière rouge, mais Harry s'y était attendu : il avait déjà vu Lord Voldemort utiliser ce stratagème, et c'était justement que Moira ait eu la même idée qui l'avait étonné.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son bouclier en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, la petite brune de Serpentard eut une moue boudeuse en réalisant que sa ruse n'avait pas suffi à mettre fin à l'affrontement, et elle fit disparaître le bouclier d'argent.

− T'y étais presque, Pitchoun ! dit Lily qui avait terminé son duel.

Moira rayonna, comme si rien ne pouvait rien lui procurer plus de plaisir que de découvrir que Lily était venue l'encourager. Faisant tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, elle l'abattit sèchement vers Harry : un mince fil vert fendit les airs pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet armé. Presque aussitôt, Harry sentit un engourdissement se répandre, glissant dans sa main et remontant son bras, et il comprit : la petite Serpentard cherchait à l'affaiblir, à épuiser son bras pour qu'il en perde sa baguette. Il eut un sourire rusé.

Moira fronça les sourcils, méfiante, tandis qu'une bulle d'air remontait la gorge de Harry pour venir se loger à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

− _Push !_

L'onde partit comme une balle de fusil et percuta de plein fouet le petit bout de femme déconcerté. Projetée au sol, son sortilège s'annula de lui-même et Harry, s'emparant de sa baguette avec sa main gauche, la droite encore trop engourdie, décocha le sortilège de Désarmement victorieux. Alors qu'il attrapait au vol la baguette de sa très étonnante adversaire – car elle l'avait franchement bluffé –, Moira se redressa avec une moue boudeuse.

− T'es pas drôle, ronchonna-t-elle.

− Je suis un « affreux Gryffondor », lui rappela Harry en lui tendant sa baguette.

− Très affreux, même ! approuva vigoureusement Moira.

Les commentaires ne manquaient pas de fuser dans la Grande Salle, alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers les portes. Le duel entre Moira et Harry semblait avoir été le plus long, car toutes les autres estrades avaient déjà été désertées. Malgré la profonde déception apparente de la petite brune de Serpentard, un seul gros baiser de Lily la fit redevenir aussi joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, d'autant que Deadheart et Bowman en remirent une couche derrière.

− J'ai quand même failli te battre ! chantonna Moira, accrochée au bras de Lily.

− C'est vrai que tu m'as beaucoup surpris, reconnut Harry.

− Comment tu as fait ça, le sortilège avec la bouche ? s'enquit Bowman, très intéressée.

− Secret professionnel, répondit Harry d'un air mystérieux. Au fait, Lily, ça a donné quoi ?

− C'était juste, mais j'ai gagné, répondit la préfète-en-chef.

Harry songea qu'ils devaient former un étrange groupe, les filles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor marchant côte à côte, mais cette vision atypique céda dès qu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, car les Serpentard prirent le chemin des sous-sols et les Gryffondor, accompagnées de Moira, celui de leur tour. Harry, toutefois, abandonna les filles au troisième étage et prit la direction du Sanctuaire en extirpant sa carte de Poudlard pour s'assurer que James et Sirius ne l'attendaient pas à proximité du portrait de Charisma. Les Maraudeurs, toutefois, se trouvaient bien loin de là, sur la rive du lac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être annoncé au portrait de Charisma Peverell et avoir monté l'escalier qui menait au Sanctuaire, sa seule entrée anima immédiatement Jonas, qui se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers lui de son pas silencieux.

− As-tu retenu la leçon de ton duel face à Moira Winston ? demanda-t-il.

Apparemment, le Guide n'avait aucune intention de lui reprocher de ne pas être venu la veille.

− Je l'ai sous-estimée, approuva Harry.

− Et tu as très bien réagi quand elle a commencé à prendre le dessus, ajouta Jonas. Tu as également fait preuve de réactivité lorsque la défaite se profilait. C'est la preuve que tu progresses, Harry Potter, et tu progresseras bien davantage au fil de ta formation. Je constate cependant que tu n'as pas ramené le matériel nécessaire aux potions.

− J'ai encore quelques expériences à faire, indiqua Harry.

− Sage décision, approuva Jonas. Nous reprendrons l'exercice de l'esquive, aujourd'hui.

Et la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle s'éloigna pour rejoindre son fauteuil, tandis que les trappes aménagées dans le mur circulaire s'ouvraient. Harry envoya l'œil d'Astaroth non pas au-dessus de lui, mais juste derrière sa propre tête, le faisant pivoter de gauche et de droite, tandis que son œil vert émeraude en faisait de même devant lui.

Les premiers sortilèges fusèrent sans que Harry ne se sente vraiment menacé, sa nouvelle stratégie vis-à-vis de la Projection portant ses fruits. Mais au fil des minutes, les choses se compliquèrent, car plus elles passaient, plus la cadence des boules de lumière augmentait. Bien qu'il eût dans l'idée, au tout début de l'exercice, de s'exercer dans un périmètre restreint comme l'y encourageait la technique du _majordome_, il finit bientôt par bondir, courir, plonger, rouler, jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège finisse par le heurter dans le bas du dos et le projeter sur la pelouse du jardin.

− C'est nettement mieux, commenta Jonas.

Harry se releva, le souffle court à force d'acrobaties.

− Combien de… sortilèges lancés simultanément pouvait esquiver Grinval ? haleta-t-il.

− Trente-six, répondit Jonas d'un ton paisible.

Harry eut l'impression d'en avoir davantage le souffle coupé. Lui-même n'avait pas dépassé les cinq boules de lumière, mais peut-être que Grinval s'était longuement entraîné avant d'atteindre un tel score.

− Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire que nous poursuivions davantage cet exercice, poursuivit Jonas. Quand tu voudras t'y exercer, tu le pourras, mais tu as montré que tu savais de mieux en mieux utiliser l'œil d'Astaroth, en tout cas pour l'esquive. Nous allons donc passer à autre chose qui te permettra d'améliorer et ton endurance, et ta vivacité d'esprit. Tu vas te positionner près de la porte, puis tu devras traverser les obstacles qui te séparent de la boisson.

Et sans plus d'explication, Jonas retourna à son fauteuil. Perplexe, Harry prit la direction de la porte menant au portrait de Charisma et pivota pour faire face au jardin du Sanctuaire. Les yeux jaunes de la statue s'éteignirent à nouveau. Quelque chose émergea alors du sol, comme une nuée d'étincelles bleu pâle qui recouvrit la pelouse et les dalles, s'élevant presque jusqu'aux bancs. Il y eut une longue série de claquements, déclics, grondements, qui paraissaient tous provenir de sous le tapis de scintillements. Méfiant, Harry se souvint subitement que Charisma, lors de leur première rencontre, lui avait révélé que c'était Manings qui avait transformé la pièce créée par Jonas en Sanctuaire – et quand on voyait ce qu'il avait été capable de faire pour accéder à son musée, Harry n'osait pas trop imaginer ce que le Maudit de Gryffondor lui avait réservé comme épreuve.

La nuée d'étincelles s'enfonça à nouveau dans le sol, comme aspirée, et Harry vit alors l'origine des bruits qui avaient troublé le silence du Sanctuaire. Certaines dalles avaient été soulevées, d'autres enfoncées, certaines plus hautes ou profondément que d'autres, et le tout formait un véritable dédale jusqu'à la pelouse. Harry comprit tout de suite la difficulté de l'exercice : il lui faudrait lever les genoux, parfois bondir d'une dalle surélevée à l'autre, et surtout faire attention à ne pas se fouler la cheville. A l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, près du mur qui faisait face à la porte, une dalle s'étant élevée à hauteur de hanches présentait une coupe de cristal bleu peinte d'or – Harry ne douta pas un seul instant qu'une fois arrivé jusqu'à elle, il aurait grand besoin de s'hydrater.

S'élançant enfin, il grimpa sur la première dalle surélevée et bondit à la suivante, son regard parcourant toutes celles à proximité pour repérer la prochaine. A mesure qu'il progressait, il savait que l'exercice se résulterait par un échec cuisant. Il ne s'était jamais totalement habitué à la plage rocailleuse de l'île de Brighton, et ce parcours était nettement moins évident, car il lui fallait faire vite et bien – ce qui, en l'occurrence, était impossible. Jonas, cependant, lui laissa tout le temps de traverser le Sanctuaire, franchissant la pelouse intacte au pas de course pour reprendre le parcours de l'autre côté du jardin, jusqu'à la coupe.

Dès qu'il eut refermé sa main dessus, le sol s'aplatit, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Harry tourna les talons vers Jonas, qui s'était ranimé et s'avançait déjà à sa rencontre.

− Tu as fait mieux que je ne m'y attendais, confia la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

− Vous plaisantez ?! s'exclama Harry, ahuri. J'ai dû mettre cinq minutes à…

− Le délai importe peu, Harry Potter, l'interrompit Jonas. C'était la première fois que tu faisais cet exercice, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tu battes un record de rapidité. N'oublie pas que nous travaillons ton potentiel. Tu as trouvé dès le début le chemin le plus rapide et le plus sûr, c'est-à-dire les dalles surélevées. Si tu avais choisi un autre itinéraire, tu te serais davantage fatigué et peut-être même blessé. L'endurance ne consiste pas à courir plus vite et plus loin, mais à minimiser la fatigue de tes efforts. La seule erreur que tu aies commise est de t'être lancé avant de définir ton trajet, tu aurais d'abord dû repérer les dalles à emprunter avant de t'engager.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, enregistrant les paroles de la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

− Tu as lu _Le dieu qui voulait se faire passer pour un sorcier_, reprit Jonas. C'est l'une des anecdotes figurant à l'intérieur qui inspira ce parcours à Acrofe.

− Le troll des montagnes, dit Harry.

Un incident qui aurait pu coûter la vie à trois élèves, se souvenait-il. Alors qu'ils effectuaient leur retenue dans la forêt interdite en compagnie du garde-chasse, tous quatre avaient été attaqués par un troll des montagnes, mais seul le garde-chasse était parvenu à s'enfuir. Il avait couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'au château pour alerter toute l'école. Le temps que les professeurs désignent qui allait venir et qui allait veiller à ce que la créature n'approche pas du collège de sorcellerie, Manings s'était éclipsé pour partir à la recherche des trois étudiants. Lucretia et ses amies, une fois les élèves sauvés, avaient recueilli les témoignages des trois rescapés – Lancaster en parlait aussi, dans son journal intime : Manings avait fait jaillir une corde de sa baguette, était grimpé dans un arbre puis avait sauté sur le dos du troll pour l'étrangler avec la corde et la seule force de ses bras.

− Les Maudits sont-ils humains ? demanda subitement Harry, frappé par la question.

Il peinait à croire qu'un homme normalement constitué puisse avoir la force nécessaire d'étrangler un troll des montagnes adulte.

− La Connaissance répondra à tes questions, assura Jonas. Il ne te reste plus que deux quêtes pour l'atteindre…

− Trois, rectifia Harry. Grinval m'a dit que la quête du Marcheur de Mort n'était pas urgente.

− Parce que tu l'as déjà commencée.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− Les billes argentées que tu pourchasses sont la quête du Marcheur de Mort, révéla Jonas. La Connaissance a montré à Toma que tu trouverais l'un de ces portails vers l'Ancien Temps. Maintenant que tu as dépassé la quête des portraits obscènes, les indices seront à trouver à l'ère des Aînés : c'était une mesure de sécurité nécessaire, il aurait été trop risqué que le professeur David Farewell mette la main sur l'un de ces indices avant toi.

Des indices disséminés dans l'Ancien Temps, se répéta Harry. Les trouver promettait d'être compliqué, car les billes argentées ne lui offraient qu'un séjour limité à l'ère des Aînés – mais Grinval lui avait déjà dit où mettre la main sur l'une d'elles. Il était plus que probable que l'indice à récupérer « au sommet d'une crête » le mènerait à un autre, mais il faudrait que Harry se montre particulièrement attentif pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

− Vous savez combien de billes il reste à trouver ? demanda-t-il.

− Une seule, répondit Jonas. Elle sera la plus difficile à obtenir, mais nous avons assez discuté. Tu dois encore apprendre de nombreuses choses, aussi vaut-il mieux que tu te concentres sur ta formation.

La statue aux couleurs de Gryffondor s'anima aussitôt, tandis que Jonas retournait à son sommeil, bien installé dans son fauteuil. Vidant la coupe qui contenait simplement de l'eau, Harry la reposa sur le sol et regarda Acrofe le rejoindre.

− Ton duel contre Moira Winston était intéressant, déclara la statue aux yeux rouges. Tu as très bien réagi face à la situation compliquée dans laquelle elle t'a mise, et tu as parfaitement reconnu l'erreur que tu as commise.

− Sauf que j'ai révélé une botte secrète, dit Harry.

− Mais tu l'as utilisée au meilleur moment, insista Acrofe. Toute botte secrète ne doit être employée qu'au tout dernier moment, en cas d'ultime recours. Après cela, il n'appartient qu'à toi de t'offrir davantage de bottes. Tant que tes sortilèges les plus secrets te permettent de vaincre ou de survivre et que la situation t'impose d'en faire la démonstration, tu ne dois jamais hésiter.

Harry hocha la tête.

− Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons à t'initier au majordome, annonça Acrofe. L'artefact que tu possèdes ne te servira à rien tant que tu n'auras pas développé toutes tes capacités, et puisque tu n'as pas travaillé ton hypothèse sur l'Elémentarisme, nous ne pourrons guère progresser dans cette voie. Milan pourra t'aider, si tu le désires.

Avec sa baguette magique, Acrofe dessina un cercle d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre autour de Harry, puis il s'éloigna.

− Le majordome requiert précision, analyse visuelle, vivacité et sang-froid, déclara Acrofe. Logan Tumter en a fait une démonstration des plus remarquables lors de son affrontement contre Severus Rogue. La différence qu'il y a entre toi et Logan Tumter, c'est que tu disposes d'un atout non négligeable.

− L'œil d'Astaroth, approuva Harry.

− En effet. Cependant, tu n'en auras pas besoin pour aujourd'hui, car ton périmètre d'esquive est grand. Prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête, et un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit quasi-instantanément dans sa direction. Il fit un pas de côté, puis se baissa, puis revint à sa position de départ, puis se pencha, puis bondit sur sa droite, tandis qu'Acrofe accélérait la cadence de ses sortilèges. Tout comme lors de l'exercice d'esquive d'avec Jonas, Harry finit par être dépassé par le nombre de sorts qui le prenaient pour cible, mais il parvint malgré tout à rester dans le cercle tracé par la statue aux couleurs de Gryffondor. A plusieurs reprises, il eut très chaud, le faisceau lumineux frôlant son bras, son épaule, son oreille, brûlant même parfois quelques cheveux en répandant une odeur de cochon grillé. Il se fatigua, au bout d'un moment, et fut finalement atteint par un maléfice qui, à sa propre surprise, l'atteignit à la jambe.

Trébuchant, Harry réussit à reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant sur le sol, mais il n'eut aucune autre attaque à craindre.

− Le majordome nécessite aussi souplesse et audace, dit Acrofe. Ton erreur est de te concentrer sur mes sorts : tout comme c'est la baguette qui détermine la trajectoire d'un sortilège, c'est sur la baguette que tu dois focaliser toute ton attention. Ta deuxième erreur est de privilégier la fuite à la provocation : tu préfères t'écarter plutôt que de tenter une esquive audacieuse, acrobatique – or, plus tu oseras, plus tu surprendras ton adversaire. Et enfin, tu dois toujours avoir en tête que la moindre partie de ton corps propose une cible à ton adversaire : tu l'as montré à ton affrontement avec Sirius Black en touchant sa main, et je viens de te le remontrer en atteignant ta jambe. Une technique comme le majordome demande un long entraînement, aussi je te suggère de repasser régulièrement par le Sanctuaire pour t'y accoutumer avec l'exercice d'esquive. Toma avait l'habitude de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple danse dont les mouvements seraient limités.

Harry opina, mémorisant les paroles et conseils d'Acrofe, puis la statue aux yeux rouges céda sa place à Milan, qui s'avança dans sa tenue aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

− Aurais-tu des questions avant que nous reprenions l'exercice d'Eveil ? demanda la statue aux yeux bleus.

− Est-il possible d'employer l'Elémentarisme par le biais d'un dessin ?

− C'est faisable, admit Milan, mais peu pratique, car si tu venais à l'employer contre un adversaire parvenant à t'échapper, il pourrait revenir plus tard et utiliser l'Elémentarisme contre toi. Teegan n'a jamais eu recours à une telle magie sans être certain que son ennemi y succomberait, tout comme Milan prit toujours grand soin à ne pas afficher clairement la séquence runique permettant le lancement d'un sortilège.

− Alors, il est quand même possible d'avoir recours à un dessin sans qu'il s'affiche, non ?

− Si tu connais parfaitement la séquence, c'est possible, mais tu prends toujours le risque que ton adversaire te file entre les doigts et se souvienne des mouvements que tu as exécutés, dit Milan. Néanmoins, ton échec lors du cours avec Acrofe, la semaine dernière, est davantage un défaut d'expérience : quand tu contrôleras l'Eveil, tu te rendras compte que l'Elémentarisme est beaucoup plus simple, car tu visualiseras et comprendras mieux l'utilité et la signification des runes que tu emploieras.

− Je croyais que ça permettait d'étendre son esprit…

− L'Eveil demande de la concentration : plus tu apprendras à te concentrer, mieux tu te concentreras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il ressortit du Sanctuaire, aucun progrès n'avait été constaté, mais Harry ne s'en étonnait pas : il était incapable d'avoir recours à l'Eveil en dehors de la Salle sur Demande. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Milan l'encouragea à s'entraîner dans divers endroits aussi calmes que possible pour apprendre à ne pas perdre sa concentration.

Parcourant les couloirs du troisième étage en se ressassant les paroles et les conseils des Guides, Harry vit tout à coup l'œil d'Astaroth se retrouver au-dessus de sa tête, regardant un éclair de lumière rouge filer droit dans son dos. Le Gryffondor fit aussitôt volte-face, sa baguette semblant bondir de sa poche pour atterrir dans sa main – _in extremis_, car Harry eut tout juste le temps de former un bouclier d'énergie qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, le sortilège s'écrasait dessus et disparaissait.

A son propre étonnement, cependant, l'attaque n'était ni le fait de James ou de Sirius, mais d'Avery.

− Ca te prend souvent ? lança Harry.

Si, dans un premier temps, le Gryffondor soupçonna le Serpentard de l'avoir confondu avec James, Harry revit très vite son opinion. La nouvelle selon laquelle Harry passerait les vacances de Noël chez Deadheart avait eu le temps de faire dix fois le tour de Poudlard, depuis hier – or, il avait momentanément oublié qu'Avery était, avec Webster, l'un des soupirants les plus acharnés de la magnifique Serpentard. Et visiblement, s'il avait toléré qu'un autre aille au bal de Halloween avec Deadheart, l'invitation à Noël était une « provocation » de trop.

− Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de s'affronter en dehors du tournoi de duel ? reprit Harry.

− Je me fiche pas mal du tournoi de duel, répliqua sèchement Avery. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Lysandra lors du bal de Halloween, mais je vais te le faire regretter !

− Me faire regretter d'avoir dansé avec elle ?

− Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, j'ai entendu Bowman et Gamp parler de lui montrer une boisson !

Harry arqua un sourcil. Visiblement, Avery était convaincu que la boisson en question était un philtre d'amour qu'il serait parvenu à faire ingurgiter à Deadheart, alors qu'il s'agissait de l'Elixir glacé destiné à Pullman.

− Vous êtes tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres, en fait, commenta Harry.

Un maléfice mauve fusa de la baguette du Serpentard. Harry fit un pas de côté, très calme, mais il sut déjà que l'issue du duel le favoriserait. Avery levait le bras trop haut, peut-être parce qu'il était légèrement plus petit que son adversaire, et Harry savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

− Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire, dit-il d'un ton goguenard.

Le regard d'Avery flamboya et il réitéra la même attaque – un sortilège que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui ne devait sûrement pas faire partie de l'enseignement de Poudlard, songea-t-il. Le maléfice fendit les airs. Harry, calculant mentalement, attendit que le sort fut à mi-chemin pour redresser sa baguette sans lever le bras : un trait rouge jaillit et passa sous le sort du Serpentard. S'écartant vivement, Harry ressentit une douleur cuisante au bras en même temps qu'un pli de son uniforme était arraché par le maléfice mauve. A l'autre bout du couloir, Avery, qui ne vit pas venir l'éclair de Stupéfixion, le reçut à l'estomac et s'effondra. Comme nombre d'autres duellistes, le Serpentard misait tout sur l'attaque et attendait de voir si son sortilège faisait mouche, si bien qu'il négligeait totalement sa défense.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. Les bords du morceau tissu arraché par le maléfice avaient brûlé, mais son bras ne présentait aucune blessure sérieuse – seulement une grosse rougeur dont la douleur s'atténuait déjà. Quel crétin, soupira Harry en reprenant son chemin. Il ne se faisait aucun souci pour Avery : si Voldemort s'alliait à la Fraternité, les Serpentard n'auraient rien à craindre d'une intrusion d'homoncule. Toutefois, Harry réalisa que ce duel avait une signification particulière : il ne tarderait pas à être pris au sérieux.


	52. Ce qui ne fut jamais révélé

Le lendemain, le duel entre Harry et Avery paraissait être un secret absolu. Dès qu'ils avaient vu le Gryffondor revenir des étages, les amis du Serpentard s'étaient probablement lancés à sa recherche pour le réanimer avant un quelconque professeur, afin d'épargner à Avery d'avoir à justifier sa stupéfixion. Si l'affrontement entre Harry et Moira ne présenterait aucune conséquence, le nouveau Potter s'attendait à ce qu'il soit autrement avec Avery – il avait senti un regard hargneux pendant tout le dîner et n'avait pas eu besoin de lever la tête pour savoir à qui ces yeux assassins appartenaient.

Comme convenu avec les filles de Serpentard, Harry monta directement au septième étage juste après qu'il eut pris son petit déjeuner, les billes argentées enfermées dans leurs boîtes elles-mêmes contenues dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas de bon cœur qu'il laissait Gamp et Deadheart les accompagner, Bowman et lui, mais comme chacune de leurs excursions dans l'Ancien Temps les rapprochait un peu plus de la guerre entre Astaroth et Malphas, il se disait qu'il valait mieux être plusieurs pour affronter toute éventuelle attaque. S'ils ne seraient pas de taille face à un Aîné ou à ses soldats d'élite, ils pourraient au moins se protéger mutuellement jusqu'à ce que le séjour prenne fin et les ramène à leur époque. Toutefois, au moins pour l'un des voyages du jour, Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci : si l'indice découvert dans la salle des portraits obscènes disait vrai, l'un des arilles argentés les mènerait à écouter une conversation sur le sommet d'une crête.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, Harry sortit sa carte de Poudlard pour vérifier que les filles de Serpentard le suivaient bien – et que les Maraudeurs, bien évidemment, ne pointeraient pas le bout de leur nez indiscret, mais tous les quatre… Harry haussa un sourcil. James, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow semblaient avoir été interceptés à la sortie de la Grande Salle par Lily, Liz, Mary et Moira, car tous les huit se trouvaient immobiles et ensemble. Les points désignant les trois jeunes femmes de Serpentard apparurent alors au septième étage, et elles ne furent pas les seules à prendre le chemin de la Salle sur Demande : « Aaron Webster » et « Johan Irving » leur collaient aux basques.

Harry se concentra un bref instant et sentit une boule d'air lui remonter la gorge, jusqu'à sa bouche :

− _Poum !_

Le Messager partit comme une balle de fusil, invisible, et Harry tourna les talons pour effectuer trois passages devant le pan de mur dissimulant l'accès à la Salle sur Demande. La porte apparut. L'ouvrant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : la petite pièce offrait une demi-dizaine de cabines d'essayage et deux penderies, dont la plus importante comportait uniquement des robes féminines. Il n'avait pas oublié la remarque de Bowman lors de leur traversée de Pré-au-Lard : s'ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas se faire apercevoir par un villageois, Harry était soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants de l'Ancien Temps – or, l'uniforme de Poudlard était moderne et Deadheart, loin d'être insignifiante.

Se positionnant dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry entendit bientôt les pas des Serpentard qui, dès qu'elles eurent tourné dans le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, se mirent à courir jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et entrèrent à l'intérieur, conformément aux instructions livrées par le Messager de Harry. Celui-ci referma la porte aussitôt.

− Comment tu as su que Webster et Irving nous suivaient ? demanda Deadheart.

− Comment tu as fait pour nous parler à distance ? interrogea Gamp.

− Pourquoi des cabines d'essayage ? s'étonna Bowman.

A l'évidence, la petite blonde de Serpentard ne cherchait plus à élucider les étranges capacités de Harry.

− Je les ai entendus, mentit le Gryffondor, et j'ai utilisé un sortilège, et parce qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions dans l'Ancien Temps plus ou moins incognito. Deadheart ne passera jamais inaperçue et nos uniformes non plus, or nous ne savons pas à quelle époque nous allons atterrir : il se pourrait très bien qu'on se retrouve au milieu des combats livrés par le Marcheur de Mort ou même Astaroth et Malphas.

Ces arguments suffirent à convaincre les trois jeunes femmes de se diriger vers les robes, alors que Harry allait droit sur les tuniques et les pantalons, parfois rapiécés, d'autres fois en excellent état. Il songea que des bottes et des ballerines ne leur feraient pas grand mal, et la Salle sur Demande accéda à sa requête. Ses capacités n'avaient pas fini de le surprendre, se dit-il en attrapant une paire de bottes en cuir, une tunique blanche et un pantalon noir à la coupe droite. Entrant dans une cabine, il se changea.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, les trois jeunes femmes étaient également occupées à se changer. A sa demande mentale, la Salle sur Demande fit apparaître un grand miroir dans lequel il se regarda brièvement. Aucune tache, aucun trou, il ne savait pas trop l'air que ces vêtements lui donnaient, mais il s'y sentait à l'aise. Retournant dans sa cabine y chercher les boîtiers contenant les arilles argentés, Harry retrouva les Serpentard dès qu'il ressortit. Il lui sembla que, vêtue d'un uniforme, d'une robe de bal ou d'une simple robe, tout allait étonnamment bien à Deadheart, qui se lança un rapide coup d'œil indifférent dans le miroir et se tourna vers Harry.

− Nous sommes prêtes, annonça-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit les deux écrins, l'un en cristal donné par Acrofe, l'autre en bois récupéré à Tinworth. Il laissa tout d'abord tomber la bille argentée que lui avait transmise le Guide, car la première à entrer en sa possession, puis il fit basculer celle de Tinworth juste après. Dès qu'elles heurtèrent le sol, l'intense nappe de brouillard s'éleva afin de les envelopper. Les cabines d'essayage, les penderies et même les trois Serpentard disparurent de sa vue, bien qu'il sentit encore la présence des trois jeunes femmes.

Alors, le chant des oiseaux commença à se faire entendre, tandis que l'opacité du brouillard s'éclaircissait. Un soleil brûlant se fit sentir à son tour, perçant les nappes qui se déchirèrent sous le souffle d'un vent léger et chaud et révélèrent, une fois disparues, de hautes montagnes boisées. Au fond de la vallée, traversée d'une rivière d'eau claire qui émergeait d'une vaste forêt, une ville se dressait, ses maisonnettes faites de chaux, de pierre, de bois et de briques en terre cuite. Il y régnait une atmosphère délicieuse, car même depuis le col où ils apparurent, Harry et les filles de Serpentard purent sentir toute la gaieté et la sérénité des habitants qui en parcouraient les rues.

− A votre avis ? demanda Gamp. Il faut s'approcher ou non ?

− Sans aucun doute, répondit Harry en prenant la tête du quatuor. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons toujours fait une rencontre chaque fois que nous sommes venus dans l'Ancien Temps. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui nous attend ou qui aura des informations à nous transmettre.

La pente était assez raide, et le chemin de terre jonché de petits cailloux plutôt traites, mais ils prirent un grand soin à suivre le bord herbeux de la route. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville, ils entendaient mieux la joie et l'enthousiasme qui régnaient dans ses rues – il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Astaroth était déjà l'Empereur et que les royaumes qu'il avait annexés vivaient dans une paix totale, songea Harry.

− Au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec Avery, hier ? interrogea Bowman.

− Excès de jalousie, répondit Harry. Il croyait que la boisson dont toi et Gamp parliez était un philtre d'amour, et comme Moira a eu l'absurde idée de révéler que je devais passer les vacances de Noël chez les Deadheart, il y a vu une preuve…

− Bien, ça en fait un de moins comme ça, dit Deadheart. Si cet imbécile croit que je vais me laisser séduire par un sorcier capable de s'abaisser devant un autre, il se leurre.

La réaction de Deadheart souleva un détail auquel Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

− Je ne vous ai encore jamais vues avec les garçons de Serpentard, remarqua-t-il.

− Nous n'avons rien à leur dire ou à faire avec eux, à part Severus et John, dit Bowman d'un ton léger. John ne cache pas son aversion pour les enfants de Moldu et son désir de rejoindre les Mangemorts, mais il a déjà craqué sur Megan Lawson ! Pour nous, c'est un signe qu'il n'est pas aussi malfaisant qu'il veut bien le faire croire.

− Et Rogue aime Lily, ajouta Harry.

Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il le savait : lors du cours sur l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur, la même biche argentée avait jailli quand Lily et Rogue étaient passés derrière Harry. Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était le meurtre de Lily Potter qui avait conduit Rogue à se repentir, et Dumbledore à lui accorder sa totale confiance – mais il ne souhaitait pas y penser. Le Survivant n'était pas encore – et ne serait peut-être jamais s'il se débrouillait bien.

− Ouais, approuva Bowman. Avant, ils traînaient ensemble, mais Potter et sa bande ont mis Severus dans une telle rage qu'il a insulté Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe, et ça en a été fini de leur amitié. On sait très bien qu'il a opté pour une mauvaise voie et qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il finira par comprendre.

− Vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui demander comment il réagirait si Voldemort lui ordonnait de tuer Lily ?

− Nous ne cherchons pas à les raisonner, avoua Gamp. S'ils commettent des erreurs, qu'ils les assument et une fois qu'ils se retrouveront face au mur, ils comprendront peut-être.

C'était un peu radical comme solution, songea Harry, mais il reconnut secrètement qu'elle était efficace.

Ils atteignirent bientôt la ville et aperçurent la foule des habitants se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une place de marché – ou tout au moins, de regroupement. Ils entrèrent dans la cité et, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils emboîtèrent le pas aux citadins enthousiastes et impatients. Des enfants surgissaient en courant des rues latérales, toutes aussi larges et longues les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un grand bâtiment de pierre – le plus grand de la ville, semblait-il –, l'un des hommes assis sur les marches à fumer une très longue pipe les héla :

− Hé, les étrangers, venez par ici ! cria-t-il.

Si les filles de Serpentard ne comprirent à ce que l'individu leur dit, elles semblèrent comprendre que c'était à elles qu'il s'adressait. Harry leur fit un signe de tête pour les encourager à le suivre en direction du fumeur.

− Un problème ? demanda Harry.

− Les étrangers doivent se faire enregistrer à la Régence, répondit l'homme en désignant la bâtisse érigée juste derrière lui. C'est une mesure de sécurité impériale, et on ne plaisante pas avec les mesures impériales. Inutile de tous y aller, je vais tenir compagnie à vos amies.

− Elles ne vous comprendront pas, le prévint Harry.

− Ah ? s'étonna quelque peu l'homme. Vous êtes donc plus étrangers que des étrangers ?! Ma foi, ça doit faire des mois et des mois qu'on n'a pas vu des gens comme vous passer par Jorosbor ! Vous venez d'où ?

− Klaosm, prétendit Harry.

− Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama le fumeur.

Sous ses sourcils bruns et broussailleux, son regard sombre glissa jusqu'à Deadheart.

− Facile à deviner, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

− En quoi est-ce si facile ?

− Klaosm est réputée dans tout l'Empire pour ses femmes, dit l'homme. La reine Adonia, que l'on disait d'une beauté sans égale, en était elle-même originaire, et c'est là-bas que la princesse Alana, que l'on dit plus belle que sa mère, naquit. Partout dans l'ancien royaume du Seigneur Beherit, on appelle Klaosm : la Ville aux Miracles – et je peux vous dire que je crois volontiers à cette réputation, car mon propre frère, qui n'avait jamais couché une seule femme dans son lit en trente années, vit à présent à Klaosm où il a trouvé une épouse et la mère de ses deux gosses !

− Je croyais que Klaosm était seulement connue pour être le lieu de naissance de Morgan, dit Harry.

− Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit à Brÿhn, assura l'homme. Il paraît que le Centre du Savoir a retrouvé de très vieux documents faisant déjà référence à Morgan bien avant la fondation de Klaosm. En tout cas, ils parlent d'un Aîné capable de rajeunir, et seul Morgan, dit-on, possédait cette faculté… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous tombez bien : votre amie pourrait apporter un peu de sang neuf au Concours de l'Etonnant, ce n'est pas tous les ans que Jorosbor voit une habitante de Klaosm !

− Le Concours de l'Etonnant ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

− Cette fête qui célèbre le 125ème anniversaire du sauvetage de Jorosbor, précisa l'homme, visiblement heureux d'apprendre quelques choses à Harry. Quand le roi Astaroth vainquit le seigneur Beherit et Malphas, Jorosbor fut le théâtre de grands troubles : des hommes malavisés assassinèrent le Régent et revendiquèrent l'indépendance – ils appelèrent même Marvennor pour lui proposer un marché. Ils lui demandèrent de faire disparaître Jorosbor de tout projet d'Astaroth, et Marvennor leur réclama en échange les meilleurs marbre et bois produits par la ville. Il va sans dire qu'ils acceptèrent, mais ces fous eurent l'audace d'essayer de tromper Marvennor avec du marbre et du bois de qualité moindre. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Marvennor s'en rendit compte immédiatement, tua ses partenaires commerciaux et commença à massacrer tous ceux qui cherchaient la bagarre. C'est alors que surgit le _hremgast_, s'interposant entre Marvennor et les habitants, et dès qu'il le vit, Marvennor s'apaisa et partit. Depuis, il n'a jamais plus fait parler de lui dans les alentours de Jorosbor, même si certains aiment croire qu'il revint une fois pour participer au Concours de l'Etonnant.

Il tira sur sa pipe pour la raviver et cracha un nuage de fumée.

− Le Concours de l'Etonnant n'a rien de réellement étonnant, poursuivit-il. Chaque année, les participants sont toujours les mêmes, même si certains apparaissent parfois et ne reviennent que deux ou trois ans plus tard. Je ne crois pas qu'un étranger s'y soit présenté au cours des vingt dernières années…

− Et qu'est-ce que remporte le gagnant ?

− Les gagnants, une femme et un homme, rectifia l'homme. L'année dernière, on a profité que le Liseur de Sa Majesté passe par Jorosbor pour lui demander si l'Empereur n'aurait pas quelques récompenses particulières : on pensait que ça attirerait une foule de touristes, que l'auberge du _Lion Noir_ exploserait son chiffre annuel, mais ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Toutefois, l'Empereur a entendu notre requête : le gagnant remportera une jarre imaginée par Bossoumba, et la gagnante repartira avec une robe ayant appartenu à la princesse Alana quand elle vivait encore chez son père.

Harry hocha la tête, mais son esprit se focalisait déjà sur autre chose. Il savait que Leandros était entré sous les ordres d'Astaroth avant que celui-ci devienne l'Empereur – or, l'homme venait de lui dire que le Concours, suite directe à la victoire d'Astaroth sur Malphas et Beherit, remontait à près de cent vingt-cinq ans ?!

− Quel âge a Leandros ? demanda-t-il.

− Alors ça, je serai bien incapable de vous le dire ! affirma le fumeur. Au moins cent cinquante ans, peut-être à peine plus. On raconte que sa mère est humaine, mais que son père appartenait à un vieux peuple qui fut anéanti par Malphas dans sa quête sanguinaire de pouvoir. Les Svels ou les Selvs, je ne sais plus… Je crois qu'ils étaient capables de vivre pas loin de trois cents ans. A l'évidence, Leandros a hérité de la longévité paternelle, mais par chance, il réfléchit comme un humain : les habitants de l'Empire sont bien plus tranquilles en sachant Leandros à côté de l'Empereur.

L'homme leva le visage vers le ciel dénué de nuages, les yeux plissés.

− Si j'étais vous, je me présenterai dès maintenant ou vous risquez de rater le début du Concours, dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête en remarquant, en effet, que les citadins étaient bien moins nombreux à émerger des artères latérales, tous ayant déjà eu le temps d'atteindre la place de la ville. Intimant aux Serpentard de l'attendre dans la grand-rue, il monta les marches de la Régence et pénétra dans une petite pièce meublée d'un simple comptoir de chêne. A sa propre surprise, l'hôtesse d'accueil à qui il eut affaire se contenta de lui demander les noms des trois jeunes femmes et le sien, puis leur ville d'origine, et c'en fut terminé.

Ressortant, Harry salua le fumeur de pipe et entraîna les Serpentard vers la place de la ville en leur racontant la totalité de son échange avec l'homme. Il n'y avait guère d'éléments nécessitant d'être dissimulés aux trois jeunes femmes, estimait Harry, alors il était inutile de faire des cachotteries.

− Lys' va participer ! s'enquit Bowman.

− Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! protesta Deadheart.

− A mon avis, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, dit Gamp d'un ton rusé.

Deadheart lança un regard assassin à ses deux amies. Harry écouta l'échange, perplexe. De toute évidence, les deux blondes savaient quelque chose que la magnifique brune souhaitait à tout prix garder secrète – ou au moins, elles possédaient un moyen de pression sur la sublime Serpentard pour la convaincre de leur obéir.

− D'accord ! _D'accord !_ céda Deadheart avec agacement. Mais il n'est pas question que j'y aille seule : Potter, tu participes aussi !

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi tu te venges sur moi ?!

− Parce que tu es le seul garçon qui nous accompagne, répliqua Deadheart.

Et elle l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner à travers la foule. Apparemment, elle avait déjà repéré la file où le groupe de candidats attendait, car elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. Le temps qu'ils rejoignent les participants au Concours, toutefois, Harry eut la très nette impression que Deadheart avait déjà gagné, car sa beauté subjugua profondément tous les hommes et les femmes qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin. Dès qu'ils émergèrent, une petite femme vint à leur rencontre pour les intercepter :

− Vous souhaitez participer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

− Oui, répondit Harry, de mauvaise grâce.

− Vos noms ?

− Voici Lysandra, et je suis Harry.

− Et vous êtes originaires de ?

− Klaosm.

Si la petite femme s'en étonna, elle n'en montra rien et s'éloigna vers une collègue bien plus grande et vieille :

− Annaryel ! Annaryel ! Nous avons deux participants de dernier instant ! lança-t-elle.

− Quelle idée d'être venus ici, grommela Deadheart.

− Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, objecta Harry. En plus, tu dois avoir l'habitude d'être observée…

− A Poudlard, coupa Deadheart. Comme j'y suis toujours avec Ava ou Callista, je m'intéresse bien plus à nos conversations qu'aux regards tournés vers moi, mais là… Et puis, nous enquêtons sur le Marcheur de Mort, nous n'avons jamais parlé de participer à un stupide concours !

− Tu oublies un détail, dit Harry. Si nous avions obtenu tout ce qu'il nous fallait, nous serions déjà passés à un autre moment de l'Ancien Temps. Nous ne sommes renvoyés à notre époque que lorsque nous avons collecté les informations qui nous intéressent, même inconsciemment… Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de remporter une robe de princesse…

Deadheart lui lança un regard noir.

− Je me méfie des robes de princesse !

− Moi, je la trouve très belle, avoua Harry.

Les prix que remonteraient les vainqueurs, en effet, venaient d'être apportés au beau milieu de l'espace réservé aux participants. La femme dénommée Annaryel exhibait la récompense du futur vainqueur : un petit vase blanc, bleu et jaune, aux anses en forme de têtes de cygne – Harry songea un instant qu'il ferait très bien sur la table du hall de son manoir, mais encore fallait-il le gagner. La vieille femme présenta ensuite la robe, et Deadheart laissa échapper un soupir admiratif. Ni froufrous, ni dentelles, elle était vert bouteille, son décolleté se repliait encore et encore, le tout souligné au fil argenté d'un motif artistique, complexe et élégant, qui se terminait par une longue pointe tombant jusqu'au nombril. Harry imagina sans peine n'importe quel jeune homme se gonfler d'orgueil s'il avait la chance de se promener au bras d'une Deadheart vêtue de cette robe.

Considérant que les spectateurs avaient tout le temps de contempler les trophées, Annaryel les ramena avec sa petite collègue, tandis qu'un homme à l'air excité les remplaçait pour annoncer le premier candidat. Un garçon à peine plus jeune que Harry s'avança en tenant une simple bûche, qu'il coinça entre ses deux paumes avant de se concentrer intensément dessus. Le morceau de bois s'enveloppa bientôt d'un halo verdâtre si intense que la petite bûche en disparut du regard, mais elle revint très vite : dès que l'aura verte s'évanouit, l'adolescent leva son bout de bois aussi haut que possible – il ne s'agissait plus d'une bûche, cependant, mais d'une statuette à l'image d'un dragon, si finement sculptée que Harry eut peine à le croire.

Les spectateurs applaudirent avec enthousiasme, comme si rien ne leur faisait plus plaisir que d'assister à cette démonstration. Le jeune homme et sa bûche cédèrent leur place à une femme réputée – d'après ce que Harry put comprendre – pour ses expériences : en effet, elle présenta tout d'abord une araignée violette, aussi grosse qu'un poing, puis lui parla dans une longue série de cliquetis. L'araignée se mit alors à tisser en tous sens, roulant sous ses propres fils, sautant par-dessus, tournant autour, se faufilant à travers sans jamais les toucher. Sa maîtresse la prit alors dans ses mains tout en ramassant le chef-d'œuvre de son animal de compagnie : un gilet ordinaire, mais en fils d'araignée. Suivirent alors deux jumelles de huit ou neuf ans qui se placèrent dos à dos et furent capables de déterminer ce que l'autre regardait, puis un jeune homme massif s'avança avec un énorme bloc de pierre brute qu'il découpa et poli à la seule force du tranchant de ses mains, puis un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche offrit une impressionnante série de bouffées de tabac de toutes formes – même d'une main, d'une loutre, d'une tête de lion et d'un champignon. Et à chacun de ces passages, le public acclama avec sincérité et enthousiasme.

Tout au long des démonstrations, Harry jeta quelques coups d'œil à Deadheart : la magnifique Serpentard avait le sourire. Elle prenait visiblement plaisir à voir les habitants de Jorosbor se satisfaire de tous ces numéros, qu'ils fussent élaborés ou simples, et il eut la très nette certitude qu'elle aurait aimé vivre à cette époque plutôt qu'à la leur.

L'animateur du Concours de l'Etonnant se présenta à nouveau devant l'assemblée, comme chaque fois qu'une participante ou un candidat devait être annoncé :

− Grande année que celle-ci, déclara-t-il. L'Empereur nous a non seulement fournis des récompenses, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous accueillons des participants étrangers. Notre prochaine candidate n'aura pas échappé aux plus observateurs, car sa seule présence suffira à vous en mettre plein la vue : j'ai nommé Lysandra.

− C'est à toi, dit Harry.

Deadheart hocha la tête et parut quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais elle s'avança malgré tout vers le présentateur et fit face au public. Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas aperçu Deadheart. Se retenant de rire, Harry vit plusieurs garçons bouche bée, des jeunes femmes écraser les orteils de leurs conjoints ahuris, et quelques jeunes hommes réajuster précipitamment leur tenue et leur coiffure. Bowman et Gamp, qui s'étaient un peu rapprochées, semblaient secouées d'un fou rire silencieux et furent les premières à applaudir, aussitôt imitées par le reste des spectateurs.

Estimant s'être suffisamment exposée comme ça, Deadheart revint auprès de Harry, dont le sourire s'élargit en voyant les légères rougeurs qui maculaient les joues de la magnifique Serpentard.

− Un mot et je te tue ! menaça-t-elle.

− Je n'allais rien dire, assura Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Deadheart lui lança un regard méfiant mais, malgré ses efforts pour retrouver sa froideur habituelle, un sourire embarrassé finit par étirer ses lèvres. Et pour la première fois, Harry se laissa réellement impressionner : si belle, si glaciale, si arrogante parut-elle, Deadheart paraissait être bien plus sensible qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

− Gageons que la princesse Alana aurait une sérieuse rivale si nous la confrontions à cette sublime jeune fille ! lança l'animateur du concours. Vous ne vous étonnerez sûrement pas quand je vous dirai que Lysandra vient tout droit de Klaosm, tout comme le prochain et dernier participant de cette cent vingt-cinquième édition : il s'agit de Harry !

L'intéressé inspira profondément et s'avança jusqu'au présentateur au sourire encourageant, et aux yeux fixés sur son l'œil gauche de Harry. Le Gryffondor percevait clairement toute l'utilité d'une telle situation : lui qui ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise quand il avait été mis sur le devant de la scène, il avait l'occasion de surmonter toute sa timidité d'autrefois – et faire, incidemment, un grand pas vers son nouveau lui. Il se tourna vers le public avec le plus grand calme et réfléchit très vite. Il fallait impressionner, et il avait exactement la possibilité de le faire.

− Vous connaissez tous Carvas l'Usurpateur ? lança-t-il.

Certains répondirent, d'autres hochèrent simplement la tête, mais tous connaissaient en effet l'escroc qui avait épousé et tué quatre femmes pour toucher l'héritage.

− Vous savez donc qu'il avait le même œil rouge que moi, dit Harry, mais je vais vous proposer de faire mieux que Carvas, et moins ignoble.

Sachant à présent que son œil gauche s'illuminait chaque fois qu'il sollicitait un pouvoir, Harry s'employa à la Projection pour faire survoler la foule à l'œil d'Astaroth. A peine son œil se fut-il éclairé, que l'assemblée laissa échapper un grand souffle stupéfait.

− L'homme blond avec la chemise bleue a le lacet de sa botte droite défait, annonça Harry.

Et toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers l'homme désigné pour regarder ses pieds.

− C'est vrai ! confirma un autre.

− Combien de doigts ? cria une adolescente enthousiaste.

Harry fit courir l'œil d'Astaroth dans le dos de la jeune fille.

− Ces trois-là, dit-il en montrant son médius, son annulaire et son auriculaire gauches.

L'adolescente leva exactement les mêmes doigts, son index maintenu recourbé par son pouce.

− Qu'ai-je dans mon panier ? interrogea une femme.

L'œil d'Astaroth traversa sans peine ledit panier et, sans gros effort, Harry parvint à en activer sa nyctalopie :

− Quatre pommes, trois abricots, un linge et une grappe de raisin, indiqua-t-il.

− C'est ce que j'ai acheté ! C'est ce que j'ai acheté ! approuva la femme d'une voix forte.

− Qui sera la prochaine personne à apparaître dans la grand-rue ? s'enquit un adolescent.

Harry fit volter son regard rouge au-dessus des toits et des rues perpendiculaires à l'artère principale. Repérant la silhouette la plus proche de celle-ci, il fit descendre la Projection jusqu'à pouvoir le décrire :

− Un homme fort aux cheveux bruns, au pantalon brun et à la chemise blanche, affirma-t-il.

Et toutes les têtes se retournèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci vers la grand-rue. Moins d'une demi-douzaine de secondes plus tard, un gros homme brun portant exactement les vêtements annoncés par Harry surgit. Aussitôt son apparition confirmée par les personnes susceptibles de l'apercevoir, les spectateurs applaudirent bruyamment la prestation de Harry, qui annula sa Projection en s'inclinant légèrement devant son public. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible, finalement, songea-t-il en retrouvant Deadheart.

− Je n'ai rien compris, avoua la Serpentard, perplexe.

− Secret professionnel, dit Harry d'un ton malicieux.

Deadheart émit un grognement, tandis que l'animateur annonçait le moment venu de voter pour les vainqueurs du Concours de l'Etonnant. Annaryel et sa collègue étaient assises en bordure de la place et virent filer droit vers elles la majeure partie des spectateurs, les autres préférant d'abord commenter les démonstrations. Redevenues à peu près sérieuses, Bowman et Gamp rejoignirent Harry et Deadheart.

− Ici ou chez nous, tu impressionnes, Lys' ! se réjouit Bowman. Je ne t'avais pas vue aussi gênée depuis qu'on a…

Le regard alarmé et menaçant, voire même terrifiant, de Deadheart dissuada la petite blonde de poursuivre.

− Que vous avez ? demanda Harry d'un air faussement innocent.

− Secret professionnel, répliqua Deadheart d'un ton sarcastique.

Bowman et Gamp semblèrent aussitôt comprendre que Harry ne dirait rien de l'objet de sa prestation.

− A votre avis, pourquoi nous sommes toujours là ? demanda Gamp. Je croyais que ces sauts dans le temps ne duraient jamais bien longtemps…

− Potter pense qu'ils durent le temps que nous obtenions toutes les informations possibles, dit Deadheart.

En réalité, Harry était à peu près certain que le Concours de l'Etonnant représentait la dernière étape : dès que les vainqueurs seraient nommés, il s'attendait à ce que le brouillard les engloutisse de nouveau pour les conduire à la prochaine – et plus ancienne – anecdote de l'Ancien Temps. Et tandis qu'ils regardaient les habitants voter le vainqueur et la gagnante, les conséquences de la sensation inspirée par Deadheart vinrent les divertir : un garçon plus jeune qu'eux s'approcha timidement pour lui offrir une grosse fleur inconnue, ses pétales violets striés d'un rouge vermeille, puis un adolescent d'environ leur âge tînt absolument à lui donner une mince chaîne d'argent en forme de cœur incrusté d'un éclat d'émeraude, puis une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années demanda à Deadheart – par l'intermédiaire de Harry, naturellement – ce qu'elle pourrait lui conseiller pour plaire à l'aîné du forgeron. La magnifique Serpentard parut plus déconcertée, gênée et dubitative que jamais, mais si Harry parvint à garder un semblant de sobriété, Bowman et Gamp se montrèrent bien moins habiles à dissimuler leur hilarité – et reçurent, en conséquence, de nombreux regards assassins de leur amie.

− Si tu ne veux pas de la fleur, tu pourras toujours l'offrir à Choupinette, dit Bowman quand elle se fut calmée à force de menaces visuelles de Deadheart.

Après un moment, Annaryel et sa collègue récoltèrent tous les votes. Sans l'aide de baguette, elles parvinrent à trier les différents votes – Harry identifia aussitôt un usage de magie corporelle – et transmirent les piles les plus grandes à l'animateur du Concours de l'Etonnant. Les spectateurs étaient revenus devant l'espace libéré pour les participants, où le présentateur se tint bientôt en souriant d'un air taquin, comme s'il avait eu l'intention de faire languir les candidats et le public. Il prit néanmoins la parole rapidement :

− J'ai rarement vu un vote aussi massif pour deux candidats, avoua-t-il, mais je partage l'opinion générale : les vainqueurs de ce cent vingt-cinquième Concours de l'Etonnant sont donc Lysandra et Harry !

Harry et Deadheart échangèrent un sourire bien malgré eux, tandis que le public et leurs challengers, fair-play, applaudissaient leur victoire. Ils traversèrent la foule qui s'écartait sur leur chemin et retrouvèrent l'animateur, la petite femme et Annaryel, la première tenant la robe princière soigneusement pliée, l'autre portant le vase. Harry et Deadheart firent face à l'assemblée.

− Prenez-en soin, dit Annaryel en lui tendant le vase. Et bonne continuation dans votre quête, Mr Potter.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Harry réalise ce que la vieille femme venait de dire, mais alors qu'elle lui souriait en s'éloignant, le brouillard envahit toute la place. Annaryel disparut, à l'instar de toute la population de Jorosbor, et Harry, encore stupéfait, retrouva ses esprits lorsque la main de Deadheart se referma sur son bras. A l'évidence, la Serpentard voulait vérifier qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été emportée par la purée de pois. Le cerveau de Harry bouillonnait, cependant : comment Annaryel savait-elle ? La question lui martelait l'esprit avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur, tandis qu'ils patientaient dans le brouillard.

Un nouveau décor se dessina alors lorsque les nappes se dissipèrent, et Harry, instinctivement, s'accroupit. De sa main valide, l'autre tenant étroitement le vase gagné, il saisit Deadheart par le poignet et l'obligea à fléchir les genoux pour se dissimuler derrière le haut buisson encadré de deux arbres perchés au sommet d'une crête. Harry, non sans précaution, se releva sensiblement pour jeter un œil par-dessus le taillis : Bowman et Gamp étaient non loin, elles-mêmes cachées dans un bosquet, et entre eux, un homme aux épaules larges, les cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan, se tenait devant un monticule de terre fraîchement retournée – la tombe de sa défunte femme, songea Harry.

Deadheart l'attrapa à son tour pour l'obliger à se baisser, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question, car la Serpentard lui indiqua un sentier : Leandros, le crâne chauve et le menton disparaissant sous une petite courte barbe grisâtre, s'avançait en s'aidant d'un grand bâton sculpté. Il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Harry, mais le Gryffondor n'en demeurait pas moins méfiant : le Liseur de l'Empereur était capable de voir l'avenir sur plusieurs millénaires, il était tout à fait envisageable qu'il puisse savoir que quatre étudiants de Poudlard fussent cachés dans les parages.

Attendant que Leandros eut dépassé leur buisson, Harry et Deadheart se redressèrent avec prudence. Bowman et Gamp, de l'autre côté de la crête, demeurèrent cachées pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Le Liseur ralentit peu à peu, puis s'arrêta finalement à côté du veuf silencieux et endeuillé.

− Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, déclara Leandros.

− Tu serais là depuis plus longtemps si tu n'avais pas fermé les yeux, dit l'homme à mi-voix.

Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais il perçut nettement la colère et la tristesse du veuf.

− Certaines choses échappent à ma perception, Perias, assura Leandros. Si j'avais su… si j'avais soupçonné… Penses-tu réellement que j'aurais laissé une telle chose arriver sans tenter d'intervenir ?

− Je ne sais même plus ce que je suis censé croire, à présent…

− Je comprends qu'une telle perte…

− Je ne parle pas de sa mort ! l'interrompit le dénommé Perias dans un éclat de colère. Je l'ai _vu_, Leandros ! A l'annonce de l'attaque du dragon, je me suis précipité au village ! J'y suis arrivé au même moment où _lui_ bravait les flammes de ma maison ! Tu peux peut-être tromper l'Empereur, Leandros, mais je ne suis ni aveugle, ni idiot. Ose me dire que je me trompe ! Ose !

Mais Leandros garda le silence, tandis que Perias inspirait profondément à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de se calmer.

− J'aurais dû écouter Astrea dès le début, depuis qu'elle était enfant ! soupira-t-il alors. Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi elle tenait absolument à nous faire croire que le _hremgast_ jouait avec elle, je croyais que son imagination lui jouait des tours… et bien évidemment, j'ai toujours cru qu'Alana me soutenait et n'accordait aucun crédit à ces prétendus jeux…

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était la princesse Alana, la fille unique de l'Empereur, le plus grand amour de Morgan, qui reposait sous ce monticule de terre ?!

− Le croire est la preuve de ta tristesse, Perias, dit Leandros. Ne laisse pas ta peine bafouer sa mémoire…

− Oserais-tu prétendre qu'elle m'aimait plus que Morgan ? répliqua froidement Perias.

− Bien évidemment que non, dit Leandros. Tu es humain, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui unissait Morgan à Alana, mais elle t'aimait vraiment : doute de ça, et je te promets que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie, car je ne laisserai personne bafouer la mémoire de ma princesse !

Le ton calme, mais menaçant, arracha un frisson à Harry et à Deadheart, bien que celle-ci ne comprit rien à ce que dit Leandros. Perias, toutefois, sembla sensibilisé par les paroles du Liseur, car il resta silencieux – peut-être même choqué – pendant un long moment.

− Je partage ta douleur, Perias, assura Leandros d'un ton plus doux. Alana était comme une nièce, je l'ai aimée comme si elle avait fait partie de ma propre famille, mais tu dois avancer – elle le souhaiterait, et je te le souhaite aussi. Je puis te garantir que notre princesse ne croyait pas plus votre fille que toi, peut-être avait-elle peur de lui accorder du crédit, peut-être refusait-elle seulement d'admettre que le _hremgast _puisse avoir survécu à Morgan – je ne saurai te le dire, mais si Alana y avait cru, crois bien qu'elle se serait précipitée à la rencontre du _hremgast_.

Perias sembla étouffer un sanglot et demeura silencieux encore un moment, mais cette fois, Leandros ne tenta pas de reprendre la parole.

− Il ne doit jamais rien savoir, déclara alors Perias d'une voix mal assurée.

− Pardon ? s'étonna Leandros.

− Astaroth… Il ne doit jamais l'apprendre…

− Tu voudrais cacher la mort de la princesse à son propre père ?!

− Personne ne sait qui elle était, répliqua Perias. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes tant éloignés, que nous avons choisi de vivre à l'extrémité de l'Empire : nous voulions qu'elle disparaisse, que personne ne puisse savoir ou soupçonner qui elle était… Mais si Astaroth apprend qu'elle est morte, l'Empire n'aura plus de raison d'être ! C'est pour elle qu'il l'a fondé, pour elle qu'il a appliqué cette politique répréhensive envers tous les criminels : il a tout fait pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix, à l'abri de tout danger… et s'il découvre qu'elle est morte… Tout ce havre, toute cette harmonie, n'auront plus de raison d'être pour lui… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Leandros ! Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais rien lui dire ! Promet-le ! Je veux que mes enfants vivent dans un monde paisible !

Leandros ne répondit rien. Harry devinait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du Liseur : d'une part, sa loyauté, son amitié, son respect pour l'Empereur l'encourageaient sûrement à ne pas lui cacher la mort tragique d'Alana, mais Leandros devait aussi avoir conscience que Perias avait percé l'un de ses secrets, que les enfants de la princesse méritaient également de bénéficier de la souveraineté de leur grand-père. Alors, sans surprise, le Liseur dit :

− Je te le promets.


	53. La rébellion

La princesse Alana était morte avant l'Empereur… Harry avait beau en avoir conscience, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire – la comédie de Leandros, entendue lors de l'expérimentation du Brouillard des Peurs, en devenait naturellement admirable de crédibilité. Cependant, Harry eut rapidement autre chose sur laquelle cogiter, car tout précis qu'il fût, l'indice découvert dans la salle des portraits obscènes souffrait d'un regrettable défaut : il n'avait trouvé aucun parchemin autour de la tombe de la princesse. En d'autres termes, il était coincé dans les Quêtes, et la Connaissance lui paraissait subitement plus inaccessible que jamais. Incapable de progresser vers la Relique, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire à Harry : retrouver une vie de simple étudiant, sans but mystérieux et antique.

Toutefois, Harry se refusa à demeurer inactif tout au long des jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois qu'il le put, il se rendit dans le Sanctuaire pour s'entraîner à l'esquive et à l'endurance, et quand il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se dépenser de la sorte, il descendait au laboratoire pour préparer quelques potions. Hélas, son stock diminuait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'approvisionnait. Il eut quand même le temps de concocter une Grenade du Cauchemar et une Grenade d'Issue. Si la première forçait quiconque en respirait la brume de revivre ses pires cauchemars – les plus pragmatiques comme les plus fantaisistes –, la seconde se proposait d'ouvrir miraculeusement une sortie dans n'importe quoi, que ce fut du bois, de la pierre, de la terre, sans même exiger qu'un espace vide soit situé de l'autre côté de l'obstacle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, en vérité, mais il les gardait précieusement au cas où Tumter finirait par baisser sa garde et laisser pénétrer un homoncule dans Poudlard.

La fin du mois approchant, tout le monde n'attendait plus que les cours spéciaux et les matchs de Quidditch. A la grande inquiétude générale – et plus particulièrement, des joueurs –, on s'était étonné que le championnat n'ait pas encore commencé, mais une note affichée dans les salles communes avait rapidement calmé les étudiants : le tournoi de duel et la période des examens du mois de mai avaient conduit les professeurs à jongler entre les trois évènements, les contraignant ainsi à décaler les rencontres de deux semaines. Toutefois, même si Harry était très curieux de découvrir la simulation de Tumter, ni les cours spéciaux, ni le Quidditch n'occupait son esprit le jeudi venu.

Il avait essayé de réfléchir à une solution au fait qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun indice sur la prochaine Quête, mais il abandonnait et se dirigeait donc vers le Sanctuaire pour interroger les Guides. Savaient-ils quelque chose ? Les statues avaient passé un long moment autour de la Connaissance, leurs informations sur le Marcheur de Mort lui avaient déjà démontré qu'elles ne s'étaient pas contentées d'observer Harry, mais également Marvennor. Il avait donc bon espoir d'obtenir une vague idée de ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour poursuivre les Quêtes.

Franchissant le tableau de Charisma Peverell, il monta les marches menant au Sanctuaire en parcourant la pile de cartes des personnes célèbres de l'Ancien Temps. Autre point qui l'intriguait au plus haut point : Annaryel, la vieille femme qui lui avait remis le vase de Bossoumba. Comment connaissait-elle son nom de famille ? Harry se posait souvent la question, il avait même établi une liste de théories – et même les plus improbables étaient, pour lui, plausibles (après tout, ne voyageait-il pas dans le temps depuis près de deux mois ?) S'il pouvait remonter le cours de l'Histoire avant même que ses premières pages humaines et connues fussent écrites, Harry ne laisserait aucune éventualité de côté.

− J'ai besoin de vous parler ! annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans le Sanctuaire.

Les statues s'animèrent aussitôt. Elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis samedi, car Harry n'avait pas voulu réclamer leur aide pour essayer de comprendre le mystère de l'indice introuvable. Mais à présent, il avait baissé les bras.

− Quelque chose te perturberait-il ? demanda Jonas.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais, tandis que les Guides se réunissaient autour de lui. Evidemment, les statues savaient tout ce qui se passait dans le château, mais – effet de son imagination, sans doute – la question résonna à ses oreilles avec force malice.

− Contrairement à ce que l'indice trouvé dans la salle des portraits obscènes disait, je n'en ai rien trouvé quand j'ai assisté à la conversation entre Leandros et Perias, dit Harry. Il n'y avait aucun parchemin près de la tombe de la princesse Alana.

− Peut-être que tu n'as pas emprunté le bon chemin, suggéra Milan.

− Le bon chemin ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

− Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à t'en dire davantage, confia Toma. La Quête de la Connaissance demande un esprit éclairé et réfléchi : nous t'avons offert le seul indice dont tu avais besoin pour reprendre les Quêtes, tu dois désormais te fier à ton instinct et à ton intelligence.

− Les Maudits ont établi une chasse au trésor à ton intention, Harry Potter, ajouta Acrofe. Lysandra Deadheart, Ava Bowman et Callista Gamp connaissent le secret des billes argentées, mais toi-même préfères les maintenir à l'écart des Quêtes de Poudlard : trouve le bon chemin et tu trouveras l'indice qui te mènera à ta prochaine quête.

− Mais n'aurais-je pas dû ramasser deux indices ? demanda Harry. J'ai utilisé deux billes…

− L'une d'elles t'a été donnée avant que tu ne trouves les portraits obscènes, objecta Toma. Les trois premières billes étaient informatives : elles te permettaient de te familiariser avec leur pouvoir et l'Ancien Temps, même si tu as parfois ramené quelques souvenirs des voyages qu'elles te proposaient. A présent, tu découvres quels furent les secrets les mieux conservés dans l'Ancien Temps. Leandros, Perias et Marvennor furent les seuls à savoir que la princesse Alana était morte.

− Marvennor le savait aussi ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− La célébrité de Marvennor fut lente à atteindre les moindres recoins de l'Empire et le reste du monde connu, révéla Milan. Ses premières apparitions publiques précédèrent de quelques mois l'assassinat de Morgan, elles ne franchirent jamais les frontières du royaume de Beherit. Quand Astaroth bâtit l'Empire, les actions de Marvennor s'étendirent progressivement à travers les continents, jusqu'au jour où elle atteignit les oreilles de Perias.

− Perias l'a appelé, dit Harry, perspicace.

− Il ne parvenait pas à surmonter son deuil, expliqua Jonas. Il fit donc appel au seul être capable de miracles. Il surestima cependant le Marcheur de Mort, car celui-ci refusa le marché en reconnaissant ne pas pouvoir ramener les morts à la vie.

− Et Marvennor savait toujours tout des personnes avec qui il traitait, dit Harry pour lui-même. Il a donc dû en apprendre assez pour deviner que Perias était le gendre d'Astaroth.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours résonna aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvé dans une salle de classe, bien que les murs du Sanctuaire furent beaucoup plus épais. Quelque peu alarmé, Harry remercia précipitamment les Guides et s'élança dans l'escalier en rangeant sa collection de cartes, et franchit le portrait de Charisma après s'être assuré, grâce à la Projection, que personne ne s'en approchait. Il courut alors comme un dératé à travers les couloirs, descendit le Grand Escalier d'un étage et se hâta vers la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Par chance, le professeur Farewell paraissait avoir été lui aussi retardé, car les élèves entraient tout juste dans la salle quand Harry se rua dans le couloir.

Le souffle court mais soulagé de ne pas être en retard, Harry pénétra dans la classe, balaya les tables du regard, puis rejoignit Mary derrière Lily et Liz. Farewell ferma la porte et s'avança devant le tableau, jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel était posé Morpheus.

− Comme convenu, nous découvrirons la simulation préparée par Logan, annonça-t-il. Comme notre première simulation, elle reprend l'idée d'opposer des élèves à d'autres élèves : les uns seront les partisans d'un roi appelé « le Double-Baguette », les autres seront les rebelles tentant de le détrôner pour rétablir la paix. La simulation est d'une richesse assez hors-norme, je ne vous le cache pas et ne vous en dis pas davantage, mais sachez que Logan et le directeur ont passé un temps assez considérable à examiner Morpheus pour en améliorer les capacités. Vous pourrez désormais transplaner, interagir avec les habitants opprimés et même accomplir des quêtes secondaires.

− Quel genre de quêtes secondaires ? demanda Haustin.

− Obtenir un charme qui vous protégera contre un éclair de Stupéfixion une seule fois, par exemple. Comme il y aura aussi des créatures magiques, Logan a pensé aux personnes ne sachant pas très bien se défendre contre ces êtres : vous pourrez, autre exemple, vous munir d'un parchemin produisant un Patronus par défaut si jamais vous tombez sur un Détraqueur. Cette simulation, comme je le disais, est d'une richesse assez hors-norme, et tous vos professeurs souhaitent que vous la meniez jusqu'à la fin : le professeur Slughorn a donc consenti à reporter votre double cours à une date ultérieure.

L'idée qu'ils puissent apprécier chaque minute de la simulation, du début jusqu'à la fin, réjouit les élèves.

− Et les conditions de victoire ? s'enquit Lucy Parsons.

− Les partisans du Double-Baguette devront éradiquer la rébellion, indiqua Farewell. Quant aux rebelles, notre choix s'est arrêté à tenir le plus longtemps possible contre le roi – ou à le vaincre, bien évidemment, mais ce sera compliqué, à mon avis. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire : désigner les mages noirs et les rebelles. Qui se sent prêt à endosser la carrière d'un partisan du Double-Baguette ?

Sans véritable surprise, les quatre garçons de Serpentard levèrent immédiatement la main. D'autres semblèrent d'abord réfléchir, calculant sûrement les chances de chaque camp de remporter la victoire, puis se rejoignirent au quatuor. Harry aurait peut-être été tenté, mais si le Double-Baguette était aussi fort que le disait Farewell, il avait tout intérêt à rejoindre les rebelles : cela lui offrirait une expérience en or, s'il parvenait à atteindre le roi, de faire le point sur les aptitudes qu'il lui fallait travailler le plus et les défauts à annihiler.

Farewell ne prit même pas le temps de compter, considérant que les sept mains levées suffiraient au roi – après tout, celui-ci était déjà entouré de créatures magiques. Sortant alors la bille métallique qui activait la simulation, il la laissa tomber à travers l'étrange surface verdâtre de Morpheus. Dès qu'elle eut atteint la lueur dorée, la salle tressauta comme à son habitude, puis l'obscurité tomba.

Un nouveau décor se dessina bientôt, semblant plus long à charger que les précédents. Une vaste cité aux toits de chaume, de bois, de tuiles aux formes diverses – plats, légèrement inclinés, triangulaires, arrondis, accolés de balcons ou de terrasses – s'étendait sur une grande distance, coincée entre plusieurs collines herbeuses. Un grand palais dominait toutes les habitations, aussi étrange par son architecture que blond par la pierre qui le composait : il comportait un bâtiment central et carré qui s'élevait sur une demi-douzaine d'étages, tout comme les sept tours ovales, rondes, rectangulaires, qui l'encadraient de tous côtés. Il régnait un silence absolu, pesant et apeuré, dans la ville, et les nuages d'un gris d'acier qui encombraient le ciel ajoutaient à l'impression que l'endroit n'était pas le plus agréable à vivre.

− Bon, pour commencer, il nous faut un leader ! déclara aussitôt Webster.

− Et je présume que tu te crois le plus digne de l'être, railla James.

− Aucun de vous ne peut être leader, tous autant que vous êtes, affirma Harry.

− Oh ! Parce que _toi_, peut-être… commença Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

− Oui, coupa Harry. Vous êtes des adolescents, vous avez acquis votre expérience dans vos rêves, cauchemars et autres fantasmes naïfs et dérisoires : nous avons affaire à l'imagination de Tumter, pas d'un adolescent comme vous, et je suis le seul qui puisse prétendre savoir comment aborder la situation.

− Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! répliqua froidement Irving.

− Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Liz sans faire attention au Serdaigle.

− Nous allons mesurer l'arrogance et le réalisme de trois d'entre nous, répondit Harry. James, tu seras le leader de ceux et celles qui voudront bien te rejoindre. Webster, même chose. Quant à moi, je serai le troisième meneur. Si cela vous convient, suivez-moi que nous pimentions un peu le challenge.

Et il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas jusqu'à être hors de portée des oreilles curieuses des autres candidats. James se tourna vers Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow pour débattre, mais Webster, sitôt encouragé par Irving et Spencer, vint le rejoindre quasi-immédiatement. Enfin, le Maraudeur s'approcha.

− Nous allons faire comme si vous étiez des jeunes hommes d'honneur, déclara Harry à mi-voix. Nous faisons, en cet instant, le serment solennel de respecter notre parole quoi qu'il advienne…

− Venant d'un type qui ment tous les jours sur ses origines, je trouve que ça sonne faux, rétorqua Webster.

− C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose de sensé ! s'étonna faussement James.

Harry afficha un sourire goguenard, non pas pour la réplique du Maraudeur, mais parce que les choses avaient l'air de le favoriser sur tous les points. Tout au moins, ce fut ce qu'il tenta de faire paraître aux deux autres, et ils tombèrent presque aussitôt dans le piège, car ils n'apprécièrent visiblement pas son sourire.

− Quoi ? dit James d'un ton agressif.

− Rien, assura Harry, je cherchais simplement à obtenir votre attention. Si vous avez un semblant de respect et d'intelligence, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire plutôt que de vous comporter comme des gamins : celui qui fera le meilleur parcours remportera ce qu'il désire. C'est-à-dire, Webster, que si je gagne, tu feras savoir à ton père que le ministère n'a plus intérêt à s'intéresser à moi – je déjouerai chaque tentative du ministère. Quant à toi, James, je veux que tu préviennes tes parents que je leur rendrai visite pendant les vacances de Noël.

− Plutôt crever, cracha le Maraudeur.

− Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir, dit Harry d'un ton indifférent. Webster ?

− D'accord, dit le Serdaigle. Mais je veux tout savoir, si je gagne.

Harry tendit sa main, que le Serdaigle serra solennellement, puis tous deux s'éloignèrent du Maraudeur furieux sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

− Bien ! dit Harry. Ceux qui veulent suivre Webster et James, rejoignez-les. Les autres, suivez-moi !

Les filles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'approchèrent de lui instantanément, tout comme Tamara Steinway, Lucy Parsons, Debbie Coulson et Rebecca Stevens – Megan Lawson, la dernière commère, ayant choisi le camp des partisans du roi. Liz sembla encourager Remus à les rallier mais, malgré son hésitation, le Maraudeur sembla considérer qu'il ne pouvait faire défaut à James – et les yeux sombres de la grande brune de Gryffondor jetèrent au loup-garou un regard des plus méprisables.

Harry entraîna aussitôt son équipe le long de la pente douce qui descendait vers la ville.

− C'était quoi, ces messes-basses ? s'enquit Bowman.

− Je leur ai proposé des marchés, reconnut Harry, mais seul Webster a accepté. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, il fait honneur à la maison Serdaigle. Quant à James, je ne sais pas s'il me désespère ou s'il m'épuise par la profondeur de sa bêtise…

− Les deux, assura Liz.

− Sans doute, admit Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, le défi est que nous faisions mieux que les deux autres. Si l'une d'entre vous a encore des paris à passer, c'est le moment, car une fois dans la ville, j'exigerai de la concentration et du sérieux de votre part.

− Ce n'est pas nous affaiblir, que de séparer la rébellion en trois groupes ? demanda Rebecca.

− Bien au contraire, dit Harry. Les rues de la ville sont trop étroites pour que nous restions tous ensemble, elles nous gêneraient plus qu'autre chose si nous devions combattre. En plus, nous étions exposés : le palais est grand, haut et ses fenêtres, innombrables : dès que nous sommes apparus, au moins un garde du tyran a dû nous voir, et vous pouvez être certaines qu'il s'est empressé de prévenir son roi que la rébellion approchait. Et enfin, dernière observation : si nous étions restés ensemble, nous aurions été décimés à la première embuscade. Nous ne savons pas de combien et de quelles créatures dispose le roi. A la première confrontation, nous aurions été un lointain et minable souvenir pour le Double-Baguette.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des premières maisons de la cité, Harry ralentit puis s'arrêta, le temps de jeter un très bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et les jeunes femmes. Webster et son équipe, essentiellement composée de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, en était encore à débattre sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Quant aux Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lisa Hawthorne et de Bobby Niemens, ils étaient déjà en route, mais Harry ne douta pas un seul instant que James et son équipe refuseraient de l'imiter.

− On tourne ! annonça Harry.

Et il entraîna son « commando » féminin le long de l'orée de la ville, bifurquant juste avant la rue qui s'offrait de les faire entrer dans la cité opprimée.

− Pourquoi on la contourne ? demanda Tamara, intriguée.

− Pour faciliter notre intrusion, indiqua Harry. Farewell nous l'a dit : cette simulation est d'une complexité très intéressante, et Tumter est loin d'être un simple d'esprit. Je ne vous garantis pas que nous atteindrons le palais, je vous propose seulement de compliquer la tâche à nos adversaires. Maintenant que nous longeons les maisons, les gardes du tyran ne peuvent plus nous voir, ce qui nous offre un certain nombre d'entrées possibles dans la ville – et plus nous serons invisibles aux yeux de nos ennemis, plus facile sera notre progression.

− Quand est-ce que tu te présentes au poste de ministre de la Magie ? demanda Gamp d'un ton curieux.

− Ca n'a rien à voir avec la politique : c'est de la logique stratégique, dit Harry avec un sourire. Tumter a passé ces deux derniers mois muré dans son silence, mais vous pouvez être certaines qu'il a observé chacun et chacune d'entre nous. Peut-être même nous a-t-il tous percés à jour, je ne saurais le dire : le fait est que s'il y en a bien un qui puisse lui réserver des surprises, c'est moi.

− C'est étrange qu'on ait pas vu Tumter parmi les rebelles, nota Debbie Coulson. Il ne s'est pas proposé quand Farewell a demandé qui voulait être un partisan, pourtant.

− C'est normal, dit Harry : Tumter est le Double-Baguette. Arrêtez-vous ici !

Sa dernière affirmation sembla en avoir surpris plus d'une, mais Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le roi était le massalien : Farewell, en reconnaissant ne pas être sûr que quelqu'un réussirait à vaincre le tyran, avait mis la puce à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

− Nous allons former trois groupes, décréta Harry. Debbie, tu prends celles qui veulent te suivre et tu prends la rue que nous venons de dépasser : les toits sont assez hauts pour qu'on ne puisse pas vous voir depuis le palais. Il faut impérativement que tu trouves un magasin proposant des messagers rapides et discrets, ça nous permettra de communiquer.

− Qui te dit qu'il y en a ? interrogea Deadheart.

− Tumter n'aura pas négligé cette nécessité pour les rebelles, ou alors Farewell exagère considérablement tout le potentiel de cette simulation, dit Harry. Deadheart, toi et ton groupe, vous empruntez la rue toute proche : vous devez entrer en contact avec les habitants. Privilégiez les femmes célibataires, elles pourraient avoir des infos sur certains gardes volages. Quant à moi et les filles de Gryffondor, nous rejoignons la prochaine rue pour ouvrir une voie plus ou moins sécurisée jusqu'au palais. Trouvez-moi un peu trop sérieux si vous le voulez, mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez la simulation à la légère : imaginez-vous dans notre situation dans la réalité, vous trouverez l'audace et les tripes pour réaliser des miracles.

− Mais je ne sais pas avec qui aller, se lamenta Moira d'un air boudeur.

Harry fit courir son regard sur les filles de Serpentard et celles de Gryffondor, calculateur.

− Va avec Deadheart, dit-il. Nous modifierons les équipes à nos retrouvailles, si nécessaire.

Mais Moira, respectant le souhait de Harry de ne pas prendre la simulation à la légère, exigea d'abord un « très gros bisou » de Lily avant de consentir à se séparer de la préfète-en-chef, qui répondit aussitôt, avec affection, au caprice de la petite brune de Serpentard. Puis, connaissant leurs consignes, l'équipe se scinda en trois groupes, le trio de Poufsouffle et de Tamara Steinway revenant sur leurs pas, Deadheart et les filles de Serpentard prenant la rue voisine et, longeant l'orée de la cité, Harry et les Gryffondor poursuivant leur route.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à James pour qu'il paraisse aussi furieux ? demanda Mary, intéressée.

− Je lui ai demandé de prévenir ses parents que je leur rendrai visite pendant les vacances, mais il a souhaité la mort plutôt que de répondre favorablement à ma requête : je lui ai donc dit que je m'en souviendrai le jour venu, résuma Harry.

− Tu comptes vraiment rendre visite aux Potter ? s'étonna Lily.

− Je ne vais pas laisser un petit imbécile arrogant et immature m'empêcher de rencontrer des parents lointains, assura Harry. Je ne tuerai jamais James, quand bien même il me faudrait sacrifier ma propre vie, mais il est hors de question que sa débilité m'interdise d'apprécier la vision d'une famille que je n'ai jamais eue.

− Je pense que tu as raison, avoua Liz. Je connais la réputation des parents de Potter : ils sont charmants et très réceptifs, ils ne laisseront pas leur fils adoré influencer leur jugement tant qu'ils ne se seront pas faits leur propre idée sur ton compte. Ma grand-mère les connaissait très bien, elle et ses amies – dont la mère de Potter – allaient souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble pour faire des emplettes ou boire un thé.

− Elles se connaissaient ? dit Harry, assez surpris.

− Les parents de James sont bien plus vieux que tu ne le crois, lui dit Lily. C'est pour ça qu'il est comme nous le connaissons : il a été choyé toute son enfance parce qu'il est né à un moment où personne ne s'y attendait, car ses parents avaient déjà atteint un âge assez conséquent. Il était le miracle tant attendu, mais plus espéré, et toute sa famille n'a pas connu un destin aussi réjouissant. Son oncle Charlus est mort quand il était encore bébé, et son cousin a succombé à une maladie peu de temps après. Quant à sa tante, je crois que ses relations avec les parents de James n'étaient pas des plus chaleureuses…

− Sa tante ? répéta Harry.

− Dorea Black, précisa Liz. Elle est morte en avril, de la même maladie que Charlus.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Il avait beau se souvenir de l'arbre généalogique des Black, il ne se souvenait pas d'un mariage entre les Black et les Potter, mais cette constatation s'évanouit de son esprit dès qu'ils atteignirent la rue qu'il souhaitait rejoindre. Accompagné des filles de Gryffondor, il s'y engagea en tirant sa baguette magique. Où en étaient Webster et James ? Il se le demandait bien, mais la question s'éjecta d'elle-même dans un recoin de sa cervelle pour privilégier l'environnement actuel.

Les maisonnettes étaient aussi silencieuses que la ville elle-même, comme si les habitants avaient redouté tout propos énoncé à haute voix. Tumter et Dumbledore, puisqu'ils étaient intervenus sur Morpheus, avaient offert un véritable prodige de réalisme : Harry sentait toute l'irrégularité du sol sous ses pieds, les pavés tentant vainement de se faire sentir sous ses semelles alors qu'ils longeaient les façades des cottages, leurs regards parcourant coins et toits à la recherche de la moindre présence embusquée ou curieuse. Au loin, ils aperçurent une silhouette, et ils eurent l'impression d'être sur le Chemin de Traverse : la tête baissée, le pas vif et précipité, la personne marchait avec une telle crainte qu'elle paraissait s'attendre à ce que le ciel lui tombe dessus. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de l'interpeller, car elle était bien trop loin – et crier était bien la dernière chose à faire.

− Comment crois-tu que nos adversaires vont s'organiser ? demanda Liz.

− Difficile à dire, avoua Harry. Je n'ai encore jamais vu Tumter ou les Serpentard organiser quelque chose. Le plus intelligent serait évidemment de solliciter les créatures magiques pour qu'elles parcourent la ville pour faire le ménage parmi les rebelles, tout en conservant quelques-unes dans le palais pour qu'elles viennent en aide aux partisans lorsque les révoltés s'y présenteront. Mais comme nous ne savons pas qui commande – Tumter ou bien un personnage fictif, ou un Serpentard –, il vaut mieux que nous évitions de nous focaliser sur une hypothèse. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de garder en tête que la menace est partout et peut prendre toutes les formes.

Ils atteignirent le premier croisement. Harry entraîna les jeunes femmes à s'adosser contre la façade d'un vieux cottage aux fenêtres poussiéreuses et à la porte condamnée, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue voisine. Rien, ni personne. Il semblait toutefois qu'une impasse séparait les Gryffondor des Serpentard, car il aperçut une artère à mi-chemin, mais il était hors de question de s'en approcher : c'était le meilleur moyen pour être pris au piège.

− C'est tellement désert que je commence à douter que les Poufsouffle trouvent un magasin ouvert, dit Mary.

− Il y en a forcément un, dit Harry. Même terrifiés, les gens continuent de vivre, et pour vivre, il faut gagner sa vie… à moins que Tumter ait imaginé une ville où tout était gratuit, ce dont je doute.

− Hé, regardez ! s'exclama Lily en pointant le doigt vers le ciel, sur leur gauche.

Harry tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclair de lumière rouge disparaître parmi les nuages. Une première bataille se livrait dans la ville, visiblement, et elle sembla prendre fin à ce moment précis, car il n'y eut plus le moindre sortilège de jeter.

− Continuons, dit Harry.

Mais à peine eurent-ils repris leur progression dans la rue, qu'un parchemin jaillit soudainement devant lui : le groupe des Poufsouffle avait réussi à trouver une boutique et à obtenir un moyen de communication. Mary fut la seule à reconnaître l'écriture de Rebecca Stevens :

_Sommes en route pour une auberge située non loin du palais. Nous avons aperçu des homoncules quand nous étions dans le magasin, ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la ville._

− Bien, dit Harry. Nous savons maintenant que le Double-Baguette ne dispose pas d'une armée immense : ses homoncules sont obligés de se déplacer dans la cité. Au mieux, nous les contournerons.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mary.

− Parce que plus nous serons discrets, moins nous serons repérés, expliqua Harry. Le sortilège que nous avons aperçu a permis aux gardes restés au palais de localiser plus ou moins les rebelles qui ont été attaqués. Si nous ne nous faisons pas trop remarquer, nous pourrons surprendre nos adversaires.

− Bowman écrit, indiqua Liz en désignant le parchemin.

Leur attention se reporta immédiatement dessus :

_On a trouvé quelqu'un ! On sait maintenant que le Double-Baguette dispose d'une « armée » d'une trentaine de créatures (sans compter les élèves qui l'ont rejoint). Il y a des sorciers, des homoncules, des Moldus et des goules, selon l'habitant, mais il nous a dit de ne pas chercher l'affrontement avec le Double-Baguette : on ne connaît personne qui lui ait « survécu ». Bref, on se dirige vers l'auberge – elle se trouve sur une grande place qu'on ne peut pas rater._

− Nous avons notre prochaine destination, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, dit Harry, alors que le bout de parchemin disparaissait.

Sur ce, il entraîna ses amies vers la prochaine intersection. Après un regard prudent, ils tournèrent à gauche en continuant à longer les maisonnettes, Liz se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier qu'aucun adversaire n'arrivait dans leur dos.

− Pourquoi une auberge ? demanda Lily.

− Parce qu'on y parle beaucoup, répondit Harry. Les aubergistes et les serveurs, même si les conversations ont peu d'intérêt, entendent des choses qui peuvent être utiles.

Ils atteignaient la rue intra-muros lorsque l'œil d'Astaroth se manifesta de lui-même, survolant les toits jusqu'à l'artère empruntée par les filles de Serpentard. Un petit groupe de trois sorciers vêtus de noir s'approchaient de la prochaine intersection, et Harry s'empressa d'emmener son équipe dans l'impasse. La Projection s'interrompit la seconde suivante, comme si elle estimait avoir accompli son devoir.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Liz, perplexe.

− Des sorciers en approche, répondit Harry.

− Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Mary.

− Peu importe, dit Harry. Nous devons réfléchir à un plan : les Serpentard doivent déjà être cachées ou un duel se déroulerait déjà, alors c'est à nous d'intervenir en fonction de la direction que les gardes emprunteront. Mais il faudra être rapides et précis, ils ne doivent jamais comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé.

− S'ils viennent vers nous, ils nous verront dès que nous les attaqueront, objecta Lily.

− Mais ils n'auront pas forcément le temps de lancer un sort, dit Harry. S'ils nous continuent dans la rue, nous les aurons par-derrière. S'ils tournent dans la direction opposée à la nôtre, pareil. S'ils viennent avec nous, il sera facile de les neutraliser. Attendons d'abord de savoir ce qu'ils feront…

Et, se rapprochant de l'angle de l'impasse, Harry jeta quelques regards vers la rue parcourue par les sorciers et les Serpentard. Il aurait certes pu solliciter la Projection pour les suivre en temps réel et ne pas prendre de risques de se faire apercevoir, mais il préférait ne pas trop avoir recours à l'œil d'Astaroth : ce ne serait pas juste, mais il souhaitait surtout que Farewell n'ait pas trop d'idée précise sur les pouvoirs de l'œil – même si le Frère était plus proche de Brighton que du Grand Seigneur, Harry restait prudent.

Les trois sorciers apparurent alors et poursuivirent leur chemin, traçant tout droit en direction de la cachette du quatuor de Serpentard. Dès qu'ils furent passés dans l'autre tronçon de l'artère, Harry et les filles de Gryffondor, concentrées, quittèrent l'impasse pour reprendre leur route et se retrouver dans le dos des soldats du tyran.

− Ne les laissons pas trop s'éloigner : plus ils seront proches, plus précis seront nos sortilèges et plus restreint, leur temps de réaction, dit Harry à mi-voix.

Ils atteignirent l'angle et, ensemble, lancèrent une œillade dans la rue des Serpentard pour jauger la distance et la position de chacun des trois sorciers.

− Lily et Mary, vous prenez celui de gauche, décréta Harry. Liz, celui du milieu.

Les filles opinèrent et, d'un même mouvement collectif, tous trois jaillirent de la rue. Quatre éclairs de lumière rouge fendirent les airs pour atteindre les trois hommes dans le dos, les stupéfixant aussitôt, à l'instant précis où, s'ouvrant à la volée, une porte condamnée par des planches laissa apparaître les filles de Serpentard. Elles eurent l'air quelque peu surpris, et il ne fit aucun doute à Harry qu'elles avaient eu l'intention de s'attaquer elles-mêmes aux gardes dès qu'ils auraient dépassé leur cachette.

Moira se précipita sur Lily pour la heurter de plein fouet, comme à son habitude, tandis que ses amies venaient à leur rencontre beaucoup plus sobrement.

− Vous avez eu beaucoup de problèmes ? demanda Bowman.

− Aucun, dit Harry. Avec seulement une trentaine de pantins pour une ville aussi grande, Tumter ne peut guère fournir des patrouilles aussi nombreuses qu'il le faudrait. Il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que nous soyons battus avant d'atteindre le palais. Rejoignons les Poufsouffle : même si Slughorn a reporté son cours pour nous offrir un temps considérable dans cette simulation, le temps joue contre nous – et notre plus gros défi reste à venir.


	54. Le Double-Baguette

Comme annoncé par les Serpentard, l'auberge était immanquable : elle se dressait au centre d'une vaste place, en compagnie d'autres commerces fermés ou condamnés. Au soulagement de Harry, les édifices étaient hauts et empêchaient tout aperçu de l'espace depuis le palais – l'équipe de Harry put donc rejoindre l'établissement dans la discrétion la plus totale, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et hostiles. Les filles de Poufsouffle et Tamara Steinway s'y trouvaient déjà, et elles n'avaient pas attendu Harry pour commencer à cuisiner l'aubergiste et à écouter les quelques discussions des rares clients présents. Elles avaient dû prévenir le gérant que d'autres « rebelles » arrivaient, car personne ne se donna la peine d'accueillir les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui s'avancèrent dans la pièce jusqu'au comptoir.

− On a glané quelques informations très intéressantes, annonça Rebecca Stevens, alors que l'aubergiste partait débarrasser une table ayant fini de manger. D'après ce que l'aubergiste a entendu dire, il y a une escarmouche du côté des quartiers Nord de la ville : James, Sirius et Remus sont les seuls rescapés de leur petit groupe, et il paraît que cette petite bagarre a considérablement affaibli la sécurité entourant le palais.

− Comment ça ? demanda Harry, surpris.

− Chaque fois qu'il y a un trouble dans la cité, le capitaine de la garde royale ordonne l'envoi de renforts dans la zone perturbée, puis les soldats, une fois les trouble-paix neutralisés, ont pour mission de sillonner la ville afin de traquer tout éventuel rescapé ou complice, expliqua Debbie.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Si James, Sirius et Remus avaient réchappé à l'escarmouche et parcouraient encore la cité, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les soldats du Double-Baguette aient repris la route du palais.

− Et les Serdaigle ? interrogea Deadheart.

− Aucune nouvelle pour le moment, dit Debbie.

L'aubergiste repassa derrière le comptoir et disparut par une porte menant probablement aux cuisines, le temps de se débarrasser de la vaisselle sale, puis il réapparut et entreprit de préparer des digestifs pour ses clients repus.

− Que savez-vous du palais ? lui demanda Harry.

− Il n'est pas difficile de s'y orienter, répondit l'aubergiste à mi-voix. Tous les chemins mènent au roi, comme on dit, mais il va falloir vous montrer extrêmement prudents, car il regorge de couloirs d'où peuvent provenir des menaces, et avant d'atteindre le Double-Baguette, il vous faudra faire face aux Protecteurs. Ils représentent votre dernier obstacle pour accéder à la salle du trône, mais avant de croiser leur route, vous aurez affaire à des gardes, des créatures et des homoncules.

A l'évidence, personne ne douta que les Protecteurs étaient les élèves ayant choisi le camp de Tumter – dans la plus grande ignorance, d'ailleurs, à moins que le capitaine de la garde ne les ait amenés devant le roi. Les verres, tasses et gobelets remplis, l'aubergiste s'éloigna à nouveau.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? intervint Bowman.

− Nous attendons, dit Harry. Si les soldats se promènent dans la cité, ils passeront forcément par l'auberge afin d'y poser quelques questions : nous essayerons d'en neutraliser un pour l'interroger, ça laissera le temps à James et à Webster d'aller se faire massacrer dans le palais.

− Heu… Nous ne sommes pas censés être dans le même camp ? dit Lucy Parsons, intriguée.

− Plus ils nous devanceront, plus ils feront eux-mêmes du grabuge dans les rangs de Tumter, dit Harry. Le but n'est pas de sauver le plus grand monde, car la rébellion amène toujours son lot de morts : c'est de débarrasser la ville du joug du Double-Baguette. Moins nous aurons d'adversaires à affronter, plus nous aurons une chance d'atteindre et de vaincre le roi.

Sa vision des choses paraissait partagée les jeunes femmes, mais Harry ne tenta pas de se justifier davantage – ce n'était qu'une simulation, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. On ne se rebellait pas pour rester tranquillement au fond de son lit en espérant que l'issue d'une guerre serait favorable à son camp.

L'aubergiste revint.

− Des gardes sont-ils déjà passés ? demanda-t-il.

− Pas encore, reconnut l'homme, à peine étonné de la question. Deux d'entre eux passent toujours par ici après un trouble, ils viennent déranger mes clients pour savoir s'ils n'ont rien vu… S'ils vous trouvent ici, je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes, réalisa-t-il subitement.

− Sauf si vous pouvez nous cacher, objecta Harry. S'ils ne sont que deux, nous les neutraliserons facilement et les interrogerons pour obtenir davantage de renseignements.

L'aubergiste parut hésiter. A l'évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les rebelles l'emportent sur le roi, même s'ils avaient réussi à atteindre son établissement sans rencontrer de problème majeur, mais Harry sentait que tout le scepticisme du gérant était furieusement combattu par son espoir que, cette fois-ci, quelqu'un parvienne à faire tomber le Double-Baguette.

− D'accord, céda-t-il finalement. Attendez-moi ici.

Il repartit dans les cuisines, sans doute pour appeler quelqu'un afin de le remplacer dans la salle. A son retour, il entraîna les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard en direction d'un couloir dissimulé derrière une porte qu'il prit soin à refermer à clés.

− Les commerces sont systématiquement fouillés, indiqua-t-il en leur emmenant vers un large escalier. Le roi a toujours manifesté sa plus grande méfiance à l'égard des commerçants, il sait que nous souffrons énormément de la situation actuelle. Tout ce que je vous demanderai, c'est de ne pas faire trop de dégâts…

− Nous ferons aussi propre et bref que possible, assura Harry.

Ils accédèrent à l'étage, où deux longues rangées de portes s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers dans les murs. A l'évidence, l'endroit n'avait plus été fréquenté depuis un moment, car un balai solitaire époussetait le plancher de façon molle, comme si son travail lui paraissait totalement inutile. Jouant avec ses clefs, l'aubergiste s'approcha du premier panneau pour l'ouvrir sur une chambre sobrement meublée. Harry se tourna vers les filles en évaluant les trois maisons qu'elles représentaient, le regard calculateur.

− Lily, Liz et Mary, vous prenez cette chambre, déclara-t-il. Cachez-vous comme vous le pourrez, mais restez le plus discret possible jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez d'autre choix que de combattre…

− Par précaution, il vaut mieux que je les enferme, dit l'aubergiste. Les gardes se méfieront bien moins s'ils ne trouvent pas la porte déverrouillée.

Harry approuva, et les trois jeunes femmes de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la chambre. Si modestement meublée qu'elle fut, la pièce offrait au moins trois cachettes – certes naïves, pour certaines, mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas trop pour ses amies. Liz et Lily avaient toutes les qualités intellectuelles nécessaires pour imaginer une stratégie qui leur permettrait à toutes les trois de se protéger mutuellement si l'une d'elles venait à être trouvée. Refermant la porte à clé, l'aubergiste entraîna le reste des rebelles vers une autre chambre.

− La prochaine, indiqua Harry.

− Pardon ?

− La prochaine chambre, précisa le Gryffondor. Les gardes commenceront par les deux premières, nous aurons donc besoin de nous en éloigner davantage, et cette fois-ci, il ne sera pas nécessaire de fermer à clé. L'équipe de Bowman et Tamara, le plan est extrêmement simple : dès que les soldats seront entrés dans les premières chambres, il vous faudra vous précipiter discrètement pour les neutraliser.

− C'est moi qui sauve Lily ! décréta Moira.

− Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, pendant ce temps ? interrogea Gamp.

− Observer, répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers l'aubergiste : Avez-vous une chambre de laquelle je puisse voir le palais ?

L'aubergiste opina, puis, séparés des Serpentard, Harry et les filles de Poufsouffle le suivirent jusqu'au milieu du couloir où le gérant ouvrit une nouvelle porte. C'était, à priori, la plus grande chambre de l'auberge : elle était meublée aussi modestement que les autres, mais elle était plus spacieuse et disposait même d'un balcon s'élevant juste au-dessus les toits de commerces bien moins hauts. Se hâtant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour être là à l'arrivée des gardes (« Ou ils trouveraient ça étrange, leur assura-t-il »), l'aubergiste se retira avec son trousseau de clefs, et sans refermer la porte de la chambre.

Harry et les Poufsouffle s'avancèrent de sorte à ne pas apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, et ils se placèrent de chaque côté des longs rideaux blancs pour observer l'énorme édifice. Il n'était plus loin du tout – ils pouvaient même en apercevoir l'entrée, devant laquelle patrouillait une poignée d'hommes –, mais l'atteindre sans se faire remarquer ne serait pas chose aisée : comme les commerces de la cité, le palais était encerclé d'une vaste place vide n'offrant presque aucune cachette. Seules les tours ovales qui l'encadraient de toutes parts, aux yeux de Harry, pourraient leur permettre de s'approcher, mais c'était compter sans les minces fenêtres trouant les façades.

− Farewell aurait peut-être dû nous faire son cours à la tombée de la nuit, non ? dit Debbie.

− C'aurait été l'idéal, admit Harry, mais nous nous arrangerons quand nous nous en serons approchés d'un peu plus près. Les gardes devraient avoir des informations relativement intéressantes, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas de jeunes recrues…

S'écartant de la porte-fenêtre, ils se rejoignirent à la porte. Rebecca Stevens colla aussitôt son oreille contre le panneau en bois, l'air concentré, mais Harry disposait d'une méthode bien plus pratique pour savoir si quelqu'un approchait : l'œil d'Astaroth traversa la porte et se tourna vers l'escalier, au fond du couloir, pour s'y diriger. Le seul inconvénient de la Projection, c'était qu'elle ne lui permettait pas de capter les bruits, aussi Harry fut-il très surpris lorsque, se tournant vers les marches, il vit un homme barbu et encapuchonné poser le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, son regard étincelant de prudence. La stupeur de Harry lui fit perdre la Projection.

− Je crois qu'ils sont là, murmura Rebecca.

− Ils le sont, confirma Harry.

Il n'avait pas vu le deuxième homme, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le sorcier encapuchonné était un garde royal. Harry et les Poufsouffle tendirent l'oreille du mieux qu'il put, mais à part un tintement de clefs juste après que le Gryffondor eut confirmé que les soldats étaient arrivés, ils n'entendirent plus rien durant un long moment. Ou bien Lily, Liz et Mary avaient neutralisé elles-mêmes leurs adversaires, ou bien ceux-ci n'avait pas trouvé la moindre d'entre elles – dans tous les cas, Harry et les trois jeunes femmes de Poufsouffle sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent la poignée de leur chambre tourner en grinçant légèrement.

Les baguettes jaillirent et se levèrent, puis la porte s'entrouvrit sensiblement pour laisser apparaître un œil bleu givré.

− Bowman ! souffla Harry en abaissant sa baguette.

− Vous avez eu peur, hein ? ricana la Serpentard. Venez, la voie est libre.

− Vous avez été drôlement discrètes, commenta Lucy. On n'a rien entendu !

− On n'a rien fait, avoua Bowman, mais on n'a pas encore très bien compris ce qui s'était passé.

− A quel propos ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Mais la réponse lui apparut d'elle-même lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre des filles de Gryffondor. Les gardes étaient inanimés sur le lit, vraisemblablement touchés par des éclairs de Stupéfixion. Lily, Liz, Mary, Deadheart, Moira, l'air boudeur, et Gamp attendaient patiemment, la magnifique Serpentard guettant par la fenêtre donnant sur la place qu'aucune autre visite indésirable ne s'approche.

− Vous vous en êtes débarrassées toutes seules, apparemment, dit Harry.

− Ce n'était pas bien difficile, affirma Liz. Dès que l'aubergiste a refermé la porte, Lily a soumis toute la pièce à des sortilèges de Silence, puis nous nous sommes cachées : Mary, sous le lit, a stupéfixé le deuxième à entrer et je me suis chargée du premier quand il s'est retourné sur son acolyte. Vite fait, bien fait.

− C'est pas juste, ronchonna Moira.

− Bien, dit Harry en réfléchissant. A présent, il va falloir agir rapidement. Liz et Deadheart, vous posez toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête à ces deux types : passage secret, changement des patrouilles, obstacles, tout ce qui pourra nous donner une idée de trajectoire et des menaces qui nous attendent. Tamara et les filles de Poufsouffle, il vaut mieux que vous restiez à proximité de la salle commune pour écouter les conversations des habitants passant par ici, nous en apprendrons peut-être un peu plus sur le parcours des autres élèves. Lily, tu surveilles la place et toi, Gamp, tu surveilles le palais. Bowman, Moira et Mary viennent avec moi.

− On va où ? s'étonna Mary.

− Nous allons essayer de nous approcher du palais, répondit Harry. Dès que Deadheart et Liz estimeront savoir ce dont nous aurons besoin, vous nous rejoignez. Prenez à gauche en sortant de l'auberge, il m'a semblé avoir vu une rue parallèle à celle menant au palais, nous trouverons peut-être un accès moins dégagé par là.

Toutes les consignes données en récoltant aucune objection, tous se séparèrent, les Poufsouffle descendant à la salle à manger avec Harry, Mary, Bowman et Moira où, à leur tour, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes. Les clients leur lancèrent quelques regards, conscients que les fouilles des gardes avaient été brutalement interrompues. Non sans d'abord lancer coups d'œil prudents par une fenêtre, Harry consentit enfin à sortir de l'auberge et entraîna à gauche les plus petites jeunes femmes de son équipe. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi ces trois-là : à une bonne distance, elles pourraient facilement passer pour des fillettes que pour des rebelles du fait de leurs tailles, à moins qu'elles ne soient aperçues par un homoncule à la vue singulièrement amplifiée.

Ils bifurquèrent dans la rue que Harry avait aperçue à leur arrivée sur la place, contournant les commerces avec la plus grande prudence, leurs regards bondissant en tous sens pour prévenir toute présence ennemie. Au fil de la progression, les boutiques et les magasins disparurent et leur firent retrouver des maisonnettes plus grandes, plus luxueuses que toutes celles qu'ils avaient croisées jusqu'à présent – et il ne fit aucun doute qu'ils avaient atteint le quartier riche de la cité, car limitrophe au palais.

− Là-bas ! dit Moira en pointant le doigt.

Harry la remarqua un instant plus tard : une petite allée perpendiculaire à la rue semblait prendre le chemin du palais, passant entre deux maisons. Elle était si étroite que même lui n'aurait pu y marcher à son aise, contraint à avancer de profil, mais il laissa d'abord les quatre jeunes femmes passer devant lui, car plus menues et rapides. Il les retrouva à l'extrémité du passage, où Bowman, en tête, s'était arrêtée pour jeter quelques œillades méfiantes.

− Y a rien, par ici, murmura-t-elle. Personne, ce qui est bon signe, mais aucune cachette non plus !

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au-dessus d'eux. Par chance, les toits triangulaires leur permettaient de ne pas être vus depuis les étages de la tour la plus proche, qui les masquait également des fenêtres du palais, mais il jugea ne rien avoir à apprendre d'autre depuis ce poste. Péniblement, il revint sur ses pas, les jeunes femmes le suivant, et s'assura qu'aucun garde n'approchait avant de retrouver la rue descendant à la place.

− Si on continue à faire le tour du palais, on sera encore ici quand Poudlard ira se coucher, soupira Moira.

− Attendons d'abord de savoir ce Liz et Deadheart ont appris des deux gardes, dit Harry.

Observant le reste de la rue, Harry repéra les quelques intersections susceptibles de leur permettre de rejoindre les autres façades du palais et de ses tours, mais il n'avait guère d'espoir de trouver un accès à l'édifice – à moins que Farewell fasse tomber la nuit, et encore, il paraissait inconcevable qu'ils atteignent le bâtiment royal sans se faire surprendre. Il aurait toujours pu espérer le soutien de Webster pour une diversion, mais le Serdaigle n'avait, comme James, aucune intention de se plier à une idée de Harry, et le risque d'être trahi pour perdre son pari était une éventualité qu'il se refusait d'ignorer.

− Lys' et Lily arrivent ! se réjouit Moira.

Harry se retourna. Par groupe de deux, les jeunes femmes laissées à l'auberge venaient à leur rencontre, mais il s'agissait d'une erreur dont Harry se serait volontiers passé. Parcourant les façades des maisons proches, il fit un geste aux trois adolescentes pour qu'elles le suivent, et tous quatre se dirigèrent à la rencontre de Deadheart et de la préfète-en-chef. Le Gryffondor tira sa baguette et décocha un éclair de lumière sur la porte du premier cottage du quartier modeste, et tout le monde comprit la crainte de Harry : à onze dans la rue, ils auraient eu bien du mal à passer inaperçus.

Deadheart et Lily pénétrèrent les premières dans la maison abandonnée, puis Liz et Gamp suivirent, puis Lucy et Rebecca. Debbie et Tamara atteignirent le palier en même temps que le petit groupe de Harry, qui ferma la porte après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à chaque extrémité de l'artère.

− Alors ? demanda-t-il.

− Il y a un passage secret qui permet de quitter et d'entrer dans le palais, révéla Liz. L'un des gardes y était des fois en poste, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de la garde royale ne le surprenne à roupiller et décide de l'affecter sous son nez. Sauf que le passage est protégé, lui aussi.

− Où se trouve-t-il ?

− Dans le flanc d'une colline située derrière le palais, dit Deadheart, sauf que ces imbéciles ont refusé de nous dire laquelle. Ils se contentaient de l'appeler par son nom et comme nous n'avons pas de carte…

− Tu parles un peu trop vite, dit Tamara en plongeant la main dans la poche de son uniforme pour en sortir une carte en parchemin. Juste avant que vous ne descendiez, nous avons nous aussi entendu dire des clients parler de se rendre dans un endroit au nom bizarre, alors j'en ai profité pour demander à l'aubergiste s'il avait une carte de la ville…

− Génial ! s'enthousiasma Harry en prenant la carte.

Il la déroula sur une vieille commode, les jeunes femmes venant s'agglutiner autour de lui. Liz et Deadheart se penchèrent et posèrent un doigt au même endroit au même moment, désignant une colline située à l'ouest – mais que les toits du quartier riche avaient dû cacher aux yeux de Harry. Le Gryffondor replia la carte en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

− Farewell a dit que nous pouvions transplaner, à présent, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Est-ce que le garde a dit quelle était l'importance de la sécurité ?

− Deux patrouilles circulant autour de la colline, plus quatre gardes protégeant la porte descendant au sous-sol, indiqua Deadheart.

− Devant le palais, il y avait une patrouille d'environ six hommes, dit Harry. Si nous considérons que chacune d'entre elles compte six gardes, nous allons devoir faire deux groupes de six et bien préparer notre coup. Nous ne transplanerons pas sur la colline, mais sur les voisines – la carte indique qu'il y a des bosquets d'arbres au pied de chacune d'elles. Ca nous permettra d'avoir une cachette d'où nous aurons une meilleure vue sur le terrain, qui nous permettra de calculer le temps que met une seule patrouille à faire le tour de la colline et, enfin, à établir un plan de bataille pour neutraliser six hommes d'un coup avant qu'ils aient le temps de donner l'alerte.

Si le plan était facile à construire, il le serait bien moins à mettre en pratique. Toutefois, personne ne chercha à le faire remarquer et, désignant Liz comme la meneuse du deuxième groupe, ils constituèrent deux équipes assez égales – la grande brune de Gryffondor fut ravie de conserver ses amies, y compris Moira. Inséparables, les filles de Serpentard se retrouvèrent sous la houlette de Harry, tout comme Tamara Steinway et Lucy Parsons. Alors, la préfète-en-chef s'occupa de vérifier qu'il était possible de transplaner depuis la maison, et tout le monde pivota à la rencontre des ténèbres du transplanage.

Comme annoncé par Harry, son équipe se retrouva dans un petit bosquet d'arbres niché entre les deux collines, dont celle au pied de laquelle se trouvait l'entrée du passage « secret ». Ils s'accroupirent immédiatement pour se mettre à couvert, puis choisirent des endroits d'où ils pourraient guetter toute arrivée des gardes. A peine eurent-ils trouvé leurs postes d'observation, qu'un parchemin apparut subitement devant Harry :

_Les patrouilles ont été vaincues ! Elles sont de notre côté !_

− Quoi ? murmura Harry, déconcerté.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gamp, tout près.

Harry leva une main pour lui demander quelques secondes, le temps d'envoyer l'œil d'Astaroth en direction de l'entrée du passage souterrain. Quatre gardes en assuraient encore la sécurité, et Harry craignit l'espace d'un bref instant que les patrouilles aient tendu un piège aux Gryffondor et aux Poufsouffle. Mais au moment où il adressa un signe à Tamara Steinway, derrière Gamp, quelque chose attira son attention : la Projection percevait de légers scintillements se rapprochant des soldats, et il comprit. A l'évidence, les Serdaigle avaient été à peine plus vifs et organisés qu'eux, et ils s'approchaient à présent de l'entrée du passage souterrain dissimulés sous des sortilèges de Dissimulation.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Gamp.

− Webster a une petite avance sur nous, répondit Harry en continuant à suivre la progression des Serdaigle. Le message de Lily indique que les deux patrouilles ont été vaincues sur leur versant : Tamara, tu peux lui répondre que nous avançons vers le passage secret. Ne lui dis pas pour les Serdaigle, elles risqueraient de se précipiter…

Emergeant du bosquet d'arbres, ils commencèrent à gravir la colline droit vers l'entrée du souterrain, alors que les Serdaigle neutralisaient plus ou moins habilement les quatre gardes – et Harry s'immobilisa soudainement : il n'y avait pas que l'équipe de Webster, les Maraudeurs les accompagnaient également.

− Quoi encore ?

− Les Serdaigle et les Maraudeurs agissent ensemble, dit Harry.

− Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Tamara Steinway, très intriguée.

Harry cessa sa Projection dès que les Serdaigle et les Maraudeurs ouvrirent la porte du passage souterrain et se ruèrent à l'intérieur, toujours cachés par leurs sortilèges de Dissimulation.

− Le pari que j'ai passé avec Webster et l'« affront » que j'ai fait à James doivent les avoir motivés à travailler ensemble pour me battre lors de cette simulation, dit-il d'un ton naturel. D'autant que les Maraudeurs ont perdu à peu près la moitié de leurs forces dès la première confrontation, ils avaient besoin de retrouver un groupe pour ne pas se faire décimer à la prochaine escarmouche.

Ils retrouvèrent le groupe de Liz quelques minutes plus tard, mais aucune des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle ne parut surprise de découvrir les quatre gardes de la porte inanimés.

− Vous savez si on a un long retard ? interrogea Liz.

− Trois ou quatre minutes, pas plus, répondit Harry tandis que Moira, enthousiaste, ouvrait la porte.

Un étroit escalier s'enfonçait dans le sol, sans torche ni lampe.

− Et nous allons le creuser un peu plus, dit Harry avec satisfaction. N'allumez pas vos baguettes magiques, des gardes comme les autres pourraient savoir que nous approchons.

− On va se casser la figure ! protesta Moira.

− Je vous guiderai, dit Harry. Tenez-vous par la main : tant que je ne vous aurai pas dit que nous avons atteint la dernière marche, prenez soin à ne faire un pas que si vous sentez une marche contre votre talon. Ca va laisser à nos camarades une bonne avance et un temps assez appréciable pour faire du dégât.

Les jeunes femmes se donnèrent la main pour former une chaîne, tandis que Harry passait devant. Une main se saisit de la sienne et, activant la nyctalopie de l'œil d'Astaroth, il entraîna son équipe dans l'escalier. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet, descendant avec lenteur chacune des marches qui les emmenaient sous le sol à une assez bonne profondeur – après tout, il fallait que le souterrain passe sous les rues, mais aussi sous les caves. Enfin, un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Harry posa le pied sur la dernière marche et se retourna.

Le regard de Deadheart se planta aussitôt sur son œil rouge, le scrutant avec un petit sourire en coin qui laissait clairement deviner qu'elle commençait – ou avait déjà compris – pourquoi celui-ci s'allumait parfois. Elle hocha simplement la tête et tourna la tête vers Moira, qui avait insisté pour être accrochée à Deadheart et à Lily, afin de lui faire savoir que la dernière marche était proche. Harry la descendit et se déplaça pour aider chacune des filles à atteindre le sol plat, préférant ne prendre aucun risque de voir l'une d'entre elles déraper au dernier moment.

− Et maintenant ? chuchota Debbie.

− On continue dans les mêmes conditions, répondit Harry. Le sol est régulier et l'espace relativement large, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à en atteindre l'autre extrémité sans bobo. Restez juste attentive à mes annonces, si je dois en passer une.

Il remonta la file des jeunes femmes pour s'y ressaisir de la main de Deadheart, et ils repartirent. Il se demanda si les Serdaigle et les Maraudeurs avaient traversé dans l'obscurité ou à la lumière de leurs baguettes, ce qui était, à ses yeux, plus probable – et surtout, s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur des gardes dès leur sortie du passage. Il fallut encore plus de temps pour accéder à l'autre extrémité du couloir qu'ils n'en avaient mis pour descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Un autre escalier, droit et escarpé, remontait à présent à la surface.

− Attendez quelques secondes, murmura Harry.

Deadheart fit passer la consigne, tandis qu'il envoyait son œil gauche regarder par-delà le pan de mur bloquant la sortie. Loin du somptueux décor de Massalia, Tumter paraissait ne pas s'être donné beaucoup de peine pour la décoration du palais, car tout y était blond – à l'exception de larges et longues boiseries qui couraient sur un petit morceau des murs étonnamment hauts. La Projection fila à travers les airs, jusqu'à la première intersection où le Gryffondor lança un regard circulaire, mais les couloirs étaient vides – et il recommença de l'autre côté, où il ne vit rien non plus.

− On peut y aller, annonça-t-il. Faîtes attention, les marches ne sont pas bien grandes.

Ils entamèrent leur ascension, l'œil d'Astaroth continuant à relier les deux bouts du couloir pour vérifier qu'un garde n'approchait pas. A leur approche, la lumière du jour revint quand le pan de mur coulissa et tous les douze sortirent dans le couloir, certaines avec plus de méfiance que d'autres. Les mains se lâchèrent, même si Moira ne trouva guère ce moment agréable, mais il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à Harry pour remarquer qu'il s'était déjà si habitué à la main de Deadheart qu'il ne l'avait toujours libérée.

− Encore heureux que ce ne soit que la main, dit Bowman d'un ton goguenard.

Harry ne lui accorda aucune attention, son œil gauche filant à travers les couloirs pour essayer de retrouver une trace des Maraudeurs, des Serdaigle ou repérer les Protecteurs. Si tous les chemins menaient au roi, comme avait dit l'aubergiste, ils représentaient plus exactement un véritable dédale. Des petits halls étaient disséminés ici et là et d'eux jaillissaient systématiquement une demi-douzaine de passages, et le manque d'ornements marquants ne cessa de donner à Harry la désagréable impression d'être déjà passé par-ci ou par-là.

Enfin, presque par hasard, il aperçut un éclair de lumière rouge au moment où il faisait pivoter son œil.

− Allons-y ! dit-il.

L'avantage de la Projection, c'était qu'elle était complètement connectée à son cerveau, si bien que Harry était capable de savoir à quel endroit précis du palais se trouvait l'œil d'Astaroth. Celui-ci, qu'il avait envoyé voir qui était à l'origine du sort, tourna dans un couloir au fond duquel se livrait un véritable feu d'artifice, devant de très grandes portes de bois finement sculptées de reliefs tortueux. _Parfait_, songea Harry,_ ces imbéciles vont libérer un passage royal jusqu'à Tumter_.

Au bout du couloir, un hall différent des autres et aux meubles renversés était le théâtre d'une rude bataille qui, bien évidemment, opposaient les Protecteurs encore en jeu et les rebelles ayant suivi Webster et James. Des deux côtés, les « pertes » étaient nombreuses : James, Webster, Remus et Winters bataillaient sévère contre Haustin et Rogue.

− Une minute, dit Harry en s'arrêtant à deux couloirs de la bagarre. Liz, Deadheart, Lily et… Moira, vous allez dans le couloir de droite, vous tournez deux fois à gauche et serez alors en mesure de prendre Rogue et Haustin à revers, et ne vous pressez pas trop : je ne voudrais pas que James et Webster soient sauvés et m'éliminent quand j'aurais le dos tourné.

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent, tandis que Harry ramenait l'œil d'Astaroth dans son orbite gauche. La simulation ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait espéré : Farewell pourrait désormais affirmer qu'il possédait la faculté dans le noir et de projeter sa vue au-delà de son corps. Harry, entraînant le reste de l'équipe vers le lieu du combat, chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir menant aux portes de la salle du trône – ou tout au moins, qu'il pensait être la cachette de Tumter.

Les sortilèges cessèrent soudainement de pleuvoir, surprenant même les derniers rebelles encore debout. Liz et Lily apparurent les premières à l'autre extrémité du couloir, que Harry faisait déjà remonter aux autres.

− Il ne reste plus que vous ? lança la voix de Webster d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Les visages de James et du Serdaigle se décomposèrent lorsqu'ils virent surgir Harry et la totalité des filles qui avaient choisi de rejoindre son équipe. Winters réprima à grand-peine un sourire en rejoignant Tamara, alors que les regards narquois et supérieurs fusaient vers les deux « rivaux » de Harry. Celui-ci fit courir son regard en tous sens, mais il sembla que Remus avait été éliminé de la simulation juste avant que Rogue et Haustin eussent enfin été neutralisés.

− Bien, dit Harry, nous allons enfin voir ce que Tumter vaut !

− Quoi ? s'étonna Winters.

Tamara se chargea elle-même de lui expliquer le soupçon de Harry, qui fit un signe à son équipe de se décaler sur le côté pour ne pas faire face à l'encadrement des portes. Il leva sa baguette magique dessus, mais trop tard : jugeant parfaitement ridicule de telles précautions, Webster et James, goguenards, le devancèrent. Les panneaux s'ouvrirent à la volée, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un éclair de lumière rouge ne jaillisse de la salle du trône et n'atteigne le Serdaigle à la poitrine, le faisant immédiatement disparaître de la simulation. L'air déconcerté par l' « anticipation » du Double-Baguette – même si Harry aurait davantage rejeté la faute sur la stupidité des deux jeunes hommes –, James parut momentanément figé, mais il se reprit juste à temps et s'élança dans la salle.

− Slughorn n'a pas tort : tu devrais peut-être enseigner, dit Lucy.

Ils pénétrèrent en masse dans la salle du trône, spacieuse et brillamment éclairée par de hautes fenêtres. Le lieu n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry le hall d'entrée de l'étrange maison de Beherit, avec ses larges piliers de marbre – même si ceux-ci étaient bleus et veinés de blanc – dressés dans des renfoncements. Debout devant un fauteuil à dossier haut, identique à celui de Dumbledore, une silhouette encapuchonnée laissait passer un sortilège décoché par James en penchant simplement la tête sur le côté.

− Allons-y ! s'exclama Winters, enthousiaste.

Motivés après leur long périple à travers la cité, ils se précipitèrent pour soutenir James, laissant Harry derrière eux. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin et se déplaça jusqu'à un pilier pour s'appuyer dessus, sa baguette prête à dévier tout sortilège qui le prendrait pour cible. _Les idiots_, songea-t-il. Il avait beau leur avoir affirmé que le roi était Tumter, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que le Double-Baguette se tenait plus droit que le massalien – et à l'évidence, Tumter était parvenu à libérer une petite partie de son âme pour affronter ses camarades.

La première salve de sortilèges envoyée par les rebelles se brisa contre un bouclier d'énergie, qui fut traversé à la seconde suivante par un jet de lumière qui atteignit Rebecca Stevens à l'estomac, l'éliminant du jeu. Harry eut un hochement de tête désabusé. Comment avaient-ils tous pu oublier la deuxième baguette que possédait le roi ? Or, leur erreur venait de là : ils avaient cru si naïvement que le bouclier d'énergie concentrait déjà la baguette de Tumter qu'ils en avaient oublié la seconde, mais le massalien venait de la leur rappeler.

C'était un spectacle aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Fascinant, parce que Tumter bougeait très peu : ses baguettes s'orientaient vers ses adversaires sans qu'il n'esquive le moindre mouvement avec ses bras, l'une d'elles servant à protéger quand l'autre attaquait, toujours avec une grande précision – et terrifiant, outre par ce qu'il adviendrait si le massalien finissait par devenir un ennemi, par la bêtise de ses adversaires. Ils attaquaient encore et encore et semblaient ne même pas s'apercevoir que Tumter profitait du moment où chaque élève lançait un sortilège pour le renvoyer dans la classe de Farewell. Les choses auraient sûrement été différentes si Harry avait eu le temps de transmettre ses consignes, comme de protéger son voisin ou sa voisine quand celui-ci ou celle-ci jetait son sort…

Il ne resta bien plus que Deadheart et Lily. La Serpentard avait été remarquable, alternant défense et attaque en hâte, ce qui avait failli lui coûter cher à plus d'une reprise. Quant à la préfète-en-chef, ses déplacements précis et vifs constituaient la principale raison pour laquelle elle était toujours debout – mais c'était précisément le but. Le Gryffondor, jusqu'alors appuyé contre le pilier, se redressa enfin et amorça un pas lorsque surgirent brusquement des boules de lumière, juste au-dessus sous le plafond.

− Ca ne marchera pas, murmura Harry.

Comme si elles n'avaient qu'une provocation, elles fondirent sur les trois élèves encore en course, tournoyant, zigzaguant, visiblement capables d'attaquer de tout côté. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sans leur prêter de réelle attention, se remémorant le souvenir de l'Introspection où, lors de la dernière scène, il avait été attaqué par un serpent géant. Ravivant son besoin de respirer, de se dégager de l'étreinte écrasante du reptile, il ressentit à nouveau la sensation d'être comprimé de toutes parts, des pieds à la tête, toute sa peau semblant frémir sous la pression.

Alors, une onde de choc jaillit de son corps, de ses orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, et se répandit dans la salle du trône en faisant disparaître tous les sortilèges téléguidés qu'elle heurta. Lily et Deadheart avaient disparu pendant qu'il se concentrait, mais il ne le remarqua que maintenant en portant son regard jusqu'à Tumter, qui fit jaillir un bouclier d'énergie suffisamment puissant pour contrer l'Onde envoyée par Harry. Celui-ci réaffirma sa prise sur sa baguette et alla se placer face au massalien, déterminé à donner le meilleur de lui-même – ou, en tout cas, un « semblant de meilleur de lui-même » pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être écrasé par Sirius à la prochaine phase éliminatoire, samedi.

A présent qu'ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre, Harry remarqua que les épaules du massalien étaient revenues à leur hauteur habituelle, voutées. Forcément, un seul adversaire devait lui paraître bien moins terrible que treize – mais Harry y trouva là une franche motivation à tout faire pour vaincre Tumter. Ils restèrent immobiles, car tous deux préféraient laisser son adversaire lancer le premier sortilège, mais Harry dut bien céder à la tentation et son sortilège de Désarmement passa entre le coude et les côtes de Tumter, qui décocha quasi-instantanément un trait bleu vers le Gryffondor. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté avec sérénité, l'ayant vu venir, et contre-attaqua, mais Tumter esquiva une nouvelle fois en arquant un peu plus le bras. Coup de chance ou effet de son entraînement, Harry ne saurait le dire, mais bien qu'il perçut un mouvement de baguette de Tumter, il lui fallut entendre l'air vibrer pour sentir la menace invisible qui s'approchait.

Et dire que son âme était de nouveau emprisonnée ! pesta Harry, bluffé. Même dans sa lenteur la plus extrême, le massalien demeurait un adversaire coriace et particulièrement réactif, déjouant toutes les critiques qui s'étaient protées dans son dos quand les phases éliminatoires avaient approché. De toute évidence, Farewell avait vu juste en pensant que Tumter finirait en finale, mais Harry avait bien l'intention de l'y retrouver.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait sans que Tumter n'en profite pour l'attaquer, visiblement déterminé à toujours laisser le Gryffondor relancer les hostilités, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Harry. Il ne voulait pas trop en montrer aux autres, mais même au sein de Morpheus, il pouvait avoir recours à quelques astuces sans que les spectateurs n'en sachent rien – en tout cas, se dit-il, ça valait le coup d'essayer !

Levant sa baguette magique en activant sa nyctalopie, Harry fit jaillir une boule de lumière noire qui explosa à mi-chemin et répandit aussitôt une obscurité totale dans toute la salle du trône. Bien entendu, Tumter connaissait au moins un sortilège pour dissiper cette purée de pois ténébreuse, aussi Harry se hâta-t-il de ramener sa main et, à la manière d'un lanceur de baseball, de jeter sa baguette vers le massalien au moment où celui-ci, aussi lent que d'habitude, abaissait mollement la sienne.

Ce fut un véritable concours de fractions de seconde, car au moment où le sortilège de Tumter s'éleva dans un bruissement assourdissant, la baguette de Harry décrivit une nouvelle rotation et décocha soudainement un éclair de lumière rouge. Les ténèbres se dissipaient déjà à son extrémité lorsqu'elle repartit en arrière, fendant les airs à destination de la main de Harry qui n'en crut pas sa chance de voir son maléfice du Lanceur, made in Grinval, se réaliser dans la plus grande discrétion, mais aussi de constater que son sortilège de Stupéfixion atteignit Tumter à la poitrine, le faisant disparaître de la simulation.


	55. La botte secrète de Sirius

La victoire de Harry sur Tumter fit sensation, d'autant que personne n'ignorait que le massalien avait vaincu à lui seul treize adversaires l'ayant attaqué en même temps. Si Webster tint parole quant à son pari perdu, il ne prit pas la peine de le faire savoir à Harry, qui ne s'inquiétait de toute façon pas : Farewell ne manquerait pas, lui, de toucher un mot ou deux au père du Serdaigle à leur prochaine rencontre. Outre sa victoire lui permettant d'avoir, à son tour, le droit de préparer une simulation – qui ne serait découverte qu'au retour des vacances –, Harry offrit cent points à Gryffondor, contre soixante-quinze de Tumter pour Serpentard, et toutes les jeunes femmes l'ayant suivi ramassèrent vingt points chacune. Si on lui reprocha d'avoir fractionné le camp des rebelles et laissé James et Webster sacrifier leur équipe dans le palais, Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se défendre, car Farewell le fit de lui-même. Mais les véritables conséquences du résultat final de la simulation se firent ressentir très tôt : à présent qu'il avait fait ses preuves, Harry était considéré comme le Gryffondor le plus impressionnant, et bien qu'il n'eut toujours pas accédé « à la tête » de sa maison, sa popularité allant grand train. Le cinquième année de Serdaigle à qui Farewell avait confié la prochaine simulation de sa classe, vint régulièrement le voir pendant toute la journée de vendredi pour lui demander si telle ou telle idée risquerait d'être déjouée par ses camarades, et quelques filles, essentiellement de sixième année, commencèrent à minauder ouvertement sur son passage – ce qui, étrangement, déplaisait beaucoup à Moira.

− Pitchoun craint qu'à force de fréquenter Lily, tu finisses par tomber amoureux d'elle et tentes de la séduire : pour éviter une telle « catastrophe », elle a décidé que tu succomberais au charme de Deadheart, expliqua Mary à la table du petit déjeuner, le samedi matin. Ce qui, dans un sens, est un très grand honneur, car Moira n'a jamais supporté que quelqu'un court après Deadheart non plus. C'est _sa_ Lily et _sa_ Lys', comme elle dit. C'est pour cela que tu t'es retrouvé à tenir la main de Deadheart dans le souterrain : Moira a insisté pour être derrière elle – et en troisième position. C'est elle aussi qui derrière le pari que tu as passé avec Lily juste avant le premier tour. Mais au fait, tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner au bal de la Saint-Valentin ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

− Pas encore, reconnut Harry. J'attends que le bal soit officialisé, même si j'aimerais que Dumbledore refuse !

− Aucune chance, assura Mary. Pitchoun a presque finalisé sa décoration et doit présenter son projet demain, à la première heure. Même Gamp, qui déteste la Saint-Valentin parce que les couples l'écœurent avec « leurs bons sentiments », a admis qu'elle regretterait presque ne pas avoir un cavalier !

Ce qui, à l'entendre, constituait la preuve irréfutable que Dumbledore céderait à la tentation d'organiser ce bal.

− De toute façon, Deadheart acceptera d'être ta cavalière, dit Liz.

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Harry.

− Parce qu'elle s'est toujours considérée au-dessus des garçons de Poudlard, expliqua la grande brune. Or, toi, tu lui as non seulement montré que tu étais plus intelligent et malin qu'elle, mais en plus tu la surpasses dans son domaine de prédilection, à savoir la défense contre les forces du Mal. Même si Pitchoun n'essayait pas de te faire tomber amoureux d'elle pour réserver Lily à Tumter, tu peux être sûr que Deadheart t'aurait déjà plus parlé qu'à la moitié des mecs de Serpentard. Elle te perçoit sûrement comme une source d'apprentissage intéressante, car tu as des choses à lui enseigner, comme ta façon d'analyser une situation. Le problème est que ça n'arrange pas ton cas…

− A cause de ses soupirants, affirma Harry.

− Et pas seulement ceux encore scolarisés, car elle a d'anciens élèves qui sont toujours accrocs à elle. Si elle se fait un réel plaisir à réduire à néant les espoirs de ses soupirants les plus agressifs qui sont encore à Poudlard, elle aura bien du mal à identifier ceux qui en sont partis s'ils essayent de t'attaquer – à moins que tu ne connaisses le nom de ton agresseur, évidemment. Les plus discrets et ingénieux, notamment, peuvent s'en prendre à toi sans se faire reconnaître.

− Il faut ajouter, reprit Mary, que tu es le seul garçon dont elle apprécie la présence. Si James ou Webster avait été notre meneur pendant la simulation, tu peux être certain que tous les caprices de Pitchoun n'auraient pas suffi à convaincre Deadheart de prendre la main de l'un d'eux… En fait, elle ne les aurait même jamais suivis lors de la composition des équipes. Bref, les soupirants de Deadheart n'aiment pas du tout que vous vous entendiez aussi bien, et ça ne va pas tarder à empirer quand tout le monde saura – si ce n'est pas déjà fait – que vous avez été un peu longs à vous lâcher la main, à notre arrivée dans le palais.

− Ca ne veut rien dire, souffla Harry, désabusé. Je ne faisais plus attention à la main que je tenais, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre.

− Oh mais ça, ils s'en moquent bien, dit Liz d'un ton indifférent. Que tu aies oublié que tu tenais sa main, pour eux, ça ne change rien au fait que Deadheart ait oublié la sienne, à ce que nous a raconté Pitchoun. Et elle a assez bien résumé, hier soir, ce que les soupirants de Deadheart penseront : si vous vous tenez par la main sans en être conscients, tout le monde y verra le signe que toi et elle êtes déjà assez « proches » pour vous sentir à l'aise dans vos contacts physiques.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il était assez malheureux qu'il puisse anticiper les actions de mages noirs et que la mentalité d'étudiants jaloux lui échappe autant, se dit-il, alors que Lily et Moira, comme tous les matins où la petite brune avait dormi la veille dans la tour Gryffondor, arrivaient parmi les derniers élèves.

− Coucou ! dit gaiement Moira en effectuant son petit saut habituel.

Et comme chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait dans son bond, elle prit d'abord le temps de se masser le fessier avant de commencer à remplir son assiette de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

− Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Lily.

− On expliquait à Harry la situation assez inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouve vis-à-vis de Deadheart, et des soupirants de celle-ci, répondit Liz. Et c'est compter sans Potter et Black, bien sûr.

− A mon avis, les Maraudeurs ne seront plus un réel problème à partir de maintenant, dit Lily d'un air paisible. En descendant dans la salle commune, on a entendu Sirius et James qui parlaient de s'excuser auprès de Remus à cause d'une petite dispute, hier soir. Et d'après ce que j'en ai compris, il semble que Harry en ait été le sujet. J'ai toujours su que Remus finirait par s'énerver devant la bêtise des trois autres, qu'il comprendrait que son amitié le rendait un peu trop souple…

− Une bonne chose de faite, donc, dit Liz d'un ton satisfait.

− En tout cas, la situation de Harry ne va pas s'arranger, chantonna Moira. Lys' a parié avec Ava qu'elle serait la dernière fille et Harry, le dernier garçon, sauf que Lily a perdu juste après elle ! Du coup, elle doit demander à Harry de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Et comme elle croyait aussi que Webster serait l'un des derniers à atteindre le palais, elle a également le pari que j'ai fait avec elle !

− Et c'est quoi, le gage ? demanda Harry, non sans une certaine méfiance.

− Elle devra te tenir par le bras pendant la sortie, répondit la petite brune de Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Harry roula des yeux, bien que, l'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina au bras de Deadheart, sous la neige, tous les deux passant un agréable moment où la Serpentard lui gratifierait un sourire aussi franc que ceux exclusivement réservés à ses amies. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée.

− Et si je te promets de ne pas chercher à séduire Lily, est-ce que tu arrêteras de fomenter ces complots ?

Moira afficha son expression la plus choquée, comme si elle ne croyait une seule seconde qu'on puisse tenir ce genre de promesse, mais son visage se fendit une seconde plus tard d'un sourire malicieux :

− Non !

Harry s'y était attendu, bien sûr, mais il poussa quand même un profond soupir las.

− Bref ! dit Mary en sortant son éternel parchemin des duels. Il faudrait que Timothy publie ce genre de choses dans les salles communes, tiens… Quoi qu'il en soit, les « duels chocs » du jour : Mulciber contre Avery pour le premier groupe. Deadheart contre Tumter pour le deuxième, Ava retrouve Winters en compagnie de Remus dans le troisième, Rogue n'aura que Strand comme adversaire sérieux dans le quatrième, Haustin et Webster devraient s'entretuer dans le cinquième…

− Mais c'est vrai que Webster n'est pas tête de liste, s'étonna Harry, le réalisant.

− Il s'arrange pour toujours finir deuxième de son groupe, expliqua Lily, même si tout le monde sait qu'il sera qualifié pour les phases finales sans aucune difficulté.

− Dans le sixième, ça va faire mal : Sirius, Harry, Gamp et le frère de Sirius, poursuivit Mary. Le septième, les choses ne seront pas moins compliquées, car Pitchoun devra se battre avec Lisa, Mooner et Spencer. Le huitième groupe, nous avons Debbie, Tamara, Megan et Rebecca. Dans le neuvième, ça va faire mal aussi : James, Toole, Lucy et Huddle. Et dans le dixième, Lily et Liz en découdront surtout avec Northern.

− Northern ? répéta Harry. Il est dans notre classe ?

− En sixième année, rectifia Moira. A Serpentard. C'est un soupirant très acharné de Lys' et un duelliste plutôt coriace, mais il est affreusement prétentieux. Il est persuadé que Lys' craquera pour lui avant la fin de l'année, il n'arrête pas de tenir de grands discours devant ses potes et croit même que si tu parles avec Lys', c'est seulement parce qu'elle se joue de toi pour te briser le cœur quand elle t'aura séduit – et de cette façon, montrer à Poudlard que même les Gryffondor lui mangent dans la main !

Elle se pencha un peu en avant, l'air conspirateur :

− Mais en fait, murmura-t-elle, il ne supporte pas l'idée que sa famille n'ait aucun lien de parenté avec celle de Lys'. Moi, je connais la généalogie des Deadheart par cœur ! Son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-tante s'est mariée avec un Potter, et son arrière-arrière-grand-père maternel était mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère paternelle ! Il y a aussi une Bowman, deux Black, un Lestrange, un Londubat, une Gamp, un McDowell, un McKinnon…

− Ca ira, Pitchoun, ça ira, l'interrompit Lily en souriant. Harry pourra le constater de ses propres yeux pendant les vacances de Noël !

− Même pas vrai ! dit Moira. Il va juste regarder par les serrures de la chambre de Lys' et la salle de bains !

− Mince, tu m'as démasqué ! plaisanta Harry.

La petite brune afficha à nouveau son air le plus choqué mais, presque aussitôt, un sourire malicieux vint étirer ses lèvres :

− Je vais lui répéter, chantonna-t-elle.

− C'était pour rire, dit Harry.

− Oui, oui, dit Moira d'un air joyeux et pas convaincu.

Harry sourit malgré lui, mais il ne se faisait aucun souci : Deadheart saurait, elle, que c'était une blague, et sur ces dernières paroles, les élèves furent invités à sortir de la Grande Salle le temps que les estrades remplacent les cinq longues tables. Il sembla falloir un certain moment à Moira pour trouver un moyen d'exploiter l'« aveu » de Harry, car les hautes portes de la Grande Salle avaient déjà eu le temps de se refermer quand elle reprit la parole, en s'adressant directement à lui :

− Mais si tu ne veux pas que je le répète, il faut faire un pari avec moi !

− Le contraire m'aurait étonné, grogna Harry. Je t'écoute.

− Si tu ne bats pas Black et Callista, tu devras inviter Lys' à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la Saint-Valentin !

Harry roula des yeux, mais il sentit nettement Lily, Mary et Liz rirent sous cape.

− D'accord, dit-il en réfléchissant très vite, mais si je réussis, tu…

− Pas le droit de m'interdire de te faire tomber amoureux de Lys' ! protesta Moira avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase.

− On n'a pas le droit d'interdire un gage, si ?

− Pitchoun a tous les droits, c'est elle qui a lancé l'idée des paris, révéla Lily en se retenant de rire.

− Et merde, grommela Harry. Bon bah, si je réussis, tu devras… te déguiser en mère Noël pour faire une photo à Lily…

Moira sembla une nouvelle fois choquée, mais davantage parce que l'idée ne lui était jamais venue plutôt que par la photo en elle-même.

− C'est d'accord ! dit-elle alors avec un grand sourire.

− Elle t'a bien eu, ricana Liz.

− Quoi ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Elle a lancé le même gage à Deadheart si elle ne battait pas Tumter, avoua Mary.

La petite brune de Serpentard s'empressa de se cacher derrière Lily, comme si elle redoutait une réaction plus ou moins violente de Harry, qui était déjà occupé à réfléchir à l'avenir. Il peinait déjà à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour que Deadheart et lui ne s'ennuient pas pendant les vacances de Noël, alors si en plus ils auraient à passer toute la Saint-Valentin ensemble…

− A moi ! s'enthousiasma Lily. Si tu ne bats Sirius en moins de… cinq minutes, tu devras m'envoyer au moins une photo de toi et de Deadheart pendant vos vacances.

− D'accord, répéta Harry, exaspéré – et, plus encore, désespéré. Mais si je réussis, je veux que tu passes… dix minutes, au moins, en tête à tête avec Tumter pendant ces mêmes vacances.

Les lèvres de Lily tressaillirent, indiquant clairement que le gage lui plaisait bien, et elle acquiesça.

− A mon tour, se réjouit Liz avec un sourire sadique. Si tu ne bats pas Black avec un sortilège original, tu seras obligé de demander à Deadheart de te trouver un gage.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Quand bien même il perdrait, il imaginait mal Deadheart trouver un gage pire que ceux des filles de Gryffondor.

− OK, dit-il. Si ton duel contre Lily dure plus de cinq minutes, tu devras offrir un cadeau de Noël particulier à Remus.

− Ca me va, répondit Liz.

Harry soupira à nouveau, content que les paris cessent enfin. Les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent après que Moira et Lily aient passé trois paris, puis les élèves affluèrent massivement, enthousiastes ou concentrés, les uns pressés d'en découdre rejoignant avec bonne humeur leur estrade, les autres, plus patients, préférant d'abord terminer leur discussion. S'éloignant vers l'estrade de Sirius, Harry eut la surprise de voir Deadheart s'interposer en affichant son sourire le plus goguenard – et presque instantanément, les yeux curieux, jaloux, soupçonneux ou encore furieux, s'orientèrent sur eux.

− Un petit pari, Potter ? lança la magnifique Serpentard.

L'incrédulité et l'indignation déformèrent les expressions des curieux et des soupirants de Deadheart, et quasi-instantanément, la nouvelle se répandit d'estrade en estrade : Deadheart passait pour la première fois, semblait-il, un pari avec un garçon.

− Propose, dit Harry.

− Tu devras battre Callista en utilisant un sortilège semblable à celui dont tu t'es servi face à Choupinette, sans quoi il te faudra trouver un cadeau mémorable à mon père, dit Deadheart.

− Ca me convient, répondit Harry, qui avait déjà une idée en tête. Quant à toi, si tu ne résistes pas à Tumter au moins deux minutes, tu devras… faire un cadeau mémorable à Moira.

− Tu n'es pas très inspiré, commenta Deadheart, narquoise, mais ça me parait raisonnable.

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre son estrade. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Moira tirer la langue à Bowman et, selon toute vraisemblance, la petite brune de Serpentard avait remporté son tout premier pari de la journée. Se rapprochant de l'estrade de Sirius, indifférent aux regards plus ou moins hostiles qui continuaient de le suivre de loin, Harry retrouva Gamp qui attendait patiemment que le premier duel – Sirius contre Regulus – commence.

− Moira et Bowman avaient parié que Deadheart viendrait, ou non, me proposer un pari ? demanda-t-il.

− Choupinette a une imagination débordante pour les paris, et son amitié avec Tumter lui permet de remporter chacun d'eux à coup sûr, même si je me demande bien comment il peut en deviner aussi précisément le résultat – alors que lui-même perd de temps en temps, confia Gamp.

Harry hocha la tête au moment où le minuscule professeur Flitwick annonçait le début des premiers duels, son collègue de défense contre les forces du Mal ayant pris froid à la gorge la veille. S'intéressant vaguement au duel entre les deux frères Black, Harry réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Rien de bien important, mais le détail lui percuta l'esprit avec une telle brusquerie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

− Pourquoi les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'ont-elles pas le même surnom pour désigner Moira ?

Gamp eut un sourire en coin.

− Encore un pari perdu, mais lors du dernier match de Quidditch de notre quatrième année, dit-elle. Lys', Ava et moi avons le droit de l'appeler « Choupinette », mais pas les Gryffondor, et inversement. Et comme Evans en a perdu un autre juste après, elle a ensorcelé un parchemin pour que Moira sache qui enfreint cette « règle », et si l'une de nous le fait, elle récolte un gage. Ah, attention...

Harry l'avait vu venir, lui aussi, et tous deux reculèrent d'un pas vif pour passer derrière la protection installée autour de l'estrade. Le sortilège qui les avait prit pour cible, dévié par Regulus, se brisa sur la barrière invisible.

− C'était juste, remarqua Gamp avec indifférence.

Sirius parvint enfin à se défaire de son frère, qui perdit sa baguette, la reprit et descendit de l'estrade avec une profonde déception furieuse. Le Maraudeur ayant apparemment envie d'enchaîner, il lança un regard de défi vers Harry, mais la Serpentard sembla trouver l'occasion trop tentante pour attendre davantage. Harry, esseulé, tourna les yeux dans toutes les directions pour analyser la situation. Mulciber luttait toujours contre Avery, qui semblait si agacé de perdre qu'il en développait des ressources assez inattendues. Sur la deuxième estrade, Deadheart était sortie victorieuse de son affrontement avec un cinquième année de Poufsouffle apparemment intimidé par la très belle jeune femme. A côté, Remus, audacieux, parvint à réaliser une esquive qui lui permit de remporter son duel face à un Winters aussi surpris qu'impressionné par la manœuvre, et les deux adolescents descendirent en riant – indéniablement, Lunard était le Maraudeur le plus apprécié par les élèves des autres maisons, songea Harry. Non sans quelques petites surprises désagréables pendant son combat, Rogue avait vaincu Strand. Quant à Haustin et Webster, sur l'estrade voisine, ils semblaient se réserver le tout dernier duel et guère pressés de se battre avec les autres membres de leur groupe. En face, Sirius et Gamp paraissaient se neutraliser, pour le moment. Pivotant sur place, Harry regarda Mooner désarmer une Gryffondor de troisième année rondouillarde et à l'air féroce. Un peu plus loin, Megan Lawson et Rebecca Stevens montaient sur leur estrade en échangeant quelques commentaires à propos d'il ne savait quoi. Encore derrière l'estrade de Debbie, Lucy Parsons en finissait péniblement avec Toole et céda sa place à Huddle, qui aurait affaire face à un Serdaigle de sixième année. Et enfin, Liz, toujours partante après sa victoire contre une Serpentard de quatrième année, regarda le fameux Northern se présenter face à elle.

Harry reconnut immédiatement le Serpentard, puisqu'ils s'étaient affrontés lors du premier tour, mais celui-ci ne lui avait présenté aucun réel problème – peut-être volontairement, d'ailleurs. C'était un jeune homme robuste et brun qui, en dépit de ses traits anguleux, s'efforçait de paraître aussi arrogant que Deadheart, bien que celle-ci eut cet air naturellement.

Le professeur Flitwick annonça le départ pour les deuxièmes duels, mais l'attention de Harry, porté jusqu'alors sur Sirius et Gamp, fut détournée par l'arrivée de Bowman qui, visiblement, ne s'approchait pas pour soutenir la grande blonde de Serpentard.

− Fais un pari avec moi ! Fais un pari avec moi ! scanda-t-elle.

− Vous n'allez pas toutes vous y mettre, soupira Harry, las.

− Bien sûr que si, répondit Bowman d'un air joyeux. Allez, Potter !

− Très bien, très bien…

− Cool ! Parions sur le moyen qui mettra un terme au duel entre Lys' et Tumter ! dit la Serpentard. J'opte pour un sortilège de Désarmement. Si c'est le cas, tu devras me montrer le programme que tu auras préparé pour votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard de Noël.

− Bien, dit Harry en réfléchissant.

Il fallait reconnaître que Bowman avait bien fait de lui proposer un pari : il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à l'idée d'un programme pour cette journée au village sorcier, mais il valait mieux que les choses le mieux possible pour que les vacances de Noël ne deviennent pas ennuyeuses dès le premier jour. Si Deadheart passait un bon moment en sa compagnie, il en apprendrait peut-être plus sur elle et ses goûts et les sujets de discussion qui lui plaisaient.

− Je penche pour un sortilège de Blocage, reprit-il alors. Et si j'ai raison, tu devras m'aider à trouver un cadeau de Noël pour Deadheart.

− D'accord, mais j'en veux un aussi !

Harry opina : après tout, ce n'était pas un cadeau supplémentaire qui risquait de le ruiner, se dit-il. Réjouie par la promesse d'un présent en plus, Bowman retourna à son estrade d'un pas allègre, au moment où Gamp, qui jeta un sortilège projetant Sirius au sol, s'apprêta à en finir lorsque, à peine atterri, le Maraudeur lui décocha un sort à l'estomac, la désarmant. Gamp ne parut guère déçue, parfaitement indifférente à sa défaite _in extremis_, mais il ne semblait guère que la Serpentard ait attendu grand-chose de ce tournoi de duel. Sirius, en revanche, fut bien plus sensible à sa victoire, manifestant un profond soulagement surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une telle difficulté face à Gamp.

Voyant les deux adversaires descendre de l'estrade, Harry saisit sa chance. Le dernier de chaque poule ayant la malchance d'être éliminé à chaque tour, il lui sembla que ses adversaires redoublèrent d'efforts pour échapper au bas du tableau – ils donnèrent, en tout cas, un peu plus de mal à Harry qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines : un quatrième année de Poufsouffle l'inquiéta même singulièrement lorsqu'il parvint à ligoter Harry à l'aide d'un innocent ruban, mais le Gryffondor parvint à échapper au coup de grâce porté par son adversaire et le stupéfixer la seconde suivante. Face à Gamp, les choses se compliquèrent franchement. La Serpentard donnait l'impression de monter en puissance à chaque sortilège échangé, obligeant parfois Harry à s'écarter brutalement, mais elle eut tout autant de difficultés que lui à rester dans le combat. Esquivant, bloquant, déviant les attaques, Harry trouva, après maintes et maintes erreurs, la faille dans la défense de la Serpentard et la désarma.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint des paris, le combat ayant focalisé toute sa concentration, mais il ne s'en soucia pas davantage et descendit de l'estrade, légèrement essoufflé. Gamp pointa le doigt juste sous son nez, attirant son attention vers l'estrade de Deadheart, où Tumter considérait le moment enfin venu d'affronter la magnifique Serpentard. Plusieurs têtes se détournèrent des duels de leur groupe pour s'intéresser, elles aussi, à la rencontre entre Deadheart et Tumter. Bowman et Moira étaient également très attentives, tout comme Lily qui se préparait à affronter Liz au prochain duel.

Le professeur Flitwick donna le signal, et Harry comprit dès les premiers échanges : les filles de Serpentard ne se donnaient toujours pas à fond, car Deadheart se révéla bien plus vive qu'au cours des deux précédents tours. Il en fallait cependant plus pour surprendre Tumter, qui alternait avec une désinvolture lente entre blocage, esquive à ras-du-corps et déviation _in extremis_. La sublime jeune femme était fascinante de sérénité, malgré les sortilèges du massalien qui menaçaient souvent de percer sa défense, comme cet éclair d'un bleu très sombre qui bouscula assez brutalement la Serpentard en percutant – et détruisant – son bouclier d'énergie. Il s'en fallut d'un rien, à un moment, quand l'un des sorts de Deadheart, mal évalué par Tumter, parvint à arracher un morceau de sa robe de sorcier, ratant la peau de quelques millimètres seulement. Toutefois, Harry remarqua que Deadheart se fatiguait à force de bouger, alors que le massalien restait en pleine forme – peut-être grâce à sa nature magique, se dit Harry –, et il arriva un moment où, trop essoufflée, Deadheart se relâcha juste assez pour prendre un Expelliarmus dans l'épaule.

− Il est sacrément coriace, commenta Gamp.

− Et encore, il se retient, assura Harry.

Deadheart, après avoir récupéré sa baguette, descendit de l'estrade où Moira lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue – et sous les regards rêveurs des soupirants de la superbe Serpentard. A peine libérée par la petite brune, Deadheart traversa la Grande Salle avec un sourire triomphant et se planta devant Harry.

− C'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ? dit-elle.

− Je reconnais que tu as gagné sur toute la lignée, dit Harry.

En effet, non seulement la Serpentard avait résisté plus de deux minutes à Tumter, mais elle avait bien vu que Harry n'avait pas vaincu Gamp à l'aide de la magie vocale. Autrement dit, le Gryffondor devrait faire un cadeau spécial à Mr Deadheart, mais Deadheart elle-même n'aurait pas à en faire un à Moira. Les deux derniers duels de la troisième phase éliminatoire approchant, Harry retourna sur l'estrade où Sirius se présenta lui aussi, souhaitant apparemment réserver sa dernière confrontation au quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui avait inquiété Harry.

− On va voir ce que tu vaux sur une estrade, dit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

− Essaye de m'impressionner un peu plus que la dernière fois, répliqua Harry avec le même sourire.

Mais à l'évidence, le Maraudeur ne doutait pas de ses chances de le vaincre – ce qui était tout à fait naturel, car James, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas raté un seul club de duel et, Harry s'en doutait, ils avaient aussi pris soin de s'entraîner en cachette.

− Allez-y ! couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

Signe encourageant, Sirius attaqua le premier, faisant ainsi plaisir à Harry, qui bloqua le sortilège et exécuta un petit saut latéral pour échapper à la deuxième tentative du Maraudeur, toujours remarquable de rapidité dans son enchaînement de sortilèges. Mais Harry ne comptait pas se laisser faire – et tout comme Sirius, lui aussi avait des atouts dans sa manche, car cette semaine, il avait fait les devoirs donnés par les Guides. Bloquant, parant, sautant ou se déplaçant, Harry rendait presque coup sur coup à Sirius, qui ne paraissait guère apprécié cette résistance de la part de son camarade, bien qu'il ne se départit pas de son sourire confiant.

A plus d'une reprise, tous deux manquèrent de perdre, et plutôt deux fois qu'une pour Harry. Sirius visait aussi bien que lors de leur dernière confrontation, peut-être même mieux si c'était possible, et même si ses gestes pour lancer ses sortilèges étaient amples et vifs, ils offraient sans cesse une ouverture par laquelle Harry tenta d'entrer sans y parvenir. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre que toutes ces failles étaient délibérées, tandis que le Maraudeur exploitait sans les siennes à son insu – après avoir échappé à deux éclairs de Stupéfixion qui eurent pour cibles sa jambe et ses côtes, qu'ils ne firent que frôler, Harry s'efforça de rectifier ses erreurs. Sirius n'aima évidemment pas, mais dès qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus inquiéter Harry de cette manière, sa malice brilla à la manière d'une flamme dans son regard.

Il fit mine d'attaquer Harry, qui se prépara naturellement à se défendre, mais le bras de Sirius s'éleva plus haut que prévu, vers le plafond magique, et un éclair de lumière verte bondit au-dessus d'eux. Harry leva les yeux sur le sort, non sans garder un œil prudent sur le Maraudeur – et il eut bien fait, car Sirius profita de son premier sort pour essayer de le prendre par surprise. Harry bloqua l'attaque, arrachant une grimace irritée de Sirius, mais il se retrouva presque aussitôt à sourire d'un air rusé. Une vibration, dans l'air, comme lors de son affrontement avec Tumter, indiqua à Harry que le jet de lumière verte retombait.

Il leva brièvement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le sortilège s'étirer à la manière d'un filet verdâtre, et il sut pourquoi Sirius ne doutait pas de sa victoire : le filet magique était bien trop étendu et bien trop bas pour offrir à Harry le délai nécessaire de s'écarter de sa trajectoire, mais le nouveau Gryffondor n'avait pas encore abandonné ou perdu. S'accroupissant soudainement, Harry abattit sa baguette à la verticale : son extrémité traversa sans mal le plancher et parut faire tressauter l'estrade elle-même. Sirius tituba, alors que la baguette de Harry tournait déjà autour de son index pour s'immobiliser et décocher un éclair de lumière rouge qui atteignit le Maraudeur à peine une seconde avant que le filet ne recouvrit Harry.

− Remarquable ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick, attiré par le sortilège vert de Sirius. Absolument formidable et étonnant !

Il sortit sa baguette magique et entreprit d'abord de libérer Harry du filet, puis de réanimer un Sirius hagard. Il fut évident que le Maraudeur ignorait s'il avait été stupéfixé avant que le filet n'emprisonne Harry, mais à sa très grande contrariété, le professeur Flitwick lui confirma sa défaite.

− Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer ton sang-froid ou ton ingéniosité, dit Bowman. J'ai bien cru que c'était fichu pour toi !

− Et moi donc, avoua Harry. Je me doutais bien que Sirius avait un plan, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à quelque chose d'aussi intelligent. Où en sont les autres ?

Mary s'avança joyeusement vers eux, apparemment déjà informée des résultats finaux, bien qu'il resta encore un duel à disputer pour la plupart des duellistes.

− Pitchoun, Liz, Rogue et James finissent d'ores et déjà premiers de leurs groupes respectifs, dit-elle. Webster n'a apparemment pas résisté à la tentation de vaincre Haustin, ce qui signifie qu'il remontera d'une poule samedi prochain, tout comme Ava, Harry, Tumter et Tamara.

− Donc, nous aurons un duel entre Evans et Tumter, la semaine prochaine, dit Deadheart. Ca promet d'être très intéressant, surtout que si Evans perd, elle sera dans mon groupe pour l'avant-dernier tour… C'est Choupinette à qui ça va faire plaisir de nous savoir face à face.


	56. Gages et coqs

− Tu progresses étonnamment vite, Harry Potter, dit Milan.

C'était le lendemain et Harry, après avoir recommencé l'exercice de la semaine passée avec Jonas et montrer à Acrofe son sortilège du Soubresaut, se retrouvait de nouveau sous le commandement de la statue aux couleurs de Serdaigle. L'Eveil entrait dans une phase importante, car ils commençaient désormais à essayer d'étendre l'esprit de Harry au-delà de son corps, ce qui était loin d'être aussi facile que de se déconnecter de la réalité. Aussi Harry fut-il quelque peu sceptique en entendant Milan complimenter ses progrès.

− Je n'ai pas l'impression de progresser tant que ça, pour être honnête, confia-t-il.

− Parce que tu te reposes sur tes capacités magiques, dit la statue aux yeux bleus, même si elles aussi prouvent que tu progresses. Le Marcheur de Mort connaissait ses atouts et ses points faibles, ce qu'il pouvait mentalement et physiquement faire, et c'est pour quoi il fut l'un des duellistes les plus redoutables qui aient jamais existé. Ton endurance s'est considérablement améliorée : si l'exercice de la coupe t'a autant fatigué que la semaine dernière, tu as mis près d'une minute de moins à traverser le Sanctuaire. Ton assurance, également, est en augmentation et les autres le ressentent, puisqu'ils t'ont fait confiance pendant la simulation. Ton sang-froid, pareil, il suffit de te souvenir de ta réaction face à Sirius Black, quand celui-ci semblait sur le point de remporter votre duel. Bien que ta victoire contre Logan Tumter soit davantage le fruit de sa bonne volonté, tu as démontré une ingéniosité qui te faisait défaut lors de ta première venue ici…

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, réalisant subitement ce que venait de dire la statue. Tumter m'a laissé gagner ?

− Tu n'es pas le seul à faire preuve d'une réflexion admirable, dit Milan. Le massalien voulait te montrer qu'il était un adversaire coriace quand son âme est entièrement prisonnière, c'est donc le moyen qu'il a choisi afin que tu t'entraînes sérieusement pour votre prochain affrontement… et comme Moira Winston lui a proposé, en cas de défaite de sa part, de ne pas lui voler tous ses vêtements pour que Lily Evans puisse le voir tout nu et faire « des cochoncetés » avec lui, Logan Tumter a estimé que perdre paraissait être une excellente solution. Ne te méprends pas, cependant : si le massalien a effectivement choisi de perdre, il ne s'attendait pas à le faire aussi vite et d'une manière aussi surprenante. Quand vous vous rencontrerez à nouveau dans un duel, il saura qu'il n'a pas affaire à un adolescent lambda, mais à un adversaire astucieux.

Harry songea qu'il devait être absolument merveilleux de tout savoir sur ce qui se passait dans le château, mais également de réagir avec une telle sérénité aux délires parfois étranges de Moira.

− Pour en revenir à notre cours, reprit Milan, tu connais à présent l'exercice qu'il te faudra suivre pour étendre ton esprit autour de ton corps. Tu sais déjà le faire, inconsciemment, puisque tu peux sentir les sorts invisibles te prenant pour cible, mais quand tu maîtriseras l'Extension, ton esprit couvrira un périmètre bien plus grand – et tu seras bien moins menacé.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en se promettant de s'entraîner sérieusement, car la situation commençait à dégénérer. Certes, aucun soupirant de Deadheart n'avait encore cherché à lui nuire – peut-être parce que sa réputation, aussi bien en classes qu'au tournoi de duel, ne cessait de croître, ou peut-être par crainte de se voir rayer de la liste des relations (plus ou moins) sociales de la magnifique Serpentard. Quelle que fût la véritable raison, Harry sentait la menace grandir autour de lui, comme si une ombre terrible se rapprochait dans l'espoir de fondre sur lui sans que le Gryffondor ne puisse lui échapper.

− Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les Maudits ayant contribué à la création du Sanctuaire ? demanda-t-il alors.

La question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques jours, déjà. Sans possibilité de correspondre avec Brighton et lui demander conseil dans sa formation de « Tout-puissant », Harry s'était demandé s'il ne pourrait pas s'inspirer des Maudits – les plus marquants qu'il connaissait, en tout cas.

− Jonas était un homme fier, d'une intelligence remarquable, d'une malice non moins impressionnante et d'un tempérament changeant, indiqua Milan. Il aimait défier les règles et les lois de l'époque, s'introduisant parfois au sein même du siège du Conseil des Sorciers pour en surprendre quelques réunions privées. Dans sa jeunesse, son grand plaisir était la nourriture et l'alcool, et il y aurait sûrement eu les femmes s'il n'avait pas été profondément marqué par Charisma Peverell dès leur première année – et elle-même, dès leur rencontre, passa les trois années suivantes à tout faire pour attirer son attention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que l'autre éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments.

− Mais Charisma est tombée malade…

− Elle l'était déjà, révéla la statue. Une maladie héréditaire à laquelle Jonas, dès que Charisma Peverell osa lui révéler le mal qui la rongeait, chercha désespérément un remède, mais il le découvrit beaucoup trop tard, bien de nombreuses années après que la maladie ait emporté sa bien-aimée.

− Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant ?

− Charisma Peverell s'y opposa, malgré qu'elle-même ait autant rêvé que Jonas d'en avoir.

− Elle ne voulait pas transmettre sa maladie à sa progéniture, elle préférait attendre que Jonas trouve le remède qui la guérirait, dit Harry pour lui-même. Comment est-il mort ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait plus de cent ans à son décès, non ?

− Cent deux ans, approuva Milan. Il a été assassiné sur ordre du Conseil des Sorciers, car Jonas défendait trop vigoureusement, malgré son grand âge, la forêt voisine à son village et où vivaient des créatures magiques que le Conseil des Sorciers souhaitait chasser de ces terres.

Déjà à l'époque, le gouvernement paraissait prendre plaisir à considérer toute parcelle de terre comme son bien et ce, malgré la présence – très ancienne ou non – de créatures magiques.

− Milan eut une vie plus calme, reprit la statue homonyme. Il consacra tout son temps à explorer les magies de toutes sortes, et plus particulièrement l'Elémentarisme. Des Maudits ayant aménagé cette salle, il est le seul qui a occupé un emploi : il travaillait dans un magasin spécialisé dans le désenchantement et la recherche, une sorte de précurseur du département des mystères, mais où tout le monde pouvait solliciter l'aide des employés. Hélas, son talent et sa réputation grandissante commencèrent à attiser la jalousie auprès de ses collègues, et bien qu'il fut un des derniers à être recruté, c'est à lui que le gérant du magasin choisit de léguer son commerce. Ses subordonnés, bien que dociles, fomentèrent un complot qui eut la désastreuse conséquence de coûter la vie à un jeune garçon – et pis encore, il s'avéra que le garçon était le fils d'un vieil ennemi d'école de Milan. L'objet que Milan avait lui-même désenchanté, fut soumis à un maléfice mortel par l'un des employés, et le garçon périt dans le magasin, au moment précis où il le toucha. Son père en fut naturellement anéanti et jura vengeance, faisant jouer ses relations les plus influentes pour faire condamner Milan. C'était compter sans la réputation dont le Maudit bénéficiait, car de nombreux clients s'opposèrent à un emprisonnement, mais le juge, soudoyé par le plaignant, condamna Milan à une peine de prison à vie.

− Et Milan est mort en prison ?

− C'est exact, dit la statue, mais il n'y souffrit guère, car Azkaban n'était pas encore confiée aux Détraqueurs.

− Lui non plus n'a pas eu d'enfant, j'imagine…

− Aucun des Maudits n'a eu d'enfant, l'informa Milan, même si Teegan fut très proche d'être père, mais tu as déjà eu vent de l'histoire tragique qui mit un terme à la vie de sa fiancée et de leur progéniture insoupçonnée. Ce que tu ignores plus, c'est que Teegan était un véritable bagarreur. Il ne défendait pas les plus faibles pour se faire bien voir ou par conviction, mais parce que ça lui permettait de se défouler. Le suicide de sa fiancée fut, bien sûr, un évènement majeur dans son comportement, car il devint plus intraitable, impatient, amer et brutal que jamais, et à mesure qu'il se présentait être un duelliste redoutable, même les plus audacieux cessèrent de le provoquer en duel.

− C'est pourquoi il a défié le Marcheur de Mort…

− Ils passèrent un marché : Marvennor acceptait de le combattre, à condition que le duel n'en laisse qu'un seul en vie à son issue, précisa Milan. Et comme tu l'as découvert dans la salle des portraits obscènes, le vainqueur ne s'est pas trouvé être celui auquel on s'attendait. Des Maudits réunis ici, Teegan est le seul à avoir noué de vraies amitiés, notamment avec le meilleur ami et le cousin de sa défunte fiancée. A la fin du duel contre Marvennor, le Maudit fit promettre à ses quatre amis les plus proches de ne jamais parler de la chute du Marcheur de Mort, car lui-même croyait que le Promeneur des Rêves reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Harry hocha la tête et lança un coup d'œil vers la statue aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

− Acrofe est le plus célèbre des Maudits, affirma Milan. Même s'il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Jonas, aussi curieux que Milan ou redoutable que Teegan, il possédait une intuition si phénoménale qu'il pouvait créer ce qui lui plaisait sans même avoir à y réfléchir ou à faire des expériences, puis il les perfectionnait. Comme tu as pu le lire dans le livre qui lui a été consacré par ses contemporaines de Serdaigle, il était également d'un charisme rare et, de fait, il était un séducteur inouï. Jamais, à Poudlard, un jeune homme ne vit autant de jeunes femmes nues et disposées à lui procurer du plaisir, mais Acrofe céda très rarement à la tentation, se contentant plutôt de peindre, de dessiner ou, quand sa camarade lui plaisait et le touchait, de la combler sans penser à lui. Malheureusement, le charme et le charisme d'Acrofe ne lui furent d'aucune utilité, sentimentalement, car il était du genre rêveur : il ne voulait pas d'une femme, il voulait _sa_ femme.

− Et il la trouva ?

− Non, c'est elle qui le trouva, répondit la statue. Quelques semaines seulement avant sa mort, Acrofe reçut sa visite : elle était plus jeune de dix ans, mais elle s'était sentie terriblement attirée par lui quand elle l'avait aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse – et par extraordinaire, il apparut que cette jeune femme ressemblait physiquement et psychologiquement à l'épouse qu'il rêvait un jour de rencontrer. Si leur passion fût très intense dès les premières heures, Acrofe négligea un détail important : sa bien-aimée était jeune et d'une curiosité encore adolescente, son bon sens d'adulte ne s'étant pas encore affirmé. Elle descendit un soir dans le laboratoire d'Acrofe pendant qu'il dormait et s'improvisa chercheuse, ce qui engendra le terrible accident qui leur coûta la vie à tous les deux.

− Pourquoi le corps de Manings a-t-il disparu ? demanda Harry, intrigué par ce détail que lui avait révélé Lily.

− Parce que le corps de sa bien-aimée se volatilisa lui aussi, dit Milan. L'expérience désastreuse de son aimée a provoqué, selon toute vraisemblance, un gaz qui s'est directement attaqué à leurs dépouilles, rongeant peaux et nerfs et os pour n'en laisser aucune trace.

Une bien triste fin, pensa Harry.

− Et Toma ? Il n'a vraiment jamais rencontré de fille ?

− Sa situation sentimentale fut la complexe, admit Milan, car il ressentit un profond désir pour une femme qui, hélas, quitta Poudlard l'été de sa scolarisation. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, Toma avait quinze ans et elle, que leur différence d'âge n'aurait pas dérangé, venait tout juste d'accoucher de son premier enfant. Découvrant que cette jeune femme était déjà mariée et mère, Toma s'efforça de l'oublier et y parvint plutôt péniblement, mais si lui ne souhaitait pas provoquer un scandale, la jeune mère ne désirait qu'à faire sa connaissance. Quand Toma entra en sixième année, il reçut une lettre de sa part et ne put se résoudre à abandonner cette si belle créature, alors il céda et tous deux se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-Lard à l'occasion d'une sortie. Leur aventure fut compliquée, comme tu t'y attendrais, car les sorties au village sorcier étaient les seules occasions où ils pouvaient se voir : même en été, ils évitaient de se croiser ou de correspondre, car le mari trompé devenait de plus en plus influent au département de la Justice magique. L'assassinat de Toma bouleversa bien évidemment son amante, qui consacra, toutes les nuits suivantes, à essayer de tomber enceinte de son mari pour avoir un deuxième enfant. Elle l'obtint…

− Et lui donna le prénom de Toma, conclut Harry.

La statue acquiesça.

− Comment les Maudits deviennent-ils… les Maudits ?

− La Connaissance te le dira, répondit Milan avec sérénité.

− Mais il y en a encore ? Je veux dire…

− Je sais ce que tu veux dire, l'interrompit la statue, et oui, un Maudit existe en ce moment même.

Harry regarda fixement la statue aux yeux bleus. Maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation, il lui semblait voir une identité s'accrocher à ce Maudit actuel.

− C'est Tumter ?

La statue resta silencieuse quelques secondes, mais ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur inhabituelle, et Harry eut la très nette impression qu'il était question d'amusement.

− Logan Tumter est le Maudit, en effet, reconnut-elle. Mais je serai curieux de savoir comment tu en es venu à cette conclusion.

− Tumter me fait beaucoup penser aux Maudits, expliqua Harry. Même à Massalia, on le considérait comme le plus brillant esprit que cette école ait jamais eu. Ensuite, il possède la Relique d'Armenkhar – et la Fraternité, me disait Farewell lors de notre première conversation, sait que le précédent propriétaire connu des Bottes était aussi un Maudit du nom de Georg Namman. Il faut aussi ajouter qu'en regroupant les informations dont je dispose sur le plus vieux Maudit de ma connaissance, à savoir Gregan Montil, qui redécouvrit la tombe de la princesse Alana et la transféra à Tinworth, était lui-même soumis à une geôle d'Ambani. Et enfin, même si j'oublie peut-être des éléments, vous venez de me confirmer que les Maudits vouaient un amour « éternel » aux femmes avec qui ils se mettaient en couple… Même si Tumter n'a jamais formé un couple avec Lily, je trouve assez admirable qu'il ait toujours réservé ses sentiments à elle, même après près de dix ans d'absence…

− Ton raisonnement est tout aussi admirable que la passion inébranlable que le Maudit voue à Lily Evans, et je n'exagère rien, le félicita Milan. La famille Tumter, puisque tu l'ignores, était germano-britannique : Alaric et sa sœur aînée, Inga, furent les enfants d'Herman Schaff et d'Isabella Meltings, unique héritière de cette famille. Si Alaric choisit de vivre dans le pays paternel, Inga préféra l'archipel maternel. Pendant leur enfance, toutefois, Alaric fut confronté à une situation extrêmement périlleuse, car pourchassé par un mage noir et plusieurs des criminels qu'il avait arrêtés – alors, pour protéger ses enfants, il leur fit adopter le nom de Tumter, en hommage au chat qu'ils avaient longtemps possédé. L'ironie du sort veut que les descendances d'Alaric et de sa sœur disparurent en même temps, à quelques semaines près, au milieu du XVème siècle : la lignée du frère périt à cause du célibat endurci de sa dernière représentante, et la lignée de la sœur s'éteignit quand son dernier héritier, jeune Auror, fut tué lors d'une intervention.

− Espérons pour lui que Tumter connaîtra une fin moins triste que ses prédécesseurs, dit Harry, en s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à la statue.

Celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit.

− Quelques-unes te cherchent, annonça-t-elle.

Harry, resté assis depuis la fin de l'exercice sur l'Extension, se leva en ressentant quelques fourmillements lui parcourir les jambes. Milan retournant à son fauteuil, le Gryffondor prit la direction de la sortie en envoyant l'œil d'Astaroth dans le couloir du portrait de Charisma, mais il sembla que la voie était libre. Sortant du Sanctuaire, il s'éloigna tout en sillonnant les couloirs environnants à l'aide de la Projection, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Moira et la préfète-en-chef demander un renseignement à un Serdaigle de quatrième année qui haussa les épaules, ignorant.

Apparemment persuadées que Harry se trouvait au troisième étage, les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir, obligeant leur camarade à dévier sa trajectoire pour les intercepter. Il annula la Projection dès qu'il se trouva dans le corridor voisin au leur, et Moira se précipita sur lui pour s'arrêter dans un petit saut, semblant très heureuse de le retrouver :

− Choisis un chiffre entre un et quatre ! dit-elle.

− Trois, dit Harry, méfiant. C'est pour quoi ?

− J'ai réveillé Lys' en lui pinçant les fesses, mais interdiction de t'imaginer à ma place ! menaça Moira. Alors, comme elle a perdu, je lui ai laissé le choix entre quatre gages, mais comme elle hésitait trop longtemps, Callista et Ava ont considéré qu'il serait amusant que tu choisisses toi-même !

− Ah… dit Harry. Et j'ai choisi quoi ?

− Lys' devra faire un bisou à l'Elève du Mois, répondit la petite brune de Serpentard d'un air réjoui. J'ai même le droit de prendre une photo et, si je réussis encore à la réveiller en lui pinçant les fesses, elle me laissera choisir la robe qu'elle portera au bal de la Saint-Valentin !

Harry réprima un grognement. De toute évidence, Dumbledore avait autorisé le bal pour que Moira déborde de tant de joie.

− Au moins, dit-il pour essayer de se réconforter, ce ne sera pas moi l'Elève du Mois.

− _Han !_ Tu refuserais un bisou de Lys' ? s'indigna Moira, pour la première fois réellement choquée.

− Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta Harry avec désinvolture. Je considère seulement que j'ai assez de soucis avec tous ses soupirants, inutile d'attiser davantage leur jalousie.

− Tu oublies un détail, fit remarquer Lily. Il reste encore un Elève de la Semaine à désigner demain, et tu peux être sûr de figurer parmi les favoris : tu as quand même battu Sirius et Tumter, tu as bluffé tout le monde pendant la simulation, tu as tenu la main de Deadheart qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, est venue voir un garçon pour passer un pari avec lui. Il faut ajouter que ta popularité augmente, à Gryffondor comme dans les autres maisons.

− Et puis, Lys' est d'accord pour que j'ajoute à la liste le fait que vous irez ensemble à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard du mois de décembre et que tu passeras les vacances de Noël chez elle, même si tout le monde le sait déjà, dit Moira d'un air réjoui.

Harry se demanda si Deadheart ne prenait pas un plaisir sadique à l'enfoncer dans les problèmes, mais comme elle le lui avait dit elle-même : la Serpentard y trouvait un intérêt, puisque ça lui permettait apparemment d'avoir une idée de son niveau de duelliste, bien qu'il considéra avoir déjà fait ses preuves.

− Bon, je crois que le moment est venu pour toi de présenter ton invitation à Deadheart, dit Lily, rieuse.

− En plus, Lys' aussi a des gages qui te concernent, révéla Moira.

− Ah bon ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Ouaip' ! dit la petite brune de Serpentard d'un air mystérieux. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que nous allions nous approvisionner en crêpes pour l'après-midi ! A plus, Harry !

Et les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent, laissant un Harry désemparé. Si Moira et Bowman continuaient à lui donner des gages concernant Deadheart, et qu'elle-même en acceptait à son sujet, il allait finir par subir de vraies tentatives de meurtre – et même s'il avait conscience d'exagérer, il n'oubliait que les soupirants les plus acharnés se composaient d'au moins un futur Mangemort, et que la Fraternité travaillait à une alliance avec Voldemort. Se disant qu'il ferait mieux de régler ce problème de gages au plus vite avant que Moira exige des intérêts, Harry se lança à la recherche de Deadheart.

Sa conversation avec Milan revenait flotter à la surface de sa mémoire. Tumter, le Maudit contemporain ?! S'il avait exposé son soupçon et offert son raisonnement à la statue, il peinait encore à croire qu'il faisait sa dernière année de scolarité dans les mêmes classes que le dernier représentant de la Lignée Maudite. Comment la Lignée s'était-elle retrouvée sur le continent ? Un prédécesseur de Namman et Tumter avait-il amené la « malédiction » sur le reste de l'Europe après avoir quitté la Grande-Bretagne ? Quelle que fût la raison, le Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de trouver des points communs entre Tumter et ses « ancêtres » britanniques : il semblait avoir l'intelligence de Jonas (même si Harry n'en avait aucune preuve), il avait l'air aussi redoutable au duel que Teegan – d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas montré son véritable potentiel –, aussi scientifique que Toma, et comme tous les autres connus, il était de toute évidence singulièrement fidèle à son premier amour, quand bien même celui-ci datait de son enfance.

− Ah, Potter !

Harry se retourna. Ses réflexions l'avaient tant occupé qu'il était descendu dans le hall d'entrée sans remarquer qu'il marchait encore. Deadheart s'avançait vers lui, apparemment elle aussi à sa recherche – et pour la première fois, elle était seule, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

− J'ai des gages qui te concernent, dirent-ils ensemble.

Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire, mais la Serpentard s'en abstint, malgré le frémissement de ses lèvres.

− Il vaut mieux que nous allions dans un endroit plus discret, déclara-t-elle. Davenport recherche les élèves qui se trouvent dans le parc pour les prévenir qu'une tempête approche, et je préfère ne pas subir des lamentations de soupirants puant de jalousie s'ils nous voient encore ensemble.

− Le couloir du _Poudlard Reporter_ ? proposa Harry.

− Trop risqué, dit Deadheart en balayant le hall du regard. Viens, la salle annexe à la Grande Salle, les élèves y vont rarement.

Ils s'empressèrent de la rejoindre et Harry, entrant derrière Deadheart, referma la porte au moment où la voix – grave et très autoritaire – du concierge exhortait les élèves à se dépêcher d'entrer. Se tournant vers la magnifique Serpentard, quelque peu gêné de se retrouver seul à seule avec elle, Harry préféra rester muet et attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. Il fallut un moment à Deadheart pour rompre le silence, comme si elle-même trouvait leur tête-à-tête bien plus intimidant que lors de la préparation de l'Elixir glacé.

− Commence ! ordonna-t-elle alors en croisant les bras.

− Heu… en fait, j'en ai qu'un, se souvint Harry. Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais au bal de la Saint-Valentin ?

Si Liz était persuadée que Deadheart accepterait, la Serpentard jugea d'abord nécessaire de lancer un regard au mur, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers et distinguer Moira.

− C'est d'accord, dit-elle alors. Comme je dois moi-même t'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et aussi à celle de la Saint-Valentin, rendons-nous service et accepte à ton tour.

− Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais pourquoi parles-tu de service ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Parce que Choupinette pourra l'annoncer dans le _Poudlard Reporter_, ce qui m'épargnera d'être harcelée par mes prétendants à l'approche de ces journées, expliqua Deadheart.

− Espérons qu'on ne me harcèlera pas, moi aussi, soupira Harry. On devrait peut-être retourner…

− J'en ai encore, l'interrompit Deadheart.

Harry arqua un sourcil, franchement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la Serpentard puisse être si mauvaise en matière de paris – or, il estimait que pour accepter autant de gages le concernant, Deadheart devait avoir eu confiance sur ses victoires pour passer tous ces paris.

− Il me faudrait la recette de la boisson que tu as préparée, le soir de Halloween, dit la Serpentard.

− Je te la donnerai, promit Harry.

− Il faut aussi que je te convaincs de participer à une expérience imaginée de Choupinette.

− Quelle expérience ?

− Elle a parlé de ton sortilège d'obscurité à ses cousines qui travaillent à l'améliorer, confia Deadheart, et, si je ne me trompe pas, ton œil rouge te permet de voir dans le noir… Choupinette l'a compris, elle aussi, et veut voir si ta nyctalopie a ses limites.

Harry réfléchit un court instant, mais l'intérêt de l'expérience titilla sa curiosité.

− Ca me tente, reconnut-il.

− Et pour finir, reprit Deadheart qui semblait aborder son gage le plus désagréable, je dois te menacer de mort si tu n'aides pas Choupinette et Ava à choisir la nuisette que je recevrai à Noël…

− Tu connais déjà ton cadeau ?! dit Harry, dubitatif.

− Chaque année, j'ai droit à trois cadeaux de Choupinette, dont une nuisette, marmonna Deadheart. Pareil pour Evans, d'ailleurs.

− Heu… très bien.

− Parfait ! dit Deadheart d'un ton vif. Maintenant que tu as reconnu que ton œil te permet de voir dans le noir, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me confirmer un soupçon : il te permet aussi de sentir les présences, non ?

Harry hésita entre confirmer ce soupçon erroné et dire la vérité. S'il mentait, il risquait que Deadheart – ou pis, Moira – découvrent un jour son mensonge, et connaissant la petite brune de Serpentard, elle s'imaginerait tout un tas d'utilisations que le Gryffondor aurait pu en faire pendant son séjour chez les Deadheart.

− Non, avoua-t-il après quelques supplémentaires de réflexion. En fait, je peux projeter ma vision en dehors de mon corps et où bon me semble. Pour être plus clair, je peux rester dans cette pièce et espionner Dumbledore, où qu'il soit, mais je n'entendrai pas ce qu'il dirait.

Deadheart hocha la tête, quelque peu déconcertée par la Projection.

− Dans ce cas, dit-elle en se ressaisissant, tu devrais pouvoir nous dire si la voie est libre ?

Harry obéit, projetant son œil gauche à travers la porte de la salle pour s'élever dans le hall et en examiner les moindres recoins. A l'extérieur du château, la tempête approchait visiblement, car le ciel s'était assombri depuis leur entrée dans la pièce. Envoyant la Projection jusqu'au Grand Escalier, il vérifia que personne n'en descendait les marches et donna le signal à Deadheart.

Tous deux sortirent, tandis que l'œil d'Astaroth se calibrait sur le vert émeraude. Deadheart prit la direction du couloir des classes du rez-de-chaussée, probablement pour rejoindre l'équipe du _Poudlard Reporter_ qui finalisait l'édition du journal de l'école de demain. Sans aucun doute possible, Moira avait l'intention de publier la recette de l'Elixir glacé, mais Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient – même s'il redoutait quelque peu que les élèves peu sensés en abusent. Quant à cette expérience imaginée par la petite brune de Serpentard et ses cousines, elle serait sûrement très intéressante, car elle permettrait à Harry de connaître les limites de sa nyctalopie.

Il émergea de ses songes lorsqu'une violente rafale s'engouffra par la porte, lui arrachant un frisson. A à peine trois jours du mois de décembre, l'hiver commençait déjà à se faire sentir, comme en témoigna Hagrid, vêtu d'un manteau encore plus épais et chaud que celui qu'il portait habituellement. Toutefois, le regard de Harry fut attiré par un détail beaucoup plus frappant : le garde-chasse tenait dans une main deux coqs que l'on avait visiblement égorgés.

− Que leur est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il le sut tout de suite.

− J'aimerai bien le savoir ! s'exclama Hagrid d'un ton las. C'est la troisième fois que je retrouve des coqs dans cet état, sûrement le coup d'une créature de la forêt interdite… Du coup, il faut que j'aille refaire une demande à Dumbledore pour en commander de nouveaux…

− Je dois m'y rendre aussi, prétendit Harry – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs.

− Ah bah, viens ! dit Hagrid, ravi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de marbre, Harry allongeant le pas pour rester à hauteur de Hagrid, qui lui lança un regard curieux de ses petits yeux noirs brillants comme des scarabées.

− On peut dire que tu sais faire parler de toi, hein ? dit-il d'un air amusé. Les Serpentard, notamment, semblent beaucoup t'apprécier.

− Beaucoup, beaucoup… répéta Harry.

Hagrid eut un petit rire, alors qu'ils entamaient leur ascension vers le deuxième étage.

− Crois-moi, elles t'apprécient beaucoup, insista-t-il, et je ne parle des apparences. Moira et Ava viennent chez moi tous les lundis, à dix-sept heures, pour boire le thé.

− Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry.

− Eh oui, assura le garde-chasse. J'aime beaucoup la mère d'Ava et les cousines de Moira, elles aussi venaient boire le thé dans ma cabane. C'était la belle époque, comme on dit, même si Tu-Sais-Qui était déjà craint partout dans le pays quand Marlene et Sophia ont fini leurs études. Aujourd'hui… Les mentalités sont trop différentes… Mais dis donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu savais où était la Chambre des Secrets, et même ce qu'était le monstre ?

− Tout comme je sais que vous avez été accusé à tort, dit Harry.

− Ah, tu sais ça aussi… remarqua Hagrid, mal à l'aise.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le crierai pas sur tous les toits, promit Harry. Il se pourrait même que bientôt, le ministère reconnaisse son erreur, mais il me faudrait votre aide pour parvenir à ce résultat.

− Mon aide ? s'étonna Hagrid. Eh bien, si je peux aider, bien sûr…

− Vous qui connaissez très bien la forêt interdite, vous pourriez peut-être me dire s'il y vit des araignées ?

Hagrid parut encore moins à l'aise, mais il s'efforça de feindre la concentration.

− C'est possible, oui, dit-il d'un ton prudent. Pourquoi des araignées ?

− Parce qu'il faudrait les surveiller, répondit Harry.

Ils atteignirent la gargouille protégeant l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Avant que Hagrid eut le temps d'en prononcer le mot de passe, celle-ci s'écarta et le mur derrière elle coulissa, révélant le directeur. Assez surpris de les trouver là, Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour, attardant ses yeux bleu électrique sur les coqs morts :

− Ca commence, monsieur, annonça Harry.

− Je m'en rends compte, assura Dumbledore. Vous maintenez votre stratégie, Harry ?

− Il faut encore attendre, persista Harry.

− Dans ce cas, Hagrid, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille attendre un moment pour obtenir de nouveaux coqs.

− Heu… d'accord, dit le garde-chasse, déconcerté.

− N'oubliez pas les araignées, Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry.

− Hein ? Ah, oui… Heu… Bon, je vais me débarrasser des coqs…

− Faîtes, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

Confus, Hagrid s'éloigna sous les regards de Harry et de Dumbledore, qui ne reprit la parole qu'une fois que le garde-chasse eut tourné à l'angle du couloir.

− Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que le Horcruxe n'a pas été introduit lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? dit-il, observant gravement Harry.

− Je vous le garantis. Voldemort et la Fraternité parlementent pour une alliance, et l'introduction du Horcruxe faisait partie des négociations pour convaincre Voldemort, indiqua Harry.

Si Dumbledore s'étonna de cette alliance et que Harry soit si bien renseigné, il n'en montra rien et ne lui posa aucune question à ce sujet.

− A ce moment-là, dit-il plus pour lui-même, comment ont-ils fait pour l'introduire dans l'école ?


	57. Et ça recommence

− Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Harry adressa un sourire mystérieux à Remus, qu'il avait entraîné dans les sous-sols du château. Il aurait dû lui faire montrer sa reconnaissance pour avoir pris son parti, le soir où le Maraudeur s'était disputé avec ses amis les plus dévoués, mais Harry avait d'abord eu besoin de réfléchir à une récompense à la hauteur du geste. Après leur prise-de-becs – et peut-être aussi la victoire de Harry sur Sirius –, celui-ci et James semblaient avoir choisi de ne plus se montrer aussi agressifs qu'auparavant. Leurs relations étaient loin d'être cordiales, mais Harry n'avait pas été suivi depuis un moment et même la fureur, la suspicion et l'amertume de James n'apparaissaient plus dans le regard de Cornedrue lorsque, par hasard, leurs yeux se croisaient.

Ils atteignirent le couloir sous lequel avait été aménagé le laboratoire de Grinval.

− Bien évidemment, c'est confidentiel, dit-il.

− Je resterai muet, promit Remus, très intrigué.

− Pour avoir raisonné James et Sirius, je me suis dis que je pourrai te remercier en te montrant deux choses : la première est pourquoi je sais qu'il leur sera impossible d'accéder à la salle que je rejoignais souvent au début de l'année, et la seconde est la salle elle-même.

Tout à coup plus intéressé que perplexe, Remus baissa les yeux sur le sol. Forcément, les autres avaient dû lui faire savoir que la salle secrète était encore plus profonde que les sous-sols, puisqu'ils en avaient vu l'escalier, le jour où Harry avait expérimenté le Brouillard des Peurs.

− _Ouvrez !_ siffla Harry.

Le Fourchelang fit sursauter Remus avec une telle brusquerie que ses pieds en quittèrent brièvement le sol.

− Ah oui, en effet… souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Le sol s'affaissa en prenant la forme de l'escalier. Harry entraîna Remus au bas des marches. Ils franchirent la petite arcade donnant sur le laboratoire, dont les torches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes pour révéler la longue table où bouillonnait encore et toujours des potions. Comme il l'avait dit aux Guides, Harry préférait d'abord préparer les inventions de Grinval avant d'apporter son nécessaire à potions dans le Sanctuaire, et les substances en cours se trouvaient être les dernières : un Rempart brumeux, l'Œil de voyage ombragé, une Grenade d'Angoisse et – la plus attendue par Harry, car non pas de Grinval mais de Manings –, une Flèche ardente.

− Comment tu as découvert cet endroit ? demanda Remus, impressionné, en s'approchant des chaudrons.

− L'héritage de Toma Grinval, répondit Harry. C'est lui qui a créé cette pièce et l'a transformée en laboratoire, où il menait ses expériences potionnistes.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes ? s'enquit le Maraudeur.

− Un Rempart Brumeux, qui créé un brouillard très haut et très épais, expliqua Harry. Ca te désoriente, si bien que sans même t'en rendre compte, tu tournes bêtement en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe. Cette potion là, c'est une Grenade d'Angoisse : fais la éclater au milieu d'un groupe de personnes et elles commenceront à suffoquer, à transpirer, alors que retentiront dans leur tête leurs craintes les plus régulières. C'est sans danger, si tu te poses la question. Ici, nous avons un Œil de voyage ombragé…

− De voyage ombragé ? répéta Remus, perplexe.

− Ca te permet de faire voyager ta vue à travers toutes les ombres, précisa Harry. Tu peux par exemple épier la salle commune de Gryffondor puis, l'instant d'après si tu le décides, te retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la volière ou la salle de bains des préfets.

− Il ne vaut mieux pas que Moira en apprenne l'existence, dit Remus, proprement ébahi.

− Et pas qu'elle, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Harry.

− La dernière, c'est quoi ?

Harry comprit très bien qu'elle intrigue singulièrement le Maraudeur, car le contenu du dernier chaudron avait la couleur, la luminosité et la chaleur même d'un brasier que l'on aurait transformé en liquide.

− Flèche ardente, dit Harry. Si tu bois cette potion, tu auras la possibilité de cracher dix flèches de feu. J'ai raté la préparation une première fois, mais tout se passe à présent très bien. D'ici quelques jours, elle sera fin prête, et j'attends de pied ferme le premier homoncule qui aura l'audace de s'introduire dans le château !

− C'est toi qui as inventé tout ça ?

− Oh, non, dit Harry en souriant. Grinval est le créateur de ces trois-là, et la Flèche ardente est l'idée d'Acrofe Manings, l'inventeur de la Pensine.

Remus hocha la tête, visiblement épaté par l'imagination des deux Maudits.

− Honnêtement, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cet endroit était un laboratoire, confia-t-il. On a bien essayé de deviner à quoi il te servait : Peter misait sur une bibliothèque de magie noire, James privilégiait l'hypothèse d'un apothicaire contenant des poisons, Sirius optait pour une salle de relaxation et moi, j'avoue que j'étais plus tenté par la thèse de la salle de bains de Serpentard, si tu en as déjà entendu parler.

− Je connais, confirma Harry, mais je crois bien que seuls Tumter et Slughorn en connaissent l'emplacement.

− Tumter ? s'étonna Remus.

Harry acquiesça, mais le Maraudeur ne lui demanda pas comment il savait que le massalien savait où elle était située – ou peut-être crut-il que c'était Moira qui le lui avait rapporté.

− Mais au fait, Moira a réussi à rapprocher Lily de lui ?

− Pas à ma connaissance, admit Harry, mais comme Moira, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, basait une moitié des paris fait avec Lily sur Tumter, j'imagine que notre préfète-en-chef préférée ne tardera pas à se retrouver au pied du mur. En tout cas, elle finira bien par perdre un pari où un gage impliquera Tumter.

− Pourquoi elle tient que ça à les faire se rencontrer ?

Harry observa attentivement Remus, hésitant un bref instant.

− Tumter et Lily se connaissent depuis dix ans, révéla-t-il. Ils étaient même amoureux, mais Lily a oublié cette amourette d'enfance au fil des années, mais pas Tumter. Même si Massalia n'avait pas été détruite, je suis certain que Tumter aurait demandé à être transféré à Poudlard pour y faire sa dernière année, car il est bien plus facile de rencontrer quelqu'un à l'école que dans tout un pays. Lily se souvenait vaguement de lui – en tout cas, Tumter la tracassait, car elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu.

− La solution de Mnémosyne lui a fait se souvenir, dit Remus, perspicace.

− Oui, ou alors c'est Moira qui lui a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu et Lily, au fil du récit, a fini par se souvenir de son béguin pour le petit rebelle qui se permettait de voyager jusqu'en France à l'insu du ministère néerlandais de la Magie.

− Ils sont drôlement bons comédiens, en tout cas, commenta Remus. Je n'ai pas vu Tumter montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt pour Lily, et elle-même ne donne pas l'impression de suivre les mêmes cours qu'un garçon qui fut son amour d'enfance…

− C'est parce que tu n'as pas regardé quand il le fallait, dit Harry en souriant. Observe-les pendant le tournoi et là, tu verras Lily et Tumter se jeter des œillades.

− Rien ne t'échappe, hein, dit Remus avec amusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent du laboratoire. Bien que Remus parut très intrigué par le rideau que Harry ne pourrait franchir qu'une fois sa formation achevée, le Maraudeur ne posa aucune question à son sujet – à l'évidence, il considérait avoir été gâté par la découverte de la salle souterraine et les présentations des potions.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Remus remerciant Harry pour sa confiance, puis le Maraudeur se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre, alors que Harry allait dans la direction opposée. Il s'arrêta au sommet des marches qui descendaient dans le parc, observant le ciel maussade de la dernière journée de novembre. La tempête n'avait pas duré longtemps, pas même jusqu'au dîner de dimanche, mais elle avait provoqué son lot de dégâts, aussi bien au sein du château – comme des vitres brisées, des courants d'air d'une telle violence que des armures, des portraits et des tapisseries avaient été décrochés, les armures se cabossant en tombant et les cadres se cassant en percutant le sol – qu'à l'extérieur, tels des arbres déracinés ou encore la clôture protégeant le potager de Hagrid, arrachée à certains endroits. Depuis trois jours, il pleuvait, parfois doucement, parfois à torrent, alors que le froid amenait le lot habituel d'angines, de grippes, de bronchites et de rhumes.

A l'instar du temps, la dernière demi-semaine de novembre avait été assez morne. Non seulement Dumbledore et Harry étaient incapables de déterminer comment le journal intime de Jedusor était parvenu à un élève, mais les choses ne s'amélioraient guère plus dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours. A la grande irritation de Harry, et tout comme l'avait signalé Lily, sa popularité grandissante avait conduit un vote massif en sa faveur lors du concours de l'Elève de la Semaine – et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les filles de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, Moira, Gamp et Bowman lui avaient promis de lui accorder leurs votes pour l'élire « Elève du Mois ». Or, la récompense – un baiser sans conséquence de Deadheart – pourrait bien en avoir si Harry remportait encore la compétition. Un peu plus général, les cours spéciaux n'avaient pas été aussi intéressants que les élèves l'avaient espéré, comme si les professeurs eux-mêmes avaient perdu l'inspiration sous ce ciel d'un gris d'acier : le professeur McGonagall avait appris un sortilège certes impressionnant mais peu pratique dans la vie de tous les jours, le professeur Flitwick ne s'était intéressé qu'aux futurs guérisseurs, le professeur Chourave avait dû reporter le sien à cause du froid qui la contraignait à s'occuper à longueur de journées des plantes les plus fragiles (la tempête ayant porté des branches qui avaient abîmé les serres) et le professeur Slughorn, lui, avait annoncé que son cours spécial n'aurait lieu qu'à la première semaine complète de décembre.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, ce n'était pas ce qui tracassait le plus Harry. Le commencement imminent du mois de décembre l'angoissait quelque peu, car la journée à Pré-au-Lard et les vacances de Noël approchaient de plus en plus vite – trop vite à son goût, en fait. Il avait préparé son programme que Bowman devait à présent examiner et valider, mais même si elle le trouvait très bien, Harry s'inquiétait d'un détail déplaisant : les éventuels soupirants de Deadheart qui avaient déjà quitté Poudlard. Si les élèves s'exposaient à des retenues et à une interdiction de se rendre au village sorcier, les anciens étudiants ne craignaient pas ces sanctions, et même si Deadheart serait avec lui, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se collent aux basques à chaque seconde de la visite. Quant aux vacances, sa principale inquiétude était la Fraternité, susceptible de se pencher de nouveau sur son cas en le sachant hors de Poudlard.

Harry émergea de ses pensées lorsque des pas joyeux s'approchèrent. L'instant d'après, Moira s'arrêta dans un petit saut alors qu'il se retournait, l'air enthousiaste.

− Tu as battu ton record de crêpes ou de toasts ? demanda Harry.

− Pas depuis un moment, s'étonna Moira qui sembla le réaliser. Le professeur Slughorn organise une fête pour faire passer le temps, puisque le professeur Chourave ne peut pas assurer ses cours et que lui aussi s'ennuie !

Hésitant un court instant, Harry consentit finalement à suivre le petit bout de femme. Avec de la chance, même s'il ne raffolait pas de ces mondanités, cette petite fête lui permettrait de se vider la tête.

− J'ai vu ton programme pour la journée à Pré-au-Lard ! révéla Moira.

− Et ?

− Moi, je pense que tu devrais emmener Lys' du côté de la Cabane hurlante, parce qu'elle en a horreur et serait collée à toi, dit Moira avec un sourire malicieux. Mais Ava le trouve très bien comme il est, même si elle compte changer une ou deux petites choses. Il faudra être très gentil avec Lys' et ne pas oublier de lui acheter une crème brûlée au chocolat quand vous passerez par la boutique de Miranda. Oh, et lui commander une Bièraubeurre avec une rondelle de citron et une autre de citron vert quand vous irez aux Trois Balais.

Ils descendirent l'escalier menant aux sous-sols, tandis que Harry mémorisait les recommandations de Moira.

− Au fait, dit Harry en se remémorant quelque chose, pourquoi vous vouliez la recette de l'Elixir glacé ?

− Je veux faire goûter à Logan, répondit Moira d'un air enjoué. J'ai parié qu'il ne tiendrait jamais plus de deux verres avant d'être sonné, et lui affirme que même la bouteille ne lui fera aucun effet. Si je gagne, il fera un beau cadeau à Lily, et s'il gagne, je devrai réveiller Lily en lui mangeant les joues !

Harry eut un sourire.

− Il a l'air plus espiègle qu'il n'en donne l'air, remarqua-t-il.

− Il est très, très, très gentil et complètement zinzin, affirma la petite Serpentard avec chaleur. Il a inventé tout plein de choses : des lunettes qui te permettent de savoir quand est-ce que quelqu'un ment, une bague qui change de couleur en fonction du temps qu'il fera demain, une poudre invisible que toi seul peux voir et qui te permet de savoir si quelqu'un s'est introduit dans une pièce, des cache-oreilles qui te font entendre deux fois plus loin qu'à l'ordinaire et même un collier qui te montre le visage de la personne à laquelle tu penses ! J'ai bien essayé de lui faire faire une nuisette qui disparaîtrait subitement quand je le voudrais et une paire de lunettes montrant les gens tout nus, mais il a dit que c'était moi qui allais finir toute nue si j'avais encore des idées pareilles…

Elle poussa un profond désabusé et s'arrêta devant une porte dans un nouveau petit bond. Sans frapper, elle en tourna la poignée et entra dans le plus grand cachot des sous-sols. Pour une petite fête improvisée, Harry fut très surpris de découvrir que rien ne manquait : ni les tables croulant sous le poids des gobelets, des bouteilles et des petits-fours, sucreries et autres biscuits apéritifs, ni même la splendide robe vert émeraude du maître des potions, bien plus adaptée aux mondanités qu'à une réunion entre un professeur et ses étudiants.

− Ah, Harry ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un air ravi, alors que Moira se précipitait vers Lily. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser ce moment attendre davantage, j'aurais dû organiser une soirée bien plus tôt… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurai souhaité savoir si vous aviez déjà une potion dont vous auriez le secret, pour le prochain cours ?

− Je dois en avoir une ou deux sous la main, admit Harry.

− Parfait ! N'hésitez pas à solliciter mon aide s'il vous manque des ingrédients, dit le maître des potions. Bien que Dumbledore ait obtenu les pleins-pouvoirs, le ministère de la Magie me pose quelques problèmes quant aux potions que je souhaite apprendre aux élèves, alors je dois m'en remettre à Logan et à vous.

− Je ferai un bilan demain de ce qu'il me faut, dit Harry.

− Formidable ! se réjouit le professeur Slughorn. Ah, Severus est arrivé, je vous laisse, Harry.

Comme à toutes ses soirées, le maître des potions n'avait pas daigné inviter tous les élèves, privilégiant ceux et celles qu'il appréciait davantage que les autres : les quatre filles de Serpentard étaient là, tout comme Lily, Lucy Parsons, Kevin Spencer et Webster, Rogue et Tumter, ainsi qu'une jeune femme à la peau noire que Harry voyait seulement en cours de potions et dont le nom lui échappait totalement. A l'instar de Bobby Niemens, l'inconnue avait choisi des matières plus ciblées, comme l'étude des runes, l'étude des Moldus, l'astrologie et les soins aux créatures magiques. Il l'avait déjà aperçue en compagnie de Tamara Steinway et de Lisa Hawthorne, mais elle ne se manifestait jamais publiquement.

Toutefois, la Serdaigle sans nom lui sortit rapidement de l'esprit, tandis qu'il s'approchait des tables couvertes de victuailles. Piochant dans un grand saladier de cristal rempli d'un assortiment de bonbons, Harry fit courir son regard sur les convives, assez intéressé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de découvrir ses camarades dans un contexte ni scolaire, ni évènementiel : le bal de Halloween avait réuni tant de gens, et lui-même ayant eu une mission à mener à bien, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu observer tout le monde – mais là, dans ce cachot, les invités étaient bien moins nombreux. Moira, l'air conspirateur, semblait livrer un très grand secret à Lily qui la regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'affection. Rogue, solitaire, buvait tranquillement son gobelet en balayant les convives du regard. Assises dans un coin, les filles de Serpentard s'entretenaient d'un sujet plus ou moins grave, même si Bowman et Gamp affichèrent des sourires goguenards qu'un seul regard menaçant de Deadheart fit très vite disparaître. Spencer et Webster discutaient dans leur coin, jetant quelques coups d'œil de-ci de-là – avec une fréquence sur la magnifique Serpentard, pour Webster. Lucy Parsons, quant à elle, s'était apparemment attribuée le rôle de tenir compagnie à la Serdaigle noire, et à en juger par la décontraction de chacune d'elles, elles avaient déjà longuement parlé ensemble par le passé. Quant à Tumter, il examinait les bocaux posés sur les étagères, les épaules voûtées et le regard aussi éteint qu'à l'ordinaire.

Lucy sembla remarquer que Harry n'était accompagné de personne, car elle entraîna la Serdaigle avec elle afin de faire les présentations :

− Harry, je te présente Cyrielle Johnson, dit la Poufsouffle. Cyrielle, voici…

− Harry Potter, bien sûr, dit la Serdaigle avec un sourire. Difficile de ne pas avoir entendu parler de toi, depuis le temps. Entre tes prouesses en classe et la sympathie que Deadheart te témoigne, tu es une célébrité !

− Je tenais à te la présenter parce que j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Slughorn, révéla Lucy.

− Mon oncle est apothicaire, indiqua Cyrielle.

Harry arqua un sourcil, franchement intéressé par la nouvelle.

− Sa boutique n'est pas aussi populaire que l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr, mais mon oncle est passionné par les ingrédients insoupçonnés. Alors, quand j'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais des propriétés aux racines de Touffe-la-mort, je l'ai prévenu, et il serait très tenté par un partenariat avec toi.

− Un partenariat ?

− Si tu connaissais d'autres ingrédients aux propriétés inconnues, il te ferait un prix sur toute commande. Sauf pour la première, elle serait gratuite, répondit Cyrielle.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Sans nul doute, l'offre était plus que tentante, surtout si l'oncle de Cyrielle pouvait lui fournir des ingrédients pour remplir de nouveau la table de classification du laboratoire de Grinval. Mais il ne connaissait les propriétés insoupçonnées que d'un seul ingrédient, à savoir les fruits de ménade, mais elle entrait dans la composition de l'Elixir glacé, qui n'était pas du tout une potion.

− Je n'ai rien en réserve, reconnut-il, mais je le préviendrai si je fais une découverte. Par contre, j'ai une bonne liste d'ingrédients dont j'aurai bien besoin, mais je la paierai au prix normal.

− Tu n'auras qu'à me la donner, dit Cyrielle, je la lui enverrai. Demande l'autorisation à Dumbledore, car tous les colis sont inspectés et les ingrédients ne font pas partie des « paquets inoffensifs ».

− Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, admit Harry.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Harry s'intéressant particulièrement aux ambitions professionnelles de Cyrielle : elle souhaitait apparemment devenir auteure, préparant déjà un ouvrage sur la façon dont les Moldus percevaient les Moldus et s'ils avaient une idée concrète de ce qu'elle était. Consciente qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à écrire un livre tous les ans, elle avait choisi les soins aux créatures magiques pour rejoindre la réserve où travaillait déjà sa mère. Elle était également très curieuse vis-à-vis de l'astrologie, mais l'étude des runes était une matière qu'elle avait choisie sur les recommandations du professeur Flitwick « afin de lui offrir un maximum de possibilités ».

Entretemps, les groupes avaient sensiblement changé. Rogue avait rejoint les filles de Serpentard et se révélait plus bavard que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Webster et Spencer restaient dans leur coin, mais Moira avait traîné Lily jusqu'à Tumter sous prétexte de vouloir prendre une photo de toutes les personnes présentes, bien qu'elle en prit bien plus de la préfète-en-chef et du massalien que des autres. Mal à l'aise, Lily tint à accompagner le petit bout de femme dans sa tournée des élèves, mais Harry perçut une certaine déception chez la belle rousse. Sans doute, se dit-il, qu'elle avait espéré que Tumter ferait l'effort de lui adresser la parole, cette fois-ci.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, Moira ne chercha pas à le prendre en photo avec Deadheart. Après une photo de groupe, la petite fête prit fin, car le dîner ne tarderait pas à commencer, bien que plus personne n'eût encore la place d'avaler quelque chose.

Laissant Lily et Moira prendre la direction de la Grande Salle pour tenir compagnie à Mary et à Liz, Harry prit de l'avance sur tout le monde. Cette fête était une aubaine, car il s'y était tant gavé qu'il pouvait avancer l'heure à laquelle débuterait son programme de la soirée : à savoir, se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Maintenant que la présence du journal intime de Jedusor était avérée – même si Hagrid n'avait toujours pas confirmé qu'une très grande panique animait les araignées –, Harry avait exposé à Dumbledore sa stratégie pour débarrasser Poudlard du Basilic, à savoir combiner le Choixpeau magique, gardien de l'épée Gryffondor, et le soutien de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Mais le directeur avait aussitôt réduit à néant ce plan : Fumseck était gravement malade, il ne pouvait déjà plus s'envoler et, une fois qu'il se serait consumé, il faudrait attendre plusieurs mois avant que le magnifique oiseau ne soit opérationnel. Aussi Harry avait dû trouver une autre solution, et son imagination lui en avait fait percevoir une pleine d'ironie : employer les armes de prédilection de Salazar Serpentard et de Lord Voldemort contre leur précieux serpent géant.

Montant le Grand Escalier jusqu'au septième étage, Harry s'engagea dans les couloirs. Si la Fraternité avait pu introduire le journal intime de Jedusor, cela signifiait que les négociations avec Lord Voldemort étaient entamées et très sérieuses. Où en était leur alliance ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait que sa seule chance de le découvrir était de se rendre dans le musée de Manings et d'utiliser le Miroir du Monde – en croisant les doigts pour assister encore à une rencontre entre Voldemort et la Fraternité. Certes, il pensait pouvoir compter sur Deadheart et Bowman en ce qui concernait le baiser activant le brouillard de « transfert », mais Harry pensait plutôt à deux autres élèves – non sans raison, car s'il parvenait à convaincre Lily d'embrasser Moira, la petite brune de Serpentard saurait être reconnaissante et accepterait enfin de lui épargner les gages d'avec Deadheart.

Accédant au couloir de Barnabas le Follet, Harry fit apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande et la passa. Le bureau qu'il utilisait pour retracer la Lignée Maudite et en apprendre sur Manings était inchangé, comportant les livres qu'il avait demandés ou entreposés. La méfiance grandissante des Maraudeurs, en effet, l'avait amené à se montrer prudent, notamment en cachant le journal intime de Grinval et le grimoire de Leandros ici. Et même s'il était conscient que Sirius et James s'étaient calmés, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

− Il me faudrait tous les récits de combat contre des Basilics, annonça Harry.

Une pile de livre apparut sur la table basse au moment où il s'asseyait devant. Certains relevaient davantage du roman que de l'évènement historique, d'autres ressemblaient à des méthodes pour venir à bout des Basilics, mais le regard de Harry fut particulièrement attiré par un morceau de vélin bruni par les siècles, mais enveloppé d'une aura d'air brûlant qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle protégeant le testament de Grinval. Soulevant les ouvrages et les déposant à côté, Harry tendit la main vers le document. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec, le halo se dissipa.

Le parchemin avait l'air singulièrement ancien, bien que protégé par les dégâts du temps. Grinval aurait-il mis la main dessus et protégé le document en sachant que Harry aurait un jour à faire face à un Basilic ? Que ce fut le cas ou non, l'encre avait été sauvegardée et intitulant le document : _Cinq maléfices pour tuer un Basilic_, par Ron Dagmort.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Dagmort… Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il lui fallut un moment pour situer le contexte dans lequel il l'avait entendu : Brighton lui avait dit, en lui présentant la Pierre du Savoir, qu'un certain Ron Dagmort l'avait détenue lors d'un concours d'apnée, au XIème siècle. Parcourant la liste offerte par l'auteur, Harry eut presque l'impression que Dagmort l'avait écrite exprès pour lui :

_**Conjonctivite :**__ Si vous êtes un ami des animaux et des créatures magiques, ce sortilège vous servira à réduire la menace (mortelle et visuelle) du Basilic, mais je préfère vous prévenir : il risque de devenir furieux ! Même si votre sortilège touche sa cible, n'oubliez pas qu'il pourra toujours vous sentir._

_**Eborgnement :**__ Si vous êtes sensé et désireux de vivre, ce maléfice règlera définitivement le problème des yeux meurtriers du Basilic. Non seulement son regard ne constituera plus une menace, mais il souffrira tellement que son attention se concentrera sur sa douleur, et non sur vous. Ce sera le moment de l'achever ou de fuir. Mais ne croisez plus jamais sa route, car il se souviendra de votre odeur et vous fera sûrement payer votre affront._

_**Tempus tardus :**__ Sortilège de mon invention (j'en suis très fier), il vous sera d'une utilité vitale si le Basilic se sert de sa queue pour essayer de vous atteindre. Ralentit considérablement la vivacité de votre adversaire. Selon la puissance mise dans votre sort, vous disposerez de cinq à dix secondes pour esquiver._

_**Percécailles : **__Si le Basilic dispose d'une protection magique, ce maléfice devrait lui faire sentir sa douleur. Il ne s'agit pas d'une arme, mais d'une concentration d'air comprimé qui pourrait vous assommer l'homme le plus robuste du monde. Pour un Basilic, c'est bien plus désagréable que des chatouilles._

_**Le Fouet de Colère :**__ Gregan Montil (925 – 985) est à l'origine de ce maléfice singulièrement violent. Histoire d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec le Basilic, il créé une liane qui vous découperait en deux le géant le plus gras qui soit. Toutefois, il dispose d'un défaut : s'il touche quelque chose avant d'atteindre votre cible, le maléfice se détruira. Je vous recommande donc de bien calculer votre coup._

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Harry, et davantage encore : non seulement il disposait à présent des armes pour affronter plus ou moins sereinement le Basilic, mais il venait et d'identifier Ron Dagmort comme Maudit et d'obtenir les dates de Gregan Montil. Dagmort avait dû être le successeur de Montil dans la Lignée Maudite.

Son enthousiasme fut cependant de courte durée, car au moment où il repliait le vélin, la Salle sur Demande se volatilisa de son œil gauche et écarlate. L'œil d'Astaroth, une nouvelle fois autonome, parcourut les couloirs à la hâte, survolant le sol à une vitesse que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vue, et rejoignit l'aile opposée à celle de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, où une créature – et plus exactement, un homoncule – sautait du rebord d'une fenêtre cassée pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol dallé. _Un Chargeur_, songea Harry. La créature ne ressemblait à rien qu'il put avoir déjà croisé : elle avait la taille d'un chiot et un pelage sombre, court, luisant encore de gouttes de pluie. Ses oreilles étaient petites et arrondies, ses yeux étrangement larges aux pupilles rondes étincelaient de férocité et son corps tout en muscles, lui donnait l'air d'une bestiole bodybuildée.

− Et ça recommence, soupira Harry en abandonnant le vélin sur la table basse.

Se levant précipitamment, il courut jusqu'à la porte de la Salle sur Demande et la tira sèchement sans prendre la peine de la refermer – le claquement du panneau couvrit le martèlement de ses propres pas, alors qu'il filait de toute la force de ses jambes dans les couloirs du septième étage, son œil gauche surveillant le chemin suivi par la créature impatiente de croiser quelqu'un. A l'évidence, l'homoncule n'était guère habitué aux horaires humains, car il ignorait visiblement que l'école – presque – entière était réunie dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry le savait, lui, tout comme il savait que les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle ne tarderaient pas à finir de manger.

Il semblait, en tout cas, que la petite fête organisée par le professeur Slughorn ait suffisamment éloigné Tumter des environs de Poudlard pour qu'un homoncule parvienne à pénétrer dans le château. Mais Harry se réjouissait : s'il voulait être en mesure d'affronter des Chargeurs à l'avenir, il valait mieux qu'il ait une première expérience, et surtout qu'il ait une idée concrète de leurs capacités.

Arrivant à proximité du couloir que parcourait l'homoncule, Harry ralentit et s'arrêta pour se redonner un répit nécessaire à l'apaisement de sa respiration. Milan ne mentait pas, il progressait : il aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus essoufflé par sa course s'il n'avait pas bénéficié de la formation des Guides, mais il lui fallait maintenant se prouver à lui-même que ses progrès atteignaient tous les domaines. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il ne gagnerait rien à n'affronter que des élèves – il lui fallait un véritable danger, un adversaire mortel.

L'homoncule apparut à l'angle du couloir au moment où Harry se redressait, le souffle encore un peu court. Sa baguette bondit d'elle-même de sa poche pour rejoindre sa main, alors que la créature, apercevant une éventuelle victime, se positionnait à quatre pattes en lorgnant le Gryffondor comme s'il avait été un mets délicieux. Vive et agile, elle s'élança et atteignit une rapidité surprenante dès les premiers mètres, contractant son buste tout entier pour se préparer au choc. Harry attendit le moment opportun, puis il sauta aussi haut qu'il le put. L'homoncule le manqua, passant sous ses genoux repliés. Dérapant sur le sol dallé, l'homoncule parvint péniblement à s'arrêter, alors que Harry atterrissait avec souplesse et faisait volte-face.

La créature ne s'était toujours pas retournée qu'un éclair de lumière jaillissait de la baguette de Harry. Sans en être vraiment étonné, le Gryffondor vit son sortilège frapper l'homoncule sans avoir le moindre effet, à part celui d'énerver sensiblement le Chargeur. Harry réfléchit rapidement. Tous les homoncules avaient un point faible, les Cutskull étaient sensibles à tout choc brutal sur leur tête allongée, les Aiguilleurs craignaient des aiguillons qu'ils créaient eux-mêmes… Mais qu'était celui du Chargeur ? se demanda Harry.

L'homoncule chargea de nouveau.

− _Push !_

L'onde de choc fonça droit sur le Chargeur, sans effet non plus, bien que celui-ci parut ralentir quelque peu, et Harry dut à nouveau l'éviter. Par chance, il avait compris juste à temps que la créature s'apprêtait à sauter, car il put ainsi se baisser et la laisser passer au-dessus de lui, l'énervant encore un peu plus. A l'évidence, l'homoncule ne supportait pas l'échec, mais son bond avait donné une idée à Harry.

Tournant les talons alors que le Chargeur ralentissait un peu plus facilement qu'après sa première tentative, le Gryffondor s'élança le long du couloir, bifurqua dans le suivant et parcourut celui menant à l'extrémité de l'aile, où une rangée de fenêtres donnait sur le lac noir. Il se retourna alors, l'homoncule se présentant à l'autre bout du passage d'un air mauvais – il semblait croire que Harry avait tenté de lui échapper.

− Approche, approche, murmura Harry.

Son plan était simple : pousser l'homoncule à sauter encore une fois pour qu'il passe par une fenêtre et tombe dans le gouffre séparant le septième étage et le lac de Poudlard. La créature chargea à nouveau, gagnant très vite sa pleine vitesse, mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne sauta ni se pencha – et il eut bien fait : plongeant sur le côté, dans le couloir des fenêtres, il sentit la vitesse de l'homoncule agiter le bas de son pantalon, mais il n'entendit aucun bris de vitre. Atterrissant lourdement, Harry roula sur le flanc en levant sa baguette magique sur… un panache noir ?!

Déconcerté, Harry se redressa en observant la fumée obscure se dissiper, et sourit d'un air désabusé. Ce n'était certes pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il avait quand même vaincu l'homoncule et découvert comment les vaincre : il semblait que les Chargeurs, lancés à pleine vitesse, s'autodétruisaient s'ils percutaient quelque chose de solide, vraiment solide, comme le mur dans lequel étaient aménagées les fenêtres. Toutefois, Harry en avait conscience, il ne serait pas toujours facile d'entraîner un homoncule de ce genre à foncer droit dans un mur, mais l'essentiel n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il pourrait informer Farewell sur la faiblesse des Chargeurs.


	58. Cousine et prétendant

Le quatrième tour des phases éliminatoires fut sans aucun doute le plus mouvementé du tournoi, même s'il en restait encore une à disputer. Harry, qui se retrouvait dans le groupe de Haustin, n'eut pas la chance d'affronter le Serpentard : lors d'un duel qui l'opposait à un Gryffondor de quatrième année très nerveux, celui-ci échoua un sortilège qui eut des conséquences relativement graves, notamment en blessant Haustin. Disqualifié et mortifié à l'extrême, le garçon s'était enfui de la Grande Salle pour ne réapparaître que le lendemain. Parallèlement, le duel entre Tumter et Lily avait passionné un bon nombre de personnes : à l'instar des filles de Serpentard, la préfète-en-chef était montée en puissance pendant tout l'affrontement, contraignant même le massalien à se redresser un chouïa – et sans surprise, l'issue du combat s'était soldée par la défaite de Lily, qui se réjouissait quand même de s'être montrée assez menaçante pour obliger Tumter à sortir de sa léthargie habituelle.

Au grand malheur de Harry, le tout-Poudlard le désigna, pour la seconde fois, comme l'Elève du Mois, mais la liste de ses « exploits » s'était également allongée de sa victoire sur le Chargeur et de sa révélation sur la manière permettant de les vaincre. S'il considérait ce dernier point comme le plus important, il n'en demeurait pas moins le grand chanceux qui recevrait un baiser de Deadheart – et bien qu'il se prépara psychologiquement à la jalousie maladive des soupirants de la magnifique Serpentard, aucun danger ne vint le menacer pendant toute la première semaine et demie de décembre.

Décembre, précisément, apporta une vague de froid singulièrement mordant. Les maladies se répandirent, tous les vêtements chauds et les capes d'hiver quittèrent définitivement les malles et Madame Pomfresh dut demander le soutien du professeur Slughorn pour préparer ses potions tant la nécessité était importante. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard ayant lieu le samedi, le cinquième tour des phases finales fut reporté au lendemain, mais Harry put compter sur le professeur Farewell, le jour de la sortie, pour le soulager de son appréhension :

− Un labyrinthe ? s'étonna quelque peu le Frère, en examinant l'ébauche de simulation préparée par Harry. Ca pourrait être intéressant, bien sûr, mais ça risquerait de demander beaucoup de temps pour en atteindre le cœur et je ne tiens pas à demander à Horace de reporter un autre cours. C'est la seule idée que vous avez eue ?

− Celle que je préférais, rectifia Harry.

Le professeur Farewell réfléchit longuement.

− Vous savez quoi ? dit-il. Vous allez prendre la dernière semaine d'école pour associer l'idée du labyrinthe au reste de vos simulations potentielles. Intégrez un labyrinthe plus petit à un autre univers. Quand vous aurez votre simulation finale, adressez-la-moi par hibou et je vous ferai part des choses à changer, des obstacles à améliorer, et nous finirons bien par trouver un résultat parfait. N'oubliez pas que Morpheus a ses limites : je pense que nous pourrions encore en améliorer certains paramètres, mais Logan est un massalien, il n'acceptera jamais d'apporter tout ce qu'il peut vraiment.

− D'accord, dit Harry.

− Autre chose, mais plus personnel, dit Farewell en lui rendant son projet. La Fraternité apprendra très vite que vous passerez vos vacances chez les Deadheart, peut-être même le sait-elle déjà : je vous encourage donc rester à l'affût, Harry, autant pour vous que pour la famille de Lysandra. Je connais Owen, c'est un duelliste remarquable et sa femme peut être terrible quand elle s'énerve, mais si la Fraternité doit attenter quelque chose contre vous, je doute sérieusement qu'elle fera encore appel à des Novices ou des Maîtres mineurs.

− J'en ai conscience, assura Harry, mais je ne relâcherai pas ma vigilance avant d'être revenu ici.

− J'en suis certain, dit le chef des Assassins. Je transmettrai vos amitiés à Brighton quand j'irai le voir pendant les vacances.

− Merci, répondit Harry.

Il sortit du bureau du professeur Farewell en rangeant son projet dans une poche de sa cape d'hiver. Rejoignant le hall d'entrée, il se sentit quelque peu soulagé de constater que Deadheart n'était toujours pas montée des sous-sols. Indifférent aux regards qui se tournaient vers lui, Harry attendit près de l'escalier de marbre en se souvenant des conseils donnés par Moira sur la pâtisserie et la boisson préférées de la magnifique Serpentard, tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur la longue file d'attente réunie devant Davenport, le concierge. A l'extérieur du château, le parc était enseveli sous un épais manteau de neige où Peeves n'avait cessé d'aller s'approvisionner pour lancer des boules sur les élèves passant à portée de tir.

Deadheart apparut subitement devant lui, une écharpe vert et argent nouée autour de son cou, un chapeau noir et chaud posé sur ses cheveux.

− On y va ? lança-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

Ils se joignirent à la foule des élèves impatients de prendre le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, tandis que Davenport, se réjouissant du pouvoir qu'il possédait en cet instant, traînait à trouver les noms affichés sur la liste.

− Tu as encore des gages ? demanda Deadheart.

− Non, répondit Harry. J'en aurais eu un te concernant si Haustin m'avait battu, mais comme je n'ai pas pu me mesurer à lui, Moira a consenti à considérer le pari comme nul. Et toi ?

− Un seul, admit la Serpentard, mais il faudra attendre les vacances de Noël pour l'accomplir.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, tout en ressassant les paroles du professeur Farewell et sa propre inquiétude. Il n'en dit rien, tout d'abord, préférant prendre une certaine distance avec les autres élèves avant d'aborder le sujet, et lorsque Davenport consentit enfin à trouver leurs noms sur sa liste, le « couple » descendit le large escalier de pierre pour emprunter l'allée menant jusqu'au portail.

− A ce sujet, se lança enfin Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas sans risque que je vienne chez toi ?

− A cause de l'organisation de Burrow ? Je sais, dit Deadheart d'un ton indifférent. Je dois reconnaître que ma mère n'était pas très emballée, mais mon père a simplement répondu : « Qu'ils y viennent ! » Je ne lui ai rien dit sur les étranges et étonnantes aventures dans lesquelles tu nous as embarquées, mais je n'ai pas résisté à lui faire savoir que tu en savais plus que n'importe qui sur le Marcheur de Mort… Je crois que ça l'a un peu vexé, alors il a hâte de te rencontrer. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui offrir, d'ailleurs ?

− Un historique un peu plus précis et révélateur du Marcheur de Mort, avoua Harry. S'il accepte de croire qu'il a existé un monde civilisé avant l'ère humaine, alors il pourra prétendre en savoir autant que moi.

Ils franchirent le portail et empruntèrent le raccourci menant au village sorcier, glissant sur la neige quand elle masquait une irrégularité du sol.

− Il paraît que tu as préparé un programme ?

− Moira… soupira Harry.

Deadheart eut un sourire franc.

− Si Evans peut prétendre connaître toutes les faiblesses de Choupinette, nous le pouvons également ! assura-t-elle. Des crêpes, des chatouilles, la menace de la dévorer ou de l'embrasser avant Evans, sont des arguments que Choupinette prend très au sérieux.

− Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Lily ? demanda Harry.

− J'en doute, dit Deadheart en réfléchissant à la question. Choupinette a une réelle affection pour Evans, et une fascination tout aussi sincère, mais le fait qu'elle mette autant de cœur à l'ouvrage pour caser Evans avec Tumter est la preuve qu'elle n'a aucune envie amoureuse à son égard. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ava n'est pas jalouse, elle sait pertinemment que Choupinette n'imagine pas son avenir avec Evans… Pourquoi cette question ? Jaloux de Choupinette ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

− Non, répondit Harry en souriant. C'est juste que Mary avait fait le reproche à Lily de jouer avec Moira, mais Lily pense comme toi.

− On se ressemble de plus en plus, remarqua Deadheart pour elle-même. Bref, ton programme me convient : je voudrais juste passer par Gaichiffon.

− Aucun problème.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée du village sorcier, aussi enneigé que le parc de Poudlard. Comme lors de la précédente sortie, les passants étaient plus nombreux qu'à l'ordinaire et traînaient bien plus volontiers dans la grand-rue afin d'échanger quelques paroles avec des connaissances, des collègues ou des amis. Harry prit une inspiration : si les anciens élèves encore désireux de tenter leur chance auprès de Deadheart venaient à Pré-au-Lard pour essayer de la croiser, il lui faudrait rester sur ses gardes. Ils rejoignirent Derviche&Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques. Les rayons y fourmillaient de sorciers et de sorcières curieux de découvrir les nouveaux artefacts mis en vente depuis leur dernière venue, mais Harry savait déjà exactement ce qu'il venait chercher ici. Laissant Deadheart parcourir les articles à sa guise, le Gryffondor traversa la boutique jusqu'au comptoir.

Le vendeur, qui examinait attentivement à l'aide d'une loupe un vieux médaillon de pierre cabossé, mit un peu de temps à remarquer sa présence.

− Excusez-moi, dit-il, légèrement surpris. Que puis-je pour vous ?

− Je cherche à offrir un artefact très particulier, expliqua Harry. Auriez-vous des articles vraiment très rares ou très étonnants ?

− Bien sûr, se réjouit le gérant.

Il se pencha derrière son comptoir et se releva en portant une large boîte peu profonde. La posant, il l'ouvrit le plus soigneusement possible et fit basculer le couvercle avec non moins de délicatesse. Un assortiment d'objets à l'air normal ou insolite s'étalait sous ses yeux, chaque artefact occupant un compartiment matelassé.

− Ce médaillon appartenait à Claudia Inversons, indiqua le vendeur. Si vous ne connaissez pas son histoire, ses deux fils tombèrent gravement malades étant jeunes – une maladie incurable, à l'époque – et pour les soulager de leurs souffrances, elle créa ce médaillon… Cet étrange objet, croyez-le ou non, est une clé et s'adapte à toutes les serrures possibles et imaginables. Nous l'avons obtenu d'un cambrioleur repenti, il y a quelques années… Ceci a de l'intérêt si votre cadeau est destiné à une femme : ce miroir lui présentera le maquillage le plus adéquat à son visage, sans fioriture ni excès…

Deadheart les interrompit momentanément en rejoignant Harry. Sans accorder de regard au gérant, elle lança à Harry :

− Après les inventions de Manings, ça paraît un peu…

− Manings ? coupa à son tour le vendeur, l'air très intéressé. Acrofe Manings, l'inventeur de la Pensine ?

− Oui, répondit Harry.

− Il se trouve que je possède une invention de Manings, révéla le gérant. Je vous demande quelques instants…

Et il s'éloigna dans l'arrière-boutique, tandis que Harry et Deadheart échangeaient un regard. La Serpentard ne paraissait guère croire que l'objet en question fut réellement une invention du Maudit, mais Harry préférait avoir l'artefact sous les yeux – après tout, il ne venait pas pour des créations de Manings, mais pour un cadeau.

− Et voilà, dit le gérant en revenant avec un étui.

Ouvrant l'étui, il révéla aux yeux curieux des deux étudiants une petite sphère d'un blanc laiteux posée sur un socle aux pieds en forme de griffes.

− Nous avons eu énormément de chance de récupérer cet objet, dit le vendeur. De toutes les inventions qui ont été attribuées à Manings, trois seulement ont été retrouvées, dont une qui a été perdue depuis un sacré moment. Il s'agit-là d'un « Orbe de désir » : si vous le posez dans votre main, il vous montrera le chemin qui vous mènera à la personne que vous désirez le plus au monde rejoindre.

Harry arqua un sourcil, franchement tenté. S'il n'était pas certain que Moira en trouverait l'utilité, il avait bien compris que la petite brune de Serpentard adorait les objets magiques : il suffisait de l'entendre parler de tous ces artefacts inventés par Tumter.

− Je le prends, déclara Harry.

− C'est que… Il coûte assez cher, confia le vendeur.

− Combien ? interrogea Deadheart.

− Dans les 300 Gallions.

− Je le prends, répéta Harry avec indifférence.

− Bien sûr, se réjouit le vendeur. Compte tenu du montant, j'imagine que vous préférez un virement ?

Encore heureux que Harry ait eu la bonne idée de prendre le tampon portant les armoiries de Grinval, mais les montagnes de Gallions d'or qui sommeillaient dans sa chambre forte ne bougeraient sûrement pas d'un cil après une telle dépense. Authentifiant le billet que le vendeur adresserait à Gringotts d'un coup de tampon, Harry saisit le sac que l'homme, réjoui de l'affaire, lui tendait, puis Deadheart et lui prirent le chemin de la sortie.

− 300 Gallions pour un cadeau de Noël, dit la Serpentard d'un ton narquois. Qu'est-ce que tu vas proposer aux autres ? Un tour du monde ?

− Je ne sais pas encore, reconnut Harry, mais cet Orbe vaut bien moins que tout ce que Moira apporte.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Deadheart.

− Du bonheur. Son enthousiasme, sa personnalité, ses idées saugrenues ou non, apportent énormément de joie, de soulagement et de fantaisie à son entourage, expliqua Harry. En temps de guerre, les personnes comme elle se comptent sur les doigts de la main : même après que _La Gazette du sorcier_ annonce une attaque des Mangemorts quelque part dans le pays, Moira réussit à redonner le sourire à ses amies en moins de cinq minutes. Elle est aussi importante au moral que les Aurors ne le sont à la sécurité des autres. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore lui donne carte blanche pour Halloween et, cette année, pour la Saint-Valentin : il connaît la valeur de Moira et veut qu'un plus grand nombre en profite.

Deadheart resta silencieuse, réfléchissant apparemment aux paroles de Harry, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la vitrine de Honeydukes. La confiserie était bondée, les élèves ayant à cœur de faire leurs provisions de bonbons et de sucreries jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, mais ni le Gryffondor, ni la Serpentard ne se sentirent le courage de se mêler à une foule aussi dense et compacte. Ils reprirent donc leur marche, passant devant le bureau de poste et sa centaine de hiboux et de chouettes.

− Tu sais quoi ? dit subitement la Serpentard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Gaichiffon.

− Quoi ?

− Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à réfléchir comme toi pendant les vacances, dit Deadheart. Parce que ce que tu viens de dire sur Choupinette, je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte et je trouve ça assez vexant.

− Parce que vous avez grandi ensemble pendant toute votre scolarité, dit Harry. Tu serais arrivée à Poudlard au début de l'année, tu aurais fait le même constat que moi. Tu sais tout ce que représente Moira, mais c'est quelque chose de si quotidien, si naturel, que tu n'as jamais songé à en déchiffrer tous les aspects bénéfiques. Mais si tu y tiens, je t'apprendrai.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de vêtements de Gaichiffon, où Deadheart l'entraîna instantanément vers le rayon dédié à la lingerie féminine. Assez déconcerté, Harry jeta un regard prudent autour de lui, de crainte qu'un élève ne les surprenne et n'en déduise n'importe quoi, mais il semblait n'y avoir que des adultes.

− Ava, Callista et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour retourner son voyeurisme contre Choupinette, dit alors la Serpentard. Il faudrait lui trouver une nuisette qu'elle trouverait provocante, mais qu'elle soit assez belle pour que Choupinette la mette avant de s'apercevoir de notre piège.

− Tu ne crois pas que Moira va tout de suite voir qu'elle est trop… provocante ?

Deadheart eut un sourire goguenard.

− Choupinette n'est pas très observatrice lorsqu'il s'agit de cadeaux ou d'Evans, dit-elle. On a déjà réussi à lui faire croire qu'Evans prenait son bain dans notre salle d'eaux et elle a foncé tête baissée, c'est pour te dire. A son seizième anniversaire, on lui a acheté une bouteille d'alcool en lui faisant croire que c'était de la Bièraubeurre, et elle l'avait vidée aux deux tiers quand elle s'est aperçue de la supercherie. Tiens, celle-là, t'en penses quoi ?

Elle prit une nuisette que Harry, d'un coup d'œil, sut trop petite pour Moira, mais elle était effectivement la plus jolie que toutes celles que Deadheart avait parcourues jusqu'à présent.

− Elle est bien, confirma-t-il.

Et la Serpentard l'entraîna dans un rayon bien moins « intime », s'intéressant à présent aux robes de soirée.

− Tu cherches une robe de bal malgré celle d'Alana ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− C'est pour Ava, dit Deadheart. Elle a beau ne pas avoir grandi depuis notre quatrième année, elle se lamente chaque année que ses robes de soirée sont devenues trop petites. Mon père devient fou quand il regarde toutes les robes que j'ai, mais je crois qu'il s'internerait lui-même s'il voyait toutes celles d'Ava…

Elle s'interrompit subitement, comme si elle venait de réaliser un détail, et se tourna vers Harry en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

− Pourquoi tu veux que je porte la robe d'Alana ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Heu… Je pensais juste que tu la mettrais, c'est tout, se défendit Harry.

Deadheart l'observa encore un peu, méfiante, puis reprit son inspection parmi les robes de soirée.

− A en croire Choupinette et Ava, porter une telle robe au bal de la Saint-Valentin engendrerait une gêne assez humiliante sous la ceinture des mecs de Poudlard, reprit-elle. Mais si les vacances de Noël se passent bien, je me motiverai peut-être à la mettre.

Harry fut tenté de promettre d'être sage comme une image, mais son sang-froid reprit aussitôt le dessus :

− Tu fais comme tu veux, hein, dit-il.

Sa remarque arracha un nouveau sourire goguenard à la Serpentard, qui trouva enfin son bonheur et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'au comptoir pour régler ses achats, puis ils ressortirent dans le froid hivernal le temps d'atteindre la cafétéria de Miranda. La jolie vendeuse blonde, comme à son ordinaire, était occupée, mais elle se retourna en attendant la porte se refermer. Son regard bondit aussitôt de Deadheart à Harry, tandis qu'un large sourire étirait de plus en plus ses lèvres à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la vitrine.

− Pas un mot ! menaça Deadheart.

− Tu plaisantes ? ricana Miranda.

Le regard de Harry alterna entre la gérante de la cafétéria et la magnifique Serpentard, perplexe.

− Vous vous connaissez bien, commenta-t-il.

− Et pour cause, Lysandra est ma cousine, dit Miranda.

Harry haussa les sourcils, proprement stupéfait par cette révélation. A l'évidence, Deadheart n'avait rien hérité de sa mère, car elle était froide et brune que Miranda était joviale et blonde. Même au niveau des traits, toutes les deux ne partageaient aucune ressemblance.

− Ainsi donc, un jeune homme a réussi à te convaincre de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, dit Miranda, taquine, tout en préparant la crème brûlée au chocolat que Deadheart semblait commander à chacun de ses passages. Et tu n'as pas choisi n'importe lequel… J'imagine que tu ne prendras pas de formule à 5 Mornilles, cette fois, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor, assez amusé par la colère grandissante de la Serpentard, approuva et parcourut la vitrine pour y trouver une quelconque pâtisserie qui lui ferait envie. Repérant rapidement une tarte à la mélasse, il la désigna et revint auprès de Deadheart.

− Pour ton information, dit celle-ci avec une froide colère, nous sommes ensemble à cause d'un pari perdu !

− Ah, dit Miranda. Et c'est aussi un pari perdu, les vacances de Noël ?

Avec son expression moqueuse et son sourire malicieux, Miranda ressembla soudainement – et très légèrement – à sa cousine furieuse qu'elle connaisse ce détail.

− Son père et moi partageons un intérêt commun pour le Marcheur de Mort, intervint Harry.

La vendeuse lui adressa un clin d'œil rieur. Visiblement, elle se moquait bien de la vérité, mais cherchait juste à asticoter Deadheart – ce qui fonctionnait remarquablement bien.

− 3 Mornilles, annonça-t-elle.

Harry fut le plus rapide, en partie parce qu'il avait calculé le montant et sorti les pièces d'argent. Ramassant le paquet contenant les pâtisseries, Deadheart s'éloigna aussitôt vers la porte en fulminant, mais Harry perçut tout à coup un changement notable dans l'expression de Miranda, qui parut tout à coup beaucoup plus grave.

− Lys', appela-t-elle.

− Quoi, _encore _? s'impatienta la Serpentard.

Deadheart se retourna et parut se calmer sensiblement en remarquant à son tour l'air sérieux de Miranda.

− J'ai vendu une autre crème brûlée il y a dix minutes, dit la vendeuse. A Antonius Blackhood.

La Serpentard fixa un long moment sa cousine, puis laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse et tourna les talons. Harry s'empressa de la suivre, fouillant dans sa mémoire où il avait déjà entendu le nom des Blackhood – et il lui fallut remonter très, très loin. La technique de Grinval était décidément phénoménale, car deux souvenirs ressurgirent, et tous deux concernaient des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix organisées dans le jardin du Terrier, la maison des Weasley : le plus ancien le ramena au lendemain de son transfert par Scrimgeour, et la voix de Lupin résonna à ses oreilles comme si le loup-garou s'était tenu à côté de lui : _« Lysandra, dans sa tentative d'échapper à ses tortionnaires, était parvenue à en tuer quatre, et sa meilleure amie a massacré la famille d'un Mangemort qui avait réchappé à la fureur de Deadheart »_ – et le soir de l'attaque du Terrier, Lupin, en résumant la liste des Serpentard susceptibles de détenir des informations sur Tumter l'évadé, avait réfuté l'idée de Harry de s'adresser à la meilleure de Deadheart : _« Ava est internée à Ste Mangouste depuis qu'elle a massacré les Blackhood. »_

Harry émergea de ses songes lorsqu'il y eut une soudaine animation devant lui : Bowman et Gamp se hâtaient dans leur direction.

− Blackhood est…

− Je sais, coupa Deadheart, très calme.

− Vous pourriez m'expliquer quel est le problème, à part le fait qu'il soit un Mangemort ? interrogea Harry, un peu irrité.

− Ca ne te concerne pas, répliqua Deadheart d'un ton cassant.

Bowman et Gamp échangèrent un regard. La magnifique Serpentard poussa un profond soupir.

− Ce n'est rien, dit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Viens… Allons aux Trois Balais…

Harry lança un coup d'œil curieux à Bowman et à Gamp, mais celles-ci ne firent que l'encourager à suivre leur amie. Résigné, le Gryffondor emboîta le pas à la magnifique Serpentard en se perdant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, se refusant toutefois de raviver ceux de son ancienne vie. Selon toute vraisemblance, Blackhood était un prétendant particulièrement acharné et dangereux de Deadheart, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait autre chose – et quoi que ce fut, Bowman et Gamp s'inquiétaient pour la magnifique Serpentard.

Il fut de nouveau tiré de ses réflexions, mais cette fois-ci par Deadheart elle-même lorsqu'elle enroula son bras autour du sien. Soupçonnant une manœuvre de la Serpentard, Harry balaya les environs du regard à la recherche d'un regard adulte et jaloux, mais seuls quelques élèves semblèrent remarquer le geste inattendu de Deadheart.

− Un pari perdu ? demanda-t-il.

− Une manière de m'excuser, rectifia Deadheart. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu t'enfermais encore dans tes pensées depuis que Miranda a parlé de Blackhood, tu te trompes ! Je te le dis… te le demande : oublie-le et continuons à passer un bon moment, il ne vaut vraiment la peine qu'on perde notre temps avec lui.

− Et s'il te trouve ?

Deadheart lui lança un regard courroucé, comme si elle avait espéré qu'il ne pose pas cette question.

− Essaye de te faire passer pour un élève demeuré, pour une fois, grommela-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire et tous deux entrèrent dans le pub de Madame Rosmerta. Comme chaque fois qu'il passait par les Trois Balais, le Gryffondor constata que l'ambiance était chaleureuse et bruyante. Les habitués, les élèves et les passants désireux de se réchauffer, offraient une véritable cacophonie de conversations et de rires. Laissant Deadheart chercher une table, Harry alla commander les boissons en se répétant mentalement de demander deux rondelles de citron, l'un jaune, l'autre vert, à la Bièraubeurre de la Serpentard.

Les commandes passées, Harry attendit que Rosmerta, débordée, trouve le temps de les préparer. Il sentit alors un léger tapotement sur son bras et lança un regard curieux à un homme barbu, dont le regard excité bondit d'un œil à l'autre :

− Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il.

− Heu… oui.

Le sorcier s'empressa de fouiller dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume à Encre intégrée.

− Vous pourriez me signer un autographe ?

− Qu-quoi ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule.

− Grâce à vous, Burrow a été évincé et mon frère a pu retrouver la liberté, expliqua l'homme d'un air jovial. Si vous pouviez lui en signer un aussi, s'il vous plaît : je m'appelle Barry, et lui Barney.

Décontenancé au possible, Harry prit le parchemin plié en deux et la plume et y inscrivit les premières choses qui lui passèrent par la tête, mais elles semblèrent faire plaisir au sorcier qui le remercia longuement et insista un long moment pour payer lui-même les boissons commandées par le Gryffondor.

Toujours dubitatif, Harry traversa la salle et ralentit sensiblement en apercevant Deadheart. Si elle avait trouvé une table, elle n'était pas seule à y être assise, car un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans, séduisant, brun et très confiant, l'observait avec des yeux sombres étincelant d'une lueur malsaine. Harry soupira et poursuivit sa route, contournant celui qu'il devinait être Antonius Blackhood et déposant la Bièraubeurre avec ses rondelles de citron devant Deadheart.

− Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Blackhood d'un ton mauvais. Le fameux Harry Potter !

La voix rappela vaguement quelque chose à Harry, qui fouilla sa mémoire à toute vitesse.

− Tiens, s'étonna-t-il. Sans rancune pour la dernière fois ?

Si Deadheart parut assez surprise, Blackhood sembla davantage méfiant.

− On ne s'est jamais rencontrés, dit-il d'un air hautain.

− Oh que si, assura Harry. Toi et ton pote, perdus dans les ténèbres de mon sortilège, jetant à tue-tête des sorts à l'aveuglette à quelques mètres du portail d'Azka…

− Ferme-la ! siffla Blackhood, le regard brûlant.

Il lança un regard prudent autour de lui, la mâchoire crispée.

− Ton arrogance te perdra, Potter, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, sale petit…

− Je le sais bien mieux que toi, l'interrompit Harry. Contrairement à _toi_, Blackhood, j'y joue depuis que je suis né, et j'excelle dans ce domaine. Au fait, j'espère que ça n'a pas été très douloureux quand vous êtes revenus les mains vides, la dernière fois ?

Le teint déjà pâle de Blackhood blanchit encore un peu plus, sous le regard très intéressé de Deadheart.

− Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois : je suis indéniablement supérieur à ton… copain, intellectuellement, mais je dois avouer que j'ai perdu le fil de ses négociations avec la Fraternité, dit Harry.

Blackhood parut encore plus abasourdi que la fois où Harry avait cité les noms de plusieurs Mangemorts dont même le ministère de la Magie ne connaissait – et ne soupçonnait – pas les identités. Le sourire de Harry s'étira, plus froid et féroce que jamais :

− Ton pote a enfreint les règles : j'avais dit de ne pas s'approcher d'un pouce de la Fraternité, et il fricote avec maintenant. Ce que ce sombre imbécile ne sait pas, c'est que la Fraternité est dirigée par quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant, retors, malsain et intelligent que lui. Très bientôt, lui aussi devra se soumettre aux ordres d'un autre, et ce jour-là, je serai là pour me fendre la poire devant votre si terrible et merveilleux et invincible leader…

Le Mangemort tremblait tellement de rage qu'il semblait hésiter entre tenter un assassinat au milieu du pub ou se précipiter auprès de Voldemort pour lui demander de commanditer le meurtre de Harry. Au prix d'un très gros effort, cependant, Blackhood parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme :

− A ta place, Lysandra, je ne traînerai pas trop avec lui, dit-il d'un ton froid. Il se pourrait bien qu'il ait bientôt un regrettable… accident…

− Tu ne connais pas Potter, la prétention n'est pas son genre, dit Deadheart.

Le visage de Blackhood se crispa et il se leva brutalement de sa chaise pour s'éloigner.

− Blackhood ! appela Harry. Blackhood !

Le Mangemort se tourna vivement vers lui, le regard assassin.

− Tu diras à ton pote que je le remercie pour le journal, dit Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil.


	59. Conseiller Harry

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut la très nette impression que Deadheart lui faisait la tête : dès qu'elle avait posé une question sur la signification de sa conversation avec Blackhood, il lui avait répondu la même chose qu'elle à sa question sur le problème que présentait le Mangemort, et la magnifique Serpentard ne lui avait plus adressé la parole sur tout le chemin du retour. Cependant, Harry eut rapidement un tout autre sujet sur lequel méditer : pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à son époque, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé juste avant le dîner – il semblait que le lien avait finalement survécu au voyage temporel, même si l'héritage d'Astaroth paraissait en atténuer la force et la « réception ». Ce dont Harry était certain, en tout cas, c'était que Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié d'être tombé dans son piège – ou peut-être était-ce d'apprendre que la Fraternité ne s'était pas montrée honnête ? Toutefois, le Gryffondor, constatant l'absence de nouvelle douleur, put déduire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le croyait pas capable de connaître l'existence des Horcruxes, et c'était tant mieux. Son excès de zèle face à Blackhood n'avait pas été sans risque, car si Voldemort avait craint pour ses morceaux d'âme, il aurait probablement conservé ceux qu'il lui restait auprès de lui, et il serait alors devenu extrêmement difficile de les acquérir.

Le cinquième et dernier tour des phases éliminatoires commença une heure après le petit déjeuner, et comme à l'ordinaire, Harry reçut son lot de paris, mais il y prenait lentement goût – même si les gages tournaient toujours autour de Deadheart. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de duellistes, à peine cinq par poules, et la concentration animait les traits de chacun et de chacune des participants menacés d'une disqualification – car, comme il l'avait déjà été signalé, seuls les deux premiers de chaque groupe accèderaient aux phases finales.

Se dirigeant vers l'estrade de Rogue, Harry balaya les différents duels qui se préparaient. Liz aurait fort à faire, car son adversaire le plus coriace serait ni plus ni moins que Tumter, jusqu'à présent invaincu, mais ni la grande brune, ni le massalien ne paraissait pressé d'entamer ses quatre duels. En réalité, les élèves motivés à disputer les premiers duels de chaque groupe ne promettaient aucun spectacle intéressant, et Harry n'eut de toute façon pas le loisir de le vérifier par lui-même, car au moment où le professeur Farewell donna l'autorisation de commencer, il vit Deadheart venir à sa rencontre.

− Tu as trouvé une parade à mon silence, on dirait, remarqua-t-il.

− Et je te propose une parade au mien, dit Deadheart.

Harry parcourut rapidement les adversaires de la Serpentard, parmi lesquels figurait Lily.

− Ca me parait équitable, admit-il.

− On va quand même compliquer les choses : deux alternatives, déclara Deadheart. Si Severus te bat, tu me dis absolument tout sur cette histoire. Si tu bats Severus, tu n'auras pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

− D'accord, appliquons ce pari à toi et Lily, dit Harry.

Deadheart hocha sèchement la tête et retourna auprès de son estrade, rapidement remplacée par Lily.

− Si vous vous entretuez pendant les vacances, tu me lègues quelque chose ? plaisanta-t-elle.

− Ca se passera bien… enfin, je l'espère, avoua Harry. Ca a dû être difficile, pour Moira, de proposer un pari à propos de votre duel, non ?

− Non, assura Lily. Ce qui explique qu'elle nous a fait passer six paris chacune au lieu de trois, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de perdre… Pitchoun est tellement convaincue que je finirai avec Tumter d'ici la Saint-Valentin qu'elle essaye de précipiter les choses… En tout cas, toi, tu vas avoir un sacré adversaire. Rogue a beau être privé de magie noire dans ce tournoi, il n'en reste pas moins redoutable.

− J'aviserai en temps voulu, dit Harry. Comment se fait-il que tu aies préféré rester à Poudlard à Noël ?

− Mes parents seront chez ma sœur et nos relations ne sont pas très… chaleureuses, expliqua Lily. Mais j'aurai Pitchoun et Liz, alors je ne me fais aucun souci. Et puis, j'aurai au moins découvert Poudlard vidé de la majorité de ses élèves. Pitchoun a déjà organisé toute une série d'activités, même si « Enquiquiner Liz » est bien celle que je préférerai éviter.

− Il faudrait peut-être que je lui demande de m'en préparer pour les vacances, dit Harry.

− Si tu tiens à avoir pour activités « Espionner Lys' sous la douche » ou « Surprendre Lys' en nuisette », je ne te le recommande pas, car là, c'est sûr que tu ne reviendras jamais vivant de chez les Deadheart, dit Lily avec un sourire.

− T'as raison, reconnut Harry.

Les premiers duels trouvèrent les premiers vainqueurs, et Harry monta sur l'estrade pour y retrouver Rogue, le Serpentard étant apparemment pressé d'en découdre avec lui. Le Gryffondor se demanda subitement qui de lui et de Haustin était le meilleur duelliste, mais la question fut repoussée sans ménagements dans un coin de son esprit et tous deux, au signal du professeur Farewell, se saluèrent. Il allait falloir agir vite et bien, songea-t-il, car même s'il s'était fait une idée de la technique de Rogue, celui-ci n'en demeurait pas moins vif dans ses esquives et dans ses contre-attaques.

− Allez-y !

Rogue fit un geste brusque avec sa baguette. Son sortilège, invisible, heurta un bouclier invisible en produisant un claquement assourdissant qui alarma quelque peu les autres duellistes – aussi bien ceux engagés dans un duel que ceux en attente –, mais les combats reprirent précipitamment et Harry esquiva un autre sortilège en penchant le buste sur le côté, sa baguette décochait un éclair de lumière rouge presque instantanément sans qu'il prenne la peine de lever le bras.

− Tumter a déjà utilisé cette technique, ça ne marche pas deux fois, ricana Rogue.

− Sauf que je ne suis pas Tumter, ce n'est donc pas sa technique, objecta Harry.

Le Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils sous ses cheveux et graisseux, et repartit à l'attaque. Harry contra et esquiva à nouveau, mais il ne contre-attaqua pas. En réalité, la phrase de Rogue lui avait donné une idée – très risquée, mais son audace lui avait jusqu'à présent réussi, et il était prêt à tenter sa chance encore une fois. Sautant sur la gauche, sur la droite, inclinant la tête ou son torse dans les deux directions, levant un bras, rejetant l'autre, jonglant avec ses épaules, non seulement Harry parvenait à éviter les tentatives de Rogue sans être vraiment trop inquiété, mais il commençait à comprendre comment Tumter se révélait aussi à l'aise dans cette façon d'esquiver les attaques de ses adversaires : le massalien n'attendait pas que le sortilège apparaisse, il focalisait son attention sur la direction pointée par la baguette.

− Tu comptes faire le kangourou encore longtemps ? lança Rogue, quelque peu irrité.

Le Serpentard faillit se faire surprendre par la soudaine attaque de Harry, sa contrariété l'ayant déconcentré un bref instant, mais Rogue était, comme l'avait dit Harry, étonnamment vif dans ses esquives, et le sortilège rata sa cible d'un misérable centimètre. A peine eut-il exécuté son saut qu'il contre-attaqua, mais le Gryffondor reprit sa série d'esquives pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse clairement que le Serpentard ne laisserait plus la moindre émotion venir le perturber.

− Tu vises drôlement bien, remarqua Harry d'un ton aimable. Si je te dis l'épaule gauche…

− Tu me prends pour qui ? répliqua sèchement Rogue.

− Un duelliste très précis, assura Harry. J'aimerais juste savoir si tu l'es autant que ça, c'est tout.

Mais il apparut que le Serpentard se méfiait quelque peu de cette soudaine requête. Harry sourit intérieurement car, pour la première fois, il constatait toute la puissance de sa réputation : même Rogue semblait à présent croire que le Gryffondor avait toujours un plan dans la tête – et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il se montra naïf. Car, faisant mine de viser l'épaule gauche de Harry, il dévia au dernier moment pour projeter un jet de lumière vers la droite, et Harry pivota très légèrement pour laisser le sortilège passer.

− Bien essayé, mais trop prévisible, dit Harry.

Rogue pinça les lèvres et leva sa baguette magique pour l'abattre sèchement. Une longue ligne violette fusa en direction de Harry, se tortillant dans les airs en ondulant à la manière d'un serpent. Harry calcula rapidement son coup, car les ondulations du sortilège réduisaient considérablement sa marge de manœuvre, mais la solution vint à lui comme si elle avait toujours été présente dans son esprit : plongeant hors de l'estrade, il projeta un éclair sur Rogue avant même d'avoir amorcé sa chute. Déconcerté, le Serpentard prit le faisceau écarlate en pleine poitrine et tituba, tandis que sa baguette lui échappait des mains et décrivait un arc-de-cercle.

Harry retomba sur les matelas éparpillés autour de l'estrade et tendit la main pour réceptionner la baguette du Serpentard, le souffle légèrement coupé par l'impact, mais victorieux malgré tout. L'air furieux, Rogue descendit de l'estrade et s'avança jusqu'au Gryffondor qui se relevait en prenant de profondes inspirations.

− Le Saut de la Foi, dit Harry en lui rendant sa baguette. J'ai eu Sirius de cette manière. Je te suggère d'y avoir recours, tu as la vivacité et la précision pour en faire quelque chose de redoutable.

− Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton froid.

− Et pourtant, Haustin et toi auriez beaucoup à gagner à discuter un moment avec moi, affirma Harry.

Rogue eut une exclamation méprisante et s'éloigna pour remonter sur l'estrade, visiblement décidé à se refaire et pressé d'en finir avec ce cinquième tour des phases éliminatoires. Maintenant que son attention était détournée du Serpentard, Harry remarqua qu'un seul duel était toujours en train de se disputer : Deadheart et Lily n'avaient pas résisté à s'affronter en même temps que Rogue et Harry. Coiffée d'un bonnet de Noël et spectatrice la moins tranquille, Moira piétinait littéralement d'impatience, les mains plaquées sur la bouche ne pas céder à la tentation d'encourager l'une ou l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry, après avoir contourné sa propre estrade pour observer l'affrontement des filles de plus près, haussa légèrement les sourcils. S'il avait soupçonné, dès le troisième tour, les filles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor de cacher leur véritable potentiel, il semblait tout à coup évident qu'elles le masquaient davantage qu'il l'avait cru, car la magnifique Serpentard comme la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor paraissaient avoir encore monté de niveau depuis la semaine dernière. Vivacité, précision, intelligence, ruse, réactivité – tous ces points se trouvaient être supérieurs à ceux qu'elles avaient démontrés face à Tumter, et bien qu'il sut qu'elles allaient plus ou moins régulièrement s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, il peinait à croire qu'elles aient développé autant de compétences en seulement une semaine. A l'évidence, elles avaient jusqu'à présent choisi de s'adapter à leurs adversaires, tout en conservant un certain avantage sur eux.

Il sembla, cinq minutes après l'affrontement entre Harry et Rogue, que Deadheart prenait le dessus, car l'un de ses sortilèges manqua Lily de si peu que la préfète-en-chef se fit surprendre et baissa sa garde. La Serpentard eut un sourire, consciente de son avantage, et s'empressa de porter le coup de grâce, mais Lily pointa sa baguette sur sa propre poitrine et… explosa dans une nuée de pétales de rose. Le professeur Farewell, qui passait par là, sourit à cette vision.

− Derrière ! s'écria un sixième année de Serdaigle.

Deadheart fit volte-face à une vitesse prodigieuse, mais déjà la baguette de Lily décochait un éclair de lumière rouge qui atteignit la magnifique Serpentard à la tête, sans grand dommage, bien qu'elle resta immobile pendant un bon bout du temps – jusqu'à ce que Lily, en fait, lui ôte sa baguette des mains.

− WOUHOU ! s'exclama Moira, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. ET OH NON !

Récupérant sa baguette, l'air aussi déçu que déconcerté, Deadheart descendit de l'estrade à la suite de Lily – et pour la première fois, il la vit s'entretenir seule à seule avec la préfète-en-chef, sans doute très curieuse de savoir comment elle était parvenue à réaliser ce tour. Moira prit chacune d'entre elles par la main, l'air rayonnant, mais il apparut que leur destination finale était Harry.

− Très franchement, vous m'avez surpris, confia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un tel niveau…

− Finalement, tu es peut-être plus prétentieux qu'on le croit, dit Deadheart d'un ton narquois.

Malgré son expression moqueuse, cependant, Harry perçut une certaine appréhension, et il fut évident que son gage lui pesait déjà sur l'esprit, voire même le cœur. Le Gryffondor, conscient que ça ne la soulagerait pas d'être taquinée, ne fit aucun commentaire et lança un bref coup d'œil vers Lily, dont le regard s'était éloigné au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme, sans aucun doute vers l'estrade de Liz et de Tumter.

− Tiens, Moira, j'aurai besoin de toi après, dit Harry.

− Ah oui ? se réjouit la petite brune de Serpentard.

− Oui, mais c'est confidentiel.

− Ah ok, dit Moira d'un air conspirateur.

Deadheart et Lily fixèrent Harry d'un air soupçonneux, mais le Gryffondor fit mine de se souvenir d'avoir des duels à disputer et se hâta de rejoindre son estrade. Rogue en avait déjà fini avec son adversaire, et deux autres se tenaient déjà l'un face à l'autre, coinçant Harry. La Serpentard et la préfète-en-chef, toutefois, ne cherchèrent pas à lui poser des questions sur ses manigances impliquant l'aide de Moira, mais Harry ne se faisait aucun souci : ce qu'il avait à proposer au petit bout de femme la convaincrait de tenir sa langue, même auprès de ses amies.

Au grand soulagement, il conclut assez rapidement ses trois derniers duels et put sortir de la Grande Salle, bien content que les phases éliminatoires soient terminées et qu'il n'y ait plus d'affrontement avant le mois de janvier. Moira ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, sa curiosité piquée au vif, et Harry l'entraîna vers les portes du château, d'où il pourrait surveiller que personne n'approchait.

− J'ai un marché à te proposer, annonça-t-il.

− Je n'aime pas beaucoup les marchés des garçons, ronchonna Moira.

− Celui-là, tu vas l'aimer, promit Harry. Tu sais qu'il existe un musée dans le château ?

− Ouiiiiii, même que Lys' et Ava ont fait un bisou _sur la bouche _!

− Eh bien, si tu me donnes quelques idées pour que Deadheart et moi nous ne nous ennuyions pas pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, je propose à Lily de nous aider à accéder au musée, dit Harry.

− Tu veux embrasser _ma_ Lily ? s'indigna Moira.

− Mais non, c'est toi qui l'embrasseras…

Les yeux de la petite brune de Serpentard étincelèrent d'une lueur avide et fofolle, comme chaque fois qu'il lui était possible d'imaginer une scène qu'elle rêverait de reproduire avec Lily.

− D'accord, mais si vous faîtes des cochoncetés, je veux des photos ! exigea-t-elle alors.

− Je ne parle pas de cochoncetés, dit Harry avec patience. Je te parle de jeux, de choses qu'elle aime faire, des activités moins… intimes que des cochoncetés.

− Ah ! dit Moira en comprenant enfin. Elle aime bien les batailles de boules de neige, mais il ne faut pas lui en faire l'invitation : attire-la dans le jardin et lance-lui une boule dessus !

− Heu… Tu pourras me faire une liste ?

− D'accord, répéta Moira.

Harry s'imaginait assez mal envoyer une boule de neige sur Deadheart, dont il imaginait assez bien la réaction, à savoir tirer sa baguette et lui jeter un sortilège à la figure.

− Hé ! s'exclama alors la petite brune, l'air surpris. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit quelle nuisette lui offrir pour Noël ! Viens !

Harry aurait espéré échapper à cette séance, mais Moira l'entraîna vers le couloir du _Poudlard Reporter_. Ils se rendirent précisément dans le local du journal de l'école, où la Serpentard se précipita sur son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un exemplaire de _Lingerie sorcière_. Il semblait que Bowman et Moira avaient déjà relevé les nuisettes susceptibles de servir de cadeau de Noël à Deadheart, car de petites étiquettes localisaient chacune des pages où l'une d'elles figurait. Contrairement ce à quoi il s'attendait, elles étaient pour la plupart décentes – sans doute que Bowman avait mis un bémol –, mais d'autres – et étrangement, les plus élégantes – offraient parfois de profonds décolletés que Harry peinait à ne pas imaginer sur Deadheart.

− Celle-là a l'air pas mal, dit-il en désignant une nuisette de soie noire brodée au fil d'or.

− Unanimité ! se réjouit Moira. Ava et moi l'avons choisie, nous aussi. Je vais faire un pari avec Lys' pour que tu puisses la voir dans cette nuisette, comme ça, tu tomberas amoureux d'elle !

− Je ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça, affirma Harry.

− Ah bon ? s'étonna sincèrement la petite brune. Comment tu fais, alors ?

− Il faut juste qu'elle me plaise, dit Harry en souriant. Si sa personnalité, son intelligence, sa culture, et tout ce qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est me plait, alors je pourrais tomber amoureux.

− T'es bizarre, comme garçon, commenta Moira d'un air ahuri.

− Pas tant que ça, assura Harry, amusé. Par contre, pour notre marché, interdiction d'en parler, pas même si on te menace de chatouilles, de te dévorer ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu leur diras que chaque menace énoncée se verra punie d'un gage de l'amitié…

− Un gage de l'amitié ? répéta Moira, très intéressée.

− Un gage de l'amitié, c'est un gage que tu fais pour prouver ton amitié à celui ou celle avec qui tu as passé un pari, par exemple, prétendit Harry.

La Serpentard afficha son expression la plus choquée mais, cette fois encore, Harry eut la certitude que c'était avant tout parce que l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant ce jour. La seconde d'après, un grand sourire fendit son beau petit minois.

− T'es un garçon bizarre, mais je t'aime bien, déclara-t-elle. Vite, il faut que j'aille voir Lily pour lui lancer un pari de l'amitié !

Et sans même attendre Harry, la petite brune se précipita à l'extérieur du local du _Poudlard Express_. Il n'avait rien exagéré de l'étonnant pouvant que Moira avait sur son entourage, lui-même commençait à éprouver une très grande affection pour le joyeux petit bout de femme. Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le « repaire » de l'équipe journalistique de l'école, Moira sortit de son esprit et fut remplacée par Antonius Blackhood. Parcourant les différents placards présents dans la salle de rédaction, Harry ne trouva rien laissant entendre que les archives aient été rangées ici, aussi se rendit-il dans la pièce annexe, là où la rotative était installée. S'il avait visé juste, le Mangemort croisé aux Trois Balais avait à peine plus de deux ans que lui – et Moira ayant repris la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_ lors de sa cinquième année, il y avait toutes les chances pour que Blackhood ait fait parler de lui.

Les armoires, une dizaine, contenaient les archives du journal de l'école. De grosses boîtes étiquetées par mois et année s'alignaient sur les étagères, certaines plus lourdes que d'autres, comme si l'inspiration avait manqué en fonction des périodes. Remontant à l'année 75, Harry ramassa la boîte contenant les journaux de septembre et les feuilleta rapidement. Aucun doute possible, Moira avait, cette année encore, révolutionné le _Poudlard Reporter_, car les formats de sa cinquième année étaient bien moins élaborés et intéressants.

Plusieurs allusions à Blackhood apparurent, mais seulement dans les rubriques _Potins_ et _Rumeurs_, si bien qu'il n'y accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil. Il semblait que le Serpentard avait été soupçonné et accusé d'un bon nombre d'agressions, essentiellement d'enfants de Moldu, mais aussi d'élèves qui lui déplaisaient. Lorsqu'il atteignit les archives de janvier 75, toutefois, Harry abandonna, son estomac lui indiquant dans un grand bruit que le déjeuner avait dû être servi et qu'il serait temps de le remplir. Ressortant du local, Harry retourna dans le hall et entra dans la Grande Salle derrière quelques retardataires.

Dès qu'il retrouva ses amies à la table de Gryffondor, celles-ci lui lancèrent des regards désabusés.

− Quelle idée de lui avoir mis ça dans le crâne, grogna Liz. Des paris d'amitié, non mais vraiment !

− J'ai improvisé, il fallait que j'obtienne son silence, dit Harry.

− A quel sujet ? s'enquit Mary.

− Je lui ai demandé de me préparer une liste des activités qui pourraient plaire à Deadheart, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

− Et en échange ? interrogea Lily, pas dupe.

− Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, assura Harry. Au fait, je n'ai pas fait attention à ton duel contre Tumter, Liz ?

− J'ose croire que je lui ai donné du fil à retordre, répondit la grande brune d'un ton indifférent. Il s'est un peu redressé, en tout cas, mais il n'a fait qu'une bouchée de moi après cela. Je commence à croire que plus il se tient droit, plus ses capacités augmentent. En tout cas, c'est motivant : ça donne envie de voir ce qu'il vaut quand il se tient normalement !

− Par contre, Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à chercher des activités : c'est elle qui t'a invité, c'est à elle de trouver de quoi vous divertir, dit Mary.

− C'est pourtant très simple, dit Harry. Si Deadheart a des activités qui me tentent, aucun de nous deux n'aura le sentiment de s'ennuyer ou de se forcer à participer. Etant donné que je vais être coincé avec elle pendant deux semaines, et qu'en plus nous allons devoir passer la Saint-Valentin ensemble, il vaut mieux que tout se passe très bien – ou tout au moins, pour le mieux.

− Ca t'arrive de ne pas anticiper ? De vivre l'instant présent ? demanda Lily, déconcertée.

− Je le fais tout le temps, sauf quand la situation ne s'y prête pas, dit Harry.

− On ne dirait pas…

Harry réprima un soupir. Il n'avait pas l'impression de toujours anticiper, pourtant, sauf quand il s'agissait des ennemis vraiment mortels – tels Voldemort ou la Fraternité – et les situations engendrant des conséquences plus ou moins importantes, comme l'invitation de Deadheart.

− Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau ? reprit Liz.

− Pas encore, reconnut Harry. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui acheter…

− Aucun bijou, aucune robe, décréta Mary. Les autres garçons s'acharnent à lui en offrir, t'en as même qui ont l'audace de lui acheter des sous-vêtements… Or, Deadheart n'est pas du tout bijou et les robes qu'on lui offre ne correspondant jamais à ses goûts – décolleté bien trop profond, trop de dentelles, de décorations, etc. Après, il te faudrait l'aide de Pitchoun, Ava et Gamp pour savoir ce qu'elle aimerait vraiment.

Tellement concentré sur son séjour chez les Deadheart, Harry n'avait pas du tout réfléchi au cadeau qu'il allait offrir à la Serpentard à Noël – et ce détail s'ajouta à son appréhension. Que pourrait-il bien offrir à une splendide jeune femme qui devait déjà recevoir une dizaine de présents à chaque Noël ? La question lui trotta la tête durant tout le déjeuner, puis il entreprit de chercher l'inspiration dans le château, scrutant les portraits et les tapisseries à la recherche d'un quelconque objet, même insignifiant au premier abord, qui pourrait finalement s'avérer être un cadeau original et intéressant.

Le milieu de l'après-midi approchait sans que Harry n'ait trouvé la moindre idée. Il avait songé à chercher une babiole dans la Salle sur Demande ou s'approvisionner dans le musée de Manings, mais il trouverait ingrat de ne pas faire l'effort de dépenser quelques Gallions. Toutefois, cette histoire de cadeau lui sortit bientôt de l'esprit : à peine fut-il redescendu dans le hall d'entrée en espérant trouver plus d'inspiration dans le parc enneigé, que deux silhouettes familières arrivèrent derrière lui et le contournèrent pour lui barrer le passage.

− Alors ? dit Haustin d'un ton narquois. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si incroyable à nous dire ?

Harry lança un regard à Rogue et à Haustin, puis derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à portée d'écoute.

− D'incroyable, rien, mais plutôt d'utile, rectifia-t-il. Vous êtes les plus intelligents de votre quatuor, même les filles de Serpentard le reconnaissent, mais vous êtes encore naïfs.

− Naïfs ? répéta Rogue, goguenard. Ne crois pas que tes prouesses en cours te donnent le droit de nous donner la moindre leçon, Potter !

− Ce n'est pas une leçon, c'est une invitation au bon sens, dit Harry. Depuis mon arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, j'ai montré à Lord Voldemort qu'il avait encore des progrès : j'ai dénoncé sa stratégie, découvert la Chambre des Secrets, déjouer son plan de me capturer et de capturer un membre de la fraternité de Burrow, mais ce qu'on sait moins, c'est que votre Seigneur des Ténèbres de pacotille a foncé tête baissée dans mon piège. Je sais aussi qu'il négocie actuellement une alliance avec la fraternité de Burrow, tout comme je sais qu'il vous a confié – ou vous confiera – la mission de neutraliser Tumter pour le compte de la fraternité.

A en juger par les expressions des deux Serpentard, ceux-ci avaient déjà reçu cette mission – et si le massalien était toujours à Poudlard, c'était sûrement qu'ils n'avaient encore rien tenté, ou qu'ils avaient échoué.

− Je pourrais vous dire des choses sur Voldemort que même ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles ne savent pas – et croyez-moi, la fierté du sang pur passerait alors pour une bonne plaisanterie, poursuivit Harry. Il est donc tant de tomber les masques : vous n'êtes pas aussi racistes que vous le prétendez. Vous cherchez juste le pouvoir et celui qui vous offrira le plaisir d'employer la magie noire comme et quand bon vous semble, mais je vais vous exposer un scénario intéressant… Que se passerait-il si toi, Rogue, on te demandait d'assassiner Lily ?

Le Serpentard pâlit, le regard flamboyant.

− Avant que tu n'argumentes, continua Harry, laisse-moi te dire une chose, une seule : jamais Voldemort ne se liera d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, car il est convaincu de valoir mieux que tout le monde. Echouez une mission, il vous lancera le Doloris. Réussissez une mission, il vous fera miroiter une certaine affection, mais vous ne serez jamais que des serviteurs à ses yeux.

− Tu vas nous faire croire que tu as pénétré à l'intérieur de son cercle privé ? ricana Haustin.

− Non, j'ai juste pénétré dans la tête de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Mais puisque tu y tiens, je peux te citer les noms des Lestrange, Blackhood, Dolohov, Karkaroff, Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Avery, Rosier, Macnair, Wilkes, etc. Oh mais j'oubliais, il est vrai que Voldemort ne met jamais tous ses Mangemorts en relation… Oups !

Il adressa un sourire malicieux aux deux Serpentard tétanisés.

− Je vous laisse réfléchir, dit-il, mais si vous croisez Lucius et Narcissa, demandez-leur comment ils réagiront quand ils auront un fils et que Voldemort se vengera sur lui à cause d'une bavure de Lucius. Bonne journée !

Il amorça un geste pour contourner les deux Serpentard, mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit au même moment et il resta figé, tandis que l'œil d'Astaroth remontait le Grand Escalier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au deuxième étage, il s'enfonça dans le premier couloir…

− Et merde ! pesta Harry.

Faisant volte-face sous les regards déconcertés de Rogue et de Haustin, Harry traversa le hall au pas de course, alors que la Projection, considérant lui en avoir montré assez sur le chemin à parcourir, s'annulait. Gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, il entendit vaguement les deux Serpentard s'élancer à sa suite, vraiment très intrigués, et le suivre dans le Grand Escalier.

Accédant au deuxième palier, Harry s'engagea dans le même couloir que celui emprunté par la Projection, tout son être encourageant ses jambes à le porter toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Elles semblèrent l'entendre : il sentit une étrange sensation se répandre dans ses pieds et lui remonter jusqu'aux hanches, et progressivement, sa vitesse augmenta. Il ne se laissa pas surprendre, trop concentré sur sa direction et la négociation des virages qu'il lui faudrait prendre, mais il sut déjà qu'il avait involontairement fait appel à la magie corporelle – et il avait hâte d'en parler avec les Guides pour comprendre comment il était parvenu à lancer un sortilège dont il ne connaissait même pas les effets concrets.

Ralentissant enfin, plus essoufflé par sa montée des marches que par sa course dans l'étage, il s'avança vers le coin du couloir qu'il parcourait à pas de loups et s'y adossa, inspirant et expirant profondément, sa baguette dans la main. A la traîne, probablement surpris par la soudaine montée en vitesse de Harry, Rogue et Haustin vinrent à sa hauteur et se positionnèrent derrière lui, apparemment tentés par une aventure. Le Gryffondor envoya son œil gauche dans le couloir voisin, mais un bref regard lui assura que la voie était libre.

− Restez prudents, dit Harry. Si vous entendez un bruit, fermez les yeux.

− Il se passe quoi ? interrogea Rogue.

− Venez le lire vous-même.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir voisin et déglutit avec une légère difficulté. Sean Davenport, le concierge, gisait sur le sol, les bras en croix, à quelques mètres de la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, un balai à côté de lui, un seau d'eaux sales renversés non loin. Le regard de Harry se porta alors sur le pan de mur voisin des toilettes :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE

− Dumbledore va devoir nous trouver un autre concierge, soupira Harry.


	60. Retour à la Chambre

− Cette année ne sourit pas à nos concierges, soupira Dumbledore d'un air sombre.

Le corps de Davenport avait été emmené depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Profitant du passage du Moine gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, dans les environs des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Harry lui avait demandé de trouver et prévenir Dumbledore que « ça » avait commencé. Le directeur n'avait même pas attendu d'atteindre Harry et les deux Serpentard pour transmettre des consignes aux professeurs McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick et Chourave, et les élèves de chacune des maisons avaient été priés de rejoindre leur salle commune dans les plus brefs délais, où leur seraient communiqués davantage d'informations.

Le message peint sur le mur fascinait autant qu'il écœurait les professeurs réunis. Tous étaient présents, depuis Brûlopot, qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques, jusqu'à Têtenlair, chargé de la divination.

− Severus, John, il serait plus prudent que vous retourniez à votre salle commune, reprit Dumbledore. Horace, raccompagne-les, je te prie.

− Pas encore, monsieur, intervint Harry.

Quelques sourcils se haussèrent, plus particulièrement chez les professeurs qui ne comptaient pas Harry parmi leurs élèves et n'étaient donc pas habitués à sa manie à prendre les choses en main, même s'ils en avaient eu des échos.

− Le Basilic se promène peut-être encore dans le château, poursuivit Harry.

− Un serpent de cette taille ne passerait pas inaperçu, Mr Potter, fit remarquer le professeur Sinistra.

− Sauf s'il emprunte la plomberie, professeur, objecta Harry. Maintenant que nous le savons en liberté, l'heure est venue de passer aux choses sérieuses.

− Que préconisez-vous, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

− Pour commencer, les professeurs doivent se concerter. Nous recherchons un élève en première ou deuxième année, assez influençable et mal dans sa peau, dont les notes et la concentration auront particulièrement baissé au cours des dernières semaines. Les directeurs de maison doivent perquisitionner les dortoirs – des troisième année compris, juste par précaution –, mais qu'ils emmènent un collègue avec eux : nous ne savons encore à quel point l'élève en question est possédé, il pourrait paniquer et devenir dangereux pour lui comme pour les autres. Il vous faudra rechercher un journal intime vierge en apparence, acheté sur Vauxhall Road, et plus tout jeune. Si vous en trouvez plusieurs correspondant à cette description, écrivez un faux nom dedans : s'il reste inscrit, c'est que nous ne tenons pas le bon journal intime.

− Comment savez-vous tout ça ? s'étonna le professeur Vector.

− Je suis un incorrigible curieux, prétendit Harry. Ensuite, patrouillez dans les couloirs ne vous servira à rien si vous ne pouvez pas entendre le Basilic approcher. Je dois donc vous soumettre à un sortilège de ma connaissance pour que vous puissiez comprendre le Fourchelang – même si le professeur Slughorn, Rogue et Haustin sont des Serpentard, il vaut mieux qu'ils le reçoivent également. Nous avons déjà eu un accident avec Davenport, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en avoir trois autres.

− Faîtes ce qu'il faut, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry dut se concentrer quelques secondes pour être certain de réaliser correctement le sortilège d'Eve. C'était la première fois qu'il le lançait et, dans un coin de son esprit, il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui resterait plus qu'un seul sort à essayer – en dehors des sortilèges d'Elémentarisme – pour finir le chapitre _Sortilèges avancés_ du journal intime de Grinval. Comme il s'était déjà aperçu que Dumbledore comprenait le Fourchelang, il n'eut pas à le soumettre au sortilège.

− Et comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que ça fonctionne, Potter ? lança le professeur McGonagall.

− _Comme ceci_, siffla Harry.

Rogue et Haustin écarquillèrent les yeux sous la stupéfaction, tandis que plusieurs professeurs sursautaient.

− Oho ! s'exclama le maître des potions d'un ton très étonné. Mais que faîtes-vous à Gryffondor, Harry ?

− Le Choixpeau a tranché pour Gryffondor, monsieur, répondit Harry. Est-ce que tout le monde a entendu ?

Les têtes se hochèrent tout en continuant à l'observer fixement, mais sans crainte ni méfiance – exception faite des deux Serpentard, qui paraissaient déjà réfléchir à une explication sur la faculté de Harry.

− Le sortilège d'Eve durera une heure, annonça le Gryffondor. Maintenant que nous savons tous ce qu'il nous faut faire, en avant !

− Et _vous_, Potter, qu'allez-vous faire ? couina le professeur Flitwick.

− Descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, dit Harry.

− Vous n'espérez quand même pas vous y rendre seul, Potter ! s'insurgea le professeur McGonagall.

− Sauf votre respect, professeur, je n'en suis pas à mon premier Basilic, dit Harry. Par mesure de sécurité, si le professeur Slughorn possède un antidote assez puissant contre le venin de Basilic, j'apprécierai que quelqu'un se trouve à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets à mon retour… Ou si Fumseck accepte d'offrir quelques larmes…

− Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Dumbledore.

− Vous… vous n'y pensez pas, Dumbledore ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall, incrédule. Vous n'allez pas laisser Potter descendre tout seul dans…

− Faisons confiance à Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec calme. C'est grâce à lui si nous pouvons d'ores et déjà débarrasser Poudlard de cette créature, laissons-le mener sa quête jusqu'au bout.

− Et comment pourrions-nous vous attendre près de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets si nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, Harry ? demanda le professeur Farewell.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et leva un pouce pour désigner la porte située derrière lui.

− Elle se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, là où son corps a été retrouvé lorsque la Chambre a déjà été ouverte une première fois, révéla-t-il.

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur la porte en question.

− Nous perdons du temps ! lança le maître des potions. Severus, John, venez avec moi !

Harry tourna les talons et franchit la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme de la jeune fille devait s'être absentée, car il n'entendit aucun pleurnichement, mais il en fut soulagé : il préférait cela plutôt que d'avoir à répondre à ses questions. S'avançant droit sur le lavabo où il savait se trouver la gravure laissée par Serpentard, il s'arrêta devant et prit une profonde inspiration.

− _Ouvre-toi !_

La gravure s'illumina d'une intense blancheur, et le lavabo bascula, libérant l'ouverture d'un tuyau assez large pour laisser un homme s'y glisser. Sa baguette bien en main, Harry s'assit sur le rebord et se laissa descendre par le trou béant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus que lâcher. Emporté dans une longue glissade, il activa la nyctalopie de l'œil d'Astaroth pour percer les ténèbres de plus en plus épaisses, passant à côté d'autres tuyaux plus petits ou tout aussi larges, voire même davantage, que celui reliant les profondeurs de la montagne et les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Il s'était beaucoup entraîné aux maléfices recommandés par Ron Dagmort, il les maîtrisait parfaitement – mais il savait aussi que pour viser correctement les yeux du Basilic, il lui faudrait savoir où ils se trouvaient, ce qui lui posait quelques tracas. Contrairement à la première fois où il était descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets, et il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi, son cœur palpitait d'une franche excitation. Etait-ce la perspective de mettre la main sur un nouveau Horcruxe ou l'idée d'avoir un ennemi réellement mortel ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais sa glissade dans les entrailles de la montagne lui inspirait un enthousiasme toujours plus grand… qui refroidit très légèrement lorsque, arrivé à l'extrémité du tuyau, il fut projeté, emporté par son élan, et atterrit douloureusement sur un sol poisseux.

− J'avais oublié ce détail, grommela-t-il, se relevant.

Il entendit les innombrables ossements qui couvraient le sol craquer sous son poids et ses chaussures, mais il y accorda qu'une très brève attention, se tournant vers le tuyau qu'il avait déjà emprunté dans une autre vie. Harry, tendant l'oreille, ne perçut aucun son et projeta l'œil d'Astaroth en reconnaissance, survolant le sol tapissé d'une multitude de carcasses de rats et d'autres rongeurs, jusqu'à atteindre une lourde porte gravée de serpents. Aucun signe du Basilic jusque-là, Harry s'avança dans le souterrain, la Projection toujours fixée sur le panneau fermant l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets.

Réfléchissant, Harry ressassa ses instructions aux professeurs. Son analyse lui semblait juste : Jedusor avait dû tomber entre les mains d'un élève jeune, faible, influençable, désireux de changer son quotidien, gangréné par de nombreux doutes et d'appréhensions – et le journal intime l'avait écouté, lui avait répondu, le rassurant, peut-être même en lui donnant des conseils, jouant le rôle d'un meilleur ami pour convaincre l'élève de sa bonne foi et lui donner envie de se confier toujours plus davantage… Avait-il déjà repris forme dans ce monde ? Jedusor serait-il présent ? Ou était-il encore enfermé dans le livre, attendant patiemment son heure ? Harry chassa ces questions : il le verrait bien par lui-même, tôt ou tard.

La porte apparut après une courbe, et Harry s'arrêta juste à côté de sa Projection, pouvant même distinguer une partie de sa propre épaule.

− _Ouvrez_, siffla-t-il.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt, et les deux pans de mur se séparèrent pour révéler la très longue salle aménagée secrètement par Salazar Serpentard, bordée d'immenses piliers de pierre gravés de serpents soutenant le plafond enténébré. L'étrange lueur verdâtre qui éclairait faiblement l'endroit était identique à celle dont Harry se souvenait, et donnait l'impression aux serpents sculptés d'être vivants. Si Harry avait été excité par sa bataille à venir, la Chambre des Secrets le refroidit immédiatement – d'autant que tout au bout, aux pieds d'une immense statue qu'il savait représenter Salazar Serpentard lui-même, une longue, haute silhouette sans bras ni jambe était dressée, comme si le Basilic l'attendait.

Harry envoya la Projection en avant, rasant le sol entre les murailles obscures et les piliers verdâtres, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque, soudainement, le Basilic s'allongea de tout son long pour tourner son affreuse tête sur la porte de la Chambre, ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales apparaissant face à la Projection de Harry… dont le cœur repartit, tambourinant dans sa poitrine, tandis que l'incrédulité montait en lui. L'œil d'Astaroth _regardait_ le Basilic sans que son corps ne succombe au regard mortel de la créature ?!

Cette constatation faillit le faire éclater de rire : le seul bémol de son plan venait d'être éradiqué ! Il pouvait se reposer sur la Projection pour viser les yeux du Basilic ! Il y avait de quoi exploser de joie, mais Harry reprit son sang-froid, car même s'il pourrait suivre les actions du monstre, son adversaire n'en demeurait pas moins mortel et redoutable.

Fermant les yeux, Harry focalisa toute son attention sur la Projection et s'avança dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'écho de ses pas se répercutant contre les murs enténébrés. Le Basilic ondula à sa rencontre, ses crochets, grands et affûtés comme des sabres, apparaissant progressivement alors qu'il entrouvrait sa gueule, prêt à frapper. Harry accéléra l'allure, passant de la marche à la marche rapide, puis au trot, puis au sprint, alors que le monstre prenait lui aussi de plus en plus de vitesse. La Projection s'éleva au-dessus de la piste, jusqu'à ce que Harry et le serpent entre dans son champ de vision.

Avec une extension, le Basilic bondit sur Harry en ouvrant ses mâchoires, prêt à l'avaler tout entier. Harry s'y attendait, cependant, c'était même pour cette raison qu'il s'était élancé à la rencontre du Basilic, et il bondit juste à temps sur le côté en faisant jaillir de sa baguette une longue ligne bleu pâle qui alla frapper les crochets exhibés du monstre. Ceux-ci se brisèrent instantanément sous l'impact, arrachant un sifflement douloureux et furieux à la créature qui s'enroula sur elle-même pour faire demi-tour, plus rapide et agile à se retourner qu'un Chargeur.

Harry s'était lui aussi retourné, la Projection piquant en flèche pour venir flotter juste au-dessus de son épaule. Le regard flamboyant du Basilic le fixait impitoyablement, alors que trois crochets gisaient entre eux deux, mais il n'attaqua pas tout de suite – et Harry en profita, levant sa baguette pour lui décocher un éclair de lumière d'une intense rose pâle. Le Basilic esquiva, sauvant ainsi son œil, et le maléfice d'Eborgnement alla s'écraser contre un pilier en y creusant un petit trou. La créature se contracta, se préparant à bondir une nouvelle fois. Elle le fit une seconde plus tard, pas dans l'intention de le transpercer avec ses crochets, mais de l'écraser de tout son poids, et Harry réagit instinctivement :

− _TEMPUS TARDUS !_ s'écria-t-il.

A l'instar d'un maléfice d'Entrave, le sortilège ralentit le Basilic, dont le corps s'étendit de toute sa longueur à une lenteur que même Tumter n'aurait pu égaler. Harry fit plusieurs bonds en arrière et enchaîna deux jets roses, qui atteignirent cette fois-ci leurs cibles : il vit les yeux jaunes éclater et le sang noir gicler très, très lentement, et la mâchoire hérissée du monstre s'ouvrir légèrement sous la douleur.

Puis le sortilège de Tempus Tardus prit fin, le reste du bond du Basilic reprit sa vitesse normale et il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd que son sifflement de rage et d'agonie couvrit sans peine. Sa queue fendit les airs alors qu'il se tortillait dans sa souffrance furieuse, manquant de percuter Harry qui dut se pencher pour esquiver.

L'espace d'un court instant, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'en finir tout de suite, mais le serpent géant se tortillait beaucoup trop et les piliers étaient un peu trop proches pour qu'il dispose d'une marge de manœuvre suffisante. Aussi Harry recula-t-il jusqu'à l'endroit la Chambre des Secrets s'élargissait, aux pieds de la statue de Serpentard, dont le visage simiesque à la très longue barbe disparaissait presque dans l'obscurité du plafond. Les sifflements du Basilic se transformèrent en crachements, alors que sa rage prenait le dessus sur sa douleur et que ses yeux dégoulinaient de sang.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et annula la Projection, à présent assuré de ne plus rien craindre du regard du Basilic, qui se mit à humer l'air avec un frémissement de colère. Son hideuse tête triangulaire le repéra rapidement, et le long serpent se mit à ramper en continuant à renifler pour s'assurer que Harry ne bougeait pas. Le Gryffondor leva sa baguette – maintenant que le Basilic ne pouvait voir ses sortilèges, il comptait bien en profiter. Un « _Schbom !_ » assourdi retentit et le monstre, comme recevant un coup puissant sur la mâchoire droite, rejeta légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Un autre « _Schbom ! »_, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, résonnèrent encore, la tête du Basilic projetée à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, comme si des poings géants et invisibles alternaient des crochets du droit et des crochets du gauche.

Si les sortilèges de Percécailles avaient l'avantage d'énerver et de provoquer de légères douleurs au Basilic, ils ne permirent ni de le faire reculer, ni de l'empêcher de continuer, et Harry dut bientôt plonger sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser contre le pied de la statue. Le Basilic percuta la sculpture en en brisant le gros orteil, et Harry le regarda se redresser à nouveau en secouant la tête, l'air quelque peu sonné. _Et si…_ se demanda-t-il tout à coup, inspiré.

Il projeta un nouveau sortilège de Percécailles sur le Basilic qui, toutefois, sembla comprendre que le _Schbom !_ signifiait qu'il lui fallait s'écarter, et le monstre se recroquevilla pour échapper à l'attaque. Harry saisit sa chance et se précipita vers le gros orteil arraché. Le serpent géant leva sa queue et l'abattit violemment sur Harry, mais il le rata : le Gryffondor, sentant la menace fondre sur lui et évaluant le morceau de pierre assez proche, bondit à ce moment précis et sentit le mouvement d'air ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il atterrit sur le gros orteil, ne se donna qu'un court laps de temps pour prendre ses appuis et sauta une nouvelle fois, directement sur le Basilic.

Il atterrit juste derrière sa tête. De sa baguette, la longue ligne bleu pâle jaillit de nouveau pour s'enrouler tout autour du cou du Basilic, qui se redressait déjà en sifflant avec irritation, claquant ses mâchoires de gauche et de droite dans l'espoir d'attraper une jambe qui traînerait à portée de crochet. Harry tira sur sa baguette magique, de toutes ses forces, allant même jusqu'à poser ses pieds sur le dos du Basilic dès qu'il fut certain que les écailles ne glissaient pas. Il semblait que Dagmort avait oublié de préciser qu'il fallait une certaine force physique pour que le Fouet de Colère fonctionne, mais Harry eut beau tiré, tiré, encore et encore, le serpent ne paraissait pas trop en souffrir, continuant à se tortiller dans tous les sens à la manière d'un cheval fougueux cherchant à désarçonner la personne qui le montait.

Alors, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry sentit une étrange sensation se répandre dans ses mains, puis ses bras et remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, et le Basilic commença à émettre des sifflements et des crachements qui trahissaient une souffrance terrifiée. Harry se sentit rejeter en arrière à mesure que la ligne bleue s'enfonçait dans la chair du serpent géant.

− ALLEZ ! gronda Harry en tirant un grand coup.

La ligne bleu pâle s'intensifia subitement et trancha la tête du Basilic avec une soudaine facilité, faisant bondir un geyser de sang noir dans les airs, alors que Harry, dépourvu de prise à laquelle s'accrocher, tombait en chute libre. La tête du Basilic rebondit sur le sol, quelques crochets découverts se brisant sous l'impact, et Harry heurta quelque chose de relativement mou, rebondit à son tour et atterrit brutalement sur le sol, juste à côté du corps du monstre qui avait amorti sa chute.

− Bordel, pesta-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Si amortie que fut sa chute, il se pronostiquait déjà quelques côtes fêlées et eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever, grimaçant, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Ramassant sa baguette qui lui avait échappé lors de son choc avec le sol, il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes en se redressant et prit, pas à pas, la direction de la sortie. Quand il atteignit l'endroit où il avait brisé les premiers crochets du Basilic, quelque chose le frappa : des trois cassés, il n'en restait plus que deux.

Une ombre s'insinua alors derrière lui, et sa baguette tournoya autour de son index pour se braquer sur elle. Un éclat rougeâtre chassa momentanément la lueur verdâtre de la Chambre des Secrets, et l'ombre s'effondra. Harry pivota, mais il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait : il lui avait suffi de la savoir dans son dos pour comprendre que son arrivée, accompagné de Rogue et de Haustin, dans le couloir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avait fait paniquer l'élève ensorcelé par le journal intime de Jedusor. Car c'était effectivement un première année de Poufsouffle qui gisait à ses pieds, stupéfixé, le troisième crochet dans une main, le journal intime de Jedusor dans l'autre.

Harry poussa un profond soupir en s'avançant vers lui, saisit le crochet et le journal intime et jeta le second sur le sol pour empoigner fermement le premier. S'agenouillant devant le carnet, Harry arma son bras et l'abattit sur le journal intime, transperçant ses couvertures et ses pages desquelles bouillonnèrent un flot d'encre noir, tandis qu'un hurlement de colère et de déception résonnait dans toute la Chambre du Secret.

− Raté, encore une fois, Tom, ricana Harry.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, la douleur dans ses côtes le lançant. Se tournant vers le première année, il remarqua que le garçon reprenait quelques couleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air effrayé, et tourna un regard embué vers Harry, les lèvres tremblantes.

− Ce… ce n'était…

− Pas toi, je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Dumbledore le sait aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'appelles comment ?

− Terry… Terry Ungham, bredouilla le garçon.

− Eh bien, Terry Ungham, il serait peut-être temps que nous retournions à la surface, tu ne crois pas ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais ramasser les crochets en faisant attention à ne pas te couper avec ? Et le journal intime aussi.

− D'ac… d'accord…

Avec des gestes fébriles et précautionneux, le garçon ramassa les trois crochets et le journal intime, puis suivit Harry, qui alluma sa baguette magique, vers la sortie de la Chambre des Secrets, tremblant et reniflant comme s'il s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

− Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Harry. Dumbledore ne te sanctionnera pas, mais tu sauras, à l'avenir, qu'il faut se méfier des objets capables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes… Pourquoi as-tu écris là-dedans, d'ailleurs ?

− Parce que… tout le monde se moque de moi, dans ma classe, répondit Ungham avec amertume. Les garçons de Serpentard me maltraitent tout le temps, et les autres se moquent parce que je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours et que je ne sais pas lancer un sortilège de Jambencoton… Je croyais que… le journal m'aiderait… Il disait que lui aussi, il avait vécu ça, qu'il s'était rebellé, qu'il avait travaillé pour devenir le plus fort…

− Des mensonges, assura Harry alors qu'ils parcouraient le tunnel menant au tuyau relié aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ce n'est pas en te lamentant sur ton sort ou en faisant confiance à un autre que tu changeras la donne, Terry : il faut que ça te vienne du cœur, pas de larmes ou d'émotions négatives.

− C'est facile à dire pour toi, dit le garçon d'une petite voix.

− Tu crois ? Il y a encore un an, j'aurais été incapable de battre Sirius, Rogue ou Moira, affirma Harry avec patience. Je me suis juste décidé à me prendre en main, à définir des objectifs que je voulais atteindre et à tout faire pour que je les atteigne les uns après les autres, et il m'en reste encore. Si tu es motivé à devenir plus fort, à résister à ceux qui te maltraitent et à travailler, je te garantis qu'ils comprendront très vite qu'ils auront tout intérêt à ne pas trop te chercher… J'avais un ami comme toi : il n'était pas très bon en classe, se faisait embêter presque tout le temps, mais quand il s'est trouvé une raison, une motivation, un but, il a commencé à progresser de façon étonnante.

Le garçon s'enferma dans un silence mi-boudeur, mi-songeur.

− Si tu veux, on peut faire un essai, dit Harry.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Terry.

− On ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas réussi un sortilège Lumos, décréta Harry.

Et il éteignit sa baguette magique. La respiration du garçon de Poufsouffle s'emballa aussitôt.

− Laisse tomber les crochets et le journal intime, dit Harry. Sors ta baguette magique et concentre-toi. Tu peux le faire facilement : il suffit que tu focalises toutes tes pensées sur ton désir d'avoir de la lumière et encourager ta baguette à en produire avec la formule « _Lumos_ ».

− D'ac… d'accord, haleta le garçon, visiblement mal à l'aise dans l'obscurité.

Les crochets et le journal intime tombèrent au sol, et Harry entendit le froissement de l'uniforme du garçon qui cherchait sa baguette magique. Il dut la trouver car, même sans nyctalopie, le Gryffondor sentit Terry bouger son bras armé.

− Concentre-toi, rappela Harry. N'oublie pas où nous sommes et dis-toi que s'il y a bien un endroit où tu auras besoin de lumière, c'est ici.

Il devina le petit Poufsouffle frissonner, comme s'il imaginait la présence d'autres monstres tapis dans l'ombre opaque qui les enveloppait. Le garçon fit une première tentative, en vain, mais Harry l'encouragea à réessayer, le gratifiant de quelques derniers conseils, notamment qu'un échec ne signifiait pas une incapacité irréversible.

− _Lu…_ _Lumos !_ s'exclama le garçon d'une voix désespérée.

Un vif éclat apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette, laissant Terry Ungham bouche bée. Harry eut un sourire et fit léviter le journal intime et les crochets jusqu'à ses bras.

− Eh bien, on dirait que c'est à toi de nous guider, à présent, dit-il.

Incapable de se remettre de son « exploit », le garçon s'avança sans quitter des yeux la petite lueur accrochée à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Harry lui emboîta le pas, grimaçant chaque fois qu'un de ses pieds tombait sur un trou ou une irrégularité du sol et que ses côtes y étaient sensibles. Ils revinrent bientôt à l'extrémité du tuyau.

− Comment on va faire pour remonter ? se lamenta le garçon.

− Oh, mais si tu veux qu'on arrête de se moquer de toi, ce n'est pas une question que tu poseras, dit Harry. Tu pourras te la poser dans ta tête, mais pas en public : quand tu ouvriras la bouche, ce sera pour énumérer plusieurs solutions possibles et envisageables. Mais pour te répondre, nous avons trois solutions qui s'offrent à nous : soit nous crions de toutes nos forces en espérant qu'on nous entende, soit nous essayons de grimper par le tuyau, soit nous attirons des balais jusqu'à nous. Etant donné la distance, nous abandonnerons le cri, et compte tenu de notre chargement et de la glissade qui nous a amenés jusqu'ici, nous pouvons aussi oublier la deuxième idée. Ca laisse donc une seule alternative… _Accio balais volants !_ s'exclama-t-il en effectuant un mouvement de baguette.

Le Poufsouffle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les balais apparaissent à l'instant même où Harry prononça l'incantation.

− Où sont-ils ?

− Ils arrivent, assura Harry.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un sifflement s'élever du tuyau, rompant le silence que tous deux observaient depuis la réponse de Harry. Deux balais émergèrent de l'obscurité du tuyau et s'arrêtèrent à mi-hauteur, juste devant Harry.

− Tu sais voler, au moins ? demanda le Gryffondor.

− Pas très bien, reconnut le Poufsouffle d'un air penaud.

− Ca s'apprend, dit Harry. Monte sur ton balai, je vais corriger ta position.

Le garçon, enthousiasmé par sa baguette allumée, obtempéra et se tint immobile.

− Tes mains sont trop près de ton corps, dit Harry. Quand tu es sur un balai, plus tu y occupes de place, plus tu le manieras bien. Tes jambes sont trop serrées sur le manche, détends-les. Et garde le dos droit : plus il est plat en accélérant, moins tu risqueras d'être désorienté par un vent latéral. Bien, comme ça, c'est très bien : je te propose de te tenir à moi sur une partie du chemin, puis tu voleras de tes propres ailes.

− D'accord, dit le Poufsouffle avec entrain.

Harry monta sur son propre balai et fit faire demi-tour à son balai, laissant au garçon tout son temps pour faire de même, bien qu'il rencontra quelques difficultés. Agrippant un pli de l'uniforme du Gryffondor, le Poufsouffle se laissa traîner dans le tuyau, suivant les conseils et les corrections de Harry – il semblait que voir son aîné voler aussi aisément avec une seule main, l'autre étant occupée à tenir les crochets et le journal intime, motivait le petit à accepter toute directive avec un très grand sérieux.

Ils remontèrent ainsi un bout de tunnel, puis Harry donna le signal pour que le Poufsouffle le lâche. Le garçon obéit avec une certaine réticence.

− N'oublie pas te coucher pour accélérer, rappela Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Poufsouffle, aussi ahuri que réjoui, parvenait à voler à la même hauteur que lui, mais Harry dut donner une légère accélération à son propre balai en voyant le tunnel rétrécir – côte à côte, ils ne seraient jamais passés. Ils émergèrent l'un après l'autre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toujours absente, et atterrirent, même si Terry tomba plus de son balai qu'il ne se posa.

− Tu pourrais me donner des cours ? s'enquit le Poufsouffle.

− Je crains que non, répondit Harry. Je t'ai montré que tu n'étais pas aussi incapable que les autres le croient et c'est, dès à présent, à toi de tout faire pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Tous les sortilèges fonctionneront comme le Lumos si tu y mets la concentration et la volonté nécessaires.

− Merci, Ha…

Le visage du Poufsouffle se décomposa subitement et devint livide, alors que ses yeux se fixaient vers la porte des toilettes. Dumbledore s'avançait, ses yeux bleu très clair étincelant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

− Vous rapportez des souvenirs, Harry ?

Sa plaisanterie le fit pouffer de rire, sous les yeux ronds du petit Poufsouffle.

− Je pense que cent points pour Gryffondor suffiront ou Horace va faire une crise d'apoplexie en voyant que la différence avec Serpentard se creuse toujours un peu plus, reprit le directeur. Vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune, Terry, ou le professeur Chourave risque de vous donner une retenue si elle vous surprend à l'extérieur du cachot.

Incrédule de s'en sortir avec cette seule menace, le garçon s'éloigna vers la porte d'un pas fébrile et sortit.

− Vous êtes tout sale et semblez avoir subi quelques dégâts, Harry, commenta Dumbledore. Après tout ce que vous avez affronté depuis le début de l'année, Madame Pomfresh doit désespérer de ne pas vous avoir encore vu alité dans son infirmerie.


	61. Connexion confirmée

La dernière semaine de cours défila à une vitesse surnaturelle, aux yeux de Harry, comme si une obscure force s'était acharnée à accélérer le fil du temps pour le précipiter jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Affronter un Basilic lui paraissait bien moins terrible que de passer deux semaines chez les Deadheart. Comme convenu, Moira et Lily le suivirent jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets, où la petite brune de Serpentard insista pour prendre des photos afin de les publier dans le premier numéro de janvier du _Poudlard Reporter_. Elle obtint également la méthode précise du processus permettant de rejoindre le musée de Manings, mais confia à Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attende le départ des élèves, au cas où un garçon la surprendrait à embrasser Lily et chercherait à la remplacer. De son côté, « Pitchoun » lui fournit une liste d'activités appréciées de Deadheart, même si elle ne résista pas à la tentation de glisser quelques fantaisies auxquelles Harry doutait sérieusement avoir un jour recours – à moins de vouloir périr prématurément.

Partageant sa diligence avec Deadheart, Bowman et Gamp, le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard fut des plus silencieux, tous quatre occupés à contempler la tempête de neige qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait avec une telle force qu'ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à rejoindre le Poudlard Express, traînant derrière eux leur grosse valise en forme de malle, les flocons leur fouettant le visage tandis que leurs chaussures s'enfonçaient sur plusieurs centimètres à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient dans la neige. Ce fut donc avec un profond soulagement qu'ils parvinrent enfin à monter dans un wagon, frissonnant mais au chaud.

Il fut alors question de trouver un compartiment, mais les élèves étaient si nombreux à rentrer chez eux pour la fin du mois de décembre qu'ils traversèrent la moitié du train avant de trouver leur bonheur, alors que les pistons émettaient des sifflements inaudibles et que le Poudlard Express s'ébranlait, gagnant lentement de la vitesse. Les valises hissées dans les filets, tous les quatre se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude devenue réflexe, Gamp plongea la main dans son sac de cours et en sortit un livre traitant de la faune et de la flore magiques de l'Argentine.

Harry aurait bien aimé l'imiter, mais le seul ouvrage qu'il avait emporté avec lui était le grimoire de Leandros, et il ne tenait vraiment pas à devoir expliquer pourquoi ses couvertures étaient en métal et ses pages, remplies de plusieurs alphabets incompréhensibles aux Serpentard. Il l'avait pris pour les moments où il peinerait à dormir – et non sans une certaine gêne, car depuis sa rencontre avec Beherit, il n'avait pas daigné rouvrir le bouquin. Mais alors que Bowman et Deadheart, assises sur l'autre banquette, s'affairaient à dresser un bilan des pages _Poudlard_ publiées depuis le début de l'année dans le _Poudlard Reporter_, une idée frappa subitement l'esprit de Harry : les cartes !

Son sac de cours n'était pas particulièrement encombré, mais il lui fallut un bon moment pour parvenir à sortir la petite boîte contenant sa collection de cartes des Anciens Temps, le grimoire de Leandros occupant une bonne partie de l'espace – et Harry s'acharnant à faire en sorte que la reliure ne soit aperçue de personne.

− A moins que Tumter ne se réveille pour le reste de l'année, dit Bowman pendant ce temps-là, Potter est bien parti pour être désigné comme l'Elève de l'Année, à moins qu'il ne devienne complètement attardé et incapable !

− L'Elève de l'Année ? répéta Harry, surpris, au moment où il réussissait enfin à saisir la boîte.

− Il sera élu au mois de juin, précisa Bowman. Si battre Severus n'est pas un exploit extraordinaire, vaincre un Basilic et obtenir la médaille du mérite pour services rendus à l'école, ça en jette ! Il est donc fort probable qu'au retour des vacances, l'école t'élise encore comme Elève du Mois, ce qui ferait de toi le premier élève à obtenir ce titre à trois reprises.

− Et c'est quoi, la récompense ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

− Choupinette a menacé Tumter de le « bouder jusqu'à la mort qui tue » s'il n'offrait pas une liste d'au moins cinq sortilèges que lui seul connaît au vainqueur de décembre, répondit Bowman. Elle est certaine qu'il cèdera, il faut croire qu'il le fera donc.

Harry hocha la tête en extirpant enfin la boîte contenant la collection de cartes. Au moins, pour cette fois, il ne s'attirerait pas davantage d'ennemis avec une récompense impliquant Deadheart : une liste établie par Tumter lui paraissait même bien plus intéressant qu'un bal ou un baiser !

Laissant Bowman et Deadheart à leur bilan, Harry déposa la boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour y ramasser sa collection de cartes des Temps Anciens. Les évènements survenus depuis la fin novembre, la quantité de devoirs, sa formation et ses propres réflexions sur l'alliance entre Lord Voldemort et la Fraternité, avaient chassé de toute pensée l'existence de ces cartes – il ne s'en était souvenu qu'en récupérant le grimoire de Leandros dans la Salle sur Demande, en fait, mais il avait à présent tout le voyage jusqu'à Londres pour les découvrir, et enfin trouver la carte concernant Annaryel, si une telle carte existait.

− Ce sont les cartes que vous avez récupérées chez l'aubergiste ? demanda Gamp.

Bowman et Deadheart se désintéressèrent instantanément de leur bilan des pages _Poudlard_ et regardèrent avec un franc intérêt la pile de cartes que tenait le Gryffondor.

− Oui, reconnut Harry.

− Et tu arrives à comprendre ce charabia ? interrogea Gamp, assez perplexe.

− Aussi, dit Harry.

− Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y comprenais rien ! fit remarquer Bowman, l'air indigné.

− J'ai appris à le comprendre, entretemps, se défendit Harry.

Bowman lui lança un regard soupçonneux, pas certaine de pouvoir le croire.

− Que raconte la première carte ? demanda Deadheart.

Harry réprima un soupir et baissa les yeux sur la carte située au sommet de la pile. Comme les précédentes que le Gryffondor avait lues, le portrait était dessiné avec un tel talent qu'on aurait une photographie : cette fois, elle présentait une créature magique chauve, la peau grisâtre, aux bajoues flasques et à l'oreille percée d'un anneau à peine moins épais que ses grosses lèvres molles :

− _Ul'grom, dit « Le Baveux », _lut-il à voix haute. _Terreur des terreurs habitant à la frontière entre le royaume de Beherit et celui de Malphas, au XIV__ème__ siècle de leur règne, il représenta le dernier spécimen des Ogtrolls des montagnes et terrorisa les habitants de la région en lançant des rochers sur leurs villages. Selon les estimations, il fît plus d'une centaine de victimes en quatre ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde royal dépêché sur place lui crève les yeux de deux flèches. Ul'grom, privé de la vue, mourut lentement de faim._

− C'est quand même assez ahurissant qu'on n'ait jamais conservé la moindre trace ou antiquité, dit Gamp d'un air pensif. Je veux dire, même les Anciens Temps remontent à plusieurs millénaires avant l'Antiquité, on devrait avoir découvert des vestiges des cités d'alors, non ?

− Oh, mais nous en avons, affirma Harry en parcourant rapidement les cartes.

Il l'avait aperçue à plusieurs reprises en cherchant une carte représentant Annaryel, mais il ne s'était pas donné la peine de la lire. A présent, le commentaire de Gamp la lui avait rappelé et il entreprit de la retrouver, ce qui lui demanda un peu de temps. Dès qu'il la retira du paquet, il la montra aux trois jeunes femmes : une grande arcade de pierre, d'apparence fragile, dont l'ouverture était masquée d'un voile noir déchiré en plusieurs endroits :

− Au département des Mystères, il existe une salle appelée « la Chambre de la Mort », révéla Harry. Au centre, se dresse l'arcade figurant sur cette carte.

− Tu as déjà au département des Mystères ? s'enquit Bowman, assez déconcertée.

− En coup de vent, prétendit Harry.

− Et qu'est-il écrit ? interrogea Deadheart.

Harry retourna la carte pour en lire la légende :

− _Arknor, dit « le Fou », contribua à l'instauration du règne de terreur de Malphas, un siècle avant que celui-ci ne s'autoproclame roi. Désigné comme Haut-Chercheur, son œuvre la plus terrible et la plus connue demeure le Vhorennor, ou « Voile de la Mort », par lequel Malphas, avant et pendant son règne, jeta ses ennemis. Parmi ses victimes les plus connues, citons Magnus, Olivar et Arava._

− D'accord… dit lentement Gamp, décontenancée. Mais je suis à peu près certaine que le ministère ne sait pas du tout qui a créé cette arcade et quand elle a été fabriquée.

− Quand est-ce qu'on y retourne, d'ailleurs ? demanda Bowman avec avidité.

− J'ai bien peur que nous n'aurons plus qu'un seul voyage à faire, avoua Harry. Il ne reste plus qu'une bille en liberté et elle ne sera franchement pas facile à obtenir, mais il me manque encore des informations pour savoir où elle se trouve. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faudra affronter certains dangers auxquels moi seul devrai faire face alors, avant que tu ne me demandes de m'aider, Bowman, je te dis tout de suite que c'est hors de question. Dès la bille en ma possession, je vous préviendrai.

Deadheart se saisit subitement de son sac de cours pour fouiller à l'intérieur et en sortir une plume, une pile de parchemins et une bouteille d'encre qu'elle déposa sur la table séparant sa banquette de celle de Harry et Gamp. Elle traça alors un grand trait plus ou moins horizontal, ses deux extrémités marquées de deux étoiles, et écrit au-dessus de la dernière « Auberge », puis au-dessus de la première « Fondation de l'Empire ».

− Vous avez parlé avec l'aubergiste juste après que la mort de l'Empereur ait été annoncée, non ? dit-elle. Puis nous avons rencontré Eliana le soir de sa mort, c'est ça ?

Bowman et Harry approuvèrent, et Deadheart dessina une autre croix juste avant la dernière pour marquer leur rencontre avec la mère de Leandros.

− Quand nous avons été à Jorosbor, combien d'années avaient passé depuis la défaite de Beherit et Malphas ?

− Environ 125 ans, dit Harry.

Il préférait prendre des pincettes, car le nombre d'années citées par l'homme assis devant la Régence faisaient référence au sauvetage de Jorosbor par le _hremgast_, survenu forcément quelques jours ou mois après qu'Astaroth eût emprisonné Beherit et Malphas – et quelques jours ou mois suffisaient à passer d'une année à une autre.

− Donc, la princesse Alana est morte entre la victoire de son père et le Concours auquel nous avons participé... marmonna Deadheart. La dernière bille pourrait donc nous amener à la bataille entre les trois rois… A moins que quelque chose de particulier se soit produit entre cette bataille et la mort de la princesse.

− L'apparition du Marcheur de Mort, dit Harry d'un air songeur. Quand Astaroth a emprisonné ses ennemis, il a créé des Exterminateurs pour les charger d'assassiner Morgan. Si j'ignore en combien de temps ils parvinrent à accomplir leur mission, je sais que Marvennor fit sa première apparition publique quelques mois avant la mort de Morgan. Il est donc tout à fait envisageable que la dernière bille nous conduise à son premier exploit.

− Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu savais ça ! dit Bowman d'un air grincheux.

− Ca m'était sorti de la tête, mentit Harry.

Etant donné que ces informations lui avaient été communiquées par l'ombre de Leandros et par Milan, il avait estimé que les Serpentard n'étaient pas vraiment concernées.

Les sujets liés à l'Empire et à l'Empereur furent laissés de côté : Gamp retourna à son livre sur les créatures et les plantes magiques argentines, Harry reprit sa découverte de la collection de cartes et Bowman et Deadheart se penchèrent de nouveau sur le bilan des pages _Poudlard_ pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'au passage d'une femme poussant un chariot surchargé de friandises et de casse-croûtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le parchemin dessiné de Deadheart disparut sous un tas de sucreries, dont certaines que Bowman sortit de son propre sac et que Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu, ni au bal de Halloween, ni chez Honeydukes, ni à la petite fête du maître des potions.

Les apercevant elle aussi, Gamp poussa un soupir :

− Tu ne vas remettre ça ?!

− Mais c'est _tellement_ bon ! dit Bowman avec un air de petite fille gourmande.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Des choupinettes, répondit Bowman d'un ton joyeux. Choupinette a défié Tumter d'inventer des bonbons où tout ce qu'elle aime serait réuni, alors il a créé des bouchées au chocolat enrobant des billes de crêpe fourrées des confitures préférées de Choupinette, qui leur a donné son surnom.

− En plus d'y ajouter des gages, révéla Gamp.

Bowman la fixa en plissant les yeux d'un air qui se voulait méchant, prévoyant apparemment d'en faire goûter à Harry avant de l'avertir qu'il trouverait un gage dans les papiers brillants. S'il n'était guère emballé à laisser de nouveaux gages le poursuivre pendant les vacances, tout comme Gamp, Bowman et Deadheart ne semblèrent pas avoir le même état d'âme, paraissant même préférer les choupinettes aux friandises plus communes. De temps en temps, elles s'échangeaient les gages ou se les montraient en souriant, visiblement amusées, et lorsqu'elles virent qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un, Bowman le prit pour le lancer à Harry.

Réflexe d'attrapeur oblige, bien qu'il n'eût plus joué depuis les sélections de Quidditch de septembre, Harry le saisit au vol et, sous le regard encourageant de Bowman et celui, goguenard, de Deadheart, consentit à manger la bouchée et recevoir son gage : « Dormir avec les pieds du côté des oreillers ». Ce n'était si terrible, se dit-il, alors que la friandise inventée par Tumter se révélait délicieuse.

− C'est quand même fou qu'un mec volontaire pour descendre dans le repaire d'un Basilic rechigne autant à se régaler d'un succulent bonbon à cause d'un petit gage de rien du tout, commenta Bowman d'un ton moqueur.

− Je me méfie des gages de Moira, marmonna Harry.

− Et pourtant, c'est toi qui lui as donné l'idée de ces gages d'amitié, objecta Deadheart. Toi qui anticipes tout, tu devais bien te douter qu'elle en profiterait, non ?

− Je n'anticipe pas toujours tout, je le fais quand une situation l'exige, protesta Harry. Pendant les simulations, par exemple.

− Mouais, dit Deadheart d'un air sceptique. Encore une chance qu'on ait réussi à la convaincre de n'impliquer personne d'autre que nous trois et Evans… Bref, je vais me promener un peu !

− Je t'accompagne, annonça Gamp.

Et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du compartiment pour prendre le chemin de la locomotive. Bowman laissa quelques secondes passer, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry avec un grand sourire malicieux.

− Quoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

− Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as une confiance totale sur le déroulement des vacances, dit Bowman. Mine de rien, je commence à te connaître, et je suis prête à te prodiguer quelques conseils pour que ça se passe pour le mieux avec Lys'.

− D'accord, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

− Première règle à respecter, la plus importante de toute, énonça Bowman : ne jamais chercher à entrer dans sa chambre, même si ses parents te demandent d'aller la chercher. Frappe à la porte, transmets le message et va-t'en aussitôt. Quand elle voudra bien que tu y entres, elle t'y invitera et tu pourras alors lui rendre visite quand bon te semblera.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant si ce comportement était typique de Deadheart ou propre à toutes les filles.

− Deuxième règle, poursuivit Bowman, le fauteuil en cuir noir dans le salon est le sien. Si tu t'assois dessus, tu vas te faire botter les fesses en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Troisième règle, elle a ses habitudes : ses parents partent très tôt le matin et reviennent très tard, alors elle a tendance à se promener en serviette quand elle sort de la salle de bains ou en nuisette quand elle a la flemme de s'habiller. Si tu la croises dans une tenue de ce genre, ne la regarde pas comme un crève-la-faim et conduis-toi comme à l'ordinaire.

Harry ne s'imaginait pas vraiment baver devant une quelconque fille en serviette ou en nuisette, mais une voix, dans sa tête, lui signala que Deadheart ne pouvait être considérée comme une « quelconque fille ».

− Quatrième et dernière règle, n'aborde en aucun cas la conversation sur Blackhood. Lys' le fera d'elle-même, mais je ne te garantis pas qu'elle le fera pendant les vacances de Noël, c'est juste au cas où.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, puis lui lança un regard perçant :

− Il y a un risque pour que l'organisation de Burrow sache que tu seras chez les Deadheart ?

− Ils le savent sûrement depuis plusieurs semaines, admit Harry.

− Alors, il se peut qu'ils cherchent à t'atteindre, non ?

− C'est possible, même si je ne suis plus considéré comme une cible prioritaire.

− Donc, tu les protègeras ?

− Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre des gens en danger et m'enfuir avant d'être certain qu'ils sont en sûreté.

Bowman l'observa attentivement, comme pour déterminer s'il était sincère.

− Admettons que tu dises vrai, dit-elle finalement. De toute façon, s'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à Lys', je passerai ma vie à trouver un moyen de te ressusciter pour te tuer de mes propres mains. Mais bon, croisons les doigts pour que vous passiez deux semaines de vacances tranquilles ! Si vous découvrez d'autres informations au sujet des Anciens Temps, par contre, j'exige d'être prévenue dans l'heure qui suit.

− A mon avis, sans la dernière bille, il y a peu de chance pour que nous retournions dans les Anciens Temps et que nous découvrions quelque cho…

Harry s'interrompit soudainement en contemplant un point invisible, s'infligeant au passage une série de gifles mentales. _Quel imbécile !_ se maudit-il. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu en comprendre la signification plus tôt ? Il existait un _autre_ moyen de retourner dans les Anciens Temps ! « Le bon chemin » cité par les Guides, c'était ça : le grimoire de Leandros ! Le Liseur d'Astaroth n'aurait jamais dédaigné la fin tragique de la princesse Alana dans son histoire des Aînés… C'était dans un chapitre qu'il pourrait accéder à l'indice lui permettant de poursuivre les Quêtes de Poudlard.

− Tu en connais un autre ? s'enquit Bowman, avide.

− Hein ? dit Harry, hagard. Heu… non…

− Menteur, accusa la Serpentard d'un air boudeur.

− Non, répéta Harry d'un ton plus convaincant. Je pensais juste à… ce que nous avait dit Eliana…

− A quel sujet ?

− Quand nous lui avons demandé pourquoi les billes argentées nous renvoyaient systématiquement chez nous, à notre époque : elle nous a dit que la réponse m'apparaîtrait si je trouvais la Connaissance.

Bowman fouilla dans sa mémoire et sembla s'en souvenir, elle aussi. Harry réprima à grand-peine un soupir de soulagement : il avait eu très chaud sur ce coup. Un peu plus et la Serpentard n'aurait eu aucun doute qu'il savait comment retourner dans les Anciens Temps, mais Harry refusait catégoriquement de parler du livre de Leandros, au moins pour le moment.

− D'accord, mais où est la Connaissance ? dit Bowman.

− Je ne sais pas, prétendit Harry – ce qui était en partie vrai –, mais il semble que ce soit à moi de la trouver.

Lorsque Deadheart et Gamp revinrent, Bowman leur fit part du soupçon de Harry, décidément chanceux de ne pas s'être piégé lui-même. La grande brune retourna rapidement à son livre, tandis que les deux meilleures amies se lançaient déjà dans leurs devoirs de vacances pour en être débarrassées une fois pour toutes. Harry posa la tête contre la fenêtre glacée et somnola un moment, observant le blizzard qui rugissait à l'extérieur sur, semblait-il, la Grande-Bretagne tout entière. Puis il s'endormit.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, mais ils n'étaient plus attachés à son corps : ils flottaient au-dessus d'une mer en furie, bombardée par une pluie verglaçante, ses vagues s'élevant haut pour retomber avec fracas. Volant à travers les gouttes et les flocons, le regard de Harry perça bientôt la pénombre pour voir les vagues se hisser une fois encore et s'abattre contre une falaise dans un bouillonnement d'écume. Une anfractuosité attira son attention et, comme répondant à une volonté autre que la sienne, Harry sentit ses yeux en prendre la direction, se faufilant sous le plafond de l'ouverture pour survoler la mer jusqu'à une antichambre familière.

Son regard traversa un pan de mur comme si celui-ci avait été immatériel, et il longea un petit passage qui finit par déboucher sur une immense caverne tout aussi familière que l'antichambre. Au centre d'un vaste lac noir à la surface lisse comme du verre, émergeait une petite île sur laquelle il distingua une haute silhouette tenant à bout de bras une baguette magique allumée, et à nouveau, sans qu'il ait demandé quelque chose, Harry vit ses yeux en prendre la direction.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il aperçut une petite barque sur la rive de l'île, mais également une silhouette de plus à côté de la plus haute. Recroquevillée et sanglotant, elle gisait juste à côté d'une bassine vide, dans laquelle l'homme le plus grand, chauve et le teint de craie, déposa un médaillon qu'il tenait jusqu'alors dans l'une de ses mains blafardes aux longs doigts effilés. Harry sentit un sourire mental égayer son humeur, alors que Voldemort, indifférent aux gémissements de la silhouette agonisant, tirait d'un pli de sa cape un flacon. Il le déboucha et en versa le contenu dans le bassin, qui se remplit d'une potion d'un vert lumineux.

− Pi… tié, couina le jeune homme recroquevillé sur le sol.

Harry perçut immédiatement l'accent étranger de la victime, mais Voldemort tourna les talons et le regard du Gryffondor le suivit, flottant derrière son crâne chauve et aussi blafard que ses mains. Voldemort monta dans son petit bateau qui s'éloigna aussitôt vers l'autre rive. Alors, les yeux de Harry plongèrent droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, traversant sa boîte crânienne pour se retrouver dans une totale obscurité d'où s'éleva la voix glaciale et aiguë du Lord noir :

_« Ce Potter… Comment ose-t-il me défier ?! Comment connaît-il autant de noms de mes fidèles Mangemorts ? Comment savait-il que Blackhood et Wilkes épiaient Azkaban ? Comment a-t-il deviné que je pouvais rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets sans me présenter moi-même à Poudlard ? Comment un avorton de son espèce peut-il être capable de tendre un piège au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?!... Mais il ne sait rien, absolument rien, du réel pouvoir qu'avait mon journal intime – il l'a détruit avant que Dumbledore ne puisse l'examiner, avant qu'il n'ait assez puisé d'essence chez ce petit imbécile pour que mon Horcruxe se matérialise… Il vaut toutefois mieux que je me montre prudent. Le médaillon est maintenant en sûreté, mais il me faut cacher la coupe… et créer mon septième Horcruxe. Quant à Potter, il me tarde de lui mettre la main dessus et l'interroger ! »_

− Potter ! Potter !

Harry ouvrit – physiquement – les yeux sur Gamp qui le secouait légèrement. Battant des paupières tout en se redressant, il réalisa que les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient changées et qu'elles descendaient les malles des filets. A l'extérieur, le blizzard ne s'était toujours pas estompé malgré les centaines de kilomètres parcourus par le train mais, à travers le déluge de neige, Harry distingua une multitude de lueurs blanches et jaunes annonçant l'arrivée imminente du Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross. Récupérant sa valise, il l'ouvrit momentanément pour y fourrer sa cape d'hiver aux couleurs de Gryffondor et en prendre une achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse en été, chez Madame Guipure. Tant pis pour le reste de son uniforme, se dit-il, il se changerait une fois chez Deadheart.

− Tu avais l'air de faire un très beau rêve, à en juger ton sourire niais, se moqua Bowman.

− Certainement pas beau, mais réjouissant à souhait, rectifia Harry.

− Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

− Rien qui ne concerne quelqu'un que tu aies déjà rencontré, assura Harry d'un air mystérieux.

− Une ancienne petite amie ?

− Oh que non, dit Harry avec un frisson de dégoût.

Le ralentissement du Poudlard Express se fit clairement ressentir et, quelques instants plus tard, le quai 9¾ fit son apparition de l'autre côté des fenêtres du compartiment. La verrière suspendue au-dessus du quai semblait ne pas offrir une bien protection contre le déluge de neige, et les parents qui attendaient dessous levaient parfois une main ou un bras pour se protéger des flocons qui leur atterrissaient dans le visage. Dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, les élèves commençaient déjà à sortir des compartiments avec gaieté.

Le train s'arrêta alors, tandis que Harry et les Serpentard sortaient à leur tour dans le couloir et se joignaient au groupe d'élèves en attente de descendre sur le quai.

− Quand est-ce que tu comptes rendre visite aux Potter ? demanda Bowman.

− Quand ils seront disposés à me recevoir, répondit Harry.

La petite blonde se tourna vers la plus grande, qui hocha la tête comme si elles avaient convenu d'un accord en secret. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de leur adresser un coup d'œil interrogateur, car Gamp descendit à la suite de Deadheart et Bowman, aidée de sa meilleure amie, fit descendre sa grosse malle sur le quai pour l'y rejoindre. Le Gryffondor suivit, resserrant sa cape d'hiver autour de ses épaules, et suivit les trois Serpentard jusqu'au mur, dans le vain espoir de se protéger du blizzard. Le temps qu'ils l'atteignent, Harry sentit le froid lui mordre le nez et les oreilles.

− Quand Potter ira voir les Potter, on en profitera pour se faire une journée toutes les trois, déclara Bowman en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Essayez juste de ne pas vous étriper d'ici là !

− Promis, dit Deadheart en souriant.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'étreignirent chaleureusement, puis Gamp et Bowman transplanèrent les premières, à l'instar de nombreuses familles heureuses de se retrouver au complet pour deux semaines. Deadheart referma ses doigts sur le bras de Harry et pivota, les entraînant dans les ténèbres du transplanage. Le Gryffondor constata que la pression et la suffocation étaient moins présentes qu'auparavant, mais ses poumons eurent le temps de se vider de leur oxygène lorsqu'ils réapparurent, accueillis par une violente bourrasque enneigée qui les firent légèrement vaciller.

Ils se trouvaient juste devant un haut portail de fer forgé massif noir au-delà duquel se dressait un manoir aussi imposant que celui de Harry. Deadheart lâcha le Gryffondor et tira sa baguette magique pour donner un coup sur les grilles, qui s'écartèrent pour libérer l'accès à une longue allée pavée d'ardoises. Le jardin paraissait plus vaste que celui de Harry, mais il était difficile d'en deviner la beauté sous cette épaisse couche de neige. Affrontant les rafales continues qui passaient par-dessus les hautes et épaisses haies soigneusement taillées pour balayer tout le jardin, les deux adolescents atteignirent avec peine l'entrée de la bâtisse escaladée par le lierre. Deadheart ouvrit la porte.

Harry poussa un profond soupir dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et observa les alentours. Si le manoir Deadheart avait les mêmes dimensions que le sien, le hall d'entrée était sensiblement plus grand et luxueux. Un grand tapis blanc et rectangulaire en occupait le centre, un étrange meuble circulaire, semblable à un comptoir, installé dessus. Sur un mur, était fixée une série de patères, comme si les Deadheart avaient l'habitude de recevoir. En face, dans des cadres finement sculptés, des portraits somnolaient, leurs sujets aussi beaux les uns que les autres, mais Harry ne vit aucun homme, aucune femme pouvant prétendre rivaliser avec la Serpentard. Fidèle à la maison de Poudlard, le papier-peint était d'un vert plutôt sombre, mais une haute fenêtre et plusieurs lampes à pétrole garantissaient à la pièce une luminosité appréciable.

− C'est quoi, la profession de tes parents ? demanda Harry.

− Mon père est un chef-brigadier d'élite de tireurs de baguette magique, répondit Deadheart en ôtant sa cape. Il s'agit d'un service assez peu sollicité, sauf quand il y a une attaque des Mangemorts et que le ministère est averti à temps. Ma mère, elle, travaille pour Carshaw, celui qui est venu pour que Tumter montre ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque de Massalia. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Harry accrocha sa cape au portemanteau voisin de celui de Deadheart, puis il la suivit à travers le hall d'entrée, jusqu'à une porte s'ouvrant sur un couloir au fond duquel un escalier en colimaçon desservait les étages. Le vert, plus clair, dominait ici encore, se partageant la moitié des murs avec de sobres boiseries. Des portes s'alignaient, mais Deadheart ne se donna pas la peine de lui indiquer à quelles pièces elles permettaient d'accéder.

− Il est peu probable que tu rencontres mes parents ce soir, dit Deadheart, mais ils trouvent toujours un moyen pour se libérer plus tôt le dimanche. Alors autant te prévenir tout de suite, mon père risque de te tester ! S'il n'est pas aussi inquiet que ma mère à l'idée d'accueillir une source d'ennuis dans ton genre chez lui, il attacha une très grande importance à ce que tu mérites vraiment mon invitation…

− Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous possédons des informations que lui-même n'a pas, dit Harry alors qu'ils entamaient leur ascension. Le vrai nom du Marcheur de Mort, ses origines, sont des renseignements que ton père ne soupçonne même pas, et elles sont assez incroyables pour suffire à lui faire renoncer à son évaluation.

− Peut-être, admit Deadheart.

Ils atteignirent le premier étage et s'y engagèrent, longeant un couloir bleu-vert où des tableaux sans relation – du moins, semblait-il – avec la famille Deadheart s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers sur les murs. Une fois quatre portes derrière eux, la Serpentard s'arrêta devant la cinquième et l'ouvrit.

− Voici ta chambre, annonça-t-elle. Je te laisse t'installer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre est au fond du couloir.

Et elle s'éloigna vers sa propre chambre, laissant Harry pénétrer dans la sienne. D'amis ou non, elle était aussi décorée que si elle appartenait à un membre de la famille Deadheart séjournant régulièrement chez eux, avec des murs aux lambris de bois sombre et au papier-peint couleur anis. Un lit massif faisait face à une haute armoire de chêne, et un bureau aux pieds effilés était installé à côté d'un miroir à taille humaine. Harry referma la porte et se rapprocha de la fenêtre à guillotine, abandonnant sa grosse valise en forme de malle au pied du lit.

Indéniablement, le jardin était plus grand que le sien, car il s'étendait sur un large périmètre derrière le manoir. A travers le blizzard, il distinguait une longue terrasse bordée de balustres enneigés et, au-delà, des fontaines, des sculptures et des massifs de fleurs émergeaient de l'épais tapis blanc. Il trouvait assez respectable qu'une famille aussi fortunée daigne exercer quelque profession que ce fut, au lieu de s'enfermer dans son oisiveté. Cependant, il avait un étrange pressentiment, comme s'il sentait déjà les yeux de la Fraternité guetter le manoir dans l'attente d'une occasion pour lancer un assaut… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son appréhension de devoir passer deux semaines avec Deadheart qui s'emparait une nouvelle fois de lui. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui inspirait cet étrange pressentiment mais, dans les deux cas, une chose était certaine : il comptait bien faire en sorte que tout se déroule le mieux possible.


	62. Havre de sécurité

Le lendemain matin, Harry prit quelques minutes pour se lever. La soirée passée avec Deadheart, sans qu'il ne puisse rencontrer ses parents, ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée. Ils avaient essentiellement parlé de Poudlard, de la longue amitié de la magnifique Serpentard d'avec Bowman, qui s'étaient rencontrées chez « la vieille Martha » - une sorcière décédée depuis quelques années, mais qui avait été la nourrice d'un grand nombre d'enfants sorciers –, puis ils étaient passés aux projets professionnels de Deadheart, encore indécise mais ne doutant pas exercer un métier au sein du ministère de la Magie. Incidemment, ils en étaient venus à parler de Harry lui-même, et de son passé mystérieux que même la Solution de Mnémosyne n'avait pas permis de révéler à Gamp. Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas montré aussi disposé que la Serpentard à répondre aux questions, éludant parfois, mentant carrément à d'autres occasions, mais si Deadheart devina son manque d'honnêteté, elle n'en montra rien. Puis ils étaient allés se coucher, épuisés par le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à descendre, il trouva l'une des portes du couloir du rez-de-chaussée ouverte et jeta à l'intérieur un coup d'œil : une cuisine spacieuse où Deadheart prenait déjà son petit déjeuner, parcourant avec un froncement de sourcils _La Gazette du sorcier_.

− Salut, dit Harry en entrant.

− Salut, répondit la Serpentard d'une voix distraite. Sers-toi, ma mère a mis les bouchées doubles. Et tu as reçu une lettre.

Harry arqua un sourcil au moment il tendait la main vers un petit pain. Remarquant ladite lettre, il la saisit tout d'abord et jeta un œil à l'adresse, signalant bien qu'il se trouvait chez les Deadheart, mais l'écriture droite, serrée et pleine de boucles lui était totalement inconnue. Ouvrant l'enveloppe, il en sortit un parchemin et un autre, plus petit et cartonné, que la main ayant inscrit l'adresse avait également rédigé :

_Pieds en neige et yeux au ciel,_

_Articule et couvre-toi bien._

Proprement intrigué, Harry déplia alors le parchemin et haussa très haut les sourcils : la lettre avait été rédigée dans un alphabet étrange, crochu et pointu, qui fut tout d'abord incompréhensible. Mais lorsqu'un soupçon glissa furtivement dans son esprit, les étranges symboles se modifièrent – crochets, traits et pointes se réorganisèrent en lettres parfaitement modernes, mais seulement à l'œil gauche de Harry, car le droit distinguait toujours l'alphabet indéchiffrable. Et il comprit : il devait s'agir d'un ancien dialecte des Anciens Temps, ou tout au moins que l'œil d'Astaroth était capable de comprendre. Si les mots étaient à présents prononçables, ils n'avaient toutefois aucun sens, tout comme ceux formulant l'incantation qui avait permis à Harry de découvrir le premier chapitre du livre de Leandros et de rencontrer Beherit.

Harry jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait du côté du portail. La tempête de neige avait cessé dans la nuit, mais elle avait déposé un tel manteau blanc, à l'extérieur, qu'il lui faudrait au moins des bottes pour ne pas se geler les pieds quand il sortirait. Le reste du petit déjeuner, il le passa à remuer les lèvres en lisant toute la longue série de mots, traduite phonétiquement. Certains étaient les mêmes que dans l'incantation permettant le voyage jusqu'au palais de Beherit, il n'eut donc aucun mal à se souvenir de leur prononciation, mais d'autres lui posèrent bien plus de problèmes – et il songea qu'à son prochain passage dans les Anciens Temps, il ferait mieux de demander quelques cours, car jusqu'à présent, il avait parlé les langues des Anciens Temps comme s'il parlait anglais.

Après le petit déjeuner au cours duquel ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, Deadheart entraîna Harry dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, où tout un mur était occupé par une tapisserie nettement plus grande que celle des Black. Au sommet de l'arbre généalogique, deux frères, Julius et Ignatius, et leur sœur, Charisma, la seule à ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Ici et là, des petits trous noircis causés par des baguettes avaient effacé les prénoms des reniés, mais Harry remarqua que cette tendance avait disparu au cours des deux derniers siècles – tout comme il constata que le fils de Selena, fille d'Aliénor et reliée à double trait d'or à Richard Walsh, avait été enlevé de la tapisserie, car Cracmol. Un grand nombre de noms lui étaient familiers, depuis les Finnigan jusqu'aux Macmillan, aux Gaunt et aux Croupton.

− Vas-y, dis-le, marmonna Deadheart.

Harry sentit clairement que la Serpentard n'était guère enchantée d'avoir à l'entendre le souligner, mais si elle l'invitait à le faire :

− Tu n'es pas parente avec les Blackhood, dit-il. J'en déduis donc que tes soupirants les plus acharnés sont des garçons qui n'ont jamais été apparentés aux Deadheart. Comme Blackhood ou Northern…

− Tu déduis bien, reconnut Deadheart, mais nous en avons assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Il est grand temps que tu m'apprennes comment analyser les choses comme toi !

Harry ne chercha pas à insister et jeta un regard autour de lui. Remarquant une pile de parchemins posée sur le secrétaire, il s'en approcha pour en prendre un, saisit une plume et une bouteille d'encre, puis s'assit sur un petit canapé adossé à côté de la porte. Deadheart vint le rejoindre, tandis qu'il tirait légèrement la table basse vers lui, afin de pouvoir écrire à son aise.

− C'est extrêmement simple, en vérité, déclara-t-il. La difficulté consiste à adopter et appliquer cette méthode, qui s'appelle « la Réflexion ». A ne pas confondre avec la simple réflexion que n'importe qui peut faire : c'est un véritable exercice intellectuel répondant à une devise définie.

− Laquelle ?

− Une cause, ses conséquences, leurs répercussions, répondit Harry. Pour illustrer, il nous faudrait une idée de cause comme…

− Un gage de Choupinette ? suggéra Deadheart.

− Excellent exemple, admit Harry en réfléchissant très vite. Admettons que nous ayons fini nos études et qu'il te faille, pour une raison ou une autre, accomplir un gage exigeant de… de passer les vacances chez un camarade masculin, par exemple. L'invitation représente la cause, d'accord ?

Deadheart hocha la tête tandis que Harry traçait le schéma auquel l'avait habitué Brighton, puis dessinait deux flèches obliques sous la cause.

− Première conséquence ? demanda-t-il.

− La jalousie d'un autre, dit Deadheart.

Harry approuva et inscrivit la réponse.

− La seconde ?

La Serpentard réfléchit un moment, sembla avoir une idée, hésita à la formuler, puis céda finalement dès qu'il lui fut impossible d'en trouver une autre :

− Le début d'une relation.

Harry nota la réponse et traça deux flèches sous chacune des conséquences.

− Deux conséquences à la jalousie d'un autre, maintenant, l'invita-t-il.

− Une provocation en duel, indiqua Deadheart qui semblait avoir déjà réfléchi à cette étape, et… une dispute ?

− Toute réaction est plausible, affirma Harry en écrivant les suggestions de la Serpentard. Pour l'instant, il faut commencer en douceur, ne pas trop entrer dans les détails et, plus encore, ne pas chercher trop loin. Donc, oui, tu peux voir le jaloux défier ton hôte en duel comme tu peux l'intercepter avant que les deux ne se retrouvent face à face et te disputer avec ton prétendant. Maintenant, les conséquences au début d'une relation.

− Les mêmes.

− Trop facile, dit Harry. Il faut obligatoirement que tu trouves autre chose, car il est essentiel que tu considères une situation avec des issues favorables et défavorables. Si tu t'enfermes dans la négativité ou dans l'optimisme, tu laisseras échapper des éventualités non négligeables.

Deadheart prit son temps pour réfléchir, cherchant l'inspiration dans la décoration du bureau et les bibelots, les livres et les quelques trophées composant la bibliothèque qui se dressait derrière le secrétaire. Harry souriait, tout à coup conscient de l'amusement et de l'excitation qu'avait pu ressentir Brighton alors que lui-même se torturait les méninges pour trouver des réponses. Mais il y avait autre chose, bien qu'il mit un certain temps à s'en rendre compte : voir la Serpentard aussi investie, aussi songeuse, se débarrasser de son masque de froideur insensible, la rendait brusquement plus séduisante que jamais – et Harry s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur le parchemin. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se laisse influencer par les manigances de Moira et donne raison à la petite Serpentard ! se dit-il.

− Je ne vois pas, soupira Deadheart.

− Tes soupirants pourraient se résigner, par exemple, dit Harry en retrouvant tout son sang-froid.

Deadheart eut un sourire goguenard, son masque reprenant sa place.

− Tu ne connais pas mes soupirants…

− On s'en fout, dit Harry. Il n'est pas question de définir toute la complexité de ta situation, il est question que tu comprennes l'ensemble du processus de la Réflexion pour t'y familiariser petit à petit. Donc, admettons qu'ils puissent se résoudre. Deuxième conséquence, je penche pour une ascension.

− Une ascension ? répéta Deadheart sans comprendre.

− Si tu tombais sous le charme de l'un de tes prétendants, il aurait à cœur de te montrer qu'il tient à toi et qu'il ne laissera rien ni personne se mettre en travers de vous, expliqua Harry. S'il est modeste, il saura qu'il aura bien des efforts à fournir pour assurer une sérieuse protection à votre couple : il travaillera donc, s'améliorera dans les domaines du duel et de la défense contre les forces du Mal, s'efforcera de maintenir l'étincelle de votre couple et démontrera, au fil du temps, qu'aucun de tes soupirants ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec lui. Il les affrontera peut-être en duel et les vaincra, s'il établit une bonne stratégie et qu'il ne se repose pas trop sur ses lauriers.

− C'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard, remarqua Deadheart.

− Poudlard est un nid de prétentieux, de lâches, de peureux, mais on y trouve également des élèves capables de façonner le monde de demain, dit Harry. La seule chose qui leur manque, c'est quelqu'un pour leur montrer qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'un adolescent puisse se dresser face à l'oppression et les combattre à armes égales, et je dois reconnaître que c'est un rôle que je tiens plutôt bien. Je me suis occupé d'un première année de Poufsouffle, la semaine dernière, qui s'est découvert des qualités qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas. J'ai parlé avec Rogue et Haustin pour leur exposer le monde tel qu'il sera s'ils deviennent Mangemorts. C'est le gros défaut des élèves, arrogants, humbles ou couards : ils vivent d'illusions.

Il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et traça un nouveau schéma en notant, en tant que cause, une victoire des Mangemorts et de Voldemort :

− Prends ton temps, mais complète-le, dit-il en tendant le parchemin à Deadheart.

La Serpentard se pencha sur le parchemin et trouva assez rapidement deux conséquences, mais elle bloqua une nouvelle fois au niveau des conséquences. Harry resta d'abord assis à côté d'elle, lui jetant des regards pour voir si elle progressait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ses yeux avaient tendance à glisser sur le visage de Deadheart, très concentrée. _Merde, merde, merde !_ pesta-t-il en décidant alors de se lever du canapé pour se réfugier auprès de la fenêtre et contempler le jardin enneigé.

Moira ne pouvait quand même pas avoir réussi son coup… Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, songea-t-il en se détendant. Il en avait même la preuve irréfutable : quand Deadheart portait son masque de froideur, il avait toutes les peines du monde à comprendre comment la Serpentard pouvait avoir autant de soupirants. Il ne voyait qu'une beauté exceptionnelle, arrogante, fière, moqueuse. Mais quand elle perdait ce masque… Harry frissonna, sans trop savoir si c'était dû au froid qui émanait des vitres ou aux émotions naissantes inspirées par la splendide Serpentard lorsque celle-ci se montrait sous son vrai jour. Il ne niait pas qu'elle avait parfois une personnalité des plus plaisantes, mais il en avait été si rarement témoin qu'il était bien incapable de savoir quand est-ce qu'elle lui présentait sa vraie mentalité ou qu'elle jouait la comédie. Et plus que jamais, il se demanda si sa présence chez la famille Deadheart n'était pas une très mauvaise idée.

Il ne se faisait aucun souci, toutefois : Deadheart lui en avait suffisamment révélé lors du premier exercice sur la Réflexion. La magnifique Serpentard n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle voulait bien le faire paraître, mais elle était surtout attachée à un principe personnel – elle refusait de se laisser séduire, de s'imaginer en couple, car elle redoutait plus que tout que cette idylle naissante puisse avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Harry l'avait perçu, notamment en constatant son hésitation à évoquer une éventuelle relation sentimentale pour conséquence. Il était donc confiant : quand bien même il découvrirait une Lysandra Deadheart singulièrement séduisante et agréable à vivre, quand bien même il se mettrait à nourrir de véritables sentiments à son égard, Harry savait qu'il finirait par se débarrasser de ces sentiments, car la Serpentard se refuserait toujours à une quelconque histoire d'amour… et lui-même n'avait guère le temps pour cela.

− Je pense avoir trouvé ! lança Deadheart d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry réprima un sourire. Si séduisante fût-elle quand elle perdait son masque, il la préférait avec, car elle était bien moins attirante et lui permettait de conserver tout son sang-froid.

− Voyons voir, dit-il en prenant le parchemin. Les conséquences sont les plus probables : la fuite du monde de la magie par les nés-Moldus et l'apparition d'une résistance. Pour les répercussions…

Harry hocha la tête. Certes, il estimait que cet exercice était un peu simpliste, mais nécessaire pour que la belle Serpentard s'adapte à la Réflexion. Il était donc parfaitement d'accord avec elle pour dire que les massacres et le raffermissement du pouvoir de Voldemort découleraient de l'exil des nés-Moldus, tout comme il lui donnait tout à fait raison pour dire que la résistance engendrerait des chasses à l'homme ou mènerait à la chute de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.

− Rien à redire, déclara-t-il.

− A mon tour, dit Deadheart. Histoire de vérifier que tu maîtrises vraiment ton sujet.

Elle dessina alors un schéma identique à ceux de Harry et inscrivit, pour cause, son échange avec Blackhood.

− Conséquences : il cherchera à me le faire payer ou attendra de savoir ce que Voldemort en pense. Quant aux répercussions, s'il cherche à se venger : ou bien il me tuera, ou bien je le capturerai. S'il attend les ordres de son maître, il sera soit laissé en retrait parce que Voldemort voudra s'occuper de moi personnellement, soit il viendra en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts pour me kidnapper.

− Tu te contenterais de le capturer même s'il cherche à te tuer ? dit Deadheart en haussant un sourcil.

− Commettre un meurtre déchire l'âme, répondit Harry, et je tiens à conserver la mienne intacte, car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la conséquence que ça pourrait avoir dans la mort. Et puis, que préfèrent les gens ? Mourir ou souffrir ? Mourir purement et simplement, c'est comme s'endormir sans espoir de réveil – et souffrir, ça t'amène tôt ou tard à souhaiter ta propre mort, selon la durée et la cruauté de ton calvaire. Dumbledore dit : pour un esprit sain, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus, et je partage son opinion. Mon expérience personnelle, même si je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment, m'a montré que les plus à plaindre ne sont pas les morts, mais celles et ceux qui leur survivent, car ce sont eux qui doivent vivre dans la douleur du deuil et trouver le courage de faire face à l'avenir.

Deadheart l'observa longuement, le visage hermétique.

− Et comment l'as-tu compris ? demanda-t-elle.

− Perias, le veuf de la princesse Alana, fit un jour appel au Marcheur de Mort parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se refaire, à surmonter le décès de sa femme, répondit Harry. Il voulait que le Marcheur de Mort ramène Alana à la vie, mais même pour lui, c'était impossible…

− Il y a donc encore des informations que tu nous caches, constata la Serpentard.

− Celles-ci ne proviennent pas de nos voyages dans les Anciens Temps, je n'ai donc aucune obligation à vous les communiquer, mais je le fais quand même… au compte-goutte, et si la conversation s'y prête, dit Harry. Il ne faut pas que vous oubliiez que vous êtes mes invitées lors de ces aventures, tout comme je suis le tien pour les deux semaines à venir.

− Et d'où proviennent-elles, ces informations ? interrogea Deadheart.

− Pas des billes argentées, seules aventures auxquelles je vous ai invitées, dit Harry.

− Connard, grogna la Serpentard en se levant du canapé.

Ils n'échangèrent plus beaucoup de paroles de toute la journée, Deadheart s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et, bien content d'être seul, Harry se concentrant sur le parchemin rédigé dans l'étrange alphabet. Qui donc était son expéditeur ? Il avait d'abord songé à Brighton, sûrement le plus à-même d'obtenir des informations sur l'époque de l'Empereur grâce à la bibliothèque et aux découvertes faites par la Fraternité, mais à moins que le vieillard ait eu recours à l'un de ses complices pour rédiger l'adresse figurant sur l'enveloppe, celle-ci n'avait pas été écrite par son ancien mentor. L'espace d'un court instant, il pensa à Tumter, mais quand bien même le massalien aurait été un Maudit, Harry peinait à croire qu'il ait pu accéder à la Connaissance en quatre mois et apprendre toutes les subtilités des dialectes des Anciens Temps – d'autant que le massalien ne disposait sûrement pas des indices que Harry avait récoltés tout au long des Quêtes, et que rien ne prouvait que les Maudits britanniques aient laissé une quelconque trace de leur histoire à ceux du continent.

A la fin du parchemin, Harry eut enfin l'occasion de comprendre à quoi servirait toutes ces incantations, car un descriptif, rédigé en anglais moderne, indiquait : _Havre de sécurité : créé un dôme autour d'un domaine délimité pour empêcher toute intrusion, tout espionnage. Fût créé par Beherit pour protéger Galcÿn des espions envoyés par Malphas après qu'ils eurent signé leur alliance. Associant à merveille protection et intimité, l'enchantement est en perpétuel mouvement, compliquant en conséquence toute tentative de passer au travers_.

Harry arqua un sourcil. S'agissait-il du même enchantement que celui protégeant son manoir – ou d'un moyen de sécurité relativement semblable ? Quelle que fut la réponse, il s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussures et rejoignit, non sans un regard en arrière pour vérifier que Deadheart n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre se refermer, le hall d'entrée pour y revêtir sa cape d'hiver. Plus tôt il protégerait le domaine des Deadheart, plus tôt il pourrait se débarrasser de son inquiétude de voir la Fraternité se présenter au portail. Pendant tout le trajet, il lut et relut le parchemin, et même lorsqu'il sortit dans le froid mordant de l'hiver, il ne détacha son regard des inscriptions que lorsqu'il se sentit parfaitement à son aise dans la prononciation des mots.

Il avait tant neigé qu'il ne distinguait même plus l'allée d'ardoises menant au portail, et l'absence d'empreintes de pas lui laissa deviner que les parents de Deadheart étaient partis travailler grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Se disant que, où qu'il eut posé les pieds, il respecterait le premier conseil du petit rectangle de parchemin cartonné, Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire encore vive le souvenir des incantations et leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre.

Mentalement, il illumina en rouge les mots qu'il prononçait pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses incantations, et très rapidement, il comprit pourquoi l'expéditeur lui avait recommandé de se couvrir. Car, peu à peu, à mesure que la série de mots était prononcée, Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner, comme s'il puisait littéralement dans sa chair et ses muscles la force pour réaliser l'enchantement. Ses jambes frémirent, ses bras s'engourdirent, et une vague de fourmillements s'empara bientôt de son corps. Ses tremblements devinrent progressivement plus violents, son corps menaçant de s'effondrer, mais il tint bon. Ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober, ses bras se ballotèrent sans la moindre énergie, mais Harry continua à réciter les incantations, malgré sa mâchoire qui faiblissait.

Alors, des scintillements surgirent, s'élevant d'au-delà les haies pour se hisser dans une longue courbe loin au-dessus du manoir, semblables à des fils d'araignée étincelants et éphémères. Les lignes doublèrent en nombre, et triplèrent bientôt, montant du sol pour disparaître au niveau d'un point invisible suspendu dans les airs. Harry se sentit alors si faible, si épuisé, qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était étendu dans la neige – le regard vitreux, ses ultimes forces dirigées uniquement sur les derniers mots du souvenir du parchemin, il les articula avec peine, et eut tout juste le temps de voir un véritable dôme d'une splendide couleur bleu pervenche, avant qu'il ne puisse plus garder ses paupières ouvertes.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était de nouveau étendu dans son lit et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là, mais les choses se remirent en place dans sa mémoire : Deadheart avait dû être alertée par le dôme et était partie à sa recherche pour le trouver, inconscient, dans le jardin, puis elle l'avait ramené dans la chambre d'amis. Harry tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, mais le parchemin contenant les incantations pour le Havre de sécurité ne s'y trouvait pas – et il fut évident que la Serpentard, en le découvrant inanimé, avait aussi pris possession de la lettre pour obtenir des réponses sur le phénomène ayant enveloppé le domaine.

Harry se redressa en grimaçant, tout courbaturé. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir sur le matelas, dos contre les oreillers, et remarquer que la nuit était tombée, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une femme élancée, les cheveux châtain foncé encadrant son visage sans beauté particulière, ses yeux vert glacé surlignés de sourcils très fins qui se haussèrent sensiblement sous la surprise. A l'évidence, Mrs Deadheart n'avait légué à sa fille que son œil droit et ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que le Gryffondor reprenne connaissance aussi tôt, même si elle se présentait à présent avec un grand plateau d'argent massif contenant le dîner.

− On peut dire que vous êtes plus robuste que vous en donnez l'air, dit-elle en contournant le lit. Notre voisine, qui est guérisseuse, vous diagnostiquait un à deux jours de sommeil avant que vous ne reveniez à vous.

Elle posa le plateau à côté de Harry et tira la chaise du bureau jusqu'à elle, dans l'intention manifeste de parler un peu avec lui pendant qu'il se remplirait l'estomac.

− Voici donc le fameux Harry Potter, commenta-t-elle en l'observant avec une franche curiosité.

Harry soutint son regard, ne sachant que répondre à cela, mais Mrs Deadheart ne sembla guère s'attendre à une parole de sa part.

− Je m'appelle Elsa, poursuivit-elle.

− Ravi de faire votre connaissance, assura Harry.

− Moi de même, dit Mrs Deadheart d'un ton sincère. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, au travail, que vous êtes devenu le pire cauchemar de certains de mes collègues : le tohu-bohu que vous avez provoqué avec l'affaire Burrow reste encore en travers de la gorge de plusieurs personnes. Je vous avoue que je n'étais pas très emballée d'apprendre que Lys' vous avait invité, d'autant que nous avons reçu quelques échos de vos exploits à Poudlard, mais il faut bien reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas les choses à moitié…

− J'espère que l'enchantement ne lui a pas fait trop peur, dit Harry en plantant sa fourchette dans un rognon.

− Un peu, si, reconnut Mrs Deadheart d'un air désinvolte. Pour le moment, Owen tente de la convaincre de ne pas vous assassiner dans la nuit pour vos manigances. Je reconnais que vos méthodes sont assez grossières, vous auriez dû la prévenir de ce que vous comptiez faire, mais risquer votre vie pour protéger cette maison… En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas si vous êtes suicidaire ou héroïque…

− Sûrement un peu des deux, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait été d'accord pour que j'intervienne sur les protections. Je préfère faire les choses que j'estime convenables avec des manières grossières, plutôt que de demander la permission et prendre le risque de me confronter à un refus futile. Votre fille m'a invité ici pour deux semaines, et je ne suis toujours pas débarrassé de la fraternité de Burrow. J'ai juste fait ce qui me paraissait nécessaire pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit menacé.

− Et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur, affirma Mrs Deadheart.

Elle lança un petit coup d'œil vers la porte entrouverte, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait.

− Mais entre nous, chuchota-t-elle d'un air conspirateur, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous la séduirez.

Harry avala de travers et fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui arracha un gloussement à Mrs Deadheart. Le visage brûlant et la gorge rauque, le Gryffondor s'empressa de boire une bonne gorgée d'eau et battit des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

− Je… je ne cherche pas à la séduire, se défendit-il.

− Ah bon ? s'étonna Mrs Deadheart.

− Je m'entends bien avec votre fille, mais… ça ne va pas plus loin, dit Harry.

− Comme c'est regrettable, commenta Mrs Deadheart d'un air songeur. Il est certes trop tôt pour dire que vous conviendriez à Lysandra, mais j'avais espéré qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un garçon à son goût… Après tout, je n'ai encore jamais vu Lys' s'intéresser d'une quelconque façon que ce soit à l'un de ses camarades… Elle nous parle toujours d'Ava, de Callista, de Moira, alors quand elle nous a écrit cette lettre pour nous dire qu'elle invitait pour les vacances _un garçon_…

− Je partage un intérêt commun avec votre époux, et votre fille cherche simplement à apprendre auprès de moi, dit Harry.

− Ah oui, le Marcheur de Mort, soupira Mrs Deadheart d'un air las. On aurait pu penser que Owen finirait par s'en lasser, mais non. Quant à Lysandra, vous êtes un peu trop bagarreur et tête-brûlée à son goût… D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez un jour que votre relation platonique évolue, souvenez-vous-en : Lys' ne veut pas d'un casse-cou, même si elle n'apprécie pas non plus les garçons calmes, les intellectuels et les forces de la nature qui lui courent après… Mais je ne désespère pas de la voir un jour rentrer à la maison et m'annoncer qu'elle va se marier !

Harry eut un sourire.

− Quand elle aura trouvé le bon, vous serez sûrement la première informée, dit-il.

− Je l'espère bien ! dit Mrs Deadheart. Ca nous débarrasserait de toutes ces lettres que les autres familles nous envoient pour présenter leurs fils si richissimes, si intelligents, si merveilleux, à notre Lys'…

− Vous recevez des lettres ? s'étonna Harry.

− Bienvenue dans l'univers des familles au sang-pur, dit Mrs Deadheart en haussant les épaules. Les Lestrange veulent nous présenter Rabastan, les Blackhood nous harcèlent avec Antonius, les Northern nous rabâchent deux fois par mois que leur précieux Arlan est exactement l'époux qui conviendrait à Lysandra, et j'en passe… Quand Lys' ne brûle pas elle-même ces lettres, Owen s'en charge : « Lysandra choisira toute seule ! » qu'il répète, mais il a quand même la politesse de leur répondre.

− Et… vous et votre mari, vous vous êtes aussi rencontrés grâce à ces… rendez-vous ?

− En réalité, mes parents voulaient lui présenter ma sœur aînée, confia Mrs Deadheart d'un air rêveur. Mais au moment où il s'est absenté pour une envie pressante, il s'est trouvé que je sortais tout juste de la salle de bains, et notre heurt a fait tomber ma serviette…

− Et ? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

− J'ai couru dans ma chambre pour prendre ma baguette et j'ai attendu qu'il sorte des toilettes pour lui jeter un sortilège à la tête, répondit Mrs Deadheart d'un air joyeux. Le lendemain matin, j'avais une lettre de lui où il me présentait ses excuses, et nous avons commencé à correspondre, jusqu'au jour où il m'a fixée un rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'année suivante, nous nous sommes installés ensemble dans une petite maison, puis ses parents sont tombés malades quelques mois plus tard, alors nous avons organisé un mariage en hâte et depuis, les années passent sans que nous ne nous lassions l'un de l'autre.

Elle lança un nouveau regard vers la porte entrouverte.

− Même si j'avoue que cette histoire de Marcheur de Mort me tape parfois sur les nerfs, chuchota-t-elle.

Finissant sa crème brûlée au chocolat, Harry se sentit repu et Mrs Deadheart s'empressa de le débarrasser.

− Si j'étais vous, je me recoucherais, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Vous êtes encore pâle et notre voisine prescrit tout effort jusqu'au lendemain de votre réveil.

− D'accord. Merci pour la discussion et le repas, c'était délicieux.

− N'oubliez pas mon conseil pour séduire Lys' !


	63. Delvirya

Il fallut pas moins de trois jours pour que la colère de Deadheart s'évanouisse totalement. Ils eurent l'occasion de discuter, malgré tout, et la Serpentard s'acharna à adopter un ton froid et désintéressé qui convint parfaitement à Harry, satisfait de ne plus être tourmenté par des visions d'une Deadheart naturelle et débarrassée de son « côté Serpentard ». Tout au long de ces trois jours, ils continuèrent la formation de la jeune femme à la Réflexion, elle-même allant chercher des sujets directement dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ quand elle souhaitait éclaircir les raisons d'une attaque, d'une disparition ou d'un assassinat. Ils passèrent également un moment à chercher les cadeaux de leurs amies respectives – tout au moins, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore achetés ou commandés, et Harry eut de nombreuses occasions de découvrir plus en détails le manoir des Deadheart.

Si Mrs Deadheart occupait un poste relativement important – elle était sous les ordres de Carshaw, directeur de la communication du ministère de la Magie, après tout –, elle fut la plus présente alors que Harry n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Mr Deadheart. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, car Harry pouvait ainsi s'avancer dans la rédaction du journal intime qu'il comptait offrir au père de la Serpentard, et qui comportait tous les renseignements qu'il possédait lui-même sur Marvennor. Malheureusement, à trois jours de Noël, Harry avait de quoi paniquer : si tous les cadeaux étaient achetés, il lui manquait encore celui de Deadheart elle-même, et ses marges de manœuvre étaient singulièrement limitées, car la Serpentard, plus méfiante que jamais, garda presque toujours un œil sur lui, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prépare encore une manigance.

Néanmoins, les conseils de Moira – tout au moins, les plus raisonnables – s'avérèrent justes, car, premier levé, Harry prit son petit déjeuner et sortit dans le froid de décembre pour déneiger les Rose-de-lune, en coupant toute branche malade – facile à repérer, car recourbée –, lorsque Deadheart le rejoignit, intriguée de ne pas le trouver à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

− Depuis quand tu sais t'occuper des Roses-de-lune ? lança-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard vaguement surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendue approcher.

− Tu avais publié un article à leur sujet, lui rappela-t-il.

Il s'était étonné lui-même qu'en fouillant sa mémoire, il ait retrouvé un souvenir précis de la première parution du _Poudlard Reporter_, et notamment de l'article Deadheart expliquant comment traiter les Rose-de-lune selon le climat.

La Serpentard parut elle-même surprise qu'il s'en souvienne mais, comme l'avait inscrit Moira, s'en occuper était une activité qu'elle appréciait et, attrapant des pinces et un pinceau dans le seau que Harry avait trouvé dans un grand placard à balais du rez-de-chaussée, elle entreprit de se joindre à lui. Les Rose-de-lune demandaient un travail un peu particulier, exactement comme ces fleurs, en fait : leurs pétales rouge sombre semblaient incrustés de petites paillettes argentées, et il ne fallait en aucun cas que la peau entre en contact, à moins qu'elle n'eût été lavée juste avant et qu'elle n'eût rien touché entretemps. Aussi Harry, appliquant les conseils offerts par Deadheart au début de l'année, utilisait-il un pinceau pour déneiger les Rose-de-lune.

− Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer ces fleurs, commenta-t-il.

− J'ai toujours adoré leur réputation, reconnut Deadheart. Certains Moldus aiment croire qu'une étoile filante a le pouvoir d'exaucer un souhait. Dans le monde sorcier, on fait un vœu quand on voit un pétale de Rose-de-lune tomber, mais depuis cinq ans que nous les avons plantées, aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais perdu de pétale.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence, déneigeant les Rose-de-lune, coupant les branches malades. Harry prit grand soin à ne pas regarder Deadheart une seule fois, car il eut la très nette impression que la Serpentard avait une nouvelle fois perdu son masque de froideur. Il était conscient que le conseil de Mrs Deadheart sur les goûts de sa fille était une information que rêveraient de posséder les nombreux prétendants de la jeune femme, mais Harry estimait ne pas avoir le temps à imaginer – ou même créer – la moindre relation sentimentale : entre la Fraternité toujours un peu plus sous le contrôle de Malphas et Lord Voldemort qui commençait à s'intéresser sérieusement à lui, Harry avait suffisamment de soucis auxquels réfléchir pour ne pas en plus s'embarrasser d'une petite amie qui pourrait présenter une cible – et incidemment, un moyen de pression – pour les Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il avec la plus grande irritation, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il réfléchissait à ça !

Il leur fallut toute la journée pour faire le tour du manoir et déneiger toutes les Rose-de-lune, et ce fut avec une profonde satisfaction qu'ils rentrèrent, le dos endolori, pour dîner, cette fois encore sans les parents de Deadheart – et Harry eut comme la certitude que Mr Deadheart ne lui apparaîtrait qu'au réveillon de Noël.

− De quoi vous avez parlé avec ma mère, l'autre jour, au fait ? demanda Deadheart, une fois à table.

− On a juste fait connaissance, prétendit Harry – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard perçant, pas dupe.

− Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a demandé si tu espérais devenir son gendre ? dit-elle d'un ton las.

− Elle croyait que je cherchais à te séduire, admit Harry.

Deadheart eut un sourire goguenard, comme si cette idée lui paraissait complètement absurde.

− S'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas, dit-elle, c'est que les mariages arrangés soient démodés, ou ma mère m'aurait sûrement mariée dès mes quatorze ans. Elle ne rate jamais une occasion pour me demander quand est-ce que je trouverai un petit copain…

− Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer que tu n'en veux pas ?

− Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'en veux pas ? répliqua Deadheart d'un ton hautain.

Harry eut un sourire ironique et Deadheart lui jeta un regard noir, comprenant que la Réflexion n'était pas une discipline uniquement basée sur l'actualité ou des hypothèses de victoire ou de défaite de Voldemort.

− Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, affirma-t-elle. Pour elle, une Deadheart ayant atteint sa majorité doit être soucieuse de son avenir sentimental, marital et maternel avant de se concentrer sur son avenir professionnel. Elle prend les intérêts de la famille plus à cœur que mon père, qui est toujours le premier à tirer fierté de l'ancienneté, de la réputation et des valeurs des Deadheart… Mon père, c'est le contraire : il ne veut surtout pas que je trouve, me fiance et me marie à un homme avant que j'ai au moins quarante ans.

Harry eut un sourire, franc cette fois.

− C'est ce que j'aime chez eux, confia Deadheart, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun couple que j'aie pu voir ne ressemble au leur. Le mariage des Lestrange était autant pour faire bonne figure auprès des deux familles, que parce que Bellatrix et Rodolphus ont une vision relativement identique des choses, mais je serai très étonnée s'ils venaient à faire un enfant. Tu as d'autres mariages sans réel amour qui apportent des enfants, et la progéniture se retrouve alors être la seule chose qui encourage les parents à rester ensemble… Les généalogies des plus vieilles familles regorgent d'histoires sordides de ce genre.

Et Harry ne doutait pas que Deadheart savait de quoi elle parlait, car l'histoire de sa propre famille en était l'un des exemples les plus choquants.

− Enfin bref, dit la Serpentard d'un ton indifférent. Ma mère peut penser ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas elle qui a une liste de prétendants longue comme le bras, dont certains sont des Mangemorts ou aspirent à le devenir… J'ai mes amies, ça me suffit amplement.

Le doute n'était plus permis, si tant est que Harry en eut encore : Deadheart préférait le célibat pour épargner à un éventuel petit ami de se retrouver dans le collimateur de ses prétendants les plus dangereux. Toutefois, il ne lui donnait pas entièrement raison quand elle affirmait que sa mère ne comprendrait pas son point de vue, mais il s'abstint d'en faire le commentaire.

− Et toi ?

Harry cilla et lança un regard interrogateur à la Serpentard.

− Pourquoi tu es encore célibataire, alors que le nombre de tes admiratrices augmente tous les mois ?

− Pour des raisons semblables aux tiennes, répondit Harry. Avec la Fraternité et Voldemort qui me collent aux basques, j'ai d'autres priorités que de rechercher une petite amie, d'autant que ça les mettrait en danger.

Le coin des lèvres de Deadheart frémit, comme si elle allait sourire, mais elle parvint à retrouver son masque – sauf que sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à Harry.

− Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

− Rien, rien, dit Deadheart d'un ton désinvolte.

Mais un nouveau sourire menaça d'étirer ses lèvres, malgré qu'elle chercha à le cacher derrière une main.

− Tu te moques de moi ?

− Non, assura la Serpentard derrière sa main.

− Pourquoi tu souris, alors ?

− C'est… dit Deadheart en hésitant un court instant. C'est Choupinette qui m'a dit un truc, un jour, et qui vient de me revenir.

− Qu'est-ce que c'était ? dit Harry, perplexe.

− C'est entre elle et moi, répliqua Deadheart d'un ton ferme.

Harry n'insista pas et, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la vaisselle ensorcelée se lavait d'elle-même, ils se dirigèrent vers le premier étage et se séparèrent une fois devant la chambre du Gryffondor. Malgré la journée, les longues heures passées accroupies, il ne se sentait guère d'humeur à dormir, ni même à achever le journal intime destiné à Mr Deadheart. Une seule activité s'offrait donc à lui : le grimoire de Leandros, mais il était inutile d'en rechercher le chapitre abordant la disparition de la princesse Alana tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu à Poudlard – et même si Brighton lui avait dit que tous les chapitres n'étaient peut-être pas intéressants, Harry tenait à découvrir les Anciens Temps d'un bout à l'autre.

Aussi s'installa-t-il sur son lit avec l'épais volume à la couverture métallique, en tournant les pages du premier chapitre jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième. Il n'y avait aucune incantation comme pour le précédent, mais Harry y lut quand même tout le texte inscrit sans rechigner.

Il racontait comment Beherit, engagé dans une « course » contre Bossoumba pour être le premier à fonder son royaume, parvint à convaincre les habitants proches de son territoire à le désigner comme souverain. Il élimina la bande de Bolhrim, de redoutables pillards attaquant tout marchand, tout voyageur, qui prenaient la route du petit village de Brÿhn, future « Haute-Cité » – ils tuaient les hommes, violaient les femmes, volaient les marchandises et les objets un tant soi peu utiles, et enlevaient les enfants en les menaçant de mort s'ils ne rejoignaient pas leurs rangs. Et lorsque les enfants avaient fini leurs formations, ils avaient une épreuve à passer : les filles d'un certain âge devaient détourner l'attention des vagabonds par tous les moyens nécessaires, et les garçons tuer et voler ces mêmes vagabonds pour rapporter leur butin à Bolhrim et ses hommes. Puis Beherit s'occupa ensuite du Monstre des Marais, qui faisait régner une terreur sans pareille autour d'un village sans nom, puis il localisa des mines de fer, d'or, d'argent, de cuivre aux quatre coins du territoire. Alors seulement, tous le reconnurent comme roi, deux jours seulement avant que Bossoumba ne fût lui-même « couronné ».

Le grimoire était extraordinairement précis, relatant chaque exploit de Beherit comme si Leandros s'y était lui-même trouvé au moment des faits – et le soupçon de Harry selon lequel Astaroth, à la mort de Morgan, avait fini par mettre la main sur la Connaissance, se confirma dans son esprit. Jamais Leandros n'aurait pu raconter toutes ces histoires s'il n'avait pas possédé le moyen de revenir dans le passé, car le Liseur ne percevait que l'avenir, et non ce qui avait été longtemps avant sa naissance.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le troisième chapitre, ses yeux commencèrent à picoter – seulement le temps d'une minute, car dès qu'il porta son regard sur les premières lignes du premier paragraphe, l'excitation repoussa la fatigue : un nouveau voyage aux Anciens Temps s'offrait à lui. Le troisième chapitre, en effet, commençait par une formule, assez semblable à celle du premier chapitre, mais présentant quelques mots différents. Harry n'eut donc pas trop de difficulté à prononcer l'incantation, et elle s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un murmure glacé et désincarné.

L'incantation et les inscriptions inscrites dessous disparurent, absorbées par la page, et une onde, comme celle d'un caillou lancé dans une flaque d'eau, traversa le papier. Un point minuscule apparut, grossissant rapidement, mais Harry s'était déjà habitué au phénomène depuis le premier chapitre et, tandis qu'une image se détaillait, de plus en plus grande et nette, il plongea la tête à l'intérieur et bascula dans le grimoire. Comme lors de la « lecture » du premier chapitre, il n'y eut aucune obscurité de transition et Harry, immédiatement après avoir quitté son lit, se retrouva assis au beau milieu d'une vaste prairie dont les hautes herbes le dominaient.

Se redressant, il jeta un regard tout autour de lui. De basses collines verdoyantes étaient agrémentées de grands et de petits bosquets d'arbres, aussi bien au sud qu'à l'est ou à l'ouest, mais au nord se dressait une ville – encore plus étrange que Jorosbor, à dire vrai. Même à distance, il était impossible de s'y tromper : aucune maison n'était différente, toutes de la même taille, de la même hauteur, circulaires et en pierre. Harry songea qu'elle ressemblait un peu à une ville médiévale, sauf qu'elle ne possédait aucune église. A son entrée, juste avant les habitations, un long bâtiment de bois accueillait une multitude de charrettes et de chariots. Harry aperçut un chemin de terre qui s'échappait de la cité et longeait le « parking ». Le suivant des yeux, il le perdit de vue non loin de là, et sut qu'il n'aurait guère longtemps à marcher pour le rejoindre.

Se frayant un chemin parmi les hautes herbes, il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour rencontrer la large route de terre. Harry prit aussitôt le chemin de la cité, impatient de découvrir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il pourrait savoir de la situation actuelle. Une chose était certaine : il n'était ni dans le royaume de Bossoumba, ni même dans ceux d'Armenkhar et de Malphas – la région n'avait rien d'un désert, et l'atmosphère qui planait au-dessus de la ville ne ressemblait en aucune manière à celle d'une cité oppressée par un tyran.

S'avançant, Harry atteignit bientôt le bâtiment de bois et aperçut derrière, entre le « garage » et les maisons qui délimitaient le territoire de la ville, un enclos où il s'attendait à trouver les chevaux tractant les charrettes, et il se trompa lourdement : d'étranges créatures paissaient, massives et reptiliennes, leurs écailles étincelant comme des joyaux sous le soleil rayonnant. On aurait dit de très grosses salamandres – ou des dinosaures miniatures –, mais si Harry les regarda longuement, à la fois déconcerté et fasciné, les monstres ne lui accordèrent aucune attention, broutant l'herbe avec nonchalance.

− Moi ! s'écria une voix.

− Ce sera moi ! chantonna une autre, féminine cette fois.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la ville. Deux jeunes gens, aussi blonds l'un que l'autre et avec les mêmes yeux bleus, semblaient faire le course et fonçaient droit sur lui. Si le jeune homme, athlétique, gagnait du terrain, la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac : car lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à battre son frère, elle s'arrêta et pointa un index dans le dos du garçon. Une petite lueur rouge apparut à l'extrémité du doigt brandi, et la minuscule bille se transforma tout à coup en un éclair de lumière écarlate qui frappa le frère entre les omoplates. Celui-ci trébucha soudainement, tandis que sa sœur éclatait d'un grand rire moqueur et se hâtait de le dépasser pour… sauter au cou de Harry ?!

− Gagné ! se réjouit-elle en lui adressant un sourire étincelant.

− Tu as triché ! protesta le frère en se relevant, l'air furieux.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le jeune homme en posant ses poings sur les hanches, et le frère parut tout à coup inquiet.

− D'accord, d'accord, dit-il précipitamment. Je te le laisse !

− Bien ! approuva la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

Le frère retourna au trot dans la ville, lançant par-dessus son épaule quelques regards méfiants. La sœur pivota à nouveau, son visage autoritaire se radoucissant lentement avant de s'éclairer d'un autre sourire, ses yeux allant d'un œil à l'autre de Harry.

− Je suis Delia, annonça-t-elle, et toi, tu es _mon_ touriste ! Tu peux succomber à mon charme dévastateur, mais je préfère te prévenir que je ne me laisse pas facilement séduire !

Harry la regarda d'un air ahuri, mais la jeune femme ne sembla guère s'en rendre compte, car elle bondit juste à côté de lui pour le prendre par le bras et l'entraîner vers la cité.

− Heu… Tu m'expliques ? demanda Harry, reprenant ses esprits.

− Tu ne pensais quand même pas entrer ici comme si c'était la chambre de mon frère ? ricana Delia. Le roi est très strict : tout étranger n'étant ni diplomate, ni marchand, doit être guidé dans la cité et se faire recenser devant l'Atrium avant de pouvoir se promener à sa guise dans Delvirya !

Delvirya, se répéta Harry avec un regain d'excitation. Il était dans la capitale d'Astaroth !

− Quel est ton nom, d'ailleurs ?

− Harry.

− Drôle de nom, commenta Delia.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Se sachant dans la capitale du futur Empereur, il observait tout ce qu'il pouvait – même si seuls les jardins offraient pour le moment une distraction. Toutes les maisons semblaient en posséder, et tous les habitants paraissaient y avoir aménagé un potager. Les parents jouaient avec les enfants, se préparaient à partir de chez eux, plantaient des graines, taillaient les arbustes ou s'entretenaient avec leurs voisins. Les femmes chargées de paniers interpellaient leurs voisines pour leur montrer des achats récents, comme de beaux morceaux d'étoffe, des récipients en fer ou fabriqués dans un métal insolite ou des fruits étranges venus de quelque contrée lointaine.

Il régnait une atmosphère d'excitation impatiente qui rappelait beaucoup à Harry l'ambiance de Poudlard à une demi-heure du début d'un match de Quidditch ou d'une phase du tournoi de duel.

− Il se passe quoi, en fait ? demanda-t-il.

− Tu es venu à Delvirya sans savoir qu'on célébrait le dixième Grand Marché ? s'étonna Delia, déconcertée.

− Je passais juste dans le coin, prétendit Harry, et je me suis dis que j'allais voir à quoi ressemblait Delvirya.

− Il n'y a rien de plus beau que Delvirya, affirma Delia. A part moi, bien sûr, alors estime-toi heureux d'être le touriste de la plus belle guide de la plus belle ville du royaume ! Donc, pour ton information, le Grand Marché se trouve être à sa dixième édition, la sixième depuis que nous avons accepté qu'Astaroth devienne notre roi : c'est donc un grand jour pour nous tous – et pour toi aussi, car Sa Majesté a décidé que les touristes auraient la joie de recevoir un cadeau de bienvenue. Deuxième raison pour laquelle nous allons à l'Atrium, même si ça te fera deux cadeaux, puisque je t'ai déjà offert ma compagnie.

Harry eut un sourire, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la jeune femme était sérieuse ou jouait juste très bien la comédie. Une foule toujours plus dense prenait la même direction qu'eux, mais Delia l'arrêta bientôt à hauteur d'un bâtiment semblable à toutes les autres maisons, ni plus grand, ni plus haut, mais sans jardin. Ils montèrent la volée de marches qui permettait d'entrer à l'intérieur : des tables s'alignaient en deux rangées, traçant une petite, mais large, allée qui débouchait sur un escalier menant à l'étage. Derrière, assis sur des tabourets, des hommes et des femmes accueillaient les visiteurs pour leur prodiguer des conseils, entendre leurs plaintes, leur assurer qu'ils bénéficieraient d'un soutien ou leur valider un quelconque document.

− L'Atrium s'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif, indiqua Delia. Seules les affaires importantes, comme les crimes ou les conflits difficiles à résoudre, sont soumises à Sa Majesté. Il est prévu que l'Atrium déménage sur le palais quand les travaux seront terminés. Les choses iraient sûrement plus vite si le roi était présent, mais ça doit bien faire deux semaines qu'il s'est absenté pour convaincre les autres villes et villages d'intégrer le royaume.

Une table proche se libéra, le visiteur repartant avec un petit sourire satisfait, et Delia entraîna Harry jusqu'à la femme austère qui était assise derrière. Son regard sombre bondit du visiteur à la guide.

− Tu as fini par trouver un gamin assez fou pour t'épouser, Delia ? lança-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

− C'est mon touriste, répliqua la jeune femme.

− Le pauvre, soupira la femme en se penchant.

Delia lui tira la langue dans une attitude très « moiresque », mais la femme n'en sut rien et se redressa avec un long coffret dont elle fit coulisser le couvercle. A l'intérieur, deux sortes de bourses se partageaient l'espace : un petit sac en cuir qui produisit un tintement métallique lorsque l'hôtesse le posa sur la table, et un autre en velours qui émit de petits claquements discrets, comme s'il contenait des pierres. Delia les prit et les donna à Harry, puis elle l'inscrivit comme étranger et s'empressa de le faire sortir de l'Atrium pour échapper à une autre moquerie de la femme.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans les sacs ? demanda Harry.

− Hein ? Ah, oui… Vingt-cinq impérites dans le sac en cuir et, dans celui en velours, des friandises locales, dit Delia.

− Impérites ?

− C'est la monnaie du royaume, précisa la jeune femme. Avec une impérite, tu peux louer une chambre pour la journée et la nuit et avoir trois repas, mais je te le déconseille : Sivor cherche toujours à arnaquer les touristes ! Il va finir par avoir de sérieux problèmes, d'ailleurs, et ce sera bien fait pour lui.

Harry remarqua que les personnes qui les précédaient rapetissaient toutes soudainement, comme si la large rue se transformait soudainement en escalier. Ce qui était le cas, mais il eut peine à croire ce qu'il vit : un cratère très profond s'étendait sous ses pieds, l'une de ses pentes aménagée en longues marches basses. Au fond, une grande forêt d'étals soigneusement alignés sur plusieurs rangées, dont certains disposaient de toits de tissus aux couleurs variées, s'étendait du pied de l'escalier jusqu'à celui, en arc-de-cercle et en marbre blanc, d'un énorme édifice au nombre de fenêtres, balcons et terrasses incalculables. Devant les hautes portes de chêne du palais d'Astaroth, un petit régiment d'hommes et de femmes armés de longues lances montait la garde pour empêcher les touristes, les habitants et les marchands d'accéder au bâtiment royal.

− Le Creux du Roi ! dit Delia d'un ton théâtral. Vestige de la Bataille de l'Ombre !

− La Bataille de l'Ombre ?

− On raconte qu'il y a très, très longtemps, Astaroth rencontra ici même une Ombre terrible qui prétendait être la propriétaire légitime de l'île. Elle ordonna donc à Astaroth de déguerpir, mais il refusa, affirmant qu'il était lui aussi né sur ces terres et qu'il avait le droit d'en revendiquer la possession. Alors, il y eut une bataille titanesque : l'un et l'autre s'égalant en pouvoirs, Astaroth choisit d'utiliser son arme attaque et provoqua une explosion qui, à ce qu'on dit, fit trembler le monde tout entier – ce dont je doute très sérieusement, entre nous. Quand la fumée et la poussière eurent disparu, l'Ombre s'était volatilisée, et le sortilège d'Astaroth avait laissé ce cratère pour seule preuve de leur affrontement. C'est pour ça que nous l'appelons le Creux du Roi !

Harry hocha lentement la tête et suivit Delia dans l'escalier, l'esprit en ébullition. Et si l'Ombre était en réalité Marvennor ? Eliana, la mère de Leandros, ne leur avait-elle pas dit qu'« aux temps jadis », Astaroth avait maudit le Marcheur de Mort ? Etait-il possible que le futur Empereur et le futur Promeneur des Rêves en fussent venus à se combattre ? Mais pourquoi Astaroth aurait-il damné Marvennor, s'il avait remporté la bataille ? La légende du Creux de Roi ne racontait sûrement pas tout, songea Harry, perplexe.

− Le Grand Marché réunit des marchands venus des cinq royaumes, dit Delia d'un ton enthousiaste. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne m'approcherai pas trop de ceux venus du royaume de Malphas : ils filent la chair de poule et leurs produits sont assez suspects. Salavia prétend même que certains d'entre eux font passer du sang humain pour des remèdes… Je préfère les marchands du royaume de Beherit : depuis qu'ils ont fondé leur Centre du Savoir, ils ne cessent de nous ramener des inventions étonnantes ! Par contre, les marchands de Bossoumba et d'Armenkhar, je préfère garder mes distances avec, ils ont une drôle de façon de regarder certaines filles…

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, et ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers. Les premiers étals présentaient des habits et des morceaux d'étoffe de toutes les sortes, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les textures – du lin, de la laine, de la peau animale, de la peau de créature magique, du velours, de la soie, etc. D'autres proposaient des ustensiles tout aussi variés que pratiques, comme des poêles, des chaudrons, des pioches, des marteaux, des clous, des pelles ou encore des louches. Les marchands se livraient à une vraie guerre de celui qui se ferait le plus entendre, hurlant à pleins poumons qu'ils vendaient des produits de la meilleure qualité possible et imaginable, montrant parfois des cicatrices en affirmant qu'elles leur avaient été faites par les animaux et les créatures leur ayant permis de fournir Delvirya en textiles. Ils ne reculaient apparemment devant rien, car un homme osa carrément exhiber son fessier à la vue de ses clients pour leur présenter la vilaine balafre qui lui courait sur la fesse gauche.

Au-delà des textiles et des ustensiles, l'armurerie était à l'honneur. Des boucliers ronds, carrés, ovales, grands, petits, en bois ou en métal, peints ou non, s'alignaient au-dessus d'une impressionnante collection de couteaux et de poignards, d'épées et de glaives, de lances et de hallebardes, de haches à un seul tranchant ou à deux. De cuir, les plastrons, pantalons, bottes et casques encadraient les armes de poing, les plus chers étant ceux ensorcelés. Et là encore, chacun des marchands y allait de toute la puissance de sa voix, prétendant que tel glaive enchanté était capable de percer les écailles d'un dragon, que telle lance non magique avait déjà tué une chimère, que ce simple bouclier en bois pouvait repousser l'assaut d'un sanglier et cette légendaire hache double avait décapité quatorze Serpensables.

Harry passait de l'étonnement à l'incrédulité, car beaucoup de choses de l'ère humaine existaient déjà dans les Anciens Temps, malgré de nombreux millénaires avant que les humains ne les (re)découvrent.

− Oh, le stand des nymphes a rouvert ! s'exclama Delia d'un ton surexcité.

Curieux, Harry la suivit jusqu'à l'étal le plus atypique qu'il ait vu jusqu'à présent – et probablement de tout le Grand Marché. De minces arbres le délimitaient, étirant leurs branches comme des arches feuillues au-dessus de belles femmes vêtues d'un assemblage complexe de feuilles, de fleurs et de lianes qui couvraient leur intimité et leur poitrine. Une foule d'hommes s'amassa presque aussitôt autour du stand, s'intéressant davantage aux jeunes nymphes qu'aux produits qu'elles vendaient en parlant très calmement aux femmes, elles aussi nombreuses, qui leur demandaient des précisions sur telle pâte, telle crème, telle substance. Même les passionnés d'armes, lorsque ceux-ci passèrent à proximité de l'étal des nymphes, parurent soudainement favorables à la paix, et les acheteurs regardèrent leurs acquisitions avec un profond regret.

Une curieuse sensation se répandit alors dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry, qui se retourna et parcourut toute l'allée d'étals faisant face au stand des nymphes du regard. Scrutant attentivement les moindres recoins, il vit une silhouette encapuchonnée assise sur une misérable souche de bois, juste devant une petite table basse sur laquelle un unique article était posé. Sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment, Harry eut la très nette impression que la sensation lui avait été inspirée par la présence du vieillard, qui s'appuyait, même assis, sur un grand bâton tordu. Harry s'avança dans sa direction sans quitter le capuchon des yeux.

Lorsqu'il se tint devant le pitoyable étal du vieil homme, celui-ci redressa légèrement la tête, faisant apparaître la moitié inférieure de son visage pâle et creusé de profondes rides.

− Auriez-vous une intuition surdéveloppée, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

− Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

− Je suis ici depuis l'aube, et personne n'a encore daigné s'arrêter devant moi, dit le vieillard. Or, s'il y a bien un article extraordinaire dans tout le Grand Marché, c'est celui que contient cette petite boîte.

Harry s'accroupit devant la petite boîte et jeta un regard au vieil homme, mais le capuchon tombait si bas qu'il ne put en distinguer davantage le visage. Reportant son attention sur le petit coffret, il remarqua qu'il comportait des inscriptions très semblables à celles figurant sur les piliers dressés à l'entrée de Galcÿn, le palais de Beherit, mais il n'en comprenait toujours pas la signification.

− Et que contient-elle ? interrogea-t-il.

− Rien, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

− Ce n'est donc qu'une boîte, dit-il.

− Une boîte peut servir à y mettre bien des choses, fit remarquer le vieillard. Plus ces choses sont précieuses et plus la boîte elle-même gagne de la valeur. Ceci, mon garçon, est la Boîte à Destin.

− La Boîte à Destin ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− La Boîte à Destin, confirma le vendeur. Confiez-lui une question, un souhait, un rêve, et elle vous donnera la liste des étapes qu'il vous faudra franchir pour parvenir à votre objectif. Morgan me l'offrit en mains propres, car lui-même, bien qu'il en soit le fabriquant, préfère découvrir les obstacles à surmonter au moment précis où ils se dressent face à lui, et non les connaître à l'avance.

− Une invention de Morgan, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Le pouvoir de la boîte – en admettant que le vieillard ne mente pas – était assez extraordinaire pour être réel, si Morgan en était vraiment le fabriquant. Harry lui-même aurait tout intérêt à acquérir un tel artefact, mais il aurait alors l'impression de choisir la facilité et ne tirerait plus aucune gloire, aucune fierté, à réaliser quoi que ce fut de relativement complexe. En revanche, la Boîte à Destin représenterait un cadeau parfait pour Deadheart, songea-t-il. Mais avec vingt-cinq impérites…

− Elle coûte combien ? demanda Harry, sans trop y croire.

− Vingt-cinq impérites, dit le vieil homme.

− C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule et réjoui.

Il s'empressa de sortir le sac en cuir contenant les vingt-cinq pièces, l'ouvrit et déversa son contenu pour faire voir au vendeur qu'il avait tout juste le compte. Les impérites étaient des pièces très minces, en bronze, frappées d'un crâne à l'orbite gauche incrusté d'un éclat de pierre rouge trop sombre et opaque pour être du rubis. Le vieil homme ne daigna même pas calculer la somme, se contentant de prendre la Boîte à Destin pour la donner à son jeune acquisiteur.

Harry le remercia et s'éloigna, soulagé d'avoir trouvé un cadeau pour la Serpentard. Il aurait été ingrat de rien n'avoir à lui offrir alors qu'elle l'hébergeait et le nourrissait pendant deux semaines.

− Oh, une dernière chose ! lança le vieil homme.

Harry se retourna, légèrement surpris, et remarqua que le vieillard souriait d'un étrange air.

− Dîtes donc à Logan d'attendre la prochaine, dit le vendeur.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, abasourdi.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, il se retrouva soudainement sur son lit, tenant la Boîte à Destin, les yeux écarquillés sur le grimoire de Leandros.


	64. Le réveillon

Qui était ce vieil homme ? Un Liseur ? Un Maudit ? Morgan lui-même ? Eliana n'avait-elle pas dit que lors de ses deux rencontres avec l'Aîné, il lui était apparu la première fois âgé d'une trentaine d'années, puis adolescent la seconde ? Si Morgan possédait réellement le pouvoir de rajeunir, peut-être pouvait-il également vieillir autant que bon lui semblait. Mais la question qui revenait le plus régulièrement à l'esprit de Harry était : qu'entendait le vieil homme par « attendre la prochaine » ? La prochaine quoi ? Tumter comprendrait-il seulement ? Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le vieillard s'était lui-même chargé d'attirer l'attention de Harry, même si celui-ci ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris – et se laissant guidé par son intuition, le Gryffondor avait envoyé au massalien une simple lettre anonyme lui disant, selon les paroles du vendeur, d'« attendre la prochaine ».

Pendant qu'il ne s'interrogeait pas sur le vieil homme et « la prochaine », Harry passait deux jours paisibles en compagnie de Deadheart. Fidèle à elle-même, la Serpentard apprenait vite, appliquant la Réflexion avec toujours plus de facilité, si bien qu'elle conservait son masque de froideur habituel – au grand soulagement du Gryffondor soucieux de ne plus se laisser distraire par une vision désirable. Tous les cadeaux étaient emballés et prêts à faire le voyage jusque chez ses amies, à l'exception de celui des Deadheart. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, tout le monde n'aurait pas le sien, car alors qu'ils parcouraient le jardin de long en large pour faire fondre la neige qui recouvrait les massifs de fleurs, Harry et Deadheart eurent la surprise d'entendre une voix crier :

− Hé, les amoureux, ramenez-vous !

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut Miranda sur la terrasse.

− Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? grommela Deadheart.

Tous deux délaissèrent leur tâche et traversèrent la pelouse encore enneigée. Il neigeait presque toutes les nuits mais, fort heureusement, bien moins que lors de leur retour de Poudlard. Les Rose-de-lune ne nécessitaient donc pas d'entretien quotidien, mais la Serpentard avait clairement laissé entendre que les massifs de fleurs avaient du souci à se faire s'ils ne retrouvaient pas l'air libre prochainement.

− Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu viens ! lança Deadheart.

− Tu as peur que j'entende des bruits suspects ? demanda Miranda d'un ton malicieux.

Deadheart lui jeta un regard froid, mais sa cousine ne parut guère impressionnée. A présent qu'il la revoyait et qu'il avait rencontré avec Mrs Deadheart, Harry trouva que les deux femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup plus que la fille à sa mère.

− J'ai décidé que j'allais passer le réveillon avec vous, déclara Miranda d'un ton éclatant.

− Et ton copain ?

− Quel copain ? dit Miranda d'un ton désinvolte.

La Serpentard roula des yeux, et les deux adolescents suivirent la cousine à l'intérieur du manoir, puis jusqu'à la cuisine où la table était encombrée de grands sacs contenant toutes sortes d'apéritifs, comme des canapés, des petits-fours salés, des biscuits – et Harry se demanda si Miranda croyait vraiment qu'à cinq, ils arriveraient à tout avaler en sachant qu'il restait le plat principal et le dessert derrière.

− Tu comptes te faire exploser le crâne ? dit Deadheart en jetant un œil dans un sac rempli de bouteilles de vin, de whisky Pur feu, d'hydromel et d'autres alcools.

− Il n'y a que les vins qui soient pour le réveillon, expliqua Miranda en sortant les petits-fours salés. Les autres bouteilles, c'est pour l'anniversaire de Marlene. Tu sais que Lys' est très chaleureuse quand elle boit un peu trop, Harry ?

− Tais-toi ! gronda Deadheart.

− Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, répliqua Miranda d'un ton léger. Tiens, range plutôt les canapés. Passe-moi le sac, là, Harry.

L'air irrité, Deadheart prit les plateaux de petits-fours salés, tandis que Harry tendait un sac rempli de légumes à Miranda. Celle-ci entama un tri, certains aliments étant apparemment destinés à son propre appartement. Harry et Deadheart, avec moins de calme pour cette dernière, l'aidèrent à ranger les différents achats qu'elle avait faits, puis la cousine ramassa trois verres et une bouteille d'hydromel avant de les entraîner à sa suite dans le salon.

Harry avait rarement l'occasion de s'y rendre : Deadheart et lui prenaient leurs repas dans la cuisine et filaient dans leurs chambres juste après. C'était une vaste pièce aux murs couleur lilas, ce qui changeait agréablement du vert omniprésent dans le reste de l'habitation. De gros fauteuils de cuir vert sombre, sauf un noir que la splendide Serpentard se réservait à elle seule, et un canapé assorti entouraient une large cheminée au manteau d'ébène. Une longue table se dressait également dans un coin, que Harry imaginait très bien servir quand les Deadheart avaient de la visite. Trois armoires lui tenaient compagnie, adossées au mur et exhibant la vaisselle luxueuse, frappée des armoiries des Deadheart : deux serpents dressés, tête contre tête, leurs corps dessinant un cœur, étaient surmontés de trois chevrons dominés par une unique étoile.

− Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec Blackhood ? demanda Miranda en ouvrant la bouteille.

− Je crois que Potter l'a blessé dans son orgueil, dit Deadheart d'un ton indifférent.

− Enfin un Gryffondor digne de ce nom ! Quand j'étais à Poudlard, ils étaient tous très courageux quand tu les écoutais parler, et aujourd'hui, ils sont tous à dire : _« N'y a-t-il donc personne pour nous débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »_ Ah, ça, ils sont grands et forts, les Gryffondor… mais quand ils sont à Poudlard. Après, c'est une histoire totalement différente. Santé !

Ils trinquèrent, mais Harry remarqua que le verre de la Serpentard était le plus rempli. Deadheart ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, trop occupée à mâchonner sa langue, peu ravie de la présence de Miranda – ou plutôt, que sa cousine puisse recommencer à raconter toutes sortes de choses sur elle.

− Alors, comment vous en êtes venus à vous parler ? s'enquit Miranda. Jusqu'à présent, je croyais qu'il fallait s'appeler Choupinette ou Ava pour cracher sur les rivalités et s'intéresser aux élèves des autres maisons. Qui me raconte ?

Deadheart se porta volontaire, visiblement méfiante quant aux interprétations que pourrait faire Miranda si elle laissait Harry parler. Elle commença naturellement par l'intervention du Gryffondor pour stupéfixer un Frère qui les suivait, elle et Bowman, dans le but manifeste de rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard pour y dénicher le massalien. Il était très intéressant d'entendre Deadheart raconter les choses de son point de vue, car Harry n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi les Serpentard avaient commencé à discuter avec lui – à part le souhait de Bowman de rendre Webster jaloux du Gryffondor. Il semblait, en tout cas, qu'il avait piqué la curiosité des Serpentard dès le premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, lors de sa démonstration d'analyse du règne de Voldemort, et leur curiosité s'était progressivement accentuée à mesure que Harry se présentait comme un élève atypique. La simulation où Harry avait joué le rôle du grand méchant, notamment, paraissait avoir été un tournant décisif dans leur façon de regarder le jeune homme, car Gamp leur avait affirmé que si Harry projetait d'être mage noir, aussi bien le ministère que Poudlard auraient du souci à se faire. Puis le retour « miraculeux » de Harry d'Azkaban, les batailles contre les homoncules, les simulations suivantes, le bal de Halloween et d'autres choses encore, avaient incité les trois Serpentard à entretenir une relation cordiale avec lui. A aucun moment elle ne fit allusion aux très étonnantes billes argentées, mais Harry sentit que Deadheart se garda bien de tout dire, comme s'il demeurait des mystères qu'elle et ses amies essayaient secrètement de résoudre.

− Eh ben dis donc, dit Miranda d'un air impressionné. Il y a eu des rumeurs, des échos, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses avoir fait tout ça en seulement quatre mois, Harry… Si tu continues comme ça, tu pourras devenir le héros que tout le monde attend, à mon avis.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

− Il y aurait davantage de héros si les gens arrêtaient de se faire dessus, dit-il.

− Sans doute, mais le fait est qu'ils préfèrent se faire dessus plutôt que de prendre leur courage à deux mains.

La nuit s'était déjà installée pendant que Deadheart résumait les quatre mois de contacts avec Harry, mais tous trois furent surpris lorsque des flammes vert émeraude s'élevèrent brusquement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. D'un même mouvement, Miranda et Deadheart tournèrent la tête vers une horloge dressée entre deux fenêtres, puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le feu vert et lumineux à l'intérieur duquel une silhouette tourbillonnait de moins en moins vite.

Mrs Deadheart émergea de la cheminée en époussetant sa robe de sorcière d'un geste nonchalant. Remarquant, non sans un léger haussement de sourcils, que les trois jeunes gens étaient présents, elle parcourut chaque visage, puis chaque verre, pour finalement arrêter un regard exaspéré sur la bouteille d'hydromel presque vide. L'intérêt de Harry, toutefois, se portait déjà sur la deuxième silhouette qui suivait Mrs Deadheart et qui émergea, quelques instants plus tard, de la cheminée.

Indéniablement, Deadheart tenait de son père. L'homme avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et brillants, assortis au bouc soigneusement taillé qui encadrait ses lèvres minces. Il avait le même teint pâle, la même froideur – et bien évidemment, la même beauté surnaturelle. Harry imaginait facilement les femmes rêveuses du ministère lui jeter des petits regards envieux, qu'elles fussent mariées ou non, mais il releva très vite un détail : l'œil gauche, d'une couleur lilas glacé, de la magnifique Serpentard paraissait être un savant mélange entre les yeux vert glacé de sa mère et ceux, myosotis, de son père. Car, en effet, si Mr Deadheart avait beaucoup légué à sa fille, celle-ci n'était dotée d'aucun œil de son père.

− Voici donc le mystérieux, fameux et suicidaire Harry Potter, dit Mr Deadheart d'un ton sobre, en s'avançant. Votre réputation vous précède, bien évidemment : ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut faire incarcérer le directeur du département de la Justice magique ou s'évader d'Azkaban…

Harry serra la main que Mr Deadheart lui tendait, soutenant son regard calculateur avec le plus grand calme.

− Je constate que vous n'avez pas attendu, dit-il alors en remarquant la bouteille.

− L'impatience nous donnait soif, prétendit Miranda d'un ton insouciant.

− L'impatience te gagne quotidiennement, semble-t-il, dit Mr Deadheart avec un léger sourire. Fort bien, notre journée a été éprouvante et nous aimerions nous aussi nous rafraîchir.

Miranda suivit aussitôt Mrs Deadheart à l'extérieur du salon, dans le couloir qui traversait le manoir dans toute sa largeur, tandis que Mr Deadheart donnait sa cape à sa fille pour qu'elle aille l'accrocher aux patères du hall. Il s'assit alors dans un fauteuil, face au canapé dans lequel était installé Harry.

− Lysandra prétend que vous pourriez rivaliser avec moi en ce qui concerne le Marcheur de Mort, dit-il.

− Non, dit Harry. J'en sais plus que vous, monsieur.

− Je connais toutes les légendes par cœur, pourtant.

− Je connais son véritable nom.

Mr Deadheart arqua un sourcil hautain, scrutant attentivement le regard de Harry comme s'il cherchait à y voir la moindre lueur mensongère ou prétentieuse. Deadheart revint et retourna dans son fauteuil noir, observant et le Gryffondor, et son père avec un intérêt limité.

− Il m'a l'air d'être un Gryffondor comme un autre, ma chérie, dit Mr Deadheart.

− Méfie-toi, papa, répondit Deadheart d'un ton nonchalant. Beaucoup d'entre nous le prenaient pour n'importe quel Gryffondor, et il est aujourd'hui l'élève de cette maison le plus respecté de tout Poudlard.

− Mais ce ne sont que…

− Des adolescents, oui, acheva Harry. Mais Gabriel Burrow n'était pas un adolescent, et Lord Voldemort n'est pas un adolescent : ils sont pourtant tous deux tombés dans mes pièges, monsieur.

Mr Deadheart lança un bref coup d'œil à sa fille, qui hocha vaguement la tête mais, Harry le sentit, qui voulait surtout qu'on ne la mêle pas à cette conversation.

− Je sais qui est la dernière personne à avoir rencontré le Marcheur de Mort, Mr Potter, reprit le père.

− Je sais qui l'a assassiné et les noms de deux des quatre témoins ayant assisté à sa fin, renchérit Harry.

− Tu perds ton temps, papa, soupira Deadheart. Potter ne s'intéresse peut-être pas au Marcheur de Mort depuis aussi longtemps que toi, mais il a un don assez extraordinaire pour dénicher des informations dont personne – ou presque – n'a jamais eu connaissance.

Mrs Deadheart et Miranda revinrent, rapportant deux verres supplémentaires, les canapés et une autre bouteille d'hydromel qui devait provenir de la réserve des Deadheart. Le chef de famille dut sentir que tout ce petit monde ne supporterait sûrement pas une discussion sur le Marcheur de Mort, aussi refoula-t-il ses « provocations » pour les garder pour plus tard.

− Qu'est devenu Jonathan, Miranda ? demanda-t-il plutôt à sa nièce.

− Je l'ai jeté dehors la semaine dernière.

− Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Mrs Deadheart.

− J'ai eu envie, répondit Miranda d'un air joyeux.

Les trois Deadheart eurent exactement la même réaction, c'est-à-dire rouler des yeux, comme s'ils n'en étaient pas au premier motif de rupture de ce genre de la part de leur nièce et cousine.

− Comment a été votre journée, à part « éprouvante » ? demanda la Serpentard.

− Fudge nous a rabâché les consignes de sécurité parce que cet imbécile de Brind n'avait pas rangé un dossier, hier soir, soupira Mr Deadheart. Puis nous avons eu quatre interventions un peu partout dans le pays pour rien. Il n'y avait absolument personne à notre arrivée, et les sorciers des environs ne comprenaient même pas pourquoi il avait été passé un appel à notre intention. Et demain promet d'être encore pire…

− Parce que c'est Noël, dirent Deadheart et Miranda d'une même voix.

Mr Deadheart les regarda simultanément d'un air vaguement surpris, mais son épouse s'empressa de lever son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire.

− Et toi, maman ? s'empressa de poursuivre la Serpentard.

− On a regardé Carshaw courir à droite et à gauche, répondit Mrs Deadheart en retrouvant son sérieux. Il paraît que quelque chose de fâcheux se produit sur le continent, mais nous n'en savons pas davantage. En tout cas, ça a l'air de sacrément ennuyer Jones, car il a convoqué la presse en fin d'après-midi pour faire une déclaration. Lena prétend que certains ministères se retourneraient…

− Contre les nés-Moldus, conclut Harry pour lui-même.

Ainsi donc, la Fraternité passait enfin à l'action. Harry s'en souvenait très bien : lors de la rencontre entre Lord Voldemort et le Frère, qu'il avait espionnée grâce au Miroir du Monde, il avait entendu le petit sorcier émettre la condition allant dans ce sens : faire en sorte que les Frères et les Sœurs des hautes sphères des ministères infiltrés adoptent des politiques répondant aux attentes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et vraisemblablement, certains d'entre eux étaient tombés sous le contrôle de la Fraternité.

− Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Mrs Deadheart.

Harry cilla, revenant à la réalité. Les Deadheart et Miranda l'observaient avec des expressions différentes, plus ou moins surprises.

− C'était… une éventualité, dit Harry en réfléchissant très vite.

− Une éventualité, répéta Mr Deadheart d'un air sceptique.

− Oui, assura Harry d'un ton plus confiant. L'organisation de Burrow n'ayant pas hésité à massacrer plusieurs enfants de Massalia pour mettre la main sur un massalien qui lui échappe inlassablement, il me semblait possible qu'elle se tourne vers le seul homme assez abject pour lui permettre de parvenir à ses fins : Voldemort, qui a des soutiens au sein de Poudlard où le massalien est scolarisé. J'imagine donc qu'ils ont dû négocier, et que l'une des clauses de leur accord stipulait que ce groupuscule devait faire appel à ses membres les plus influents au sein des ministères les plus… susceptibles de changer de politique, afin que cette politique réponde aux attentes du Mage noir.

− Raisonnement intéressant, reconnut Mr Deadheart.

− Mais le travail est fini pour aujourd'hui, rappela Mrs Deadheart. Hors de question que nous encombrions nos esprits avec d'éventuelles pensées alarmantes, c'est censé être une soirée joyeuse. Owen, tu m'enlèves tes airs de Serpentard ou tu te prépares toi-même ton repas ! Lys', même chose ! Miranda, j'ai dit « joyeuse », pas « ivre » ! Harry, détendez-vous donc.

− Mais je suis détendu, dit Harry, déconcerté.

− Vous avez l'air d'un jeune homme réfléchissant déjà à une parade en cas d'attaque, affirma Mrs Deadheart.

Là, ça devenait quand même un peu alarmant, songea-t-il. C'était la troisième fois, ce mois-ci, qu'on lui faisait la remarque qu'il avait toujours l'air sur le qui-vive, qu'il semblait anticiper quelque chose, alors qu'il était tout à fait serein. Certes, entre son passage à Delvirya et les futurs projets de la Fraternité et de Voldemort, il y avait de quoi réfléchir, mais il avait cessé d'y penser dès qu'il avait exposé son « éventualité ».

Mrs Deadheart se leva et sortit du salon, accompagnée de Miranda. Son époux et sa fille échangèrent un regard sombre, comme s'il leur déplaisait d'avoir à se débarrasser de leurs « airs de Serpentard » – Harry lui-même était favorable à ce qu'ils les conservent au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, car il aurait alors bien du mal à ne pas regarder la magnifique Serpentard. Fort heureusement, ils gardèrent leur masque de froideur tout le temps où Mrs Deadheart et Miranda s'absentèrent, mais dès que celles-ci revinrent avec les petits-fours salés, ils devinrent eux-mêmes – et la différence fut des plus frappantes : Mr Deadheart parut rajeunir de quelques années, souriant à sa femme d'un air innocent et légèrement crispé que Harry était certain de ne jamais trouver sur ses lèvres quand il remettrait son masque. Quant à la magnifique Serpentard, si son œil lilas resta aussi glacial qu'à l'ordinaire, le vert pétilla presque autant que le regard de sa mère ravie d'avoir été écoutée.

− Alors, qui sont les qualifiés pour le tournoi de duel ? demanda Mr Deadheart.

− De notre année, il y aura tous les Serpentard, dit sa fille d'un ton presque fier. A Gryffondor, quatre des cinq garçons et deux filles. A Serdaigle, trois des quatre garçons et une seule fille. Et à Poufsouffle, il me semble qu'il y a deux des trois filles et un seul des garçons. Et Northern et Regulus Black sont les sixième année qualifiés.

− Vous connaissez déjà le premier tour des phases finales ? s'enquit Mrs Deadheart.

− Pas encore, admit Harry.

− Il serait malheureux qu'avec autant de Serpentard, nous ne remportions pas le tournoi, dit Mr Deadheart. Ce serait même tragique si la finale n'opposait pas deux Serpentard !

− Les élèves des autres maisons sont loin d'avoir volé leur place, objecta sa fille. Même si personne n'éprouve de sympathie pour lui, Tumter est considéré comme le seul Serpentard susceptible de remporter le tournoi, même si l'un d'entre nous avait un tirage favorable. Et avec autant de duellistes de notre maison pour les phases finales, il faut prendre en considération le risque que nous ayons des Serpentard contre Serpentard dès les premiers tours.

Mr et Mrs Deadheart haussèrent les sourcils et jetèrent un regard surpris à leur fille, qui parvint difficilement à dissimuler un sourire. Harry s'empressa de détourner les yeux pour ne pas la voir céder et chercha à s'occuper en prenant un petit-four.

− Tu te mets à parler comme Harry, fit remarquer Mr Deadheart, tout à coup plus familier.

− Je ne l'ai pas seulement invité pour que tu puisses parler du Marcheur de Mort avec lui : j'avais moi aussi un intérêt à le faire venir ici, puisqu'il m'apprend à réfléchir et à analyser les choses comme lui, dit Deadheart. A lui seul, il a creusé un écart considérable au niveau des points entre Gryffondor et les trois autres maisons, je n'allais pas quand même le laisser continuer comme ça toute l'année.

Harry eut un sourire. Il était convaincu que, si elle avait porté son masque de froideur, la splendide Serpentard n'aurait pas fourni toutes ces explications, mais malgré son sourire et son regard fixement orienté ailleurs que sur Deadheart, cela ennuyait considérablement le Gryffondor – car non contente de l'avoir bluffé lors des séances où il lui apprenait la Réflexion, sa façon de s'ouvrir ainsi titillait affreusement sa curiosité, et il ne s'imaginait pas la fuir du regard toute la soirée si elle continuait à se comporter de manière aussi naturelle.

Fort heureusement, Mrs Deadheart entraîna sa fille dans la cuisine pour qu'elle l'aide à préparer le repas – une tradition familiale, semblait-il.

− Espérons que Lys' ne laisse pas brûler la dinde comme la dernière fois, dit Miranda.

− Elle avait onze ans, lui rappela Mr Deadheart.

− Et alors ? A onze ans, elle n'avait pas de petit copain, et elle n'en a toujours pas !

− Arrête de l'ennuyer avec ça, Elsa le fait suffisamment comme ça.

− A quoi lui sert une cousine si ce n'est pas pour la faire enrager ? dit Miranda, désabusée.

Mr Deadheart poussa un soupir découragé, mais Harry eut la très nette impression qu'il se retenait de sourire.

− Puisque nous en étions à parler du tournoi, à quelle phase espérez-vous finir, Harry ? demanda-t-il alors.

− La finale, dit Harry. Ou jusqu'à ce que j'aie affronté Tumter, en tout cas.

− C'est votre seul objectif ?

− Remporter le tournoi serait bien, mais c'est secondaire.

La voix de Deadheart appela Miranda, qui observait Harry d'un drôle d'air comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'on puisse participer à une compétition uniquement pour affronter un autre élève, et non pour la remporter. L'oreille tendue, le Gryffondor attendit qu'elle fut sortie du salon depuis plusieurs secondes pour reprendre la parole :

− Comment se fait-il que Miranda préfère passer le réveillon de Noël avec vous ?

− Parce que nous sommes la seule famille qu'il lui reste, répondit Mr Deadheart d'un air grave. Ses parents ont compté parmi les premières victimes des Mangemorts, et pour quoi ? Une vieille rancune de collégiens. Miranda a donc passé la majeure partie de son adolescence chez nous et, même si Lysandra n'en donne pas l'air, elle aime sa cousine comme s'il s'agissait de sa grande sœur, ce que Miranda a été… à sa manière. Depuis qu'elle a trouvé une maison, elle passe ses réveillons avec son petit ami quand elle en a un.

Il remplit de nouveau les verres d'une généreuse quantité d'hydromel, un pli entre les sourcils.

− J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Harry, confia-t-il alors. Bien plus que je ne le devrais, mais ce sont les avantages des vieilles familles comme la mienne : nous imposons un certain respect et avons noué des liens plus ou moins amicaux avec les autres familles, de sang-pur comme de sang-mêlé. Et même si j'ai été moi-même une tête-brûlée dans ma jeunesse, j'avoue que j'ai quelques difficultés à comprendre ce que vous recherchez.

− Comment ça ?

− Que vous ayez été obligé de défier l'organisation de Gabriel Burrow, c'était nécessaire pour démontrer votre innocence dans les accusations pesant contre vous, dit Mr Deadheart. Mais chercher les ennuis avec le Lord noir, c'est de la folie. Si l'organisation de Burrow tente d'agir discrètement, les Mangemorts ne s'embarrassent pas de manigances très élaborées pour atteindre leurs cibles… Or, il ne se passe une semaine sans qu'une connaissance me demande si ma fille a enfin trouvé un petit ami en vous…

− Vous craignez que mes ennuis se répercutent sur elle, affirma Harry.

− Je suis son père, dit Mr Deadheart pour seule explication.

− Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'impliquer les autres dans mes problèmes, monsieur. Votre fille n'est ni ma petite amie, ni même une amie : nous sommes juste deux camarades qui s'entendent plutôt bien, assura Harry. Mais s'il s'avérait que mes problèmes devaient la viser, je vous garantis que je ne la laisserai pas se débrouiller. J'accorde une très grande importance aux conséquences de mes actes, c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore m'a donné le droit de patrouiller dans le château après le couvre-feu.

− J'ai eu vent de votre attachement à vos responsabilités, reconnut Mr Deadheart, mais il se raconte également que vous avez défié Antonius Blackhood. Son oncle est un très bon ami, je sais qu'il a plus d'affection pour Lys' que pour son neveu et qu'il méprise franchement son frère et sa belle-sœur. Ils sont tous plus pourris les uns que les autres et n'ont pas pour habitude de se faire remettre en place par un adolescent, si intelligent et rusé soit-il. Il ne vous pardonnera jamais de l'avoir humilié devant Lysandra.

− Est-ce pour moi ou pour elle que vous vous inquiétez ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Les deux, dit Mr Deadheart. Que vous soyez courageux, téméraire ou suicidaire, vous semblez être le seul de tous les élèves de Poudlard à avoir l'audace de vous dresser contre les Mangemorts – et si vous avez l'audace de vous dresser contre les Mangemorts, je considère que vous êtes également le seul camarade de Lysandra capable de la protéger de ses prétendants les plus malintentionnés.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il aurait volontiers fait remarquer à Mr Deadheart que sa fille était une duelliste de talent, mais il n'oubliait pas que, dans une autre vie, son meurtre avait été considéré comme le pire crime que les Mangemorts aient jamais perpétré. D'un autre côté, il doutait sérieusement pouvoir protéger Deadheart de toutes les menaces – il aurait lui-même besoin de se consacrer toute son attention pour déjouer les pièges, les tentatives d'assassinat ou de kidnapping et les méfaits quelconques qui pourraient le viser. Parallèlement, Voldemort s'était une fois de plus cru supérieur à lui, il n'avait pas écouté sa mise en garde s'il osait s'approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre de la Fraternité – même si celle-ci était à l'origine de leur rencontre.

− Auriez-vous un parchemin et de l'encre ?

Mr Deadheart arqua un sourcil surpris, mais il s'éclipsa momentanément du salon où Harry fut très vite rejoint par Miranda, qui faisait léviter assiettes et couverts à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle les déposa sur la longue table, puis ensorcela des nappes bordeaux contenues dans les placards de l'armoire. Laissant les choses se mettre à leur place, elle s'approcha de Harry pour se pencher par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

− Elle te plaît, elle te plaît, elle te plaît, chantonna-t-elle à voix basse.

− Non, dit Harry, sur la défensive.

− Allons, pas à moi, ricana Miranda. J'ai bien vu les efforts que tu fournissais pour ne pas la regarder.

− C'est justement en ne la regardant pas que je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne me plaise pas.

− Tu craqueras avant la fin du repas, dit Miranda d'un ton confiant. Il te reste encore du chemin à faire pour lui plaire, mais je suis certaine que tu pourrais réchauffer son petit cœur de célibataire endurcie… Penses-y !

Et elle s'éloigna pour retrouver les femmes Deadheart dans la cuisine, alors que l'homme de maison la croisait à la porte en tenant un parchemin et une plume à Encre intégrée.

− Merci, dit Harry en prenant les accessoires.

− Que comptez-vous faire, exactement ? demanda Mr Deadheart en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

− Quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban, je suis tombé sur deux Mangemorts, raconta Harry en écrivant. Blackhood en faisait partie, même si je ne l'ai compris qu'à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là, je les ai surpris pour me permettre d'adresser un avertissement à Voldemort par leur intermédiaire : s'il s'approchait de l'organisation de Burrow, je le lui ferai regretter. Etant donné qu'une alliance est en train de se conclure entre ces deux parties, il me faut prendre en considération que ça représente trop d'ennemis, pour moi comme pour tout le reste des sorciers et des sorcières susceptibles de s'opposer aux Mangemorts.

Il inscrivit une dernière chose et tendit le parchemin à Mr Deadheart.

− La liste des Mangemorts proches de Voldemort, indiqua Harry. Vous la donnerez à Croupton et lui direz que cela vient de moi. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, il sait qu'il faut me prendre au sérieux, mais ce sera à vous de le convaincre d'employer les moyens nécessaires pour que les Mangemorts attrapés soient reconnus comme tels.

− Vous ne craignez pas que le Lord noir vienne à votre rencontre ?

− C'est justement ce que je souhaite, avoua Harry.

− Vous êtes donc suicidaire, dit Mr Deadheart, déconcerté.

− Attendez que je sois mort avant de m'enterrer, monsieur, conseilla Harry avec un sourire.

Cependant, la liste n'était pas complète : Harry avait délibérément omis de citer Malefoy et Nott, qui devaient devenir pères dans les années à venir.

Mrs Deadheart, sa fille et sa nièce revinrent avec plusieurs plats et bouteilles de vin qu'elles posèrent sur toute la surface nappée de la longue table, afin que chacun puisse prendre ce qu'il désirait en tendant le bras. Rangeant la liste des Mangemorts dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, Mr Deadheart entraîna Harry jusqu'aux femmes. Il semblait que la famille avait un gros appétit, à la dinde farcie se joignaient des rognons, des pommes de terre, un assortiment de légumes, et une saucière en porcelaine était remplie à raz. Harry, cependant, eut rapidement autre chose à laquelle réfléchir, car il eut la très nette impression d'être victime d'un complot : Mrs Deadheart prétexta avoir envie de garder Miranda face à elle, laissant ainsi son époux s'installer en bout de table. Le Gryffondor fut donc contraint de s'asseoir juste en face de la Serpentard, qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué à la manœuvre.

− Harry nous disait qu'une victoire au tournoi de duel n'était pas prioritaire, pour lui, dit Mr Deadheart. Qu'en est-il de toi, Lys' ?

− Je dois prendre ma revanche sur Evans, répondit sa fille en haussant les épaules, mais j'espère me hisser aux demi-finales. Si j'atteins la finale, par contre, j'espère affronter Tumter ou Potter. Pour tout le monde, ils sont les duellistes à vaincre, alors ce serait plus glorifiant d'en battre un que de remporter une quelconque somme d'or et un simple trophée.

− Si tu perdais tes airs de Serpentard au moment où les duels commenceraient, je suis sûre que tu n'aurais rien à craindre, dit Miranda. Ils seraient tellement déstabilisés qu'il te suffirait de lancer un seul sort pour gagner.

− Ce ne serait pas amusant, objecta Deadheart.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance – bien meilleure que Harry ne s'y serait attendu, en fait, mais malgré les tentatives de Miranda pour attirer son regard sur Deadheart, le Gryffondor demeura concentré sur Mrs et Mrs Deadheart et leur nièce. Le vin commençait doucement à lui embrumer le cerveau, tout comme à Miranda et à la Serpentard qui se montrait de plus en plus joviale à mesure qu'elle alternait anecdotes de Poudlard et verre de vin.

− Et d'après ce que Severus et Avery nous ont dit, racontait-elle, les professeurs ont obéi aux ordres de Potter ! Ils l'ont laissé descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant qu'eux-mêmes patrouillaient dans les couloirs – il a reçu une médaille pour services rendus à l'école et, d'après ce que Choupinette et Ava nous raconté quand elles sont revenues de leur thé avec Hagrid, celui-ci a été invité par Farewell à passer le voir pour suivre des cours.

− C'est à croire que vous êtes tombé du ciel pour venir en aide aux autres, Harry, commenta Mrs Deadheart.

− Du ciel, sûrement pas, mais quitte à intervenir, autant que cela profite aux personnes qui le méritent.

− Il paraît que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de relater votre passé, dit Mr Deadheart, l'air intéressé.

Harry hocha la tête en réfléchissant, mais les brumes alcoolisées enveloppant son cerveau amoindrissaient son aptitude à cogiter rapidement et précisément.

− Mais vous vous en souvenez, au moins ? demanda Mrs Deadheart, compatissante.

− Oui, assura Harry, mais…

Il s'interrompit, mais il sut tout de suite qu'il avait été trop loin.

− Mais ? lança Deadheart.

Harry leva instinctivement les yeux sur elle. La magnifique Serpentard l'observait d'un regard rendu brillant et lourd par ses verres de vin, mais il sentit nettement l'intérêt profond que la suite de sa phrase aurait dû révéler.

− Mais je dois l'oublier, acheva Harry.

− Moi, je crois qu'il n'est pas aussi inintéressant que tu essayes de nous le faire croire, dit Deadheart. Tu as pu tromper la solution de Mnémosyne, même si je ne sais pas comment tu aurais pu t'y prendre – mais je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tes souvenirs ne remontent qu'au mois d'août parce que ton enfance et ton adolescence sont des périodes où il ne s'est rien passé. Burrow ne s'est sûrement pas penché sur ton cas pour rien…

− C'est une affaire qui dépasse aussi bien ton imagination que ta compréhension, assura Harry.

− Harry est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son passé, reprit Mr Deadheart.

− Ou je pourrais m'occuper de lui parler du tien, chantonna Miranda.

Deadheart lui lança un regard noir bien moins impressionnant qu'à l'ordinaire et croisa les bras en affichant un petit air contrarié. Harry détourna les yeux à la hâte, sentant poindre un quelconque attendrissement devant cette vision, mais il perçut nettement le sourire que s'échangèrent Mrs Deadheart et Miranda.

Il était grillé.


	65. Honnêteté ou gage

Le lendemain matin, Harry mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui l'irritait de si bonne heure, et lorsque cela lui revint, il regretta de s'en être rappelé : Mrs Deadheart et Miranda savaient désormais que la Serpentard le troublait particulièrement lorsqu'elle ôtait son masque de froideur. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ? s'agaça le Gryffondor. Sans doute les verres de vin avaient-ils relâché sa vigilance, sa concentration, mais cette idée ne le convainquit pas : Miranda avait tout compris parce qu'il fuyait Deadheart du regard. Il lui fallait reconnaître que, qu'il l'ait contemplée ou non, il se serait automatiquement dénoncé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine, Harry poussa un profond soupir pour affronter le plus sereinement possible les sourires et les regards rieurs de Miranda et de sa tante – sauf qu'il ne trouva personne dans la cuisine, et poursuivit donc son chemin jusqu'au salon où, là, les Deadheart prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Miranda semblait ne pas encore être levée, remarqua-t-il. Son regard, alors qu'il lançait un bonjour général, fut attiré du côté de la cheminée : de chaque côté étaient entassées les piles de cadeaux, et celle de Deadheart dominait de très loin toutes les autres – si Harry s'était douté que la Serpentard recevrait une jolie quantité de présents pour Noël, il réalisa que son estimation était très en-deçà de la réalité. Les siens n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que ceux reçus par Deadheart ou Miranda, mais de mémoire, jamais il n'avait été aussi gâté.

− Ah, dit Mr Deadheart d'un air satisfait, j'avais justement besoin de vous, Harry. Lys' pêche à nous offrir une analyse détaillée de la une de _La Gazette du sorcier _: vous êtes donc mon sauveur !

− Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? répliqua Mrs Deadheart.

− _Notre_ sauveur, rectifia précipitamment son époux.

Harry s'assit face à Deadheart, sachant pertinemment que Miranda le décalerait s'il choisissait une autre chaise et, prenant le journal que Mr Deadheart lui tendait, il entreprit d'en découvrir enfin le titre :

_TROIS MINISTERES CHANGENT DE VOIE !_

_UNE ETUDE ALARMANTE !_

_Ce n'est pas sans consternation que nous apprenions, hier en fin d'après-midi, que les ministères yougoslave, hongrois et polonais changeaient brutalement de politique à l'égard des sorciers et des sorcières d'ascendance moldue. Conviés à assister à une conférence de presse du ministre de la Magie, Kenneth Jones, à la veille de son traditionnel bal de Noël, nous restons franchement déconcertés par les nouvelles obtenues par le département de la coopération magique internationale :_

_« Les ministères européens de la Magie ont tous reçu le même message de la part de la Pologne, à l'origine de ce changement de politique : depuis quelques semaines déjà, le ministère polonais enregistrerait un nombre très alarmant d'agressions de sorciers et de sorcières par des Moldus, déclare-t-il. »_

_Les Moldus utiliseraient leurs revolvers (sorte de baguettes magiques crachant à très grande vitesse des petits projectiles meurtriers) pour commettre ces agressions._

_« Nous ne donnerons pas suite à cette invitation du ministère polonais de la Magie, ajoute Jones. Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas recensé de telles agressions, et à la seule condition que ces méfaits aient été perpétrés avec la totale et complète volonté des Moldus incriminés. Je vous rassure cependant : si de telles agressions avaient lieu en Grande-Bretagne, je m'arrangerai personnellement avec le Premier ministre pour que ces individus subissent la juste peine de leur acte. »_

_Mais cette décision ne convient guère à certains employés du ministère de la Magie que nous avons interrogé, sous couvert de l'anonymat :_

_« Jones se montre trop souple ! s'insurge l'un d'eux. Il commet les mêmes erreurs que son prédécesseur vis-à-vis des Mangemorts : je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, ma belle-fille en est une, mais je n'approuve pas la décision de Jones, qui va attendre d'être surpassé par les évènements pour enfin réagir ! »_

_Dans un souci d'impartialité, nous publions ci-dessous un extrait d'une employée soutenant Jones :_

_« Je pense qu'il [Kenneth Jones] a parfaitement raison, nous dit-elle. Quelles mesures pourrait-il prendre ? Il ne va quand même pas appeler à la révolte du monde sorcier alors qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé ! Observons, puis réagissons intelligemment, voilà ce que je dis ! »_

_Mais comment contrecarrer le vent de méfiance qui balaye l'Europe entière lorsqu'on apprend, au cours de la conférence, qu'une étude franco-allemande tend à démontrer que les nés-Moldus eux-mêmes représenteraient un danger potentiel pour les sorciers et les sorcières._

_« C'est une aberration ! affirme Jones. Selon cette étude grotesque, les Cracmols seraient des enfants sorciers à qui des nés-Moldus auraient volé les pouvoirs, mais qui donc croirait de telles inepties ? Notre communauté en est là où elle est aujourd'hui grâce, entre autres, à ces nés-Moldus ! »_

_Preuve de son déni total à l'égard de cette étude, le ministre de la Magie s'est déjà rapproché du département de la coopération magique internationale pour organiser une contre-expertise en partenariat avec les ministères qui accepteront son offre._

Harry plissa légèrement le front. Indéniablement, les Stratèges de la Fraternité avaient de la ressource, car leur plan était remarquablement bien conçu.

− Alors ? s'impatienta Deadheart.

− Ils ont bien préparé leur coup, répondit Harry. L'étude occupe une place majeure dans leur plan : les parents honteux d'avoir engendré des Cracmols seront nombreux à demander des explications, à espérer entendre que les pouvoirs de leurs enfants ont bien été volés plutôt que d'admettre que le problème vient d'eux. Elle fait aussi les affaires des racistes, car plus les nés-Moldus seront présentés comme des usurpateurs, plus la méfiance vis-à-vis d'eux enflera et, même si les critiques ne seront pas prêts à endosser une carrière de Mangemort, les nés-Moldus perdront un grand nombre de soutiens. Si Jones défend les enfants issus de familles moldues et les Moldus, il ne tardera pas à changer d'opinion…

− Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna Mrs Deadheart.

− Les manigances de Burrow ne datent pas de cet été, cela faisait des années qu'il abusait de ses pouvoirs, et il s'en est toujours tiré parce qu'une personne très influençable lui a offert sa protection, dit Harry. Jones n'accorde son attention qu'à ses amis ou aux gens qu'il respecte, le protecteur de Burrow est donc quelqu'un ayant aussi un certain pouvoir sur le ministre. En outre, l'organisation de Burrow est derrière le changement de politique de ces ministères, tout comme elle est à l'origine de cette étude – croyez-moi, elle a les ressources suffisantes pour faire agresser des sorciers et des sorcières par des Moldus. Burrow espérait m'avoir avec un souvenir trafiqué, on peut donc s'attendre à ce que ses comparses usent également de ce moyen pour persuader les Moldus qu'ils auront eu envie d'agresser ces sorciers… en découvrant qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques, par exemple.

− Dans ce cas, il faut prévenir Jones, décréta Mr Deadheart.

− Non, dit Harry.

Les Deadheart semblèrent surpris, à l'exception de la Serpentard dont il sentait le regard intense posé sur lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle se souvenait de la légèreté avec laquelle il avait laissé les équipes de Webster et de James se sacrifier pour leur ouvrir un passage jusqu'à Tumter, lors de la précédente simulation.

− Si vous préveniez Jones, poursuivit Harry, vous vous présenteriez comme un ennemi et de Voldemort, et de l'organisation de Burrow. En outre, à moins que vous ne soyez ami avec Jones, il négligera ce que vous lui direz. Je l'ai dit aux Mangemorts qui attendaient à la sortie d'Azkaban : c'est _ma_ guerre. Les familles de sang pur aussi respectables que la vôtre sont de plus en plus rares, il vaut mieux que vous restiez en retrait jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

Mr Deadheart l'observa gravement, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une négociation : Harry ayant assuré qu'il ne mettrait jamais sa fille inutilement en danger, le père devait quant à lui se résigner à laisser le Gryffondor agir.

Le silence qui s'installa fut rompu par l'arrivée de Miranda, vêtue d'une simple nuisette découvrant ses jambes pâles et longues. Echevelée et l'air encore endormie, elle rejoignit la table en marmonnant un « Salut » pâteux, et entreprit d'ensevelir son assiette sous une quantité considérable de toasts, de lards, d'œufs brouillés, en plus d'un bol de porridge rempli à l'extrême limite.

− Tu vas bientôt être aussi large que Jorkins, ricana Deadheart.

− Je connais plus d'un homme qui seraient ravis de m'aider à éliminer, marmonna Miranda.

− Peut-être, répliqua Deadheart, piquée au vif. Mais magne-toi, je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux !

− Lysandra, protesta sa mère, tu as toute la journée pour les ouvrir.

− Laisse, dit Miranda, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que notre beauté fatale a reçu !

Y entrevoyant une invitation, Deadheart, telle une petite fille impatiente, se précipita aussitôt sur la colline que formaient les cadeaux qui lui avaient été adressés. Elle en balança sans vergogne certains, marmonnant, grognant et pestant sur les expéditeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut réuni tous ceux de ses amies, ses parents, Harry et soupirants ayant gagné une infime sympathie de sa part. Le Gryffondor focalisa toute son attention sur les cadeaux, de peur de découvrir un aspect de la personnalité de Deadheart qui s'avérerait attendrissant.

Bowman avait dans l'affectueux, achetant un cadre d'or gravé de la mention « Amies pour la vie » dans lequel figurait une photo des quatre Serpentard. Moira, comme l'avait annoncé Deadheart, avait offert trois cadeaux : si la nuisette n'apparut pas à un seul moment, sans doute parce que Harry était présent, la Serpentard manifesta une franche gaieté en découvrant une collection sur le duel et une autre, sur la défense contre les forces du Mal. Puis, à son tour, le cadeau de Gamp fut exhibé aux yeux de tous : un réveil surmonté d'une tête de loup et une énorme peluche, presque aussi grande que Deadheart elle-même, en forme de loup également. Ses parents avaient choisi une dizaine de robes légères, visiblement destinées à l'été (« Il faudrait que tu bronzes, de temps en temps », dit Mrs Deadheart). Le présent de Miranda sembla être un livre, mais personne n'en vit le titre – néanmoins, le teint rose de la sublime Serpentard n'échappa à personne, et Harry dut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser transparaître son émerveillement. Combien d'élèves avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Deadheart aussi gênée ?

− Une… boîte, dit alors Deadheart.

Harry cilla et remarqua que la Serpentard avait ouvert son cadeau, dont seules les décorations semblaient avoir de l'intérêt aux yeux des Deadheart et de Miranda.

− Passe, soupira-t-il.

Deadheart, perplexe, lui donna la Boîte à Destin, que Harry ouvrit. Se penchant au-dessus du compartiment, il murmura :

− Je souhaite qu'elle comprenne ton fonctionnement.

Alors, il la referma et la rendit à Deadheart. La Serpentard, de plus en plus intriguée, la rapprocha d'elle, lança un regard méfiant au Gryffondor, puis souleva le couvercle : un Harry miniature et doré s'en éleva aussitôt, et de la même voix que le jeune homme s'exprima :

− Je suis la Boîte à Destin, annonça-t-il. Dis-moi quel est l'objectif à atteindre, et je te guiderai pour parvenir à ton but.

La silhouette se volatilisa dans un scintillement doré, tandis que Deadheart faisait bondir son regard de Harry à la Boîte à Destin, déconcertée. Sans doute imaginait-elle qu'il avait dépensé une fortune pour acquérir ce bien, et sans doute était-ce vrai – mais Harry ayant bénéficié de la malice du vieil homme et ne sachant pas exactement à combien de Gallions correspondaient vingt-cinq impérites, il fit comme si ce cadeau n'avait guère plus de valeur qu'un châle.

− C'est un cadeau extraordinaire, commenta Mrs Deadheart, impressionnée. Pourquoi l'offrir ? Vous devez en avoir plus besoin que n'importe qui…

− Je n'en ai pas particulièrement besoin, répondit Harry. Quitte à devoir surmonter des obstacles, je préfère les découvrir en temps et en heure.

Le petit déjeuner touchant à sa fin, Harry, Miranda et les parents de Deadheart s'intéressèrent aux cadeaux qui leur avaient été adressés, sous le regard curieux de la magnifique Serpentard. Indéniablement, Harry fut plus gâté que jamais : Lily lui offrit _L'encyclopédie du sorcier aventurier_, qui retraçait nombre d'itinéraires célèbres, mais rarement dangereux, du monde de la magie. Mary, qui précisait dans sa lettre s'être associée avec Bowman, avait opté pour une somptueuse robe de soirée rouge sombre aux ourlets d'or. Gamp, fidèle à elle-même, avait trouvé un livre regroupant les créatures magiques les plus rares à travers le monde. Liz, prévenante, avait choisi _Le livre de l'apprenti Auror_, que Harry fut tenté de consulter immédiatement – mais Miranda, aux aguets, lui asséna dans les côtes un petit coup de coude pour lui rappeler qu'il lui restait des cadeaux à ouvrir, même si la jolie blonde se souciait uniquement du présent de Deadheart. Moira, déterminée à le persécuter, lui avait confectionné un album de photos retraçant la scolarité de la sublime Serpentard, où apparaissaient régulièrement les quatre adolescentes. Son deuxième cadeau était une plaisanterie d'une assez grande valeur, puisqu'elle semblait avoir été dans la salle aux portraits obscènes pour y récupérer la Pensine et la lui offrir. Mr et Mrs Deadheart ne l'avaient pas oublié, et lui avaient acheté un assortiment assez impressionnant de tous les produits achetables chez Honeydukes. Quant à leur nièce – le plus gros paquet –, elle lui avait préparé assez de tartes à la mélasse pour tenir une semaine. Enfin, il termina par le cadeau de Deadheart : une large mallette assez mince contenant des dizaines de petites vitrines à l'intérieur desquelles se trouvaient toutes sortes d'ingrédients, notamment certains qui faisaient défaut à Harry au sein du laboratoire de Grinval.

− Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama alors Mr Deadheart, incrédule.

− La seule limite à la vérité est votre capacité à l'accepter, monsieur, répondit Harry en remarquant qu'il tenait le journal intime qu'il lui avait offert. Et tout ce que j'ai écrit à l'intérieur est la pure vérité.

L'horloge dressée entre deux fenêtres annonça dix heures, attirant l'attention de Mrs Deadheart qui s'était déjà enroulée un châle bleu sombre autour des épaules – sur les conseils de sa fille, Harry lui en avait offert toute une série de couleurs différentes.

− Nous allons être en retard, Owen, annonça-t-elle.

− Quoi ? dit son mari d'une voix distraite. Ah, oui…

Mais à l'évidence, il aurait préféré rester chez lui pour poursuivre sa lecture des révélations faites par Harry au sujet du Marcheur de Mort. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, sa femme parvint à lui faire lâcher le journal intime et tous deux, saluant les trois plus jeunes, disparurent bientôt par la cheminée, emportés par le feu vert de la poudre de cheminette.

− Bien ! dit Miranda d'un ton claironnant. Comme vous n'avez pas eu le temps de m'acheter un cadeau, j'en ai trouvé un qui vous permettra de vous rattraper !

Harry et Deadheart l'observèrent avec méfiance, car le sourire malicieux de la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

− Vous jouerez à Honnêteté ou gage, ce soir, décréta Miranda.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, encore ? marmonna la Serpentard.

− Si je te pose une question, expliqua Miranda, soit tu y réponds honnêtement, soit tu refuses de répondre et je te lance alors un gage. Le jeu se termine soit quand plus personne n'a d'idée de question, soit quand quelqu'un a reçu trois gages. Et le gagnant peut lancer un dernier gage au perdant. Il est interdit de poser deux fois une même question, tout comme un gage ne peut être refusé, à moins d'être vraiment intolérable.

L'idée de participer à un tel jeu avec Deadheart ne réjouissait nullement Harry, car la Serpentard risquait de lui poser des questions sur son passé qui le mèneraient à choisir des gages – et la partie pourrait se terminer plus vite que tous deux ne s'y attendraient. Il accepta tout de même, non sans une longue hésitation.

Miranda les quitta en début d'après-midi, emportant avec elles toutes les bouteilles prévues pour l'anniversaire de Marlene et les vivres destinés à sa propre maison. Reprenant où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille, ils continuèrent à déneiger les massifs de fleurs sans vraiment parler, comme si chacun d'eux réfléchissait aux questions à poser ou tentait d'anticiper celles qui leur seraient soumises – puis Harry médita alors sur les gages qu'il pourrait opposer à Deadheart, ainsi que ceux auxquels il pourrait être confronté. A mesure que les heures passaient, il commençait légèrement à être envahi par l'appréhension. Il avait compris que Deadheart n'appréciait pas vraiment le mystère qu'il faisait autour de son passé, et il sentait qu'éluder ses éventuelles questions à ce sujet seraient mal acceptées par la Serpentard – mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme il l'avait dit la veille, il devait oublier.

La neige commençait enfin à fondre, la pelouse du jardin des Deadheart réapparaissant en divers endroits. Les massifs de fleurs débarrassés et de nouveau à l'air libre, ils s'attelèrent ensuite à dégeler les fontaines, à ôter tous les stalactites suspendus aux statues, puis à accélérer la fonte de la neige à l'aide. Lorsque le soir vint, et comme à bien des reprises, ils se retrouvèrent seuls à dîner. Ils se montrèrent un peu plus bavards, comme pour repousser dans les confins de leur esprit cette histoire de jeu. Ils ne parlèrent rien de vraiment édifiant, Deadheart admettant négliger de nombreux cadeaux chaque année et Harry reconnaissant avoir été plus gâté que jamais. Ils avouèrent, l'un après l'autre, les plus beaux et les pires cadeaux qu'ils aient jamais reçus au cours des précédents Noël, puis ils remontèrent au premier étage et se séparèrent, comme à l'accoutumée. Il semblait qu'aucun des deux n'avait réellement envie de se lancer dans le jeu de Miranda.

Harry n'en était pas mécontent et put se pencher sur le quatrième chapitre du grimoire de Leandros, cette fois-ci encore sans incantation permettant de rejoindre les Anciens Temps. Il était dédié à Bossoumba, le second roi à avoir été reconnu comme tel par les peuples habitant sur « son » territoire. Comme l'avait dit Beherit, l'Aîné des déserts, comme il était surnommé, avait connu une popularité assez phénoménale, gagnant sympathie et loyauté des humains et des créatures magiques en passant un mois parmi eux, s'intéressant à leurs coutumes, s'adonnant à la chasse et à la pêche sans avoir recours à ses pouvoirs – Bossoumba, en réalité, avait vécu comme un humain lors de chacun de ses séjours, ses pouvoirs ne servant qu'à améliorer les conditions de vie de ses futurs sujets. Le couronnement de Bossoumba fit l'objet d'une très grande fête au cours de laquelle la toute première Relique des Aînés fut créée. Le roi présenta sa boucle d'oreille comme le gage qu'il ne laisserait jamais le malheur frapper le royaume et ses habitants, dans la mesure du possible, mais il sembla qu'à cette époque-là, nul n'imaginait qu'une quelconque tragédie puisse atteindre le territoire de Bossoumba. Le chapitre se concluait finalement sur un grand évènement organisé par Bossoumba : dans sa quête d'une épouse, il invita les femmes célibataires à venir passer quelques jours dans son palais pour qu'il puisse faire connaissance avec chacune d'elles, mais si nombre d'entre elles partagèrent également une nuit avec lui, il semblait qu'elles étaient toutes reparties.

La fatigue commençant à le gagner, Harry glissa le grimoire sous le lit et eut tout juste le temps de se changer et de se glisser sous ses couvertures lorsque des coups furent donnés contre la porte.

− C'est ouvert, lança-t-il, surpris.

Deadheart entra, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre noir et vert, l'énorme peluche en forme de loup sous le bras. Résignée, elle s'avança sans un mot, posa sa peluche sur le matelas et enleva sa robe de chambre. La posant sur la chaise du bureau, elle rejoignit alors Harry sous les couvertures, la peluche entre eux deux.

− Heu…

− Je t'avais dit que j'avais un gage pour Noël, marmonna Deadheart qui aurait visiblement préféré dormir dans sa chambre. J'aurais préféré attendre le dernier jour, mais Miranda m'a tendue une perche… Si jamais tu t'avises de dépasser ma peluche, Potter, je te tue !

− J'en prends note, dit Harry, déconcerté.

Deadheart tendit le bras vers la lampe de chevet et l'éteignit, apparemment plus à son aise dans l'obscurité. Se couchant complètement, la tête sur les oreillers, Harry sentit son agitation repousser le sommeil tandis qu'il fixait le plafond sans rien dire. La Serpentard ne paraissait guère plus encline à parler mais, au bout d'un moment, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir :

− Quand j'étais en cinquième année, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce, j'ai commencé à avoir énormément de succès. Moins qu'aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup plus que lors de ma quatrième année. Mes soupirants ne se limitaient plus à regarder mon visage, ils s'intéressaient également à mon corps… Et comme j'étais célibataire, ils fantasmaient à l'idée d'être les premiers à… enfin, tu vois. Parmi mes prétendants, il y en avait un qui avait flashé sur moi dès ma première année, davantage à cause de mon nom et de la réputation de famille que pour ma personnalité. Et il n'a jamais lâché le morceau, mais comme tous les autres, ses regards ont glissé bien en-dessous de mon visage à mon entrée en cinquième année…

− Blackhood, murmura Harry.

− Il était le chef de sa petite bande d'aspirants Mangemorts, dit Deadheart. Personne ne lui résistait, ceux qu'il n'aimait pas en pâtissaient toutes les deux semaines, les filles qu'il voulait croyaient naïvement qu'il désirait être en couple avec elles – et ces idiotes ne tombaient pas qu'une seule fois dans ses pièges –, mais Blackhood n'en a toujours voulu qu'une seule : moi. La promesse d'une situation financière plus que confortable, égalant même la fortune des Malefoy ou des Lestrange, une belle femme, de beaux enfants, une réputation accrue… Il s'imaginait déjà m'épouser, malgré les refus exprimés par mon père aux invitations de ses parents. Même les miens, il ne les entendait pas… Puis un jour, l'un de ses amis ou de ses sbires – ou de ses lèches-bottes, je ne sais pas – a trouvé drôle de me lancer l'Imperium et me faire aller voir Blackhood pour l'entraîner dans son dortoir pendant que tout le monde célébrait la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor… Il ne s'est rien passé de réellement traumatisant, il a eu le temps de poser ses sales pattes sur tout ce qui lui faisait envie, mais Callista, Ava et Moira sont arrivées à l'instant où les choses allaient devenir vraiment humiliantes…

Harry imaginait facilement la scène, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas oublié le regard de Blackhood quand celui-ci se trouvait seul avec Deadheart, et un profond dégoût lui insinua un goût amer dans la gorge.

− Bien évidemment, Blackhood a prétendu ne pas soupçonner l'Imperium, dit Deadheart d'un ton ironique. Un type s'amusant à le lancer à tout-va ne pouvait forcément pas reconnaître son maléfice préféré, tout comme il est tout à fait naturel de voir une fille l'ayant repoussé des dizaines de fois se proposer du jour au lendemain à passer dans son lit…

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, mais il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que Croupton prenne très au sérieux la liste des Mangemorts que devait déjà lui avoir transmis Mr Deadheart. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'entière et complète armée de Lord Voldemort soit confondue, il savait que des Mangemorts comme Bellatrix pouvaient se révéler étonnamment doués lorsqu'il fallait se sortir de situation complexe, mais Harry espérait du fond du cœur que Blackhood serait interpellé et condamné.

− Bon ! lança Deadheart d'un ton décidé. Jouons à ce stupide jeu : pourquoi dois-tu oublier ton passé ?

Harry réprima un nouveau soupir, s'étant attendu à une telle question.

− Parce qu'il concerne une période de ma vie qui… n'a plus de raison d'être, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'essaye de l'oublier par la seule force de ma volonté, ce que je ne fais qu'à moitié bien, mais s'il s'avérait que je suis incapable de faire une croix définitive sur lui, je ferai le nécessaire…

− Tu serais prêt à abandonner près de seize ans de ta vie ? s'étonna Deadheart, incrédule.

− Comme ta mère l'a dit, même si elle a beaucoup enjolivé la chose, je suis ici pour aider les autres. Sauver un maximum de personnes d'une destinée funeste, en quelque sorte…

− Non content de voyager dans le passé, tu prétends également avoir connaissance de l'avenir ? dit Deadheart, bien moins sceptique que Harry ne s'y serait attendu.

− L'avenir n'est pas encore écrit, objecta le Gryffondor. Je veux seulement éviter les éventualités tragiques qui menacent de nombreuses personnes aussi longtemps que la guerre durera. Mais ça te fait trois questions !

− Pose-m'en trois, rétorqua Deadheart d'un ton indifférent.

− Qu'est-ce que Moira a pu te dire pour que tu souries comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour ?

Il sentit, de l'autre côté de la peluche, Deadheart afficher un nouveau sourire à cette pensée.

− Je préfère un gage, dit-elle.

Harry roula des yeux, tout en éprouvant une curiosité plus grande encore quant à ce secret.

− J'y réfléchirai, marmonna-t-il. Deuxième question… Si tu devais faire un vœu, un seul, lequel serait-il ?

Il s'attendit à une remarque sur son manque d'inspiration, mais elle ne vint jamais, et il sut qu'il avait visé pile ce qu'il recherchait : la profondeur d'âme de Deadheart, qui dut réfléchir un bon moment pour trouver la réponse à cette question. Harry imaginait très bien que la Serpentard, cachée derrière sa peluche, avait abandonné ses airs de Serpentard pour se comporter de façon naturelle – et il fut tenté d'utiliser la Projection pour l'admirer, mais sa raison l'en dissuada : s'il voulait garder la tête froide, il valait mieux ne pas se laisser distraite, et bien qu'il le sut depuis un moment déjà, il n'avait pas fini de se répéter cette phrase.

− Être heureuse, dit alors Deadheart. Je le suis déjà en amitiés, j'ai les amies les plus loyales qui soient, et je ne me plaindrai jamais de mon environnement familial, mais je veux aussi être heureuse dans mon futur métier et… et en amour. Quand ma mère vient me voir pour savoir si j'ai trouvé un petit ami potentiel, elle me répète tout le temps la même histoire : quand j'étais petite, je sortais tous les soirs dans le jardin pour m'allonger dans l'herbe, puis je regardais les étoiles et cherchais celles susceptibles de représenter le visage de « mon amoureux »…

Harry crut l'entendre laisser échapper un infime soupir, mais il n'aurait su dire quelle émotion le dominait.

− Il t'en reste une, rappela Deadheart.

− Oui, se souvint le Gryffondor. De quoi as-tu le plus peur ?

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de découvrir les formes prises par l'Epouvantard, car trop tenté de retourner dans le laboratoire de Grinval sans que les Maraudeurs ne puissent le poursuivre.

− Aimer, répondit Deadheart, non sans une légère hésitation. Pas mes amies, pas mes parents, pas Miranda : je redoute plus que tout de découvrir qu'un garçon me plaît vraiment et d'être trompée par mes sentiments, de voir uniquement ce que je veux voir et non ce qui est réel. De m'ouvrir à lui corps et âme et me réveiller le lendemain seule, abandonnée… C'est pour ça que plusieurs élèves, après avoir affronté l'Epouvantard, sont restés pour voir ou revoir à quoi je ressemblerais si je tombais amoureuse.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry regretta d'avoir quitté la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal aussi vite – et à peine eut-il cette pensée, qu'il lui tordit le cou et sauta dessus à pieds joints pour la réduire en miettes.

− Et toi, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? reprit alors Deadheart.

_Question qui tue_, pensa Harry. Il ne pouvait nier avoir déjà aimé, mais ces amours appartenaient à un passé qui n'était plus – qui n'était _pas_ – le sien.

− Non, dit-il.

− Tu parles depuis ton arrivée en Grande-Bretagne ou dans toute ta vie ? lança Deadheart, perspicace.

− Toute ma vie commence à partir de mon arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Il sentit une certaine irritation s'élever de l'autre côté de la peluche, la Serpentard détestant apparemment qu'il se détache autant de son passé, mais Harry enchaîna aussitôt :

− Pourquoi un loup ? demanda-t-il, titillé du coin de l'œil par la peluche.

− Mon premier animal de compagnie, si je puis dire, était un loup, révéla Deadheart. Quand j'avais neuf ans, je suis partie en vacances en Italie avec mes parents, du côté des Alpes, et alors que je me promenais dans une forêt pour cueillir des champignons, je suis tombée nez à nez avec un loup. Etrangement, je n'avais pas eu peur, et lui-même ne manifestait aucune hostilité. Après cela, je le retrouvais tous les jours, il lui arrivait même de descendre jusqu'au village où nous logions pour venir me voir. Je voulais le ramener ici, mais mes parents ont dit qu'il était bien mieux en liberté… Il m'arrive encore de me demander ce qu'il devient…

Elle s'interrompit délicatement, comme ressassant ses souvenirs de cette époque, mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité :

− Tu crois que Malphas est aussi terrible que ça ?

Harry perçut nettement l'inquiétude qui habitait Deadheart quant à cette idée.

− Difficile à dire, reconnut-il. Je suis bien incapable quelle est la puissance d'un Aîné : je sais qu'il emploie de nombreuses magies, dont certaines qui nous sont sûrement inconnues. Maintenant, si Marvennor doit réellement réapparaître, j'espère qu'il le fera pour affronter Malphas. Je veux bien me battre contre Voldemort seul à seul, si l'occasion se présente, mais je doute sérieusement qu'un être humain puisse faire le poids face à Malphas…

− Que sais-tu vraiment du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? interrogea Deadheart, proprement intriguée.

− Gage, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Mauvaise réponse, car Deadheart se hissa sur sa peluche pour pouvoir lui parler directement, sans « paravent » en forme de loup. Cette fois encore, Harry fut tenté de solliciter l'œil d'Astaroth, mais pour user de sa nyctalopie afin de distinguer l'expression de la Serpentard, mais il renonça.

− Tu sais que tu es chiant ! dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

− Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu l'as découvert aujourd'hui, objecta Harry avec un sourire insolent qu'elle ne put voir, tant il faisait sombre.

− Non, admit-elle, mais tu l'es de plus en plus ! Tu passes ton temps à faire des mystères !

− Pour votre sécurité à tous, assura Harry. Je peux me jouer des legilimens, contrairement à d'autres. Je l'ai dit ce matin, c'est _ma_ guerre. Si je n'avais pas reçu le Havre de sécurité, nous aurions peut-être été déjà attaqués, et s'il y a bien une chose dont je me passe volontiers, c'est d'avoir des morts sur la conscience. Voldemort est mon combat et, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'auras jamais le moindre rôle à jouer là-dedans. Les Anciens Temps sont relativement tranquilles, alors oui, j'estime que vous pouvez m'y accompagner, mais Voldemort est mortel, et je ne laisserai jamais… personne mourir par ma faute.

− Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire, remarqua Deadheart.

Elle avait affreusement raison, mais Harry s'était rattrapé à la dernière seconde. Il avait failli dire « jamais plus personne mourir par ma faute », et malgré son retournement, sa légère hésitation n'avait visiblement pas échappé à la Serpentard.

− Peu importe, dit-il. Je n'enquête pas sur votre passé, moi : concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre avenir, vous avez matière à réfléchir !

− Oh, mais c'est qu'il est susceptible, notre petit Gryffondor, ricana Deadheart. Fort bien, Potter, j'arrêterai de te poser des questions sur ton passé, mais il n'empêche que tu auras un gage. Arrêtons ce jeu stupide ici, j'en suis déjà lassée. Et ne laisse pas traîner tes mains pendant que je dors, ou je te les coupe !


	66. Les Potter

Les jours passèrent. Deadheart avait retrouvé son masque de froideur et paraissait plus fermée que jamais, tous ses aveux, lors de leur nuit passée ensemble, semblant en être la raison principale – Harry soupçonnait qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais livrée de la sorte à un camarade, mais il ne chercha pas à la relancer sur le moindre sujet. La Serpentard lui en avait apparemment dit plus qu'à n'importe quel élève, exception faite de ses amies, il s'estimait donc chanceux. Lui-même, en outre, avait d'autres chats à fouetter : Mr Deadheart, qui parvenait parfois à quitter le travail plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, lui avait confirmé avoir transmis la liste des Mangemorts à Croupton, mais les éditions de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui parurent les jours suivants n'annoncèrent aucune action d'envergure venue des Aurors – des meurtres, des disparitions, des échos sur l'affaire des agressions de sorciers par des Moldus sur le continent, mais rien sur une éventuelle opération menée par le Bureau des Aurors.

− Croupton doit se plier à la politique de Jones, expliqua un soir Harry, alors qu'il se trouvait avec le père de la Serpentard dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. S'il avait le champ libre, il n'hésiterait pas à tous les interpeller et les interroger devant le Magenmagot au complet, mais ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ne puisse pas faire comme il le souhaite : les Mangemorts lui auraient échappé. A mon avis, le Bureau des Aurors enquête à distance et tente de faire coïncider les attaques des mages noirs et les absences des Mangemorts de chez eux. Même si ça n'apportera pas la preuve de leur culpabilité, ça pourrait suffire pour que Croupton obtienne le droit d'interroger ces sorciers et ces sorcières au Veritaserum, à la seule condition qu'il pense à avoir recours à un tel procédé.

Entretemps, la Serpentard lui avait annoncé qu'elle prévoyait de retrouver ses amies le mercredi de la seconde semaine de vacances et, comme toutes les trois s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez les Gamp, Harry ne fut pas plus surpris que ça lorsqu'elle suggéra qu'il lui montre son manoir. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, car lui-même se demandait régulièrement dans quel état il le retrouverait – s'il pouvait faire un brin de ménage avant de retourner à Poudlard, il n'en serait pas mécontent. Néanmoins, puisque Deadheart, Bowman et Gamp avaient déjà fixé leur « journée entre filles », Harry y vit une occasion en or pour l'une des deux activités qui lui taraudaient l'esprit : à savoir, rencontrer les Potter ou s'intéresser au médaillon de Serpentard. L'urgence n'était certainement pas à son propre plaisir, il en avait bien conscience, mais tant qu'il ne disposerait pas des moyens nécessaires pour accéder au Horcruxe protégé au fin fond de la caverne aux Inferi, il imaginait assez mal poursuivre sa quête pour rendre à nouveau mortel le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le mercredi venu et chaudement vêtus, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée du salon où un feu vert émeraude crépitait déjà.

− Tu es sûr qu'on peut y accéder par la cheminée ? dit Deadheart, sceptique. Le Manoir Grinval a repoussé des centaines de sorciers ayant essayé de s'y introduire par la poudre de cheminette…

− La cheminée me reconnaîtra, assura Harry. Quelle que soit ma provenance, elle est ensorcelée pour identifier le propriétaire du manoir, donc oui, ça fonctionnera.

La Serpentard n'insista pas et laissa le Gryffondor passer le premier. Entrant dans les flammes vertes et tièdes, qui vinrent lui lécher les mains, Harry annonça :

− Manoir Potter !

Les flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'à son menton, tandis que le grondement du tourbillon se faisait entendre. Harry se sentit soulevé en tournant sur lui-même, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. La Serpentard et le salon des Deadheart disparurent, remplacés par une succession de cuisines, de livings et de halls indescriptibles, car lui apparaissant par éclairs. Alors, il se sentit ralentir, quelque peu désorienté par les innombrables rotations faits sur lui-même, et il avança un pied.

Celui-ci heurta brutalement une surface dure, et Harry émergea de la cheminée du hall d'entrée de son manoir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter du ménage : l'enchantement ayant protégé la bâtisse contre les dégâts du temps paraissait toujours actif. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se volatilise dès qu'il en hériterait, mais il semblait que Grinval avait jugé préférable de lui épargner les tâches ménagères.

Un tintement grave et clair retentit alors dans le manoir tout entier, lui sembla-t-il, et il se retourna pour voir le cadran aménagé dans le manteau de la cheminée indiquer : « Manoir Deadheart ».

− Entre, dit Harry, comme s'il s'adressait directement à la Serpentard.

Deadheart se matérialisa progressivement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, tourbillonnant de moins en moins vite, et sortit bientôt du foyer en observant les alentours avec un franc intérêt. Harry avait passé si peu de temps chez lui, pendant les vacances d'été, qu'il en avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait sa demeure, et il redécouvrit avec un plaisir certain le marbre vert veiné de blanc qui constituait le manteau de la cheminée, le parquet de bois sombre qu'il n'avait toujours pas daigné cirer, les murs ocres lambrissés et le tapis vert et argent brodé des armoiries des Grinval, sur lequel se dressait la petite table circulaire où il avait trouvé la toute première lettre du Maudit.

La magnifique Serpentard, première personne à découvrir le manoir de l'intérieur depuis la mort de Grinval, à part Harry lui-même, tînt absolument à obtenir une visite guidée – d'autant que son rendez-vous chez Gamp était prévu en fin de matinée, ce qui leur laissait pas moins de trois heures pour faire le tour des trois étages. Accédant au dernier palier, Deadheart abandonna rapidement son masque de froideur, impressionnée par la bibliothèque de Harry – et sans doute, très curieuse d'y découvrir des sortilèges que Grinval aurait été le seul à connaître.

− Ce type devait être le Serpentard le plus incroyable qui ait jamais existé, commenta Deadheart en parcourant les nombreuses étagères. J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore tout lu ?

− Je ne suis resté que deux jours, cet été, dit Harry.

− Je peux t'emprunter quelques livres ?

− Vas-y.

Sans surprise, la Serpentard s'intéressa plus particulièrement à l'étagère destinée à la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais elle prit quand même son temps pour parcourir les autres bibliothèques, ramassant ici et là un livre ou deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien porter. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle transféra le tout à son manoir, Harry l'observant avec un léger sourire. Indéniablement, Deadheart était une jeune femme étonnamment charmante quand elle se comportait de manière naturelle : ses traits se détendaient, elle souriait facilement et son œil vert glacé, seul héritage de sa mère, pétillait autant que le regard de Bowman quand celle-ci s'amusait. Il dut la regarder un peu trop longtemps, parce qu'elle lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur :

− Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

− Rien, dit Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tu es juste plus… enfin, je préfère quand tu es toi-même…

L'espace d'un instant, il craignit en avoir trop dit, s'attendant presque à ce que Deadheart retrouve son masque de froideur, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

− Ava et Callista me disent de ne pas trop montrer mon vrai visage ou tout Poudlard finirait par être séduit, dit-elle en le rejoignant près de la porte. Puisque ma mère a tenu à ce que j'arrête de jouer la comédie, je me suis dis qu'il était inutile que je persiste à me comporter comme les autres Serpentard devant toi, mais ne rêve pas : ça ne veut pas dire que j'estime que tu le mérites vraiment !

− Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, assura Harry.

Néanmoins, Bowman et Gamp n'avaient pas tout à fait tort : si Deadheart se montrait à tout le monde sans ses airs de Serpentard, Harry s'attendait à ce que son nombre de prétendants double en l'espace d'une journée.

Entraînant Deadheart dans les autres parties du troisième étage, il remarqua qu'aucune pièce ne semblait avoir réussi à l'impressionner autant que la bibliothèque, et il en fut de même pour le deuxième étage. Elle s'intéressa, pendant quelques secondes, au bureau du second palier – le papier-peint vert anis et les lambris de bois sombre y furent pour beaucoup, tout comme le mobilier d'ébène. Toutefois, il sembla que même la bibliothèque ne pouvait rivaliser avec la salle de bains du premier étage, aux yeux de la Serpentard, car dès qu'elle la découvrit, elle émit un petit gémissement envieux.

− Je veux la même ! s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Même si Harry n'était pas un décorateur de génie, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait occupé le premier étage à son arrivée au manoir. Composée exclusivement de marbre vert menthe, sans veinure, la salle de bains était l'une des premières pièces qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil – Grinval n'avait pas les choses à moitié, d'ailleurs, car si les murs et le sol étaient de marbre, les robinets des éviers et du grand bassin officiant comme baignoire étaient d'or, en forme de têtes de serpent dont les yeux étaient incrustés d'émeraudes.

− Fourchelang ou pas, aucun Gryffondor ne mérite une telle salle de bains ! décréta Deadheart. Et il est hors de question que je laisse une telle injustice se poursuivre, Potter : ton gage sera de m'inviter à séjourner chez toi lors des vacances de Pâques ou pendant les vacances d'été !

Quelque peu décontenancé, Harry réfléchit rapidement. De par son expérience personnelle, il savait qu'il avait toujours quelque chose de relativement important à la fin de chaque année scolaire – dans son ancienne vie, il ne s'était pas passé un seul mois de juin tranquille, Lord Voldemort ou un Mangemort se manifestant toujours à cet instant. Nouvelle vie ou non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses changent : si Malphas gagnant en puissance et en influence sur le Grand Seigneur, Harry s'attendait à ce que l'Aîné brise ses chaînes avant la fin de l'année – et vu tous les ennemis qu'il s'était fait en moins de cinq mois, il ne surestimait pas ses chances de survie.

− Va pour les vacances de Pâques, dit-il.

Deadheart sembla satisfaite et jeta un dernier regard d'envie à la salle de bains, puis elle ressortit. La visite prit alors le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, où la salle de réception, qui occupait la moitié du manoir, impressionna très légèrement la Serpentard de par ses dimensions.

− Mes parents disaient vrai, alors, remarqua-t-elle, quelque peu surprise.

− A quel sujet ?

− Les Grinval étaient sacrément populaires, répondit Deadheart. Leurs anniversaires étaient des évènements où des dizaines de personnes se retrouvaient dans leur salle de réception : ils n'étaient pas particulièrement racistes, ils considéraient que les nés-Moldus avaient leur place dans le monde de la magie tant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à s'élever au-dessus de leurs rangs, mais des sorciers comme Bowman Wright, le créateur du Vif d'or et issu d'une famille moldue, fût invité à de nombreuses reprises pour les anniversaires d'Elizabeth, l'une de ses camarades de classe – elle a épousé l'un de mes ancêtres, d'ailleurs.

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vaguement intéressé à la salle de réception, puis Harry, n'ayant plus rien à lui faire visiter – à part le sous-sol, mais Deadheart ne paraissait guère tentée d'y descendre –, il entraîna la sublime Serpentard dans le jardin, bien moins vaste que celui entourant le manoir de la jeune femme. Il remarqua presque aussitôt que la pelouse aurait grand besoin d'être tondue, celle-ci échappant à l'enchantement qui protégeait tout l'édifice des dégâts du temps. Rien n'urgeait, cependant : cela pouvait bien attendre les vacances de Pâques. Il ne possédait pas autant de fontaines, de vasques et de massifs de fleurs que les Deadheart, mais la Serpentard parut franchement appréciée l'espace offert par le jardin, notamment la longue terrasse se trouvait derrière le manoir.

− J'aime beaucoup ta propriété, confia-t-elle. C'est bien plus appréciable que chez moi, on s'y sent plus grand.

Harry fut tenté de lui faire savoir qu'il s'était lui-même senti minuscule en découvrant son héritage immobilier mais, finalement, cette pensée fut jetée dans les profondeurs de son esprit, et il entraîna Deadheart vers le portail. Elle serait probablement en avance, mais lui-même ne tenait pas vraiment à imposer sa présence aux Potter pour le déjeuner.

− Choupinette va être verte de jalousie quand je vais lui dire que j'ai été chez toi, ricana la Serpentard. Il va me falloir une photo de la salle de bains du premier étage, d'ailleurs, histoire de la faire enrager encore plus !

− Espérons qu'elle ne se vengera pas sur les gages, marmonna Harry. Je l'entends déjà me harceler encore plus qu'avant quand elle apprendra que tu dois passer les vacances de Pâques ici…

− Choupinette sait qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, assura Deadheart, confiante.

Ils atteignirent le portail après avoir longé l'allée de marbre. Les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes à l'approche de Harry, puis se refermèrent tout aussi docilement dès qu'ils les eurent franchi. Ils suivirent alors le chemin qui serpentait parmi les arbres du Bois Maudit, le Gryffondor guettant tout bruit et toute ombre suspects.

− Tu n'angoisses pas trop, au fait ? demanda soudainement la Serpentard.

− Nullement, admit Harry.

Ca le surprenait lui-même : l'idée que les Potter puissent lui réserver un mauvais accueil ou non ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure, mais peut-être était-ce parce que ses amies de Gryffondor lui avaient assuré que les parents du Maraudeur étaient loin d'être comme leur fils – il s'attendait donc à être reçu avec une certaine amabilité. Et s'il s'avérait que les choses ne se déroulaient pas très bien, Harry ne s'imaginait pas en faire un drame.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent du Bois Maudit, ils aperçurent Gamp qui s'avançait vers eux. Apparemment, sa famille était installée encore plus loin de Godric's Hollow que Harry. Il trouva étrange de voir la grande blonde avec une simple robe de sorcière, ayant l'habitude de ne la croiser qu'en uniforme de Poudlard. Deadheart se précipita sur son amie, visiblement ravie de la retrouver – et Gamp parut quelque peu surprise que la splendide Serpentard ne se prive plus de montrer son vrai visage en présence du Gryffondor.

− Les Potter habitent de l'autre côté du village, indiqua Gamp à l'adresse de Harry. Mon père a prévenu Potter Père que tu passerais ce matin, puisque son fiston n'a pas daigné le lui signaler.

− Merci, répondit Harry, assez surpris par le soutien des Gamp. Bon… à tout à l'heure.

− On se retrouve chez toi, exigea Deadheart.

Harry eut un léger sourire et approuva, puis il tourna les talons et traversa les ténèbres du transplanage pour se matérialiser à l'autre extrémité de Godric's Hollow – et à bonne distance de l'entrée, pour ne pas qu'un Moldu le surprenne à apparaître comme par magie. Longeant la route qui conduisait jusqu'au village sorcier, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrerait dans les rues : les Jenkins, seule famille de la région qu'il ait rencontrée et qui s'était spécialisée dans l'approvisionnement des sorciers et des sorcières des environs, habitait derrière une colline d'où on n'apercevait même pas le clocher de l'église.

Il entra bientôt dans Godric's Hollow. Le village ressemblait à Tinworth avec ses cottages et son ambiance très décontractée. Il régnait un silence paisible au-dessus des maisonnettes de la grand-rue, comme si la guerre contre Lord Voldemort n'atteignait pas l'humeur des sorciers et des sorcières vivant dans les parages et que les Moldus étaient totalement ignorants des phénomènes inexplicables qui se produisaient dans le pays. Harry balayait toutes les façades avec attention, à la recherche du moindre détail qui trahirait la présence d'une famille sorcière – il lui semblait parfois ressentir des enchantements, ou peut-être se les imaginait-il, mais il apparut qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver la maison des Potter : la barrière d'une des maisonnettes s'ouvrit quelques secondes après qu'il eut dépassé les premiers cottages.

Lily n'avait pas exagéré : les parents de James étaient bien plus vieux que Harry ne l'avait imaginé, car c'était bien son père qui venait d'apparaître sur le trottoir, claudicant à l'aide d'une canne au pommeau d'argent massif en forme de tête de lion. Mr Potter avait le visage déjà bien ridé, des yeux bleu sombre et les cheveux ébouriffés, tels qu'il les avait légués à son fils, sauf qu'ils étaient argentés. C'était comme si Harry avait regardé une version plus âgée de James, le père du Maraudeur ayant les mêmes traits et les mêmes lunettes rondes.

Mr Potter parut quelque peu déconcerté par la ressemblance entre Harry et son propre fils, et le Gryffondor eut la très nette impression que, malgré les descriptions qu'il avait pu avoir, le père de James ne s'était jamais douté que son fils et son nouveau camarade puissent se faire passer pour des jumeaux.

− Ah oui, en effet, dit-il en tendant une main absente. La ressemblance entre nos deux familles est ahurissante, mais ne t'y fies pas, mon garçon : je reste le plus beau !

Harry sourit en serrant la main proposée par Mr Potter, qui l'entraîna aussitôt vers la barrière.

− Ca nous bien plaisir que tu viennes, confia-t-il. Ma femme et moi étions passés par ton manoir en août, mais tu ne semblais pas avoir encore emménagé, et quelques jours plus tard, Burrow te faisait passer pour un assassin. Mes félicitations pour avoir montré son vrai visage à la communauté sorcière, beaucoup de familles t'en sont très redevables, mon petit.

− Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour elles, reconnut Harry.

− Certes, mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit hall auquel était rattaché le living-room, où la table basse était déjà encombrée d'une variété de gâteaux et de biscuits et d'un service à thé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et fut tenté d'utiliser la Projection pour localiser James et Sirius, mais il y renonça : il savait déjà qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils ne descendraient pas tant qu'il serait ici, ou alors ils se posteraient juste assez près du rez-de-chaussée pour espionner la conversation que Harry aurait avec les parents de Cornedrue.

− Alberta, appela Mr Potter.

− J'arrive.

Et en effet, Mrs Potter apparut très rapidement, les mains chargées d'une dernière assiette de biscuits. Elle était un peu plus grande que son époux, mais peut-être était-ce seulement une illusion d'optique – Mr Potter avait une canne et se voutait déjà, pas sa femme. Elle avait une longue et épaisse tignasse grisonnante, et les yeux noisette de son fils. Malgré son maintien droit et ses traits froids, son regard étincelait de bienveillance et d'amabilité – et Harry se souvint d'elle lorsque, dans une autre vie, il avait contemplé sa famille par l'intermédiaire du Miroir du Riséd.

− Voici donc le jeune homme le plus chanceux du monde, dit-elle d'un air rieur.

− Chanceux ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

− Vous ne logez pas chez n'importe qui, fit remarquer Alberta avec un sourire malicieux.

− Tu loges chez qui ? s'étonna Mr Potter.

− Les Deadheart.

Mr Potter émit un long sifflement appréciateur, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les trois sur le canapé et dans les fauteuils, les deux aînés faisant face au plus jeune.

− Je comprends mieux ton impopularité au sein de Poudlard, dit Mr Potter.

− Mon impopularité ?

Les Potter échangèrent un regard mi-surpris, mi-exaspéré.

− Ces deux-là, soupira Mr Potter en hochant la tête.

− Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance, Melvin, dit Alberta.

A l'évidence, James et Sirius étaient restés coincés aux mois de septembre et d'octobre : ils avaient présenté le nouveau Gryffondor comme quelqu'un de peu apprécié, alors que Harry – à en croire Deadheart – était considéré comme l'élève de sa maison le plus respecté par le reste de l'école.

− Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, intervint-il avec calme.

− Nous n'avons pas élevé James pour qu'il devienne comme ça, objecta Melvin.

− Ils sont trop orgueilleux, déclara Alberta. La grand-mère de la petite Bowman est l'une de mes amies, et tout ce qu'elle a pu me raconter sur la situation à Poudlard laisse à penser que vous avez vexé James et Sirius : même si d'autres élèves sont aussi talentueux qu'eux, ils ne supportent pas que vous puissiez les surpasser dans certains cours, comme la défense contre les forces du Mal, ou dans vos amitiés, comme celle que vous entretenez avec la fameuse Lily Evans. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci : James et Sirius sont intelligents, ils finiront par se remettre en question et les choses iront mieux.

− James doit aussi avoir peur de s'attacher à toi, renchérit Melvin. Même s'il était encore très jeune quand son cousin est mort, je pense que c'est une perte qui l'a profondément marqué : il préfère se comporter comme l'idiot qu'il se complait à être plutôt que se réjouir de s'être découvert un nouveau parent… D'autant que tu ne sembles pas résister à la tentation de défier les ennemis les moins tendres de l'époque…

− Je m'en passerais volontiers, assura Harry, mais il faut que quelqu'un montre la voie et je suis le seul à avoir la volonté, les informations et les armes pour le faire. A part Dumbledore, mais lui-même est déjà assez occupé à gérer Poudlard et à se soucier de la sécurité des élèves.

Alberta l'observa avec un sourire, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'amusait au plus haut point :

− Il est difficile de croire que vous vous entendiez si bien avec la petite Deadheart, dit-elle.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Le Discours de la Princesse, dit Melvin en riant. J'avais complètement oublié ce jour !

− Je ne vous suis pas, avoua Harry.

− Quand la vieille Martha était encore parmi nous, expliqua Alberta, nous lui confiions parfois James. De rares fois, en fait, car ni Melvin ni moi n'avons eu besoin de travailler, mais nous la sollicitions quand nous avions une chose importante à faire. Si Martha s'occupait autrefois des enfants en fonction des régions où ils habitaient, elle a trouvé préférable de les réunir par âge : James ne s'en souvient pas, mais il connaît beaucoup de ses camarades depuis plus de dix ans, notamment les petites des Deadheart et des Bowman et le fils Mooner. Martha appelait la petite Deadheart, « la Princesse ». Elle n'était pas capricieuse, mais tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle, surtout le fils Mooner qui était très amoureux d'elle.

− Martha a fini par en avoir assez, poursuivit Melvin. Aussi bien du harcèlement du fils Mooner que des crises de colère de la fille Deadheart, alors elle a regroupé tous les enfants présents pour qu'ils définissent leur « prince charmant » ou leur « princesse ». Nous sommes arrivés chez elle au moment où la fille Deadheart s'exprimait, au grand amusement des parents déjà présents, car bien que très jeune, elle semblait déjà savoir à quoi ressemblerait son amoureux… Comment a-t-elle dit, déjà ?

− _« Mon amoureux sera le plus intelligent et le plus gentil des amoureux, et il ne se battra que pour me garder auprès de lui ! Il me fera plein de cadeaux, plein de bisous et aura très peur de moi quand je m'énerverai – tout comme mon papa quand ma maman s'énerve ! »_ récita Alberta en souriant. C'était une jeune fille délicieuse, elle était toujours joyeuse et allait même voir les parents des autres enfants pour avoir des bisous ou des câlins. C'est la raison pour laquelle je trouve étonnant qu'elle vous ait invité chez elle : vous êtes très intelligent et semblez très gentil, mais vous êtes un peu trop bagarreur…

− En tout cas, la petite Callista t'estime beaucoup, dit Melvin. Quand son père est passé m'avertir que tu allais passer, nous avons un peu discuté de toi : ses informations sont bien plus fiables que celles que nous avons eues, il faut bien le reconnaître. Nous avons même eu la surprise d'apprendre que des élèves de Serpentard avaient une assez bonne opinion de toi, notamment ce fameux Severus Rogue.

− J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Rogue, reconnut Harry.

− James et Sirius nous l'ont présenté comme un futur Mangemort, dit Alberta.

− Rogue y aspire, confirma Harry, mais j'ai eu une brève conversation avec lui et Haustin pour les confronter à la réalité. Ils sont peut-être passionnés par la magie noire et la rancune de Rogue à l'égard de James l'empêche de faire preuve d'objectivité en ce qui concerne Remus Lupin, mais ils méritent d'être sauvés, éclairés, et je crois les avoir opposés à des situations qui les feront réfléchir.

Les Potter le regardèrent fixement, franchement intéressés par la personnalité de Harry.

− Je suggère que nous ayons une longue conversation avec James et Sirius, dit Alberta à l'adresse de son mari.

− Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Harry. Nos relations se sont sensiblement améliorées ces dernières semaines et je tiens à ce qu'ils changent d'opinion par mes propres moyens.

− Ils sont têtus, fit remarquer Melvin.

− Faîtes-moi confiance, je ne crois pas qu'il existe plus entêté que moi, dit Harry en souriant.

Melvin et Alberta échangèrent un regard, ne sous-estimant pas l'entêtement de leur fils et de Sirius, mais ils ne semblèrent guère enclins à insister.

− Fort bien, dit le mari, mais il est hors de question que si vos relations, si elles ne s'amélioraient, t'empêchent de nous rendre visite ! Le père de Callista m'a informé que tu avais impressionné Poudlard par ta capacité à faire la lumière sur les affaires obscures, et je suis moi-même très curieux de te voir à l'œuvre.

− Que faîtes-vous pour les vacances de Pâques ? s'enquit Alberta.

− Heu… J'héberge Deadheart, avoua Harry, un peu embarrassé.

− Oho ! s'exclama Melvin, étonné et réjoui.

− Elle a flashé sur une salle de bains, dit précipitamment Harry.

Melvin éclata d'un grand rire en lançant un regard ironique à sa femme.

− Les Deadheart et leur passion pour les salles de bains, rit-il.

− Vous êtes apparentée aux Deadheart ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

− Ma grand-mère en était une, approuva Alberta. A cette époque, il était de coutume d'organiser un grand gala à l'occasion des dix-sept ans d'un sorcier, qui choisissait également une œuvre caritative : mon grand-oncle avait donc invité tous ses camarades à cette soirée, notamment ma grand-mère qui comptait parmi ses camarades, et y compris ceux avec lesquels il ne s'entendait pas vraiment. Mon grand-père, qui avait deux ans de plus, s'était vu remettre la protection des biens de la famille : il patrouillait donc dans les étages du manoir pour s'assurer qu'un vol ou un vandalisme ne serait pas commis. C'est en ressortant de la chambre de son père qu'il a croisé sa future femme, qui lui dit très précisément : _« J'aime beaucoup votre salle de bains, il faudrait me trouver une chambre pour que je puisse m'installer jusqu'à la rentrée. »_ Mais mon grand-oncle avait déjà réservé les chambres d'ami pour ses amis, ce que mon grand-père ne manqua pas de signaler, mais ça n'arrêta pas ma grand-mère : au matin, elle réveilla mon grand-père pour lui demander de lui faire un peu de place dans son armoire et sa commode afin qu'elle puisse y ranger ses propres affaires.

− Elle s'est installée dans sa chambre ? s'étonna Harry, ébahi.

− Eh oui, dit Alberta. Mon grand-père n'a pas tardé à se laisser séduire par cette jeune femme entreprenante et au caractère bien trempé, mais ce qu'il ignorait à l'époque, c'était que ma grand-mère était déjà amoureuse de lui et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de mon grand-oncle uniquement pour l'atteindre. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais parlé, mais elle savait qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Si vous vous débrouillez bien, Harry, je suis sûre que vous ne tarderez pas à séduire la petite Deadheart.

− Si tu mets de côté ton esprit bagarreur, ajouta Melvin.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui recommandait de séduire Deadheart tout en mettant de côté ses provocations destinées à la Fraternité et à Lord Voldemort, mais Harry était déterminé : lui seul pouvait vaincre Voldemort, et il n'oubliait pas la mission confiée par le Tumter de son ancienne vie. A quoi bon séduire Deadheart si celle-ci se trouvait toujours menacée par Blackhood et les Mangemorts ? Et puis, avait-il les moyens de lui plaire ? Il n'irait jamais à l'encontre de ce qu'il était, et Miranda et Mrs Deadheart lui avaient elles-mêmes confirmé qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance avec la magnifique Serpentard tant qu'il se montrerait aussi téméraire…

Et pourtant, Harry ne put s'en empêcher : il s'imagina au bras de Deadheart, joyeuse et débarrassée de ses airs de Serpentard, le regardant amoureusement. Il fallait reconnaître, même s'il le fit à contrecoeur, que Moira avait bien réussi son coup : non seulement il avait découvert la superbe Serpentard sous un tout autre jour, mais il était de plus en plus sensible à son charme à mesure qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui. Il ne l'aimait pas encore : il était toutefois conscient qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à Deadheart si elle continuait à être naturelle devant lui.

− Vous resterez bien pour le déjeuner ? proposa soudainement Alberta.

− Je vous remercie, mais non, dit Harry en revenant à la réalité. J'ai un brin de ménage à faire dans mon jardin, mais je ne manquerai pas de vous inviter à venir dîner à la maison.

− Nous prenons ça pour une promesse ! dit Melvin, enthousiaste.

_**Salut, camarades !**_

_**Ca fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas remercié pour les reviews, j'apprécie franchement les compliments et les critiques que vous faîtes (d'autant que j'ai obtenu plus de reviews que mes potes ! ^^) Pour répondre au flot de questions qui ont été postées, je dirai simplement : « Ha ! Ha ! Les réponses viendront, patience ! » Je reconnais que certains sont perspicaces – c'en est même irritant, alors que je me prends la tête à essayer de ne pas trop en dire pour maintenir un certain suspens, mais ça motive mon imagination, et je vous en remercie !**_

_**J'en profite pour savoir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas connu **_Cydonia_**d'Eldhorann : c'est une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimée, mais il ne l'a plus depuis bien longtemps et le seul site où elle avait été publiée dans toute sa totalité n'existe malheureusement plus (et j'aimerai beaucoup la reprendre, quand j'aurai fini celle-ci).**_

_**Pour apporter quelques réponses aux questions qui me trottent la tête – et pour rappel : j'écris les chapitres au fur-et-à-mesure et je ne sais pas très bien comment cette histoire comportera, mais je pense que le reste de l'année va passer plus vite (disons qu'il y aura 90 chapitres, grosso modo). **_

_**Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et vous avertis que le rythme de publication risque de diminuer : c'est malheureusement la fin des vacances !**_


	67. Discorde et provocations

_COUP DE FILET HISTORIQUE :_

_LES AURORS PRENNENT LE DESSUS !_

_Depuis près de dix ans que la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a commencé, les Aurors auront connu de nombreuses défaites, interpellant quelques Mangemorts, en identifiant d'autres sans les attraper et libérant quelques-unes de leurs victimes soumises à l'Imperium. Jamais, à _La Gazette du sorcier_, nos colonnes n'avaient annoncé une nouvelle aussi étonnante que réjouissante que celle tombée hier soir : le Bureau des Aurors, lors d'une opération d'envergure, a neutralisé un grand nombre des plus proches partisans du Lord noir !_

_Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Walden Macnair, Igor Karkaroff et bien d'autres noms (voir la liste complète en page 2) sont autant de Mangemorts qui ont vu, en fin d'après-midi du vendredi 30 décembre, leurs domiciles être envahis par une horde d'Aurors déterminée à les interpeller et à les confondre devant la justice._

_« Cette opération a commencé la semaine dernière, déclare Bartemius Croupton, le directeur du département de la Justice magique. Nous ne possédions que les noms, il nous fallait donc des preuves : nous avons donc misé sur les absences de ces suspects de leurs maisons pour les faire coïncider avec les attaques des Mangemorts. Les quelques blessures infligées par les Aurors lors des affrontements ont également joué un rôle majeur, car il nous a été ainsi possible d'identifier clairement certains mages noirs. »_

_Si le Bureau des Aurors peut se vanter d'avoir atteint plus de la moitié de son objectif lors de cette opération, Bartemius Croupton tient à prévenir la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne que certains mages noirs sont parvenus à s'échapper :_

_« Des treize Mangemorts identifiés, trois ont réussi à s'enfuir dans des contextes différents, précise-t-il. Rosier s'est sauvé avant que les Aurors n'aient atteint son manoir, utilisant un Portoloin illégal. Bellatrix Lestrange est sortie par la grande porte, tuant un Auror et en blessant deux autres. Quant à Blackhood, il a bénéficié de l'aide de ses parents, incarcérés à sa place pour avoir violemment combattu les Aurors afin de permettre à leur fils de se faire la belle par un moyen encore non éclairci. »_

_Extrêmement dangereux, ces trois mages noirs sont activement recherchés par le Bureau des Aurors à l'heure où nous imprimons ces lignes. Des avis seront très vite publiés partout dans le pays, avec des récompenses pour toute personne permettant la capture de ces Mangemorts._

_« Sous aucun prétexte, les sorciers et les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ne doivent tenter de les neutraliser, dit Croupton. C'est un travail qui relève des compétences des Aurors ! »_

_Selon les estimations du Bureau des Aurors, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait perdu un peu plus de la moitié de ses effectifs. De quoi redonner de l'espoir à l'ensemble de la communauté !_

Harry recula précautionneusement, l'air méfiant, alors que Deadheart, armée de _La Gazette du sorcier_, pointait un index furieux sur lui avec la ferme intention de le lui enfoncer dans la poitrine, ce qu'elle fit dès qu'un mur lui apporta son aide en coupant toute retraite supplémentaire au Gryffondor.

− Est-ce que tu es inconscient ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle glacial.

− En fait, c'était Voldemort, l'inconscient, dit Harry. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait s'il…

− La ferme ! coupa sèchement Deadheart. Je te rappelle que tu le défies depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il soit capable de deviner que tu es derrière ces interpellations. Autrement dit, il risque de se ramener ici !

− Il ne pourra jamais entrer…

− Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? gronda la Serpentard. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas soupçonner mes parents de t'avoir aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour que les noms des Mangemorts atteignent le Bureau des Aurors ?

Harry regarda Deadheart, légèrement déconcerté. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette éventualité ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'être douté que Lord Voldemort suspecterait les parents de Deadheart d'avoir permis que tous ces noms de Mangemorts parviennent à Bartemius Croupton ?

− J'irai l'accueillir, déclara-t-il.

− Oh que non, Potter ! répliqua froidement Deadheart. Tu as peut-être un don pour tuer des Basilics, obtenir de nombreuses informations pourtant secrètes ou revenir à des époques révolues depuis dix mille ans, mais il s'agit-là d'un sorcier auquel personne n'a jamais survécu – et il est hors de question que tu clamses avant Pâques, ou tu me lègues ton manoir pour que je puisse profiter de cette foutue salle de bains !

− Je ne mourrai pas, assura Harry.

Il serait malheureux qu'il ait pu survivre plus que n'importe qui d'autre à Voldemort dans une ancienne vie, et que son affrontement avec lui dans cette nouvelle existence lui soit fatale, songea-t-il. Deadheart laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

− Il n'y a donc aucune limite à l'arrogance des Potter ?!

− Et au scepticisme des Deadheart, il y en a une ? répliqua Harry d'un ton irrité. Je connais Voldemort, bordel, alors quand je dis que je peux lui survivre, c'est que je…

− Que tu es aussi prétentieux que ton cousin, Potter ! l'interrompit Deadheart. Tu peux faire le fanfaron face à Blackhood, mais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, un tel comportement sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ton existence ! Mais je te préviens tout de suite : s'il se ramène ici et que tu réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à être encore en vie après votre rencontre, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma famille ou de moi ! Je refuse que ta stupidité et ton arrogance aient la moindre conséquence sur mes parents ou Miranda !

Elle lui lança un dernier regard méprisant puis tourna les talons pour sortir de la cuisine, laissant un Harry plus irrité que jamais. A deux jours de la rentrée – et trois, depuis sa rencontre d'avec les Potter –, il commençait à ne plus supporter d'être chez les Deadheart. Non pas que l'ambiance y fut mauvaise, les parents de la Serpentard lui parlaient toujours avec un franc enthousiasme et un intérêt sincère, et Miranda ne manquait jamais de le taquiner, mais c'était Deadheart elle-même qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, parvenant à ébranler ses décisions et ses pensées les plus catégoriques – et plus particulièrement celles l'encourageant à se concentrer d'abord sur son célibat pour ne pas perdre de vue ses objectifs quant à Voldemort et la Fraternité.

Ne plus s'approcher d'elle… Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson à cette idée. Après tous les efforts que Miranda et Moira avaient fournis afin qu'il tombe amoureux de Deadheart, il n'éprouvait certes pas de l'amour pour la jeune femme, mais il s'apercevait qu'il s'y était beaucoup plus attaché qu'il ne le soupçonnait – et malheureusement, il constatait aussi que ce n'était pas réciproque. A peine avait-elle lu _La Gazette du sorcier_, que la Serpentard avait retrouvé toute sa froideur, remettant son masque d'indifférence glaciale, même si elle avait paru le perdre quand sa colère était devenue trop grande. En plus d'une semaine, il s'était habitué à fréquenter Deadheart quand celle-ci n'arborait pas ses airs de Serpentard, mais il semblait que c'était fini – et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Si seulement il n'avait pas accepté cette stupide invitation, s'énerva-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

_Peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal_, suggéra une petite voix, dans sa tête. Peut-être, admit Harry, l'air sombre. S'il n'avait plus à se soucier de résister aux émotions inspirées par Deadheart, s'il n'avait même plus l'occasion de la fréquenter, alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre : ses sentiments s'étoufferaient à force de croiser la Serpentard et son masque de froideur, Moira et Bowman n'auraient plus l'occasion d'essayer de le faire tomber sous le charme de Deadheart et, bien sûr, il pourrait de nouveau se focaliser sur Voldemort et la Fraternité. Non, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, reconnut-il en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

Il tira sa baguette magique et décrivit un arc-de-cercle dans les airs : sa grosse valise en forme de malle bondit de sous le lit et s'ouvrit, imitée par les tiroirs de la commode et les portes de l'armoire. Ses vêtements sautèrent à leur tour, s'entassant pêle-mêle dans sa malle, qui se referma d'elle-même et se redressa.

Certes, Deadheart ne l'avait pas chassé, mais Harry savait que la Serpentard disait vrai : à la nuit tombée, Lord Voldemort viendrait se présenter devant le portail des Deadheart pour faire regretter à Harry la contribution qu'il avait apportée aux Aurors – pendant plusieurs minutes, la veille, sa cicatrice s'était échauffée jusqu'à ce qu'il use de l'occlumancie version Grinval. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans une colère noire en découvrant que ses plus fidèles Mangemorts étaient réduits de moitié : il ne lui restait plus que les futurs pères et les trois mages noirs qui avaient réussi à échapper au ministère de la Magie – et peut-être d'autres Mangemorts auxquels Harry n'avait jamais été confronté dans son ancienne vie.

La Serpentard resta enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Harry l'imagina plusieurs fois à envoyer autant de lettres que possible à ses amies pour leur raconter combien elle le détestait, combien il était arrogant, combien elle le maudissait de mettre en danger sa famille, etc. Etrangement, il y trouva un certain réconfort : si la jeune femme le détestait vraiment, il ne doutait pas qu'il se la sortirait du crâne en un temps record. Déjà qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se rendre à ce stupide bal de la Saint-Valentin ! Lorsqu'il n'imaginait pas les imprécations que lui adressait silencieusement Deadheart, Harry focalisait toute son attention sur l'Extension.

Il n'avait pas négligé ses devoirs, scolaires ou non, mais à présent qu'il avait terminé les travaux donnés par le corps professoral, il concentrait tout son temps libre à répandre son esprit autour de lui. Il était difficile de savoir s'il réussissait vraiment l'exercice, car personne ne se trouvait à proximité quand il s'entraînait, mais à quelques reprises, il avait eu l'impression de ressentir les présences des Deadheart. Effet de son imagination ou non, Harry n'abandonnait pas : l'alliance entre Voldemort et la Fraternité semblant être conclue – ou presque – il lui fallait à tout prix progresser dans les meilleurs délais.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le crépuscule tombait derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais ce fut une chose tout à fait différente qui attira son attention : l'œil d'Astaroth s'émancipait encore une fois de sa volonté pour traverser les murs et la façade du manoir, révélant une silhouette encapuchonnée devant le portail des Deadheart. Son teint de craie l'identifia instantanément, alors que sa bouche sans lèvre remuait en silence et que sa baguette magique décrivait des gestes vifs, fluides et complexes. Harry eut un sourire goguenard lorsque Lord Voldemort, réalisant que ses tentatives de briser les défenses de la propriété ne donnaient aucun résultat, crispa la mâchoire en laissant sa main armée retomber le long de son corps dans un geste rageur.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa grosse valise en forme de malle, qui se volatilisa dans un craquement sonore. Il se leva de son lit et traversa sa chambre, alors que Voldemort retentait sa chance pour essayer de passer à travers les enchantements. Sortant dans le couloir, le Gryffondor jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre de Deadheart – il aurait aimé la prévenir de son départ, s'excuser des problèmes qu'il avait causés, peut-être même tenter de la pousser à se réconcilier avec lui, mais il renonça. La guerre d'abord, se répéta-t-il.

Remontant le couloir, il sembla qu'il n'échapperait pas à un dernier face à face avec Deadheart, car celle-ci ne se trouvait non pas dans sa chambre, mais dans la salle de bains – et ce fut enveloppée dans une serviette qu'elle lui apparut, sa longue chevelure noire et brillante encore humide. La Serpentard parut surprise de le trouver là, et il devint manifeste qu'elle le croyait déjà parti. Néanmoins, Bowman avait dit vrai pendant le voyage de retour à Londres : Deadheart avait ses habitudes, et Harry s'efforça de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue.

− Où est-ce que tu vas ? interrogea la Serpentard, remarquant l'œil rouge qui brillait.

− Saluer Voldemort, répondit Harry en passant à côté d'elle. Je passerai le reste des vacances chez moi et n'aie crainte, j'ai déjà une idée pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille.

− Tu es irrécupérable, ma parole !

− De quoi tu te plains ? s'étonna Harry. Tu pourras passer le bal de la Saint-Valentin avec tes amies et montrer à tout le monde que tu réfléchis presque comme moi pendant les simulations…

− Evite juste de mourir devant le portail, répliqua Deadheart d'un ton glacial, ça ferait tache !

− J'y penserai.

Avec une nouvelle exclamation méprisante, Deadheart s'éloigna en l'insultant copieusement dans une série de marmonnements difficiles à comprendre, mais Harry ne s'offusqua pas et poursuivit son chemin. Voldemort était reparti dans une nouvelle tentative, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Descendant l'escalier, Harry rejoignit le hall en allongeant le pas : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas l'air d'abandonner, il finirait bien par comprendre que les enchantements étaient trop complexes pour lui, et le Gryffondor ne voulait surtout pas le voir partir avant que tous deux ne se soient retrouvés face à face.

Annulant la Projection, Harry ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, interrompant Voldemort dans ses mouvements. Sous son capuchon de plus en plus ombragé à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'ouest, les yeux rouge vif fendus de pupilles verticales fixèrent le Gryffondor avec un mélange d'animosité et de surprise, le Lord noir ne s'étant pas attendu, semblait-il, que Harry oserait venir l'accueillir. Alors que le jeune homme suivait l'allée d'ardoises, son regard hétérochrome ne lâcha pas celui, écarlate et glacé, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança Harry.

− Profites-en, Potter, car c'est la dernière de ta misérable existence, dit Voldemort.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et adressa un geste de la main pour que le Lord noir recule. Le portail s'ouvrit très légèrement, juste assez pour que le Gryffondor puisse se faufiler à l'extérieur de la propriété des Deadheart – une conséquence du Havre de Sécurité, qui détectait toute présence menaçante et limitait considérablement l'accès au territoire qu'il recouvrait.

− Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, dit Harry d'un ton tranquille. J'avais pourtant prévenu Blackhood et l'autre incapable, devant Azkaban, de ce qu'il arriverait si tu t'approchais d'une manière ou d'une autre de la Fraternité, et même si c'est elle qui a ouvert les négociations, tu aurais dû l'envoyer paître…

− Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? coupa Voldemort de sa voix aiguë et glacée. Mes Mangemorts, le Basilic, la Chambre des Secrets, les négociations avec la Fraternité, la Fraternité elle-même, ce sorcier prétendument plus puissant que moi…

− Malphas n'est pas un sorcier, l'interrompit Harry, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore, toi et moi pourrions rivaliser avec lui, même si nous unissions nos forces. Tu ne seras bientôt plus que le… Lieutenant des Ténèbres, puisque tu aimes les surnoms tape-à-l'œil, et Malphas sera ton maître.

− Personne ne peut soumettre Lord Voldemort, siffla Voldemort.

− Lui, si, assura Harry.

Voldemort pinça sa bouche sans lèvres, visiblement irrité de ne percevoir aucun mensonge dans les propos de Harry – qui se demanda soudainement si les legilimens pouvaient reconnaître les occlumens, mais la question lui parut inappropriée au moment et il l'expédia dans les méandres de son esprit.

− Tu n'as pas répondu sur les autres sujets, Potter, rappela le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− Je suis un incorrigible curieux, prétendit Harry avec un sourire insolent. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Blackhood et son petit copain, je n'ai pas encore dévoilé l'intégralité des informations que je possède. J'aurais pu indiquer à Croupton davantage de noms, comme les Malefoy, les Crabbe, les Nott, les Goyle, ou j'aurais aussi pu donner la plus incroyable des interviews au _Poudlard Reporter_ pour que tout le monde sache que le si grand, si puissant et si redoutable Voldemort, défenseur de la pureté du sang, est le fils d'un Moldu.

− _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ rugit Voldemort, sa voix rendue suraiguë par la fureur.

L'éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette brandie en produisant le bruit d'une violente bourrasque, mais le Gryffondor s'était préparé à une telle réaction : décochant un jet écarlate, il regarda son Expelliarmus percuter le maléfice mortel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux sortilèges ne rebondirent pas l'un contre l'autre comme cela se voyait souvent, ils ne dévièrent ni ne s'annulèrent – ils restèrent accrochés, luttant de part et d'autre pour être celui qui repousserait son adversaire vers son lanceur. Voldemort ne paraissait pas comprendre cette combativité, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire narquois à Harry.

Le lien magique vira alors à l'or, éjectant des traits dorés tout autour des deux duellistes pour former un dôme, un chant terrible, puissant et magnifique, s'élevant de chaque toile tissée. Voldemort parut déconcerté, lançant de gauche et de droite des regards inquiets et méfiants, tandis que Harry se préparait déjà à sentir sa baguette vibrer, la saisissant à deux mains. C'était moins une, car les deux fins morceaux de bois se mirent en effet à trembler de plus en plus fort, celle de Voldemort encourageant son propriétaire à imiter Harry en toute hâte.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria-t-il.

Harry éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

− QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? hurla Voldemort.

− Le prétendu plus grand sorcier de tous les temps est incapable de reconnaître le Priori Incantatum ? ironisa le Gryffondor. Ta baguette est la jumelle de la mienne, Tom : elles partagent le même cœur, car la plume de phénix que chacune d'entre elles contient a été prélevée sur un seul et même oiseau.

Des boules de lumière se matérialisèrent progressivement le long du lien doré, tandis que les deux baguettes se mettaient à vibrer avec plus de violence.

− Mais ne t'en fais pas, Tom : j'ai prévu de mettre la main sur une nouvelle baguette d'ici la fin de l'année, dit Harry. Alors, nous pourrons nous mesurer sans que ce phénomène ne se reproduise !

− Tu ne survivras pas à cette nuit, Potter !

Le Gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, car les sphères lumineuses nécessitaient toute sa volonté et sa baguette, tous ses efforts. Les boules de lumière remontèrent lentement vers la baguette de Voldemort, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passerait si l'un de ces globes touchait sa baguette, mais Harry ne comptait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le découvrir.

Une bulle d'air remontait déjà sa gorge pour se loger dans sa bouche :

− _Push !_

L'onde jaillit d'entre ses lèvres et survola le lien doré qui unissait les deux baguettes magiques, jusqu'à frapper Voldemort. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, s'étendant de tout son long sur le sol alors que sa main emportait avec lui sa baguette, brisant la Remontée des Sortilèges. Le dôme se volatilisa, le chant du phénix se tut et Harry, d'un rapide mouvement des bras, vérifia que ceux-ci n'avaient pas été trop fatigués par les vibrations.

− C'est ce qu'il s'appelle mordre la poussière, non ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Voldemort.

Celui-ci se relevait déjà, tous les traits de son visage de serpent humanoïde et blafard frémissant d'une haine et d'une colère incommensurables.

− Je vais te tuer, Potter, mais tu souffriras avant ! menaça-t-il dans un murmure plus terrifiant qu'un cri. Et dès que j'aurai eu le plaisir de mettre fin à ton insolence, je m'occuperai de tous ceux et de toutes celles qui ont eu le malheur de t'apprécier !

− Ca fait beaucoup de monde, commenta Harry d'un ton badin, mais je te le déconseille : comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai plus d'informations sur toi que tu ne le soupçonnes, et je ne suis pas certain que les Mangemorts seraient heureux de s'agenouiller devant un sang-mêlé, si puissant et prometteur soit-il. Touche à un seul cheveu de mes amies, des personnes que j'apprécie, et je te jure que tout le monde saura qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor…

− JE SUIS VOLDEMORT !

Oubliant momentanément toutes les souffrances qu'il souhaitait faire subir à Harry, Voldemort décocha encore un jet de lumière verte, mais le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas surprendre – il n'était pas difficile d'anticiper chaque attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisqu'il cherchait systématiquement à le tuer dès qu'un sujet sensible faisait son apparition dans la conversation. S'écartant d'un bond, Harry, sans attendre d'avoir retouché le sol, fendit les airs avec sa baguette pour faire jaillir la mince ligne bleu pâle qui lui avait permis de terrasser le Basilic. Surpris, peut-être même affolé par le maléfice inconnu, Voldemort tourna les talons avec précipitation et transplana. Dès qu'il réapparut, non loin de là, il s'apprêta à repartir à l'attaque, mais l'impact du Fouet de Colère sur le chemin l'en dissuada : une longue entaille était apparue dans le sol.

− Ton Basilic a perdu la tête quand je lui ai fait la démonstration de ce maléfice, confia Harry. Avoue qu'il est plutôt impressionnant !

− Pourquoi persistes-tu à me défier, Potter ?

− Il me fallait un adversaire à la hauteur, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de m'échauffer avant que Malphas ne pointe le bout de son nez, mentit Harry d'un ton narquois.

− Aussi arrogant que Blackhood le dit : ça causera ta perte, Potter !

− Sans doute, c'est la raison pour laquelle je profite de la vie à cent pour cent.

Voldemort sembla considérer qu'il l'avait assez occupé à parler, car il repartit soudainement à l'attaque – mais cette fois, il faillit bien surprendre Harry. Le Gryffondor eut tout juste le temps de pivoter avec brutalité, laissant le maléfice frôler sa robe de sorcier au niveau de la poitrine.

− Là, j'ai eu chaud, marmonna-t-il.

Un rictus déplaisant étira la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry considère tout à coup ses chances de survivre comme inexistantes.

− Retente, dit Harry, mais cette fois, mes pieds ne quitteront pas le sol ! Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon…

Le rictus de Voldemort s'effaça, remplacé par une expression irritée et furieuse. Brandissant sa baguette, il jeta à nouveau l'éclair de lumière rouge sur Harry, qui s'accroupit soudainement en plantant sa baguette dans le sol – comme soulevé par une main immense, le chemin et les bordures herbeuses qui le bordaient semblèrent sursauter un bref instant, mais cela suffit pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perde à nouveau l'équilibre. Retirant aussitôt sa baguette de terre, Harry la fit tournoyer autour de son index pour l'arrêter sèchement sur Voldemort : un jet de lumière écarlate jaillit, mais manqua sa cible. Apercevant la menace, le Lord noir parvint à transplaner avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne ou qu'il ne s'affale une seconde fois parterre.

Harry entendit, derrière lui, le bruissement signalant la réapparition de Voldemort. Les alentours furent irradiés par une intense lumière verte, mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas. Dès qu'il s'était relevé, il s'était concentré – et la menace mortelle approchant à grande vitesse sembla accélérer sa concentration, car son corps fut comprimé de toutes parts et libéra une onde de choc dans un claquement sec. Dès que l'Avada Kedavra fut percuté par l'onde, il se retourna contre son lanceur. Pivotant pour assister à la suite des évènements, Harry fut quelque peu irrité de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi déconcerté que vigilant, faire disparaître son propre sortilège de mort.

− Je m'ennuie, lança Harry d'un ton las.

Son plan avait porté ses fruits : non seulement la proximité de Voldemort n'atteignait plus sa cicatrice, mais sa formation se révélait extraordinairement secourable – il avait également montré au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un adolescent pouvait lui résister, tout comme il lui avait transmis sa menace si jamais le Lord noir cherchait à nuire à l'entourage plus ou moins amical de Harry. Mais il était inutile de s'attarder, songea Harry. Malgré son attitude provocatrice et sa décontraction, il savait qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale.

− Il est inutile de continuer à s'affronter, nos deux baguettes trouveront toujours le moyen de se neutraliser, dit le Gryffondor en rangeant la sienne. Attends donc que je mette la main sur une nouvelle baguette et nous aurons enfin le loisir de s'affronter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… sauf si Malphas te tue avant, bien sûr.

− Tu t'enfuies ? cracha Voldemort.

− Disons plutôt que je serai déçu si l'un de nous devait mourir avant que Malphas n'ait retrouvé sa liberté : j'ai hâte de te regarder ravaler ta fierté et ton orgueil pour obéir aux ordres comme un vulgaire Mangemort, reconnut Harry. Ca te laissera le temps de consulter davantage de livres dans la bibliothèque de la Fraternité, et ça m'offre quelques mois supplémentaires pour achever ma formation.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux brillants comme des lampes, soupçonnant apparemment Harry de bluffer – de toute évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le croyait pas capable de s'améliorer davantage, ou peut-être refusait-il de reconnaître que Harry ait pu avoir encore quelque chose à apprendre.

− N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, rappela Harry. Touche à un cheveu des personnes qui m'apprécient et je ferai ta biographie… Je te la dédicacerai, si tu veux !

L'ultime provocation ne fut guère au goût de Voldemort, qui leva une dernière fois sa baguette magique, mais Harry tourna les talons au même moment, sans se presser, et plongea dans l'obscurité du transplanage. Soupirant profondément, il s'enferma dans ses pensées.

Ce n'était plus avec le feu qu'il jouait, mais une coulée de lave en fusion. Ses provocations, son impétuosité et son audace ne resteraient pas impunies : il avait assez asticoté Voldemort pour que celui-ci veuille le tuer de ses mains – et c'était justement l'un des buts recherchés par cet affrontement –, mais Harry n'était pas à l'abri que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse appel aux Serpentard pour l'atteindre. Néanmoins, il y avait plus inquiétant que des adolescents motivés à le kidnapper pour le conduire jusqu'à leur maître : Voldemort ne manquerait pas répéter la moindre de ses paroles à Malphas, et si Harry estimait avoir une chance face au Lord noir, ses espoirs quant à un combat victorieux face à l'Aîné étaient quasiment nuls.

La lisière du Bois Maudit apparut, la cime des arbres se balançant doucement sous le ciel étoilé, mais Harry ne s'y intéressa pas, guettant toute éventuelle présence dans les environs. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que le Lord noir le pourchasse jusqu'ici, mais Voldemort semblait avoir besoin de méditer sur leur duel avant de retenter une quelconque malveillance à son égard, car Harry n'aperçut aucune ombre, n'entendit aucun bruit suspect, sur tout le trajet qui l'amena jusque chez lui.

Le portail refermé, Harry se détendit complètement, sachant qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à craindre – et sa contrariété revint alors qu'il se remémorait sa journée. Deadheart avait-elle assisté au duel depuis une fenêtre ou, persuadée qu'il mourrait, s'était-elle contentée de retourner dans sa chambre en le maudissant encore un peu ? Il semblait, en tout cas, qu'elle n'avait pas daigné prévenir les Aurors – ou peut-être le ministère n'avait-il pas jugé crédible l'idée qu'un adolescent puisse affronter Lord Voldemort. Si elle avait regardé la confrontation, peut-être changerait-elle d'avis sur lui, qu'elle le considérerait moins arrogant qu'elle semblait le croire et qu'elle tenterait de se réconcilier avec lui…

Au moment où il franchit la porte du manoir, son estomac fit un saut périlleux lorsque la sonnette retentit. Les cylindres amovibles du cadran aménagé dans la cheminée tournoyèrent rapidement, alors que Harry se précipitait dessus pour lire la provenance du visiteur. Dès que « Manoir Dea… » s'afficha, il donna l'autorisation d'entrer : des flammes vert émeraude jaillirent dans l'âtre de la cheminée où une silhouette apparut en tournoyant. Au prix d'un gros effort, Harry parvint à dissimuler sa réjouissance, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il devait renoncer à tout espoir sentimental tant que Voldemort et la Fraternité n'auraient pas été mis en hors d'état de nuire.

Son enthousiasme céda rapidement sa place à une certaine déception lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas la belle Serpentard qui lui rendait visite, mais Miranda. Dès qu'elle eut émergea de la cheminée en époussetant sa longue robe de sorcière, la jolie blonde se précipita sur lui d'un air resplendissant :

− C'était incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée. Je suis arrivée juste au moment où tu l'envoyais à terre ! Il aurait fallu le retenir une petite minute supplémentaire, les Aurors ont fini par arriver, mais Lys' a eu du mal à se faire comprendre : il a fallu que l'un de ses anciens soupirants intervienne pour qu'elle soit prise au sérieux !

− Elle n'est pas trop déçue que je sois vivant ? demanda Harry.

− Elle est dans une colère noire, avoua Miranda d'un ton badin. Elle te traite de tous les noms parce que tu t'es encore montré à la hauteur de tes prétentions. Tu aurais dû repasser par le manoir, sa serviette s'est détachée cinq fois entre le moment où tu es parti et celui où j'ai pris la poudre de cheminette !

Harry eut un léger sourire, mais il prit un soin particulier à ne pas imaginer ces cinq évènements. Malgré toute l'admiration que semblait lui vouer Miranda, toutefois, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d'intolérable, et sa main vint heurter l'arrière du crâne du Gryffondor dans une claque sonore.

− Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ! protesta-t-il.

− T'as gâché tous nos efforts, idiot ! dit Miranda d'un ton cassant. Maintenant que Lys' sait que tu es assez fou pour affronter Tu-Sais-Qui de plein gré, Elsa et moi allons devoir nous creuser les méninges pour lui dénicher un nouveau petit ami potentiel !

− Le jour où elle en voudra un, elle le dénichera elle-même, fit remarquer Harry en se massant le crâne.

− On voulait que ce soit toi, triple andouille ! répliqua Miranda. Tu t'entends bien avec son père, avec sa mère, avec sa cousine adorée et avec elle, tu étais le premier mec que je voyais approcher d'aussi près Lysandra ! Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis, vous les hommes !

Une soudaine idée parut lui traverser l'esprit, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Harry espéra qu'elle aurait un moyen pour lui permettre de se réconcilier avec Deadheart, mais…

− Pour la peine, je dors ici, ce soir ! Où est cette fameuse salle de bains ?


	68. La reprise

− Imbécile !

− Crétin !

− Vilain !

Furent les premières paroles que lui adr essèrent respectivement Bowman, Lily et Moira le jour de la rentrée. Il semblait que Miranda n'était pas à la seule à av oir espéré que le rapprochement entre De adheart et Harry finirait par la formati on d'un couple, mais la magnifique Serpe ntard était dorénavant déterminée à fair e comme si Harry n'avait jamais existé, ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ou même retenu son attention. Le Gryffondo r n'y était pas trop sensible, le lendem ain de son affrontement avec Voldemort e t le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express l ui ayant permis de remettre en ordre ses priorités.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commun e de Gryffondor, le matin du premier jou r de cours de janvier, Harry, encore un peu ensommeillé, s'étonna quelque peu de découvrir une foule surexcitée qui s'ét ait amassée devant le tableau d'affichag e. Intrigué, il s'avança vers les fauteu ils où l'attendaient Lily, Liz et Mary.

− Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il.

− Ils ont publié le tableau des phases fi nales du tournoi de duel, répondit Lily avec enthousiasme.

Mary, penchée sur un parchemin, recopiai t ledit tableau grâce au souvenir que Li z en avait. Apparemment, les trois jeune s femmes étaient descendues depuis un mo ment pour que la grande brune ait eu tou t son temps afin de mémoriser les premie rs affrontements.

− Ca donne quoi ? s'enquit Harry en s'ass eyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Lil y.

− Ils se sont plutôt bien débrouillés pou r qu'il n'y ait qu'un duel entre deux él èves d'une même maison et pour que les d uels vraiment intéressants ne surviennen t qu'au deuxième tour, dit Mary. Par con tre, il est injuste qu'un côté du tablea u passe directement des quarts de finale à la finale, mais Pitchoun a entendu di re que certains profs réfléchissaient dé jà à une astuce… Faisons un jeu, prenez tous les trois un parchemin et à mesure que vous avez les duels, vous notez l'af frontement que vous pronostiquez pour le prochain tour !

Harry, Lily et Liz obtempérèrent sans re chigner et se préparèrent.

− Rogue contre Strand et Remus contre Irv ing, annonça Mary.

Liz et Lily ne semblèrent pas avoir beso in de réfléchir pour inscrire les résult ats des deux premiers duels, mais Harry nota, comme elles, un prochain tour oppo sant le Serpentard au Maraudeur.

− Lily contre Gamp et Debbie contre North ern.

Le choix fut plus difficile, d'autant qu e Liz et Lily avaient toutes deux affron té Northern et savaient donc quel duelli ste coriace il pouvait être. Harry, se f iant à son flair, opta pour Lily et Debb ie, n'ayant jamais pu chasser sa pensée que Gamp ne tenait pas particulièrement à participer au tournoi.

− Tumter contre Winters et James contre A very.

A l'unanimité, les trois Gryffondor misè rent sur le massalien et le Maraudeur.

− Sirius contre Rebecca et Pitchoun contr e Lisa, continua Mary, visiblement réjou ie que ses amis prennent son jeu au séri eux.

Ayant affronté le Maraudeur et la petite brune de Serpentard, Harry ne doutait p as que ces deux-là gagneraient et se ret rouveraient l'un face à l'autre pour les huitièmes de finale.

− Deadheart contre Regulus et Ava contre Liz.

Si personne ne douta que la magnifique S erpentard remporterait son duel, il semb la que Bowman avait réservé assez de sur prises comme ça pendant les phases élimi natoires pour que tous trois, Liz compri s, hésite sur l'issue de son duel contre la petite blonde. Harry opta pour Liz, mais sans aucune assurance.

− Haustin contre Harry et Webster contre Mulciber, conclut alors Mary.

Harry se qualifia, même s'il s'attendait à avoir du mal contre Haustin. Quant au dernier duel, il se souvenait de la rép utation du Serdaigle, capable de tenir t ête à Mulciber, mais n'ayant jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser aux duels qu'i ls avaient livrés pendant les phases éli minatoires, il dut s'en remettre au hasa rd et qualifia Webster. De ces deux-là, c'était lui qu'il préférerait affronter au prochain tour, en tout cas.

− Donnez-moi vos parchemins et dépêchons- nous de descendre ou nous n'aurons jamai s le temps de manger le moindre petit to ast, déclara Mary.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortaie nt de la tour Gryffondor et prenaient la direction du Grand Escalier, alors que Mary continuait à parcourir le tableau q u'elle avait dessiné.

− Si Lily arrive à se hisser jusqu'en dem i-finale, elle se retrouvera de nouveau face à Tumter, annonça-t-elle. Il va fal loir se battre Rogue, par contre, mais t u as bien vaincu Deadheart, alors tous l es espoirs sont permis. Quant à toi, Har ry, il vaut mieux que tu abandonnes la c ompétition ou tu vas tomber sur Deadhear t en quart de finale, et elle risque de réduire en charpie ! Sauf si Liz remport e leur duel au second tour, bien sûr. En tout cas, je doute de voir les Maraudeu rs faire un long chemin : tous deux vont devoir en découdre avec Tumter…

− Comment s'est passé ton gage, au fait ? interrogea Harry.

En entendant le nom du massalien pour la troisième fois, il s'était souvenu que la préfète-en-chef devait passer au moin s dix minutes à discuter avec lui pendan t les vacances.

− Pitchoun n'exagérait rien quand elle di sait qu'il avait une voix vraiment très étrange, dit Lily en souriant. Ca s'est très bien passé, pour répondre à ta ques tion, mais il est un peu trop… indécis… Au début, j'étais sûre de lui plaire pui s, du jour au lendemain, il est devenu b eaucoup plus distant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était à cause du mot qu'il lui avait envoyé q ue Tumter avait subitement choisi de pre ndre ses distances ?

− Mais on continue à discuter, poursuivit la préfète-en-chef. C'est juste plus… c ordial, mais ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème. En tout cas, Pitchoun est d ésormais ta plus grande fan, Harry : vot re complot pour qu'elle reçoive enfin un baiser sur la bouche était bien préparé …

− Sauf que maintenant, elle refuse que Li ly lui fasse des bisous ailleurs que sur la bouche, dit Liz. Et j'imagine que ma intenant que Deadheart, Bowman et Gamp s ont revenues, elle s'en donne à cœur joi e avec elles.

La préfète-en-chef sourit en haussant le s épaules d'un air de dire que ce n'étai t pas grand-chose. Ils arrivèrent dans l a Grande Salle au même moment où les cho uettes et les hiboux s'engouffraient par les hautes fenêtres dans un bruissement d'ailes sonore. Les conversations s'int errompirent, les yeux se levèrent, mais d'autres regards ne prirent pas la direc tion du plafond : ils se concentrèrent e xclusivement sur Harry. A l'évidence, le s soupirants de Deadheart avaient été in formés que la magnifique Serpentard ne s upportait plus le Gryffondor, mais Harry eut la très nette impression qu'il y av ait autre chose. Certains Serpentard le soupçonnaient – ou le savaient – derrièr e la neutralisation importante de Mangem orts et, ceux qui soutenaient leurs acti ons ne manquèrent pas lui témoigner leur antipathie à travers diverses expressio ns hostiles. Mais c'étaient les Serdaigl e qui intriguaient le plus Harry : dès s on entrée, ils ne le lâchèrent pas, l'ob servant avec une intensité rare. Webster aurait-il fini par apprendre que le Gry ffondor avait affronté Lord Voldemort ?

Harry ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le p etit déjeuner. Par une horrible farce du sort, sa chaise se trouvait dans une li gne droite qu'aucun Poufsouffle, qu'aucu n Serdaigle n'obstruait, si bien qu'il d istinguait parfaitement deux élèves de S erpentard – et comme pour pousser l'atro cité de la situation à son paroxysme, il apparut que ces deux étudiantes étaient ni plus ni moins que Moira, qui lui tou rnait le dos, et Deadheart, dont il pouv ait voir l'entièreté du visage, la petit e brune étant trop petite pour masquer s a magnifique amie. Harry prit donc un gr and soin pour ne pas porter son regard a u-delà de Lily et de Mary, qui étaient a ssises de l'autre côté de la table.

− Elle est affreuse, cette année, comment a Mary lorsqu'ils prirent la direction d u cours de métamorphose. Bien que je ne sois pas pressée qu'elle se termine, je n'avais pas envie de retourner en classe s... En plus, j'ai trouvé les devoirs de vacances extrêmement difficiles. Heureu sement qu'il y avait Ava pour m'aider !

− Mais au fait, tu as fini la simulation ? demanda subitement Liz.

− Laborieusement, admit Harry.

Entre les visites de Miranda, sa lecture du grimoire de Leandros, les devoirs de vacances et le déneigement du jardin de s Deadheart, il ne savait même pas comme nt il était parvenu à trouver le temps p our achever son projet, mais il devait a voir satisfait le professeur Farewell, c ar celui-ci ne lui avait pas renvoyé sa lettre.

− Et c'est quoi, l'idée globale ? s'enqui t Lily.

− Tu le découvriras jeudi, répondit Harry .

Lily lui donna un léger coup de coude da ns les côtes en faisant la moue et tous quatre atteignirent le couloir de métamo rphose, où plusieurs élèves attendaient déjà le professeur McGonagall. Moira, to ujours aussi débordante d'énergie, se pr écipita aussitôt sur Lily pour lui saute r au cou.

− J'ai mangé quinze crêpes ! annonça-t-el le d'un ton pompeux. J'ai même réussi à en piquer une à Logan sans qu'il s'en re nde compte !

Ce qui, apparemment, constituait un expl oit, car la préfète-en-chef et Liz sembl èrent s'étonner de la victoire de la pet ite brune de Serpentard, qui respirait l a fierté. Le professeur McGonagall chois it ce moment pour arriver, le chignon to ujours serré et le regard aussi sévère q u'à l'ordinaire. Moira retourna auprès d es filles de Serpentard et bondit gaieme nt sur Bowman, mais Harry n'en fut guère surpris : à l'arrivée des élèves rentré s chez eux pour les vacances, la veille, la seule personne à avoir attendu avec impatience le retour de ses amies avait été Moira – elle avait sautillé sur les marches du large escalier de pierre pour tenter d'apercevoir Deadheart, Bowman e t Gamp, et s'était littéralement jetée s ur elles dès qu'elle les avait repérées. 

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cl asse et se répandirent parmi les tables, Harry partageant la sienne avec la gran de brune, Lily et Mary s'installant just e derrière.

− Nous entrons à présent dans la dernière ligne droite de cette ultime année, déc lara le professeur McGonagall, l'air gra ve. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous enco urage à entamer vos révisions, car sept ans d'études requièrent un long moment à être relus et retenus. Le professeur Du mbledore, en outre, proposera prochainem ent aux élèves le souhaitant de soumettr e plusieurs examens fictifs pour chacune des six précédentes années : je vous in vite à vous inscrire à la fin de ce cour s pour y participer, car il s'agit d'un excellent moyen pour vous rassurer ou vo us aider à cibler les sujets qui vous fo nt du tort. Maintenant que tout ceci est dit, ce double cours sera uniquement de stiné à rattraper le cours spécial de dé cembre.

Enthousiastes, les élèves rangèrent auss itôt les manuels, les parchemins, les pl umes et les bouteilles d'encre.

− Pendant les vacances, reprit le profess eur McGonagall, le professeur Farewell a obtenu d'autres informations au sujet d e la nouvelle génération des homoncules, et nous nous intéresserons particulière ment aux Difformants.

− Professeur, ça ne relève pas de la défe nse contre les forces du Mal ? demanda K evin Spencer.

− Il se trouve que non, dit le professeur McGonagall. Les Difformants sont des ho moncules s'adaptant presque à tout envir onnement, c'est-à-dire qu'ils peuvent se fondre dans la pierre, le bois, le méta l, l'eau, il s'avère que la métamorphose est la seule discipline qui puisse en v enir à bout. Pour imager leurs capacités , il se pourrait qu'il y ait un homoncul e en ce moment même dans cette salle de classe, caché dans le plafond, dans le p arquet ou même dans le bois du bureau de Miss Hawthorne. Nous serions incapables de le voir, mais lui verrait et entendr ait toute cette présentation. Il pourrai t même s'attaquer à Miss Hawthorne sans apparaître dans sa totalité, laissant ju ste un bras, un poing, un genou sortir d e sa cachette. Fort heureusement, le poi nt faible d'un Difformant n'est pas dur à deviner… Potter ?

− L'usage d'un élément contraire à celui qui le compose, tenta Harry.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le professeur Mc Gonagall décrire les capacités des Diffo rmants, il avait aussitôt pensé à la Loi de Moros qui proscrivait, en Elémentari sme, l'emploi de deux éléments contraire s dans un sortilège.

− Dix points pour Gryffondor, approuva la directrice de Gryffondor. Si vous renco ntriez un Difformant de feu, vous auriez le réflexe de lui jeter de l'eau dessus en pensant que ça suffira à le vaincre, mais ce serait un tort. Un Difformant d oit être attaqué en profondeur, il vous faudra l'atteindre avec votre baguette m agique, et nous allons découvrir comment .

Le problème des cours spéciaux, exceptio n faite de la défense contre les forces du Mal, c'était que même si les sortilèg es, les plantes et les potions étudiés n 'apparaîtraient jamais dans le programme scolaire, les élèves avaient l'impressi on d'être dans un cours normal. Le profe sseur McGonagall passa donc un long mome nt à offrir tout un tas d'explications s ur les sorts qui permettraient de terras ser les Difformants, si bien que la prem ière heure passa. Pour la seconde, elle fit distribuer des cubes en bois, des ve rres d'eau, des cuillères en or et des b ougies allumées – puis, après que tout l e monde eut plus ou moins compris les so rts, les étudiants furent invités à s'ex ercer sur les accessoires. Les gros dés en bois prirent feu et se consumèrent en un clin d'œil, les verres d'eau s'évapo rèrent en moins de cinq secondes, les cu illères en or fondirent en maculant les tables et les flammes des chandelles émi rent de petits bruissements, comme souff lées.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du double cours de métamorphose, toutefois, les élèves é taient enthousiastes, assurés de savoir se défendre si jamais un Difformant croi sait leur route – mais encore fallait-il qu'ils parviennent à toucher ces homonc ules avec leurs baguettes, se dit Harry, qui émergea de ses songes quand Moira l ui attrapa le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

− Quand est-ce que tu m'invites à prendre un bain chez toi ? s'enquit-elle avec a vidité.

− Vous n'allez pas toutes vous y mettre, soupira Harry.

− T'as laissé Miranda prendre deux bains ! ronchonna Moira avec une moue boudeuse la plus craquante.

− Elle s'est un peu imposée, en fait…

− Et je demande à Lys' d'arrêter de te bo uder, insista la petite Serpentard.

− Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta salle de bains ? demanda Liz, intriguée.

− Elle est tout en marbre vert avec des r obinets d'or en forme de serpent et il y a un grand miroir ! se réjouit le petit bout de femme.

− On verra, dit Harry en réprimant un nou veau soupir.

− Chouette !

Dubitatif, le Gryffondor la regarda ratt raper ses amies de Serpentard, non sans étreindre Lily comme si elles ne s'étaie nt pas vues depuis une éternité. Sans nu l doute que Moira n'aurait pas eu une ré action aussi enthousiaste si Harry lui a vait promis de l'inviter – et connaissan t la petite brune, il se demanda tout à coup si elle ne croyait pas réellement q u'il avait donné son accord.

− Par curiosité, dit Lily d'un ton innoce nt, ce ne serait pas l'idée d'une réconc iliation avec Deadheart qui a fait que t u n'as pas dit un non catégorique ?

− Non, prétendit Harry. De toute façon, M oira pourra faire tous les caprices qu'e lle voudra, Deadheart est bien partie po ur ne plus m'adresser la parole avant un très long moment.

− Ne sous-estime pas les caprices de Pitc houn, dit Liz d'un ton goguenard. Si ell e a de l'imagination quand les paris son t faits, elle n'en manque pas non plus p our parvenir à ses fins : en tout cas, e lle a eu peur quand elle a vu ton cadeau .

− Peur ? s'étonna Harry.

− Elle a cru que tu étais amoureux d'elle , dit Lily en riant.

Cette fille était décidément encore plus étrange qu'il ne l'avait pensé, songea Harry, déconcerté, tandis que lui et ses amies rejoignaient la classe du profess eur Flitwick pour leur cours spécial sur les sortilèges. Perché sur son bureau a uquel il accédait toujours par un escali er de livres, le minuscule enseignant at tendit que tout le monde se fut assis, M oira attendant déjà que Lily la rejoigne . A la propre surprise de Harry, Bowman l'invita à se joindre à la table des fil les de Serpentard – ce qu'elle n'avait p lus fait depuis le premier jour de cours de l'année. Il hésita, mais Deadheart p ersistant à faire comme s'il n'existait pas, il ne vit aucun inconvénient à pren dre place.

− Bon retour à Poudlard ! couina le profe sseur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Comme en métamorphose, les heures que nous pas serons ensemble seront consacrées au cou rs spécial que nous aurions dû avoir en décembre. Si Miss Stevens veut bien dist ribuer ces petits morceaux de parchemin, un seul par élève, pendant que je vous explique le but de cette manœuvre. Vous allez tous écrire votre nom sur le verso du parchemin puis, au recto, écrire un objet de votre choix ou une forme géomét rique – ne mettez rien qui soit trop gro s ! Dessous, donnez-lui la faculté qui v ous plairait, comme changer de couleur e n fonction du temps, de l'humeur, ou bie n lui faire recopier la moindre de vos p ensées. Et enfin, complétez cette petite liste avec une empreinte de votre pouce .

Proprement intriguée, la plupart des élè ves s'attelèrent à la tâche dès qu'ils e urent leur morceau de parchemin, échange ant quelques murmures pour essayer de sa voir si les voisins savaient de quoi il retournait.

− C'est pour le cadeau que Tumter a offer t à Choupinette, chuchota Bowman.

Harry hocha la tête, assez surpris, mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi les filles de Gryffondor et de Serpentard n'affich aient pas la même perplexité que leurs c amarades. Dès que Rebecca fut retournée à sa place avec un bout de parchemin, le professeur Flitwick désigna Winters pou r ramasser les papiers de ceux qui avaie nt déjà fini. Les expressions songeuses étaient encore nombreuses, cependant, ce rtains et certaines se demandant quelle faculté ils allaient inscrire à la forme déjà marquée sur leur parchemin. Le Gry ffondor opta très vite pour une clé, san s trop savoir pourquoi, mais il lui fall ut plusieurs minutes pour trouver un pou voir à lui associer.

Etant dans la confidence et ayant antici pé le cours spécial, les filles de Gryff ondor et de Serpentard comptèrent parmi les premières personnes à rendre leurs p archemins, tandis que leurs camarades s' irritaient lentement de ne pas avoir d'i dée. Parcourant ses souvenirs pour trouv er l'inspiration, Harry s'attarda moment anément sur la toute première fois où il était entré dans le Sanctuaire, attarda nt sa mémoire sur sa lecture du parchemi n lui révélant la préparation de l'Œilde voyage ombragé. Pourquoi pas ? se dit-i l en inscrivant, sous la clé, _« Fais apparaître une porte quand il n'y en a pas »_. Puis il trempa son pouce dans l'encre et accola son empreinte en-dessous.

Les parchemins disparurent bientôt des t ables, et les élèves commencèrent alors à remarquer que le professeur Flitwick s e tenait juste à côté d'un objet ressemb lant à une… boîte aux lettres sans pied et dotée d'un levier ?

− Merci, Winters, dit le minuscule profes seur quand le Serdaigle lui rapporta l'u rne pleine. Miss Winston a été très gâté e à Noël, cette année, et elle a gentime nt accepté de nous permettre de découvri r l'extraordinaire objet se trouvant à c ôté de moi. Miss Winston, venez donc nou s faire une démonstration, je vous prie. 

Moira bondit de sa chaise avec enthousia sme et rejoignit le bureau du professeur Flitwick.

− Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment cela fonctionne ?

− C'est un kit à fabrication d'objets mag iques, dit fièrement la petite Serpentar d en prenant un parchemin dans l'urne. Q uand je mettrai ce parchemin dans la boî te aux lettres, je refermerai la porte e t tirerai sur le levier. Il faut attendr e que le levier se relève pour rouvrir l a porte…

Et elle s'empressa de joindre les gestes à ses explications, ouvrant la porte po ur y glisser le bout de papier dans la b oîte aux lettres. Refermant le panneau, elle tira sur le levier avec gaieté, et tous les yeux suivirent la remontée pare sseuse du manche à sa place initiale. Al ors, Moira rouvrit la boîte et en sortit une broche accompagnée d'une grande feu ille comportant apparemment de nombreuse s indications.

− Et voilà ! se réjouit la Serpentard. Le kit à fabrication d'objets magiques a c réé la broche demandée par Lisa, et le p archemin qui lui permettra de lui confér er le pouvoir qu'elle a indiqué sur le p archemin.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent instanta nément vers Tumter, aussi voûté et étein t qu'à l'ordinaire, soupçonnant – avec p erspicacité – que le massalien d'être de rrière un tel cadeau.

− Merci, Miss Winston, dit le professeur Flitwick. Il faudrait un volontaire pour l'aider à donner vie aux objets inscrit s sur les parchemins… Miss Bowman, très bien.

La petite blonde de Serpentard passa der rière Harry tandis que la petite brune d onnait la broche et la méthode de fabric ation à Lisa Hawthorne. Elles se rejoign irent devant la boîte aux lettres, aussi réjouies l'une que l'autre, tandis que le professeur Flitwick concentrait à nou veau l'attention générale sur lui :

− Comme vous l'avez compris, nous allons essayer de créer les objets magiques que vous avez imaginés, mais ne vous y trom pez pas : cela demandera beaucoup d'effo rts et de temps pour parvenir à un résul tat, il se peut que nous y soyons encore à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais ne v ous inquiétez pas, les prochains cours s péciaux seront dédiés à d'autres choses. Les élèves qui souhaiteront poursuivre la fabrication de leur objet magique pou rront s'y consacrer.

Si Harry avait soupçonné le pouvoir de l a boîte aux lettres, il aurait plutôt op té pour un Miroir du Monde qu'il pourrai t garder dans sa poche, se dit le Gryffo ndor – il demanderait quand même à Moira , même s'il sentait qu'il aurait besoin d'avoir une monnaie d'échange digne de c e nom. Lentement mais sûrement, les élèv es reçurent les objets et les méthodes d e fabrication. Certains objets revenaien t à plusieurs reprises. Lunettes, broche s, plumes et bagues furent les plus nomb reux, mais on vit aussi des gobelets, un nœud de papillon, une écharpe, des robe s, un dé à coudre, des chaussures, un mi roir et même une peluche en forme de cha t.

De l'autre côté de la chaise de Bowman, Deadheart, un léger pli entre les sourci ls, lisait déjà la méthode qui lui avait été apportée par Moira en même temps qu 'un miroir haut d'une vingtaine de centi mètres. En bout de table, Gamp reçut bie ntôt sa paire de lunettes et son propre parchemin. Tournant la tête, Harry vit q ue Moira avait aussi pris des lunettes – et il s'inquiéta quelque peu, n'oublian t pas l'idée qu'elle avait soumise à Tum ter alors qu'elle l'entraînait à la fête de Slughorn. Lily avait déjà attaché so n bracelet autour de son poignet, Mary e xaminait avec incrédulité tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour parvenir à ensorceler son réveil et Liz, patiente, reçut en d ernière le petit coussin moelleux qu'ell e avait « commandé ».

Bowman revint à sa place et s'empara aus sitôt de la peluche en forme de chat pos ée devant sa chaise, radieuse.

− Maintenant que tout le monde est servi, reprit le professeur Flitwick, nous all ons tous prendre la direction de la bibl iothèque, en silence évidemment, pour y obtenir les livres qui vous seront néces saires pour créer vos objets magiques.

− Monsieur, pourquoi il fallait une empre inte de notre pouce ? demanda Irving.

− Parce qu'une fois ensorcelé, l'objet ma gique de votre création ne répondra qu'à votre contact. Ca dissuadera d'éventuel s voleurs et, si vous la perdiez, empêch era une personne le retrouvant de s'en s ervir. Parlez doucement une fois hors de la classe, respectez vos camarades qui sont en cours !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle avec en thousiasme ou déception, certains pestan t d'avoir dû rendre son bout de parchemi n avant d'obtenir une explication sur le thème du cours. Sans doute auraient-ils préféré se lancer dans la création d'un objet extraordinaire. D'autres, en reva nche, s'enquéraient de savoir ce que leu rs camarades avaient l'intention de fabr iquer, et sans surprise, Moira fut la pl us curieuse.

− Tu vas fabriquer quoi ? Tu vas fabrique r quoi ? demanda-t-elle en secouant le b ras de Harry.

− Une clé qui devrait faire apparaître de s portes dans n'importe quel mur, répond it-il. Et toi ? J'espère que ces lunette s ne sont pas destinées à te permettre d e voir à travers les vêtements…

− Non, dit Moira d'un air déçu. Ca me ser vira à découvrir quel serait l'Animagus de quelqu'un !

− Et les autres ont prévu quoi ?

− Lily va ensorceler son bracelet pour qu 'il affiche le prénom d'une personne ave c laquelle elle avait prévu un évènement particulier, récita la petite brune de Serpentard. La peluche d'Ava sera son ag enda : il la réveillera les matins, miau lera lorsqu'elle aura quelque chose à fa ire et viendra lui faire plein de câlins quand elle se couchera. Callista veut a voir des lunettes qui lui serviront à s' orienter dans l'obscurité. Mary veut que son réveil parle pour lui rappeler tous les anniversaires et tous ses rendez-vo us. Liz veut que son coussin ne ramollis se jamais, qu'il ne se salisse jamais et qu'il rétrécisse de lui-même pour qu'el le puisse l'emmener partout !

Moira eut un grand sourire, et il devint manifeste qu'elle avait délibérément de citer Deadheart pour que Harry lui pose lui-même la question.

− Et Deadheart ? céda-t-il.

− C'est top secret, dit Moira d'un ton jo yeux.

Harry hocha la tête, désespéré par le co mportement de la petite brune de Serpent ard.

− On organise notre expérience pour la fi n du mois, chuchota-t-elle alors d'un ai r conspirateur. On n'arrive pas à enleve r les effets secondaires, alors on va es sayer d'améliorer ça…

− Les effets secondaires ? répéta Harry, méfiant.

− Il se passe de drôles de choses, avoua Moira d'un air rieur. Logan a eu l'impre ssion que des petites créatures lui dans aient sur les épaules, Liz a cru que que lqu'un lui soufflait dans la nuque, Lily m'a même dit qu'elle avait senti des ma ins lui faire un massage du dos ! Et moi , j'ai eu plein, plein, plein, plein de bisous !

− Rien de bien méchant, en somme, comment a Harry, quelque peu rassuré. Pourquoi n e pas demander à ce que Tumter vous donn e un coup de main, à tes cousines et toi ?

− Parce que c'est une expérience familial e, dit le petit bout de femme sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut que Lys', Ava et Callista essayent, elles aussi ! Je sui s curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles vont re ssentir…

Et elle s'arrêta soudainement pour attei ndre ses amies de Serpentard. Suivant le s élèves qui marchaient devant lui, Harr y rejoignit bientôt le couloir menant à la bibliothèque en s'intéressant pour la première fois à la méthode de fabricati on de sa clé magique. Le professeur Flit wick ne plaisantait pas : parvenir à la création de ces objets se ferait lenteme nt, car les sortilèges cités étaient nom breux, complexes et la moindre erreur po urrait contraindre les élèves à tout rec ommencer depuis le début.

Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, ne parut g uère réjouie de voir une classe entière s'introduire dans son royaume de livres – bien qu'elle eut généralement plus de visiteurs. Le professeur Flitwick arriva bientôt avec les traînards et réunit to us les élèves autour des tables.

− A présent, dit-il en parlant doucement pour ne pas contrarier Mrs Pince, vous a llez venir me voir un par un : je vous i ndiquerai les rangées, ou même les livre s, qui vous permettront de trouver les s ortilèges nécessaires.

Et tour à tour, les élèves se succédèren t devant le minuscule enseignant, puis i ls prirent la direction des rayons qu'il leur indiqua. La partie des livres cons acrés aux sortilèges occupait plusieurs allées, et Harry dut reconnaître que les conseils du professeur Flitwick étaient secourables, car plusieurs étudiants au raient pu passer la matinée à chercher v ainement les ouvrages utiles. La matière enseignée par le directeur de Serdaigle n'était pas la seule qui dut être solli citée : Harry passa également par la mét amorphose, indispensable pour libérer un e place à ses portes dans les pans de mu r où il voudrait la faire apparaître, pu is il lui fallut aussi trouver un sortil ège de Transfert « un peu plus évolué qu e ceux enseignés à Poudlard », selon les propres termes du minuscule professeur. 

Arpentant les rayons, parcourant les tit res des innombrables livres, Harry dénic ha petit à petit les ouvrages que le pro fesseur Flitwick lui avait recommandés e t ceux qui lui semblaient contenir les d erniers sortilèges. Lorsqu'il se redress a en vacillant sous le poids de la pile des bouquins, il se retrouva nez à nez a vec Webster :

− Alors, c'est vrai ? interrogea le Serpe ntard.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

− Que Lysandra et toi êtes en froid, préc isa Webster.

− C'est elle qui est en froid avec moi, r ectifia Harry d'un ton dégagé.

− J'en déduis donc que vous ne serez pas ensemble à la Saint-Valentin, dit le Ser daigle.

Harry sentit les efforts considérables q ue Webster fournissait pour ne pas paraî tre trop réjoui.

− Ca me parait fort probable, admit le Gr yffondor.

− Parfait ! Mais ne sois pas triste, Pott er : avec Tu-Sais-Qui, au moins, tu aura s une deuxième chance !


	69. L'amertume de Farewell

Le jeudi suivant, de nombreux élèves de septième année avaient emmené les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque et les méthodes de fabrication des objets magiques avec le reste de leurs affaires scolaires, tous très enthousiastes à l'idée de réaliser leur première création au plus tôt. Il s'était même installé une certaine compétition, certains et certaines se défiant mutuellement d'être le premier ou la première qui achèverait son objet magique. Toutefois, il apparut rapidement que – comme tous les mois –, le cours spécial de défense contre les forces du Mal chassa très vite l'ambitieux projet du professeur Flitwick, car tout le monde attendait avec plus ou moins d'impatience d'être confronté à la simulation imaginée par Harry. Lui-même sentait une légère excitation s'emparer de lui, car il était bien incapable de savoir comment le professeur Farewell allait matérialiser son projet.

− J'espère que c'est aussi grand et complexe que la simulation de Tumter, dit Liz alors qu'ils montaient vers le deuxième étage pour rejoindre la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

− Plus petit, assura Harry, mais je suis à peu près sûr que nous allons tous en baver.

− A peu près sûr ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée concrète, non ? s'étonna Lily.

− Je connais la trame globale, expliqua Harry, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée à quel endroit apparaître quelle complication. J'ai préféré décrire tous les environnements, les obstacles et les bonus, mais c'est tout : il n'y a que Farewell qui sache quand est-ce que nous aurons à affronter quelque chose. Je trouvais ça plus amusant que faire le grand méchant, je voulais un peu innover.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal, leurs camarades commençaient déjà à se précipiter dans la classe, comme s'ils espéraient que les explications du professeur Farewell seraient énoncées un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et qu'ils découvriraient la simulation de Harry le plus tôt possible. Les Gryffondor allongèrent le pas et gagnèrent leurs tables habituelles, tandis que le Frère refermait la porte derrière Mary.

− Inutile de le préciser, vous savez déjà sur quoi portera ce double cours, dit-il. La simulation de Harry est une merveille à la hauteur de celle de Logan, mais très différente. Je vous en épargne les raisons, il sera plus amusant que vous les découvriez par vous-mêmes, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous en compreniez chacune des subtilités. Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves seront égaux : personne ne saura le grand méchant ou le héros. Mais avant que je ne vous en dise davantage, nous aurons besoin de sept mages noirs.

Sans surprise, les garçons de Serpentard se proposèrent immédiatement. Harry tourna la tête vers Tumter, l'air aussi éteint qu'à l'ordinaire. Le massalien n'orienta jamais son regard turquoise vers le Gryffondor, mais il tendit bientôt la main vers le plafond avec sa lenteur habituelle. Remus dut soupçonner quelque chose, car il rejoignit à son tour les méchants, imité par Winters.

− Nous avons donc nos sept mages noirs, dit le professeur Farewell. Les autres élèves seront, bien entendu, les Aurors. Le scénario est très simple : les Aurors ont localisé la cachette du tyran qui a fait prisonnier quatre otages possédant des informations sur le moyen de le vaincre définitivement, ils s'apprêtent donc à lancer un raid sur la planque de l'ennemi. A leur exact opposé, les mages noirs ont eu vent de l'attaque préparée par les Aurors et ont décidé de se porter au secours de leur leader. Les deux camps affronteront six niveaux différents pour atteindre le grand méchant et pourront collecter, tout au long de l'aventure, des cartes-surprises.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucy Parsons, curieuse.

− Des bonus et des malus, en fait, répondit le Frère. Si vous atteignez une carte sans déclencher de piège ou en brisant le maléfice qui la protège, par exemple, vous obtiendrez un nouveau sortilège, un raccourci, un charme de protection temporaire, etc. Si le piège ou le maléfice vous atteignent, vous recevrez un gage : dîner en tête-à-tête avec l'élève qui vous aura éliminé de la partie, faire une photo amusante pour le _Poudlard Reporter_ ou avouer un secret au premier adversaire que vous croiserez… Les gages sont nombreux et très raisonnables.

− Potter part avec une longueur d'avance, fit remarquer Webster.

− En réalité, non, assura Farewell. Harry a seulement donné une liste d'endroits, d'obstacles, de cartes, puis je me suis moi-même chargé, à sa demande, de tout mettre en place comme bon me semblait. Il reconnaîtra bien les six niveaux à traverser, mais il ne saura pas ce qui l'y attendra. Pour conclure, les conditions de victoire : vaincre la totalité des mages noirs pour les Aurors _ou_ libérer au moins un otage – c'est-à-dire, le ramener à la sortie de la planque du grand méchant qui, lui, ne compte pas dans les objectifs. Pour les mages noirs, vous devrez empêcher les Aurors de libérer le moindre otage _et_ de neutraliser votre chef. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. Les Serpentard paraissaient être les plus satisfaits, sûrement parce que Tumter les avait rejoints, mais certains Aurors semblaient déjà compter sur Harry pour occuper le massalien le temps qu'un otage soit libéré – et Harry sentit un sourire goguenard étirer légèrement ses lèvres.

Le professeur Farewell laissa tomber la petite bille brillante comme une lune miniature dans la sphère mauve : dès qu'elle disparut à l'intérieur de la lueur dorée, le décor de la classe tressauta, puis les ténèbres du chargement s'abattirent autour de chaque élève.

Un nouveau panorama apparut alors : une porte métallique, à laquelle on accédait par une volée de marches, se trouvait aménagée dans le flanc d'une très longue et basse colline décrivant une large courbe. Harry eut l'étrange impression de se trouver à l'entrée d'un immense bunker, mais il ne s'y intéressa qu'un court instant et se tourna vers ses complices. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient très surpris, mais Remus affichait un sourire réjoui, sans nul doute ravi d'avoir eu du flair.

− Nous allons devoir nous séparer, annonça-t-il.

− Tu comptes nous sacrifier comme tu l'as fait lors de la simulation de Tumter ? répliqua Mulciber.

− Non, assura Harry. Il nous faudra simplement réunir autant de bonus que possible, car les Aurors feront tout leur possible pour trouver les cartes. Farewell a lui-même choisi les sortilèges, potions et autres artefacts que nos adversaires ou nous-mêmes obtiendront en réunissant ces bonus, alors il vaut mieux que nous couvrions un large, très large périmètre. Rogue, tu prendras la tête de ton unité, et je prendrai la tête de la mienne. Tumter, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu iras avec lui.

Le massalien hocha lentement la tête.

− Je prends Remus et Ashton, décréta Harry.

− Ce n'est pas très équilibré, commenta Winters.

− Ca rendra notre parcours plus amusant, dit Harry.

− On perd du temps, là ! lança Avery.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et descendirent la volée de marches. Elle s'ouvrit sans peine sur un long escalier, des torches fixées aux murs en éclairant les moindres recoins, qui semblait s'enfoncer une dizaine de mètres sous la surface. Entrant le premier, Harry conduisit la troupe des mages noirs jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, où un hall de pierre nue leur fit remarquer deux portes latérales, comme si le professeur Farewell s'était attendu à ce que Harry suggère aux méchants de se séparer et leur avait offert deux accès pour atteindre la première salle.

− S'il y a un hall comme ça avant chaque salle, le groupe y arrivant en premier devra attendre le second, dit-il.

− Pourquoi ? demanda Haustin.

− Parce que vous comme nous pourrions obtenir des cartes qui seraient utiles à l'autre groupe, dit Harry. Je ne me suis pas creusé la tête pour offrir une simulation dans laquelle on peut foncer tête baissée : sans complicité, la défaite sera inéluctable.

Rogue hocha simplement la tête, et les deux groupes se séparèrent, les Serpentard se dirigeant sur la gauche, et Harry entraînant Remus et Winters vers la porte de droite.

− Tu comptes sur la rivalité entre James et Aaron, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Serdaigle.

− C'est un facteur non négligeable, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que les Aurors soient désorganisés à cause de cette rivalité, répondit Harry. Les filles de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, ainsi que Tamara, ont été mes compagnes d'aventure pendant la simulation de Tumter : elles ont fait leurs preuves et peuvent très bien être les plus écoutées par les autres élèves, car elles ont une petite idée de ma manière de fonctionner. En vérité, je ne m'attends qu'à une seule chose : que les cartes induisent les Aurors en erreur.

Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent, quelque peu déconcertés, à l'extrémité d'un immense marécage où le brouillard s'était installé, opaque et humide. Ils distinguaient à peine le sentier qui serpentait parmi les nombreux trous d'eau noire et constellée de nénuphars et de plantes aux noms inconnus de Harry.

− Avançons prudemment, dit inutilement le Gryffondor.

Et il repartit en tête de son petit groupe, tâtonnant du bout du pied le sol lorsque le brouillard le lui dissimulait.

− Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « que les cartes induisent les Aurors en erreur » ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

− Les bonus sont intéressants, expliqua Harry, mais les malus le sont encore plus pour certains et certaines, car plusieurs offrent la possibilité de se rapprocher de la camarade ou du camarade tant désiré. Les cartes sont là afin de confronter les élèves à leurs hormones, leurs sentiments et leur bon sens : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Combattre pour un avenir ou voir ses désirs devenir réalités ?

Ni Remus, ni Winters ne répondit, quelque peu déconcertés par la question. Ils reprirent contenance très vite, à la seconde même où un clapotement attira leur attention vers le bourbier se trouvant sur leur droite. Une lumière, faible et solitaire, semblait flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

− Un Pitiponk ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

− Ne t'y trompe pas, dit Harry. J'ai demandé à Farewell de commencer en douceur, mais nous aurons affaire à bien plus impressionnant dès que nous nous approcherons de la deuxième salle. Nous ferions mieux de le mettre hors-service…

− Ce n'est qu'un Pitiponk, objecta Winters.

− C'est une créature présentant une menace, même infime, rétorqua Harry avec calme.

Obéissant, le Serdaigle et le Maraudeur le suivirent dans le bourbier, leurs pieds s'enfonçant péniblement dans la mare boueuse, chacun d'eux trois fournissant de grands efforts pour réussir à avancer. Si Morpheus pouvait les mouiller quand il pleuvait, il semblait que l'artefact était incapable de tremper ou de salir leurs uniformes. Harry, Winters et Remus peinaient certes à progresser vers le Pitiponk, dont ils distinguaient peu à peu la silhouette à un seul pied et vaporeuse, sa lanterne se découpant de plus en plus nettement à mesure qu'ils approchaient. La petite créature, qui paraissait constituée de filaments de fumée, se dressait sur un minuscule îlot.

Elle bondit sans prévenir lorsque Remus, peut-être plus athlétique à l'approche de la pleine lune que les autres, se trouva à une distance suffisante. Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit presque aussitôt de la baguette de Winters – le Pitiponk fut frappé de plein fouet et disparut dans un panache grisâtre, tandis que le Maraudeur paraissait aussi surpris que soulagé.

− Il a fait un sacré saut, commenta-t-il, étonné.

− C'est l'avantage d'être ami avec Tamara : elle te pousse à obtenir un maximum d'informations sur toutes les créatures étudiées en classe, dit Winters. Les Pitiponk peuvent sauter sur deux mètres sans prendre d'élan.

− Fouillez les environs, lança Harry. Il se peut que le Pitiponk ait protégé quelque chose…

− Inutile de fouiller, je crois que j'aperçois quelque chose, dit Remus.

Harry et Winters haussèrent les sourcils, scrutant très attentivement le brouillard opaque qui les enveloppait. Il semblait toutefois que la vue de Remus était considérablement plus perçante que la leur, car il leur fallut avancer sur quelques mètres avant de distinguer ce que le Maraudeur avait vu : un petit coffre de bois trônait sur un îlot à peine plus petit que celui occupé par le Pitiponk.

− Parfait ! dit Harry. _Magicus natura !_

Un éclair de lumière violacée jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le coffret, duquel s'élevèrent des filets de fumée. Il fallut patienter quelques secondes avant que ceux-ci ne prennent une forme concrète, mais Harry sut aussitôt que le maléfice protégeant le coffre serait facilement vaincu : la silhouette dessinée par la fumée représentait une tête grisâtre aux orbites étonnamment blancs et étoilés.

− Sortilège d'Aveuglement, indiqua-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Retournez-vous et fermez les yeux.

Les deux autres obéirent, tandis que Harry lui-même tendait la main vers le couvercle en baissant les paupières pour se protéger. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent quelque peu le crochet qui maintenant le coffret fermé, mais dès qu'il le souleva, une vive lumière blanche explosa, semblant même transpercer ses yeux hermétiquement clos. Il attendit plusieurs secondes pour les rouvrir, le Serdaigle et le Maraudeur patientant en silence qu'il les autorise à l'imiter, ce qu'il fit dès que lui-même recouvra la vue.

Le coffret contenait, comme il s'y attendait, une carte. Son verso était noir au contour argenté. Au recto, toutes les indications sur la nature de la carte étaient inscrites noir sur blanc : _Tournez à gauche au prochain croisement et traversez le marécage d'en face_. Harry sourit, satisfait – certes, il aurait été préférable d'obtenir une protection ou un sortilège, mais il n'oubliait que son groupe se composait uniquement de trois personnes et rien ne pourrait lui garantir que son trio atteindrait la deuxième salle dans son intégralité.

− Alors ? demanda Remus.

− Un raccourci, dit Harry, mais restez vigilants.

Et il les ramena vers le sentier, progressant lentement à travers le bourbier. Ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à atteindre une intersection, où Harry tourna à gauche. Ils parcoururent un bref chemin avant de tomber sur la mare poisseuse indiquée par la carte, mais à mesure qu'ils s'en approchèrent, ils sentirent la température baisser plutôt brutalement. Le froid devint une morsure, traversant leurs vêtements et leurs pores pour refermer ses doigts gelés et cruels sur leurs entrailles.

− Des Détraqueurs, dit Remus en exhalant un panache à chaque syllabe.

− Ils sont inoffensifs, affirma Harry.

L'héritage d'Astaroth était assez impressionnant, car même s'il sentait la morsure subie par la présence de ces Détraqueurs, elle ne l'atteignait pas comme elle pénétrait les chairs du Maraudeur et du Serdaigle. Toutefois, son bon sens l'encouragea à faire jaillir de sa baguette une louve argentée, qui rôda autour d'eux comme si elle avait protégé ses petits. Remus et Winters cessèrent de claquer des dents et se détendirent légèrement – tout au moins, durant quelques secondes, car dès qu'une haute silhouette encapuchonnée apparut, ils se raidirent.

Harry lança des regards aux alentours, alors que son Patronus continuait à tourner autour d'eux, comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence d'un Détraqueur.

− Ashton, lance un Patronus à gauche, dit-il. Remus, pareil à droite.

Un faucon et un loup argentés jaillirent dans deux directions opposées, survolant ou marchant sur les bourbiers qui encadraient le sentier. La clarté lunaire qu'ils diffusaient révéla d'autres Détraqueurs tapis dans le brouillard, semblant attendre le moindre signal pour passer à l'action. Ils se dispersèrent à la vue des Patronus, s'envolant le plus légèrement possible, comme insensibles à la gravité. La louve de Harry attaqua alors, chargeant la silhouette qui leur barrait toujours le passage, qui s'enfuit à son tour.

Les Patronus de Remus et de Winters disparurent, mais celui de Harry demeura parmi eux, rôdant de nouveau autour d'eux en guise d'avertissement, au cas où les Détraqueurs reviendraient à la charge. La température parut se réchauffer sensiblement alors qu'ils traversaient le marécage avec difficulté.

− J'espère que nous ne sommes plus très loin de la deuxième salle, marmonna Winters. S'il nous faut traverser tous les marais de ce genre, les Aurors auront eu le temps d'atteindre le grand ennemi, et les Serpentard perdront patience pour continuer sans nous.

− Les Aurors et les Serpentard sont sûrement dans la même situation que nous, dit Remus. Ce serait injuste s'il s'avérait que Farewell a davantage compliqué le parcours des mages noirs.

Ils atteignirent laborieusement l'autre rive de la mare et se hissèrent sur un nouveau sentier qui filait droit entre deux hautes haies. Ils restèrent un moment immobile à observer l'étroit passage embrumé, méfiants.

− Ne touchez pas les haies, dit Harry, elles sont peut-être ensorcelées.

− Peut-être ? répéta Winters, surpris. Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais choisi les pièges…

− J'ai demandé à Farewell d'ajouter quelques idées bien à lui : si j'avais connu tous les pièges, à quoi bon aller dans la simulation ?

Et Harry ne négligeait pas la possibilité que Brighton ait pu lui-même suggérer des idées, comme une haie qui aurait été ensorcelée pour attraper et « étrangler » toute personne y touchant – exactement le même genre de haie qui masquait l'accès à la maison des Gaunt. Bien qu'ils furent tous les trois minces, ils rentrèrent le ventre avant de s'avancer et progressèrent avec lenteur, à petits et précautionneux pas-chassés. Ils avancèrent ainsi sur plus de vingt mètres lorsque Remus, le regard affûté par la pleine lune approchant, se manifesta :

− Attendez ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ici, dit-il.

Harry et Winters tournèrent la tête, distinguant très bien Remus mais parvenant à peine à savoir ce que Lunard avait pu remarquer. Le Serdaigle se pencha vers le Maraudeur pour approcher son regard de l'endroit désigné par le Gryffondor.

− Il a raison, dit-il. La haie semble bien moins touffue, on aperçoit même une sorte de square, derrière.

− Remus, à toi l'honneur, lança Harry.

Le Maraudeur pointa sa baguette magique sur le pan de végétation. Un éclair de lumière fusa : le branchage et le feuillage frémirent, comme secoués d'un frisson, puis s'écartèrent dans une série de bruissements, aménageant une haute arcade par laquelle tous trois se faufilèrent tour à tour pour atterrir, comme l'avait dit Winters, dans un petit square. Des bancs de pierre encadraient une fontaine, dont la statuette en forme de troll portait un coffret de même facture que celui leur ayant permis d'apprendre l'existence de ce raccourci.

Winters s'avança en levant sa baguette :

− _Magicus natura _! dit-il d'un ton presque nonchalant.

Un éclair violet toucha le coffret, mais aucun panache de fumée grisâtre ne s'en éleva. Harry et Winters eurent un regard entendu : le contenant n'était visiblement pas enchanté, mais le Gryffondor savait que la menace serait peut-être à l'intérieur. Le Serdaigle, d'un geste de baguette, fit s'ouvrir le couvercle et tous trois s'avancèrent. La deuxième carte de leur parcours reposait au fond du coffret. Winters réitéra son sortilège. Comme suspecté par le Gryffondor, c'était la carte elle-même qui était enchantée, et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier la forme prise par les filaments grisâtres qui s'en élevèrent.

− Maléfice de l'Indiscret, dit Harry en observant la silhouette d'une main crispée. La porte d'entrée du manoir de Burrow était protégée par ce maléfice. _Portaliber !_

La carte fut enveloppée d'un halo bleuté durant plusieurs secondes, puis Winters la ramassa :

− _Déflagration_, lut-il à haute voix : _lancez cette carte sur un obstacle infranchissable_.

− Bien, ça nous sera utile, commenta Harry.

Ils revinrent dans le passage encadré des deux haies et poursuivirent leur chemin, une véritable et longue ligne droite qui s'acheva finalement sur une simple porte. Ils la franchirent et atterrirent dans un nouveau hall, mais les Serpentard ne l'avaient pas encore atteint. Pendant les premières minutes, ils attendirent patiemment, puis les pas commencèrent à marteler le sol dallé, jusqu'à ce que Winters puis Remus décident de s'asseoir.

− Tu crois toujours que les Aurors ne prendront pas d'avance ? dit le Serdaigle.

− Ce n'est pas l'avance qu'ils auront qui importe, répondit Harry, c'est leur nombre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la classe est composée d'une majorité d'adolescents : les romantiques, les désireux, les ambitieux, les opportunistes et les amoureux ne négligeront pas les bonus et les malus éparpillés dans les niveaux. Ils considéreront certaines et certains camarades comme de potentielles amitiés ou d'éventuels amours. Deadheart est certainement la moins à l'abri, tout comme Webster compte son nombre d'admiratrices. L'idée des cartes est à la fois un coup de pouce qu'un piège : elles invitent à rapprocher les élèves et permettent au camp le plus malin de bénéficier d'un sérieux avantage sur une victoire.

Winters et Remus le regardèrent d'un air quelque peu déconcerté, mais l'attention générale se détourna vers un panneau aménagé dans le mur latéral. Les Serpentard, au complet, les rejoignaient enfin. Le Serdaigle et Lunard se relevèrent, alors que Rogue plongeait une main dans la poche de son uniforme pour en sortir une carte.

− Nous en avons une, annonça-t-il. Un sortilège de protection.

− Nous avons une Déflagration pour détruire un obstacle trop encombrant, indiqua Harry. Gardez la protection pour la fin, nous utiliserons la Déflagration quand le moment l'exigera. Les deux équipes conviennent à tous ?

Quelques têtes se hochèrent, et les deux groupes se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'unique porte conduisant à la seconde salle. Avant même d'y entrer, ils n'eurent aucune idée de ses dimensions ou de la « menace » qu'elle représentait, car elle était parfaitement enténébrée – il y régnait, en effet, une telle obscurité que seul le rectangle de lumière de l'encadrement de la porte parvint à chasser la noirceur du lieu sur un tout petit périmètre. Mulciber entra le dernier, et le panneau se referma dans un claquement sonore.

− Et maintenant ? lança Avery.

− On la ferme et on se prépare à esquiver, dit Harry.

Il eut bien fait de donner cette consigne, car à peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'un puissant jet de flammes fusa dans leur direction, éclairant la longue tête reptilienne et les yeux bleu glacé aux pupilles étroites d'une immense créature ailée. Ainsi donc, le professeur Farewell avait retenu son idée du dragon, se dit Harry, alors que lui et le reste des mages noirs bondissaient dans deux directions opposées pour échapper à l'attaque soudaine. Le trait de feu frappa la porte et l'enflamma aussitôt, éclairant un peu plus la salle sans parvenir à illuminer le monstre.

Harry savait qu'il aurait pu utiliser la nyctalopie de l'œil d'Astaroth, mais il préférait mesurer ses compétences personnelles, aiguiser ses propres atouts, plutôt que de céder à la facilité.

− _Un dragon !_ s'exclamèrent plusieurs.

− Un Boutefeu chinois, pour être plus précis, dit Harry. Je vous le répète : taisez-vous ! Et éloignez-vous de la porte, car s'il nous est impossible de le voir, lui non plus ne pourra pas nous repérer quand nous serons tapis dans l'obscurité.

Remus, Winters et Haustin, qui avaient réchappé de la première attaque du dragon en empruntant une direction semblable à la sienne, s'éloignèrent plus ou moins précipitamment de la lueur enflammée de la porte, se faufilant dans les ténèbres de la salle. Un rugissement assourdissant résonna presque aussitôt, le dragon aux écailles rouge vif s'énervant apparemment de voir ses proies disparaître dans l'obscurité. Une trainée de flammes fendit les airs à nouveau, éclairant la tête du Boutefeu chinois : elle n'atteignit personne, mais elle imagina le groupe de Rogue, Mulciber, Avery et… où était Tumter ? s'étonna Harry. Le massalien s'être déjà plus avancé que les autres dans les ténèbres.

Un sifflement lourd alerta l'attention de l'escouade de Harry qui baissa instinctivement la tête, mais la menace s'avéra bien plus lointaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ils atteignirent bientôt une surface verticale et lisse – l'antre du dragon ne semblait guère très grande, car la porte qui brûlait se trouvait à une petite quinzaine de mètres de la paroi. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, il y avait assez de place pour que les méchants puissent contourner la créature et atteindre la troisième salle sans même avoir à combattre.

− Longez le mur, murmura-t-il à l'attention des trois autres sans même les distinguer.

Un nouveau trait enflammé chassa les ténèbres en traversant la salle à l'aveuglette, sans parvenir à éclairer une seule silhouette du groupe de Rogue. Une main sur le mur, Harry entraîna les autres dans l'obscurité : il devenait de plus en plus tentant d'avoir recours à l'œil d'Astaroth pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passait dans le noir qui les entourait, mais Harry s'y refusa cette fois encore.

La queue du dragon fit vibrer l'air, mais le sifflement était trop loin pour inquiéter Harry et ses compagnons. Il accéléra légèrement l'allure, cependant, soufflant à voix extrêmement basse à son suiveur de l'imiter et de passer la consigne à celui qui le suivait. Le dragon rugit, furieux, et cracha un autre éclair de flammes rouge et or : cette fois-ci, le groupe de Rogue eut chaud, car l'attaque illumina non seulement leur petite escouade, mais Avery dut également plonger au sol pour y échapper. Fort heureusement, les ténèbres revinrent dès que le feu heurta le mur – et bien que la créature réitéra sa tentative, il apparut que Mulciber, Avery et Rogue n'avaient pas traîné pour se carapater aussi loin que possible, car ils ne réapparurent pas. Quant à Tumter, ils n'en virent aucune trace, mais il était probable que le massalien eut pris de l'avance dès que tout le monde s'était écarté de la porte, se dit Harry.

Grognant, grondant, crachant son feu ou battant l'air avec sa queue massive, le Boutefeu chinois passa bientôt derrière Harry et ses camarades, qui atteignirent l'angle du mur et entreprirent aussitôt de longer l'autre paroi, en espérant trouver la porte très vite. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'eux, découpant la silhouette du massalien qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que le Gryffondor. Le dragon gronda une nouvelle fois, et ils entendirent ses pas lourds tandis qu'il se retournait vers Tumter et la porte.

Un jet de flammes jaillit de l'obscurité et s'écrasa contre un énorme bouclier d'énergie, le feu se dispersant en tous sens à plus de cinq mètres de Tumter. Harry remarqua que celui-ci tenait sa baguette magique à l'envers – et de toute évidence, le massalien avait anticipé une telle réaction du dragon. Le groupe des mages noirs divisés se réunit au même moment derrière Tumter, qui franchit la porte d'un pas égal. Winters, dernier à la passer, referma précipitamment le panneau, alors qu'une nouvelle flambée se dirigeait droit sur eux.

− Vous voulez parier que la deuxième salle a massacré un sacré nombre d'Aurors ? dit Haustin.

− Il n'est pas dit qu'ils aient affronté une créature magique d'une telle dangerosité dès la deuxième salle, mais tu as raison, admit Harry. Je n'ai sélectionné que deux créatures aussi terribles : le dragon et le Basilic, alors il ne me paraît guère probable que _tous_ les Aurors atteignent la dernière salle. Séparons-nous et poursui…

− Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

La voix du professeur Farewell retentit dans tout le hall, faisant lever les yeux des mages noirs dans différentes directions. Harry fronça les sourcils : il ne s'était quand même pas écoulé deux heures ?!

− Les Aurors ont tous été éliminés, poursuivit la voix désincarnée du professeur Farewell.

− Les imbéciles ! grogna Rogue, alors que les autres affichaient des sourires goguenards ou des expressions de surprise.

Le décor tressauta, puis l'obscurité s'abattit de nouveau le temps du « déchargement ». Harry se retrouva assis sur sa chaise, à côté de Lily. Plusieurs élèves avaient l'air irrité, furieux, visiblement mécontents d'avoir perdu la partie sans pouvoir explorer davantage la simulation. Devant le tableau, le professeur Farewell semblait solennel, peut-être même déçu, et il laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de prendre la parole :

− C'était pathétique, déclara-t-il alors, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de décrire le parcours des Aurors de façon plus réaliste. Pour que les mages noirs comprennent ce qu'il s'est passé, quelques points suffiront : Ashton en reçoit vingt pour avoir deviné que la rivalité entre James et Aaron jouerait à la défaveur des Aurors, et j'en ai vingt autres à donner à Harry pour avoir anticipé la réaction des élèves qui se précipiteraient sur les cartes. Mais, je dois quand même le reconnaître, certaines jeunes femmes ont manifesté une intelligence des plus respectables, et j'accorde donc vingt points aux filles de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de Poufsouffle et à Tamara. Même si elles n'ont pas dépassé la deuxième salle, elles ont refusé de participer à la discorde entre James et Aaron et ont formé leur propre groupe. Elles étaient au complet quand elles ont atteint le deuxième niveau, contrairement aux autres groupes.

Les jeunes femmes réagirent différemment. Les Serpentard restèrent de marbre aux félicitations, semblant plus ou moins déçues de leur parcours. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle parurent toutefois satisfaites d'elles et, assis à côté de Tamara, Winters lui arracha un petit sourire en lui adressant un clin d'œil rieur.

− Cette simulation méritait beaucoup mieux, reprit le professeur Farewell d'un ton austère. Comme les Aurors, les mages noirs se sont séparés dès leur entrée, mais la différence entre les deux camps s'appelle Harry Potter. Je donne trente points à Harry et à Severus, qui ont mené leur groupe jusqu'au palier du troisième niveau sans subir la moindre perte. Vingt points à Logan, également, qui a été le premier à retourner l'obscurité de la seconde salle contre le dragon, et pour conclure, dix points à John, qui s'est avéré singulièrement attentif au piège entourant le premier coffret. Les mages noirs nous prépareront la prochaine simulation : je les invite d'ailleurs à reprendre les idées de Harry, certaines le méritent.

Il lança un regard perçant et circulaire aux élèves assis devant lui.

− En moins d'une heure et demie, les Aurors ont gâché près d'un mois de travail et de réflexions, dit-il. Si cela venait à se reproduire, je considérerai que certains élèves n'ont ni la maturité, ni la compétence – et encore moins l'intelligence – de participer aux simulations. Je vous rappelle que vous quittez Poudlard à la fin de l'année, qu'il n'y aura plus d'enchantements aussi puissants que ceux du château autour de chez vous… Une attaque de mages noirs vous menacera un peu plus chaque jour, quand bien même vous choisiriez de devenir aubergiste ou de tenir un stand de sandwichs, car plus les Mangemorts feront de victimes, moins ils auront de cibles. Dumbledore vous considère comme l'une des générations les plus prometteuses qu'on ait vues à Poudlard, mais je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment le cas… Je vous libère une demi-heure plus tôt, ce cours m'a quelque peu dégoûté de votre classe.


	70. Les filles à la rescousse

La réaction du professeur Farewell fit longuement parler les élèves de septième année, y compris celles et ceux qu'il avait récompensés par des points. Obtenant un récit détaillé de ses amies, Harry put comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles le Frère s'était montré aussi amer : l'absence de Harry au sein des Aurors avait convaincu James et Webster qu'ils étaient tous deux les plus qualifiés pour être le leader, causant ainsi une division de leur camp – les filles de Serpentard, de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et Tamara Steinway avaient choisi de s'unir, laissant ceux le voulant rejoindre le Serdaigle et le Maraudeur tandis qu'elles constituaient une troisième équipe. Si le premier niveau n'avait causé d'ennuis qu'à James et à Webster, les « rescapés » avaient totalement raté leur parcours dès leur entrée dans la deuxième salle, aussi obscure que celle du dragon : les Aurors avaient allumé leurs baguettes, indiquant ainsi leur position au Basilic qui n'avait eu qu'à fondre sur eux, attirant leurs regards sur ses yeux. S'il ne disposait pas de sa faculté oculaire et mortelle, le professeur Farewell avait quand même décidé que croiser le regard du Basilic éliminerait automatiquement l'élève fautif – et personne n'en avait réchappé.

Moira n'ayant pas obtenu assez d'informations pendant les vacances, elle ne publia le _Poudlard Reporter_ qu'à partir de la deuxième semaine de janvier. Les élèves élurent à nouveau Harry comme Elève du mois de décembre pour diverses raisons, notamment son combat contre le Basilic et sa médaille du mérite. Bowman, revenant sur la simulation catastrophique, avait interviewé le professeur Farewell pour en savoir davantage sur son sentiment, et le chef des Assassins de la Fraternité n'avait pas manqué cette occasion pour critiquer de nombreux élèves, sans les nommer – _« Il y en a trop ! »_, s'était-il justifié. Entretemps, les mages noirs de la simulation s'organisèrent le plus calmement du monde pour poser la base de la prochaine simulation.

Janvier apportait avec lui une vague de froid qui traversait les couloirs du château sous forme de courants d'air glacé, et il ne s'écoula pas un jour sans que la pluie ne tomba. Chaque fois qu'il allait se coucher, Harry exécutait ses exercices d'Eveil et d'Extension – il ne voyait pas très bien l'intérêt de se rendre dans le Sanctuaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas complètement compris et manipulé la Sensibimancie. Remus profitait de chaque moment pour venir lui parler, prétextant avoir une idée pour la simulation tout en lui parlant d'une chose très différente. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de désagréable qui ne cessait d'empirer : l'incapacité de Harry à ne pas penser à Deadheart ou à ne pas lui lancer des coups d'œil chaque fois qu'il était certain de ne pas être surpris par quelqu'un.

La sublime Serpentard semblait différente de la première partie de l'année scolaire. Malgré sa froideur et toute l'indifférence qu'elle manifestait, il lui arrivait parfois de laisser transparaître ses émotions, comme si elle n'était plus aussi habile à paraître inaccessible. A plusieurs reprises, Harry la vit songeuse, son regard s'enflammant très lentement tandis qu'elle ressassait des pensées furieuses, mais elle souriait plus facilement en public. A la grande irritation de Harry, il découvrit, au matin du premier tour des phases finales, qu'au moins deux personnes avaient compris que ses nombreuses recherches de solitude étaient causées par le comportement de Deadheart. Alors que les élèves commençaient à se réunir dans le hall d'entrée pour participer à la seconde phase du tournoi et que lui-même attendait dans l'encadrement des immenses portes du château, observant la pluie qui tombait drue dans le parc, Lily et Liz apparurent à côté de lui en affichant des sourires malicieux :

− On sait que tu es amoureux de Deadheart, dit la préfète-en-chef d'un ton éclatant.

Harry sentit une pointe d'irritation le gagner. Il n'était pas _amoureux_, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, ni plus, ni moins ! rumina-t-il intérieurement.

− Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

− Miranda, répondit Lily. Elle en a parlé à Marlene et Sophia McKinnon, qui ont prévenu Pitchoun.

Le Gryffondor réprima un grognement, mais sa contrariété s'afficha plus visiblement sur son visage qu'il ne le souhaita.

− Pitchoun nous a raconté ta dispute avec Deadheart et tous les propos qu'elle a tenus à ton sujet depuis, avoua Lily. Elle n'est pas tendre du tout, c'est un fait, mais la détermination de Pitchoun et de Bowman est inébranlable et, pour ton bien, nous les avons convaincues d'attendre que nous tentions de te raisonner.

− Pour mon bien ? répéta Harry, surpris.

− Pitchoun a menacé Tumter de lui faire manger des épinards s'il ne l'aide pas à vous réconcilier, Deadheart et toi, indiqua Liz. Et apparemment, il prend son rôle très au sérieux. Toutefois, Deadheart t'ayant en horreur, nous avons préféré prendre les devants plutôt que de risquer que vous vous entretuiez quand Tumter vous piègera.

Harry poussa un infime soupir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à cette conversation, mais il ressentit une certaine réjouissance de constater que même Lily et Liz l'encourageaient à se réconcilier avec Deadheart – et à la séduire, de surcroît. Cependant…

− Elle a l'air déterminée, fit-il remarquer.

− Sans doute, admit Liz, mais nous sommes d'accord avec Pitchoun, Bowman et Gamp quand elles disent que Deadheart est avant tout vexée.

− Vexée ? s'étonna Harry, déconcerté.

− Elle considère que tu la traites injustement, expliqua Lily. En quatre mois, elle en a fait plus avec toi qu'elle n'en avait fait avec d'autres en plus de six ans. Je ne te parle pas des récompenses du _Poudlard Reporter_ ou bien des gages, je fais allusion à ses décisions personnelles, comme t'inviter chez elle pour les vacances de Noël ou te montrer son vrai visage…

− Je ne comprends rien, dit Harry, déconcerté.

− Elle en sait autant sur toi que nous, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, dit Liz. Tu ne lui accordes pas la confiance qu'elle s'attend à recevoir, tu continues à faire des mystères devant elle comme tu en ferais devant Webster… Tu es ingrat, en clair.

− Je lui ai appris à réfléchir comme moi… protesta Harry.

− Parce qu'elle te l'a demandé, objecta Lily avec sévérité.

− A mon avis, Deadheart pensait vraiment que vous pourriez devenir amis, mais l'amitié nécessite une certaine confiance mutuelle, ajouta Liz. Tout le monde a remarqué sa transformation, ce n'est plus la Deadheart que nous connaissions avant les vacances de Noël : elle sourit plus facilement, elle s'égare dans ses pensées, elle parle aux autres élèves – ce qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement, avant. En bref, tu as déteins sur elle, et c'est une chose que Deadheart ne supporte pas.

Harry comprenait, à présent, mais il ne chercha pas à trouver une solution, car c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le moindre secret à partager avec Deadheart. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il venait d'un futur où la moitié de leurs camarades, dont elle, avait succombé à la Première Guerre – n'importe quel legilimens digne de ce nom n'aurait aucune difficulté à sonder sa mémoire pour obtenir toutes les informations que Harry aurait pu lui confier – et les vies de Lily et de James pourraient être menacées si Lord Voldemort venait à découvrir qu'ils avaient été la mère et le père de son ennemi le plus menaçant, dans une autre vie.

− D'ailleurs, dit la préfète-en-chef d'un ton claironnant, si tu ne bats pas Haustin avec un sortilège de Logan, il te faudra dire un secret à Deadheart avant la semaine prochaine.

Bien malgré lui, Harry eut un léger sourire, sensible à la motivation de ses amies pour qu'il retourne au sein du petit cercle de Deadheart.

− D'accord, dit-il, mais si je réussis, tu devras demander à Tumter de te lancer un gage.

− Ca me va, dit Lily d'un air confiant.

− A moi ! annonça Liz. Si tu ne bats pas Haustin en moins de deux minutes, tu devras réinviter Deadheart à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, au bal de la Saint-Valentin et pour les vacances de Pâques.

Harry songea qu'il lui faudrait bien plus de temps que ça pour réparer ses relations avec la Serpentard. Il opina quand même. Le gage ne le tentait pas vraiment, il aurait préféré être libre pour la Saint-Valentin, mais le défi lui plaisait singulièrement, car battre Haustin en si peu de temps pourrait accentuer ses propos, le jour du meurtre de Davenport.

− OK, dit-il. Si tu ne bats pas Bowman, tu devras inviter Remus pour les mêmes évènements.

− Un garçon à moins de dix mètres de ma chambre ? dit Liz, écœurée à cette idée.

− C'est Remus, souligna Lily.

La grande brune hésita quelques secondes puis approuva finalement, tandis que les plus impatients d'atteindre les huitièmes de finale pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'il y avait moins d'estrades – les six devaient accueillir chacune deux duels, à l'évidence –, mais les matelas qui les entouraient étaient bien là, aussi moelleux et sécurisants que lors des phases éliminatoires. Le professeur Farewell vint à leur rencontre pour désigner l'estrade associée à chacun et à chacune. Harry se retrouva bientôt en compagnie de Haustin, Webster et Mulciber.

Ces deux derniers montèrent les premiers sur l'estrade, tandis que le Gryffondor jetait un œil alentour. Il serait difficile de s'intéresser à tous les duels, car nombre d'entre eux mériteraient d'être suivis : Rogue et Strand, Lily et Gamp et Liz et Bowman se proposaient également de disputer leur duel en premiers. Moira, qui préférait avoir encore un peu de temps, passa rapidement voir Deadheart, dont l'agacement grandit subitement devant le sourire malicieux de la petite brune de Serpentard, puis elle s'approcha de Harry pour s'arrêter devant lui, réjouie.

− Tu veux faire un pari, j'imagine, dit-il, las.

− Ouiiiiii, s'enthousiasma Moira. Alors, si tu ne bats pas John en regardant ailleurs, tu devras boire une potion que Logan a inventée hier soir !

− Quel genre de potions ? demanda Harry, prudent.

Si Moira tenait absolument à le réconcilier avec Deadheart, il préférait avoir une vague idée de ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus s'il ne remportait pas le défi.

− C'est moi qui l'ai nommée, dit-elle comme si c'était très important à savoir, et je l'ai appelée : Pitchoun !

Si la petite brune de Serpentard avait une imagination débordante pour les gages, elle en manquait cruellement lorsqu'il lui fallait baptiser quelque chose. Le professeur Farewell annonça le début des duels, mais Harry ne s'y intéressa pas.

− D'accord, mais elle fait quoi ?

− Ce n'est pas drôle si tu le sais à l'avance, ronchonna Moira.

Harry soupira.

− Très bien, j'accepte… mais si je réussis, tu devras renoncer à nous piéger, Deadheart et moi.

Moira afficha son expression exagérément choquée, puis elle rayonna la seconde d'après en acceptant. Elle fila alors retrouver son estrade, qu'elle partageait avec Sirius, Rebecca Stevens et Lisa Hawthorne. Accordant un peu d'attention au duel qui opposait Webster à Mulciber, il comprit très vite que ses amies et les filles de Serpentard n'étaient pas les seules à avoir caché leur jeu pendant les phases éliminatoires. Semblable à un feu d'artifice, les sortilèges fusaient en tous sens, ratant parfois leur cible de quelques centimètres, s'entrechoquant pour dévier de leurs trajectoires la plupart du temps. A l'instar de son imposante carrure, Mulciber misait tout sur l'agressivité : il ne se protégeait presque jamais, échappant essentiellement aux attaques de Webster par des esquives, mais il se fatiguait de plus en plus. Le Serdaigle était moins mobile et plus vif, formant des boucliers d'énergie un très bref instant pour contre-attaquer presque aussitôt.

− Il paraît que tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry haussa les sourcils en tournant la tête, surpris. Haustin se tenait juste à côté de lui, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur le duel enragé qui se livrait sur l'estrade.

− Non, dit Harry. J'ai affronté une pâle copie de Voldemort.

− Comment ça ?

Le Gryffondor hésita à répondre, ne sachant s'il pouvait confier sa stratégie à un aspirant-Mangemort, mais les remarques de Lily et de Liz sur son comportement lui revinrent en mémoire – et quitte à ramener Haustin sur une destinée plus droite et paisible, Harry songea qu'il valait mieux s'expliquer :

− Un piège dans lequel il a plongé tête baissée pour la deuxième fois. Quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban, il y avait deux Mangemorts qui attendaient le retour d'un confrère de Burrow, mais comme je me suis présenté à eux, leur objectif a sensiblement changé. Dans la conversation, j'ai laissé échapper plusieurs noms de Mangemorts – ceux-là même que je vous ai donnés, à Rogue et toi –, tout en menaçant Voldemort de les rendre publiques s'il avait le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de la Fraternité. Le soir de Halloween, la Fraternité lui a demandé une alliance, et il y était plutôt disposé. Mes affirmations sur la localisation de la Chambre des Secrets et le fait que je connaisse autant de noms de ses serviteurs sont des choses qui ont dû le troubler. Comment pouvais-je savoir ça, alors que Voldemort lui seul était censé détenir toutes ces informations ? Il a cogité, encore et encore, mais cette énigme n'avait aucune solution, et à force d'y réfléchir, son irritation a grandi. Elle s'est encore accrue quand il a su que la Chambre des Secrets avait été découverte et débarrassée du Basilic qu'elle contenait. J'estimais l'avoir suffisamment asticoté pour qu'il tombe dans un nouveau piège, alors j'ai dénoncé les Mangemorts au ministère – et le jour même de la publication de l'article, Voldemort se tenait devant le Manoir Deadheart. Tous ces mois où il s'est demandé qui j'étais, comment je savais pour les Mangemorts, pourquoi j'osais le défier, comment j'avais pu détruire le Basilic et atteindre la Chambre des Secrets – toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées ont amplifié la fureur de Voldemort, et que se passe-t-il quand un duelliste perd son sang-froid ?

− Il n'exploite pas toutes ses capacités, dit Haustin en hochant la tête.

− Il n'en exploite même aucune, à l'exception de ses émotions les plus brutales, dit Harry. Au moins, lorsqu'il viendra prendre sa revanche, je suis sûr que j'aurai réellement affaire à Lord Voldemort tel qu'il est décrit – et tel qu'il est quand il se bat contre n'importe qui.

La baguette de Mulciber sauta dans les airs à cet instant précis et atterrit dans la main de Webster. Furieux, les yeux étincelants d'une colère froide et la respiration saccadée à force d'esquives toujours plus physiques, le haut et massif Serpentard récupéra sa baguette au vol et descendit de l'estrade d'un pas rageur. Si le Serdaigle était en meilleure forme et semblait satisfait, il avait lui aussi épuisé beaucoup d'énergie dans ce duel, mais il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

Les autres duels s'étaient déjà terminés. Les élèves ayant déjà combattu se réunirent autour des estrades qui les intéressaient le plus, tandis que d'autres prenaient directement la sortie, déçus par une disqualification ou réjouis d'atteindre le prochain tour. A en juger par la profonde indifférence de Gamp et la joie avec laquelle Moira sauta sur Lily, il devint manifeste que la préfète-en-chef avait remporté son duel contre la grande blonde de Serpentard – qui n'était sûrement pas mécontente d'être enfin débarrassée du tournoi de duel. Rogue, James, Sirius et Liz se trouvaient être les autres vainqueurs des premiers duels, éliminant ainsi Strand, Avery, Rebecca et Bowman.

Harry et Haustin montèrent sur leur estrade. A leur gauche, Deadheart s'apprêtait à affronter Regulus, mais les yeux de Harry, bien que titillés par la silhouette de la Serpentard qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil, restèrent fixés sur son adversaire.

− Allez-y ! lança le professeur Farewell.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry décocha en premier un sortilège, prenant quelque peu Haustin au dépourvu : il semblait que le Serpentard s'attendait à ce que Harry se comporte comme à l'ordinaire et attende d'avoir dévié une première attaque pour entamer le duel, mais le Gryffondor préférait changer de tactique une fois de temps en temps. Son duel contre Rogue, le mois dernier, l'avait placé dans une assez mauvaise posture, aussi se méfiait-il particulièrement de la ruse et des compétences des Serpentard – d'autant que Haustin était présenté comme aussi redoutable que Rogue.

Le Serpentard esquiva le sortilège de Stupéfixion et contre-attaqua, son jet de lumière allant s'écraser contre le charme du Bouclier que Harry invoqua. A la manière de Webster, il ne le maintint que le temps d'être protégé, et il repartit à l'assaut en faisant jaillir un nouvel éclair de lumière que Haustin bloqua, cette fois. Le Gryffondor fit tourner sa baguette autour de son index, pivota son tronc pour échapper à un nouveau sort qui passa tout près de son épaule, puis il rehaussa légèrement sa baguette : une sorte de bulle de savon apparut à son extrémité et enfla, atteignant bientôt la taille d'un ballon de football. Elle était aussi grosse qu'une chaise lorsque Haustin, profitant de l'incapacité de Harry à lancer une nouvelle attaque, lui jeta un sortilège de Désarmement à la figure.

L'Expelliarmus fendit les airs et traversa l'énorme bulle sans la faire éclater, mais son chemin s'arrêta là. Tout comme une feuille emportée par une violente rafale, l'éclair de lumière se mit à tournoyer dans la bulle, voletant sous la forme d'une boule de lumière sans direction précise. Déconcerté, Haustin tenta un autre sortilège, qui alla à son tour se perdre dans la bulle, à présent aussi grande que Harry.

− Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ? grommela Haustin.

Harry sourit et donna une légère secousse à sa baguette magique, de laquelle se détacha la bulle. Celle-ci flotta sur quelques mètres en direction de Harry, puis elle s'arrêta finalement au milieu de l'estrade et éclata dans un « _ploup !_ » sonore. Instantanément, deux violentes rafales fondirent dans deux directions opposées, emportant avec elles les deux sortilèges. Harry bondit aussitôt sur le côté et faillit être déséquilibré par la bourrasque qui fondit à sa rencontre, mais il échappa au sortilège qui accompagnait le vent. Haustin eut moins de chance : trop concentré sur l'Expelliarmus qui se précipitait vers lui, il fut surpris par la violence de la rafale qui le heurta et reçut dans le ventre son propre sortilège de Stupéfixion.

− C'est un sortilège de Tumter ? interrogea Rogue, qui était venu assister à l'affrontement.

Harry acquiesça et réanima Haustin, aussi déboussolé par le sortilège de la Bulle soufflante que déçu de s'être fait battre. Liz l'attendait, hochant la tête d'un air affligé.

− On te donne deux bonnes raisons pour aller voir Deadheart et tu fous tout en l'air, dit-elle.

− Je ne pensais déjà plus aux paris, assura sincèrement Harry. Je voulais juste essayer la Bulle soufflante, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il s'était écoulé : j'y ai juste eu recours aussi tôt pour ne pas me faire surprendre par Haustin… D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu le pari de Moira.

Le dernier duel à s'achever fut celui de Remus, vainqueur d'Irving, et déjà des élèves prenaient la direction du hall d'entrée. Harry et Liz rejoignirent Lily et Moira, qui semblaient faire le bilan de leurs paris – et à en juger le changement incessant des expressions de la petite brune de Serpentard, il semblait qu'elle avait rencontré moins de succès qu'au cours des précédents mois.

− On dirait que Tumter n'est plus aussi fiable, commenta Harry.

− Elle n'a pas pu le consulter, révéla Lily avec un sourire.

Moira eut une moue boudeuse absolument irrésistible, attendrissant la préfète-en-chef et arrachant un sourire à Liz.

− Harry a remporté son duel en moins de deux minutes et avec un sortilège de Tumter, indiqua la grande brune d'un ton nonchalant.

− Il regardait John ? interrogea Moira avec avidité.

− Oui, reconnut Harry.

− Aha ! se réjouit la Serpentard. Je vais vite demander à Logan de nous préparer de la Pitchoun !

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre le massalien qui disparaissait tout juste par la porte menant aux sous-sols, alors que les trois Gryffondor montaient le bel escalier de marbre pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. Plongeant la main dans une poche de son uniforme, Lily en sortit le schéma dessiné par Mary et un simple feutre rouge.

− Résumons, dit-elle en se remémorant les résultats du premier tour. Les huitièmes de finale opposeront Rogue à Remus, moi à Northern, Logan à James, Sirius à Pitchoun, Deadheart à Liz et Harry à Webster. Eh bien, il y en a qui se plaignaient de voir autant de Serpentard qualifiés, mais ce premier tour leur a porté un sale coup. Ce sont les Gryffondor les plus nombreux, à présent, et nous avons perdu tous les Poufsouffle.

− Vous savez ce que c'est, cette potion dont parlait Moira ? demanda Harry.

Il n'était pas très rassuré par l'enthousiasme que la petite brune de Serpentard avait manifesté en apprenant son échec mais, comme l'avait dit Harry à Liz, les paris passés avec les filles lui étaient sortis de la tête dès qu'il était monté sur l'estrade.

− Pitchoun nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage à travers tes désirs les plus profonds, répondit Lily, mais elle a refusé que j'expérimente : elle croit que si j'en bois, elle et Logan m'apparaîtront tout nus pour qu'on fasse des cochoncetés tous les trois…

− Elle cherche encore à vous caser ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

− Non, dit Lily d'un air rieur. Maintenant, elle est persuadée que Logan et moi voulons coucher ensemble… Je ne suis même pas autorisée à parler à Logan sans la prévenir et je dois attendre qu'elle ait pris son appareil photo pour enfin le retrouver. La meilleure accusation qu'elle ait eue, pour le moment, c'était au réveillon de Noël : ma fourchette est tombée et j'ai dû aller la rechercher sous la table. Alors, Pitchoun en a conclu que j'avais essayé de m'approcher de Logan pour lui faire une fellation…

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, à la fois désespéré et amusé par l'attitude de Moira.

− Potter !

L'intéressé se retourna alors qu'ils accédaient au septième étage. Bowman montait les marches quatre à quatre, sans doute pour l'intercepter avant qu'il n'atteigne la tour Gryffondor. Harry adressa un signe de tête à ses amies pour les encourager à poursuivre leur route, tandis que la petite blonde de Serpentard le rejoignait, essoufflée.

− Viens, il nous faut un endroit où personne ne risque de nous interrompre, dit Bowman.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir que Lily et Liz avaient pris, mais ils tournèrent dans une direction opposée à la tour Gryffondor. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, s'éloignant à chaque pas des zones fréquentées du septième étage. Harry ne doutait pas que Bowman était au courant de ses sentiments pour Deadheart, même si lui-même peinait encore à les définir clairement, mais il n'était pas mécontent que la petite blonde de Serpentard cherche à lui parler en privé : si les filles de Gryffondor lui avaient paru de bon conseil, il était sûr que c'était sur Bowman qu'il lui faudrait compter pour essayer d'améliorer ses relations avec Deadheart.

Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une ancienne classe qu'un ancien concierge avait destinée à devenir le plus grand des placards, à en juger par la quantité assez importante de balais, de seaux et de produits d'entretien aux emballages poussiéreux. Bowman referma la porte et lança un sortilège d'Assurdiato dessus, apparemment résignée à ce que tous deux soient les seuls à connaître la teneur de leur conversation imminente. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, un pli entre les sourcils et l'air grave… Soudain, son visage se fendit d'un sourire si large que ses yeux furent réduits à deux fentes étincelantes.

− Alors, on est amoureux ?! lança-t-elle d'un ton ravi.

− Je ne suis _pas amoureux_, soupira Harry avec lassitude. Je reconnais que… que Deadheart m'attire plus qu'au début des vacances de Noël, mais ce n'est qu'un… qu'un béguin, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

− D'accord, mais tu admets que Choupinette et moi avons réussi ! dit Bowman d'un ton triomphant.

Elle attrapa deux seaux pour les retourner et les disposa l'un face à l'autre, s'asseyant sur le premier en faisant signe à Harry de prendre place sur le second. Le Gryffondor obtempéra et réprima un nouveau soupir.

− Tu ne répéteras rien, hein ? dit-il.

− Lys' est comme une sœur et pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer un mec qui mériterait de sortir avec elle, répondit Bowman d'un ton très sérieux. Tu es intelligent, sympa, malin, étonnant et courageux : c'est exactement ce que je souhaite pour Lys', alors crois bien que je ne ferai rien qui soit susceptible de réduire à néant tes chances de te réconcilier avec elle. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu en es venu à craquer pour elle.

Harry inspira profondément, comme pour s'aérer le cerveau des innombrables mots qui s'y bousculaient. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à parler de ses sentiments aussi ouvertement, aussi n'était-il pas trop à son aise. Mais il crut à nouveau entendre la voix de Brighton lui affirmer, encore et encore, qu'un Tout-puissant assumait chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

− Elle m'a… époustouflé, dit-il avec choisissant bien ses mots. Vraiment époustouflé. Je n'avais jamais pensé que sa froideur habituelle était une comédie, alors quand je l'ai vue la perdre pour la première fois, j'ai été… très troublé. Au début, je me disais que ce n'était que physique et que j'avais juste été surpris, mais au fil des jours, je la voyais abandonner de plus en plus ses airs de Serpentard et, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, ça me perturbait… C'est au réveillon de Noël que j'ai réellement fondu… Sa mère les a obligés, elle et son père, à mettre un terme à leur comédie de personnes indifférentes et glaciales, et même si j'ai essayé de ne pas regarder Deadheart, sa voix suffisait à me… Enfin, j'ai découvert sa véritable personnalité. Ce qui m'a le plus affecté, c'était la moue qu'elle a eue quand Miranda a menacé de raconter quelques anecdotes sur son passé : c'est une vision dont je n'ai réussi à me débarrasser qu'en m'endormant…

Bowman l'écoutait en souriant, les yeux pétillants et visiblement réjouie qu'il se confie.

− Même si ça fait quelque temps déjà que j'en suis convaincue, dit-elle, tu es vraiment un type bien, Potter : ce qu'il te manque, c'est la confiance envers les autres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau :

− Tu penses que je peux réparer les pots cassés ?

− Avec Choupinette et moi pour t'y aider, c'est possible, affirma Bowman. Ca risque de prendre du temps, j'ai rarement vu Lys' aussi remontée contre quelqu'un, mais il vaut mieux que les choses s'arrangent avant que vous ne soyez piégés par Tumter. Si Lys' est toujours aussi furieuse et qu'elle se retrouve bloquée avec toi, je redoute quelque peu les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir… Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que tu te comportes comme d'habitude : si les cousines de Choupinette ne nous avaient pas dit que tu avais flashé sur Lys', on ne l'aurait pas deviné – il faut donc que personne ne soupçonne ton béguin pour elle. Callista, Choupinette et moi réfléchirons à un moyen pour faire baisser la colère de Lys'.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry afficha un léger sourire.

− Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier…

− Apprends à lui faire confiance, dit Bowman.

− Je lui fais confiance, mais elle s'intéresse à des sujets que je dois soit oublier, soit tenir secrets pour diverses raisons, dit Harry.

− Pourquoi ne pas le lui expliquer concrètement ? suggéra Bowman. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire, tu fais ça très bien avec les informations sur les Anciens Temps, alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire clairement les raisons qui te forcent à rester aussi mystérieux ?

Harry regarda fixement la petite blonde de Serpentard. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Il était vrai que la seule explication qu'il avait apportée à la Serpentard était que son passé était « une affaire qui dépassait de très loin son imagination et sa compréhension » – et côté clarté, cette réponse méritait un zéro pointé.

− Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… confia-t-il.

− Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! dit Bowman d'un ton joyeux. Pour l'instant, garde tes distances avec Lys', puis je te préviendrai si nous avons réussi à la calmer assez pour qu'elle accepte de parler avec toi – mais ne tarde pas à lui expliquer ces raisons ou elle va repartir dans un nouvel accès de fureur !

− Je m'en souviendrai, assura Harry.

La Serpentard réfléchit un moment.

− Choupinette m'a dit que tu allais boire la potion de Tumter, non ?

− Oui, répondit-il, surpris.

− Eh bien, si Lys' te plait vraiment, elle devrait apparaître dans ta vision et tu pourras t'exercer à lui expliquer pourquoi tu cherches tant à oublier ton passé et à défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− Alors, elle matérialise vraiment les désirs ?

− Ceux auxquels tu tiens le plus, en tout cas, confirma Bowman.

Harry hocha la tête, s'attendant déjà à découvrir une vision où la Fraternité aurait été défaite, où Voldemort ne serait plus, où toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait seraient vivantes… et où Deadheart l'écouterait ? Il doutait de s'être attaché à elle au point de la voir apparaître à travers cette expérience, mais il songea que ça ne serait pas un luxe : comme l'avait dit Bowman, ça lui permettrait de s'entraîner. Toutefois, cette pensée se réfugia au fin fond de son esprit, remplacée par une autre.

− Au fait, vous avez essayé l'expérience de Moira et de ses cousines ?

− Hier soir, reconnut Bowman d'un ton jovial.

− Et ?

− C'est assez perturbant, mais pas désagréable. Les cousines de Choupinette ne comprennent rien au problème des sensations que l'on ressent et c'est tant mieux, car l'expérience n'aurait aucun intérêt pour nous sinon.

− Vous avez ressenti quoi ?

− J'ai senti des mains qui jouaient avec mes cheveux, Callista a eu l'impression que des créatures escaladaient tout son corps pour venir se coucher sur ses épaules et Lys', que quelqu'un l'enlaçait tendrement…

Elle eut un petit sourire espiègle et ajouta :

− Et on va faire ce que nous pourrons pour que tu puisses l'enlacer un jour.


	71. Le médaillon

Les six chapitres du grimoire de Leandros que Harry lut entre le samedi du premier tour et le vendredi suivant n'apportèrent aucun voyage dans les Anciens Temps, mais il les dévora avec un profond intérêt. Si la plupart des histoires racontées relatèrent l'établissement des lois, de l'administration, des traités commerciaux, scientifiques, politiques et saluèrent certains humains ayant servi les Aînés, le dernier chapitre fut indéniablement le plus riche, instructif et passionnant, car il faisait référence à Morgan et à l'Ombre, aussi mystérieux l'un que l'autre. Malgré son acquisition de la Connaissance, Leandros semblait ne jamais avoir pu retracer tout le parcours de ces deux-là – pour combler son manque d'informations, il s'attardait parfois sur des anecdotes, des témoignages, des exploits et, même si Harry reconnaissait volontiers ne pas être un grand amateur de potins, ceux livrés dans le grimoire ne manquèrent pas de le fasciner.

Comme l'avait annoncé l'habitant de Jorosbor assis devant la Régence, le Centre du Savoir de Brÿhn avait bel et bien retrouvé des documents anciens révélant l'existence de Morgan bien avant la fondation de Klaosm – et le Liseur d'Astaroth semblait s'en être inspiré. Il indiquait être remonté à « l'Avant-Ere », qu'il décrivait comme un temps où les Aînés _« étaient les seuls à bâtir, lire, écrire, instruire, jardiner »_. Leandros avait passé cinq ans à se rapprocher des humains, nomades à cette époque, pour en apprendre les dialectes et recueillir des informations à propos de Morgan. Il découvrit certaines légendes sur un vagabond qui paraissait toujours plus jeune lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la deuxième fois, mais les tentatives de Leandros pour le localiser s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec. Sa plus grande trouvaille fut obtenue sur le futur territoire de Beherit, bien des siècles avant que l'Europe ne soit répartie entre Malphas, Beherit et Astaroth : il avait croisé quelques voyageurs qui fuyaient le sud à cause d'un affrontement affrontant deux êtres terribles. Quand Leandros arriva sur les lieux, la bataille était finie, mais il rencontra quelques intrépides qui avaient assisté à la scène – et ce fut la première fois que le Liseur entendit le nom de l'Ombre, vaincue en duel par un vagabond correspondant à la description de Morgan.

Aussi intéressants que fussent ces chapitres, cependant, Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait accélérer l'allure : s'il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard sans avoir découvert la cachette de la Connaissance, il valait mieux qu'il se replonge le plus régulièrement possible dans le grimoire de Leandros. Il aurait pu lire tous les chapitres en diagonale, juste histoire de vérifier qu'il n'était fait aucune allusion à la mort de la princesse Alana, mais il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas bâcler sa lecture – c'était comme si quelque chose, en lui, lui assurait que sauter des chapitres pour se rendre à celui qui l'intéresserait serait incorrect et inutile.

Le vendredi suivant les seizièmes de finale du tournoi de duel, tout le monde n'attendait plus que le week-end. La semaine avait été maussade, comme si le ciel grisâtre s'était insinué dans les esprits des élèves pour leur faire perdre toute gaieté, tout enthousiasme. Harry, Remus, Winters et les garçons de Serpentard avaient transmis leur projet de simulation au professeur Farewell, qui s'était réjoui de constater que les éléments les plus importants de la simulation de Harry avaient été repris. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds au Sanctuaire, s'entraînant encore et encore à l'Extension jusqu'à la contrôler parfaitement – il pouvait à présent y avoir recours depuis son dortoir, en laissant la porte ouverte pour que les bruits de la salle commune de Gryffondor lui parviennent, mais il n'était pas encore satisfait : ce qu'il désirait, c'était utiliser l'Extension sans avoir à se concentrer, sans avoir à fermer les yeux et en restant mobile. Il s'était néanmoins promis qu'avant la fin du mois, s'il ne constatait aucun progrès, il retournerait voir Milan pour obtenir son aide.

− C'est prêt !

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Moira. La petite brune de Serpentard les avait attendus, lui et leurs amies de Gryffondor, au pied du bel escalier de marbre pour les accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle – et manger avec eux.

− La Pitchoun ! dit Moira d'un ton joyeux.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour se remémorer ce qu'était la Pitchoun, la potion inventée par Tumter à la veille du premier tour des phases finales.

− Ah, oui… dit-il alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée. Heu… Tu me la donnes quand ?

− Demain.

Ils passèrent devant les tables de Serpentard, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, puis se séparèrent de chaque côté de celle de Gryffondor, Moira attrapant automatiquement la main de Lily comme si elle craignait de ne pas avoir une place à côté d'elle. A peine se furent-ils assis que les tintements des couverts et les discussions faiblirent. Un bruissement d'ailes venait de couvrir le brouhaha de la Grande Salle et, quelques instants plus tard, une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes s'engouffra par les hautes fenêtres, des journaux dans les pattes.

Un frisson parcourut la Grande Salle : seuls les abonnés au _Sorcier du Soir _recevaient cette édition, mais toute l'école paraissait être concernée, cette fois, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelque chose de très grave s'était produit. Harry n'ayant pas les trois Noises réclamées par le hibou qui se posa devant lui, il lui tendit quelques miettes de son feuilleté au jambon et négligea totalement le journal tenu par l'oiseau. Plusieurs élèves y renoncèrent également, soit parce qu'un camarade en possédait déjà un exemplaire, soit parce que leur argent se trouvait, comme pour Harry, dans leur dortoir.

− Ca commence, annonça Liz, cachée derrière son journal.

− Quoi ? demanda Harry.

− Trois Moldus ont assassiné un sorcier à Plymouth, répondit Mary d'une voix lourde. _« Si les Aurors essayent de « calmer le jeu », les premiers éléments de l'enquête révèlent que cette agression était délibérée, que les trois Moldus nourrissaient déjà depuis longtemps des soupçons sur les activités « contre-nature » de leur voisin. Ils se seraient donc organisés pour le tuer, lui dérober sa baguette magique et tenter d'accéder à sa maison – en vain, pour ce dernier projet, car repoussés par les enchantements protégeant le domicile de la victime. »_

− Et Jones ?

− N'a pas encore réagi, dit Lily d'un air un peu inquiet, mais il a intérêt à le faire dès demain… Le Code sur le secret magique a conduit les sorciers et les sorcières à vivre cachés, certains pourraient estimer que nous sommes cachés depuis suffisamment longtemps…

− Tumter pourrait publier son étude sur l'origine des nés-Moldus, non ? dit Harry.

Moira afficha son expression la plus choquée, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été la première à avoir cette idée, car l'instant d'après, elle saisit un plateau recouvert d'épinards et quitta la table de Gryffondor pour se hâter à celle des Serpentard.

− Ca marche vraiment, cette histoire d'épinards ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.

− Je commence à me poser la question, avoua Lily. En tout cas, ce serait bien que Logan publie cette étude, ou que le ministère accélère celle qu'il a demandée pour démentir les accusations pesant sur les nés-Moldus.

Mais Harry doutait franchement que le ministère de la Magie obtienne une étude objective, car la Fraternité ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire. Comment pourrait-elle y parvenir, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour accéder à cette étude et la détruire – ou la modifier. Non, leur seule chance de rétablir la vérité était bel et bien Tumter.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans un calme relatif, les élèves discutant de l'édition du _Sorcier du soir_, mais personne n'était encore prêt à croire que les nés-Moldus et les Moldus représentaient une véritable menace – sauf peut-être les Serpentard prédisposés au racisme. Moira, à son retour, affichait un air triomphant qui signifiait clairement sa victoire, bien qu'elle dut marchander plusieurs minutes avec Tumter pour le convaincre, mais elle refusa de dire ce qu'elle avait pu négocier avec le massalien pour le persuader de rendre publique son étude sur les nés-Moldus – et Harry eut la très nette impression que Lily était concernée au premier chef par ces négociations.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, les conversations n'avaient toujours pas changé de sujet, et les élèves se dirigèrent en masse vers le hall d'entrée. Chacun et chacune y allaient de sa propre opinion : certains affirmaient que Jones ne tarderait pas à faire une déclaration, d'autres soupçonnaient le ministre de la Magie d'avoir déjà obtenu l'étude et d'en dissimuler le contenu confirmant le vol des pouvoirs des Cracmols par les nés-Moldus, et d'autres encore se révélaient plus prudents, soulignant qu'il était impossible de se prononcer tant que toute cette affaire n'aurait pas été résolue. Les Gryffondor atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle en même temps que les filles de Serpentard et, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Harry se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de Deadheart. Elle l'ignora aussi superbement qu'à l'ordinaire, mais lui eut toutes les peines du monde à en faire de même : la foule se rétrécissait au niveau de l'encadrement des portes, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre juste assez pour que leurs mains se frôlent à de nombreuses reprises. Ces simples contacts bousculèrent de nombreuses pensées dans sa tête, mais aucune ne ferait avancer les choses.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, les quatre maisons se dispersèrent, la proximité de Harry et de Deadheart cessa, et le Gryffondor suivit ses amies vers l'escalier de marbre tandis que la magnifique Serpentard prenait le chemin de la porte descendant aux sous-sols.

− Vous êtes douées, il faut le reconnaître, dit Liz à l'adresse de Moira.

La petite brune de Serpentard rayonna.

− De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Tu crois que c'est un hasard si Deadheart et toi êtes sortis côte à côte ? ricana Mary. Pitchoun et Ava avaient tout planifié à l'avance : nous devions nous déporter sur la gauche à hauteur des portes, et les Serpentard à droite pour que vous soyez l'un à côté de l'autre.

Harry lança un regard alentour pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu, puis il s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il était peut-être le seul à avoir apprécié le moment, mais il ne désespérait pas : Deadheart aurait très bien pu piquer une nouvelle colère en sentant sa main contre la sienne. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier étage, toutefois, Harry dut chasser le souvenir de sa proximité avec la magnifique Serpentard, car son œil gauche se retrouva tout à coup à un autre endroit, fixant un grand miroir qui avait pivoté à la manière d'une porte sur le passage d'une silhouette invisible mais scintillante. Enfin ! s'exclama mentalement Harry, réjoui.

− Je vous laisse, annonça-t-il en contournant les filles.

− Tu vas où ?

− Régler quelque chose d'urgent.

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, bousculant les élèves trop lents pour s'écarter, Harry atteignit rapidement le quatrième étage et s'engagea dans un couloir, sa Projection suivant la silhouette du Frère camouflé. Il sortit sa baguette magique, traversa encore quelques couloirs en rectifiant sa trajectoire en fonction des directions suivies par l'intrus. Enfin, Harry s'arrêta à un angle et leva sa baguette magique en visant soigneusement : un trait rouge feu jaillit dès que le Frère apparut, mais la silhouette se rejeta précipitamment en arrière, échappant de justesse à la tentative de Harry.

Le Gryffondor réprima un grognement et s'avança dans le couloir, mais son œil gauche, toujours suspendu au-dessus du Frère qui s'était relevé et s'éloignait déjà d'un pas vif et discret, l'encouragea à revenir en arrière. Si le comparse du professeur Farewell voulait jouer à cache-cache, il risquait de perdre, car avec la Projection qui était lancée à sa poursuite et la parfaite connaissance du château de Harry, c'était peine perdue. L'intrus passa devant le miroir sans chercher à en emprunter le passage secret, visiblement convaincu qu'il réussirait à semer Harry. Le jeune homme alternait entre marche rapide et petit trot, tournant dans un couloir quand il l'estimait nécessaire ou qu'il n'avait pas le choix, continuant tout droit lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Lentement mais sûrement, il parvint à se retrouver à moins de deux couloirs du Frère. Celui-ci tourna à gauche sans relâcher sa vigilance, et Harry sourit. Il jeta un sortilège sur une fenêtre pour qu'elle s'ouvre, puis éteignit la torche qui y faisait face, et recula dans la soudaine pénombre en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Il donna un petit coup sec sur son crâne : la plus étrange sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie dégringola sur toute la surface de son corps, ses cheveux, ses poils et sa peau lui donnant l'impression de s'effriter avant d'être emportés par un vent inexistant. C'était comme si les premières épaisseurs de sa chair s'étaient émiettées en quelques secondes. Il ne vit rien de ses mains, mais il n'oubliait pas les consignes du sortilège de Tapissement trouvé dans la salle des portraits obscènes – aussi ferma-t-il les yeux, encore visibles, et guetta l'arrivée du Frère grâce à la Projection.

L'intrus remonta le couloir au fond duquel Harry était dissimulé, son corps apparaissant à la Projection comme une silhouette aussi scintillante que le Frère camouflé par un sortilège de Désillusion. Concentrant l'essentiel de son cerveau sur l'Eveil, Harry vit la Projection faiblir, vaciller, et renonça finalement à la Sensibimancie – il nota cependant dans son esprit de mêler les pouvoirs de l'œil d'Astaroth à ses exercices de Sensibimancie.

La Projection retrouvant instantanément sa pleine puissance, Harry constata que le Frère se trouvait face à lui, indifférent à la torche éteinte et à la fenêtre ouverte. Le Gryffondor redressa sa baguette et projeta un éclair sur le Frère qui, cette fois-ci, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et s'effondra sur le sol, son sortilège de Désillusion annulé. Se donnant un nouveau coup sur la tête, Harry eut l'impression que les miettes que des milliers de petites mains avaient récupéré les miettes de la surface de son corps et s'activaient à les recoller. Son sortilège de Tapissement levé, il s'avança jusqu'à la silhouette étendue.

Un Assassin, sans nul doute possible. Même si Luther ne lui en avait jamais donné la couleur de robes, il avait gardé un très bon souvenir de la tenue portée par le professeur Farewell quand celui-ci avait été conduit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour y passer un entretien d'embauche : les manches étaient pourpres et brodées d'arcs et de courbes et de crochets – exactement comme la robe de sorcier portée par l'homme stupéfixé que Harry faisait déjà léviter non pas vers le Grand Escalier pour le remettre aux professeurs, mais en direction du haut miroir par lequel le sorcier s'était introduit.

− _Apparere_, récita-t-il une fois à destination.

La grande glace pivota de nouveau sur un escalier escarpé que l'on avait aménagé dans le sol. Harry songea le temps considérable que le Frère avait dû mettre à gravir les marches ridiculement petites : il s'agissait davantage d'escalade que de monter un escalier, pensa-t-il. Le premier pied qu'il posa dépassait de moitié de la marche – et il sentit que son escapade promettait d'être singulièrement éprouvante, car le moindre faux-pas lui garantirait une chute douloureuse – s'il ne se fracassait pas le crâne.

Posant le deuxième pied sur la marche, Harry eut tout juste le temps d'activer la nyctalopie de l'œil d'Astaroth avant que le miroir ne se referme. Il y alors un grondement, puis une succession de grincements pierreux qui vint à sa rencontre. Baissant les yeux, l'esprit alerte, Harry vit alors les marches se rabattre, l'escalier se transformant à grande vitesse en toboggan. La marche sur laquelle il se tenait s'abaissa à son tour, et Harry glissa dans le trou qui plongeait à travers les étages du château, agrippant le poignet du Frère inconscient pour être certain de ne pas le perdre en route.

Le toboggan ne cessait de tourner, ses pentes s'adoucissant parfois comme elles s'accentuaient d'autres fois, le passage se frayant un chemin à travers tout le château en contournant salles de classe, couloirs, placards à balais, etc. Les virages étaient singulièrement rudes à prendre, Harry se cognant les coudes ou manquant de s'égratigner la tête contre les parois, mais son parcours n'était rien comparé à celui du Frère inconscient qui devait subir tous les dommages proposés par leur glissade. Celle-ci parut durer cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que le toboggan se relève sensiblement à l'approche d'une ouverture par laquelle Harry et le Frère furent éjectés.

Harry grogna en atterrissant sur le sol terreux du tunnel, glissant sur quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter. A côté de lui, l'Assassin s'immobilisa à son tour après une série de tonneaux. Sa réanimation ne serait pas agréable, songea le Gryffondor en se relevant. Pointant sa baguette sur l'homme, il le fit de nouveau s'élever dans les airs, puis il le guida à travers le passage secret. Il était moins marge et plus haut que celui de la Sorcière borgne, mais ces détails n'attirèrent pas beaucoup l'attention de l'adolescent. Il réfléchissait déjà à la suite des évènements.

La seule chose qui l'avait retenu de se précipiter à la caverne des Inferi, était l'absence d'un second sorcier qui serait diplômé. Il aurait pu demander à Dumbledore de l'accompagner, mais le vieux sage serait bien mieux dans son bureau de Poudlard : quitte à faire boire la terrible potion protégeant le médaillon de Serpentard, Harry avait considéré qu'il valait mieux que le « candidat » soit l'un de ses ennemis. Il répugnerait moins à le forcer à avaler la préparation jusqu'à ce que le Horcruxe soit à portée de main, mais il ne l'abandonnerait certainement pas dans la caverne : un Assassin était un prisonnier de valeur, surtout s'il pouvait renseigner le ministère de la Magie sur les manœuvres de la Fraternité quant au vent de racisme qu'elle essayait de souffler sur le monde sorcier.

Harry émergea de ses songes bien plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu : le tunnel remontait doucement et se terminait à une vingtaine de mètres de là, menant à un escalier de pierre usée. S'avançant d'un pas plus vif, le Gryffondor remarqua que de petites lézardes apparaissaient dans le mur, annonciatrices de l'effondrement que le tunnel subirait dans plusieurs années. Montant bientôt les marches, Harry aperçut une trappe semblable à celle de la cave de Honeydukes. Il déposa le Frère contre le mur, s'assura que celui-ci ne dégringolerait pas l'escalier. Se positionnant sous la trappe, Harry leva alors les mains et poussa d'abord avec douceur, puis de plus en plus fort. L'obstacle résista un temps, puis s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Quelques dernières poussées parvinrent enfin à le faire basculer.

Passant la tête à l'extérieur, Harry jeta un regard circulaire. A travers les troncs éparpillés tout autour de lui, un rempart de Poudlard lui apparut à bonne distance de là : la silhouette de la tour d'astronomie se découpait dans le ciel nocturne et empourpré de nuages, juste au-dessus du rempart. Bien qu'incapable de se situer précisément par rapport à l'école de sorcellerie, le Gryffondor eut la très nette impression qu'il était plus près de Pré-au-Lard que du portail du collège.

Hissant l'Assassin à l'extérieur du passage secret, Harry découvrit bientôt pourquoi la trappe avait opposé tant de résistance. Afin de la camoufler au mieux, elle avait été aménagée sous une fine couche de terre herbue, et ne jugeant pas cette précaution suffisante, quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'y planter un gros buisson. Harry ferma la trappe, qui se fondit parfaitement avec le parterre environnant, puis il attrapa le poignet du Frère et pivota pour plonger dans l'obscurité du transplanage.

Les ténèbres se déchirèrent. Bousculé par une violente rafale de vent iodé, Harry faillit lâcher le poignet de son prisonnier, mais il parvint à se rétablir en s'aidant des hauts rochers sur lesquels ils étaient apparus. Des lames de la mer tentaient de gravir leur perchoir en écumant, tandis que d'autres allaient se fracasser dans un bruit sonore contre le pied d'une falaise – sauf à un endroit où Harry savait se trouver l'anfractuosité menant à l'antichambre, où l'eau gargouillait en se faufilant par l'ouverture. Frissonnant, il tourna sa baguette sur le Frère et le réanima. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux et de s'étonner de se trouver sur le littoral, que l'Assassin se détendit au moment où une curieuse sensation dégringolait du cerveau de Harry pour se répandre dans son bras.

Soumis à l'Imperium, l'homme se releva sereinement et entreprit d'ouvrir la voie vers l'anfractuosité, glissant dans l'eau en frissonnant et en claquant des dents. Harry le suivit. L'eau était glaciale et lui donnait l'impression de geler l'air dans ses poumons à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la mer. S'adaptant tant bien que mal, il nagea à la suite de l'Assassin, tous deux soulevés et poussés par les vagues. Les efforts fournis pour qu'ils n'aillent pas s'écraser à leur tour contre le pied de la falaise, se firent très vite ressentir : leurs muscles, atrophiés par la morsure froide de l'eau, fourmillèrent de fatigue tandis qu'ils luttaient contre le courant pour s'épargner un mauvais choc contre la paroi sombre qui les dominait de toute sa taille. Ils tinrent bon, relâchant leurs efforts dès qu'ils firent face à l'ouverture creusée dans la falaise, se laissant à moitié portés par les vagues pour conserver un maximum de forces.

Ils furent poussés par l'ouverture, l'homme allumant sa baguette magique coincée entre ses dents, Harry, qui la tenait de la même manière, se contentant de sa nyctalopie pour s'orienter. La lueur diffusée par la baguette de sa marionnette se reflétait au centuple sur les parois humides et couvertes ici et là d'algues, mais l'œil d'Astaroth la dominait en portée, car Harry aperçut les quelques marches menant à l'antichambre plusieurs secondes avant que la baguette magique n'en éclaire la première.

Ils émergèrent en tremblant, mais Harry se donna un coup de baguette et ses vêtements séchèrent aussitôt. Son acolyte se lança le même sortilège et resta immobile, tandis que le Gryffondor balayait l'antichambre du regard – cette fois-ci aussi, comme dans son ancienne vie, il avait l'impression de ressentir les enchantements installés par Voldemort. Exceptionnellement, il fouilla dans la mémoire du Survivant pour y atteindre le souvenir où l'Elu, en compagnie de Dumbledore, s'était déjà présenté à la caverne aux Inferi. Faisant défiler les évènements et le court échange, il situa l'emplacement de l'arcade permettant d'accéder à l'autre salle.

Harry dirigea aussitôt sa baguette sur l'Assassin qui s'avança paisiblement vers un pan de mur, pointant sur sa paume sa propre baguette. Il y eut un bref éclair de lumière, un grognement douloureux, et l'homme leva sa main ensanglantée pour l'appliquer contre la paroi, la maculant de sang. Une arcade blanche et lumineuse apparut sur le mur et resta affichée quelques instants, puis elle disparut en même temps que le pan de mur autour duquel elle était apparue.

− Ne touchez l'eau sous aucun prétexte, déclara Harry.

Le Frère hocha simplement la tête et le suivit par l'ouverture. La caverne était aussi immense et effrayante que dans la dernière fois, même si Harry s'efforça de ne pas s'associer au Survivant, et malgré la nyctalopie conférée par l'œil d'Astaroth, il n'en distinguait toujours ni le plafond, ni même la rive opposée du grand lac noir au cœur duquel brillait une lumière verte, immobile et nébuleuse. Les Inferi étaient pour le moment hors de vue, même si Harry eut l'impression de percevoir quelques silhouettes pâles dans l'obscurité du lac.

Longeant la rive, il mêla nyctalopie et Projection tout en laissant cette dernière dans son orbite gauche. Il avait assez consulté les souvenirs du Survivant, se dit-il, d'autant que la Projection lui permettait de déceler toutes les formes de magie – et comme il s'y attendait, il aperçut une grosse chaîne invisible scintiller dans les airs, le reste des maillons plongeant sous la surface du lac ténébreux. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de bras, il la saisit et l'attira vers lui pour donner un coup de baguette magique dessus : la chaîne réapparut, vert cuivré. Un autre coup de baguette et elle glissa sur sa main pour retomber sur la rive dans une succession de cliquetis métalliques qui se répercuta à travers toute la caverne.

Un petit bateau, de la même couleur que la chaîne, jaillit de l'obscurité en voguant vers eux. La surface se rida à peine sur son passage, mais Harry réfléchissait déjà à autre chose. Fallait-il monter à deux ? Il n'était certes pas diplômé, mais il avait atteint sa majorité – or, dans son ancienne vie, Dumbledore avait soupçonné que ces deux critères avaient peut-être été pris en compte par Voldemort pour limiter le nombre de passagers. Harry poussa un profond soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait une chance sur deux, et le mauvais choix risquerait de les placer, l'Assassin et lui, dans une situation des plus désagréables.

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans un périmètre très restreint, une partie de son cerveau surveillant la rive du lac pour ne pas qu'il s'en approche de trop près. La logique voudrait que Voldemort ait privilégié le diplôme, dit-il à son propre esprit comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci lui réponde. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu un peu plus de considération pour les jeunes adultes, il n'aurait certainement pas foncé dans les pièges que Harry lui avait tendus. Il s'était précipité chez les Deadheart dès la nuit tombée, le soir même de l'arrestation massive d'un grand nombre de Mangemorts, songea Harry. N'importe qui aurait pu soupçonner un guet-apens, que des Aurors prendraient position autour du manoir pour prévenir toute éventuelle attaque… mais pas Voldemort.

− Allons-y, lança-t-il, déterminé.

Il ramassa la grosse chaîne et monta le premier dans le bateau puis, pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur le Frère immobile, il le fit venir à sa suite. Les battements de son cœur parurent doubler d'intensité, mais ils se calmèrent, car rien de fâcheux ne se produisit. L'embarcation ne coula pas, les Inferi restèrent sagement inertes, et le bateau fila à travers le lac dans un bruissement quasi-inaudible. Harry avait visé juste : c'était avant tout le diplôme que Voldemort avait privilégié, mais ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant. Lui-même avait été un brillant élève lors de sa scolarité, il était donc fort à parier qu'il n'ait jamais considéré un sorcier ou une sorcière sans diplôme comme susceptible de déjouer ses obstacles.

La lueur verdâtre et brumeuse se rapprochait rapidement, dressée au beau milieu d'un petit îlot que Harry vit le premier grâce à l'œil d'Astaroth. Le bateau ralentit à l'approche de la rive qu'il heurta légèrement. Avec un soin particulier, Harry descendit de l'embarcation, posant le pied sur le sol lisse et sombre de l'île. Rejoignant par son pantin, il l'entraîna en direction du piédestal supportant une bassine de laquelle provenait la lumière verte. Harry annula la nyctalopie et la Projection, inutiles à présent, et s'arrêta devant le récipient en plissant les yeux. Où est-ce que Voldemort avait bien pu trouver une mixture aussi brutale ? se demanda-t-il.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il fit apparaître une coupe d'argent massif portant les armoiries de Grinval, puis il la tendit à l'Assassin en même temps qu'il dirigeait sa baguette sur lui. L'homme prit la coupe et la vida, d'abord comme s'il s'agissait de l'eau, puis plus péniblement. Son visage se décomposa, son air placide cédant sa place à une douleur inconnue de Harry. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses paupières se crispèrent, mais il parvint à tout boire.

Harry lui reprit la coupe de la main et la remplit à nouveau, mais il offrit un moment de répit à l'Assassin. Dès que celui-ci se décrispa sensiblement, sans rouvrir les yeux, le Gryffondor lui ordonna avec sa baguette de boire le deuxième verre, et le Frère s'exécuta avec bien moins d'entrain. La seconde rasade le fit tressaillir des pieds à la tête, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de glacé. Ses jambes parurent flageoler, son teint pâlit et il utilisa sa main libre pour s'appuyer contre la bassine.

Les verres se succédèrent, le niveau de la potion contenue dans la bassine baissant de plus en plus. L'Assassin finit par s'effondrer, interrompant quelque peu son calvaire pour se traîner sur le sol et se redresser, le dos contre le piédestal. Néanmoins, Harry était quelque peu impressionné par la résistance de l'homme, qui n'avait toujours émis aucune plainte, aucun cri, comme si la potion l'avait moins atteint qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Dumbledore – il paraissait cependant tout aussi affaibli, mais Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci. Son plan était simple : dès le médaillon en sa possession, il porterait le sorcier à l'extérieur de la caverne sans toucher à l'eau du lac, quitte à le soutenir même pendant la traversée du tunnel qui les ramènerait à l'extérieur de la falaise. Si Voldemort pouvait préparer une potion capable de faire disparaître tout liquide entrant en contact avec, Harry était sûr que la mer ne disparaîtrait pas, elle. Et même si elle n'était pas bonne à boire, c'était toujours mieux que d'affronter une armée d'Inferi…

Harry se redressa avec la coupe et jeta un œil au fond de la bassine. La silhouette du médaillon se découpait au fond, il avait même l'impression de pouvoir en distinguer le S ouvragé en forme de serpent, mais il faudrait qu'il fasse remplir encore une ou deux fois la coupe après ce verre-ci. S'accroupissant à côté du Frère, il lui fit écarter les lèvres et versa la potion dans sa bouche entrouverte. L'Assassin laissa échapper un gémissement, mais Harry y fut insensible et se releva à nouveau dès que la coupe fut vide.

La plongeant à nouveau à l'intérieur, le liquide qui glissa dans la coupe vida un peu plus la bassine, juste assez pour que l'or du médaillon de Serpentard émerge. Harry, sans trop y croire, tendit sa main valide, mais ses doigts furent arrêtés par la barrière invisible, immatérielle et compacte, qui poussait toute personne cherchant à accéder au Horcruxe à boire le breuvage pour obtenir sa récompense.

L'avant-dernier verre apparut être le dernier pour le Frère, car celui-ci perdit connaissance à la seconde précise où il ingurgita la dernière gorgée. Harry réprima un grognement et se redressa. Il n'avait pas le choix, la dernière rasade serait pour lui, même s'il aurait préféré garder les idées claires jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard. Remplissant la coupe, le médaillon apparut dans sa quasi-totalité. Détournant son attention du verre, Harry approcha une main jusqu'à lui. La barrière baissait en même temps que la potion. Ses doigts touchèrent le sommet du bijou, offrant à Harry un regain d'espoir d'y accéder sans avoir à avaler l'immondice contenue dans la bassine. Bien que chacun de ses essais se solda par un échec, le métal glissant systématiquement de ses doigts, Harry parvint à trouver une fente dans laquelle caler un ongle et, lentement, précautionneusement, extirpa le Horcruxe.

− Bon sang ! soupira-t-il, ravi que l'heure du retour à Poudlard ait sonné.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, cependant, car il remarqua que l'eau du lac bouillonnait dangereusement. Pris d'un soupçon, Harry tourna la tête vers l'Assassin et jura : le Frère avait repris conscience – ou peut-être ne s'était-il jamais évanoui ? – et profité de la concentration de Harry sur le Horcruxe pour ramper jusqu'au lac afin de s'y abreuver.

Des têtes chauves ou chevelues émergèrent, blafardes, suivies d'yeux et d'orbites vides. L'Assassin poussa un petit cri pathétique et recula aussi vite que son extrême faiblesse le lui permit, mais les Inferi encerclaient l'île. Il en venait de partout, la lumière vert émeraude diffusée par la bassine faisant scintiller leur peau encore humide et leurs yeux vides de toute expression. Harry rangea le médaillon et la coupe d'argent, vidée dans la bassine, dans une poche de son uniforme et se précipita vers le Frère, saisi aux chevilles par un Inferi. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la créature : une onde de choc fusa et repoussa le cadavre, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Emporté par l'Inferi qui le tenait, l'homme parut se libérer de lui-même et remonta hâtivement sur l'île, sa terreur donnant l'impression de lui redonner des forces.

Dès qu'il fut à côté de lui, Harry décrivit un grand cercle au-dessus de lui, dessinant un anneau brillant, doré et épais, qui flotta un moment au-dessus d'eux puis descendit se placer à hauteur des hanches de Harry, traçant une protection autour du Gryffondor et l'Assassin. Les Inferi reculèrent, s'écartèrent, tandis que le Gryffondor aidait le Frère à se relever, passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses propres épaules pour le maintenir debout. Ils prirent le chemin de l'embarcation, les cadavres les suivant ou se réfugiant dans les eaux sombres du lac, dépités de voir le « repas » s'enfuir.

A grand-peine, Harry parvint à faire monter le Frère dans l'embarcation, qui fila à travers le lac de nouveau en paix. L'anneau de lumière se reflétait sur la surface lisse comme du verre, éclairant parfois un Inferius – ceux-ci, finalement, n'avaient peut-être pas abandonné, espérant sûrement que le bateau se retourne ou qu'un passage ait un mouvement malheureux qui le fera passer par-dessus bord.

Le petit canot heurta la rive avec une secousse, et Harry sentit brusquement quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos.

− Pauvre imbécile, cette potion a détruit ton Imperium, ricana faiblement l'Assassin.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la stupeur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'homme s'était traîné vers la rive de l'île, à présent.

− Tu vas me donner ce que tu as récupéré dans cette bassine, dit le Frère d'une voix rauque, et garder l'anneau actif jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis de cet endroit… Pas de geste brusque, Potter !

Le Gryffondor poussa un profond soupir résigné. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : s'il lançait le moindre sort, l'Anneau Céleste, l'un des cinq sortilèges confiés par Tumter, disparaîtrait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre le médaillon de Serpentard et se faire capturer par la Fraternité… Il ne restait qu'une solution.

Glissant sa main dans la poche, l'Assassin lui enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans le bas du dos comme une dernière menace s'il tentait quelque chose, Harry ressentit son corps être comprimé de toutes parts. L'onde jaillit alors, bousculant le Frère qui fut projeté au fond de la barque alors que Harry bondissait sur la rive en faisant une rotation à 180°. La chute du sorcier et le saut de Harry avaient repoussé l'embarcation de la berge, mais il sembla que Voldemort ne destinait pas le bateau à erreur dans la caverne, car il repartit aussitôt vers l'île. Harry crut voir des Inferi se lancer à la poursuite de la barque, mais le sort de l'Assassin l'indifférait totalement.

Sortant le médaillon de sa poche tandis qu'il retournait à l'antichambre, l'Anneau Céleste continuant à assurer sa protection, il entendit vaguement le Frère pousser une série de cris horrifiés avant qu'un bruit d'éclaboussures ne retentisse. Harry accorda un bref coup d'œil vers le lac, puis reporta son attention sur le médaillon, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres.

Au tour de la coupe de Poufsouffle, à présent.


	72. Au pays des désirs

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que tout le monde. Les Maraudeurs dormaient toujours lorsqu'il quitta leur dortoir, lavé et habillé, et descendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, silencieuse et éclairée d'un soleil froid qui semblait avoir réussi repousser les nuages vers le sud. Harry traversa la pièce ronde, passa par le trou aménagé dans le mur et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame encore ensommeillée. Pendant la nuit, les mêmes sujets avaient occupé son sommeil : d'une part, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et d'autre part, la potion inventée par Tumter.

La coupe de Poufsouffle était le dernier Horcruxe, Harry l'avait clairement entendu dans l'esprit de Voldemort quand il s'était endormi à bord du Poudlard Express – il ne serait même pas surpris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait eu dans l'idée de créer son septième Horcruxe après l'avoir assassiné. Néanmoins, Harry ne sous-estimait pas le Lord noir : si celui-ci s'était mis en tête de créer son septième Horcruxe, alors il le ferait rapidement, et Harry, conscient que son occlumancie pourrait lui faire rater une information importante sur la coupe comme sur ce tout dernier, ultime morceau d'âme, baissait régulièrement ses défenses mentales pour essayer de capter une moindre émotion qui ne lui appartiendrait pas. Il connaissait Voldemort, il savait que le mage noir jubilerait une fois qu'il aurait accompli son but – et c'était précisément cette émotion qu'il cherchait à percevoir, car il pourrait se fondre dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et voir à quoi ressemblerait ce dernier Horcruxe.

Quant à la potion inventée par Tumter, baptisée « la Pitchoun » par Moira, Harry n'avait pas très bien dormi à chaque fois que celle-ci était apparue dans ses rêves. Même si ce n'était pas réel, il redoutait que Deadheart fasse son apparition, car même si elle lui permettrait de s'entraîner à confier quelques secrets, il appréhendait plus que tout les possibles réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il avait beau se répéter qu'elle réagirait forcément comme il en aurait envie – après tout, c'était un monde basé sur ses désirs –, il craignait qu'elle prenne peur.

Descendant le Grand Escalier de penser à autre chose, Harry remarqua un papier de bonbon abandonné sur une marche et pointa sa baguette dessus pour le faire disparaître. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nouveau concierge, à croire que le poste commençait à être aussi maudit que celui du professeur Farewell. Les professeurs avaient cependant réfléchi à une alternative : les élèves en retenue nettoieraient le château, mais il fallait rendre à Rusard et à Davenport tout leur mérite, car même en étant Cracmols, ils avaient toujours été plus efficaces.

Harry s'engagea au deuxième étage, parcourant les couloirs en tripotant le médaillon de Serpentard glissé dans la poche de son uniforme. Atteignant le couloir menant au bureau directorial, il le remonta jusqu'à la gargouille : il eut à peine le temps de la rejoindre, toutefois, car elle s'anima et s'écarta pour céder le passage à Dumbledore.

− Vous êtes bien matinal, Harry, commenta celui-ci.

− Je me suis dis que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour vous parler, monsieur, dit le Gryffondor.

Sortant le médaillon de Serpentard de sa poche, il le tendit au directeur qui l'examina.

− Nous devrions retourner dans mon bureau, annonça-t-il alors.

Et tournant les talons, il s'avança jusqu'à la hideuse gargouille, qui s'anima sans qu'il eut prononcé le moindre mot. Suivant Dumbledore, Harry passa par l'ouverture créée par le coulissement du mur situé derrière la statue et posa le pied sur la troisième marche de l'escalier en colimaçon qui les entraîna vers la double porte du bureau du directeur. Ils y entrèrent en silence, comme s'ils avaient respecté le sommeil apparent des portraits suspendus au mur circulaire et celui, certainement plus sincère, de Fumseck, posé sur son perchoir d'or.

Dumbledore contourna son bureau en invitant Harry à s'asseoir sur la seule chaise qui y faisait face.

− Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ? demanda-t-il.

Harry s'était attendu à cette question, mais il y répondit honnêtement, révélant l'intrusion d'un Assassin par le grand miroir du quatrième étage, sa neutralisation par le Gryffondor et leur escapade à l'extérieur de Poudlard, à travers la caverne aux Inferi où Voldemort avait caché le médaillon de Serpentard. Dumbledore l'écouta sans lui couper la parole, sans afficher la moindre expression, pas même lorsque Harry révéla que l'Assassin avait rejoint les profondeurs du lac noir.

− Si je ne me trompe pas dans mon calcul, ce médaillon sur le quatrième Horcruxe à être détruit, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Cela signifie qu'à part Voldemort lui-même, il reste deux morceaux d'âme à trouver, puisqu'il est déterminé à en créer sept… Vous m'aviez indiqué ne pas être certain qu'il avait déjà créé le septième, c'est bien ça ?

Harry acquiesça, et Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux.

− Figurez-vous, Harry, que j'ai longuement réfléchi à vos révélations sur les Horcruxes et le goût prononcé de Voldemort pour des objets ayant appartenus aux Fondateurs, confia-t-il. J'y ai tellement réfléchi, en réalité, qu'il m'est venu une idée aussi fantasque que brillante, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

− Laquelle ? demanda Harry, très intéressé.

− Nous allons fournir le septième Horcruxe à Lord Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore. Ou plus exactement, une antiquité qu'il croira avoir appartenu à Godric Gryffondor.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

− Une réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor ?

− Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. J'ai consulté beaucoup d'ouvrages pour me faire une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qu'était l'épée de Gryffondor. Nous savons qu'elle n'apparaît qu'aux vrais Gryffondor, mais tout le monde sait qu'une fois apparue, n'importe qui peut la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'un Gryffondor n'en ait besoin. Nous savons aussi qu'elle a été forgée par des gobelins, qu'elle confère à quiconque la brandit le courage de faire face à son ennemi et, bien évidemment, qu'elle est d'une valeur historique inestimable.

− D'accord, mais ne craignez-vous pas que Voldemort se rende compte de la supercherie ?

− Je ne pense pas que Voldemort l'examinera de trop près, dit Dumbledore. Compte tenu de l'usage qu'il tient à faire de tout objet ayant appartenu à un Fondateur, je pense qu'il se contentera de vérifier qu'elle répond bien à la description métallique et magique que les livres d'histoire en font. J'ai d'ailleurs pris des dispositions pendant les vacances de Noël : j'ai déjà passé commande auprès d'une vieille famille gobeline qui a toujours perpétué ce qu'elle appelle « le plus noble des arts gobelins » - en d'autres termes, elle a une bien piètre opinion des gobelins qui ont épousé une carrière bancaire, alors qu'ils devraient plutôt travailler dans une forge. Les enchantements ne seront pas les plus simples à réaliser, mais je pense pouvoir en reproduire une bonne partie – tout au moins, juste assez pour tromper la vigilance de Voldemort.

− Et comment comptez-vous la lui transmettre ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Oh, les moyens sont nombreux, affirma Dumbledore. Nous pouvons la présenter comme une découverte que les archéologues moldus auraient faite, nous pouvons la soumettre à une vente aux enchères organisée par le fils ou la fille d'un défunt, nous pouvons aussi répandre la rumeur que d'anciens textes sous-entendent que l'épée de Gryffondor aurait été dissimulée à Godric's Hollow, etc. Le problème d'un tel piège n'est pas tant de transmettre l'objet à notre ennemi, mais de savoir où lui-même le dissimulera.

Harry hocha la tête. Effectivement, le plan était aussi astucieux qu'audacieux, mais Dumbledore avait soulevé le réel problème d'une telle manœuvre : où donc Voldemort irait-il cacher la fausse épée de Gryffondor quand le septième morceau de son âme y serait enfermé ?

− Pour le moment, nous serions bien incapables de répondre à une telle question, reprit le directeur. Toutefois, j'ai également réfléchi aux endroits où Voldemort pourrait dissimuler un Horcruxe. Qu'il s'agisse de la coupe de Poufsouffle ou du septième Horcruxe, je pense avoir une destination parfaite – parfaite, mais inaccessible, sauf si nous tenions absolument à passer un très mauvais quart d'heure…

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur, perplexe.

− Gringotts, indiqua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

− Gringotts ? répéta Harry, déconcerté.

− Tom Jedusor n'a rien hérité de ses parents, expliqua Dumbledore. Pour faire ses achats scolaires, il a dû faire comme tous les élèves démunis, c'est-à-dire bénéficier de la bourse de Poudlard. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir, au fil des années, d'entendre ses camarades sang-pur et sang-mêlé parler de leurs allées et venues dans les sous-sols de Gringotts. J'ignore même s'il est déjà entré dans la banque, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'en a jamais franchi le hall d'entrée, ni quand il était élève, ni quand il travaillait chez Barjow&Beurk.

− Si un Horcruxe se trouve vraiment à Gringotts, il aura sûrement fait appel à un Mangemort en qui il fait plus ou moins confiance, marmonna Harry.

− Ou, plus vraisemblablement, appartenant à une très vieille famille de sang-pur, ajouta Dumbledore. Je pense savoir de qui il pourrait s'agir, notamment parce que vous lui avez tendu une sacrée perche.

− Malefoy.

Dumbledore opina.

− Etant donné l'importance des noms que vous avez dénoncés au ministère, Voldemort préférera sûrement une personne libre de tout soupçon, pouvant aller et venir dans Gringotts comme bon lui semble. Les Lestrange n'ont plus cette chance, même si Bellatrix a démontré un désir singulièrement brutal de rejoindre son maître. Mais il se peut aussi – et c'est un détail non négligeable – que Voldemort ait déjà confié un Horcruxe à un Mangemort bien avant que vous ne réduisiez en miettes l'effectif des Mangemorts.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Détail non négligeable ou pas, il était convaincu qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à savoir à quel Mangemort le Horcruxe avait été confié : l'Œil de voyage ombragé lui permettrait de parcourir les coffres et les moindres recoins des profondeurs de Gringotts sans même quitter son lit de la tour Gryffondor – mais si l'une des parcelles d'âme de Voldemort se trouvait réellement à la banque des sorciers, l'acquérir serait une tout autre paire de manches.

− Ce que je vous propose, poursuivit Dumbledore, c'est que nous y réfléchissions jusqu'à ce que notre épée se révèle suffisamment crédible. Quand elle sera terminée, nous nous retrouverons et nous exposerons nos théories, ou nous essaierons d'établir un plan.

Conscient qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, Harry approuva et prit congés, laissant le soin au directeur de mettre le médaillon de Serpentard à l'abri – tout au moins, en attendant de le détruire avec la pile de crochets de Basilic que Harry avait ramenée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry remonta bientôt le couloir menant au bureau directorial, arpentant le deuxième étage en réfléchissant. La manœuvre de Dumbledore paraissait excellente, mais il fallait vraiment espérer que Voldemort ne regarderait pas l'épée de trop près. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnerait-il quelque chose en comprenant que l'épée était une réplique de celle de Gryffondor ? Commencerait-il à se demander s'il n'était pas encore tombé dans un piège qui révèlerait que ses ennemis le savaient friands d'objets ayant appartenus aux Fondateurs ? Et si c'était le cas, irait-il s'interroger sur l'éventualité que ces mêmes ennemis aient eu vent de l'existence de ses Horcruxes ?

Chassant ces questions de son esprit, Harry rejoignit le Grand Escalier et entreprit d'en descendre les marches, son estomac commençant à se contracter tant il était vide. Son aventure nocturne, ses rêves agités et l'anxiété qui menaçait de l'envahir si la potion de Tumter lui révélait des choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas – ou n'aurait pas osé s'avouer à lui-même – avaient considérablement épuisé l'énergie transmise par le dîner de la veille. Il ne demandait donc qu'une seule chose : manger.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, quelques élèves étaient déjà disséminés le long des quatre tables, presque aussi matinaux que lui. Certains ne mangeaient pas, préférant faire des mots croisés en attendant leurs amis, mais d'autres semblaient avoir autant d'appétit que Harry et dévoraient absolument tout ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Il s'assit, solitaire, à la table de Gryffondor et entreprit de remplir son assiette avec générosité. Scones, lard, bacon, œufs brouillés ou au plat, saucisse grillée et galette de pommes de terre, se succédèrent, remplissant son estomac au point de lui sembler avoir doublé de volume.

Il était déjà repu, voire même sur le point d'exploser, lorsque les filles de Gryffondor arrivèrent.

− Tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda Mary.

− Si, répondit Harry, surpris.

− Alors, tu es rentré drôlement tard ! Nous sommes montées dans notre dortoir bien après minuit, et tu n'avais toujours pas refait surface. Et voilà que tu es déjà debout…

− J'avais du mal à dormir, prétendit-il – ce qui était en partie vrai.

− A cause de ce que tu penses découvrir en buvant la potion de Tumter ? demanda Liz d'un ton goguenard.

Harry lui lança un regard blasé, mais il en fallait apparemment plus pour tromper la grande brune, dont le petit sourire taquin s'élargit. Fort heureusement, Liz dut très vite s'intéresser à autre chose, car un sixième année tenta de s'approprier l'assiette de crêpes que les filles de Gryffondor considéraient comme la propriété de Moira. D'un regard tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, elle dissuada le garçon, qui retourna vers ses amis d'un air déçu.

Lily et Moira les rejoignirent bientôt, la petite brune de Serpentard sautant joyeusement sur sa chaise pour s'en masser le fessier juste après avec une grimace. Puis elle attrapa vivement l'assiette de crêpes, les yeux étincelants d'une avidité un peu folle. Malgré son empressement à se saisir de l'assiette et d'une crêpe, elle prit un très long moment pour en finir la première, la dégustant plus que de raison.

− Pas trop nerveux ? lança Lily d'un air rieur.

− Nerveux ?

− C'est qu'il persiste à nous faire croire que la potion de Tumter l'indiffère, commenta Liz, moqueuse.

Moira, qui s'apprêtait à mordre généreusement dans sa deuxième crêpe, se ravisa en observant Harry avec une expression soupçonneuse.

− Nerveux à quel endroit ? interrogea-t-elle.

Lily, Mary et Liz rirent sous cape, tandis que Harry se laissait décontenancer par la question.

− Je ne suis nerveux de nulle part, affirma-t-il.

− Mouais, dit Moira avec un profond scepticisme. Je suis sûr que tu vas tout faire pour imaginer Lys' toute nue et disposée à faire des cochoncetés !

− Tu ne sais même pas si elle apparaîtra, objecta Harry.

− Bien sûr que si !

La préfète-en-chef lui enfonça un doigt dans le flanc, la faisant légèrement sursauter, mais cela suffit à Moira : la petite brune de Serpentard, réalisant tout à coup son erreur, jeta un regard méfiant dans tous les sens pour être certaine que personne n'avait entendu les insinuations sur les sentiments de Harry pour Deadheart. Se penchant à la rencontre de Harry, elle murmura alors :

− Bien sûr que si !

Son attitude arracha un sourire à l'adolescent, décidément pas au bout de ses peines avec la Serpentard, mais il ne chercha pas à démentir.

− Comment ça se passe, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

− Il faut une trèèèèès grande salle vide, indiqua Moira. La potion peut imiter beaucoup de choses, mais pas ton espace. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé un endroit parfait ! Logan s'est arrangé pour que la sortie soit facile à détecter, quelle que soit la vision que tu as, mais si jamais tu n'es pas ressorti au bout de vingt minutes, j'en conclurai que tu as abusé de tes désirs pour faire des cochoncetés avec Lys', chuchota-t-elle.

− La potion dure combien de temps ?

− Vingt minutes, pas une seconde de plus, dit la petite brune de Serpentard d'un air à nouveau soupçonneux.

A l'évidence, elle l'accusait silencieusement de déshabiller Deadheart dès que celle-ci apparaîtrait, mais Harry n'en avait aucune intention. Il n'oubliait que le but de cette expérience n'était pas de se rincer l'œil : il s'agissait d'appréhender la façon dont il s'y prendrait pour poser un premier pas vers une réconciliation avec la Serpentard, en admettant que celle-ci daigne un jour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

− Je resterai sage, promit Harry, tout en sachant parfaitement que Moira refuserait de le croire.

− Moi, je le crois, dit Lily d'un air innocent.

La petite Serpentard eut une moue boudeuse, mais elle reporta presque aussitôt son attention sur sa grosse pile de crêpes et reprit son petit déjeuner avec un enthousiasme déconcertant.

− En tout cas, tu as intérêt à assurer, dit Liz. Bowman et Pitchoun se donnent beaucoup de mal pour essayer de convaincre Deadheart que te faire la tête ne l'aidera pas à en apprendre davantage sur toi, alors il vaut mieux que tu ne te laisses pas abrutir par les visions enchanteresses que cette potion pourrait te montrer.

− Je sais, dit Harry.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner prit fin, les filles de Gryffondor remontèrent à leur dortoir pour se finir leurs devoirs, tandis que Harry attendait dans le hall d'entrée que la petite brune de Serpentard aille demander la potion auprès de Tumter, déjà redescendu dans les sous-sols du château. A son retour, elle l'entraîna avec enthousiasme dans le Grand Escalier.

− Deadheart ne t'a pas vue, au moins ? demanda-t-il.

Il imaginait mal Moira passer inaperçue dans la salle commune de Serpentard, un flacon dans la main, prenant la direction de la sortie de sa salle commune d'un pas aussi joyeux que celui avec lequel elle montait les marches en cet instant.

− Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ava, Callista et Lys' sont allées à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de botanique, et elles sont parties au moins dix minutes avant nous !

Harry ne se souvenait même pas avoir aperçu les filles de Serpentard entrer ou sortir de la Grande Salle, mais à partir de ce moment, il redouta quelque peu de tomber nez à nez avec Deadheart lorsqu'ils atteindraient le palier du quatrième étage. Après tout, les trois amies de Moira étaient peut-être montées seulement pour emprunter une série de livres, elles ne comptaient peut-être pas s'installer à une table de la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir de botanique.

Ils passèrent devant le quatrième étage sans faire la moindre rencontre, toutefois. Harry se détendit légèrement, montant les derniers étages en compagnie de Moira qui le harcelait pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il verrait pendant la vision – et ce qu'il se passerait avec Deadheart. Ils atteignirent bientôt le septième palier, et le Gryffondor prit rapidement conscience de la direction qu'ils suivaient.

− La Salle sur Demande ? s'étonna-t-il légèrement.

− Ouiiiiii, dit Moira. Elle peut fournir une trèèèèès grande pièce sans rien dedans !

− Et… elles sont comment, les visions ?

− Vachement réalistes ! assura Moira d'un air très impressionné. J'ai senti les odeurs des fleurs, le soleil taper, la fontaine de coulis de framboise avait du goût et les crêpes étaient drôlement bonnes ! Mais Logan dit qu'il faut consommer la Pitchoun avec modération, car elle provoque des hallucinations si on y a recours trop souvent, et il ne veut pas régler ce problème parce que Lys' et Ava me considèrent suffisamment « hallucinée » comme ça…

Harry songea que Deadheart et Bowman n'avaient pas totalement tort. Ils atteignirent le couloir de Barnabas le Follet et, allongeant le pas d'un air surexcité, Moira fit trois passages entre le grand vase et la première fenêtre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une porte se matérialise dans le pan de mur, et la petite Serpentard s'arrêta devant en exécutant un petit saut. Le temps que le Gryffondor la rejoigne, elle avait déjà ouvert le panneau : une vaste salle aux fenêtres hautes, aussi longue et large qu'une cathédrale, s'étendait de l'autre côté du seuil.

− Tiens, dit Moira en lui donnant le flacon.

− A quoi on reconnaît la sortie, au fait ?

− Moi, c'était une arcade en chocolat, mais ça peut être une simple porte.

Harry eut un léger sourire, amusé par la gourmandise de Moira, puis franchit la porte. Il déboucha le flacon en entendant le panneau se refermer derrière lui, jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour apercevoir un liquide rose pâle, puis il vida la potion d'un trait. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, le goût du breuvage n'était pas écœurant du tout, quoiqu'un peu trop floral. Le temps qu'il referme la fiole et la range dans sa poche, les murs de pierre de la vaste salle ondulèrent, un air brûlant semblant s'élever du sol. Alors, le décor changea brusquement : le sol, les murs, le plafond, les fenêtres se volatilisèrent en un battement de paupière.

Il se tenait à présent devant le portail ouvert de Poudlard, flanqué de ses éternels piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés, le château aux hautes tours pointues se dressant au sommet de sa falaise. Un ciel noir s'étirait au-dessus de la vallée, constellé de petites étoiles aux lueurs malicieuses qui se reflétaient sur la surface lisse du lac, et la lune projetait son clair argenté sur le parc. Une brise fraîche agita la cime des arbres, descendant jusqu'à lui pour caresser son visage – et Harry eut la confirmation que Moira n'avait pas exagéré, et que Tumter n'avait pas fini de l'impressionner. Il aurait été extrêmement facile de confondre cette vision fictive et la réalité s'il n'y avait pas eu, émergeant du sol en face du large escalier de pierre, une sombre forme ressemblant à un monument.

Harry s'avança aussitôt le long de l'allée, de plus en plus perplexe. Le château était silencieux, comme vidé de toute forme de vie, ses fenêtres aussi éteintes que celles de la cabane de Hagrid et ses immenses portes, fermées. Il eut peine à croire que cette vision d'un Poudlard-fantôme puisse appartenir à l'un de ses désirs, mais il reporta toute son attention sur le monument qui faisait face à l'entrée de l'édifice. Gravée dans la pierre et encadrée d'or, une inscription indiquait :

_Ce monument célèbre la fin_

_de Lord Voldemort et de son_

_règne de terreur, tout comme_

_il pleure et honore le courage_

_des défenseurs de Poudlard qui_

_ont sacrifié leur vie pour que la_

_paix revienne._

La paix, se répéta Harry en levant les yeux sur le château. Ce seul mot semblait avoir modifié l'atmosphère qui planait au-dessus du château : ce n'était plus un silence indiquant une morosité ou un abandon pur et simple de la bâtisse, mais un silence paisible, comme si la fin de la guerre avait mis un terme définitif aux rivalités des quatre maisons – utopique, mais franchement plaisant, songea Harry.

Contournant le monument pour voir si une autre inscription se trouvait de l'autre côté, Harry s'immobilisa tout à coup en apercevant une silhouette, et il tourna lentement la tête. Au beau milieu de la pelouse, tournant le dos à Harry et au château, Deadheart était assise sur une grande nappe et remplissait deux gobelets d'argent massif qui étincelaient au clair de lune. Le Gryffondor fut parcouru d'un frisson, à la fois réjoui et angoissé. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une vision, mais la présence de la magnifique Serpentard le troublait. Certes, il avait espéré l'y croiser, la voir apparaître – pourtant, quelque part dans son esprit, il s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas assez pour faire partie de ses désirs… et maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne se mentait pas lui-même sur ses sentiments pour elle.

Inspirant un grand coup, il oublia complètement comment il en était venu à remarquer Deadheart et s'approcha d'elle, alors que la Serpentard reposait une grande bouteille de vin dans un panier en osier posé à côté d'elle. Les mains posées sur la nappe, elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière pour contempler le ciel étoilé. Même sans voir son visage dans son intégralité, Harry sut qu'elle n'affichait pas son masque de froideur.

− On fête quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop réjoui de la voir ici.

Deadheart lui lança un regard en coin avec un léger sourire, puis se redressa. Harry s'assit à une distance plutôt raisonnable de la Serpentard, gardant ses chaussures sur la pelouse pour ne pas salir le linge, et prit le gobelet qui lui était offert par la magnifique jeune femme.

− Trinquons à nos retrouvailles, proposa-t-elle.

− A nos retrouvailles, approuva Harry.

Les deux gobelets tintèrent en se heurtant doucement et tous deux burent sans rompre leur échange visuel. Elle était assez franchement époustouflante, songea Harry. Dès qu'elle perdait ses airs de Serpentard, Deadheart avait un visage arrogant, mais aussi d'une douceur étonnante, et bien que son œil lilas resta glacé, le vert brillait d'une lueur rieuse.

− Alors ? reprit-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as demandée de venir ici ? Non pas que je me plaigne de l'endroit, c'est la première fois que le parc de Poudlard me parait aussi beau… ni de ta compagnie, cela va de soi.

Harry inspira une nouvelle fois, expira, but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et reposa son gobelet en réfléchissant.

− Je sais que je me suis montré… égoïste et injuste envers toi, dit-il avec lenteur.

La curiosité de Deadheart sembla être piquée, car elle s'allongea sur le ventre pour présenter son visage devant son regard, comme si elle tenait absolument à ce qu'il lui fasse ses confidences les yeux dans les yeux. Harry fut quelque peu troublé. Tout paraissait si réel, songea-t-il : même la brise nocturne parvint à lui arracher un frisson, certes léger, mais bien senti quand même.

Semblant sentir ses difficultés à s'exprimer, Deadheart l'encouragea :

− Tu veux parler de ta décision d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry hocha la tête.

− Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à le provoquer ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

− Parce que… je suis le seul à… à pouvoir le vaincre, avoua Harry. Je le connais mieux que personne, je sais à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui, ses plus noirs secrets, ses plus sombres ambitions…

− Tu aurais pu le vaincre pendant les vacances, pourtant…

− Justement, non, dit Harry. C'est… très compliqué à expliquer, je l'ai dit à Bowman : ce ne sont pas des infos que je peux donner à quelqu'un ne sachant pas se protéger des intrusions d'un legilimens. Même si tu fais partie de cette vision, je…

Il fut interrompu par la main que Deadheart posa sur la sienne, le troublant davantage.

− Je comprends, assura-t-elle. Tout comme tu as compris que je prenais mes distances avec les garçons afin de ne pas succomber au charme de l'un d'eux et le mettre en danger à cause d'un prétendant trop jaloux, je t'assure que je comprends que tu ne veuilles impliquer personne dans cette… croisade, si je puis dire. Mais tu ne pourras pas tout faire tout seul.

− Dumbledore m'a déjà proposé son aide, dit Harry. Lui seul en sait autant que moi sur Voldemort, il est craint par Voldemort et il sait se défendre.

La Serpentard resta silencieuse, scrutant attentivement Harry comme si elle éprouvait quelque difficulté à dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin, retirant sa main de celle du Gryffondor, et prit quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées :

− Beaucoup de nos camarades prétendent vouloir combattre les Mangemorts, dit-elle, et beaucoup d'entre eux en ont les moyens… Pourquoi ne pas les réunir ? Dumbledore et toi n'êtes pas infaillibles, et même si tu as offert sur un plateau d'argent plusieurs des pires Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il en trouvera d'autres… ou il finira par libérer ceux incarcérés quand Malphas se libérera…

Harry observa Deadheart, son regard longeant ses traits avec le plus grand soin comme s'il tentait de graver le visage de la splendide Serpentard dans sa mémoire.

− Trop de gens mourront, dit-il d'un air sombre. Être doué en classe ne signifie pas être capable d'affronter un Mangemort : la défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est instructif dans une salle de cours, mais c'est mortel quand tu dois faire face à des mages noirs ou des créatures. Ta mère l'a dit, je suis là pour aider. Je veux autant détruire Voldemort que sauver un maximum de vies.

− Au risque de perdre la tienne, fit remarquer Deadheart.

− C'est le choix que j'ai fait.

Deadheart fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis lança un regard alentour.

− Combien la vision dure-t-elle ?

− Elle devrait s'arrêter d'ici cinq minutes, remarqua Harry en consultant sa montre.

Deadheart se releva, il l'imita aussitôt. Elle le saisit alors par le bras pour l'entraîner en direction du portail, un petit sourire aux lèvres assez semblable à celui qu'elle affichait lors du déjeuner, juste après qu'ils aient passé la matinée à déneiger les Rose-de-lune.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

− Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor atypique, répondit-elle. Je doute qu'ils soient nombreux à prendre le risque de mourir pour leurs camarades, voire même des inconnus.

− Il en faut bien un, pourtant, dit Harry.

Ils atteignirent le portail et s'arrêtèrent. Deadheart se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

− Heu… s'étonna-t-il.

− Pour te remercier, dit-elle en souriant. Allez, file.

Passablement déconcerté et singulièrement réjoui, Harry amorça un geste pour franchir le portail, mais la main de Deadheart le retint. Au moment où il se retourna vers elle, celle-ci passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, brièvement, mais il les sentit encore sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'écarta avec un léger sourire embarrassé, son teint rosi la rendant aussi irrésistible que Moira lorsque celle-ci sa moue boudeuse.

− Celui-ci, c'est parce que j'en avais envie, dit-elle en rosissant de plus belle.

Hébété, Harry sentit une curieuse sensation se répandre dans sa poitrine, faisant doubler de volume son cœur à la manière que le faisait le chant du phénix. Gênée par son regard fixe et de plus en plus joyeux, Deadheart lui fit signe de s'en aller et le poussa même gentiment vers le portail en souriant.

A peine l'eut-il franchi qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, la porte de la Salle sur Demande se refermant derrière lui. Moira bondit aussitôt devant lui, l'observant d'un air curieux :

− T'as vu ses nichons ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

− Quoi ? dit Harry, hagard, le fantôme des lèvres de « Deadheart » hantant encore les siennes. Non, non… J'ai juste été… bluffé par… le réalisme de la vision…

− Et ? Et ? Et ? Et ? couina la petite Serpentard, impatiente d'entendre son récit.

− Je crois que si Deadheart continue à faire la tête, je vais être dans la merde…


	73. Le Poudlard noir

Les jours qui suivirent furent durs, très durs pour Harry. Furtif mais d'un réalisme saisissant, le baiser offert au cours de la vision le hanta chaque fois que son cerveau eut un moment de répit – c'est-à-dire entre deux cours ou deux réflexions portant sur un devoir, une conversation, Lord Voldemort, la Fraternité ou même son programme pour une soirée. Pire que tout, il devait croiser Deadheart tous les jours, mais la magnifique Serpentard était bien loin d'avoir la même attitude que l'apparition qu'il en avait eue dans sa vision : toujours aussi froide et snobe, la jeune femme lui causait plus de mal que n'importe laquelle de ses (més)aventures depuis le début de l'année. Et, malgré tous leurs efforts et leur enthousiasme, Bowman et Moira n'arrangeaient rien lorsqu'elles complotaient la moindre proximité entre Harry et Deadheart, car le moindre contact faisait ressurgir le trouble que le Gryffondor avait ressenti lors de l'expérience inventée par Tumter.

Cependant, et à son plus grand soulagement, il eut rapidement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit lorsque le jeudi arriva – car annonciateur du cours spécial de défense contre les forces du Mal. Si Mulciber et Avery avaient échafaudé leurs aménagements dans leur coin, Rogue et Haustin s'étaient avérés plus ouverts à la discussion avec Harry : il faudrait encore un long moment avant que les deux Serpentard ne daignent considérer Remus ou Winters comme dignes de leur attention, mais les quelques réunions qu'ils avaient eues s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Tumter, lui, les avait laissés faire sans même jeter un œil au projet.

Néanmoins, si le professeur Farewell se réjouissait du travail accompli, son enthousiasme était bien faible face à celui que les élèves ressentaient : pour la première fois, trois maisons avaient contribué à une simulation – dont Harry et Tumter, considérés comme les meilleurs en défense contre les forces du Mal. Les Poufsouffle n'avaient peut-être pas la même impatience que leurs camarades, mais ils comptèrent parmi les premiers à monter dans les étages pour rejoindre la classe du professeur Farewell. Moira allait de groupe en groupe pour passer toutes sortes de paris. Dès qu'elle aperçut les Gryffondor qui s'approchaient, cependant, elle se précipita vers eux et percuta la préfète-en-chef de plein fouet avec une joie infatigable.

− J'ai fait douze paris ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

− Tu adaptes ça aux simulations, maintenant ? dit Mary, exaspérée.

− Bah oui, répondit Moira comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. D'ailleurs, vous devez en faire avec moi ou Lily et Lys' vous cassent la figure !

− C'est une menace ? dit Liz, en plissant les yeux.

La petite Serpentard se réfugia aussitôt derrière la préfète-en-chef, méfiante. Malgré ses yeux rieurs, Lily dit le plus sévèrement :

− Ne lui fais pas peur, Liz.

− Aha ! s'exclama Moira d'un ton triomphant.

− Et ne menace pas nos amies, ajouta Lily.

Le petit bout de femme afficha une petite moue penaude aussi irrésistible que lorsqu'elle boudait, et Lily eut la plus grande peine à ne pas afficher un sourire attendri.

− Trop tard, de toute façon, dit Mary.

Le professeur Farewell, effectivement, venait d'apparaître au fond du couloir et s'avançait d'un pas vif comme s'il sentait l'excitation de ses élèves. Avec un léger sourire, il atteignit la porte de sa salle de classe et l'ouvrit, en invitant les étudiants à entrer. Moira se précipita aussitôt vers Deadheart, sa voisine de table à tous les cours, puis les adolescents se répandirent dans la pièce. Harry s'assit à côté de Liz, leur carré changeant sans cesse, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la magnifique Serpentard. Elle souriait franchement, écoutant le petit bout de femme lui raconter quelque chose de très amusant – et conscient qu'il risquait de se faire repérer, le Gryffondor détourna les yeux au moment où il sentit plusieurs regards converger vers la belle.

Sa nouvelle attitude semblait lui avoir attiré davantage d'admirateurs, même au sein de leur classe. Strand, qui n'avait jamais affiché le moindre intérêt pour Deadheart depuis le début de l'année, l'observait du coin de l'œil – et il n'était pas le seul. Harry, toutefois, fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué : il connaissait la Serpentard, il était parfaitement conscient que la moindre crise de jalousie pourrait lui nuire – et il savait surtout qu'il fallait qu'il ne laisse rien entraver sa détermination. Rogue et Haustin étaient prêts à le percevoir comme un meneur, et non pas comme un vulgaire Gryffondor un peu plus intelligent et rusé que les autres. Il était _impératif_ qu'il rallie les deux Serpentard à sa cause : ils n'étaient pas aussi malfaisants qu'ils voulaient le faire croire, il le leur avait déjà dit, et il lui paraissait capital de leur montrer la « bonne » voie.

− Aujourd'hui, nous découvrirons la simulation imaginée par les mages noirs du dernier cours, dit le Frère. De nombreuses idées de Harry ont été reprises, notamment l'histoire et les bonus et les malus. Les Aurors auront des mages noirs à affronter : il n'est plus question de sauver des otages, mais de neutraliser l'armée du grand vilain – et capturer le grand vilain lui-même. A l'inverse, les mages noirs devront neutraliser les Aurors et, bien entendu, protéger leur maître aussi longtemps que des adversaires le menaceront. Exceptionnellement, les deux équipes ne changent pas. Considérez cela comme un rattrapage au gâchis du début du mois.

Suspendant l'habituelle bille métallique au-dessus de Morpheus, le professeur Farewell la laissa tomber, et elle disparu en atteignant la lueur dorée et immobile. Le décor tressauta, comme à l'ordinaire, et l'obscurité s'installa autour de chaque élève, leur faisant perdre de vue leur voisin ou leur voisine.

La simulation prit enfin place, représentant la Grande Salle, avec ses quatre longues tables alignées sous le ciel d'un noir d'encre, menaçant d'éclairs et de tonnerre. Tout le long de la pièce, suspendues au-dessus des tables et des chaises, des draperies se balançaient quasi-imperceptiblement – aucune d'elles n'affichait le serpent argenté, le lion altier d'or, l'aigle de bronze ou le blaireau noir : elles affichaient toutes une tête de mort verte à la langue en forme de serpent. Au fond de la Grande Salle, la cinquième table, habituellement occupée par les employés de l'école, était absente. Seul le trône d'or qu'occupait Dumbledore lors des repas, se dressait encore sur l'estrade – sauf que ce n'était pas le vieux sage qui était assis dessus, mais bien Lord Voldemort, dont les yeux écarlates aux pupilles étroites glissèrent de visage en visage.

Harry sentit les Serpentard, Remus et Winters se crisper sensiblement. Bien qu'informés de l'identité du grand vilain, comme disait le professeur Farewell, c'était la première fois qu'ils « rencontraient » le Lord noir. Frayeur, incertitude, réjouissance – les réactions des mages noirs furent nombreuses, Mulciber et Avery s'enthousiasmant de faire comme s'ils étaient déjà des Mangemorts, Remus et Winters semblant plutôt troublés par la prestance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue et Haustin étaient hermétiques, mais Harry constata avec une certaine satisfaction que les deux Serpentard n'étaient guère aussi impatients que leurs amis de recevoir des ordres – ou de faire leurs preuves.

Après avoir sillonné les différents visages alignés devant lui, au pied de l'estrade, Lord Voldemort parla de sa voix aigüe et glacée :

− J'ai eu vent d'une information très intéressante, mes amis, dit-il. Le ministère de la Magie s'apprête à lancer une offensive sur Poudlard : une dizaine d'Aurors a transplané récemment à Pré-au-Lard pour essayer d'atteindre le château. Ces Sang-de-Bourbe et ces amoureux de Moldu pensent pouvoir me capturer ou me tuer, moi, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Il afficha un rictus que Harry connaissait bien, trahissant autant l'arrogance que la vanité de Voldemort.

− Nous leur prouverons le contraire, déclara le Lord. Ils ne passeront sûrement pas par le portail, ils utiliseront les passages secrets que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard connaissent : patrouillez dans l'école et neutralisez-les – ne les tuez pas encore, ils pourraient nous fournir des informations !

Les mages noirs s'inclinèrent, certains avec plus ou moins d'entrain que les autres, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry sentait les questions brûler les lèvres de certains de ses camarades. Lors des réunions qu'ils avaient eues, certains d'entre eux – voire presque tous, à l'exception de Tumter qui n'y avait jamais assisté et savait déjà, probablement, ce que le Gryffondor avait en tête – s'étaient demandé pourquoi Harry tenait tant à représenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la simulation. Ils restèrent cependant silencieux pendant toute la traversée de la salle et attendirent que les portes se fussent refermées pour enfin parler :

− Alors ? interrogea Haustin.

− Pourquoi _lui_ ? demanda au même moment Winters.

− Parce que l'objectif de cette simulation est triple, répondit Harry. D'abord, nous confronterons les Aurors au pathétique effroi irraisonné que Voldemort leur inspire. Ensuite, nous exploitons un atout considérable : quand le moindre Auror fera face à Voldemort, sa hantise jouera en notre faveur. Et enfin, cela permettra à certains d'être un peu plus informés sur ce qu'est la vie d'un Mangemort…

Harry sentit les Serpentard échanger des regards. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils savaient déjà qu'il était à l'origine des arrestations impressionnantes survenues pendant les vacances de Noël, mais il était certain de les troubler sur son dernière objectif – car à l'entendre, le Gryffondor affirmait connaître le quotidien d'un Mangemort dès que celui-ci enfilait sa cagoule. Mais il sembla que Mulciber avait compris tout autre chose :

− Tu encourages les autres à se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! accusa-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

− Tout comme je t'encourage à découvrir la vie d'un serviteur de Voldemort, répliqua Harry d'un ton badin. Il n'est pas l'heure d'en discuter, cependant, car crois-moi, Mulciber, je pourrai te dire des trucs sur Voldemort qui te convaincraient de revoir ton opinion à son sujet… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes là pour jouer, apprendre et enseigner.

− Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? dit Winters.

− Tumter est le plus à-même d'affronter plusieurs de nos camarades en même temps, reconnut Harry. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais t'occuper du rez-de-chaussée ?

Le massalien hocha lentement la tête en guise d'approbation.

− Avery, Mulciber, vous vous occupez des premier et deuxième étages, déclara Harry. Ne vous y fiez pas : que vous connaissiez ou non le vrai Poudlard, faîtes confiance à Farewell pour avoir modifié beaucoup de choses. Le moindre passage secret pourrait se trouver à quinze couloirs de son lieu d'origine… Rogue et Remus, vous aurez les deux étages supérieurs à contrôler. Ashton et Haustin, vous vous occupez du cinquième et du sixième. Quant à moi, je me charge du septième. N'omettez rien tant qu'aucune menace ne se présente : une armure, un portrait, une tapisserie peuvent dissimuler un bonus ou un malus.

− Je préférerai être avec Severus, dit Haustin.

− Ce genre de caprices n'a aucun effet sur Voldemort, rétorqua Harry avec calme. Rogue et toi avez tous deux de solides connaissances en magie noire, mais Ashton en a sûrement pour la neutraliser. Il verra ce que tu ne sais pas voir, tout comme tu verras ce qu'il ne saura pas remarquer. C'est aussi l'occasion de découvrir la valeur d'un camarade face à l'adversité : oubliez vos rancœurs, vos préjugés, car nous faisons tous partie d'un même camp, à l'heure actuelle.

Il eut la très nette impression que Rogue soupçonnait déjà la malice dissimulée derrière son plan. Harry n'avait pas formé ces binômes par hasard, en effet : tout comme Winters et Haustin pouvaient se compléter, Rogue et le Maraudeur auraient – peut-être – l'occasion d'ouvrir les yeux l'un sur l'autre – surtout le Serpentard, qui traitait Remus comme s'il s'agissait de James ou de Sirius, alors que Lunard n'avait presque jamais approuvé toutes les maltraitances infligées par ses amis au Serpentard.

− Et pourquoi on l'écouterait ? râla Avery.

− Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

La voix moqueuse, arrogante, amicale, froide, tranchante, impérieuse, troubla singulièrement les élèves, tandis que Tumter s'éloignait d'un pas lourd et fluide vers la porte menant aux salles de classe désaffectées.

− Tiens, il parle ! railla Mulciber, encore un peu désarçonné par les intonations innombrables de la voix de son camarade jusqu'alors muet.

Le massalien ne réagit pas, disparaissant derrière la porte comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le massif Serpentard, qui parut prendre cette ignorance comme une insulte personnelle.

− Tu nous fais perdre notre temps, Mulciber, dit Harry.

− T'AS DIT QU…

La phrase de Mulciber s'interrompit au moment précis où un éclair de lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de son « chef des opérations ». Stupéfixé, le massif Serpentard se volatilisa, alors que les autres s'étonnaient d'une telle réaction de Harry.

− Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un gueulard impulsif, décréta Harry. Il peut la ramener autant qu'il veut tant qu'il sera à Poudlard, nous sommes censés être au service de Voldemort, et Voldemort ne tolérera jamais une attitude aussi grotesque. Remus, tu vas avec Haustin, et Ashton accompagne Avery. Rogue, nous serons ensemble. S'il y a une objection, parlez, ma baguette est prête…

Mais personne ne souleva la moindre objection, pas même Avery, bien qu'il affichât une franche colère envers le Gryffondor. Prenant tous ensemble la direction du bel escalier de marbre, ils en montèrent les marches sans se parler, puis accédèrent au Grand Escalier. Leur petit groupe se disloqua dès le premier étage, Winters et Avery se séparant d'eux dès le premier palier.

− Je vais finir par croire que c'est une manie, chez toi, de te débarrasser de tes alliés, dit Remus. Tu avais déjà fait le coup avec Peter…

− Pettigrow est faible, lâche et profite de la sécurité que lui assurent James et Sirius, affirma Harry. Mulciber a un tempérament de fier sang pur à Poudlard, mais il fera comme tous les autres dès qu'il sera face à Voldemort : c'est-à-dire qu'il s'inclinera comme une vulgaire serpillère et se pissera dessus chaque fois qu'il échouera lors de ses missions. Les personnes répondant à ces descriptions n'ont pas de place dans mon équipe.

− Tu es un peu dur avec…

− Il a raison, coupa Rogue.

− Je ne cherche pas à te monter contre lui, reprit Harry à l'adresse de Remus. Je te dis juste que les gens de son espèce ne devraient jamais mériter une confiance aussi aveugle que celle que lui témoignent James et Sirius.

Le Maraudeur ne répondit rien, et ils atteignirent le troisième palier où Remus et Haustin les quittèrent. Harry, se retrouvant seul avec Rogue, songea finalement qu'il s'était peut-être montré trop direct, mais il n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser ou de se rattraper.

Accédant au cinquième étage, Harry et Rogue le parcoururent silencieusement. Le Gryffondor sentait autant le Serpentard vouloir discuter que ce dernier avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard si Harry avait opté pour que tous deux forment le dernier binôme – peut-être même soupçonnait-il l'élimination de Mulciber comme un prétexte pour se retrouver ensemble, songea Harry. Mais Rogue n'avait pas le tort, dans le fond, car ce n'était effectivement pas le destin qui les avait réunis dans cette simulation – c'était la volonté de Harry, convaincu que Rogue ne révèlerait son vrai visage que s'ils collaboraient et partageaient une expérience commune. Cependant, Morpheus ne se prêtait guère à une conversation privée, car tous les élèves déjà éliminés de la partie en auraient connaissance.

− Darius va t'en vouloir… dit alors le Serpentard.

− L'ingratitude caractérise les Mangemorts et Voldemort : essaye de les aider et ils l'oublieront sitôt leur désir accompli, répondit Harry. Je te parie que le Voldemort de cette simulation, si tu lui faisais « honneur », mimerait la gratitude pour tes exploits accomplis, mais que si tu lui demandais une faveur, il ne la respecterait pas… Tout ça parce qu'il se considère comme supérieur à toi… C'est ce que je reproche aux sang-pur qui le suivent : ils ont beau vanter la valeur du sang, ils s'agenouillent devant quelqu'un dont ils ne savent pratiquement rien.

− Mais _toi_, tu _sais_, non ?

− Bien trop à son goût, en tout cas, dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du buste d'Igraine Lannister, gardienne de la salle secrète où Harry avait découvert le cadavre de Rusard. Pris d'un soupçon, celui-ci leva une main pour décourager Rogue de poursuivre leur route, et il s'avança jusqu'au buste de la belle sorcière aux cheveux bouclés :

− _Infanticide_, tenta-t-il.

Il sembla que le professeur Farewell avait quand même respecté certains éléments propres au vrai Poudlard : le mur devant lequel se dressait le buste d'Igraine Lannister, en effet, coulissa pour libérer l'accès à la salle secrète où Rusard avait succombé à ses blessures. Au centre, posé à même le sol, un coffret de bois attendait patiemment qu'on l'ouvre.

− Attends ! dit Rogue.

− Lequel ? demanda Harry, comprenant que le Serpentard avait détecté un piège.

Les yeux noirs et froids de Rogue parcouraient le sol comme s'ils y avaient vu un signe indiquant qu'un piège, un maléfice ou quoi que ce fut d'autre, fût dissimulé dans la pierre composant les dalles.

− Je n'en suis pas trop sûr, admit le Serpentard, mais certaines dalles sont piégées.

− Alors la carte est à toi, dit Harry.

Rogue parut légèrement surpris, mais il concentra presque immédiatement son attention sur le sol. Sautant ici, enjambant cette dalle-là, il se rapprocha peu à peu du coffret et sortit sa baguette magique pour donner un coup – rien ne se passa. Apparemment assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une carte. Sans y jeter un moindre coup d'œil, il revint auprès de Harry comme il s'en était éloigné, déjouant les dalles piégées d'un pas ou d'un saut.

− Maléfice de Firewall, dit le Gryffondor.

Rogue sembla étonné.

− Tu le savais ?

− Disons que j'ai déjà été confronté à un mur de flammes, répondit Harry d'un ton badin. Que dit la carte ?

Le Serpentard l'observa un bref instant, franchement épaté par les connaissances du Gryffondor, puis, enfin, il s'intéressa à la carte qu'il avait récupérée.

− _Option de sortie : permet d'ouvrir un passage à la destination aléatoire_, indiqua-t-il.

− Parfait, approuva Harry. Garde-la. Sans fausse modestie, je ne pense pas qu'elle me sera utile, contrairement à toi. Poursuivons, les Aurors ne sont sûrement pas très loin du château.

Ils continuèrent leur patrouille, Harry et Rogue scrutant attentivement les portraits, regardant derrière chacune des tapisseries, vérifiant l'existence de passages secrets qu'ils empruntaient comme raccourcis lorsqu'il fallait se rendre à un cours, examinant les armures avec prudence… Si les Aurors étaient déjà entrés dans le château, tous deux n'en croisèrent aucun pendant toute leur ronde du cinquième étage. Si les autres mages noirs avaient eu des combats à livrer, ils n'en entendirent guère les échos, même lorsqu'ils revinrent vers le Grand Escalier.

− Ah ! dit Harry.

Son regard était tombé sur l'un des derniers portraits du couloir menant au Grand Escalier. Il représentait trois hommes assez âgés disputant une partie de cartes apparemment normales, mais Harry n'aurait pas été étonné que le professeur Farewell ait glissé un bonus parmi le jeu.

− Excusez-moi, dit Harry.

L'un des joueurs lui lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

− Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous dérangez ?! grommela-t-il.

− Je souhaite simplement savoir si vous n'auriez pas une carte étrangère au jeu, insista Harry avec calme.

− Une carte étrangère au jeu ? répéta un autre, le plus barbu des trois. Vous insinuez que l'un de nous triche ?

− Non, je parle d'une carte sans cœur, trèfle, carreau ou pique, répondit Harry.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent quelques regards. Le plus chevelu, le premier à avoir parlé, reprit :

− Il se pourrait que nous ayons une telle carte, en effet, admit-il, mais nous ne vous la donnerons sûrement pas aussi facilement ! Pour l'obtenir, vous devez deviner à quel jeu de cartes nous nous livrons.

Harry réprima un grognement, les jeux de cartes n'étant franchement pas son point fort, mais son regard volait déjà sur les cartes du chevelu et du troisième, qui lui tournaient tous deux le dos. Le barbu, assis en face, tendit la main vers le chevelu pour piocher aveuglément une carte, analyser rapidement sa main, et abattre l'as de trèfle et l'as de pique.

− Le pouilleux, intervint Rogue.

Le Gryffondor arqua un sourcil, étonné que le Serpentard détienne la réponse. La réaction du trio de joueurs se révéla bien moins réjouie que Harry.

− Très bien, très bien, dit le chevelu. Prenez-la donc !

Le portrait pivota, révélant une ouverture dans le mur. Harry tendit la main pour s'emparer de la carte posée au fond de la cachette secrète, se doutant bien que le professeur Farewell ne l'aurait pas protégée avec des maléfices après en avoir confié l'accès au tableau. Celui-ci se referma, et Harry et Rogue s'éloignèrent vers l'escalier pour atteindre l'étage supérieur.

− _Piège de putréfaction : une fois installé, votre piège dégagera une odeur pestilentielle_, lut-il.

− Ca pourrait nous servir à fomenter un guet-apens, commenta Rogue.

− Oui, mais il faudra l'utiliser au bon moment, dit Harry en glissant la carte dans sa poche. A deux, nous avons peu de chances d'exploiter cette carte correctement.

Rogue lui lança un regard en coin.

− Comment seront organisés les Aurors, d'après toi ?

− Ils se seront forcément séparés, affirma Harry alors qu'ils s'engageaient au sixième étage. Trois groupes, au moins : James à la tête du premier, Webster au second et Deadheart au troisième. Ils auront sûrement cherché un maximum de passages secrets pour pouvoir entrer par différents étages et couvrir un plus grand terrain. Tant que nous ne serons que deux, nous ne pourrons jamais tendre le moindre piège efficace : il nous faudra rejoindre l'un des autres binômes, au moins. Nous avons beau être rapides et précis, les Aurors n'en seront pas moins deux fois plus nombreux que nous – et tous sont loin d'être lents à la détente.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, bien qu'il en fût l'un des plus grands acteurs. En l'espace d'une seconde, il sentit l'air vibrer, puis tendit la main vers le bras de Rogue pour le pousser vers un mur, puis lui-même bondit sur le côté en faisant volte-face, laissant passer quatre sortilèges entre lui et le Serpentard surpris. A l'autre extrémité du couloir, James, Sirius, Pettigrow et Marvin Huddle paraissaient encore plus étonnés que Rogue lui-même par la rapidité des réflexes de Harry.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, une bulle d'air monta dans la gorge de Harry :

− _Push ! _

L'onde de choc jaillit d'entre ses lèvres, ramenant les Maraudeurs et le Poufsouffle à la réalité. Ceux-ci filèrent dans les couloirs voisins pour se protéger, offrant le laps de temps nécessaire à Harry pour attraper Rogue par un bras et l'encourager à le suivre au pas de course. Dès qu'ils eurent bifurqué, le Gryffondor dirigea sa baguette en arrière, dans son dos, et fit jaillir une bulle de lumière noire qui explosa en répandant d'épaisses ténèbres dans le croisement de couleurs qu'ils venaient de passer.

− Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fuit ? interrogea Rogue d'un ton mécontent.

− Ni toi ni moi ne sommes de taille à gérer un affrontement à deux contre un avec James et Sirius, dit Harry en lui faisant signe de tourner à gauche. Les Mangemorts ont beau se donner des airs supérieurs, ils savent quand un combat est perdu d'avance et prennent toujours la fuite pour ne pas finir à Azkaban ou dans une tombe. Pour une majorité d'entre eux, leur vie compte bien plus que les idées prônées par Voldemort, et lui-même n'hésiterait pas à tuer un serviteur s'il le soupçonnait de devenir aussi puissant que lui, si fidèle fût-il.

Rogue ne dit rien, et tous deux continuèrent à courir sur une longue distance jusqu'à ce que Harry estime avoir pris une avance confortable sur les Maraudeurs et Huddle. Le souffle court, ils prirent leur temps pour retrouver une respiration calme, tous les sens en alerte.

− Comment sais-tu tout ça du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts ? reprit Rogue.

− Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour répondre à ta question, objecta Harry en se redressant. Il vaut mieux que nous nous retranchions vers la Grande Salle avant que nous ne soyons tous surpassés : au moins, là-bas, nous bénéficierons d'un atout qui devrait faire défaut aux Aurors.

− Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Rogue, indécis.

− Non, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Nous allons expérimenter ce que nous pourrions appeler « une défense groupée », c'est-à-dire que nous allons apprendre à nous faire confiance les uns les autres. Dans la simulation de Tumter, quand les Aurors se sont précipités sur lui pour engager le combat, ils l'ont joué trop individuellement et ont subi une raclée des plus mémorables – nous ne commettrons pas la même erreur.

Rogue hocha la tête, puis tous deux prirent le chemin du Grand Escalier, attentifs au moindre bruit suspect – et aux éventuelles cachettes pouvant receler une carte utile lors du combat final. Atteignant le palier, ils amorcèrent leur descente lorsqu'un grand bruit, en contrebas, les poussa à se pencher par-dessus la rampe au moment où une vive lueur rougeâtre irradiait le seuil du quatrième étage. Remus et Haustin apparurent un instant plus tard, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, s'asseyant sur les marches pour reprendre leur souffle un court moment.

Harry et Rogue dévalèrent les étages qui les séparaient de leurs acolytes essoufflés. Ceux-ci se raidirent un peu en les entendant approcher, mais ils se détendirent dès qu'ils reconnurent leurs comparses des étages supérieurs.

− Que s'est-il passé ? dirent Harry et Rogue d'une même voix.

− Shown, Hawthorne, Steinway et Parsons nous sont tombées dessus, grogna Haustin. Au début, ça allait bien, mais Parsons a utilisé une carte pour prévenir Stevens, Coulson, Lawson et Callaghan…

− Et cette lumière rouge, c'était quoi ?

− Une des cartes que nous avons trouvées, répondit Remus. Un charme de labyrinthe qui a déplacé un mur afin de nous séparer de nos assaillants... Haustin a pu neutraliser Jane et Rebecca et j'ai stupéfixé Cristofer, mais tous les autres sont sûrement déjà en train de trouver un moyen pour nous rattraper.

− Il vous reste quelles cartes ? demanda Rogue.

− Un bonus et un malus, dit Haustin en soufflant un grand coup. Lupin possède un charme de Bouclier capable de repousser cinq fois plus de sortilèges, et j'ai un malus me demandant de rendre service à un acolyte…

− Passe-le-moi, dit Harry. Tu prendras mon piège de putréfaction, en échange.

Légèrement surpris, le Serpentard obéit et lui tendit la carte récupérée d'une mauvaise façon, tandis que Harry lui donnait celle trouvée derrière le portrait des sorciers qui jouaient au pouilleux.

− Nous nous retranchons à la Grande Salle, annonça le Gryffondor. On dirait que les critiques de Farewell lors de ma simulation ont porté leurs fruits : Deadheart a pris les opérations en main…

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonnèrent les autres.

Harry leur adressa un signe de la main pour les inviter à le suivre dans l'escalier, poursuivant leur descente en direction du hall d'entrée.

− Les groupes constitués par les Aurors ne sont pas le travail de James ou de Webster, expliqua-t-il. Deadheart a déjà démontré un mode de raisonnement semblable au mien lors de ma simulation : les élèves qui ont eu marre ou ont craint d'être associés à ceux critiqués par Farewell, ont probablement placé leur soutien en elle – s'ajoute à cela le fait que Webster en pince pour Deadheart et fera tout son possible pour lui plaire, quitte à abandonner sa suprématie au sein de Serdaigle. Si vous y réfléchissez bien, les groupes que nous avons croisés ont tous un point commun : ils associent au moins deux duellistes talentueux avec deux autres moins impressionnants. Nous avons vu, avec Rogue, Sirius et James accompagnés de Pettigrow et de Huddle, et vous avez rencontré Lisa et Lucy au début, puis Rebecca et Debbie.

− Parsons ne s'est même pas qualifiée pour les phases finales, fit remarquer Haustin.

− Ne regarde pas le résultat, mais la motivation, dit Harry. Gamp s'est qualifiée pour les phases finales, mais à aucun moment, elle ne m'a donné l'impression d'avoir réellement envie de participer au tournoi de duel. Gagner le tournoi n'est qu'un objectif secondaire pour certains d'entre nous : le mien est d'affronter Tumter, Deadheart a surtout envie de se mesurer à Tumter… ou à moi, peut-être encore. Rogue, je suis prêt à parier 10 Gallions que le tournoi l'intéressait essentiellement parce qu'il aurait eu la chance d'affronter James ou Sirius individuellement, si le tirage au sort n'avait pas été aussi défavorable à ses espoirs, et ainsi prendre sa revanche sur les humiliations qu'ils lui ont fait subir tout au long de leur scolarité…

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais personne ne douta que Harry avait dit vrai.

− Même si Lucy n'a pas atteint les phases finales, poursuivit le Gryffondor, il faut reprendre une phrase écrite par Tumter dans son article sur les Patronus : l'imagination n'a aucune limite. Lucy a du charme, c'est une jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et fait – et qui se fiche bien de savoir ce que les autres en pensent. Quand elle veut plaire, elle laisse son imagination parler. Maintenant, demandez-lui de faire appel à cette imagination lors de ses duels, et je peux vous garantir que ses adversaires auront du souci à se faire.

− Harry n'a pas tort, admit Remus. Souvenez-vous de…

− Craig Waterford, acheva Haustin.

Harry ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais ils atteignirent l'escalier de marbre et l'anecdote s'effaça de leur esprit, alors qu'ils se figeaient sur la plus haute marche, déconcertés. Tumter se tenait au beau milieu d'un cercle constitué d'élèves ligotés, bâillonnés et désarmés – ils étaient une dizaine, dont les filles de Gryffondor, Mooner, Strand, Spencer, Webster, Nora Bentley, Irving et même les filles de Serpentard étaient étendus sur le sol, luttant contre leurs liens avec plus ou moins de détermination.

− Ce mec n'est pas humain, murmura Haustin d'un ton incrédule.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, Winters apparut derrière eux et les rejoignit, le front luisant de sueur et l'air quelque peu énervé.

− Où est Anton ? interrogea Rogue.

− Cet imbécile n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, répliqua Winters avec colère. Les groupes de Tamara et de Parsons sont arrivés par un passage secret et nous en ont mis plein la tête. J'ai dit à Avery qu'il fallait déguerpir, mais cet idiot a préféré les combattre… Je n'ai réussi à m'enfuir que grâce à la carte que j'avais ramassée, mais elles ne seront pas longues à descendre jusqu'ici…

Harry réfléchit rapidement alors qu'ils rejoignaient Tumter au centre du cercle dessiné par les élèves vaincus.

− Tu as obtenu des cartes ? demanda Harry au massalien.

Celui-ci lui montra une fine pile de cartes, dont la plupart devait avoir été acquise sur les Aurors neutralisés. Il les donna à Harry sans hésitation, laissant au Gryffondor tout le loisir de les consulter. Il y avait autant de bonus que de malus, apparemment : sortilège d'Eblouissement, piège d'Enfoncement, potion de Célérité, dîner en tête-à-tête, invitation au bal de la Saint-Valentin, charme de Dispersion…

− Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? interrogea Haustin.

Il désigna les Aurors inoffensifs d'un geste de tête.

− Emmenez-les dans l'escalier menant aux cachots, dit Harry.

− On ne devrait pas plutôt les porter jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? s'étonna Remus.

− Non.

Le ton catégorique de Harry sembla convaincre les autres d'obéir à ses ordres et, progressivement, les victimes de Tumter disparurent par la porte descendant aux sous-sols du château. Harry s'approcha du massalien, éteint et immobile comme à son habitude.

− Tu es à un niveau nettement supérieur au mien, reconnut le Gryffondor, mais la suite des évènements ne doit pas démontrer lequel de nous deux est le plus capable : pour l'avenir, il vaut mieux que nous apprenions tous les deux à jouer collectif, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Tumter contempla un point invisible avec la même léthargie que d'habitude, mais au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit un étrange silence se répandre dans son cerveau, comme assourdi. La voix sarcastique, amicale, arrogante, autoritaire, sereine, malicieuse du massalien résonna alors directement dans son esprit, confirmant le soupçon que Bowman avait eu à Halloween sur la capacité de télépathie de Tumter : _« J'ai les pouvoirs, mais tu as la sagesse, Potter : entraînons-nous à combattre ensemble et nous serons fin prêts quand Marvennor ressurgira pour affronter Malphas. »_

Harry approuva, soulagé que le massalien comprenne, mais il ressentit quand même une certaine inquiétude : à entendre Tumter, même Marvennor ne suffirait pas à affronter Malphas.

− C'est bon ! annonça Winters.

Tous les Aurors neutralisés par Tumter, en effet, avaient été emmenés.

− Très bien, dit Harry. Réfugiez-vous tous dans la Grande Salle, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Rogue, c'est à toi de prendre les choses en main jusqu'à mon retour si jamais les Aurors restants venaient à vous attaquer.

− Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? interrogea le Serpentard.

− Ce que je sais faire le mieux : m'attirer des ennuis, répondit Harry avec un sourire rusé.

Les autres ne répliquèrent rien et, d'un geste autoritaire, Rogue entraîna les mages noirs derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry attendit que celles-ci se furent refermées pour prendre la direction du panneau descendant vers les sous-sols, le franchissant pour y retrouver les Aurors ligotés et bâillonnés assis sur les marches. Dos aux murs, ils tournèrent les yeux vers le Gryffondor, certains plus furieux que d'autres.

Consultant les malus tout en entamant une lente descente des marches, Harry s'accroupit au niveau de Lily, un léger sourire aux lèvres, jouant avec les cartes en sa possession.

− Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

La préfète-en-chef l'observa d'un air vaguement surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question – mais elle hocha finalement la tête en signe d'approbation. Harry sourit plus largement et lui présenta la carte échangée avec Haustin. Lily plissa le front, ne comprenant visiblement pas en quoi elle serait concernée par un service que Harry devrait rendre à un acolyte.

− Je te demande juste de t'en souvenir, dit Harry, et de me faire confiance le moment venu.

La belle rousse parut quelque peu décontenancée, mais elle opina après quelques secondes, et Harry s'éloigna, poursuivant sa descente vers l'étage inférieur, son regard bondissant de visage en visage. Il fit halte juste devant Deadheart et fléchit les genoux une nouvelle fois. La magnifique Serpentard lui jeta un regard menaçant, comme si elle le défiait de lui adresser la parole. Harry ne se laissa pas abattre et, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur, il se pencha pour approcher sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de Deadheart. A sa propre surprise, le Gryffondor sentit la jeune femme accueillir ce comportement avec attention, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écarte :

− Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner pour mon égoïsme et mon manque de respect à ton égard, murmura-t-il aussi bas que possible. Je tiens seulement à te féliciter pour ta stratégie et te motiver à te qualifier jusqu'à notre affrontement…

D'une pression contre le mur, il s'éloigna de la Serpentard pour confier son équilibre à ses seules jambes et ses pieds, puis il parcourut les malus en sa possession. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, il tendit devant Deadheart l'invitation au bal de la Saint-Valentin, qu'elle devrait obligatoirement accepter – le regard bicolore de la belle se refroidit quasi-instantanément, s'enflammant d'une lueur glaciale et furieuse. Harry afficha un sourire goguenard d'un naturel qui le déconcerta lui-même, mais il n'en montra rien et poursuivit son inspection.

− Je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant que Farewell sera satisfait de vous, déclara-t-il alors. Vous avez peut-être été vaincus par Tumter, mais vous avez mérité d'avoir une seconde chance… Quand les autres Aurors feront leur apparition dans le hall d'entrée, je ferai en sorte qu'ils vous trouvent et vous libèrent pour que vous puissiez participer à la bataille finale – s'ils ne m'ont pas devancé, bien sûr. Considérez cela comme une occasion de vous montrer un peu plus malins et malignes que lors de la simulation imaginée par Tumter…

Et sans un mot de plus, il remonta l'escalier jusqu'à franchir la porte menant dans le hall d'entrée. Il paraissait évident que les Aurors n'avaient pas encore rejoint le hall d'entrée. Les hauts panneaux de la Grande Salle firent place à son approche, lui ouvrant l'accès au dernier bastion de Voldemort et des mages noirs, mais avant que les portes ne se furent refermées, Harry entendit l'écho inintelligible des voix des derniers Aurors résonner depuis le Grand Escalier.

− Haustin ! lança-t-il. Le piège de putréfaction !

Le Serpentard hésita, son regard bondissant de Voldemort à Harry, puis il se hâta de rejoindre le Gryffondor et glissa la carte par l'interstice séparant les portes de la Grande Salle et le sol dallé.

− J'ai cru comprendre que tu prenais des libertés, Potter ! dit Voldemort d'un ton froid. J'avais dit d'amener le moindre Auror capturé ici…

− J'agis dans ton intérêt, répliqua Harry avec calme. Quand les Aurors viendront, nous te protégerons et il sera possible que tous se rendent compte de ta toute-puissance… maître.

Les yeux rouge vif de Voldemort vrillèrent les siens, mais le compliment sembla atteindre l'orgueil du Lord. Il esquissa un rictus malveillant.

− Tu as raison pour cette fois, admit-il, mais je me montrerai moins clément à la prochaine désobéissance.

Des exclamations dégoutées s'élevèrent au-delà des portes de la Grande Salle, indiquant que la carte échangée avec Haustin remplissait son office. L'odeur devait être réellement immonde, car ils entendirent la voix de James lancer :

− Reculez ! Allons par là !

Harry réprima un sourire. Il n'avait aucune garantie que les Aurors restants se dirigeaient vers la porte menant aux sous-sols, mais il était à peu près certain que les élèves ligotés et bâillonnés par Tumter avaient entendu leur acolyte et qu'ils se manifesteraient aussi bruyamment que possible pour attirer l'attention de leurs alliés.

− Où sont Mulciber et Avery ? interrogea soudainement Voldemort.

− Je me suis débarrassé de Mulciber, révéla Harry, et Avery a préféré…

− _Quoi ?_ grinça Voldemort.

− Son arrogance et son impulsivité nous auraient menés à une défaite pure et simple, dit Harry. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Mangemort incapable de raisonner convenablement…

− _Je_ décide des Mangemorts dont nous avons besoin ou non, répliqua Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

− Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que son imbécillité te menace, maître, prétexta Harry.

− Je ne crains rien ni personne !

− A quoi te servent les Mangemorts, dans ce cas ?

Il y eut un silence de flottement. La question eut un impact considérable sur les mages noirs et le Lord noir – et Harry lutta vaillamment contre le sourire goguenard qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Le professeur Farewell était décidément plus malin que le Gryffondor ne l'avait imaginé, car il avait parfaitement compris ce que Harry avait en tête en désignant Voldemort comme le grand méchant : montrer à Rogue et à Haustin le peu de considération que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accordait à ses serviteurs.

− Nous voici à la croisée des chemins, mages noirs, déclara Harry en balayant ses acolytes d'un regard. Je n'ai peut-être pas su anticiper la stratégie adoptée par les Aurors, mais je vous ai suivis sur le terrain… Je vous laisse le choix : obéissez à Voldemort et je ne saurai vous dire ce qu'il adviendra de vous, ou reconnaissez-moi comme votre chef et nous aurons peut-être une chance de vaincre nos adversaires…

− Tu oses ? _Tu oses ?!_ siffla Voldemort.

− Oui, j'ose, rétorqua Harry. Voilà sept ans que tu as instauré ton règne de terreur et tu te limites à des crimes, des enlèvements et des disparitions irrésolues : avec moi, les choses n'auraient pas pris plus de cinq ans pour que la société sorcière sombre réellement dans le chaos et se soumette à mon autorité ! Il est temps de passer la main à un mage noir digne de ce nom, Voldemort !

Un coup sourd retentit contre les portes de la Grande Salle, indiquant que l'ensemble des Aurors tentait de s'y introduire. Le teint de craie au faciès reptilien de Voldemort se crispa sensiblement lorsque Remus et Winters se joignirent à Harry, imités plus lentement par Tumter. Rogue et Haustin restèrent immobiles, échangeant quelques regards interrogateurs et indécis, mais aussi discrètement que possible pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en rende pas compte.

− Tuez-le ! s'exclama Voldemort d'une voix suraiguë.

Rogue et Haustin cillèrent, mais ils obéirent malgré tout. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent au moment où deux éclairs de lumière rouge fusaient vers Harry, qui ne chercha même pas à se protéger et encaissa les sorts avec un sourire provocateur. Les ténèbres l'encerclèrent quasi-instantanément, et il se retrouva une seconde plus tard sur sa chaise, dans la classe du professeur Farewell.

Le mur occupé par le tableau noir se composait d'une seule grande image, semblable à un écran de cinéma, où les Aurors investissaient la Grande Salle en se couvrant le visage de leur bras valide pour traverser le parfum que répondait le piège de putréfaction. Les premiers entrés reçurent des sortilèges des mages noirs, mais les suivants réagirent quasi-instantanément, avant de se laisser déboussolés par la présence de Voldemort. Tumter élimina les deux tiers d'entre eux en quelques secondes, faisant jaillir une longue ligne argentée parfaitement horizontale qui se brisa d'innombrables projectiles étincelants : fusant comme des flèches, les bris scintillants firent réapparaître dans la classe du professeur Farewell, les filles de Poufsouffle, de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, Strand, Mooner et les garçons de Serdaigle.

Remus vainquit Pettigrow en combat singulier, non sans exprimer une certaine culpabilité, tandis que Rogue et Haustin, l'un alternant défense et attaque tandis que l'autre attaquait ou défendait, parvenaient à éliminer Huddle et Lisa Hawthorne, qui réapparurent dans la classe. Lunard fut vaincu à son tour alors qu'il déviait un sort dirigé sur Haustin, qui parvint à stupéfixer un Sirius surpris par la réaction de son ami. Tumter se redressa sensiblement et se recroquevilla, les avant-bras entrecroisés sur sa poitrine, un halo d'un blanc étincelant irradiant de son corps tout entier. Les derniers mages noirs parurent entendre sa voix dans leur esprit, car ils sursautèrent et levèrent un bras pour se protéger les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une lumière éblouissante jaillit du massalien, arrachant des exclamations et des cris de douleur auprès des Aurors, de Voldemort et des élèves réunis dans la classe du professeur Farewell. Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques secondes à Tumter pour vaincre les derniers Aurors, qui revinrent dans la salle et continuèrent à se frotter les yeux ou à battre des paupières en refoulant leurs larmes.

Rogue, Haustin, Winters et Tumter ne tardèrent pas à émerger de la simulation, triomphants, mais le silence de la classe ne perdura pas, car le professeur Farewell applaudit rapidement la prestation globale.

− Cinquante points à chacune des maisons, annonça-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Je tiens néanmoins à gratifier quatre élèves davantage que les autres : j'accorde donc cinquante points de plus à Logan pour avoir neutralisé la moitié des Aurors à l'aide de sa seule baguette et de ses capacités. Quarante points à Lysandra, qui a su imposer toute sa ruse et son intelligence lorsque les Aurors ont eu besoin d'établir une stratégie susceptible de dépasser les mages noirs. Trente points à Harry pour s'être révélé aussi sage qu'intelligent, aussi bien face aux Aurors que face à son « maître ». Et vingt points à Ashton pour avoir déjoué un maléfice particulièrement complexe et s'être avéré plus malin qu'Anton. Cette simulation n'était peut-être pas une réussite absolue, mais elle a démontré votre potentiel, et j'ose croire que vous m'impressionnerez encore plus le mois prochain. Maintenant que je rejoins Dumbledore quant à son opinion sur votre génération, je me chargerai moi-même de la simulation de février. Je verrai avec le directeur s'il nous est possible de supprimer la censure que vous avez affrontée jusque-là… Une dernière chose : les malus que vous avez reçus ou qui vous ont été imposés par Harry devront avoir été accomplis, ou le prochain cours spécial se fera sans vous…


	74. Réconciliation

Si tout le monde sut que Harry avait perdu bien avant la fin de la simulation, beaucoup furent à se demander ce que son manque de réaction face aux sortilèges de Rogue et de Haustin dissimulait. Il inspirait une telle méfiance incertaine auprès de ses camarades que ceux-ci étaient prêts à croire que son comportement cachait un plan assez subtil pour échapper à la moyenne – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux –, mais chaque fois qu'on lui demandait si son attitude avait un objectif particulier, il se contentait de répondre par un sourire énigmatique. Or, Harry savait qu'il avait marqué des points pendant cette simulation, notamment auprès de Rogue, mais il s'était aussi attiré un petit problème avec Moira : si la petite brune de Serpentard n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il distribue un gage obligeant Deadheart à accepter une invitation au bal de Halloween, elle apprécia beaucoup moins que Harry avoue n'avoir aucune intention d'inviter la magnifique jeune femme.

Dans les derniers jours de janvier, Harry fut « initié » à ce que les filles de Gryffondor appelaient Le Marathon des Fêtes : le lundi suivant la simulation était le jour de l'anniversaire de Lily, celui de Moira arrivant la semaine d'après, celui de Liz étant le 12 février et Mary fêtant ses dix-huit ans le 1er mars. Harry dut donc passer tout son week-end à parcourir les différents magazines que lui confia le blonde de Gryffondor pour trouver des cadeaux à la préfète-en-chef, à la petite brune de Serpentard et à la grande brune – ce qui lui permit également de repousser son passage par le Sanctuaire pour s'entraîner plus intensément que jamais à l'Extension. Il avait compris, quand il avait échappé à l'attaque de James, Sirius, Pettigrow et Huddle, que la Sensibimancie était alors à l'œuvre : les soirs du samedi et du dimanche, il passa donc un long moment à retrouver son état d'esprit pendant la simulation pour avoir de nouveau recours à l'Extension en étant mobile.

Lorsque le mois de février arriva, il avait été convenu que les anniversaires de Lily et de Moira se fêteraient le même jour – une tradition depuis leur première année, semblait-il. L'approche de la Saint-Valentin se faisait très doucement ressentir, mais bien moins que l'intensité du froid et le rythme des intempéries qui s'étaient accrus du jour au lendemain. Même Harry, qui bénéficiait jusque-là d'une certaine résistance grâce à l'héritage d'Astaroth, n'envisagea même plus de sortir de la tour Gryffondor sans sa cape d'hiver, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet. En réalité, seul Tumter paraissait être insensible à l'hiver de plus en plus rude, bien que Moira soupçonna le peu de vêtements chauds qu'il portait comme une invitation adressée à Lily pour se coller à lui. Outre la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le bal célébrant la Saint-Valentin, février apportait également les deuxièmes matchs du championnat – Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle – et le second tour des phases finales, au cours duquel Harry affronterait Webster.

− Pour certains duels, il n'y a aucun suspens, affirma Mary. Rogue va battre Remus, ce qui le fera atteindre les quarts de finale qui l'opposeront à Lily, même si je ne suis pas certaine que Northern sera facile à vaincre. James est d'ores et déjà éliminé : Tumter ne va en faire qu'une bouchée. Par contre, Sirius contre Pitchoun, je serai bien incapable de dire qui va l'emporter, même si on peut penser que Pitchoun va bénéficier de conseils ou d'astuces de la part de Tumter. Les deux plus gros duels, ça restera Deadheart contre Liz et Harry contre Webster.

− Harry va gagner, assura Liz.

− Ca reste à voir, dit Mary. Il paraît que Webster s'entraîne dur depuis son combat contre Mulciber, parce qu'il sait que Harry ne sera pas facile à battre. Tout le monde s'entraîne plus ou moins secret, même ceux qui ne ratent jamais un seul club de duel. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller me les geler pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques !

Elle emporta son sac de cours et sortit de la Grande Salle, frissonnant déjà à l'avance à l'idée de passer près de deux heures dans le froid mordant qui avait gelé la pelouse du parc. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par Moira, qui s'assit à côté de Lily dans son habituel petit saut et se massa le fessier en grimaçant. L'espace d'une seconde plus tard, cependant, elle adressa un large sourire à Harry, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes étincelantes :

− C'est fait ! annonça-t-elle.

− Quoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

− Comme Lys' devait accepter la première invitation au bal de la Saint Valentin, je lui ai demandé en ton nom, ça t'apprendra à être méchant ! se réjouit Moira.

Harry réprima à grand-peine un grognement. Il avait espéré que la Saint Valentin lui permettrait de s'éclipser à la barbe de tout le monde pour parcourir le grimoire de Leandros ou, en fonction des idées eues par Dumbledore, à accéder à Gringotts. Car bien qu'il n'en eût rien dit au directeur, Harry pensait savoir comment s'introduire à la banque des sorciers sans que les gobelins n'en sachent rien : il disposait d'un arsenal de potions susceptible de le lui permettre, en tout cas, comme la potion de Chauve-souris, le philtre fantomatique, la Grenade d'Issue – et s'il ne se trompait, il trouverait encore un sortilège ou une potion dès qu'il aurait réussi à mettre la main sur l'indice qui lui servirait à progresser dans les Quêtes de Poudlard.

− Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai, marmonna-t-il. Passer des heures à m'ennuyer au bras de quelqu'un qui refuse de me parler ou même de m'accorder son attention…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily et Liz échanger un sourire à la fois amusé et désespéré.

− Quoi ? répéta Harry.

− Explique-lui, Pitchoun, dit la préfète-en-chef.

− Bah Lys', elle a demandé à la Boîte à Destin comment te pousser à lui faire confiance ! révéla la petite brune de Serpentard, en baissant la voix pour que personne alentour ne puisse l'entendre. Comme tu persistais à faire le ténébreux Gryffondor, elle a profité que tu dénonces les Mangemorts et que tu t'attises la colère de Tu-Sais-Qui : elle était vraiment très fâchée que tu mettes sa famille en danger, mais la Boîte à Destin lui a aussi dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu prennes conscience de ton attachement pour elle. Mais avec Ava, on a demandé à la Boîte à Destin comment te faire tomber amoureux de Lys', alors on a menti à Lys' en lui faisant croire qu'elle ne te manquait pas encore assez pour lui faire confiance !

Harry regarda fixement Moira, consterné.

− Quand on te disait que Pitchoun et Bowman n'abandonnaient jamais, dit Liz d'un ton goguenard.

− Ca veut dire que depuis des semaines, je pourrais parler avec elle ?! s'indigna-t-il quelque peu.

− Oui et non, dit Moira d'un air joyeux. Jusqu'à ce que tu lui parles pendant la simulation, elle était persuadée que tu ne reconnaissais toujours pas tes torts, mais elle a revu sa position. Du coup, elle nous autorise de nouveau à l'embêter avec toi ! Elle m'a promis que vous feriez la photo du bisou au bal de la Saint-Valentin et qu'elle me racontera en toute sincérité tout ce qu'elle a aimé pendant ton séjour chez elle ! Ava prépare déjà les paris pour le prochain tour du tournoi de duel !

Comment n'avait-il pas pu anticiper un tel complot des deux petites jeunes femmes de Serpentard ? Harry était à la fois scandalisé et réjoui, aussi bien pour avoir été manipulé de la sorte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais aussi rassuré d'avoir bien agi pendant la simulation. S'il n'avait pas conservé un minimum de sang-froid, il serait sûrement déjà à la table de Serpentard pour dire à Deadheart qu'il était vraiment désolé de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance plus tôt – mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore prendre son mal en patience, au moins jusqu'au bal de la Saint-Valentin, qui lui paraissait tout à coup être un évènement merveilleux.

− Mais pour aujourd'hui, reprit Moira d'un ton enthousiaste, tu dois participer à notre expérience ! Marlene est parvenue à annihiler les effets bizarres de la potion, ça te permettra de te concentrer.

Harry acquiesça mais, aussi impatientes que Moira d'évaluer la nyctalopie de leur ami, Lily et Liz les hâtèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner, emportant même les dernières crêpes de la petite Serpentard dans une serviette. Deux tiers des élèves avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les salles de classe, mais les élèves de septième année qui avaient choisi les mêmes matières que Harry traînaient encore le long des tables, discutant de sujets et d'autres, certains en rapport avec les grands évènements scolaires du mois de février, d'autres s'échangeant leurs commentaires sur les nouvelles apportées par _La Gazette du sorcier_. Nouveau complot ou hasard total, les jeunes femmes de Serpentard atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle en même temps que les Gryffondor – cette fois-ci, cependant, Deadheart s'arrangea elle-même pour se retrouver à côté de Harry et lui saisit le bras, sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

− Je vous emprunte cet imbécile, annonça-t-elle.

− Aucun souci, répondirent les Gryffondor d'un air réjoui.

A peine les portes franchies, Deadheart entraîna Harry vers la porte du couloir du _Poudlard Reporter_. Témoins de la scène et la proximité entre la Serpentard et le Gryffondor, quelques élèves les regardèrent passer et filèrent dans les étages pour rapprocher la nouvelle à qui voudrait bien les écouter. Ils passèrent le panneau et revinrent à la classe où, près de six mois plutôt, ils avaient préparé ensemble l'Elixir glacé. Elle ne lâcha Harry qu'une fois à hauteur du bureau, sur lequel elle s'assit en observant le Gryffondor d'un œil froid et intense.

− J'aurais préféré attendre le bal de la Saint-Valentin pour que nous discutions, avoua-t-elle, mais je n'en peux plus du harcèlement que me font subir ma mère et Miranda, d'autant que cette idiote a invité les McKinnon à me persécuter pour que je te reparle de nouveau… Je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute ta vie, juste de me dire ce que tu estimes que j'ai le droit de savoir.

Quelque peu déconcerté, Harry ne s'était pas du tout imaginé leurs retrouvailles de la sorte, bien qu'elles firent écho à la vision qu'il avait eue lors de son expérimentation de la potion inventée par Tumter. Il prit son temps de réflexions pour ouvrir la bouche, d'autant que malgré tous ses efforts, le souvenir d'une Deadheart l'embrassant, le teint rose vif, refusa obstinément de se retrancher dans un coin de son esprit.

− Je connais Voldemort depuis plus longtemps que je ne le laisse croire, dit-il avec lenteur. En réalité, c'est lui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice quand j'étais encore un enfant, mais c'est un passé qui n'a plus de raison d'être… J'ai choisi de faire une croix dessus, tout comme j'ai décidé de me présenter à Voldemort comme un ennemi capable, peut-être même redoutable, car je suis le seul qui… puisse le combattre.

Il avait failli dire « le seul qui sache comment le vaincre », mais Harry n'avait pas oublié que cette phrase était sujette à interprétations, et si le souvenir de cette discussion venait à tomber sous le regard d'un legilimens, qu'il soit pro ou anti-Voldemort, les dégâts que causerait telle information rendue publique pourraient être désastreux.

− Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à renoncer à ton passé ? interrogea Deadheart.

Harry constata avec un certain trouble que la magnifique Serpentard avait déjà commencé à enlever le masque de froideur avec lequel elle l'avait emmené jusque dans cette classe, et ce fut avec une franche perplexité qu'elle l'observa tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse.

− Pour me concentrer sur l'avenir, dit-il maladroitement. Je ne suis plus du tout le Harry Potter que j'étais lors de mon arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, j'ai appris à devenir bien plus que moi-même, j'ai compris à quel point mon ancienne personnalité était déraisonnable… Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse, et j'ai peur de redevenir le sorcier que j'étais avant… J'ai autant appris depuis la rentrée qu'au cours des seize précédentes années, j'ai surpassé les limites que je croyais avoir… C'est trop compliqué à expliquer et à comprendre, mais crois-moi si je te dis que la seule solution pouvant m'aider à mener cette guerre, est d'oublier tout ce que j'étais avant le mois d'août.

Deadheart le scruta attentivement, un léger pli entre les sourcils, puis hocha finalement la tête.

− Je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à respecter ton choix, dit-elle, mais je finirai bien par te pousser à me dire tout ce que je suis curieuse de savoir, Potter. Maintenant que nous pouvons nous dire réconciliés, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser des persécutions que m'infligent ma mère et Miranda, même si tu mériterais que je me fâche une fois encore pour avoir laissé ma cousine prendre un bain chez toi avant moi !

Elle le prit à nouveau par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

− Bien évidemment, poursuivit Deadheart, Ava, Callista et Moira ont profité du week-end pour me lancer tout un tas de paris qui doivent célébrer notre réconciliation…

− Je croyais que Bowman les préparait seulement, s'étonna Harry.

− Parce qu'elle a déjà épuisé leur stock, admit la Serpentard en souriant. Pour le moment, j'ai bon espoir de les remporter pour me venger de toutes ces semaines où elles m'ont enquiquinée à ton sujet, mais j'ai déclaré forfait pour ceux dont les gages me paraissaient tentants. Donc, je viens bien passer les vacances de Pâques chez toi et il faudra que je te lance un sort à la Saint-Valentin si jamais tu ne m'offres pas un cadeau… Steinway m'a racontée que Webster t'avait dit se réjouir de notre petite altercation ?

− Il est convaincu que ça lui laisse le champ libre pour te séduire, précisa Harry.

Deadheart grogna, mais il apparut que ce n'était pas la prétention du Serdaigle qui l'irrita le plus :

− Je vais finir par interdire Choupinette de demander conseil à Tumter quand elle passe un pari, dit-elle.

− Encore perdue, remarqua Harry.

− J'espère que tu as bien profité de ce mois sans jalousie de mes prétendants, parce que le lendemain du bal de la Saint-Valentin risque de t'attirer plus d'antipathie que jamais, dit Deadheart. Choupinette et Ava tiennent à ce qu'une rumeur raconte que ni toi ni moi ne sommes retournés dans nos dortoirs après le bal…

Ils revinrent dans le hall d'entrée.

− Elles ont beau prendre mes intérêts au sérieux, il y a des fois où je me demande si elles ne me haïssent pas… dit Harry, déconcerté.

− C'est plus une vengeance sur les prétentions de Webster qu'une réelle envie de t'attirer des ennuis, mais Ava et Choupinette veulent absolument que je te perçoive comme un petit ami potentiel, dit Deadheart, exaspérée par les ambitions de ses amies.

Et dans un coin de son cerveau, Harry entendit une petite voix encourager silencieusement Bowman et Moira à poursuivre cette stratégie. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte descendant aux sous-sols, puis passèrent l'escalier et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs glacés du niveau inférieur du château pour retrouver Moira, accompagnée des filles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

− Si vous en êtes déjà à vous tenir par le bras après une première réconciliation, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous vous tiendrez à la prochaine, dit Gamp d'un ton narquois.

− Très drôle, répliqua Deadheart d'un air désabusé.

− Et voilà ! dit Moira d'un ton claironnant.

Elle présenta devant Harry un flacon contenant une potion – alchimiste, de toute évidence – vaporeuse, noire, comme si un panache y avait été enfermé.

− J'ai raconté à Marlene et à Sophia ce que tu avais dit sur les Touffes-la-mort, dit la petite brune, et comme je devais trouver un cadeau original pour l'anniversaire de Sophia, au mois de novembre, j'ai demandé à Logan s'il pouvait me donner une liste de potions étonnantes. Alors, Marlene s'en est inspirée pour créer celle-ci ! Elle s'en sert pour faire croire à ses amies qu'il fait nuit noire et leur jouer des blagues, révéla-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

− Quant à nous, renchérit Bowman, on a repris ton idée des bonus et des malus pour te faire regretter les gages que certaines d'entre nous ont eus. Comme ça, si ta nyctalopie ne fonctionne vraiment pas à travers la potion, on aura peut-être la joie de découvrir que nous nous sommes vengées !

Harry retint un soupir. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose, mais il aurait préféré autre chose que des gages.

− Allez, c'est parti ! déclara Moira d'un ton enthousiaste.

Elle entrouvrit la salle du cachot proche et lança le flacon à l'intérieur. Ils l'entendirent se briser, tandis que le jeune homme était poussé sans ménagements à l'intérieur de la salle et plongeait dans l'obscurité la plus totale à la seconde même où le panneau fut refermé derrière lui. Faisant appel à la nyctalope de l'œil d'Astaroth, il vit un épais nuage obscur se répandre peu à peu dans tout le cachot désaffecté, mais à mesure que le panache s'étendait, les silhouettes des meubles éparpillés un peu partout disparaissaient. Les cousines de Moira et la petite brune de Serpentard semblaient avoir remporté la partie : elles avaient concocté une potion capable de vaincre l'œil rouge du Gryffondor.

− Tu dois trouver la carte de la Sortie, cria Moira derrière le panneau clos.

Harry roula des yeux et s'avança prudemment, pénétrant dans le nuage obscur. Il heurta un tabouret : aussitôt, un rectangle de lumière apparut sur l'assise, révélant la présence d'une première carte. A l'évidence, les filles de Serpentard – tout au moins, Moira et Bowman – avaient ensorcelé tous les meubles pour qu'ils lui fournissent un gage chaque fois qu'il en percuterait un. Sans doute leur manière pour rattraper les paris concernant Deadheart et qu'elles n'avaient pas pu lui donner le mois dernier en raison de la colère de leur magnifique amie. Cependant, il ne put lire la carte, car celle-ci s'éteignit dès qu'il la ramassa.

Néanmoins, Harry estimait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, et prenant le temps de se concentrer, il reposa ses moyens d'orientation sur l'Extension. Elle ne lui permettait certes pas de s'orienter aussi habilement que s'il était en plein jour ou disposait du soutien de l'œil d'Astaroth, mais les meubles étant presque tous ensorcelés, il avait à présent la possibilité de déceler la magie présente proche de lui. C'était exactement comme ses premiers essais pour manipuler son œil gauche et rouge : dès qu'il s'approchait de quelque chose soumis à un sortilège, il sentait un étrange fourmillement se répandre dans son cerveau, comme un message frissonnant lui indiquant où était un piège.

Ca ne suffit toutefois pas, car même s'il perçut les sortilèges, il était bien incapable d'avoir la moindre idée des dimensions de chaque meuble, et il se heurta à une table et à une chaise, ramassant deux nouvelles cartes qu'il ne ramassa, cette fois-ci, qu'une fois après les avoir lues : _Défie quelqu'un pour un concours d'Elixir glacé_ exigeait la première, et _Rends un service à ta cavalière de la Saint-Valentin_. Moira et Bowman semblaient avoir vraiment tout méticuleusement préparé, songea Harry, affligé que Deadheart et lui tombent dans leurs pièges presque tout le temps.

Motivé à ne pas récolter trop gages, Harry redoubla d'efforts dans son Extension et parvint à se faufiler – avec lenteur – jusqu'au fond du cachot où un nouveau tressaillement lui révéla la présence d'un meuble ensorcelé face à lui. Il tendit la main avec prudence, lui semblant même percevoir le sortilège du bout des doigts, et la referma à l'aveuglette, sur le coin d'une carte invisible qui s'illumina aussitôt d'une intense lueur blanche. Elle devait avoir une autre fonction, car elle prévint les filles, dans le couloir, qu'il avait gagné la carte de Sortie. Bowman ouvrit le panneau, le nuage ténébreux s'immisçant à l'extérieur de la pièce pour se dissiper.

− Alors ? Alors ? s'enquit Moira.

− Je n'y voyais rien, confirma Harry. J'en avais même oublié à quel point il pouvait être difficile de marcher à l'aveuglette…

− Et les cartes ? demanda Bowman d'un air excité.

Harry lui tendit celles qu'il avait déjà lues et s'intéressa à la toute première qu'il avait faite apparaître : _Confie à ta cavalière ton sentiment sur le déroulement du bal en sa compagnie_. Deadheart parut elle aussi comprendre à quel point elle-même et Harry avaient été manipulés par Bowman et Moira, car elle leur lança des regards qui se voulaient méchants, mais il fallait reconnaître que la magnifique Serpentard n'était plus aussi froide qu'au début du mois de décembre, car ni la petite brune, ni la petite blonde ne parut impressionnée.

− Moi, je garde le concours d'Elixir glacé, décréta Moira d'un ton joyeux. C'est trop dangereux de laisser une telle carte à un garçon ! Mais ça ne te dispense pas d'un troisième gage : quand j'en aurai reçu un dont je ne veux pas, je te le donnerai.

− D'accord, soupira Harry, résigné.

− Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit plus dangereux de confier une telle carte à un garçon qu'à toi, Pitchoun ! dit Liz avec un sourire goguenard.

Moira afficha son habituelle expression choquée, qui se fendit un instant plus tard d'un sourire rayonnant.

− Bien, dit Harry, heu… J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à faire. A plus tard.

Il s'éloigna pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, contournant la rampe d'or de l'escalier de marbre afin de gravir les marches qui le conduiraient jusqu'au Grand Escalier. Même s'il n'en avait rien montré devant Deadheart – ou même ses amies –, il se sentait bien plus léger qu'au cours du mois de janvier. Certes, sa réconciliation ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme dans la vision, mais en plus de lui pardonner ses mystères et d'accepter qu'il se sente obligé de combattre Voldemort, Deadheart semblait à présent le considérer comme suffisamment sympa et fiable pour se permettre de lui prendre le bras en public. Peut-être leur éloignement avait-il affecté la Serpentard plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, se dit Harry, ou peut-être son geste était-il juste une façon de le remercier de s'être ouvert à elle – un peu comme lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de décembre, ou elle avait agi d'une façon semblable pour s'excuser de son ton un peu trop sec.

Atteignant le premier étage, Harry s'engagea aussitôt dans un couloir pour rejoindre celui où était accrochée la peinture de Charisma Peverell. Il estimait avoir fait assez de progrès pour reprendre sa formation, d'autant que la fin de l'année scolaire aurait lieu dans moins de six mois et qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre – il était incapable de savoir comment il l'avait compris qu'aujourd'hui, mais à présent qu'il était réconcilié avec la belle Serpentard, il lui paraissait impératif d'accélérer l'allure de son apprentissage.

Le portrait de Charisma pivota dès qu'il s'annonça, sans même faire le moindre commentaire sur les semaines où il n'était pas venu au Sanctuaire, et Harry monta les marches qui le menèrent dans la vaste salle. Il faisait plus chaud que partout ailleurs dans le château, à part peut-être les salles communes, et Harry entreprit aussitôt de se débarrasser de son bonnet, de son écharpe et de ses gants, qu'il eut le temps de déposer sur un banc avant que les quatre statues des Guides ne le rejoignent.

− Tu es prêt, annonça Jonas.

− Prêt ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

− Le Marcheur de Mort est autonome, expliqua Jonas, il a progressé parce qu'il s'est reposé sur ses aptitudes à analyser et à rectifier les erreurs qu'il commettait pendant ses entraînements, ce que tu as toi-même fait depuis ta dernière venue ici. Tu as également trouvé ta motivation en la personne de Lysandra Deadheart : même si tu n'es pas encore tout à fait amoureux d'elle, l'affection particulière que tu lui témoignes te motivera à dépenser tout ce que tu pourras pour progresser dans ta formation. Ta réputation au sein de Poudlard n'a cessé de croître depuis le début de l'année, tu as su imposer un certain respect au sein des maisons et tu es d'ores et déjà plus considéré par Severus Rogue et John Haustin que ne l'avait jamais été un élève de Gryffondor jusque-là. Il est donc temps que nous passions à l'étape suivante de ton apprentissage.

− Il te reste toutefois une condition à remplir avant que nous n'entamions cette deuxième partie, dit Acrofe. La Quête de la boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba doit être accomplie. Notre apprentissage est calibré sur ta progression dans les Quêtes de Poudlard, car certaines doivent être comprises pour que tu puisses les aborder sereinement au cours de nos rencontres.

− Je n'ai même pas encore atteint les chapitres faisant allusion à la guerre opposant Bossoumba à Armenkhar : je suis encore très loin d'atteindre le moment où la princesse Alana a été tuée, car je suis sûr que c'est près de sa tombe que je trouverai l'indice menant à la boucle d'oreille, dit Harry.

− Alors, lis le grimoire de Leandros chaque fois que tu le pourras, dit Toma. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre : le Marcheur de Mort s'est construit lui-même, mais l'évasion de Malphas approche et il ne patientera pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour rechercher les Reliques qu'il soupçonne être à Poudlard. Tu dois encore apprendre certaines choses, Harry Potter, aussi bien auprès de nous, mais surtout auprès du grimoire de Leandros.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant l'urgence de reprendre les Quêtes de Poudlard.

− Dans ce cas, dit-il, puisque nous n'avons aucun cours particulier à suivre aujourd'hui, peut-être pouvez-vous répondre à certaines de mes questions.

− Nous le ferons si nous l'estimons nécessaire, assura Jonas.

Le Gryffondor opina et resta silencieux, faisant le tri dans les pensées qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis le tout dernier passage qu'il avait fait au Sanctuaire.

− Pendant les vacances de Noël, dit-il alors avec lenteur, j'ai visité Delvirya… Un homme m'a vendu la Boîte à Destin, mais avant que je ne sois ramené dans ma chambre, il m'a parlé de Tumter…

− Il s'agissait de Jonas, indiqua la statue qui lui rendait hommage. S'il dédia plusieurs billes argentées pour ton parcours à travers la Quête du Marcheur de Mort, il utilisa le reste de son stock pour sillonner les Anciens Temps et tenter de retracer le trajet emprunté par la tombe de la princesse Alana, même si ses derniers voyages furent de plus en plus à caractère informatif ou destinés à t'apporter son soutien dans ta mission. Grâce à ces promenades à travers les âges, il a également pu obtenir les indices nécessaires à la découverte du grimoire de Leandros, dont il a ensorcelé plusieurs chapitres pour que tu puisses les vivre comme si toi-même y étais, et non comme un simple lecteur.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ces révélations lui paraissaient subitement d'une logique élémentaire : de toutes les personnes ayant appartenu à la Lignée Maudite et dont il connaissait l'identité, Guimers était indéniablement le seul Maudit qui aurait pu transformer le grimoire de Leandros en « portails » vers les Anciens Temps – mais le fait est que cette explication approfondissait le mystère sur l'usage que firent l'Empereur et le Liseur de l'étrange Relique de Morgan.

− Qu'est devenue la Connaissance après la mort de Morgan ? demanda-t-il.

− Elle demeura au palais d'Astaroth dans l'ignorance générale, répondit Milan. Comme Jonas te l'a déjà dit, la princesse Alana fût la source d'inspiration de Morgan quant à la création de la Connaissance : il la lui offrît pour fêter le premier anniversaire de leur relation sentimentale, et la princesse la conserva pendant tout ce temps dans une pièce secrète et annexée à sa chambre où elle entreposait toutes les preuves de sa relation avec Morgan. Elle ne fut découverte que très tardivement par Leandros. Le lendemain de sa mort, le Liseur entreprit de respecter les dernières volontés de son souverain, à savoir sauver tout ce que les humains étaient indignes d'acquérir, dont un grand miroir qu'Astaroth avait offert à sa fille et que celle-ci avait toujours aimé. Bien que Leandros ne fût pas le mage le plus incroyable, son héritage paternel lui permit de déceler une anomalie dans l'air de la chambre – c'est en inspectant les murs à la recherche d'une fente qu'il découvrit la salle secrète.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant à présent pourquoi Astaroth n'avait jamais découvert le secret de Leandros et de Perias.

− Pourquoi Leandros n'a-t-il pas essayé de revenir en arrière pour sauver la princesse ? reprit-il. S'il a réussi à convaincre Astaroth que la mission recherchée par Marvennor méritait d'être couronnée de succès, alors il aurait peut-être le convaincre aussi d'accepter que la princesse et Morgan entretiennent leur relation, non ?

− L'Empereur n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Morgan que ceux qu'il vouait à Marvennor, dit la statue aux couleurs de Serpentard. Sa haine de Morgan était motivée par son incapacité à cerner correctement cet avorton qui avait osé séduire sa fille adorée, principale preuve qu'Astaroth avait un jour rencontrée une femme à aimer et une mère à sa progéniture. Son aversion pour Marvennor, comme sa malédiction d'ailleurs, a seulement été inspirée par une désillusion brutale que l'Empereur, alors jeune et arrogant, n'a jamais supportée : à savoir ne pas être le plus puissant.

− Pourtant, il a vaincu « l'Ombre », objecta Harry.

− En se retranchant dans ses dernières réserves, en faisant appel à des magies qu'il n'aurait jamais pensées être un jour obligé d'employer, fit remarquer Acrofe. Face à Malphas et à Beherit, Astaroth n'a jamais eu recours aux pouvoirs qu'il a démontrés face à Marvennor. Le pire, dans cet ancestral affrontement entre Astaroth et l'Ombre, c'est que non seulement Marvennor n'a jamais daigné montrer tout son potentiel, mais aussi qu'il a réchappé à la terrible attaque lancée par son adversaire.

− Donc, Astaroth a maudit Marvennor parce que… Marvennor l'a contraint à utiliser sa dernière carte ?

− C'est un comportement que tu ne comprends peut-être pas, reconnut Jonas, mais il faut regarder les choses et la situation particulière des Aînés : ils étaient les êtres les plus évolués, les plus intelligents, les plus bâtisseurs et les plus puissants. Les humains en étaient encore à marmonner, à vivre comme des nomades, incapables de faire les trois quarts de ce que les Aînés savaient faire, qui s'en sont enorgueillis pendant de nombreux siècles. Face à Marvennor, Astaroth a découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent, puissant et invincible qu'il le pensait : comme n'importe quel jeune prétentieux, il a été vexé de constater qu'une créature pouvait le mettre en difficulté sans se donner beaucoup de mal.

Harry songea que ce n'était finalement pas si différent que sa propre situation. Comme Marvennor, son savoir, sa capacité à analyser les choses, ses affirmations perçues comme des prétentions et ses duels remportés au fil de ses affrontements, l'avaient quelque peu placé dans la peau de Marvennor, tandis que les élèves jaloux, méfiants, désabusés par la véracité de ses propos, s'identifiaient en quelque sorte à Astaroth. Toutefois, il ne chercha pas à demander quelle était cette malédiction lancée, sur un coup de sang, par Astaroth, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne recevrait de réponse que s'il menait à bien la Quête du Marcheur de Mort.

− Quant à savoir pourquoi Leandros n'a pas cherché à revenir dans le passé pour sauver la princesse, dit Toma après un silence, c'est avant tout parce qu'une telle intervention aurait confronté le cours de l'histoire à bien trop d'éventualités que le Liseur n'aurait jamais pu gérer.

− Comment ça ? dit Harry, perplexe.

− Si le passé et le présent sont fixes et clairement définis, l'avenir et l'alternative changeant inlassablement, dit Acrofe. Ton avenir dépend uniquement des choix que tu feras dans le présent : si tu sortais du Sanctuaire et qu'il te prenait l'envie de tourner à droite plutôt qu'à gauche, cette simple décision modifierait ton avenir. Imagine-toi franchir le portrait de Charisma Peverell et tourner à droite, tu pourrais par exemple heurter un élève à l'angle du couloir. Cet évènement t'opposerait incidemment à différents choix : t'excuser en l'aidant à se relever, t'exposer à une insulte et réagir selon ce qu'elle t'inspirerait, passer à côté sans rien dire ni même lui accorder d'attention – et inévitablement, ta réaction impacterait le futur. Réagis de façon civilisée et tu pourrais t'attirer la sympathie de l'élève, ou réagis agressivement et tu te seras fais un ennemi potentiel. L'alternative fonctionne comme ceci, elle aussi, à la différence que chaque option que tu prends dans le présent se retrouve retirée de l'alternative.

Harry plissa les yeux en même temps que le front, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que les Guides venaient de lui expliquer.

− Donc, dit-il avec lenteur, si Leandros avait vraiment sauvé la princesse, celle-ci aurait pu mourir deux heures plus tard d'une façon complètement différente, c'est bien ça ?

− C'était une alternative possible, admit Milan. Dans l'alternative, ton histoire emprunte de nombreux chemins différents, certains ressemblant au parcours que tu as suivi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, d'autres où tu es mort pendant le mois d'août, en prison, en t'évadant d'Azkaban, en affrontant le Basilic, en défiant Lord Voldemort, ou même en essayant d'accéder au médaillon de Serpentard. Les autres vies que tu aurais pu mener sont innombrables, il s'en trouve même où tu n'as jamais quitté ton époque.

− C'est le présent, résuma Acrofe, qui détermine ton avenir et les vies alternatives que tu aurais pu mener. Fais un mauvais ou un bon choix, mais quel qu'il soit, il conduira à un avenir pouvant se terminer dans des décennies ou te mener à une mort prématurée.

C'était comme avoir un trousseau comportant des dizaines de clés et se retrouver face à une porte fermée dont la serrure faisant croire que chaque clé pouvait la déverrouiller, songea Harry, intrigué. Et Morgan n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'un an pour confectionner une telle relique et l'offrir à la princesse Alana ?!

− J'ai encore une question, dit Harry en retrouvant ses esprits. Qui m'a envoyé le Havre de Sécurité ?

− Leandros, répondit Toma. Il a envoyé un hibou muni de cet enchantement à travers toutes les alternatives où Lysandra Deadheart t'avait invité à séjourner chez elle pour les vacances de Noël.

Sans doute que l'une des alternatives où Harry n'avait pas obtenu cet enchantement, avait conduit à la mort de la famille de la magnifique Serpentard – et la sienne, à moins qu'il n'eût été capturé par la Fraternité.

− Poursuis ton entraînement de ton côté, le Sanctuaire resta à ta disposition, dit Jonas. Nous te reprendrons très sérieusement en mains quand tu auras acquis la boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba.


	75. Amitiés naissantes ?

La réconciliation entre Harry et Deadheart ne manqua de ramener le Gryffondor deux mois en arrière, d'autant que la magnifique Serpentard se révéla encore plus populaire depuis la rentrée : son masque de froideur ayant été quelque peu réchauffé pendant les vacances de Noël, elle s'était attirée davantage de soupirants – mais au propre étonnement de Harry, il apparut que sa propre réputation dissuadait quelque peu les prétendants jaloux d'attenter à sa santé physique. Non seulement Deadheart avait dit vrai, en décembre, en soulignant le succès grandissant du Gryffondor auprès des adolescentes célibataires, mais ses nombreux succès lors des phases éliminatoires avaient également convaincu bon nombre de têtes-brûlées de ne pas trop chercher la bagarre avec lui. Harry, toutefois, se savait menacé par les anciens élèves, comme Blackhood, et même si le Mangemort était recherché par le Bureau des Aurors, ses amies ne doutaient pas qu'il accueillerait très mal la réconciliation :

− A ta place, dit Liz, je me méfierai lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard : Blackhood est assez obsédé par Deadheart pour se risquer à t'attaquer au beau milieu de la grand-rue. Qu'il soit incarcéré juste après ne le dérangera pas, du moment qu'il te tue avant d'être neutralisé…

La Saint-Valentin approchait, en effet. Les tenues pour le bal, les parfums à mettre, les coiffures à afficher – le nombre de sujets de préoccupations des étudiants ne cessaient de croître à mesure que les jours défilaient. Pour le confort des duellistes encore engagés dans le tournoi de duel, le second tour des phases finales avait été reporté à la semaine suivante, remplacé par le match de Quidditch qui opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle. Quant à l'autre match, il faudrait attendre le lendemain des huitièmes de finale, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

Comme le lui avaient fait savoir les Guides, Harry avait poursuivi sa lecture du grimoire de Leandros, mais les chapitres suivants s'étaient révélés bien moins intéressants que les sept ou huit premiers. Certes, les conflits entre Bossoumba et Armenkhar commençaient à occuper un espace important, ponctués de batailles souvent gagnées à l'aide de stratagèmes et d'usages de la Goutte du Temps par Bossoumba. En écho aux révélations obtenues sur la jalousie d'Armenkhar, il sembla qu'une femme fût régulièrement l'objet des discordes entre les deux Aînés, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de poursuivre plus loin qu'au chapitre où, à travers les royaumes, une rumeur disait que Malphas aurait apporté son soutien à Armenkhar. Peut-être le peu d'intérêts qu'il accorda à ces chapitres fut la conséquence des devoirs toujours plus nombreux et complexes, peut-être fut-il dû à son entraînement toujours plus intensif sur l'Extension – qu'il commençait enfin à employer sans même avoir à se concentrer comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien –, mais quelle que fût la réponse, l'enthousiasme de Harry grandissait à mesure qu'il approchait du chapitre qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir de petites notes rose pâle en forme de cœur qui voletaient comme des papillons au-dessus des élèves – à l'évidence, la décoration de Moira ne se limitait pas seulement au bal, mais à la journée entière. La petite brune de Serpentard resplendissait, assise sur les genoux de Lily, se réjouissait de chaque jeune femme qui rosissait dès qu'un message se posait devant elle ou accueillant avec enthousiasme les adolescents qui lui demandaient de leur fournir des « cœurs messagers ».

− Je t'en ai gardé pour que tu écrives à Lys', murmura Moira.

− Sans façon, dit Harry, quelque peu affolé. Je ne suis pas poète, ni même doué pour ce genre de choses…

− Tu lui écris, ordonna la petite brune d'un ton sans réplique.

Si la Serpentard n'était guère impressionnante, le regard menaçant de Liz convainquit Harry de prendre le petit cœur rose que Moira lui tendait.

− Heu… bon, ben… bredouilla Harry, déconfit.

Que pourrait-il bien écrire ? se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, alors que Moira, ravie, lui tendait déjà une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait, ni même qu'il était très heureux que leur dispute ait cessé… Ou peut-être que si, finalement – tout au moins, pour leur réconciliation. Harry poussa un profond soupir et releva soudainement les yeux, trop vite pour que Lily et Liz puissent cacher le sourire amusé qu'elles affichaient en l'observant se torturer le cerveau.

− Vous pourriez m'aider, grommela Harry.

− Fais quelque chose de simple, mais de sincère, suggéra Lily.

Facile à dire, songea le jeune homme. La seule idée d'adresser un message en forme de cœur lui paraissait être une mauvaise idée, ne sachant pas trop comment Deadheart risquait de le prendre. Fort heureusement, Mary finit par descendre et les encouragea tous à prendre le chemin du hall d'entrée. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, rendant à Moira sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards noirs des trois jeunes femmes assises dans les fauteuils.

− Ne crois pas que tu y échapperas, Harry, dit Lily d'un ton sévère.

− Echapper à quoi ? s'enquit Mary en passant par le trou aménagé dans le mur.

− Il doit écrire un message à Lys' ! dit Moira.

− Mais il n'est pas très coopératif, ajouta Liz.

− Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, répliqua Harry d'un ton grognon.

Ils longèrent le couloir s'éloignant de la tour Gryffondor et prirent la direction du Grand Escalier, Harry jetant quelques regards prudents à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève alentour n'avait entendu l'échange, mais tous ceux qu'il aperçut paraissaient trop concentrés sur leur parcours lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se soucier des discussions des autres. Le temps qu'ils émergent du couloir du portrait de la Grosse Dame, une demi-douzaine de petits cœurs rose pâle avaient foncé sur Lily, mais Moira s'occupa elle-même de les réceptionner, de les lire et de juger s'ils étaient dignes de la préfète-en-chef.

− Ce n'est pas difficile, pourtant, affirma Mary en réglant son pas sur celui de Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui écrire un poème, inscris juste une phrase simple, gentille mais personnelle… Tout le monde sait que cette fête ne rime à rien – Anthony en connaît l'histoire par cœur –, sauf que ça reste une occasion innocente pour faire sentir à quelqu'un combien tu l'apprécies.

Harry se ressassa longuement les propos de la blonde de Gryffondor, attrapant d'un geste absent les cœurs qui fondirent sur lui pendant toute leur traversée du septième étage. Il n'eut même pas le temps de les lire, car Moira, méfiante, s'en empara pour en découvrir le contenu, visiblement déterminée à vérifier qu'aucun mot ne risquerait de le détourner de Deadheart. Ils descendirent alors le Grand Escalier, la petite brune de Serpentard lui rendant la totalité des messages d'un air soulagé, apparemment convaincue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne menaçait ses ambitions quant à Harry et à Deadheart.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, ils remarquèrent la file des élèves en partance pour Pré-au-Lard faire la queue devant le professeur McGonagall, et Harry se demanda si Dumbledore trouverait un jour un remplaçant au pauvre Davenport. Les retenues étaient si nombreuses que les élèves arrivaient plus ou moins à palier à l'absence d'un concierge – tout au moins, dans les zones les plus fréquentées –, mais il savait que les professeurs donnaient également du leur, notamment derrière Peeves, l'esprit-frappeur. D'autres étudiants, comme Lily, nettoyaient les salissures qu'ils apercevaient leur chemin, bien que ces volontaires fussent très rares.

− Il faudra qu'on commence par la cafétéria de Miranda, dit Mary.

− Bonne idée, approuva Harry, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner.

− Je suis sûre qu'elle aura fait des crêpes, se réjouit Moira.

Mais à en juger par le petit sourire que Mary parvint presque à dissimuler, ce n'était pas un hasard si la blonde leur avait demandé de commencer par l'établissement de Miranda. Passant le contrôle du professeur McGonagall en resserrant capes d'hiver et écharpes autour de leurs épaules et de leur cou, les cinq amis descendirent le large escalier de pierre et s'avancèrent le long de l'allée, tandis que des cœurs-messagers les pourchassaient, voletant à grand-peine sous les rafales de vent glacé. Lily, Moira, Liz et Harry reçurent une nouvelle salve de poèmes et de déclarations, mais la neige qui tourbillonnait leur fouettait le visage avec tant de force qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas le courage de lire les messages, poursuivant leur périple vers Pré-au-Lard en plissant les yeux.

Progressant péniblement, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, aucun regard. Au bout d'un moment, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Même en décembre, il n'avait pas autant neigé : les flocons dressaient à présent un véritable rideau entre eux et les élèves qui les précédaient, les faisant parfois même disparaître de leur vue, et la neige continuait à tomber plus drue qu'à leur départ de Poudlard – or, le ciel n'était traversé que de très minces écharpes de nuages blancs. Le bleu pervenche dominait, le soleil froid resplendissait, et Harry identifia la nature du soupçon qui lui avait fait lever les yeux vers la voûte céleste : quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas un temps à neige, songea-t-il.

Ils atteignirent Pré-au-Lard et marquèrent un léger arrêt à son entrée, stupéfaits et émerveillés. Le village avait l'air d'une carte postale, plus encore qu'à Noël : les toits étaient recouverts d'une telle couche de neige que celle-ci se transformait presque en avalanche miniature chaque fois qu'elle en dégringolait, les maisons ressemblant à des bâtisses de pain d'épice saupoudrées de sucre glace. Plus que n'importe où dans la vallée, il y avait une telle quantité de poudreuse dans la grand-rue que certains élèves de troisième année s'y enfonçaient jusqu'à la taille et traçaient des sillons en tous sens, certains s'amusant, d'autres avançant laborieusement. Les habitants en congés, sans emploi ou dans une situation financière confortable qui leur garantissait de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler, étaient perchés à leurs fenêtres, à la fois déconcertés par la tempête et amusés par l'enthousiasme des passants les plus jeunes. Quelques passants, prenant en pitié les élèves les plus en difficulté, allèrent offrir leur aide ou un très rapide cours sur quelques sortilèges utiles pour se frayer un chemin dans la neige. Etrangement, le vent paraissait bien moins puissant ici, mais Harry ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Liz lança :

− Suis-je la seule à trouver le temps bizarre ?

Les autres firent « non » de la tête, mais Harry accueillit la question de la grande brune comme une invitation à prendre les choses en mains. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il était certain qu'il y avait une anomalie d'origine magique dissimulée derrière l'intempérie :

− Suivez-moi en file indienne, ordonna-t-il, en tirant sa baguette.

Mary lui lança un regard en biais puis se tourna vers leurs amies, comme pour leur confirmer d'obéir. Sans nul doute que les simulations parcourues ensemble depuis le début de l'année, avaient permis à ses amies de savoir à quel moment il valait mieux se fier à Harry, quand bien même celui-ci n'exposerait pas ses soupçons. Il sentit les jeunes femmes prendre place derrière lui et releva légèrement sa baguette juste devant ses pieds : comme fendue par une énorme pelle, la poudreuse s'écarta de gauche et de droite, et Harry s'avança, son regard allant de part et d'autres de la grand-rue.

Il n'avait pas oublié le conseil de Liz sur la méfiance dont il lui faudrait faire preuve pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû le prendre plus au sérieux avant de sortir de Poudlard. Voldemort avait sûrement appris beaucoup de choses dans la bibliothèque de la Fraternité, Harry trouverait même regrettable que le Lord noir se soit contenté des ouvrages de magie noire, mais plus il s'avançait, plus il avait la nette impression qu'il aurait dû prendre davantage de précautions pour venir au village sorcier. Ce n'était peut-être rien, pensa-t-il sans parvenir à s'en convaincre.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la façade de la cafétéria de Miranda. Harry s'écarta pour laisser entrer les filles qui lui lancèrent des regards furtifs et interrogateurs, mais lui-même s'intéressait déjà à la tranchée que son sortilège avait creusée dans la neige. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il en referma la dernière partie, jusqu'au dernier croisement qu'ils avaient rencontré sur leur passage. De plus en plus perplexes, les jeunes femmes acceptèrent de garder le silence, et Mary poussa la porte.

− JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Harry en sursauta plus violemment encore Lily, Liz et Moira, tandis que les passants les plus proches lançaient des coups d'œil inquiets vers la cafétéria, se demandant sûrement ce qui avait provoqué ce vacarme. Suivant Liz, aussi déconcertée que la préfète-en-chef et la petite brune de Serpentard, Harry remarqua que l'endroit était plein à craquer : la quasi-totalité des élèves de septième année, l'équipe complète du _Poudlard Reporter_, ainsi que des anciens élèves et des parents étaient réunis sous une grande banderole célébrant l'anniversaire de Moira, de Lily et de Liz.

Se remettant de ses émotions, Moira se précipita aussitôt sur deux jeunes femmes, l'une plus jeune que l'autre, aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint pâle, pour leur sauter au cou et déposer un gros baiser affectueux sur les joues de – Harry le devinait – Sophia et Marlene McKinnon, ses cousines, à qui elle ressemblait bien plus que Miranda et Deadheart ne se ressemblaient. Les Maraudeurs, les filles de Serpentard, de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle, Haustin et Rogue, Strand, Huddle, Mooner – presque tout le monde semblait avoir été invité par la fête surprise, mais les visages familiers étaient bien plus nombreux, bien que Harry ne les eût pas croisés une seule fois jusqu'à présent, dont certains qu'il n'avait même jamais vus qu'en photos. Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les cheveux blond-roux, ne s'identifiaient qu'à l'air réprobateur que leur sœur Molly, petite femme à l'air épuisé et au ventre annonçant déjà la naissance future de ses jumeaux, leur adressa en les surprenant à essayer de piquer des fondants au chocolat – et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux frères battre précipitamment en retraite. De stature très impressionnante, bien que simplement grande et mince, Dorcas Meadowes se tenait dans un coin, son regard dur contrastant avec le léger sourire que lui inspirait la joie de vivre de Moira, visiblement heureuse de retrouver ses cousines. Les parents de Liz étaient également présents, la grande brune les rejoignant avec sa sobriété habituelle et inébranlable. Anthony, un solide jeune homme à l'air un peu étourdi, focalisa toute l'attention d'une Mary très étonnée, Miranda ayant apparemment choisi de faire une surprise à sa principale complice dans l'organisation de cette fête.

Si Lily parut aussi agréablement surprise que Liz ou Moira, Harry ressentit une certaine amertume, et il voulait bien la comprendre : ses parents étant des Moldus, ils n'auraient jamais pu venir à Pré-au-Lard, mais Lily montra le même enthousiasme que Moira à l'idée de revoir Sophia McKinnon.

− Vous avez drôlement bien préparé votre coup, dit Harry à l'adresse de Miranda.

− Moira est peut-être très douée pour les décorations, mais Marlene et moi sommes imbattables quand il s'agit d'organiser des fêtes, affirma-t-elle. Mary et les filles de Serpentard ont dressé la liste des élèves à inviter et on a demandé à Sophia de faire le tour du ministère de la Magie pour les autres. Tiens, viens avec moi, j'ai pensé à toi hier…

Harry, assez surpris, la suivit jusqu'au comptoir derrière lequel Miranda passa et disparut en s'accroupissant. Il l'entendit ouvrir un placard et le froissement d'un papier. Brusquement méfiant, le Gryffondor regarda la cousine de Deadheart se redresser en cachant dans son dos ce qu'il soupçonnait être un paquet-cadeau. Miranda lui lança un regard invitant, et il contourna à son tour le comptoir.

− Ava, Callista et Moira m'ont prévenue que tu recevrais un sortilège si tu n'offrais rien à Lys', dit-elle à voix basse, non sans jeter quelques regards prudents vers sa cousine. Et comme je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu mettes la main sur un cadeau aussi incroyable que la Boîte à Destin, j'ai préféré prendre les devants pour toi.

− Heu… merci, s'étonna Harry.

Miranda lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice en lui donnant le paquet, qui semblait contenir une peluche. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la Serpentard, mais avec la foule présente, il s'imaginait mal lui offrir le cadeau, d'autant que c'était l'anniversaire de Lily, Liz et Moira, pas celui de Deadheart. Tirant sa baguette magique, il transféra le paquet à Poudlard.

− Ah, les coincés, soupira Miranda. Tu aurais pu l'entraîner à part, tu sais ?

− Je le ferai… ce soir, dit Harry.

− Y a intérêt !

− Je te dois combien, au fait ?

− Un accès illimité à ta salle de bains pendant les vacances de Pâques, dit Miranda avec un grand sourire.

Harry eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, et retourna de l'autre côté du comptoir avant que Deadheart ne le surprenne à comploter avec sa cousine. Moira, débordante d'énergie, traînait Lily devant tous les convives que la préfète-en-chef ne connaissait pas, la présentant même une nouvelle fois à ceux et celles qui ne l'avaient pas vue depuis un moment, menaçant les frères Prewett de leur casser la figure s'ils essayaient de la draguer ou affirmant à Mrs Weasley que Lily aimerait beaucoup prendre des cours de cuisine pour nourrir Moira quand elles vivraient ensemble, en attendant que la belle rousse trouve un petit ami. Les Winston, Tumter et une cousine de Liz firent leur apparition au compte-goutte, tous chargés de paquets-cadeaux plus gros les uns que les autres.

Si Lily se réjouit de voir le massalien, Moira fut la plus rapide à le rejoindre et l'entraîna dans une longue série de présentations, les moins informés se laissant quelque peu déstabiliser par la mollesse du jeune homme. Harry, adossé près de la fenêtre, lança un regard à l'extérieur : la tempête n'en finissait plus, malgré que tous les nuages eurent l'air d'avoir disparu, bien qu'il eût toutes les peines du monde à distinguer le ciel à travers les flocons plus gros et compacts que jamais. Il parvenait à peine à discerner les passants, à présent.

− Cette neige n'est pas naturelle…

Harry lança un regard en biais à James, qui l'avait rejoint et paraissait aussi concentré sur la fenêtre que tendu quant à sa soudaine familiarité, s'attendant peut-être à ce que Harry l'envoie promener.

− Quand on a franchi le contrôle de McGonagall, poursuivit le Maraudeur, Dumbledore et Farewell discutaient dans le parc en examinant la neige.

− Alors, restez sur vos gardes, dit Harry. S'il y a bien une émotion que Voldemort ne comprend pas et méprise par-dessus tout, c'est bien l'amour : la Saint-Valentin représenterait une occasion en or pour une attaque, car elle effacerait des cœurs et des esprits tout sentiment de tendresse ou de gaieté…

Le reflet de James, sur la fenêtre, se retourna vers la foule joyeuse qui discutait, tandis que Marlene, Sophia et Miranda préparaient les innombrables gâteaux ramenés par les convives.

− Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment un risque d'attaque ? demanda-t-il.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à la question de James. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort ou la Fraternité auraient intérêt à faire neiger. Il avait cru, tout d'abord, que l'épaisseur de la poudreuse avait un but ralentissant, mais l'idée lui avait aussitôt paru stupide : si les passants auraient été en effet entravés dans leur fuite par la neige, les Mangemorts et les Frères en auraient été tout aussi mal à l'aise.

− Je ne pense pas, admit-il, mais il y a forcément une raison à cette tempête… Je ne serai même pas étonné de découvrir, demain matin, que les vallées voisines ont été épargnées.

James parut quelque peu soulagé, mais Harry eut la très nette impression que le Maraudeur ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux – et il ne fallut guère plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que l'objet des appréhensions de James était Lily, qu'il considérait sûrement comme la plus menacée, car d'ascendance moldue.

− Vous viendrez pour les vacances de Pâques ? reprit Harry.

Le Maraudeur lui lança un regard surpris, comprenant que son camarade savait que Sirius et lui avaient écouté la conversation entre les Potter et Harry.

− Ni Sirius ni moi ne tenons à provoquer la colère de ma mère, avoua-t-il, et puis… Ca permettra peut-être que nous rattrapions le temps que nous avons bêtement perdu par notre faute…

− J'aurais réagi de la même manière que vous, assura Harry. En un peu moins agressif, je pense, mais de façon tout aussi irraisonnée et stupide.

James eut un léger sourire, encaissant de bonne grâce la critique. Miranda appela l'ensemble des invités à faire face au comptoir, où Liz, Lily et Moira furent placées face aux invités, les deux Gryffondor ayant l'air gêné de se retrouver ainsi au centre de l'attention, la Serpentard rayonnant comme à son habitude. Assise sur une chaise, les efforts fournis depuis son départ du Terrier ayant sapé toute son énergie, Mrs Weasley participa allègrement à la chanson que scanda la majorité des convives, tandis que Miranda et Marlene apportaient un gâteau gigantesque, surmonté de trois petites figurines représentant fidèlement la grande brune, la préfète-en-chef et la petite brune.

Jetant un regard en coin vers Deadheart, Harry remarqua qu'elle affichait un large sourire, riant en silence avec Bowman et Gamp devant l'enthousiasme émerveillé du petit bout de femme de Serpentard. Timothy, le reporter de la page _Sports_ était chargé de la photo et mitraillait les trois adolescentes et les invités, visiblement ravi d'être convié à la fête. Les parents de Moira et Dorcas Meadowes s'échangeaient quelques commentaires amusés, bien que la haute et redoutable sorcière ne perdit rien de la dureté de son regard, et enlacée par Anthony, Mary notait rapidement quelques choses sur son bloc-notes, s'accordant des moments de répit pour recevoir un baiser de son petit ami.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit alors dans un tourbillon enneigé et Hagrid, non sans mal, pénétra dans la petite cafétéria en s'excusant à voix basse. Contournant les invités, il déposa un grand sac rempli de paquets-cadeaux à côté de la caisse, puis s'avança jusqu'à une Moira impatiente, ses petits yeux noirs et brillants, semblables à deux scarabées, étincelant à travers le foisonnement de son visage. Aussi légère qu'une plume pour le garde-chasse, la petite brune de Serpentard fut soulevée du sol et portée jusqu'à hauteur des trois bougies, qu'elle souffla avec un enthousiasme infatigable. Les invités applaudirent, aussi amusés par la joie de vivre exubérante de la petite brune de Serpentard que par le rôle essentiel de Hagrid, qui reposa Moira sur le sol en souriant largement.

Marlene, Miranda et Sophia se chargèrent de découper le gâteau et d'en servir les parts aux convives, alors que Hagrid se réjouissait de retrouver d'anciens élèves visiblement enchantés de sa présence – notamment les parents de Moira, qui devaient avoir entendu parler des thés que prenait leur fille tous les lundis en compagnie du garde-chasse, et Mrs Weasley, qui se fit un plaisir de parler de ses enfants et de son mari quand Hagrid la questionna au sujet de sa famille.

Une poigne ferme, d'une force étonnante, se referma soudainement sur le bras de Harry, qui tourna la tête vers Tumter en réprimant une grimace de douleur. D'un lent mouvement de tête, le massalien l'invita à le suivre tout au fond de la cafétéria, derrière la foule impatiente de goûter au gâteau, comme pour profiter de l'intérêt général. Le Gryffondor acquiesça et recula, encore surpris par la puissance de l'étreinte de la seule main du Serpentard. Il entendit de nouveau la voix froide, prétentieuse, tranchante, amicale, bienveillante, de Tumter retentir : _« Tu dois défier le parcours de Teegan au plus vite. »_

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule. Maudit ou non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le massalien ait vent de cet obstacle au bout duquel se trouve la baguette du Marcheur du Mort, tout comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard l'entraînerait à l'écart pour lui parler d'un tel sujet.

− Je ne suis pas encore prêt, murmura Harry.

_« Qu'en sais-tu, Potter ? _répliqua la voix méprisante, malicieuse, amusée, impérieuse du massalien. _Je ne peux pas passer cette étape, quand bien même je le voudrais : Malphas a déjà commencé à fissurer sa prison, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne se libère – si Marvennor se réveille en possession de sa baguette, il ne fera pas grand cas des ennemis de Malphas. Il ne lésinera pas sur les moyens pour parvenir à le détruire, tout comme il ne se souciera pas des dommages collatéraux qu'il provoquera. »_

− C'est ça, sa malédiction ? Ne jamais trouver le repos tant qu'il demeurera un Aîné ?

_« Je l'ignore_, reconnut la voix supérieure, goguenarde, rieuse et malveillante de Tumter. _Astaroth était seul au moment de maudire Marvennor, il n'a jamais été qui que ce soit pour affirmer les propos qu'il tînt… Mais toi et moi pensons la même chose : il paraît vraisemblable que Marvennor fût maudit à ne jamais trouver le repos tant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas un adversaire à sa hauteur… »_

− Pourtant, Rumors l'a vaincu, objecta Harry à voix très basse.

_« Tu parles d'une chose que tu ne comprends pas encore, Potter_, affirma le massalien_, mais je ne te parle pas seulement pour t'encourager à récupérer la baguette de Marvennor… »_

Harry lança un regard en coin au Serpentard, assez étonné.

_« Puisque tu me contrains à renoncer à Lily, _dit la voix dépitée, amère, légère, sereine, de Tumter_, c'est à moi d'exiger quelque chose : je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître l'avenir comme Jonas ou Toma, mais je sens qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi de sauver tous ces gens, depuis Deadheart jusqu'à Black. Je te demande de fournir tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour leur garantir un avenir, Potter. »_

− C'est ce que je m'acharne à faire, lui garantit Harry.

_« Dans ce cas, je vais te prendre en mains, Potter : ton niveau actuel est appréciable, mais déplorable malgré tout_, déclara Tumter en s'éloignant._ »_

Harry encaissa sans broncher, sans répliquer. Si Tumter, le massalien, l'auteur de son voyage temporal, n'avait aucun doute qu'il pouvait encore progresser et qu'il n'était pas encore à la hauteur, le Gryffondor voulait bien le croire sur parole : il aurait au moins une idée concrète de ce que le Serpentard valait – peut-être saurait-il trouver le moyen d'obtenir son amitié, sa complicité, pour en savoir plus sur Marvennor et sur Malphas. Tumter semblait détenir de nombreuses informations qui lui avaient échappé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit le seul à les posséder – surtout s'il considérait que Harry serait l'acteur principal de la guerre contre l'Aîné. Qu'entendait-il ? Que signifiait « _Tu parles d'une chose que tu ne comprends pas encore »_ ?

Deadheart apparut devant Harry, le forçant à émerger de ses réflexions. La Serpentard l'observait d'un œil dur, réprobateur, comme s'il avait commis une faute quelconque :

− Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

− Tu viens de me faire perdre trois paris, imbécile, répliqua sèchement Deadheart.

− Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

− J'ai parié avec Choupinette que tu viendrais nous adresser la parole, avec Ava que tu te ramènerais avec une surprise et avec Callista, que tu serais l'un des premiers à prendre une part de gâteau ! dit la Serpentard, le regard flamboyant.

− Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, moi ? dit Harry, déconcerté.

− C'est toi, le champion des anticipations, fit remarquer Deadheart d'un ton tranchant.

− Je n'anticipe _pas_ toujours _tout_, grommela le Gryffondor.

La magnifique jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin, comme si c'était précisément ce qu'elle reprochait au garçon, mais elle afficha soudainement une expression indifférente, hautaine :

− Fort bien, dit-elle.

Dubitatif, Harry la retint au moment où elle amorça un geste pour retourner auprès des autres. Deadheart lança un coup d'œil mi-surpris, mi-furieux à la main tendue par le Gryffondor, comme si elle ne supportait pas qu'il se croit permis de la toucher, mais une profonde inspiration l'apaisa :

− Et… c'est quoi, les gages ? demanda-t-il maladroitement, en la lâchant.

− Tu les découvriras en temps voulu, Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant un Harry dépité. Cette fille allait finir par le rendre fou…


	76. Tête-à-tête

Il était étrange de constater l'impact que pouvaient avoir les sentiments, songea Harry. Il ne s'était pas cassé la tête pour s'habiller lors du bal de Halloween, mais à présent que Deadheart lui plaisait, il se révéla plus soucieux et critique lorsqu'il se prépara pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Il ne chercha même pas à coiffer ses cheveux : les années passées l'avaient depuis longtemps convaincu que c'était une perte de temps – mais il essaya toutefois de se rendre aussi présentable que possible, vérifiant que sa robe de bal n'affichait aucun pli, aucune tache. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, même s'il s'attendait à être vertement moqué ou insulté par les soupirants de la magnifique Serpentard.

Jetant un dernier regard las à sa tignasse indomptable, Harry sortit de la salle de bains et traversa son dortoir en se perdant dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. La fête d'anniversaires avait duré jusqu'aux toutes dernières minutes de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Moira ayant apparemment eu énormément de choses à beaucoup de monde, et depuis qu'il était retour à Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa discussion avec Tumter. Selon lui, le dernier des Aînés ne tarderait pas à se libérer – peut-être Malphas avait-il brisé sa prison pendant la fête, ou alors quand Harry et ses amies revenaient du village sorcier… Comment le massalien savait-il ça, d'ailleurs ? Une très intéressante question, mais Harry la chassa quasi-instantanément : s'il commençait à s'interroger sur Tumter, des dizaines d'autres interrogations risqueraient de réapparaître dans son cerveau. Néanmoins, si Malphas était sur le point de s'échapper de sa prison, les choses ne tarderaient pas à se gâter, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Harry retrouva ses amies et Remus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, James, Sirius et Pettigrow semblant être déjà descendus dans le hall. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Lily tira de son sac à main une plume à Encre intégrée, les yeux plissés dans une attitude menaçante. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle attendait, mais il finit par se remémorer l'histoire du cœur-messager à envoyer à Deadheart lorsque l'une des notes rose pâle plana juste au-dessus de la préfète-en-chef pour se diriger vers une sixième année.

− Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions oublier, dit Liz d'un ton goguenard.

− Non… c'est plutôt moi qui avais oublié, en réalité, avoua Harry en s'asseyant.

S'emparant de la plume et d'un petit cœur, il réfléchit rapidement et écrivit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : _Une bonne Saint-Valentin à une personne de confiance._ C'était nul, se dit-il, mais les filles parurent bien plus satisfaites que lui. Harry lâcha le cœur, qui papillonna aussitôt vers le trou aménagé dans le mur.

− Allons-y ! dit Mary d'un ton enthousiaste. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que Pitchoun a préparé !

Dès leur retour à l'école, Moira s'était en effet enfermée dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Dumbledore et des professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Chourave et Slughorn, ce qui annonçait quelque chose de grandiose, car il paraissait peu probable que les directeurs et les directrices des maisons aient été invités pour rien : chacun devait avoir un rôle particulier, même si Harry était moins affirmatif en ce qui concernait le maître des potions. Sans un doute possible, toutefois, les trois autres apporteraient les sortilèges, les métamorphoses et les plantes nécessaires au décor.

− Il va être intéressant de faire le bilan de la soirée, commenta Mary pour elle-même. Chaque année à la Saint-Valentin, il y autant de ruptures que de couples qui se forment, mais ce que tout le monde attend surtout, c'est de voir comment Deadheart va se comporter !

− Pourquoi elle se comporterait différemment que les autres jours ? demanda Harry, vaguement surpris.

− Tu sais que tu es un peu idiot, des fois ? dit la blonde d'un air désabusé. Tout le monde sait que tu es derrière le changement qui s'est opéré chez Deadheart, ce que chacun et chacune interprètent à sa manière, mais personne n'ignore non plus qu'elle a une réelle sympathie pour toi : contrairement à toi, les prétendants qu'elle avait rayés de son « carnet d'adresses » n'ont pas eu la chance de se réconcilier avec elle.

− D'accord, mais je ne vois pas…

− Etant donné la sympathie qu'elle a pour toi, coupa Mary, et le fait que tu sois son cavalier, tout le monde est convaincu qu'elle n'aura pas du tout l'attitude qu'elle avait au bal de Halloween. Vous vous êtes rapprochés tout au long de ces derniers mois, tu as même déteint sur elle, elle t'a reconnu comme une source d'enseignement au cours des vacances et comme une source d'inspiration pendant les deux dernières simulations… Donc, les élèves s'attendent à ce que Deadheart se comporte plus naturellement que jamais.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comprenant enfin ce que Mary avait voulu dire, mais…

− Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle « se comporte plus naturellement que jamais » ? dit-il, perplexe.

− Tu es désespérant, soupira Mary.

Elle se retourna vers Lily, Liz et Remus dans l'espoir d'obtenir un soutien, alors qu'ils entamaient la descente du Grand Escalier pour rejoindre la foule des cavaliers et des cavalières réunie dans le hall d'entrée.

− Ce serait un évènement, intervint le Maraudeur en souriant. A part ses amies, je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait un élève de Poudlard à avoir déjà vu Deadheart sans ses airs de Serpentard, quand bien même ceux-ci ont un peu faibli depuis les vacances de Noël.

− Super, grommela Harry. En d'autres termes, on va devoir se farcir je ne sais pas combien de regards pendant toute la soirée.

− J'en ai bien peur, admit Lily d'un ton joyeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier de marbre, Harry put constater que Mary n'avait rien exagéré sur les ruptures et les couples naissants : tout le monde semblait avoir fourni des efforts considérables pour être au top et attirer l'attention – bien plus d'efforts, en tout cas, qu'au bal de Halloween. Certains et certaines avaient dépensé sans compter pour des robes de soirée sur-mesure, d'une élégance aussi sophistiquée que les coiffures des jeunes femmes soigneusement maquillées et taillée dans des tissus aussi riches que coûteux. Paillettes dans les cheveux, sur les paupières et rouges à lèvres sobres mais faciles à remarquer, les adolescentes étaient parfois plus dévêtues qu'en octobre, se protégeant du froid avec des châles ou de petits gilets assortis à leur tenue. Rasés de près, droits et fiers, les garçons regrettaient sûrement de ne pas avoir accès à des artifices aussi nombreux que ceux auxquels leurs camarades féminines avaient eu recours pour se mettre en valeur, mais certains étaient parvenus à se rendre plus séduisants qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le temps de descendre les marches, Harry put déterminer que les regards des garçons répondaient aux attentes de nombreuses jeunes femmes : les robes proches du corps attiraient les yeux intéressés, gourmands, rêveurs, des adolescents qui ne manquaient pas d'attarder leur attention sur les décolletés – mais il sembla à Harry que toutes ces œillades se portaient bien plus souvent sur les visages des demoiselles qu'à Halloween.

− Je suis curieux de voir comment Lucy est habillée, dit Harry en la cherchant du regard. A Halloween, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était la moins couverte…

− Lucy reste égale à elle-même, affirma Mary. Même si certains et certaines ont trouvé sa robe provocante, en octobre, elle n'ira pas plus loin pour attirer l'attention : elle aime bien émoustiller les garçons, c'est tout.

− Tu devrais… dit Lily.

− Attendre Deadheart près de la porte, acheva Harry. A plus tard.

− Essaye de ne pas baver… ou de ne pas avoir une réaction trop physique, lança Liz d'un ton narquois.

Harry lui jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-interrogateur, mais la grande brune se contenta d'un sourire taquin puis, accompagnées de Lily, Mary et Remus, disparut dans la foule des élèves enthousiastes. Le Gryffondor soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte descendant aux sous-sols, se demandant bien si Deadheart était déjà en route pour le rejoindre.

Il venait tout juste de s'arrêter lorsque Lucy Parsons, dans une robe aussi aguicheuse qu'à Halloween mais loin d'être la plus tape-à-l'œil, émergea de l'assemblée pour venir à sa rencontre, plus ravissante que jamais.

− J'attends ta cavalière avec impatience, dit la Poufsouffle. Moira m'a affirmée que Deadheart allait provoquer un bouleversement hormonal chez tous les garçons…

Harry comprit alors le dernier commentaire de Liz et se sentit quelque peu inquiet : à l'évidence, la Serpentard avait l'intention de mettre la robe de la princesse Alana pour le bal. Il en avait complètement oublié l'existence – tout comme il lui arrivait encore de se demander ce qu'était ce vase qu'il trouvait dans sa malle chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'un gage suite à un pari perdu, peut-être même l'un de ceux dont elle lui avait parlé lors de la fête.

− En tout cas, vous avez battu un record, Deadheart et toi, reprit Lucy d'un air amusé.

− Un record ?

− Au niveau des paris. On a dû s'y mettre à cinq pour les récolter au sein des quatre maisons, même si certains nous ont forcément échappés…

− Comme ceux impliquant une agression, dit Harry.

− Je doute qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup, assura la Poufsouffle d'un air confiant. Même Webster ne représente pas un risque, puisque la moindre attaque portée à ton encontre le disqualifierait automatiquement du tournoi. A mon avis, la menace la plus sérieuse sera Avery, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu lui avais déjà mis une raclée… Bref, les filles et moi allons avoir une soirée animée pour répertorier tous les paris perdus… Ah, je crois que…

Harry n'eut même pas à tourner la tête pour savoir que Lucy avait raison, car la Poufsouffle s'interrompit d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction, tandis qu'un grand silence s'installait rapidement dans le hall. Non sans prendre une inspiration pour se donner du courage et conserver son sang-froid, le Gryffondor pivota vers les jeunes femmes de Serpentard. Il s'était évidemment imaginé Deadheart dans la robe de la princesse Alana quand ils avaient remporté le Concours de l'Etonnant, à Jorosbor, mais il reçut un choc en la voyant la porter vraiment : il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle lui irait si bien, épousant son buste comme une seconde peau. La robe verte faisait contraster à merveille sa couleur bouteille et le teint pâle et l'œil vert glacé de la Serpentard. Elle semblait encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire, si c'était possible.

Le sang-froid du Gryffondor reprit péniblement le dessus, tandis que les trois jeunes femmes s'avançaient vers Harry. Dans le dos de Deadheart, Bowman et Gamp affichaient un petit sourire goguenard, conscientes de l'effet que l'apparition de leur amie avait eu sur son cavalier.

− Alors ? demanda Deadheart.

− Je doute sincèrement que cette robe irait aussi bien à quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Harry.

La Serpentard eut un sourire de contentement, même si elle parut un peu surprise par le commentaire du jeune homme. Leur bref échange sembla ramener Lucy à la réalité, jusqu'alors subjuguée, tandis que des murmures de plus en plus nombreux s'élevaient à travers le hall d'entrée, certains élèves jouant même des coudes pour essayer de se rapprocher afin de mieux voir Deadheart.

Sentant l'intérêt grandissant que sa robe suscitait, la Serpentard resserra le châle noir qu'elle portait autour des épaules, mais Harry eut la très nette impression que Deadheart tenait surtout à cacher le décolleté aux nombreux replis de sa tenue. Attrapant alors son cavalier par le bras, elle jeta un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé à Lucy, mais la Poufsouffle semblait ne pas encore avoir retrouvé sa voix – ou peut-être ne savait-elle pas quoi dire. Elle eut un léger sourire, lança un regard émerveillé à la robe et s'éloigna pour retrouver ses amies.

− Je ne pensais pas que tu la mettrais, dit Harry.

− Si tu avais apporté une surprise à la fête, j'en aurais porté une autre, admit Deadheart d'un ton léger. Mais je dois reconnaître que ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir mise, elle est extraordinairement confortable et Choupinette aura perdu au moins un pari. Que voulait Parsons, au fait ?

− Être la première à te voir arriver, dit Harry, et me faire savoir que nous avions battu un record de paris…

− Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit la Serpentard. Combien Choupinette vous en a fait passer ?

− Cinq avec moi et deux avec Callista, répondit Bowman d'un ton joyeux. Et je suis déjà sûre d'en gagner un : je doute sérieusement que vous ferez un enfant ce soir…

Harry observa la petite blonde de Serpentard d'un air déconcerté.

− Si tous ses paris sont comme ça, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en gagne un seul, dit-il.

− Elle avait un gage l'obligeant à faire un pari irréalisable, révéla Bowman. D'ailleurs, Evans doit accepter un pari aux gages complètement dingues, d'après ce que Choupinette m'a dit. Il faut que je lui mette la main dessus, j'espère bien être celle qui fera ce pari.

− A mon avis, Choupinette s'en est déjà chargée, dit Gamp.

L'attention générale se porta soudainement sur les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvraient. Des exclamations impressionnées ou enthousiastes s'élevèrent des élèves faisant face à l'encadrement, les uns et les unes se hâtant d'entrer pour découvrir les moindres recoins de la décoration imaginée par la petite brune de Serpentard. Sans un mot, Bowman et Gamp abandonnèrent Harry et Deadheart pour traverser la foule, impatientes d'admirer d'elles-mêmes la Grande Salle, version Saint-Valentin.

− Je sens que la soirée va être longue, grommela Harry.

De nombreux regards convergeaient vers Deadheart et lui – surtout vers la Serpentard, en fait.

− Ignore-les, dit la Serpentard d'un ton indifférent. Quand ils auront pris une gifle ou qu'ils verront un autre se présenter à leur cavalière, ils comprendront peut-être qu'ils ont mieux à faire qu'à nous épier… Tu veux un petit pari avant que nous entrions ?

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry. Heu… d'accord.

− Tu ne dois pas loucher une seule fois sur mon décolleté, dit la Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard. Si tu le fais, je te mets mon poing dans la figure.

− Reçu cinq sur cinq, assura Harry. Et si je ne le fais pas... heu… tu laisses Moira le faire à ma place…

− Je doute qu'elle se contente de regarder, mais ça ne me dérange pas, dit Deadheart. Allez, allons voir ce que nous a préparé notre Choupinette adorée !

Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle et restèrent muets de stupéfaction. Moira avait transformé l'endroit en une gigantesque roseraie : de longs et imposants rosiers escaladaient les murs pour disparaître sous le plafond magique, des bancs et des chaises en bois de rose étaient recouverts de coussins en forme de cœur ou de rose, des tables en forme de cœur ou de lèvres se dressaient sur une épaisse pelouse verdoyante et parsemée de pétales – à chacune d'elles, un petit angelot armé d'un arc, la pointe de la flèche en forme de cœur, pivotait pour prendre les commandes des élèves déjà attablés. Petites lueurs blanches, rouges ou jaunes, des lucioles filaient dans les airs à travers toute la Grande Salle, certaines d'entre elles semblant parfois même exécuter des danses. Seule l'estrade, où les employés prenaient toujours leurs repas, était encore à sa place : perchée dessus, Moira, resplendissante de joie de vivre, s'était déguisée en cœur ailé, un chapeau en forme de rose posée de travers sur les cheveux.

La Grande Salle avait une allure irréelle, enchanteresse, comme si Harry avait plongé dans un conte de fées. A plusieurs tables, il entendit des garçons – mais surtout des filles – avouer que le décor leur donnait presque envie de tomber amoureux. Les couples, qu'ils furent habituellement discrets ou non, s'observaient et discutaient avec un regain de passion, et même les plus précaires parurent renoncer à rompre dans un tel décor.

Sans prévenir, un souvenir de son ancienne vie ressurgit soudainement à la surface de sa mémoire, une chose à laquelle Harry n'avait pas accordé une très grande attention sur le moment – mais que la décoration de la Grande Salle tenait absolument à lui rappeler : Lupin lui avait un jour dit que le professeur Slughorn disait toujours de la petite brune de Serpentard qu'elle était « la jeune femme la plus magique » qu'il ait jamais rencontrée… Et pour Harry, la preuve s'étalait sous yeux en cet instant précis. Quand bien même Moira aurait reçu l'aide du directeur et des directeurs de maison, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que toute cette décoration était uniquement le fruit de l'imagination de la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_.

Franchement impressionnés – et plus encore, émerveillée dans le cas de Deadheart – ils rejoignirent une table, Harry remarquant avec une certaine appréhension qu'il mangerait en tête à tête avec la magnifique Serpentard. Il aperçut, en effet, Bowman et Gamp assises à la même table que Lily et Mary. Moira les rejoignit d'un pas joyeux en rayonnant à chaque félicitation qui lui était adressée.

− Bon, dit Deadheart en émergeant de son silence fasciné, ça me fait déjà un pari de perdu…

− Tu ne pensais pas que Moira ferait encore mieux qu'à Halloween ?

− Oh, si, répondit la Serpentard d'un ton tranquille. Mon erreur a été de ne pas la croire quand elle m'a dit que je serai admirative… Si elle commence à remporter ses paris sans même consulter Tumter, nous sommes dans de sales draps… Enfin bref, voyons voir ce que réserve la carte.

Harry ramassa lui aussi le menu. Comme pour Halloween, Moira avait adapté les noms des plats à la fête : une salade de gésiers en cœur, des flèches d'amour au foie gras, angelot de tartare de bœuf, baisers de pommes de terre, etc. Plus il la connaissait, plus elle l'impressionnait : elle avait trouvé le moyen de créer plusieurs plats avec tout un tas d'allusions à la Saint-Valentin et à l'amour sous toutes ses formes, de l'amitié jusqu'à la passion.

− Etreinte de légumes et Eros de bœuf, annonça Deadheart avec un sourire.

Aussitôt, une assiette en forme de cœur se matérialisa devant elle, contenant un steak de bœuf en forme d'ange et une tresse circulaire de légumes divers et variés. Moira se précipita sur leur table au moment où Harry faisait à son tour sa commande, optant pour un cupidon d'agneau et un câlin de riz. La petite brune de Serpentard posa un rectangle cartonné, semblable à une carte de vœux, à côté de chaque assiette :

− Vous jouez à _Je t'aime assez pour…_ ? s'enquit-elle.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Deadheart, aussi curieuse que méfiante.

− Un jeu que Logan a imaginé spécialement pour la Saint-Valentin, répondit Moira avec enthousiasme. Ava et Lily jouent avec moi, Lily joue avec Logan, Liz joue avec Remus, alors vous jouez aussi ! Le but du jeu, c'est de vous poser les questions à tour de rôle : si la réponse vous plaît, vous avez le droit de donner l'un des cadeaux, et si elle ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez exiger un sacrifice à l'autre. Mais pas question de tricher ! Les sacrifices et les cadeaux sont inscrits sous chaque question.

Harry fut tenté de refuser et sentit Deadheart rechigner à participer, mais un regard circulaire à la Grande Salle les convainquit d'accéder au caprice de la petite brune de Serpentard, qui déposa un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue de chacun et de chacune, puis se hâta de retrouver sa table. Harry et Deadheart l'observèrent avec un certain amusement. Remus paraissait quelque peu gêné devant le sourire goguenard de Liz, un instant avant que Lily ne donne une petite tape sur le bras de Tumter d'un air faussement choqué que contredisaient ses yeux rieurs.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour elle, soupira Deadheart en ramassant son carton.

Mais sa méfiance s'était dissipée, et ce fut avec une curiosité très « moiresque » qu'elle ouvrit la carte pour en lire la première question et les cadeaux et les sacrifices qui y étaient associés.

− Finalement, je crois qu'on va attendre la fin du bal, dit-elle en souriant. Je doute que nous puissions déjà dire si cette soirée s'est bien passée. Alors, tu en es où dans tes petites aventures extrascolaires ?

− Je n'ai pas progressé, admit Harry.

C'était un demi-mensonge : depuis son passage à Delvirya, il n'avait fait que lire des chapitres n'offrant aucun voyage dans les Anciens Temps, mais comme le grimoire de Leandros était un secret connu de lui seul, il songea qu'il ne mentait pas tant que ça.

− J'espère quand même que tu penseras à nous quand tu trouveras la dernière bille, dit Deadheart à mi-voix. Je veux élucider le mystère du Marcheur de Mort autant que toi, voire peut-être même davantage… D'ailleurs, mon père te remercie du fond du cœur pour ton cadeau… mais pas ma mère, par contre : mon père l'a déjà relu quatre fois, d'après Miranda, ce qui agace quelque peu ma mère. Mais bon, quand il l'aura appris par cœur, il se lassera peut-être.

Harry eut un léger sourire. S'il continuait à fournir des informations sur Marvennor à Mr Deadheart, il risquait de se retrouver avec le père comme principal supporteur pour séduire sa fille et avec la mère comme opposante à la moindre relation sentimentale entre la belle Serpentard et le Gryffondor.

− Au fait, tu m'as achetée un cadeau ? demanda Deadheart.

− En réalité, c'est Miranda qui l'a trouvé pour moi, reconnut Harry, mais oui, tu auras bien un cadeau.

− Parfait, ça m'évitera de te montrer comment je me bats avant les quarts de finale, dit Deadheart, satisfaite. Il me faudra bien du courage pour vaincre McDowell, mais il ne t'en faudra pas moins pour battre Webster, surtout qu'il t'a de nouveau en horreur depuis que nous nous reparlons… et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pense de toi à cet instant précis. De toute façon, si tu ne te qualifies, je ne te parle plus.

− Très drôle, dit Harry.

Deadheart eut un sourire malicieux, et Harry sentit presque aussitôt une dizaine de regards s'orienter dans leur direction. La Serpentard lança un regard brûlant alentour, apparemment prompte à suggérer l'ignorance sans être elle-même capable d'en faire preuve.

− Je me demande comment tu as fait pour supporter cette situation toutes ces années, dit le Gryffondor.

− Dans ma famille, c'est presque une tradition, expliqua Deadheart. Déjà quand j'étais enfant, mon père faisait son possible pour m'apprendre à ignorer les regards, tout comme son propre père le lui avait appris quand il était petit. En réalité, il n'y a que les cadets qui soient tranquilles : pour une mystérieuse raison, les aînés héritent de la beauté qui participe au succès de ma famille, pas les autres enfants. Mon père pense que c'est parce que le fils de Basilius était enfant unique.

Harry reconnaissait volontiers que la théorie de Mr Deadheart se tenait parfaitement, mais la discussion l'avait ramené quelques semaines plus tôt, quand la magnifique Serpentard lui faisait encore la tête, notamment quand il entendit le prénom du cruel aïeul de la jeune femme.

− Tu aimerais combattre l'Imperium ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Deadheart.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis se jeta finalement à l'eau :

− Après que Webster soit venu me « remercier » de ne plus encombrer ton entourage, dit-il, je me suis mis à le comparer à Blackhood, dont la réaction aurait sûrement été plus ou moins pareille. Du coup, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais raconté la nuit où… où on a dormi ensemble, et je me suis demandé si je ne ferai pas mieux de t'aider à repousser les effets de l'Imperium si on se réconciliait un jour…

− Tu peux combattre l'Imperium ? interrogea Deadheart, très intéressée.

− J'aurais l'air malin si je te proposais ça sans en être moi-même capable, fit remarquer Harry.

La Serpentard l'observa longuement, indifférente aux regards qui s'étaient à nouveau tournés vers elle dès que son expression s'était révélée particulièrement attentive aux propos du Gryffondor.

− Avec joie, affirma-t-elle. On commencera juste avant d'aller nous coucher.

Harry cilla, quelque peu troublé par la phrase, mais il sembla qu'il ne l'avait pas mal interprétée, car Deadheart leva les yeux vers le plafond magique comme si elle se maudissait elle-même.

− On est censés dormir ensemble ? dit Harry, déconcerté.

− C'est l'un des gages dont je te parlais ce matin, répondit la Serpentard. Ca fait deux semaines que Callista se torture le cerveau pour lancer un pari où je devrais dormir avec toi si je le perdais…

− Pourquoi ça ?

Deadheart le fixa de nouveau, à son tour hésitante à se confier. Elle parut cependant estimer qu'il méritait bien qu'elle fasse cet effort et, avec un sourire gêné qui la rendit absolument craquante, elle reprit la parole :

− Depuis que je suis toute petite, je ne supporte pas de dormir toute seule, avoua-t-elle. J'ai toujours besoin de sentir quelque chose contre moi, d'avoir quelque chose dans les bras, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Choupinette, Ava et Callista m'offrent tout le temps des peluches. Le problème, c'est que… quand j'ai parlé de notre nuit… je leur ai dit que je m'étais sentie mieux que jamais en sentant quelqu'un à côté de moi…

Elle parut plus embarrassée que jamais, mais seul son sourire et son regard mi-coupable, mi-rieur montrèrent à Harry – et aux spectateurs qui n'avaient rien raté de l'expression de la Serpentard – à quel point elle était gênée.

− Donc, poursuivit-elle en s'efforçant de retrouver un visage serein, Callista complote depuis le début du mois pour que nous redormions ensemble. Au début, j'ai refusé, mais j'ai revu ma position quand Choupinette a tenté de me faire passer un pari où, en cas de défaite, je devrais soit dormir avec toi en étant nue, soit te proposer de te rejoindre pendant que tu prendrais un bain…

Harry hocha lentement la tête, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas imaginer ces deux scènes.

− Vous avez déjà cédé à ses caprices un peu… heu… intimes ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

− Oh oui, dit Deadheart d'un ton désinvolte. Callista a déjà pris plusieurs bains avec elle et Ava et Macdonald ont fait un concours de t-shirts mouillés pour le quinzième anniversaire de Moira – Macdonald est gentille, selon ce que j'ai pu en entendre dire, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'elle réfléchisse à deux fois avant de parler de tous les trucs un peu… heu… coquins auxquels s'adonnent certaines Moldues.

− Et toi ?

La Serpentard lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais elle sourit la seconde d'après :

− A part me voir en sous-vêtements quand il a fallu comparer les mensurations d'Evans et les miennes, elle n'a pas encore vu ce qu'elle aimerait, confia-t-elle. Je lui ai promis que je lui montrerai tout ce qu'Evans aura montré aussi, alors elle prend son mal en patience et harcèle Evans au lieu de me harceler moi.

Se saisissant à nouveau de _Je t'aime assez pour…_, le jeu imaginé par Tumter pour la Saint-Valentin, elle lut la deuxième question et arqua un sourcil :

− Voilà une question très intéressante, annonça-t-elle, et qui peut obtenir une réponse tout de suite, Potter.

− Je t'écoute.

− Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose chez ta cavalière, que serait-ce ?

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux comme si ça pouvait lui permettre d'entrevoir plus facilement la réponse, mais les premières secondes ne lui en offrirent aucune. Que pourrait-il vouloir changer chez Deadheart ? Pas son tempérament, même s'il en subissait parfois les conséquences, ni même sa personnalité, qu'il adorait un peu plus chaque jour. Qu'aimerait-il changer chez elle ? se répéta-t-il à plusieurs reprises sous le regard amusé de la belle Serpentard. Ses sentiments à son égard, bien évidemment, mais s'il osait formuler cette réponse, elle saurait alors que les siens étaient bien plus forts qu'elle ne le soupçonnait.

− Sa maison, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

− C'est très recherché, railla Deadheart. Heureusement que Choupinette a dit de ne pas tricher, mais admettons que tu ne me reproches que d'être à Serpentard… Ca mérite bien que tu fasses un sacrifice, sale Gryffondor. Que pourrais-je bien choisir…

Elle parcourut les sacrifices associés à la question, jetant parfois quelques regards malveillants à Harry.

− J'ai trouvé, déclara-t-elle : tu m'apporteras mon petit déjeuner au lit le jour de mon anniversaire.

− D'accord, mais il est quand ?

− Pendant les vacances de Pâques, indiqua Deadheart.

Harry finit son assiette et s'empara à son tour de sa carte pour y jeter un œil, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche sur la Serpentard. Il sembla que seule la question sur le déroulement de la soirée était commune, car celle que lui avait posée Deadheart ne figurait nulle part sur son jeu. La seconde, cependant, attira son intérêt :

− A mon tour, dit-il inutilement, car Deadheart attendait déjà qu'il l'interroge. Si tu pouvais choisir un cavalier autre que moi, à qui aurais-tu demandé ?

La magnifique jeune femme réfléchit, le regard fixé sur le plafond magique. Harry s'efforça de rester sobre, de n'afficher aucune émotion qui pourrait trahir ses sentiments pour Deadheart : il sentait des regards se tourner par à-coups dans leur direction, certains plus jaloux que d'autres de constater que le Gryffondor avait la chance de ne pas faire face au masque de froideur de la Serpentard.

− A personne, déclara celle-ci.

Harry opina en réprimant un sourire et consulta les trois cadeaux inscrits sous la question. Il n'aurait pas hésité à choisir s'il avait joué avec n'importe quelle autre fille, mais c'était justement là le problème : il jouait avec une jeune femme qui lui plaisait et avec laquelle il ne savait pas jusqu'où aller.

− Heu… dit-il en hésitant. Allez, la prochaine fois que tu verras quelque chose qui te plaît, je te l'achèterai.

Deadheart acquiesça d'un air réjoui et plongea le regard dans sa carte, appréciant visiblement le jeu.

− Quel est le moment du bal que tu attends avec le plus d'impatience ? demanda-t-elle.

Question piège, songea Harry. S'il insinuait que c'était le bisou ou les slows, Deadheart risquait de deviner les raisons pour lesquelles il attendait l'un de ces moments, mais le souci qu'il rencontrait était qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre d'autre. Tout au moins, il avait bien une troisième réponse, mais il s'attendait déjà à avoir un deuxième sacrifice à faire.

− Danser, prétendit-il.

Deadheart lui lança un regard goguenard, pas dupe : à l'évidence, elle savait depuis Halloween que Harry était plutôt du genre à rester assis à observer les danseurs plutôt qu'à se présenter sur la piste de danse.

− Quel mensonge pitoyable, ricana-t-elle. Ca vaut bien un autre sacrifice… Ah ! On dirait que cette carte a été faite spécialement pour moi : tu devras me dire un secret.

Harry réprima un grognement. Contrairement à ce que la Serpentard semblait croire, le nombre de secrets qu'il possédait était assez limité : à part le grimoire de Leandros et son ancienne vie, en fait, il ne voyait pas quel autre secret il dissimulait. Toutes les autres informations qu'il protégeait concernaient d'autres personnes – les destins funestes qui menaceraient certains sorciers et certaines sorcières tant que Voldemort vivrait, le passé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses manigances pour se protéger de la mort, les derniers noms des Mangemorts proches au Lord noir, etc.

Résigné à accomplir son sacrifice, toutefois, Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte. Son regard tomba sur une question encadrée d'argent, apparemment la plus « importante » du jeu, car en portant le nom :

− Tu m'aimes assez pour ? interrogea-t-il.

Deadheart consulta aussitôt sa carte pour vérifier qu'elle possédait de la même question, visiblement soucieuse de pouvoir poser la même avant de répondre. Elle parut rassurée et resta silencieuse, songeuse.

− Je pense que je pourrais accepter un défi « moiresque », dit-elle. Raisonnable, bien évidemment, mais un peu plus… audacieux que d'habitude. Comme le concours d'Elixir glacé, par exemple : Choupinette et Ava l'ont fait ensemble et sont parties dans des délires que j'ai trouvés très intéressants, alors pourquoi pas, d'autant que ça me permettrait sûrement d'obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions que je me pose sur ton compte.

Si la réponse surprit beaucoup Harry, la dernière phrase de la Serpentard l'inquiéta quelque peu. Les verres du réveillon de Noël l'avaient déjà dénoncé auprès de Mrs Deadheart et de Miranda, et l'Elixir glacé était de loin un alcool particulièrement agressif – si la jeune femme le provoquait dans un concours, il n'osait imaginer les effets désastreux que cela pourrait engendrer.

− Alors, cadeau ou sacrifice ? interrogea Deadheart.

− Hein ? Ah, oui, dit Harry en revenant sur terre. Heu… je t'apprendrai quelque chose.

Deadheart fit la moue, ne considérant sûrement pas le cadeau à la hauteur de sa réponse, mais elle acquiesça et se pencha légèrement en avant. Le Gryffondor en comprit aussitôt la raison : des élèves commençaient à circuler parmi les tables, certains s'approchant plus que nécessaire de la leur :

− Et toi, tu m'aimes assez pour ? demanda-t-elle. Et ne me dis pas « mourir », tu as reconnu être prêt à le faire pour tout le monde et n'importe qui.

Harry plongea dans un silence pensif, un peu contrarié que la Serpentard ait anticipé la réponse qu'il avait dans l'idée de donner à cette question. Que serait-il prêt à faire pour elle ? Difficile à dire, surtout que les éventualités se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il n'allait quand même pas lui donner une réponse laissant entendre la nature des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard : il fallait une réponse honnête, sans ambiguïté et qui lui permettrait de ne plus recevoir de sacrifice…

− Te permettre d'accéder à mon manoir à n'importe quel moment, sans être retenue par l'enchantement, dit-il.

Deadheart contempla un point invisible, évaluant visiblement la valeur de la réponse, puis elle se redressa avec un sourire satisfait.

− Ton petit mot n'exagérait pas : tu me fais vraiment confiance, commenta-t-elle, mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier ta réponse, Potter. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, tu devras me donner cet accès illimité, et en échange, je demanderai à Choupinette de me lancer un pari « moiresque ». Au moins, ça permettra de voir si nous sommes vraiment sincères dans nos réponses… Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te faire comme cadeau…

Elle parcourut les cadeaux susceptibles d'être offerts.

− Bon, allez : nous dormirons ensemble pendant les vacances de Pâques, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.


	77. He's back

Lorsque le dîner prit fin, les élèves furent invités à sortir de la Grande Salle pour que les professeurs fassent les changements nécessaires afin de créer une piste de danse. Déterminées à laisser Harry et Deadheart en tête-à-tête jusqu'à la fin de la soirée – et même, jusqu'au lendemain –, Bowman, Gamp et Moira disparurent avant que tous deux n'aient atteint le hall d'entrée. Toutefois, Harry remarqua très vite que même Lily, Liz, Remus et Tumter se démarquaient par leur absence, et il se demanda si ces quatre-là n'étaient pas complices dans le complot fomenté par les filles de Serpentard. Seule Mary était encore présente : aidée du quatuor féminin de Poufsouffle, elle filait de groupe en couple pour actualiser les paris faits sur le couple Harry-Deadheart. Des couples fraîchement nés et des nouveaux célibataires s'éloignaient dans les étages ou dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant que la tempête soit passée pour une promenade romantique malgré le froid, ou pour ruminer de sombres pensées.

Dès que la foule des élèves se dispersa suffisamment, de nombreux regards convergèrent à nouveau vers Harry et Deadheart, et plus particulièrement sur la jeune femme, qui resserra son châle autour de ses épaules, masquant tant bien que mal le décolleté de sa robe.

− Et si nous allions…

− Faire un tour, approuva Harry. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il l'entraîna aussitôt vers la porte descendant aux sous-sols, les regards curieux, jaloux, soupçonneux, fixés sur leur dos jusqu'à ce que le panneau se referme. Harry poussa un soupir, soulagé d'être débarrassé.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, au juste ? demanda Deadheart.

− Visiter un secret, répondit Harry. En plus de t'en montrer un, je t'en dirai un.

La Serpentard parut agréablement surprise et le suivit dans les couloirs gelés. Etrangement, le froid semblait la laisser de marbre, comme si la robe de la princesse Alana avait été enchantée – ce dont Harry voulait bien croire, imaginait assez bien Astaroth ensorceler les tenues de sa fille adorée pour lui offrir un maximum de confort.

− Au fait, c'est quoi, le troisième gage ? reprit Harry. Tu m'as dit que porter la robe était le premier, que notre nuit ensemble était le second, mais tu m'as parlé de trois gages pendant la fête, non ?

− Je dois mettre la nuisette que j'ai reçue à Noël, reconnut Deadheart, mais interdiction de me reluquer ou je te jure que je te crève les yeux, quand bien même tu l'as choisie avec Choupinette et Ava !

− Je m'en souviendrai, promit Harry.

Deadheart lui lança un regard méfiant, ne sachant apparemment pas si elle devait le croire, mais elle sourit une seconde plus tard, amusée par l'impact de ses menaces sur le Gryffondor, qui s'arrêta bientôt. Faisant un signe à la Serpentard pour qu'elle attende, il s'avança de quelques pas et ouvrit la bouche :

− _Ouvrez._

Le sifflement sembla faire frissonner autant Deadheart que l'air glacé du couloir. Le sol, à quelques pas de lui, s'enfonça pour se transformer en escalier, libérant l'accès à l'arcade ouvrant sur le laboratoire de Grinval. Harry, se tournant vers la Serpentard, l'invita à le suivre et descendit les marches, tandis que les torches s'allumaient de l'autre côté de l'ouverture.

− Où est-ce qu'on est ? s'enquit la jeune femme, tandis que l'escalier disparaissait dans le plafond.

− Un laboratoire créé par Grinval, il y préparait toutes ses potions et y menait ses expériences potionnistes, dit Harry. Je venais de le découvrir quand j'ai capturé Norrington, le soir où il vous suivait pour essayer d'accéder à la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui devrait t'intéresser, c'est le rideau noir.

Deadheart se détourna de la table de classification pour s'intéresser au morceau d'étoffe, intriguée.

− C'est ça, le secret que tu dois me dire ?

− Oui, approuva Harry. C'est un parcours créé par Teegan Rumors, le vainqueur du Marcheur de Mort. Quand il était étudiant, Rumors a remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et s'en est inspiré pour aménager ce parcours – et de nombreuses années plus tard, il est revenu apporter la touche finale : entreposer la baguette de Marvennor.

− Tu te fous de moi ?! s'exclama Deadheart, déconcertée.

− Grinval n'a pas encore menti à travers le jeu de piste qu'il m'a légué, il ne l'aura pas fait pour la récompense qui m'attend au bout du parcours, affirma Harry.

− J'en déduis donc que les obstacles sont particulièrement éprouvants pour que tu n'aies pas encore acquis une telle baguette, dit Deadheart. Tu crois que la dernière bille argentée se trouve tout au bout, elle aussi ?

− C'est une très bonne question, mais je serai bien incapable de te dire ce que je pense ou non. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur la localisation de la dernière bille, c'est qu'elle est très bien protégée par des dangers dont je ne soupçonne pas la nature. Je suis à peu près sûr que Grinval aurait eu les capacités d'atteindre le bout du parcours, mais je doute qu'il s'y soit risqué.

Notamment parce que Tumter, lors de la fête d'anniversaires, lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir passer cette étape. Et si Rumors avait découvert un enchantement empêchant les Maudits d'atteindre la baguette du Marcheur de Mort, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? Harry ne parierait pas là-dessus, mais il se le demandait quand même.

− Et il y a d'autres endroits de ce genre dans le château ? demanda Deadheart.

− Oui, dit simplement Harry.

− Donc, si je comprends bien, Grinval t'a laissé des indications pour découvrir chacun de ces endroits afin que tu remontes jusqu'à… la Connaissance, c'est ça ?

Cette fille était décidément très perspicace, songea Harry, assez épaté, ou peut-être était-ce la Réflexion qui lui avait permis de rassembler tous les informations et d'établir une fresque plus ou moins sensée des aventures qu'il poursuivait.

− C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il.

Deadheart parut sur le point de l'interroger davantage, mais elle se ravisa, comme si elle estimait avoir obtenu assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui – et elle parut plus séduisante que jamais aux yeux de Harry, qui comprit, et se réjouit, de constater que la Serpentard avait un réel souci de ne pas abuser. Il lui en aurait peut-être dit plus, si elle le lui avait demandé, mais sa renonciation le rassura quelque peu : au moins, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient encore l'occasion d'en discuter… et avec un peu de chance, une nouvelle fois en tête-à-tête.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à remonter, estimant que les portes de la Grande Salle devaient avoir déjà rouvert. Ni Harry ni Deadheart ne parlèrent, tous deux réfléchissant probablement à des choses très différentes. Le Gryffondor était à peu près certain que la Serpentard ressassait leur conversation dans le laboratoire, tentant peut-être de récupérer des informations qui lui permettraient d'y voir plus clair dans les quêtes menées par Harry au sein de l'école. Lui pensait à tout autre chose, se demandant s'il avait marqué des points auprès de Deadheart, rêvant que Bowman et Moira viennent le voir demain en lui annonçant que la sublime Serpentard commençait à le percevoir comme un petit ami potentiel.

Ces rêvasseries disparurent dans un coin de son esprit dès qu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée déserté, les portes de la Grande Salle ouvertes laissant entendre une musique entraînante. Moira semblait monter la garde – ou plus exactement, guetter leur arrivée, car elle se précipita immédiatement sur eux dès qu'elle les aperçut, visiblement surexcitée.

− Lily et Logan ont fait un bisou _sur la bouche _! annonça-t-elle d'un air impressionné.

Harry haussa les sourcils, franchement étonné.

− Volontairement ou à cause d'un gage ? demanda Deadheart.

− Un gage, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux, mais ils l'ont quand même _fait _!

Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, chacune d'elles garnie d'une bouteille d'hydromel, et un vaste morceau de la pelouse s'était volatilisé, faisant réapparaître le sol dallé d'origine, pour offrir une piste de danse aux couples. Liz et Remus dansaient, mais les autres étaient assises – sauf Tumter, qui semblait avoir disparu, et Lily, qui discutait avec Mary dans un coin.

− Vous étiez où ? s'enquit Bowman.

− On faisait un tour, dit Deadheart. On ne supportait plus les regards des autres. Et vous, vous étiez passées où à la fin du dîner ?

− Choupinette voulait absolument que nous soyons trois pour regarder Evans et Tumter s'embrasser, au cas où ils essaieraient d'aller plus loin sans son autorisation – et sans son appareil photo, révéla Gamp en souriant.

Harry posa un regard amusé sur la petite brune de Serpentard.

− Et votre dîner ? poursuivit Gamp.

− Très agréable, assura Deadheart. Il aurait été mieux si les autres avaient arrêté de nous regarder, mais Potter a de la conversation quand on ne le laisse pas s'enfermer dans ses pensées. Par contre, il est nul au jeu que nous a concocté Tumter…

Harry roula des yeux et but une gorgée d'hydromel.

− Et le vôtre ? demanda-t-il.

− On devrait manger avec les Gryffondor plus souvent, répondit Bowman. McDowell ne plaisante pas au sujet de Lupin : il est vraiment très sympa et loin d'être bête, mais il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se dévaloriser. Elle a dû le menacer une bonne dizaine de fois de mille et une tortures chaque fois qu'il mettait en avant ses potes… Et Evans, c'est un sacré numéro quand elle commence à plaisanter avec Tumter. Même Choupinette était choquée.

− A ce point-là ? s'étonna Deadheart.

− Lily n'a pas mangé le biscuit qui accompagnait son cœur praliné, raconta aussitôt Moira d'un air encore sous le choc. Alors, Logan l'a pris et l'a mis directement dans le décolleté de Lily en lui tirant la langue ! Et Lily, elle a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il faisait ça, elle le forcerait _à aller le rechercher _! Si ce n'est pas la preuve qu'elle veut faire des cochoncetés avec lui…

− Et tu n'as rien dit ? dit Deadheart, sceptique quant à un mutisme de la petite brune.

− J'ai fait croire à Lily que j'étais jalouse, alors elle m'a promis qu'elle achèterait des biscuits et que je pourrai les lui mettre dans un décolleté pour aller les rechercher, dit Moira d'un ton joyeux.

Mary les rejoignit quelques secondes après que la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ ait révélé son plan « machiavélique » pour obtenir les mêmes « faveurs » que Tumter. Déposant un parchemin sur la table, la blonde de Gryffondor capta presque aussitôt l'intérêt général des filles de Serpentard, tandis que Harry lui accordait une oreille distraite.

− On n'a pas chômé, annonça Mary. Rebecca et Debbie ont fait un travail du tonnerre pour obtenir les paris ne concernant pas Harry et Lysandra, Megan a réalisé un véritable miracle pour actualiser les autres paris, et Lucy a trimé comme une dingue pour recueillir tous les potins et toutes les rumeurs. Au total, six couples se sont formés contre huit ruptures, essentiellement chez les cinquième et les sixième années. Pitchoun a gagné dix-sept paris, surtout sur la décoration de la Grande Salle, et n'en a perdu que trois.

− On a l'Incident du Bal ? demanda Gamp, curieuse.

− Pour le moment, Lucy gagne haut-la-main, acquiesça Mary. Mooner en pleure encore de rire : Strand a eu le malheur de mettre une main aux fesses de Lucy, qui lui a répondu avec un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Elle doit avoir un don de voyance, parce qu'elle avait justement passé un pari disant qu'un mec poserait une main sur elle sans son accord… Bref, nous avons de quoi remplir la rubrique des titres spéciaux. Pitchoun est l_'Elève de la soirée_, ce qui lui fait remporter le pari passé avec Tumter.

Moira se gonfla d'orgueil et de fierté.

− A l'unanimité, Harry et Lysandra remportent les titres du _Plus beau couple_, _La cavalière la plus séduisante, Le cavalier le plus envié_, _L'Elève la mieux habillée_ et du _Record de paris_. Il reste encore pas mal de paris à votre sujet qui n'ont pas été gagnés ou perdus, car englobant toute la soirée, mais ceux qui ont misé sur le dîner ont été perdus dans leur quasi-totalité par les soupirants de Lysandra. Ils espéraient une dispute ou une gifle… mais il en est encore plusieurs qui sont en cours, comme celui de Webster.

− D'ailleurs, Potter, je t'encourage à t'entraîner, lança Bowman.

− Elle a raison, approuva Mary. Tamara nous a dit que Webster passe trois heures par jour à s'entraîner depuis sa qualification contre Mulciber. Il paraît même que Winters, qui était son principal rival à Serdaigle, ne fait plus le poids face à lui.

Harry hocha la tête, admettant qu'il lui faudrait prendre le conseil de Bowman au sérieux. Pendant le duel que Webster et Mulciber avaient disputé lors des seizièmes de finale, il ne s'était pas intéressé aux techniques de ses deux potentiels adversaires, notamment parce qu'il discutait avec Haustin ou pensait à autre chose. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait avoir une chance d'affronter Tumter en finale – et même s'il battait Webster, il était encore destiné à se mesurer à Deadheart ou à Liz, selon celle qui remporterait leur duel.

− Enfin, voilà ce qu'il faut retenir de ce début de soirée, déclara Mary. Pour l'heure, allons danser !

Comme un signal, Moira bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers Lily, qui discutait avec Lisa Hawthorne et Tamara Steinway, tandis que Bowman et Mary partaient danser ensemble. Deadheart, pas pressée de rejoindre la piste de danse, préféra plutôt remplir les verres de Harry, de Gamp et le sien d'une nouvelle dose d'hydromel.

− Où est Tumter, au fait ? demanda le Gryffondor.

− Aucune idée, avoua Gamp d'un ton dégagé. Il a embrassé Evans et, au moment où on revenait vers le hall, il a dit qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose.

− Il est aussi allumé que Choupinette le dit ? s'enquit Deadheart.

− Il est complètement différent de ce qu'on pourrait croire, en tout cas. Même s'il ressemble à un Inferius, il se révèle être d'une complexité assez remarquable, et le plus flippant est qu'il semble toujours avoir raison. Au bout d'un moment, après que Lupin ait mis ses potes en avant un peu trop souvent, il lui a sorti tout un tas de preuves, d'arguments et d'exemples démontrant qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Potter et à Black. Quand Choupinette partait dans un délire, il la suivait presque aussitôt, comme s'ils l'avaient mis tous les deux au point. Mais, franchement, rien ne vaut les moments où il commence à déconner avec Evans.

− On l'a vue partagée entre l'indignation et l'amusement, à un moment, reconnut Deadheart. Choupinette nous avait amenés le jeu de Tumter…

Gamp eut un sourire, semblant même se retenir de rire.

− Evans lui a demandé ce qu'il changerait chez elle, raconta-t-elle. Alors, Tumter l'a observée attentivement et lui a répondu : ses vêtements, parce qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop. Choupinette n'a peut-être pas tort quand elle les soupçonne de vouloir coucher ensemble, parce qu'Evans n'a pas eu des réponses très innocentes non plus. La pauvre Choupinette ne savait pas si elle devait aller chercher son appareil photo tout de suite ou plus tard… Mais McDowell a dit quelque chose d'un réalisme assez percutant : quand tu regardes Evans et Tumter, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir envie d'être amoureux, même si tous deux affirment ne pas l'être. Ils dégagent quelque chose d'indéfinissable…

Deadheart porta son attention sur Lily, qui dansait en riant avec Moira, la petite brune de Serpentard semblant lui dire toutes sortes de choses comiques que la préfète-en-chef trouvait aussi drôles qu'attendrissantes.

− A croire qu'Evans attire les relations ambigües, dit-elle pour elle-même.

− En tout cas, sa relation avec Tumter donne des idées à Choupinette, révéla Gamp. Elle l'a menacé de glisser des épinards dans son prochain repas s'il n'imaginait pas un jeu pour vous deux. Au début, elle voulait _Je t'aime assez pour…_ dans une version plus coquine, mais seule Ava a voté pour.

− Je fais déjà l'effort de dormir avec Potter dans la nuisette que j'ai reçue à Noël, grommela Deadheart.

Gamp eut un sourire goguenard, son regard bondissant de Harry à la Serpentard.

− Quoi ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, sur la défensive.

− Presque personne ne s'attend à ce que vous finissiez ensemble, mais tout le monde a remarqué que toi, Lys', tu avais passé la moitié du dîner à sourire, répondit Gamp. Il faudrait être aveugle ou attardé pour ne pas voir que depuis votre réconciliation, votre relation a énormément évolué : tout comme Lysandra ne prend plus ses airs de Serpentard en ta compagnie, Potter, on a tous remarqué que tu la regardais avec un réel intérêt quand elle parlait, alors que tu affichais toujours une profonde indifférence avant les vacances de Noël. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes beaucoup plus proches l'un de l'autre que vous ne voulez le croire, et ça, il n'y a que vous qui n'en êtes pas encore conscients. Résultat : Choupinette a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure pour vous ouvrir les yeux et Tumter, toujours partant pour l'aider, a accepté de préparer un jeu personnellement pour vous.

Deadheart eut une moue mitigée, hésitant entre l'exaspération et la réflexion, tandis que Harry admirait le plus sobrement la stratégie soigneusement élaborée par les filles de Serpentard. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, d'une tentative de Moira, Bowman et Gamp pour faire prendre conscience à leur amie que sa relation avec son cavalier n'évoluait pas sans raison, qu'il se cachait peut-être même quelques sentiments derrière l'aisance avec laquelle la magnifique jeune femme se sentait en compagnie du Gryffondor.

− Pourquoi pas ! déclara alors Deadheart.

Harry haussa les sourcils, assez surpris, mais il retrouva un visage impassible dès que la Serpentard tourna son regard vers lui.

− Ca pourrait être intéressant, non ? dit-elle. Etant donné que tu es le premier mec que je fréquente, ça pourrait nous permettre de déterminer si je te considère comme un ami.

− Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, assura Harry.

− Parfait, dit Deadheart d'un ton neutre.

Mary et Bowman revinrent, partagées entre la joie et l'hilarité.

− Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'étonna Gamp.

− La sixième année qui fait office de cavalière de Webster vient de lui écraser le pied, répondit Bowman d'un ton joyeux. Elle commençait à en avoir marre qu'il se concentre davantage sur Lys' que sur elle, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la profondeur de son décolleté…

− C'est curieux que personne ne soit venu te demander une danse, remarqua alors Harry.

− Ils savent que je la refuserai, dit Deadheart.

− Et si on allait chercher ton sac ? proposa Bowman. Dumbledore nous a dit que les slows arriveraient dans un bon quart d'heure. J'en profiterai pour ramener son appareil photo à Choupinette.

− Bonne idée, approuva Deadheart. Chacun son tour, Potter : tu m'as abandonnée à Halloween, je t'abandonne à ce bal-ci. Sauf que moi, je ferai l'effort de revenir.

− Ca me va droit au cœur.

Deadheart roula des yeux, non sans un sourire, mais seules ses amies et Mary perçurent la subtilité de la phrase du Gryffondor. Bras dessus bras dessous, la magnifique Serpentard et Bowman s'éloignèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle et disparurent sous les regards des soupirants de la jeune femme. La musique ralentit et s'arrêta une seconde, offrant aux couples fatigués ou lassés de danser de rejoindre les tables, tandis que les plus endurants se préparaient déjà à la prochaine. Lily et Moira se joignirent à eux, vidant la bouteille d'hydromel dans deux verres – et une autre bouteille apparut.

− Où sont Lys' et Ava ? interrogea Moira d'un ton impérieux.

− Parties chercher ton appareil photo et le sac de Lys', indiqua Gamp.

− Chouette ! Et pas chouette, parce qu'Ava a dit qu'on danserait ensemble ! ronchonna Moira. Avec toutes les photos que je dois faire, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps…

− Je t'aiderai, promit Mary.

− Chouette ! répéta Moira, mais c'est moi qui fais la photo de Severus et de John quand ils font les terribles, et celle où Lys' fait un bisou à Harry ! En attendant, Callista et moi iront danser à la prochaine musique !

Gamp ne parut guère enthousiaste à cette idée, mais elle acquiesça quand même et, dès que la musique s'arrêta dans une succession de notes rapides, elle suivit le petit bout de femme à la joie de vivre inébranlable sur la piste de danse. Mary s'éclipsa à son tour, curieuse de savoir si les filles de Poufsouffle avaient recueilli encore plus de renseignements sur le déroulement du bal.

− Il paraît que Tumter et toi êtes assez phénoménaux quand vous plaisantez, dit Harry.

Lily sourit.

− Il est incroyable, affirma-t-elle. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, d'ailleurs, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il est plus… déjanté que toi. Il m'impressionne autant qu'il me scandalise, parfois… C'est vraiment bizarre – pourtant, j'en redemande à chaque fois. On dirait qu'on se connaît par cœur : il sait exactement comment me faire rire, ses commentaires un peu déplacés m'amusent bien plus que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les faisait… Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas, mais il y a une sorte de… d'attraction, entre nous.

− Moira aurait donc raison ?

− Je commence à me le demander, confia Lily d'un air embarrassé. Surtout depuis notre baiser… Je n'arriverai pas à l'expliquer, mais si je n'avais pas eu conscience des présences de Pitchoun, Bowman et Gamp, je serai bien incapable de te dire si je n'aurais pas cherché à faire durer le moment… Tu en penses quoi ?

Harry s'étonna quelque peu qu'elle lui demande son avis, mais il entreprit aussitôt d'y réfléchir. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire, alors que lui-même peinait à s'y retrouver dans sa relation avec Deadheart ? Il savait que les choses ne tarderaient pas à changer, à s'enfoncer dans la morosité, car Malphas ne tarderait pas à se libérer de sa prison, à recouvrer tous ses pouvoirs et à se faire connaître. Quand bien même Marvennor ressurgirait et l'affronterait, il ne négligeait pas l'existence plus que probable de dommages collatéraux – et si Malphas soupçonnait la présence de Reliques des Aînés à Poudlard, il était fort à parier que les élèves en subiraient les conséquences.

− Je pense, dit-il avec lenteur, que tu devrais en profiter. Nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait, même si je pressens que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas avant un moment… Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne : si tu ressens une attirance, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'égard de Tumter, fies-toi à ton instinct et agis en fonction de ce qu'il te dira. Et si quelqu'un te juge, assume. Tu vis pour toi, pas pour les autres.

La préfète-en-chef resta silencieuse un moment, analysant les paroles de Harry, puis elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

− Pour le bien de Deadheart, j'espère vraiment qu'elle finira par t'aimer, dit-elle.

− Et moi donc, soupira Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La magnifique Serpentard revint juste après le dernier slow, Bowman se précipitant aussitôt vers Moira pour la munir de son appareil photo, bien que la petite brune voulut avant toute chose danser avec la petite blonde, Mary s'occupant de photographier les couples et les quelques incidents qui survinrent. Deadheart et Harry rejoignirent la piste de danse, eux aussi, attirant une nouvelle fois les regards envieux, jaloux, scrutateurs.

− Où est-ce qu'on est censés dormir, au fait ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

− La Salle sur Demande, dit Deadheart sur le même ton. Elle offre une sorte de studio, avec chambre, salle de bains et cuisine. Choupinette a déjà réservé le week-end prochain : vendredi pour dormir avec Ava, samedi pour dormir Evans et dimanche, pour dormir avec moi. Et elle compte lancer un pari à Evans pour qu'elle y dorme en compagnie de Tumter, même si elle hésite encore de crainte qu'ils fassent des cochoncetés en son absence…

Harry hocha la tête, désespéré et amusé par le voyeurisme infatigable de Moira, qui se présenta bientôt devant eux pour obtenir la photo tant attendue. Si le Gryffondor s'attendait à un baiser aussi furtif que dans la vision que lui avait montrée la potion de Tumter, il fut franchement surpris en sentant la magnifique jeune femme passer ses bras autour de son cou pour déposer un gros baiser affectueux sur sa joue, choquant même Moira qui n'en oublia pas pour autant de prendre la photo – et interrompant par la même occasion certains danseurs surpris ou furieux.

Deadheart desserra son étreinte et adressa un sourire goguenard à Moira :

− Je t'ai choquée ! se réjouit-elle.

− _Mais euh !_ se plaignit la petite brune de Serpentard.

Elle lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en hâte, comme si elle craignait une quelconque remontrance.

− C'est quoi, le gage ? demanda Harry, comprenant qu'il avait s'agi d'un pari.

− Ava peut lui demander tout ce qu'elle veut, répondit Deadheart d'un air rieur. Choupinette prépare sûrement déjà sa revanche, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle cherche à se venger d'un gage qu'elle a reçu.

− Et si elle se venge à travers le jeu que Tumter nous prépare ?

− Les vengeances de Choupinette ne sont jamais « terribles », affirma Deadheart. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est vengée d'un gage, Callista a dû nous réveiller en heurtant deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre. Bref, je ne me fais aucun souci… Ca ne te dérange pas si on va se coucher maintenant ? Je commence vraiment à fatiguer, et tu dois encore m'apprendre à résister à l'Imperium.

− Aucun souci, dit Harry. Je passe par mon dortoir et je te rejoins devant la Salle sur Demande.

− OK, je vais dire bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent, Deadheart rejoignant la table de leurs amies, Harry prenant la direction de la sortie, hanté par le baiser que la Serpentard avait déposé sur sa joue. Il traversa le hall d'entrée, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur sa Sensibimancie pour détecter toute menace qui aurait pu le prendre en filature, puis il monta l'escalier de marbre.

Cette soirée se déroulait décidément bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Non seulement il passerait encore plus de temps que prévu avec Deadheart, mais en plus, Gamp avait attiré la curiosité de la magnifique Serpentard sur l'évolution des relations qu'elle entretenait avec le Gryffondor – allant même jusqu'à la convaincre qu'un jeu de Tumter ne leur ferait pas de mal, et c'était compter sans le pari « moiresque » que la jeune femme avait reconnu être prête à accepter. Etait-il sur la bonne voie pour séduire Deadheart ? Cette question le tarauda jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son dortoir sans encombre, son esprit se concentrant dès lors sur tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour la nuit et le lendemain matin – pyjama, vêtements propres, shampooing, le cadeau, etc.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la tour Gryffondor, il parcourut plusieurs couloirs avant de se figer brutalement, le regard alerte et les sens en ébullition. L'air semblait s'être comprimé, traversé par une vibration étouffante et écrasante. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que son front se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide – mais son sang-froid reprit le dessus, ses poumons se remplirent de nouveau d'oxygène, et ses jambes lui enjoignirent de rejoindre la première fenêtre qu'il trouverait. Il cavala comme un dératé, son sac se balançant sur son épaule. Etait-il le seul à avoir ressenti cette impression ? Ou la Grande Salle s'était-elle immobilisée avec un malaise comme celui qui s'était emparé de lui ?

Harry bifurqua et s'arrêta dans une glissade devant une fenêtre, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages pâles et pourpres s'étaient assombris de manière phénoménale, semblant s'être fondus les uns dans les autres pour former une voûte unie, sans contour, comme un ciel dégagé mais noir, chargé d'une menace impossible à évaluer et bien présente malgré tout.

L'œil d'Astaroth y réagit, sa vue quittant l'orbite gauche de Harry pour traverser la fenêtre et s'élever très haut dans les airs, loin au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie et des montagnes de la vallée. Sans même bouger davantage, il parut zoomer, encore et encore, dépassant le littoral écossais pour s'immobiliser au-dessus de la mer du Nord : au loin, à l'horizon, une lueur blafarde en arc-de-cercle s'élevait du continent, comme une gigantesque explosion que l'on aurait pu apercevoir depuis les côtes occidentales de l'Europe – et Harry comprit : Malphas s'était libéré de sa prison, et malgré tous les millénaires passés dans sa geôle, ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de s'annoncer, aux ennemis futurs comme à Harry et à Tumter.

Harry se retrouva soudainement à regarder la fenêtre de ses deux yeux, la Projection ayant cessé. Contemplant son propre reflet, pâle et au front luisant, il passa une main sur son visage puis se hâta de reprendre sa marche en direction du couloir de Barnabas le Follet pour ne pas faire attendre Deadheart – et vérifier s'il était le seul à être conscient de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il n'avait pas le choix : il lui fallait tenter le parcours de Rumors dans la semaine, voire même demain, car il n'oubliait pas l'avertissement de Tumter et ignorait le temps qu'il faudrait à Marvennor pour réapparaître.

Deadheart l'attendait, comme il s'y était attendu, et lui jeta un regard perplexe, apparemment consciente que le Gryffondor ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'au moment où ils s'étaient séparés.

− Tu te sens bien ? lança-t-elle.

− Oui, oui, prétendit Harry.

Elle ne chercha pas à masquer son scepticisme, mais elle n'insista pas et effectua les trois pas devant le pan de mur dans lequel apparut la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Harry la suivit jusqu'au panneau : de l'autre côté de la porte, un petit studio douillet leur apparut, meublé d'un lit massif semblable à celui de Harry et drapé de rouge et d'argent, comme pour souligner les maisons des deux visiteurs. Deux portes étaient aménagées dans les murs et de gros fauteuils défoncés, assez semblables à ceux de la salle commune de Gryffondor, se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse en bois grossièrement taillé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, Deadheart se précipitant aussitôt sur les portes pour trouver la salle de bains. Dès qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle parut déçue, comme si elle s'était attendue à trouver une réplique plus ou moins exacte de celle qu'elle enviait tant à Harry.

− Bon, mettons-nous au travail ! déclara-t-elle alors d'un ton vif. Tu dois choisir entre Choupinette, Callista et Ava, d'abord !

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry, en posant son sac sur un fauteuil.

− Je leur ai parlé de notre petit cours, et elles ont toutes les trois proposé une idée qui m'encouragera à résister à l'Imperium, expliqua Deadheart avec patience. Donc, tu dois choisir l'une de ces idées en me donnent un nom.

Harry fut tenté d'opter pour l'idée de Moira, qu'il imaginait la plus plaisante, mais son sang-froid et son souci de montrer à la magnifique Serpentard qu'il n'était pas un profiteur, l'encouragèrent à choisir :

− L'idée de Gamp.

Deadheart parut quelque peu irritée, comme si l'intuition de Harry n'avait pas été bonne, mais elle se résigna – et venant chercher Harry pour le saisir par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers le lit pour l'y asseoir, le dominant de toute sa taille, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que lui.

− Très bien, dit-elle en le fixant d'un regard dur. Vas-y !

Déconcerté, Harry hésita, la saisit par le poignet et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. La Serpentard ne se fit pas priée, visiblement ravie d'entrevoir une solution pouvant lui épargner de satisfaire la malice de ses amies.

− Je me moque des idées que tes amies ont eues, assura-t-il, et je m'étonne franchement que tu aies cru que ces idées pourraient t'aider à résister à l'Imperium, compte tenu de ton expérience personnelle. Quand on m'a appris à le combattre, on me demandait simplement de sauter sur une table : si tu veux t'immuniser contre un tel sort, tu n'auras besoin que de ta volonté. Si tu n'as pas la volonté nécessaire, je pourrais te forcer à sortir dans le couloir toute nue, à coucher avec le premier mec que tu croiseras et même te convaincre que tu désires vraiment chacune des idées proposées par Gamp, Moira et Bowman.

Deadheart acquiesça.

− Avec moi, tu iras progressivement, poursuivit Harry. J'ai connu des personnes qui apprenaient à résister à ce maléfice après y avoir été soumises longtemps, pendant des jours, des semaines et même des mois. Si tu penses y trouver ton compte, demande à Gamp ou à Bowman de te le lancer pendant les jours de cours, ça te sera utile. En attendant, chaque fois que tu t'entraîneras avec moi, nous ferons les choses petit à petit. Pour ce soir, tu danseras, feras des grimaces, joueras à cache-cache avec une personne invisible et d'autres choses inoffensives.

La Serpentard l'observa longuement, un pli entre les sourcils.

− Et selon toi, quelle est la meilleure méthode ? demanda-t-elle. Être soumise à l'Imperium toute la journée ou occasionnellement ?

− Il n'y a aucune méthode qui soit meilleure que l'autre, affirma Harry. Tout dépend de ta volonté, de ta force de caractère.

− D'accord, dit Deadheart. Faisons juste un pari : si je ne résiste toujours pas l'Imperium d'ici les vacances de Pâques, je t'autorise à employer les grands moyens. Tu m'y soumettras tous les jours, quitte à me faire croire que je suis ta femme de ménage, ta cuisinière, ta jardinière – peu m'importe, mais je me sentirai plus à l'aise si tu me soumets à l'Imperium chez toi que si Ava et Callista le faisaient à Poudlard.

− Promis.

− Mais si je résiste à l'Imperium d'ici là, tu devras me récompenser en me rendant un service, dit Deadheart.

Harry accepta, et la main de Deadheart vint se poser sur sa joue droite pour attirer son visage vers elle. Elle lui baisa la joue et s'écarta, laissant sa main retomber sur ses genoux en souriant.

− Que je te considère comme un ami ou non, dit-elle, je ne regrette vraiment pas de te connaître, Potter.


	78. Professeur Tumter

La première séance de résistance à l'Imperium fut aussi navrante qu'encourageante : même si Deadheart ne fut pas capable de combattre le Sortilège Impardonnable, elle manifesta parfois quelque réticence à obéir aux ordres commandés par Harry. Celui-ci en regretta presque de ne pas avoir suivi l'idée de Gamp, qui contraignait la belle Serpentard à l'embrasser – cependant, l'exercice n'était guère destiné au profit personnel, mais à la solidarité et à la sécurité de Deadheart. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après le cours, se changeant chacun leur tour dans la salle de bains, puis se couchant, fatigués, la superbe jeune femme serrant étroitement sa peluche en forme de lion pour en savourer la douceur et le confort, bien qu'elle fût moins grande que son loup.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry mit quelques secondes à émerger, et davantage pour assembler les pièces du puzzle de son malaise : Malphas était libre, évadé, foulant de nouveau la terre ferme pour conquérir un monde sans Astaroth… Plus que jamais, l'urgence était à l'entraînement – si les Guides attendaient que Harry mette la main sur la Goutte du Temps de Bossoumba, le Gryffondor n'oubliait pas que Tumter s'était proposé de le former à la guerre à venir, tout comme il lui avait suggéré de tenter le parcours de Rumors. Combien de temps faudrait-il au Marcheur de Mort pour revenir d'entre les morts ? se demanda-t-il encore une fois, conscient que la menace d'un Marvennor insensible aux dommages collatéraux était tout à fait sérieuse.

Harry soupira et tourna la tête vers Deadheart, encore endormie et souriant d'un air rêveur, comme si rien ne la comblait davantage que de se serrer à sa peluche. Le spectacle était aussi hypnotique que surprenant, mais Harry, au prix d'un gros effort, s'arracha à sa contemplation pour tendre un bras vers la bretelle de la nuisette de la belle jeune femme et la remettre sur place, celle-ci ayant glissé dans la nuit. Puis il s'extirpa hors du lit et entra dans la salle de bains, emportant avec lui son sac de vêtements propres.

Que préparait donc le massalien ? A quoi ressemblerait son entraînement ? Harry était persuadé que Tumter ne plaisantait pas en qualifiant son niveau d'« appréciable, mais déplorable », et il se demandait bien quel était celui du Serpentard lorsque celui-ci parvenait à s'évader presque entièrement de la geôle d'Ambani. Même Neuer, son principal rival à Massalia, n'avait pas fait le poids face à Tumter… Toutefois, ce que Harry espérait vraiment des cours que le massalien lui donnerait, c'était d'obtenir des informations sur la Lignée Maudite : Montil, Dagmort, Guimers, Gousman, Porgat, Manings, Rumors, Grinval… Sans jamais avoir vécu à la même époque, ils avaient tous avoir su ce que leurs prédécesseurs avaient accompli. Tumter lui-même avait reconnu connaître l'existence du parcours de Rumors. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment étaient-ils choisis pour être des Maudits ? Des questions dont Harry aimerait avoir les réponses. Mais ce n'était pas tout, et il songea qu'il lui faudrait faire une liste de tous les mystères encore irrésolus pour n'en oublier aucun une fois qu'il accèderait à la Connaissance.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bains, il aperçut Deadheart qui se redressait dans le lit, passant une main dans sa longue chevelure noire et brillante, la peluche en forme de lion fermement serrée contre elle.

− Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle.

− Tout juste dix heures, indiqua Harry. Tu devrais te dépêcher, on va rater le petit déjeuner.

− Je passerai par les cuisines, déclara Deadheart. Tu peux aller prévenir mes amies que j'arrive ?

Harry opina et, son sac à la main, se dirigea vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Sortant, il longea le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, tourna et emprunta le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. La superbe Serpentard ne mentait pas : il lui semblait avoir bien mieux dormi en sachant quelqu'un à côté de lui – même s'il se doutait que c'était surtout de _la_ savoir à côté de lui qui l'avait aidé à se reposer complètement.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, il prit lentement conscience de l'atmosphère atypique du château. Un silence désagréable, troublé, peut-être même inquiet ou apeuré, planait au-dessus de Poudlard, et Harry accéléra l'allure, conscient que _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait apporté les nouvelles à l'origine du malaise qui emplissait les murs, les sols et les plafonds même de l'école. Lorsqu'il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il remarqua aussitôt James, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow sur les fauteuils entourant la cheminée de la salle commune, et il entreprit aussitôt de les rejoindre.

− Tiens, mais c'est Mr Le-Plus-Chanceux-Du-Monde, lança Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− Dormir avec Deadheart, voire même faire davantage, ça se sait rapidement, répondit Remus d'un air rieur.

− C'était un gage, dit Harry, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La question assombrit aussitôt l'humeur de Sirius, James et Remus, Pettigrow semblant faire la tête depuis que Harry les avait rejoints.

− Les autorités allemandes ont découvert un château en ruines, révéla James. Un château qui tenait debout hier matin, mais qui a littéralement explosé dans la nuit : ils ont retrouvé des dizaines de cadavres soupçonnés d'avoir fait partie de l'organisation de Burrow. Jones a déjà demandé à ce que la Confédération internationale des mages se réunisse de toute urgence pour faire un point, vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de complices de Burrow et a demandé à l'Allemagne de fournir un rapport aussi détaillé que possible lors de ce rendez-vous.

_Brighton !_ pensa aussitôt Harry, alarmé.

− Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, enchaîna Sirius, plusieurs ministères ont également rejoint l'idée que s'il y a des Cracmols, c'est de la faute des nés-Moldus. Il paraît même que le ministre néerlandais de la Magie s'est mis à dos la moitié de ses homologues continentaux en les traitant de « fascistes montrant enfin leur vrai visage ». On attend encore la réaction de Jonas – et l'étude qu'il a demandée, d'ailleurs –, mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça changera…

Les paroles de Patmol ramenèrent à l'esprit de Harry que l'étude de Tumter n'avait jamais été publiée, malgré que Moira eut affirmé qu'elle l'avait convaincu de le faire. Le massalien aurait-il menti ? Ou le problème venait-il de la rédaction de _La Gazette du sorcier_ ? Si cette dernière éventualité était la bonne, alors Harry prendrait très rapidement les choses en main : il connaissait au moins un journal, bien que peu crédible, qui n'hésiterait pas à la publier au plus vite : _Le Chicaneur_, sans aucun doute déluré et fantaisiste, mais fervent défenseur de la vérité dès qu'il s'agissait de défendre une situation alarmante.

− Entraînez-vous, dit Harry.

− Quoi ?

− Entraînez-vous, répéta Harry. Vous vous souvenez de la chanson du Choixpeau magique, à la rentrée ? « _Un ennemi emprisonné depuis longtemps_ » : c'est lui, l'auteur de la destruction du château et du massacre des gens y travaillant. Empruntez tous les livres que vous jugerez utiles à la bibliothèque, accédez à la Réserve si vous avez envie de combattre la magie noire concrètement, mais entraînez-vous aussi tôt que possible.

− Comment tu sais que c'est l'ennemi annoncé par le Choixpeau ? demanda Sirius, déconcerté.

− Parce qu'il est l'une des raisons de ma venue ici, répondit Harry.

Il s'éloigna, ne tenant pas particulièrement à répondre à davantage de questions, et monta dans son dortoir afin d'y déposer son sac. Il lui fallait à présent retrouver les filles de Serpentard, se souvint-il. Deadheart devait avoir déjà pris sa douche ou son bain, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui reproche d'avoir traîné. Redescendant dans la salle commune, il constata que les Maraudeurs avaient déguerpi, peut-être pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, et Harry sourit. James semblait si soucieux de se faire pardonner son comportement des derniers mois qu'il avait l'air de tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il s'en voulait.

Quittant la tour Gryffondor, dérangeant momentanément le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui conversait d'un air grave avec son amie Violette, Harry entreprit de rejoindre de le Grand Escalier pour descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, s'enfermant dans ses réflexions. La Deadheart de sa vision n'avait peut-être pas tort : il lui faudrait recréer un groupe d'élèves motivés à se défendre contre les sombres évènements qui s'annonçaient… ou peut-être parler au professeur Farewell, lui demander d'aggraver l'horreur et la complexité des simulations pour que les étudiants soient confrontés aux cauchemars d'une guerre.

Des pas pressés, au-dessus de lui, le firent émerger de ses songes et se retourner sur la magnifique Serpentard : l'air irrité, elle le rattrapa et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

− Ce n'est que maintenant que tu descends ?!

− James, Sirius et Remus m'ont communiqué les nouvelles apportées par _La Gazette du sorcier_, se défendit-il.

Deadheart sembla en savoir autant que lui, car elle se détendit.

− J'ai croisé Steinway et Hawthorne qui m'en ont parlé, dit-elle, l'air sombre. C'est Malphas, pas vrai ?

Harry acquiesça.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, d'après toi ? demanda la Serpentard.

− S'entraîner, plus que jamais, soupira Harry. J'ai déjà envoyé les Maraudeurs à la bibliothèque, même si je ne doute pas un seul instant que ça ne suffira jamais. Malphas maîtrise des magies dont nous ne soupçonnons même pas la nature, à mon avis, mais il vaut mieux être armé jusqu'aux dents plutôt que de se contenter d'un niveau de collégien. S'il a été capable de détruire un château et ses occupants, et même si Poudlard bénéficie de protections anciennes et puissantes, je ne suis pas certain que l'école résistera à Malphas… à moins qu'il n'y ait des sorciers et des sorcières pour la protéger.

Ils atteignirent l'escalier de marbre au pied duquel Bowman, Gamp et Moira attendaient visiblement leur amie, la petite brune de Serpentard les observant d'un air soupçonneux.

− Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous lever si tard ? interrogea-t-elle.

− On s'est couchés tard, répondit Deadheart.

− Mouais, c'est ça, dit Moira avec un profond scepticisme.

− Vous êtes au courant ? lança Gamp.

− On a appris la nouvelle, oui, approuva Deadheart. Potter suggère que nous nous entraînions sérieusement dès maintenant, mais je vous expliquerai tout ça plus en détails quand j'aurai mangé quelque chose. A plus, Potter.

Les Serpentard disparurent dans la Grande Salle quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte menant aux cuisines. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à affronter les regards des élèves qui prenaient encore leur petit déjeuner, d'autant que la rumeur sur sa nuit avec Deadheart semblait s'être déjà propagée et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les yeux jaloux ou furieux et les questions indiscrètes, paranoïaques ou insistantes. Si Lucy disait vrai en affirmant que Webster ne tenterait rien et prendrait sa « revanche » pendant les huitièmes de finale, il restait des prétendants de la magnifique Serpentard qui présentaient de sérieuses menaces.

Approchant du tableau représentant la coupe de fruits, celui-ci se transforma en porte avant même que Harry y touche. Tumter sortit de son pas lourd et souple, un plateau d'or débordant de victuailles, et tendit la main si vite vers le Gryffondor que celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir : les doigts du massalien se refermèrent sur lui au niveau de l'épaule, et le couloir se volatilisa dans un méli-mélo de couleurs changeantes.

Une seconde plus tard, un nouveau décor se dessina devant Harry et Tumter : un immense cachot, semblable à une caverne, dont les torchères avaient rouillé et menaçaient de tomber. Au-dessus d'eux, un grand lustre, encore en bon état, éclairait l'endroit dans ses moindres recoins, surchargé de plusieurs dizaines de bougies neuves. Une cheminée éteinte, son âtre assez large et haut pour laisser Hagrid y entrer sans peine, était aménagée dans un coin – sur son manteau de pierre, deux longues épées au pommeau d'or étincelaient à la lueur des flammes.

− Tu peux transplaner dans Poudlard ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

− Transplaner n'est pas le seul moyen de locomotion rapide qui existe, dit Tumter de sa voix particulière, aussi méprisante que patiente, goguenarde qu'amicale, supérieure que bienveillante.

Il lui tendit le plat d'or encombré de viennoiseries, d'un pichet de jus de citrouille et d'un gobelet.

− Mange, tu auras besoin de forces.

Harry prit le plateau, assez déconcerté par le déroulement des évènements : il s'était attendu à devoir réclamer des cours au massalien, mais c'était bien Tumter qui avait choisi le moment et l'endroit où il l'entraînerait. Harry s'assit, posant le plat sur ses jambes croisées, et piocha dans le monticule de pains au chocolat, de chaussons aux pommes, de pains au lait, de croissants, de pains aux raisons, etc.

− Tu aurais dû laisser Deadheart suivre les idées de ses amies, reprit alors Tumter.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, dubitatif. Comment tu sais que… ?

− J'ai emprunté son idée à Toma, l'interrompit le massalien. J'ai installé un enchantement qui m'avertit d'une bonne partie des évènements se déroulant à Poudlard, à condition qu'il y ait un témoin. Au début de l'année, j'ai surtout focalisé mon attention sur ce que voyait Miss Teigne, car elle sentait les homoncules bien mieux que tout être humain, puis je me suis intéressé aux perceptions des créatures de la forêt interdite, grâce auxquelles j'avais, à de nombreuses occasions, une longueur d'avance sur les homoncules qui essayaient de pénétrer dans Poudlard. La Salle sur Demande n'échappe pas à mon enchantement, contrairement à celui de Toma : je respecte ton choix de dire la vérité à Deadheart, mais tu as commis une erreur.

− J'aurais eu l'impression de profiter d'elle…

− C'aurait été le cas, mais ni toi ni moi ne savons ce qu'un baiser aurait pu provoquer chez elle : un dégoût, un malaise, un plaisir, un accroissement de ses sentiments à ton égard… Tu l'as dit à Lily hier soir : nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait. Tu es un humain respectable, remarquable, mais tes états d'âme sont déraisonnables et futiles : la mort s'approche de nous de plus en plus vite maintenant que Malphas est libre, et tu persistes à faire des concessions qui t'apporteraient les plus extraordinaires motivations qu'on puisse imaginer. Jones l'a souligné à ton retour au Sanctuaire : _tu as trouvé ta motivation en la personne de Lysandra Deadheart_.

Harry resta silencieux, observant le Serpentard avec la plus grande attention.

− Que sont réellement les Maudits ? interrogea-t-il.

Tumter parut presque surpris par la question, d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses propos.

− Nous sommes entre les humains et les Aînés, répondit-il malgré tout. Supérieurs aux humains en tous points, aussi bien intellectuellement qu'anatomiquement, mais nous sommes moins que les Aînés. J'ai dû avaler pas loin d'une vingtaine de potions de Sommeil depuis que Voldemort a confié leur mission aux Serpentard, mais de par ma nature, ces somnifères n'ont eu que peu d'effets sur moi. Je ne tombe jamais malade, je me régénère plus vite et efficacement que le commun des mortels et je peux veiller plusieurs jours sans ressentir la moindre fatigue.

Ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute l'extraordinaire résistance de Tumter face au Lycanthrope, le soir où Harry avait sauvé Lily du Cutskull. Avalant le dernier morceau de son troisième chausson aux pommes, le Gryffondor, motivé, écarta le plateau d'or et amorça un geste pour se lever.

− Reste assis, ordonna Tumter.

Et Harry se laissa retomber, intrigué, tandis que le Serpentard s'avançait vers lui, voûté et le regard éteint. Ses doigts se tendirent puis se posèrent sur le crâne de Harry, et le massalien ferma lentement les yeux. Plus perplexe que jamais, le Gryffondor se laissa faire, se demandant bien ce que Tumter attendait d'une telle manœuvre, mais Harry lui-même en eut la réponse quelques instants plus tard : un fourmillement se répandit dans tout son corps, dégringolant de la main de son « professeur » pour se répandre autour de sa boîte crânienne et cascader jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Alors, émanant de la peau même de Harry, un halo d'une intense lueur dorée jaillit, de plus en plus large, brillant et haut – et s'évanouit soudainement lorsque le Serpentard rompit le contact.

− Tu as du potentiel, commenta Tumter, comme s'il avait eu la confirmation à un soupçon. Nous allons devoir travailler dur, mais tu possèdes les capacités pour rivaliser avec un massalien moyen. Nous allons commencer en douceur, et par le plus important : la magie corporelle.

− La magie corporelle ? s'étonna Harry.

− Tu as des dispositions en la matière, affirma le massalien. J'ai senti ta puissance quand Davenport a été tué à l'entrée des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde : ta magie corporelle a amplifié la force de tes jambes. Rogue et Haustin tentent encore de comprendre comment tu as pu accélérer aussi soudainement, alors que tu semblais être déjà à ta vitesse maximale. Et je suis à peu près sûr que tu y as eu à nouveau recours pour décapiter le Basilic… Bref, il te faut apprendre à la comprendre parfaitement : si tu la comprends, Potter, tu peux tout faire.

− Tout faire ? Comme quoi ?

Le coin des lèvres de Tumter s'étira quasi-imperceptiblement, malgré son visage inexpressif.

− Lance-moi un sort, dit-il.

Très intéressé par la consigne, Harry sortit sa baguette magique et décocha un éclair de lumière rouge sur son nouveau mentor, qui écarta le sortilège d'une simple gifle. Tumter garda la main qu'il avait utilisée en l'air, pour bien la montrer au Gryffondor :

− Charme de Bouclier, annonça-t-il.

− Tu as utilisé un charme de Bouclier pour protéger ta main ? dit Harry, incrédule.

− La main fait partie du corps, fit remarquer Tumter. La magie corporelle englobe tout ce qui te constitue d'un point de vue physique : tes jambes, ton torse, tes mains, tes bras, ta tête, etc. Si ton index était protégé par un sort de Renforcement, tu pourrais arrêter le coup de poing d'une brute épaisse comme Mulciber, quand bien même si celui-ci aurait pris dix mètres d'élan. Puisque tu es un entraîneur optant pour l'évolution de la complication, nous allons adopter la même stratégie pour ton apprentissage : dans un peu plus de cinq minutes, Moira doit baisser la jupe de Bowman au beau milieu d'un couloir des sous-sols. Si tu réussis à l'en empêcher, elle renoncera au défi qu'elle comptait te lancer pour les huitièmes de finale. Si tu échoues, tu accepteras son défi quel que soit le gage.

Harry songea que Tumter ne lésinait pas sur les méthodes, mais il y trouva une franche motivation. Tel qu'il la connaissait, la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ ne manquerait pas de se montrer déraisonnable s'il avait le malheur de perdre le défi lancé par le massalien. Toutefois…

− D'accord, mais comment sort-on ? dit-il.

Tumter tourna lentement les yeux vers un pan de mur, qui s'écarta aussitôt pour libérer l'accès à un couloir des sous-sols. Harry s'élança aussitôt, l'œil d'Astaroth le devançant rapidement pour sillonner les couloirs qu'il avait choisis d'ignorer dans sa course.

Le massalien devrait enseigner, songea-t-il avec enthousiasme. Loin de s'embarrasser de plusieurs minutes de théorie, quelques secondes lui suffisaient pour expliquer l'ensemble d'un exercice et opposer un élève à une mise en pratique – et jamais, de mémoire, Harry ne s'était senti aussi enthousiasmé par un devoir. Certes, il savait que Moira serait déçue s'il réussissait – tout comme Bowman serait furieuse s'il échouait et apercevait le méfait de la petite brune de Serpentard –, mais dans les deux cas, un raté ou un succès était appréciable. Cavalant à travers les sous-sols tandis que sa Projection survolait le sol dans une direction totalement contraire à sa course, Harry tenta de ressentir la même urgence que lors du meurtre de Davenport.

Il n'en fallut pas plus : tout comme lorsqu'il s'était précipité à travers le deuxième étage pour rejoindre les WC de Mimi Geignarde, ses jambes furent parcourues d'une curieuse sensation, et sa vitesse s'accrut. Sa course, ses appuis, sa vivacité d'esprit, parurent augmenter soudainement, lui permettant aussi bien d'avaler une distance de plus en plus grande, de bifurquer avec plus d'aisance et de supporter le défilement des torches fixées aux murs – il courait presque aussi vite que son œil gauche ne voyageait.

Harry eut toutefois de la chance, car malgré sa rapidité, il aurait été incapable de rejoindre son œil magique s'il s'était avéré que les filles de Serpentard étaient du côté de la Projection. Or, elles apparurent à son œil droit, vert émeraude, au moment où il tourna dans un couloir. Sa semelle grinça sur le sol au moment où Moira ralentissait, dans le but évident de se retrouver derrière Bowman pour mieux la surprendre, mais le temps que les Serpentard se retournent, le Gryffondor avait déjà englouti les mètres le séparant d'elles et saisit le poignet de la malicieuse petite brune, qui n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer la jupe de Bowman.

Annulant la Projection, Harry se retrouva à regarder Moira de ses deux yeux.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama Gamp.

− _Oh non !_ se plaignit Moira.

Harry la lâcha en lui adressant un sourire rusé, sous les regards déconcertés de Deadheart, Gamp et Bowman.

− D'où est-ce que tu sors ? s'étonna Deadheart.

− Il suit un cours avec Logan, ronchonna Moira. Je devais baisser la jupe d'Ava, mais il m'en a empêchée ! Je devrais te bouder jusqu'à ma mort pour être aussi méchant !

− Qu'est-ce que Tumter t'apprend ? demanda Deadheart, très intéressée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Moira lui sauta immédiatement dessus pour lui plaquer ses mains sur la bouche.

− Logan, il ne veut pas qu'on le sache, protesta-t-elle. Il a promis de passer un pari très, très, très, très osé avec ma Lily chérie d'amour, alors on ne pose aucune question !

− Même si je te laisse baisser bien plus que ma jupe dès qu'on retournera à notre dortoir ? dit Bowman.

Moira afficha son habituel air choqué, mais la seconde d'après, elle parut réfléchir intensément à la suggestion de la petite blonde de Serpentard. A l'évidence, son voyeurisme était aussi combattif que son envie d'entendre le massalien passer ce fameux pari très osé avec Lily, car il lui fallut plusieurs secondes – voire même une minute – pour répondre :

− Oui ! dit-elle sur un ton de défi, tout en paraissant déçue.

Elle parut presque aussitôt trouver une alternative, car elle eut un sourire rusé et plein d'espoir :

− Mais si vous faîtes des paris très, très, très, très, très osés, je peux m'arranger avec Logan pour qu'il accepte que je vous dise ce qu'il traficote avec Harry, déclara-t-elle.

Deadheart et Gamp se renfrognèrent, mais Bowman ne se laissa pas démonter :

− Je veux bien, mais seulement si ce pari nous concerne toutes les deux !

Moira feignit d'être scandalisée, puis rayonna l'instant d'après en libérant la bouche de Harry.

− D'accord, se réjouit-elle, mais il ne faudra rien dire à Lys' et à Callista !

− Je te rappelle que nous sommes là, répliqua Gamp.

La rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ se réfugia précipitamment derrière le Gryffondor, méfiante. Avec un regard boudeur à Gamp, elle entraîna Harry en arrière, dans le couloir duquel il avait surgi, non sans s'assurer que ses amies n'essayaient pas de s'approcher pour entendre leur conversation.

− T'es méchant ! répéta-t-elle d'un ton grognon. Et Logan aussi !

− Bowman veut bien te montrer davantage que sa culotte, objecta Harry.

− Ah, oui, remarqua Moira d'un ton joyeux.

− Bien, dit Harry. Je vais retourner voir Tumter.

Moira le retint, cependant, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre elle.

− Heu… s'étonna-t-il, dubitatif.

− Parce que tu n'as pas regardé le décolleté de Lys', chuchota Moira d'un air conspirateur. Elle a remis sa robe exprès pour que je puisse le voir, et j'ai presque vu ses _nichons _!

Harry se retint de rire. Il avait momentanément oublié le pari que Deadheart et lui avaient passé la veille, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, mais tout portait à croire que la magnifique Serpentard ne s'était pas trompée : s'il était vrai que la petite brune avait presque la poitrine de Deadheart, c'était sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas posé son seul sur regard sur le décolleté de la belle jeune femme, mais aussi ses mains.

− J'essayerai de faire en sorte que tu les voies entièrement, dit-il.

Et Moira le serra aussitôt contre lui, prenant ses propos comme une promesse solennelle, puis elle s'éloigna et rejoignit ses amies, tandis que Harry repartait dans le sens inverse pour retrouver Tumter dans l'immense cachot secret, tout en se demandant si Deadheart n'allait pas le harceler de questions dès qu'ils se retrouveraient en tête-à-tête.

Le mur protégeant l'accès à l'immense cachot coulissa dès que Harry s'en approcha, et le Gryffondor retrouva le massalien assis, les yeux fermés, piochant aveuglément mais précisément dans le plateau d'or. Tumter souleva ses paupières closes en avalant sa dernière bouchée de croissant, puis tourna lentement son regard éteint vers son élève.

− Faire appel à des souvenirs est utile, admit-il, mais en aucun cas souhaitable, Potter : tu dois apprendre à être capable de faire appel à la magie corporelle quand bon te semble, d'une simple caresse de ton esprit – considère-la comme la Sensibimancie, pour faire simple. L'exercice auquel je t'ai confronté était simple, mais il nous a été d'une grande utilité, car nous savons désormais que ta magie corporelle se manifeste en fonction de ton ressenti. C'est-à-dire que plus nous jouerons sur tes émotions passées ou actuelles, plus nous te ferons progresser. Pour la semaine prochaine, entraîne-toi et je te confronterai à un obstacle un peu plus difficile – et n'oublie pas de défier le parcours de Teegan.

− Justement, dit Harry, combien de temps faudra-t-il à Marvennor pour réapparaître ?

− Quelques jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines, répondit Tumter. Tout dépendra de Malphas : plus il nous fera ressentir sa présence, plus le réveil du Marcheur de Mort approchera. Qu'Astaroth ait maudit Marvennor à ne pas trouver le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas affronté un ennemi à sa hauteur ou non, le Promeneur des Rêves n'a qu'un seul plaisir : marchander pour mieux détruire. Malphas présenterait sans nul doute un adversaire de taille, mais je te l'ai dit à la fête des anniversaires de Moira, Lily et McDowell : la vie des mortels lui importe peu, du moment qu'il parvient à anéantir un Aîné.

− Il a pourtant vaincu Beherit dans la plus discrétion, pour ce que j'en sais.

− Ne te méprends pas, Potter : Beherit a toujours détesté être le vassal de Malphas, dit Tumter. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Astaroth l'a emprisonné, lui aussi, malgré que Beherit n'ait jamais possédé l'Armure Infaillible ? Pas pour le punir, mais parce qu'à l'époque, il pensait sincèrement que Beherit serait le seul à pouvoir venir à bout de son ennemi juré. Quand Beherit s'est retrouvé face à Marvennor et qu'il a constaté l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, il ne lui a pas demandé de l'épargner, il ne l'a pas supplié : il s'est mis à rire et a accepté sa mort.

− Parce qu'il a compris que Marvennor était de taille à affronter Malphas ?

− Parce qu'il a décelé le potentiel de Marvennor, rectifia le Serpentard. Beherit ignorait si le Marcheur de Mort était en mesure de faire face à Malphas, mais il a choisi de le croire. Tout comme toi, Marvennor est soutenu par Astaroth, Leandros, Beherit et tous les ennemis que Malphas ait eus par le passé.

− Pourquoi Astaroth n'a-t-il pas levé la malédiction qu'il avait jetée sur lui ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

− La statue symbolisant Toma te l'a dit, rétorqua Tumter avec douceur, froideur, mépris et patience : Astaroth, quand il maudît Marvennor, était jeune et impétueux. Si l'Empereur a encouragé le Marcheur de Mort dans cette quête qui est la sienne, c'est de mauvaise grâce. Une malédiction ne s'annule pas par de simples mots, il faut une véritable volonté ou la mort de son auteur. Tu pourrais être sur le point d'achever Voldemort, il pourrait te dire le profond regret que lui inspiraient ses actes, sa rédemption n'en serait pas pour autant sincère… Malgré toutes les choses que l'on t'a enseignées, tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qu'étaient les magies.

Harry se raidit quelque peu, mais ce fut d'une voix parfaitement calme qu'il répliqua :

− Alors, éclaire-moi.

− A une seule condition, dit Tumter d'un ton goguenard, malicieux, sournois, rusé et malveillant.

− Laquelle ? soupira le Gryffondor, méfiant.

− Apprends la cuisine sorcière, répondit le Serpentard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant franchement pas à une telle exigence, mais Tumter poursuivit et il lui prêta aussitôt une oreille attentive :

− D'aucuns n'ignorent que Deadheart passera les vacances de Pâques chez toi, dit le massalien. Même si tu me ferais remarquer que je n'en donne pas l'air, je te considère comme mon camarade le plus respectable, valeureux et honorable. A l'exception de Lily, tu es la seule personne à qui je souhaite de connaître le bonheur et l'amour – aussi je te recommande de t'habituer le plus tôt possible aux sortilèges culinaires, car ils te permettront sûrement à te faire davantage apprécier par Deadheart.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, observant le massalien comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis il tendit lentement une main ouverte, amicale, encourageante, en direction de Tumter. Le Serpentard fixa l'offre, le regard aussi éteint qu'à l'ordinaire, puis la serra avec tout autant de mollesse, bien que sa poigne fût ferme.

− Nous ne sommes peut-être pas amis, déclara le Gryffondor, mais j'apprécie ton soutien.

− Et j'apprécie ta reconnaissance, assura Tumter. C'est la preuve indéniable que Leandros, Astaroth et tous les autres ont misé sur le bon candidat.


	79. La Baguette

Février étant le mois le plus court de l'année, le professeur Farewell eut tout juste trois semaines pour préparer la prochaine simulation. Entre-temps, le lendemain même de la Saint-Valentin, Gryffondor battit Serdaigle alors que Harry bénéficiait de l'entraînement et des révélations de Tumter, tandis que l'après-midi même, gagnant son match contre Poufsouffle, Serpentard prenait la tête du championnat de Quidditch, devançant de trente points les rouge-et-or menés par James, capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. Parallèlement, Harry eut la mauvaise idée de se proposer pour inviter Tumter à la table de Gryffondor pour un petit déjeuner, si bien qu'il put constater l'étrange, étonnante, admirable et envieuse relation entre le massalien et Lily : Gamp n'avait pas exagéré, il suffisait de les regarder se chamailler pour avoir envie d'être amoureux, et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas céder à la tentation de provoquer Deadheart sur un terrain plus sensuel, coquin, taquin, espiègle et intime. Comment la magnifique jeune femme réagirait-elle s'il s'aventurait à un comportement de ce genre ? Il se le demandait assez souvent, notamment quand il observait la préfète-en-chef et le massalien. Parallèlement, ses relations avec Sirius, James et Remus s'amélioraient considérablement, même si Harry manifestait une antipathie discrète, réciproque, envers Queudver.

A la veille du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, ce fut l'esprit en ébullition que Harry prit la direction des serres de botanique, ses amies de Gryffondor le devançant de quelques mètres en commentant l'attaque d'un groupe de Mangemorts sur un quartier de Manchester – leur première manifestation depuis les vacances de Noël. Ce n'était pas tant les meurtres commis dans la nuit qui le poussaient à réfléchir, que la signification dissimulée à travers cette reprise des activités des serviteurs de Voldemort : selon toute vraisemblance, le massacre provoqué par Malphas lors de sa libération avait convaincu le Lord noir qu'il lui fallait mettre son orgueil de côté face à un tel personnage. Mais l'Aîné se trouvait-il seulement en Grande-Bretagne ? Harry osait espérer que la destruction du château allemand était la preuve que Malphas était en possession de tous ses moyens, car il n'osait croire à ce dont l'Aîné serait capable s'il n'avait pas encore recouvré la totalité de sa puissance d'antan… Cependant, s'il se trouvait réellement sur le sol britannique en ce moment, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire sentir son influence dans tout le pays – et à réveiller Marvennor.

Harry et ses amies atteignirent les serres au moment où il prenait sa décision : les Guides lui avaient dit que sa formation, une fois achevée, lui permettrait de réussir le parcours de Rumors, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'attente. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il récupère la baguette du Marcheur de Mort avant que celui-ci ne réapparaisse, et il avait bien l'intention de mettre la main dessus dès aujourd'hui.

Le professeur Chourave arriva, son chapeau toujours posé de travers, et fit entrer ses étudiants dans la serre où, déjà alignés sur la longue table, des plantes rouges répandaient de minces écharpes de brume autour d'elles. Non sans une certaine méfiance, les élèves se positionnèrent autour en échangeant des regards curieux ou intrigués, et tous se tournèrent vers le professeur Chourave dès que celle-ci eut enfilé ses gants en peau de dragon.

− Cours spécial, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle inutilement. Les plantes que nous étudierons sont un exemple très concret de la raison pour laquelle le ministère de la Magie surveille étroitement les hybridations. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce dont il s'agit ?

Harry s'étonna que le professeur Chourave pose la question car, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'étaient les plantes qu'elle leur montrait pendant les cours spéciaux.

− Il s'agit, reprit-elle après quelques instants de silence, de Choumnifères. De vulgaires choux rouges auxquels un inconscient a greffé des glandes de Boulbo, qui comptent parmi les ingrédients pour fabriquer une potion très puissante, elle-même soumise à un certain contrôle du ministère, et je vous laisse me dire laquelle… Rogue ?

− Une potion de sommeil.

− Cinq points pour Serpentard, approuva le professeur Chourave. Ce sont les glandes de Boulbo qui répandent cette brume autour des Choumnifères : il n'est pas dangereux de les inhaler tant que les glandes ne se sentent pas menacées, mais elles réagiront violemment si jamais nous venions à toucher ces plantes sans protection. En effet, c'est le contact d'avec la peau qui les rend agressives. Alors, tout le monde enfile ses gants !

S'occuper des Choumnifères ne fut guère délicat, d'autant que Harry y parvint sans même se concentrer, toute son attention focalisée sur l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit en écoutant le professeur Chourave expliquer les utilités que proposait la plante : février touchait à sa fin, il avait déjà terminé toutes les potions du journal intime de Grinval et découvertes pendant les Quêtes de Poudlard, mais la statue de Toma n'était toujours pas intervenue dans sa formation – et il songea qu'il faudrait peut-être palier à cette injustice, car l'enseignement de Brighton ne lui avait jamais permis de préparer des potions sans une recette ou une aide.

Penser au vieil homme ramena un détail à Harry – un détail aussi inquiétant que plein d'espoir : Malphas libre, il se serait attendu à ce que le professeur Farewell vienne lui apporter des nouvelles de Brighton. Etait-il mort ou, avec un peu de chance, s'était-il enfui avant que l'Aîné ne brise ses chaînes et ne massacre la Fraternité ? Le chef des Assassins était-il silencieux parce qu'il ne disposait encore d'aucune information ?

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent des serres de botanique sans qu'il ne se soit produit le moindre incident, Harry porta son regard en direction du portail de l'école, que refermait Dumbledore. Plusieurs autres élèves le remarquèrent et se tournèrent aussitôt les uns vers les autres, personne ne s'étant apparemment aperçu que le directeur avait reçu un visiteur – et tout le monde se demandait bien entendu de qui il s'agissait, mais ce quelqu'un avait déjà transplané avant d'être vu. Très vite, toutefois, le Gryffondor eut d'autres choses en tête, car le bras de Lily se saisit du sien, la préfète-en-chef souriant d'un air mystérieux.

− Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

− C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, petit cachottier, dit Lily. Pitchoun m'a transmis un petit message de Deadheart à ton intention : tu as jusqu'à ce soir. Alors, je m'interroge…

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

− Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? s'étonna-t-il.

− A toi de deviner, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. Pitchoun refuse de nous en parler si tu ne le fais pas, et je sens déjà qu'un échec de ta part m'opposerait à quelque pari indécent si je ne réfrène pas ma curiosité. Tu as donc tout intérêt à trouver la réponse à ta propre question, ou je demande à Logan de s'occuper de ton cas !

− A mon avis, ce n'est pas de mon cas qu'il aimerait s'occuper le plus…

Lily lui lança un regard désabusé, tout en affichant un sourire gêné.

− Fais gaffe à toi ou je préviens Pitchoun que tu penses à des cochoncetés, menaça-t-elle.

Harry ne répliqua pas, Lily rayonna. Il n'osait imaginer le genre de paris que Moira chercherait à passer si Lily mettait sa « menace » à exécution, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le demander à la préfète-en-chef non plus. Les élèves de septième année atteignirent le large escalier de pierre en même temps que Dumbledore, qui les salua le plus aimablement du monde tout en coulant une œillade à l'adresse de Harry. Celui-ci ne comprit pas le message visuel, mais il ne douta pas un seul instant que l'heure était venue pour lui d'apporter une suite à leur discussion du mois dernier.

− Hé, pourquoi c'est son bras que tu tiens ?! s'exclama Moira d'un air choqué, lorsqu'elle les rattrapa.

− Parce que tu étais à celui de Deadheart, dit Lily.

− Je ne le suis plus ! répliqua la petite brune de Serpentard d'un ton boudeur.

Et Lily passa du bras de Harry à celui de Moira, qui rayonna une seconde plus tard et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à son sourire pour disparaître, jeter un regard soupçonneux au Gryffondor.

− C'est _ma_ Lily chérie d'amour à moi-même personnellement ! ronchonna-t-elle.

− D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry.

Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait trop près d'eux pour l'entendre, puis murmura :

− Mais c'est _ma_ Deadheart chérie d'amour à moi-même personnellement.

Moira afficha son expression la plus scandalisée, puis parut encore plus suspicieuse :

− Lys' entière ou seulement à partir de certains endroits ?

Lily détourna la tête pour essayer de cacher son fou rire silencieux.

− Entière, affirma Harry.

− Mouais, ça reste à voir, dit la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_, pas convaincue. Laissons cet affreux vilain garçon tout seul, _ma_ Lily chérie d'amour : il faut que je passe par la bibliothèque et puis que tu enlèves tes vêtements quand nous serons montées dans ton dortoir !

− Ah bon ? Je dois faire ça ?

− Oui !

Lily rit en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Moira, puis les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent de Harry, prenant l'escalier de marbre tandis que le Gryffondor faisait mine de fouiller dans son sac. Ce n'était certainement pas un hasard si la petite brune de Serpentard avait laissé entendre qu'ils devaient se séparer très vite : elle devait croire que Harry se précipiterait vers Deadheart pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il traîna aussi longtemps que possible dans le hall d'entrée pour laisser le temps à ses camarades de se disperser.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il contourna l'escalier de marbre aux rampes d'or et prit le chemin des sous-sols. A peine la porte franchie, il tomba nez-à-nez sur Rogue et Haustin, qui semblaient avoir parfaitement anticipé sa stratégie et l'avaient attendu.

− Voldemort aurait-il trouvé son maître ? dit Harry en descendant les marches.

− On ne sait pas trop, reconnut Haustin. Tout ce que nous avons compris, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé de nouvelles forces pour son armée… des homoncules, en fait…

− Alors, il a trouvé son maître, assura Harry.

− Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce type ? interrogea Rogue.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta au bas de l'escalier et se tourna vers les deux Serpentard, aussi attentifs que curieux. A leurs expressions, Harry comprit l'influence considérable qu'il avait gagnée au fil des mois : animosité, mépris et supériorité avaient disparu des regards de Haustin et Rogue.

− Il est l'ennemi annoncé par la chanson du Choixpeau magique, révéla-t-il. La pureté du sang est une idée qui lui échappera peut-être, mais je souhaite à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts bien du plaisir si Malphas se met à être soucieux de ce concept : si jamais il le fait, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il considère comme le plus respectable – et ce n'est certainement pas Voldemort qui risque de lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Je le lui ai dit quand il s'est présenté au Manoir Deadheart : même si Dumbledore, Voldemort et moi unissions nos forces, je ne suis pas sûr que nous ferions le poids face à Malphas.

Que les Serpentard le crurent ou non, ils n'en montrèrent rien, mais Harry sut que ses propos les travailleraient car, contrairement à eux, il possédait des informations sur Malphas. En outre, si Rogue et Haustin avaient pris la peine de venir le voir, c'était forcément qu'il y avait beaucoup de remue-ménage chez Voldemort. Ils eurent l'air de vouloir lui demander comment il avait obtenu ces renseignements et se ravisèrent, conscients que Harry ferait encore tout un tas de mystères.

− Si je te comprends bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est… dit Rogue.

− Le Lieutenant des Ténèbres, désormais, acheva Harry. Voldemort lui-même n'aurait jamais causé une tuerie comme celle du château allemand : Malphas est plus puissant, cruel, retors, malfaisant et terrifiant qu'aucun être humain. Il ne lui tolérera rien et l'écrasera sans se donner beaucoup de mal – et encore, je me demande même s'il ne le considérera pas comme trop insignifiant pour prendre la peine de le tuer de sa propre main.

Il observa les deux Serpentard en réfléchissant rapidement.

− Je vous le dis pour votre bien et pour celui des personnes qui vous sont chères : focalisez-vous sur la défense de Poudlard et ensuite, vous emprunterez une voie plus raisonnable que celle de mages noirs. Vaincre Voldemort sera peut-être une épine que Malphas nous ôtera du pied si ça se passe mal entre eux, mais nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces nécessaires pour nous garantir un avenir relativement tranquille… jusqu'au prochain mage noir, bien entendu…

Haustin et Rogue échangèrent un regard, saluèrent Harry d'un hochement de tête un peu sec et s'éloignèrent, à n'en point douter pour discuter entre eux – ou peut-être avec Mulciber et Avery, même si le Gryffondor était très sceptique quant au bon sens de ces deux derniers.

Attendant qu'ils se fussent suffisamment éloignés, Harry reprit le chemin du laboratoire de Grinval. C'était un rude examen qui l'attendait, à présent : aveuglé par sa rage et son incapacité à obtenir des réponses lorsqu'il était venu provoquer Harry en duel pendant les vacances de Noël, Voldemort s'était montré plus bruyant que terrible, mais à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers le laboratoire, le Gryffondor avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'apprêtait à être confronté à une véritable épreuve – la première de l'année, en fait. Que pouvait bien avoir préparé Rumors, celui qui vainquit Benjamin Bannon _et_ le Marcheur de Mort ? Le rôle de Rumors dans la disparition de Marvennor lui était encore assez incompréhensible : Rumors, à l'instar de Tumter, savait-il lui aussi que le Marcheur de Mort se relèverait un jour de sa tombe ? Le massalien avait vécu plus de quatre siècles après Rumors, pourtant il savait ce que Beherit avait pensé de Marvennor lors de leur combat. Tous les Maudits le savaient-ils également ?

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Que Rumors ait tué Marvennor en sachant – ou non – que celui-ci ressurgirait, c'était plutôt de son propre cas dont il devrait s'inquiéter. A deux couloirs du laboratoire, il perçut une curieuse sensation, comme une présence, et se retourna en se préparant à dégainer sa baguette. Le temps que le Gryffondor fasse volte-face, l'impression s'était volatilisée, comme un effet de son imagination, mais il resta à la même place pendant plusieurs secondes, scrutant les environs d'un air méfiant. Il aurait tout simplement pu se servir d'une Projection pour inspecter les environs, il considéra cependant que ça ne vaudra pas le coup – comme il l'avait dit lors du réveillon, il préférait avoir la surprise des attaques plutôt que de les provoquer à l'avance.

Après un moment, il finit par reprendre sa route, non sans étendre son esprit aussi loin que possible, histoire de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, il l'aurait semé une fois au laboratoire, mais il préférait rester prudent.

Atteignant le couloir du laboratoire, Harry émit un sifflement qui transforma le sol en escalier. Il le descendit, et une fois en bas des marches, se retourna à nouveau, mais l'escalier disparut dans le plafond sans que personne n'essaye de le dévaler. Rassuré, il franchit l'arcade et traversa le laboratoire en fixant le rideau noir. Effet de son imagination sans doute, le morceau d'étoffe lui paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus sombre, plus inquiétant, plus grand aussi, et un curieux frisson, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, remonta sa colonne vertébrale.

Harry s'arrêta devant le rideau. Il avait beau savoir que cela ne servait à rien, il ne cessait de se demander quel genre d'obstacles lui avait préparé Rumors, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne ressemblerait pas tant que ça à des épreuves de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : après tout, Grinval indiquait que Rumors s'en était inspiré. Et des inventions des Maudits qu'il avait vues ou même utilisées, aucune n'était très banale. Non, Harry le sentait, il ne s'apprêtait pas à traverser quelque chose que l'on trouverait dans un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Inspirant un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, il sortit sa baguette magique et franchit le rideau.

Son intuition se révéla bonne dès la première – et la seule ?! – salle. Il n'y avait rien, aucune porte, pas la plus petite trappe, pas même une statue pouvant protéger un passage secret : la seule chose contenue dans la pièce, en réalité, était un grand miroir au cadre d'argent qui luisait légèrement, éclairant à peine la moitié de l'endroit. Une seconde d'observation attira l'attention de Harry sur un détail pour le moins étrange, car si le miroir reflétait bien le rideau noir et la lueur tremblante des torches du laboratoire qui filtrait autour du morceau d'étoffe, il manquait un reflet : celui de Harry lui-même. Il eut beau faire quelques mouvements, se déplacer, il n'apparut jamais sur la surface du miroir.

Harry s'approcha avec précaution. Contrairement à Manings, dont il avait dû s'inspirer pour ce miroir, Rumors n'avait pas daigné mettre une étiquette expliquant comment fonctionnait le miroir. Résigné, Harry tendit la main, méfiant, se disant qu'il y aurait peut-être une réaction à un contact avec la surface argentée et luisante. Mais pour le savoir, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il puisse la toucher : car à sa propre surprise, sa main passa à travers l'étrange miroir sans en perturber le moindre centimètre.

Réprimant un frisson, Harry ramena sa main de son côté, la laissant pendre le long de son corps. Guimers avait peut-être connu une certaine popularité en enseignant à Poudlard et en apparaissant dans une légende associée au Marcheur de Mort, Manings avait indéniablement été célèbre pour son invention de la Pensine, mais aux yeux de Harry, Rumors, d'une discrétion quasi-infaillible dans l'Histoire de la magie, était de loin le plus impressionnant, inquiétant et fascinant. Quel était ce miroir ? Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de Manings – et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il lui faudrait toutefois le traverser entièrement pour en avoir la preuve et, prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry s'avança.

Comme sa main, il ne ressentit absolument rien en franchissant le miroir, comme si sa surface avait été de l'air auquel on aurait donné le pouvoir de réfléchir certaines choses. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit de nouveau le rideau noir encadré par la lueur fébrile des torches du laboratoire, mais lui-même n'y était toujours pas reflété.

De plus en plus perplexe, Harry traversa la pièce et franchit le rideau pour se figer presque aussitôt : le château n'avait changé par son atmosphère, mais le laboratoire présentait quelques modifications. Les torches, les placards, la table de classification et celle de travail – tout était à sa place, mais quelqu'un avait ajouté un mannequin coiffé d'un très large chapeau, d'un long manteau au col rigide et relevé et aux bottes en peau de dragon. Une tenue que Harry se souvenait d'avoir déjà aperçu à une lointaine distance, car c'était celle que portait le Marcheur de Mort lors de sa défaite contre Rumors. Que faisait-elle là ? S'agissait-il d'un indice ?

Cette pensée encouragea Harry à s'approcher de la panoplie de Marvennor. Plongeant la main dans une poche, il sentit et entendit un froissement de papier, qu'il coinça entre deux doigts et extirpa pour le déplier. Un indice ! Il le sut immédiatement, mais l'écriture était loin d'être aussi artistique et appliquée que celle de Grinval : sèche, tranchante, peut-être même agressive si c'était possible, elle trahissait l'humeur de Rumors après le suicide de sa fiancée – et le comportement brutal signalé par Milan :

_Cinq obstacles pour un seul miroir,_

_Une aventure dans un monde illusoire,_

_Où ce qui est sera éventuellement_

_Dans un avenir pas si distant._

_Défie cette quête et tâche de la gagner_

_Et tu obtiendras ce que tu viens chercher,_

_Mais gare à toi si tu échoues à ce parcours,_

_Ou jamais plus tu ne reverras se lever le jour._

_Il se promène en ces lieux désespérés,_

_Une jeune femme qui rêvasse sur le passé :_

_Quelques années plus tôt,_

_Elle rencontra un apprenti-héros_

_Auquel elle ne révéla jamais_

_L'admiration qu'elle lui portait._

_Trouve-la et deviens source d'espoir_

_Ou ce monde restera hanté de cauchemars,_

_Mais n'oublie pas de lui demander_

_Ce qui lui fut légué par son bien-aimé._

Un monde illusoire où ce qui est sera probablement ? se répéta Harry. Incroyable – ou impensable – mais cette phrase n'était pas sans lui rappeler la description faite par les Guides sur ce qu'étaient les alternatives présentées par la Connaissance. Rumors avait-il réellement volé l'une de ces alternatives pour la transformer en miroir ? Ou possédait-il les pouvoirs nécessaires pour en créer une ?

Harry n'eut même pas à chasser ces questions de son esprit, car quelque chose le fit à sa place. Une impression étrange, étouffante, chargée de menaces et de peurs, morose et désespérée : l'atmosphère de Poudlard suintait du sol, des murs et du plafond du laboratoire comme si chaque pierre constituant le château avait été sensible à cette humeur générale. Comment ne l'avait-il pas sentie plus tôt ? s'étonna Harry, écrasé par cette ambiance lugubre et pessimiste. C'était comme si les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban avaient été transférés de la prison à l'école, en aspirant toute joie, toute insouciance, toute idée positive.

Se ressaisissant, Harry froissa le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de son uniforme. Rien qu'à l'atmosphère, il devinait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette réalité – et ce qu'était devenu Poudlard. Il se tourna vers l'arcade et s'avança, l'escalier descendant du plafond pour lui permettre de rejoindre l'étage supérieur. A peine y posa-t-il le pied qu'il projeta son œil gauche dans le couloir voisin, l'accès au laboratoire se refermant. Il fallait à présent trouver la jeune femme, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas chose aisée, quand bien même il aurait pu décupler sa Projection pour sillonner tous les recoins du château.

Pourtant, il sembla que Rumors avait choisi de commencer en douceur, car au bout de quelques couloirs, l'œil d'Astaroth, s'arrêtant à une intersection, capta un mouvement dans l'artère de gauche et pivota dans ce sens : des Mangemorts se tenaient de chaque côté d'une porte au-dessus de laquelle scintillait une flèche pointée vers le bas comme un panneau de signalisation. Harry eut la très nette certitude que les mages noirs ne la voyaient pas – une astuce de Rumors pour que le Gryffondor ne perde pas trop de temps, sans aucun doute. La Projection s'avança à travers le couloir pour s'immobiliser devant les deux Mangemorts et tourner sur lui-même, histoire de vérifier un éventuel autre mage noir dans les couloirs voisins, mais ils étaient seuls – et à en juger par leurs yeux vitreux qui brillaient à travers les fentes de leur cagoule, ils s'ennuyaient profondément.

Harry annula la Projection en traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre celui de la porte, les Mangemorts montrant leur profil encagoulé. Il s'adossa à l'angle, se donnant le temps de réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter. Il n'eut pas à méditer là-dessus longtemps, car une seule solution lui paraissait nécessaire pour neutraliser les mages noirs sans prendre le risque que l'un d'eux ne s'échappe et n'aille donner l'alerte. Accolant sa baguette contre l'angle pour en pointer l'extrémité dans le couloir surveillé par les Mangemorts, Harry en fit jaillir une boule de lumière noire qui parcourut plusieurs mètres avant d'exploser, une fraction de seconde après que l'un des mages noirs ne laisse échapper une exclamation alarmiste. En un battement de cils, le couloir se retrouva plongé dans la plus profonde obscurité, tandis que Harry activait sa nyctalopie et pénétrait dans la noirceur.

Les Mangemorts avaient réagi presque instantanément : l'un d'eux montait la garde devant la porte, tandis que l'autre, inconscient de la désorientation que provoquait le sortilège de la Nuit Noire, tentait de s'enfuir. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas s'élancer, car il se cogna violemment contre un pan de mur, tandis que son acolyte, l'entendant tomber sous l'impact, redoublait de vigilance, croyant que le coureur avait été neutralisé. Il offrit une chance en or à Harry lorsqu'il se tourna vers le bruit causé par la chute de son comparse, et le Gryffondor jeta un éclair de lumière rouge qui atteignit le mage noir à l'omoplate. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt. Encore sonné par le heurt d'avec le mur, l'autre fut stupéfixé avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et donna un coup de baguette dessus, prudent. Si un maléfice avait été placé sur la poignée, le panneau s'ouvrit malgré tout sur une salle obscure. L'air y était contaminé par une peur infinie, des froissements, des sanglots à moitié étouffés, des soudaines inspirations effrayées, s'élevant de la noirceur – mais, grâce à la nyctalopie de son œil gauche, Harry put voir ce qui produisit tous ces sons, et son cœur se serra à cette vision. Des hommes, des femmes et des adolescents en haillons, pâles, sales, se serraient les uns contre les autres contre le mur du fond du cachot, scrutant l'obscurité surnaturelle du couloir avec appréhension. Des paillasses de fortune, de vulgaires draps empilés et aussi crasseux que leurs occupants, étaient éparpillés ici et là.

La gorge serrée, Harry franchit la porte, émergeant de son propre sortilège, et tous les yeux se levèrent jusqu'à celui, rouge et brillant comme une lampe dans l'obscurité, du Gryffondor. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de baguette en direction d'une lampe à pétrole perchée sur une étagère murale, et une faible lumière se répandit dans la salle, faisant sursauter les prisonniers. Harry interrompit sa nyctalopie, tout en remarquant que son apparition fit perdre toutes leurs couleurs aux quelques personnes qui semblèrent le reconnaître.

− Po… Potter ?! murmurèrent-elles. C'est Potter… ?!

− Harry !

Remise de sa stupéfaction, une jeune femme surgit des prisonniers et se précipita vers lui dans un tourbillon de cheveux rendus sombres par la saleté, et il fallut attendre qu'elle lui ait sauté au cou pour que Harry comprenne à qui il avait affaire.

− Lily ? s'étonna-t-il.

Jamais il n'aurait reconnu la préfète-en-chef s'il n'en avait pas vu les yeux vert émeraude. Elle avait maigri, sa beauté sensiblement flétrie par ses joues creuses. Ses cheveux auburn étaient si sales qu'ils en paraissaient bruns, mais ce que Harry remarqua avant tout, ce fut l'âge de Lily : elle paraissait plus vieille de deux ou trois ans.

− Je savais que tu reviendrais… murmura-t-elle, dans le creux de son cou. Il… il l'avait dit…

− Attends, attends, dit Harry avec douceur, en l'écartant de lui. Que s'est-il passé ?

Lily cilla, tandis que les prisonniers s'approchaient d'eux. Un homme à la barbe fournie, le visage tuméfié, prit la parole :

− Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? interrogea-t-il.

− Je… j'ai quelques trous de mémoire, prétendit Harry.

− Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, protesta une vieille femme. Il faut essayer de s'enfuir maintenant…

− Ni vous, ni les Mangemorts ne parviendrez à franchir le sortilège que j'ai lancé, dit Harry. Il durera plusieurs minutes et, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous n'avez pas de baguette magique. Si vous voulez quitter Poudlard, il faut d'abord que je sache de quoi il retourne.

La vieille femme eut l'air pincé, mais elle n'insista pas. D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry fit se refermer la porte : si les Mangemorts auraient toutes les peines du monde à retrouver le cachot tant que durerait le sortilège, ils risqueraient de s'orienter grâce à leurs voix.

− Bien, dit-il. Comment Voldemort a-t-il conquis Poudlard ?

Les prisonniers frissonnèrent plus que jamais en entendant le nom du Lord noir, comme si la terreur qu'il leur inspirait s'était encore accrue depuis la conquête de Poudlard.

− Tu ne te souviens pas de la bataille ? dit Lily d'un ton lugubre. A la fin de notre dernière année, pendant que tout le monde dînait dans la Grande Salle, Malphas est entré dans Poudlard dans le but de défier Logan, mais les professeurs McGonagall, Farewell, Slughorn et Dumbledore se sont interposés. Ils l'ont occupé pour que le reste des profs nous fasse sortir, sauf qu'en arrivant dans le parc, nous sommes tombés sur les Mangemorts, les géants, Tu-Sais-Qui et une horde d'homoncules… Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans le château, dans les étages, où nous avons été traqués, massacrés, capturés… Beaucoup d'élèves ont pu fuir par les passages secrets que tu nous avais indiqués, les Maraudeurs en ont sauvé autant qu'ils ont pu, mais…

− Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

− Tu aidais comme tu pouvais, mais personne n'aurait pu faire face à une telle invasion… Nous avons battu de nombreux Mangemorts, détruit d'innombrables homoncules, sauf que ça ne suffisait pas. Quand on a appris que Logan était descendu dans la Grande Salle pour affronter Malphas, tu l'as rejoint et…

− Personne ne connaît toute l'histoire, l'interrompit une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. La _vraie_ histoire. De nombreuses personnes vous diront que Logan Tumter a tué Malphas avant de succomber à ses blessures et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a vaincu, et d'autres, tout aussi nombreuses, vous affirmeront qu'après avoir vaincu Tumter, Malphas a été assassiné par le Marcheur de Mort lui-même. Il existe tout un tas de mystères entourant ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle : vous-même êtes censé avoir mystérieusement disparu, avoir été abattu par un Mangemort quand vous affrontiez Vous-Savez-Qui… Les seuls à connaître la vérité sont les mages noirs… et faîtes-leur confiance pour vous faire passer pour un minable qui a imploré qu'on l'épargne…

Harry hocha la tête. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était réellement mort dans cette réalité, mais il s'en fichait. Il était « revenu », et cette guerre n'était pas la sienne, même s'il n'hésiterait pas à affronter Voldemort si le jeu de pistes de Rumors le conduisait face au Lord noir.

− Que sont devenus les autres ? demanda-t-il.

− Les Maraudeurs font partie de la résistance, pour ce que j'en sais, répondit Lily. A travers tout le pays, et au-delà encore, il reste des opposants aux idées du sang-pur, mais Tu-Sais-Qui a récupéré les secrets de la Fraternité pour pouvoir s'entourer d'homoncules. La résistance compte autant de défaites que de victoires, mais recruter est un problème de plus en plus épineux. Bowman et Gamp ont fui le pays avec Pitchoun, elles ont dû l'assommer à grand renfort de sortilèges pour l'empêcher de rester avec moi… Mary et Liz n'ont pas… n'ont pas survécu à la bataille…

− Et Deadheart ?

Lily parut mal à l'aise.

− Elle… elle a rejoint les Mangemorts, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Harry ne réagit pas, mais il se réjouissait de la décision prise par la magnifique Serpentard : c'était sûrement le meilleur choix qu'elle aurait pu faire pour assurer sa survie, et peut-être même pour se protéger de ses soupirants les plus dangereux. Si elle avait pu bénéficier d'une certaine sécurité auprès de Voldemort, alors elle devait avoir vécu plus ou moins en paix.

− Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez emprisonnés à Poudlard ? reprit-il.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

− Nous sommes… les nouveaux sujets d'études, murmura la femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Les matières de défense contre les forces du Mal ou d'étude des Moldus ont été remplacées par la magie noire et l'idéologie de la valeur du sang… On nous torture, on nous empoisonne, puis on nous soigne pour mieux recommencer. Il y a des nés-Moldus, des sang-mêlé et des sang-pur un peu partout dans les sous-sols, d'après ce que nous avons entendu dire.

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique, ses jointures en blanchissant, mais ce fut le seul signe de haine et de dégoût qu'il manifesta.

− D'accord, dit-il d'un ton calme. Mon sortilège doit commencer à se dissiper. Que deux d'entre vous amènent les Mangemorts ici et que les deux volontaires prennent leurs baguettes pour partir à la recherche des prisonniers encore enfermés. Plus vous en libérerez et récupérerez de baguettes, plus grandes seront nos chances de sortir de cet enfer.

Quatre personnes s'éloignèrent aussitôt vers la porte, ragaillardis par la perspective de s'enfuir, tandis que tout le reste des prisonniers récupérait les quelques effets personnels qu'ils avaient dissimulés – ou que leurs geôliers leur avaient laissés conserver.

− Je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi, dit Harry en suivant Lily.

Lily eut un faible sourire et s'agenouilla sur ses draps crasseux pour passer une main entre deux d'entre eux et en tirer un petit rectangle de parchemin scellé.

− Logan m'a dit qu'il viendrait me hanter si je le lisais avant ton retour, chuchota-t-elle avec tristesse. J'aurais aimé le lire pour le revoir, mais il pensait que ça ne servirait à rien puisque nous ne pourrions pas nous toucher…

Harry n'exprima aucune surprise de découvrir que le bien-aimé de Lily était Tumter. Il prit le parchemin, brisa le sceau d'un coup de baguette magique et déplia le papier, tandis que l'ancienne préfète-en-chef allait aider une adolescente de quinze-seize ans à traîner l'un des Mangemorts tout au fond du cachot :

_Ainsi perdirent-ils tout ce qu'ils chérissaient,_

_La liberté et la dignité qu'ils appréciaient,_

_Mais à présent qu'un apprenti-héros a ressurgi_

_L'horreur peut leur paraître bientôt finie._

_A présent que tu as passé la première épreuve,_

_Il est temps d'avoir des idées neuves._

_Ton prédécesseur fit un jour une promesse_

_D'une cruauté extrêmement perverse,_

_Car non content de ne jamais l'avoir honorée,_

_Elle causa une blessure que rien ne put soigner._

_Tu peux l'apaiser, mais en aucun cas la guérir,_

_A moins que tu ne veuilles commettre le pire :_

_Contente-toi simplement de faire au mieux_

_Et tu bénéficieras peut-être d'alliés précieux._

_Pour ce faire, pose cette unique question :_

_« Et les baguettes, où elles sont ? »_

Harry ajouta le parchemin au premier, dans sa poche, et se tourna vers l'homme barbu et un autre, robuste et la mâchoire contusionnée, qui déshabillaient les Mangemorts pour revêtir leur tenue.

− Où sont vos baguettes ? demanda-t-il.

− Celles des nés-Moldus sont revendues sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit la vieille femme grincheuse. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour celles des sang-mêlé et des sang-pur incarcérés ici : d'après ce que nous savons, elles sont stockées au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'une des vieilles salles de classe, mais ce serait folie que d'aller là-bas.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il paraissait probable que les Mangemorts aient été moins nombreux dans les sous-sols, il y en avait donc peut-être plus au rez-de-chaussée – et tenter une évasion avec des prisonniers désarmés ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure chose à faire. Néanmoins, les deux hommes qui s'étaient déguisés lui donnèrent très vite une idée, assez périlleuse, mais qui pouvait marcher quand même.

− Qu'y a-t-il d'autre au rez-de-chaussée ? interrogea-t-il. Un endroit particulier, je veux dire.

− Nous n'en savons pas plus, dit Lily.

− D'accord. Avez-vous une idée plus ou moins précise d'où se trouvent les autres prisons ?

− Moi, dit l'adolescente. Je suis passée devant quelques-uns d'entre eux quand ils m'emmenaient pour… pour un cours…

− Parfait. Messieurs, vous allez l'emmener jusqu'à la prochaine prison. Attendez d'être assez près des gardiens pour les neutraliser rapidement et discrètement, puis libérez les prisonniers et rejoignez-moi à l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur : il me faudra une tenue de Mangemort, à moi aussi. Lily, tu viens avec moi. Dès que les gardes auront été neutralisés, dit-il à l'adresse de l'adolescente, tu emmèneras les nouveaux libérés ici, puis nous vous y retrouverons avec les baguettes.

− C'est de la folie, maugréa la vieille femme.

− Et supporter cette situation plus longtemps l'est davantage encore, répliqua Harry avec patience. Allons-y !

Le sortilège de la Nuit Noire s'était complètement dissipé lorsqu'ils sortirent du cachot. Tenant chaque bras de l'adolescente pour garder une main valide, les deux Mangemorts se laissèrent guider par la jeune femme pendant que Harry et Lily, empruntant la direction opposée, prenaient le chemin de l'escalier montant au hall d'entrée. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, conscients que le moindre mot, le moindre bruit, pouvaient alerter la vigilance des Mangemorts susceptibles de patrouiller dans les sous-sols. Le seul moment où ils se déconcentrèrent, en fait, fut celui que Harry choisit pour offrir des vêtements neufs et propres à l'ancienne préfète-en-chef, qui le remercia en souriant faiblement.

Ils ne croisèrent aucune patrouille, aucune cellule, et atteignirent le couloir de l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin de l'artère, préférant garder leurs distances avec les marches pour ne pas se faire surprendre par la descente d'un éventuel Mangemort. Puis ils attendirent.

− Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? murmura Lily le plus bas possible.

− Seulement d'une partie de la septième année, dit Harry sur le même ton. J'ai dû recevoir un maléfice raté, ça arrive que les sortilèges mal lancés aient des conséquences totalement différentes à leurs effets habituels… Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, que sont devenus Rogue et Haustin ?

Lily parut quelque peu surprise par la question.

− Ils sont ici, quelque part, répondit-elle. Je n'ai plus croisé Rogue depuis des mois, mais j'ai entendu dire que certains Mangemorts étaient parfois envoyés au ministère de la Magie pour différentes missives. Haustin, lui, est chargé d'escorter les prisonniers de temps en temps, mais à mon avis, tous deux doivent regretter leur carrière : il semblerait qu'ils soient tout en bas de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, ça doit leur faire tout drôle de ne pas être le mage noir tant redouté que chacun espérait devenir.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il était bien moins amer que l'ancienne préfète-en-chef. Si Rogue était à Poudlard, toute chance de s'en faire un allié n'était pas perdue, surtout si ça pouvait l'aider à se réconcilier avec Lily. Mais en ce qui concernait Haustin, il se montrait moins optimiste.

Les deux imposteurs arrivèrent, visiblement victorieux. Tandis que le barbu racontait qu'ils avaient libéré deux cellules, le solide sorcier tendit une tenue de Mangemort à Harry et une baguette à Lily, qui s'en empara et rendit aussitôt à ses cheveux leur couleur rouge foncé d'origine.

− Et maintenant ? interrogea le barbu.

− Je vais vous dire ça, répondit Harry.

Utilisant la Projection, la soudaine luminosité de son œil gauche intriguant les deux hommes, il l'envoya dans l'escalier pour en survoler les marches et traverser la porte du hall d'entrée. Les portes du château étaient closes, tout comme celles de la Grande Salle. Deux Mangemorts cagoulés montaient la garde devant le panneau menant au couloir des classes du rez-de-chaussée, mais il semblait qu'aucune autre sécurité n'avait été établie – et Harry ne s'en étonna guère, Voldemort ayant encore une résistance à combattre et des Moldus à torturer partout dans le pays.

− Ils ne sont que deux, annonça-t-il en faisant revenir l'œil d'Astaroth dans son orbite gauche. Vous escorterez Lily jusqu'aux Mangemorts en prétendant l'avoir entendue dire qu'elle avait volé sa baguette à un Serpentard au cours de la bataille. Ne les laissez pas réfléchir trop longtemps, stupéfixez-les dès que vous en avez l'occasion, et moi, je vous couvrirai si les choses tournent mal. N'attendez pas que je vous rejoigne, par contre : dès qu'ils sont neutralisés, transportez-les dans la salle annexe à la Grande Salle, personne n'y va jamais.

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête et, comme pour l'adolescente, les deux hommes saisirent Lily par les bras après qu'elle eut glissé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ils prirent tous les quatre la direction de l'escalier et en gravirent les marches, Harry se penchant dès que la porte s'ouvrit. Il alla se réfugier derrière l'escalier pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et regarda les imposteurs emmener l'ancienne préfète-en-chef à travers le hall.

− Où est-ce que vous l'emme… ?

Le Mangemort n'eut apparemment pas le temps de finir sa question, car Harry entendit deux bruits sourds une seconde plus tard. A n'en pas douter, c'était ce qui s'appelait « ne pas laisser le temps de réfléchir », admit-il. Se redressant, il contourna l'escalier de marbre pour rejoindre Lily, tandis que le barbu et le costaud soulevaient les deux criminels pour les hisser sur leurs épaules et les transporter jusqu'à la petite porte voisine de celle, bien plus grande et double, de la Grande Salle.

Ils revinrent très vite, se contentant de balancer leurs victimes sans la moindre considération dans la salle, alors que Harry et Lily surveillaient l'escalier de marbre au cas où un autre mage noir arriverait.

− Montez la garde devant la porte, dit Harry. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'un autre Mangemort puisse avoir un petit soupçon. Lily, tu resteras derrière la porte pour pouvoir me prévenir si jamais il y a des complications.

− Vous ne savez même pas combien de ces raclures surveillent les baguettes magiques, objecta le barbu.

− Du moment qu'il n'y a pas Voldemort, je devrais m'en sortir.

Harry et Lily franchirent la porte du couloir où, autrefois, avait été installé le local du _Poudlard Reporter_. Une nouvelle Projection lancée à travers tout le passage, traversant chacune des portes, permit à Harry d'identifier sa destination. La belle rousse s'accroupit derrière le panneau pour y accoler son oreille, tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait, ses deux fixant la même chose.

Les Mangemorts avaient réaménagé le local du _Poudlard Reporter_ pour en faire leur « magasin » de baguettes magiques. Même si Harry n'avait pas trop attardé sa Projection à l'intérieur, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette assise à un tableau et, à en juger par sa posture, profondément endormie. Il entra à pas de loup et ferma la porte avec non moins de précaution, puis il s'avança en silence vers le Mangemort assoupi, se demandant bien quelle blessure son lui de ce monde pouvait bien lui avoir causé – et pourquoi il avait promis quelque chose à un sorcier qu'il estimait susceptible de devenir un mage noir.

En s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, un détail ne lui échappa pas : pour un Mangemort, celui-ci offrait des courbes plutôt féminines que sa robe noire ne parvenait pas à cacher. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit. Aussi profond que fut son sommeil, la jeune femme sembla pressentir une présence car elle souleva ses paupières, révélant ses yeux bicolores. Elle lança un regard endormi à celui, tout aussi hétérochrome, de Harry, et se redressa mollement pour ôter sa propre cagoule, libérant sa longue chevelure noire et brillante et son magnifique visage pâle. Elle parut se réveiller quelque peu… et réaliser brusquement l'identité du propriétaire des yeux qui la contemplaient.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec effarement. Lentement, presque à contrecoeur, elle tendit la main vers la cagoule de Harry pour la lui enlever, le Gryffondor la laissant faire. Dès qu'il fut découvert, il lui adressa un léger sourire, tandis que Deadheart lâchait la cagoule en ayant l'air plus horrifiée que jamais.

− Non… murmura-t-elle.

− Je ne suis pas…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir : les pieds de la chaise raclèrent sur le sol au moment où Deadheart se leva pour lui sauter dessus, le plaquant sur le sol dallé pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une fougue, une envie, un désespoir, que Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais toutes les émotions que la magnifique Serpentard de sa réalité lui inspirait prirent le dessus sur son bon sens, et il lui rendit son baiser avec un plaisir indubitable.

Deadheart rompit le contact, les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, même si son œil couleur lilas resta froid et implacable. Elle l'observa attentivement, un étrange mélange d'émerveillement et de tristesse dans le regard.

− C'est donc vrai, chuchota-t-elle.

− Quoi ?

− La Connaissance… les alternatives… Nous existons vraiment dans différentes réalités ?

Harry songea que la relation entre son lui et la Deadheart de ce monde devait avoir sacrément évolué pour que la magnifique jeune femme en sache autant sur les capacités de la Connaissance.

− C'est vrai, approuva-t-il.

Deadheart sourit, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger.

− Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? s'enquit-elle.

− Pas encore, reconnut Harry, et je le regrette bien. Tu n'es même pas certaine de me considérer en ami…

− Mon moi de ta réalité est une sacrée idiote, commenta la magnifique Serpentard. Quand j'ai appris que toute menace était écartée, que le Basilic était mort, j'ai attendu que tout le monde dorme pour te joindre à l'infirmerie et te dire que tu étais vraiment le pire connard que j'avais jamais rencontré… et que je t'aimais.

Indéniablement, les alternatives offraient bien des versions différentes de l'histoire, mais Harry savait que dans sa réalité, à l'époque où il était revenu de la Chambre des Secrets, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Deadheart – et il se demanda s'il n'en aurait pas eu si la Serpentard avait suivi l'exemple de celle qui était couchée sur lui. Mais, une fois encore, les priorités se remirent en place dans son esprit, et même si cette proximité valait plus que toute chose en ce bas-monde, Harry finit par se relever, Deadheart le collant de très près avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

− Ecoute… Lys', dit-il, est-ce que…

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser, bref mais tout aussi chargé de passion.

− Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse… que tu tiendras, cette fois, dit Deadheart d'un ton menaçant.

− Laquelle ?

− Trouve une alternative où je pourrai à nouveau être avec un toi. Tu n'as jamais découvert la Connaissance… et tu as été lâchement assassiné par Blackhood… Je ne veux pas finir seule, ni continuer à me morfondre dans un monde où je ne pourrai jamais plus te fréquenter…

− Je n'ai pas encore découvert la Connaissance, il s'agit du parcours de Rumors, confia Harry. Si je découvre à quel endroit elle est cachée, cependant, je te promets de venir te rechercher pour que tu puisses retrouver l'un des moi. Mais pour l'heure, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire : nous avons libéré plusieurs prisonniers qui attendent dans les sous-sols que nous leur amenions des baguettes magiques.

− Voldemort n'est pas encore revenu, dit Deadheart.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

− Tu prononces son nom, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse l'amour si je ne le prononçais pas, révéla la Serpentard d'un air rêveur. Mais il ne faut pas traîner, comme tu dis : je vais prévenir Severus, John et Regulus.

− Regulus ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

− C'est un grand défenseur des elfes de maison, révéla Deadheart, alors quand il a vu ce qu'ils subissaient, il a totalement changé d'opinion sur Voldemort. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour ouvrir la voie : rendez-vous au passage secret de la sorcière borgne, c'est l'un des passages les plus sûrs.

Elle plongea la main dans une poche et en sortit un parchemin, qu'elle tendit à Harry.

− Si jamais je meurs dans ta réalité, je suis volontaire, dit-elle avec un sourire affligé.

Harry eut un sourire et l'embrassa, incapable de se retenir, et l'accompagna jusqu'au couloir où Lily attendait, l'oreille toujours collée à la porte du hall d'entrée. L'ancienne préfète-en-chef rayonna, visiblement ravie que les masques tombent et que Deadheart rejoigne la résistance interne à Poudlard. Elle donna quelques coups contre le panneau, attirant le solide sorcier de leur côté.

− Lys' est des nôtres, annonça Harry. Elle et quelques complices vont essayer de nous ouvrir une sortie. Lily et moi, nous nous chargeons d'emporter autant de baguettes que possible. Continuez à monter la garde en attendant notre retour. Lys', tu seras notre intermédiaire, je ne voudrai pas qu'il y ait une mésentente entre Rogue, Haustin et Regulus et les prisonniers.

Tout le monde se sépara à nouveau, Harry revenant sur ses pas en compagnie de Lily. Les baguettes magiques des sang-mêlé et des sang-pur avaient toutes été entassées sur des étagères qui longeaient les murs, mais Harry le remarqua seulement maintenant, jusqu'alors concentré sur « Lys' », qu'il associait difficilement à Deadheart tant leur comportement à son égard était différent.

− Inutile de prendre les étuis, dit Harry en ouvrant tous ceux qui lui tombaient sous la main pour remplir toutes les poches de son uniforme de baguettes.

− Rogue, Haustin et le frère de Sirius sont vraiment de notre côté ? demanda Lily.

− Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, affirma Harry.

Sa réponse parut faire longuement réfléchir l'ancienne préfète-en-chef, qui cachait des baguettes à des endroits parfois étonnants, comme son soutien-gorge ou entre sa culotte et sa peau. Bien plus surarmée que Harry, elle eut bientôt rempli tout ce qu'elle pouvait et le rejoignit d'une démarche étrange près de la porte, certaines baguettes la gênant visiblement. Harry enfila de nouveau sa cagoule, ramassée au passage.

Ils retrouvèrent le barbu et le solide sorcier dans le hall. Ne laissant rien au hasard, ils se saisirent de Lily pour donner l'impression de ramener une prisonnière à sa cellule. Marchant derrière eux, Harry déplia le papier que la magnifique Serpentard lui avait donné :

_L'amour est une chose étrange et merveilleuse_

_Qui rend bien des jeunes femmes heureuses,_

_Mais quand celles-ci ont été privées de l'être aimé,_

_C'est dans la mélancolie qu'elles vont se plonger._

_Il reste toutefois du chemin à parcourir_

_Pour rendre à Lysandra son plus beau sourire,_

_Car bien que tu lui aies promis de l'aider_

_A retrouver le seul garçon qu'elle eût jamais aimé,_

_Il vous faudra encore sortir de ce sinistre lieu_

_Que tout le monde ne quittera pas chanceux._

_Ta prochaine étape est la plus rapide et facile :_

_Tes alliés, une fois armés, se montreront dociles_

_A chacun de tes ordres et toutes tes idées,_

_Mais la moindre erreur pourrait tous les jeter_

_Dans les bras tendus d'une mort prompte_

_Si tu ne prends pas tout en compte._

_Quand tout te semblera déterminé,_

_Montez, montez, jusqu'au palier_

_Où quelque chose tombera une fois_

_Et se brisera plus haut que bas._

Le message bien en tête, Harry, Lily et leurs deux acolytes regagnèrent la cellule où l'adolescente avait ramené toutes les personnes libérées. Si la jeune femme avait prévenu ceux et celles ayant connu Harry qu'il était revenu et se proposait de les aider à sortir de Poudlard, ceux-ci et celles-là observèrent le Gryffondor avec de gros yeux, apparemment convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de l'adolescente – mais non. Harry reconnut des visages, y compris celui de Megan Lawson et d'un garçon qu'il avait affronté pendant les phases éliminatoires du tournoi.

− Les choses vraiment sérieuses commencent à partir de maintenant, déclara-t-il en refermant la porte. Severus Rogue, John Haustin, Regulus Black et Lysandra Deadheart comptent parmi nos alliés au sein des Mangemorts : je vous recommande donc d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous attaquer à un mage noir ne manifestant aucune hostilité à notre égard. Ils essayent actuellement de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne, qui protège un passage secret menant à la cave de Honeydukes. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, toutefois, nous devons nous organiser pour la traversée jusqu'au troisième étage.

− Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous ensemble ? dit Megan.

− Parce que plus nous serons groupés, plus nous serons vulnérables à une attaque violente, expliqua Harry. Un seul sortilège suffisamment destructeur nous tuerait tous sur-le-champ, et ni vous ni moi ne tenons à ce qu'un tel drame arrive. L'urgence n'est pas tant de monter au troisième étage que de nous entourer davantage d'alliés : s'il y a un volontaire pour prendre la tête d'un groupe qui se chargera de sillonner les sous-sols afin de libérer toutes les personnes encore incarcérées ?

− Moi, dit le barbu. La nièce de ma voisine est quelque part, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas trouvée et libérée.

− Je viens avec vous, déclara l'ancien sixième année de Poufsouffle. J'ai un ami qui est également prisonnier !

Le volontariat du garçon fit son petit effet sur l'assemblée, car plusieurs adultes, gênés de laisser un sorcier de moins de vingt ans faire preuve de plus de courage qu'eux, se portèrent également candidats pour suivre le barbu à travers les sous-sols. Lily finit d'enlever toutes les baguettes magiques qu'elle portait sur elle et en distribua au groupe déjà formé.

− Je mènerai le groupe de tête, annonça Harry, et pour plus de sécurité, ce groupe sera composé de prisonniers venant du même cachot. Le dernier groupe nous laissera deux minutes d'avance, pas plus, afin que vous puissiez prendre d'éventuels Mangemorts à revers si nous rencontrons des difficultés. Quand nous aurons atteint la statue de la sorcière borgne, nous attendrons le groupe de…

− William, indiqua le barbu.

− De William.

− Si nous faisons le ménage dans les Mangemorts, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous attarderions, dit la vieille femme.

− Parce que nous ne serons qu'au troisième étage, rétorqua Harry, et qu'il y a sûrement d'autres Mangemorts à l'étage supérieur, puis à celui d'encore au-dessus, jusqu'au septième. A moins que vous ne soyez blessé, nous ne partirons pas tant que le groupe de William ne nous aura pas rejoints. Nous sommes tous dans le même pétrin, je considère donc que nous en ressortirons tous ensemble. Si quelqu'un a une objection, je veux bien l'entendre ?

Mais personne ne dit rien, pas même la vieille femme qui prit une baguette magique d'un air déterminé.

− William, vous prendrez les baguettes restantes, déclara Harry. Si vous n'en avez pas assez, vous demanderez à ceux qui seront désarmés d'aller en chercher une fois que vous aurez atteint le hall d'entrée. Le groupe qui était avec Lily viendra avec moi. Quant à vous, dit-il à l'adresse du robuste sorcier, vous prendrez la tête du deuxième groupe. Si nous croisons nos alliés, nous leur dirons d'enlever leur cagoule pour se distinguer des mages noirs, et toi, Megan, tu auras pour tâche d'identifier Lysandra, Rogue, Haustin et Regulus.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle hocha gravement la tête. William entraîna son groupe à sa suite, emportant avec lui les baguettes qui n'avaient pas encore été distribuées. Harry et les prisonniers qui accompagnaient Lily sortirent tout de suite après, le sorcier robuste faisant apparaître une vieille montre cabossée pour calculer les deux minutes du délai établi par Harry.

− C'est comme à la vieille époque, non ? dit Lily à voix basse, l'air un peu rieur.

− Les simulations de Farewell étaient bien moins écœurantes de réalisme, objecta Harry avec un sourire, mais, je dois l'avouer, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'une d'elles. Espérons juste qu'il n'y aura pas autant de pertes que nous n'avions d'éliminations lors de ces simulations.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, Harry utilisant une Projection pour les devancer et les assurer que personne n'avait remarqué la disparition des gardes postés devant la porte donnant sur le couloir des vieilles salles de classe. Ils montèrent les marches en silence, tous tendus par la progression périlleuse qui devait les conduire vers la liberté, mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle dans le hall. Les précédant, l'œil d'Astaroth leur ouvrit la voie dans le Grand Escalier, son avance sur eux permettant à Harry de lui faire faire le tour des tout premiers couloirs du premier étage afin de prévenir toute attaque à revers d'un Mangemort qui traînerait dans les parages et les surprendrait.

Ils passèrent ensuite le deuxième palier sans encombre. Lord Voldemort semblait avoir garanti une sécurité de faible intensité dans le château, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : les élèves présents n'auraient jamais repris leurs études s'ils avaient risqué quelque chose, il n'y avait donc rien à craindre de leur côté. Quant à la résistance, elle ne lui faisait certainement pas peur, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort dans cette réalité. Si en plus, comme l'avait laissé entendre Lily, le ministère de la Magie était tombé sous son pouvoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien évidemment choisi de concentrer ses serviteurs là-bas pour défendre et faire appliquer la politique qu'il leur avait promise.

Au moment où ils atteignirent le troisième palier, un Mangemort surgit brusquement d'un couloir, à sa grande chance, car la Projection de Harry avait emprunté un autre chemin. Il y eut un flottement figé, le mage noir ayant l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux, les évadés se raidissant d'appréhension, mais avant que quiconque ait pu lever sa main armée, un énorme vase de porcelaine tomba et s'éclata sur la tête du criminel, qui s'effondra aussitôt. De nombreux morceaux du récipient volèrent en tous sens, se répandant sur le sol dallé dans une averse de cliquetis, se brisant contre le sol – Harry, toutefois, repéra ce qui l'intéressait, tandis que Peeves, l'esprit-frappeur, partait à rire de son mauvais coup.

Les évadés poussèrent de profonds soupirs, conscients que l'alerte aurait pu être donnée par le Mangemort s'il n'avait pas été si abasourdi par leur présence. Harry monta les dernières marches et ramassa le bout de papier qui avait voleté parmi les décombres du grand vase, puis il se redressa pour lever les yeux sur Peeves.

− Encore à déjouer la mort, petit pote Potter ? caqueta l'esprit-frappeur.

− Grâce à toi, cette fois-ci, dit Harry.

Peeves fit une pirouette pour le regarder la tête en bas, ses petits yeux méchants étincelant avec malveillance :

− La vie est devenue infernale depuis la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai rarement eu si peu d'élèves à embêter, je me venge donc sur les mages noirs, ricana-t-il. Si tu sembles pouvoir ressusciter, puisque tout le monde disait que tu avais été tué, tu devrais aussi pouvoir repeupler ce château, non ?

− Si l'occasion se présente, ce sera avec joie, affirma Harry. Pour l'heure, tu pourrais peut-être nous donner un coup de main ? Tenir les Mangemorts à distance du couloir de la sorcière borgne, par exemple.

− Compte sur moi, se réjouit Peeves.

Et il fila à travers un mur pour disparaître, connaissant sans doute mieux que personne la trajectoire des mages noirs en patrouille et l'emplacement de leurs postes de gardes.

− Restons sur nos gardes, dit Harry, il se pourrait que quelques Mangemorts soupçonnent quelque chose quand Peeves passera à l'attaque.

Entraînant son groupe dans le couloir par lequel le mage noir avait surgi, Harry déplia le parchemin en laissant sa Projection le guider, flottant juste devant lui :

_Un esprit-frappeur est un précieux allié_

_Dont on ne se demande pas s'il sera tué,_

_Mais le rôle de Peeves s'arrêtera ici,_

_Car tu touches à présent à la fin du défi._

_Il ne te reste que deux tâches à accomplir_

_Pour acquérir ce que tu désires,_

_Et la prochaine étape sera de taille,_

_Car tu as oublié un important détail._

_Si ta stratégie était plus que convenable,_

_Il est une chose omise de non négligeable :_

_Voldemort finirait bien par revenir à Poudlard_

_Et remarquer l'absence de certains de ses lascars._

_A toi maintenant de montrer que tu sais improviser_

_Afin qu'un maximum de prisonniers puisse s'évader,_

_Puis quand ils auront disparu derrière la sorcière,_

_Cherche l'endroit que l'apprenti héros ne découvrit guère._

− Il va falloir se dépêcher, déclara Harry en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche. Voldemort ne va pas tarder à se ramener… _Poum !_

La bulle d'air jaillit d'entre ses lèvres et fit aussitôt demi-tour, scintillante à l'œil d'Astaroth, pour prévenir les groupes du barbu et du robuste sorcier que la hâte était recommandée. Envoyant sa Projection dans le couloir qui contenait la statue de la sorcière borgne, Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Haustin qui faisait léviter une silhouette encagoulée avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne disparaisse à l'angle opposé de celui où les prisonniers se présentèrent. Lysandra et Rogue se tenaient près de la sculpture, le jeune homme au nez crochu et au teint cireux observant Harry avec une intense attention.

− Voldemort approche, annonça Harry. Regulus conduira les prisonniers à travers le tunnel et vous fermerez la marche : il est inutile que vous portiez encore ces tenues, Voldemort pourrait sonder l'esprit d'un fugitif et savoir que vous avez participé à leur libération, et vous serez bien plus utiles à la résistance.

Haustin et Regulus revinrent au même moment où le groupe du robuste sorcier apparaissait à l'angle, marchant d'un pas vif. Harry s'approcha de la statue de la sorcière borgne et donna un coup de baguette magique en disant le mot de passe, faisant coulisser la protubérance pour libérer l'accès au passage secret. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un sifflement aigu et continu retentit, titillant les oreilles de chacun et de chacune.

− C'est l'alerte, dit Rogue.

− Regulus, tu pars devant avec les prisonniers, dit Harry. S'il y a des volontaires pour résister jusqu'à l'arrivée de William et de son groupe, qu'ils se postent aux angles du couloir, mais ne vous faîtes pas remarquer : attendez le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Même si l'alerte est donnée, il leur faudra quelques minutes pour nous situer.

Le solide sorcier prit aussitôt l'initiative de se constituer un petit groupe pour monter la garde à l'angle d'où ils étaient arrivés, tandis que Lily et Megan suivaient Rogue et Haustin vers l'autre extrémité du couloir. Regulus se faufilait déjà par l'ouverture, suivi par la majorité des prisonniers impatients de retrouver leur liberté et de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et le château de leurs calvaires.

− Lys', il faut que tu m'aides, dit Harry en s'approchant de la magnifique jeune femme. Tu te souviens de tous les endroits que je recherchais pendant notre septième année ?

− Oui, répondit-elle, surprise par la question.

− Je dois en trouver un que « je » n'ai jamais découvert, expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

− Il y a eu le laboratoire, le Sanctuaire, la salle des portraits obscènes et le Havre, cita Lysandra.

Le Havre ? se répéta Harry, intéressé, mais ses priorités se remirent aussitôt en place.

− Et le musée de Manings ? demanda-t-il.

− Ca ne me dit rien.

− Comment ai-je trouvé la salle des portraits obscènes ? s'étonna Harry.

− Par accident, révéla Lysandra avec un sourire. Choupinette soupçonnait ton œil de voir à travers les habits et voulait que je m'en assure, alors j'ai quitté ma salle commune pour te retrouver et te tester, et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as remarqué le pont en Trompe-Œil.

− Dans ce cas, je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit Harry, mais les choses risquent de se compliquer pour toi…

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Que tu ne partiras pas en même temps que les autres, peut-être même ne partiras-tu pas, dit Harry. Il va nous falloir monter au cinquième étage pour accéder au musée de Manings, et les Mangemorts auront eu tout le temps de nous encercler d'ici là…

Deadheart jeta un regard vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, le dernier prisonnier disparaissant par l'ouverture, et son visage exprima tout à coup une farouche détermination.

− Je m'arrangerai, affirma-t-elle.

− Tu es sûre ?

− Suis-je du genre à revenir sur mes décisions ? répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

− Heu… non.

En réalité, Harry n'en savait absolument rien, mais il réfléchissait déjà à autre chose lorsque William et un peu moins d'une vingtaine de personnes surgirent dans le couloir, essoufflés, en sueur, certains affichant même ici et là quelques blessures récentes dues à un affrontement.

− _Il_ est là, haleta William. Nous avons réussi à neutraliser… les Mangemorts qui nous suivaient, mais… ça ne suffira pas… et nous avons perdu trois personnes…

− Prenez le passage secret, ordonna Harry, et dépêchez-vous ! Plus grande sera votre avance, mieux ce sera. Et restez sur vos gardes une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il se pourrait que des Mangemorts sachent par où vous sortirez ! Les moins expérimentés devront rester en arrière si les choses se compliquent…

Le groupe de Rogue et de Lily revint vers lui, remarquant l'arrivée des derniers prisonniers qui se hâtaient déjà vers l'entrée du passage secret sous le commandement de William et du solide sorcier.

− Rogue, Haustin et Lily, toutes ces personnes sont désormais sous votre responsabilité, dit Harry.

− Tu t'en vas déjà ? dit l'ancienne préfète-en-chef, déçue.

Harry cilla, étonné qu'elle le sache, mais il semblait que Tumter l'avait prévenue que sa présence ne serait que temporaire.

− Oui, reconnut-il. Lys' reste à Poudlard pour le moment, mais vous pouvez faire une chose pour l'aider à s'en sortir au mieux : demandez à Regulus de mettre Kreattur à sa disposition, elle aura besoin de ressources. Et dîtes aux résistants de profiter de cette évasion, elle redonnera du courage à l'ensemble de la société, alors il faudra en tirer tous les bénéfices possibles et imaginables.

Rogue et Haustin hochèrent gravement la tête, mais Lily se montra bien plus tactile, lui sautant au cou pour lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue, sous le regard méfiant de Lysandra.

− Il faut se dépêcher ! dit William d'un ton bourru. Les Mangemorts commencent à rappliquer…

− Partez tous, lança Harry, et faîtes en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas vous suivre.

− J'enverrai une lettre à Pitchoun et aux autres pour leur donner de tes nouvelles, dit Lily à Lysandra.

La magnifique jeune femme sourit, satisfaite de l'initiative, puis la belle rousse rejoignit l'entrée du passage en jetant un regard empli de gratitude à Harry. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir, puis entraîna Lysandra à sa suite une fois qu'elle eut fini de remercier Rogue et Haustin pour leur aide. Les voix des Mangemorts se faisaient entendre mais, prudent, Harry avait préféré prendre un détour plutôt que de foncer tête baissée vers les mages noirs.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, Lysandra prenant une fois de l'avance pour surprendre un Mangemort et lui jeter un sortilège, mais dans l'ensemble, ils ne rencontrèrent pas vraiment de problèmes dans leur trajet jusqu'au troisième palier. Prenant le Grand Escalier, ils eurent tout juste le temps de se réfugier dans un couloir de l'étage supérieur pour échapper à des Mangemorts pressés qui descendaient des niveaux supérieurs. Quand bien même il avait été imaginé par Rumors, ce parcours était loin d'être aussi complexe que Harry ne l'avait imaginé, même si la menace mortelle était bien présente.

− Tu es très différent de mon Harry, dit Lysandra à voix basse, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cinquième palier.

− En quoi ? s'étonna quelque peu le Gryffondor.

− Tu es plus froid, plus réfléchi, plus autoritaire… et plus excitant, je dois bien le reconnaître. Mon Harry, il se marrait tout le temps, surtout quand il commençait à plaisanter avec Parsons… Il avait sa petite autorité, mais ses manières étaient plus celles d'un lieutenant que d'un chef. C'était un grand sorcier, même mon père le reconnaît, mais je crois que tu es plus admirable que lui.

− Nous tâcherons de trouver un moi correspondant au tien.

− Tu me présenteras mon moi de ta réalité ? s'enquit Lysandra.

− Si elle accepte, promit Harry.

Lysandra rayonna. Indéniablement, elle ressemblait plus à Bowman qu'à la Deadheart de Harry, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il la préférait à sa magnifique Serpentard. Certes, l'embrasser était un véritable délice, sauf qu'elle ne se faisait pas autant désirer que son autre elle – et Harry sentit ses sentiments pour Deadheart se renforcer plus que jamais.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le couloir permettant d'accéder au musée de Manings. Expliquant à Lysandra comment y accéder tout en se dirigeant vers la hallebarde, Harry s'entailla le pouce et eut tout juste le temps de pivoter que la superbe jeune femme sautait à son cou pour l'embrasser avec une passion affamée, comme si elle se contenait depuis un bon moment. Un chuintement s'éleva, comme une soudaine libération de vapeur, puis la brume jaillit à chacune des extrémités du couloir, opaque et d'un blanc immaculé, pour finalement fondre sur les deux amants – puis une bourrasque souffla violemment, et le musée de Manings leur apparut.

A contrecoeur, Lysandra rompit le baiser pour observer l'endroit. Il était différent en un détail : il n'y avait pas de sculpture représentant une fée. Une tombe de marbre noir, semblable à celle de la princesse Alana, occupait le petit square aménagé par Manings, dominée par une statue à l'effigie du Marcheur de Mort. Ses mains tendues et ouvertes vers le plafond contenaient deux choses : l'une, un petit écrin de velours bleu sombre et l'autre, un long et mince morceau de bois. Les étagères, le portrait obscène profondément endormi, les têtes de lion crachant des jets d'eau qui retombaient dans des rigoles traçant un cercle autour du jardin – tout était à sa place, sinon, mais le regard de Harry se concentrait uniquement sur la tombe.

− Ca ne vaut pas le Havre, mais j'aime beaucoup quand même, commenta Lysandra.

− A quoi ressemble le Havre ? demanda Harry en s'avançant vers la tombe.

− C'est un endroit absolument splendide, assura l'ancienne Serpentard d'un air rêveur. Même si mon Harry ne considérait pas Vergremp comme un Maudit digne de ce nom, il faut reconnaî…

− Vergremp ? l'interrompit Harry en s'arrêtant devant la tombe, dont il se désintéressa aussitôt.

− Solan Vergremp, précisa Lysandra. Mon Harry disait qu'il a été le Maudit le plus haï de tous ceux qu'il avait identifiés, et c'est également celui qui s'attirât le plus d'ennuis. C'était un personnage arrogant, impétueux, froid, mauvais, manipulateur, implacable, mais c'était surtout un homme extraordinairement sensuel. On prétend qu'un seul sourire de lui suffisait à convaincre une fille de lui obéir, que sa seule volonté désinhibait les plus prudes des femmes et que ses fantaisies sexuelles étaient aussi choquantes qu'excitantes. Il a été renvoyé de Poudlard, et des parents outrés de son influence sur leurs filles exigèrent qu'il soit condamné pour atteinte aux mœurs.

− C'était à quelle époque ?

− Il me semble qu'il est mort au milieu du XIIIème siècle, répondit Lysandra, mais mon Harry n'a jamais connu la date exacte, je crois, ou il ne me l'a jamais dite.

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire la liste des Maudits qu'il avait établie. A n'en point douter, Vergremp avait été le prédécesseur de Gousman, et probablement le successeur de Guimers, mais il n'y réfléchit pas davantage. Dès qu'il aurait atteint le chapitre sur la mort de la princesse Alana, il pourrait reprendre le jeu de pistes de Grinval et découvrir par lui-même à quoi ressemblait le Havre – tout comme il obtiendrait des informations sur Vergremp.

Tournant son regard sur la statue au chapeau à bords larges et au long manteau, Harry s'approcha des mains de la sculpture. La baguette magique était dans un état assez piteux, son bois fendu sur presque toute sa longueur, et l'écrin était d'un velours râpé, usé.

− La baguette de Marvennor, murmura Lysandra, impressionnée malgré la détérioration du bout de bois. Harry comptait partir à sa recherche dès que Voldemort l'aurait tué…

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

Lysandra lui lança un regard d'abord surpris, puis malicieux.

− Qu'est-ce que tu me promets si je te révèle un grand secret ? demanda-t-elle.

− Ce que tu veux, dit précipitamment Harry.

− Je veux… que tu me fasses un enfant si jamais je ne trouve pas de Harry à mon goût dans les autres réalités, exigea Lysandra. Tu m'avais promis que nous en ferions un, mais tu es mort avant, espèce de trouduc !

− D'ac… d'accord. Dis-moi c'est quoi, cette histoire de partir à la recherche de la baguette de Marvennor une fois tué par Voldemort…

Lysandra contourna la tombe pour venir se planter devant lui et passer ses bras autour de son cou, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

− Tu ne parles pas Fourchelang par hasard, chéri, dit-elle à mi-voix, comme si cela pouvait atténuer le choc de ses révélations. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'est glissée dans ton corps, ton esprit, et lui seul peut la détruire…

Harry sentit son cœur doubler de volume, comme si une impulsion merveilleuse et réjouissante venait de s'en emparer. Lui savait comment cela était arrivé : quand le Voldemort de son ancienne vie avait été détruit par son propre sortilège de Mort, une partie de son âme s'était raccrochée à la blessure de Harry, faisant de lui, à leur très grande ignorance, un Horcruxe. Il pouvait donc recevoir Avada Kedavra sans risque au moins une fois, à la seule condition que le maléfice mortel lui soit jeté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

− Mais pour l'heure, mon chéri, il faut que tu rentres chez toi, dit Lysandra d'un ton amer. Je t'attendrai ici, je fais toute confiance en Regulus et en son elfe de maison, mais si jamais tu ne tiens ta promesse, je maudirai toute ton éventuelle descendance !

− Je m'en souviendrai, assura Harry avec un faible sourire. Tu vois le drap, là-bas ?

Lysandra tourna ses yeux hétérochromes vers le grand morceau d'étoffe masquant le Miroir du Monde.

− Tu pourras espionner Voldemort et les Mangemorts grâce au miroir qui se trouve dessous, indiqua Harry. Ca t'aidera peut-être à quitter Poudlard, car même si Regulus respecte ma demande, Kreattur aura du mal à atteindre cet endroit et tu finiras par avoir faim et soif.

La magnifique jeune femme s'intéressa de nouveau à lui, l'observant d'un regard intense et respectueux.

− Quand tu retourneras dans ta réalité, séduis-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Fais-moi des blagues osées, exige des gages « moiresques », fais-moi savoir que je te plais, mais séduis-moi coûte que coûte : mon moi de ton alternative doit profiter d'un mec comme toi. Même si je suis différente d'elle en certaines choses, je sais que toi seul pourras lui apporter tout ce qu'elle rêve d'avoir !

− Promis, dit Harry, tout en s'inquiétant de la réaction de Deadheart si jamais il faisait une « blague osée ».

Lysandra sourit et le lâcha, reculant de quelques pas pour lui laisser tout l'espace nécessaire – et inutile – pour s'emparer de la baguette de Marvennor. Dès qu'il posa la main dessus, sa propre baguette bondit de sa main et se dressa dans les hauts, tandis que le fin morceau de bois ayant appartenu au Marcheur de Mort s'illuminait. Harry baissa le bras et fit quelques pas en retrait, intrigué, Lysandra venant le rejoindre pour apprécier davantage de sa présence, de son contact, en lui prenant la main.

La baguette de Marvennor atteint une telle luminosité qu'ils durent plisser les yeux, mais Harry remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose : le morceau de bois grandissait, grossissait, changeant totalement de forme. Un sceptre, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, se matérialisa avant que la baguette de Harry ne se précipite dessus, attirée de la même manière qu'un aimant, puis disparaisse dans la lumière émise par le sceptre. Il y eut, presque aussitôt, la plus extraordinaire explosion lumineuse que Harry eût jamais vue : aveuglé, il entendit Lysandra grogner puis un bruit clair, répétitif, indiquant qu'un morceau de bois venait de tomber et de rebondir sur le sol de marbre.

Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui y montaient, Harry aperçut sa baguette à ses pieds. Une simple caresse de l'esprit, un léger mouvement de sa main, et la baguette bondit pour rejoindre ses doigts, tandis que d'un pan de mur jusqu'alors vierge, une arcade argentée, reflétant tout sauf Harry et Lysandra, émergeait par enchantement.

− Là ! s'exclama Lysandra.

Si Harry crut au début qu'elle avait remarqué le miroir qui luisait faiblement, il fut vite détrompé : la splendide jeune femme lui montrait un morceau de parchemin qui était apparu sur la tombe. Harry s'en saisit aussitôt et le déplia, Lysandra se collant à lui pour pouvoir lire également :

_A présent que tu as accompli ma quête,_

_Je me dois de me montrer honnête :_

_Ce parcours n'avait rien d'un danger,_

_Il s'agissait seulement de te tester_

_Pour te montrer que, malgré ton succès,_

_Il te reste à faire de sérieux progrès._

_Si tu te demandes ce qu'il s'est passé avec la baguette,_

_Là encore, je vais devoir me montrer franc et honnête :_

_La baguette de Marvennor était un simple bout de bois noir_

_Auquel fût associé le Sceptre de Pouvoir –_

_Te voici donc en possession d'une baguette puissante_

_Qui décuplera tes sortilèges de façon étonnante,_

_Mais n'oublie pas que cette acquisition glorieuse_

_Ne t'offrira pas forcément une destinée victorieuse._

_Par bonté comme par respect et sympathie,_

_J'ai laissé la bille argentée pour toi et tes amies,_

_Afin que vous puissiez plus que vous n'auriez dû_

_En apprendre sur cet être tant et trop attendu._

_Mais méfiance, Harry Potter, car si Marvennor_

_Ne rêve que de voir Malphas enfin mort,_

_Son héritage paternel n'en demeurera pas moins_

_Une menace à considérer avec le plus grand soin._


	80. La dernière lettre

Le lendemain matin, Harry savourait sa victoire : non seulement il avait récupéré le Sceptre de Puissance, mais il avait aussi mis la main sur une bille argentée de plus que prévu, même s'il craignait que celle-ci ne le ramène à sa rencontre d'avec la mère de Leandros. Ce qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience, toutefois, c'était d'essayer sa baguette magique en situation. Il se souvenait que Jonas lui avait dit que le Sceptre de Puissance nécessitait un certain entraînement alliant habileté et expertise, mais Harry était motivé à tout faire pour tirer bénéfice de toutes les capacités nouvelles de sa baguette – et si la simulation ne suffisait pas, il n'aurait qu'à attendre le week-end et son duel face à Webster pour se faire la main.

Lorsqu'il descendit de la tour Gryffondor un peu plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Deadheart au pied de l'escalier de marbre, l'attendant visiblement. Indéniablement, même si elle se montra aussi aimable que les autres jours depuis leur réconciliation, elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la Deadheart qu'il avait rencontrée dans l'alternative.

− J'ai réglé le problème, annonça-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

− Mon prétendu message qu'Evans t'a transmis et qui te laissait jusqu'à hier soir pour faire quelque chose, dit-elle d'un ton badin. Comme j'ai promis à Choupinette que je la laisserai me soumettre à l'Imperium si jamais les cours que tu me donnes ne suffisaient pas, elle a fait sa Choupinette : elle a décrété que tu avais jusqu'à hier soir pour m'apprendre à y résister et, comme tu as disparu une bonne partie de l'après-midi et qu'on ne t'a pas vu au dîner, elle en a conclu qu'elle avait gagné… Sauf que les choses ne se sont passées selon son plan.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre de quoi Deadheart lui parlait, mais il parvint à se souvenir du message que Lily lui avait transmis à la sortie du double cours de botanique. Ils franchirent les portes sous les regards soupçonneux, grincheux, jaloux, envieux des admirateurs de la magnifique Serpentard. C'était presque à se demander si les soupirants de Deadheart n'avaient pas développé un instinct leur permettant de détecter toute approche de la jeune femme, songea Harry.

Ils se séparèrent dès les portes franchies, Deadheart allant rejoindre ses amies à la table de Serpentard et Harry poursuivant sa route jusqu'à celle de Gryffondor, où Moira, assise sur les genoux de Lily, bénéficiait de l'aide de la préfète-en-chef pour réaliser les mots croisés de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Le petit bout de femme lança un regard soupçonneux à Harry.

− Tu t'étais caché où, hier ? interrogea-t-elle. Dumby et McGo nous ont demandé si on t'avait vu, mais comme Dumby avait un rendez-vous au ministère hier soir, il n'a pas pu te convoquer dans son bureau. Tu as encore fait des bêtises ?

− Non, assura Harry, intrigué. J'étais juste parti en vadrouille.

− Tu pourrais prévenir, ronchonna Moira. Imagine que Lys' soit emmenée à l'infirmerie, à qui on va demander de lui faire un bisou magique pour qu'elle guérisse ?!

Harry eut un sourire.

− Je montrerai à Lily un sortilège qu'elle t'apprendra ensuite, et tu pourras me prévenir à tout moment, promit-il. Dumbledore n'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait me voir, au fait ?

− Non, répondit Mary. Ils ont juste demandé à ce que tu ailles dans son bureau dès que tu réapparaitrais.

− On pense que c'est peut-être en relation avec la visite qu'il a reçue hier, dit Liz. Peut-être que le ministère de la Magie s'ennuie depuis qu'il ne te poursuit plus pour telle ou telle raison et qu'il a trouvé un autre prétexte afin de te pourrir la vie…

− J'en doute, dit Harry. De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Le professeur McGonagall, en effet, avait quitté la table des enseignants et remontait celle de Gryffondor d'un pas vif, son regard perçant fixé sur Harry.

− Vous n'irez pas en défense contre les forces du Mal, Potter, déclara-t-elle.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, aussi indigné que surpris.

− Le directeur doit s'entretenir avec vous dans les plus brefs délais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall sans lui donner l'air de l'avoir entendu, et le professeur Farewell ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que vous ratiez le cours spécial de ce mois-ci.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant un Harry aussi stupéfait que perplexe. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Dumbledore de priver un élève d'un cours, à moins que celui-ci ait été attendu par des représentants du ministère de la Magie ou concerné par une nouvelle particulièrement importante. Et si Liz disait vrai ?

− Si tu ne viens pas en défense, il faut faire des paris ! décréta Moira d'un ton avide. Logan me doit un service, je vais lui dire de ne pas gagner !

Elle se glissa au sol, amorça un geste pour s'éloigner et se ravisa. Elle déposa un énorme baiser affectueux sur la joue de Lily puis, considérant enfin avoir rempli toutes ses obligations, la petite brune de Serpentard partit à la recherche du massalien d'un pas joyeux.

− Si tu ne viens pas et que Tumter se laisse convaincre de ne pas gagner la simulation, les paris vont fuser dans tous les sens, commenta Mary. Je trouve quand même curieux que Farewell ait accepté ton absence…

− A mon avis, il va en profiter, dit Lily. C'est la première simulation où nous serons livrés à nous-mêmes, sans Harry pour mener les troupes, alors Farewell va sûrement chercher à se faire une opinion sur le niveau de chacun et de chacune. Il reste tout de même Deadheart et Logan, qui n'aura peut-être pas le droit de gagner, mais dont la présence ne pourra que nous être profitable.

Ils hissèrent bientôt leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et prirent la direction de la sortie, les Serpentard se levant juste après pour les retrouver à hauteur des portes de la Grande Salle. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule des élèves – ou plutôt, profitant que les jeunes hommes cèdent le passage devant Deadheart –, celle-ci et ses amies parvinrent au même niveau que les Gryffondor, et Bowman donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry en souriant.

− Alors, on sèche un cours spécial ? le taquina-t-elle.

− Très drôle, marmonna Harry.

− Ne boude pas, je vais convaincre Lys' de faire un pari pour compenser ta malchance, déclara Bowman.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, où les filles prirent un couloir pour rejoindre la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal et Harry, un autre passage à destination du bureau directorial. A présent qu'il était seul, il ne se laissa pas plus d'une seconde pour se perdre dans ses réflexions. Il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore souhaitait que leur conversation du mois dernier ait une suite, mais il était également persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose, un sujet moins attendu et insoupçonné de Harry – quoi que ce fut, il semblait que le directeur considérait qu'il relevait de sa charge, et non de celle du professeur McGonagall, pourtant la directrice de Gryffondor et la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard.

Dumbledore l'attendait devant l'hideuse gargouille, déjà décalée, l'accès à l'escalier en colimaçon libéré par le pan de mur.

− Croyez bien que je suis désolé de vous faire manquer une simulation, Harry, dit-il à son approche, mais nous ne pouvons retarder plus longtemps certaines choses dont je dois m'entretenir avec vous.

− Je comprends, monsieur.

C'était un demi-mensonge : certes, Harry n'appréciait guère l'idée de devoir rater une simulation et attendre le week-end pour enfin commencer à exploiter sérieusement sa baguette, renforcée par l'assimilation du Sceptre de Puissance, mais l'idée que Bowman puisse convaincre Deadheart de compenser son absence au cours spécial du professeur Farewell atténuait sa déception de manière prodigieuse.

Montant sur l'escalier en colimaçon, ils en gravirent les marches, l'ascension s'étant arrêtée, pour rejoindre les portes du bureau directorial. Ils entrèrent sous les regards intéressés des portraits des prédécesseurs du directeur, mais comme le mois dernier, Fumseck le phénix dormait profondément. Dumbledore fit apparaître un siège face à son propre fauteuil, de l'autre côté du bureau, et Harry s'assit dès que le vieux sage l'y invita.

− Comme je vous le disais, reprit Dumbledore en s'installant, nous devons nous entretenir de sujets urgents ou relativement importants. Je commencerai par notre conversation du mois dernier et terminerai par le sujet le plus délicat, si vous n'y voyez inconvénient. Tout d'abord, il nous faut nous pencher sur Gringotts. Il est quasi-certain que Voldemort aurait été tenté d'y dissimuler l'un des fragments de son âme, mais nous sommes coincés, car il y a plus de coffres et de grottes et de couloirs sous la banque qu'il n'y a de salles et d'escaliers et d'armures ici, au collège. J'ai mené quelques recherches pour essayer de trouver des sortilèges qui nous permettraient au moins de localiser ce Horcruxe, mais elles ne m'ont offert que des actes de magie éprouvants et nécessitant une expérience et un entraînement assez intensifs. Qu'en est-il de votre côté ?

− J'ai plus facile, monsieur, répondit Harry. Je connais une potion qui me permet de faire voyager mon regard à travers l'obscurité et sans même avoir à bouger de mon dortoir.

− Pourriez-vous en préparer ? s'enquit Dumbledore, agréablement surpris.

− J'en ai déjà une en stock, confia Harry, mais certains ingrédients me manquent pour en faire une deuxième.

− Ce ne sera pas un problème, assura le directeur. Vous transmettrez une liste de ces ingrédients au professeur Slughorn à la fin de son cours, il comptait justement dépêcher Hagrid pour quelques emplettes. Maintenant, nous avons un autre problème encore plus épineux : comment entrer à Gringotts sans se faire remarquer ? Pour ne rien vous cacher, les quelques idées que j'aie eues ne nous offriront jamais la garantie de passer inaperçus : j'ai pensé à votre philtre fantomatique, d'abord, mais c'était une idée naïve et inconsidérée, car plus il fait sombre, plus une lueur nacrée se remarque. Je me suis alors demandé si je ne devrais pas vous aider à achever la clé que vous avez l'intention de créer pendant les cours spéciaux du professeur Flitwick, sauf que là encore, il a fallu renoncer à un tel stratagème. J'en suis donc venu à me demander si Mr Tumter ne serait pas la solution.

− C'est-à-dire, monsieur ?

Mais Harry eut la très nette impression que Dumbledore soupçonnait le massalien de pouvoir transplaner – ou, tout au moins, de maîtriser une technique similaire au transplanage – pour voyager dans Poudlard, insensible aux protections entourant toute l'école.

− En plus d'être notre garde-chasse, Hagrid est également une source de divertissement lors des repas, car il ne manque jamais une occasion de nous rapporter les anecdotes que Moira lui raconte quand elle va prendre le thé à sa maison en compagnie de Miss Bowman, expliqua le directeur. Il se trouve qu'au début du mois, Mr Tumter et notre incomparable rédactrice-en-chef ont voulu se défier à cache-cache, chacun et chacune affirmant être le plus fort à ce jeu. Sans doute pour le challenge, Mr Tumter a prétendu que même s'il portait des clochettes, Moira ne le trouverait jamais. Bien évidemment, elle n'a pas résisté à la tentation de se donner cet avantage. Malgré « cent douze mille » bruits de clochettes, selon Moira, elle a effectivement été dans l'incapacité de trouver Mr Tumter : le plus intéressant, dans son témoignage, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir dans la cachette de ce jeune homme, il n'y avait personne et le bruit de clochettes retentissait plus loin.

Harry avait visé juste, c'était bien l'aptitude de Tumter à transplaner dans Poudlard qui avait capté l'intérêt du directeur.

− Mr Tumter étant autant un élève brillant qu'un inventeur de génie, poursuivit Dumbledore, il paraît plus que probable qu'il dispose d'un moyen pour voyager sur des distances plus ou moins courtes en quelques instants, et s'il possède réellement ce moyen, je me dis que vos amitiés communes pourraient peut-être vous permettre de lui emprunter son secret. A moins que vous n'ayez des idées ?

− Aucune offrant une sécurité totale, reconnut Harry, mais je m'arrangerai pour qu'il nous prête son astuce.

− Parfait, approuva Dumbledore. Ce sujet étant reporté jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, passons au piège qui doit nous permettre de pousser Voldemort à créer son dernier Horcruxe. Vous m'en excuserez, mais l'épée m'est parvenue plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais et je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de déclencher notre opération : l'épée a été transmise à une personne de confiance qu'elle a confiée à un antiquaire moldu. D'ici quelques jours, un ami se chargera de parler de cette boutique et de l'« étonnante réplique » qu'il y a vue. Si vous avez dénoncé le cercle privé de Voldemort, il reste encore des Mangemorts infiltrés au ministère.

− Ne craignez-vous pas que le mot « réplique » risque de dissuader Voldemort de s'y intéresser, monsieur ?

− Je pense plutôt qu'il va faire tout le contraire, en réalité, dit Dumbledore. D'abord, parce que Voldemort sera incapable de concevoir qu'un Moldu puisse être entré en possession d'une description de l'épée de Gryffondor – il ira à cette boutique pour la contempler et, lorsqu'il réalisera qu'elle a été forgée par des gobelins, j'espère qu'il commettra une erreur qu'il a déjà faite à de nombreuses reprises.

− Comment ça ?

− Laisser son impulsivité prendre le dessus, dit Dumbledore. Déjà dans sa jeunesse, Voldemort avait tendance à se montrer plus impulsif qu'il ne le voulait, et c'est une chose qui n'a jamais changé. Vous en avez vous-même eu la preuve pendant les vacances de Noël : malgré la bonne dizaine d'heures qui a séparé l'annonce du coup de filet historique des Aurors et l'arrivée de Voldemort devant le Manoir Deadheart, sa rage et sa rancune n'avaient pas faibli. C'est une chose très importante à savoir, Harry : son arrogance, ses pouvoirs, son charisme et le règne de terreur qu'il a instauré, l'ont convaincu qu'il était tout-puissant, supérieur au commun des mortels – aussi fait-il preuve d'une certaine immaturité dans son contrôle de ses émotions quand un adolescent mystérieux s'amuse à le défier et lui montrer qu'il possède des informations et des armes pour lui nuire.

− A mon avis, il aura retenu la leçon…

− Evidemment, dit Dumbledore avec calme, mais vous disposez quand même d'autres atouts. Si nous avons la chance de détruire tous ses Horcruxes avant votre prochaine rencontre, vous détiendrez une information qui aura un effet des plus spectaculaires sur l'amour-propre et la confiance de Voldemort. Pour l'instant, toutefois, il nous faut attendre qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Je commence déjà à réfléchir à d'éventuels endroits où il cachera l'épée et je dois bien le reconnaître, ce n'est pas évident du tout.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une enveloppe, ainsi qu'un journal intime usé, corné, ses pages plus brunes que blanches et fermé par un petit ruban de cuir.

− Le sujet délicat que je dois aborder avec vous fait suite à la visite que j'ai reçue hier matin, reprit le directeur d'un ton grave. Un employé du ministère de la Magie souhaitait vous rencontrer pour vous remettre ceci, mais le cours du professeur Chourave avait déjà commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure et je ne tenais pas à ce que vous en soyez privé.

Harry songea qu'il aurait préféré rater le cours spécial de botanique plutôt que celui du professeur Farewell. Il se garda bien de le faire savoir à Dumbledore, cependant, trop intrigué par l'enveloppe et le journal intime que le directeur posa devant lui.

− A mon grand regret, je dois vous annoncer que la dépouille de Brighton Stims a été identifiée dans les ruines du château allemand, déclara Dumbledore.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement, mais il ne manifesta aucune réaction physique. Il savait que le vieillard ne les aurait jamais faits languir, le professeur Farewell et lui, s'il avait toujours été vivant – et avec la Fraternité qui avait été détruite par Malphas, Brighton n'aurait eu aucun prétexte pour ne pas leur écrire. Malgré tout, Harry ne s'était pas débarrassé de tout espoir… jusqu'à maintenant.

− Au début de l'année, continua Dumbledore avec douceur, le professeur McGonagall est venue me voir, avec une légère inquiétude d'ailleurs, car l'interrogation qu'elle vous avait faite passer portait la marque de Brighton. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été très étonné, car il y avait bien des années que Brighton n'avait plus donné signe de vie, mais je m'en suis surtout réjoui : quand il m'a succédé poste de professeur de métamorphose, il a tout de suite pris les choses en mains pour faire remonter le niveau des élèves en difficulté et tout au long de sa carrière, tous les élèves ayant obtenu leur BUSE dans sa discipline ont terminé leurs études avec leur Aspic. Son décès est une grande perte pour vous et pour l'enseignement, car Brighton fut sans conteste un professeur remarquable.

Harry opina en ramassant l'héritage de Brighton, ressassant les innombrables « _fils_ » que le vieil homme avait prononcés pendant son séjour sur son île.

− Je vous propose d'aller prendre connaissance de tout ceci dans un coin tranquille, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Le professeur Farewell cherchait depuis longtemps une excuse pour confronter vos camarades à une simulation sans que vous ne leur sauviez la mise, il est donc inutile que vous rejoigniez sa classe.

− D'accord… et merci, monsieur.

Emportant la lettre et le journal intime, Harry ressortit du bureau de Dumbledore et descendit l'escalier. Quelle folie pouvait bien avoir pris Brighton ? Alors qu'il s'était enfui, une décennie auparavant, pour ne pas appartenir à une Fraternité en possession de la prison de Malphas, il était resté jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci… Pourquoi ? Il ne souhaitait certes plus vivre caché, il le lui avait dit, mais de nombreux Frères et de nombreuses Sœurs auraient eu à cœur de l'héberger, songea Harry en s'avançant dans le couloir, la gargouille reprenant sa place derrière lui.

Rejoignant une aile relativement isolée, à bonne distance du bureau de Dumbledore et de la classe de Farewell, Harry consentit enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe pour en retirer le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Le premier mot parvint à lui arracher un sourire :

_Fils,_

_Voici la toute dernière missive que je vous adresse, car le temps de la Fraternité est désormais compté. Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir, cette fois, mais j'estime que vous avez le droit d'en connaître la raison – et que vous serez capable de me comprendre : outre le fait que je n'ai plus envie de me cacher, je suis vieux, usé, fatigué et je peux d'ores et déjà mourir la conscience tranquille, car j'ai accompli tous les objectifs que je m'étais fixés. Vous avez été l'élève le plus phénoménal que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je suis loin d'être le seul à le penser : Gladys, David et d'autres Frères et Sœurs reconnaissent en vous un adolescent des plus stupéfiants. Je peux donc affirmer, sans risque de me tromper, que vous êtes devenu le rebelle-leader que j'avais si longuement recherché ! Je suis à peu près certain que Grinval n'aurait pu souhaiter un meilleur héritier, fils !_

_Toutefois, cette lettre n'est pas seulement destinée à vous caresser dans le sens du poil et vous faire savoir que ma mort approche : il s'agit également de vous apporter les nouvelles que j'ai emmagasinées depuis la dernière « communication » que je vous avais adressée. _

_Lors de mon précédant message, je vous faisais part du cambriolage du Memoriam of Magic America, où l'un de mes confrères d'outre-Atlantique avait découvert des documents traitant des Maudits. Je peux dorénavant me féliciter d'avoir accepté le rôle de Grand Défenseur, car j'ai eu un accès illimité à ces textes. Nous avons réussi à retracer la chronologie des Maudits depuis Gregan Montil jusqu'à Grinval, mais nous sommes tombés sur un véritable cul-de-sac dès qu'il a fallu identifier les continentaux, à l'exception de Namman – et de Tumter, mais il se pourrait bien que j'ai oublié de faire part de mon intuition aux autres. Parallèlement, le Grand Seigneur – qui n'était pas encore sous l'influence de Malphas à l'époque – semble avoir eu une intuition assez remarquable en soupçonnant que les Reliques des Aînés étaient toutes passées par Poudlard, et peut-être y sont-elles toujours, ce que Malphas semble croire._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis plus particulièrement penché sur deux Maudits aussi singuliers que connus, dont un que j'avais cité dans ma précédente missive : c'est-à-dire, Acrofe Manings et Solan Vergremp. Le premier est connu pour avoir inventé la Pensine et d'autres artefacts portés disparus depuis longtemps, comme vous devriez l'avoir découvert depuis le temps, mais c'était également un véritable maître de la magie corporelle – vous vous souvenez sûrement que Grinval en parle dans son journal intime. A la mort de Manings, un ancien camarade qui tenait à sauver autant de choses que possible, fouilla les ruines de sa maison et récupéra son journal intime (une manie chez certains Maudits, apparemment) pour l'emmener avec lui aux Etats-Unis. Inutile de vous le dire, cet insoupçonnable trésor était dans un piteux état quand je l'ai découvert parmi tous les textes volés qui nous sont parvenus, mais j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus en premier et à faire disparaître le livre afin de le déchiffrer – et le recopier._

_Quant au second Maudit, il est de loin le plus épatant, à sa manière. Vergremp n'était pas seulement un voyou dans sa jeunesse, c'était également un personnage fantasque qui ne vivait que pour le plaisir des autres – et bien sûr le sien, quand il se laissait charmer. Il devînt un criminel notoire peu de temps après la fin de ses études et se révèle être le Maudit qui a vécu le plus longtemps (127 ans !) ainsi que le fugitif le plus insaisissable (106 ans de cavale !) de l'histoire du monde magique. Si je vous en parle, c'est parce que le journal intime que je vous joins est le sien (j'y ai ajouté ce que je pouvais décrypter de celui de Manings). Selon toute vraisemblance, Vergremp a été le seul Maudit à développer des magies propres à son imagination – et pour certaines, à ses vices –, mais je vous encourage à lire tout ce qu'il a écrit : c'est hautement instructif et horriblement efficace, si on en juge les récits faits sur sa vie._

_Ma lettre touche désormais à sa fin, fils, mais il me reste encore quelques petites choses à ajouter. Boubakhar, que j'ai convaincu de s'enfuir avant que Malphas ne se libère, vous laisse de bon cœur la Feuille d'Argent si elle vous intéresse (quand je disais que ce français n'avait aucune imagination !) Ensuite, je tiens à vous féliciter sur un sujet complètement différent de votre apprentissage : si on m'avait dit que le jeune homme hésitant, irréfléchi et ignorant finirait par devenir l'ami de la fille Deadheart, j'aurais éclaté de rire ! Alors, félicitations, fils ! Moi-même ayant connu l'arrière-grand-tante de cette jeune femme, je sais à quel point il est difficile d'approcher ces créatures de rêve. Enfin, pour conclure, faîtes confiance à David. La Fraternité ne sera bientôt plus qu'un vieux souvenir et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il redevienne le jeune homme à qui j'ai autrefois tendu la main. _

_Adieu, fils !_

_P.S. : Il me reste une dette à payer, je vous saurai donc gré d'offrir une boîte d'ananas confits à Horace de ma part. _

Harry eut un nouveau sourire, appréciant la désinvolture de ce post-scriptum. Pliant la lettre avec soin, il la mit dans la poche de son uniforme en se promettant de la relire dès ce soir, puis il défit le ruban de cuir pour ouvrir le journal intime. Brighton n'avait pas tort : il semblait que certains Maudits aient eu la manie de transmettre toutes leurs connaissances par l'intermédiaire de journaux intimes, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Sur la deuxième page, la première ayant été arrachée, figurait l'écriture de Brighton, qui semblait avoir considéré qu'un réaménagement de la table des matières d'origine était nécessaire, allant même jusqu'à s'inspirer de celle établie par Grinval :

_**Magies avancées de Vergremp**_

_La magie sensorielle_

_La magie tactile_

_**Sortilèges avancés de Vergremp**_

_La Pression Divine_

_Le Pied du Titan_

_L'Index d'Eros_

_L'Œil Impérieux_

_**Potions de Vergremp**_

_Le Fond du Cœur (alch.)_

_La Dimension (alch.)_

_L'Œil honnête_

_La Flèche du Désir (alch.)_

_**Magies avancées de Manings**_

_Magie corporelle_

_**Sortilèges avancés de Manings**_

_La Pichenette _

_L'Entre-Monde_

_Le Clin Etincelant_

_La Halte_

_Le Tunnel_

Indéniablement, Vergremp semblait avoir eu des idées situées au-dessous de la ceinture, contrairement au reste des Maudits, mais Harry fut quand même tenté de s'intéresser à chacun des chapitres, d'autant que les sortilèges inventés par l'ancien criminel avaient des noms plutôt déconcertants. Toutefois, malgré sa curiosité, Harry glissa le journal intime dans sa poche sans le parcourir davantage : il se pencherait dessus ce soir. Devait-il le montrer à Tumter ? Quelque chose lui disait que le massalien pourrait s'avérer particulièrement utile pour l'aider à évoluer, si jamais il rencontrait des difficultés à apprendre les sortilèges énoncés dans le journal intime. Parallèlement – et même si le véritable potentiel de Tumter était encore un grand mystère –, le Serpentard aurait tout intérêt à avoir un maximum de connaissances dans un maximum de magies s'il leur fallait affronter Malphas.

Harry consulta sa montre et prit le chemin des sous-sols. Il aurait de l'avance, énormément d'avance, car il lui faudrait patienter presque une heure avant que le cours de potions ne commence, mais rien ne pressait. Peut-être, en fin de compte, qu'il entamerait sa lecture du journal intime de Vergremp en patientant, mais pour le moment, ses pensées allaient surtout vers ses camarades. A quoi ressemblait la simulation ? Quel en était le but ? Si Moira avait réussi à convaincre Tumter de ne pas remporter la « partie », Harry était incapable de déterminer quel serait le grand vainqueur. Deadheart possédait l'esprit d'analyse et les compétences, mais Lily avait Tumter et Moira – si la petite brune de Serpentard avait à choisir, il ne doutait pas que sa décision se porterait avant tout sur la belle rousse plutôt que sur la magnifique Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir du cachot de potions, Harry s'adossa contre le mur et fixa un point invisible. Il lui fallait à tout prix localiser concrètement la coupe de Poufsouffle, mais il était moins optimiste que Dumbledore à propos du moyen de pénétrer dans Gringotts : quand bien même Tumter accepterait de lui apprendre à voyager à travers les protections Antitransplanage, Harry doutait franchement qu'il s'agisse technique simpliste et rapide à acquérir. Sans doute aurait-il dû présenter ses propres idées, même si aucune d'entre elles ne leur garantissait une sécurité et une discrétion totales. Il avait pensé à la potion de Chauve-souris, mais elle les aurait obligés à passer par la grande porte, ce qui aurait pu attiser la méfiance des gobelins. Néanmoins, Harry ne désespérait pas : s'il y mettait du cœur et se consacrait uniquement à cette tâche, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen facile et rapide pour les faire pénétrer au cœur de Gringotts – il lui fallait juste, avant toute chose, localiser précisément la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Ses réflexions l'occupèrent et l'investirent si longuement qu'il ne réalisa pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais il aurait juré que seules quelques minutes avaient passé lorsque la cloche retentit. Surpris, il vit les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard de troisième année sortirent du cachot et prendre la direction de leur prochain cours. Harry profita du répit qu'il lui restait pour se présenter à la porte de la classe du professeur Slughorn, qui rangeait avec soin les échantillons des potions des troisième année dans une armoire.

− Ah, Harry ! dit-il en se retournant. Entrez, mon garçon.

Harry obéit, rejoignant la table qu'il partageait avec les Maraudeurs pour y poser son sac. D'un ample geste de sa baguette, le professeur Slughorn fit apparaître les échantillons qu'il avait conservés depuis le cours spécial du mois de janvier. Le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le sien : la Flèche ardente ressemblait à un feu que l'on aurait transformé en liquide – c'était d'ailleurs la potion la plus brillante, mais sa couleur dorée était quelque peu atténuée, comme absorbée, par celle, d'une profonde noirceur, par la concoction de Tumter.

− Monsieur, dit Harry en prenant un parchemin et une plume. Le directeur m'a suggéré de vous transmettre les ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin pour préparer une potion.

− Ca tombe à pic, je comptais justement demander à Hagrid d'aller me chercher quelques petites choses, dit le maître des potions.

Harry inscrivit rapidement la liste des ingrédients manquants à la préparation d'un Œil de voyage ombragé. Le professeur Slughorn s'en saisit avec enthousiasme, visiblement impatient de découvrir l'un des secrets de Harry, qui retourna à sa table en entendant les élèves arriver. Il aurait été difficile de déterminer avec précision ce qu'ils pensaient de la simulation, car leurs expressions n'affichaient ni triomphalisme, ni déception. Les Maraudeurs, à l'exception de Pettigrow, qui ne participait pas aux cours de potions, le rejoignirent.

Personne ne parla de la simulation, se concentrant presque aussitôt sur le professeur Slughorn qui parcourait la bonne quinzaine d'échantillons alignée devant lui, sur son bureau.

− Pour une fois, nous n'aurons aucune potion à essayer, annonça-t-il, mais je vais quand même vous faire deux présentations. Vous ne serez pas surpris de découvrir que les deux potions en question sont celles de Logan et de Harry, qui ont placé la barre très haut le mois dernier.

Il prit l'échantillon noir de Tumter pour le montrer à toute la classe.

− Il s'agit d'une Malfaisance, révéla le professeur Slughorn. Elle décuple les instincts les plus noirs de celui ou de celle qui la boit, poussant même cette personne à soumettre ou à tuer quiconque oserait lui barrer la route vers son objectif. Plus le buveur a des dispositions à la violence, plus cette potion l'atteindra.

− Ils apprenaient d'étranges potions, à Massalia, lança Irving.

− Aha ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un ton triomphant. A votre place, Irving, je ne m'avancerai pas sur l'origine de cette potion, car elle est bien plus connue et ancienne que vous ne pourriez le croire. Au début de ce millénaire, Tarik Ibn Nassem, un mage noir maghrébin, faisait boire cette potion à ses partisans chaque fois qu'il les envoyait commettre un méfait : ses acolytes étaient ainsi dotés d'une détermination inébranlable et utilisaient les moyens les plus barbares pour parvenir à leurs fins. L'ironie de l'histoire de ce mage noir est qu'il fit un jour boire cette potion à un espion, qui l'assassina presque aussitôt.

Harry vit Mulciber et Avery échanger un regard, et il n'eut guère besoin de Solution de Télépathie ou d'être un legilimens pour savoir que les deux Serpentard avaient hâte de parler de la Malfaisance aux Mangemorts dont ils étaient plus ou moins proches. Le professeur Slughorn dut les avoir remarqués, lui aussi, car sa grosse moustache argentée se souleva au-dessus d'un sourire malicieux :

− La rumeur, reprit-il, prétend que l'assassin d'Ibn Nassem vola le secret de fabrication de la Malfaisance et le confia à sa plus jeune fille, scolarisée à Massalia. Officiellement, la méthode de préparation disparut avec la mort d'Ibn Nassem, mais Logan vient de nous démontrer que la rumeur est plus véridique que la version historique de l'histoire de cette potion.

Le regard satisfait de Mulciber se refroidit instantanément, tandis que la mâchoire d'Avery se crispait. Raté, se dit Harry avec un petit rire mental, tout en reportant son attention sur le professeur Slughorn qui s'emparait de la Flèche ardente.

− La potion de Harry, à présent. Vous lui reconnaîtrez une très grande utilité, puisqu'elle offre une arme plutôt inattendue à la personne qui la boit : la possibilité de cracher dix flèches de feu, indiqua le maître des potions. Là encore, il s'agit d'une potion connue de Harry lui seul, je n'ai donc aucune anecdote à vous raconter… Passons à notre cours, donc.

D'un geste de baguette, il fit léviter les échantillons vers leurs propriétaires légitimes, Harry glissant le sien au fond d'une poche. Le professeur Slughorn déplaça alors son fauteuil pour le rapprocher du petit chaudron dont il faisait toujours la présentation du contenu lors des cours spéciaux. Des volutes vertes s'élevaient du bord du petit chaudron pour se réunir au-dessus de la potion, s'entortillant les unes autour des autres comme une tresse.

− Avons-nous un futur Auror susceptible de reconnaître cette potion ?

Personne ne leva la main, mais il apparut clairement que la question du professeur Slughorn était rhétorique.

− Il s'agit, poursuivit-il après quelques secondes, de ce que nous appelons communément l'Aura de Mort. Très peu de potionnistes savent la préparer, je crois savoir que seuls trois Aurors en sont capables. Toutefois, j'ai opté pour cette potion-ci parce qu'elle fait partie des Une-à-Trois. Qui sait ce que sont les Une-à-Trois ? Severus ?

− Ce sont trois potions qui se différencient uniquement en fonction du moment auquel on ajoute un ingrédient, répondit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse.

− Dix points pour Serpentard ! approuva le professeur Slughorn. L'Aura de Mort, le Philtre Mortem et l'Heure funeste se préparent toutes les trois avec les mêmes quantités des mêmes ingrédients et requièrent la même durée de fermentation, mais l'un des ingrédients, selon le moment auquel vous l'ajouterez, déterminera le résultat final.

− Et elles servent à quoi, monsieur ? demanda Huddle.

− Je vais me contenter de vous expliquer l'Aura de Mort, l'heure tourne. L'Aura de Mort révèle le potentiel de mort du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui la boit : si vous avez tué ou avez failli être tué, il se formera un halo révélant l'ampleur de vos meurtres et de votre aptitude à échapper à la mort. En temps de paix, le Bureau des Aurors et la brigade magique y ont parfois recours quand ils suspectent l'auteur d'un crime particulièrement horrible. Bien, il s'est presque écoulé vingt minutes, au boulot !

Les élèves se levèrent aussitôt pour s'avancer vers l'armoire, emportant avec eux les feuilles contenant la liste des ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Laissant les Maraudeurs passer devant, Harry récupéra le journal intime de Vergremp et le feuilleta rapidement. Aussi brunies qu'elles étaient, les pages semblaient avoir conservé toute leur souplesse, comme si Vergremp avait partiellement réussi à les protéger des dégâts du temps. Il s'arrêta alors sur la page de la première potion. Il songea qu'il aurait été amusant de préparer la Flèche du Désir, dont il n'avait aucun mal à soupçonner les effets, mais il ne disposait pas des éléments nécessaires pour s'adonner à l'alchimie, d'autant que Le Fond du Cœur, la première potion, s'attira toute son attention dès qu'il en lut la description – en partie parce qu'elle était parfaitement réalisable en cours.

Profitant que les élèves se chamaillent gentiment devant l'armoire, Harry sortit un parchemin pour transférer le chapitre sur le Fond du Cœur dessus, d'un simple coup de baguette, puis il rangea le journal intime dans son sac, ramassa sa recette et rejoignit ses camarades.

− Alors, comment était la simulation ? demanda-t-il aux filles de Poufsouffle, qui le précédaient.

− Epuisante, affirma Rebecca.

− Farewell a simulé une chasse à l'homme dans une forêt, précisa Lucy. Des Mangemorts et des homoncules à nos trousses, nous devions traverser la forêt sans transplaner et en affronter aussi les habitants. Non seulement on devait courir comme des dératés, mais il fallait en plus éviter les obstacles naturels… Personne n'a gagné, mais il semble que Farewell ait passé un très bon moment : il a donné dix points à Irving pour avoir trébuché vingt-neuf fois et dix autres, à Pettigrow cette fois, pour avoir accidentellement vaincu deux homoncules.

− Accidentellement ? répéta Harry, perplexe.

− Il s'est pris les pieds dans des racines au moment où deux homoncules lui sautaient dessus, si bien qu'il s'est ramassé parterre alors que les homoncules se neutralisaient en se heurtant au-dessus de lui, dit Megan d'un ton désabusé.

Les Poufsouffle se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'armoire, leur tour étant venu de se servir. Harry s'avança, juste assez pour se retrouver à la hauteur du professeur Slughorn qui parcourait la description de la potion que Tumter préparerait pour ce cours spécial. Dès qu'il eut fini sa lecture, il remarqua Harry :

− Qu'allez-vous nous préparer, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, mais à voix basse.

− Le Fond du Cœur, monsieur, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Le professeur Slughorn leva les yeux au plafond, jonglant avec ses sourcils comme si cela facilitait sa tentative de consulter ses connaissances.

− Ah, non, dit-il alors. J'ai confondu avec le Son du Cœur… Que fait-elle ?

− Elle matérialise l'être le plus cher de la personne qui y ajoute un cheveu, monsieur.

− C'est de l'alchimie très avancée, remarqua le maître des potions d'un air aussi surpris que réjoui. Fabuleux ! J'hésitais justement à proposer un cours sur le sujet, votre Fond du Cœur m'y aidera !


	81. Les paris Gryffentard

_La magie corporelle permet de tout faire, ou presque – disons plutôt tout ce que votre corps peut produire en y associant votre magie interne : vous ne pourrez donc jamais créer une potion ou un artefact, qui nécessitent des éléments étrangers à votre corps. Ironie du sort, le grand ennemi de la magie corporelle s'avère être la baguette que les jeunes sorciers et les jeunes sorcières obtiennent l'été précédant leur scolarisation. Les enfants ne savent pas la maîtriser mais, tant qu'ils n'ont obtenu leur baguette, ils peuvent employer la magie corporelle pour faire léviter des objets, déplacer des choses, en faire exploser d'autres, etc. Toutefois, l'acquisition de la baguette leur paraît être une étape si importante de leur jeunesse qu'ils focalisent tous leurs efforts dessus, si bien qu'ils ne se soucient plus de développer leur magie corporelle._

_Entrons à présent dans le vif du sujet. La magie corporelle se compose de trois « branches » (c'est un concept de mon invention, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous ne trouvez pas cette allusion à des sous-catégories dans tous les autres livres dédiés à cette magie). Je les ai nommées ainsi : la Physique, l'Expulsive et l'Altérante, et je vous offre même une anecdote pour chaque description._

_La Physique agit directement sur votre corps. Quand je suis entré en quatrième année, ma popularité devenait de plus en plus grande au sein des quatre maisons, mais je n'étais pas pour autant admiré par tout le monde : un septième année de Poufsouffle, par exemple, ne tolérait pas que je commence à lui faire de l'ombre, si bien qu'il estima le moment venu de me « remette en place ». C'était pour moi, l'occasion rêvée de frapper un grand coup. Quand nous nous fîmes face, je prétendis ne pas avoir de baguette pour le vaincre, ce qui provoqua évidemment un certain effet chez les spectateurs. Il n'y eut qu'un seul sortilège, celui qu'il me lança et que je saisis à pleines mains pour le lui renvoyer dans la tête. Comment ? Un simple charme de Halte, dont vous trouverez une entière description dans la partie des _Sortilèges avancés._ Courir plus vite, sauter plus haut, décupler votre force, sont un échantillon que la Physique permet de faire._

_L'Expulsive est moins évidente que la Physique, et c'est pourtant la seule que les enfants parviennent à utiliser dans leurs jeunes années. A l'inverse de la Physique, l'Expulsive n'intervient pas sur votre corps : elle y puise la magie dont elle a besoin pour projeter des sortilèges vers une ci…_

Harry interrompit brusquement sa lecture en sentant une présence approcher. Il rangea le journal intime avec le plus grand calme, comme si le livre n'avait aucun secret à offrir. Deadheart apparut à côté de lui, s'arrêtant sur la marche du large escalier de pierre où il s'était assis. Elle tenait un grand panier en osier, remarqua-t-il, surpris, en se relevant, et une grande nappe aux couleurs de Serpentard était accrochée sur l'une de ses épaules. C'était pour un pique-nique qu'elle lui avait envoyé un mot, la veille au soir, lui demandant de l'attendre dans le hall avant le petit déjeuner ?

− On va s'installer au bord du lac, déclara Deadheart.

− Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais perdu un pari, fit remarquer Harry.

En réalité, il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il était si surpris qu'elle en ait perdu un : si la simulation n'avait pas été un succès, le véritable massacre s'était déroulé au niveau des paris. L'absence de Harry et la renonciation de Tumter à gagner avaient redonné du courage aux élèves susceptibles de remporter la partie, si bien que tout le monde avait passé deux fois plus de paris qu'ils ne l'auraient fait habituellement.

Ils descendirent dans le parc, longeant l'allée sur une courte distance pour traverser la pelouse et se diriger vers la rive. Pour une fin de février, il faisait étonnamment bon, malgré une brise fraîche qui se soulevait parfois pour rappeler que l'hiver n'était pas encore fini. D'un coup de baguette magique, Deadheart fit s'étaler la nappe sur la rive et s'assit dessus, Harry l'imitant tandis que la magnifique Serpentard commençait à sortir le petit déjeuner – à l'évidence, elle était passée par les cuisines avant de le rejoindre. Son panier devait être ensorcelé, pensa Harry, car elle sortit de nourriture et un grand pichet de jus de citrouille que seul un panier cinq fois plus grand aurait pu contenir.

− Alors, tu étais passé où, mercredi après-midi ? demanda Deadheart en ajoutant deux gobelets d'or.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils pique-niqueraient : maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry n'avait presque pas adressé la parole aux filles de Serpentard au cours des deux derniers jours, car l'approche des huitièmes de finale avaient encouragé Deadheart et Moira à s'entraîner encore un peu plus, aidées de Bowman et de Gamp.

− J'ai fait le parcours de Rumors, répondit Harry en attrapant un chausson aux pommes.

− Sérieux ? s'étonna la Serpentard. Tu as récupéré la baguette du Marcheur de Mort ?

Harry hésita un bref instant. Malgré toutes les informations qu'il avait partagées avec les Serpentard, il ne leur avait jamais rien dit sur les Reliques des Aînés. Si elles avaient conscience que la Connaissance était cachée dans le château, elles n'en soupçonnaient ni l'identité du fabricant, ni les pouvoirs.

− Oui, mentit-il finalement.

Deadheart lui lança un regard soupçonneux, ayant senti son hésitation.

− Et où est-elle ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Ici, dit Harry en montrant sa baguette.

S'il n'osait dire la vérité, rien ne l'empêchait de la déformer.

− C'est la tienne, ça.

− La baguette de Marvennor a fusionné avec la mienne, prétendit Harry.

Apparemment convaincue que tout était possible dès que quelque chose touchait au Marcheur de Mort, la belle Serpentard observa plus attentivement la baguette de Harry, curieuse.

− Et ça change quoi ? reprit-elle, de nouveau soupçonneuse.

Harry eut, bien malgré lui, un sourire un peu coupable. La perspicacité de Deadheart le plaçait dans la situation qu'il espérait justement éviter, car il redoutait quelque peu la réaction de la Serpentard si tous deux parvenaient à se qualifier – mais il répondit quand même en toute sincérité :

− Elle devrait décupler la puissance de mes sortilèges.

− Ce qui t'assure un sérieux avantage pour le tournoi de duel, remarqua Deadheart en fronçant les sourcils.

− Encore faut-il que j'apprenne à en maîtriser les nouveaux pouvoirs, objecta Harry.

− Ce n'est pas automatique ?

− Non, assura Harry.

− Parfait ! se réjouit Deadheart. Au moins, si nous nous qualifions et que tu apprends à contrôler ces pouvoirs, je sais que tu ne les utiliseras pendant notre duel, le mois prochain !

Harry perçut nettement la menace dissimulée derrière le ton confiant de la Serpentard. Il songea toutefois qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, car Deadheart aurait pu exiger qu'il change de baguette pour leur duel – à condition, bien sûr, qu'elle batte Liz et que lui-même remporte la victoire sur Webster.

Ils restèrent silencieux en observant la surface lisse comme du verre du lac, sur laquelle se reflétait le soleil qui projetait une tiède et intense lumière sur toute la région. Le regard de Harry, cependant, fut bientôt attiré du côté du château, lorsque deux silhouettes en sortirent. Tamara et Winters se chamaillaient joyeusement en descendant l'escalier de pierre, puis s'éloignèrent sur la pelouse en continuant à se pousser gentiment ou à se sauter dessus.

− Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

Deadheart émergea de ses pensées et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, puis tourna la tête vers les Serdaigle.

− Ils sont ensemble, révéla-t-elle, mais ils ont choisi une relation assez atypique. Quand ils sont à Poudlard, les rapports qu'ils entretiennent sont ceux d'excellents amis, mais une fois les vacances arrivées, ils reprennent leurs activités de couple. Leurs familles leur ont offert une maison, à Noël, d'après ce que Choupinette m'a dit.

Involontairement, comme soumis à une volonté irrésistible, Harry sentit son regard bifurquer sur la crinière de cheveux noirs et brillants de la magnifique Serpentard. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si Deadheart avait été eu un petit ami, elle aurait adopté la même stratégie que Tamara et Winters pour protéger au mieux sa moitié, mais la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Harry s'empressa de détourner les yeux et tendit la main vers le pichet de jus de citrouille pour remplir les deux gobelets.

− Et j'ai récupéré une bille argentée, dit-il du but-en-blanc.

− Quoi ?

− Il y avait une bille argentée « bonus » avec la baguette de Marvennor, précisa Harry.

− Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ! s'indigna légèrement Deadheart.

− Ca vient de me revenir…

− Quand est-ce qu'on retourne aux Anciens Temps ? l'interrompit la Serpentard avec avidité.

Harry réprima à grand-peine un sourire. La Serpentard ressemblait beaucoup plus à son elle de l'alternative, en cet instant.

− Vendredi ou le week-end prochain, répondit-il.

− C'est long ! protesta Deadheart.

− Je ne suis pas libre avant, dit Harry.

S'il pensait que cette excuse suffirait à Deadheart pour abdiquer, elle eut un effet totalement différent, piquant la curiosité de la magnifique jeune femme, dont la perspicacité fit à nouveau parler d'elle :

− Tu as un cours avec Tumter, affirma-t-elle.

Harry approuva, non sans une légère hésitation.

− Quel genre de cours ? s'enquit Deadheart, très intéressée.

− Des choses que l'on n'enseigne pas à Poudlard, dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.

La Serpentard plissa les yeux d'un air méchant et mordit dans un pain au chocolat avec une moue boudeuse. Il fallut fournir un effort surhumain pour que Harry ne laisse paraître aucune émotion pouvant trahir ses sentiments pour Deadheart. Celle-ci resta silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant visiblement à un autre angle d'attaque afin d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

− Pour la peine, tu devras faire un pari Gryffentard avec Choupinette, décréta-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

− Un… _quoi ?_

− Un pari Gryffentard, répéta Deadheart avec un sourire mystérieux.

Harry se renfrogna. Qu'était donc cette histoire de pari Gryffentard ? S'il n'en savait rien, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Moira puisse en être à l'origine – or, cela ressemblait exactement à un délire de la petite brune de Serpentard –, et plus encore, il n'osait imaginer le genre de pari qu'elle tenterait de lui faire passer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire goguenard de Deadheart et eut la très nette impression qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait.

− D'accord, dit-il sur un ton de défi.

− Quoi ?! s'exclama Deadheart, incrédule.

− Je ferai ce pari Gryffentard avec Moira, assura Harry.

La Serpentard parut être très tentée à l'idée de lui jeter le reste de son pain au chocolat à la figure, mais elle se contenta de mordre une nouvelle fois dedans d'un air contrarié.

− Alors, tu me dis maintenant ce que c'est ou j'attends que Moira me l'explique ? demanda Harry avec le plus insolent des sourires.

Deadheart lui lança un regard noir et prit tout son temps pour mâcher sa bouchée et l'avaler.

− Choupinette et Tumter en ont eu l'idée hier, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Les parieurs choisissent un défi commun : Evans et Choupinette doivent se qualifier en moins de cinq minutes, par exemple. Si elles gagnent toutes les deux dans le temps imparti, elles peuvent se réclamer quelque chose. Si l'une d'elles perd, il lui faudra choisir entre un gage rival et un gage allié.

− Qui consistent en quoi ?

− Le gage rival réserve un réveil en se faisant pincer les fesses et, pour le gage allié, la gagnante pourra dormir dans les bras de la perdante, dit Deadheart d'un air désinvolte. Si les deux perdent, c'est celle qui aura mis moins longtemps à remporter la partie qui sera prioritaire pour prendre son gage.

Elle consulta sa montre.

− On ferait mieux d'y retourner, il reste un quart d'heure avant le début des huitièmes de finale, dit-elle.

Ils se levèrent. Deadheart fit disparaître la nappe et le reste du petit déjeuner d'un mouvement de baguette, tout à coup plus grave qu'auparavant. Sans nul doute était-ce le cas pour la majorité des duellistes encore en lice : des duels compliqués seraient livrés, aujourd'hui. Même Rogue et Lily, dont les adversaires étaient considérés moins redoutables que les autres – à savoir, Remus et Northern –, n'étaient probablement pas très détendus.

− Bon, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, nous allons devoir faire un pari, déclara Deadheart en longeant la rive du lac. Un pari à deux alternatives, comme lors du dernier tour des phases éliminatoires. Si Webster te bat, il te faudra m'apprendre ce que Tumter t'enseigne ! Si tu bats Webster en utilisant un sortilège que tu n'as toujours pas utilisé pendant le tournoi, je me contenterai d'explications.

Harry sourit, amusé par la persévérance de la Serpentard.

− D'accord. Si tu perds contre Liz, tu devras faire un concours d'Elixir glacé avec Moira. Si tu gagnes au-delà d'un délai de cinq minutes, tu devras… accepter un gage de chacune de tes amies.

− Toujours aussi peu inspiré, hein ? dit Deadheart d'un ton narquois. J'accepte, même s'il va falloir me méfier de Choupinette…

Ils entrèrent dans le château quelques instants plus tard. Les duellistes étaient déjà réunis dans le hall d'entrée, aussi impatients d'en découdre qu'à l'accoutumée, bien que leurs expressions exprimèrent tout autre chose. Lily, un peu tendue, et Liz, aussi grave que la magnifique Serpentard, bénéficiaient des encouragements de Mary, tout comme Rogue, l'air concentré, écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait avec Haustin, Avery et Mulciber. Moira, son humeur joyeuse inébranlable, semblait davantage comploter avec Bowman et Gamp que d'obtenir du soutien. A l'écart et aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire, Tumter s'était assis sur une marche de l'escalier de marbre et faisait tournoyer sa baguette autour de son index. Dans leur coin, les Maraudeurs supportaient à voix basse Sirius et James, même si les chances de Cornedrue paraissaient quasi-inexistantes face au massalien. Contrastant avec l'atmosphère des autres duellistes, Webster affichait une grande confiance en discutant calmement avec Irving et Spencer.

− A ta place, je me méfierai, murmura Deadheart.

− Je me méfie toujours, assura Harry.

− Lys' ! Lys' ! Lys' ! Lys' !

Moira s'arrêta devant eux dans un petit saut, l'air surexcité, tandis que Bowman et Gamp s'approchaient d'une démarche bien plus sobre, mais en souriant quand même.

− Lily et Logan ont fait un pari Gryffentard ! annonça-t-elle d'un air soudainement choqué.

− C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

− Ouiiiiii, approuva Moira d'un air réjoui.

− Potter doit en faire un avec toi, d'ailleurs, l'informa Deadheart.

Moira sautilla aussitôt latéralement pour se planter devant Harry, son regard avide lui donnant l'air un peu fou, mais l'instant d'après, elle afficha une profonde et intense concentration songeuse, réfléchissant visiblement à un défi et à des gages.

− Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air triomphant. Nous devrons gagner notre duel en équilibre sur un pied !

Bowman pouffa de rire, tandis que Gamp et Deadheart échangeaient un regard rieur.

− Ca me parait à ma portée, admit Harry.

− Le gage rival sera de… tirer la langue à l'autre pendant les cours de lundi, s'enquit Moira. Pour le gage allié, le perdant devra faire un bisou chaque fois que le gagnant en voudra un pendant toute une journée !

− Ca me va, dit Harry, soulagé.

− Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en sortes aussi bien, grommela Deadheart.

− J'en ai préparé un pour vous deux, annonça Moira avec espoir.

La magnifique Serpentard et le Gryffondor eurent la même réaction, à savoir une franche méfiance. Derrière la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_, Bowman et Gamp rirent sous cape.

− Allez ! insista Moira d'un air implorant.

Deadheart poussa un profond soupir.

− Dis toujours, l'invita-t-elle.

− Vous devez remporter votre duel avant l'autre, indiqua Moira avec un regain de gaieté. Le défi rival consiste à pousser l'autre chaque fois que vous vous croiserez dans un couloir. Et le défi allié, le perdant devra embrasser le gagnant _sur la bouche_ !

Harry prit un soin particulier à ne surtout rien dire, attendant patiemment que Deadheart décide le pari valait la peine d'être accepté. Bowman et Gamp étaient prises d'un fou rire silencieux, le silence du Gryffondor semblant beaucoup les amuser.

− Ce ne serait qu'un tout petit bisou de rien du tout, l'encouragea Moira.

− D'accord, soupira Deadheart, lasse.

− _Wouhou !_ s'exclama la petite brune de Serpentard d'un air triomphant. Il faut absolument que j'aille le dire à Lily !

Et elle se précipita aussitôt vers les filles de Gryffondor, bondissant gaiement au cou de Lily.

− Si jamais tu gagnes et que tu choisis le gage du baiser, Potter, c'est mon poing que tu vas embrasser, menaça Deadheart. Et vous, _arrêtez_ de _rire_ !

Mais au lieu de cesser, Bowman et Gamp repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire et s'éclipsèrent. Harry jeta un regard en biais à Deadheart, mais celle-ci paraissait calmée, l'hilarité de ses amies semblant l'amuser plus que le Gryffondor ne s'y serait attendu.

− Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire plaisir à Choupinette, soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

− S'il est vrai que Webster s'est entrainé comme un acharné, et si son air confiant n'est pas juste une façade, je doute sérieusement remporter mon duel avant que tu ne finisses le tien, confia Harry d'un ton détaché.

− Tu ne connais pas McDowell, dit Deadheart. La première fois que je l'ai affrontée, je m'étais entraînée deux mois durant et je me suis faite écrasée comme une débutante. La seconde fois, j'ai eu une chance insolente, car je me suis fait mal à la cheville en esquivant et ça a rendu mes mouvements plus incertains… Elle a peut-être perdu plus ou moins facilement contre Tumter, mais fais-moi confiance : elle n'était pas à fond.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, le professeur Farewell en interdisant toutefois l'accès aux duellistes.

− Les supporteurs peuvent entrer, annonça-t-il, mais je compte sur eux pour rester calmes !

Cette initiative parut ragaillardir les compétiteurs et réjouir leurs amis. Entrant à la suite du professeur, tous se répandirent dans la Grande Salle où, comme le mois dernier, six estrades avaient été alignées. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucun duel en attente, car au même nombre que les estrades. Lily et Moira s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, en se tournant vers Harry et Deadheart, rejoints précipitamment par Bowman et Gamp, enfin calmées.

− Tu fais un pari avec Lily, Lys' ? s'enquit Moira.

− C'est le septième, dit Deadheart, désabusée.

− Ca porte bonheur ! se réjouit Moira.

Laissant les cinq jeunes femmes ensemble, Harry s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle l'attendait Webster, le sourire confiant et le regard rusé. Irving et Spencer, assis sur les matelas qui tapissaient les environs, paraissaient convaincus que leur ami remporterait la partie. Bien, pensa Harry : il savait d'ores et déjà que le Serdaigle s'était armé de bottes secrètes dont il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité. Indubitablement, ce duel ne serait pas facile, mais le Gryffondor ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner.

Détournant son attention de Webster, Harry s'intéressa aux autres estrades. Rogue, l'air calculateur, s'apprêtait à affronter Remus, pessimiste sur ses chances de victoire mais déterminé à donner autant de fil à retordre qu'il le pourrait. A côté, Lily écoutait James lui dire quelque chose d'apparemment amusant, sous le regard méprisant de Northern. A l'estrade voisine, Cornedrue, justement, reporta son attention sur Tumter, qui se grattait lentement le sommet du crâne avec sa baguette. En face, Moira rayonnait à chaque geste de la main que lui adressaient Gamp et Bowman, postées entre son estrade et celle de Deadheart, Sirius observant d'un air concentré la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_. La magnifique Serpentard et Liz, face à face, ne se lâchaient pas du regard, chacune d'elles consciente que l'adversaire ne serait pas facile à battre.

− Saluez-vous ! lança le professeur Farewell.

Les duellistes s'exécutèrent, et Harry soutint le regard moqueur de Webster. Son attitude, toutefois, parvenait à convaincre le Gryffondor de redoubler de vigilance – et surtout, de faire effacer ce sourire désagréable des lèvres du Serdaigle.

− Allez-y !

Webster décocha aussitôt un éclair de lumière rouge que Harry esquiva sans peine, en pivotant simplement. Le Gryffondor répondit du tac-au-tac, mais le Serdaigle semblait avoir justement attendu la contre-attaque et la para, narquois, pour répliquer instantanément. Sans nul doute possible, Irving, quand il avait revêtu l'apparence de son meilleur ami le soir de Halloween, était bien moins vif, précis et agile que Webster, mais Harry évita le sort sans se donner beaucoup de mal et projeta un autre jet de lumière écarlate vers le Serdaigle, qui se décala.

− Et si nous parions ? lança Webster.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas du gage que lui opposerait le Serdaigle si celui-ci en ressortait vainqueur !

− Propose, dit le Gryffondor.

− Si je gagne, tu ne t'approches plus de Lysandra, dit Webster d'un ton narquois.

_Quel imbécile_, se réjouit Harry. Sa confiance absolue dans sa victoire empêchait visiblement le Serdaigle de se rendre compte du défaut présenté par le gage que Harry aurait à respecter.

− D'accord, répondit-il. Si c'est moi qui gagne, tu renonces définitivement à m'éloigner d'elle.

− Ca me va, dit Webster avec un sourire rusé.

Tant mieux, songea Harry en se remettant dans l'ambiance du duel. Webster semblait ne pas jamais être sorti : à peine eut-il donné son accord qu'il décocha un éclair jaunâtre qui faillit prendre Harry au dépourvu, non pas en raison de sa présence, mais parce que le sortilège accéléra brutalement lorsqu'il arriva à mi-chemin. Esquivant le plus vivement possible – et bien moins sereinement qu'auparavant –, Harry redressa sa baguette un chouïa et jeta un jet de lumière rouge à la tête du Serdaigle, qui se pencha avec brutalité, surpris par la manœuvre.

Il se redressa sans se départir de son sourire, bien que celui-ci eût quelque peu faibli lors de son esquive. Harry resta néanmoins vigilant, et il eut bien fait : car à peine relevé, le Serdaigle fit jaillir un nouveau jet de lumière en visant au dernier moment ses pieds. Le Gryffondor leva le plus menacé, laissant le sort s'écraser sur le parquet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sortilège, mais Webster semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

− C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ? demanda Harry d'un air déçu.

Le sourire de Webster s'élargit, son regard étincela de malveillance l'espace d'un instant avant de s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Bondissant précipitamment sur le côté, il évita de justesse le sortilège que Harry avait lancé tout en faisant mine d'attendre une réponse. Webster eut tout juste le temps de se réceptionner qu'il dut se baisser, un autre trait de lumière le manquant de peu, puis il effectua une roulade pour esquiver à nouveau, puis il se projeta en arrière pour échapper à une autre tentative. Harry le promena ainsi sur toute la largeur de l'estrade, sans offrir le moindre répit au Serdaigle qui n'eut aucune occasion de contre-attaquer. Spencer et Irving l'encourageaient le plus vaillamment possible, mais seul l'ennui du Gryffondor sauva Webster.

Constatant que le Serdaigle se fatiguait vraiment, Harry cessa son harcèlement en souriant légèrement. Souffle court et front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Webster avait perdu son sourire confiant et son regard rusé. Il était à présent accroupi, attentif à une éventuelle attaque du Gryffondor, profitant que Harry lui offre le temps de retrouver une respiration relativement calme.

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, Harry regarda Webster se relever complètement en souriant de nouveau, sa confiance sur sa victoire ne l'ayant toujours pas abandonnée.

− Ta suffisance vient de te coûter très cher, Potter, ricana-t-il. Tu aurais dû en profiter pour m'éliminer !

− Peut-être, mais je suis curieux de découvrir ce que tu as d'autres en réserve.

− Tu vas le regretter, assura Webster, le regard triomphant.

− Je ne demande qu'à voir.

Plusieurs duellistes ayant terminé leur duel s'étaient approchés de leur estrade pour observer aussi bien le duel entre Liz et Deadheart et celui de Harry et de Webster. La confiance du Serdaigle, toutefois, attirait toutefois plus d'attention, d'autant que Spencer et Irving se tapèrent dans la main comme si le duel était déjà plié.

− Casse-lui la figure, Harry ! cria Moira.

Webster eut un sourire goguenard et abattit sèchement sa baguette magique. Une boule blanchâtre, semblable à un chewing-gum mâchonné, en jaillit à l'extrémité. Harry se déplaça légèrement. Arrivée à mi-chemin, toutefois, le sortilège du Serdaigle éclata en tissant, en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, une énorme toile d'araignée qui prit Harry, les spectateurs et le professeur Farewell lui-même de court. Déconcerté, le Gryffondor réagit instinctivement. Se reculant d'un bond, il sentit sa main se contracter d'une curieuse façon et fit un brutal geste : le souffle violent du vent résonna dans la Grande Salle, une bourrasque d'air fou furieux – plus puissante que toutes celles invoquées par Harry, jusqu'à présent – se précipitant à la rencontre de la toile d'araignée pour la catapulter en arrière, droit sur le Serdaigle figé d'incrédulité.

Webster se fit plaqué sur le parquet de l'estrade par son propre sortilège, disparaissant dessous, sa silhouette se débattant sous l'énorme toile. Des cris de colère, étouffés par l'épaisseur de l'étonnant filet, retentirent, arrachant des rires aux spectateurs réjouis de voir Webster dans une telle situation. Harry, cependant, pensait à autre chose qu'à la mésaventure grotesque de son adversaire : les secondes passaient et le Serdaigle semblait incapable de se libérer de son propre sortilège… Et si Harry avait été incapable de le repousser et qu'il s'était retrouvé à la place de Webster, comment celui-ci l'aurait-il sorti de la toile ?

Le professeur Farewell parut penser plus ou moins à la même chose, car il s'avança sur les matelas et rejoignit le Serdaigle :

− Abandonnez-vous, Aaron ?

Un cri furieux et étouffé, inintelligible pour Harry, s'éleva de la toile.

− Qu'attendez-vous pour vous libérer, dans ce cas ? demanda le professeur Farewell.

Les spectateurs éclatèrent de grands rires qui n'arrangèrent rien à l'humeur de Webster, dont la silhouette tenta de déchirer la toile, de la détendre, de la transpercer, sans y parvenir.

− Professeur ? intervint Harry.

Le professeur Farewell sembla comprendre et recula. Harry fit jaillir la longue et fine ligne bleu pâle employée pour décapiter le Basilic et l'abattit sur la toile, à un endroit où il ne risquait pas de blesser Webster. Le Fouet de Colère provoqua une grande entaille dans la toile, et les rires redoublèrent lorsque la jambe et le bras gauches du Serdaigle en émergèrent en gigotant dans tous les sens. Faisant disparaître son sortilège tranchant, Harry décocha un dernier trait de lumière qui fit bondir la baguette de Webster dans les airs. Il l'attrapa au vol, d'un geste vif et machinal.

− Calmez-vous, Aaron, c'est terminé, dit le professeur Farewell avec patience.

Il lança un regard éloquent à Harry, qui estima lui aussi préférable de prendre ses distances avec Webster avant que celui-ci n'ait réussi à se sortir de la toile. Laissant le professeur Farewell l'y aider, Harry lança la baguette de Webster à Irving et descendit de l'estrade, rejoignant les filles de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui commençaient déjà à se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Bowman, qui avait toujours détesté le Serdaigle, semblait aux anges et gratifia Harry d'un si large sourire que ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes étincelantes.

− Ca lui apprendra à vouloir humilier les autres, dit Liz d'un ton dédaigneux. Quel imbécile ! Lancer un sort et ne même pas savoir comment l'annuler…

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Deadheart, qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. A l'évidence, le refus de Webster d'abandonner avait permis à la magnifique Serpentard de remporter son duel contre Liz, en plus du pari Gryffentard qu'elle avait fait avec lui. Il songea qu'une lèvre fendue et des dents cassées n'étaient pas cher payé si ça lui permettait d'embrasser la splendide jeune femme, mais cette pensée s'écarta d'elle-même : Webster était déjà enragé par sa défaite, il valait mieux éviter de lui donner un autre prétexte pour le haïr avant qu'il ne se soit un peu calmé. Déçu de sa propre décision, il demanda :

− C'est quoi, les autres résultats ?

− Rogue, Lily, Tumter, Pitchoun, Lysandra et toi êtes qualifiés, répondit Mary en traversant le hall d'entrée.

− _Oh non !_ se lamenta Moira. Je vais affronter Logan au prochain tour ! Je vais faire plein de paris avec lui, ça lui apprendra à me provoquer en duel !

Lily lança un regard quelque peu méfiant à la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_, qui paraissait déjà être en train de réfléchir à tous les paris qu'elle pourrait passer avec le massalien. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se séparèrent à hauteur de l'escalier de marbre, Moira déposant un gros baiser affectueux sur les joues de Liz, Mary et Lily. Harry réprima un soupir en jetant un regard à Deadheart.

Le prochain tour promettait, songea-t-il.


	82. Brÿhn

Comme il se l'était promis, Harry présenta le journal intime de Vergremp à Tumter, qui un temps considérable à le parcourir plutôt que d'enseigner au Gryffondor. Il apparut toutefois que le massalien échafauda, tout au long de sa lecture, une nouvelle organisation de leurs cours : toute la semaine, Harry devrait s'entraîner grâce au livre transmis par Brighton et, le dimanche venu, le Serpentard lui annoncerait le défi qu'il lui faudrait réaliser. C'était exactement la même méthode que les Guides, à la différence que Tumter misait davantage sur la capacité de son élève à apprendre par lui-même plutôt que de lui donner des cours – et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit bien plus à son aise lorsqu'il retourna à son étude de la magie corporelle.

Si, comme l'indiquait Manings au début de son chapitre, la magie corporelle se composait trois branches, il ne manquait pas de détailler chacune d'entre elles tout en proposant plusieurs exercices tout à la fin de l'explication, comme s'il était impératif de d'abord lire la description de cette magie pour l'aborder au mieux. Comprendre ces différentes branches était une chose facile, car Manings se montrait particulièrement pointilleux, et les apprendre était encore moins difficile – tout au moins, pour ce qui était de la Physique et de l'Expulsive, car Harry avait des expériences relativement solides : accélérer sa vitesse ou accroître sa force étaient des choses qu'il avait réussies à faire plus d'une reprise, et l'_Onde_, qui dépendait de l'Expulsive, était un sortilège qu'il contrôlait parfaitement, bien qu'il eût rarement l'occasion de s'en servir. Toutefois, il ne risqua pas à l'Altérante : aussi bien Tumter que Manings affirmaient que cette forme de la magie corporelle requérait une maîtrise totale des deux premières, car la moindre erreur pouvait entraîner des conséquences dramatiques pour le corps.

Parallèlement, l'acquisition de la bille argentée encouragea de nouveau Harry à parcourir le livre de Leandros, les chapitres suivant les premières discordes entre Bossoumba et Armenkhar réveillant son intérêt des premières lecture du grimoire. Après quelques années de batailles régulièrement remportées par Bossoumba, Armenkhar se présentait pour un ultime affrontement, accompagné de créatures et de guerriers étrangers – l'armée que Malphas lui avait offerte pour se débarrasser définitivement de son voisin si puissant. Bossoumba périt, son territoire, son peuple, son savoir et sa femme récupérés par Armenkhar, qui fut à son tour tué quelques mois plus tard par celui qu'il pensait être son allié. Curieusement, Leandros paraissait ne jamais s'être approché du territoire de Malphas, se contentant de le décrire comme « _un royaume aussi vaste et magnifique que dangereux, empestant la mort, la peur et la cruauté_ ». Harry s'était finalement endormi en attaquant le chapitre dans lequel Malphas marchait vers le royaume de Beherit, et le vendredi suivant les huitièmes de finale arriva.

Mars avait commencé sous un soleil resplendissant, mais une fraîcheur pénétrante. Les gants et les écharpes de tout le monde avaient disparu, mais on portait encore les capes d'hiver et passait parfois par l'infirmerie pour une légère angine ou un début de rhume. L'héritage d'Astaroth aidant, Harry se sentit bien plus à l'aise que la plupart de ses camarades avec ces nouvelles températures.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains le vendredi matin, les Maraudeurs étaient descendus depuis longtemps dans la Grande Salle, mais le dortoir n'en était pas pour autant vide : Deadheart était assise sur son lit, jetant des coups d'œil méprisants aux désordres de Pettigrow et de Sirius. Tout d'abord étonné, Harry s'apprêta à lui demander le comment de sa présence, mais il se souvint presque aussitôt que Moira possédait le mot de passe dès que celui-ci changeait.

− Tu es si pressée que ça de retourner dans les Anciens Temps ? demanda-t-il plutôt, assez amusé.

− Entre autres choses, répondit Deadheart en le laissant s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour qu'il enfile ses chaussures. Au cas où tu me prendrais pour une idiote, j'ai remarqué que tu avais accompli tous tes gages, excepté celui où je dois savoir en quoi consistent les cours que te donne Tumter.

− Il ne m'en donne plus vraiment, mais soit, dit Harry. Tumter a remarqué que je disposais d'un certain savoir en matière de magie corporelle, alors il a voulu me donner des cours pour que je m'améliore, mais il s'est ravisé. Selon lui, j'apprends bien mieux par moi-même qu'avec l'aide d'un professeur. Il doit seulement tester tous mes progrès tous les dimanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

− Quand il y a une onde de choc qui jaillit de toi, c'est de la magie corporelle ?

− Oui.

− Et c'est difficile ?

− Le plus dur, c'est de trouver ta magie interne, dit Harry. J'ai dû boire une potion d'Introspection pour savoir ce qui me motivait vraiment, ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout dans la vie et dans mon entourage. Après, quand j'ai enfin compris comment ça fonctionnait, il est devenu de plus en plus facile de pratiquer la magie corporelle, sauf que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre.

− Une potion d'Introspection… répéta Deadheart d'un air songeur.

Harry lâcha sa deuxième chaussure avec un léger sourire.

− Il faut quinze jours pour la préparer, indiqua-t-il. Il me reste encore quelques ingrédients qui pourront servir, mais tu devras acheter les autres : si tu les reçois assez tôt et que tu prépares correctement la potion, tu pourras la boire pendant les vacances et je t'expliquerai comment apprendre à utiliser ta magie interne.

− Pourquoi tu faisais tous ces mystères si tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à m'apprendre la magie corporelle ?

− Pour t'agacer, répondit Harry.

La magnifique Serpentard lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et se leva en même temps que lui. Se penchant au-dessus de la table de chevet, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette dans l'air et fit apparaître l'écrin contenant la bille argentée récupérée dans l'alternative. Glissant l'étui et sa baguette dans deux poches, il rattrapa Deadheart près de la porte du dortoir et la suivit dans l'escalier en spirale.

− Callista ne viendra pas avec nous, au fait, se souvint soudainement la belle jeune femme. Elle considère qu'il y a suffisamment de dangers comme ça à notre époque et ne tient donc pas à s'embarrasser avec ceux d'un passé très lointain… Par contre, Choupinette s'est portée volontaire pour la remplacer.

Harry réprima une grimace. Il n'avait rien contre la présence de Moira, mais il redoutait que la petite brune de Serpentard laisse son enthousiasme prendre le dessus sur sa prudence, d'autant qu'elle passait aussi difficilement inaperçue que Deadheart quand elle partait dans ses délires…

− Vous avez intérêt à la surveiller, dit-il.

− Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ava et moi avons fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− C'est un secret, prétendit Deadheart en souriant.

Ils passèrent par le trou aménagé dans le mur, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotant à leur approche. Bowman et Moira attendaient au fond du couloir, la petite brune de Serpentard affichant une expression de petite fille sage aussi crédible que toutes ses autres comédies.

− On a pensé que tu aimerais peut-être manger quelque chose avant de partir, dit Bowman en lui tendant le sac de viennoiseries qu'elle tenait.

− Merci, dit Harry en prenant le sac.

Ils prirent alors la direction du couloir de Barnabas le Follet, Moira tenant joyeusement les mains de Bowman et de Deadheart comme une fillette qu'on aimerait à son spectacle préféré. La tranquillité de la petite brune avait le don de titiller la curiosité de Harry, qui se demandait ce que ses amies avaient pu lui dire pour qu'elle se tienne de la sorte. Ils atteignirent bientôt la Salle sur Demande, dont Harry fit apparaître la porte pour leur permettre de retrouver la pièce comportant les vêtements et les cabines d'essayage.

Harry récupéra les habits qu'il avait portés lors de leur passage à Jorosbor et disparut dans une cabine, laissant les jeunes femmes chipoter sur ce qu'elles allaient porter. A présent qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la nouvelle excursion dans les Anciens Temps, il s'interrogeait. A quel moment allaient-ils atterrir ? La bille était la même que celle qui les avait envoyés chez Eliana, la mère de Leandros, mais Rumors, dans son dernier message, avait clairement écrit : _Afin que vous puissiez plus que vous n'auriez dû_ en apprendre sur le Marcheur de Mort. Il laissait entendre que, bien qu'il s'agisse de la même bille argentée – certes, d'une autre réalité –, l'endroit que les Serpentard et lui découvriraient serait totalement différent des précédents. Harry espérait que ce serait le cas, car si Deadheart ne lui avait posé aucune question sur le parcours de Rumors, elle ne manquerait pas de rattraper son erreur s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau à proximité de la maisonnette d'Eliana.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la cabine, il dut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant que les jeunes femmes le rejoignent – et il eut toutes les peines du monde à résister à la tentation de demander à Deadheart si elle connaissait le sens du mot « discrétion ». La robe noire de tissu fin épousait à merveille tout son buste, mais c'était surtout le décolleté, refermé par une boucle d'argent, qui l'inquiéta – et lui plu, il fallait bien le reconnaître – particulièrement.

− Interdiction de baver ou Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure ! menaça Moira.

− Tu ne vas jamais inaperçue avec un tel… une telle robe, se rattrapa Harry.

Deadheart lança un regard lent, éloquent, vers la petite brune de Serpentard. A l'évidence, c'était Moira qui les avait habillées, ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'elles aient autant tergiversé sur leurs vêtements. Harry soupira.

− Très bien, dit-il, résigné, en sortant l'écrin contenant la bille argentée.

Moira se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait, l'air curieux, et Harry bascula l'étui. La bille chuta jusqu'au sol, où elle s'éclata une fraction de seconde avant que la brume opaque ne les engloutisse, le Gryffondor perdant momentanément de vue les trois jeunes femmes. Repoussant sans douceur l'image de la robe de Deadheart dans les profondeurs de son esprit, Harry vit le brouillard se dissiper.

Une longue et large rue pavée apparut devant eux, s'étirant sous un ciel noir et parsemé d'étoiles, bordée d'une multitude de maisons plus hautes que grandes, semblables à de petits immeubles. Chacune d'elles semblait avoir une enseigne : un fil et une aiguille, un couteau à la lame large, un fût, un poisson, des herbes, etc. Sans doute un quartier commerçant, songea Harry en jetant un œil derrière lui. D'autres bâtiments se trouvaient plus loin, bas et étendus, entourés de clôtures ou de petits murets – de véritables habitations. Toutefois, il reporta son attention en avant, face à lui, car il avait déjà identifié leur destination : dominant tout le quartier, un grand édifice de marbre se dressait, haut d'une vingtaine de mètres, sa double porte ouverte sur un hall aux murs tapissés de pourpre. Des habitants y entraient ou en sortaient en passant devant des hommes vêtus de longues robes blanches ceinturées de mauve. A l'évidence, le monument donnait une sorte de gala.

− Par là, déclara Harry.

Il entraîna les Serpentard en direction du grand édifice. Deux rangées de boules de lumière blanche flottaient à quelques mètres du sol, projetant une lueur claire et immobile sur la chaussée et les passants.

− Où sommes-nous, à ton avis ? demanda Bowman.

− Aucune idée, reconnut Harry.

En vérité, il aurait été tenté de dire qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'ancien royaume de Beherit. Cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec Jorosbor : elle était beaucoup plus vaste, beaucoup plus avancée – et si Harry devait se fier à son intuition, il s'aventurerait à croire qu'ils étaient à Brÿhn, dont lui avait parlé le fumeur assis devant la Régence. Il aurait préféré rejoindre Delvirya, ne serait-ce que pour admirer les changements opérés pendant les innombrables années qui avaient passé depuis le 10ème Grand Marché. S'ils étaient à Brÿhn, toutefois, Harry ne doutait pas que l'édifice fut le Centre du Savoir.

− J'espère que je pourrai ramener un souvenir à Lily, dit Moira.

Harry eut un léger sourire. Il ne doutait pas que les Serpentard avaient informé la petite brune de leurs voyages dans les Anciens Temps depuis longtemps, mais il doutait encore moins que Moira avait répété leurs aventures à la préfète-en-chef dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule à seule avec elle.

Remarquant leur approche, un gros homme au visage aimable s'avança pour les intercepter.

− Bienvenue au Centre du Savoir ! annonça-t-il d'un ton jovial. Nous fêtons aujourd'hui le 650ème anniversaire de notre merveilleuse institution. Vous trouverez plusieurs de mes confrères à votre disposition dans la Salle des Expositions. Je vous souhaite une soirée agréable et enrichissante, jeunes gens.

− A vous aussi, dit Harry.

Le gros homme s'inclina avec bonne humeur et recula, tandis que Harry et les Serpentard s'avançaient vers les portes et pénétraient dans l'entrée. Leurs pas résonnèrent sur le sol marbré, leurs yeux courant sur les murs peints en pourpre. Formant un arc-de-cercle devant un angle, un long comptoir courbe donnait une petite idée la grande importance de visiteurs que le Centre du Savoir recevait régulièrement. Suspendu au plafond, un lustre d'or avait été garni des mêmes boules de lumière qui éclairaient la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Il était impossible, en revanche, de deviner la nature des activités menées par l'institution, car aucun trésor n'était présenté dans le hall. Dans les murs de gauche et de droite, deux larges escaliers marbre laissaient échapper un bourdonnement intense et jovial, trahissant la proximité d'une foule de personnes.

Comme à chacune de leurs aventures dans les Anciens Temps, Harry profita de ce moment d'isolement afin de répéter aux Serpentard les propos qu'il avait échangés. Ils montèrent l'un des escaliers, tournèrent dans un grand couloir assorti au hall d'entrée et atteignirent une autre double porte ouverte.

Une gigantesque salle se dressait de l'autre côté de l'encadrement, plus grande encore que la Grande Salle – ou même l'atrium du ministère de la Magie. Quatre imposants lustres d'or étaient suspendus au-dessus de centaines de convives qui se promenaient d'une vitrine à une autre ou traînaient du côté de longues tables surchargées d'un nombre considérable de victuailles. Des hommes et des femmes portant le même « uniforme » que l'individu qui les avait accueillis et son collègue, se promenaient de gauche et de droite pour répondre aux questions des invités ou présenter des artefacts aux personnes qui perdaient leur temps à tenter de deviner leur fonction. Au milieu des beaux vêtements et des riches bijoux, des adolescents bien moins bourgeois se promenaient en portant de grands plateaux encombrés de verres.

Un homme d'un âge avancé et vêtu de l'« uniforme » du Centre du Savoir, les remarquant, s'excusa auprès des invités avec lesquels il discutait et vint à leur rencontre, ses yeux gris parcourant les visages et les accoutrements, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur Deadheart et l'œil rouge de Harry.

− Bienvenue à la célébration du 650ème anniversaire d'activité du Centre du Savoir, déclara-t-il. Je suis Olgrob, spécialiste des peuples humains de l'Empire. Si vous avez la moindre question, sollicitez-nous, et n'hésitez pas à vous servir au buffet, il y a largement de quoi subvenir aux appétits de tout le monde.

− Nous n'y manquerons pas, assura Harry.

L'homme lui sourit et retourna auprès de ses convives réunis autour d'une vitrine dont ils cachaient le contenu. Tout en relatant le bref échange aux Serpentard, Harry les entraîna en direction d'une vitrine qui n'intéressait pas la foule, même si une femme rondouillarde prit quelques secondes pour observer l'artefact trônant à l'intérieur. Il ne fallut guère plus de temps à rejoindre la vitrine pour que deux serveurs d'environ leur âge s'approchent d'eux – ou, plus exactement, de Deadheart, qu'ils contemplèrent de la tête au décolleté avec un intérêt aussi émerveillé qu'indiscret. Aidée de Bowman, la magnifique Serpentard prit quatre gobelets sans porter la moindre attention à ses premiers admirateurs de la soirée et en distribua un chacun à Moira et à Harry.

Harry jeta un œil à l'intérieur du gobelet. Le liquide qu'il contenait était presque noir, comme du café, mais ce fut le gémissement gourmand de Moira qui l'encouragea à y goûter sans plus attendre, et il partagea l'opinion de la petite brune de Serpentard dès la première gorgée. Le goût était indéchiffrable, peu sucré mais très fruité, peut-être même légèrement alcoolisé – malgré tout, ni lui ni les jeunes femmes ne furent en mesure d'en identifier les arômes.

− Tu crois qu'ils offrent des bouteilles ? s'enquit Moira à voix basse.

− J'en doute, dit Harry.

− Lys', tu peux nous obtenir des bouteilles ? demanda Moira.

− Je ne parle pas les langues de l'époque, Choupinette, lui rappela Deadheart.

− Mais si tu montres que tu aimes ça, les garçons vont sûrement vouloir t'en offrir !

Le regard implorant de la petite brune de Serpentard était si poignant et crédible que Harry comprit la réaction de Deadheart, qui abdiqua avec un léger soupir et hocha finalement la tête. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, un grand sourire étira quasi-instantanément les lèvres de Moira, qui replongea dans son gobelet avec délectation.

Secouant la tête d'un air à la fois désespéré et amusé, Harry se pencha sur la vitrine. « Quelque chose » sembla être la meilleure description qu'il aurait pu donner à l'objet contenu à l'intérieur : il ressemblait à une pierre de la taille d'un poing, qu'une main inexpérimentée aurait essayée de tailler pour lui donner une forme mystérieuse. A un détail près, toutefois, car l'artefact était d'un gris translucide, comme si un mince brouillard s'était solidifié.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? demanda Bowman à voix basse.

− Aucune idée, admit Harry en cherchant un éventuel écriteau qui offrirait une description.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'un des deux serveurs s'arrêter à nouveau devant Deadheart et Moira. Celles-ci lui confièrent leurs verres vides et se servirent une deuxième ration avec enthousiasme. Le pire, pensa Harry, c'était que la magnifique Serpentard était réellement capable de convaincre ses admirateurs de leur offrir une bouteille.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blond argent apparut à côté de lui, vêtue de la robe blanche ceinte de mauve, le regard doux et brun. Heureux hasard, Moira vint chercher Bowman au même moment pour lui montrer le succès que Deadheart rencontrait auprès des serveurs, à présent cinq à guetter que la magnifique Serpentard ne manque pas de boisson.

− Si vous restez trop dans cette position, vous allez finir bloqué, dit la femme.

− C'est juste que cet objet m'intrigue, confia Harry.

− Et ce ne sera pas le seul, assura la femme. Mon nom est Maelia, spécialiste des artefacts, et ceci est la Pierre Aveugle, un véritable chef-d'œuvre d'élémentarisme que nous avons mis quatre années à retrouver. Les Perbors, qui vivaient autrefois dans les montagnes formant l'ancienne frontière entre les royaumes de Beherit et Malphas, se portèrent un jour au secours des habitants de Redegen, des humains avec qui ils commerçaient depuis peu. Un chasseur Perbor avait surpris un complot de géants se préparant à lancer un raid sur Redegen, alors les Perbors se mirent en tête de sauver leurs voisins. Leur chef, armé de la Pierre Aveugle, monta sur la colline la plus haute en brandissant l'artefact, qui répandit un brouillard si opaque et si intense que les géants en furent désorientés et ne parvinrent jamais à atteindre Redegen.

− Que sont les Perbors ?

La femme sourit.

− Si vous avez des questions sur les peuples magiques, adressez-vous plutôt à Bellig, dit-elle. Je sais ce que les Perbors étaient, mais Bellig pourrait presque prétendre les avoir connus, bien qu'il soit plus jeune que moi et que les Perbors aient disparu depuis bien longtemps…

− Est-ce l'artefact le plus incroyable que vous ayez ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

− Tout dépend de ce que vous considérez comme « le plus incroyable », fit remarquer Maelia. Toutefois, s'il y a un objet que je ne me lasse jamais de montrer, c'est l'Œil du Liseur. Suivez-moi, je vais vous le montrer.

Harry lança un regard vers les Serpentard en se redressant. Bowman et Moira paraissaient trop occupées à rire du succès impressionnant de Deadheart, étonnamment disposée à jouer de son charme pour subjuguer l'intérêt et la sollicitude de ses cinq admirateurs. Considérant qu'elles s'en sortaient très bien, Harry suivit Maelia jusqu'à la vitrine contenant l'Œil du Liseur : il s'agissait d'une petite boule de cristal, capable de tenir dans la main. Un flot de couleurs innombrables tourbillonnait furieusement à l'intérieur, ralentissant parfois une fraction de seconde et repartant de plus belle dans un maelstrom déchainé.

Maelia se pencha, le regard soudainement émerveillé, comme si rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que de voir cet artefact dans cette vitrine.

− L'Œil du Liseur est l'artefact le plus ancien que nous ayons, révéla-t-elle. Sans Bellig, nous n'aurions jamais pu le retrouver, car sa création et sa légende remontent aux Temps Jadis, quand les Aînés ne se connaissaient pas encore et que les peuples magiques découvraient le monde. Il y a trois mille ans de cela, un dragon vivait dans la chaîné de montagnes loin au nord de Delvirya : il brûlait tous les villages que les peuples magiques bâtissaient au pied des montagnes, leur volait le bétail et tuait tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de le défier. Un Varahn, pourtant, vînt un jour à sa rencontre pour le combattre et le vainquit en combat singulier, mais lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, son chef et les habitants de la caverne le chassèrent.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− A cause de l'Œil du Liseur, répondit Maelia. Le chef de la caverne en était le créateur et fit une prophétie au sujet d'un guerrier varahn qui vaincrait le dragon et engendrerait un être différent, anormal, qui vivrait mille vies et davantage, et dont les pouvoirs seraient aussi merveilleux que terrifiants. Alors, ils exilèrent le Varahn, qui prit très mal ce manque de reconnaissance et erra sans fin pendant de nombreuses années. Animé par la vengeance, il surprit un jour une nymphe qui cueillait des fruits et des plantes et tenta d'abuser d'elle, jurant que son peuple ne réussirait jamais à le priver de descendance, mais c'était mal connaître les nymphes : elle parvint à le maîtriser et le blessa gravement, et jamais plus on n'entendit parler du Varahn déchu.

− Donc, l'Œil du Liseur permet de voir l'avenir ou seulement quelques bribes ?

Maelia sourit, satisfaite qu'il pose la question.

− Il permet de distinguer quelques bribes de l'avenir, confirma-t-elle. Bellig a passé ces dix dernières années à essayer de retrouver la trace du Varahn déchu. Il est obsédé par ce peuple et cette légende…

− Et par toi, coupa une voix grave.

Harry lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et fronça quasi-imperceptiblement les sourcils. L'homme avait les épaules larges, le teint pâle, les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux noirs mi-longs… et un visage qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, bien que Harry peinât à mettre un nom dessus.

− Par moi, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, affirma Maelia d'un ton désinvolte.

− Prétentieuse, dit Bellig d'un air faussement choqué.

Il porta son attention sur Harry, son regard s'attardant plus particulièrement sur son œil rouge.

− Vous vous intéressez aux Varahns ? demanda-t-il avec un franc intérêt.

− En réalité, je m'intéresse surtout à Marvennor, avoua Harry.

Maelia haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris, mais la réaction de Beherit fut beaucoup plus satisfaisante, car toute son attention se retrouva brusquement concentrée sur Harry.

− Vous vous intéressez donc aux Varahns.

Harry se laissa surprendre. Il pensait certes que Bellig serait le plus qualifié pour le renseigner sur Marvennor, car le spécialiste des peuples magiques, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le Marcheur de Mort ait un lien quelconque avec les Varahns – et il se réjouit de s'être montré honnête.

− Je vous laisse, déclara Maelia. Essayez de sevrer Bellig sur ce sujet de conversation, jeune homme, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à en entendre parler une fois à la maison, pour une fois.

− Que… ? dit Bellig, étonné.

Maelia sourit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose de sûrement très plaisant, à en juger par l'expression très intéressée et réjouie de Bellig. Puis la femme s'éloigna, non sans un dernier clin d'œil complice – voire même, coquin – à son bien-aimé. L'homme resta dans ses pensées quelques secondes, puis réalisa tout de même qu'il n'était pas encore rentré et que Harry attendait la suite de la discussion.

− Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à Marvennor, au juste ?

− J'aime bien les mystères, prétendit Harry – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Bellig balaya la salle d'un regard circulaire et l'entraîna dans un coin isolé, attrapant au passage deux gobelets sur le plateau d'une adolescente qu'un jeune homme cherchait à séduire. Il en donna un à Harry et se tourna vers lui dès qu'ils eurent rejoint leur point de retraite.

− Les personnes sensées admettent rarement s'intéresser à Marvennor, surtout devant des inconnus, dit Bellig.

− Il faut une première fois à tout.

Bellig eut un léger sourire et but une gorgée, son regard surveillant rapidement que personne n'approchait.

− Savez-vous ce que sont les Varahns ?

− Pas le moins du monde, reconnut Harry.

− Ils ressemblent, réfléchissent et agissent comme les humains, à deux détails près : ils disposent d'une faculté d'adaptation assez phénoménale en ce qui concerne les magies et, plus que tout, sont indépendants. Enormément de peuples se sont soumis aux lois établies par l'Empereur, mais même s'il menaçait d'exterminer les Varahns, il ne parviendrait pas à leur imposer son autorité : les Varahns ne répondent qu'à leurs lois, et l'anéantissement des leurs ne ferait pas changer d'avis les rescapés.

− C'est ce qui vous a poussé à croire que Marvennor pouvait avoir du sang varahn ?

− Entre autres choses, admit Bellig. Les magies qu'il a employées depuis qu'il s'est fait connaître sont aussi la preuve qu'il dispose de compétences magiques hors-du-commun, mais c'est surtout sa capacité à apparaître dans les rêves qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, car certaines légendes varahns font allusion à une magie leur permettant ce genre d'exploit. J'aurais pu penser que Marvennor l'avait simplement apprise, bien sûr, mais c'est alors que la preuve la plus indubitable entra en jeu dans mon analyse.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Bellig préféra le faire languir en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, puis il reprit :

− Le comportement, affirma-t-il. Si les Varahns réfléchissent et agissent comme nous, ils ont quand même une conception des valeurs et de la justice qui leur est propre : aidez-les et ils vous récompenseront trois fois plus que n'importe quel Régent de l'Empire – trahissez-les, nuisez-leur ou bafouez l'une de leurs lois, et vous mourrez. Il n'existe aucun pardon dans leur culture. Si vous essayez de vous interposer entre eux et le fautif, ils ne feront pas de différence entre lui et vous.

Harry se remémora le récit malheureux de Boukhir-Elar, l'opulente cité du désert que Marvennor avait enfouie sous le sable après que le prince eût tenté de l'abuser : le Marcheur de Mort n'avait sauvé que les femmes venues avec lui pour animer la fête, mais tous les habitants sans exception avaient subi le châtiment du prince.

− Ca correspond parfaitement à Marvennor, en effet, dit-il.

− Mais ne vous y trompez pas : même si Marvennor a le tempérament d'un Varahn, son comportement, bon ou mauvais, est considérablement décuplé du fait de son métissage, le prévint Bellig. Malheureusement, malgré nos recherches sur la mère de Marvennor, il ne nous a jamais été possible d'obtenir la moindre piste. La seule piste – et encore, je devrais plutôt dire « la seule idée » – que nous ayons eue est qu'elle appartenait peut-être à une race magique ayant été aussi habile à comprendre et à s'adapter aux magies que les Varahns, sauf que nos recherches n'ont fourni aucun résultat concluant, pour le moment.

Harry n'en fut guère surpris. Il trouvait déjà surprenant que Bellig ait réussi à identifier l'hérédité paternelle de Marvennor, et contre laquelle Rumors l'avait mis en garde dans son parcours, d'autant que le Marcheur de Mort, alors appelé « l'Ombre », était déjà adulte lorsqu'il avait affronté Astaroth. Si le Varahn déchu avait vécu près de trois millénaires auparavant, Bellig pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir fait sa découverte.

− Et Morgan ? demanda Harry. Qu'en savez-vous ?

Bellig parut surpris par la question et sourit.

− Effectivement, vous aimez les mystères, dit-il. Hélas pour vous, la seule personne passionnée par Morgan de ma connaissance se trouve actuellement aux confins de l'Empire et doit sûrement être en train de vérifier que son jeune voisin ne cherche pas à espionner sa fille pendant que celle-ci prend son bain, à cette heure-ci…

Harry réprima un soupir déçu, mais Bellig attira rapidement son attention sur une chose bien plus moderne que le Marcheur de Mort ou Morgan :

− Ce sont vos amies, là-bas ?

Harry se retourna vers les Serpentard et crut rêver : les cinq serveurs portaient chacun un sac de toile contenant à l'évidence des bouteilles de la boisson tant appréciée de Moira.

− Nom de…

− A votre place, je les garderai à l'œil, conseilla Bellig. L'amorgire est délicieux, mais son alcool fait ressentir ses effets une heure après ingurgitation. Si vous ne voulez pas devoir porter vos amies, je vous suggère de mettre un terme aux manigances de ces petits morveux ou elles repartiront d'ici avec deux fois moins de vêtements.

− Bonne idée ! approuva Harry. Merci pour le cours !

− Merci pour l'écoute, répondit Bellig.

Harry s'avançait déjà vers les trois jeunes femmes lorsque le brouillard annonçant leur retour chez eux apparut de nulle part, occultant l'immense salle des expositions du Centre du Savoir. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta en soupirant avec soulagement, s'en voulant presque de les avoir laissées sans surveillance. Il aurait pensé que les Serpentard, et plus particulièrement Deadheart et Bowman, sentiraient le goût légèrement alcoolisé de la boisson…

La Salle sur Demande réapparut. Les jeunes femmes avaient tout juste eu le temps de se saisir des sacs donnés par les serveurs et parurent quelque peu surprises de se retrouver à leur époque, mais Moira, prompte à se rétablir de son étonnement, hissa joyeusement deux sacs sur ses épaules et vacilla sous leur poids.

− Personne ne bouge ! décréta Harry en les rejoignant.

Deadheart, Moira et Bowman se retournèrent, cette dernière paraissant moins affectée que ses amies – sans nul doute parce qu'elle avait bu beaucoup moins de verres.

− L'amorgire est alcoolisé et ses effets ne vont pas tarder à se faire sentir dans toute leur intensité, dit-il.

− J'étais sûre que ce n'était pas pour rien que ces serveurs nous offraient autant de verres, dit Bowman.

− Tu étais où ? ronchonna Moira en vacillant sur place. J'ai eu l'impression que les serveurs disaient tout plein de cochoncetés à Lys', mais tu n'étais pas là pour traduire !

− Je menais ma mission à bien, rétorqua Harry avec calme.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? interrogea Deadheart, le regard quelque peu lointain.

− Que vous vous amusiez bien.

Il se tourna vers Bowman.

− Est-ce que tu peux les aider à se changer et les garder ici jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'amorgire s'atténuent ? demanda-t-il.

− Sans problème, assura la petite blonde de Serpentard.

− Pourquoi tu n'aides pas Lys', toi ? lança Moira.

− Hé ! Ce truc ne fait pas encore assez effet pour que je ne réagisse pas, répliqua sèchement Deadheart.

Moira attrapa aussitôt Harry pour l'attirer devant elle et l'utiliser comme bouclier, passant la tête pour jeter un regard méfiant à la magnifique Serpentard. Avec un sourire malveillant, Bowman poussa Deadheart dans le dos, projetant sa meilleure amie sur le Gryffondor qui réagit instinctivement en la rattrapant, la superbe jeune femme laissant échapper un grondement de chat furieux tout en se retenant à lui. Elle leva ses yeux bicolores sur ceux de Harry, son irritation voilée par les effets de plus en plus actifs de l'amorgire.

− Est-ce qu'on les tue maintenant ou pas ? marmonna-t-elle.

− Tu serais trop malheureuse, dit Harry en la redressant.

Lâchant Deadheart, Harry vit Moira lui tendre péniblement un sac, le poids des bouteilles et l'alcool aidant lui donnant quelques difficultés à rester stable. Le Gryffondor s'en saisit en réprimant un soupir las.

− C'est pour toi, annonça la petite brune d'un ton joyeux, parce que c'était super chouette trop cool, l'aventure dans les Anciens Temps ! Tu diras à Lily que j'ai aussi un sac pour elle, mais qu'elle l'aura seulement si elle fait trois paris Gryffentard avec Logan et moi !

− D'accord, dit Harry avec patience, mais pour le moment, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que Bowman en décide autrement.

− Promis, dit Moira.


	83. Mea Culpa

L'éclair de lumière fendit les airs et reçut une gifle avant d'atteindre Harry, déviant de sa trajectoire pour aller se heurter à un mur et disparaître. Le Gryffondor regarda sa main, d'apparence ordinaire, d'un air satisfait. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Deadheart deux jours auparavant, la magie corporelle n'était vraiment pas difficile dès lors qu'on réussissait un premier sortilège, même s'il avait rencontré quelques difficultés à appliquer un charme du Bouclier à sa seule main, et non à tout son bras. L'enseignement de Manings y était pour beaucoup, bien sûr : le Maudit était généreux en explications, décrivant méticuleusement les diverses étapes pour parvenir à employer un sortilège sur une zone précise du corps – et maintenant que Harry y arrivait sans souci, il était fin prêt à apprendre les sortilèges inventés par Manings.

Tumter abaissa sa baguette magique, aussi inexpressif et vouté qu'à l'ordinaire. Le massalien avait préféré avoir la certitude que Harry maîtrisait correctement le charme du Bouclier, version magie corporelle, avant de lui donner son défi.

− Bien, dit-il de sa voix si particulière. Nous pouvons considérer que la Physique t'est acquise, mais si j'étais toi, je continuerai à explorer les possibilités qu'offre cette branche de la magie corporelle.

Il rangea sa baguette et leva son index droit, le pointant vers le plafond. Dans un grésillement, une petite lueur de couleur bleu-blanc se matérialisa juste au-dessus.

− Puisque tu comptes apprendre la magie corporelle à Deadheart, je lui ai demandé de participer à tes défis, dit-il avec une pointe de malice. Ce sortilège l'assommera s'il l'atteint, mais si tu réussis à la sauver à temps, Moira s'est arrangée pour la convaincre de t'offrir une récompense. En d'autres termes, le défi consiste à employer la Physique aussi bien à ta main qu'à tes jambes.

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra un court instant. Ses jambes furent parcourues d'une étrange sensation, tandis qu'un fourmillement se répandait dans sa main. Tumter s'était approché de la porte du cachot. Il l'ouvrit et revint à la hauteur du Gryffondor.

− Inutile de revenir ici, j'ai moi-même d'autres choses à faire, dit Tumter. Prêt ?

− Prêt.

La lueur blanc-bleu partit comme une balle de fusil, Harry s'élançant plus lentement. Comme télécommandée, la bille magique et lumineuse bifurqua sur la droite, le Gryffondor l'imitant dès qu'il fut sorti du cachot. Malgré le vif départ du sortilège, son avance sur Harry diminua peu à peu, le jeune homme atteignant progressivement sa vitesse maximale. S'il était capable de rattraper son retard en ligne droite, les virages étaient beaucoup mieux négociés par son « adversaire », si bien que la petite lueur reprenait une légère avance à chaque tournant.

Une demi-douzaine de couloirs plus loin, Harry sentit une petite panique l'envahir : le sortilège et lui venaient de tourner dans le passage emprunté par les filles de Serpentard, et le virage avait encore permis à la lueur de prendre de l'avance. Harry força, motivant ses jambes à le porter plus loin et plus vite. Elles répondirent favorablement, les curieux fourmillements qui les parcouraient s'intensifiant. Malgré les quelques mètres qu'il parvint à rattraper, il se rendit compte que cela ne suffirait jamais : la bille de lumière le devançant de plusieurs centimètres… lorsqu'il eut tout à coup une idée.

Les filles de Serpentard semblèrent sentir – ou peut-être entendre – quelque chose, car elles se retournèrent avec une lenteur presque « tumterienne » comparée à la rapidité de déplacement de Harry, qui tendit la main devant lui : du bout des doigts, il parvint à détourner le sortilège du massalien alors que celui-ci ne se trouvait plus qu'à quinze centimètres de la poitrine de Deadheart. Harry baissa sa main tendue et s'arrêta brutalement, évitant le heurt d'avec Deadheart que d'un demi-centimètre.

Les quatre jeunes femmes cillèrent, Deadheart sursautant même en reculant, stupéfaite par la soudaine proximité de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, tandis que ses jambes et sa main étaient débarrassées des sortilèges.

− C'était juste, dit-il pour lui-même, soulagé.

− Ce serait bien que tu arrêtes d'arriver derrière nous, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte le choc que ça fait de voir une grande silhouette floue nous foncer dessus quand on ne s'y attend pas ! dit Bowman. Au moins, de face, il nous serait possible de te remarquer rapidement et de se préparer…

Moira tournait déjà autour de Deadheart pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait subi aucun dommage, puis elle rayonna.

− J'ai gagné ! se réjouit-elle.

− Vous aviez parié ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Choupinette ne manque jamais une occasion de parier, lui fit remarquer Gamp. Elle essaye même de parier sur la quantité de crêpes qu'elle avalera au petit déjeuner, des fois…

Harry posa un regard légèrement amusé sur la petite brune de Serpentard. Avec Lily, Deadheart et les crêpes, les paris semblaient vraiment être une passion pour Moira. Il pensait jusqu'alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour apporter un peu de « piment » aux évènements tels que les bals ou le tournoi de duel. Moira se glissa derrière sa magnifique amie et la poussa gentiment vers le Gryffondor, l'air excité.

− Je peux me déplacer toute seule, protesta Deadheart d'un ton irrité.

Moira vint aussitôt se placer à côté de Bowman, son regard avide bondissant de Harry à la splendide Serpentard. Celle-ci laissa échapper un infime soupir résigné et se planta devant le Gryffondor curieux. Etait-ce sa récompense pour avoir réussi le défi de Tumter ou s'agissait-il du gage ?

− Tumter ayant dit que ce serait vraiment un exploit que tu réussisses son défi après une semaine d'entraînement seulement, dit Deadheart d'un ton un peu crispé, je te laisse choisir l'une des trois récompenses : soit nous passons un pari Gryffentard « moiresque » pour le prochain tour du tournoi de duel, soit Choupinette te donne une photo de moi dans la nuisette qu'elle choisira, soit tu acceptes un autre défi dont la récompense sera plus… heu…

− Téméraire, souffla Bowman.

− Oui, voilà, marmonna Deadheart.

Harry réfléchit. Il sentait parfaitement la gêne et la crainte qui habitaient Deadheart : elles emplissaient le couloir tout entier. La photo de la nuisette ne l'intéressait franchement pas : quitte à ce que la magnifique Serpentard fasse ce sacrifice, il préférait encore l'admirer en chair et en os plutôt qu'en papier cartonné. En revanche, l'autre défi et le pari Gryffentard étaient bien plus tentants, même s'il devinait que Deadheart, en cas de défaite, ne se montrerait guère plus réjouie qu'en ce moment.

− Va pour l'autre défi, dit-il.

Deadheart sembla analyser les conséquences de son choix, pesant sans doute les pour et les contre, déterminant à coup sûr les chances pour atténuer la « gravité » d'un éventuel succès. Puis elle parut un peu soulagée et afficha un sourire nerveux.

− D'accord, dit-elle. Si tu découvres l'emplacement de la salle de bains de Serpentard avant les vacances, je… je prendrai un bain avec… avec toi.

Harry haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris. Sans doute le défi était-il prévu à l'avance, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait aussi téméraire. Néanmoins, quelques instants de réflexion lui permirent de comprendre pourquoi Deadheart n'était pas mécontente qu'il ait choisi cette récompense : quand bien même elle se retrouverait nue dans la même baignoire que lui, elle pourrait toujours lui demander de ne pas la regarder quand elle se déshabillerait, et quand elle se rhabillerait – quant au bain en lui-même, la mousse lui garantirait une protection quasi-infaillible à la condition qu'ils ne s'attardent et ne remuent pas trop. Mais avant de profiter d'un tel moment, il lui faudrait encore trouver la salle de bains de Serpentard.

Moira se précipita sur Deadheart pour l'étreindre avec une chaleur incommensurable, comme pour la féliciter de faire honneur à ses paris les plus moiresques. Puis tous les cinq prirent la direction du hall d'entrée, la petite brune tenant la grande par la main en souriant joyeusement.

− Au fait, dit Bowman comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, Webster n'a toujours pas frappé ?

− Il ne devrait plus tarder, reconnut Harry.

A son propre étonnement, Nora Bentley, qu'il ne croisait qu'en botanique, en défense contre les forces du Mal et en sortilèges, était venue à sa rencontre, la veille, pour lui adresser la parole pour la première fois : selon ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Webster, aidé de Spencer et d'Irving, préparait quelques mauvais tours à lui jouer pour se venger de la pitoyable humiliation que son propre sortilège lui avait faite subir.

− Tu devrais te méfier, conseilla Gamp. Webster t'a peut-être donné du fil à retordre en duel, mais tu as montré à cet imbécile que même sa botte secrète ne faisait pas le poids face aux tiennes. L'affrontement direct est une chose trop dangereuse pour lui, alors tu peux être certain qu'il privilégiera des attaques sournoises.

− Et il a déjà montré qu'il était plutôt doué en la matière, assura Bowman. Quand il tenait encore sa page dans le _Poudlard Reporter_, il chargeait ses potes d'écouter les conversations pour savoir qui critiquait le ministère, puis lui et ses meilleurs amis leur faisaient sentir ce qu'il en coûtait de « trahir le seul rempart » aux Mangemorts…

− Je tâcherai de me montrer prudent, assura Harry.

Ils montèrent l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

− Au fait, c'était quoi, votre pari ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait la récompense associée à la découverte de la salle de bains de Serpentard, Harry se demandait bien si Deadheart était encore prête à dépasser ses limites en matière de gages.

− On a parié sur un choc entre toi et nous, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux, ravie d'avoir gagné.

− Et le gage ?

− Lys' doit participer à une expérience qu'on met au poids avec Logan, dit la petite brune avec enthousiasme. Tu n'en sauras pas plus, c'est une expérience top secrète !

Harry hocha la tête et se sépara des Serpentard dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de la Grande Salle. Un bain en compagnie de Deadheart, se répéta-t-il, songeur. Devait-il paniquer ou se réjouir ? Il était certain d'avoir deviné les moindres manœuvres que la magnifique jeune femme utiliserait pour que leur nudité reste hors de vue, mais c'était surtout l'ambiance qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Lui-même doutait sérieusement qu'il serait détendu… _Mais encore faut-il que tu trouves la salle de bains de Serpentard_, lui rappela une petite voix pleine de bon sens.

− Alors ? s'enquit Lily.

− J'ai réussi d'extrême justesse, avoua Harry.

Si Moira était la complice de Tumter, Lily était suffisamment proche des deux pour être maintenue au courant de leurs manigances, qu'elles concernent les filles de Serpentard ou Harry – d'autant que ça donnait des prétextes à la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ pour passer des paris avec la belle préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci eut d'ailleurs l'air satisfaite, comme si elle avait précisément gagné un pari.

− Je commence à me demander si Tumter ne fait pas exprès de perdre les paris qu'il fait avec toi, dit Mary.

− Tu en remportes tant que ça ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

− J'en perds autant que j'en gagne, affirma Lily, mais je dois admettre que Mary a raison : quand tu vois tous les paris que Pitchoun a remportés grâce à lui, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

− C'est quoi, le gage ? dit Liz.

Lily eut un sourire.

− Il doit m'apprendre cinq sortilèges. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, car Rogue va me poser énormément de soucis au prochain tour, et vu que Pitchoun a profité de notre consommation d'amorgire d'hier soir pour me faire passer trois paris Gryffentard moiresques, je ne tiens absolument pas à perdre avant les demi-finales.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, tandis que Mary interrompait le service de l'eau pour ricaner. Au petit déjeuner, il avait en effet appris que la petite brune de Serpentard avait non seulement présenté l'amorgire comme un simple breuvage sans alcool, mais qu'elle avait aussi attendu qu'elles soient sévèrement atteintes par les effets pour passer les trois paris Gryffentard que devait accepter la préfète-en-chef afin d'obtenir son sac de bouteilles.

Prenant son verre une fois rempli, Harry le porta à ses lèvres et s'immobilisa presque aussitôt, une sensation très étrange se répandant sur ses lèvres. Grinval l'avait prévenu que la Sensibimancie présentait de sérieux avantages et plus que jamais, le Gryffondor s'en rendit compte, mais il lui fallut agir vite : reposant son gobelet, il saisit la main tendue de Mary qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à s'abreuver et tendit l'autre bras par-dessus la table pour interrompre Liz au moment où celle-ci approchait son verre de sa bouche.

− Quoi ? s'étonna la grande brune.

− L'eau est contaminée par une potion, répondit Harry.

Leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement sur la table des Serdaigle, Mary se redressant légèrement pour essayer de mieux distinguer les nombreuses têtes alignées sur toute la longueur de la table.

− Webster et Irving manquent à l'appel, indiqua-t-elle.

− Ils sont sûrement descendus aux cuisines dès qu'ils ont vu où vous étiez assises, dit Harry, sachant que j'allais vous rejoindre.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres dans la carafe. D'un coup de baguette, Lily fit disparaître l'eau contaminée. Aussitôt, les elfes de maison leur en renvoyèrent et tout le monde attendit le verdict de Harry, mais celui-ci ne décela rien. Mary s'occupa de jeter des fréquents coups d'œil vers les portes de la Grande Salle, faisant mine de s'éclaircir la gorge à l'arrivée de Webster et d'Irving. Les Gryffondor ne leur accordèrent aucune attention.

− Au fait, tu as choisi quoi, comme récompense ? reprit Lily.

− Un deuxième défi, répondit Harry, légèrement surpris que la préfète-en-chef revienne à ce sujet.

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent, aussi déçue que désabusée, tandis que Liz et Mary échangeaient un sourire.

− Tu aurais pu choisi le pari Gryffentard, dit la belle rousse.

− Pourquoi ?

− Pitchoun a gagné leur pari et va – enfin – pouvoir se rincer l'œil, expliqua Mary, ce qui va lui faire gagner son pari avec Tumter, puisqu'ils étaient en compétition pour savoir lequel ou laquelle verrait en premier la poitrine tant désirée de Lily. On peut dire que Pitchoun s'est sacrément bien débrouillée…

− Et le gage de Tumter ?

− Pitchoun lui a lancé un défi « très, très, très, très osé » : il doit m'embrasser dans le cou, dit Lily d'un air rieur.

− D'abord la joue, ensuite la bouche, maintenant le cou… dit Liz d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Inutile d'avoir des dons de voyance pour savoir où Moira compte te faire embrasser par Tumter, la prochaine fois. Ca risque de te poser quelques problèmes si tu commences à fréquenter Potter…

− Hein ? s'étonna Harry.

Lily lança un regard prudent vers les Maraudeurs, assis non loin, et se pencha légèrement pour parler le plus bas possible :

− Logan essaye de me caser avec James, révéla-t-elle. Je dois déjà faire une promenade avec lui dans le parc, lui demander de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et lui faire un bisou si la sortie a été agréable. J'ai beau avoir conscience que Logan comprend, anticipe, perçoit, des choses qui échappent à tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ses capacités, là…

Harry arqua un sourcil surpris. Il savait, bien sûr, que Tumter avait renoncé à Lily, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que le massalien chercherait à réunir la préfète-en-chef et l'un de ses camarades pendant l'année scolaire. A moins, bien sûr, que le Serpentard ait pressenti quelque chose. Lily n'avait sûrement pas tort quand elle disait que Tumter comprenait, anticipait et percevait des choses échappant à tout le monde… Après tout, c'était lui qui avait annoncé le retour de Malphas lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le mois dernier.

− Mais bon, même si je tombais miraculeusement amoureuse de James, poursuivit Lily, Pitchoun a exigé que les paris continuent à nous concerner, Logan et moi, aussi longtemps que je ne ressentirai rien de vraiment « intense », pour James ou pour un autre.

Ils prirent bientôt la direction du hall d'entrée, lançant quelques coups d'œil vers Webster, Irving et Spencer, qui paraissaient ne pas comprendre comment leur plan avait pu échouer. A l'évidence, Spencer lui-même, pourtant à la table des Serdaigle pendant tout le repas, n'avait pas aperçu Harry détecter la potion dissimulée dans l'eau, ni Lily la faire disparaître.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle, Moira surgit devant eux avec le sourire le plus large que les Gryffondor lui eurent jamais vu. Lily accueillit cette démonstration de bonheur avec un profond amusement, et prit la petite brune de Serpentard par la main.

− Allez, dit-elle avec gaieté, je ne vais quand même pas te faire attendre jusqu'à samedi prochain.

− Chouette ! s'enthousiasma Moira. Lys' doit te parler, Harry, mais si c'est pour vous dire des cochoncetés, tu as intérêt à tout me répéter !

Sortant de la Grande Salle, Harry s'arrêta dans le hall tandis que les Gryffondor et Moira prenaient le chemin de l'escalier de marbre, disparaissant de son champ de vision au moment où Deadheart le rejoignait, seule. Contrariée d'avoir cette conversation, elle l'entraîna sans un mot, sans un regard, vers les immenses portes du château, puis au bas des marches et, enfin, à bonne distance d'éventuelle oreille indiscrète. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, croisant les bras dans un geste autoritaire :

− Concernant le défi si jamais tu réussis à trouver la salle de bains de Serpentard…

− Je sais comment nous pourrons en voir le moins possible, la rassura Harry.

− Je m'en doute, répliqua Deadheart tout en paraissant soulagée. Ecoute, j'ai accepté ce pari et ces gages pour te remercier.

− Me remercier ? s'étonna Harry.

Deadheart soupira profondément, non pas par impatience, mais parce qu'elle semblait aborder un sujet qui ne lui était guère agréable.

− Quand j'ai dit à Ava, Callista et Moira que je t'avais menacé de te mettre mon poing dans la figure si jamais tu prenais le gage du baiser, j'ai eu le droit à un véritable procès, expliqua-t-elle d'un air embarrassé. Même si j'avais toute une liste d'arguments à leur présenter, je me suis aperçue que les leurs étaient beaucoup plus… honnêtes et… et je me suis rendue compte que je faisais exactement la même chose avec toi que ce que je te reprochais quand on ne se parlait plus. Tu me laisses participer à tes aventures dans les Anciens Temps, tu m'apprends des choses, tu as une salle de bains de rêve dont je pourrai disposer comme bon me semble pendant deux semaines… J'ai été ingrate et je tenais à marquer le coup, tu comprends ? Et puis, c'était l'occasion de montrer à mes amies que je n'étais pas aussi mauvaise joueuse que ça.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à quelque chose à dire.

− Heu… C'est… c'est un très beau remerciement, dit-il alors.

− Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu pourras te rincer l'œil ! prévint Deadheart.

Malgré son ton menaçant, elle affichait un sourire, comme si se livrer lui avait permis de se soulager d'un poids.

− Toi non plus, plaisanta Harry.

Deadheart lui lança un regard mi-désabusé, mi-rieur, puis lui saisit le bras en reprenant le chemin du château.

− Finalement, je crois que je peux d'ores et déjà te considérer comme un ami, déclara-t-elle d'un air pensif, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonnerai tout et n'importe quoi, contrairement à Ava, Callista et Choupinette ! Et il n'y aucune raison pour que ce soit toujours moi qui prenne des risques dans les paris que je passe : Choupinette est déjà en train de préparer une liste de paris Gryffentard « moiresques », mais je t'interdis d'en accepter un qui mette en scène un acte sexuel ou une nudité partielle ou entière !

− C'est promis.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier de pierre et retrouvèrent Bowman et Gamp dans le hall d'entrée.

− Un pari Gryffentard scellerait parfaitement ce moment d'honnêteté, dit la petite blonde d'un air rusé.

− N'abuse pas, marmonna Deadheart.

− Tu préférerais peut-être qu'on dise à Choupinette que tu reconnais Potter comme un ami ? proposa Gamp avec son sourire le plus goguenard.

− Elle finira par l'apprendre, fit remarquer Harry.

− Vous êtes chiants, soupira Bowman. Bon, puisque Choupinette risque d'être en admiration pendant des heures devant la poitrine d'Evans et que votre amitié officielle n'est pas célébrée convenablement, je vais aller terminer le devoir de Chourave !

− Je t'accompagne, dirent Deadheart et Gamp d'une même voix.

Saluant le Gryffondor, les trois jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent puis disparurent par la porte des sous-sols. Ignorant quoi faire, Harry réfléchit quelques instants et prit sa décision. Empruntant l'escalier de marbre, il gravit les étages les uns après les autres pour atteindre le septième, puis prit le chemin de sa salle commune, son esprit vagabondant à gauche et à droite.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la potion glissée dans l'eau, mais Webster venait de frapper un coup, et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un échec : seule une humiliation de Harry pourrait apaiser sa soif de vengeance, à moins qu'il ne respecte pas sa parole et cherche également à l'éloigner de Deadheart. Que valait-il mieux faire ? Contre-attaquer ou laisser courir ? Harry aurait été tenté de répondre au Serdaigle, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait l'attitude que son apprentissage encouragerait : il ferait plus grande impression s'il montrait que tous ces coups bas ne l'atteignaient pas. Quant à Deadheart, ses propos l'avaient autant surpris que ravi. Il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme ingrate, car chaque chose offerte avait été faite de bon cœur. Toutefois, il ne regrettait rien : non seulement le mea culpa de la magnifique Serpentard les rapprochait encore un peu plus, mais il s'était aussi aperçu que sa pointe d'humour déplacé avait été bien accueillie par la belle jeune femme. Certes, il n'avait pas l'intention de saisir toutes les occasions qui se présenteraient pour faire une plaisanterie de ce goût-là, mais elle lui ouvrait les yeux sur la complicité qui unissait Lily et Tumter – et si Deadheart était sensible à cet humour, Harry espérait bien qu'il les rapprocherait davantage.

Entrant dans la salle commune, il remarqua Liz et Mary assises sur les fauteuils, chacune occupée à sa lecture ou à écrire, et les Maraudeurs, désespérés, qui s'étaient enfin décidés à faire leurs devoirs et paraissaient ne pas savoir par où commencer. Amusé, Harry traversa la grande pièce ronde et monta l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Une fois assis sur son lit, il récupéra le journal intime de Vergremp.

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était uniquement concentré sur l'apprentissage de la Physique, ne jetant pas même un regard furtif aux sortilèges inventés par Manings – et encore moins à la partie écrite par Vergremp –, mais à présent, il ne désirait qu'une chose : mettre ses compétences à profit et acquérir de nouvelles bottes secrètes. Puis, quand il serait parfaitement à l'aise avec les trois branches de la magie corporelle, il s'intéresserait enfin à l'enseignement que lui destinait Vergremp, même s'il redoutait quelque peu ce qu'il allait découvrir. Feuilletant le journal intime, il arriva à la page consacré à _La Pichenette_.

Appartenant à la Physique, _la Pichenette_ permettait, comme son nom l'indiquait, d'utiliser une simple pichenette afin de renvoyer un sortilège à son lanceur en enveloppant simplement ses doigts d'un sort de Retour précipité : au renvoi de l'attaque, celle-ci gagnait en vitesse pour surprendre l'auteur. La grande difficulté consistait à bien viser, selon Manings. _L'Entre-Monde_ avait beaucoup intrigué Harry quand il en avait aperçu le titre, et sa perplexité céda rapidement sa place à une franche stupéfaction lorsqu'il en lut la description : dépendant de l'Altération, branche à la fois complexe et dangereuse de la magie corporelle, _l'Entre-Monde_ distordait l'espace afin de créer deux failles, l'une devant et l'autre, derrière, le sorcier qui l'utilisait. Cela permettait non seulement d'éviter d'être victime d'un maléfice remarqué trop tard ou inconnu, mais également de laisser ce même maléfice atteindre un ennemi se tenant dans le dos. Et Harry songea que Tumter et Manings n'avaient pas menti : la magie corporelle offrait vraiment des possibilités incroyables.

_Le Clin Etincelant_ relevait de l'Expulsive, comme Harry s'en était douté, et lançait un sortilège d'Eblouissement d'un clignement de la paupière. Si Harry avait été quelque peu déconcerté en apprenant que l'Expulsive permettait de matérialiser des sortilèges avec son simple corps, il s'était rapidement souvenu de Tumter, lors de la simulation du Poudlard aux mains de Voldemort, qui avait émis une lumière aveuglante avec son corps, et non sa baguette, au moment où les « Aurors » avaient pénétré dans la Grande Salle. _La Halte_, dont Manings faisait déjà la description dans son explication de la Physique, servait à saisir des sortilèges à pleines mains pour les renvoyer sur l'ennemi – Manings, toutefois, prévenait qu'une telle manœuvre demandait à l'utilisateur de s'assurer que le maléfice à rejeter devait être moins ou tout aussi puissant que _la Halte_. Pour conclure, _le Tunnel_, qui appartenait aussi à l'Altération, comme _l'Entre-Monde_, offrait la possibilité de…

Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation remonter toute sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il parcourait le descriptif :

Le Tunnel_ est indéniablement l'altération la plus puissante, périlleuse, pratique et intéressante que je vous offre de découvrir : à l'instar de _l'Entre-Monde_, il s'agit de distordre l'espace, mais également le temps, afin d'ouvrir à deux endroits plus ou moins éloignés, une faille par laquelle vous pourrez voyager sans être bloqué par le moindre enchantement Antitransplanage. Mais n'oubliez jamais que tout sortilège d'Altération nécessite une concentration totale._

C'était ça ! Le moyen pour que Harry et Dumbledore s'introduisent à Gringotts au nez et à la barbe des gobelins, peut-être même pour se faufiler directement de la surface jusqu'au coffre contenant la coupe de Poufsouffle, c'était exactement _le Tunnel_ dont ils avaient besoin. Tumter le maîtrisait-il ou employait-il une autre méthode ? Harry ne saurait le dire, mais il venait d'obtenir la solution à leur problème majeur sans même avoir à demander à Lily de se renseigner auprès du massalien pour connaître le secret de sa faculté à transplaner sous les protections de Poudlard. Toutefois, Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour créer un Tunnel – il lui faudrait même demander son aide à Tumter, préférant avoir un mentor plutôt que de prendre le risque de mourir bêtement en essayant tout seul.

L'air vibra d'une excitation familière. Glissant rapidement le journal intime sous son oreiller, Harry se releva en faisant mine de faire du tri sur sa table de chevet. Quelques instants plus tard, Moira entra dans le dortoir dans une tornade de cheveux noirs et se précipita sur le lit de Harry pour se jeter dessus, observant le Gryffondor avec un air émerveillé qui n'était évidemment pas inspiré par le jeune homme.

− Heureuse ? demanda Harry, amusé.

− Ouiiiiii, répondit Moira d'un air rêveur. Et Lily a promis qu'elle dormirait avec moi sans rien sur le dos ! Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu fantasmes sur _ma_ Lily, il n'y a que Logan et moi qui avons le droit ! Est-ce que Lys' a passé un pari avec toi, maintenant qu'elle te reconnaît comme un ami ?

− Tu le savais ? s'étonna Harry.

− Logan a entendu leur conversation, dit Moira d'un ton joyeux, alors il m'a tout répété ! Vous en avez fait un ?

− Non.

− _Han !_ s'exclama la petite brune de Serpentard, choquée.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle afficha presque instantanément un sourire malicieux :

− Pour la peine, je vais te donner un pari Gryffentard très, très, très, très, très osé, déclara-t-elle.

Deadheart l'ayant prévenu, Harry se prépara au pire.

− Le défi sera que votre duel soit le premier à se terminer, annonça Moira. Pour le gage rival, il faudra que tu lui poses les mains sur les hanches au prochain compliment que tu lui feras. Et pour le gage allié, tu devras lui faire un bisou _sur la bouche_ quand vous prendrez un bain ensemble, pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Harry lança un regard soupçonneux à la petite brune de Serpentard.

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en prendrai un avec elle pendant les vacances ?

Les yeux de Moira se réduisirent à deux fentes étincelantes, son sourire malicieux s'élargissant.

− Lys' m'a promis que si tu trouvais la salle de bains de Serpentard, elle prendrait un bain avec toi tous les mois, révéla-t-elle. Elle est très rigolote quand elle a trop bu ! Je vais essayer de la convaincre de faire un pari pour qu'un soir, vous buviez une bouteille entière d'amorgire, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille revoir les _nichons_ de Lily !

Se glissant hors du lit, elle sortit joyeusement du dortoir sous le regard déconcerté de Harry. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de devoir boire une demi-bouteille d'amorgire à lui seul : il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il saurait avoir une conduire irréprochable à l'égard de Deadheart, mais il redoutait quelque peu ce qu'il pourrait laisser échapper, aussi bien par ses paroles que par ses expressions. Néanmoins, il venait d'apprendre une chose très intéressante : la magnifique Serpentard prendrait un bain par mois avec lui s'il réussissait le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Il y avait de quoi motiver n'importe qui, songea-t-il.


	84. Résurrection

Tandis que Moira ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir enfin pu se rincer l'œil sur Lily et sur Deadheart, dont la poitrine était apparemment identique à celle de la préfète-en-chef, Harry regretta très vite de ne pas avoir doublé la quantité des ingrédients nécessités par l'Œil du voyage ombragé prévu pour Dumbledore : ses recherches de la salle de bains de Serpentard n'avaient rien donné, et même la Projection n'y avait rien changé. Le lendemain des révélations physiques faites par la préfète-en-chef et la magnifique Serpentard au profit de Moira, Harry avait été convoqué par le professeur Slughorn pour qu'il lui transmette la méthode de préparation de la potion qui servirait au Gryffondor et au directeur de parcourir toutes les ombres de Gringotts, jusqu'à trouver celles se situant le plus près du Horcruxe probablement dissimulé dans les profondeurs de la banque. Parallèlement, l'amitié entre Harry et Deadheart, bien qu'officielle seulement au sein de leurs amies respectives, ne parut guère échapper aux élèves, comme s'ils remarquaient un rapprochement que les deux intéressés étaient incapables de constater.

A une semaine des quarts de finale et à deux des vacances de Pâques, celles-ci ayant contraint les professeurs à modifier le calendrier du tournoi, l'ambiance de Poudlard était en totale contradiction avec la météo. Si les beaux jours du printemps semblaient avoir pris de l'avance sur la date officielle et ensoleillaient le parc, les nouvelles, à l'extérieur de l'école de sorcellerie, minaient le moral de la majorité des étudiants. Bien qu'affaibli par l'absence d'une grande partie de ses serviteurs les plus redoutables, Lord Voldemort ne ménageait pas les homoncules que Malphas avait mis à sa disposition : record historique, il lança près de quatre attaques en seulement une semaine, tuant plusieurs dizaines de Moldus et démontrant à la communauté sorcière qu'il pouvait se passer de ses fidèles Mangemorts, même si ceux-ci continuaient à se manifester. Si la situation ne cessait d'empirer, Harry savait que cette démonstration de force n'était qu'un avant-goût, car Malphas ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Tumter était aussi intrigué que lui par le silence et l'inactivité de l'Aîné, mais le massalien n'était guère inquiet, comme si ses capacités à « pressentir » les choses lui assuraient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de Malphas pour l'instant.

Tandis que l'Œil ombragé bouillonnait dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, que Moira complotait encore et toujours pour se rincer davantage l'œil et faire faire dépasser ses limites à Lily et à Deadheart et que le monde de la Grande-Bretagne magique s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la terreur, Harry, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se démêler les pinceaux avec tous les objectifs qu'il avait à atteindre.

Il avait encore progressé dans le grimoire de Leandros, parcourant plusieurs chapitres depuis l'alliance décidée entre Beherit et Malphas jusqu'au décès de la reine Adonia, la femme d'Astaroth, morte d'une maladie que ni les guérisseurs de l'époque, ni même Astaroth ne purent jamais soigner. Le plus étonnant – et intéressant – était sans conteste l'amour infini que le futur Empereur avait voué à son épouse, car même disparue, il n'avait jamais tenté d'empêcher la princesse Alana de fréquenter Morgan. L'influence de la reine sur son mari avait été d'une grande utilité pour que cette relation puisse exister, Astaroth, après s'être indigné violemment, ayant finalement abdiqué à la seule condition que Morgan ne se retrouve jamais devant lui.

A côté de ça, il y avait également l'apprentissage de la magie corporelle : s'il n'était pas très difficile de battre la paupière pour déclencher une explosion de lumière ou déplacer un objet d'un geste de la main, Harry peinait à réussir ses sortilèges à mesure que ceux-ci s'avéraient plus puissants. Mais au lieu de le critiquer, Tumter n'avait cessé de souligner ses progrès, même ceux que Harry ne remarquaient pas tout de suite. Le massalien, cependant, refusa d'apprendre le BA-B.A. de l'Altération au Gryffondor, rappelant que Manings lui-même insistait pour que cette branche de la magie corporelle ne soit étudiée qu'une fois la Physique et l'Expulsive maîtrisées.

Et bien sûr, il y avait le problème Webster. N'ayant pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'eau contaminée et n'ayant remarqué aucune victime de sa potion, le Serdaigle avait retenté sa chance, en vain. La Sensibimancie ne détectait peut-être le piège qu'au dernier moment, mais Harry se montrait vigilant et interdisait à présent à Mary, Liz et Lily – et Moira, quand celle-ci se joignait à eux – de boire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne leur en donnait pas l'autorisation. La préfète-en-chef, pour sa part, avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises Webster et Irving à parcourir les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu avant de perdre leur trace en tentant de les intercepter. Pour sa sécurité, il lui avait suggéré de ne pas chercher à les attraper, à moins qu'un professeur ne fût présent pour la soutenir. Harry ignorait totalement de quoi était réellement capable le Serdaigle, mais il préférait éviter que Lily soit attaquée ou malmenée sous prétexte qu'elle était amie avec lui.

Cependant, la principale préoccupation de Harry, ce soir-là, se trouvait être la salle de bains de Serpentard. Les moindres recoins des sous-sols avaient été fouillés, aussi par son corps que par la Projection, en vain. Du nord au sud et d'est en ouest, il avait tout passé au peigne fin, mais les seules pièces secrètes qu'il avait identifiées étaient le laboratoire de Grinval et le grand cachot où Tumter lui avait donné son premier cours. Indéniablement, la salle de bains était très bien cachée, et Harry comprenait bien mieux pourquoi le professeur Slughorn était si fier d'en avoir trouvé l'emplacement.

Harry, toutefois, avait si longuement parcouru le château et tant observé la carte du Maraudeur, dans cette vie-ci comme dans l'ancienne, qu'il ne sous-estimait pas la malice de Poudlard. Après tout, n'avait-il pas descendu à des kilomètres sous l'école pour atteindre la Chambre des Secrets ? Ne devait-il pas monter un escalier afin de se rendre dans le Sanctuaire ? N'existait-il pas un pont invisible suspendu au-dessus de quatre étages et menant à un portrait au-delà duquel se trouvait un couloir et une salle remplie de portraits obscènes ? Il connaissait la réponse à chacune de ces questions, tout comme il savait pertinemment que la carte du Maraudeur n'avait jamais affiché, révélé, les endroits secrets qui avaient échappé à ses concepteurs.

Il en vînt même à se demander si, tout compte fait, l'accès à la salle de bains de Serpentard ne se faisait pas par le rez-de-chaussée. Comme l'avaient souligné Bowman quand ils s'étaient retrouvé devant le Miroir du Monde : la salle de bains portait le nom de cette maison uniquement parce que son directeur, le professeur Slughorn, avait révélé son existence dans le château à ses étudiants. Si on y accédait par un escalier descendant, Harry avait déjà suffisamment observé le maître des potions pour le savoir capable de jouer sur les mots : la salle de bains pouvait très bien se situer au niveau des sous-sols, mais son entrée se trouver à l'étage supérieur.

Descendant l'escalier de marbre, sa main glissant sur la rampe dorée, Harry s'avança vers la porte empruntée à longueur de journée par les Poufsouffle. A dire vrai, il s'était rarement aventuré de ce côté-ci, sauf pour atteindre les cuisines. Le Gryffondor resta planté là, au beau milieu du couloir, et activa la Projection pour la faire voyager à sa place. Elle était bien plus fiable que lui, car capable de détecter la magie sous toutes ses formes, comme elle lui montra le portrait scintillant de la coupe de fruits, qui protégeait l'accès aux cuisines.

Elle fila au-dessus du sol, tourna, traversa un méli-mélo de couloirs et de portes donnant sur de vieilles classes, salles et autres placards à balais. Les portraits scintillaient naturellement, les armures également, mais Harry était trop las pour interroger les tableaux les uns après les autres, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait eu une fonction similaire à celui de Charisma Peverell. Il n'y avait rien sur le sol, rien sur les murs, et même les torchères étaient normales – c'était à croire que cet endroit ne se trouvait que par hasard, se dit Harry, désespéré. La Projection poursuivit sa ronde malgré tout, amorçant un retour vers lui en passant par les couloirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore parcourus, et le retrouva à l'extrémité du couloir menant au hall d'entrée, retrouvant sa place dans son orbite gauche.

Il était assez irritant de constater que cette maudite salle de bains était très cachée, d'autant que les Serpentard, très intéressées par les recherches de Harry, ne manquaient jamais une occasion de souligner qu'elles savaient où elle se trouvait. Deadheart ne partageait certes pas la curiosité de Moira, Bowman et Gamp, car franchement pas à son aise à l'idée de prendre potentiellement un bain avec un garçon, mais elle était pourtant celle sur qui Harry comptait pour l'éclairer quant à la destination à suivre : il estimait, en effet, que les expressions de la magnifique Serpentard lui permettraient de savoir s'il se rapprochait ou non de la salle de bains.

Pour ce soir, il se reconnut vaincu – une fois encore – et franchit à nouveau la porte pour rejoindre le hall, juste au moment où James surgissait du couloir du _Poudlard Reporter_.

− J'en ai… marre, dit-il en bâillant. J'aimerais bien pouvoir aller me coucher, mais j'ai encore le premier étage à vérifier.

Harry le rejoignit à hauteur de l'escalier de marbre, qu'ils montèrent ensemble.

− Ca promet, pour les révisions, dit-il.

James grogna.

− M'en parle pas. Remus a passé toute la semaine à nous répéter que sept années d'études, c'était long, et qu'il fallait bien deux mois pour tout réviser correctement. Il m'a même menacé de prévenir Lily…

La longue promenade de James et de la préfète-en-chef dans le parc n'avait échappé à personne, et surtout pas à Moira qui avait prétendu bouder Lily jusqu'à « la mort qui tue » pour avoir ri trois fois à ce que lui racontait le Maraudeur, à moins que la belle rousse n'accepte un pari Gryffentard moiresque. L'amitié entre James et Lily ne répondait peut-être pas encore aux attentes de ceux qui espéraient les voir finir ensemble, comme Sirius, Harry et Tumter, mais elle progressait bien plus vite que celle entre Harry et Deadheart – tout au moins, Lily admettait de façon plus spontanée que son homologue masculin était décidément quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre, malgré le comportement détestable qu'il avait eu au cours de leurs cinq premières années d'études.

Accédant au premier étage, Harry, n'étant pas particulièrement fatigué, accompagna James dans sa ronde, tout en réfléchissant. Réviser n'était pas vraiment dans ses priorités, même si Lily et Liz lui avaient fait les gros yeux, car il bénéficiait d'un atout considérable : une mémoire très bien organisée. Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître que les six premières années d'études n'étaient pas aussi fraîches qu'il voulait le croire. Il avait vécu tellement de choses étonnantes, éprouvantes et intéressantes depuis le début de l'année que ses souvenirs paraissaient en avoir occulté tous ceux de son ancienne vie, comme si sa mémoire commençait à saturer et éliminer des souvenirs que son subconscient ne considérait plus de première utilité.

− Il reste les examens blancs que Dumbledore met à disposition, d'un autre côté, fit-il remarquer.

− Remus les a déjà pris en compte dans son calcul du temps de révisions qu'il nous faut, soupira James. Mais à ta place, je m'y mettrais aussi. Il n'y a aucune raison que nous soyons les seuls à souffrir ! En plus, tu n'as pas de chance : Lily, Liz et Mary risquent de te tomber dessus si elles apprennent que tu ne révises pas. Remus, lui, doit seulement craindre Liz, et moi, Lily.

Le Maraudeur étouffa un nouveau bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

− Vivement les vacances, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. A ce sujet, tu sais quel jour tu organiseras le dîner ?

− Pas encore, admit Harry, mais ce sera sûrement la deuxième semaine. Si, comme je m'y attends, Deadheart a l'intention d'inviter les Gamp, il faudra que je fasse un bilan complet de tout ce qu'il me faudra, que je vois avec Gamp et toi ce que tout le monde aime ou non, puis que je me rôde avec les sortilèges de cuisine.

Sa dernière phrase rappela à Harry qu'il ne s'était toujours pas penché sur les sortilèges de cuisine, malgré que Tumter lui ait suggéré de s'y mettre pour surprendre agréablement Deadheart. Penser à la magnifique Serpentard fit presque aussitôt germer une idée dans l'esprit de Harry, qui lança un regard en biais au Maraudeur :

− Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Slughorn vous a dit sur la salle de bains de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il.

James parut franchement étonné par la question, mais il fouilla quand même dans sa mémoire.

− C'est la seule salle de bains des sous-sols qui soit détachée des dortoirs de Serpentard. Il l'a trouvée quand il était en cinquième année et se félicite encore d'avoir été le seul élève de son époque de l'avoir découverte. Toute notre troisième année, on l'a cherchée avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, sans succès. En fait, la seule pièce secrète que les sous-sols semblent contenir, c'est ton laboratoire. Le seul indice que nous ayons, c'est ce que Slughorn a dit à Haustin quand celui-ci lui a demandé comment on faisait pour l'atteindre : « Une chose cachée peut l'être encore davantage. »

_Une chose cachée peut l'être encore davantage_, se répéta Harry, pensif. Que cela signifiait-il ? Que la salle de bains de Serpentard serait doublement cachée ? Qu'il faudrait d'abord atteindre une pièce secrète pour enfin être en mesure d'atteindre la salle de bains ? Il peinait à le croire : le laboratoire ne menait jusqu'à la salle où Rumors avait installé le miroir permettant de rejoindre l'alternative, et le cachot où l'avait emmené Tumter pour lui offrir son premier cours ne contenait rien qui ait pu… qui ait pu…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lentement, tandis qu'il se contredisait lui-même. Il y avait _quelque chose_, à l'intérieur de ce cachot, qui aurait très bien pu dissimuler une porte secrète – et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel détail ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux la seule fois où il s'y était rendu : la cheminée ! Son manteau était large, haut, à tel point que Hagrid lui-même pourrait entrer dans l'âtre sans problème. Qui donc irait aménager une telle cheminée au manteau aussi démesuré ? Même celles des salles communes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient plus modestes.

− Tu sais où elle est ? s'enquit James, remarquant son expression.

− Quoi ? Heu… J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il faudra d'abord que je la vérifie…

− Si tu la trouves, tu me préviens ! décréta James.

− Ouais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je te laisse, je vais aller vérifier ça tout de suite…

Harry se sépara de James à la première intersection qu'ils croisèrent, prenant la direction du Grand Escalier en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Et si c'était pour cette raison que Tumter ne l'avait pas amené une deuxième fois au cachot secret ? Deadheart ayant un défi sur la salle de bains de Serpentard à lancer à Harry, le massalien avait pu penser que retourner dans le cachot secret avec le Gryffondor faciliterait peut-être un peu trop la tâche à celui-ci. Connaissant déjà l'emplacement du cachot, Harry, comme pour le laboratoire de Grinval, ne s'était pas donné la peine d'y retourner pour le fouiller, mais à présent, il comprenait son erreur. Il aurait dû soupçonner Tumter de le défier dans un cachot plus accessible pour une bonne raison.

Descendant jusque dans le hall d'entrée, Harry contourna la rampe d'or et s'avança jusqu'à la porte menant au niveau inférieur, impatient et réjoui. James croyait que le laboratoire était la seule pièce secrète des sous-sols : ça signifiait que les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais découvert le cachot secret – et incidemment, cette réflexion accrut l'optimisme de Harry.

Traversant les couloirs d'un pas toujours plus grand et rapide, il atteignit le pan de mur officiant comme porte du cachot secret, qui coulissa comme s'il lui reconnaissant le droit d'entrer sans avoir à prononcer d'incantation, de mot de passe ou à activer un quelconque mécanisme. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, le grand lustre éclairant tous les moindres recoins de l'endroit, et tourna son regard vers la cheminée au manteau démesuré, activant au même moment le pouvoir de Détection de son œil gauche. Le mur, derrière lui, se referma, tandis que le Gryffondor se sentait pousser des ailes : l'âtre de la cheminée scintillait, confortant encore plus son soupçon que la salle de bain de Serpentard se cachait derrière – ou tout au moins, que le foyer protégeait l'accès à une autre pièce secrète.

Harry s'avança d'un pas presque joyeux. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de prendre un bain avec Deadheart qui avait le don de l'enthousiasmer à ce point, mais plutôt les conséquences globales d'un succès au défi de la magnifique Serpentard : certes, il prendrait un bain par mois avec elle, mais si son duel contre la superbe jeune femme n'était pas le premier à se terminer, il lui serait possible de choisir le gage du baiser – à moins que Deadheart ne menace encore une fois de lui écraser son poing sur la figure. Parallèlement, il était à peu près convaincu que Moira avait passé au moins un pari avec elle pour déterminer le temps que Harry mettrait à trouver la salle de bains, et au vu de l'humeur de plus en plus coquine des gages de la petite brune de Serpentard depuis qu'elle s'était rincée l'œil sur Lily et Deadheart, il ne désespérait que celle qu'il convoitait ait elle-même à l'embrasser.

Tirant sa baguette magique, Harry fit un mouvement lent et vertical en annulant la Détection de son œil afin de mieux distinguer les symboles qui apparaîtraient. Le fond de l'âtre s'illumina d'une couleur violacée, éjectant de minces filets de fumée grise qui s'élevèrent en se réunissant pour prendre la forme d'une rune.

Un pli se dessina entre les sourcils de Harry. Le signe ressemblait beaucoup à la rune symbolisant la Sérénité – toutefois, il était différent du symbole dessiné par Porgat dans _Runes pré-antiques_. Pas de grand-chose, mais tout son sens pouvait en être totalement modifié.

− _Sérénité_, récita-t-il, juste au hasard.

Il attendit, mais il ne se produisit rien. Harry n'abandonna pas pour autant :

− _Paix ? Harmonie ? Placidité ? Bien-être ? _

Toujours rien, remarqua-t-il. Une salle de bains était pourtant un lieu de…

− _Détente ?_

Mais son soupçon s'avéra faux. Il était presque convaincu que le mot de passe dépendait de l'apport amené par la salle de bains – en d'autres termes, il lui fallait un synonyme de « sérénité », mais lequel ? Enfin, il l'espérait, car si les différences entre la rune pré-antique et la rune apparue grâce à _Magicus natura_ étaient trop importantes, alors il lui faudrait réciter chaque mot du dictionnaire en espérant trouver le bon dans les premières pages.

− _Tranquillité ?_

Harry poussa un profond soupir en constatant que ce n'était toujours pas ça. Que pourrait-il dire d'autre ?

− _Sécurité ? Quiétude ? Ataraxie ?_

Un bruit sonore, semblable à un déclic, retentit alors. Harry faillit pousser un cri victorieux, mais il se retint de justesse et regarda le pan de mur, au fond de l'âtre, reculer puis se glisser sur le côté, s'enfonçant dans une mince ouverture. Harry franchit le palier et se retrouva au sommet d'un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait autour d'une épaisse colonne de pierre dont le sommet, juste au-dessus de lui, était sculpté d'un blaireau, d'un lion, d'un aigle et d'un serpent. Des torches fixées aux murs s'enflammèrent dès que Harry posa le pied sur la première marche, et il renonça à allumer sa baguette.

Descendant les marches étroites, il fit deux fois le tour de la colonne avant d'atterrir à l'extrémité d'un couloir, également éclairé par des torches qui faisaient étinceler la poignée d'argent d'une porte de chêne massif située au fond. Il n'y avait aucun portrait, aucune tapisserie, aucune sculpture, mais une couche de poussière assez épaisse tapissait le sol. Harry s'avança en croisant mentalement les doigts.

Tendant la main vers la poignée dès qu'il atteignit la porte, Harry ouvrit le panneau en retenant son souffle. Un filet de lumière tremblotant s'immisça par l'interstice qui s'élargissait, révélant une grande pièce marbrée de noir du sol au plafond, un lustre d'argent faisant étinceler les robinets d'or des éviers et de la baignoire, aussi large et longue qu'une piscine.

La salle de bains de Serpentard.

Harry jubila intérieurement. Il avait réussi le défi lancé par Deadheart. Toutefois, son sang-froid le dissuada de crier victoire trop vite : s'il considérait son succès comme la première marche vers le cœur de la Serpentard, il lui restait encore tout un escalier à monter. Même s'il appréciait les efforts des amies de la magnifique jeune femme, il suivait son propre flair, et celui-ci lui dictait que l'intérêt sentimental de Deadheart ne s'éveillerait pas si elle le sentait déjà sous le charme ou tendu quand ils prendraient leur bain ensemble. Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait faire son possible pour la mettre à l'aise, qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait – tôt ou tard – par se demander ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour lui, pourquoi elle se sentait à son aise avec lui, et peut-être commencerait-elle à le percevoir comme un petit ami potentiel.

C'était plus que de l'optimisme, mais Harry n'avait que ça en tête – et le regrettait quelque peu. Lui qui n'avait cessé de se répéter qu'il devait rester concentré uniquement sur les Horcruxes, Voldemort et la Connaissance, ses sentiments pour Deadheart représentaient un obstacle qu'il ne voulait pas contourner, mais affronter. Après tout, s'il lui fallait mourir à sa prochaine rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait bien le droit de profiter des dernières semaines, derniers mois de sa vie, se dit-il. S'il survivait, en revanche, il verrait alors où une éventuelle relation sentimentale le mènerait.

Remontant au rez-de-chaussée, satisfait de sa victoire et quelque peu soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère quand Deadheart et lui prendraient leur bain, il perçut une présence en approche alors qu'il montait l'escalier de marbre et, une fois arrivé sur la dernière marche, se retrouva face à Dumbledore.

− Ah, Harry, dit le directeur d'un air satisfait.

− Vous me cherchiez, monsieur ?

− En réalité, j'allais demander quelque chose au professeur Slughorn, mais vous ayant devant moi, autant vous donnez des nouvelles, répondit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette magique.

Il fit un geste désinvolte. Harry sentit aussitôt comme une bulle invisible les envelopper, et Dumbledore glissa sa baguette dans un pli de sa longue robe de sorcier.

− Comme nous l'espérions, reprit-il, Lord Voldemort est tombé dans notre piège : l'antiquaire détenant l'épée, avant-hier, a été vandalisé. Le ou les voleurs n'ont rien pris, sauf l'épée. Nous pouvons donc affirmer sans risque d'erreur que notre plan a fonctionné, pour le moment, mais il nous reste encore à savoir si Voldemort a remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la vraie épée de Gryffondor.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui connaissait un moyen de savoir ce que Voldemort trafiquait, mais il suffisait qu'il soit en retard d'une minute pour qu'il rate l'occasion de découvrir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait de l'épée : le Miroir du Monde, en effet, montrait le présent, pas le passé ou le futur.

− Pour cela, il nous faudrait trouver la potentielle cachette, marmonna Harry.

− Il se trouve que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, avoua Dumbledore d'un ton malicieux.

− Vraiment ?

− Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais selon vous, quel est l'endroit qui symboliserait le plus la toute-puissance de Voldemort ? demanda le directeur.

Le Gryffondor scruta attentivement les yeux bleus et pétillants du vieux sage.

− Vous ne pensez pas au… au ministère de la Magie ?

− Eh bien, si, approuva Dumbledore. Il faut prendre en considération toute la mystique de Voldemort. En sept années de règne, et davantage de batailles, le ministère de la Magie n'est toujours pas tombé sous sa coupe, bien qu'il ait réussi à l'infiltrer à plus d'une reprise. Y entreposer l'épée de Gryffondor serait autant une provocation à l'égard de la société sorcière qu'une sorte de victoire morale : Voldemort aurait l'impression d'avoir déjà un pied au ministère, en qui la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne attribue sa confiance pour ramener la paix – et le ministère lui-même n'irait jamais imaginer qu'il puisse être le « protecteur » d'un fragment de l'âme du mage noir qu'il pourchasse et redoute tant.

− Mais où pourrait-elle être cachée, au ministère ? dit Harry, perplexe. Tous les départements sont parcourus à longueur de journée par des dizaines et des dizaines d'employés, ils auraient forcément… dû… _Rookwood !_

L'un des noms que Harry n'avait jamais donnés était celui d'Augustus Rookwood. Ce n'était pas de bon cœur, évidemment, mais ignorant si Rookwood s'était rallié à Voldemort avant ou après que la prophétie du Survivant ne fut faite, dans une autre vie, il avait renoncé à le dénoncer : il lui avait paru qu'il valait mieux donner les noms sûrs plutôt que de commettre une erreur sur la culpabilité d'un seul innocent.

− Ah, je me demandais si vous l'aviez identifié, avoua Dumbledore d'un ton réjoui. Je pense en effet que notre Mangemort du département des mystères pourrait faire office de porter de l'épée pour la dissimuler quelque part, son lieu de travail étant l'un des moins fréquentés et les Langues-de-Plomb ayant, en général, tous une spécialité. Le problème n'en demeure pas moins le même que pour Gringotts…

− Je connais un moyen de… transport qui nous ferait passer à travers les protections Antitransplanage, et peut-être même atterrir directement dans le coffre qui nous intéressera, monsieur, indiqua Harry. Toutefois, il me faut un peu de temps pour l'apprendre correctement et le maîtriser.

− Pensez-vous pouvoir l'utiliser à la perfection d'ici fin avril ?

Harry évalua rapidement ses chances. Il progressait, Tumter le disait lui-même, mais cela suffirait-il à attaquer l'Altération d'ici avril et la maîtriser avant le mois de mai ?

− Je l'espère, monsieur.

− Je vous propose ce délai pour la forme, Harry, assura Dumbledore en souriant. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il ne serait pas une bonne chose pour nous que les Horcruxes nous échappent jusqu'à juin : Voldemort peut avoir tout un tas de raisons pour retourner dans l'une des cachettes et découvrir que certains fragments d'âme ont disparu.

− Je comprends… Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir, monsieur.

− Parfait, dit Dumbledore.

Il ressortit sa baguette magique et leva son sortilège.

− Oh, une dernière chose, dit le directeur en s'en souvenant subitement. Le professeur Slughorn a jugé utile de préparer un chaudron entier de la potion. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, et si nos recherches nous mènent à chaque à une impasse, nous pourrions partager ce qu'il restera pour que nous puissions continuer à fouiller lors des vacances scolaires ?

− Aucun souci, professeur, dit Harry.

− Fort bien. Bonne nuit, Harry.

− Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Reprenant son ascension, Harry s'enferma une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Le raisonnement de Dumbledore était loin d'être bête, mais ça ne l'étonnait guère. Voldemort recherchait le pouvoir, et le ministère en était le seul représentant officiel, même si la guerre s'éternisait : il trouverait sûrement ironique de confier le dernier morceau de son âme à son plus grand ennemi, inconscient de la valeur que le Horcruxe pourrait représenter dans la lutte – et comble de l'ironie, il serait tragique que tous les Horcruxes, exceptés l'épée, soient anéantis et que Voldemort, pour une raison ou une autre, survive grâce à elle après que son corps soit détruit.

Cependant, Harry et Dumbledore n'en étaient pas encore à s'intéresser à la localisation de l'épée : il leur fallait d'abord se concentrer sur la coupe de Poufsouffle, cachée quelque part à Gringotts.

Arrivé au septième palier, Harry amorça un pas vers la tour Gryffondor lorsque l'air vibra, comme une fenêtre encaissant un coup de tonnerre particulièrement brutal. L'atmosphère parut s'épaissir, se comprimant tout autour de lui, semblable à la sensation d'écrasement et d'étouffement que l'on ressentait à ses premiers transplanages, et un déclic se fit dans son esprit : _le lac_.

Employant la magie corporelle, Harry renforça son corps tout entier, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, chassant l'impression de compression qui l'avait envahi si soudainement. S'élançant vers l'aile sud, il gagna en vitesse au fil de ses enjambées, négociant toujours aussi malhabilement les virages, mais se rattrapant dans toutes les lignes droites qu'il rencontra dans sa course. Il bifurqua bientôt pour la énième fois et écarquilla les yeux, ralentissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des fenêtres donnant sur le lac.

Le jour paraissait s'être levé avec plus de huit heures d'avance, mais ce n'était pas le cas : un dôme d'un blanc étincelant, gigantesque, enveloppait toute l'enceinte de Poudlard pour la baigner d'une lumière vive et irréelle, et s'élevait très haut au-dessus du château. La clarté était telle que l'atmosphère de l'école tressaillit d'un malaise et d'une stupéfaction que Harry identifia sans peine : la soudaine luminosité avait tiré de leur sommeil les élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, qui s'amassaient probablement le long des fenêtres de leurs dortoirs pour observer le dôme immense.

Harry, lui, baissa les yeux. Reflétant la partie du dôme qui le surplombait, le lac était d'une blancheur éclatante et ressemblait à une sorte de vaste projecteur, sauf en son centre : flottant au-dessus de la surface lisse comme du verre, une silhouette noire, coiffée d'un chapeau à bords larges et vêtue d'un long manteau, étendait ses mains de chaque côté de son corps comme pour implorer le ciel ou accueillir une foule de personnes invisibles. Un instant plus tard, cependant, elle se volatilisa dans un éclair de flammes et la nuit retomba, le dôme disparaissant aussitôt la silhouette volante partie.

Le Marcheur de Mort était de retour.


	85. Au bain !

_LE MARCHEUR DE MORT_

_DE RETOUR ?_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, la rédaction de _La Gazette du sorcier_ se penche sur une légende, un mythe, dont il est aujourd'hui encore de déterminer avec certitude s'il relate ou s'inspire de faits historiques pour donner vie à une créature magique improbable, immortelle et invulnérable : le Marcheur de Mort, aussi connu sous les noms de Promeneur des Rêves ou encore, le Marchand du Désespoir. Pour abordons-nous ce sujet ? Y a-t-il un livre à la mode ? Une exposition à venir ?_

_Non, mais nombre de nos lecteurs se diront sûrement qu'ils auraient préféré. Si la véracité de la légende de ce mystérieux antihéros est majoritairement soutenue par l'ensemble des historiens et des adeptes de mythes, il faut prévenir les sceptiques que les évènements de la soirée promettent de les faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de nier l'existence du Marcheur du Mort – ou tout au moins, d'une créature magique s'en rapprochant._

_A vingt-trois heures trente-trois, hier soir, le village de Pré-au-Lard paniquait en voyant un immense dôme de lumière se former tout autour de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, craignant que Vous-Savez-Qui se soit attaqué à l'illustre collège et en ait détruit les protections garantissant la sécurité des étudiants, bientôt de retour chez eux pour les vacances de Pâques. Malgré notre insistance pour rassurer les parents d'élèves, Albus Dumbledore n'a pas souhaité commenter le phénomène, assurant simplement que l'école n'a subi aucune attaque et que tous ses enchantements sont intacts._

_Les choses auraient pu s'en arrêter là, et l'auteur de ces manigances resté anonyme, si moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un dôme semblable n'apparaissait pas au-dessus du ministère de la Magie ! Georges McHillan, vigile en poste au moment des faits, nous raconte :_

_« Moi, le dôme, je ne l'ai jamais vu, déclare-t-il. Mais le type qui a fait ça est apparu au milieu de l'atrium, les bras en croix, alors que ce n'est pas possible : depuis la guerre contre les Mangemorts, on ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du ministère qu'à la condition d'avoir une dérogation spéciale ! »_

_Accoutrement aussi légendaire que la légende elle-même, l'individu portait un grand chapeau à bords souples et larges, le long manteau de cuir et les bottes aux boucles d'or qui caractérisent la tenue du Marcheur de Mort. Et c'est compter sans son transplanage à travers les enchantements en interdisant pourtant le recours – mais ça, Mr McHillan, très peu intéressé par les mythes, faillit le payer de sa vie en se préparant à interpeller l'intrus, la baguette à la main, et ne devra sa chance qu'à l'intervention d'Elsa Deadheart, 43 ans, qui le stupéfixera avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lever la main vers le Marcheur de Mort. Celui-ci se volatilisera peu après, sans davantage d'explications sur ses manigances._

_Légende revenue à la vie ou simple imitateur particulièrement doué ? La question divise, aussi bien au sein du ministère de la Magie qu'au sein de notre rédaction. Les férus de mythes clament haut et fort que la résurrection s'est produite, tandis que les plus pragmatiques affirment qu'il s'agit d'un illuminé s'étant fortement inspiré des histoires mettant en scène le Marcheur de Mort. Chose certaine, l'intervention de cet individu a laissé des traces pour le moins déconcertantes :_

_« Nous connaissons la liste complète des enchantements entourant le ministère de la Magie, déclare un porte-parole, mais force est de constater, à l'heure actuelle, que nous bénéficions désormais de protections qui ne sont pas de notre fait. Nous essayons encore d'identifier ces « enchantements clandestins », mais les choses sont plus compliquées que prévues : pour les identifier, il nous faudrait d'abord savoir de quelle forme de magie il s'agit, et nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée… »_

_Marcheur de Mort ou non, cet individu semble avoir pris parti pour le ministère de la Magie, et bien que nous puissions considérer ses méthodes quelque peu « cavalières », il n'est aucun féru de légendes qui ne se sente pas optimiste pour l'avenir._

Dans l'heure qui avait suivi la publication de cette édition de _La Gazette du sorcier_, les élèves s'étaient rués en direction de la bibliothèque pour obtenir autant de livres que possible sur le Marcheur de Mort, des soupirants de Deadheart ne manquant pas d'abord de féliciter l'intervention de sa mère pour se faire bien voir. Si les étudiants ne savaient que croire sur une possible résurrection ou une simple imposture, ils se réjouissaient quand même de savoir un énergumène aussi habile du côté du ministère de la Magie. Une seule personne semblait se moquer que le Marcheur de Mort soit revenu d'entre les morts, cependant : Tumter, qui continuait à scandaliser et à faire rire Lily autant qu'à l'encourager à se rapprocher de James. Et lorsque Harry lui demanda son sentiment sur le retour de Marvennor, le dimanche précédant les quarts de finale, le massalien lui répondit simplement :

− Nous verrons ce qu'il a à apporter.

L'approche des vacances se faisait nettement ressentir, mais bien moins que celle des quarts de finale – et sans surprise, celle qui était la plus sensible à ce tour du tournoi de duel était indéniablement Moira. Convaincue de sa défaite face à Tumter, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion d'exprimer sa grande tristesse de devoir perdre, afin que Lily et Deadheart la réconfortent en lui montrant leur poitrine ou dorment torse nu avec elle. Mais il apparut, à vingt minutes des duels, que la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ avait plus d'une idée en tête, car après avoir passé un long moment à faire des paris Gryffentard avec le massalien et Lily, elle se précipita sur les filles de Serpentard et Harry.

− Qui veut un pari Serpondor ? s'enquit-elle.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? soupira Deadheart, exaspérée.

− Par exemple, si Lily remporte son duel, elle pourra demander un bisou _sur la bouche_ à trois personnes ou me laisser lui tripoter les _nichons_, mais si elle perd, elle devra prendre un bain avec Logan ou mettre le décolleté que je voudrai pour le lui montrer, dit Moira d'un ton joyeux.

− Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit gagnante, qu'elle remporte ou non son duel, commenta Deadheart.

− Bien sûr que si, assura la petite brune de Serpentard d'un air très surpris.

La splendide jeune femme regarda la jolie rédactrice-en-chef avec désabusement, puis elle lança un coup d'œil calculateur vers Harry, comme si elle jaugeait leur amitié pour déterminer si oui ou non, elle accepterait de faire un pari Serpondor.

− D'accord, dit-elle alors, mais hors de question que Potter nous entende !

Et elle entraîna Moira à l'écart en direction des immenses portes du château, prenant une distance de sécurité à peine plus démesurée que certains délires de la petite brune de Serpentard. Bowman et Gamp hochèrent la tête de façon amusée.

− Pourquoi elle persiste à accepter les paris de Moira si ça l'agace ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Pour plusieurs raisons, mais il n'appartient qu'à elle de te les dire, répondit Bowman. En tout cas, je suis très impatiente de connaître le sentiment de Lys' au sujet de votre bain ! Chaque fois qu'on lui en parle, elle se met à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir en répétant encore et toujours qu'elle compte sur ton honnêteté et la mousse afin que tu ne voies rien de son corps, mais Choupinette a un plan.

− Je ne sais pas si la stratégie de Moira est la meilleure, confia Harry en regardant Deadheart fixer Moirer avec incrédulité.

Les deux brunes de Serpentard conversèrent encore plusieurs secondes, Deadheart paraissant réfléchir à une ou deux reprises, puis Moira rayonna et se jeta au cou de la plus grande pour la gratifier d'un gros baiser affectueux. Elles revinrent, la plus petite souriant de toutes ses dents, Deadheart paraissant aussi gênée que déterminée.

− J'emmène Harry à l'écart ! annonça Moira d'un ton joyeux.

− Quoi ? s'insurgea Deadheart.

− Si, si, si ! Tu fais des cachotteries, il a le droit d'en faire ! décréta la rédactrice-en-chef du journal de l'école.

Et elle saisit le bras du Gryffondor pour l'emmener avec elle jusqu'aux immenses portes du château, à la place exacte où Deadheart et elle avaient négocié quelques secondes auparavant. Harry sentait le regard angoissé de sa splendide amie fixer sur eux, tout comme il percevait les tentatives de Gamp et de Bowman de concentrer toutes les attentions de la magnifique Serpentard sur elles.

− J'espère au moins que tu ne vas pas m'attirer d'ennuis, dit Harry, méfiant.

− Bien sûr que non, répliqua Moira d'un air innocent.

Connaissant les talents de la petite brune de Serpentard pour la comédie, le Gryffondor redoubla de méfiance.

− Si tu gagnes, tu devras soit proposer à Lys' de dormir avec toi ce soir, soit lui proposer un défi aussi amusant que celui de la salle de bains de Serpentard. Si tu perds, ou bien tu lui dis des cochoncetés pendant votre bain, ou tu lui demandes de lui savonner le dos !

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Moira se montrait plutôt raisonnable, même les gages en cas de défaite n'étaient pas les plus réjouissants qu'il ait jamais eus.

− Ca me va, dit-il.

− Chouette !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas joyeux en direction de Lily, lui sautant au cou pour déposer un baiser affectueux tout aussi enthousiaste et sincère que celui qu'elle avait offert à Deadheart. Harry rejoignit les filles de Serpentard, les pensées en ébullition. Son duel contre la magnifique Serpentard ne serait pas le plus facile, d'autant qu'elle et ses amies avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à la préparer aux quarts de finale – et si Deadheart, malgré toute son incertitude, avait réussi à battre Liz au tour précédant, lui-même aurait tout intérêt à se méfier des progrès de la belle jeune femme.

Les portes de la Grande Salle ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir, accroissant la tension qui habitait les duellistes moins à l'aise que Moira, déjà persuadée d'être éliminée. Harry savait ce que signifiait une victoire : accéder à la finale, sans même avoir à disputer la moindre demi-finale, contrairement aux vainqueurs des duels opposant Rogue à la préfète-en-chef et la petite brune de Serpentard au massalien – à moins, bien sûr, que les professeurs n'aient une idée pour compliquer son accession au dernier affrontement du tournoi. Gagner lui laisserait, en outre, deux mois pour se préparer à l'ultime combat à livrer, et qu'il imaginait volontiers le confronter à Tumter. Il pourrait réviser et s'entraîner en toute tranquillité.

Il n'y avait plus que trois estrades, dans la Grande Salle, Liz et Mary se plaçant entre celles de Lily et de Moira pour pouvoir les soutenir toutes les deux, Bowman et Gamp en faisant de même entre celles de Tumter et de leur magnifique amie pour les mêmes raisons. Traversant le parterre de matelas, Harry et Deadheart montèrent sur la troisième estrade.

− Exception faite des pouvoirs de ta baguette, dit Deadheart en s'arrêtant devant lui, tu as intérêt à jouer franc-jeu, Potter ! Je n'ai pas attendu ce duel pour que tu te montres galant, alors n'hésite pas à donner ton maximum si tu le dois ! Si j'estime que tu t'es montré honnête, tu auras une récompense, que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes.

− C'est promis.

Deadheart recula, satisfaite, pour se placer à dix bons pas de lui, le visage brusquement fermé. Harry avait une légère réticence à employer la magie corporelle, mais s'il y était contraint, il le ferait : une qualification laisserait deux mois pour progresser, après tout, et peut-être même surprendre Tumter en finale.

− Saluez-vous ! lança le professeur Farewell.

Semblables à des escrimeurs, les duellistes obéirent.

− Allez-y !

Deadheart adressa aussitôt un sourire goguenard à Harry, sans lancer le moindre sort, alors que le combat était déjà engagé entre Lily et Rogue et Moira et Tumter. A l'évidence, la magnifique Serpentard avait compris que le Gryffondor préférait laisser son adversaire attaquer d'abord. Contraint à changer d'habitude, Harry jeta un éclair de lumière rouge en direction de la belle jeune femme, qui para et contre-attaqua immédiatement en décrivant un mouvement brutal avec sa baguette. Harry sentit quelque chose d'invisible survoler le sol dans sa direction. Sans hésiter, il sauta, échappant au sortilège. Sa vigilance toujours concentrée, il eut le temps de bloquer une nouvelle attaque de la Serpentard avant que ses pieds ne retouchent le sol.

Elle était rapide, étonnamment rapide, songea-t-il en esquivant un autre sort. Il pencha le tronc de côté pour ne pas recevoir une nouvelle tentative et en profita pour contre-attaquer, redressant à peine sa baguette, en vain – la Serpentard paraissait aussi vive dans ses mouvements qu'attentive à ceux de son adversaire.

Une longue ligne vert pâle jaillit de la baguette de Deadheart et fendit les airs, claquant comme un fouet. Harry vit aussitôt que le sortilège était bien trop court pour l'atteindre mais, à sa grande surprise, le claquement expulsa une vibration qui le heurta de plein fouet et le fit tituber. La Serpentard semblait avoir trouvé un sortilège ayant à peu près les mêmes effets que l'Onde. Harry put se réjouir qu'elle s'acharne à essayer de le faire tomber, faisant claquer son fouet magique à répétition, car il aurait sûrement pu être vaincu dès le premier coup – et il eut la très nette certitude que la magnifique jeune femme avait parié qu'elle réussirait à lui faire poser un genou au sol.

Le sortilège siffla à nouveau dans les airs mais, cette fois-ci, Harry ne se laissa pas faire. Levant sa baguette, il fit jaillir une onde au moment précis où le fouet produisait un nouveau claquement sonore. Il sentit les vibrations se précipiter l'une sur l'autre, s'entrechoquer en provoquant une vibration plus puissante encore, et finalement se neutraliser. Deadheart fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié, et renonça à poursuivre sa manœuvre. A peine la longue ligne verte eut-elle disparu, que la Serpentard décocha un jet de lumière bleu à la tête du Gryffondor, qui esquiva une nouvelle fois en pivotant, sa baguette passant dans son dos pour tenter une attaque-surprise. Deadheart parut, l'espace d'un bref instant, prise au dépourvu, mais elle dévia le sortilège et jeta un regard faussement méchant au jeune homme.

− C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ? lança-t-elle, assez bas pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

− En vérité, j'aurais pu gagner en ne jetant que deux sortilèges, mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir.

− Prétentieux, ricana Deadheart.

− Tu me prends encore pour un prétentieux, dit Harry, désabusé.

Deadheart en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège au visage, mais le Gryffondor était resté prudent et bloqua en souriant d'un air exagérément goguenard.

− OK, dit-elle. Prouve-le et j'accepterai tous les gages les plus téméraires des paris que j'aurai perdus. Si c'est du flan, en revanche, tu prendras tous les plus désagréables que tu auras à choisir.

− Ca me va, répondit Harry. Prête ?

− Toujours.

Harry ferma l'œil droit et adressa un clin d'œil à Deadheart : une lumière aveuglante explosa aussitôt qu'il eut abaissé sa paupière gauche, arrachant quelques grognements et exclamations aux personnes présentes, tandis que sa baguette se pointait déjà sur la magnifique Serpentard pour la désarmer. Il réceptionna l'arme qui décrivait un arc-de-cercle dans les airs, tandis que Deadheart déambulait sur l'estrade, une main sur ses paupières crispées. Il la rejoignit d'un pas vif, la voyant s'approcher dangereusement du bord de l'estrade, et lui saisit le bras afin de la maintenir en place.

− C'est la dernière fois que je te traite de prétentieux, grommela-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

− J'aurais pensé que tu arrêterais depuis les vacances de Noël, confia Harry.

− A la différence que là, j'étais concernée, répliqua Deadheart en recouvrant lentement la vue. Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de plus agréable ?

− J'ai pris la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

La magnifique Serpentard essuya ses yeux brillants de larmes et se redressa, Harry lâchant son bras. Il rendit la baguette à sa propriétaire légitime et jeta un regard vers les autres duels : Moira et Tumter avaient déjà terminé le leur, la petite brune profitant de l'éblouissement causé par le Clin Etincelant pour laisser ses mains se promener à hauteur du fessier de Bowman, qui finit par lui saisir les poignets d'une seule main et faire mine de lui dévorer le cou. Lily et Rogue, tout aussi aveuglés, reprenaient leur duel là où il s'était interrompu, leurs sortilèges fusant en tous sens, s'entrechoquant, se croisant ou s'annuler, certains disparaissant contre des boucliers invisibles pendant que les autres allaient se désintégrer contre les protections enveloppant chacune des estrades.

Deadheart poussa un profond soupir.

− Quand je pense que j'ai proposé de prendre tous les gages téméraires… se lamenta-t-elle.

− J'avoue que je ne te soupçonnais pas aussi coquine, dit Harry d'un air « j'ai-rien-dit ».

− Hé ! protesta Deadheart en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, tout en ayant l'air amusée par la plaisanterie.

Moira, libérée par Bowman au bout d'un moment, bondit gaiement sur les matelas pour les retrouver au bas de l'estrade, aussi joyeuse que si elle avait gagné son duel.

− Logan a été obligé d'atteindre le niveau 3 ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton pompeux.

− Le niveau 3 ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

− Ca veut dire qu'il s'est redressé trois fois, précisa Moira, très fière d'elle. Du coup, j'ai gagné mes paris avec Lily, Liz et Logan !

Il y eut un bruit sourd et tous les regards convergèrent vers le dernier duel : Rogue était étendu sur l'estrade, le bras levé, stupéfixé. Lily, le souffle court et le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, paraissait avoir livré le duel le plus intense et le plus éprouvant de toute son existence, mais elle eut la force de réanimer le Serpentard et d'encaisser le choc quelque peu brutal provoqué par Moira lorsque celle-ci, surexcitée, la heurta de plein fouet pour la féliciter d'un énorme baiser affectueux. Harry se demanda si la petite brune n'allait pas briser la nuque de la Gryffondor à l'étreindre de la sorte, mais la préfète-en-chef ne manifesta rien d'autre qu'un franc plaisir d'être récompensée de cette manière.

Les duellistes prirent le chemin de la sortie, Tumter ayant quitté la Grande Salle dès la fin de son duel, Rogue, déçu malgré un regard respectueux et fier au dos de Lily, ayant imité le massalien juste après avoir été réveillé de sa stupéfixion. Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, mais au moment où les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se préparèrent à se séparer, Deadheart saisit le poignet de Harry pour le retenir. Moira suivit Lily, Liz et Mary, se réjouissant à l'avance de la demi-finale qui opposerait la préfète-en-chef à Tumter, tandis que Bowman et Gamp, après un coup d'œil à leur magnifique amie, disparaissaient derrière la porte descendant aux sous-sols.

Deadheart entraîna Harry dans la salle où les élèves de première année attendaient le professeur McGonagall, à la rentrée, pour qu'elle les emmène dans la Grande Salle où ils étaient répartis. Passant une main dans sa longue chevelure noire et brillante, la Serpentard inspira profondément :

− Bon, j'ai quelques gages qui doivent se faire à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle, mais je veux d'abord savoir si tu n'as rien de prévu, pour ce soir. On pourrait prendre notre bain juste après le dîner, histoire de marquer notre premier affrontement…

− Aucun souci, assura Harry. Avant que tu ne m'expliques tes gages, je dois te proposer que nous dormions ce soir… enfin, je veux dire, que nous dormions ensemble.

− Pas de problème, répondit Deadheart avec enthousiasme, on pourra reprendre notre cours sur l'Imperium ! Il y a justement un gage qui s'y rapporte : comme je n'ai pas réussi à te faire tomber avec le Fouet d'Echo, tu auras le droit de m'obliger à… à t'embrasser.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, mais son opinion sur un baiser motivé par l'Imperium n'avait pas changé : s'il devait en recevoir un, il préférait autant que Deadheart le fasse à contrecoeur mais l'esprit libre de tout sortilège.

− Le deuxième, reprit Deadheart d'un air un peu plus embarrassé, consiste à te demander si tu veux que… que j'emporte la robe que j'avais portée à Brÿhn, pour la mettre le jour de mon anniversaire…

− Heu… Comme tu le sens, dit Harry.

Il aurait volontiers répondu par l'affirmative, mais la magnifique Serpentard ne semblait guère à son aise. Elle eut un faible sourire, et parut encore plus gênée que précédemment en annonçant le troisième gage :

− Pour terminer, dit-elle, je dois te convaincre de demander à Evans quel est le gage le plus téméraire qu'elle a eu avec Tumter… pour qu'on le reproduise.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer le rythme de ses battements. Même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les gages que la préfète-en-chef avait dus accomplir avec le massalien, il ne doutait pas que leur complicité avait atteint une étape plus audacieuse que tout ce que la magnifique Serpentard et lui avaient fait jusqu'à présent.

− Je lui demanderai, assura Harry.

Deadheart s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

− Ta récompense, indiqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas aussi déjanté que les gages de Choupinette, mais bon…

− Je la trouve très bien, moi, dit Harry avec sincérité.

La Serpentard sourit et lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner vers la porte, tous deux ressortant de la salle pour faire route vers l'escalier de marbre. Deadheart lança un regard prudent autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun des élèves revenant du parc ou s'y rendant ne l'entende :

− Par contre, dit-elle avec une pointe de menace, si jamais tu utilises ton œil pour me reluquer sous l'eau ou au moment où je m'habillerai ou déshabillerai, je te jure que tu pourras dire adieu à ce qui te pend entre les jambes !

− Je ne suis pas comme ça, affirma Harry d'un ton désabusé. Remarque, je pourrais au moins me vanter que tu y as touché si je le faisais…

Deadheart éclata de rire, plaquant presque aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas être entendue, comme si, malgré leur amitié constatée par l'unanimité des élèves, elle ne tenait pas à faire savoir que Harry pouvait la faire rire. Peine perdue, car même si les étudiants présents n'entendirent pas tous son rire, les soubresauts des épaules de la magnifique jeune femme trahissaient son hilarité silencieuse.

Elle s'efforça de retrouver un minimum de sérieux au pied de l'escalier de marbre, où ils s'arrêtèrent, et jeta un regard plus ou moins soupçonneux à Harry :

− Tu es sûr que Tumter te donnait des cours de magie corporelle, et non d'humour salace ?

− Je peux faire des choses par moi-même, tu sais ?

Deadheart lui lança un regard amusé, mais une pensée gênante refroidit quelque peu son humeur.

− Bon… dit-elle. On se retrouve vers vingt heures trente dans le cachot ?

− OK.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun et chacune prenant le chemin de sa salle commune. Harry se sentait très à son aise, les appréhensions qu'il avait ressenties à l'idée de prendre un bain avec Deadheart ayant miraculeusement disparu – peut-être parce qu'il s'était convaincu que c'était en restant détendu que la Serpentard se relâcherait quelque peu, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se comporte de façon naturelle de crainte d'en montrer plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Il s'en voulait, toutefois, d'avoir laissé le choix à la superbe jeune femme de prendre ou non la robe. Il lui fallait quand même reconnaître qu'il n'était pas très confiant quant à la question qu'il devait poser à Lily.

La préfète-en-chef fut justement sa prochaine étape. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, non sans confirmer d'un pouce levé sa victoire aux Maraudeurs, il rejoignit les quatre jeunes femmes assises dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée éteinte. Mary et Liz étaient penchées sur leur devoir de potions. Lily, le sourire aux lèvres, écoutait Moira lui murmurer quelque chose d'apparemment très amusant. La confidence cessa dès que la petite brune de Serpentard remarqua Harry, cependant.

− Tu viens poser une question ? s'enquit-elle.

− Tu le sais très bien, fit remarquer Harry.

− Quelle question ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

− Je… je dois te demander quel est le gage le plus téméraire que tu aies eu à faire avec Tumter, dit Harry à mi-voix, afin qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne l'entende.

Lily réfléchit, comme si le choix n'était pas aussi simple que Harry l'avait cru.

− Les boutons ou le massage ? proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers Moira.

La petite brune de Serpentard parut tout aussi indécise que la préfète-en-chef.

− Les boutons !

− Et ça consiste en quoi ? dit Harry, méfiant.

− Logan a enlevé quatre boutons de mon chemisier et j'ai passé une heure comme ça, répondit Lily.

Harry fut partagé entre l'étonnement et le soulagement. Il aurait pensé que les gages de la préfète-en-chef et du massalien étaient plus audacieux que ça, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas : Deadheart serait sûrement plus à l'aise sans ces quatre boutons que si elle avait dû enlever un quelconque vêtement.

− Comme ça, murmura Moira, tu verras le soutien-gorge de Lys' et tu seras encore plus amoureux d'elle !

Malgré sa décontraction, Harry vit les heures défiler à une vitesse ahurissante : d'habitude, c'était l'anxiété qui lui donnait l'impression que le temps passait plus vite que nécessaire. Après un copieux dîner où Moira, non sans une certaine facilité, parvint à convaincre de Lily de passer trois paris Serpondor moiresques, Harry remonta à la tour Gryffondor pour préparer ses affaires pour la nuit et se rendit dans le cachot secret où était dissimulé l'accès à la salle de bains de Serpentard.

Deadheart arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, l'air plus perplexe que nerveux. Harry ouvrit le pan de mur de la cheminée, au fond de l'âtre, et jeta quelques regards en biais à la Serpentard silencieuse et songeuse.

− Un problème ?

− Hein ? dit-elle d'une voix distraite. Heu… je ne sais pas encore, en fait. Webster et Irving se promènent dans les sous-sols et cherchent apparemment une salle secrète. C'est pour les écouter que j'arrive en retard. Tu penses qu'il aurait pu apprendre la nouvelle, pour notre bain ?

− Je n'espère pas, admit Harry. Si jamais c'est la salle de bains qu'ils cherchent, toi et les filles qui viennent se laver ici auront de sérieux soucis à se faire…

− Toi aussi, fit remarquer Deadheart en arrivant au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air de dire que ce n'était pas très important, dans son cas. Ils atteignirent le fond du couloir et Deadheart s'arrêta devant la porte, une main sur la poignée, l'autre tenant son sac.

− Heu… comment on s'organise ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

− Entre la première, fais couler le bain et quand tu seras dedans, dis-le-moi, suggéra Harry.

− D'accord, mais tu ne regardes pas, hein ?!

− Promis.

L'air déterminé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à affronter un examen particulièrement difficile, Deadheart ouvrit la porte et la referma dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la salle de bains. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. Certes, il n'était pas une fille – et encore moins à la place de la magnifique Serpentard –, mais elle pourrait quand même le croire quand il affirmait ne pas être un voyeur ! songea-t-il. Néanmoins, ses pensées se détournèrent de Deadheart pour se focaliser sur la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait apportée : Webster connaissait-il la nature du gage demandant à celle qu'il désirait tant de prendre un bain avec celui qu'il considérait comme son rival et pire ennemi ?

La question tarauda singulièrement l'esprit de Harry. Bien évidemment, un secret était souvent difficile à taire, à Poudlard : les oreilles indiscrètes étaient innombrables, les élèves se croyaient trop souvent seuls et Webster ne manquait pas de ressources et de sbires pour se tenir informé de certaines choses. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait entendu une conversation faisant allusion à une fréquentation de Deadheart de la salle de bains de Serpentard, tout comme il était susceptible d'avoir eu vent d'un bain que devaient prendre Harry et la sublime jeune femme – mais dans l'ensemble, le Gryffondor estimait avoir raison : si Webster découvrait la salle de bains, il présenterait une menace pour Deadheart et ses amies. Il pourrait très bien se vanter de l'avoir trouvée devant tout le monde et en donner l'emplacement à ses potes et à n'importe qui.

− C'est bon ! cria Deadheart, sa voix étouffée par la porte.

Harry entra, un peu plus nerveux qu'il ne l'espérait. Les vêtements de la Serpentard étaient posés sur un siège, une bretelle de son soutien-gorge dépassant de son uniforme plié. La splendide jeune femme était dans le bassin, seule sa tête dépassant de la mousse. Elle paraissait plus détendue qu'à leur arrivée devant la porte, comme si son appréhension s'était évanouie dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'eau. Elle se retourna pour laisser toute son intimité à Harry, qui essaya tant bien que mal de se montrer aussi soucieux qu'elle de disposer ses vêtements en ordre, et bien évidemment, de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous la mousse et l'eau.

Il se glissa bientôt dans l'eau, en appréciant aussi bien les parfums entremêlés que la chaleur. Deadheart était à bonne distance de lui et, dès qu'il lui fit savoir l'avoir rejointe, elle se rapprocha sensiblement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à parler plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire pour se faire entendre.

− Alors, tu as demandé à Evans ?

Harry approuva et lui répéta mot pour mot le gage que Lily lui avait désigné comme étant le plus audacieux de tous ceux que Tumter et elle avaient eus à accomplir ensemble. Deadheart parut aussi surprise qu'il l'avait été en découvrant la simplicité du gage, mais ses raisons semblaient plus concrètes que les soupçons de Harry :

− Quand tu entends Choupinette faire le résumé des paris et de leurs gages qu'elle passe avec eux, tu as du mal à croire qu'ils n'aient _que_ ça de vraiment téméraire, commenta-t-elle d'un air pensif. Aux huitièmes de finale, en battant McDowell, j'ai remporté un pari que Choupinette tenait absolument que je fasse avec Evans : nous avons donc discuté pendant une heure, surtout de sa relation avec Tumter, car c'est un sujet qui nous intrigue beaucoup, et qui passionne évidemment Choupinette. A ma propre surprise, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écouter, peut-être à la jalouser un petit peu, parce qu'elle avait une façon d'en parler qui… je ne sais pas…

− Liz avait raison quand elle disait que les observer donnait envie d'être amoureux ? demanda Harry.

− C'est ça, approuva Deadheart. Enfin, ils ne s'aiment pas, mais Evans elle-même semble incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire leur attirance mutuelle. Quand Choupinette parle de Tumter, elle le présente comme le plus déjanté et le plus drôle des mecs, mais quand c'est Evans… On dirait que son fantasme est devenu réalité !

Elle contempla un point invisible pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle ressassait la discussion avec Lily, puis elle hocha la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-crispé à Harry.

− Evans trouve que nous leur ressemblons, confia-t-elle.

Harry n'en fut guère surpris, même s'il s'efforça de le paraître. Connaissant Lily et son engouement à l'idée de le voir en couple avec Deadheart, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle essaye d'encourager la magnifique Serpentard à le considérer un petit ami potentiel – ou tout au moins, comme un partenaire de jeu avec lequel elle pourrait créer la relation la plus intime possible.

Toutefois, cette conversation ramena en mémoire la question que Harry avait posée à Bowman et à Gamp, lors des négociations de Moira et de Deadheart sur le pari Serpondor.

− Pourquoi tu acceptes de faire des paris avec Moira ? Presque à chaque fois, ça semble t'agacer…

− Pas tant que ça, assura Deadheart d'un air vaguement amusé. Bien entendu, il y a des paris que je trouve plus intolérables que d'autres et je n'apprécie pas ses manigances sournoises pour me les faire accepter, mais nous ne sommes pas confrontées à une Choupinette comme les autres : la nôtre est unique en son genre. Quand l'idée des paris lui est venue, elle a décrété qu'à chaque fois où elle en passerait avec nous, Callista devrait la regarder d'un air soupçonneux, Ava recevrait toujours un gage impliquant un pincement de fesses et moi, que je râlerai.

Harry sourit, décidément pas au bout de ses surprises avec la petite brune de Serpentard.

− Et puis, poursuivit Deadheart d'un air plus sombre, je veux profiter. A Poudlard, nous sommes en sécurité et insouciants, mais les choses seront totalement différentes une fois que nous en serons partis. Même si tu as offert une protection supplémentaire au manoir de mes parents, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester enfermée toute ma vie, et je redoute quelque peu de me retrouver face à des Mangemorts comme Blackhood…

Le Gryffondor fut tenté de se rapprocher pour avoir un geste amical, réconfortant, mais il se rappela aussitôt la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si Deadheart acceptait de se trouver nue dans le même bain que lui, toute proximité physique ne serait pas à son goût, même si c'était sans arrière-pensée. La Serpentard soupira et sembla s'apaiser de nouveau, comme soulagée d'un poids.

− Ce n'est pas si terrible, finalement, remarqua-t-elle subitement.

− Quoi donc ?

− Ce bain, idiot !

− Très plaisant, admit Harry, même s'il y a un peu trop de mousse.

Deadheart projeta aussitôt une gerbe d'eau et de mousse vers lui, aussi amusée que scandalisée.

− T'es vraiment un pervers, marmonna-t-elle. Au moins, on sait déjà où est-ce qu'on enfermera ton portrait, le jour de ton décès et si tu en as un !

− Dans ta salle de bains ? suggéra le Gryffondor, curieux.

La Serpentard partit à rire.

− Même pas en rêve ! On t'enfermera avec tous les portraits obscènes, gros vicieux !

Son sourire s'effaça lentement, tandis que ses yeux rieurs s'illuminaient d'une lueur plus difficile à déchiffrer, calculatrice tout en étant hésitante, comme si la magnifique jeune femme venait d'avoir une idée qu'elle peinait à admettre autant qu'à exprimer haut et fort. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage :

− On fait un pari Serpondor moiresque ? proposa-t-elle alors.

− Et c'est moi, le vicieux ?

− Parfaitement ! approuva Deadheart avec un léger sourire. Etant donné que je t'apprécie même en te sachant à trois mètres de moi, aussi nu que moi, je te propose le pari suivant : si toi ni moi ne sommes en couple d'ici la fin de l'année, nous ferons le gage le plus téméraire qu'Evans et Tumter auront fait dans les trois mois à venir. Sauf, bien sûr, si ça implique un acte sexuel : je parle simplement de nudité.

Harry lui lança un regard exagérément soupçonneux.

− Toi, tu cherches à te rincer l'œil, accusa-t-il.

− Reste sérieux, répliqua Deadheart tout en réprimant à grand-peine un sourire.

Elle-même paraissait étonnamment sérieuse en lui faisant cette proposition, remarqua Harry. Et il comprit tout à coup à quel point la magnifique Serpentard redoutait son départ de Poudlard : elle semblait croire qu'une fois à l'extérieur de l'école de sorcellerie, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'amuser, et paraissait prête à oser quelque chose de profondément marquant pour elle, comme pour se convaincre d'avoir vécu sa vie à fond.

− C'est d'accord, dit-il, franchement flatté.

Puis, avec un petit sourire espiègle, il ajouta :

− Mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tu ne te jetteras pas sur moi.


	86. Quand Tumter invente

L'arrivée des vacances de Pâques fut un soulagement pour l'ensemble des élèves, même si certains d'entre eux retourneraient dans leur famille avec un parent en moins, car porté disparu ou tué par les Mangemorts. Toutefois, il était étrange de constater que personne ne s'inquiétait, contrairement à décembre : les étudiants semblaient être bien moins angoissés qu'à Noël à l'idée de s'éloigner de Poudlard pendant deux semaines, comme s'ils n'avaient aucun doute que les deux semaines à venir seraient plus ou moins calmes dans leur entourage. Inutile de chercher une explication complexe : depuis l'article publié par _La Gazette du sorcier_ sur le retour du Marcheur de Mort, il n'y avait plus eu la moindre attaque des Mangemorts, pas même une disparition. Pour beaucoup, les mages noirs avaient trop peur de se retrouver face au Promeneur des Rêves, qu'il fût réellement ressuscité ou juste imité. Les plus réfléchis, cependant, étaient plutôt tentés de croire que Lord Voldemort et ses partisans étaient trop occupés à se renseigner sur ce nouvel allié du ministère de la Magie. Harry était enclin à rejoindre ces derniers, mais il ne se leurrait pas : c'était surtout Malphas qui cherchait à s'informer sur Marvennor. Comment réagirait-il quand les recherches effectuées lui apprendraient que le Marcheur de Mort avait vaincu Beherit ? se demandait Harry.

A côté de l'actualité relativement tranquille, les différents projets de Harry étaient en bonne voie. Certes, il lui faudrait encore lire plusieurs chapitres avant d'accéder à celui traitant de la mort de la princesse Alana, mais il en savait désormais plus sur les évènements ayant fait suite au décès de la reine Adonia. Il sembla qu'Astaroth, tout en respectant la volonté de sa femme afin que sa fille poursuive sa relation sentimentale avec Morgan, prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que cette romance ne s'ébruite pas trop. Selon Leandros, seules neuf personnes, tout au plus, connaissaient l'existence de cette histoire entre la princesse et l'étrange Aîné. Pendant ce temps, les négociations entre Beherit et Malphas s'achevaient finalement sur une alliance plus ou moins honnête : le Liseur, en effet, laissait clairement entendre que, contrairement aux termes de leurs accords, Beherit préserva ses secrets les plus précieux afin que Malphas n'en fasse pas n'importe. Le dernier chapitre se concluait sur la réception, par Astaroth, d'un premier message du tyran, qui lui offrait la garantie de ne pas s'attaquer à son royaume, à la seule condition que la princesse Alana devienne sa femme – mais au vu de l'armée toujours plus grande, redoutable et cruelle de Malphas, Harry ne doutait pas que le conquérant aurait quand même envahi le royaume d'Astaroth dès le mariage consommé.

Parallèlement, la magie corporelle commençait à faire partie du quotidien de Harry, qui ne manquait jamais de prétexte pour y avoir recours – et montrer à Tumter que la Physique et l'Expulsive étaient acquises, même s'il ne cacha pas au massalien que certains sortilèges continuaient à lui poser quelques problèmes. Bien que généreux et sincère dans ses félicitations et ses encouragements, le Serpentard persista à lui interdire l'accès à l'Altération et lui annonça qu'il lui enverrait quelques défis pour les vacances de Pâques. A côté de ça, l'amitié entre Deadheart et Harry avait franchi un nouveau cap depuis leur bain, au déplaisir des soupirants de la jeune femme et au grand bonheur de Moira, qui leur promit – sans leur demander leur approbation ou désaccord – de réfléchir, pendant les vacances, à des « paris de l'audace qui ose ».

− Il va falloir vous y faire, dit Mary.

La diligence venait tout juste de franchir les piliers aux sangliers ailés, cahotant sous une pluie torrentielle. Les élèves, enthousiastes à l'idée de rentrer chez eux lors du petit déjeuner, avaient rapidement changé d'humeur dès qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir, râlant que les vacances commençaient sous un mauvais temps – et encore, pour Harry, « mauvais temps » était un euphémisme. Jamais, de mémoire, il n'avait vu le ciel aussi sombre et la pluie, tomber si violemment. Chaque goutte prise sur la tête frappait avec la force d'un grêlon, et les torches du château de Poudlard avaient dû être rallumées aux alentours de dix heures.

− Pour Pitchoun, Tumter est à Lily ce que tu es presque à Deadheart.

− Il y a quand même un fossé, fit remarquer Harry.

− Parce que Tumter a une plus grande avance sur toi et qu'il est complètement zinzin, expliqua Mary. Dès que Lily a commencé à lui parler, il a commencé à la taquiner, à glisser des sous-entendus, à la faire rire. En l'espace de deux semaines, elle pouvait déjà le considérer comme un ami, alors que Deadheart et toi avez d'abord discuté de stratégie pendant les simulations et de choses plus ou moins impersonnelles. Il y a d'autres facteurs qui jouent aussi : le fait que Tumter soit l'amour d'enfance de Lily, par exemple, mais surtout…

− Le fait qu'il soit Tumter, acheva Liz.

− Voilà, approuva Mary. Au moins d'août encore, aucune de nous n'aurait imaginé que Lily puisse adorer une relation comme celle qu'elle a avec Tumter : elle était notre belle préfète studieuse et autoritaire qui se consacrait à ses études, à ses amies et qui refusait toute relation un tant soit peu intime avec un garçon… Elle reconnaît que ses sentiments pour lui ne sont pas de l'amour, mais il l'instruit, il l'émoustille, la fait rire, la choque parfois et la contrarie même de temps en temps, sauf qu'elle adore ça. Regarde, hier encore, elle lui a demandé s'il allait bien, ce à quoi il a répondu « Jolie culotte », puis quand Lily a répété, surprise, il lui a dit : « Même pas neuf heures du matin et tu veux déjà me montrer ta culotte pour que je te dise si elle est jolie ? » C'est ridicule, mais le fait qu'il ait inversé la situation en présentant Lily comme l'exhibitionniste et lui, sa victime, ça a donné cours à un jeu qui les a occupés une bonne dizaine de minutes.

La diligence s'arrêta devant la gare de Pré-au-Lard, interrompant momentanément leur conversation. Jetant un sortilège à sa malle pour la faire sortir de la calèche, Harry la fit léviter au-dessus de lui pour s'abriter de la pluie, les semelles de ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans la boue. Les élèves couraient vers l'entrée de la gare, certains se protégeant avec des capuches, d'autres avec des parapluies et, d'autres encore, avec les mains. « Kidnappée » par Moira qui tenait absolument à lui parler en privé, Lily attendait près de la porte, au sec, rappelant à l'ordre toutes celles et tous ceux qui bousculaient.

Sans un mot, Harry, Liz et Mary la rejoignirent et traversèrent la gare. Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, le bombardement de la pluie s'écrasant sur le toit et les fenêtres dans un crépitement sonore qui obligeait à élever la voix pour communiquer. S'ébrouant comme des chiens ou se lançant des sortilèges de Séchage, les élèves, qui avaient accueilli l'arrivée des vacances scolaires avec enthousiasme et réjouissance, pestaient à présent contre les intempéries, tout en partant à la recherche d'un compartiment pour leurs amis et eux.

− Qu'est-ce que Pitchoun avait de si urgent et secret à te dire ? demanda Mary en longeant le couloir.

− Rien, répondit Lily en souriant. Elle voulait un baiser pour chaque jour des vacances, mais à l'abri du regard de Harry pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il se détourne de Lysandra et jette son dévolu sur moi. Et me faire faire un pari de « l'audace qui ose », aussi.

− Tu appelles Deadheart par son prénom, maintenant ? remarqua Liz.

− Pitchoun dit qu'il n'est pas normal que deux cousines, si éloignées soient-elles mais s'entendant plutôt bien, s'appellent par leurs noms de famille, expliqua Lily en haussant les épaules.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment de libre dans le wagon suivant et s'installèrent, hissant les malles dans les filets et s'asseyant sur les banquettes. Mary referma la porte en jetant un regard maussade à la fenêtre ruisselante. Une employée de la gare exhortait les élèves à se dépêcher de monter dans le train, dont le plancher vibrait déjà sous les pieds.

− Et c'est quoi, ce pari ? s'enquit Mary.

− Logan doit déserter Poudlard et s'introduire dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, dit Lily, les yeux rieurs. Je dois faire une photo où je l'embrasse en sous-vêtements si je porte encore ma tenue du jour à son arrivée, soit lui faire une place dans mon lit tout en dormant torse nu, mais sans qu'il ne voie quoi que ce soit de ma poitrine. Et s'il se désiste ou échoue, je pourrais demander à me rincer l'œil.

Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Si c'était à ça que ressemblaient les paris de « l'audace qui ose », il était à peu près certain que Deadheart n'en accepterait jamais aucun, sauf si les vacances leur permettaient une amélioration supplémentaire de leur relation.

− A mon avis, elle en a aussi passé un avec Tumter, dit Liz.

− Sûrement, admit Lily en consultant sa montre. En tout cas, Harry, Pitchoun et Bowman comptent sur toi.

− Hein ?

− Elles ont fait un pari très intéressant avec Deadheart et le gagneront si tu l'appelles par son prénom avant son anniversaire, précisa la préfète-en-chef.

− Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pari très intéressant » ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Tu verras le moment venu, dit Lily avec un sourire mystérieux. Il faut que j'y aille, je dois transmettre toutes les consignes aux préfets et aux préfètes. Si Pitchoun passe, dîtes-lui que je viendrai la chercher après ma ronde.

Elle sortit du compartiment en épinglant son insigne de préfète-en-chef sur son chemisier.

− Je me demande bien ce qu'est ce « pari très intéressant », confia Mary d'un air songeur.

− C'est quand, l'anniversaire de Deadheart, d'ailleurs ?

− 3 avril, répondit Liz. D'ailleurs, attends-toi à voir Bowman, Gamp et Pitchoun débouler devant chez toi : les anniversaires de Deadheart se font toujours avec elles. Et à ta place, je commencerai à l'appeler par son prénom ! Maintenant que vous êtes officiellement amis, cette manie de vous appeler par vos noms devient ridicule, et puis, ça accentuera votre proximité.

Harry songea que Liz marquait un point, mais il était tellement habitué à appeler Deadheart par son nom que la citer ou s'adresser à elle en employant son prénom lui ferait bizarre. Certes, il s'était facilement adapté à utiliser son prénom dans l'alternative, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'accueil reçu de la Deadheart de l'autre réalité avait été pour le moins encourageant.

Les pistons émirent un sifflement aigu, et pourtant couverts par le martèlement de la pluie qui se fracassait sur la fenêtre, la paroi et le toit du Poudlard Express, qui s'ébranla un instant plus tard et prit peu à peu de la vitesse, la gare de Pré-au-Lard défilant de plus en plus vite avant de finalement disparaître.

− Pour en revenir à notre conversation de tout à l'heure, reprit Mary, il suffit de regarder l'attitude de Lily pour avoir une petite idée de celui que pourrait avoir Deadheart. Elle n'a aucun sentiment amoureux pour Tumter, j'en suis sûre et certaine, mais elle reconnaît elle-même qu'il y a une attraction entre eux : le pari qu'elle a accepté de Pitchoun en est la preuve irréfutable, car Lily ose prendre le risque de dormir à moitié nue avec Tumter. Je pense que Deadheart a à peu près le même regard qu'elle sur toi. Elle admet que vos nuits ensemble sont agréables, que votre bain a été un moment très plaisant et que tes plaisanteries audacieuses l'amusent beaucoup. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore séduite, mais tu as un petit quelque chose qui l'attire.

− Le pari que vous avez fait dans votre bain en est une preuve, ajouta Liz. Elle sait pertinemment que Tumter a de grandes chances de voir Lily nue, et inversement, mais elle a quand même fait ce pari. Ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de te présenter comme un petit ami, et non comme un camarade de jeu plus ou moins érotique.

− D'accord, dit Harry avec patience, mais _comment_ ?

− En l'appelant par son prénom, d'abord, dit Mary. Comme l'a fait remarquer Liz, ça accentuera votre intimité et la poussera à en faire de même. Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom est une marque d'affection, même infime ! Si Deadheart en vient à t'appeler par ton prénom, son regard changera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry se remémora la réaction de la Deadheart de l'alternative, qui l'avait brièvement embrassée quand il avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que « sa » magnifique Serpentard en fasse de même, mais Mary et Liz n'avaient sûrement pas tort.

− Après, poursuivit la blonde, c'est au feeling. Continue tes plaisanteries quand tu le peux, elle adore ça, et fais ton possible pour approfondir votre proximité. Sois attentif à ce qu'elle apprécie ou non, reste confiant et fais-lui sentir aux moments opportuns qu'elle est désirable : c'est flatteur et hautement excitant. Et les deux semaines de vacances jouent en ta faveur.

− En quoi ?

− Au pire, vous aurez l'air de colocataires, expliqua Mary. Au mieux, vous passerez pour un couple. A Noël, il y avait les parents de Deadheart qui allaient et venaient tous les jours, alors que là, vous serez seuls. Si tu lui fais passer de bons moments, ça jouera en ta faveur, qu'elle en ait conscience tout de suite ou non.

Le Poudlard Express poursuivait sa route à travers la campagne écossaise. La sorcière au chariot passa pour les fournir en friandises, quelques minutes seulement avant que Lily ne revienne de sa ronde, suivie de Moira qui lui tenait la main, comme si elle craignait de se perdre, et portait une grande sacoche noire. Lily referma la porte, se rassit à côté de Harry et attira la petite brune de Serpentard vers elle pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mary, curieuse, en montrant le sac.

− Des excuses, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux. Comme Logan m'a battue pendant les quarts de finale, il a dû se faire pardonner en inventant toutes sortes de choses que je lui avais proposées ! Et comme vous étiez tous très tristes de me voir éliminée, il y en a aussi pour vous !

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un se lamenter de l'élimination de Moira, mais il lui semblait tout à fait probable que la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Express_ ait seulement imaginé la tristesse de ses amies.

− Pour Liz, il y a les Duellistes, annonça Moira.

Elle sortit un coffret vitré contenant six petites figurines. La petite brune l'ouvrit et en prit deux, l'une à la très longue barbe, l'autre au visage tordu et aux petits yeux méchants. Elle ramassa également un grand parchemin et le déplia sur la table séparant les banquettes : un grand cercle était tracé dessus, entouré d'une série de runes que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Posant les figurines dessus, Moira retourna s'asseoir à son aise sur les genoux de Lily et tapa une fois dans les mains avec un enthousiasme débordant.

A la stupéfaction des spectateurs, les deux figurines s'animèrent aussitôt pour se saluer selon les règles du duel puis, dos à dos, elles s'écartèrent de petits pas à l'intérieur du cercle. Elles se firent de nouveau face, se préparant visiblement à combattre. L'étonnement atteignit son paroxysme lorsque la silhouette aux yeux méchants décocha un minuscule éclair de lumière mauve vers son adversaire, qui dévia le sortilège et contre-attaqua, sa tentative se heurtant à un bouclier d'énergie.

− Comme j'ai dit à Logan que tu aimais bien la défense contre les forces du Mal et le duel, il a confectionné un petit jeu éducatif pour que tu puisses apprendre à reconnaître un combattant, dit Moira avec gaieté. Chacune des figurines a sa propre technique et des connaissances associées à son statut. Le blanc pour le professeur, le mauve pour le brigadier, le bleu pour l'Auror, le rouge pour le criminel, le gris pour le serviteur et le noir pour le Maître des méchants.

La démonstration mettait en scène le professeur et le criminel, mais Moira ne leur laissa pas le temps de voir la fin du duel, car elle tapa à nouveau des mains et les figurines se redressèrent, les bras le long du corps, à nouveau de simples jouets sans vie. Moira les rangea dans leur compartiment respectif et tendit la boîte à Liz, qui semblait déjà sur le point de relancer un affrontement mais se retint, curieuse de découvrir les autres « excuses » adressées à ses amis.

La petite brune de Serpentard extirpa de sa grande sacoche un journal intime flambant neuf.

− _Sortilèges pour couples_, indiqua-t-elle avec entrain, est pour Mary. Comme Anthony et toi devez acheter un appartement à la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai demandé à Logan de vous préparer tout plein de sortilèges pratiques. Il y a une rubrique ménage, jardinage, cuisine, lutte contre la fainéantise et même pour des duels _coquins_ ! Logan a promis de m'apprendre le sortilège Déshabilleur, comme ça, je pourrai jouer plein de mauvais tours à Ava, Lily et Lys' !

Dès qu'elle l'eut en mains, Mary ouvrit le journal intime, et Harry eut la très nette impression que la blonde se lança aussitôt à la recherche des sortilèges imaginés par Tumter pour les « duels coquins ». Liz lui en donna vite la confirmation, jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde avant de hocher la tête d'un air désabusé.

− Pour _ma_ Lily chérie d'amour à moi, reprit Moira en fouillant dans la sacoche, il y a deux cadeaux : un philtre de Gage rêvé et une nuisette qui devient invisible en fonction de son désir ! Comme ça, quand je viendrai dormir avec toi, tu seras toute nue tout en étant habillée !

Lily rit en resserrant son étreinte autour des hanches de la petite brune de Serpentard.

− Et le philtre, il fait quoi, exactement ? s'enquit-elle.

− J'ai donné une liste de gages à Logan pour qu'il en fasse une potion, répondit Moira d'un air réjoui. Lorsque tu iras te coucher, tu n'auras qu'à boire une gorgée du philtre et tu rêveras que nous sommes de tour à Poudlard : une gorgée équivaut à un gage, et la difficulté augmente à mesure que tu progresses. J'ai demandé à Logan de se représenter dedans, mais il a dit qu'il serait injuste que tu puisses te rincer l'œil et faire des cochoncetés sans que lui-même ne puisse réellement participer.

Lily rit de plus belle et déposa un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue de Moira, qui rayonna davantage, alors que Harry, Mary et Liz fixaient la potion rose framboise contenue dans le grand flacon sorti par la petite brune. Harry doutait que le philtre de Gage rêvé intéresse la blonde et la grande brune, mais elles partageaient sa stupéfaction eu égard aux propriétés du breuvage. Qu'il ait dominé dans toutes les matières pourrait être normal du fait de son statut de massalien, sauf que Tumter révélait à présent des connaissances – et des capacités – magiques qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait sûrement jamais soupçonnées.

Moira glissa à nouveau la main dans sa sacoche et en sortit cette fois encore deux objets : une carte similaire à celle du jeu imaginé par Tumter pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin, _Je t'aime assez pour…_, et un étui de velours un peu râpé.

− Comme Harry a obtenu sa qualification pour la finale, il a aussi deux cadeaux, déclara Moira. _Défis pour un élève doué_ et un joli collier ! Le jeu est en rapport avec les cours qu'il te donne, il a même glissé quelques défis à propos de Lys' !

Franchement intéressé, aussi bien par les défis relatifs aux cours que par ceux concernant Deadheart, il se saisit de la carte et l'ouvrit, Lily se penchant pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule. Les exercices allaient crescendo, commençant par déplacer un verre, puis ouvrir une porte, puis faire léviter une poêle. La difficulté montant peu à peu, la liste des défis s'achevait sur une magie corporelle exigeant un niveau que Harry n'était pas encore certain d'avoir atteint : « Laver un couloir », « Désherber le jardin » ou encore « Préparer un repas ».

Sur la page de droite, intitulé _Défis de joueur facétieux_, un cadre comportait tous les défis associés à Deadheart et, tout comme ceux portant sur l'enseignement de Tumter et de Manings, leur complexité montait petit à petit en motivant l'audace de Harry. S'il estimait pouvoir ôter trois boutons du chemisier de la magnifique Serpentard, la chatouiller, lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou même la dessiner sans qu'elle ne se vexe, il se sentit un peu inquiet vers la fin de la colonne, notamment en lisant « Chasser la mousse autour d'elle » ou même « Détacher sa serviette de la pièce voisine », même si ce dernier lui épargnerait une menace visant ses yeux, que la superbe jeune femme se ferait un plaisir de lui crever s'il avait le malheur de la surprendre nue.

− Elle est au courant pour les défis qui la concernent ? demanda-t-il.

− Elle sait qu'il y en a, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux, mais elle n'en connaît pas les détails. Tu lui joueras un tour, pas vrai ? J'ai parié avec Ava que tu ferais une blague à Lys' !

− Heu… J'essaierai, dit Harry.

Moira rayonna, comme s'il lui avait fait la promesse de faire la farce.

− Et les Serpentard, elles ont eu quoi ? interrogea Liz, assez intéressée.

− Callista a reçu un aquarium représentant une créature magique différente dans son milieu naturel chaque fois qu'elle en allume la lumière, dit Moira d'un air enjoué. On peut même voir certaines créatures s'affronter ! Ava a obtenu des espions magiques qu'elle pourra coller à divers endroits de Poudlard et qui l'informeront de toutes les scènes dont ils étaient témoin : elle pourra ainsi remplir davantage la page _Poudlard _! Lys', elle a eu deux choses parce qu'elle a les mêmes _nichons_ que Lily : une Boule d'Audace et une serviette qui ne se détache que si elle lui en fait la demande !

Mary pouffa de rire, et Harry eut la très nette impression que Miranda n'avait pas manqué de raconter à Moira les cinq pertes de serviette comptabilisées par Deadheart dans sa fureur, le jour où il avait affronté Voldemort.

− C'est quoi, la Boule d'Audace ? s'enquit Lily.

− C'est une petite boule de cristal que seule Lys' peut voir, révéla Moira, et qui lui indique si elle est d'humeur à accomplir un défi ou un gage. Moi, je lui ai demandé si elle me laisserait lui tripoter les _nichons_, et la boule est devenue _verte_ !

Ce qui signifiait, à en juger l'air réjoui de la petite brune de Serpentard, que Deadheart serait disposée à passer un pari incluant un gage permettant à la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ de laisser ses mains se balader sur la poitrine de la magnifique jeune femme.

− Et toi, tu as eu quoi ? lança Harry.

− Six potions d'Omniscience, dit Moira d'un air enthousiaste. Je voulais _voir_, mais les potions permettent juste de _savoir_ tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard !

− Tu n'as rien eu d'autres ? s'étonna quelque peu Mary.

− Siiiiiiii, se réjouit la petite brune. Logan a promis de passer trois paris d'audace qui ose à la rentrée !

Lily leva les yeux au plafond, mais avec le sourire. La seconde d'après, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et la petite brune de Serpentard tendit immédiatement les bras vers Deadheart, qui se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser rieur sur la joue de Moira. Se redressant, elle adressa un signe de tête à Harry pour l'encourager à la suivre à l'extérieur.

− Ne faîtes pas de cochoncetés sans me prévenir, hein ! dit Moira.

− Promis, répondit Deadheart.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et suivit la magnifique Serpentard vers le fond du wagon, où ils auraient de la place et échapperaient aux regards curieux n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer la présence de Deadheart dans les parages. Ils s'arrêtèrent à hauteur de la porte, se protégeant des yeux indiscrets autant que possible.

− Webster prépare quelque chose, déclara la jeune femme.

− Je me doute…

− Quelque chose de vraiment bien préparé, l'interrompit Deadheart. Il t'a fichu la paix toute cette semaine et il a deux semaines pour fignoler ses manigances, Potter. Et crois-moi, Webster est loin d'être aussi abruti qu'il te le laisse paraître depuis sa défaite au tournoi : il possède des amis très astucieux qui ont quitté Poudlard depuis bien des années. A ta place, j'agirai le premier !

− Et il gagnerait quand même, affirma Harry. Webster est convaincu d'être mon rival, il _veut_ que je le perçoive comme une menace, et il est hors de question que je lui fasse ce privilège : ce serait lui accorder une importance qu'il ne mérite pas… Comment tu as découvert ses projets, au fait ?

− Il est venu me souhaiter de bonnes vacances, de me prévenir si ça se passait mal avec toi, et blablabla ! dit la Serpentard d'un ton exaspéré. Callista lui a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, alors Ava en a rajouté une couche pour lui faire savoir que tu allais m'apprendre plein de choses intéressantes, ce à quoi il a répondu : _« Comme si Lysandra avait besoin d'un m'as-tu-vu comme lui pour apprendre un truc ! Que Potter en profite, il apprendra bientôt l'humilité ! »_ Bref, Webster est un abruti, mais maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son sang-froid, c'est un abruti dangereux. Donc, Ava et Callista m'ont conseillée de te prévenir.

− Hm… marmonna Harry en réfléchissant.

Il ne sous-estimait pas Webster, évidemment, dont les tentatives des dernières semaines avaient échoué à cause de son impatience vengeresse, mais s'il avait retrouvé toute sa tête et bénéficiait des vacances pour fomenter une opération, Harry n'oubliait pas que lui-même disposait de ces mêmes vacances pour améliorer ses atouts, comme la Sensibimancie. Mais il nota un détail :

− Parce que si Bowman et Gamp ne te l'avaient pas conseillé, tu ne serais pas venue me le dire ? dit-il.

Les lèvres de Deadheart tressaillirent.

− Peut-être que je te l'aurais dit pendant les vacances, peut-être pas, répondit-elle. J'estime faire suffisamment de concessions à travers les paris que j'accepte, en plus ! A ce sujet, il paraît que Choupinette a passé un pari «de l'audace qui ose » avec Lily ?

− Peut-être que je te le dirais pendant les vacances, peut-être pas, ironisa Harry.

Deadheart rit silencieusement en le bousculant gentiment d'un coup d'épaules. Dans les compartiments qui les voyaient encore, Harry sentit un mélange d'amusement et de colère, comme si certains élèves appréciaient que la Serpentard se montre aussi naturelle et que d'autres, espérant sans doute plus ou moins secrètement la séduire, ne supportaient pas cette complicité.

− Dis-moi ! insista la magnifique Serpentard.

Harry sourit et céda finalement, répétant mot pour mot la description offerte par Lily. Etrangement, Deadheart ne parut guère apprécier le gage de la photo en sous-vêtements, mais il sentit – et vit – de façon très nette un réel intérêt à l'idée que Lily puisse dormir à moitié nue juste à côté de Tumter.

− D'accord, dit Deadheart.

− D'accord ?

− Etant donné les gages prévus pour les vacances, je pense que ça ne me dérangera pas de dormir torse nu avec toi _SI_ tu déjoues le complot de Webster, déclara la Serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

− J'ai très sommeil, là, prétendit-il.

Deadheart éclata de rire sans se soucier, cette fois-ci, de cacher son hilarité aux quelques témoins qui collaient leur nez contre les vitres des portes de leurs compartiments.

− Que tu peux être con ! dit-elle en souriant. Ce sera seulement si tu déjoues le complot de Webster, mais si tu tombes dans son piège, ton gage sera terrible !

− Dormir torse nu à côté de toi ? suggéra Harry.

− Bien moins agréable pour toi, assura Deadheart, les yeux rieurs.

Harry redevint sérieux, réfléchissant au pari de la sublime Serpentard. A entendre toutes ses amies, Webster ne pourrait jamais être plus dangereux qu'en ce moment, mais lui-même n'était pas l'élève lambda que l'on pourrait malmener à tout bout-de-champ. Le pari de Deadheart était la preuve que le match entre le Gryffondor avait une chance sur deux de perdre la bataille contre le Serdaigle.

− J'accepte, déclara-t-il.

− Soit, dit la Serpentard. Concernant nos cours, est-ce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je boive l'Introspection dès ce soir ? Ca nous permettrait de commencer rapidement mon apprentissage.

− Comme tu le sens.

− Et tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que les Gamp viennent dîner en même temps que les Potter ?

− Aucun, et Moira, Bowman et Gamp pourront aussi venir pour ton anniversaire.

Deadheart se réjouit visiblement de l'apprendre.

− On se retrouve sur le quai, annonça-t-elle. Et dès que nous serons chez toi, je file prendre un bain !

− Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens, marmonna Harry en roulant des yeux.


	87. La Pierre

Le lendemain matin, les intempéries paraissaient avoir gagné en rage : le ciel était plus noir que jamais, le vent hurlait comme si on lui avait infligé les tortures les plus atroces et la pluie avec une violence telle que Harry vint à se demander si les fenêtres de son manoir tiendraient le coup. A la différence de la veille, s'ajoutèrent tonnerre et éclairs. Au-delà de l'enceinte de la propriété, les arbres du Bois Maudit se balançaient, leur feuillage secoué en tous sens comme si une main immense les avait ébouriffés. Cependant, quelque chose intriguait Harry : c'était le deuxième jour consécutif que _La Gazette du sorcier_ se trompait dans ses prévisions météorologiques – ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait, de mémoire –, mais c'était surtout l'étrange sensation qui s'emparait de lui dès que ses yeux se levaient vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais il avait l'horrible impression que ce temps n'était pas naturel, comme si une puissante magie se dissimulait à l'intérieur même des nuages.

Il passa un long moment à observer la voûte céleste à son retour de la salle de bains. Deadheart s'était réveillée bien avant lui, car elle était déjà lavée et habillée quand lui-même avait émergé de son sommeil. Ce fut justement elle qui parvint à détourner son attention des intempéries, les parfums du petit déjeuner qu'elle préparait montant depuis le rez-de-chaussée pour venir enivrer ses narines et le faire saliver. Certaines odeurs lui étaient inconnues, mais il reconnut sans peine le lard frémissant dans la poêle, les toasts grillés et le pain perdu.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, la magnifique Serpentard parcourait _La Gazette du sorcier_, un pli entre les sourcils. Dans une poêle, des saucisses grillaient paisiblement, mais le reste du petit déjeuner se trouvait déjà sur la table. Harry passa derrière Deadheart pour lui ébouriffer sa longue tignasse noire et brillante, s'attirant un petit regard faussement méchant de la belle jeune femme, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

− Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-il en remplissant son assiette.

− La météo a fait de sacrés ravages, hier, répondit Deadheart. Chez les Moldus comme chez nous. Un arbre est tombé sur la maison d'une sorcière, la tuant au passage quand le toit s'est effondré sur elle. Un sorcier est mort à cause d'un panneau publicitaire que le vent avait arraché du sol, dans le Kent, non loin d'une inondation dont un petit garçon a été victime, ses parents étant au travail… Il y a eu trois autres meurtres de sorciers par des Moldus, en plus… Bien dormi, sinon ?

− Comme un loir, et toi ?

− Pas assez. La potion d'Introspection s'est terminée vers minuit et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil à force de cogiter sur ce que j'ai vu. En tout cas, c'est vraiment une expérience unique ! Je la referai bien pour visiter les salles que je n'ai pas eues le temps de découvrir.

− Sais-tu au moins ce qui te motive ?

− L'amitié, dit Deadheart. Au test final, j'ai réussi à déverrouiller les portes de nos cellules alors qu'un groupe de Mangemorts venait nous chercher pour nous exterminer. Tu crois que ça a une signification particulière ? Que tu utilises un certain sortilège pendant l'ultime épreuve, je veux dire.

− Aucune, assura Harry. Tu lances le sortilège qui s'inscrit instinctivement dans ton esprit selon ta situation. Il te fallait un Alohomora général pour nous sauver, tout comme il me fallait l'Onde pour me libérer du serpent qui menaçait de m'étouffer dans ses anneaux. Ce qu'il faut que tu gardes toujours en tête, c'est le sentiment que cette amitié t'inspire pour faire appel à ta magie interne. Après, à mesure que tu t'habitueras à jeter quelques sortilèges de magie corporelle, ton besoin de te concentrer durera de moins en moins longtemps, jusqu'à devenir immédiat.

D'un petit geste du doigt, il fit léviter le pichet de jus de citrouille pour remplir les deux verres.

− Tu pourrais me faire une liste des défis lancés par Tumter, non ? suggéra Deadheart.

− Je l'ai déjà faite, admit Harry. Je me suis dis que si ça représenterait un parcours intéressant pour toi, mais je n'ai pas mis les défis qui te concernent. Certains requièrent une assez bonne expérience. C'est la première règle à retenir : il ne faut jamais aller trop vite, ne jamais tenter quelque chose de trop compliqué, car un sort raté peut te causer plus de mal que tu ne pourrais le soupçonner, même si c'est un sortilège inoffensif. C'est là l'utilité d'une potion d'Introspection, qui te permet d'aborder la magie corporelle de façon intuitive, instinctive, au lieu d'avoir une heure de théorie et une heure de pratique.

− Je comprends.

Elle lança un regard en biais au col de Harry.

− Tu ne portes pas le collier, remarqua-t-elle.

Pris de court par le soudain changement de conversation, Harry mit quelques secondes à se souvenir qu'il avait reçu un deuxième cadeau de la part de Tumter. La vérité, c'était que l'intervention de Deadheart, la veille, l'avait complètement détourné des présents du massalien : dès qu'il était retourné dans son compartiment, il avait cogité sur les complots potentiels que Webster pouvait imaginer, oubliant complètement l'écrin de velours noir et râpé.

− J'en avais totalement oublié l'existence, avoua-t-il.

− Tumter a dit à Choupinette qu'il te serait utile dans ton apprentissage, précisa la magnifique Serpentard.

− Ah ? Elle a juste parlé d'un « joli collier »… J'irai y jeter un œil après le petit déjeuner.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant la fenêtre ruisselante qui ne cessait de vibrer avec force à chaque coup de tonnerre. Il faisait si sombre, à l'extérieur, que Harry en vînt presque à se croire en pleine nuit : il voyait à peine la silhouette du feuille des arbres du Bois Maudit, et les nuages avaient tous la même couleur ténébreuse.

− Je me demande si ce n'est pas un coup de Marvennor, dit alors Deadheart.

− Quoi ?

− Cette tempête, précisa la Serpentard. Dans l'un des mythes qui lui est associé, un village victime d'une grave et interminable sécheresse fît un jour appel au Marcheur de Mort dans l'espoir de changer les choses. En échange d'un festin réunissant toutes les spécialités culinaires de la région, Marvennor déclencha une tempête qui dura un jour et une nuit. Quand elle finit, quelques maisons avaient subi des dégâts, mais la rivière était gonflée à bloc, la terre resta humide pendant plusieurs jours et les récoltes survécurent. Les légendes se terminant bien sont rares, il faut le reconnaître, mais dans chacune d'elles, le Marcheur de Mort développe des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

− A mon avis, Marvennor n'y est pour rien, cette fois, dit Harry.

− Malphas ?

− Je le pense sérieusement, reconnut Harry. Lui seul trouverait un intérêt à provoquer une telle tempête, car les conséquences ajouteraient davantage de poids à son autorité : Voldemort serait forcé de constater que Malphas le surpasse en terme de pouvoirs, les Mangemorts apprendraient à ne surtout pas le contrarier et, bien sûr, tous ceux et toutes celles qui soupçonneraient le Marcheur de Mort d'être derrière cette tempête auraient peur lorsqu'il leur serait annoncé que Malphas était à l'origine des intempéries, et non Marvennor. L'espoir suscité par le retour du Marcheur de Mort serait en chute libre, car on découvrirait qu'il existe un ennemi capable des mêmes prodiges.

Deadheart hocha la tête et resta songeuse quelques secondes.

− Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, selon toi ? reprit-elle. Ca doit bien faire deux semaines que Marvennor est revenu, et il n'y a plus eu une seule attaque des Mangemorts ou des homoncules…

− Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que Malphas prend très au sérieux la résurrection de Marvennor. Les pouvoirs du Marcheur de Mort lui permettent de rivaliser avec un Aîné, Malphas le sait pertinemment, alors il ne veut sûrement pas se précipiter : une attaque des Mangemorts ou des homoncules serait risquée, car Marvennor y apparaîtrait peut-être et causerait de graves dégâts à l'armée de Malphas. Je pense que, pour le moment, Malphas cherche d'abord à intimider Marvennor à travers cette tempête pour lui faire savoir que lui aussi est dangereux et puissant.

La magnifique Serpentard paraissait s'être faite la même réflexion, mais il semblait qu'elle préférait obtenir un avis de Harry avant de considérer ses pensées comme fondées. Elle continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

− Je me suis souvent demandée ce que je pourrais réclamer à Marvennor si je le rencontrais un jour, dit-elle, le regard au loin. Pas quelque chose qui profiterait à tout le monde, vraiment une requête personnelle. Quand j'étais petite, je pensais à une peluche immense. Les premières années à Poudlard, c'était que mes amies et moi n'ayons jamais de dispute et restions proches jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

− Et aujourd'hui ?

− Tellement de choses que je ne saurais pas par où commencer, dit Deadheart. Je veux toujours que mes amies et moi restions soudées jusqu'à la fin, mais aussi apprendre plein de choses, n'attirer que des garçons intéressants et raisonnables, avoir un métier passionnant, etc. Je ne sais pas comment tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont appelé Marvennor ont réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le souhait qu'ils lui ont exposé… Tu lui demanderais quoi, toi ?

− Avoir la paix jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, répondit Harry.

La Serpentard réfléchit à sa réponse en hochant légèrement la tête.

− Pas bête, admit-elle. Ca résume assez bien tout ce que je recherche, en fait.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, Deadheart s'occupant d'ensorceler la vaisselle pour qu'elle se nettoie d'elle-même, puis tous deux montèrent à l'étage pour retourner dans la chambre, la magnifique Serpentard voulant elle aussi découvrir le collier offert par Tumter. Harry récupéra l'étui légèrement râpé dans son sac de cours. Debout devant le lit, il sentit alors les mains de la jeune femme le pousser dans le dos pour le projeter sur le matelas, puis elle s'allongea sur lui, posant son menton sur son épaule, sa longue chevelure noire dégageant ce parfum fruité et léger que Harry adorait tant depuis le bal de Halloween.

− Tu n'es pas très confortable, commenta-t-elle.

− C'est parce que nous sommes habillés, prétendit Harry.

Deadheart sourit en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

− C'est le gage le plus facile que tu aies reçu ? demanda Harry.

− Avec un bisou que je dois te faire pour le cadeau que tu m'offriras, oui, dit Deadheart.

− J'ai hâte de découvrir le plus difficile, dans ce cas !

− Ne fantasme pas trop quand même, Potter. Allez, ouvre !

Harry souleva le couvercle : une longue et fine chaîne en argent entourait une petite pierre d'un bleu brillant, à la surface de laquelle… Le Gryffondor cilla, incrédule, mais il n'imaginait rien : c'était bien un crâne incrusté de nombreuses et minuscules runes qui avait été gravé sur la pierre.

La Pierre du Savoir… Tumter lui avait offert la Pierre du Savoir, la relique de Beherit ?!

− Tu ne m'as pas dit que les Aînés étaient représentés par des têtes de mort ? dit Deadheart, déconcertée.

Harry acquiesça en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait révéler à la Serpentard que les Reliques des Aînés existaient. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité : au début, il se méfiait quelque peu des ambitions que ces incroyables objets auraient pu inspirer à Deadheart et ses amies, puis il s'était dit plus tard que ça ne servirait à rien de leur en parler, mais il y était à présent confronté. Avec toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées, la magnifique jeune femme croirait difficilement qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler des Reliques.

− C'est la Pierre du Savoir, révéla-t-il. La Relique créée par Beherit.

− La relique ?

− Chaque Aîné avait créé un objet aux pouvoirs plus ou moins extraordinaires, expliqua Harry. La baguette de Marvennor n'avait rien de spectaculaire, sinon son histoire : sa valeur se trouvait être le Sceptre de Puissance que j'ai récupéré à la fin du parcours de Rumors, et qui fut fabriqué par Astaroth. Les bottes que Tumter porte ont été inventées par Armenkhar. L'une des Quêtes vers la Connaissance concerne également la Goutte du Temps : c'est une boucle d'oreille créée par Bossoumba. Malphas possède sa relique, l'Armure Infaillible et enfin, Morgan est le fabricant de la Connaissance.

− Et depuis quand tu sais ça ? interrogea Deadheart, soupçonneuse.

− Depuis le mois d'août…

Il attendit l'explosion, le coup, crut même que la Serpentard allait ressortir ses vêtements pour rentrer chez elle en le traitant de tous les noms, mais elle se contenta de rester silencieuse quelques secondes. Alors, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme par reconnaissance.

− Je devrais sûrement te maudire et t'éclater la tête, dit-elle, mais tu viens de me faire gagner un pari important pour Ava !

− Ah ? s'étonna Harry, soulagé.

− Choupinette pensait que tu ne nous cachais aucune information sur les Anciens Temps et les Aînés : elle sera donc obligée de se mettre en couple avec Ava pendant une semaine, dit Deadheart d'un ton satisfait.

− Ce n'est pas un peu cruel ? dit Harry, indécis. Bowman sera déçue à la fin du gage…

− J'en doute sérieusement. Personne ne s'en rend vraiment compte, mais Choupinette et Ava se rapprochent de plus en plus, affirma la Serpentard. Elles dormaient ensemble deux nuits par semaine, au début de l'année, contre quatre en ce moment. Quand nous sommes dans notre dortoir, c'est Ava qui reçoit le plus d'attention, de baisers, de mains tripoteuses et c'est aussi à elle que Choupinette parle le plus de faire des cochoncetés. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, ou peut-être le sait-elle mais tient d'abord à nous déshabiller totalement, Lily et moi, mais il est une chose de certaine : Choupinette ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour Ava.

Ils reportèrent leur regard sur le collier.

− Et elle sert à quoi, cette Pierre du Savoir, au juste ? reprit Deadheart.

− Elle facilite ta compréhension des choses que tu fais, pratiques ou étudies, dit Harry. Sanguinard était un vrai maître de l'épée parce que la Pierre du Savoir y était incrustée, Vilnius Latifer était un potionniste exceptionnel à cause de la couronne sertie de la Pierre… Je pense que Tumter me l'a offerte pour achever mon apprentissage un peu plus vite que prévu.

− Donc, tu pourras me la prêter ! dit Deadheart avec enthousiasme.

− Hm… Je ne sais pas, prétendit Harry. Je pourrais plutôt te la louer…

Il reçut immédiatement une claque amicale sur le sommet du crâne.

− Avec les gages que j'ai à faire pendant les vacances, tu pourrais te montrer généreux ! dit Deadheart.

− Qui me dit que ces gages auront la valeur d'un prêt de la Pierre du Savoir ?

− Moi, je te le dis !

− Mais es-tu consciente de la valeur de cette Relique ? Elle a traversé plus de dix millénaires pour atterrir dans ma main et…

− Et moi, j'estime que j'ai déjà accepté trop de paris avec des gages te concernant, coupa Deadheart.

− OK, je te la prête quand tu veux.

La Serpentard sourit, triomphante, et se releva, permettant à Harry d'en faire de même. Elle lui prit le collier la seconde d'après et amorça un geste pour le passer autour de son cou, mais se ravisa en fixant le Gryffondor.

− Tiens, un petit défi, lança-t-elle.

Le collier s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs, la longue chaîne s'ouvrant pour encercler le cou de la Serpentard, puis se refermer dans sa nuque. Deadheart prit le pendentif et le glissa dans le col de sa robe de sorcière.

− Ca a du bon d'être un collier, n'empêche, dit Harry.

− J'étais sûre que tu dirais un truc comme ça, dit la Serpentard, l'air faussement désabusé.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

− Bon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu risques de me donner l'accès illimité à ton manoir, alors commençons à me former à la magie corporelle, déclara-t-elle.

Ils descendirent dans le bureau où Harry avait formé Deadheart à la Réflexion, pendant les vacances de Noël. Ils s'installèrent à leur aise sur le canapé, où le Gryffondor expliqua ce que Manings avait lui-même signalé dans le journal intime de Vergremp sur les trois branches composant la magie corporelle. La magnifique Serpentard se montra particulièrement attentive, son regard exprimant une franche détermination. La Pierre du Savoir semblait la mettre en confiance, car elle ne demanda à aucun moment que Harry répète telle ou telle chose, comme si elle comprenait absolument tout du premier coup.

Le plus extraordinaire, pendant le cours, résida dans les exercices de Physique. Si Deadheart rencontra quelque difficulté au tout début, la Pierre du Savoir sembla lui faire très vite comprendre ses erreurs, si bien que Harry en vînt à perdre trois bras de fer d'affilée. La magnifique jeune femme souleva le bureau à l'aide d'une main, Harry prenant quand même le temps de vérifier que les pieds avaient tous les quatre quitté le sol, puis elle le vainquit à l'occasion d'une course à travers le rez-de-chaussée et s'amusa même, pendant une bonne minute, à transformer la couleur de ses cheveux, passant du noir au blond, puis du châtain foncé au châtain clair, puis du roux au blanc.

− Alors ? se réjouit-elle.

− T'es pas mal du tout en blonde, reconnut Harry.

− Je ne parle pas de ça, idiot, répliqua Deadheart d'un air blasé. Je te parle du bilan de notre cours !

− Positif, évidemment, mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu as la Pierre du Savoir, dit Harry. Pour le moment, il te sera profitable de mettre le collier jusqu'à ce que nous ayons faire le tour de la Physique, histoire que tu retiennes bien comment fonctionne la magie corporelle. Ensuite, nous essaierons sans la Pierre et après, nous passerons au chapitre suivant.

− D'accord, répondit Deadheart. Enlève-moi le collier – et je dis bien, le _collier _!

Harry sourit et s'exécuta : décrivant un cercle avec son index, il souleva les cheveux de Deadheart pour ne pas prendre le risque que le collier lui en emporte, puis il fit un nouveau geste et le bijou se décrocha du cou pour lui atterrir dans la main. La longue chevelure de la Serpentard retomba en douceur.

− A moi de t'apprendre quelque chose, décréta Deadheart. Viens !

Assez surpris, Harry la suivit à l'extérieur du bureau. Ils longèrent le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Deadheart tirant sa baguette magique pour décrocher poêles et casseroles.

− Le dîner d'hier soir n'était pas immonde, reprit-elle, mais il n'était pas très bon non plus.

Harry approuva, bien malgré lui. Il aurait sûrement dû écouter Tumter et se mettre aux sortilèges culinaires dès leur premier cours terminé, mais il s'était dit qu'il attendrait les vacances et trouverait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait au troisième étage du manoir, où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Deadheart donna un nouveau coup de baguettes, et tout un tas d'aliments, du plus petit oignon jusqu'à la plus grosse tomate, en passant par le plus gros poulet que Harry avait acheté : la veille des vacances scolaires, en effet, il avait envoyé une lettre à la famille Jenkins pour qu'elle adresse des provisions directement à son manoir.

− Nous allons préparer un poulet à la provençale, annonça Deadheart avec enthousiasme. Quand nous sommes partis en France pour les vacances d'été de mes douze ans, ma mère a profité de bien s'entendre avec la serveuse d'une auberge de la Marche des Mages, à Paris, pour obtenir la recette. Puis elle l'a revisitée au fil des années, ça nous évitera de gâcher le poulet. Tu as l'interdiction d'utiliser ta baguette, Potter, ou tu as un gage !

− C'est censé me dissuader d'utiliser ma baguette ? demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

La Serpentard lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, sourire aux lèvres.

− Ne rêve pas : le gage ne m'impliquera pas, dit-elle.

− Très bien, soupira Harry en retrouvant son sérieux. Je fais quoi ?

− Tu commences par hacher les tomates, l'ail, l'oignon, le persil et moudre le poivre.

Cuisiner avec Deadheart était à la fois un plaisir pour l'odorat et pour les yeux, d'autant que la Serpentard était aussi sérieuse dans la préparation du repas que joueuse dans les moments d'attente. Ses consignes à Harry étaient toutes très simples à réaliser, même avec la magie corporelle. Successivement, la cuisine s'emplit d'un fabuleux, délicieux arôme de poulet, d'oignons et de tomates, mais si Harry avait dû citer un moment particulier, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à choisir celui où Deadheart, après avoir goutté le plat qui chauffait encore, se tourna vers lui avec la spatule et lui fit goûter pour obtenir son opinion. Peut-être à cause de ses sentiments à son égard, il ne put trouver d'instant plus romantique et complice que celui-ci. Et même si la magnifique Serpentard ne se donna pas la peine de préparer quelque chose de complexe avec le riz qu'elle fit cuire dans une casserole, Harry eut des difficultés à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était autant régalé – les repas des bals exclus.

− Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne qui cuisinait aussi bien que toi, avoua Harry, une fois à table. Et chaque fois que je mangeais chez elle, c'était un vrai délice.

Deadheart lui sourit, visiblement ravie.

− C'est comme ça que ma tante en est venue à exiger de mon oncle qu'il l'épouse, raconta-t-elle.

− C'est elle qui lui en a fait la demande ?

− Oui, assura la Serpentard d'un air rieur. Mon oncle travaillait au département de la coopération magique et il avait un poste franchement intéressant, car ça lui permettait de voyager beaucoup. C'était un fin gourmet : il était toujours à critiquer la cuisine anglaise, qui manquait de saveur et d'audace. Un jour, il est justement revenu d'un séjour en France et a préparé une bouillabaisse à ma tante, qui y a goûté et lui a fait savoir qu'elle lui laissait une semaine pour l'épouser.

Décidément, les Deadheart se retrouvaient à former des couples et des mariages de curieuses façons, songea le Gryffondor. Il n'oubliait pas que la mère de la magnifique Serpentard avait rencontré son époux après que celui-ci eût été présenté à sa sœur aînée : en allant aux toilettes, il l'avait bousculée par accident quand elle sortait de la salle de bains, faisant tomber la serviette de la jeune femme de l'époque, avant de lui adresser ses plates excuses par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Et le résultat de cette (més)aventure se trouvait aujourd'hui devant Harry, réjouie que son poulet à la provençale plaise à son hôte.

− Je me demande si les recettes des Anciens Temps sont aussi bonnes que l'amorgire, reprit la Serpentard, tout à coup pensive. Avec la dernière bille argentée, et si les choses le permettent, il faudra qu'on se renseigne sur des plats populaires. Choupinette a déjà prévu de voler la recette de l'amorgire.

Harry ne s'en étonna même pas. L'espace d'un instant, il songea qu'il pourrait profiter de son prochain voyage dans les Anciens Temps, grâce au grimoire de Leandros, pour récupérer un livre de cuisine de l'époque et l'offrir à Deadheart, mais il se souvint presque aussitôt que le livre à la couverture de métal était un secret absolu, que la magnifique jeune femme n'en soupçonnait pas l'existence. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il tenait à maintenir une totale confidentialité sur l'ouvrage : si les filles de Serpentard venaient à découvrir qu'il existait et permettait de retourner dans les Anciens Temps, il était certain qu'elles le harcèleraient pour rejoindre l'Ere des Aînés.

La tempête ne s'apaisa toujours pas pendant l'après-midi. Assoiffée de connaissances, Deadheart passa un bon moment à s'entraîner à la magie corporelle, la Pierre du Savoir autour du cou, organisant même un concours afin que Harry et elle mesurent leur maîtrise de la Physique, notamment en relevant les défis de Tumter. Harry n'était certes pas près d'être rattrapé par la magnifique Serpentard, il dut néanmoins reconnaître la Relique faisait faire à son invitée de véritables petites merveilles : alors que lui-même avait passé trois jours à contrôler parfaitement le sortilège de Puissance qui lui permettait parfois de courir deux à trois plus vite que la normale, Deadheart parvint à le contrôler complètement en l'espace de deux heures. Toutefois, la tendance s'inversa dès qu'elle ôta le collier et, malgré quelques sortilèges correctement lancés, il leur apparut manifeste que la jeune femme aurait besoin de s'entraîner encore un moment avec la Relique de Beherit.

Harry lui-même put également apprécier les pouvoirs de la Pierre du Savoir. Les sortilèges d'Expulsive qui lui causaient tant de soucis depuis quelques semaines, s'avérèrent très simples avec le collier autour du cou. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Deadheart dans la matinée, la Relique lui éclaircissait l'esprit sur les erreurs qu'il commettait en tentant de lancer un sortilège – c'était comme si un mentor s'était installé dans son cerveau pour lui souffler à tout moment un ou deux conseils, dénoncer une mauvaise manœuvre pour la rectifier juste derrière. Cependant, à l'instar de la splendide Serpentard, enlever le collier de son cou lui fit aussitôt retrouver les problèmes rencontrés depuis le début du mois, même s'il constata de nets progrès avec certains sortilèges.

− Lysandra ?

Un cri mi-surpris, mi-contrarié lui répondit de la bibliothèque du troisième étage, et sa belle invitée se rua hors de la pièce pour le rejoindre dans le couloir, le regard soupçonneux.

− Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ?! lança-t-elle.

− Tu n'as pas rêvé, confirma Harry.

La Serpentard lui donna un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

− Tu viens de me faire perdre deux paris d'un coup, idiot ! grommela-t-elle.

− Deux ? Lily ne m'avait parlé que d'un seul « très intéressant », avoua Harry.

Les épaules de Deadheart s'affaissèrent, ses yeux se plissant comme si elle pouvait tout à coup voir Lily et lui lancer des regards noirs. Elle soupira finalement et se redressa, jetant un regard à l'une des fenêtres, qui vibrèrent férocement lorsqu'un énième coup de tonnerre retentit.

− Aucun hibou n'acceptera de voler sous un temps pareil, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même. J'écrirai à Ava dès demain, si la tempête est passée… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, au fait ?

− Savoir si tu as faim.

− Très peu, admit-elle.

Tant mieux, songea Harry, qui n'avait lui-même aucune envie de manger quelque chose de copieux.

− Je vais nous préparer quelque chose de léger et simple, déclara Deadheart. Attends-moi dans le salon, je vais faire un détour par la chambre pour prendre une bouteille d'amorgire qu'on n'a pas finie jeudi soir.

La Serpentard s'arrêta au premier palier, répétant une dernière fois à Harry de ne pas sortir du salon du rez-de-chaussée, ni d'utiliser son œil magique pour l'espionner à la préparation du « petit moment délicieux ». Docile et curieux, le Gryffondor descendit au niveau inférieur et s'installa dans un grand fauteuil, face à la cheminée où un feu de bois crépitait allègrement, étouffant quelque peu le martèlement de la pluie contre les fenêtres.

La lueur dansante des flammes eut vite fait de l'égarer dans ses pensées. Avec la Pierre du Savoir, il aurait vite fait de terminer le chapitre sur l'Expulsive et d'aborder l'Alternative : ce qui lui paraissait être un objectif pour le mois de mai pourrait très bien devenir un but susceptible d'être rempli d'ici la fin avril, mais le massalien serait-il d'accord ? Peut-être était-ce pour précipiter les évènements qu'il lui avait offert la Relique de Beherit, songea-t-il. Toutefois, Harry n'oubliait pas qu'avant de se réjouir d'apprendre l'Alternative – et la maîtriser –, il faudrait localiser la coupe de Poufsouffle. Le professeur Slughorn lui avait fourni plusieurs flacons contenant la moitié de l'Œil de voyagé ombragé préparé à l'intention de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait lui-même fait passer un mot au Gryffondor pour lui faire savoir qu'il profiterait des vacances scolaires pour fouiller Gringotts.

Si Harry était tenté d'en faire de même, la présence de Deadheart risquait de poser un problème : il n'avait pas d'obligation de répondre à ses questions, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle se montrerait curieuse si elle le surprenait à boire une potion. Or, plus que tout autre chose, les Horcruxes étaient le sujet qu'il avait la très ferme intention de cacher à ses amies – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous été détruits et que Voldemort ait été vaincu, si sa chute survenait un jour. D'un autre côté, il pouvait toujours mentir à Deadheart, mais cette pensée le dégoûtait : il avait déjà eu très chaud en reconnaissant avoir toujours su que les Reliques des Aînés existaient. Et, après tout, ce n'était certainement pas en lui racontant toutes sortes de mensonges qu'il risquait de lui plaire.

L'arrivée de la magnifique Serpentard le fit revenir à la réalité. Faisant léviter un grand plateau d'argent frappé des armoiries des Grinval, Deadheart le posa sur la table basse pour en révéler le contenu : de petits canapés faits maison, un pichet d'amorgire à moitié rempli et deux gobelets.

− Tu nous sers ?

Harry obtempéra d'un geste du doigt, le pichet s'élevant pour remplir les deux verres qui, après un mouvement de la main, s'envolèrent paisiblement jusqu'à leurs destinataires.

− C'est quoi, tes gages ? demanda-t-il tandis que Deadheart s'asseyait dans le fauteuil voisin.

− Aha ! dit la jeune femme avec un sourire mystérieux. Tu n'en sauras rien avant mon anniversaire ! Ce que je peux te révéler, c'est que Choupinette, Ava et Callista sont persuadées que cette journée sera mémorable pour toi comme pour moi.

− Ah ?

Deadheart sourit d'un air énigmatique, trop intelligente pour se laisser emporter dans la conversation et révéler la moindre description de cette « journée mémorable ». Harry fit mine de s'en moquer, mais son esprit était déjà en ébullition. Que pouvait bien préparer les filles de Serpentard ? Il ne doutait pas que sa magnifique invitée n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui, mais elle avait au moins une idée globale du gage…

_Et dire qu'il faut encore attendre une semaine_, pensa Harry, blasé.


	88. L'Europe s'enlise

Les jours passèrent, et une même question revint quotidiennement harceler Harry : que préparaient les filles de Serpentard ? Lysandra, puisqu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler par leurs prénoms dès le lendemain du pari perdu par la magnifique jeune femme, était convaincue que son anniversaire serait à la hauteur des prétentions de ses amies, notamment parce que c'était Bowman qui se chargeait des préparatifs. A plus d'une reprise, Harry osa imaginer que la petite blonde les inviterait à se comporter comme un vrai couple pendant toute la journée, mais il devait admettre que cela paraissait peu probable. Tout comme lui, Bowman croyait fermement que c'était avec le temps et des avancées bien préparées que Lysandra succomberait enfin. Néanmoins, leur cohabitation portait ses fruits, car la Serpentard se révélait toujours plus joueuse, toujours plus à son aise quand elle avait un gage à faire, même si Harry se doutait que ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas à se compliquer et à vraiment embarrasser Lysandra.

Parallèlement, les cours sur la magie corporelle se poursuivaient. A force de porter la Pierre du Savoir, tous les deux commençaient à comprendre et à rectifier leurs erreurs même quand ils enlevaient le collier. Harry enseigna les rudiments de l'Expulsive dès le mercredi, tandis que lui-même profitait de chaque instant de solitude pour se replonger dans le journal intime de Vergremp et parcourir les paragraphes liés à l'Altération. Quant au cours sur la résistance à l'Imperium, il fut unique et suffit amplement : pendant deux heures, Lysandra y fut soumise à des intervalles réguliers, jusqu'à ce que le Sortilège Impardonnable ne puisse plus l'atteindre plus d'une seconde. Au grand plaisir de Harry, la belle jeune femme le récompensait de plus en plus souvent : ce n'était que des étreintes accompagnées d'un baiser tout à fait amical, mais il en reçut quand même deux entre lundi et mercredi, quand il fit enregistrer la Serpentard au portail de la propriété et, bien sûr, quand elle fut enfin immunisée à l'Imperium.

Pendant ce temps-là, le pays tout entier pansait ses blessures. Si _La Gazette du sorcier_ en vint à soupçonner les intempéries du week-end d'être l'œuvre du Marcheur de Mort comme l'avait fait Lysandra, il n'était personne de suffisamment inconscient pour demander réparations à Marvennor – et tout le monde était, de toute manière, trop occupé à colmater les dégâts provoqués par la tempête. Bien que lourd, le bilan du monde sorcier était loin d'être aussi dramatique que celui du monde moldu, mais jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que les sorciers puissent être aussi démunis face à une telle météo. Les inondations avaient emporté des véhicules qui étaient allés s'écraser sur des façades, tuant ou blessant plus ou moins grièvement les habitants. Des fils électriques arrachés dans la chute d'un poteau étaient tombés sur une sorcière au moment même où elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Tragique accident que celui d'un village écossais, ravagé par un éboulement. Malphas avait indéniablement réussi un coup de maître, causant la mort et la désolation sans même avoir à se déplacer, mais Harry était confiant : si la tempête venait à être publiquement rejetée sur la faute de l'Aîné lorsque celui-ci se présenterait au monde, le Gryffondor ne doutait pas que Marvennor ne se laisserait pas impressionner.

Pour l'heure, toutefois, ni Malphas ni Marvennor ne faisaient parler d'eux. Harry imaginait sans mal l'Aîné se creuser les méninges pour trouver une solution afin de se débarrasser du Marcheur de Mort, tout comme il n'était pas difficile deviner que ce dernier attendait que son ennemi se manifeste pour enfin agir. Le Gryffondor, pour sa part, profitait que Lysandra dorme encore pour se lancer à la découverte de l'enseignement de Vergremp, tout en surveillant le petit déjeuner qui se préparait de lui-même :

_La magie sensorielle n'existe pas, à proprement parler : il s'agit d'une autre approche de la magie corporelle, une façon de l'employer différente de toutes celles que vous pourriez avoir apprises. Courir plus vite, sauter plus haut, dévier des sortilèges d'un revers de main, c'est fort pratique, mais la magie sensorielle ne le permet pas – elle est, en réalité, très limitée. Ce qu'elle permet, c'est d'exploiter votre corps d'une tout autre manière qu'avec la magie corporelle commune._

_Pour vous donner une petite idée de ce qu'elle offre, voici une anecdote de ma cinquième année : Charlotte de Monmouth, une amie très chère, avait un frère aîné qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle se dévêtisse devant moi à la moindre de mes demandes. Neuf mois durant, je déjouais toutes ses vengeances, parfois très élaborées, sans le secours de ma baguette, sans bénéficier d'un quelconque soutien : seuls mon odorat, mon ouïe et ma vue furent nécessaires pour m'épargner un moment désagréable. Comment ? Tout simplement en soumettant mes yeux à un sortilège de _Magicus natura_ chaque fois que j'étais seul, mon nez à un sortilège d'Affinement quand je mangeais et buvais et mon oreille, à un sortilège de Longue-Portée._

_Si vous avez déjà eu l'idée de ces sortilèges à ces endroits, ce chapitre ne vous concerne certainement pas. S'il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que vous pouviez accroître vos sens, cette leçon vous sera sûrement très utile – surtout si vous avez des ennemis aussi entêtés que le frère de Charlotte. _

_La magie sensorielle, comme je l'ai dit, est très limitée, mais elle offre quand même de sacrés atouts. L'odorat plus développé, l'ouïe plus fine, les yeux d'un aigle, ne sont qu'un échantillon : savoir exactement combien il y a de brins d'herbe sous vos pieds nus quand vous marchez sur une pelouse, sentir le changement de direction d'un vent très léger ou même apprécier toute la douceur du baiser de la femme que vous aimez, sont possibles grâce à cette forme de la magie corporelle. Néanmoins, s'il est une chose dont je suis fier, c'est de _L'Œil impérieux_, que vous pourrez apprendre dans la partie _Sortilèges avancés.

_Il m'a fallu presque toute ma scolarité pour le mettre au point. Sa complexité résidait à associer l'Imperium et la légilimancie pour créer un sortilège capable de dissuader quiconque de vous mentir ou de vous révéler ce que vous souhaitez savoir. Que vous soyez legilimens ou non ne change rien : le sortilège fonctionnera quand même. Toutefois, je tiens à prévenir qu'il ne fonctionnera jamais sur les personnes capables de résister à l'Imperium._

_Quant à la question « Comment apprendre la magie sensorielle ? », la réponse est évidente : entraînez-vous à la magie corporelle et les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes._

Loin de sa réputation d'adolescent débauché et d'adulte criminel, Vergremp se révélait étonnamment malin, se dit Harry. Ni Manings, ni Grinval ne semblait avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser la magie corporelle de cette façon, malgré son utilité indéniable : une ouïe surdéveloppée permettrait à Harry d'entendre les messes-basses de Webster et de déjouer ses méfaits avant même qu'il ne les ait mis en œuvre, comme Vergremp l'avait fait en son temps. Il était également très intéressé par _« la douceur du baiser de la femme que vous aimez »_, mais Lysandra paraissait avoir une réticence singulière à l'idée d'embrasser un garçon, comme si elle préférait prendre le risque de montrer une partie de son corps lors d'un bain plutôt que d'avoir à embrasser Harry. Sans doute accordait-elle un tel baiser au jeune homme qui saurait la faire tomber amoureuse, se répétait-il parfois.

Tendant une oreille tout à fait humaine pour vérifier que Lysandra ne descendait pas, Harry fit bondir les œufs brouillés et les tranches de lard jusqu'à la table avant que ceux-ci ne brûlent, puis il expédia de nouveaux toasts à faire griller, ceux déjà prêts s'envolant jusqu'à une assiette pour s'y entasser pêle-mêle. Une présence entra dans le champ d'action de la Sensibimancie, indiquant que la magnifique Serpentard s'approchait. Refermant aussitôt le journal intime de Vergremp, Harry le glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et tourna la tête vers la porte. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement, mais l'attente n'avait jamais été aussi bien récompensée, pensa-t-il.

Lysandra apparut en tenant une lettre. Au-delà du parchemin, son chemisier était grand ouvert sur son soutien-gorge pourpre brodé au fil d'or, la Serpentard ayant visiblement choisi ce jour pour accomplir le défi le plus osé de Lily. Harry s'étonna quelque peu du spectacle, car la poitrine, bien qu'enfermée dans le sous-vêtement, n'était pas aussi petite que son uniforme le laissait penser – elle n'était pas grosse, mais plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

− Callista demande quand est-ce qu'on organise le dîner, annonça-t-elle.

− Vendredi ou samedi soir, je pense, répondit Harry en arrachant son regard du décolleté prodigieux. J'ai dit à James que je les inviterai la deuxième semaine, mais ma prof de cuisine s'est révélée beaucoup plus douée que je ne l'avais soupçonné.

Lysandra sourit en repliant la lettre et s'assit face à lui, remplissant avec appétit son assiette.

− Joli soutien-gorge, commenta Harry, impossible de se retenir plus longtemps.

− N'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil, répliqua la Serpentard d'un ton faussement menaçant.

− Trop tard.

Elle lui lança un regard désabusé et prit _La Gazette du sorcier_. Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'était abonné à _La Gazette du sorcier_, car il se contentait toujours de jeter un simple coup d'œil à la une sans jamais se donner la peine de lire les autres pages, contrairement à la Serpentard.

− C'est étrange que Miranda ne soit pas encore passée, réalisa-t-il.

− Elle a un nouveau copain, indiqua Lysandra d'une voix distraite, alors elle préfère prendre ses bains avec lui, mais elle passera sûrement le jour de mon anniversaire pour se rattraper…

Visite dont elle semblait se méfier, remarqua-t-il, mais il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, jetant à l'occasion quelques regards au décolleté décidément tape-à-l'œil de la belle Serpentard. Le fil d'or scintillait à la lueur du jour qui pénétrait par la fenêtre, et Harry songea que Lysandra aurait peut-être dû s'asseoir à sa place, dos à la fenêtre. Elle dut sentir ses œillades, car elle finit par lever les yeux sur lui d'un air exagérément méchant.

− Tu ne veux pas que je l'enlève, tant que j'y suis ?!

La perche fut trop grande et, l'instant d'après, Lysandra afficha une expression choquée, tandis que le soutien-gorge basculait très légèrement.

− Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

− J'ai cru que c'était une invitation, prétendit Harry.

Un toast fusa de l'assiette et s'arrêta à un centimètre du front de Harry, qui avait senti le coup venir. Depuis les progrès réalisés par Lysandra en magie corporelle, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'en servir.

− Remets-le, gros pervers ! ordonna-t-elle.

Harry s'exécuta, le soutien-gorge se refermant en se rapprochant de quelques millimètres de la peau de la belle Serpentard. Celle-ci lui lança un regard méfiant, puis replongea dans sa lecture du quotidien. Au moins, elle avait plutôt bien réagi à sa petite farce, songea Harry, soulagé – et Moira avait gagné son pari avec Ava. Harry leva la main jusqu'au toast qui flottait toujours devant son front.

− Tu as lu la page _International_ ? demanda Lysandra, très calme.

− Non.

− Les ministères italien, espagnol et portugais ont confirmé l'étude selon laquelle les nés-Moldus voleraient la magie aux Cracmols à leur naissance… Je croyais que la Fraternité était détruite !

− Tous les Frères et toutes les Sœurs n'étaient pas dans ce château allemand, dit Harry. Les Guetteurs sont des personnes qui poursuivent des carrières tout à fait ordinaires, ils n'ont peut-être même jamais mis un pied dans le château. A mon avis, neuf siècles d'existence sont une fierté pour les Frères : ils tenteront de rebâtir la Fraternité. S'ils continuent à répandre cette histoire de vol de pouvoirs par les nés-Moldus, c'est sûrement dans l'espoir que les Mangemorts les épargnent si jamais ils leur mettent la main dessus. Ils profitent, en outre, que Jones n'ait pas encore publié l'étude qu'il a commandée… Or, plus il attend pour la présenter à la presse, plus les sorciers et les sorcières croiront que son étude confirme l'usurpation de magie par les nés-Moldus.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, Tumter ?! s'impatienta Lysandra. Il a pourtant promis à Choupinette qu'il enverrait sa propre étude au _Chicaneur _!

− Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Lys', affirma Harry. Même si nous avons eu la preuve que Lily et toi avez un lien de parenté ancien, même si l'étude de Tumter est prise au sérieux, elle ne démentira pas les accusations portées à l'encontre des nés-Moldus. Qu'ils descendent de familles sorcières brisées par la naissance d'un Cracmol saurait être un fait que la communauté sorcière internationale pourrait concevoir, peut-être, mais ça n'empêche que leur retour dans le monde magique pourrait être perçu comme la preuve qu'ils ont volé leurs pouvoirs à des Cracmols issus directement de familles sorcières. Tumter doit en avoir conscience. Peut-être même travaille-t-il en secret à démentir les accusations de la Fraternité, qui sait ?

Lysandra poussa un profond soupir et poursuivit sa découverte de l'actualité, un pli entre les sourcils, mais elle ne tarda pas à reprendre :

− Tiens, ça commence…

− Quoi ?

− Quatorze agressions de nés-Moldus en Yougoslavie depuis le début de la semaine, dit-elle. Les parents d'un Cracmol ont été interpellés puis remis en liberté, alors qu'un né-Moldu a écopé d'une peine de prison d'un mois pour avoir « attaqué » un homme… C'est vrai qu'il est tout à fait normal de laisser un inconnu se promener chez soi sans chercher à lui poser quelques questions…

− Le né-Moldu était chez lui ? s'étonna Harry.

− Oui…

Elle hocha la tête d'un air sombre, et Harry la comprenait parfaitement. D'ici quelque temps, il ne faudrait pas être surpris si les nés-Moldus s'exilaient du monde sorcier pour fuir les persécutions dont ils seraient très bientôt les victimes à travers toute l'Europe. On pouvait dire que la Fraternité avait très bien réussi son coup, songea-t-il, mais le Gryffondor espérait surtout que les rescapés se mordaient aujourd'hui les doigts d'avoir été trompés de la sorte par Malphas et Voldemort. Certes, des Frères racistes étaient toujours en activité, mais d'autres suivaient la politique désirée par Voldemort par peur, non par dévotion ou méchanceté.

Comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent du petit déjeuner à leur entraînement quotidien, Lysandra s'exerçant avec la Pierre du Savoir pendant que Harry la supervisait parfois et se perfectionnait dans l'Expulsive d'autres fois. La liste des défis de Tumter, associée à la Relique, constituait un enseignement étonnant et efficace : plus Harry s'y adonnait, plus simples lui paraissaient les sortilèges qui lui avaient jusqu'alors posé des problèmes. La splendide jeune femme en était elle-même consciente. Elle progressait certes un peu plus vite que Harry, car la Physique ne représentait pas une difficulté particulière, mais elle parvenait déjà à utiliser l'Expulsive correctement sans avoir besoin de porter le collier – son sortilège d'Expulsion sur le toast en était la preuve.

Assis sur le canapé du bureau du rez-de-chaussée, Harry inspira profondément. Le moment de vérité était venu et déterminerait si oui ou non, il serait en mesure de passer à l'Altération dès aujourd'hui. Lysandra dut sentir la soudaine concentration de son ami, car elle fit atterrir le coupe-papier qu'elle faisait voltiger en tous sens jusqu'à présent et suivit son regard, attentive. Harry fit un geste vertical avec l'index : il y eut un sifflement aigu, puis un craquement sonore, et le secrétaire se fendit en son milieu, ses deux parties vacillant sur leurs pieds. Il se hâta de réparer le meuble avant que ses morceaux ne tombent et ne renversent parterre tout ce qu'ils contenaient.

− Ca y est ? s'enquit Lysandra.

− Ca y est, approuva Harry en souriant. Je peux enfin passer à l'Altération.

− Dans ce cas, je te laisse une demi-heure pour t'entraîner, dit la Serpentard en enlevant le collier.

− Pourquoi une demi-heure ?

− Tu verras dans une demi-heure, répondit Lysandra avec un sourire mystérieux. Avant d'aller préparer tout ce qu'il faut, tu peux me demander une chose. Une chose raisonnable, bien sûr.

− Hm… Un bisou.

− Je vais finir par te soupçonner d'en devenir accro, dit Lysandra d'un air amusé.

Elle se pencha malgré tout vers lui et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

− Entraîne-toi, reprit-elle, je viens te chercher dans une demi-heure. Et interdiction de tricher ou j'annule tout !

Harry savait pertinemment que la magnifique jeune femme n'en saurait jamais rien s'il l'espionnait par le biais de la Projection, mais il promit de focaliser les trente minutes à venir à son entraînement, d'autant qu'il préférait de loin avoir la surprise. Lysandra lui laissa la Pierre du Savoir et sortit du bureau avec un enthousiasme sincère, et le Gryffondor sentit sa curiosité croître davantage.

Cependant, il dut retrouver tout son sang-froid et se concentrer sur l'Altération, enfilant le collier d'un simple geste du doigt. Dans le journal de Vergremp, la retranscription de Brighton sur l'enseignement de Manings disait que _« l'Altération est aussi simple à décrire que complexe à mettre en œuvre. Pour y parvenir, il est essentiel de prendre conscience que la nature et la magie sont une seule et même chose : chaque arbre, animal, pierre, terre, lac est empreint d'une magie qui se révèle à ceux qui savent la percevoir, mais dans le cas de l'Altération, c'est à l'air que nous nous intéresserons. »_ Harry avait tellement lu et relu les paragraphes associés à cette branche de la magie corporelle qu'il avait fini par les apprendre par cœur, et il se souvint donc sans peine que _« l'Altération, à travers _le Tunnel _et _l'Entre-Monde_, est une simple reconversion du transplanage. Le transplanage est un sort : un sorcier privé de sa baguette magique ne pourra jamais transplaner, à moins de connaître l'Altération, et c'est en cela que réside toute la dangerosité de cette branche de la magie corporelle. Tout comme il est possible de se désartibuler avec un simple transplanage mal exécuté, _le Tunnel_ peut répandre différentes parties de votre corps sur tout le trajet entre votre point de départ et votre destination._

_« Concrètement, l'Altération permet tout acte magique plus ou moins supérieur à l'enseignement scolaire. Ma septième année m'en apporta la preuve : ma très chère amie, Arabella Finnigan, me défia de trouver une astuce pour la contempler dans le bain qu'elle prit dans la salle d'eaux de mon propre dortoir. Je pus ainsi ouvrir une « fenêtre » dans le mur qui me permit de voir Arabella sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Cette expérience, que je n'avais moi-même jamais envisagé, me fît prendre conscience que l'Altération échappait à tout, aux sortilèges Antitransplanage comme aux obstacles plus naturels._

_« La complexité de l'Altération réside dans votre expérience. Si vous savez déjà transplaner, vous n'aurez pas trop de difficulté à comprendre comment fonctionnent _le Tunnel _et _l'Entre-Monde_, mais je vous encourage à ne pas vous limiter à cela. Si vous avez une amie aussi chère qu'Arabella, demandez-lui de vous lancer des défis. Si vous avez des ennemis, profitez-en pour laisser libre cours à votre imagination afin de les espionner. »_

Si les paragraphes étaient plus nombreux, si Manings était plus précis dans ses explications et si Harry savait à peu près le moindre mot de chaque phrase retranscrite par Brighton, même la Pierre du Savoir ne lui servit à rien pendant son entraînement, mais elle lui permit de comprendre ses erreurs. La principale difficulté résidait dans la matérialisation d'un transplanage : la règle des trois « D » n'était d'aucun secours, il fallait que Harry utilise l'air qui l'environnait pour en exploiter la magie et créer une faille. Ses tentatives furent vaines, mais il n'était pas très inquiet, car quand bien même il n'obtiendrait aucun résultat pendant les vacances, Tumter serait là pour lui offrir ses conseils.

Lysandra revint après plus d'une demi-heure, vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche. Elle tenait deux paniers en osier, l'un annonçant clairement qu'elle organisait un pique-nique, l'autre encombré de grandes serviettes.

− Alors ? répéta-t-elle, curieuse.

− C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'imaginais, admit Harry en enlevant le collier.

− Ah, dit simplement Lysandra. Viens, on va s'offrir une journée de détente bien méritée !

− Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Harry, sa curiosité revenant au galop.

− Tu verras !

Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis sortirent de la maison. Attentif à son œil gauche au cas où il détecterait une quelconque menace, Harry prit le sac le plus lourd que portait Lysandra tandis qu'ils parcouraient l'allée de marbre. La Serpentard, d'une simple pensée, fit s'ouvrir le portail à leur approche, puis le referma sans plus de volonté. Ils s'avancèrent alors parmi les arbres, le soleil tachetant le chemin en se frayant des chemins au travers du feuillage qui surplombait la route menant à la lisière du Bois Maudit.

− C'est la première fois que tu te montres aussi réjouie d'un gage, commenta Harry.

− Parce que c'est un gage que j'ai choisi, répondit Lysandra. Callista m'a demandée quel gage j'apprécierai, je lui ai donc répondu que j'aimerais bien une journée spéciale, alors elle a imaginé celui-ci.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'orée du Bois Maudit, où Lysandra prit la main valide de Harry avant de pivoter pour le faire transplaner avec elle. Ils traversèrent l'obscurité du transplanage, moins oppressante et asphyxiante, puis se retrouvèrent brusquement à cligner des yeux, éblouis par un soleil considérablement plus chaud que celui planant au-dessus de Godric's Hollow. Harry les entendit avant même de les voir : des vagues, tout comme il sentit l'air iodé qui emplissait les alentours.

Dès qu'il recouvra la vue, les yeux plissés, il lança un regard circulaire à l'environnement. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour identifier la région : une longue plage de sable blanc, déserte, s'étendait à moins de dix mètres, les vagues l'escaladant vainement en bouillonnant d'écume.

Les Sorlingues.

− La Journée Quasi-Parfaite, annonça Lysandra d'un air joyeux. C'est comme ça que Callista l'a appelée. Et il n'y a personne, c'est parfait ! Choupinette s'en est inspirée pour le pari de « l'audace qui ose » qu'elle a fait avec Tumter.

Ils traversèrent la plage, la fraîcheur de l'océan venant apaiser la brûlure du soleil, et s'installèrent sur le sable, Lysandra étendant une grande nappe avant que tous deux n'y prennent place et que la Serpentard ouvre le panier contenant leur pique-nique.

− C'est quoi, le pari de Tumter ? demanda Harry en utilisant la magie corporelle pour mettre « la table ».

− Il doit emmener Lily à la plage et la convaincre de se baigner la poitrine dénudée, dit la Serpentard d'un ton désinvolte. S'il réussit, il devra faire une photo où il l'embrasse en la serrant dans ses bras, mais s'il échoue, il ira se baigner tout nu… D'ailleurs, le pari de Lily ne s'est pas tout à fait passer comme prévu.

− Ah ?

− Choupinette m'a écrit pour me faire savoir que Tumter s'était introduit chez Lily quand elle portait encore sa tenue du jour, raconta Lysandra. Ils ont donc dû faire la photo où elle l'embrasse en sous-vêtements, sauf qu'elle l'a aussi invité à dormir avec elle. Elle était en nuisette, ce qui choque profondément Choupinette qui pensait que Lily serait quand même seins nus, mais elle prépare déjà plusieurs paris de « l'audace qui ose » à leur intention – et elle en a profité pour m'en soumettre un.

− Ah ? répéta Harry, très intéressé.

Lysandra eut un sourire goguenard.

− Je l'ai refusé, sale pervers, dit-elle.

− Et moi qui croyais avoir une chance à toute épreuve, soupira Harry, faussement peiné.

− La chance finit toujours par tourner.

Ils discutèrent longuement, Harry savourant le pique-nique autant que la présence et les sourires de Lysandra : la belle Serpentard ne s'était pas surpassée sur le repas, mais il apprécia le large éventail de repas préparé pour ce pique-nique. Indéniablement, la magnifique jeune femme avait pas mal voyagé : salade de pâtes, tourte aux fruits de mer et autres plats facilement transportables leur remplirent l'estomac. Le moment le plus plaisant fut lorsque Lysandra, constatant que sa salade de crustacés n'avait pas été touchée par Harry, lui en présenta une bouchée en le menaçant de mille et une tortures s'il n'y goûtait pas.

Telle était Lysandra. Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le traitait comme son petit ami, et d'autres fois, il avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire connaissance. Elle mettait autant de cœur à lui faire plaisir par sa cuisine et ses attentions que d'indifférence à travers ses sujets de discussion et ses remarques parfois narquoises – et Harry, même s'il ne lui en montrait rien, savourait chacun de ces instants. Chaque jour, il découvrait une Serpentard qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Chaque jour, il faisait face à une jeune femme unique en son genre, semblant apte à séduire d'un simple sourire comme à refroidir le plus obsédé des hommes par un seul regard. Il l'aimait – bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre –, mais il l'aimait. Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait que la Serpentard ne voulait pas de lui, qu'elle appréciait juste leur amitié et leur complicité.

− Tu sais, dit soudainement Lysandra lorsqu'elle eut avalé sa dernière bouchée de moelleux au chocolat, Lily a raison.

− A quel sujet ?

− Tumter et toi, dit la jeune femme en fouillant dans le sac des serviettes. Vous avez bouleversé Poudlard. Lily reconnaît que Tumter a changé sa vie, sa vision des choses, et je dois admettre que tu as fait la même chose avec moi. Vous dominez dans toutes les matières, vous êtes plus intelligents que tout le monde et vous avez cette part de mystères commune… Je ne comprends pas que vous ne soyez pas les meilleurs amis du monde, en fait.

− Nous nous respectons, assura Harry. Nous nous le sommes dit dès le premier cours que Tumter m'a donné.

− Mais vous n'êtes pas amis.

− C'est… compliqué, avoua le Gryffondor.

Il sentit nettement la curiosité de Lysandra. Harry n'avait jamais abordé le cas de la Lignée Maudite, il n'avait jamais daigné expliquer à la magnifique Serpentard la raison pour laquelle Grinval, Manings, Rumors ou Tumter étaient si incroyables aux yeux de leurs camarades – et ce n'était pas à lui de le lui expliquer. Qu'était réellement la Lignée Maudite, après tout ? Lui-même l'ignorait, en fait, mais il ne tenait pas à trahir la confiance, le respect, que Tumter lui accordait.

− En quoi ? interrogea Lysandra.

− En beaucoup de choses, mais ça ne concerne que Tumter et moi.

− D'accord, dit la Serpentard d'un ton froid.

− Ce n'est pas contre toi…

− Je comprends.

Elle sembla s'adoucir, comme si les vagues, la plage, le pique-nique lui rappelaient le nom donné par Gamp à la journée. Lysandra prit son temps pour reprendre la parole, fouillant dans son sac de serviettes pour en sortir un pot contenant un onguent destiné à les protéger de la brûlure du soleil. L'uniforme de Poudlard paraissait avoir le don de dévaluer les corps, car lorsque la Serpentard ôta sa robe d'été pour se mettre en maillot de bains, Harry se rendit brusquement compte que le corps de la jeune femme n'avait rien à envier à son visage.

Une pelure d'orange vola de la nappe jusqu'à la tête de Harry, qui ne parvint pas à l'arrêter à temps, cette fois-ci.

− Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être _discret_ quand tu me reluques ! lança la Serpentard.

− Je ne te reluquais pas, je profitais de la réverbération pour bronzer plus vite, prétendit Harry.

Lysandra rit doucement.

− C'est le prétexte le plus débile que j'aie jamais entendu. Regarde dans le sac, je t'ai pris un maillot de…

Elle s'interrompit en lui jetant un regard las. Le temps d'une seconde, Harry s'était concentré sur le maillot de bains pour le transférer sur lui, ses vêtements disparaissant par la même occasion pour atterrir dans le panier. La belle Serpentard lui passa l'onguent en hochant la tête :

− Ca frôle la fainéantise, là, dit-elle.

− C'était pour être sûr que tu ne chercherais pas à te rincer l'œil.

− Aucun risque, assura Lysandra, amusée.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître les restes du pique-nique et les quelques miettes qui s'étaient répandues dessus, puis elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le ventre, sa peau pâle scintillant sous le soleil. Harry s'étala de l'onguent, employant la magie corporelle pour se protéger le dos, puis il referma le pot et prit la même position que Lysandra, qui croisa les mains pour poser sa tête dessus.

− Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Tumter, tout en jouant avec Lily, la pousse vers Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

− Un peu, admit Harry, mais je pense que Tumter a ses raisons. Peut-être perçoit-il quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne croit pas qu'une relation durable avec Lily serait possible. C'est sûrement pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'ils se mettent en couple qu'il a attendu le mois de décembre pour enfin lui adresser la parole.

− Et tu comptes seulement apprendre la magie corporelle auprès de lui ?

− Pour le moment, je n'ai besoin que de ça.

− Et tu manipules combien de magies différentes ? s'enquit Lysandra.

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

− Cinq ou six.

− Ca va t'en faire, des choses à m'apprendre, commenta la Serpentard d'un air innocent.

Le Gryffondor sourit, s'attendant à une telle réaction.

− Commence d'abord par maîtriser la magie corporelle, puis nous aviserons.


	89. La réception

Deux jours durant, l'entraînement se poursuivit. Lysandra progressait plus vite que Harry, ses exercices n'étant pas aussi complexes que ceux du Gryffondor, mais on sentait nettement l'écart qui se creusait entre les moments où elle portait la Pierre du Savoir et ceux où elle ne bénéficiait pas des pouvoirs de la Relique. Malgré lui, Harry, qu'il eût le collier ou non autour du cou, ne constatait aucun progrès en Altération, comme si quelque chose avait été oublié d'être signalé par Manings – mais il savait que le problème venait de lui. S'il comprenait parfaitement la théorie, la pratique était une autre paire de manches, notamment parce qu'il ignorait le moyen d'altérer l'air en utilisant un sortilège de transplanage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Malphas, Voldemort et Marvennor restaient silencieux, comme si les deux alliés s'étaient trouvés devant une impasse et ne savaient pas comment réagir à l'apparition du Marcheur de Mort. Si Harry était à peu près certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres miserait davantage sur un imitateur, il était convaincu que l'Aîné ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait de l'authentique vainqueur de Beherit. En soupçonnait-il l'âge ? Cette question revenait régulièrement dans l'esprit de Harry : Astaroth avait emprisonné Malphas avant que le nom de Marvennor ne commence à se répandre, après tout. D'un autre côté, la légende du Marcheur de Mort remontait à des temps immémoriaux, il était donc envisageable que l'Aîné ait eu quelques soupçons sur son époque d'origine et, selon Harry, c'était sûrement cette ancienneté qui dissuadait Malphas de prendre la menace à la légère.

Néanmoins, même le silence de Malphas et de Voldemort ne changeait rien à l'enlisement de l'Europe dans un régime raciste et discriminatoire. Les agressions de nés-Moldus se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre sur le continent. Kenneth Jones, le ministre de la Magie, ne publiait toujours pas l'étude qu'il avait commandée, bien qu'il eût assuré qu'elle le serait prochainement, prétextant qu'une telle analyse exigeait énormément de travail et présentait beaucoup d'obstacles – sa façon à lui d'accuser les études des ministères désormais racistes d'avoir été bâclées. S'il ne faisait aucun doute que la situation ne s'arrangerait pas tant que cette étude ne serait pas révélée à la communauté sorcière internationale, Jones n'avait pas manqué d'avertir la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande : toute sorcière, tout sorcier coupable d'une quelconque maltraitance sur un né-Moldu serait immédiatement emprisonné à Azkaban pour « complicité avec des Mangemorts ».

Quand le samedi arriva, une curieuse atmosphère d'attente, d'appréhension et d'excitation régnait au-dessus de la propriété de Harry. Si Lysandra se réjouissait de retrouver l'une de ses amies le temps d'un dîner, elle semblait également soucieuse du déroulement de la soirée, ayant visiblement à cœur de faire bonne impression aux Potter comme aux Gamp. Harry partageait son inquiétude, mais à moindre mesure. Contrairement à la jeune femme, sa confiance en leurs capacités était plus grande et son habitude à prendre du recul sur tout, bien plus développée. Il ne connaissait pas les Gamp, mais il avait suffisamment parlé avec les parents de James pour savoir que c'étaient des gens très simples, qui ne les jugeraient pas à cause d'un rôti pas assez ou trop cuit.

− J'espère qu'ils ont autant d'appétit que nous, commenta Lysandra.

Harry se le demandait souvent depuis que tous deux avaient passé commande aux Jenkins. L'âme d'hôtesse de la magnifique Serpentard les avait convaincus de prévoir les choses en grand : un apéritif relativement léger avec des hors-d'œuvre aussi variés que personnalisés par la jeune femme, un plat de résistance plutôt copieux et deux-trois gâteaux qui ne manqueraient pas d'achever l'appétit des convives, en admettant qu'ils tiennent jusque-là.

− Tu peux rafraîchir les bouteilles ? lança Lysandra.

L'alcool n'avait pas été négligé, loin de là. James ayant signalé dans sa réponse à l'invitation que son père était un grand amateur de vins et que sa mère adorait le cognac, Lysandra avait demandé conseils à Gamp pour savoir que prévoir pour sa famille. Harry eut donc une demi-douzaine de bouteilles à rafraîchir à l'aide de ses mains, un sortilège de Réfrigération les enveloppant.

− Il vaut mieux garder l'amorgire pour le plat, non ? dit Lysandra, soucieuse.

− Je pense, approuva Harry, mais détends-toi.

− Je suis détendue, prétendit la Serpentard.

− Autant que si tu avais reçu un gage t'obligeant à faire un strip-tease devant les invités.

La magnifique jeune femme eut un léger sourire et inspira profondément en jetant un œil à l'horloge.

− Ils doivent arriver dans vingt minutes, remarqua-t-elle.

− Va prendre un bain, suggéra Harry.

Cette seule idée relaxa Lysandra d'une façon prodigieuse. Au fil des jours, Harry avait pu remarquer qu'elle se révélait extraordinairement paisible chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains du premier étage, mais il fallut admettre qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la seule perspective de prendre un bain puisse la détendre.

− J'aimerais bien, mais il reste pas mal de choses à faire…

− Je peux les faire, dit Harry.

− D'accord, se réjouit-elle. Il faut que tu mettes la table, j'ai déjà tout préparé dans la salle de réception, et que tu y emmènes les plateaux des hors-d'œuvre et les bouteilles. Installe tout sur la table basse, un apéritif près de la cheminée sera beaucoup plus agréable.

− OK.

− Et envoie-moi un message quand Callista arrive, si je ne suis pas redescendue avant.

Harry hocha la tête. Lysandra sourit et sortit de la cuisine, décidément heureuse de prendre un bain. D'un geste de la main, le Gryffondor fit léviter les trois plateaux de hors-d'œuvre et les six bouteilles d'alcool derrière lui. Il lui paraissait inconcevable, depuis le début de la journée, que c'était lui le maître des lieux – ou plus exactement, qu'il en était le seul. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé marié, mais tout au long des préparatifs de la réception de ce soir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que la Serpentard et lui étaient au moins fiancés et sur le point de recevoir d'importants invités pour leur annoncer un heureux évènement. Un seul regret : la jeune femme n'avait pas eu cette même vision des choses – ce qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur leur complicité et, peut-être, lui faire considérer Harry comme un petit ami potentiel.

S'il était un endroit du manoir où Lysandra et lui mettaient rarement les pieds, c'était bien la salle de réception qui, par ses dimensions, ne présentait aucun intérêt à être fréquentée par seulement deux personnes. Occupant un côté du manoir, c'était une longue pièce brillamment éclairée le jour par les six fenêtres aménagées dans trois de ses murs, et tout aussi vivement illuminée quand la nuit tombait par trois lustres de cristal suspendus au plafond, un peu plus haut que toutes les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Que Grinval l'ait achetée comme ceci ou ait lui-même apporté des modifications, la grande table était une véritable pépite d'utilité, car plusieurs de ses parties se trouvaient être démontables facilement – dans son entièreté, elle pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes et, dans sa plus petite configuration, une demi-douzaine de convives pour prendre place autour. La salle comportait son coin « détente », avec plusieurs petits sofas et fauteuils de cuir réunis devant une cheminée au large manteau de marbre, assez semblable à celle du hall d'entrée. Il y avait également plusieurs armoires, dont une vitrée et qui contenait toute l'argenterie, dont une bonne partie avait été sortie par Lysandra et déposée sur la table.

Amenant les plateaux et les bouteilles jusqu'à la longue table basse de faux marbre et d'or, Harry s'intéressa à la table dès qu'il eut tout déposé. La Serpentard avait déniché une nappe adaptée à la taille qu'aurait la table pour le dîner. Faisant léviter l'argenterie, frappée des armoiries des Grinval, le Gryffondor se concentra sur la mise en place de chaque chose, ne voulant pas que Lysandra retombe dans un nouvel élan d'appréhension en remarquant un détail qui ne lui conviendrait pas. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, il entendit la pluie gagner en puissance, s'écrasant à présent sur les fenêtres avec un clapotement plus régulier et ressemblant à un crépitement. Espérant qu'aucun des invités n'aurait l'idée de passer par le Bois Maudit, il claqua des doigts pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée : le ronflement des flammes précéda le crépitement allègre des bûches.

Lysandra redescendit bientôt, faisant quelque peu paniquer Harry, qui l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne remarque le moindre détail qui trahirait ses manigances secrètes. Si la Serpentard s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait sept invités, ce ne serait pas le cas, car le Gryffondor avait invité deux autres personnes avec la plus grande discrétion.

− Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? interrogea la Serpentard, surprise par son attitude.

− Rien, c'était juste un prétexte pour poser mes mains sur toi, prétendit Harry.

Lysandra lui lança un regard blasé, non sans s'amuser du mensonge évident. Acceptant de jouer le jeu, la belle jeune femme se laissa entraîner jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Lorsque les portes de la salle de réception furent fermées, Harry se tourna vers la Serpentard et remarqua enfin un changement.

− Ils ne vont jamais vouloir repartir, commenta-t-il.

Lysandra sourit, vêtue de la robe de la princesse Alana. Indéniablement, elle lui allait à merveilles, songea-t-il, appréciant autant de la voir habillée de la sorte qu'en maillot de bains.

− C'est un gage d'Ava, révéla-t-elle.

− Mais tu as combien de gages ? s'étonna Harry, assez dubitatif.

− Il ne m'en reste plus que deux, dit Lysandra d'un air satisfait.

− Les plus difficiles, j'imagine ?

− Evidemment !

Ils s'interrompirent là, car les flammes de la cheminée de l'entrée venaient de virer au vert émeraude. Harry et Lysandra s'approchèrent juste assez pour que le Gryffondor puisse lire le cadran, dont les pièces tournaient pour annoncer le lieu d'origine du visiteur. La sonnette retentit dès que « Manoir Gamp » s'afficha, et Harry permit au premier arrivant d'entrer. Une haute et robuste silhouette tournoya parmi les flammes, ralentissant petit à petit, et un grand homme athlétique émergea un instant plus tard de l'âtre, époussetant d'un geste nonchalant une longue robe noire brodée au fil d'argent. Il avait le front haut, des cheveux châtain coupés courts et un collier de barbe.

− Bonjour, Andrew, dit Lysandra avec bonne humeur.

− Lysandra, salua Mr Gamp avec un sourire franc. Et l'extraordinaire Mr Potter ! C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre rencontre.

− Plaisir partagé, monsieur, assura Harry.

Si la cheminée présentait une sécurité à toute épreuve, elle avait le désagréable inconvénient de nécessiter sans cesse l'accord du maître des lieux – ou de Lysandra, celle-ci étant désormais libre de circuler à sa guise. Frêle en comparaison à son époux, Mrs Gamp était une sorcière très mince dont les cheveux blonds se parsemaient de fils grisonnants, des rides plus marquées que celles de son mari parsemant son visage. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry songea qu'elle devait avoir pas loin d'une petite décennie de plus que son époux. Leur fille arriva la dernière, ses yeux étincelant à la vue de Lysandra, comme si elle avait attendu avec impatience de la retrouver.

Harry conduisit les Gamp et Lysandra dans la salle de réception, la Serpentard s'intéressant trop aux nouvelles que lui donnait son amie pour se souvenir que le Gryffondor complotait quelque chose.

− Quand nous avons appris que vous aviez emménagé, nous nous sommes demandé si Toma Grinval avait une salle de réception à la hauteur de celles de ses ancêtres, confia Mrs Gamp. Nous avons même hésité à racheter un de leurs manoirs, mais les Parkinson ont été plus rapides que nous.

Ils s'installèrent sur les sofas et les fauteuils, les Gamp observant avec une certaine curiosité la salle.

− Que souhaitez-vous boire ? demanda Harry.

− Un whisky, je vous remercie, répondit Mr Gamp, et la bouteille intéressée s'éleva dans les airs sur un simple et discret mouvement de Harry.

Lysandra s'occupa de servir un verre de vin à Mrs Gamp, et de l'hydromel à Callista.

− Je vous avoue que votre invitation nous coupe l'herbe sous le pied, dit Mr Gamp. Depuis quelques semaines, nous pensions inviter Melvin et Alberta à manger à la maison. C'est malheureux à dire, mais bien que nous nous soyons toujours très bien entendus, nous n'avons jamais songé à leur proposer un dîner. Nous n'avons plus vu le fils depuis quinze bonnes années, non ?

− Un peu moins, dit sa femme. Callista avait six ans quand Martha est morte.

− Onze ans, rectifia son mari.

Le tintement grave et clair retentit de nouveau. S'excusant, Harry sortit de la salle de réception à l'instant où le cadran annonçait « Cottage Potter ». Donnant son accord à chaque arrivée, il regarda d'abord James, puis Sirius, puis Alberta et, enfin, Melvin. Les Potter et Patmol manifestèrent le même intérêt pour l'intérieur du manoir que les Gamp, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas : après trois siècles d'inoccupation et de mystères, la demeure attisait la curiosité des personnes qui le découvraient pour la première fois.

Harry les entraîna dans la salle de réception, où les Gamp réservèrent un accueil chaleureux à leurs voisins, qui leur présentèrent par la même occasion Sirius. Lysandra et Callista s'efforcèrent de se montrer aimables, mais les Maraudeurs éprouvèrent les mêmes difficultés à oublier plus de six ans de rivalités. Les parents firent comme s'il n'y avait rien à redire et les Potter s'installèrent, Harry servant les rafraîchissements au fur-et-à-mesure. A peine eut-il servi le verre de James, le tintement retentit à nouveau. Laissant Melvin et Mr Gamp discuter du décès très récent d'un sorcier habitant Godric's Hollow, les femmes s'émerveiller de la robe de Lysandra, qui fixa Harry de son air le plus soupçonneux, et les Maraudeurs jeter des coups d'œil intéressés à la salle de réception, il ressortit et traversa le hall d'entrée.

Avec un sourire en lisant le cadran, il donna son approbation à la cheminée. Mrs Deadheart fut la première à se matérialiser dans l'âtre, vêtue de sa plus belle robe mondaine qu'elle débarrassa de la suie et des cendres à l'aide d'un petit coup de baguette.

− Bonsoir, Harry, dit-elle d'un air jovial. Dois-je t'appeler « mon gendre », à présent ?

− Je crains que non, madame…

− Elsa, rectifia Mrs Deadheart d'un air réprobateur.

Harry sourit et donna l'autorisation à Mr Deadheart d'entrer à son tour dans le manoir, le père de Lysandra lui offrant une poignée de main chaleureuse pour le saluer.

− Heureux de constater que le manoir est toujours intact, dit Mr Deadheart avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

− J'ai appris à ne pas trop contrarier Lysandra, avoua Harry.

Si l'expression hébétée de la magnifique Serpentard fut quelque peu mémorable quand elle aperçut les invités dont elle ignorait la venue, Harry savoura surtout le regard et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa pour le remercier de la fabuleuse surprise.

− Tu arrives au plus mauvais moment, dit Mr Gamp à l'adresse de Mr Deadheart. Tu m'interromps au moment où j'allais leur dire comment tu as fait s'évanouir les trois Moldues blessées pendant la dernière attaque…

Mr Deadheart lui lança un regard exaspéré, Mr Gamp n'en étant apparemment pas à son premier récit sur cette anecdote. Les Deadheart saluèrent les Potter avec amabilité, Harry et Lysandra les présentant les uns aux autres – il était étrange de constater qu'Alberta, dont la grand-mère avait été une Deadheart, n'ait jamais entretenu la plus petite relation possible avec le père de la magnifique Serpentard. Néanmoins, les deux familles semblaient savoir assez de choses l'une de l'autre pour se témoigner la plus grande cordialité.

Instinctivement ou non, Harry s'assit à équidistance entre les invités les plus éloignés, disposant d'une place à la fois pratique pour servir les convives et efficace pour entendre leurs conversations. Melvin et Messieurs Gamp et Deadheart discutaient de la situation au ministère, tandis que le Gryffondor remplissait les verres d'Elsa et son époux d'une généreuse quantité d'hydromel :

− L'inactivité de Voldemort doit vous enlever une épine du pied, non ? dit Melvin.

− Nous l'avons cru, admit Mr Deadheart. Ou plus exactement, nous l'espérions, mais Croupton et Fudge n'ont pas vu la chose du même œil. Le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques nous sollicite à chaque fois qu'il lui faut intervenir, alors qu'on ne rencontre jamais la moindre menace, et quand ce n'est pas à lui qui essaye de nous mobiliser, c'est la brigade magique ou le Bureau des Aurors pour que nous les aidions à liquider toute la paperasse qu'ils ont accumulée… Comme si nous n'avions pas nous-mêmes des dossiers à clore...

− Il fallait choisir une carrière d'Oubliator, le nargua Mr Gamp avec un sourire.

− Rigole, Andrew, rigole, répliqua Mr Deadheart, mais ton service a lui-même quelques soucis à se faire, selon ce que j'ai entendu dire.

− Il ne fallait pas travailler, les taquina à son tour Melvin.

Mr Gamp et Mr Deadheart échangèrent en sourire en désignant Melvin d'un signe de la tête, l'air de dire « non mais écoute-le, lui ! »

− Vous n'avez jamais travaillé ? demanda le père de Lysandra.

− Quand mon père était encore en vie, mon frère et moi n'avions pas vraiment le choix : travailler au risque de ne plus apparaître sur le testament. J'avais trouvé un petit emploi au magasin de Quidditch, tandis que Charlus se contentait de la maintenance magique du ministère. Ironie du sort, quand notre père a appris qu'il était malade, il nous a ordonnés de démissionner et de nous donner du mal pour lui offrir des petits-enfants avant son trépas.

− Votre père… ?

− Octavius, indiqua Mr Gamp. Octavius le…

− Conquérant, approuva Mr Deadheart. Elsa m'a dit qu'il avait laissé une empreinte indélébile au département de la communication. Carshaw en regrette même qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde pour les sortir de la situation très complexe dans laquelle les études continentales confrontent Jones.

− Où en est la sienne, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Melvin.

− Elle progresse lentement, pour ce qu'on en sait, répondit Mr Gamp. Malgré tous ses défauts, Jones est sensé, pointilleux et déterminé à éviter une effusion de sang et une montée en flèche du racisme. Elorna me racontait ce matin qu'il est descendu au département de la coopération magique internationale : une fois pour que Bagnold se rapproche personnellement de ses homologues français, allemand, italien, espagnol et portugais afin d'obtenir un détail de leurs études, et une seconde fois pour que le Bureau des négociations internationales réclame tout un tas de généalogies aux ministères luttant encore contre pour les droits des nés-Moldus.

− Pour faire quoi ? s'étonna quelque peu Mr Deadheart.

− Lui seul le sait.

Assise sur le plus grand sofa en compagnie des trois mères et de Callista, Lysandra écoutait avec amusement le flot d'anecdotes que Mrs Gamp, Alberta et Elsa offraient aux deux Serpentard – notamment sur Poudlard et dans quelles circonstances elles en étaient venues à se laisser séduire par les hommes qu'elles avaient épousés.

− Alba la Tigresse, disait Mrs Gamp en riant.

− Alba la Tigresse ? répétèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

− C'était le surnom qu'on me donnait, à Poudlard, révéla Alberta en souriant. Tout au long de ma scolarité, les élèves ont appris à ne surtout pas se battre devant moi.

− Quand Andrew et moi avons décidé de nous installer à Godric's Hollow, dit Mrs Gamp, son père était limite prêt à nous céder le manoir familial pour nous tenir éloignés d'Alba la Tigresse. Comment vous a-t-il décrit… Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme _« Ah, elle est très souriante et très aimable, la femme Potter, mais si vous lui cherchez des noises, même Azkaban ne vous en protégera pas ! »_ Il n'est pas un seul élève de votre classe qui n'ait pas un grand-père ou une grand-mère qui n'a pas subi la colère d'Alberta, exception faite des nés-Moldus.

− Quand même pas, dit Alberta d'un air modeste.

− Et votre mari, comment en êtes-vous venue à sortir avec lui ? demanda Callista.

− En trébuchant.

− Hein ? s'étonnèrent les Serpentard, déconcertées.

− Ca faisait quelque temps que j'avais des vues sur lui, avoua Alberta d'un air nostalgique, et j'ai tant cassé les oreilles de la grand-mère de Liz McDowell qu'elle a profité que j'aille voir Melvin pour obtenir son avis sur mon devoir de métamorphose qu'elle en a profité pour lancer un sortilège de Croche-pied. Résultat, je me suis vautrée sur lui et cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire : _« Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à le faire tout de suite, mais il faudrait peut-être d'abord commencer par nous mettre en couple, non ? »_

Lysandra partit à rire discrètement, tandis que Callista hochait la tête en souriant, lançant à Harry un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle soupçonnait ce genre de plaisanteries d'être typique de la famille Potter.

− C'est à croire que les Deadheart ont ça dans le sang, commenta Elsa. Ces formations de couple étonnantes et insolites.

− Fort probable, approuva Alberta. La grand-tante de Lysandra, si ma mémoire est bonne, avait comploté pour enfermer son frère dans un cachot en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, qui avait le béguin pour lui, mais c'était le sous-estimer : non seulement il déjoua son plan, mais il lui offrit la compagnie du préfet-en-chef de l'époque, qui l'avait pris à flâner hors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu. A la surprise générale, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, la grand-tante de Lysandra est apparue le lendemain matin main dans la main avec Marius Winston. En une nuit, elle avait été séduite et en une heure, elle l'avait séduit.

− Et mon grand-père ? s'enquit la magnifique Serpentard.

− Comment vous aviez appelé cela, à l'époque ? dit Elsa, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

− _L'infirmière et l'Effrayé_, répondit Alberta, les yeux rieurs.

− Oh ! dit Mrs Gamp d'un air surpris. Ma mère me racontait souvent cette histoire, mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un conte…

− Ca aurait pu l'être, affirma Elsa, et Alberta y joue un rôle déterminant.

− Ah ? s'étonnèrent les deux Serpentard.

− Ton grand-père avait eu l'audace de sous-entendre que sa grand-tante avait engendré la honte des Deadheart, expliqua Alberta d'un ton léger. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable et il en a fait les frais, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs value deux heures de remontrances de Dippet et une retenue tous les samedis matins durant trois mois. Ton grand-père a fini à l'infirmerie et la meilleure amie de ta grand-tante, qui avait mal digéré l'échec du complot, en a profité pour se faufiler toutes les nuits hors du cachot de Serpentard pour veiller sur lui.

− Il en a plus profité qu'elle, commenta Elsa d'un air amusé. Quand il est sorti de l'infirmerie, il prétendait que ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir et Orlann, y voyant une excellente occasion de se rapprocher de lui, joua son rôle d'infirmière improvisée jusqu'au jour où ton grand-père lui fit savoir que le seul remède qui le guérirait complètement serait un baiser par jour.

− Reste à savoir comment ça va se passer pour Lys', dit Mrs Gamp.

La magnifique Serpentard rosit légèrement, gênée par la soudaine attention qui lui était accordée par les mères et Callista – et Harry s'empressa de détourner le regard pour se focaliser sur James et Sirius, qui complotaient de toute évidence pour que le préfet-en-chef parvienne à séduire Lily.

− Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher, dit Sirius.

− Tu oublies Tumter…

− Et qui a poussé Lily à faire le tour du parc avec toi, à ton avis ? intervint Harry à mi-voix.

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

− Tumter ? dit James, incrédule.

− Lui-même, approuva Harry.

− Ils ont pourtant l'air… assez intimes, dit le préfet-en-chef d'une voix mal assurée.

− C'est vrai, reconnut Harry, estimant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le nier. Ils le sont peut-être plus que les élèves ne le soupçonnent aujourd'hui, mais le fait est que Tumter a renoncé à Lily et qu'elle-même n'attend rien de leur relation. Il représente simplement un idéal masculin, à ses yeux : c'est un type brillant, drôle, sécurisant, modeste et imprévisible. Elle-même reconnaît qu'il la scandalise autant qu'il la fascine, parfois. Si tu regardes la situation globale, Tumter nous écrase dans toutes les matières, n'a toujours pas révélé son véritable potentiel et pourtant, il n'y a personne qui l'ait entendu se vanter de nous être supérieur.

− Le problème, dit Sirius, c'est que nous n'avons pas l'impression qu'elle pourra se laisser séduire tant qu'elle l'aura sous la main…

− Vous oubliez un détail : elle a accepté que Tumter essaye de te caser avec elle, fit remarquer Harry. Même si Lily n'y croit pas vraiment, elle se prête quand même au jeu. C'est comme si, inconsciemment, quelque chose en toi l'encourageait à tenter l'expérience, te désignait comme un petit ami potentiel.

− Tu ne serais pas à moitié fille, par hasard ? demanda Sirius d'un air très intéressé.

− Non, assura Harry en souriant. C'est juste qu'en temps de guerre, les garçons et les filles se ressemblent plus que d'ordinaire. Ils partagent les mêmes peurs et les mêmes espoirs.

Lysandra se leva de son sofa, sortant sa baguette magique pour réunir les derniers hors-d'œuvre sur un plateau et emporter les deux autres. Harry l'accompagna, laissant les invités poursuivre leurs discussions. La rejoignant à la cuisine, le Gryffondor fut accueilli par un grand sourire de la jeune femme.

− C'est vraiment adorable d'avoir invité mes parents, dit la Serpentard.

− Tu as l'habitude de les croiser régulièrement pendant les vacances scolaires, il fallait bien que tu les voies au moins une fois, dit Harry en envoyant les rôtis dans le four. Et puis, vu la quantité de nourriture, j'ai pensé qu'un ou deux invités de plus ne seraient pas un luxe. En revanche, je dois avouer que je suis surpris par l'entente entre tes parents et les Potter.

− Les Potter sont des gens très respectés par les vieilles familles qui n'adhèrent pas aux idées racistes, annonça Lysandra en ouvrant un placard. Et puis, ils sont si âgés qu'ils connaissent plein d'anecdotes sur plein de parents de nos parents, dont certaines que ma mère et Elorna n'ont jamais entendues.

Posant trois bouteilles d'amorgire sur la table de la cuisine, elle les rafraîchit d'un coup de baguette magique et les transféra dans la salle de réception, sur la grande table.

− Tu devrais retourner là-bas, dit-elle. Il faut que je surveille les rôtis, que je prépare les carottes et tout ça… Il faudra passer à table dans une vingtaine de minutes, au moins. Si tu peux m'envoyer un verre d'hydromel, par la même occasion.

Harry acquiesça et ressortit de la cuisine, conscient qu'il était incorrect de laisser ses invités. Les retrouvant au coin du feu de cheminée, il remplit un verre d'hydromel qu'il transféra dans la cuisine et se rassit sur son fauteuil en lançant un regard méfiant vers les trois mères et Callista, qui l'observaient avec amusement. Mr Deadheart lui offrit une échappatoire en l'invitant à participer à la discussion qu'il avait avec Mr Gamp et Melvin :

− Ne nous aviez-vous pas dit que Jones adopterait le régime raciste, Harry ? rappela-t-il.

− Tout dépend des pertes que le ministère a subies dans la destruction du château allemand, dit le Gryffondor.

− Il n'y en a eu aucune, à notre connaissance, dit Mr Gamp.

− Alors, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit à Noël, déclara Harry. Tant que le confrère qui a soutenu Burrow durant sa carrière au département de la Justice magique sera vivant et employé au ministère, Jones sera amené à adhérer au régime qui se répand sur le continent. Il peut faire et dire tout ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui, il existe plus d'une façon de forcer un homme à retourner sa veste, comme le soumettre à l'Imperium, le faire chanter en menaçant l'un de ses proches ou en dénichant des informations particulièrement compromettantes. Il faut aussi prendre en compte certains facteurs non négligeables.

− Lesquels ? demanda Melvin, réjoui d'assister à une démonstration de réflexion.

− Le premier, et le plus important, c'est que ces études sont un casse-tête, répondit Harry. Si vous regardez les articles publiés sur ces études, vous constaterez qu'on ne nous en donne jamais le détail : on nous dit ceci et tout le monde s'en contente. Je pense donc que ces études ne prouvent pas le vol de pouvoirs par des nés-Moldus – et je doute sérieusement que Jones réussira à fournir une analyse démentant ces accusations grotesques.

− Il a demandé au département de la coopération magique internationale le détail de ces études, dit Mr Gamp.

− C'est là toute la perfidie de cette opération, assura Harry. Peut-être recevra-t-il des documents très précis sur ces études mais qui s'avéreront complètement faux, ou peut-être l'enverra-t-on promener. Le problème, c'est que ces études profitent au plus grand nombre : les racistes, les parents de Cracmols, les Cracmols et toute personne à qui la culpabilité des nés-Moldus donnerait satisfaction. Ca peut être pour n'importe quelle raison… Un mariage raté ayant entraîné un déshéritement, un échec face à un né-Moldus lors d'un concours déterminant, un enfant de Moldus séduisant la fille que convoite depuis toujours un sang-mêlé ou un sang-pur. Je ne dis pas qu'ils mettront tous les nés-Moldus dans le même panier, mais plus ils seront nombreux à être détestés, plus le racisme gagnera du terrain.

Il laissa le temps aux trois hommes d'enregistrer ses paroles et remarqua, par la même occasion, que les mères, la Serpentard et les Maraudeurs l'écoutaient tout aussi attentivement que les pères.

− Le second facteur, c'est qu'un chef d'Etat dépend de son peuple, poursuivit Harry. Plus le racisme va enfler, plus Jones devra s'adapter s'il désire conserver son poste. Et s'il tient à la vie, il s'adaptera, car ses opposants ne se contenteront pas de le savoir destitué de sa fonction : ils lui feront payer au centuple ce que sa politique pourra leur avoir fait subir. Le troisième facteur, pour faire dans l'extrême, c'est que les sorciers et les Moldus sont tous des êtres humains, à quelques exceptions près. Si Voldemort obtient le pouvoir et répand son régime raciste dans suffisamment de pays, les ministères qui lui résisteront verront les corrompus leur déclarer la guerre.

Son analyse parut convaincre tout le monde. Melvin, franchement impressionné par la démonstration, faillit en lâcher son verre tant il était concentré sur Harry.

− Vous dîtes vrai, approuva Mr Gamp après un silence. Horriblement vrai, en fait.

− Quelles mesures prendriez-vous, à la place de Jones ? interrogea Mr Deadheart, pensif.

− C'est le quatrième facteur, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Ne trouvez-vous pas surprenant qu'une telle étude ait été faite ? Posez-vous simplement trois questions : « _Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Comment ? »_ Débutons par la première, car la plus facile. Nous savons que le but recherché par ces études est d'inspirer un élan de haine et de méfiance à l'égard des nés-Moldus, de les présenter comme des imposteurs, des usurpateurs, des virus nous gangrénant. La deuxième question n'est pas moins difficile...

− Les racistes, dirent les Maraudeurs.

− Pas forcément, affirma Harry.

− Un Cracmol ? suggéra Elsa.

− Ou ses parents, acquiesça Harry. Imaginez un père issu d'une très longue lignée de sorciers qui engendre une progéniture sans une once de magie en elle. La honte, l'amertume, la colère, il y voit une profonde injustice et ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est à lui que ça arrive. Pareil pour un Cracmol : la jalousie, la rancœur, l'indignation le rongent quand il regarde son voisin d'ascendance moldue partir à chaque rentrée pour le collège de sorcellerie. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les émotions des personnes qui se sentent lésées. Le père veut que son fils soit traité plus justement par le ministère de la Magie, il ne supporte pas l'idée que son Cracmol de gosse puisse être une tare au bas de l'arbre généalogique de sa vieille famille, alors il a une idée : redorer son amour-propre, faire passer fiston pour une victime, et rejeter la faute sur l'alter ego du Cracmol…

− Le né-Moldu, acheva Melvin en hochant la tête d'un air sombre.

Lysandra entra à ce moment précis, faisant léviter deux grands plats d'argent massif contenant les rôtis et leurs carottes, pommes de terre et navets. Harry et les invités abandonnèrent les sofas et les fauteuils pour rejoindre la table, se laissant doucement enivrer par le fumet des rôtis, tandis que la magnifique Serpentard faisait surgir deux saucières en porcelaine.

− Ca sent merveilleusement bon, chérie, commenta Elsa.

− Merci, dit la jeune femme d'un air ravi.

Ils s'installèrent. Comme lors des vacances de Noël, mais cette fois-ci avec la complicité des mères de Callista et de James, Elsa parvint à s'arranger pour que Lysandra se retrouve face à Harry, mais le Gryffondor, cette fois-ci, n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de cacher son attirance pour la sublime jeune femme, sauf à la principale intéressée, et qu'il était habitué à masquer ses sentiments quand elle se comportait de façon naturelle, Harry profitait de chaque instant où il pouvait poser ses yeux sur elle.

D'un léger mouvement de main sous la table, Harry ensorcela les bouteilles d'amorgire pour remplir les verres et attirer la curiosité des convives, proprement intrigués par la couleur très sombre du liquide.

− Vous nous faîtes boire du café ? demanda Mr Deadheart, perplexe.

− Non, répondit Harry en souriant. C'est de l'amorgire, un alcool extrêmement rare qui remporte un succès des plus impressionnants chaque fois que quelqu'un en découvre le goût. A boire avec beaucoup de modération : ses effets se manifestent une heure après absorption et vous atteignent de façon prodigieuse.

− C'est délicieux, en tout cas, s'étonna Mrs Gamp. Où donc en avez-vous eu ?

− Lors d'un voyage, dit Harry.

Lysandra sembla réprimer un sourire, appréciant visiblement toute la subtilité de la réponse – honnête, en plus, mais bien plus malicieuse que le ton léger de Harry. Sans réelle surprise, l'amorgire impressionna franchement la totalité des invités, tandis que la magnifique Serpentard remplissait les assiettes, les saucières se passant de main en main pour arroser les tranches de rôtis et les légumes.

− C'est un délice, dit Alberta, sincère et agréablement surprise.

− Alors, là… dit Mr Deadheart, épaté. Miranda aura bien du mal à critiquer ta cuisine à l'avenir, Lys'.

− Je dirais même qu'il est injuste que Harry en profite quotidiennement, avoua Callista.

− Tout à fait d'accord, dirent James et Sirius.

Les félicitations fusèrent en tous sens, la Serpentard semblant aussi surprise que réjouie par son succès. Harry, discrètement bien sûr, s'en délecta sans modération. Lysandra avait beau avoir perdu son masque de froideur lors de leurs discussions, il avait l'impression d'en découvrir toujours plus sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir aussi heureuse, même son œil lilas, habituellement glacé, paraissait se réchauffer à force de compliments et d'appréciations que lui transmettaient les invités – et jamais elle ne lui parut plus désirable qu'en cet instant.

− Il paraît que le jeune Webster vous a pris en grippe, Harry ? reprit Mr Gamp.

− Son élimination du tournoi de duel lui a laissé un goût amer.

− Ce n'est pas cet avorton qui s'en était pris à ce gros garçon de Poufsouffle, il y a deux ans ? demanda Melvin d'un air curieux.

− Gaël Laugh, si, approuva James.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

− Au début de notre cinquième année, quand Choupinette a remporté la rédaction du journal de l'école, l'autre imbécile a publié une série d'articles intitulée « _Pourquoi le ministère remportera la guerre_ », raconta Callista. Il tenait la page _Ministère_, à l'époque, qui était assez populaire. Laugh s'en est moqué à plusieurs reprises, à raison, d'ailleurs, car les prétextes de Webster étaient d'une naïveté affligeante. Avec sa petite bande, Webster a tenté de lui faire ravaler ses moqueries, mais Laugh était aussi malin que gras et s'en est plutôt bien tiré pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'au premier jour de ses examens d'Aspic.

− Ses amis ne l'ont pas trouvé dans son lit à leur réveil, enchaîna Sirius. Ils ne l'ont pas vu au petit déjeuner, et ont alors alerté le professeur Chourave. Les examens se sont faits sans lui, pendant que plusieurs profs fouillaient le château de fond en comble pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où il était – la panique a même commencé à s'installer quand quelqu'un a soupçonné une intrusion et un kidnapping des mages noirs. C'est finalement Hagrid qui l'a retrouvé en se rendant à Pré-au-Lard, quelques jours plus tard : Laugh était à poil, contusionné de partout et dans un tel état d'affaiblissement qu'il a dû être transféré à Ste Mangouste.

− Comment Webster s'en est-il sorti ? s'étonna Harry.

− Parce qu'aucune preuve, pas même le témoignage de Laugh, ne le mettait en cause, dit Lysandra.

− La Fantasma, récitèrent les Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

− La _quoi_ ? dit Harry, dubitatif.

− C'est une potion, précisa James. Pendant une retenue que Sirius et moi avions eue avec Slughorn, on a pu en apprendre davantage que les autres élèves sur le témoignage de Laugh : Dumbledore s'est ramené pour poser une ou deux questions à Slughorn afin d'identifier une potion répondant à la description d'un _« rêve érotique pouvant paraître être assez intense pour que le sujet croit qu'il s'agisse de la réalité. »_ Slughorn a immédiatement cité la Fantasma, alors Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi avons fait des recherches.

− Seulement des recherches ? lança Alberta d'un ton faussement suspicieux.

− Maman ! dit James, désabusé.

− Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? s'enquit Elsa, amusée.

− Que j'aurais volontiers vécu à la fin du XIVème siècle, dit Sirius avec un sourire étincelant.

Harry plissa le front. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. _Fantasma… Rêve érotique… Fin du XIV__ème__ siècle… _se répétait-il, son soupçon devenant peu à peu une certitude.

− Solan Vergremp, dit-il.

Les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, les Maraudeurs paraissant plus surpris que les autres.

− Tu caches bien ton jeu, petit coquin ! le taquina James, reprenant contenance.

− Vergremp… Le criminel ? interrogea Mr Deadheart, étonné.

− Le seul et l'unique, confirma Sirius. Dans _Criminels et bandits de l'Histoire_, ce brave Vergremp est présenté à la fois comme la réincarnation du Plaisir et celle du Mal. Sa scolarité, qui dura de 1383 à 1390, fut ponctuée de nombreuses fois par des scènes que nous n'avons pas la chance de voir de nos jours : notre Poudlard adoré était à l'époque le théâtre le plus érotique du pays ! Et Vergremp en était la cause principale. Le bouquin prétend même que son seul sourire pouvait convaincre une demoiselle d'accepter n'importe quelle expérience sexuelle, mais les véritables hauts faits de Vergremp, pendant sa scolarité, furent ses inventions.

− Et la Fantasma est la seule qui ait été rendue publique, dit James. Après ingurgitation, elle réveille les grands fantasmes de son buveur avec une telle intensité que les sensations le persuadent d'être dans la réalité, à tel point qu'il en devient somnambule. C'est ce que Laugh a connu : il se souvenait s'être endormi et avoir été « réveillé » par deux de ses amies au beau milieu de la nuit, qui l'auraient entraîné hors de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffectée où ils auraient partagé un bon moment… Sauf que rien n'était réel et qu'à peine « soulagé », Laugh a sombré dans l'inconscience.

− Et il se raconte qu'une photo de ses « ébats » a circulé dans Poudlard, conclut Sirius.

Le récit engendra un léger frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, qui croisa le regard sévère de Lysandra. La magnifique Serpentard paraissait sentir son trouble et semblait vouloir lui rappeler sa mise en garde contre la sournoiserie de Webster.

− J'ai toujours dit que ce gamin était un petit con, dit Mr Gamp.

− Si vous avez fini… lança Lysandra.

− C'était une pure merveille, ma chérie, assura Elsa en souriant.

Les compliments fusèrent à nouveau, la Serpentard les acceptant avec une franche satisfaction. Elle lança vers Harry un regard éloquent, et le Gryffondor entreprit aussitôt de l'aider à débarrasser. Ils auraient pu transférer les assiettes, les plats, les saucières et les couverts jusqu'à la cuisine, mais Lysandra n'en fit rien. Faisant léviter tout ce qu'elle put à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle laissa à Harry le soin d'en faire de même avec le reste, puis il la suivit à l'extérieur de la salle de réception, longeant le couloir en silence.

Le fraisier attendait déjà sur la table de la cuisine. D'un geste de la baguette, Lysandra envoya son moelleux au chocolat dans le four et se tourna vers Harry, qui ensorcelait la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave d'elle-même.

− Je ne voulais pas que tu entendes cette histoire, avoua la Serpentard avec un soupir.

− Elle est pourtant essentielle à ma sécurité, objecta Harry.

− Ah bon ?

− Je sais maintenant que Webster peut se montrer aussi malfaisant que Mulciber, signala Harry. Si tu veux être en mesure de combattre un ennemi, fais d'abord en sorte d'en évaluer la malveillance. A la différence d'Avery et de Mulciber, Webster est un adversaire redoutable, car je ne sais pas jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce…

− Il ira très loin, assura Lysandra.

− Fais-moi confiance, j'ai déjà connu le pire, dit Harry.

La splendide jeune femme le scruta très attentivement, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Elle parut réfléchir à quelque chose de contrariant, puis sourit d'un air malicieux :

− D'accord, dit-elle. Je te fais confiance pour Webster, mais si tu tombes dans son piège, je te promets que rien ne sera pire que ce que je te prépare !

− Même pas peur !

− Pas encore, mais ça viendra, promit Lysandra.


	90. Funeste anniversaire

_Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges que j'enseigne dans ce carnet, je crains de devoir modérer votre impatience et vous inviter à lire cette introduction. D'abord, j'ose croire que mes chapitres sur les magies sensorielle et tactile ont été lus et retenus. Ensuite, je vous rappelle que certains sortilèges sont de loin plus puissants que tout ce que vous pourrez faire avec la magie corporelle lambda : il faut les considérer en tant qu'« ultimes recours ». Pour conclure, même si je vous affirmais, dans le chapitre sur la magie tactile, qu'il vous arrivera peut-être d'être perçu comme un demi-dieu, gardez les pieds sur terre._

_Pour vous offrir un rapide aperçu des sortilèges présentés dans cette partie du journal intime, je dirai qu'il ne vous faudra pas beaucoup plus de sorts et de maléfices pour devenir redoutables. _La Pression Divine_ apprendra à vos ennemis à ne pas vous approcher de trop près, car seul un doigt pour permettra de lui briser des os – et ça brise bien d'autres choses. _Le Pied du Titan_ est à utiliser avec modération et le plus loin possible d'une bâtisse à peine capable de survivre à une tempête, car il déclenche un mini-séisme. L'_Index d'Eros_ ravira votre compagne les nuits où vous ne serez pas en mesure de lui procurer le plaisir qu'elle attend de votre « tête-à-tête » - mais ne vous en servez pas trop souvent, la dame pourrait le préférer à vos performances physiques. Je termine avec l'un de mes petits bijoux : l'_Œil impérieux_, qui…_

Harry arrêta sa lecture ici, connaissant déjà le pouvoir de l'_Œil impérieux_. Rangeant le journal de Vergremp au fond de sa poche, il lança un regard au plateau d'argent qu'il avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Le traditionnel, indémodable et délicieux petit déjeuner que Lysandra et lui prenaient tous les matins était bientôt prêt, à la seule différence que c'était aujourd'hui lui qui l'avait préparé du début à la fin pour épargner à la Serpentard de fournir trop d'efforts : la magnifique jeune femme, en effet, était clouée au lit avec une fièvre de cheval et des quintes de toux brutales. Aussi la ménageait-il au mieux, même s'il ne pouvait nier se réjouir de la maladie de Lysandra, car elle lui garantissait d'avoir une bonne partie de la journée de libre pour continuer sa lecture du livre de Leandros, et peut-être même s'intéresser plus sérieusement à l'Œil de voyage ombragé.

Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Dumbledore se débrouiller tout seul dans la recherche du Horcruxe dissimulé à Gringotts, mais il savait que le directeur comprendrait : Lysandra était douée pour tempérer sa curiosité, mais les mystères ne disparaissaient jamais de son esprit et elle finissait toujours pas revenir à la charge pour les élucider, quitte à déclencher une dispute. Néanmoins, le plus important, à l'heure actuelle, était le grimoire de Leandros et l'acquisition de l'indice qui pourrait conduire Harry jusqu'à la Goutte du Temps. A bien y regarder, il restait tout juste un trimestre avant la fin de l'année : dans l'alternative, Malphas et Voldemort avaient lancé leur attaque sur Poudlard au mois de juin, et il n'oubliait pas la mise en garde de Toma, qui affirmait que l'Aîné n'attendrait pas jusqu'à juillet pour prendre d'assaut l'école de sorcellerie. Or, la relique de Bossoumba présentait un avantage de taille, car figeant le temps quelques instants – sans doute assez pour limiter les pertes, voire même porter un coup fatal aux Mangemorts.

Faisant bondir le bacon de la poêle pour le faire atterrir dans l'assiette, entre les œufs brouillés et les pancakes, Harry ramassa le plateau et sortit de la cuisine en ressassant la réception de la veille. Le dîner avait été un succès assez étonnant, les parents avaient tant apprécié qu'ils prévoyaient déjà de s'inviter les uns les autres une fois les adolescents retournés à Poudlard, et Harry était lui-même convié cet été à venir manger chez les Deadheart et les Gamp. Comme à son habitude, Elsa n'avait pas manqué de glisser quelques commentaires sous-entendant que le Gryffondor et sa fille ressemblaient à un couple de jeunes fiancés. Ce qui intriguait le plus Harry, toutefois, était les messes-basses que Lysandra et Callista avaient faites juste avant le départ des Gamp. Quant à la maladie de la belle jeune femme, il ne faisait aucun doute que son escapade, vêtue d'une simple nuisette, sous une pluie fraîche et battante, en était la cause : quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, en effet, un vieux hibou fatigué s'était évanoui dans le jardin, et la Serpentard n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que d'aller le chercher sans prendre la peine de se couvrir davantage.

Accédant à leur chambre, Harry la trouva confortablement assise, les oreillers dans le dos, le teint blafard et les yeux fiévreux. Elle lui adressa un sourire épuisé en repliant la lettre que le vieux hibou lui avait apportée la veille et prit le plateau préparé par le Gryffondor pour le poser sur les couvertures, devant elle.

− On devrait peut-être demander à Alberta si elle a une potion, non ? suggéra-t-il.

− Non, assura Lysandra d'une voix enrouée. Je sais comment faire pour guérir en une journée… Ca a l'air bien bon, dis donc. Tu t'es entraîné en cachette ?

− J'ai eu une bonne prof, tout simplement.

Lysandra sourit et entama son petit déjeuner, Harry scrutant son beau visage avec attention pour déterminer les impressions de la Serpentard. Celle-ci, sentant sûrement son attente, le fit languir encore un peu d'un air amusé :

− C'est tellement bon que j'en sens le goût, malgré ma crève, dit-elle. Mon petit déjeuner d'anniversaire devra être aussi délicieux ou j'aggrave ta punition si Webster te piège ! Tu ne manges pas ?

− J'ai mangé dans la cuisine, répondit Harry.

La Serpentard parut s'en réjouir, contente de pouvoir se réserver tout le plateau.

− Tu comptes quand même t'entraîner ? demanda-t-elle.

− Sûrement, prétendit Harry.

Mais en réalité, l'idée de s'entraîner sans Lysandra ne lui paraissait guère encourageante, comme si la sublime jeune femme avait la capacité de réveiller sa motivation d'apprendre.

− Au fait, que te raconte Moira ? dit Harry en désignant la lettre d'un geste de tête.

− Choupinette passe le week-end chez Lily, indiqua Lysandra d'un air rieur, alors elle voulait me faire un récit détaillé de leur samedi. Elle a réussi à lui tripoter les nichons en la battant à une bataille de coussins et s'est faite manger le ventre quand elle a essayé de regarder sous la nuisette de Lily. Et à l'en croire, il s'est passé une chose « incroyable » pendant le pari de Tumter, mais elle exige d'abord de me tripoter les seins avant de me raconter le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

− Je devrais peut-être écrire à Lily ou à Tumter pour la connaître, tiens, dit Harry d'un air « j'ai-rien-dit ».

Lysandra partit à rire, mais une violente quinte de toux la coupa dans son élan.

− Désolé, dit Harry.

− J'aurais dû m'y attendre, gros pervers, dit la Serpentard d'une voix rauque, l'air amusé.

− Et donc, si Moira passe le week-end chez Lily, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a toujours pas fait sa semaine en couple avec Ava…

− Elle attend la rentrée, révéla Lysandra en souriant. Pour que je les entende faire des cochoncetés, au cas où il me viendrait l'envie de les rejoindre. Choupinette et Lily ont déjà prévu plusieurs paris audacieux avec Ava pour que les cochoncetés se poursuivent au moins trois fois par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et Choupinette tient à ce que je l'aide pour convaincre Ava de l'embrasser au moins quinze fois par jour. Et Callista, quand elle a été à Pré-au-Lard, a appris de Miranda que les cousines de Choupinette s'attendaient déjà à ce qu'elle demande Ava en mariage avant notre départ de Poudlard.

Harry sourit. C'était exactement le genre de choses que Moira lui paraissait être capable de faire, mais la belle Serpentard venait de titiller sa curiosité en citant Callista :

− C'est ça que vous complotiez, juste avant le départ des Gamp ? s'enquit-il sobrement.

Lysandra lui lança un regard pétillant, devinant parfaitement que ses messes-basses d'avec son amie n'avaient pas manqué de susciter la curiosité du Gryffondor.

− Nous avons surtout parlé de toi, en fait, confia-t-elle. Comme le dit Ava, notre relation ressemble beaucoup à celle de Lily et de Tumter, alors elle a échangé plusieurs lettres avec Callista pour prouver que je ne perdrais rien à profiter pleinement de notre complicité. Et je dois admettre que leurs arguments sont très convaincants.

− Je suis toute ouïe, assura Harry.

Lysandra sourit et s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexions, continuant à manger son petit déjeuner.

− Selon elles, reprit la magnifique Serpentard, ça fait un bon moment que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi, mais ta situation est un handicap. Tu es l'un des mecs les plus menacés du pays, comme elles me l'ont signalé, et inconsciemment, je m'interdirais tout sentiment amoureux à ton égard pour ne pas prendre le risque de te perdre à ta prochaine confrontation avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Si tu devais mourir, Choupinette tient à ce que ton épitaphe fasse le bilan de tous les gages que nous aurons eus, comme dormir ensemble, prendre un bain et tout ce qui doit venir par la suite… Quoi qu'il en soit, Ava et Callista m'ont rappelée que tous les gages que je redoutais de faire n'ont jamais été désagréables avec toi, que tu étais un mec bien, drôle, intelligent et respectueux, et que même si j'étais incapable de tomber amoureuse de toi, tu me plaisais comme Tumter plaît à Lily.

Harry se souvenait très bien que c'était exactement l'analyse faite par Mary et Liz. Si Ava et Callista n'étaient pas d'un avis contraire, elles fournissaient néanmoins davantage d'indices sur la raison pour laquelle Lysandra le percevrait difficilement comme un petit ami potentiel : son intention de participer activement à la guerre était un rempart aux sentiments que la magnifique Serpentard aurait pu nourrir à son égard, mais il s'en accommoderait – et s'il survivait à Voldemort, si Malphas disparaissait également, il pourrait alors espérer de nouveau.

− Donc, poursuivit Lysandra, j'ai décidé que j'arrêterai d'angoisser à chaque fois que j'aurai des gages. Notre bain s'était très bien passé, je dors merveilleusement bien depuis le début des vacances et même ta perversité a le don de me faire rire, alors bon… Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis disposée à accepter n'importe quel pari osé, ni même à coucher avec toi à la fin de l'année si Lily et Tumter en viennent là, mais je me dis que tu mérites encore plus que quiconque d'autre de profiter de la vie, car la tienne est directement menacée par Tu-Sais-Qui…

− C'est très généreux de ta part.

Lysandra lui répondit par un sourire, un peu gênée par ses confidences, et finit son petit déjeuner en laissant un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, visiblement repue.

− Vraiment très bon, dit-elle.

− Tu veux que je reste encore un peu ?

− Non, je te remercie, mais je vais me rendormir, dit la Serpentard. Va t'entraîner.

Harry ramassa le plateau d'argent et ressortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui en lançant un regard à Lysandra qui s'appropriait tous les oreillers avec un sourire réjoui. Longeant le couloir, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en ressassant leur conversation. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour que Moira soit bouleversée par le récit que Lily lui avait fait sur le pari de Tumter ? Connaissant la petite brune de Serpentard, la cause pouvait très bien être aussi bénigne que stupéfiante. Quant à la magnifique jeune femme… Selon toute vraisemblance, Harry serait obligé de vaincre Voldemort pour savoir jusqu'où leur relation pourrait aller. Néanmoins, qu'elle daigne le destiner à ses paris paraissait être comme une promesse : une fois la guerre terminée, plus rien n'empêcherait ses sentiments amoureux de se révéler au grand jour, songea Harry.

Posant le plateau dans la cuisine et ensorcelant la vaisselle utilisée pour le petit déjeuner afin qu'elle se lave, il se concentra un court instant et fit apparaître l'épais grimoire de Leandros entre ses mains. Il prit alors le chemin du salon, sans doute plus confortable que n'importe quelle autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée, et s'installa à son aise en reprenant sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière semaine de cours.

Malgré les insistances de ses conseillers naïfs de croire qu'un mariage entre la princesse Alana et Malphas leur épargnerait une invasion, Astaroth répondit négativement à la proposition faite par le tyran, respectant la volonté de sa défunte femme qui avait toujours été contre les mariages arrangés. Le conquérant n'avait pas abandonné, se creusant les méninges pour trouver un arrangement – preuve indéniable, pour Leandros, que les deux Aînés ne se sous-estimaient pas. Plusieurs messagers partirent pour Delvirya afin de réitérer la demande de Malphas, mais ils revinrent auprès de leur roi avec la même réponse négative. Considérant qu'il perdait son temps et que son armée avait désormais atteint un effectif suffisant pour lui garantir la victoire, Malphas déclencha donc son invasion des terres d'Astaroth. A la surprise de Harry, Leandros révélait avoir comploté avec la princesse Alana : _« Je n'avais jamais été si peu sûr de moi, comme chaque fois qu'il m'avait fallu révéler les évènements à venir annonçant des morts, mais je convainquis Son Altesse de demander à Morgan de ne pas participer au combat entre Astaroth et Malphas et Beherit, ou les envahisseurs remporteraient la guerre. Il aurait pu se produire la même chose, même sans Morgan, mais la princesse le persuada de veiller sur elle et de ne surtout pas sortir du palais, tâche dont il s'acquitta avec une efficacité aussi impitoyable que sanguinaire. »_

Toutefois, le Liseur ne manquait pas d'admettre d'avoir été singulièrement troublé par Morgan : _« Chaque fois que je le regardais se promener avec Alana ou discuter avec la reine Adonia, je voyais un jeune homme jovial et taquin, farceur et charmeur, et animé d'une passion indescriptible pour la princesse. Mais quand je le vis passer à l'acte pour repousser les homoncules et les soldats chargés de capturer Son Altesse, je compris enfin pourquoi Astaroth s'inquiétait autant de savoir sa fille engagée dans une relation avec Morgan. L'amoureux si souriant et séduisant montrait, face à nos ennemis, un visage que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonné. Son regard était animé d'une cruauté qui n'avait rien à envier à Malphas, d'une soif de sang et de mort plus insatiable que celle que les homoncules nous avaient montrée jusque-là – les humains apprirent très vite à s'enfuir, préférant subir la colère de Malphas que d'affronter cet ennemi impitoyable. A ma propre stupéfaction, le massacre terminé, il redevint le garçon rieur et insouciant que je connaissais bien, riant de s'être « un peu » emporté tandis que la princesse lui inventait des blessures imaginaires pour le dorloter. »_

A l'évidence, songea Harry, la princesse Alana connaissait déjà le visage sanguinaire de son amant. Leandros, en tout cas, le laissait clairement entendre à travers son récit, car il n'indiqua jamais que le massacre perpétré par Morgan la bouleversa d'une façon ou d'une autre. Néanmoins, il comprenait, lui aussi, qu'Astaroth ait eu peur de savoir sa fille en couple avec un guerrier aussi redoutable : si le Liseur lui-même reconnaissait avoir été terrifié à la vue des actes commis par Morgan, Astaroth craignait probablement d'apprendre qu'Alana ait été victime d'un « emportement » de son amant.

Néanmoins, ce fut sans conteste le dernier paragraphe du chapitre qui perturba le plus Harry. Suite à la victoire péniblement acquise par Astaroth, le roi s'enferma dans son laboratoire pendant plusieurs jours, laissant le soin à la Régence d'organiser les enterrements des victimes et rebâtir le royaume. Lorsque le roi ressortit enfin, il lâcha les Exterminateurs en les chargeant d'éliminer Morgan. Astaroth expliqua à Leandros qu'il ne pardonnerait pas à son presque-gendre de ne pas l'avoir aidé dans la bataille… et le Liseur resta muet. Pourquoi Leandros n'avoua-t-il jamais à Astaroth que Morgan protégeait la princesse ? Harry se le demandait, mais il devint manifeste que le Liseur était autant le meurtrier de Morgan qu'Astaroth lui-même. Toutefois, le plan du roi échoua : la princesse Alana, pressentant un mauvais coup de son père, avait demandé à Morgan de prendre la fuite, de se tenir loin des terres d'Astaroth pendant qu'elle prétendrait au roi avoir rompu en découvrant que son amant n'avait pas daigné venir les aider pendant l'affrontement… et Leandros resta encore cette fois silencieux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Liseur n'avait-il jamais révélé la présence de Morgan dans le palais à Astaroth ? Même la princesse Alana paraissait ne jamais avoir eu l'idée de souligner qu'elle n'avait pas été capturée parce que son amant se trouvait présent, la protégeant des envahisseurs… Le plus étrange n'en demeurait pas moins le rôle que jouait Leandros : d'abord, il dissimulait la présence de Morgan dans le palais pendant l'affrontement, et ensuite, il ne prévenait pas le roi du mensonge selon lequel la princesse aurait coupé tout contact avec Morgan… Mais le futur Empereur la crut-il ? Quelle que fût la réponse, le plan d'Alana aurait pu fonctionner : elle devait attendre à Delvirya que Morgan se débarrasse des soldats envoyés par Astaroth pour le tuer, puis elle s'enfuirait pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble aussi loin que possible du roi… Sans doute cela aurait-il pu fonctionner, oui, sauf que ce ne fut pas de simples soldats qu'Astaroth envoya aux trousses de l'Aîné, et le rêve des deux tourtereaux fut brisé, Astaroth devenant le dernier Aîné vivant et en liberté.

Harry soupira et tourna la page pour passer au chapitre suivant. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit, au-dessus du premier paragraphe, une incantation qui lui permettrait de retourner aux Anciens Temps. Il était grand temps ! songea-t-il. Il doutait sérieusement avoir déjà atteint le chapitre abordant la mort d'Alana, mais ses priorités ne concernaient pas seulement l'indice qui le conduirait jusqu'à la boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba : il lui fallait trouver un cadeau pour Lysandra, son anniversaire étant pour le lendemain.

Murmurant la formule magique en restant attentif à sa Sensibimancie, au cas où la Serpentard descendrait dans les secondes à venir, Harry vit bientôt la petite fenêtre apparaître et s'étendre sur toute la surface des pages. Il se donna la peine de vérifier qu'aucune présence ne se faisait sentir, son regard posé sur une petite ville éclairée par d'innombrables flammes flottant dans les airs, puis il plongea le nez dans le grimoire et bascula aussitôt.

Il se retrouva instantanément étendu dans un pré, contemplant le ciel étoilé et la lune en croissant qui diffusait son clair argenté sur toute la région, mais se redressa presque immédiatement.

La ville se dressait une centaine de mètres, sa grand-rue aussi large que le boulevard de Brÿhn. Les habitants la parcouraient sur toute sa longueur, aussi surexcités que ceux de Delvirya lors du dixième Grand Marché. Devant les bâtiments, essentiellement en bois, des stands attiraient la curiosité des passants, qui applaudissaient certaines fois, riaient à d'autres moments ou s'entretenaient gravement avec les gérants. Les flammes qui flottaient en l'air restaient parfaitement immobiles, s'élevant parfois davantage quand un enfant monté sur les épaules de son père essayait de les attraper. Même si la distance séparant Harry de la ville était trop importante pour être couverte par sa Sensibimancie, il ressentit sans peine toute la joie, l'émerveillement, l'enthousiasme et le plaisir qu'inspiraient les stands aux habitants.

Rejoignant la route de terre qui descendait jusqu'à la ville, nichée entre une douzaine de collines basses, Harry prit le chemin des festivités en se demandant bien où il était – et il se promit de prendre son temps pour dénicher sa destination dans les premiers paragraphes, la prochaine fois. A mesure qu'il approchait, de formidables odeurs de nourriture lui parvinrent et réveillèrent son appétit. Autre précaution à prendre, songea-t-il : regarder l'heure à laquelle il partait dans ces excursions. Il ignorait complètement en combien de temps Lysandra avait englouti son petit déjeuner et le nombre de minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour lire le chapitre sur la victoire d'Astaroth. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que midi soit encore loin, ou la magnifique Serpentard risquait de se réveiller et s'aventurer au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer le déjeuner…

A l'inverse de Jorosbor et de Delvirya, il ne semblait y avoir aucune Régence, ici, car Harry entra dans la ville sans que quiconque ne tente de l'intercepter. En réalité, personne ne lui accorda beaucoup d'attention, même s'il sentit quelques regards curieux s'intéresser à sa robe de sorcier et à son œil gauche.

− Vous avez besoin d'argent ? lança une voix de stentor.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'un des premiers stands qui attirait essentiellement des adolescents et des enfants. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un concours, les plus jeunes y participant sûrement pour s'acheter ce que les mères et les pères ne voudraient ou ne pourraient pas leur payer pour une quelconque raison.

− Vingt impérites à celui ou celle qui saura relever mon défi ! annonça l'animateur corpulent. Le but du jeu est d'attraper une boule magique et invisible qui tournera autour de vous. Chaque participant a trois tentatives. Qui a la vivacité et l'instinct pour y parvenir ?

Les amis et les couples échangèrent des regards, les uns motivant les autres, certains ne cherchant pas à cacher leurs soupçons sur un possible trucage. S'excusant, Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. D'autres semblèrent se décider à leur tour, mais l'animateur remarqua une jeune femme particulièrement jolie et s'exclama :

− Applaudissons la ravissante jeune fille ici présente !

Les spectateurs s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce, tandis que l'adolescente rejoignait l'animateur devant la foule et souriait d'un air intimidé. Le présentateur sortit d'une poche de son pantalon une boule de la taille d'une noix, de couleur argentée, et la lâcha : celle-ci disparut aussitôt, tandis que Harry rejoignait le premier rang. La fille tendit la main une première fois, ses yeux fouillant l'espace qui l'entourait. Si elle espérait apercevoir un éclat argenté, Harry songea que la jeune femme perdait son temps. Elle tenta encore sa chance à l'aveuglette, puis perdit.

− Pas de chance ! dit l'animateur d'un ton théâtral. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ! Avons-nous un volontaire ?

Harry s'avança aussitôt, attirant l'attention du présentateur.

− Nous en avons un ! confirma-t-il, tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient le volontaire. Vêtu étrangement, certes, mais un courageux volontaire quand même !

La boule magique tourbillonnait autour dans les airs, invisible, mais Harry la percevait. Sans doute aurait-il dû se lancer dans l'apprentissage de la magie sensorielle dès qu'il en avait lu le chapitre, mais la Sensibimancie était elle-même capable de déceler le projectile. Il était rapide, très rapide, et tournoyait autour de lui en décrivant des cercles verticaux, plongeant parfois à la diagonale ou changeant brutalement de trajectoire. Harry prit son temps. Il avait conscience que les habitants s'échangeaient les mêmes commentaires que les touristes venus d'une même ville, les uns comme les autres se demandant s'ils connaissaient le Gryffondor, partageant leurs opinions sur son accoutrement ou son œil rouge – mais Harry resta concentré sur la sphère invisible et volante.

Son bras droit se contracta alors et se tendit avec une vivacité si brusque que l'animateur sursauta légèrement.

− Oho ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant contenance. On dirait qu'il tient quelque chose !

Harry eut un léger sourire et ouvrit la main. La boule argentée était redevenue visible au contact de sa peau.

− Nous avons notre premier gagnant de la soirée ! lança l'animateur.

Il plongea la main dans une sacoche invisible et en sortit une bourse, les impérites tintant quand il la déposa au creux de la paume de Harry avec un sourire joyeux. Rendant la boule à l'homme, qui rechercha un volontaire un instant plus tard, le Gryffondor fendit la foule. Enthousiasmés de découvrir qu'il était possible d'attraper la bille, les candidats s'annoncèrent gaiement, tandis que Harry s'enfonçait dans la ville.

Les stands proposaient toutes sortes de choses et n'étaient pas seulement tenus par des humains : des centaures vendaient des arcs et des flèches, invitant même les passants s'arrêtant à leur stand de les initier à un cours de tir, un petit parc situé entre deux maisons ayant été prévu pour ça. Des gobelins à l'air revêche vendaient tout un tas d'objets métalliques et de bijoux – des gobelets, des assiettes, des armes, des colliers, des tiares, des bagues –, et se proposaient même d'expertiser les joailleries de leurs clients pour en déterminer la valeur, moyennant bien sûr quelques impérites. Des nymphes étaient également présentes, comme à Delvirya, proposant crèmes, onguents et des documents qui permettraient aux cueilleurs, aux cuisiniers, aux parfumeurs et aux coiffeurs de découvrir tous les bienfaits de telle fleur, racine, fruit, etc. Des sorciers scandaient toutes les merveilles magiques qu'ils avaient à vendre, tandis que d'autres se tenaient à la disposition des passants pour les conseiller sur des potions, suggérer des sortilèges ou rétablir les enchantements d'un artefact quelconque. Les « sans-pouvoir », comme on appelait à l'époque les Moldus, étaient les plus nombreux et représentaient à peu près tous les métiers.

Harry s'arrêta à tous les stands de droite, ayant l'intention de revenir à l'entrée de la ville par ceux de gauche – à condition que le chapitre le lui permette. De ce qu'il comprit des conversations qu'il écouta, l'évènement fêtait l'anniversaire de la princesse Alana. La rumeur prétendait qu'elle n'était guère d'humeur à célébrer quoi que ce fût, d'ailleurs, mais tout le monde en ignorait la raison. Trois mois avaient passé depuis la victoire d'Astaroth sur Malphas et Beherit, dont le royaume s'était déjà soumis à celui que l'on surnommait déjà « l'Empereur ».

Les festivités ne ressemblaient à aucune autre. Harry s'arrêta chez un vendeur de « sandwichs » et prit un pain, très léger et au noix, dans lequel une onctueuse crème à base de fromage impossible à identifier était mélangée à des morceaux de poulet – et juste après avoir payé l'impérite de son encas, l'homme lui tendit une petite piécette de bois, rectangulaire et plate, sur laquelle il grava un trait sur toute sa largeur :

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

− Ah ! Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas du coin, dit le vendeur d'un ton enjoué. Depuis qu'Astaroth nous a rattachés à son royaume, le Centre du Savoir s'est creusé les méninges pour trouver une solution à l'impérite. Il a donc imaginé ces piécettes : le trait horizontal indique que vous pouvez encore acheter deux choses au prix des sandwichs que je vends, ou bien une chose deux fois plus coûteuse.

− Et vous arrivez à vous en sortir ? dit Harry, déconcerté.

− Il faut juste avoir l'habitude, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. A Brÿhn, ici ou à Delvirya, c'est une seule même valeur pour les petits pains, comme pour les textiles, les armes, les potions, etc. La piécette en frêne que je viens de vous donner indique que vous avez acheté une chose valant le tiers d'une impérite : quand le trait vertical aura été dessiné entièrement, ça voudra dire que vous avez dépensé une impérite.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas si compliqué, après tout, mais il fallait s'assurer d'avoir affaire à un marchand honnête, et non à un escroc. Il acheta un deuxième petit pain, se disant qu'il surprendrait la Serpentard au déjeuner – s'il ne rentrait pas trop tard – et la moitié du trait vertical fut dessinée sur sa piécette. Il acheta également une sacoche enchantée pour quatre impérites, les objets magiques étant coûteux.

Dix impérites partirent rapidement dans l'achat d'un volumineux bouquin de recettes culinaires, sept bouteilles d'amorgire (la septième était gratuite) et un assortiment de terrines de « chermwer », un animal répandu dans les Anciens Temps et très apprécié en ragoût – Harry prit quand même soin de participer à la dégustation, avant. S'il avait été quelque peu décontenancé par le système monétaire de l'Empire naissant, il s'y habitua rapidement, les marchands se montrant tous plus honnêtes les uns que les autres et les choses coûteuses étant rares, à part si elles étaient empreintes de magie. Pour les dix derniers impérites qui lui restaient, en revanche, Harry ne sut que faire. Le livre de cuisine lui paraissait être un bien maigre cadeau, mais les robes qu'il aperçut ne rivalisaient pas avec celle de la princesse Alana et Harry se souvenait que Lysandra n'aimait pas les bijoux.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il revenait vers l'entrée de la ville à contrecoeur, une détonation retentit et tous les yeux se levèrent vers les flammes qui flottaient au-dessus de la grand-rue. Si tout le monde s'attendit à ce que de gros nuages d'orage aient provoqué ce coup de tonnerre, le ciel se révéla aussi dégagé et étoilé qu'au moment où Harry avait atterri dans le pré. La perplexité ne s'installa pas longtemps, les habitants et les touristes reportant leur intérêt sur les stands et les marchandises étalées sur les étals.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta bientôt devant une table présentant toutes sortes de plantes. Il eut la surprise de voir des Rose-de-lune, les fleurs préférées de Lysandra, sous la forme d'un bouquet. Il l'acheta aussitôt, espérant qu'elles se montreraient aussi résistantes que celles entourant le Manoir Deadheart, avec son vase de cristal et d'or. Jetant un œil au fond de sa bourse, il réfléchit un court instant. Quitte à revenir dans les Anciens Temps, autant avoir un peu d'argent, pensa-t-il. Il lui restait neuf impérites et une piécette fendue d'un trait vertical.

A peine eut-il rangé sa bourse qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit avec davantage de violence, et toujours aucun nuage dans le ciel. Les habitants et les touristes mirent plus de temps à retourner à leurs occupations, mais ils reportèrent presque immédiatement leur attention sur la voûte céleste, franchement déconcertés. Une seconde plus tard, cependant, un autre bruit fit son apparition : le sifflement aigu de quelque chose de volumineux, lourd, tombant en chute libre. Il y eut alors un formidable fracas, tandis que l'objet qui chutait percutait les parois d'un stand qui explosèrent sous la violence de l'impact.

Quelque chose de sombre, de massif, d'indéfinissable, exécuta une longue série de roulés-boulés sur le sol. De nombreux hurlements retentirent, tandis que les passants prenaient un maximum de distance avec la chose venue perturber la fête. Harry se fraya un chemin à contresens, curieux de savoir quelle était la créature tombée d'on ne savait où – car c'était une créature, il en était convaincu. Si floue et indescriptible qu'elle fut à cause de la vitesse de son « atterrissage », il avait nettement vu des jambes, des bras, un tronc et une tête, sauf que rien des membres n'était humain.

Il n'avait jamais vu d'Exterminateur, mais dès qu'il vit le monstre, il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il en avait un sous les yeux. La créature n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que lui, mais elle faisait bien trois ou quatre fois sa largeur – tout en muscles. Ses quatre doigts, à chacune de ses mains, étaient hérissés de griffes noires faites pour transpercer comme pour trancher, et deux épaisses pointes, aussi épaisses que des poings, jaillissaient des coudes de l'homoncule. Sa tête n'offrait aucun trait particulier, pas même d'orbites pour ses yeux ou de narines pour son nez, mais elle avait en revanche une très large bouche aux grands crocs aussi affûtés qu'une guillotine.

Ainsi donc, se dit Harry, c'était la mort de Morgan que relatait cette excursion dans les Anciens Temps. Triste destinée que l'Aîné périsse le jour de l'anniversaire de la princesse Alana, songea-t-il, tandis que l'Exterminateur se relevait péniblement, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes, comme si elle avait eu les muscles courbaturés et plusieurs os brisés – en admettant qu'elle ait eu un squelette. Elle parvint finalement à se hisser sur ses jambes et fléchit légèrement ses puissantes jambes, les griffes de ses longs pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol de terre. Elle sauta alors, éteignant plusieurs flammes et disparaissant presque dans le ciel nocturne, son corps noir, comme du latex, se fondant presque parfaitement dans la voûte céleste. Elle bondit si haut et si loin que Harry la perdit de vue dès qu'elle passa derrière l'une des collines entourant la ville…

Et il se retrouva subitement dans son salon, quelque peu désorienté. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à son voyage, toutefois, un détail lui sauta aux yeux et il sentit son sang se figer : Lysandra était assise à côté de lui et affichait le sourire le plus triomphant et goguenard qu'il lui eut jamais vu. Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait en pleine forme. Un soupçon naquit dans son esprit, tandis qu'il redressait le vase contenant le bouquet de Rose-de-lune.

− C'était un piège… soupira-t-il.

− Et tu es tombé dedans ! se réjouit Lysandra. Ava, Callista et moi t'avons toujours soupçonné de posséder un objet qui te permettait d'obtenir des informations sur les Anciens Temps, alors nous avons préparé notre piège et tu t'es fait savoir en beauté ! Quand Callista a demandé à me montrer les toilettes, c'était pour me transmettre la potion de Grippe qu'elle a préparée cette semaine. J'ai donc attendu que tu t'endormes, j'ai bu la potion, puis j'ai avalé l'antidote ce matin… Beaucoup plus tard que prévu, d'ailleurs : j'étais seulement _censée_ me rendormir, pas le faire vraiment, mais je t'ai quand même eu !

Son regard glissa sur le vase de cristal et d'or.

− C'est pour moi ? s'enquit-elle.

− Je n'en suis plus très sûr, prétendit Harry.

Lysandra s'amusa de sa réaction et lui prit le vase des mains, l'air joyeux.

− Ne fais pas cette tête-là, protesta-t-elle en posant les Rose-de-lune sur la table basse. Je leur dirai de ne pas te harceler avec ce bouquin… En plus, on peut suivre tes aventures comme si on regard la vélé… lété…

− Télévision, rectifia Harry.

− Voilà, dit la Serpentard d'un ton insouciant.

Voyant qu'il ne se remettait toujours pas d'être tombé dans le piège des filles de Serpentard, elle entreprit de le plaquer sur le sofa et se coucha sur lui en souriant. Ses confidences paraissaient l'avoir libérée d'un poids, pensa-t-il en appréciant pleinement de la sentir contre lui, son visage si près du sien. Lysandra se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

− Tu boudes encore ?

− Oui, mentit-il en réprimant un sourire.

− Dommage pour toi, tu n'as pas le talent de Choupinette pour jouer la comédie ! railla Lysandra. Et si tu crois que je vais t'embrasser, je te rappelle que tu as un gage qui va te permettre de le faire à notre prochain bain !

− Ah, Moira te l'a dit ?

− Evidemment. Je devrais te casser la tête pour avoir accepté un gage pareil, d'ailleurs, mais je vais plutôt faire dans la prudence : si tu te tiens correctement quand tu m'embrasseras, tu pourras m'en demander un par jour – et quand je dis « par jour », c'est jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

− Mouais… Donc, on prendra notre bain dimanche prochain, quoi, dit Harry, pas sûr de se sentir gagnant.

− Tu as tout compris, dit Lysandra avec un sourire malicieux.


	91. Les presque-amoureux

Le lendemain matin, Lysandra pouvait prétendre en savoir presque autant que Harry sur les Anciens Temps, la belle Serpentard ayant exigé de connaître le contenu de chacun des chapitres qu'il avait déjà lus. Si le bouquet de Rose-de-lune perdit son statut de cadeau, le Gryffondor parvint à dissimuler l'existence du livre de recettes, mais à sa grande déception, Lysandra tint absolument à réserver les produits ramenés lors de son excursion au dîner de lundi, jour de son anniversaire, pour que ses amies puissent savourer la réussite de leur piège. Les confidences de la jeune femme, parallèlement, eurent des conséquences étranges et réjouissantes : le fait d'avoir reconnu qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui si Lord Voldemort et Malphas venaient à disparaître, les rapprocha encore plus qu'auparavant, la Serpentard se montrant plus tactile, câline et affectueuse que jamais.

Pour l'anniversaire de Lysandra, Harry s'était réveillé plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. Une mauvaise réponse donnée, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, à leur partie de _Je t'aime assez pour…_ ayant permis à la Serpentard de demander que son hôte lui apporte le petit déjeuner au lit, le Gryffondor surveillait à présent les poêles, les casseroles, le four et le grand plateau d'argent qui se remplissait progressivement. Le livre de cuisine ramené des Anciens Temps était ouvert sur la table. Le bouquin nécessitant une traduction et Harry souhaitant surprendre la jeune femme, il avait choisi d'innover et ne le regrettait vraiment pas.

Le plateau une fois surchargé, Harry donna un ultime coup de baguette magique au livre, l'enveloppant dans le papier-cadeau que Callista lui avait fourni, car n'en ayant plus besoin, puis, d'un mouvement de main, l'envoya à destination de la salle de réception où devait être organisé l'anniversaire de Lysandra. Il ramassa alors le plateau, sortit de la cuisine et monta au premier étage en se laissant enivrer par les délicieux parfums qui émanaient d'une quantité d'aliments. Il ne savait pas trop si le petit déjeuner plairait à la Serpentard, mais il était quasi-certain que ses odeurs ne manqueraient pas de lui mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Lysandra s'était réveillée et lavée entretemps, à en juger ses cheveux encore humides qu'elle sécha d'un geste négligent de la main. Elle était en sous-vêtements, et Harry se demanda s'il ne préférerait pas se régaler d'elle au lieu du petit déjeuner, mais ce fut dans les yeux qu'il la regarda quand il lui souhaita :

− Bon anniversaire !

− Merci, répondit la Serpentard d'un ton joyeux. C'est le petit déjeuner qui sent aussi bon ?!

Harry sourit et déposa le plateau sur le matelas, Lysandra ayant rejeté les couvertures au pied du lit. Son odorat visiblement taquiné par les parfums qui s'élevaient du plateau, elle y consacra toute son attention, laissant Harry, face à elle, s'asseoir à son aise.

− Ce n'est pas notre petit déjeuner habituel, remarqua-t-elle. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

− Un supplément à ton cadeau, en fait, avoua Harry. C'est un mélange des petits déjeuners tel qu'on en prenait dans les Anciens Temps. Les Bouchées infinies, juste ici, étaient très populaires dans le royaume de Malphas : ce sont des roulés de crêpe salée fourrée au semi-chèvre et au pétale de borogor, mais j'ai remplacé le pétale par du bacon.

− Semi-chèvre ?

− C'est du fromage de chèvre dilué dans du lait, précisa Harry. Ca atténue le goût, mais ça ajoute quand même une troisième saveur. A Mar-Sög, la capitale du royaume de Malphas, les Bouchées infinies étaient servies à tous les repas comme apéritifs, et il était de coutume qu'un homme en prépare à sa femme dès le premier jour de leur mariage. Ici, ce sont des Délices briochés : ça ressemble à des choux, mais il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de brioche fourrée à la crème et à la confiture. La princesse Alana en raffolait. Là, c'est le péché mignon de Bossoumba, des saucisses grillées garnies d'un confit de figue – on raconte qu'il choisit sa cinquième femme grâce à cette recette. Ca, c'est une spécialité du royaume d'Armenkhar : un biscuit fourré à la crème de dattes et à la banane. Et enfin, pour finir, la grande faiblesse de Beherit : le Crêpe à l'orange, qui ressemble à un pancake, mais qui contient une gelée à l'orange…

Il y avait bien d'autres choses plus modernes, mais Lysandra commença par les spécialités des Anciens Temps et afficha une stupeur admirative chaque fois qu'elle découvrit la saveur de quelque chose. Harry la laissa goûter à tout, puis participa allègrement à réduire la quantité de spécialités des Anciens Temps. Il les avait testées quand les premières étaient sorties de la poêle ou du four, mais il n'avait rien eu à redire : la cuisine des Anciens Temps n'était certes pas aussi variée que celles des temps modernes, mais elle l'avait épaté, parvenant même à lui faire avaler des choses qu'ils ne supporteraient habituellement pas.

− C'est une merveille, Harry, déclara Lysandra, charmée par le « supplément de cadeau ». Même sans en avoir conscience, Ava ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait que mon anniversaire serait une journée parfaite ! Tu mérites une récompense... Tu peux me faire un bisou !

− Heu… Ce n'est pas plutôt moi qui devrais en recevoir un ?

− Non, assura Lysandra d'un air rieur. C'est _mon_ anniversaire ! Je te fais remarquer que je t'en fais un tous les deux jours, alors que je n'en ai jamais reçu de ta part !

Harry parcourut du regard la Serpentard.

− D'accord, dit-il, mais où est-ce que je dois te le faire ? Il y a tant de peau à disposition…

Lysandra sourit, sincèrement amusée.

− Sur la joue, gros vicieux, dit-elle.

Le Gryffondor ne se le fit pas répéter et se pencha par-dessus le plateau du petit déjeuner pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue tendue de Lysandra, qui en réclama aussitôt un autre, puis un troisième, aussi amusée qu'irritée par le manque d'efforts de Harry. Au bout du cinquième, où elle écrasa sa joue contre les lèvres de Harry, elle se déclara enfin satisfaite.

− J'en veux un par jour, à partir de maintenant, dit-elle. Callista m'en fait un le matin et le soir, Ava m'en offre au moins dix et Choupinette, ça va de quinze à soixante-dix !

− Droguée aux bisous ?

− Presque, admit Lysandra en souriant.

Les spécialités des Anciens Temps disparurent à grande vitesse pendant qu'ils repartaient dans leurs réflexions sur l'étrange comportement de Leandros. La Serpentard avait émis une hypothèse assez intéressante, dans le sens où elle soupçonnait le Liseur d'avoir eu une vision tragique en cas de mariage entre Morgan et Alana. Pourtant, à l'inverse de Lysandra, Harry ne considérait pas cette théorie comme expliquant le fait que Leandros ait dissimulé à Astaroth le mensonge proféré par la princesse – à moins que le devin n'ait su, dès les Exterminateurs créés, que les jours de Morgan étaient comptés et que le plan d'Alana échouerait.

− Tu crois qu'ils étaient aussi fascinants que ça à regarder ? demanda Lysandra. Que leur amour était vraiment aussi extraordinaire et inégalable ?

− C'est fort probable, reconnut Harry. J'imagine mal une simple amoureuse se moquer royalement de la tuerie commise par son petit ami, et je doute qu'un amoureux lambda irait offrir quelque chose comme la Connaissance à sa chérie après seulement un an de couple… Et puis, Perias et Leandros l'ont dit devant la tombe d'Alana : elle s'est mariée, elle est devenue mère, elle a élevé ses enfants et les a regardés se marier, mais elle n'a jamais arrêté d'aimer Morgan plus que tout.

Lysandra hocha la tête, pensive. Harry se demandait comment Perias avait pu supporter cette vie maritale, tout en sachant que l'amour le plus profond de son épouse n'avait jamais été tourné vers lui et leurs enfants. Il devait l'avoir aimée comme un fou, songea-t-il.

De petits coups donnés contre la fenêtre attirèrent leur attention. Un gros hibou mordoré volait derrière. Harry, se glissant hors du lit, alla lui ouvrir et regarda l'oiseau passer au-dessus de sa tête pour rejoindre Lysandra. Elle le libéra de sa missive avec un regain d'excitation, attendant visiblement avec impatience la correspondance que le rapace lui apportait. Celui-ci prit un encas puis repartit avec un ululement de salutations. Refermant la fenêtre, Harry jeta un regard au ciel d'un gris d'acier puis retourna auprès de la magnifique Serpentard.

− Ava n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, commenta Lysandra en parcourant la lettre.

− C'est le fameux gage qu'elle devait te donner ?

− Oui et non, dit la Serpentard. Elle m'a déjà envoyée le descriptif du gage, mais elle m'annonçait avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour finaliser la journée : c'est une liste de bonus que je peux te réclamer ou t'offrir, et tu n'as même pas le droit de refuser !

Ce qui semblait la réjouir au plus haut point.

− Et globalement, il consiste en quoi, son gage ?

− Elle a organisé ma journée, répondit Lysandra en souriant. Mes tenues, les moments où tu découvriras quels sont mes gages et les activités auxquelles je dois me livrer, comme l'apéritif marlenien avec Choupinette ou faire faire le tour du manoir à elles trois.

− C'est quoi, l'apéritif marlenien ?

− C'est un jeu que Marlene et Miranda organisent chaque fois qu'elles invitent des amis chez elles : chacune et chacun passe par la cuisine pour y préparer des apéritifs à son goût, puis on les réunit tous et on grignote. A la fin de l'apéro, tout le monde dit ce qu'il a préféré et celui ou celle qui a préparé cette chose obtient une récompense. Ava a changé une ou deux petites choses : toi, tu devras rester à l'écart de la cuisine et deviner ce que j'aurai fait. Nous prévoyons de faire trois apéritifs chacune. Chaque fois que tu trouveras l'un des miens, la récompense sera plus plaisante.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour prendre l'apéro ?

Lysandra lui lança un regard rieur par-dessus la lettre d'Ava, qu'elle finit par replier puis posa à côté d'elle.

− Ces bonus sont tentants ? s'enquit Harry.

− Certains le sont plus que d'autres, admit la Serpentard, amusée par sa curiosité. Ava connaît mes limites, elle sait aussi que nous nous plaisons et que, même si j'ai ce blocage qui m'empêche de t'aimer, je te perçois comme mon « presque-amoureux », dixit Choupinette. Si tout se passe bien entre nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu auras même le droit de m'inviter à emménager chez toi… Avoue que ça mériterait bien un bisou, cette déclaration !

Harry sourit et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour déposer un baiser sur la joue offerte de la Serpentard. Qu'elle fut incapable de l'aimer à cause de la menace représente par Voldemort ou non, il se réjouit d'entendre Lysandra reconnaître qu'il était parvenu à conquérir une partie de son cœur – et surtout, qu'elle habiterait avec lui dès l'été si leur relation ne se dégradait pas pour une raison ou une autre.

− C'était vraiment excellent, déclara-t-elle quand le plateau fut vidé. Je vais refaire des Bouchées infinies pour ce soir et reprendre l'idée des saucisses au confit de figue, mais ce sera en extra ! Allez, viens !

Surpris, Harry la regarda descendre du lit. Il ramassa le plateau et la suivit hors de la chambre. Elle l'entraîna à travers le couloir, réglant son pas sur le sien en lui lançant un coup d'œil exagérément soupçonneux, comme si la magnifique Serpentard l'accusait de profiter qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour poser son regard sur sa culotte. Elle lui saisit alors le bras quand ils atteignirent la porte de la salle de bains.

− Mon premier gage, dit-elle d'un ton serein, consiste à un choix de ta part : soit tu enlèves mon soutien-gorge, mais je te préviens que je n'ai pas l'intention de te montrer ma poitrine, soit je serai en sous-vêtements pour tous les petits déjeuners que nous prendrons ici.

− Les sous-vêtements pour les petits déjeuners, dit Harry.

Lysandra sourit.

− Tu viens de me faire gagner un pari, révéla-t-elle.

− Ca mérite bien un bonus, non ?

La Serpentard posa un regard amusé sur lui.

− Je demanderai un pari Serpondor à Choupinette, déclara-t-elle. Pour ce soir.

− Moui, dit Harry, pas convaincu.

− Un pari Serpondor moiresque, renchérit Lysandra.

− Mieux, approuva le Gryffondor.

La magnifique jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil mi-rieur, mi-exaspéré, puis retourna dans la salle de bains pour finir de s'habiller. Harry reprit son chemin vers l'escalier d'un pas allègre. Il peinait à le croire, mais il avait l'impression que son amour pour Lysandra n'avait pas encore atteint toute son ampleur : le fait qu'elle promette, envisage, souhaite s'installer chez lui à la fin de l'année scolaire avait accentué l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle. C'était comme si elle pressentait que leur relation sentimentale, si elle voyait le jour, les mènerait loin.

Redescendant dans la cuisine, Harry déposa le plateau dans l'évier et ensorcela la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave d'elle-même. A peine les poêles et les casseroles eurent-elles rejoint le plat qu'un tintement clair et grave s'éleva dans le manoir, annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Intrigué, les filles de Serpentard ayant annoncé venir vers midi, il ressortit de la cuisine, longea le couloir et traversa le hall d'entrée. Miranda, se dit le Gryffondor, voyant que le cadran aménagé dans le manteau de marbre de la cheminée indiquait « Manoir Deadheart ». Il autorisa la cousine à entrer, la regardant tourbillonner de moins en moins vite parmi les flammes vert émeraude.

− Salut, salut ! lança-t-elle d'un ton claironnant, un grand sac dans la main. Alors, pour quand est le mariage ?

− Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, dit Harry en souriant. Tu arrives vachement tôt…

− Parce que je ne reste pas, avoua Miranda. Une amie a perdu son père hier soir et ne va pas bien du tout, alors je viens juste prendre un bain, faire un énorme bisou à ma cousine adorée et te donner le cadeau que j'ai acheté à son intention.

− Donne, dit Harry en tendant la main, je vais le mettre avec le mien. Lys' est au premier.

Débarrassant Miranda, il s'éloigna en direction de la double porte donnant sur la salle de réception, tandis que la vendeuse prenait le chemin de l'escalier. Quel que fût son cadeau, c'était assez volumineux et pourtant léger – et Harry se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième peluche ou nuisette. Il songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû emballer le livre de cuisine des Anciens Temps, se disant qu'il aurait pu préparer le déjeuner grâce à lui, mais il éjecta aussitôt cette pensée dans les abysses de son esprit : à quoi bon lui faire cadeau de l'ouvrage si Lysandra en découvrait certaines des meilleures recettes avant d'avoir tourné la moindre page ?

Lysandra descendit, vêtue de la robe noire qu'elle portait lors de leur passage à Brÿhn.

− Tu l'as emportée ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Après avoir longuement débattu, oui, dit la Serpentard en souriant. Ava m'a fait remarquer que je n'étais pas mal à l'aise quand on a été à Brÿhn, Callista a souligné que tu m'avais déjà vue en nuisette et Moira tient à avoir un décolleté sous les yeux pendant mon anniversaire… Et puis, j'aime bien cette robe. Miranda prend son bain et Choupinette ne devrait plus tarder.

− Il est dix heures et demie, fit remarquer Harry.

− Et nous parlons de Choupinette, répliqua Lysandra d'un air rieur. Quand elle sait qu'elle va nous voir dans la journée, tu peux être certain qu'elle partira avec une heure et demie ou deux heures d'avance, surtout quand nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus d'une semaine.

Elle s'intéressa aux deux cadeaux posés sur la grande table, cherchant visiblement à deviner ce que les paquets contenaient, mais un tintement clair et grave détourna son attention, confirmant ses propos sur Moira. Harry et la Serpentard ressortirent dans le hall d'entrée pour s'approcher de la cheminée, le Gryffondor autorisant l'accès au manoir dès que le cadran apporta une seconde preuve de l'identité du visiteur. La petite brune apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée, portant deux sacs plus ou moins grands. Elle émergea dans le hall en rayonnant, lâcha ses sacs et se jeta au cou de Lysandra pour déposer un gros baiser affectueux sur les lèvres de la magnifique Serpentard, qui sourit en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

− Coucou ! dit Moira à l'adresse de Harry. Vous avez fait des cochoncetés ?

− Non, répondit Lysandra en riant. Viens, on va poser ça dans la salle de réception, mais ne laisse pas voir des aliments à Harry ou il va deviner ce que tu comptes préparer pour l'apéritif marlenien.

Moira resserra aussitôt sa prise sur le sac contenant la nourriture, observant Harry d'un air méfiant. Posant son sac le plus grand sur la grande table, elle tourna résolument le dos au Gryffondor pour fouiller dans celui destiné à l'apéritif marlenien et en sortit une bouteille d'amorgire qu'elle abandonna à côté des cadeaux.

− Comment s'est passé ton dimanche ? demanda Lysandra.

− C'était super chouette ! dit Moira d'un ton joyeux. Lily et moi avons fait deux cent trente-deux bisous _sur la bouche_ ! On a joué à cache-cache dans la forêt, on s'est baignées dans une rivière et elle a perdu notre deuxième bataille de coussins, alors je l'ai réconfortée en lui faisant un bisou sur les _nichons_, ce qui m'a fait gagner un pari que Logan et moi avions passé !

Bien que sans avoir d'entrainement quotidien, Moira semblait avoir eu une semaine bien remplie. Ayant passé trois jours chez ses cousines, elle s'était visiblement beaucoup amusée à écouter les anecdotes cocasses racontées par Sophia et à comploter avec Marlene pour que la petite brune de Serpentard puisse faire des photos intimes de fêtards invités à une soirée organisée par les sœurs McKinnon, dans trois jours. Sa gaieté augmenta d'intensité au moment où elle relata les nombreuses crêpes que sa tante avait préparées spécialement pour elle. Regarder Moira manifester autant de bonne humeur était contagieux, car Lysandra, déjà réjouie de fêter son anniversaire, sembla plus joyeuse que jamais, et Harry afficha un sourire du début du récit jusqu'à sa fin.

Miranda entra alors dans la salle de réception, les rejoignant près de la cheminée où ils s'étaient installés. Elle reçut un accueil d'une chaleur incomparable de la part de Moira et le lui rendit autant que possible, mais Harry la sentit quelque peu refroidie par la journée qu'elle allait vivre.

− Il faut que j'y aille, soupira-t-elle. Moira, on se revoit à la fête, samedi soir ?

− Ouiiiiii, dit la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ avec enthousiasme.

− A samedi, alors. Harry, Lys', on se reverra sûrement à Pré-au-Lard, mais si vous réorganisez un dîner, faîtes-moi signe !

− Promis, répondirent Harry et Lysandra.

Miranda ressortit. Ils entendirent le ronflement des flammes vert émeraude un instant plus tard, annonçant que la cousine de la Serpentard était partie. Lysandra parut quelque peu déçue, mais dès qu'elle reporta son attention sur Moira, sa bonne humeur revint à la charge :

− Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Lily et Tumter, Choupinette ? demanda-t-elle.

Moira afficha aussitôt son expression la plus choquée, troublante de crédibilité, puis un grand sourire s'étira un battement de cils plus tard, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes étincelantes :

− Il faut attendre Ava et Callista, déclara-t-elle. Et tu dois me montrer tes _nichons_, Lys' !

− Tu les verras ce soir, tu pourras même les toucher, mais si tu nous dis ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrai faire un pari de l'audace qui ose avec Ava…

Moira la regarda d'un air ébahi, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de négocier l'anecdote contre un pari audacieux, mais une seconde plus tard, elle retrouva son large sourire :

− Lily a fait la photo du bisou dans l'eau quand Logan était _tout nu _! révéla-t-elle d'un air jovial.

− Ah ? s'étonna Lysandra. Je pensais qu'elle accepterait de se baigner torse nu, moi…

− Noooon, dit gaiement Moira. Lily voulait se rincer l'œil, alors Logan a été contraint de se mettre _tout nu_ ! Et Lily a tout vu, même qu'elle lui a donné une tape sur les fesses ! Du coup, j'ai lancé un pari de l'audace qui ose à Logan pour qu'il ait une seconde chance et Lily, si elle va se baigner les _nichons_ à l'air, devra lui proposer de les toucher !

Selon toute vraisemblance, songea Harry, Lily et Tumter avaient de nouveau franchi un cap dans leur relation : s'agissait-il d'un réel désir d'avancer ou la préfète-en-chef redoutait-elle de s'attacher à James avant qu'elle n'ait pu profiter de sa complicité avec le massalien ? James, pendant le dessert, avait en effet été longuement taquiné à cause des correspondances « mystérieuses » qu'il avait échangées toute la semaine. Si ses parents n'avaient, pour le moment, qu'un soupçon sur l'identité de la jeune femme à qui leur fils écrivait, un sourire malicieux de Sirius avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait de Lily.

Une dizaine de minutes avant midi, Callista puis Ava arrivèrent par la cheminée, Harry s'occupant d'autoriser leur entrée pendant que Moira faisait partager à Lysandra toutes les informations transmises par des élèves ayant à cœur de la maintenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Débarrassant les arrivantes des sacs des cadeaux, il les entraîna dans la salle de réception et les laissa saluer joyeusement leurs amies, tandis que lui-même s'avançait en direction de la grande table. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des bols contenant cacahuètes, noix de cajou, pistaches et autres apéritifs, puis d'un geste de la main, il expédia le tout sur la table basse.

− Tamara et Winters se marient en juillet, mais tout le monde savait que Winters ferait sa demande pendant les vacances, annonça Moira. Rebecca sort avec un cinquième année de Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle de sixième année et son frère aîné ont été hospitalisés à Ste Mangouste suite à une expérience ratée, Spencer et Irving passent toute la dernière semaine des vacances chez Webster et Mooner a réussi à prendre une photo de la culotte de Lucy, qui lui permet de remporter le pari qu'il avait fait avec Megan !

− Si Spencer et Irving passent la semaine chez Webster, c'est que ça sent très mauvais pour toi, Harry, dit Ava, pensive. Webster est peut-être le plus populaire de ces trois imbéciles, Irving et Spencer ne sont pas non plus des demeurés et sont assez tordus et rusés pour lui offrir les armes susceptibles de manquer à son piège.

− Il a entendu l'histoire de Laugh, indiqua Lysandra, mais Ava a raison. Tout le monde sait que Laugh a été la victime de Webster, mais il y a eu d'autres méfaits qui sont encore non élucidés et qui impliquaient des étudiants ayant eu l'audace de critiquer le ministère ou un article de Webster… Bref, inutile de s'attarder sur le sujet : c'est mon anniversaire et cet imbécile est bien l'une des dernières personnes dont je ne veux pas entendre le nom !

− En plus, c'est l'heure de la visite guidée, dit Ava d'un air enthousiaste.

− Vous avez faim ? demanda Harry. Je peux préparer le déjeuner pendant ce temps…

Mais les jeunes femmes semblaient avoir, tout comme lui et Lysandra, pris leur petit déjeuner après dix heures afin d'avoir un gros appétit pour le repas d'anniversaire, ce soir. Il accompagna donc les Serpentard, tous cinq se rendant directement au troisième étage. Callista parut beaucoup apprécier la bibliothèque, empruntant des livres sur les créatures et les plantes magiques du monde qui n'étaient plus édités depuis fort, fort longtemps. Moira eut à cœur d'essayer tous les lits pour vérifier que Lysandra dormait sur le meilleur matelas, et Ava prit un moment à relever tous les éléments du bureau du second étage qui lui plaisaient bien. Sans réelle surprise, la petite brune ne manqua pas de s'extasier devant la salle de bains du premier étage, persuadée que Lily, Ava et Lysandra feraient toutes les cochoncetés qu'elle voudrait si elles venaient prendre leur bain ensemble dans une telle pièce.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi dans la salle de réception, tandis que la pluie clapotait contre les fenêtres. Rituel de chaque anniversaire de Lysandra, les Serpentard relatèrent des anecdotes sur toutes leurs années à Poudlard et Harry, curieux, n'en rata aucune miette. Entre les incidents en classe, les professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal, les élèves devenus des Mangemorts, les méfaits perpétrés dans les couloirs et les moments cocasses dont Moira raffolait, elles semblaient avoir tout vu ou entendu au fil des sept dernières années.

A dix-huit heures, la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ annonça joyeusement que le moment était venu de préparer l'apéritif « marlenien ». Lysandra et Callista partirent pour la cuisine les premières, selon un plan qui avait été établi dans le plus grand secret, tandis que Moira faisait léviter la bouteille d'amorgire depuis la grande table qu'à son sofa, l'air réjoui de pouvoir enfin boire de son alcool préféré.

− Alors, Lys' fait sa Lys' ? s'enquit Ava en rapprochant les gobelets d'argent massif pour faciliter le service à Moira.

− Comment ça ? dit Harry, intrigué.

− Est-ce qu'elle est plus affectueuse, câline, joyeuse, taquine ?

− Heu… oui, admit-il. Elle compte emménager chez moi à la fin de l'année scolaire.

− _Han !_ s'exclama Moira de son air le plus choqué. Ca veut dire que vous allez faire des _cochoncetés_ toutes les vacances d'été ?!

Ava et Harry lancèrent un regard amusé à la petite brune, qui but sa première gorgée d'amorgire et redoubla de gaieté.

− Je pense plutôt que Lys' est déterminée à te fréquenter jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui disparaisse, puis elle sera alors disposée à sortir avec toi, dit Ava. Vous sortez déjà presque ensemble, en fait, mais ça coince au niveau des sentiments qu'elle a… ou plutôt, qu'elle n'a pas pour toi. Enfin, c'est une Deadheart, quoi. L'un de mes ancêtres s'est marié avec une Deadheart qui l'a snobé pendant sept ans, sauf le dernier jour de leur scolarité où elle lui a demandé si ça lui plairait qu'ils aillent se promener le lendemain…

Callista revint la première et but une longue gorgée d'amorgire pour se désaltérer, tandis que Moira et Ava lui succédaient dans la cuisine, où Lysandra avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour achever ses apéritifs. Harry sentit un brin d'excitation monter en lui, se remémorant subitement l'enjeu de l'apéritif marlenien, se demandant à quoi pourrait bien correspondre les différentes récompenses.

− Il paraît que tu as bouleversé le petit déjeuner habituel de Lys' ? dit la Serpentard avec un sourire.

− Je voulais la surprendre.

− C'est réussi. Elle m'a fait goûter les Bouchées infinies et les saucisses au confit de figue… Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon, honnêtement. Où est-ce que tu as été cherché ces recettes ?

Harry lança un regard prudent par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Lysandra n'arrivait pas.

− Livre de cuisine des Anciens Temps, murmura-t-il.

− Pas trop déçu que notre piège ait fonctionné, d'ailleurs ? demanda Callista d'un ton goguenard.

− Ca m'a permis de recevoir un bisou et de voir Lys' se coucher sur moi, alors je me suis vite remis.

La Serpentard parut amusée par la réponse et orienta ses yeux sur la double porte. Lysandra la franchissait tout juste, un plateau flottant devant elle et contenant les Bouchées infinies et les saucisses au confit de figue. Faisant atterrir le plat sur la table basse, la magnifique jeune femme s'assit à côté de Harry, prit une Bouchée et présenta le petit-four devant la bouche de Harry d'un air rieur. Le Gryffondor joua le jeu, appréciant le bonus – Ava avait l'air d'avoir puisé son inspiration dans les gestes et attentions des vrais couples, songea-t-il.

− A mon avis, Choupinette et Ava vont être longues, dit Lysandra. Dès qu'elle a vu la farine, Choupinette s'en est mise sur les mains pour pouvoir laisser ses empreintes sur les fesses d'Ava... Au fait, Callista, tu as enfin reçu des nouvelles de Camille ?

− Ce matin. Elle revient d'une expédition en Egypte et doit passer demain soir pour me raconter tout ça. Elle a prévu de repartir à la rentrée, en Chine cette fois, et sera de retour pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Comme ça, elle m'engagera et direction le Panama au mois d'août !

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent essentiellement de cette Camille, Lysandra semblant s'inquiéter de perdre de vue Callista à force de voyages autour du monde. Moira et Ava revinrent aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, un plateau flottant devant chacune d'elles et comportant l'ensemble des apéritifs préparés par les Serpentard. Harry, très intéressé, passa un temps considérable à les observer pendant que les filles se servaient avec appétit. Œufs au thon et à la mayonnaise, croquettes de légumes, bouchées de noix de St-Jacques au chorizo, rondelles de pomme de terre tartinées de tapenade, minis-hamburgers au saumon fumé et à la sauce tartare, boulettes de riz à la sauce, rochers au cheddar et au jambon… Harry hallucina quelque peu, se décidant enfin à goûter à un peu de tout sous les regards amusés des Serpentard qui appréciaient visiblement les efforts qu'il fournissait pour essayer de savoir quels apéritifs avaient été cuisinés par Lysandra.

C'était toutefois plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car il se régala d'absolument tout. Le seul indice exploitable était les apéritifs s'inspirant de spécialités étrangères, mais Harry ignorait si Ava, Callista et Moira avaient voyagé par le passé, savourant les rencontres de saveurs. Pendant ce temps-là, la petite brune de Serpentard expliquait qu'un cadeau ne pourrait être offert à Lysandra :

− Une potion de Gage rêvé, dit Moira d'un air boudeur. J'ai demandé à Logan s'il pouvait t'en préparer une en te faisant jouer avec Harry, mais il lui faut obligatoirement un cheveu de Harry pour le modéliser. Tu aurais pu le voir _tout nu_ et faire tout plein de cochoncetés avec lui, puis accepter tout plein de paris de l'audace qui ose !

Lysandra rit de bon cœur et échangea un regard pétillant avec Ava et Callista.

− Où en est Lily, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle.

− Elle trouve que c'est beaucoup moins amusant sans Logan, répondit Moira. Les garçons qui lui apparaissent ne sont pas aussi drôles et excitants, mais elle a quand même caressé un _zizi_ ! Même que Lily compte prendre un bain avec Logan à la rentrée pour qu'il puisse la voir _toute nue_, comme ça, il pourra s'intégrer dans la potion !

− A mon avis, Evans n'a plus besoin de Gage rêvé… dit Callista.

L'heure du verdict vint rapidement, et la deuxième bouteille d'amorgire également. Sentant l'attention tournée vers lui, Harry engloutit le dernier morceau de hamburger au saumon fumé, réprimant à grand-peine un sourire.

− C'est quoi, les récompenses ?

− C'est top secret, déclara Moira d'un ton joyeux.

Harry se renfrogna sensiblement et réfléchit.

− Les St-Jacques au chorizo ?

− Raté, dit Lysandra en souriant.

− Les minis-hamburgers ?

− Bonne réponse, approuva Ava.

− Et… les croquettes de légumes ?

− Encore raté, dit Callista d'un ton goguenard.

− J'ai fait les bouchées de saucisse au cheddar et les boulettes de riz, indiqua Lysandra d'un air rieur.

− Ah, dit Harry, un peu déçu d'avoir échoué. C'est quoi, la récompense, du coup ?

Les Serpentard échangèrent des sourires, Moira s'agitant sur le sofa d'un air impatient et surexcité. La sublime jeune femme pivota et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour l'obliger à se coucher, Lysandra s'allongeant sur lui en lui saisissant la main droite pour la poser dans le bas de son dos. Puis elle pencha la tête et déposa tout près de ses lèvres, un délicat baiser que Moira photographia avec avidité.

− Je suis sûr que la photo est ratée, recommençons ! dit Harry.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, mais rien n'y fit : Lysandra se redressa en riant, lui permettant de se rasseoir.

− Entre nous, il vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle soit ratée, dit Ava. La photo sera publiée dans le journal de l'école.

− Et vous appelez ça une récompense ? s'étonna Harry. Ce n'est plus un piège que Webster va fomenter quand il aura vu la photo, mais une véritable tentative de meurtre.

− Choupinette ne pourra rien publier dès la rentrée, objecta Lysandra. Le _Poudlard Reporter_ ne paraîtra que la deuxième semaine, et Webster peut très bien passer à l'action dès le lendemain du retour à Poudlard. En plus, s'il te loupe, ta récompense sera encore plus agréable que celle que je t'ai promise…

Harry lui lança un regard curieux et intéressé. Plus agréable que de la savoir à demi-nue pendant une nuit, juste à côté de lui ? La magnifique Serpentard lui fit un sourire mystérieux, les yeux pétillants, et pour la première fois depuis la veille, il réalisa complètement les espoirs qu'elle plaçait dans leur relation. Ce n'était plus tout à fait un jeu de séduction : comme l'avait dit Ava, ils formaient presque un couple, et Lysandra paraissait déterminée à ce que tous deux finissent ensemble, quitte à montrer d'abord son corps que ses sentiments.

− En tout cas, je n'ai plus faim, moi, dit Moira.

− Pas même pour des spécialités des Anciens Temps ? demanda Lysandra, faussement surprise.

− J'ai faim ! rectifia précipitamment Moira.

− Alors, viens avec moi, on va préparer de nouveaux toasts, dit la splendide Serpentard.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Moira n'avait pas tort : l'apéritif avait calé tout le monde, malgré qu'ils aient déjà sauté le déjeuner pour avoir un maximum d'appétit le soir venu. Il se tourna alors vers Ava et Callista et dit aussi bas que possible, l'air conspirateur :

− C'était quoi, les autres récompenses ?

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard amusé.

− Pour deux bonnes réponses, tu aurais embrassé Lys', indiqua Ava. Pour trois, tu auras aussi eu le droit de lui mettre les mains sur les fesses. Ca démontre quand même les progrès considérables de votre relation pour qu'elle puisse accepter que tu l'embrasses, car Lys' a toujours considéré son premier baiser à un garçon comme quelque chose de très important : elle hésitait même, au début des vacances, à te demander de renoncer au gage du baiser dans le bain, car elle a toujours souhaité que le premier à l'embrasser soit celui qu'elle aime.

− En d'autres termes, le jour où vous vous embrasserez, vous serez en couple, dit Callista.


	92. Les Malsains

La deuxième semaine de vacances sembla passer aussi vite qu'une nuit. Le deuxième gage de Lysandra, qui la contraignait à abandonner ses peluches pour dormir accrochée à Harry, la convainquit de réitérer l'expérience les nuits suivantes, si bien que Harry se réveilla enlacé par la magnifique jeune femme tous les matins des vacances. Comme convenu, elle prit tous les petits déjeuners en sous-vêtements, trouvant toutes sortes de recettes faciles et délicieuses dans le livre de cuisine ramené des Anciens Temps par le Gryffondor. Toutefois, Harry était quelque peu inquiet, car Lysandra, non sans un sourire mystérieux, lui annonça qu'elle ne prendrait pas de bain avec lui – il était donc l'incapacité de réaliser le gage où il devait l'embrasser, mais il n'insista pas, déterminé à accepter les conséquences de son échec devant Moira et se demandant ce que sa « presque-amoureuse » avait en tête.

L'entraînement reprit dès le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Lysandra, celle-ci rattrapant son retard sur Harry et lui-même progressant lentement en Altération. Si étrange que cela puisse être, la consommation d'amorgire, pour les dix-huit ans de la Serpentard, lui avait fait entrapercevoir la magie présente dans l'air, comme si l'œil gauche hérité d'Astaroth avait momentanément développé une nouvelle faculté sous les effets de l'alcool. Il avait requis trois jours pour parvenir à la détecter en étant sobre et sans la Pierre du Savoir, mais il était incapable d'ouvrir la moindre faille sans le collier.

Parallèlement, Lysandra bénéficia de la lecture des deux chapitres suivant la mort de Morgan, sans voyage aux Anciens Temps. Il apparut que, suite à l'apparition de l'Exterminateur pendant la fête célébrant l'anniversaire de la princesse Alana, quelques citadins avaient trouvé le courage de partir à la recherche de l'homoncule, les bruits du terrible combat qui se livrait entre les Exterminateurs et Morgan leur permettant de s'orienter. Ils avaient fini, peu de temps après que le silence fût revenu, par découvrir l'Aîné mourant et un unique Exterminateur en piteux état, mais vivant. Le décès de Morgan fût annoncé en même temps qu'une bonne partie du continent en apprenait l'existence. Si le chapitre concluait sur la dispute « incompréhensible » entre Astaroth et Alana et le départ – tout aussi incompris par les sujets de l'Empereur – de la princesse, le chapitre suivant se concentra davantage sur tous les changements que la politique du dernier Aîné en liberté apporta :

_« Craignant que la beauté et le titre de sa fille ne fassent l'objet de quelque malveillance, Astaroth entreprit de garantir une sécurité maximale à travers l'Empire_, écrivait Leandros. _Les femmes prirent plus d'importance, car nombre d'entre elles avaient souffert pendant les conquêtes de Malphas et approuvaient désormais certaines des décisions de l'Empereur. A Walinor, dans l'ancien royaume de Beherit, l'expression _« A la juste mesure »_ devint un slogan des Régences continentales : les assassins étaient tués, les violeurs émasculés, les voleurs ensorcelés à hauteur des mains pour que celles-ci les fassent souffrir chaque fois qu'une pensée criminelle leur passait par la tête. Astaroth intervint personnellement pour démontrer son pouvoir, notamment face aux résistances humaines, désireuses de se débarrasser de l'Empereur pour gouverner à leur tour. En l'espace de cinq années, l'Empereur transforma un monde chaotique, blessé, criminel, en un havre de paix. La popularité d'Astaroth et de son régime fût telle que les anciens royaumes d'Armenkhar et de Bossoumba se rallièrent d'eux-mêmes à l'Empire. »_

Le matin de la rentrée, Lysandra fît quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, s'étant réveillée pour la première fois avant Harry qui ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle portait toujours des sous-vêtements malgré qu'elle lui eût annoncé que ce privilège cesserait dès la fin des vacances. Elle déposa le plateau sur les couvertures et s'assit à côté de lui, tapotant du bout du doigt sa joue pour recevoir son Bisou du Matin, comme Moira l'appelait.

− Je suis impatiente de découvrir comment Choupinette et Ava vont se comporter, maintenant qu'elles doivent former un couple pour la semaine, dit Lysandra en attrapant un Délice brioché. Callista a déjà l'intention de jeter des sortilèges de Silence tout autour de son lit pour ne pas les entendre faire des cochoncetés. Et bien entendu, je suis curieuse de voir quel piège Webster t'a préparé !

− Et vais-je y échapper, selon toi ?

− Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, dit Lysandra d'un air songeur. Webster est intelligent, rusé, sournois, ingénieux et quand il complote avec Irving et Spencer, il pourrait presque passer pour un génie. Et, comme je te l'ai dit lors du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, cet imbécile a beaucoup d'amis en dehors de l'école, qui sont encore plus astucieux et tordus que lui. Je ne plaisantais pas non plus, lundi dernier, quand je parlais de méfaits non élucidés qui impliquaient des élèves ayant critiqué ou insulté le ministère ou Webster. L'histoire de Laugh est l'une de ses plus grandes réussites, mais tu peux être certain que lui et sa bande sont derrière plusieurs autres agressions aussi astucieuses et malsaines.

− Mais si j'y échappe, ma récompense sera réellement plus plaisante que celle que tu m'as promise ?

Lysandra rit doucement, consciente que ladite récompense titillait singulièrement la curiosité de Harry.

− Tu le sauras si tu ne tombes pas dans son piège, dit-elle.

Ils finirent de manger, Harry remerciant Lysandra du petit déjeuner d'un nouveau baiser sur la joue, puis il alla se laver pendant que la Serpentard finissait de s'habiller. Leurs valises étaient prêtes et attendaient dans le hall, la jeune femme ayant insisté pour qu'ils les préparent la veille. Si tous deux se réjouissaient de retrouver leurs amis pour partager les récits de leurs vacances, le Gryffondor était quelque peu déçu : les deux semaines avaient passé à une vitesse ahurissante et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la présence Lysandra du matin jusqu'au soir était une chose qui le contrariait franchement – même s'il savait que les moments qu'ils partageraient à Poudlard leur paraitraient encore plus plaisants que s'ils avaient continué à traîner ensemble du petit déjeuner au dîner.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, lavé et habillé, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et retrouva Lysandra. Elle examinait avec un grand soin sa robe de sorcière pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune tache, aucun pli, puis elle se tourna vers lui dès qu'elle entendit ses pas approcher.

− C'est la robe offerte par Miranda, non ? dit Harry.

− Oui, répondit Lysandra. Elle ne me moule pas trop ?

− Non, assura Harry, mais je préférerais.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard amusé et ramassa sa grosse valise en forme de malle, Harry l'imitant. Elle le précéda dans l'âtre de la cheminée, pénétrant dans les flammes vert émeraude qui crépitaient, et annonça haut et fort :

− Chaudron baveur !

Dans un grondement sonore et un ronflement du feu magique, la magnifique Serpentard disparut, emportée par la poudre de cheminette. Harry se glissa à son tour dans la cheminée et, la destination répétée, quitta le manoir en réprimant un soupir. Tournoyant sur lui-même, les yeux fermés et le petit déjeuner remuant dans son estomac, le Gryffondor avança un pied dès qu'il se sentit ralentir et retrouva Lysandra dans le pub miteux où ils constatèrent, pour la première fois, les conséquences de l'inactivité de Voldemort et de Malphas : des clients mangeaient à des tables tandis que d'autres, assis au bar, buvaient tranquillement leur café ou leur thé.

Quelques regards masculins se portaient vers Lysandra avec intérêt, mais elle les ignora et prit le chemin de la porte du Chaudron baveur, Harry sur les talons. Ils sortirent dans le Londres moldu, restant sur le seuil du pub où ils observèrent la rue pendant quelques secondes. Les Moldus ne les remarquaient pas, les deux adolescents étant toujours enveloppés de l'enchantement qui faisait passer le pub inaperçu. Assurés qu'ils pouvaient transplaner en tout anonymat, ils tournèrent les talons pour plonger dans l'obscurité du transplanage et se retrouvèrent dans une petite allée voisine à la gare King's Cross. Lysandra, la veille, avait indiqué à Harry que le ministère de la Magie l'avait ensorcelée pour que les Moldus ne s'y intéressent jamais, facilitant ainsi les transplanages dans et hors de Londres pour les sorciers et les sorcières ayant des emplettes à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse et les pères et les mères qui accompagnaient leurs enfants sur le quai 9¾.

− Tu crois que je pourrais faire le parcours de Rumors, moi aussi ? demanda Lysandra, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ruelle pour se mêler aux Moldus.

− Heu… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, avoua Harry.

− Pourquoi ?

Il ne fut guère aisé d'expliquer à Lysandra comment fonctionnait la Connaissance, avec son présent, son futur, son passé et toutes ses alternatives possibles et imaginables – voire inimaginables. Puis il lui décrivit le parcours, n'omettant aucun détail pour bien lui faire comprendre la dangerosité qu'une mauvaise action pouvait engendrer, lui livrant les quelques informations qu'il avait récoltées sur leurs amis, sur elle et sur lui-même. Lysandra ne lui coupa la parole à aucun moment, à la fois fascinée et troublée par l'alternative découverte par Harry. Il s'investit tant dans son récit qu'il s'étonna, à la fin, d'avoir déjà traversé King's Cross et la barrière magique.

Le Poudlard Express attendait patiemment l'heure du départ, les élèves s'interpellant en tous sens, se saluant et se rejoignant pour s'entraider à hisser les valises dans le train ou pour échanger quelque récit sur leurs vacances à la mer, à l'étranger, à la maison, etc. Harry et Lysandra montèrent dans le dernier wagon, ni lui ni elle ne voulant attirer l'attention. Callista devait les avoir aperçus par la fenêtre, car elle émergea d'un compartiment et adressa à la magnifique Serpentard un geste de la main pour se faire remarquer parmi les élèves qui parcouraient le couloir pour trouver un compartiment de libre.

− Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Lysandra.

− Non, dit Harry, Mary attend sûrement un compte-rendu détaillé de mes vacances.

− Et s'il venait, ajouta Callista, Webster comprendrait trop vite que tout s'est bien passé entre vous. Ava serait très mécontente de ne pas commencer ce trimestre sans lui donner de faux-espoirs.

Le Gryffondor sourit et se sépara des deux jeunes femmes, remontant le couloir sous les regards curieux. Sans nul doute se demandaient-ils s'il y avait eu un changement dans sa relation avec Lysandra, se dit-il en passant au wagon suivant, tournant la tête de gauche et de droite pour essayer d'apercevoir l'une de ses amies. Il les aperçut par la vitre de la porte de leur compartiment, tout au fond du couloir, et entra. Mary l'observa avec un sourire qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle était déjà au courant de la nouvelle complicité entre Harry et la Serpentard.

− Tiens, voici le mec le plus heureux du monde, le taquina Liz avec un sourire narquois.

− Moira vous a déjà tout raconté ?

− Ava m'a tout raconté, rectifia Mary, et j'en discutais justement avec Liz avant que tu n'arrives. Lily est déjà partie pour le compartiment des préfets et Pitchoun doit sûrement être allée chercher Ava chez elle pour entamer leur semaine en couple. Une seule information nous manque : le résultat du pari Serpondor que Pitchoun a donné à Deadheart.

− Je n'en connais même pas le contenu, en fait, avoua Harry en hissant sa valise dans les filets. Lys' m'a dit de ne pas l'embêter avec et qu'elle hésitait autant à le gagner qu'à le perdre.

Mary et Liz échangèrent un sourire.

− Est-ce qu'elle est venue en robe de sorcière ? demanda la grande brune.

− Oui…

− Alors, elle a perdu, dit Mary. Elle devait mettre un chemisier avec trois boutons défaits et sans soutif.

− Et c'est quoi, son gage ? s'intéressa franchement Harry.

− Il vaut mieux que ça reste une surprise, affirma Liz.

Le Poudlard Express ne tarda pas à partir, crachant des panaches de fumée sur les parents qui commencèrent à transplaner ou restèrent à saluer leurs enfants jusqu'à ce que le train décrive une courbe. Mary et Liz racontèrent, tour à tour, leurs vacances, la blonde ayant passé un long moment à surprendre son petit ami grâce aux sortilèges contenus dans le journal intime offert par Tumter pendant que la grande brune avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps à observer les Duellistes se battre. Elles commentèrent notamment les correspondances de Lily d'avec James, Mary se réjouissant que les choses se passent assez bien pour que la préfète-en-chef attende avec un franc intérêt la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Liz se montrant moins enthousiaste.

Lily arriva au bout d'une heure, juste après que la sorcière au chariot fut passée, tenant par la main Moira, dont la bonne humeur sembla se faire ressentir dans tout le wagon, dissimulant tous les autres états d'esprit que Harry détectait grâce à la Sensibimancie.

− Coucou ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

− Alors, c'est comment, la vie de couple ? demanda Liz d'un air amusé.

− C'est trop chouette ! se réjouit Moira en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Lily. Ava m'a déjà fait quatorze bisous _sur la bouche_ pendant que je lui tripotais les fesses ! Et si je la bats à la bataille de coussins de ce soir, elle devra rester _toute nue_ chaque fois que nous serons dans le dortoir !

Ce qui la remplissait visiblement de bonheur sous les regards rieurs des Gryffondor.

− Et la fête de tes cousines ? s'enquit Mary.

Moira afficha son air le plus choqué et le plus crédible :

− Les invités ont tellement aimé l'amorgire qu'il y avait plein de gens ivres, raconta-t-elle. Un garçon a vomi à trois reprises, un autre s'est fait _pipi_ dessus et Sophia et moi avons vu Johanna Peyton faire des cochoncetés à un _zizi _avec sa bouche ! Marlene a cassé la figure à deux garçons qui avaient les mains baladeuses et Miranda a jeté son verre à la figure de son petit ami !

− Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent les Gryffondor.

− Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se déplacer lui-même pour aller se chercher à boire, dit Moira, rayonnante. Elle est à nouveau célibataire et m'a promis qu'elle lancerait un pari de l'audace qui ose à Lys' si je réussis à croquer les fesses d'Ava ! Marlene et Sophia ont dit à ma tata que j'avais été si sage que ma tata a décidé de m'envoyer tout plein de crêpes tous les week-ends, en plus.

Elle balança ses petits pieds dans le vide en se laissant aller contre Lily, secouée d'un rire silencieux, qui offrit un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue de la petite brune de Serpentard, dont le sourire s'élargit aussitôt.

Le train poursuivait sa route à travers l'Angleterre, laissant les grandes villes derrière lui pour serpenter dans la campagne verdoyante et ensoleillée. Chaque fois que Lily partait faire sa ronde, Moira regagnait le compartiment des filles de Serpentard puis revenait quand la préfète-en-chef faisait sa pause, s'asseyant toujours ses genoux en s'allongeant à moitié sur elle pour faciliter l'accès à ses joues. Mary parla un long moment de l'appartement que son petit ami et elle avaient remarqué dans le centre de Londres, demandant des conseils à Liz pour la décoration de chacune des pièces, relatant avec affection les moments romantiques qu'il lui avait offerts quand elle avait été dormir chez lui, répétant les plaisanteries du frère aîné d'Anthony sur leur couple et partageant les anecdotes que Lucy et Rebecca lui avaient transmises pendant les vacances, les deux Poufsouffle étant restées à Poudlard.

− Mais bon, ce serait bien que tu te cases aussi, Liz ! conclut-elle de but-en-blanc.

− Laisse-moi d'abord finir mes études, grommela la grande brune.

− Remus aurait bien besoin d'une petite amie, dit Harry d'un ton innocent.

− Je finis mes études et je lui mets le grappin dessus, quitte à le séquestrer et lui laver le cerveau, dit Liz. Qu'il soit ou non un loup-garou, ça ne change rien.

− Vous le saviez ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

− Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupides, dit Mary d'un air désabusé, mais il est vrai que nous avions un léger doute avant le cours de Farewell sur les homoncules, quand il a comparé le loup-garou et le Lycanthrope en disant que le loup-garou qui ne s'assume pas est généralement plus humain que les sorciers.

Harry fut tenté de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Liz dans son ancienne vie, mais il se l'interdit dès que la pensée menaça de traverser son esprit. Quand bien même on lui proposerait de détruire Voldemort puis de revenir à son ancienne époque, il refuserait, aussi bien pour Lysandra que pour tous ses autres amis.

Ironie du sort, la magnifique Serpentard se présenta au même moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant légèrement à Mary et adressant un signe de tête à Liz. Harry se leva de sa banquette, la suivit dans le couloir puis dans le coin où, deux semaines auparavant, ils avaient déjà discuté. Ils ignorèrent superbement les regards qui les avait suivis derrière les vitres des portes et qui continuaient à les épier sans aucune discrétion.

− Webster est encore passé, dit-elle.

− Pour savoir comment se sont passées tes vacances, j'imagine.

− Exact. Comme toujours, Ava n'a pas résisté à la tentation de lui envoyer une ou deux piques en pleine poire, Choupinette a essayé de lui faire croire que j'étais enceinte et Callista lui a dit que tu attendais toujours de voir le piège qu'il préparait, dit Lysandra. Une bonne idée qu'elle a eue, car selon Webster et Irving, le cas Laugh sera à considérer comme une petite plaisanterie à côté de ce qui va te tomber dessus…

− C'est prometteur, commenta Harry d'un air songeur.

− Et dangereux, assura la Serpentard. Quand tu vois ce qu'il a fait subir à Laugh, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il te réserve.

− Je ferai attention, promit Harry.

Lysandra lui lança un regard sévère, puis sourit légèrement.

− Deuxième chose, annonça-t-elle avec un certain enthousiasme. Ava, Callista et Choupinette essayent de faire un jeu spécialement pour nous, mais je voulais d'abord avoir ton accord pour leur en donner le droit.

− Bien sûr, dit Harry.

− Tant mieux, se réjouit Lysandra. Dernière chose : nous prendrons notre bain et dormirons ensemble vendredi soir, puisque Choupinette a réservé la salle de bains de Serpentard et la Salle sur Demande pour samedi.

− Aucun problème, assura Harry.

La magnifique jeune femme lui lança un regard amusé et plongea une main dans sa poche pour en tirer un petit morceau de parchemin, qu'il prit avec curiosité. Il remarqua aussitôt un sceau apposé dessus – celui-là même que la banque Gringotts exigeait lorsqu'il voulait retirer de l'or sans se déplacer jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

− Si tu brises le sceau avant mercredi, je ferai le gage le plus facile du pari Serpondor moiresque que j'ai passé avec Choupinette le jour de mon anniversaire, déclara-t-elle. Si tu attends jusqu'à vendredi, je ferai le plus dur.

− Lequel est le plus tentant ? s'enquit Harry.

− Hm… dit Lysandra en réfléchissant, l'air indécis. Le difficile, car plus excitant et « menaçant ».

Le train ralentit si brusquement que la Serpentard manqua de s'envoler. Réagissant instinctivement, Harry jeta un sortilège à ses pieds pour qu'ils restent accrochés au plancher et attrapa Lysandra par la taille, l'attirant contre lui pour l'empêcher d'aller se heurter violemment contre la cloison du wagon. Le grincement suraigu produit par l'arrêt d'urgence fut couvert par les cris des élèves et les bruits sourds que firent certaines valises en tombant des filets. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, Harry étendit au maximum sa Sensibimancie, détectant encore plus de panique, de peur et d'incrédulité, mais il ne décela rien qui ait pu lui donner le moindre indice sur la nature de ce soudain arrêt.

− Ca va ? demanda-t-il à la Serpentard.

− Grâce à toi, dit Lysandra.

− Reste près de moi.

La magnifique jeune femme tira sa baguette magique, tandis que Harry s'approchait de la porte du wagon pour l'ouvrit et jeter un œil à l'extérieur, ramenant sa Sensibimancie à un niveau relativement bas. Des élèves avaient eu la même idée que lui, leurs têtes dépassant timidement des encadrements sur toute la longueur du train. Tout à l'avant, longeant ou bondissant sur la locomotive rouge, des homoncules avaient abattu un arbre qui était couché en travers de la voie ferrée et investissaient à présent le Poudlard Express.

− On dirait que Malphas et Tu-Sais-Qui passent enfin à l'action, dit Lysandra.

− On dirait, répéta Harry en rentrant la tête dans le wagon. J'imagine que tu vas vouloir me suivre ?

− Evidemment !

Harry hocha simplement la tête et s'avança jusqu'à la porte menant au prochain wagon. Des élèves jaillissaient des compartiments, armés et inquiets, tandis que la nouvelle de l'attaque des homoncules se répandait. Quelques-uns, essentiellement des sixième et des septième années, se préparaient également à batailler, prenant la route de la locomotive écarlate. Ils croisèrent d'abord Lily et Moira, qui se frottait la tête d'un air grognon en massant son fessier endolori par sa chute, puis Callista et Ava les rattrapèrent au moment où James, Sirius et Remus sortaient de leur compartiment. Ils franchirent la prochaine porte bien avant eux, visiblement impatients de constater leurs progrès en duel et en défense contre les forces du Mal.

Ils atteignirent le premier wagon d'un pas vif et se figèrent un bref instant, choqués. Les homoncules n'avaient rien à avoir avec ceux étudiés avec le professeur Farewell : ils étaient de différentes tailles, certains plus trapus et rapides que d'autres, mais tous possédaient des pieds et des mains massifs. Leur tête était chauve, habitée d'yeux déments où une sauvagerie intense se mêlait à une malveillance innommable. Ils abattaient poings et donnaient à plusieurs reprises des coups de pied à leurs victimes, brisant les bras, les côtes, les jambes, assommant les élèves d'une simple gifle ou les soulevant du sol pour mieux les balancer contre les murs et les portes. Des crocs avides s'enfonçaient dans les chairs comme s'ils avaient dévoré des épis de maïs et des griffes acérées tailladaient dans les peaux, les vêtements, le décor et l'air sans chercher à viser – un homoncule en tua même un autre comme ça.

Une longue flamme d'un rouge étincelant surgit derrière Harry, Lily et les filles de Serpentard et fendit les airs dans un ronflement furieux, décapitant d'un coup trois homoncules qui sautaient en caquetant sur le ventre d'une jeune fille très enrobée et inconsciente. Liz les avait rejoints, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité, et les baguettes se levèrent dans différentes réactions pour décocher des éclairs de lumière. James, mordu au bras, regarda un des homoncules touchés être propulsé jusqu'à lui et sauta aussitôt à pieds joints sur sa tête, le faisant exploser. Sirius, une lèvre fendue et une manche en lambeaux laissant apercevoir plusieurs dizaines d'entailles sanguinolentes, se fia au filet magique qu'il avait utilisé contre Harry pendant les phases éliminatoires et captura deux homoncules. Remus et Winters, côte à côte, étaient encerclés tout au fond du couloir par six créatures – Liz et Mary filèrent à leur rescousse.

Ce fut alors la plus grande confusion dès que les élèves se séparèrent tous. Les sortilèges pleuvaient, chacun et chacune n'hésitant pas à employer ses connaissances les plus brutales. Certains criaient sans que Harry n'ait une seconde de répit pour les identifier, trop occupé à alterner sorcellerie et magie corporelle, brisant des crocs et des griffes en enveloppant ses bras et ses jambes, faisant exploser des têtes avec son poing ensorcelé, tranchant de la tête aux pieds les homoncules qui avaient le malheur de passer près de son Fouet de Colère. Malgré leurs efforts, malgré les créatures qui tombaient, il en arrivait encore et encore, comme si des renforts s'étaient attendus à des complications. Elles furent bientôt si nombreuses que chaque défenseur se retrouva avec une dizaine d'ennemis : Harry n'était pas trop inquiet pour lui ou pour Lysandra, suffisamment habituée à la magie corporelle, mais il ne pouvait en dire autant pour les autres.

Un homoncule tenta de lui planter ses crocs dans la cuisse et se les brisa instantanément sans paraître éprouver la moindre douleur. Harry le saisit par la peau du cou et le balança sur un autre monstre, qui bondissait sur lui en brandissant ses longues griffes : la créature édentée fut transpercé de part en part. Il fit tournoyer la longue et fine ligne bleu pâle autour de lui, les homoncules qui l'encerclaient se faisant trancher en deux, mais déjà d'autres les remplacèrent.

L'air sembla soudainement s'épaissir, arrachant d'étranges borborygmes aux homoncules et écrasant Harry de façon prodigieuse, lui coupant même le souffle. Il entendit Moira retenir sa respiration brusquement et tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant : Marvennor, vêtu de son long manteau de cuir et de son large chapeau, se tenait tout près et lui tournant le dos. Il était grand, bien plus que Harry ne l'avait imaginé, et ses épaules laissaient deviner sa carrure athlétique. Les lueurs cruelles, sadiques, impitoyables dans les yeux des homoncules frémirent comme si une pointe de terreur avait menacé de les envahir, mais ils se précipitèrent tous sans exception sur le Marcheur de Mort. C'était à croire que l'attaque avait été orchestrée pour l'attirer jusqu'ici, songea Harry.

La scène se déroula si rapidement que Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa – et pourtant, c'était exactement comme il le vit : les homoncules bondirent vers Marvennor et moururent, explosant dans des nuages noirs qui enveloppèrent le Marcheur de Mort sans que celui-ci ait esquissé le moindre geste. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Harry sentit une série de vibration émaner de la haute silhouette légendaire. Dans un crépitement, chacun de ses doigts fit apparaître une petite lueur laiteuse à son extrémité. Les sortilèges fusèrent presque aussitôt dans toutes les directions, atteignant les élèves sévèrement blessés pour les guérir quasi-instantanément, leurs plaies se refermant tandis que leurs os se remettaient en place en leur arrachant des gémissements douloureux. Ils restèrent inconscients, mais leur respiration s'apaisa, comme s'ils étaient simplement endormis.

Marvennor tourna légèrement la tête, comme pour signaler à Harry qu'il le savait derrière lui.

− Pas mal, dit-il d'une voix très grave, sans âge, sans émotion.

Dans un éclair de flammes or et noir, il se volatilisa alors sous les regards ahuris des élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à croire – et à comprendre – comment le Marcheur de Mort était parvenu à éliminer tous ces homoncules sans se donner la peine de remuer le petit doigt, alors qu'eux-mêmes luttaient depuis déjà dix minutes.

Moira fut la première à reprendre contenance, à part Harry lui-même, et se précipita vers Ava, dont la jambe se fendait d'une fine plaie sanguinolente. Lily guérissait déjà les morsures de James et de Sirius, tandis que Liz était occupée à ausculter les griffures superficielles que Remus, Winters et Mary avaient reçues. Harry se retourna sur Lysandra, indemne, qui s'accroupissait à côté de Callista, mordue à l'épaule et la cheville. Enjambant les élèves étendus en travers du couloir, Harry rejoignit la porte menant à la cabine du chauffeur et l'entrouvrit juste assez : le conducteur et la sorcière au chariot étaient tous les deux morts, baignant dans leur sang, le corps lacéré en une multitude d'endroits et certains membres formant des angles bizarres et répugnants.

Harry referma la porte en sentant un frisson glacé remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Si les soins prodigués par la préfète-en-chef mériteraient des félicitations de Madame Pomfresh, ceux apportés par les autres n'offrirent guère de résultat particulièrement brillant, mais les blessures des défenseurs paraissaient avoir suffisamment guéri pour leur permettre de se déplacer à leur aise.

− Il faut nous organiser pour conduire tout le monde à Poudlard, annonça-t-il. Ashton, il faut que tu demandes à Webster d'aller prévenir le ministère de la Magie, histoire qu'il nous montre l'influence de sa famille. James et Lily, prévenez les préfets que tout est revenu à la normale mais que les élèves doivent préparer leurs affaires, que tout le monde doit descendre du train et que l'ordre doit régner. Les autres, faîtes le tour des wagons pour que les élèves de septième et de sixième années sachant transplaner se préparent à emmener les plus jeunes à Poudlard.

Personne ne protesta, n'hésita. Tout le monde prit le chemin du second wagon, à l'exception de Lysandra, dont les affrontements n'avaient finalement pas été sans dommage, car elle s'approcha de lui avec une main posée sur sa poitrine. Harry aperçut les extrémités d'une fissure, la robe ayant été fendue entre les seins de la superbe jeune femme.

− Notre entraînement a porté ses fruits, commenta-t-elle, mais je me suis laissée surprendre.

− Et je remercie l'homoncule qui a rendu cette robe encore plus attrayante, dit Harry avec un sourire.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard faussement désabusé, baissant la main maintenant qu'elle était assurée qu'un défenseur, comme un Maraudeur ou Winters, n'aurait pas l'occasion d'apercevoir son soutien-gorge.

− Comment on va faire pour tous ceux qui sont inconscients ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

− Les Aurors voudront les examiner pour s'assurer que personne n'est empoisonné, répondit Harry. Toutefois, on sait maintenant sur qui compter si jamais nous devons essuyer une nouvelle attaque…

La magnifique jeune femme répara sa robe d'un coup de baguette en hochant la tête.

− Comment il a réussi à tous les tuer sans bouger, selon toi ?

− Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Je n'ai pas ressenti d'usage de magie, mais ma Sensibimancie était au plus bas et j'étais trop surpris de son apparition, il se peut donc que son maléfice ait été trop proche de son corps pour que je le sente…

Lysandra eut un sourire soudain et réjoui :

− Quand mon père va savoir que j'étais à moins de deux mètres de lui, il va devenir vert de jalousie !


	93. Un cours moldu

Webster se montra parfaitement à la hauteur, car à peine cinq minutes après son départ, il était revenu avec une vingtaine d'Aurors qui prit toutes les mesures nécessaires pour sécuriser le Poudlard Express et assurer un suivi à l'ensemble des élèves, blessés ou non. Le Serdaigle fanfaronna longuement, discutant avec les employés les plus importants qui apparurent par la suite, puis avec certains guérisseurs dépêchés sur place, leur proposant son aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ses amis et ses supporteurs louèrent son intervention, oubliant momentanément les minutes paisibles que Webster avait passées dans son compartiment pendant que d'autres combattaient. Grâce au Messager, Harry avait pu prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque, l'arrivée du directeur étant attendue par les Aurors – pour savoir comment organiser le transfert des élèves jusqu'à Poudlard – et les étudiants – qui se sentirent encore plus en sécurité à son apparition. Le bilan était positif, malgré les meurtres du chauffeur du train et de la sorcière au chariot : des élèves blessés et guéris aussi bien par Marvennor que par les guérisseurs, aucun ne semblait être menacé par un quelconque poison. Finalement, le ministère de la Magie organisa des transferts par Portoloins.

Les cours du lendemain furent annulés pour permettre aux parents inquiets de constater par eux-mêmes que les enfants s'en étaient tous sortis sains et saufs, malgré que _La Gazette du sorcier_ l'eût déjà signalé dans son édition du jour. Certains pères et certains mères tentèrent de retirer leurs enfants de l'école, mais Dumbledore, les élèves concernés et les professeurs parvinrent à les convaincre d'y renoncer, rappelant qu'une poignée d'étudiants avait démontré un réel potentiel pendant l'attaque et que Poudlard bénéficiait désormais de protections installées par le Marcheur de Mort lui-même – et il semblait qu'elles étaient efficaces, car même Tumter, selon Lily, n'avait plus eu à s'occuper d'éventuelles intrusions depuis la réapparition de Marvennor.

Quand le jeudi vint, une note épinglée sur les tableaux d'affichage des salles communes annonça aux élèves de septième année que les cours du lundi étaient reportés au vendredi, mais personne ne trouva quelque chose à dire de désagréable à cette annonce : les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick devaient donner leurs cours spéciaux de mars, les vacances de Pâques les en ayant empêchés le mois dernier.

− Je me demande bien ce que Farewell a préparé, dit Mary d'un air pensif, mais j'espère qu'il ne nous fera pas courir comme des dératés, cette fois !

Harry était impatient de découvrir la simulation, car cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas participé à une aventure dans Morpheus et fourni de réels efforts intellectuels et stratégiques.

− Quoi que ce soit, j'ai hâte ! dit-il.

− Méfie-toi, dit Lily.

Il comprit aussitôt de quoi lui parlait la préfète-en-chef. Depuis la rentrée, Webster affichait un petit sourire en coin chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Harry, le Serdaigle ne doutant visiblement pas que son piège lui apporterait enfin la vengeance qu'il fomentait depuis près de deux mois. Et comme l'avait fait remarquer Liz lors du dîner de la veille, un piège était autre chose qu'un duel, car préparé avec grand soin et sang-froid.

− Il y a des chances pour qu'il essaye de prendre sa revanche sur votre duel.

− Je sais, dit Harry d'un ton insouciant, mais s'il croit que je ne me doute pas qu'il a continué à s'entraîner, il a tort. Moi aussi, j'ai fait des progrès depuis notre dernier affrontement.

− Reste quand même sur tes gardes, dit Mary.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Farewell les saluant d'un sourire, mais le regard de Harry se tournait déjà vers la magnifique Serpentard, assise à côté de Moira. Lysandra lui lança aussitôt un coup d'œil interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif : tous les matins, elle avait hâte de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas descellé le parchemin confié dans le Poudlard Express, juste avant l'attaque des homoncules – et à présent que mercredi était passé, Harry n'avait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain avant de lire ce que le morceau de papier contenait. Visiblement satisfaite, Lysandra se pencha vers Moira pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ affichant un instant plus tard son air le plus choqué.

Harry s'assit à côté de Liz, tandis que les autres élèves arrivaient. Bon dernier, Tumter, toujours aussi vouté et inexpressif, franchit la porte et partit s'installer tout au fond de la classe, comme à son habitude. Le professeur se tint près de la porte toujours ouverte.

− Vous pouvez vous relever, annonça-t-il. Exceptionnellement, nous n'utiliserons pas Morpheus pour ce cours spécial. Nous partons donc, dans le calme pour ne pas déranger vos camarades, pour le stade de Quidditch.

Surpris, déçus ou curieux, les élèves se relevèrent en emportant seulement leur baguette magique, commentant l'initiative du professeur Farewell. Une préparation pour une simulation ? Cela signifiait-il que la prochaine était encore plus complexe que les précédentes ? Cette question intriguait autant qu'elle excitait les adolescents, à part ceux qui avaient tout misé sur le cours spécial du jour pour essayer de battre un rival ou gagner un pari important aux gages intéressants. L'information la plus troublante demeurait toutefois la nécessité de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, certains s'inquiétant quelque peu d'avoir à monter sur des balais.

Ils sortirent du château sous un soleil resplendissant et prirent la direction du stade, les conversations se faisant un peu plus bruyantes à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des fenêtres. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le terrain de Quidditch, il y eut un léger flottement : entre les six poteaux d'or aux cercles verticaux, des installations étaient éparpillées sur la pelouse vert émeraude – une dizaine de cibles s'alignait ici, des rondins de bois surélevés se succédaient là, un long parcours de cerceaux s'étirait sur une vingtaine de mètres, un mur d'escalade se dressait plus loin, etc.

Dubitatifs, les élèves regardèrent le professeur Farewell se tourner vers eux, l'air amusé.

− Quelle que soit votre opinion sur les Moldus, dit-il, ils ont parfois des idées brillantes. Je me suis inspiré des quelques parcs de loisirs que j'ai visités par le passé pour vous préparer ce « parcours du combattant ». Êtes-vous capables de me dire quel est l'intérêt représenté par une telle succession d'obstacles ? Harry ?

− Mesurer ses capacités physiques.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor, approuva le professeur Farewell. Si vous choisissez de faire un métier basé sur la défense contre les forces du Mal, votre physique sera régulièrement mis à l'épreuve. Vous interviendrez sur de nombreux terrains protégés par de nombreux enchantements, notamment Antitransplanage, et plus le danger sera grand, plus vous aurez à exploiter vos capacités physiques. Nous allons donc mesurer les capacités de chacune et de chacun pour mieux identifier ce qu'il lui manque afin d'être dans une condition optimale pour la fin du mois – et croyez-moi, il faudra être en forme pour la prochaine simulation.

Il tira d'une poche un parchemin et le consulta brièvement.

− Les précédentes simulations, aussi bien les miennes que celles de vos camarades, m'ont permis de définir les points faibles de la plupart d'entre vous, annonça-t-il. Nous travaillerons l'endurance, la réactivité, l'équilibre, la précision, la détente et d'autres qualités tout aussi primordiales si jamais vous venez à fuir ou à poursuivre votre adversaire, qu'il soit un sorcier ou une créature magique. Harry, Logan et, exceptionnellement, Liz m'assisteront pour aider les autres.

− Tumter aurait pourtant besoin de travailler sa rapidité, dit Mulciber d'un ton goguenard.

Le professeur Farewell eut un léger sourire condescendant, mais ne répliqua rien. Avait-il compris que Tumter était en possession des Bottes de Célérité ? Harry ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que oui.

− Liz s'occupera de l'équilibre et de la réactivité, continua l'ancien chef des Assassins de la Fraternité. Logan, vous vous chargerez de la précision et la détente. Quant à vous, Harry, l'endurance et la vivacité. Les autres sont pour moi. Pour cette heure-ci, nos sportifs pourront choisir les stands qui les tentent puis, à la deuxième partie du cours, je leur assignerai les obstacles nécessaires à leur développement.

Harry prit le chemin des parcours avec les rondins de bois, les cerceaux et d'une structure semblable à celle de balançoires à laquelle étaient suspendues et alignées de nombreuses balles. Certains élèves pestaient, aussi bien à cause de l'aspect moldu de l'entraînement que de ne pas avoir été choisis comme assistants, considérant sans nul doute qu'ils méritaient plus que Tumter, Harry ou Liz de seconder le professeur Farewell.

Lorsqu'il atteignit les trois obstacles, Liz et lui se partageant les rondins, il se tourna vers les élèves qui avaient choisi de le suivre. Les Maraudeurs étaient au complet, accompagnés de Lucy, Debbie et Rogue.

− Bon, si vous ne vous en doutez pas, les rondins peuvent être exploités de quatre façons différentes, dit-il. Les deux premiers exercices sont les plus simples, à savoir enjamber les rondins ou bien les monter comme si c'était un escalier. Moins facile, vous pouvez combiner ces deux exercices. Et enfin, quatrième exercice, vous effectuez une roulade sous un rondin. Les cerceaux, c'est très simple : il s'agit d'une course, les cerceaux de droite pour le pied droit et ceux de gauche pour le pied gauche. Nous réduirons leur diamètre petit à petit afin de compliquer la course. Pour le troisième obstacle, nous commencerons doucement par deux esquives, puis par trois, etc. Il y a-t-il des questions ?

− Je ne comprends pas très bien l'intérêt des exercices, avoua Debbie.

− Les rondins développeront votre endurance et votre vivacité d'esprit et de corps, expliqua Harry. Les boules, que nous ferons se balancer, aiguiseront votre vivacité également et votre aptitude à vous adapter, car vous aurez à régler votre traversée sur le rythme de leurs balancements pour pouvoir les traverser. Quant aux cerveaux, vous améliorerez votre endurance en même temps que vous apprendrez à ménager vos efforts physiques. Bien sûr, les efforts trop importants sont exclus : dès que vous vous sentez faiblir, reposez-vous cinq minutes puis reprenez, et faîtes une deuxième pose de quatre minutes cette fois, et ainsi de suite.

A présent que tout était clair, les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et le Serpentard se séparèrent vers les parcours de leur choix. Lucy, Remus et Pettigrow se laissèrent tenter par les cerceaux, tandis que James et Sirius filaient droit sur l'obstacle de boules suspendues et que Rogue et Debbie se partageaient les rondins avec les élèves ayant opté pour le tutorat de Liz dans un premier temps. Tous les sept démontrèrent une réelle application dans leurs efforts, respectant les consignes de Harry sur la nécessité de se reposer, comprenant que si les exercices étaient simples à première vue, ils l'étaient bien moins une fois tentés – surtout les rondins et les boules-balançoires. Debbie faillit tomber à la renverse à une ou deux reprises en passant d'une bûche à une autre, et Rogue manqua de se cogner la tête chaque fois qu'il tenta d'effectuer une roulade sous la dernière poutre, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il ressentait une difficulté à se relever. Pettigrow, lorsque les cerceaux rétrécirent, s'étala à plat ventre sur la pelouse à quatre reprises, Remus rencontrant lui-même quelques difficultés à adopter un rythme régulier et à garder son équilibre. James et Sirius peinèrent à traverser les quatre premières boules, se faisant toujours surprendre par la suivante ou par la précédente.

Le regard de Harry se perdit bientôt au-delà de ses « élèves ». Lysandra participait à l'entraînement de Tumter, accompagnée de Lily et de Callista avec qui elle discutait joyeusement chaque fois qu'elles se reposaient. Il avait du mal, il ne servirait rien à le nier : ses contacts avec la magnifique Serpentard ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi peu nombreux. Il lui avait fait son bisou chaque jour, lui avait montré qu'il résistait à la tentation de desceller le sceau, mais elle ne s'était jamais attardée trop longtemps en sa présence. Il savait ce que Lysandra manigançait – il n'avait fait que le soupçonner, au début, mais ses amies de Gryffondor le lui avaient confirmé en soupçonnant la même chose : la belle jeune femme limitait leurs contacts publics pour éviter que Webster ne laisse la jalousie l'envahir et ne durcisse la nature de son piège – et comme elle sortait rarement de sa salle commune une fois que le couvre-feu était instauré, Harry n'avait pas l'occasion de la croiser le soir quand il faisait sa ronde. Aussi était-il impatient d'être à demain.

− On ne savait pas.

Harry cilla et tourna la tête vers Rogue, légèrement essoufflé, qui s'accordait quelques minutes de repos avant de repartir à l'attaque.

− Que les homoncules attaqueraient le train, précisa le Serpentard.

− Je m'en doutais un peu, admit Harry. Des élèves des quatre maisons ont été blessés par les homoncules, et je pense que si vous aviez été au courant, vous auriez fait votre maximum pour les prévenir. Voldemort épargne les Serpentard parce qu'ils appartiennent à la même maison que lui, parce qu'il pense que cela convaincra les mères, les pères, les frères et sœurs aînés de le rejoindre… mais Malphas se fiche bien des maisons, des ascendances ou des idéologies.

− Pourtant, il n'a pas mis fin aux études prétendant que les Cracmols se font voler leurs pouvoirs…

Harry approuva en souriant légèrement.

− Et c'est là toute la subtilité de ces études, dit-il. S'il parvient à chasser les nés-Moldus, le monde sorcier sera affaibli, car privé de plusieurs milliers de ses membres. Il pourra alors le conquérir, tuant ses opposants, ralliant à son armée tous ceux qui seront trop effrayés pour lui résister, puis il commencera à s'intéresser au monde moldu. La cruauté, le chaos, le désespoir sont des choses dont il se délecte, pour ce que j'en sais.

Le professeur Farewell, sa voix amplifiée par un sortilège, rappela aux élèves qu'ils avaient le droit de changer de groupe quand bon leur semblait. James et Sirius, abandonnant la partie contre les boules-balançoires, partirent rejoindre Tumter, tandis que Rogue les remplaçait en gardant pour lui les questions qui le travaillaient. Remus se joignit au groupe de Liz. Queudver, hésitant un bref instant, rattrapa James et Sirius.

D'autres élèves vinrent rejoindre les installations de Harry, notamment Moira et Ava qui s'arrêtèrent gaiement devant lui dans un petit saut, bras dessus bras dessous. La rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ resplendissait tant de bonheur depuis le début de la semaine, racontant aux Gryffondor les activités passionnantes qu'Ava avait imaginées tout au long des quatre derniers jours, se réjouissant des cinquante-deux baisers que la petite blonde la gratifiait quotidiennement – mais les détails croustillants étaient bien évidemment réservés aux filles, Moira étant convaincue que Harry ne se gênerait pas pour fantasmer sur Ava et elle s'il les entendait. Petit progrès, elle avait solennellement donné son autorisation au jeune homme de fantasmer sur Lysandra.

Megan, Winters, Tamara, Rebecca et Haustin se joignirent aux deux petites Serpentard. Harry leur indiqua ses consignes pour chacune des trois installations, ses camarades se répandant aussitôt vers les obstacles qui avaient le plus retenu leur attention. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Harry remarqua que Rogue affrontait encore et toujours les boules-balançoires et rencontrait les mêmes difficultés que James et Sirius à dépasser la quatrième balle.

− Tu te concentres trop sur ton prochain obstacle, dit Harry en s'approchant.

Haustin et Winters, qui attendaient leur tour, l'écoutèrent en même temps que Rogue qui essuyait une nouvelle défaite.

− C'est comme une danse, en fait, poursuivit le Gryffondor. Chaque balle est une note. Assemblez-les et votre gamme sera complète. Vous ne réussirez peut-être pas du premier coup, mais à force d'entraînement, vous verrez que vous irez un peu plus loin. Prenez votre temps, c'est tout ce que vous avez à faire, et le premier qui s'en sent capable n'aura qu'à tenter sa chance.

Laissant les deux Serpentard et le Serdaigle se concentrer, Harry s'approcha des cerceaux pour regarder Moira, l'air un peu affolé, se laisser emportée par son manque de rythme et atterrir dans les bras tendus d'Ava, qui évita une chute à la petite brune. Tamara et Rebecca, qui participaient également à l'épreuve, se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'il leva une main pour empêcher la Serdaigle d'essayer de traverser le parcours.

− Il faut du rythme, affirma-t-il. Un pour le pied droit, un pour le pied gauche. Ava a le prénom parfait pour un tel parcours, car il contient deux syllabes. « A » pour le cerceau de droite, « va » pour celui de gauche. N'essayez pas d'aller trop vite dès le début ou vous perdrez le fil. Augmentez progressivement l'allure.

− C'est moi qui utilise le prénom d'Ava, décréta Moira d'un ton catégorique.

Harry sourit et s'éloigna, confiant aux jeunes femmes le soin de vérifier l'utilité de ses consignes. Il s'avança à destination de l'épreuve des rondins, regardant Megan bondir d'une poutre à l'autre en vacillant légèrement mais en prenant son temps pour rétablir son équilibre. La Poufsouffle avait visiblement compris toute seule l'astuce de l'obstacle, qui proscrivait la précipitation. Elle atteignit le dernier rondin et atterrit avec souplesse sur la pelouse, l'air quelque peu insatisfait.

− Il faut du temps, dit le Gryffondor.

− Je sais, répondit Megan avec un sourire. Mes frères et moi avions l'habitude de sauter de pierre en pierre au-dessus du Monnow, mais ça fait bien dix ans que nous ne l'avons plus fait… C'est vrai que tu t'y connais un peu en alchimie ?

− Comment tu le sais ?

− Lucy et Rebecca ont entendu Slughorn y faire allusion pendant les vacances de Pâques, dit Megan.

− J'ai certaines connaissances, reconnut Harry.

− Tu pourrais nous donner quelques potions pour la page _Savoir-faire_ ? s'enquit la Poufsouffle. On a du mal à la remplir, cette semaine.

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

− Aucun problème, assura-t-il.

La Poufsouffle s'empressa de rejoindre Moira pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait convaincu Harry de leur livrer quelques potions alchimistes pour le _Poudlard Reporter_, cédant l'obstacle des rondins de bois à Mary, Lisa, Jane Shown et Callista. La présence de la Serpentard ramena l'attention sur Lysandra, qui semblait très intéressée par ce que Lily lui racontait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du premier cours, le professeur Farewell réunit tout le monde pour composer les groupes qui dépendraient de lui-même, de Harry, de Tumter et de Liz. Au grand mécontentement du Gryffondor, il se retrouva avec Spencer et Irving, mais son désappointement céda sa place à une certaine réjouissance dès que Lysandra fut désignée comme l'une de ses « élèves ». Mary, Niemens, Shown, Callaghan et Pettigrow joignirent – de nouveau, pour certains – son équipe. Puis, une fois les étudiants répartis, le professeur Farewell encouragea les adolescents à se disperser selon ses consignes.

La magnifique Serpentard, qui n'avait manifesté aucune expression en découvrant que Harry serait son tuteur, lui adressa un regard pétillant dès qu'elle fut certaine que Spencer et Irving ne pouvaient pas la surprendre et elle se plaça en toute du groupe dès qu'ils eurent rejoint les installations associées à l'endurance et à la vivacité. Sans rien montrer du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à retrouver Lysandra, le Gryffondor répéta ses consignes et les astuces qui permettraient à chacune et à chacun de réussir les différents exercices. Des trois Serdaigle, Jane Shown se révéla la plus réceptive, considérant visiblement l'enseignement de Harry comme bien plus important que la rancœur de Webster à l'égard du Gryffondor.

Harry les laissa rejoindre les installations qui les intéressaient le plus. Lysandra prit le chemin des rondins, tout de suite imitée par Spencer et Irving, tandis que Mary, Queudver, Shown et Callaghan se dirigeaient vers la piste de cerceaux. Personne ne semblait vouloir tenter les balles-balançoires, mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire.

Appliqués, suivant les directives de Harry, la majorité des élèves qui lui avaient été assignés manifesta un vrai, profond et inébranlable désir de réussir. Pettigrow lui arracha presque un sourire en s'étonnant d'avoir traversé le cercle de cerceaux sans commettre la moindre erreur – regain de confiance ou incrédulité exigeant confirmation, il alla se placer derrière Callaghan pour attendre son tour et retenter sa chance. Shown eut une étrange réaction à la fin de son premier essai, au cours duquel elle récita le prénom de Webster pour obtenir son rythme sans réussir à réaliser l'exercice : son regard se tourna presque naturellement vers le groupe de Tumter et ses lèvres frémirent d'un air confiant. Harry ne porta aucun jugement, curieux de découvrir quel serait le prochain mot que sa bouche formerait silencieusement.

Callaghan se vautra lamentablement, et Harry vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'adresser la parole au Poufsouffle : les seules matières qu'ils avaient en commun étaient la botanique et la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais Callaghan avait raté plusieurs cours pour d'obscures raisons.

− Tes pieds et tes jambes ne sont pas en rythme, dit le Gryffondor d'un ton très calme. Chaque fois que tu tiens la cadence, l'approche de l'arrivée réveille ton impatience et ton excitation et tu perds le fil. Garde la tête froide, convaincs-toi que la fin des cerceaux n'est pas le bout du parcours, qu'il y a encore un obstacle encore plus dur à franchir après.

Le Poufsouffle hocha simplement la tête, mais Harry s'en contenta. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais entendu son camarade prononcer le moindre mot. Laissant Callaghan rejoindre la file d'attente du parcours des cerceaux, il se tourna vers celui des rondins de bois et manqua d'éclater de rire lorsque Spencer, trop empressé, glissa sur l'une des bûches et tomba à la renverse en poussant deux cris, l'un surpris, l'autre douloureux lorsque son dos percuta le tronçon. Retrouvant tout son sérieux, car sachant que la moindre moquerie ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation, le Gryffondor alla le rejoindre et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

− J'ai dit de ne pas te précipiter.

− La ferme ! grogna Spencer, le visage crispé.

Harry soupira et se redressa, laissant le Serdaigle souffrir. Considérant l'installation inexploitable du fait que le jeune homme continuait à se tordre de douleur derrière le rondin de bois, Lysandra interpella Harry par son nom de famille tandis qu'elle rejoignait les boules-balançoires. Le Gryffondor sentit l'hésitation d'Irving, soucieux de ne pas abandonner son ami tout comme désireux d'écouter sa conversation avec la magnifique Serpentard. Après une rapide réflexion, Irving parut opter pour le bien-être de Spencer et s'éloigna à pas vifs vers le professeur afin de le prévenir de l'accident.

− Tu ne m'en veux pas de mettre un peu de distance entre nous ? demanda Lysandra.

− Si, affreusement, prétendit Harry.

Lysandra réprima un sourire.

− Je me rattraperai demain soir, dit-elle.

− Prétentieuse, dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

La Serpentard se retint de rire.

− Je me rattraperai, assura-t-elle. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je te raconterai le rêve que j'ai fait hier soir. Mais si je réussis, tu me feras une promesse !

− OK, dit le Gryffondor, très intéressé.

− Donc, poursuivit Lysandra en se concentrant sur le parcours et d'un ton badin, il suffit de mettre une note à chaque balle et…

Irving l'interrompit momentanément en se présentant au parcours, son regard brun et soupçonneux bondissant de la Serpentard au Gryffondor.

− Et composer une gamme avec, conclut Harry sur le même ton.

Lysandra hocha sèchement la tête sans accorder le moindre regard au Gryffondor, qui se tourna vers Spencer : le professeur Farewell l'avait remis sur pieds d'un simple sortilège et lui prodiguait quelques conseils pour que le Serdaigle réussisse l'exercice des rondins de bois. La Sensibimancie lui révéla les espoirs d'Irving de voir Harry être blâmé par l'ancien chef des Assassins de la Fraternité, mais celui-ci tourna simplement les talons et rejoignit le groupe qu'il s'était lui-même affecté.

La magnifique Serpentard réussit le parcours des balles-balançoires à la troisième tentative, lançant un sourire goguenard à Harry comme s'il l'avait jugée inapte à y parvenir – le tout suivi avec attention par Irving. Aidant le moindre élève en difficulté, répétant ses conseils et astuces ou improvisant en fonction des problèmes rencontrés, Harry regarda Queudver traverser le parcours de cerceaux sans commettre la moindre erreur neuf fois d'affilées, puis fournir des efforts considérables pour réaliser tous les exercices des rondins de bois. Le Maraudeur souffrit, sua, s'essouffla et se fit mal, mais il n'abandonna jamais.

La cloche annonça finalement la fin du double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Usés, transpirant, les élèves se rafraîchirent à coups de sortilèges tout en prenant le chemin de la classe de potions. Le mécontentement qui avait suivi la découverte du cours spécial basé sur des installations moldues, avait presque disparu, les élèves admettant se sentir bien mieux et réjoui par l'annonce du professeur Farewell, qui leur avait indiqué que tous les obstacles resteraient disponibles jusqu'aux derniers matchs de Quidditch, en juin, afin que les septième année s'y entraînent autant qu'ils le voudraient.

Pénétrant dans le château dans le plus grand désordre, les adolescents traversèrent le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte descendant dans les sous-sols. Moira était accrochée au bras de Lily pour essayer de rendre jalouse sa petite amie, Ava s'amusant davantage de son comportement que s'en vexant, malgré ses tentatives pour répondre aux espoirs de la petite brune de Serpentard. La rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ se fit prendre à son jeu, affichant son air le plus indigné lorsque la petite blonde attrapa Lysandra par la main, Moira se précipitant quasi-aussitôt vers sa petite amie pour se saisir de sa main valide d'un air boudeur.

Ils rejoignirent le couloir de la classe de potions au moment où le professeur Slughorn ouvrait la porte, invitant ses élèves à entrer avec enthousiasme. A l'évidence, le cours spécial dédié à l'alchimie était une chose qu'il avait attendue avec impatience, songea Harry. Les étudiants pénétrèrent dans le cachot mal éclairé, s'installant comme à leur habitude tout en contemplant l'unique fiole posée sur le bureau du maître des potions et le chaudron, aussi petit qu'incontournable, qui contenait la préparation du professeur Slughorn lui-même.

− Avant que nous n'abordions le cours très spécial du jour, je me dois de vous annoncer que le mois d'avril me contraint à réserver tous nos cours habituels aux révisions pour les examens d'Aspic, dit le maître des potions. Si vous en avez besoin, je vous le rappelle, Dumbledore a mis à votre disposition des examens blancs afin que vous puissiez réviser et appréhendez au mieux les examens de mai…

Il saisit la fiole d'un blanc laiteux posé sur son bureau et la leva afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

− Ceci est ce qu'on appelle une potion alchimiste, indiqua-t-il d'un ton jovial. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui différencie une potion alchimiste d'une potion basique ? Harry, évidemment !

− Elle ne se consomme pas.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor, approuva le professeur Slughorn. En effet, les potions alchimistes ressemblent à des potions basiques, sauf qu'elles ne se boivent pas. Le mois dernier, Harry a préparé un Fond du Cœur, nous offrant ainsi l'opportunité d'aborder l'alchimie. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet, mon garçon ?

− C'est une potion qui ne s'utilise que lors d'un bain, dit Harry. Une fois qu'une personne y ajoute son cheveu, il suffit de l'ajouter à l'eau pour que l'être le plus cher se matérialise devant soi : il peut s'agir d'un parent, d'une amie, d'un amour, d'un animal de compagnie, etc.

− Ce qui est remarquable, assura le professeur Slughorn. L'alchimie est une forme de magie très complexe, qui réclame des connaissances dans d'autres formes de la magie, mais les potions sont les abordables, car elles n'ont pas de grandes différences avec ce que nous faisons en classe.

Il reposa le flacon contenant le Fond du Cœur et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une liasse de parchemins.

− J'ai recopié plusieurs préparations, annonça-t-il. Vous viendrez chercher l'une d'elles dès que j'aurai fini de présenter ma propre potion. Nous l'appelons l'Oignon infernal : c'est un gaz qui répand une odeur d'oignon dans un large périmètre et vous fait pleurer, en plus de s'accrocher à vous. Il faut compter un bain ou une douche d'un peu plus de trois heures pour se débarrasser de l'odeur… Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, au travail !

Les élèves s'approchèrent aussitôt du bureau dans un calme relatif, à l'exception de Tumter qui commençait sa potion avec des gestes aussi lents qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry sortit d'une poche le parchemin sur lequel il avait copié la préparation de la Dimension, sans nul doute la potion la plus impressionnante de Vergremp. Il aurait bien aimé concocter la Flèche du Désir, mais les ingrédients requis auraient dû être achetés et il se méfiait de la curiosité de certains de ses camarades qui pourraient tenter d'en voler à la veille du prochain cours spécial de potions, quand la potion serait arrivée à maturité.

Au retour des Maraudeurs, James, ayant reçu la consigne du professeur Slughorn, posa le Fond du Cœur à côté de Harry et retourna à sa place, non sans jeter un regard curieux à la méthode de préparation de la Dimension. Le Gryffondor, établissant la liste des ingrédients qu'il lui manquait, rejoignit l'armoire du maître des potions où les élèves s'approvisionnaient des éléments qui leur faisaient défaut.

Lorsqu'il eut pris tout ce qu'il lui fallait et se retourna pour rejoindre sa table, il remarqua aussitôt que le Fond du Cœur avait disparu. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur Moira, qui concentrait plusieurs attentions amusées, mais dont l'expression affichait une innocence parfaitement crédible. Harry hocha la tête en souriant et passa à côté de la petite brune de Serpentard sans faire le moindre commentaire, ne relevant même pas à voix haute l'absence du flacon, ne manifestant aucune réaction laissant entendre qu'il ait constaté qu'il manquait quelque chose.

La classe entière se concentra alors sur les potions à préparer. Plus habitué que les autres à l'alchimie, Harry se sentit à son aise en écrasant, coupant, hachant, décortiquant et extrayant les ingrédients – et c'était heureux, car il en avait deux fois plus que ses camarades. Comme indiqué par le professeur Slughorn, il n'y avait pas de grandes différences entre les potions basiques et les alchimistes, mais l'une d'elles avait son importance et compliquait la préparation systématiquement : la manipulation des éléments. Les quantités étaient très pointues, allant même au millimètre ou au millilitre près, et les ingrédients pouvaient nécessiter une véritable autopsie – comme les fleurs, qui fournissaient un demi-pétale, un pollen, trois feuilles ou bien deux centimètres de tige. A plusieurs reprises, à force de préparer les potions inventées par Grinval et Manings, Harry avait eu l'occasion de comparer l'alchimie à de la chirurgie tant la préparation des breuvages réclamait une précision particulière.

A la fin du double cours, les élèves paraissaient en avoir bavé – et Harry ne fit pas exception. Tumter étant tout aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire, il fut difficile de savoir si lui-même avait rencontré des difficultés. Néanmoins, le Gryffondor était satisfait : c'était la première fois qu'il préparait la Dimension et il n'avait pas commis la plus petite erreur. Rangeant ses affaires, il vit Callista, en passant à côté de sa table, lancer discrètement un papier sur lui, se doutant sûrement que l'observation irritante des Serdaigle n'était pas encore terminée. Sans y toucher, il le fit se faufiler jusqu'à sa poche d'un mouvement anodin du doigt et accompagna les filles de Gryffondor hors du cachot.

− Pitchoun est persuadée que tu ne sais pas que c'est elle qui a dérobé le Fond du Cœur, dit Lily d'un air rieur, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle.

− Faisons comme si c'était le cas, alors, dit Harry.

− Tu as préparé quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Liz.

− Aha, dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. Ca s'appelle la Dimension, mais il faudra attendre la fin du mois pour en découvrir les effets. J'ai hâte d'y être, d'ailleurs, car c'est la potion alchimiste la plus étonnante que j'aie jamais vue.

Ils atteignirent la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, où Harry glissa la main dans la poche de son uniforme pour récupérer le papier transmis par Callista, qui portait l'écriture de Lysandra :

_Je t'ai tendu un piège pour demain ! Si tu tombes dedans, tu fais ce que je veux. Si tu le déjoues, je ferais des paris audacieux pour chaque jour de la semaine prochaine avec Choupinette._

_P.S. : Ramène le grimoire et de l'amorgire. _

_**Salut !**_

_**Je me rends compte que ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas remercié pour toutes les reviews. Malgré le temps que je passe à écrire, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à faire avancer l'histoire (c'est là toute la beauté et la contrainte de l'imagination, les nouvelles idées fleurissent et menacent les anciennes). Bref, le rythme aura tendance à faire le yo-yo.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_


	94. Jonas

Le lendemain, l'enthousiasme planait au-dessus des élèves de septième année. Dans une démonstration de son intelligence, le professeur McGonagall associa cours spécial et révision en invitant les élèves à animer des objets capables de changer de forme à cinq reprises, permettant ainsi aux élèves de reprendre quatre années d'études en l'espace de deux heures tout en leur faisant découvrir un tout nouvel aspect de la métamorphose. Sans surprise, il n'y eut personne pour réussir l'exercice à la fin du double cours, à l'exception de Tumter, mais personne ne vit le moindre côté négatif à la brillante idée de la directrice de Gryffondor. De son côté, le professeur Flitwick offrit à chacun et à chacune les deux heures de son cours pour leur permettre de finaliser les objets magiques, ceux ayant déjà achevé leur artefact pouvant s'exercer à plusieurs sortilèges que le minuscule enseignant avait préparés. A la sortie de la classe, Harry savourait de posséder enfin la Clé du Monde, comme il avait choisi de la nommer.

La menace d'un piège de Lysandra ne le quitta pas de la journée, la Serpentard le taquinant de sourires rusés et malicieux chaque fois que Webster, Spencer et Irving étaient hors de vue. Que préparait-elle ? Si Harry l'ignorait totalement, il avait la très nette impression que la magnifique jeune femme remporterait la victoire : malgré toute la complicité et la proximité qu'ils avaient acquises pendant les vacances de Pâques, elle ne lui semblait guère lui vouer une affection suffisamment forte pour oser récolter un pari audacieux chaque jour d'une semaine – comme lui, en conséquence, Lysandra ne doutait pas que son piège fonctionnerait.

Une bouteille d'amorgire, le grimoire de Leandros et son pyjama dans son sac de cours, Harry profita d'être le seul occupant du dortoir qu'il partageait avec les Maraudeurs pour s'approcher d'un pan de mur nu, focalisant la moindre pensée sur le vaste cachot qui permettait d'accéder à la salle de bains de Serpentard. Appliquant sa clé à la surface du mur de pierre, il vit aussitôt une haute porte noire, sans poignée ni serrure, apparaître devant lui. La poussant, la cheminée au manteau démesuré lui apparut, mais Lysandra n'était toujours pas arrivée. Franchissant le seuil, Harry referma le panneau qui se volatilisa aussitôt et glissa la Clé du Monde dans une poche. Webster se promenait-il encore dans les sous-sols ? se demanda-t-il après cinq minutes, constatant le retard de la magnifique Serpentard.

Lysandra arriva très vite, l'air enthousiaste, son sac hissé sur son épaule. Apparemment, Webster n'était pas la raison de son retard, mais Harry en soupçonna la cause dès que la Serpentard lui sauta au cou pour le gratifier de son baiser le plus affectueux, écrasant ses lèvres contre sa joue avec affection.

− On dirait que ma bouteille d'amorgire ne sera pas la première de ta soirée, commenta-t-il, en prenant la route de la cheminée. Moira a demandé Ava en mariage ou vous avez fêté autre chose ?

− Autre chose, répondit Lysandra en lui saisissant le bras. _Ataraxie !_

Le pan de mur, au fond du foyer, coulissa pour libérer l'accès à l'escalier en colimaçon. Lysandra lâcha le bras de Harry pour faciliter leur descente, les marches étroites requérant une certaine concentration, puis elle le reprit dès qu'ils eurent atteint le couloir menant à la salle de bains de Serpentard.

− Et qu'avez-vous fêté ? reprit Harry comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

− Ma nudité face à Choupinette, dit la Serpentard d'un air rieur. En discutant avec Lily, hier, nous avons passé un marché : je me montrais nue ce soir à Choupinette, Lily le fera demain, puis nous prendrons la photo qu'elle a tant rêvé de nous voir faire. Comme ça, elle aura obtenu tout ce qu'elle veut de nous et pourra consacrer tout son temps à Ava.

Ils atteignirent la porte de la salle de bains, où Lysandra s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Harry.

− On s'organise comme l'autre fois, suggéra-t-il.

− Non, dit la magnifique jeune femme en souriant. Lily a installé un paravent pour pouvoir se déshabiller juste à côté de Tumter, alors nous allons faire pareil, mais interdiction d'utiliser la Projection pour me reluquer !

Harry lui lança un regard désabusé qui sembla beaucoup l'amuser.

− Je te taquine, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent. Un haut et large paravent de bois était installé dans un coin, offrant l'opportunité à Lysandra et au Gryffondor assez d'angles morts pour pouvoir se faufiler dans le bassin sans risque, malgré leur proximité. D'un mouvement de main, Lysandra fit tourner les poignées des robinets d'or pour remplir la baignoire d'eau et de ses savons préférés, puis elle ouvrit son sac de cours pour en sortir deux gobelets dorés. Elle les déposa tout près du bassin de la taille d'une piscine et passa derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller. De son côté, Harry l'imita en se demandant en se retenant de rire et de lancer une vanne à la magnifique Serpentard, sa Sensibimancie révélant le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu.

− Attends que je te donne le signal pour entrer dans le bain, dit Lysandra.

Il l'entendit se glisser dans l'eau chaude, parfumée et dissimulée sous une belle couche de mousse. Lysandra le prévint qu'il pouvait la rejoindre, tandis que les robinets se refermaient. Harry passa d'abord la tête sur le côté du paravent pour vérifier que la Serpentard lui tournait bien le dos, puis il entra dans le bain en savourant sa chaleur, ses senteurs et, surtout, la présence de la belle jeune femme.

− C'est bon, indiqua-t-il.

Lysandra le rejoignit avec enthousiasme, non sans faire attention à ne rien montrer de sa poitrine, tandis que le Gryffondor remplissait les deux gobelets d'une bonne quantité d'amorgire. Il tendit son verre à la Serpentard.

− A quoi trinque-t-on ? demanda-t-il.

− Hm… A notre presque-couple.

− A notre presque-couple, répéta Harry.

Les deux gobelets s'entrechoquèrent. Ils s'adossèrent au bord du bassin, leurs coudes se touchant presque.

− Choupinette, Ava et Callista ont presque fini le jeu, annonça Lysandra après une gorgée. Il faut encore que je leur fasse un récit de notre soirée, puis elles l'auront terminé.

− Pourquoi de notre soirée ?

La magnifique Serpentard se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en souriant, l'air à la fois amusé et embarrassé. Harry, luttant vaillamment contre le désir qu'elle lui inspirait quand elle faisait cette moue, but une autre gorgée pour se changer les idées, le goût exquis de l'amorgire parvenant à lui occuper l'esprit.

− A cause du rêve que j'ai fait, avoua-t-elle, mais tu n'en connaîtras pas le contenu tout de suite ! Tout ce qu'il m'est possible de t'en dire maintenant, c'est qu'il me travaille… Quoi qu'il en soit, elles ont repris l'idée qu'Ava avait eue pour mon anniversaire et nous préparent donc une liste de bonus que toi et moi pourront nous réclamer. Elles ont profité que Choupinette et Ava gagnent le pari que j'avais fait avec elles dans le Poudlard Express pour me donner un gage où je dois boire au moins six verres d'amorgire en étant seule avec toi. Selon Choupinette, ça me permettra de savoir ce que tu m'inspires spontanément, ce que je suis prête à faire avec toi… Elles utiliseront ces pensées pour les intégrer aux bonus…

− Et c'était quoi, votre pari ?

Lysandra rosit légèrement.

− Ca ne te regarde pas, dit-elle d'un air gêné.

Harry n'insista pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Lysandra resta silencieuse quelques instants, buvant une ou deux gorgées d'amorgire pour essayer de faire passer son malaise, puis elle poussa un soupir et s'approcha de lui un peu plus, collant son bras au sien en lui prenant la main.

− Ce n'est pas trop cruel ? demanda-t-il. Notre relation, je veux dire…

− Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Je sais que… que je fais plus que te plaire, confia Lysandra. J'ai eu des soupçons pendant les vacances et j'ai posé la question à Ava, qui n'a pas voulu me mentir sur tes véritables sentiments à mon égard. Ca ne change rien entre nous, bien sûr, mais… j'ai repensé à ce que tu avais dit quand je t'ai parlé du gage où Choupinette devait se mettre en couple avec Ava pour une semaine, et je me demande si… si ce n'est pas un peu cruel pour toi…

− Je te garantis que non, dit Harry en souriant. Je préfère largement ça à un snobisme intégral, et puis, si je tue Voldemort, tu seras peut-être disposée à m'aimer.

La Serpentard parut soulagée et amusée. Elle lui lâcha la main.

− Est-ce que Lily a parlé de son bain avec Tumter ? s'enquit-elle alors.

− Elle a juste dit qu'ils l'avaient pris hier soir. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, hier.

− Il se trouve que nous sommes encore plus semblables que Choupinette ne le croyait, admit Lysandra. J'ai un peu l'impression de me parler à moi-même quand je discute avec elle, sauf qu'elle détient des réponses que je ne connais pas. En plus, quand je lui ai raconté mon rêve, elle m'a dit en avoir fait un assez semblable avec Tumter, ce qui l'a d'ailleurs convaincue d'approfondir leur relation.

− Tu devrais laisser ton rêve approfondir la nôtre, dit Harry.

Lysandra sourit.

− Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

− Prouve-le, l'encouragea Harry avec enthousiasme.

La magnifique Serpentard se mordit de nouveau la lèvre en souriant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis saisit le bras de Harry pour le passer autour de ses épaules et se blottir contre lui.

− Convaincu ?

− Ma main est un peu trop haute, mais oui, dit Harry.

Lysandra rit doucement en donnant une petite tape à la main suspendue au-dessus de sa poitrine recouverte par la mousse.

− Lily a raison, affirma-t-elle. C'est assez excitant et, plus encore, très plaisant d'avoir un homme nu à côté de soi. Elle m'a donnée plusieurs conseils pour que toi et moi soyons encore plus complices. Elle pense même qu'il n'en faudra pas plus pour me persuader de sortir avec toi dès le mois de juillet.

− Ah ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Dans un premier temps, dit Lysandra d'un air rieur, nous devrions augmenter nos contacts physiques. C'est à la fois un gage de complicité et de désir. Elle a même l'intention de menacer Tumter avec des épinards s'il ne lui met pas plus souvent les mains dessus.

− Qu'attendons-nous pour nous toucher ?!

La Serpentard sourit en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

− Pas pendant le bain, dit-elle. Dans un second temps, nous devons accroître notre confiance mutuelle. Je peux donc déjà t'annoncer que j'ai l'intention de faire une photo très personnelle et de te l'offrir. Lily veut en faire une à Tumter et m'a persuadée d'en faire de même pour toi, ne serait-ce que pour nous montrer, aussi bien à toi qu'à moi, que notre relation est loin d'être une simple amitié un peu… coquine. Ensuite, je ne dois pas trop réfléchir à mes… sensations quand je suis avec toi. Pas le faire sur le moment et laisser la spontanéité agir, quoi. Et enfin, je dois trouver une parade au blocage que je ressens chaque fois qu'on me parle de t'embrasser.

− Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

Lysandra lui lança un regard amusé et légèrement voilé, la petite fête dans son dortoir et le verre avalé depuis le début du bain commençant à faire effet. Harry lui-même sentit un très léger brouillard se répandre dans son cerveau, mais l'héritage d'Astaroth le dissipa presque aussitôt.

− Je ne m'attends pas à rencontrer un garçon comme toi, dit-elle, alors faisons un marché.

− Je t'écoute.

− Que Tu-Sais-Qui ait disparu ou non avant la fin de l'année scolaire et que je sois amoureuse ou non de toi au mois de juillet, je t'embrasserai tous les jours comme si tu étais mon petit ami, déclara-t-elle.

− Tu sais que si nous trouvons la Connaissance ce soir, nous pourrions être en juillet dès aujourd'hui ?

− Je sais, approuva Lysandra en riant, mais il n'est pas question que nous contournions mai et juin. Il faut faire languir le plaisir pour l'apprécier pleinement une fois qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, je devrais casser la tête à mon moi de l'autre réalité pour t'avoir embrassé !

− Je pense qu'elle voudrait te faire la même chose pour ne pas m'avoir encore embrassé, mais maintenant que tu me le rappelles, j'ai oublié de te préciser qu'elle aimerait bien te rencontrer.

− Vraiment ? se réjouit Lysandra. Si on allait la voir demain ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir en réprimant à grand-peine un sourire.

− Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu le mérites après m'avoir reluqué aussi sournoisement ?

La magnifique jeune parut à peine surprise qu'il ait compris en quoi consistait son piège. Bien au contraire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former le plus grand sourire qu'il lui ait jamais vu, ses yeux légèrement voilés se réduisant à deux fentes étincelantes.

− J'étais sûre que tu comprendrais que le paravent est ensorcelé ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Tu viens de me faire gagner le pari que j'ai passé avec Lily et perdre celui que j'ai fait avec Callista !

− Ah ?

− Lily ne pensait pas que tu détecterais le piège, expliqua la Serpentard. Elle doit donc inviter Tumter à dormir à poil avec elle, toute nue aussi. Quant au pari avec Callista, elle était sûre que si tu remarquais le piège, tu ferais comme si de rien n'était plutôt que de le dénoncer et me contraindre à faire un pari audacieux tous les jours de la semaine prochaine.

− Et ton gage ? s'enquit Harry.

− Tu le verras une fois que Webster t'aura tendu son piège, dit Lysandra d'un air enjoué, mais Lily avait raison cette fois encore : j'appréhende bien mieux les paris audacieux que je pourrais faire dans les mois à venir. C'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé de se baigner la poitrine à l'air, elle pensait que voir Tumter dans le plus simple appareil lui permettrait de mieux appréhender les gages les plus dénudés… Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais me déshabiller devant toi dans les semaines à venir, hein ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle l'observa un moment en se mordillant à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, semblant même se retenir de rire tout en rosissant sensiblement :

− J'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu, en tout cas, avoua-t-elle.

Harry sourit et se pencha vers elle sans que Lysandra ne manifeste la moindre méfiance. Il embrassa sa joue en savourant le contact, la Serpentard elle-même écrasant sa peau contre ses lèvres avec un franc plaisir. Quand il se recula, elle le retint pour déposer un baiser tout près de sa bouche.

− Je préfère ces baisers-là, dit-elle, et j'en veux trois par jour à partir de demain !

Elle remplit les gobelets d'amorgire et jeta un regard critique à la bouteille, contrariée de constater que l'alcool avait déjà été consommé de moitié.

− Tu es sûre d'en vouloir une deuxième ? demanda Harry, perspicace et soucieux de ne pas enivrer Lysandra.

− Oui, répondit la magnifique jeune femme d'un ton joyeux. Enfin… je ne veux pas que te paraître lamentable si je finis ivre, mais je tiens vraiment à profiter de cette soirée, à faire le point sur ce que je suis prête à faire avec toi… C'est minable et triste, j'en conviens, sauf que…

− Ne cherche pas à te justifier, coupa Harry avec douceur. Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, nous entamerons une deuxième bouteille.

Lysandra le regarda avec reconnaissance, hésita un instant et confirma son choix.

− Finissons d'abord celle-ci, puis nous verrons par la suite, dit Harry en prenant son gobelet à nouveau plein. Il faudra juste que je tempère mes pulsions si jamais tu commences à me montrer à quel point tu es perverse…

La Serpentard rit et lui donna un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

− Du moment que je ne te demande pas quelque chose de sexuel, considère que l'amorgire n'est pour rien dans ma requête, dit-elle.

Ils finirent leurs verres, Lysandra partageant avec lui toutes les informations qu'elle avait glanées auprès de ses amies, notamment Moira et Ava. Harry l'écouta avec un sérieux intérêt, sans parce que c'était elle qui lui relatait toutes ces rumeurs et tous ces potins. Il apprit ainsi que Tamara et Winters avaient déjà une idée des prénoms des deux enfants qu'ils espéraient avoir, que Rogue et Haustin avaient longuement débattu sur l'attaque du Poudlard Express – sans même inviter Avery et Mulciber à participer –, que les parents de la splendide Serpentard avaient reçu une invitation des Potter mercredi, que Rebecca avait rompu avec le cinquième année de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait séduit pendant les vacances de Pâques et que Miranda et les sœurs McKinnon organisaient une autre soirée la semaine prochaine. L'amorgire se répandant dans le sang et l'esprit de Lysandra, les anecdotes prirent un autre aspect : elle lui confia que Lily aspirait à recevoir des gages de plus en plus érotiques, que Moira avait menacé sa petite amie de la semaine de lui « dévorer les fesses » si elle ne continuait pas à faire des cochoncetés avec elle et à l'embrasser au moins cinquante-deux fois par jour et que Miranda avait envoyé une lettre à sa sublime cousine pour lui proposer un marché que Lysandra refusa, non sans amusement, de révéler à Harry.

La sortie du bain profita davantage à la Serpentard qu'au Gryffondor. N'ayant pas déjoué le piège tendu, il dut obéir quand elle lui ordonna de sortir le premier. Preuve de leur complicité et du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il sentit le regard hétérochrome, appréciateur et réjoui, de la jeune femme courir sur toute la surface de son corps du moment où il émergea jusqu'à celui où il se fut habillé. Lysandra daigna enfin rejoindre son côté du paravent, enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande et ravie de la docilité du Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, après qu'il eut fait disparaître sa serviette et rangé les gobelets et la bouteille dans son sac, ils s'approchèrent d'un pan de mur contre lequel Harry appliqua la Clé du Monde, faisant aussitôt apparaître la porte noire, sans serrure ni poignée. Le Gryffondor la franchit pour atterrir aussitôt dans le couloir décoré de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet qui essayait d'apprendre la danse à des trolls, la magnifique Serpentard le suivant d'un pas moins assuré. Effectuant les trois passages entre le grand vase et la première fenêtre, Harry fit surgit la porte de la Salle sur Demande et entraîna Lysandra dans l'appartement.

− Il me faut un peu de temps pour me préparer, annonça la jeune femme. Commence à lire le prochain chapitre du grimoire de Leandros, en attendant.

− Bien, mam'zelle, dit Harry.

Lysandra sourit d'un air joyeux et s'éloigna vers la porte de la salle de bains d'un pas incertain. A grand-peine, Harry parvint à extirper le volumineux grimoire, retirant d'abord de son sac la bouteille d'amorgire, les verres et son pyjama. Il remplit les deux gobelets et s'installa sur le lit, s'aidant du marque-page pour rejoindre le chapitre qu'il avait lu à la fin des vacances. Il tourna la page et sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer : le chapitre suivant lui présentait une occasion de retourner aux Anciens Temps.

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bains et prit sa décision : inutile d'attendre Lysandra pour l'emmener avec lui, elle ne comprendrait de toute façon rien à ce qu'il se dirait. Reportant son regard sur le livre, il lut et relut mentalement l'incantation figurant au début du nouveau chapitre, puis il plongea la main dans le sac afin d'y récupérer la bourse contenant les neuf impérites qu'il lui restait, juste au cas où. Alors, fin prêt, il récita à mi-voix la formule magique : la petite fenêtre ouvrant le passage vers les Anciens Temps apparut, grossissant à vue d'œil pour recouvrir les deux pages et montrant un chemin de terre bordé de bosquets d'arbres et de buissons touffus.

Il plongea aussitôt le nez à l'intérieur et bascula instantanément, se retrouvant assis parmi les hautes herbes qui séparaient deux buissons. Harry se releva en poussant un soupir, assailli par la brûlure du soleil. Gagnant la route de terre, il jeta un regard dans deux directions opposées : à droite, le chemin descendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de bifurquer derrière un bosquet d'arbres, tandis qu'à gauche, il grimpait le flanc d'une lande. Tout en haut, trois silhouettes – deux hommes et une femme – qui se tenaient immobiles se murent soudainement d'un pas lourd. Harry crut reconnaître Perias et trouva l'autre homme étrangement familier, mais la distance était trop grande pour le détailler et, surtout, son excitation détourna son attention des trois endeuillés : car à l'évidence, la tombe de la princesse Alana se trouvait au sommet de la colline.

Harry gravit la colline d'un bon pas, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené son gobelet d'amorgire avec lui – sans aucun doute possible, le soleil tapait fort, et Perias et Alana avaient effectivement choisi de prendre des distances avec Delvirya, car le paysage n'avait rien à voir avec les contrées verdoyantes le royaume d'Astaroth. Tout avait l'air plus brun et jaunâtre que vert, le soleil ayant brûlé les herbes et les feuillages.

Le souffle légèrement coupé, il atteignit enfin le sommet de la crête et se retrouva face au monticule de terre. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, mais se savoir à un mètre de la tombe de la princesse lui procurait une curieuse sensation : c'était comme si, brusquement, une partie de son cerveau l'incitait à respecter Alana, lui intimait de manifester une certaine admiration, tristesse et amertume quant à la vie vécue par la princesse. _Quelle tristesse, oui_, songea-t-il en soupirant. Comment les choses se seraient-elles passées si Morgan avait survécu aux Exterminateurs et qu'Alana l'avait rejoint ? Une entente aurait-elle pu naître entre Astaroth et Morgan ? Ou tous deux auraient-ils lutté l'un contre l'autre ? Astaroth mort, le couple aurait-il repris son règne ?

− Il existe probablement une alternative répondant à toutes ces questions, dit une voix très grave et familière.

Harry tourna la tête vers une haute silhouette encapuchonnée et appuyée sur un grand bâton. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie approcher, malgré sa Sensibimancie dressée.

− Jonas ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Je le suis, approuva l'homme.

Il lança au sol un rectangle et deux carrés, tous trois en bois, juste devant la tombe de la princesse. Les formes, dès qu'elles se furent immobilisées, se déplièrent, s'étirèrent, grossirent, grandirent, jusqu'à représenter une table de pique-nique très fine et deux tabourets. Fouillant dans une autre poche, le Maudit sortit un panier miniature. Il le posa sur la table, tapota du doigt dessus et aussitôt, une nappe la recouvrit, chargée d'une variété de spécialités des Anciens Temps, d'une bouteille contenant un liquide d'un bleu turquoise et de deux verres.

− Autant nous mettre à l'aise, dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant.

Harry l'imita, se demandant bien ce que le Maudit pouvait avoir en tête. Celui-ci commença d'abord par saisir un petit pain aux noix et en déchira un morceau pour le plonger dans un pot contenant une substance translucide, semblable à du gel. Sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse le moindre geste vers la bouteille, celle-ci se déboucha et se pencha au-dessus des deux verres pour les remplir de son liquide turquoise.

− Nectar des Lacs, dit Guimers en levant son propre gobelet, le ton appréciateur. Moins bon que l'amorgire, ça ne servirait à rien de le nier, mais d'une douceur et d'une violence franchement remarquables.

Dubitatif, Harry prit son verre et le tendit vers celui du Maudit.

− Trinquons à notre rencontre, proposa Guimers.

− A notre rencontre.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement et Harry porta le sien à ses lèvres, prenant une petite gorgée du nectar des lacs avec prudence. Doux. Extraordinairement doux, en fait, le liquide avait un goût fruité et épicé qui ne rivalisait certes pas avec l'amorgire, mais dont il apprécia pleinement la saveur.

− Vous avez manqué Perias et ses enfants d'un rien, reprit le Maudit. Astrea ressemble de plus en plus à Alana et Bellig peine à réconforter son père…

− Bellig ? l'interrompit Harry, incrédule. Bellig est le _fils_ d'Alana ?

− Ah, vous venez de cette réalité-_là_, remarqua Guimers. En effet, si Bellig vous a rappelé quelqu'un pendant la célébration du 650ème anniversaire du Centre du Savoir, c'est parce qu'il ressemble légèrement à son père. Quand il parlait d'une passionnée par Morgan, notamment, il faisait allusion à sa mère. Il faut toutefois reconnaître qu'il ressemble davantage à son grand-père paternel…

Harry ne répondit rien, se délectant des produits artisanaux ramenés par le Maudit malgré le copieux repas que les elfes de maison avaient préparé pour le dîner.

− Comment trouvez-vous votre nouvelle vie, au fait ? demanda Guimers.

− Elle est… merveilleuse, admit Harry, surpris par la question. Incertaine quant à son issue, mais merveilleuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai acquis un respect dûment mérité, compris des choses qui m'échappaient par le passé, réalisé toute la bêtise qui m'accablait autrefois… et j'ai rencontré Lysandra. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille pareille, dans mon ancienne vie, et la relation que nous entretenons est un véritable bonheur.

Un sourire s'étira dans l'ombre du capuchon de Guimers.

− Leandros n'avait pas tort quand il disait que vous n'étiez pas fait pour vivre votre ancienne vie, dit-il.

− Il n'avait pas l'air de croire en moi après que Voldemort eût été détruit, dans mon ancienne vie…

− Ne sous-estimez pas Leandros, dit Guimers avec douceur. Il n'a pas les pouvoirs d'un Aîné, ni l'intelligence de Beherit, mais c'est un esprit d'une sagesse extraordinaire. Il croyait déjà en vous quand Alana n'attendait pas encore Bellig : s'il a prétendu le contraire quand Logan s'est introduit dans les ruines de la maison des Potter, ce n'était pas pour vous dévaloriser, mais pour convaincre Logan de poursuivre son plan. Logan est brillant, autant, voire même plus, qu'Acrofe ou moi. Il ne laisse pas les autres le contredire, car il sait qu'il a raison. En affirmant que vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur, Leandros lui a envoyé une invitation pour lui prouver le contraire.

− Et son silence face à Astaroth ? demanda Harry, perplexe. Leandros n'a jamais révélé que Morgan était dans le palais lors de l'attaque de Malphas, tout comme il est resté muet quand Alana a prétendu avoir rompu…

− Ne sous-estimez pas Leandros, répéta Guimers d'un ton léger, et ne le jugez pas. Si Leandros n'a pas dit que Morgan protégeait Alana pendant la bataille, c'est parce qu'il ne bénéficiait pas d'une autorité suffisante. Il n'y a pas eu d'innombrables années entre l'entrée de Leandros au service d'Astaroth et l'attaque lancée sur le palais : à peine quatre ans, en réalité. Si Leandros avait défendu Morgan, il n'aurait jamais obtenu la confiance d'Astaroth, et c'était la chose la plus indispensable pour préparer le retour de Malphas. Astaroth n'a jamais haï Morgan : il le détestait parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il avait séduit sa fille, parce qu'il connaissait l'esprit sanguinaire que son gendre potentiel pouvait manifester… mais il le respectait sincèrement pour l'amour qu'il portait à Alana, les mystères qui l'enveloppaient et, surtout, pour le bonheur que son simple nom inspirait à la princesse. Lorsque la reine Adonia est morte, Morgan était absent et Alana, inconsolable. Seul le retour de Morgan lui redonna toute sa joie de vivre. Quant à la raison pour laquelle Leandros n'a jamais démenti les propos d'Alana, c'est fort simple : il savait que Morgan ne survivrait pas à l'attaque des Exterminateurs.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

− Pourquoi Malphas n'est-il jamais réapparu dans mon ancienne vie ? demanda-t-il alors, intrigué.

− Il s'est libéré, affirma Guimers. Ou plus exactement, il se _serait_ libéré dans cinquante-trois ans, sauf qu'il est arrivé quelques choses qui ont tout changé. Votre apparition dans cette vie, pour commencer, est un évènement à prendre en compte, car il a annihilé les espoirs que Malphas nourrissait vis-à-vis des alliances impériales, moyen unique de sa connaissance pour retourner dans les Anciens Temps et prendre sa revanche sur Astaroth. Après ça, il y a eu évidemment la disculpation de Logan. Albus Dumbledore l'a très bien résumé dans le débat du premier numéro du _Poudlard Reporter_ : _« Un mage noir en liberté est dangereux, mais il ne sera jamais plus terrible que s'il se sent menacé. »_ Dans le cas de Malphas, il s'est produit la même chose que le jour de la mort du deuxième concierge : vous étiez si préoccupé à l'idée de protéger vos camarades du Basilic que vous êtes parvenu à utiliser la magie corporelle pour vous offrir une plus grande vitesse – et Malphas, dans sa grande colère de vous savoir à cette époque et Logan en liberté, a déployé une puissance telle que les premières barrières de sa prison en ont été affaiblies.

Harry opina, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire Guimers, et jeta un coup d'œil au monticule de terre qui recouvrait la dépouille de la princesse Alana.

− Quel âge avait-elle ?

− Soixante-sept ans, mais elle a cessé de vieillir quand elle en a eu vingt-cinq, répondit le Maudit. Elle a traîné un long moment à la frontière de l'Empire, changeant régulièrement d'habitat pour que personne ne puisse avoir le moindre soupçon sur sa longévité, mais à chacun de ses anniversaires, elle venait ici pour honorer la mémoire de Morgan, car c'est au pied de cette colline, dans la forêt que nous apercevons au nord, qu'il a été vaincu par les Exterminateurs.

− Comment se sont-ils rencontrés, d'ailleurs ? Leandros n'en parle à aucun moment dans le grimoire…

− Par le plus grand des hasards, raconta Guimers. Quand Morgan atteignait un certain âge, il disparaissait pour une décennie puis revenait sous les traits d'un enfant. L'ironie voulut qu'il se volatilise quelques heures avant un évènement qui marqua le royaume et Astaroth : l'annonce de la grossesse de la reine Adonia. On ne le revit plus pendant une petite dizaine d'années, puis il revint, âgé de onze ans. Comme à son habitude, c'est à Klaosm qu'il se manifesta d'abord : il comptait se rendre à _La gamelle du hremgast_, un pub extrêmement populaire dans toute l'île, mais il trouva l'établissement fermé : Ballan, le propriétaire, était au chevet de sa femme mourante, affligée d'une maladie incurable à cette époque. Or, si Morgan appréciait les plaisirs de la chair et l'ivresse, il raffolait de toutes les anecdotes que Ballan récoltait et voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Il se rendit donc à son domicile pour le questionner sur la décennie écoulée. Il découvrit que Ballan et sa femme n'étaient pas seuls, car leur fille et leur petite-fille avaient fait le voyage.

− Adonia et Alana.

− En effet. Selon la reine, les deux enfants se virent et restèrent immobiles, silencieux, s'observant avec « une gourmandise insatiable ». Ballan les ramena à la réalité en rappelant à Morgan qu'il était face à la reine, et que sa petite-fille était la princesse, et donc qu'il se devait de les saluer avec toute la distinction qu'il leur devait. Alana, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, attendit que Morgan se fut redressé pour s'approcher de lui et déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur sa bouche, en prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume de Delvirya.

− Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, au moins, dit Harry avec amusement.

− Morgan étant Morgan, il annonça qu'il se pencherait sur la maladie de la grand-mère, mais qu'il fallait qu'un deuxième baiser lui soit donné par la princesse pour l'encourager. Astaroth lui-même travaillait dessus, mais son temps libre était considérablement diminué par ses charges royales. Morgan ausculta donc la grand-mère de bien étrange façon : il la défia au _poplacou_, qui est en fait pierre-feuille-ciseaux, mais qu'on appelait alors poing-plat-couic. Morgan était imbattable à ce jeu, mais il la laissa gagner et décréta que cette victoire était un signe porteur d'espoirs, mais qu'il avait besoin de dormir et qu'il repasserait le lendemain pour avoir un troisième baiser de la princesse. Au petit matin, la grand-mère était miraculeusement guérie et, non contente de lui offrir son troisième baiser, Alana décida qu'il serait désormais son amoureux.

Harry sourit en jetant un regard à la tombe, tandis que Jonas tirait d'une poche un morceau de parchemin jauni et le déposait à côté de l'assiette du Gryffondor.

− Merci, dit-il en prenant le papier qu'il devinait être le prochain indice pour la quête de la boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba. Vous pensez que Marvennor peut vaincre Malphas ?

− Difficile à dire. Sa puissance actuelle est identique à celle qu'il avait contre Beherit, mais on ne peut pas dire que Beherit ait été un combattant. Malphas est un guerrier redoutable et son armure semble le rendre invincible : Logan a sûrement compris que Marvennor aurait son rôle à jouer au niveau de la puissance, mais ce sera à lui de fournir l'intelligence et la stratégie à adopter.

Harry hocha la tête.

− C'est quoi, au juste, « la prochaine » ? Et pourquoi Tumter doit-il l'attendre en renonçant à Lily ?

Guimers s'amusa de sentir toute la perplexité que « la prochaine » lui inspirait.

− Quand vous la verrez, vous comprendrez, assura-t-il. Cet entretien est intéressant, mais je pense qu'il doit se terminer ici ou Lysandra va finir par s'endormir sans avoir eu l'occasion d'apprécier votre réaction face au gage qu'elle doit accomplir.

− Vous savez tout, commenta Harry avec un léger sourire.

− Presque, dit Guimers. Prenez donc le nectar des lacs avec vous, mais évitez de le lui faire goûter : l'amorgire et cette boisson ont parfois des effets étranges sur les personnes.

Il sortit d'un pli de sa robe de sorcier un minuscule panier qu'il lui tendit.

− Vous aurez l'occasion d'inviter Lysandra à un pique-nique typique des Anciens Temps comme ça, dit-il.

− Merci, répéta Harry.

Il se retrouva subitement assis sur le lit. Lysandra somnolait en regardant d'un œil vitreux et las le grimoire de Leandros, mais elle parut légèrement se réveiller en remarquant le retour du Gryffondor. Elle referma aussitôt le livre du Liseur, vacillant en se redressant, et le posa sur la table de chevet où elle le troqua contre les gobelets et une bouteille d'amorgire pleine, la magnifique Serpentard ayant visiblement fini la première. Avec des gestes un peu gauches, elle remplit les deux verres en fredonnant un air joyeux.

Harry prenant son verre après avoir posé le panier miniature et la bouteille de nectar des lacs sur la table située de son côté, il regarda la magnifique Serpentard avaler une grande gorgée puis fouiller dans son sac de cours afin d'en sortir une nuisette puis venir s'asseoir juste devant lui, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

− Que dirais-tu d'un « baiser de presque-amoureux » ? s'enquit-elle.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− Approche.

Harry pencha la tête vers Lysandra, qui prit une inspiration, déposa brièvement un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se recula d'un air réjoui.

− Je n'ai trouvé que ça pour t'embrasser sans que ça ne ressemble à un baiser d'amoureux, dit-elle.

− Je n'ai pas compris comment on le faisait, je peux en avoir un autre ?

Lysandra pouffa de rire et accéda à sa requête, l'embrassant une fraction de seconde plus longtemps.

− J'en veux un le matin et un le soir, prévint-elle d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire. Maintenant, le gage ! Tu ne vas pas essayer d'en profiter, hein ?

− Promis, dit Harry, intrigué.

Lysandra lui emprunta son gobelet avec enthousiasme.

− J'ai les mains prises, il faudrait que tu m'aides à déboutonner mon chemisier, annonça-t-elle.

Harry rit silencieusement, la Serpentard semblant très fière de son prétexte pour qu'il ôte lui-même les boutons de son haut. Il s'exécuta, commençant par le plus haut, mais en arrivant au niveau de l'abdomen, un détail frappa son esprit : Lysandra ne portait aucun soutien-gorge – et il comprit alors pourquoi elle avait qualifié ce gage « de menaçant », car le moindre faux mouvement pourrait révéler sa poitrine bien plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. Harry se délecta néanmoins de la courbe décrite par les seins que montraient les deux pans du chemisier ouvert. Il finit de détacher le dernier bouton et leva les yeux sur de Lysandra, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air effaré, la magnifique jeune femme ne semblant pas croire qu'elle ose faire ça.

− Tu as le droit de me faire un baiser de presque-amoureux en me tenant les hanches, dit-elle.

Le Gryffondor sentit ses mains frémirent d'excitation à cette idée. Il les posa sur la taille de Lysandra, écartant légèrement les deux pans du chemisier pour faire apparaître un peu plus les courbes de sa poitrine. A l'évidence, elle avait des seins ronds, mais il s'efforça de ne pas se concentrer dessus et embrassa brièvement la Serpentard.

Soulagée que sa poitrine ne soit pas apparue dans sa totalité, Lysandra redoubla de gaieté et de nervosité. Avec un sortilège de magie corporelle, elle envoya les verres jusqu'à une table de chevet et se retourna avec prudence, ne voulant surtout pas que sa rotation révèle un sein. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes sur son torse.

− Tu peux l'enlever, maintenant.

Harry obéit, se demandant comment Lysandra réagirait demain matin. Si l'amorgire la désinhibait en partie, la boisson avait quand même envahi assez de sang pour que la Serpentard se montre aussi excitée à l'idée qu'elle se trouve à demi-nue à moins d'un mètre d'un garçon. Débarrassée du chemisier, la jeune femme prit ses seins dans ses mains et pivota plus ou moins difficilement pour faire à nouveau face à Harry, le teint rosi, à présent vêtue de sa seule culotte.

− Ils ont l'air appétissant, taquina Harry.

− _Chuuut !_ protesta Lysandra en rosissant davantage. Tu m'aides à mettre mes seins… heu… ma nuisette ?

Le Gryffondor réprima un éclat de rire et ramassa la nuisette. Avec habileté, cachant sa poitrine avec un bras et levant l'autre pour le passer dans la nuisette, Lysandra parvint à enfiler le linge sans rien montrer de ses seins, en dehors de leur taille et de leur rondeur. Rayonnante, elle se hissa sur les genoux en vacillant et saisit les mains du Gryffondor pour l'encourager à l'imiter.

− C'était amusant, dit-elle d'un air rieur.

− J'aimerais que tu n'aies que des gages comme ça, avoua Harry.

− Il reste ta récompense pour t'être bien conduit, indiqua-t-elle en rosissant à nouveau. Tu peux m'embrasser à côté de la bouche et me… tripoter les fesses.

Harry sourit et baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de la Serpentard, ses mains palpant avec douceur le fessier ferme de la jeune femme. Ses joues étaient d'une teinte encore plus soutenue lorsqu'il recula.

− C'était un très beau gage, assura-t-il.

− Je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours, confia Lysandra.

Elle devint cramoisie et afficha un petit sourire coupable.

− Sauf te laisser me tripoter les fesses.


	95. Matinée piégée

Le réveil fut difficile pour Lysandra, qui ronchonna quand Harry la tira de son sommeil en se glissant hors des bras qu'elle avait passés autour de son torse. S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, il se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de chasser les brumes de somnolence et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Avec un sourire, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bretelle de la magnifique Serpentard, encore tombée dans la nuit. Tendant le bras, il remit la bretelle à sa place, sa main effleurant la peau de Lysandra qui ouvrit une paupière lourde.

− L'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle.

− Dix heures et demie, dit Harry en ramenant sa main.

Lysandra attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée et tira dessus pour essayer de se redresser. Elle ne fit que glisser sur le drap en refermant les yeux. Amusé, le Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

− Moira n'a pas tort quand elle dit que tu es marrante quand tu bois trop, la taquina-t-il.

− Grumpf, grommela la Serpentard en s'efforçant de soulever ses paupières. Dix heures et demie ?

− Oui.

La Serpentard se laissa retomber en arrière, s'enfonçant de nouveau la tête dans les coussins.

− On a raté le petit déj', d'façon, ronchonna-t-elle.

Harry sourit et se pencha sur son uniforme de la veille, abandonné au sol quand il était allé se coucher. Mettant une main dans chacune des poches, il finit par retrouver le parchemin que Jonas lui avait donné la veille, au pied de la tombe Alana. Celui-ci portait toujours l'écriture de Grinval, comme si Guimers l'avait juste emprunté avant l'arrivée de Perias, Astrea et Bellig afin qu'ils ne le récupèrent pas :

_Les amants les plus passionnés furent décimés_

_Par de bien tristes et regrettables destinées,_

_Mais le temps continua à suivre son cours_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'Astaroth meure à son tour._

_Leandros récupéra toutes les Reliques_

_Pour en priver les humains hypocrites,_

_Qui bénéficièrent longtemps de la bonté_

_Du plus grand Empereur ayant régné._

_La Goutte du Temps de Bossoumba_

_Fut enfermée dans un étrange endroit,_

_Aussi impressionnant et improbable que merveilleux,_

_Dont Jonas et Charisma furent de grands amoureux._

_Lorsque le piège du Serdaigle interviendra,_

_Prenez le troisième mot de la question qu'il vous posera,_

_Puis attendez le verdict annoncé par votre belle_

_Et choisissez, de ses propositions, _

_Celle arrivant en deuxième position :_

_Le mot de votre adversaire malveillant_

_Devra ensuite être associé à l'élément,_

_Insolite et étranger à la réalité,_

_Dont votre bien-aimée vous aura affublé._

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la Serpentard. Elle s'était rendormie et serrait dans ses bras l'un des oreillers. Il leva une nouvelle fois la main vers elle pour remettre la bretelle qui avait glissé de son épaule, puis il rangea l'indice. Se dirigeant finalement vers la salle de bains pour se laver, Harry laissa Lysandra dormir encore un peu et fila se perdre dans ses réflexions.

Ainsi donc, même Guimers ne s'attendait pas à ce que Marvennor puisse vaincre Malphas… Tout au moins, le Marcheur de Mort nécessiterait au moins l'assistance de Tumter, mais Harry s'en voulait : il avait complètement laissé la relation entre Morgan et Alana le détourner des sujets qu'il considérait comme les plus importants, car il aurait pu questionner Jonas sur Marvennor et la Lignée Maudite bien plus que ça. Il aurait aussi adoré poursuivre la discussion sur la princesse et Morgan, évidemment, mais le Marcheur de Mort et les Maudits étaient des sujets actuels qui présentaient des mystères plus intéressants.

Néanmoins, si Harry ressassa sa discussion avec Jonas, ce fut surtout la soirée passée avec Lysandra qui prit le plus de place dans ses réflexions. Si on lui avait dit, en septembre ou en décembre, que leur relation en serait à ce stade-là en avril, il ne l'aurait jamais cru – tout comme il n'imaginait pas, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, qu'elle ne faisait que se cacher derrière une froideur. Même si elle était amusante après avoir consommé une bonne dose de n'importe quel alcool, cependant, il préférerait qu'elle n'y ait plus recours au moment d'accomplir un gage : si sa gêne de la veille, quand elle s'était retrouvée en culotte, l'avait rendue irrésistible, il était persuadé qu'elle saurait l'émerveiller davantage en étant sobre et dans une situation similaire. Toutefois, il appréhendait quelque peu que Lysandra revienne sur certaines décisions prises dans son ivresse.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bains, il remarqua que la Serpentard était bien réveillée. Posé sur la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes étendues, un grand plateau d'or était surchargé du petit déjeuner habituel. Harry s'était tant enfoncé dans ses pensées, semblait-il, qu'il s'était totalement désintéressé de sa Sensibimancie et n'avait pas ressenti de troisième présence dans l'appartement. Il ne doutait pas, cependant, que le plat avait été apporté par la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_.

− On a un problème, annonça-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait.

Harry réprima une grimace. Il s'y était attendu : la magnifique Serpentard faisait marche-arrière.

− Lequel ? demanda-t-il.

− Les baisers de presque-amoureux ne peuvent plus fonctionner, dit Lysandra avec un léger sourire. Comme je t'ai offert l'occasion de me ploter les fesses hier soir, Choupinette a décrété que nous étions dorénavant des plus-que-presque-amoureux… Il faut donc je trouve une autre manière de te manifester mon plus-que-presque-amour, selon elle.

− Faisons durer le baiser plus longtemps, proposa Harry avec malice.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard rieur et avala le morceau de croissant qu'elle venait d'arracher.

− Je n'ai pas envie que ça passe _trop_ amoureux, confia-t-elle.

− Tu n'as jamais vu Moira et Ava s'embrasser ?

− Pas depuis qu'elles sont en couple. Choupinette est persuadée que si je les regardais s'embrasser, je ferai une croix sur l'hétérosexualité et chercherait soit à la détourner d'Ava, soit lui piquer Ava, dit Lysandra en souriant.

− Demande-lui à regarder en prétextant que c'est pour des baisers de plus-que-presque-amoureux, dans ce cas, suggéra Harry.

La magnifique jeune femme réfléchit un bref moment et approuva finalement.

− Il s'est passé quoi, au fait ? Dans les Anciens Temps, précisa-t-elle. C'était qui, ce type ?

Harry lui résuma son escapade à proximité de la tombe de la princesse Alana et de sa discussion avec Jonas, en occultant toutefois toutes les allusions à son ancienne vie. Lysandra, plus romantique qu'elle ne le laissait croire, montra un réel attendrissement devant l'attitude de la princesse lors de sa première rencontre avec Morgan, mais plus que toutes les informations données par Guimers, ce fut surtout le panier de pique-nique miniature qui parut l'intéresser le plus. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était à peine étonnée du rôle plutôt important que devrait tenir Tumter à l'occasion de l'affrontement entre Marvennor et Malphas – et il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas s'être focalisé là-dessus plutôt que de se laisser distraire par la relation entre Alana et Morgan.

Quand il eut achevé son récit, Lysandra fouillait déjà dans le panier du pique-nique avec enthousiasme, sortant des pots de terre cuite auxquels étaient collées des étiquettes que Harry dut traduire – essentiellement des rillettes et des terrines, certaines faites avec des animaux toujours existants, d'autres avec des bêtes disparues. Des boîtes faites dans une manière inconnue et étonnamment fraîche, contenaient des pâtés, des salades et des bouchées que les cuisiniers avaient composées comme bon leur semblant, des beignets frits et des fromages.

− On va pouvoir se faire un pique-nique à la belle étoile, se réjouit Lysandra.

− Pourquoi à la belle étoile ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry.

− Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux me faire plaisir, dit la Serpentard d'un ton joyeux.

Harry la fixa d'un regard faussement blasé. Lysandra s'amusa de sa réaction, arracha un morceau à son pain au chocolat et s'approcha de lui pour le lui mettre dans la bouche en souriant. A peine eut-il refermé la bouche qu'il reçut un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

− On va voir mon moi de l'autre réalité, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle.

− Mieux vaut attendre que je trouve la Connaissance, ché… Lys'…

− T'allais dire quoi ? s'esclaffa Lysandra. _Chérie_ ?

− Non, prétendit le Gryffondor.

− Si, si, t'allais dire « chérie _»_, ricana la Serpentard.

Elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

− Pour la peine, tu m'appelleras comme ça à partir de maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

− Ah ? s'étonna Harry.

− Parfaitement ! Je trouve ça très mignon et c'est le seul surnom affectueux que je tolère… et venant de toi, je le trouve très plaisant, dit Lysandra.

− Chérie, chérie, chérie, chérie…

La Serpentard éclata de rire et lui lança un morceau de pain au chocolat à la figure, mais le projectile s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du nez de Harry et glissa jusqu'à sa bouche pour qu'il le mange.

− Pour en revenir à ton toi de l'autre réalité, donc, il est préférable d'attendre que je trouve la Connaissance. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que nous nous retapions tout le parcours et je ne suis même pas certain que maintenant que je l'ai, il soit possible de repasser par le miroir.

− D'accord, céda Lysandra. Je vais aller prendre mon bain.

− Besoin d'aide pour enlever des vêtements ?

La magnifique jeune femme réprima un nouveau rire.

− Non, dit-elle en se levant, mais je veux un gros bisou !

Harry se hissa sur ses jambes et déposa un baiser affectueux tout près des lèvres de Lysandra, empoignant avec fermeté le fessier de la Serpentard. Elle sourit davantage et écrasa son visage contre ses lèvres pour en apprécier pleinement le contact.

− Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : t'avoir vraiment dit que tu pouvais me ploter les fesses tous les jours ou être satisfaite que tu le fasses, dit-elle, mais je ne regrette pas.

− Et moi donc, répondit Harry.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, lui tira la langue puis s'éloigna vers la salle de bains sous le regard amusé de Harry. Il avait eu chaud, très chaud, mine de rien, car son « chérie » était sortie sans même se faire annoncer. La Serpentard aurait pu mal réagir, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait Bien au contraire, et réjouissant, il semblait qu'elle appréciait vraiment qu'il la surnomme ainsi. Indéniablement, les Deadheart étaient des sorcières et des sorciers bien singuliers quand il était question de séduction, songea-t-il.

Sortant de la Salle sur Demande quelques minutes plus tard, Harry prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor pour y déposer le panier de pique-nique, la bouteille de nectar des lacs et ses affaires de la veille. Finalement, se dit-il, les choses ne faisaient que changer en mieux : il peinait certes à croire que Lysandra soit aussi attentive à tous les délires de Moira, mais elle n'avait exprimé aucune réticence à passer au stade de « plus-que-presque-couple ». Si la magnifique Serpentard avait été une fille comme les autres, il l'aurait sûrement déjà embrassée, elle sortirait déjà avec lui… Il commençait toutefois à la comprendre : elle ne voulait pas aimer n'importe qui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il aperçut les Maraudeurs une fois de plus réunis face à la cheminée, exception faite de Queudver. Il fit disparaître ce qui lui encombrait les mains et alla s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil. Ses trois camarades étaient penchés sur les révisions pour les examens du mois prochain, mais la concentration de Sirius avait quelque peu tendance à flancher.

− Quoi de neuf ? demanda Harry.

Sirius émit un grognement, le regard éteint.

− Pas du bon, répondit Remus d'une voix distraite. Webster semble être passé à l'attaque : le petit déjeuner des filles a été cuisiné à l'Amortentia. Si Tumter n'était pas intervenu à temps, elles seraient toutes les quatre en train de draguer on-ne-sait-qui.

− Faudrait peut-être que je lui rappelle que c'est contre moi qu'il a un problème, marmonna Harry.

− Vaut mieux, approuva James, ou McDowell sera incarcérée pour le meurtre de cet imbécile s'il a l'audace de les impliquer dans sa guéguerre. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il lui ait fallu presque un mois de préparation pour mettre au point un piège aussi grotesque…

− Ce n'est que le début, affirma Harry.

L'indice qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba le disait clairement, puisque Webster était censé lui poser une question dont il lui faudrait mémoriser le dernier mot.

− Une évaluation ? suggéra Sirius.

− Sûrement, admit Harry, ou alors il a préparé une journée entière de pièges et réserve le plus astucieux pour la fin. Où est Queudver, au fait ?

− Au stade, dit Remus avec un sourire. Farewell, Tumter, Liz et toi lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses, lors du dernier cours de défense, notamment qu'il n'est pas aussi incapable qu'il le pensait. Il veut surmonter tous les obstacles, du coup.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Pettigrow comprenait enfin qu'il pouvait faire des choses par lui-même, que sept années à suivre les plus forts n'étaient pas la meilleure solution à prendre pour devenir quelqu'un. Il ne demanda pas où étaient les filles : Lily disputait la demi-finale contre Tumter, et Liz et Mary l'encourageaient sûrement en ce moment même.

Un quatrième année s'approcha d'eux en tenant un rouleau de parchemin qu'il donna à Harry. Celui-ci déroula le message et réprima une grimace : Dumbledore souhaitait le voir. L'idée de se retrouver avec le directeur ne lui posait aucun problème, mais il redoutait quelque peu d'avoir à admettre qu'il n'avait fourni aucun effort dans les recherches du Horcruxe dissimulé à Gringotts. Résigné, il abandonna les Maraudeurs et sortit de la tour.

Si Dumbledore cherchait à s'entretenir avec lui, c'était sûrement que le directeur avait localisé le Horcruxe. Le Gryffondor s'était entraîné tout au long de la semaine, aussi bien à la magie corporelle qu'à celles imaginées par Vergremp, mais son apprentissage de l'Altération progressait lentement – il était encore très loin de se risquer au Tunnel enseigné par Manings.

Une vibration, accompagnée d'un sifflement, s'éleva derrière lui lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir menant au Grand Escalier, et Harry se décala d'un pas pour laisser échapper une petite aiguille. Arquant un sourcil, il la regarda se heurter à la rampe en amorçant sa descente, ricocher et tomber au sol. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il comprit enfin en quoi les pièges de Webster étaient redoutables : le Serdaigle ne se mouillait pas, n'intervenait que rarement en personne, car l'aiguillon avait visiblement été ensorcelé pour se projeter de lui-même sur Harry. Astucieux, sans nul doute possible, se dit-il en entamant sa descente jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Il ne rencontra plus aucune tentative sur tout le reste du trajet, franchit la gargouille protégeant l'accès à la tour au sommet de laquelle était aménagé le bureau directorial grâce au mot de passe indiqué dans le mot du directeur puis se laissa porter par l'escalier en colimaçon.

− Entrez, invita Dumbledore quand il eut frappé à la porte. Ah, Harry.

Saisissant sa baguette, il fit apparaître un siège recouvert de chintz devant son bureau et regarda le Gryffondor s'asseoir face à lui.

− Heu… Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je n'ai pas cherché le Horcruxe, avoua Harry.

− En toute honnêteté, j'aurais été déçu si vous l'aviez fait, confia Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tout au moins, pendant les vacances de Pâques : vous aviez une invitée qu'aucun homme sensé n'aurait négligé. Cependant, j'ai l'intention de vous laisser rechercher l'épée de Gryffondor tout seul, car mon emploi du temps s'alourdir de plus en plus.

− Je la retrouverai, assura Harry.

− Bien, approuva le directeur. Concernant le Horcruxe caché à Gringotts, il se trouve dans la chambre-forte de la famille Lestrange, comme je l'ai découvert la deuxième semaine des vacances. Je pense que Lord Voldemort a apprécié que le père ait sacrifié sa vie pendant la guerre et, surtout, qu'il lui ait fourni des alliés aussi redoutables que Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix… même si Bellatrix est de loin la plus dangereuse. Malheureusement, nous sommes confrontés à une situation quelque peu déplaisante : les protections. Depuis que vous m'avez parlé de ce moyen de transport qui nous ferait apparaître directement dans la chambre-forte, j'ai sollicité de vieux amis pour connaître les enchantements dont dispose le coffre pendant que je menais mon enquête sur les faits divers que les gobelins ont recensés depuis la fondation de Gringotts.

− On ne peut pas apparaître directement dans la banque, monsieur ?

− Si, dit Dumbledore, mais nous serons obligés d'ouvrir la porte du coffre des Lestrange. Si nous ne le faisons pas, notre apparition, directement dans le coffre, déclenchera l'alerte.

− Nous n'aurons qu'à transplaner devant, non ?

− C'est plus difficile que ça. Les coffres de haute sécurité sont protégés par des dragons. Pour passer devant le dragon protégeant l'accès à la chambre-forte des Lestrange, il nous faudrait dérober des instruments que seuls les gobelins savent fabriquer et qui ne sont utilisés qu'à Gringotts. A mon grand regret, les gobelins qui ont fabriqué la réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor ne peuvent intervenir, car ils auraient besoin d'informations détaillées sur ces objets et je ne connais pas un seul client de la banque qui ait eu l'occasion d'en tenir un dans la main.

− Voler l'un de ces objets compliquerait dangereusement les choses, marmonna Harry.

Dumbledore approuva.

− Si nous avons de la chance que les Lestrange ne puissent plus pénétrer à Gringotts, reprit-il, nous n'en avons pas autant en ce qui concerne la réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor. Si Rookwood en est bien le gardien et qu'il l'a dissimulée au ministère de la Magie, il prend sûrement soin plusieurs fois par jour à vérifier qu'elle est toujours à sa place. C'est-à-dire que dès que nous la lui aurons volée, il avertira son maître.

− Sauf si nous attendons le moment fatidique…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, chacun réfléchissant à un plan. Il aurait été plus simple que les gobelins ayant forgé la réplique en fabriquent une deuxième, mais en aurait-il le temps ? La poignée de l'épée de Gryffondor comportait son lot de rubis de la taille d'un œuf, et ce n'était certainement pas tous les jours qu'on en trouvait. Il ne savait pas combien elle avait coûté, ni même comment Dumbledore l'avait achetée, mais Harry imaginait assez bien qu'elle n'avait pas été gratuite. En étant logé et nourri à Poudlard depuis la première moitié du siècle, le directeur avait dû amasser une belle somme d'or avec son salaire, mais Harry sentait qu'une seconde commande, s'il la payait lui-même, lui ferait plutôt mal : après tout, son affrontement avec Voldemort n'était pas une défaite assurée, il pouvait très bien le vaincre et être promis à une vie paisible. Il lui faudrait de l'or pour lui et Lysandra, pour leurs…

Harry interrompit brutalement ses réflexions, déconcerté par la pensée qui avait failli traverser son esprit. Il ne sortait même pas avec la magnifique Serpentard – même si leur relation la faisait davantage passer pour sa petite amie que pour une bonne copine – et il… s'imaginait en faire la mère de ses enfants ?! Il l'aimait, oui, mais il ne s'était encore jamais aperçu que ses sentiments pour elle allaient jusque-là.

Toutefois, il se ressaisit et reporta toute sa concentration sur les Horcruxes. Il eut bien fait, car une idée germa, fébrile et timide, mais bien présente.

− Il nous faudra attendre le tout dernier moment, dit-il.

− Que proposez-vous ?

− Que nous nous séparions, monsieur, répondit Harry. Quand vous irez chercher, j'irai chercher l'autre, mais il nous faudra attendre que le jour où je devrai de nouveau faire face à Voldemort.

Dumbledore joignit ses doigts en observant un point invisible situé au-dessus de Harry.

− C'est une idée, admit-il, mais Voldemort n'est pas du genre à envoyer une carte d'invitation. Toutefois, je ne doute pas que nous saurons bientôt où le rencontrer.

− Ici, à Poudlard, approuva Harry.

− Les quelques informations que j'ai reçues, en effet, laissent à penser que Malphas et Voldemort lanceront tôt ou tard une attaque sur l'école, confia Dumbledore. Les professeurs et moi-même avons déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires pour garantir la sécurité des élèves et des employés, même si aucun de nous n'est heureux à l'idée de déserter Poudlard sans combattre. Il s'agit cependant d'une mesure nécessaire, car une fois chassés, l'avantage se trouvera dans notre camp. Pour l'heure, les enchantements installés par le Marcheur de Mort n'ont pas encore été attaqués, nous n'avons donc rien à craindre.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils broussailleux et argentés, visiblement contrarié à l'idée d'abandonner l'école, même pour s'offrir un avantage stratégique.

− Mais votre idée est prometteuse, poursuivit-il alors. Si le ministère de la Magie n'est pas tombé avant que les mages noirs n'envahissent Poudlard, votre plan pourrait même devenir notre meilleure solution. Nous prendrons possession des derniers Horcruxes, si vous localisez l'épée, avant que le ministère ne lance une offensive, si nous le convainquons d'intervenir, puis nous les détruirons avant que vous ne le défiiez…

Harry songea que cela faisait beaucoup de « si », mais c'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient.

− J'ai un entretien dans cinq minutes, indiqua Dumbledore, vous m'excuserez donc de vous mettre à la porte.

Le Gryffondor sourit légèrement et prit la direction de la double porte. Au moment où il ouvrit le panneau et se trouva à moitié à l'extérieur du bureau, le directeur sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

− Oh, Harry.

− Monsieur ?

Dumbledore le regardait avec son regard le plus pétillant.

− La photo qui doit paraître lundi dans le _Poudlard Reporter_ est vraiment très belle, dit-il.

− Merci, monsieur, dit Harry, partagé entre la gêne et l'amusement.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, se laissant redescendre au deuxième étage par l'escalier. Il était sûr que l'avis du directeur était bien différent de celui qu'auraient les soupirants de Lysandra lorsqu'ils verraient la photo où, le jour de son anniversaire, elle s'était couchée sur lui pour l'embrasser tout près des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il franchit la gargouille, il aperçut Moira au fond du couloir, la petite brune de Serpentard paraissant au bord de l'euphorie. Apercevant le Gryffondor, elle se précipita aussitôt sur lui d'un pas fou de bonheur et leva un poing dans le but manifeste de lui donner quelque chose. Harry leva la main en haussant un sourcil, sentant toute la magie qui se dégageait de la chose qu'elle tenait. La rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ fit alors tomber les alliances impériales dans sa paume.

− Heu… ? dit-il, perplexe.

− Lily était tellement contente que tu aies tripoté les fesses de Lys' qu'elle m'a donnée son alliance pour que je puisse demander Ava en mariage, mais elle préfère les vieilles alliances de sa grand-mère, expliqua Moira de son ton le plus joyeux. Comme ça, quand tu auras fait plein de cochoncetés avec Lys', tu pourras lui demander de se marier avec toi !

− Encore faut-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse… mais c'est très gentil à toi, dit Harry. Ava et toi allez vous marier, malgré que ça ne fasse même pas une semaine que vous sortez ensemble ?

− Bah oui, répondit Moira, visiblement étonnée qu'il pose la question.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Une nouvelle vibration, un chuintement et Harry tendit brusquement le bras devant la petite brune de Serpentard. L'instant d'après, il grimaça en ressentant une vive et brève douleur, un aiguillon étant venu se planter dans sa main. Calculant rapidement la trajectoire, il songea qu'il avait bien fait, car s'il n'avait pas réagi instinctivement, Moira aurait peut-être perdu un œil.

− _Han !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un air choqué. On veut m'empêcher de me marier avec Ava !?

− Non, dit Harry avec un léger amusement. C'est un piège de Webster à mon intention, mais cet abruti n'a pas pris en compte tous les paramètres, comme la vitesse à laquelle je marche ou la présence d'une autre personne. Il se peut très bien que j'aurais été là où tu te trouves si j'avais été seul.

− Il est très méchant, commenta Moira. Déjà qu'il a voulu nous faire tomber amoureuse d'autres personnes, au petit déjeuner ! Je vais dire à Lys' que tu m'as sauvée la vie, comme ça, elle tombera amoureuse de toi et voudra faire des cochoncetés pour te remercier !

Et elle s'éloigna au pas de course, visiblement convaincue que son plan fonctionnerait. Harry la regarda partir, souriant et attendri par la naïveté joyeuse de la petite brune de Serpentard. Retirant l'aiguille fichée dans sa main, il reprit sa marche en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, à présent : réviser ne serait certainement pas un luxe, mais tous les cours étaient axés sur les examens d'Aspic. Rejoindre le stade ne l'intéressait pas. La seule chose intéressante était de retrouver Lysandra pour savoir si elle avait trouvé un baiser adapté à leur situation de plus-que-presque-amoureux, mais il craignait quelque peu de paraître collant et préférait adopter la stratégie que, sans s'en rendre compte, la magnifique jeune femme lui avait donnée la veille, quand elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait « faire languir le plaisir pour l'apprécier pleinement ».

Tournant à un couloir, il fut soudainement pris d'un vertige et vacilla dangereusement sur ses pieds, le décor le tourmentant en tournoyant comme s'il avait abusé d'amorgire. D'un pas mal assuré, il parvint à rejoindre un mur et s'adossa dessus en fermant les yeux. _Saleté d'aiguille_, pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que le projectile le soumettrait à une potion, un poison ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là – mais il avait réagi intuitivement, sans se poser de questions, pour préserver Moira d'une quelconque blessure.

Le petit déjeuner remuait horriblement dans son estomac, tandis que son corps frissonnait de la tête aux pieds, que sa tête tournait et qu'il sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner. Soulevant les paupières, il trouva le sol très proche, bien qu'il n'eût pas le souvenir de s'être assis. Une partie de son cerveau s'intéressait au mal qui rongeait progressivement son corps – ce n'était pas quelque chose d'enseigner à Poudlard, il en était convaincu, mais il ne pensait pas Webster capable de l'empoisonner mortellement. Ca aurait pu être une potion d'Etourdissement, sauf que les effets étaient différents, trop nombreux et variés.

Un ricanement aigu et glacial s'éleva alors. _Impossible !_ s'exclama une petite voix dans sa tête, tandis qu'avec peine, il tournait la tête vers l'autre extrémité du couloir. Lord Voldemort s'y tenait, ses yeux rouge aux pupilles verticales l'observant impitoyablement, sa bouche sans lèvres étirée en un petit rictus cruel et satisfait.

− Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et sifflante.

Mal… mal… mal… se répéta inlassablement Harry. Il commençait à comprendre les effets de la potion malgré le brouillard de plus en plus dense qui lui enveloppait l'esprit : il voyait son véritable ennemi, et non Webster. Le Serdaigle cherchait-il à lui faire croire qu'il les considérait aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre ? Ou pensait-il que la vision, l'hallucination, le terrifierait ? Néanmoins, son cerveau restait focalisé sur le dernier mot de la question – la première partie de l'énigme qui le mènerait à la boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba.

− Ca chatouille, dit faiblement Harry.

Le visage blafard de « Voldemort » se fendit d'un rictus plus grand, plus goguenard, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait face à lui et s'accroupissait. Harry eut un sourire mental.

− Toujours à faire le malin, hein, Potter ?! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'apprendre l'humilité : ceci n'est que la première partie de ton calvaire. Demain… ou plutôt, quand on te retrouvera, tu seras la risée de tout-Poudlard, Lysandra comprendra à quel point elle s'est trompée sur ton compte et…

− Ignare, ricana Harry d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Tu n'as ni l'imagination, ni le savoir, ni l'expérience, ni même l'intelligence pour savoir ce qui est humiliant ou non.

Le poing aux longs doigts blafards fendit l'air et percuta Harry au visage sans même qu'il n'en ressente la plus petite douleur, comme si son corps avait été trop engourdi. Le goût du sang qui se répandait dans sa bouche, par contre, il le sentit parfaitement et comprit que le faux Voldemort lui avait éclaté au moins une lèvre.

− Je t'apprendrai, reprit-il comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

− Oh que non, assura « Voldemort » avec un petit rire malveillant. Je vais te métamorphoser en quelque chose qui rentrera dans ma poche, puis je t'amènerai hors de Poudlard. Tu passeras un petit moment tout seul, mais des élèves qui ont appris à avoir la nausée rien qu'en t'apercevant te rendront très vite visite pour te faire sentir toute leur antipathie… notamment cet imbécile d'Avery et ce gros demeuré de Mulciber, qui ne rêvent que d'avoir une marionnette pour s'entraîner à la magie noire.

Harry ne répondit pas, le brouillard enveloppant son cerveau devenant de plus en plus opaque. Il concentrait la dernière partie active de sa cervelle à la magie corporelle, indispensable pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais ses forces l'avaient presque entièrement abandonné. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, un seul espoir, et c'était sa dernière chance qui l'encourageait à lutter, encore et encore.

− Je ne vais pas trop en dire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, reprit « Voldemort », mais à l'avenir, tu apprendras à ne pas te croire au-dessus de moi, car tu ne le seras jamais. La question est : en quoi vais-je te transformer ? Un rat ? Une merde serait appropriée, mais je ne veux pas me salir…

− Ca, dit Harry en parvenant à lever son bras droit.

− Quoi, « ça » ?

Le sourire mental du Gryffondor s'élargit. Renforçant le sortilège qu'il avait réussi à jeter à son bras, il brandit soudainement l'index et le posa sur le genou du faux mage noir : un horrible craquement précéda un hurlement la seconde d'après, tandis que « Voldemort » s'effondrait en crispant ses mains sur sa jambe.

Harry ricana très faiblement.

− Pression Divine, ducon…

Et il perdit connaissance.


	96. Le Havre

_Mal… mal… mal…_ Le mot résonna dans l'esprit de Harry dès que son cerveau se remit en état de marche, tous ses sens se réveillant progressivement. Ses paupières lui semblèrent de plomb, mais il ne chercha pas à les ouvrir tout de suite. L'obscurité dans laquelle elle plongeait laissait entendre que la nuit était tombée. La Sensibimancie lui indiqua qu'il était seul. Les sensations lui revinrent complètement : il était couché dans un lit douillet, sa tête enfoncée dans un oreiller moelleux. L'atmosphère lui paraissait d'une sérénité froide. Son ouïe se tendit, captant un faible crépitement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la pluie s'écrasant sur la série de fenêtres alignées sur le mur d'en face.

Dès qu'il s'en sentit la force, Harry souleva ses paupières affreusement lourdes et se redressa sur les coudes. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que son œil droit retrouve une image nette, contrairement à celui de gauche. Il était à l'infirmerie, remarqua-t-il. Seul son lit était occupé, mais il ne s'en étonna guère : Madame Pomfresh avait très probablement rafistolé le genou de Webster en quelques minutes. Tournant prudemment la tête, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu de la visite : un assortiment de friandises diverses et variées encombrait la table de chevet.

Harry s'assit sur le lit en fermant les yeux, son effort déclenchant un léger vertige qui passa rapidement. Si les sucreries représentaient une délicate attention, il aurait préféré _La Gazette du sorcier_ du jour, histoire d'avoir une idée de la date. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Que s'était-il passé après son évanouissement ? Comment avait-il atterri à l'infirmerie ? Il chassa immédiatement ces questions de son esprit et cala son oreiller derrière lui pour s'y adosser. Il s'inspecta de façon superficielle : il semblait que Webster n'avait pas réussi à mener son plan à termes, car il ne portait aucune contusion, aucune cicatrice, absolument aucune marque laissant entendre qu'on l'avait maltraité. Sans doute le cri de douleur poussé par le Serdaigle, quand la Pression Divine lui avait fracturé la rotule, avait-il été entendu par un élève, un professeur ou un fantôme.

L'apparition d'une présence interrompit ses réflexions, et il tourna son regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait aussi songeuse qu'il l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Au premier abord, elle ne paraissait pas être hostile, mais Harry se méfiait : les pensées de la présence pouvaient très bien être une récapitulation d'un méfait. D'une simple caresse de l'esprit, à peine s'eut-il demandé où était sa baguette, que celle-ci bondit des friandises et atterrit dans sa main, semblant même frémir de joie de retrouver ce contact.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en silence et la présence entra prudemment, invisible, avant de s'immobiliser : elle semblait avoir senti que Harry était réveillé. Une lanterne émergea de sous une cape d'invisibilité, tenue par Lysandra qui afficha un sourire triomphant et rejoignit le Gryffondor d'un pas joyeux.

− Je savais que tu contredirais les pronostics, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle posa la lanterne sur la table de chevet, à côté des friandises, laissa la cape d'invisibilité au pied du lit, puis rejoignit Harry sur le lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussons. S'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux, elle lui lança un regard critique comme pour évaluer son état de santé.

− Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

− Un peu perdu, avoua Harry, mais sinon, plutôt bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

− Tu as fait peur à beaucoup de monde, répondit Lysandra. Il a fallu contacter Ste Mangouste pour qu'on nous envoie un guérisseur, il a même été question de t'hospitaliser… L'une des premières lois des potions est qu'il ne faut jamais en mélanger, mais l'autre abruti de Webster semble l'avoir oublié, car il a enduit chaque aiguille dans cinq potions différentes. Le mélange a engendré un poison… Ca fait un peu plus d'une journée et demie que tu te la coules douce ici.

Harry doutait se l'être « coulé douce », mais il ne chercha pas à le faire remarquer à Lysandra.

− Webster a bien évidemment essayé de te présenter comme l'agresseur, mais cet imbécile ne savait pas que tu te trouvais avec Choupinette quand cette aiguille t'a empoisonné. Elle a démenti les propos de Webster et amené Dumbledore à l'endroit où tu lui as sauvé la vie… et même si elle a parfois tendance à exagérer, c'est vrai que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Ils ont retrouvé l'aiguille et Dumbledore a prévenu les Webster. Ils ont passé un long moment dans son bureau, d'ailleurs.

− J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été renvoyé.

− Non, approuva Lysandra, mais Dumbledore lui a donné le château à nettoyer tous les samedis, et ce jusqu'au dernier week-end de l'année scolaire. Son père ne l'a pas épargné non plus. Webster était censé bénéficier de son influence auprès de Jones pour lui faire intégrer un service de l'équipe du ministre, mais plus maintenant : fiston va entrer au ministère en fonction de ses Aspic et évoluer par lui-même, comme n'importe quel employé. Et bien sûr, le fait d'avoir mis ta vie en danger le privera d'un poste au Magenmagot, à moins qu'il montre patte blanche pour les vingt ou trente prochaines années.

Elle ramena une longue mèche de cheveux noirs et brillants derrière son oreille en l'observant intensément.

− Est-ce que tu es une créature magique ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry se laissa quelque peu surprendre par la question.

− Disons que je ne suis pas complètement humain, admit-il. Pourquoi ?

− Choupinette a entendu le guérisseur dire qu'il n'avait jamais un « métabolisme aussi remarquable ». Entre le moment où il est arrivé et celui où il est parti, le poison s'est affaibli de 30%, selon lui. Il pensait même que sans son intervention, ton corps se serait soigné de lui-même en quelques jours… Son pronostic disait que tu resterais inconscient au moins quatre ou cinq jours, mais il n'était sûr de rien…

Harry la regarda, la détailla, hésitant légèrement, mais il se jeta à l'eau :

− Mon œil gauche… est celui d'Astaroth.

− Comme celui ou réellement celui ?

− Réellement celui, assura Harry. C'est un peu comme si j'étais son fils, en fait. Quand j'ai assimilé son œil, je me suis offert certains de ses gênes. C'est pour ça que je guéris plus vite qu'un être humain normal et que je suis un peu plus sensible que les autres à la magie…

Lysandra hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite qu'il lui ait répondu avec honnêteté.

− En tout cas, dit-elle, ta mésaventure a permis pas mal de choses. D'abord, la popularité de Webster est basse, très basse. Même les groupies qui minaudaient autour de lui et les mecs qui le préféraient à tout le monde ont été quelque peu refroidis en apprenant que tu étais entre la vie et la mort quand Farewell, en entendant Webster crier de douleur, vous a trouvés dans ce couloir. Ensuite, Choupinette, en réalisant qu'elle aurait vraiment pu mourir si tu n'avais pas intercepté l'aiguille, a décrété que tout le monde était trop soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve pour refuser une faveur. Lily et Tumter doivent donc lui offrir une photo des cochoncetés qu'ils feront, Ava l'a laissée lui dévorer les fesses, Callista a pris un bain avec elles, McDowell doit refaire une photo de grimace avec Sophia et Macdonald lui racontera toutes les cochoncetés qu'elle a faites avec son copain.

− Et toi ?

Lysandra sourit d'un air un peu gêné.

− Elle a encore changé notre statut, dit-elle. Nous sommes maintenant des presque-fiancés. Comme tu as hérité des alliances impériales, Choupinette y a vu « un signe ». Tumter a même pris soin à retirer le sort Anti-curiosité qu'il avait installé sur l'une d'elles pour que, une fois que nous aurons fait des cochoncetés, tout le monde puisse voir que tu m'as demandée en mariage…

Harry s'en amusa et fouilla dans une poche pour en sortir les alliances. Lysandra lui en prit aussitôt une pour la regarder de plus près, le sortilège Anti-curiosité l'ayant probablement empêchée de s'y intéresser plus en détails quand Moira la portait. Elle la passa à son annulaire gauche, le bijou se révélant être parfaitement à sa taille.

− J'accepte, dit-elle d'un ton rieur.

− Hein ?

− Ta demande de presque-fiançailles.

− J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir me méfier dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie : tes soupirants vont tirer des conclusions sur l'apparition de cette bague à ton doigt, dit Harry d'un air songeur. Mais au fait, il faut que tu trouves un baiser de presque-fiancé, maintenant !

Lysandra sourit.

− Ferme les yeux, dit-elle.

Il obéit aussitôt. A l'évidence, la magnifique Serpentard avait déjà réfléchi au nouveau baiser. Elle s'étendit un peu sur lui, posant ses mains sur son torse, puis pencha la tête pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit allègrement. A sa grande surprise, les secondes s'égrenèrent, Lysandra continuant à câliner ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle s'écarta finalement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le teint un peu rose.

− Je… je peux en demander un par heure ? dit Harry, rêveur.

− Non, répondit Lysandra en souriant. Un le matin, un le midi, un le soir. C'est ce que Choupinette appelle « le baiser magique ». Les miens et ceux de Lily sont divins, selon elle.

− Je suis du même avis pour les tiens.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard rieur, visiblement contente.

− A présent, ta récompense, annonça-t-elle. Etant donné que tu as sauvé la vie de Choupinette, que Webster ne t'a pas complètement piégé et que cet empaffé a enfin été remis à sa place, je considère que tu as gagné le pari et, en conséquence, tu peux me demander de : dormir toute nue avec toi vendredi, te raconter mon rêve ou me ploter les seins.

A choisir, Harry aurait été plus tenté par la première proposition, mais l'indice de Grinval ne lui laissait pas cet honneur.

− Le rêve, dit-il.

− Vraiment ? se réjouit Lysandra. D'accord, mais tu ne te moques pas ! Donc, dans mon rêve, je me promenais dans les sous-sols après le couvre-feu quand tu apparaissais avec un drôle d'air. Tu me disais que tu étais triste et déçu que je ne sois pas venue chez toi pendant les vacances de Pâques et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très important, mais que tu refusais de me raconter si je ne me déshabillais pas… Le pire, c'est que je me déshabillais vraiment et te demandais même de m'embrasser dans le cou… Sauf qu'au lieu de m'embrasser, tu me mordais – ton drôle d'air et l'évènement important, c'était ta transformation en vampire. Une fois métamorphosée, tu disais que je ferais mieux de retourner à mon dortoir, où Choupinette, Ava et Callista m'attendaient pour m'annoncer le plus joyeusement du monde qu'elles avaient elles aussi été transformées et que nous pourrons être amies jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Drôle de rêve, pensa Harry, mais il réfléchissait déjà à l'élément insolite et étranger à la réalité que Grinval lui intimait de trouver pour atteindre la Goutte du Temps.

− Tu essayes de déterminer si je suis folle ? interrogea Lysandra, menaçante.

− Non, assura Harry. Je t'ai dit que les Quêtes devaient me mener à la Connaissance, mais que j'aurais aussi la Goutte du Temps, la relique de Bossoumba, a récupéré en chemin : c'est justement la prochaine étape. Pour avoir une chance de trouver la prochaine pièce secrète, je dois associer deux indices. « Mal » était le premier, mais j'ai le second à trouver dans ton rêve. Un élément insolite et étranger à la réalité dont tu m'as affublé…

− Les canines ? suggéra Lysandra.

− Mal canines… dit Harry, guère convaincu.

− La morsure pestiférée !

− La quoi ?

− La morsure pestiférée, répéta Lysandra. Le prof' de défense de notre cinquième année en avait parlé pendant son cours sur les vampires : la morsure d'un vampire n'est pas mortelle, sauf si ses canines sont infectées par une maladie propre à ce peuple qu'on appelle « morsure pestiférée ». Colossius Gray était à deux doigts de découvrir un antidote, mais s'il guérissait bien la morsure pestiférée, il accroissait aussi la soif des vampires.

− Admettons, dit Harry, pensif. Il faudrait quoi ? Trouver un portrait ou une tapisserie qui représenterait Gray, un vampire infecté ou…

− _La soupe vampire_, l'interrompit la Serpentard avec un sourire joyeux. C'est un tableau qui représente tout un village vampire faisant la queue devant un chaudron. Gray fait même le service !

− Tu sais où il est ? s'enquit Harry.

− Au septième étage, il me semble, dit Lysandra. Notre prof' avait promis vingt points à celui qui le trouverait, mais c'est Shown qui avait gagné et personne n'a cherché à savoir où il se trouvait exactement.

La Projection partit comme une balle de fusil à travers l'infirmerie, Harry lui faisant traverser une fenêtre puis se hisser dans les airs. Lysandra sourit en regardant son œil rouge qui brillait comme une lampe, sembla réprimer un rire et leva les mains jusqu'au premier bouton de son chemisier pour le défaire. Le Gryffondor se désintéressa momentanément de l'ascension de la Projection, mais il se ressaisit, comprenant ce que la Serpentard cherchait à faire – à savoir, le déconcentrer.

− Ca ne marchera pas, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut enlevé le deuxième bouton.

Lysandra renonça en souriant. Harry se donna une gifle mentale tout en suivant la Projection, qui atteignit une fenêtre du septième étage et en traversa la vitre. Si Jane Shown avait trouvé le tableau, il se dit que la peinture se trouvait sûrement plus près de la tour Serdaigle que de celle de Gryffondor.

− Si tu trouves _La soupe vampire_, je peux venir avec toi ? s'enquit Lysandra.

− Hm… Je ne sais pas, dit-il en posant son œil vert sur le chemisier de la Serpentard.

Elle rit doucement et défit le troisième bouton, puis le quatrième, puis le cinquième – Harry arqua un sourcil et posa un œil droit appréciateur entre les courbes dessinées par les seins de la Serpentard en remarquant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Lysandra défit bientôt le dernier bouton, tandis que la Projection rejoignait l'aile où se situait la tour Serdaigle et entamait ses recherches d'un tableau représentant la scène décrite par la magnifique jeune femme.

− Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

− Je suis convaincu, même si le chemisier est de trop…

− Je ne voudrais pas attraper froid, prétendit Lysandra d'un ton malicieux.

Harry lui tira la langue en surveillant les tableaux que la Projection parcourait – des hommes, des femmes, des animaux, des créatures magiques, des scènes de la vie courante ou plus évènementielles défilaient, mais rien qui ne ressemblait à une soupe populaire et vampire. Avec prudence, Lysandra prit ses mains dans les siennes et leur fit passer sous le chemisier pour les poser sur ses hanches, scrutant les pans de son haut pour réagir au cas où ils menaceraient de révéler un sein plus qu'elle ne le souhaiterait, puis elle parut satisfaite.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Harry, aussi amusé qu'intrigué.

− Je suis les conseils de Lily, répondit Lysandra d'un air joyeux. Choupinette a annoncé à Dumbledore qu'elle voulait que les professeurs viennent à son mariage avec Ava. Slughorn a organisé un pot, ce midi, pour fêter leur future union, et j'en ai profité pour discuter avec Lily. Elle m'a suggérée que nous arrêtions les paris. Elle y joue avec Tumter parce que ça lui donne l'impression que leur relation, leur attirance est le fruit d'un jeu, et non d'un désir sentimental. Elle m'affirme que c'est ce qui lui permet de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui et pense donc me faire tomber amoureuse de toi comme ça. Elle m'a aussi conseillé de reproduire les gestes que j'aime, comme tes mains sur mes hanches.

− Tu veux donc vraiment m'aimer, remarqua Harry, réjoui, tandis que la Projection tournait dans un couloir.

− Crois-tu réellement que je serais ici, la poitrine presque à l'air et tes mains sur mes hanches dénudées, si je te destinais juste à être un pote ? dit Lysandra en roulant des yeux. Tu trouves ?

− Pas encore.

Elle fit la moue, visiblement impatiente de découvrir la prochaine salle, puis, avec précaution, tendit un bras en arrière pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité et la plier soigneusement.

− Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée, au fait ? demanda Harry, son œil gauche passant un portrait représentant toute une foule de centaures prêts à lancer un assaut sur un village.

− Choupinette a raconté à Tumter que j'espérais te rendre visite cette nuit, elle pensait qu'il pourrait m'offrir le moyen de me déplacer discrètement, alors il lui a dit que tu avais une cape d'invisibilité et Lily l'a récupérée, dit la Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Remonte _un peu_ tes mains.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda de son œil vert la jeune femme contempler un point invisible, analysant visiblement la sensation que l'emplacement des mains lui procurait, puis elle rayonna.

− Je peux les remonter encore plus… _Je l'ai !_

La Projection venait tout juste de se poser sur un tableau correspondant à la description de Lysandra : blafards, le teint cireux et le visage émacié, des vampires formaient une file d'attente devant un chaudron tenu par un gros et grand homme barbu et chevelu, ses sourcils fournis s'hérissant à leurs extrémités. La Serpentard saisit les pans de son chemisier à hauteur de sa poitrine et les tint fermement pour pouvoir se déplacer, descendant du lit pour y enfiler ses chaussons. Harry, prudent, bougea sans se presser.

− Ca va aller ? demanda Lysandra.

− J'ai les jambes un peu fébriles, mais ça ira, assura-t-il.

− Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la salle qu'on va visiter ? s'enquit la Serpentard.

− Elle s'appelle le Havre, répondit Harry. Ton toi de l'autre réalité m'a dit que c'était un endroit splendide. La description de Grinval le dit « aussi impressionnant et improbable que merveilleux ». Referme ton chemisier… à moins que tu ne préfères le laisser comme ça et te cacher sous la cape ?

Lysandra sourit en hésitant, puis ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et tourna le dos à Harry pour disparaître dessous afin que le Gryffondor ne puisse rien apercevoir de sa poitrine, que ses gestes révélèrent forcément. Harry annula la Projection en s'approchant d'un pan de mur. Il sortit d'une poche la Clé du Monde, la Sensibimancie signalant que la magnifique Serpentard le suivait, puis en appliqua l'extrémité contre la paroi.

Ils franchirent la porte qui s'était matérialisée et atterrirent face à _La soupe vampire_. Dubitatifs, les vampires et Gray avaient momentanément oublié la distribution et regardèrent Harry refermer la porte surgie de nulle part, la Serpentard s'approchant déjà, invisible, du grand tableau. Le Gryffondor la rejoignit.

− Bonsoir, dit-il.

− Heu… Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Gray d'une voix étrangement douce malgré sa corpulence.

− C'est un artefact que j'ai créé pendant un cours de sortilèges, confia Harry. Je suis à la recherche du Havre…

Le sorcier peint haussa ses sourcils fourchus, l'air surpris.

− Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je protège un tel endroit ? interrogea-t-il.

− Des indices que Toma Grinval a laissés à mon intention, répondit Harry.

− Je vois… dit Gray en l'observant attentivement. J'en déduis donc que vous pouvez me citer les prénoms des enfants de la princesse ?

− Astrea et Bellig.

− Fort bien, approuva Gray en remplissant la gamelle d'un vampire. Sachez que le Havre est un lieu étrange et très particulier. On ne peut y accéder que par mon portrait, mais le Havre lui-même se trouve ailleurs. Vous serez autorisé à vous y rendre quand bon vous semble à la condition que vous en respectiez les Trois Lois que Morgan établies.

− Morgan ? s'étonna Harry.

− Le créateur de la Connaissance ne pouvait quand même pas inventer une chose aussi extraordinaire sans s'en servir au moins une fois, fit remarquer Gray d'un ton supérieur. Quand Jonas le vainquit à un concours de tourtes aux fruits de mer, Morgan vînt à son époque pour préparer un cadeau à Charisma, qui devait prochainement fêter ses quinze ans. Il établit trois lois à respecter coûte que coûte. La Première Loi vous impose d'être amoureux, ou accompagné d'une personne vous aimant vraiment, pour accéder au Havre. La Seconde Loi vous interdit de vous baigner avec un quelconque vêtement sur vous. La Troisième Loi vous oblige à faire preuve de respect devant le travail accompli par Morgan : vous ne devez ni vandaliser, ni déraciner, ni cueillir, ni polluer.

Harry hocha gravement la tête. Prenant cela comme une promesse, Gray plongea sa louche dans le chaudron et pivota pour faire face au Gryffondor. Il renversa alors sa louche, mais la potion n'atteignit jamais le sol : comme si un obstacle invisible l'avait interceptée, elle dégoulina sur une chose au sommet sphérique – une chose réelle, non pas peinte mais greffée au tableau. Une poignée se matérialisa alors, représentant un crâne, une tête de mort noire dans l'orbite gauche, une rouge dans celui de droite.

− Oh, dit Gray en se remémorant brusquement quelque chose, et le mot de passe est : _Dans la mort s'acquiert la connaissance_.

Drôle de mot de passe, songea Harry en saisissant la poignée devenue d'or. La tournant, il fit pivoter le tableau à la manière d'une porte et se retrouva au pied d'un large escalier qui s'élevait en spirales. Un escalier qui partait encore plus haut que le toit du château ? s'étonna-t-il légèrement. Grinval n'avait pas exagéré en indiquant que le Havre était un endroit « improbable » – et encore, il ne l'avait même pas encore atteint.

Lysandra émergea de sous la cape d'invisibilité dès qu'elle eut atteint la première marche alors qu'il refermait _La soupe vampire_.

− Nous allons enfin voir de quoi Morgan était capable ! dit la Serpentard avec enthousiasme.

− La Boîte du Destin était son œuvre, rappela Harry.

− Oui mais là, c'est différent, affirma-t-elle tandis qu'ils montaient les marches. Guimers lui a commandé cette salle par amour pour Charisma, Morgan a donc dû s'imaginer à sa place pour savoir ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la femme qu'il « aime ».

Ils atteignirent une autre porte, sa poignée à l'effigie du crâne symbolisant Morgan. Lysandra semblait avide et surexcitée, amusant Harry qui ouvrit le panneau. La Serpentard poussa presque aussitôt un gémissement d'envie, alors que lui-même restait bouche bée en découvrant le Havre.

C'était une vaste pièce circulaire, moitié moins grande que la Grande Salle, dont les murs étaient peints avec le talent et le réalisme extraordinaires que Harry avait découverts sur la collection de cartes des Anciens Temps. Un pilier de marbre séparait chaque portrait, escaladé par des plantes aux fleurs argentées qui étincelaient comme un clair de lune et jetaient une douce lumière nacrée sur les peintures. Chacune des femmes peintes occupait un pan de mur : certaines se ressemblaient beaucoup, un peu ou pas du tout, mais elles étaient toutes belles, assez jeunes et souriantes – Harry remarqua qu'un dernier pan de mur était vide. Au pied du mur rond, une espèce de lac clair et relativement profond s'étendait tout autour d'une île. D'autres colonnes de marbre blanc en faisaient le tour, se faisant grimper dessus par des Rose-de-lune. Les feuilles dorées de plusieurs arbres éclairaient un petit jardin qui avait été délimité par des parterres de fleurs aussi étranges qu'inconnues. Un petit pont en arc enjambait le lac et permettait de rejoindre l'îlot. Tout ceci se trouvait sous un ciel constellé d'étoiles plus nombreuses encore que la véritable voûte céleste, les minuscules points lumineux se reflétant à la surface de l'eau lisse comme du verre.

− Quel endroit fantastique ! soupira Lysandra d'un air rêveur.

− Traversons le pont, dit Harry en passant une main dans son dos pour l'y encourager.

Ils rejoignirent la petite île.

− Enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, ordonna Lysandra d'un ton joyeux.

A peine eut-elle enlevé ses chaussons qu'elle rejoignit la pelouse, appréciant visiblement de marcher pieds nus sur l'herbe tiède. Le temps que Harry ait ôté ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, la Serpentard avait respiré à pleins poumons les Rose-de-lune qui gravissaient la colonne la plus proche. Il était davantage impressionné par tous les sortilèges et enchantements que Morgan avait employés pour créer un tel endroit que par la décoration, mais il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir emmené Lysandra avec lui : elle resplendissait d'un bonheur étonnant, comme s'il lui avait fait découvrir un paradis.

La magnifique jeune femme grimpa jusqu'au sommet de l'île, où le sol s'aplanissait, et sortit sa baguette. Elle fit un geste et, alors qu'il la rejoignait, Harry vit apparaître une grande nappe pliée. Un autre mouvement et ce fut au panier offert par Guimers de se matérialiser. Un dernier coup de baguette étendit la nappe sur la pelouse, et la Serpentard s'assit pour se saisir du panier. Le Gryffondor la retrouva enfin.

− Tu peux nous faire apparaître du pain, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Harry s'exécuta, d'autant que son appétit croissait à une vitesse vertigineuse tandis que la Serpentard sortait la totalité des produits contenus dans le panier. Rangeant sa baguette, il fit un geste négligent du doigt, et le pain se trancha de lui-même en plusieurs morceaux. Dès qu'elle eut tout étalé, Lysandra s'approcha de lui en maintenant son chemisier en place et s'assit face à lui, passant une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches comme lors du gage où elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à mettre sa nuisette.

− Bisou, commanda-t-elle après avoir fait apparaître des couverts.

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'elle l'avait fait dans l'infirmerie, Lysandra répondant au baiser en souriant, tandis que les pots et les boîtes s'ouvraient, que les couteaux tartinaient les bouts de pain et que les fourchettes atterrissaient dans deux salades.

− J'adore ces baisers, avoua Lysandra lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent. J'espère qu'on va gagner le concours.

− Le concours ? répéta Harry, surpris, en attrapant une tartine de rillettes.

− Choupinette a prévu un concours pour élire le plus beau couple de Poudlard. Les gagnants seront obligés de s'embrasser au moins une fois en public par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Choupinette pense que si on gagne, nous aurons l'occasion de me débarrasser d'un certain nombre de mes soupirants… et puis, ça nous évitera de se cacher pour s'embrasser, comme ça.

− Un vrai baiser d'amoureux ? s'enquit Harry.

Lysandra sourit en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade.

− Un vrai baiser d'amoureux, confirma-t-elle.

− Ca veut dire que tu commences à m'aimer ?

− Peut-être, dit la Serpentard d'un air malicieux. Chaque baiser de presque-fiancés me convainc un peu plus de t'aimer, en tout cas, et mes sentiments ont l'air de croître.

− Pourquoi mange-t-on ?! On devrait plutôt nous gaver de baisers !

Lysandra lui lança un regard rieur.

− Mange, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Choupinette dit qu'il ne faut pas abuser des baisers magiques, il faut les faire quand tu en as vraiment envie et malheureusement pour toi, seules les filles savent leur donner toute leur magie.

Harry la regarda d'un air blasé qui élargit son sourire.

− Au fait, ça a donné quoi, le duel entre Lily et Tumter ? demanda-t-il.

− Tumter a gagné, bien sûr, mais il a quand même dû atteindre le « niveau 3 », comme dit Choupinette. Ava et Callista y ont assisté et m'ont dit qu'il était assez impressionnant, dans ces moments-là. Il a un sourire à croquer, une voix grave très agréable et un regard qui te donne la sensation d'être toute nue. En tout cas, c'est partie : sans entrer dans les détails parce que c'est leur vie privée, Lily a un gage qui ne se limite pas à simplement regarder la nudité de Tumter.

− Ca veut dire que ça se passe très bien avec James.

− Plus que très bien, à ce qu'elle me disait, et Tumter lui ouvre parfois les yeux sur certains détails, comme les distances qui se réduisent entre elle et Potter quand ils discutent et les regards qu'elle lui lance parfois alors qu'il n'a rien fait, rien dit, mais juste parce qu'il est là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle partage un grand secret avec Tumter.

− Comment ça ?

− Je ne sais pas, avoua Lysandra d'un air pensif. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait une certaine… tristesse dans sa voix quand elle me parlait de Tumter. J'avais la même façon de parler de toi quand je te faisais la tête… C'est quasiment indétectable, mais c'est bien présent quand même. Tu crois qu'elle regrette qu'il ait renoncé à elle ?

− Je pense plutôt qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, confia Harry. Moira lui a sûrement raconté tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur Malphas et Tumter, à mon avis, lui a avoué qu'il avait l'intention de l'affronter. Même si Lily comprend que leur relation actuelle s'arrêtera quand Jamais l'aura séduite, elle considère sûrement Tumter comme son meilleur ami et ne souhaite pas le perdre. Or, si Tumter aurait peut-être pu vaincre Voldemort sans se donner énormément de mal, son affrontement contre Malphas sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué.

Lysandra hocha la tête et parut s'assombrir légèrement, comme si elle réalisait que les craintes de Lily étaient exactement les mêmes que les siennes à l'égard de Harry.

− J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en m'attachant autant à toi, non ?

− L'avenir nous le dira, répondit Harry, mais fais-moi confiance, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Voldemort a sûrement acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs en collaborant avec la Fraternité, peut-être en a-t-il obtenu encore plus en tant que Lieutenant des Ténèbres, mais c'est aussi mon cas… chérie.

La Serpentard sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur en entendant son surnom, même si une lueur un peu inquiète continua à habiter son œil vert.

− Je te fais confiance, assura-t-elle. Mais j'y pense : Ava, Choupinette et Callista ont fini le jeu !

− Et ?

− C'est très sympathique, dit Lysandra avec gaieté. Le meilleur bonus que je peux te réclamer sera un massage que tu me feras vendredi soir. Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire la liste que tu dois recevoir demain, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'Ava selon laquelle tu pourras me demander de nous trouver une nouvelle étreinte et celle de Choupinette où tu auras le droit d'exiger que je prépare un jeu. Il paraît que Callista a eu une idée brillante, mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

Elle ramena ses jambes auprès d'elle, s'agenouillant devant Harry en posant la boîte vidée de sa salade et lavée de son assaisonnement. Le Gryffondor remarqua que son regard bien au-delà de lui.

− Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

− On dirait…

Il comprit alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Lysandra, qui se levait déjà pour s'approcher de la rive de l'île afin de mieux distinguer la peinture figurant sur l'avant-dernier pan de mur. Harry se releva et la suivit. Un tronc d'arbre avait jusqu'alors caché le dernier portrait, mais il semblait que la Serpentard avait eu un mouvement qui avait suffi à lui faire remarquer un ou deux détails.

Harry la retrouva sur la rive du lac et leva les yeux sur la haute peinture d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, le teint pâle et les yeux vert émeraude en amande.

− Que fait le portrait de Lily ici ?

− Les grands amours de la Lignée Maudite « poudlardienne » sont représentés ici, dit Harry.

Il en avait la certitude depuis qu'ils avaient traversé le pont, car il avait aperçu le portrait de Charisma, sosie de Lily, mais d'une beauté plus impressionnante et à la longue chevelure noire et brillante.

− Ca veut dire que la Lignée va s'éteindre à la prochaine ? dit la Serpentard en désignant le pan de mur vierge, juste à la droite du portrait de la préfète-en-chef.

− On dirait…

Lysandra montra le portrait à la gauche, qui représentait une belle femme aux cheveux bruns, le regard sombre et aimable malgré ses traits hautains.

− Donc, elle, ce serait le grand amour de Grinval, c'est ça ?

− Oui. Je pense que l'enchantement qui a permis de les peindre les a disposées chronologiquement.

Ils firent le tour de l'îlot pour consulter chacune des peintures. La fiancée de Rumors précédait la brune : jeune et le teint mât, elle avait un visage d'une douceur captivante et d'une beauté aussi époustouflante que celle de la Serpentard. Son petit sourire timide et son regard d'un vert limpide et bienveillant accentuaient la tendresse de la jeune femme. Harry ressentit un certain malaise en la regardant, peinant à croire que Bannon, même ivre, ait osé lui faire subir ce qui l'avait conduite à se suicider – et il comprenait que l'amertume ait gangréné Rumors jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Chaque fois qu'ils passèrent devant un portrait, Harry rapprochait chaque femme au Maudit. Même Vergremp semblait avoir eu un grand amour, une sulfureuse brune au visage arrogant et au regard taquin.

− On dirait qu'elles ont presque toutes un lien de parenté, commenta Lysandra, mais je n'en reconnais aucune, à part Charisma. La copine de Porgat pourrait très bien être la fille du grand amour de Gousman, je trouve, et j'ai remarqué un air de ressemblance entre la nana de Vergremp et celle de Manings… J'espère que la Connaissance pourra t'apporter quelques réponses sur ce sujet aussi…

− Sans doute, dit Harry.

Lysandra se tourna vers lui et le prit par le bras pour le ramener vers la nappe. Les yeux de Harry fouillaient le décor, à la recherche de la Goutte du Temps, mais ce fut la Serpentard qui la trouva en remarquant quelque chose d'anormal sur l'un des arbres aux feuilles dorées et brillantes : une mince branche jaillissait du tronc, à un mètre du sol et bien au-dessous du branchage. Suspendue à elle, une boucle d'oreille très simple, ronde et semblant être faite en émeraude poli, affichait le crâne surmonté des trois étoiles de Bossoumba.

− Comment ça marche ? s'enquit Lysandra.

− Il faut la faire tinter, dit Harry. Attends, je vais essayer.

− N'en profite pas pour ouvrir mon chemisier, hein !

Harry sourit, l'idée ne lui ayant même pas traversé l'esprit. Il n'était pas certain qu'une émeraude puisse tinter, se dit-il en reportant son attention sur la boucle d'oreille, mais au moment où il donna une pichenette dessus, elle émit un « la » de la même manière qu'un diapason. Il eut alors l'impression qu'une main invisible se refermait à l'intérieur de son crâne, empoignant son cerveau avec fermeté. Il se laissa surprendre et la sensation s'évanouit.

− Alors ?

− Je n'ai pas… Je recommence.

Et il le fit. Dès que la sensation revint envahir sa boîte crânienne, il tourna les yeux vers Lysandra, immobile et le regard concentré sur la boucle d'oreille, ne semblant même plus respirer. La sensation s'accentua, devenant un peu plus désagréable – pas douloureuse, mais franchement désagréable. Harry se faufila derrière la Serpentard en frissonnant, la main immatérielle qui jouait avec son cerveau semblant accroitre sa présence. Elle se volatilisa au moment où il le souhaita, et il entendit la Serpentard dire :

− Que… ?

Elle tourna la tête et, apercevant Harry du coin de l'œil, pivota pour lui faire face.

− A moi ! se réjouit-elle.

− Fais gaffe, la sensation est bizarre, prévint le Gryffondor.

Tout comme lui, Lysandra se fit surprendre par l'impression de se faire empoigner le cerveau. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et retenta. A peine eut-elle fait tinter la boucle d'oreille que Harry la vit à la même place, les bras baissés et secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

− Je t'ai montré mes seins, répondit la Serpentard avec un grand sourire.


	97. La formation reprend

_Le Havre créé, il vît bien des choses se produire_

_Davantage pour le meilleur que pour le pire,_

_Mais sa sérénité est désormais derrière_

_Car la prochaine étape prépare la guerre._

_Il est un lieu bâti par les Fondateurs_

_Où tout ce qui est s'avérait un leurre_

_Jusqu'à ce que Solan, pour s'amuser,_

_Transforme la fiction en une réalité._

_Guettez le cadeau inattendu et marquant_

_Que vous ferez tout en l'ignorant,_

_Et comptez une lettre sur deux_

_Pour identifier le vieux belliqueux_

_Qui fût jadis témoin d'allers et venues_

_De jeunes femmes bien peu vêtues._

Si Harry s'était inquiété de ne trouver aucun indice au Havre, Lysandra s'était à nouveau montrée utile lorsque l'heure du retour à l'infirmerie avait sonné : alors qu'ils traversaient le pont en arc, elle avait remarqué un papier accroché juste derrière le panneau donnant sur le large escalier en spirale. Il avait trouvé l'indice de sa prochaine destination, ainsi qu'une nouvelle potion alchimiste intitulée _Le Sombre Couloir_, invention de Grinval qui offrait une alternative à l'Œil de voyage ombragé, bien que le Maudit ne le précisât pas. Harry, cependant, distinguait la chance insolente que ce nouveau savoir présentait, et il ne manqua pas de le montrer à Dumbledore, qui s'occupa lui-même de commander la liste des ingrédients manquants.

Sans grande surprise, la photo où Lysandra embrassait Harry tout près des lèvres fit sensation lorsqu'elle parut dans le _Poudlard Reporter_, et le concours organisé par Moira se joua essentiellement entre leur couple et celui de Tamara et Winters, ces deux derniers le remportant d'extrême justesse – le vote des soupirants de la Serpentard y était évidemment pour quelque chose : si ses prétendants avaient conscience que la relation de Lysandra et Harry dépassait le stade de la simple amitié, ils étaient également motivés à réduire les manifestations de tendresse que tous deux pourraient se manifester en public. Au grand dam du Gryffondor, cela fonctionnait, mais il avait plutôt l'impression que la magnifique jeune femme cherchait simplement à le faire languir, notamment en ne répondant que « Peut-être » à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si un nouveau baiser de presque-fiancés l'aidait à l'aimer. S'il attendait avec impatience que Lysandra succombe totalement, il appréciait l'attitude de la Serpentard, car elle lui permettait de garder la tête froide et de partager son temps entre toutes ses activités.

Cependant, il se demandait, au fil des jours, si Lysandra n'était pas déjà amoureuse de lui. Et, hanté par l'idée, il profita du vendredi suivant pour demander conseils à Lily, la plus susceptible de l'éclairer car très semblable à la magnifique Serpentard.

− Pas encore, lui dit-elle pendant sa ronde nocturne.

− Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donne, confia Harry.

− Lysandra n'exprime pas ses sentiments par son attitude, mais par les émotions qu'elle transmet, affirma Lily. Elle fait exactement la même chose que Logan et moi : nos baisers expriment l'affection et la tendresse que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, mais nous ne nous aimons pas pour autant. Quand il est question d'amour, il est presque impossible de comparer une fille à une Deadheart. Si tu veux mon avis, Lysandra t'embrasse pour faire naître ses sentiments à ton égard, elle puise dans l'attirance physique qu'elle ressent pour toi pour essayer de la transformer en attraction sentimentale.

Harry n'était pas certain de tout comprendre, mais il hocha la tête.

− Elle sait qu'elle prend des risques, poursuivit Lily en lui lançant un regard en biais. Son attitude est destinée à conserver ton amour pour elle autant qu'à la faire tomber amoureuse de toi, mais elle a conscience qu'il se peut que tu te lasses et qu'une dispute vous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Mais n'oublie pas une chose qui a son importance, Harry : en séduction, c'est 50-50, et pour le moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est Lysandra qui fait tout.

− Ah bon ?

− Tu n'es pas assez audacieux, dit la préfète-en-chef. Tu passes plus de temps à faire des suggestions qu'à agir et c'est un tort. Elle dépasse ses limites chaque fois qu'elle le peut : le bain, le chemisier ouvert, mettre tes mains sur ses hanches sont autant des choses qui la terrifiaient la première fois et qu'elle apprend à apprécier, alors que toi, tu te contentes d'accepter et d'admirer les défis qu'elle se lance.

− D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Lily réfléchit tandis qu'ils franchissaient une tapisserie dissimulant un passage secret.

− Ose, répondit-elle alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier escarpé. Je ne te dis pas de la ploter sans prévenir : tu dois rester attentif à ses expressions, mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit qu'elle a grandi dans un contexte plutôt singulier. Dès notre première année, elle se faisait draguer, puis quand son corps s'est formé, les regards n'ont eu de cesse de glisser sur son corps plutôt que de s'intéresser à son visage. Une part de son esprit t'associe à un mec comme un autre, elle a peur que tes sentiments, quand bien même ils sont sincères, soient aussi un prétexte pour la déshabiller et plus encore…

Décidément, les Deadheart n'étaient franchement pas comme les autres, songea Harry.

− Laisse-toi aller, conseilla Lily. Si tu veux la prendre dans tes bras, fais-le. Si elle pose tes mains sur sa taille, ne lui dis pas que tu préférerais les remonter, fais-le. _Mais reste attentif à ses expressions !_ insista-t-elle. Logan a plein d'idées, mais il serait préférable que tes actions viennent de toi, car elles seront plus spontanées, sincères et ne lui donneront pas l'impression que tout a été calculé. C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué dimanche : les paris m'ont permis de ne pas tomber amoureuse de Logan parce que je les considère comme un jeu, pas comme un désir que des sentiments amoureux m'inspireraient. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment arrêté de m'aimer, mais il ne montre rien de ce qu'il ressent profondément pour moi.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et cligna des yeux.

− Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est : ose, dans la limite du raisonnable, mais ose, reprit-elle. Elle t'en révèle un peu plus sur ses désirs, ce qu'elle aime faire avec toi, mais tu ne lui montres rien de _tes_ désirs. Si tu la laisses tout faire, elle va finir par s'ennuyer.

− Je comprends.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, jusque-là, qu'il n'avait pas fourni de gros efforts pour plaire à Lysandra – lui apprendre des choses et l'embarquer dans des aventures étaient les seules choses qu'il avait faites, en fait. Les gestes plus intimes avaient toujours été accomplis à l'initiative de la Serpentard.

− Bon… dit Lily, interrompue par un nouveau bâillement. Je vais me coucher, moi.

− Je vais encore faire un tour, indiqua Harry. Bonne nuit.

− Bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent, Lily prenant la direction du Grand Escalier, Harry se dirigeant vers un passage secret menant directement au premier étage. Indéniablement, la préfète-en-chef était de bons conseils, car il commençait déjà à se demander quels gestes il aimerait avoir vis-à-vis de Lysandra – des gestes de tendresse qu'il devinait être tout à fait au goût de la magnifique Serpentard, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait nier que voir la jeune femme nue était une des idées les plus excitantes, mais c'était pourtant secondaire : tout ce qu'il désirait vraiment était de l'entendre dire, après un baiser, qu'elle l'aimait.

Passant le portrait qui cachait le passage secret, Harry émergea de ses pensées en descendant un escalier et mit une main dans une poche pour en sortir le Reflet, cadeau de Beherit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à Galcÿn. Puisque les Guides lui avaient annoncé que la partie « sérieuse » de sa formation débuterait quand il aurait enfin trouvé la Goutte du Temps, il s'était dit que le Reflet pourrait avoir son utilité, notamment pour lui apprendre à combattre plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Il regrettait quelque peu de ne pas avoir eu le Reflet dans sa poche quand il avait fait face à Voldemort, mais il s'accommoderait.

Accédant au premier étage, il prit le chemin du portrait de Charisma Peverell en réfléchissant aux évènements, plus ou moins notables, de la semaine. Lundi, Lysandra lui avait annoncé que Tumter avait accepté de replacer le sortilège Anti-curiosité jusqu'à la fin du mois, histoire de réduire les risques que Harry soit la cible de soupirants un peu trop furieux par la soudaine apparition des alliances aux doigts de la Serpentard et du Gryffondor. Mardi, les Mangemorts et des homoncules avaient dévasté un quartier entier de Dundee, en Ecosse, mais ni Marvennor, ni Malphas, ni Voldemort ne s'étaient présentés sur les lieux. Mercredi, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il avait réuni la moitié des ingrédients, mais que d'autres requéraient d'attendre la pleine lune ou de passer par un moyen moins légal qu'un apothicaire, ce qui risquait de prendre un peu de temps. Jeudi, le doute n'était plus permis : les conséquences du piège raté de Webster n'avaient pas amélioré les choses, le Serdaigle ayant tenté de surpasser le Gryffondor en cours de défense contre les forces sans y parvenir, son humeur massacre ayant enflé à tel point au fil de ses échecs que la Sensibimancie avait révélé toute la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Harry – c'est-à-dire, assez pour qu'elle emplisse toute la classe du professeur Farewell. Néanmoins, c'était à Irving et Spencer que les regards noirs, assassins, méprisants revenaient, Webster craignant apparemment qu'une antipathie ouverte puisse lui attirer davantage de problèmes.

La veille avait été sa journée préférée, car de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec Lysandra pour une nuit. Malgré qu'il n'eût aucune expérience en massage, la Serpentard avait manqué de s'endormir, mais redoutant quelque peu que la magnifique jeune femme sombre dans le sommeil avec son soutien-gorge dégrafé, il avait interrompu le bonus et reçu, exceptionnellement, un quatrième baiser de presque-fiancés. Dormir nu à côté d'elle n'avait pas été aussi excitant qu'il l'avait pensé, en partie parce que Lysandra, craignant d'être collée à lui toute la nuit, avait emporté sa peluche de loup pour avoir autre chose dans les bras que le Gryffondor. Il savait qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle n'aurait rien eu à craindre, mais il était parfaitement conscient que la Serpentard nécessitait toujours une certaine période d'adaptation à chaque nouvelle démonstration d'affection.

− C'est moi, annonça Harry en atteignant le portrait de Charisma.

Des talons résonnèrent derrière le paravent et une porte grinça en même temps que le tableau pivotait, libérant l'accès à l'escalier menant au Sanctuaire. Quel entraînement allait-il recevoir, à présent ? Jonas ne lui pas dit que représentait « l'étape suivante » de sa formation, mais Harry soupçonnait une complication dans l'apprentissage.

− Je viens pour la suite, lança-t-il en entrant dans le Sanctuaire.

La statue de Jonas, qui semblait vraiment être le chef des quatre Guides, s'anima instantanément et s'approcha, ses yeux dorés étincelant comme à l'ordinaire.

− Tu as progressé, remarqua-t-il. Bien plus que tu ne le soupçonnes toi-même, mais il te manque encore toutes sortes de réflexes à acquérir. Ton intervention pour sauver Moira Winston était louable, mais la magie corporelle fait partie intégrante de toi : tu peux l'employer quand bon semble, et tu aurais dû le faire la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas grave pour autant, mais souviens-toi que la magie corporelle et ton corps ne doivent faire qu'un. Utilise toujours un sortilège quel que soit le moment.

− J'ai encore des difficultés avec l'Altération, objecta Harry.

− Parce que tu la considères différemment de la Physique et de l'Expulsive, affirma le Guide. Acrofe dit vrai à l'égard de la dangerosité qu'elle représente si mal employée, mais il n'a jamais prétendu qu'il fallait l'apprendre d'une autre façon, tout comme Logan n'a fait que réfréner tes pulsions à l'idée d'apprendre le Tunnel.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comprenant ce que la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle sous-entendait par « te manque encore toutes sortes de réflexes à acquérir ». Il faisait une telle confiance aux consignes des Maudits que son cerveau ne les analysait pas à leur juste valeur, les interprétant d'une façon sans chercher à trouver une autre signification.

− As-tu des questions ? demanda Jonas.

− Les portraits peints au Havre représentent des femmes ayant un lien de parenté ?

− En effet. La sœur de Gwendoline Peverell, le grand amour de Gregan, était la grand-tante de Lucia Bones, la femme de Ron, et dont le neveu fût le grand-père de Charisma Peverell.

− Et… que devinrent-elles ?

− Certaines connurent une destinée tragique, comme Charisma Peverell, tandis que d'autres tournaient la page, à l'instar d'Isabella Bowman, la femme qui rendit visite à Milan après son incarcération, quand le Maudit cher à leur cœur disparaissait. Pour titiller ta curiosité, je peux te révéler un étrange détail.

− Ah ? Lequel ?

− Le deuxième prénom de chacune de ces femmes correspondait à celui de la sorcière que le précédent Maudit avait séduite, révéla Jonas. C'est-à-dire que le deuxième prénom de Charisma était Lucia, tout comme celui de Lucia était Gwendoline. Et nous retrouvons le même phénomène chez les Maudits, à l'exception de Solan. Il ne fut pas le seul à jouer avec le prénom de son prédécesseur : Teegan en fit de même, mais il est trop tôt pour te révéler toute l'astuce qu'il mit en place.

Harry arqua un sourcil, aussi intrigué par la dernière phrase de Jonas que par un détail qui le dérangeait.

− J'ai toutefois remarqué un détail : je connais dix Maudits, mais il n'y a que neuf portraits…

− C'est vrai, approuva la statue aux yeux dorés, mais Lester ne rencontra jamais le grand amour.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

− Reprenons ton entraînement, à présent, déclara le Guide. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder la déviation : nous reprenons l'exercice de l'esquive, mais tu utiliseras la magie corporelle plutôt que ta baguette magique. Ton but est de vaincre le record de Milan, qui est de deux cent quatre-vingt-treize sortilèges.

− Ca doit être faisable, admit Harry.

− C'est le record le plus bas, précisa Jonas.

− _Hein ?_

− Teegan détient la première place du podium avec quatre mille six cent cinquante-neuf sortilèges déviés.

Harry en eut presque le vertige, mais la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle s'éloigna tandis que les orifices qui constellaient les murs faisaient leur apparition, les trappes les masquant basculant vers le bas. Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et sentit ses mains et ses pieds fourmiller lorsque les charmes de Bouclier émanèrent de chacun de ses membres. Etendant la Sensibimancie pour couvrir tout l'espace du Sanctuaire, Harry vit une boule de lumière jaillir juste en face de lui et la dévia d'un revers de la main. Au même moment, deux autres sortilèges fusèrent sur les côtés, et ils changèrent de trajectoires quand ils atteignirent ses mains. A sa grande incrédulité, la quatrième sphère le percuta dans le dos et le projeta au sol. Comment avait-elle pu l'approcher ?

Jonas, qui s'était rassis dans son fauteuil pour le laisser s'entraîner, se releva et s'approcha, son visage marbré aussi solennel qu'à l'accoutumée.

− Je ne comprends pas…

− L'esprit est un équilibre, dit Jonas. Si tu l'étends trois mètres devant toi, il s'étendra trois mètres à ta gauche, à ta droite et dans ton dos. Ton intention d'appliquer l'Extension aux dimensions du Sanctuaire était intelligente, mais il aurait fallu que tu te tiennes en son centre pour que ton plan fonctionne – sauf que tu es plus près du mur derrière toi que des trois autres, ce qui fait que ta Sensibimancie l'a traversé et s'est trouvée au-delà du périmètre du Sanctuaire. En conséquence, tu n'avais aucune chance de sentir le moindre sortilège t'arrivant dans le dos.

Harry hocha la tête, réalisant son erreur. Il s'agissait de l'un des fameux réflexes qu'il lui fallait acquérir : faire un usage intelligent de la Sensibimancie, comme l'étendre à son maximum quand il n'était pas vraiment menacé ou la réduire à un certain périmètre en cas de problèmes.

− Recommençons, dit-il.

Jonas approuva et s'éloigna vers son fauteuil. Harry réduisit le champ d'action de la Sensibimancie à un rayon d'environ cinq mètres, histoire de s'assurer une fraction de seconde pour réagir, et replaça les charmes autour de ses mains et de ses pieds. Prenant une inspiration, il attendit.

Le premier sortilège surgit et fut dévié, le second également, puis le troisième, puis le quatrième – concentré et réactif, Harry comprenait à présent toute l'utilité de ne pas étendre la Sensibimancie à toute une pièce pendant un combat, car aucune des boules de lumière n'échappa à sa vigilance. A mesure qu'il parait, les sortilèges surgirent en plus grand nombre, le contraignant à bouger plus, enveloppant son corps d'un sort de Célérité pour avoir une petite chance de suivre la vitesse à laquelle les déviations étaient nécessaires. Ca venait et partait en tous sens, les sphères lumineuses situées au-dessus de ses hanches étant déviées par ses mains, celles au-dessous par ses pieds, puis ses genoux lorsqu'il réalisa que ses seuls pieds ne suffisaient pas et le fatiguaient beaucoup plus vite.

Combien de sortilèges furent détournés ? Il était bien incapable de le dire, mais il finit par laisser un instant de fatigue et de déconcentration s'emparer de lui, et un sortilège passa sous son bras tendu pour le heurter aux côtes. Tous les autres globes rougeâtres et lumineux se volatilisèrent instantanément, tandis que Harry titubait. Haletant et le front couvert de sueur, il s'assit sur la pelouse du Sanctuaire et lança un regard vers Jonas, qui s'avançait de son pas paisible.

− Deux cent quatre-vingt-onze, c'est deux de moins que Milan, annonça le Guide, mais c'est un résultat plutôt impressionnant pour un deuxième essai. Cet exercice présente plusieurs intérêts : il affûte ta perception face à de nombreuses menaces, exploite ton intelligence défensive, sollicite ta vivacité et travaille ton endurance. Tu as été plus qu'à la hauteur, Harry Potter, car tu ne te retrouveras jamais sous un feu aussi nourri, pas même face à Lord Voldemort et ses serviteurs ou Malphas…

La statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle s'interrompit pour lever la tête vers le plafond du Sanctuaire.

− Un problème ? demanda Harry, perspicace.

− Quelques-uns ont touché aux protections de Marvennor, répondit Jonas. Les avenirs possibles sont incertains et innombrables, mais il est clair que Malphas perd patience. Les enchantements du Marcheur de Mort devraient tenir le coup environ deux mois si c'est là tout ce que peuvent faire les serviteurs de Malphas.

− Et si Malphas intervient en personne ?

− Un mois seulement, et c'est compter sans une intervention de Lord Voldemort, dit le Guide d'un ton placide, mais nous ne nous en soucierons qu'une fois le moment venu. Il faut cependant accélérer ta formation pour nous assurer que tu seras en mesure de rivaliser avec Marvennor quand Malphas envahira Poudlard. Pour ta prochaine venue, Toma sera ton seul professeur.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais il comprit une seconde plus tard l'intérêt que Toma lui enseigne des potions : elles seraient utiles si le plan mis en place par les professeurs pour mettre les élèves à l'abri rencontrait des complications. Jonas retourna à sa place, remplacé par Milan.

− La priorité est de parachever ta formation de la magie corporelle, annonça la statue aux yeux bleus. Dis-moi quelle difficulté t'oppose l'Altération.

− J'arrive à ouvrir la faille, mais je perds ma concentration quand je veux l'agrandir.

− Que dit Acrofe à propos de la faille ?

− _« A l'apparition d'une faille, sa taille n'est pas plus grosse qu'un grain de poussière, mais il est possible de l'agrandir »_, récita Harry.

− A quel moment dit-il qu'il _faut_ l'agrandir, dans ce cas ?

Le Gryffondor regarda la statue aux couleurs de Serdaigle d'un air dubitatif. Maintenant que Milan le disait, la description de l'Altération offerte par Manings ne précisait à aucun moment qu'il était obligatoire d'agrandir une faille, pas même pour le Tunnel.

− Ca veut dire que… qu'il suffit simplement de créer la faille ? dit Harry, déconcerté.

Depuis trois semaines qu'il savait la créer, il n'en revenait pas qu'il perdait tout ce temps à essayer d'agrandir quelque chose qui n'avait même pas besoin de l'être, se maudit-il en regardant Milan approuver. La statue tourna légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose, et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

− Logan suggère de te faire passer ton examen maintenant, annonça le Guide.

Harry ne se demanda pas comment la statue aux couleurs de Serdaigle pouvait communiquer avec Tumter : les enchantements installés par Grinval, qui permettaient aux Guides de tout savoir de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, devaient être derrière tout ça. Et le massalien étant télépathe, il paraissait plus que probable que Milan ait envoyé un message mental à son intention pour le solliciter.

− Si tu le réussis, poursuivit Milan, nous considérerons la magie corporelle comme acquise. Veux-tu passer cet examen ce soir ?

− Oui, répondit Harry.

La statue resta muette quelques secondes.

− Deux Poufsouffle de cinquième année, Terence Lanson et Patrick O'Brien, ont passé un pari avec leurs amis pour photographier Karen Christensen nue, révéla Milan d'une voix paisible. Ils se trouvent en ce moment même devant la cheminée protégeant l'accès à la salle de bains de Serpentard. Ton examen consiste à les empêcher d'y descendre, sachant que Logan leur enverra le mot de passe dans onze secondes. Es-tu prêt ?

− Oui, dit Harry.

Décidément, certains garçons de Poudlard étaient irrécupérables, songea-t-il.

− Alors, bonne chance, dit Milan.

Harry se concentra, les paumes face à face, focalisant toutes ses pensées sur la faille. Même s'il savait la faire, elle lui demandait encore un peu de temps pour la matérialiser. Elle apparut dans un crépitement, petite lueur aux innombrables couleurs qui tourbillonnaient comme une tornade. Se remémorant rapidement les consignes que le chapitre sur le Tunnel offrait, il avança simplement un pas.

A peine eut-il levé le pied que la faille s'étira et s'élargit pour l'engloutir tout entier. Le Sanctuaire disparut, et Harry se retrouva à l'extrémité d'un long tunnel où les couleurs aux teintes les plus variées se mêlaient à tout un tas de sons indéchiffrables. A l'autre bout du passage coloré et bruyant, une ouverture faisait apparaître le pan de mur de l'âtre de la cheminée. Avançant un peu plus son pied, le Gryffondor se sentit aspiré vers sa destination en même temps qu'il traversait le tourbillon. Lorsqu'il reposa sa chaussure, le Tunnel se volatilisa et, entraîné dans son élan, Harry trébucha légèrement.

Le pan de mur de la cheminée aux dimensions démesurées coulissa un instant plus tard. Harry se redressa pour se placer devant l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'au couloir menant à la salle de bains de Serpentard. Les yeux des deux Poufsouffle s'arrondirent lorsqu'ils le virent, celui tenant l'appareil photo déglutissant bruyamment.

− Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? lança Harry.

− Heu… C'est… On ne… Enfin… balbutia le photographe.

− C'est juste… une blague, dit l'autre.

− Quelque chose me dit que Christensen ne rirait pas, répliqua Harry d'un ton léger. Retournez à votre dortoir. Je ne suis pas préfet, mais j'ai quand même le droit de conduire les élèves enfreignant le couvre-feu au directeur ou à la directrice de leur maison. Et oubliez cet endroit si c'est pour faire des « blagues ».

− Je… Désolés, bredouilla le photographe.

Les deux Poufsouffle retraversèrent le pan de mur d'un pas précipité. Quand ils crurent à être portés d'ouïe, ils se mirent à chuchoter, se demandant naturellement ce que Harry faisait ici, mais le mur de la cheminée coulissa à nouveau et leurs voix s'évanouirent. Le Gryffondor soupira et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Comment la camarade de Lanson et de O'Brien avait-elle découvert la salle de bains de Serpentard ? Il chassa cette question, mais il se promit de prévenir Lysandra, Ava, Moira et Callista qu'au moins deux garçons de cinquième année en connaissaient désormais l'emplacement et le mot de passe pour y accéder.

Se concentrant de nouveau, Harry fit réapparaître la petite lueur irisée et avança d'un pas, traversant le tunnel à destination du Sanctuaire et trébuchant à sa réapparition devant Milan. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à appréhender la sortie, pensa-t-il, mais il se tourna vers la statue aux couleurs de Serdaigle pour entendre son verdict.

− Examen réussi, confirma le Guide. Mon enseignement des magies qui t'aideront s'achève maintenant, même si j'interviendrai en soutien aux autres. Reviens au Sanctuaire pour t'entraîner à la déviation ou avancer dans ton apprentissage auprès de Toma, mais sois ici samedi prochain pour la suite de ta formation.

Harry acquiesça. Milan s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place sur son fauteuil, tandis que le Gryffondor concentrait à nouveau ses pensées sur la faille. Il savait qu'il lui restait des progrès à faire : créer la faille sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt, par exemple, mais à présent qu'il comprenait vraiment comment fonctionnait l'Altération, il savait qu'il progresserait rapidement – tout au moins, il ne perdrait plus son temps à essayer d'agrandir la faille.

Traversant le tourbillon de couleurs et de sons, il tituba légèrement en atterrissant dans le couloir voisin à celui du portrait de la Grosse Dame, la faille se refermant dès sa sortie du tunnel. Il bifurqua et s'approcha du tableau, qui cessa de piquer du nez en l'apercevant et lui lança un regard désapprobateur, comme si la Grosse Dame avait elle aussi besoin de dormir au lieu de veiller à ce que tous les Gryffondor daignent se réunir dans leur tour. Harry récita le mot de passe et le portrait pivota.

La salle commune était déserte et enténébrée, sauf du côté de la cheminée, des braises rougeoyant encore dans l'âtre. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un gros fauteuil, pas particulièrement fatigué, et sortit sa baguette pour décrire un geste nonchalant en direction de la table basse. Un flacon apparut dessus, rempli d'un liquide noir au beau milieu duquel luisait faiblement une tache blanche en forme d'iris. Il rangea sa baguette et se pencha vers la fiole d'Œil de voyage ombragé pour s'en saisir, la déboucher et en avaler le contenu glacé.

Dès qu'il eut avalé la dernière goutte, il sentit une curieuse sensation envahir ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient pris d'un frisson continu, puis, lentement, le décor se modifia : son regard se retrouva derrière lui, regardant sa tête et ses épaules se découper dans la faible lueur émise par les braises qui habitaient l'âtre de la cheminée. C'était une curieuse sensation, plus étrange encore que la Projection : c'était comme si ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites pour se promener dans la pénombre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, obéissant à sa volonté aussi docilement que s'ils avaient été authentiques.

Harry les fit voler jusqu'à une fenêtre, à l'opposé de la cheminée, et jeter un coup d'œil à la vallée éclairée par le clair argenté de la pleine lune. Si l'Œil de voyage ombragé permettait de voyager d'une ombre à l'autre, cette potion présentait un sérieux défaut : il était impossible de rejoindre une obscurité que l'on ne voyait pas. Il fallait donc faire « transplaner » ses yeux d'une zone sombre à une autre – et étant donné que Poudlard se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres du ministère de la Magie, la tâche promettait d'être fastidieuse.

L'avantage de la vallée était que ses contreforts, ses falaises et sa végétation offraient d'innombrables endroits ombragés. Après être passé de la tour Gryffondor à l'ombre d'une falaise située au sud, Harry fit transplaner son regard jusqu'au sommet enténébré d'une montagne pour avoir une vue sur le vallon voisin, qu'il traversa grâce à une vaste forêt. L'idéal aurait été évidemment qu'il se trouve plus près de Londres, songea-t-il, alors qu'il faisait bondir son regard d'une ombre à l'autre à travers la campagne écossaise, prenant parfois quelques secondes pour analyser le meilleur point d'observation, parcourant parfois dix mètres comme plusieurs centaines entre un point et le suivant.

Si les campagnes écossaise et anglaise offraient une multitude d'ombres à exploiter, le voyage de Harry devint un peu plus compliqué quand il rencontra des villes plus ou moins grandes. Les réverbères réduisaient le nombre de « cachettes » possibles, mais c'étaient surtout les voitures dont il se méfiait, car elles pouvaient atteindre toute zone obscure quand elles étaient en mouvement. Harry ne s'imaginait pas devoir passer d'un salon à un autre, ou de dessous d'une automobile garée et éteinte à la suivante : il contourna donc autant qu'il le put les villes, mais il était conscient de la difficulté que Londres présenterait et du temps qu'il perdait à faire ces détours.

Il avait dépassé Harlow, au nord de Londres, lorsque la potion prit subitement fin, son regard fixant à nouveau les braises presque complètement éteintes. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dumbledore avait nécessité pas loin de trois semaines pour localiser la coupe de Poufsouffle – ce n'était pas de trouver le coffre dans lequel le Horcruxe avait été entreposé qui lui avait demandé le plus de temps, mais le trajet jusqu'à Londres grâce à l'Œil de voyage ombragé. Harry soupira légèrement : le mieux restait d'attendre de préparer _Le Sombre Couloir_, à moins qu'il ne prenne la peine de s'absenter de Poudlard d'ici là pour se rapprocher un maximum de la capitale anglaise.

Il fallait juste espérer que Dumbledore avait visé juste et que l'épée de Gryffondor, si Voldemort ne l'avait pas identifiée comme un faux, se trouvait bel et bien au ministère.


	98. La ville fantôme

La tension montait progressivement au sein des élèves de cinquième et de septième année à l'approche de mai, significatif de BUSE et d'Aspic. Les plus angoissés redoublaient d'efforts dans leurs révisions et fréquentaient au moins trois heures par jour la classe où les professeurs se relayaient pour faire passer des examens blancs, tandis que les plus confiants révisaient à leur rythme sans montrer la moindre appréhension. L'arrivée de la mystérieuse simulation de défense contre les forces du Mal, annoncée par le professeur Farewell lors du cours spécial sportif, parvenait à détourner les pensées les plus anxieuses des examens. Exceptionnellement, c'était le cours de potions que Harry attendait avec le plus d'impatience, car il pourrait alors découvrir les effets étonnants de la Dimension, qu'il considérait comme la plus remarquable invention de Vergremp. Toutefois, comme tous ses camarades, il ne pouvait nier que la simulation préparée par le professeur Farewell l'intriguait beaucoup, même s'il imaginait déjà une espèce de parcours du combattant requérant de bonnes conditions physiques.

Les conseils de Lily bien en tête et des idées germant parfois, Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manifester ses sentiments à Lysandra de toute la semaine, la magnifique Serpentard et lui n'ayant eu que très peu d'intimité tout au long des derniers jours. Il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un dans les parages à les observer du coin de l'œil, mais il n'y avait pas que des espions : certains élèves cherchaient simplement à savoir à quel point ils étaient proches, ce qui signifiait que Harry ne pourrait se lâcher vraiment que vendredi soir – sans même s'accorder là-dessus, en effet, Lysandra et lui considéraient que le vendredi soir était leur soirée ensemble. Hélas, l'observation irritante à laquelle ils étaient soumis les empêchait même d'obtenir leur quota de trois baisers de presque-fiancés par jour, car même après le couvre-feu et que la belle jeune femme s'esquivait de la salle commune de Serpentard pour le retrouver, la Sensibimancie de Harry détectait une ou plusieurs présences en approche. Il avait songé à plusieurs reprises à avoir recours au Tunnel, mais il préférait d'abord être parfaitement à son aise avec avant de tenter « un voyage groupé ».

− Il paraît que les sixième année ont des courbatures partout dans le corps depuis leur cours spécial de défense, dit Mary, le jeudi, en sortant de la Grande Salle. Farewell leur a fait faire une simulation similaire à celle dans la forêt, sauf qu'il y avait plus d'obstacles et une sorte de fort à capturer. J'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi éreintant que le cours sportif qu'il nous a donné au début du mois…

Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre et entamèrent leur ascension vers le second étage.

− Combien de paris, au fait ? reprit la blonde.

− Cinq avec Pitchoun, trois avec Logan et un avec James, répondit Lily en souriant.

− Tu as fait un pari avec James ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

− Beaucoup plus décent que ceux faits avec Pitchoun et Logan, bien sûr, dit la préfète-en-chef. Si je tiens plus longtemps que lui pendant la simulation, il devra me faire un cadeau pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Dans le cas contraire, je l'invite à un petit déjeuner dans le parc.

Ils atteignirent le deuxième palier et prirent le chemin de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, suivant les garçons de Poufsouffle qui les devançaient d'une dizaine de mètres. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard n'avaient pas attendu et entraient déjà dans la salle avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, impatients de découvrir ce que leur réserverait la simulation du mois.

Harry et les filles de Gryffondor suivirent les Poufsouffle à l'intérieur, rejoignant les tables qu'ils occupaient à l'ordinaire, Mary prenant place à côté du jeune homme. Morpheus était posé sur le bureau du professeur qui était déjà en train de fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir la bille argentée qui lancerait la simulation. Les Maraudeurs, bien souvent à la traîne, arrivèrent au moment où la cloche sonnait, Queudver engloutissant à la hâte les derniers toasts qu'il avait emportés avec lui.

− La simulation de ce mois-ci, annonça le professeur Farewell en fermant la porte, est assez particulière. Grâce à mes collègues, mes propres observations ainsi que Lucy et Rebecca, j'ai apporté un peu de sang neuf dans cette aventure qui saura vous montrer ce qu'est véritablement une guerre. Pour commencer, je vais vous parler en quoi vos camarades de Poufsouffle m'ont été utiles. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, elles ont souligné que les bonus, comme les malus d'ailleurs, seraient plus intéressants si chaque élève pouvait y contribuer, et non un seul : vous allez donc sortir un parchemin et y inscrire un bonus et un malus. Bien évidemment, « Gagner la partie » ou « Ne pas être éliminé » ou même « Faire perdre untel » seront considérés comme un manque de maturité qui me verra dans l'obligation d'exclure le ou les auteurs de ce genre d'âneries de mes cours…

Harry songea que le professeur Farewell avait bien fait de le préciser, car il ne doutait pas que des élèves ayant peu de fair-play ou doutant de leurs capacités n'aient pas pensé à rédiger de telles choses. Pendant une minute au moins, le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins fut la seule chose qu'on entendit dans la classe, quelques-uns faisant une pause pour réfléchir à un bonus ou un malus. Puis, lorsque tout le monde eut fini, l'ancien Frère fit un geste avec sa baguette, et toutes les feuilles voletèrent jusqu'à son bureau pour y atterrir empilées.

− Les cartes seront envoyées dans la simulation après votre départ, précisa le professeur Farewell. Maintenant, la contribution de mes propres observations : s'il est indéniable que Harry est le leader le plus émérite, j'ai choisi de le mettre en retrait pour cette simulation. Vous ne serez donc qu'un soldat comme les autres, Harry. Les chefs, pour aujourd'hui, seront par conséquent Aaron et Severus. Si ces messieurs voulaient bien me rejoindre.

Le Serpentard, hermétique mais semblant déjà concentré, et le Serdaigle, satisfait de sa nomination, allèrent se placer de chaque côté du professeur Farewell.

− Dans un premier temps, reprit celui-ci, Aaron et Severus vont tour à tour nommer leurs subordonnés. Inutile que vous quittiez votre chaise, bien sûr. Aaron, à vous l'honneur.

− Lysandra, dit aussitôt le Serdaigle.

− John.

− Tumter.

− Potter.

S'il ne fit aucun doute que le Potter nommé par Rogue était Harry, les Gryffondor s'étonnèrent quelque peu de la nomination de Remus par le Serpentard – tout le monde, sauf Harry, qui apprécia l'intelligence de Rogue et se réjouit de voir que le plan mis en place lors de la simulation du « Poudlard noir » portait ses fruits. Le Serpentard cita également Winters, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Webster, qui avait préféré d'abord s'entourer de ses deux fidèles amis, Irving et Winters.

Lysandra afficha un certain mécontentement d'être rattachée à Webster, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci nomme Ava et, un peu plus tard, Moira. Rogue récupéra Callista juste après avoir cité Lily et avant de prendre Lucy, étonnée par le choix du Serpentard. Sans réel intérêt, le Serdaigle choisit James et Sirius, ratant Liz d'une nomination, Rogue se chargeant de l'assigner à son équipe. Le choix devint bientôt plus difficile, car il fallut recruter les élèves qu'il était difficile de considérer comme les plus « forts ». Harry vit même Rogue lui lancer un bref regard curieux, lui demandant visiblement de l'aider, et le Gryffondor désigna discrètement Pettigrow. Si le Serpentard ressentit une quelconque méfiance, incrédulité ou consternation, il s'exécuta pour s'offrir le dernier Maraudeur. Sous-estimée, de l'avis de Harry, Mary fut ensuite prise par Webster.

− Les équipes sont faites, déclara le professeur Farewell. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, messieurs. Tout est paré, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aborder la simulation elle-même. Le contexte est le suivant : la guerre entre les mages noirs et le ministère de la Magie a toujours lieu, mais ils combattent également un ennemi invincible dont le seul objectif est de réduire à néant les mondes sorcier et moldu. Par miracle, les deux camps ont découvert une façon de vaincre ce tyran et de s'assurer le pouvoir absolu : un artefact aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Chacun des deux camps devra donc essayer de mettre la main dessus, tout en se méfiant des serviteurs de l'ennemi. C'est une simulation qui peut durer un long moment. En conséquence, le professeur Slughorn a reporté son cours à demain matin, ce qui nous arrange tous les deux car la potion de Logan n'arrivera à maturité que ce soir.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards réjouis, même si certains semblèrent s'inquiéter du risque qu'ils manquent le déjeuner. Le professeur Farewell, la bille argentée à la main, s'approcha de son bureau :

− Bien évidemment, dit-il, vous devrez mener votre enquête pour déterminer la localisation de l'artefact. Vous rencontrerez des personnes, vous pourrez transplaner et, exceptionnellement, les bonus et les malus ne seront pas protégés par des pièges. Vous aurez aussi accès à des magasins : chaque groupe démarre avec cinquante points et en perdra à chaque dépense faite.

− Il y a une récompense ? demanda Irving.

− En effet, répondit le professeur Farewell en s'en souvenant. Les élèves qui atteindront l'artefact rapporteront tous trente points à leur maison, ceux qui élimineront de la partie du chef de l'autre camp en gagneront vingt et il y aura dix points pour chaque élève ayant contribué à la défaite d'un serviteur de l'ennemi.

Il leva la main et laissa tomber la bille à travers Morpheus. Au moment où elle disparut dans la lueur dorée qui en habitait le cœur, le décor tressauta et l'obscurité s'abattit sur les élèves. Harry avait la nette impression que, si le professeur Farewell avait dû donner un nom à « l'ennemi », il l'aurait appelé Malphas. A l'évidence, l'ex-chef des Assassins de la Fraternité s'était déjà fait sa propre idée sur ce qu'il adviendrait quand l'Aîné prendrait part à la guerre de façon plus sérieuse et publique.

Un décor se matérialisa alors et quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation. Comme lors de la simulation que Tumter avait imaginée, ils surplombaient une vaste ville, sans palais cette fois, mais loin d'être aussi calme. Des quartiers entiers étaient dévastés : magasins, habitations, bâtiments d'aspect plus officiel tombaient en ruines, des flammes s'élevant parfois de leurs décombres, de grandes colonnes de fumée gris-noir grimpant vers le ciel et un parfum âcre de bois brûlé se répandant dans l'air. A l'exact opposé de la ville, Harry aperçut les silhouettes de la bande constituée par Webster qui se mouvaient au sommet d'une autre colline. Dans un grand fracas, une tour de trois étages s'effondra en soulevant un nuage de poussière, de plâtre et de salpêtre.

− Ca va être joyeux, marmonna Haustin.

− En plus des serviteurs de l'ennemi, nous allons devoir nous méfier des bâtiments, remarqua Rogue. Que sont les serviteurs de l'ennemi, d'ailleurs ?

− Des homoncules, répondit Harry. Si l'objectif de l'ennemi est de détruire les mondes sorcier et moldu, il me paraît logique que ses principales forces soient des homoncules, peut-être aussi quelques créatures magiques.

Rogue hocha la tête en observant la ville chaotique, son regard noir et insondable en parcourant la lisière.

− Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, déclara-t-il. Notre priorité est de trouver des habitants, d'avoir au moins une idée concrète de nos adversaires et d'en apprendre un maximum en peu de temps sur l'artefact, à quoi il ressemble et où il est susceptible d'être caché. Potter, tu prends la tête de l'autre équipe.

Il fut alors question d'équilibrer les deux groupes. Rogue s'entoura évidemment de Haustin, Avery, Callista et Mulciber, mais aussi de Winters, Callaghan, Strand et Niemens, laissant ainsi à Harry une équipe composée de la préfète-en-chef, Liz, Remus, Queudver, Lucy, Megan et Debbie. Ils prirent tous ensemble la direction de la ville, tandis que le Serpentard poursuivait :

− Il y a une sorte de place de marché, là-bas, indiqua-t-il en désignant un vaste espace encerclé par des bâtisses plutôt hautes. Nous contournons à gauche, vous passez à droite, et nous nous retrouverons là-bas.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la ville, les deux groupes partirent dans des directions opposées, Harry menant son équipe vers l'est tandis que Rogue conduisant la sienne vers l'ouest. Les rues n'étaient pas ouvertes, mais les dégâts importants ayant atteint les quartiers sud avaient brisé certains hauts et des maisons s'étaient effondrées à l'extérieur des frontières, formant des monticules qu'ils pouvaient escalader.

− Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la stratégie de Rogue ? demanda Lily.

− Rogue est intelligent, nous avons assez collaboré ensemble pour qu'il devine quelle aurait été ma stratégie si j'avais été le leader, répondit Harry. Le véritable avantage que nous avons, c'est qu'il a sa propre façon d'agir, ce que Lys' ne peut peut-être pas anticiper. Le seul risque que nous prenons dans cette stratégie, en vérité, c'est que la complicité ne marche pas. Winters et Haustin peuvent travailler ensemble, mais je ne sais pas si Strand peut en faire autant avec Avery, Mulciber ou même Niemens.

− Et Webster ? Comment crois-tu qu'il va s'organiser ? dit Debbie.

− Difficile à dire, avoua Harry. Une chose est indubitable : il cherchera à me battre à cette simulation pour que Lys' sache qu'il peut se montrer plus fort que moi. Après, je ne sais pas trop. Ou bien il reconnaît qu'il est blessé dans son amour-propre à cause de sa nouvelle impopularité et s'accapare toutes les décisions, soit il admet ne pas se sentir de taille face à Rogue et sollicite Lys'…

− Il serait temps qu'il s'enfonce dans le crâne que Deadheart n'en a rien à cirer de lui, dit Lucy.

− L'espoir fait vivre, il paraît, dit Harry. Là, ce sera parfait.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un mur d'enceinte qui s'était partiellement effondré, ouvrant un chemin juste assez haut et large pour que même Pettigrow puisse y passer sans peine. Harry jeta un œil dans la rue et aperçut furtivement le bout d'une longue queue noire qui disparut à une intersection. Les fenêtres des maisons encore habitables étaient masquées derrière des volets et les débris de façades détruites jonchaient la chaussée. Il enjamba l'ouverture sans un mot et tira sa baguette dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté de l'obstacle, guettant le croisement par lequel l'homoncule avait disparu.

Megan le rejoignit la première. Il lui indiqua aussitôt une maison détruite offrant un refuge : la Poufsouffle prit immédiatement cette direction, imitée par Liz, Lucy, Debbie, Lily, Remus puis Queudver. Sans cesser de fixer le bout de la rue, Harry les retrouva dans leur poste d'observation de fortune.

− Il y a un homoncule dans la rue de droite, une sorte de fauve, indiqua-t-il. Liz et Remus, vous venez pour me donner un coup de main si jamais il fait demi-tour et décide de nous accueillir. Les autres, regardez si la rue n'est pas habitée par quelqu'un, mais restez sur vos gardes.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Harry entraîna Liz et Remus à sa suite, leur faisant remonter la rue d'un pas rapide et plus discret que celui des élèves assignés à la recherche d'un habitant. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes et fenêtres sans s'arrêter ni même jeter un œil à travers une vitre. Harry faisait bondir son regard d'un angle à l'autre, au cas où un homoncule surgirait de la gauche, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le coin, il vit que la rue de gauche était vide, simplement encombrée d'éboulis et de poutres encore fumantes.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil dans l'artère de droite, Harry aperçut l'homoncule à la longue queue noire : un fauve, comme il l'avait pensé, mais seulement au niveau du corps, car sa tête semblait être celle d'un aigle monstrueux, malgré la présence d'oreilles pointues. Le Gryffondor balaya toute la rue et s'abrita derrière le mur.

− Il va falloir agir vite, dit Harry à voix basse. J'ai remarqué deux pans de la façade de la troisième maison sur la gauche qui ne demandent qu'à s'effondrer. Le plan est simple : je vais attirer l'attention de l'homoncule, vous vous chargez de lancer des sortilèges assez puissants pour que ces l'un de ces deux morceaux de mur lui tombent dessus.

Liz et Remus opinèrent, tandis que leurs camarades continuaient à frapper aux portes et à inspecter les maisons par les fenêtres. Harry ramassa une assez grosse pierre et s'avança à travers l'intersection, une curieuse sensation se répandant dans son bras pour lui offrir une force suffisante qui compenserait le poids de son projectile. Remus et Liz se mirent en place, chacun d'eux repérant sa cible, et Harry lança son morceau de pierre vers l'homoncule. Celui-ci l'entendit heurter le sol et fit volte-face avec une agilité et une vivacité stupéfiantes. Son regard perçant et jaunâtre repéra Harry une seconde plus tard, et la créature chargea.

Deux éclairs de lumière jaillirent aussitôt vers les pans de mur remarqués par Harry et s'écroulèrent. Mauvaise cadence pour celui de Remus, qui se fracassa juste après que l'homoncule fut passé, mais Liz eut plus de chance, le morceau de façade qu'elle visait s'écrasant sur l'arrière-train créature en la faisant exploser dans un panache de fumée noire.

− C'était juste, fit remarquer le Maraudeur.

Harry resta aux aguets, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'aucun homoncule ne venait de la rue derrière lui. Les camarades chargés de vérifier les maisons habitables revinrent bredouilles, mais le boucan provoqué par la chute des pans de mur sembla leur sourire :

− _Psst ! Psst !_

Surpris, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se tournèrent vers la rue de droite, là où l'homoncule avait été battu : à la fenêtre du premier étage d'une maison à la façade lézardée mais encore intacte, un jeune homme brun faisait à leur intention de grands signes de main pour les inviter à le rejoindre. Harry hocha simplement la tête et amena sa troupe en direction de l'habitation.

− Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se méfier, non ? couina Pettigrow après que le garçon eut disparu.

− Assurément, répondit Harry.

Ils rejoignirent le seuil de la maison au moment où l'occupant en ouvrait la porte. Avec une série de gestes vifs et hâtifs, le jeune homme les encouragea à entrer le plus vite possible, l'air visiblement soucieux que personne ne sache qu'il recevait de la visite – en admettant qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans la rue, se dit Harry. De toute évidence, le professeur Farewell s'était concentré sur la décoration extérieure, car l'intérieur de la maison n'avait rien de bien particulier, avec ses murs nus qui se fissuraient ici et là et ses meubles de bois grossier.

Le jeune homme les entraîna dans un grand salon mal éclairé et alluma une lampe à pétrole pour leur offrir une luminosité appréciable, son regard parcourant les visages des adolescents.

− Vous l'avez bien eu, ce monstre, hein ?! dit-il d'un ton réjoui.

− Il y en a beaucoup d'autres ? demanda Harry.

− Sais pas. Sûrement. Depuis qu'ils ont envahi la ville, ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à s'échapper n'osent plus trop sortir de chez eux, car les homoncules les attaquent systématiquement. Les Aurors et les escrocs sont plus doués, ils réussissent à se frayer des chemins sans trop se faire remarquer, mais chaque fois que l'une de ces saletés leur met la main dessus, c'est la fuite assurée.

− Et les commerces ?

− Y en a quelques-uns, mais faut les trouver, admit l'habitant. Les Passeurs assurent l'approvisionnement d'un quartier par jour, mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux. Rien que l'année dernière, ils ont accusé une bonne dizaine de pertes pour seulement deux homoncules tués…

− Et quel quartier approvisionnent-ils, aujourd'hui ? interrogea Harry.

− Celui du nord-est, il me semble.

Harry hocha la tête. Cela signifiait donc qu'à moins d'avoir de la chance, les mages noirs étaient désavantagés, contrairement aux Aurors qui avaient pénétré dans la ville par le nord.

− Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de l'emplacement d'un de ces magasins ?

− Je sais qu'il y en a un peu avant la place du marché, mais je n'en connais pas la localisation exacte.

C'était mieux que rien, songea Harry.

− Et les homoncules ? De quels types sont-ils ?

− D'un peu de tout, pour ce que j'en sais, répondit le jeune homme. Celui que vous avez tué était le seul qu'on voyait vagabonder dans le quartier, mais les Passeurs m'ont déjà parlé d'un Difformant et d'un Malsain.

− Et vous n'auriez pas entendu parler d'un artefact, par hasard ?

− Non, avoua le jeune homme, étonné.

Harry s'y était attendu : si la simulation était relativement longue, le professeur Farewell n'avait probablement pas disposé les indices sur l'artefact aussi près des limites de la ville, mais plutôt vers son cœur.

− Dans ce cas, nous allons reprendre notre route, déclara-t-il.

Ils ressortirent de la maison. Le jeune homme leur souhaita bonne chance avant de refermer la porte en hâte, et Harry entraîna son équipe vers la droite. Ca ne raccourcirait pas leur avancée jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous où ils devaient rejoindre Rogue, mais le détour était nécessaire, car la rue la plus proche prenait plein nord – s'il y avait une boutique dans cette direction, il valait mieux s'accorder un léger retard plutôt que de choisir la facilité : plus ils exploreraient les alentours de la place du marché, plus ils auraient de chances de trouver le magasin cité par le garçon.

Ils empruntèrent la rue perpendiculaire après avoir vérifié qu'aucune menace n'y patrouillait, puis se frayèrent un chemin d'un éboulement à un autre, Harry ouvrant chaque fois la marche et donnant le signal. Ils perdaient du temps, certes, mais il apercevait trois rues coupant cette artère-ci : le risque qu'un homoncule en surgisse était un détail non négligeable. Il aurait pu utiliser la Projection pour partir en reconnaissance, mais la simulation n'aurait plus été intéressante.

Ils passèrent devant la première rue, marquant un temps d'arrêt salvateur pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur : car un instant après que Harry eut confirmé l'absence d'homoncule, la façade d'une maison proche s'écroula en travers de la chaussée en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

− Un peu plus et ça nous tombait dessus, dit Liz d'un ton badin.

Harry attendit que le nuage de poussière se fût dissipé pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Non sans contrariété, il remarqua que l'éboulement bloquait complètement la rue, les obligeant à tourner à gauche. Résigné, il entraîna ses camarades dans l'artère voisine.

− Vous pensez que c'était un écroulement « naturel » ou que Farewell l'a provoqué délibérément ? dit Megan, méfiante.

− Le seul intérêt que Farewell aurait eu à provoquer l'effondrement de la maison aurait été par favoritisme, dit Lily, et ce n'est pas du tout le genre de comportement qui lui ressemble.

Ils poursuivirent leur route à travers la rue, jusqu'à ce que Harry, passant devant une maison incendiée, stoppe leur progression pour attirer l'attention sur le bâtiment à la façade noircie : sa porte d'entrée réduite en cendres, il apparut qu'elle s'ouvrait autrefois sur un long couloir menant à la rue parallèle. Il entraîna aussitôt ses camarades à l'intérieur.

− Ouvrez l'œil, conseilla-t-il.

Ils longèrent lentement le couloir, s'attardant devant chaque pièce carbonisée pour en inspecter les recoins afin d'y déceler le moindre élément étranger. Debbie capta quelque chose d'anormal, sembla-t-il, car elle entra tout à coup dans ce qui avait été un bureau et s'approcha d'une haute horloge brûlée, dont le cadran de cuivre scintillait comme s'il avait été placé là après l'incendie. Elle le fit pivoter en se hissant sur les pieds, lança un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et plongea la main pour y récupérer une carte.

− Bonus ! se réjouit-elle en lisant la carte.

− Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? s'enquit Lucy.

− _Sol mouvant : embourbez votre ennemi_, lut la Poufsouffle.

− Ce sera parfait contre un homoncule, commenta Remus.

− Ce sera parfait contre l'équipe de Webster, rectifia Harry. Nous savons nous protéger contre les homoncules, car ils partagent tous un point faible général en fonction de leur nature, mais le groupe de Webster comprend des duellistes que nous n'avons pas forcément affrontés jusque-là. En outre, il a Tumter avec lui : je ne serai pas très étonné d'apprendre qu'il l'aura placé en première ligne à chaque affrontement, histoire de minimiser les pertes et de nous submerger quand nous nous retrouverons. Si nous parvenons à atteindre l'artefact avant lui, ce piège sera d'une grande utilité.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à ses explications, et ils reprirent leur marche à travers le long couloir jusqu'à émerger dans l'autre rue. Harry tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche et arqua un sourcil : un Chargeur colossal les lorgnait depuis l'extrémité de la rue, attendant visiblement qu'ils s'avancent au milieu de la chaussée afin d'avoir une chance de tous les faucher dès la première charge.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiéta Pettigrow.

− Je m'en occupe, dit Harry. Retraversez le couloir et faîtes le tour des maisons pour vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas passés à côté d'un autre habitant. Nous nous retrouvons au bout de cette rue-ci, là où le Chargeur se tient.

− Tu es sûr ? demanda Megan, pas convaincue.

− Un Chargeur, même d'une taille monstrueuse, reste un homoncule ne nécessitant pas plus d'un sorcier, dit le Gryffondor. Liz, tu prends la relève en attendant que nous nous retrouvions.

La grande brune de Gryffondor ramena l'équipe dans l'immeuble, tandis que Harry s'avançait sur la chaussée, fixant le regard flamboyant du monstre massif. Il avait la taille d'un éléphant, mais ses pattes étaient plus courtes et épaisses, terminées par des griffes rétractées. Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un loup qui aurait été mutilé, malgré des oreilles rondes et des yeux rougeâtres aux pupilles verticales, semblables à ceux d'un chat. Harry fit face à la créature, confiant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait un Chargeur : il en connaissait les faiblesses, en conséquence, et comptait bien en finir sans même avoir recours à un sortilège offensif.

Le Chargeur gratta le sol de son énorme patte, comme un taureau s'apprêtant à foncer sur une cape rouge, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour se préparer : faisant volte-face, il s'élança vers l'extrémité opposée de la rue. L'homoncule se précipita, ses pas lourds et rapides martelant bruyamment le sol dallé et projetant tous les décombres de petite taille se trouvant sur son passage. Il rattrapait Harry très vite – si vite qu'au moment où il se retrouva à l'angle de la rue, le Gryffondor se retourna pour constater que le Chargeur n'était plus qu'à cinq petits mètres de lui… et l'obscurité du transplanage s'abattit sur lui.

Harry réapparut derrière le Chargeur qui, lancé dans sa course, alla percuter de plein fouet la façade d'un petit immeuble de plein fouet. Le bâtiment s'écroula presque aussitôt, déjà fragilisé avant l'impact, en plongeant toute l'extrémité de la rue dans un brouillard de plâtre et de poussière. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire narquois et prit la route de l'autre bout de l'artère, là où il avait aperçu la créature pour la première fois, tout en se demandant si les autres trouveraient un habitant.

Où en étaient les Aurors ? S'il ne doutait pas que Webster solliciterait Tumter pour chaque combat, Harry était certain que le massalien ne serait pas le seul à participer : le Serdaigle lui confierait sûrement les élèves jugés les plus « faibles » ou qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, croyant peut-être que le Serpentard ne s'apercevrait de rien – mais il était évident que Webster préférerait sacrifier James, Sirius, Mary et tous ceux et toutes celles avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité ou qu'il considérait comme des « recrues par défaut », plutôt que de mettre en avant ses propres amis et Lysandra. Ce qui signifiait que le groupe du Serdaigle accuserait des pertes, et c'était tout ce que Harry souhaitait. Tumter était à lui seul une équipe entière, il valait mieux qu'il soit privé d'un maximum de ses camarades lorsque les deux camps s'affronteraient, songea-t-il.

Observant les alentours, Harry remarqua qu'une diagonale menait directement à la place du marché. Au loin, à peine audibles, des détonations résonnèrent comme si un bombardement avait eu lieu dans la ville, mais quand il se tourna dans la direction approximative où il pensait qu'elles s'étaient produites, il remarqua que des bâtiments lui coupaient son champ de vision.

− Harry !

L'intéressé se retourna vers son équipe réjouie, visiblement porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

− On a réussi à obtenir un indice sur la position de l'artefact, dit Lily. Une vieille femme nous a raconté qu'un endroit de la ville était deux fois plus surveillé par les homoncules que le reste des quartiers : son fils est Passeur, il pense qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier dans le quartier ouest.

− Hm… marmonna Harry en tournant les yeux vers la rue adjacente. Il vaut mieux nous magner de rejoindre le groupe de Rogue, dans ce cas. S'il n'a pas obtenu cette information, il risque de se faire surprendre.

Et il entraîna immédiatement ses compagnons d'aventure dans la rue qui menait directement à la place déserte du marché. Leurs yeux fouillaient les environs, au cas où ils remarqueraient un autre habitant caché derrière une fenêtre ou un endroit susceptible de dissimuler un bonus ou un commerce clandestin. L'équipe de Rogue apparut au moment à l'extrémité de la rue au moment où ils en avaient parcouru la moitié. Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'un Poufsouffle manquait, mais il n'eut même pas à poser la question de savoir comment cela se faisait, car Rogue le lui fit savoir dès que les deux groupes se furent réunis :

− On a perdu Strand face à un Malsain, dit le Serpentard d'un ton neutre, et on a récupéré deux bonus. On sait, en outre, qu'un bonus doit être récupéré par celui ou celle qui l'aperçoit : Darius en a vu un et a dit à Strand de le prendre, ce qui a transformé le bonus en malus et empêché Strand de bouger correctement pendant le combat. De votre côté ?

− Nous avons un bonus, tous nos effectifs, un indice sur l'artefact et détruit deux homoncules, dit Harry. Il y a un endroit, à l'ouest, qui bénéficie d'une sécurité renforcée. Nous savons aussi que Webster risque de prendre un sérieux avantage, car des sorciers approvisionnant les derniers habitants de la ville parcourent aujourd'hui un des quartiers du nord. Ils sont les meilleurs informateurs que nous pourrions rêver d'avoir, mais il reste ceux et celles qui vivent tout près du quartier ouest.

Rogue se tourna vers la direction indiquée, un pli entre les sourcils, son regard sombre parcourant les trois rues qui semblaient en prendre le chemin.

− Si on prend les deux parallèles, ça devrait pouvoir marcher, non ? suggéra-t-il.

− Je pense, admit Harry. L'équipe qui n'est pas attaquée pourrait prendre un homoncule à revers, c'est certain, mais il faut espérer que le contournement d'un pâté de maisons ne soit pas trop long à faire. Debbie a récupéré le bonus en notre possession dans une maison incendiée qui reliait deux rues parallèles, il s'agit peut-être d'un style architectural répandu dans la ville.

− Alors, nous faisons comme ça, décréta Rogue.

Ils traversèrent ensemble la place du marché, les deux groupes se scindant à l'approche des rues parallèles que le Serpentard avait remarquées. Ils s'y engagèrent chacun de leur côté, Harry rappelant à ses troupes de chercher le moindre indice trahissant la présence d'un commerce clandestin, lui-même fouillant les environs du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque élément pouvant trahir une cachette de bonus ou la présence d'un homoncule.

− Hé, regardez ! lança Queudver à voix basse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le Maraudeur montrait la façade partiellement détruite d'une habitation : à la première impression, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, mais tous comprirent bientôt ce que Pettigrow avait vu. Le couloir sombre qu'ils apercevaient s'illuminait de temps à autre, tout au fond, d'une lueur vacillante, tamisée, comme si une faible lampe se balançait non d'une porte entrebâillée.

− Lily et Remus, vous accompagnez Queudver pour voir de quoi il retourne, dit Harry. Si c'est une boutique, il nous faut au moins un leurre, une potion alchimiste de diversion et une autre, plus offensive. S'il y a une carte ou que le commerçant sait quelque chose sur les homoncules ou l'artefact, interrogez-le. Lucy, Megan, vous gardez l'accès pour intervenir si jamais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Tout le monde se sépara, les cinq nommés prenant la direction de la façade. Harry, Debbie et Liz poursuivirent le chemin vers la première intersection, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir Rogue et son groupe qu'ils avaient trouvé un potentiel commerce et qu'une halte était nécessaire jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe de Harry les rejoigne.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers au croisement, Harry levant une main pour intimer le silence à Debbie et à Liz. Une brève seconde plus tard, son oreille droite parut s'assourdir, son ouïe s'affinant grâce à la magie sensorielle : des bruits inaudibles pour les deux jeunes femmes lui parvinrent, ressemblant à une série irrégulière d'éclats, de cris, de martèlements inintelligibles. Il capta cependant l'essentiel : quelque part au loin, des Aurors rencontraient des difficultés face à un homoncule. Harry annula son sortilège d'Extension auditive et baissa la main.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Liz.

− Des Aurors, dit-il. Pour le moment, ils sont occupés avec un homoncule qui leur donne du fil à retordre.

Il devinait, en tout cas, que les éclats irréguliers étaient provoqués par des sortilèges, que les cris étaient autant des ordres que des protestations ou des mises en alerte et que les martèlements, bien trop lourds et bruyants pour être humains, étaient engendrés par les déplacements de l'homoncule.

− Et tu arrives à entendre ça depuis ici ? s'étonna Debbie, ahurie.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança Rogue.

Les Serpentard, Callaghan et Niemens s'avançaient à leur rencontre.

− Nous avons peut-être trouvé un commerce, répondit Harry, et des Aurors combattent un homoncule au nord, à environ soixante ou soixante-dix mètres de notre position. Sûrement derrière la chaîne de maisons au fond de la rue.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'acheter ?

− Un leurre, une diversion et quelque chose d'un peu plus agressif ou défensif.

− Tu aurais d'abord dû attendre Severus pour prendre cette décision, répliqua sèchement Avery.

− Inutile, dit Rogue d'un ton calme. Potter a choisi exactement ce que j'aurais pris. Si les Aurors sont vraiment à la même hauteur que nous, nous aurions perdu un temps considérable. Pourquoi rencontrent-ils des difficultés ? Si Lysandra a pris les commandes, ils ont dû anticiper une éventuelle complication, non ?

Harry réfléchit intensément.

− Je suis plutôt d'avis de penser que Webster a gardé Lys' avec lui, confia-t-il après quelques secondes. Si elle a choisi la stratégie à adopter, il aura nommé Tumter à la tête de la seconde équipe et, le connaissant, il aura joué au con avec la mauvaise personne. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait annoncé que les deux groupes prendraient une direction chacun, puis qu'il a laissé Tumter prendre de l'avance pour le suivre le plus discrètement possible.

− Ca ressemblerait bien à du Webster, reconnut Haustin.

− En d'autres termes, Tumter a retourné la situation en laissant passer au moins un homoncule pour que l'autre tache comprenne son erreur, conclut Liz.

− Ou quelque chose comme ça, approuva Harry.

Lily, Pettigrow, Remus, Lucy et Megan les rejoignirent, les trois Gryffondor présentant une poche gonflée par la présence d'un flacon, Queudver tenant entre ses mains un bonus en rayonnant.

− Peter gagne cette manche, dit Remus avec un léger sourire.

− Que dit la carte ? interrogea Rogue.

− _Bouclier extensible : s'adapte à la largeur de l'endroit où il est utilisé,_ annonça Queudver.

− Et qu'avez-vous découvert auprès du commerçant ?

− Il faut prendre vers le nord, répondit Lily. Le commerçant traite beaucoup avec les Passeurs qui sont affectés à la distribution dans le quartier du nord-ouest, ils lui ont dit que le nombre d'homoncules du côté du cimetière y était assez impressionnant.

Mulciber grogna de mécontentement.

− Cela signifie que nous allons devoir nous rapprocher des Aurors qui combattent l'homoncule, dit Debbie, en tournant la tête vers la chaîne de maisons indiquée plus tôt par Harry.

− Allons-y, dit Rogue. Si cet homoncule leur pose des problèmes, ils auront perdu des éléments et seront assez faciles à vaincre si nous nous y mettons tous.

Les deux groupes n'en formèrent plus qu'un à partir de là, se dirigeant d'un même pas vers le fond de la rue en guettant dans les artères perpendiculaires qu'aucun homoncule ne risquait de les attaquer par-derrière. Ils virent à peu près trois créatures pendant toute la traversée jusqu'à la rangée de toits au-delà de laquelle les Aurors avaient combattu leur redoutable adversaire, mais toutes s'éloignaient lorsqu'ils passèrent d'un pâté de maisons à l'autre. Rogue et Harry profitèrent de ce répit pour se partager les potions : le Serpentard récupérant la diversion, laissant les deux autres au Gryffondor. A l'évidence, il ne doutait pas que Harry saurait mieux employer que lui le leurre et la potion offensive dénichée par Lily, Queudver et Remus.

Ils atteignirent le bout de la rue. Après avoir jeté un œil de chaque côté, ils prirent sur la gauche, qui offrait une intersection relativement proche. Les Aurors paraissaient avoir fini leur duel contre l'homoncule, à moins que ce ne fût la créature qui ait terminé l'affrontement – dans tous les cas, Harry, en étendant sa Sensibimancie aux rues parallèles, ne perçut aucune présence autre que celles de ses compagnons.

− Là ! dit Haustin dans un souffle.

Il désigna la maison qui formait l'angle de la rue. Harry comprit aussitôt : les maisons donnant sur deux artères étaient reconnaissables à l'absence de portes, mais le Serpentard montrait bien plus. Si les Aurors avaient essuyé des pertes et requéraient un moment de répit, c'était l'endroit idéal pour se reposer un instant et peut-être trouver un autre bonus. Rogue sembla en avoir perçu tout l'intérêt stratégique, car il entraîna son équipe au complet vers les ruines d'une maison pour s'y abriter momentanément.

− Il se peut qu'il y ait des Aurors dans la dernière maison, annonça-t-il. Si nous y allons tous ensemble, il nous faudra un miracle pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas arriver avant de nous voir… Il va nous falloir une diversion : Anton, tu prendras la tête de l'équipe. Lupin, Macdonald, Parsons, Pettigrow et Coulson t'accompagneront. Tous les autres entreront dans le bâtiment avec moi pour faire un brin de ménage, si nécessaire. Anton, contente-toi de faire le tour de la maison. Comportez-vous naturellement.

L'équipe éphémère que dirigeait Avery retourna dans la rue, rejoignant le milieu de la chaussée pour reprendre la marche comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, tandis que les autres suivaient Rogue le long du mur pour s'approcher à pas de loup de la dernière maison. Harry ne capta aucune présence dans la maison, mais il n'en dit rien au Serpentard et lui emboîta le pas lorsque celui-ci pénétra à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds. Rogue fit des signes pour répartir son équipe. Lily, Liz, Haustin, Callaghan et Megan furent envoyés à l'étage lorsqu'ils virent que l'escalier était en pierre.

Les autres se répartirent au rez-de-chaussée avec plus ou moins de prudence, certains semblant pressentir qu'il n'y avait aucun Auror dans le bâtiment. Lorsque l'équipe envoyée à l'étage redescendit, Lucy tenait dans la main un bonus et le présenta à Rogue.

− _Le cimetière se trouve à cinq cents mètres au nord-ouest d'ici_, lut-il à l'attention des autres, en les entraînant vers la sortie où attendait déjà le groupe d'Avery.

Harry remarqua un léger changement dans le paysage. Les rues qui partaient vers le nord-ouest décrivaient des courbes plus ou moins douces, des balcons saillaient des façades et les dégâts étaient moins importants dans cette partie de la ville que dans les quartiers qu'ils avaient déjà traversés, même si un immeuble s'était effondré en une petite colline de décombres presque aussi haute que la bâtisse voisine.

− Vous n'avez pas envie de prendre un peu de hauteur ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Rogue, perplexe.

− Regarde ces ruines, dit Harry en montrant la colline. Elle nous permet d'accéder au toit de la maison voisine. Quand on y réfléchit, nous n'avons encore jamais entendu parler d'homoncules sachant voler, n'est-ce pas ? Et si les Aurors n'ont pas la même idée que nous, ils seront bien trop occupés à observer ce qu'il y a _dans_ les rues, pas ce qu'il peut bien y avoir _au-dessus_.

− Et nous aurions un avantage certain, approuva Liz. Une attaque aérienne sur les homoncules et les Aurors est une éventualité que les uns comme les autres n'envisagent pas du tout, ça nous offrirait un effet de surprise assez déconcertant pour nos cibles.

Rogue observa attentivement la longue rangée de maisons qui se dressaient derrière la colline de décombres, et hocha finalement la tête. Après tout, il n'était pas question de vaincre tous les homoncules : c'était une chasse au trésor, pas une extermination. Quant au moyen de redescendre des toits, Harry ne doutait pas que la majorité des mages noirs connaissait au moins un sortilège qui le leur permettrait.

Ils s'avancèrent tous ensemble vers les ruines mais, dès qu'ils atteignirent le croisement, ils se figèrent pour se tourner vers la rue perpendiculaire : Tumter s'y trouvait, s'avançant à leur rencontre, vouté et inexpressif. Tout le monde se mit sur ses gardes, mais…

− Je vais le retenir, déclara Lily. J'ai une revanche à prendre, ça tombe très bien.

Harry perçut nettement les efforts que la préfète-en-chef fournissait pour ne pas paraître trop réjouie d'avoir la chance de retrouver le massalien dans la simulation.

− Je vais la couvrir, au cas où un homoncule s'amènerait, indiqua Liz.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils, visiblement peu réjoui de se débarrasser de deux de ses meilleurs alliés : il fit bondir son regard de Lily à Liz, réfléchissant sûrement, puis abdiqua. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent à la rencontre de Tumter, tandis que les autres poursuivaient leur route vers la colline de décombres. Harry lança plusieurs coups d'œil vers la préfète-en-chef et le Serpentard tout au long de l'escalade laborieuse, mais ni elle ni lui n'engagèrent les hostilités. Il crut voir le massalien se redresser lorsqu'il atteignit le toit, mais il lui fallut faire abstraction de sa curiosité, car plusieurs de ses camarades nécessitèrent un coup de pouce pour pouvoir grimper.

Le premier sortilège du duel jaillit du côté de Tumter au moment où Megan, dernière à monter, rejoignit tout le monde sur le toit. Ils regardèrent Lily dévier l'attaque et contre-attaquer avec vivacité et précision, Liz observant l'affrontement à une distance et une prudence raisonnables, puis Rogue entraîna son équipe à sa suite le long des toits accolés les uns aux autres. Leur forme triangulaire ne facilitait pas la progression des mages noirs.

− Qu'est-ce que Tumter faisait tout seul, d'après vous ? lança Niemens.

− Il était peut-être le seul rescapé de son équipe, dit Callista.

− Ou des Aurors, renchérit Winters.

Plusieurs homoncules passèrent sous leurs yeux, Rogue interrompant leur colonne chaque fois qu'une créature se révélait d'une taille assez conséquente pour pouvoir les apercevoir en cas de dérapage. Devant eux, un lugubre et vaste cimetière apparaissait peu à peu tandis qu'ils suivaient la large courbe décrite par la rangée de maisons – au beau milieu, un énorme mausolée capta leur attention tout le long du trajet, d'aucuns ne doutant que l'artefact s'y trouvait. Les homoncules pullulaient dans le quartier, offrant un « musée des horreurs animalier », comme dit Callista.

Il paraissait inconcevable que les élèves aient pu se frayer un chemin parmi autant d'homoncules, pensa Harry, mais c'était compter sans les bonus qu'ils avaient ramassés. Rogue sembla vouloir se débarrasser de la diversion, car il la prit et s'apprêta à la lancer lorsque, surgissant de nulle part, la voix du professeur Farewell annonça :

− La simulation est terminée.

Les élèves eurent tout juste le temps d'exprimer leur mécontentement ou leur surprise d'apprendre que Tumter avait été éliminé de la partie, puis le décor ondula et les ténèbres les engloutirent. Ils se retrouvèrent assis dans la salle de classe, le professeur Farewell s'amusant de la déception des mages noirs.

− Je crois que la victoire de l'équipe de Severus est indéniable, déclara-t-il. La cohésion qui régnait, aussi bien dans son groupe dans celui de Harry, leur a permis de ne perdre qu'un seul élément, et encore : William s'est fait piéger par une petite farce de ma part concernant les bonus. Je pense qu'il est légitime que chaque mage noir soit récompensé de trente points, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps d'accéder à l'artefact. Harry et Liz ont aussi le droit à un surplus de dix points chacun, car ils ont vaincu des homoncules sans assistance. Ce qui fait que Logan, bien évidemment, reçoit soixante-dix points pour les sept homoncules qu'il a détruits.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers le massalien, à nouveau vouté et inexpressif.

− Pour que les mages noirs comprennent pourquoi la simulation a duré à peine une heure et demie, malgré que je vous aie dit qu'elle serait assez longue, il faut savoir que les choses auraient été très différentes si Aaron s'était contenté de respecter la stratégie pensée par Lysandra : c'est-à-dire, la même que Severus. Aaron a trouvé « plus judicieux » de laisser le groupe de Logan prendre les devants, alors qu'ils auraient dû avancer d'un même pas, et, bien évidemment, plus qu'une stratégie, cela ressemblait davantage à une trahison.

− Potter a fait la même chose dans la simulation contre le Double-Baguette ! protesta Spencer.

− Non, Kevin, assura le professeur Farewell avec patience. Quand Harry vous avait laissé partir devant, c'était parce que Aaron, James et lui étaient en compétition. Dans cette simulation-ci, Aaron était le chef des Aurors, ça s'arrête là : il a délibérément sacrifié une partie de son équipe et s'en est mordu les doigts quand Sirius a compris qu'au lieu de partir dans une autre direction, le groupe d'Aaron suivait celui de Logan. Au sein du ministère, une telle attitude engendrerait une mise à pieds, un conseil de discipline et, selon le verdict final, soit un licenciement définitif, soit à une peine d'emprisonnement. A ce sujet, je crois que Harry mérite bien vingt points de plus pour avoir deviné la stratégie d'Aaron, et Lily en mérite tout autant pour avoir vaincu Logan en duel.

Moira pivota sur sa chaise pour adresser un grand sourire à la préfète-en-chef.

− Pour la prochaine demi-heure, continua le professeur Farewell, nous nous contenterons de révisions, puisque vos examens sont prévus pour la semaine prochaine.


	99. La Dimension

Le lendemain matin, il sembla que Webster s'était définitivement condamné auprès d'un grand nombre de ses camarades. Les élèves qu'il avait rattachés à Tumter, lors de la simulation, n'avaient pas du tout apprécié le coup bas qu'il leur avait joué, tout comme certains de son propre groupe le jugeaient désormais inapte à mener la plus petite équipe que ce soit – les filles de Serdaigle, notamment, faisaient davantage confiance en Winters qu'en lui, et la rumeur voulait que la prochaine édition du _Poudlard Reporter_ se chargerait de faire son procès pour planter le clou de l'impopularité le plus profondément possible. Harry, toutefois, se fichait bien de la baisse constante de popularité de Webster : tout ce qui l'intéressait était le double cours de potions et de retrouver Lysandra ce soir, à la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour Gryffondor bien plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, l'atmosphère du château s'éveilla en même temps que l'appréhension des examens, comme si les BUSE et les Aspic étaient les premières pensées qu'avaient les élèves à leur réveil. Il était vrai que mai était arrivé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il était plutôt confiant, contrairement à plusieurs de ses camarades : Mary, par exemple, ne ratait aucune occasion pour plonger le nez dans un manuel de métamorphose, la matière qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Les crises commençaient à pleuvoir à mesure que les élèves prenaient conscience que les examens étaient pour la semaine prochaine, et les commerces clandestins proposant des choses et d'autres censées aider à réussir ses BUSE ou ses Aspic, faisaient de plus en plus parler d'eux.

Atteignant le Grand Escalier, Harry posa le pied sur la première marche et se sentit brusquement vaciller. D'un geste instinctif, il se rattrapa à la rampe et s'appuya dessus, les jambes flageolantes et le corps fébrile alors qu'un véritable feu d'artifices explosait dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant momentanément. Que se passait-il ? s'alarma-t-il, en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser. Ce n'était quand même pas une réplique du piège de Webster : il avait totalement récupéré… et un autre piège était tout aussi improbable…

Harry recouvra la vue et sentit ses forces revenir. Hagard, il se hissa sur ses jambes sans lâcher la rampe, passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de s'éclaircir les esprits, puis reprit sa descente du Grand Escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il était à peu près certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une carence de sucre, de vitamine ou d'il ne savait quoi d'autre… Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas totalement récupéré du piège de Webster, contrairement à ce que Madame Pomfresh et lui pensaient ? Ou bien avait-il attrapé une quelconque maladie ? Il chassa aussitôt ces questions de son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa progression vers la Grande Salle, attentif à tout indice qui le préviendrait d'un nouveau malaise.

Il arriva à la Grande Salle sans rien ressentir. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, certains somnolant tout en se restaurant, d'autres plongés dans leurs révisions ou discutant avec un camarade tout aussi matinal. Harry passa devant les tables de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et prit place à celle de Gryffondor, remplissant l'assiette et le gobelet dorés de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et de jus de citrouille. Même s'il ne croyait pas que son malaise fut à associer à un manque de vitamines, il s'efforça de varier la composition de son petit déjeuner.

Des élèves arrivèrent en plus grand nombre, troublant le silence relatif qui planait sur la Grande Salle par leurs conversations. Comme si les Gryffondor respectaient une tradition, ils prirent soin à ne pas s'asseoir trop près de Harry, conscients qu'il ne tarderait pas à être rejoints par Lily, Liz et Mary. Les Maraudeurs, toutefois, furent les premiers à descendre et profitèrent des nombreuses chaises vides autour de lui pour le rejoindre.

− Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous vous décideriez à prendre le petit déj' avec nous, avoua Harry.

− On l'aurait fait plus tôt, si on avait pu, dit James, mais il n'y a jamais assez de places autour des filles quand elles descendent avant nous, et quand c'est l'inverse, elles ne nous rejoignent jamais…

− Ca va bientôt changer, dit Sirius d'un ton confiant. A condition que tu ne gâches pas tout à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de demain, bien sûr. Pareil pour Lunard, d'ailleurs.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

− Liz t'a invité à la sortie ? s'étonna-t-il légèrement.

− Un gage, expliqua Remus d'un air un peu gêné.

− C'est ce qu'elle prétend, chantonna Sirius d'un air innocent.

Remus parut mal à l'aise encore, visiblement peu habitué à ce qu'une jeune femme lui manifeste un intérêt qui sortait du cadre scolaire. Les filles arrivèrent au moment où le bruissement d'ailes des hiboux postaux couvrit les discussions. La Grande Salle se raidit instantanément, comme chaque matin, les élèves accueillant l'arrivée de la centaine d'oiseaux avec davantage de crainte que d'enthousiasme. Si une telle appréhension était habituellement inutile, elle parut justifiée cette fois-ci : semblable à une ola, le silence s'installa comme une vague à chacune des tables.

− J'ai l'impression de porter la poisse, tout à coup, commenta Mary.

− Tu n'avais qu'à pas autant traîner, dit Liz en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

− Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Lily en tartinant un toast.

− Jones est mort, répondit James.

Harry consacra enfin un peu d'intérêt à son exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_, baissant simplement les yeux sur ce qu'il pouvait distinguer de la une – c'est-à-dire, la manchette : LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ASSASSINÉ A SON DOMICILE. Ainsi donc, Voldemort et Malphas avaient choisi cette solution pour faire progresser les études anti-nés-Moldus…

− Et ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle, dit Remus. Les Mangemorts semblent avoir emprunté l'idée d'un contournement des enchantements au groupuscule de Burrow : le sortilège Anti-intrusion n'a ni été détruit, ni ne s'est déclenché… C'est sûrement à ça qu'ils travaillaient pendant le mois de répit que nous avons eu…

− Le plus important, c'est de savoir qui va lui succéder, déclara Harry.

Bien qu'elles se fussent emparées de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'après avoir appris la mort de Jones, les filles se révélèrent les premières à atteindre le passage de l'article où il était question des éventuels successeurs :

− Ils pensent à Bagnold, à Monaghan, à Pearce et à Webster, indiqua Lily.

− Pearce ? Le conseiller ?

− Lui-même, approuva Liz.

Harry plissa le front. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'Altimor Pearce : Brighton y faisait déjà allusion lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Samuel Webster, au mois d'août. Que lui avait dit son défunt mentor sur cet homme, déjà ? Que Webster Père était devenu, comme Pearce, un bon samaritain après que le conseiller l'eût pris sous son aile, quand Jones était devenu ministre de la Magie. Et si…

− C'est quelqu'un d'aussi respecté que ça, Pearce ? demanda-t-il.

− Certains le surnomment « le deuxième ministre », révéla Liz. Quand les Mangemorts sont apparus, Leach lui a obéi quand il lui a recommandé de démissionner, histoire de laisser un bon souvenir de son mandat, et c'est lui qui a aussi encouragé de désigner Jones comme successeur au poste de ministre. Le Jour des Fournitures et le bal de Noël sont deux de ses idées, mais il en a eu beaucoup d'autres. Les deux tiers des employés du ministère sont aujourd'hui les bénéficiaires de certaines d'entre elles : il a augmenté certains salaires, a doublé les effectifs dans différents services, a assoupli les horaires des jeunes pères et mères et des parents ayant un enfant mineur malade ou blessé… Sa popularité est aussi grande, voire même davantage, que celle de Dumbledore.

− Mais un poste de ministre n'a jamais intéressé Pearce, renchérit Sirius.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, replongeant dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Pearce semblait avoir le profil parfait pour être l'ancien chef de la cellule britannique de la Fraternité : un conseiller était pratique et toujours dans l'ombre de son supérieur, mais s'il disposait en plus d'une influence aussi grande que Liz l'avait dit, ses suggestions devaient avoir un impact considérable. Restait à savoir si, maintenant que la Fraternité n'était plus que ruines, Pearce, en admettant qu'il en fasse partie, suive la voie des Frères et des Sœurs ayant perpétué la diffamation à l'encontre des nés-Moldus. Si c'était le cas, alors Pearce aurait sans nul doute à cœur d'encourager le futur ministre le plus influençable… et le moins disposé à protéger les nés-Moldus.

− Remarquez, dit Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je ne sais pas si le poste de ministre va emballer les successeurs potentiels de Jones quand on regarde comment il a fini !

− Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, assura Liz. Pearce est comme Dumbledore : son nom figure dans la liste du prochain ministre parce que c'est ce que beaucoup souhaitent, mais il renoncera à ce poste. Bagnold, Monaghan, Webster et sûrement d'autres, en revanche, sont proposés à la succession de Jones parce qu'ils l'ont souhaité dès que Jones a pris ses fonctions : ils ont signé un document exposant toutes les raisons envisageables qui pouvaient les amener à reprendre la tête du ministère à sa suite avant que Jones ne décide lui-même de céder sa place. Et le ministère changera forcément de stratégie pour héberger le prochain ministre, maintenant que Jones a été tué.

Les conversations sur l'assassinat de Jones animèrent le petit déjeuner inlassablement, chacun ayant sa propre idée sur la prochaine victime des Mangemorts, les élèves ayant des parents plus ou moins bien placés se souciant naturellement des risques qu'ils soient pris pour cibles. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour le personnel du ministère : il avait la conviction que la prochaine destination des mages noirs se trouverait bien loin de Londres, mais il n'en dit rien.

La une de _La Gazette du sorcier_ n'avait toujours pas été épuisée par les discussions lorsque les Gryffondor, en dehors de Queudver qui remonta à la tour Gryffondor pour réviser, prirent le chemin des sous-sols. Si l'annonce du meurtre de Jones avait quelque peu refroidi Harry, les minutes qui le séparaient de la démonstration des effets de la Dimension l'enthousiasmèrent de nouveau. Plongeant la main dans une poche de son uniforme, il récupéra l'anneau frappé des armoiries des Grinval qu'il devait présenter à Gringotts chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait en chair et en os et l'enfila à son annulaire droit : plus qu'un bijou, cette grosse bague représenterait bientôt une source de renseignements primordiale.

− Comment est Monaghan, au fait ? demanda Harry.

− Prétentieux pour croire qu'il a l'étoffe d'un ministre, répondit Liz. Depuis le début de sa carrière, il n'a cessé de se promener de département en département. Il les a presque tous faits sans jamais parvenir à accéder au poste de directeur, jusqu'à ce que Jones devienne ministre et le place à la tête du département des transports magiques. Son parcours insolite au sein du ministère lui a toutefois permis de rencontrer énormément de personnes qui sont aujourd'hui parmi les plus influentes.

Ils atteignirent le couloir desservant le cachot du professeur Slughorn. Moira, apercevant Lily, se précipita à sa rencontre pour la percuter de plein fouet et la serrer très fort dans ses bras, comme si tous deux s'étaient perdues de vue depuis belles lurettes, mais à peine eut-elle lâché la préfète-en-chef que la petite brune se retourna vers sa fiancée avec avidité. Ava s'empressa d'afficher son expression la plus soupçonneuse et méfiante. Moira rayonna, visiblement convaincue de l'avoir rendue jalouse, et se hâta de retrouver la petite blonde pour lui sauter gaiement au cou sous les regards amusés de ses amies de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

− Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses délires ou sa naïveté qui la rend si adorable, commenta Liz.

− Les deux, affirma Lily d'un air rieur.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva, précédé comme toujours par son énorme ventre. Il entra le premier dans la salle de classe, invitant les élèves à sa suite. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux vers les deux flacons posés sur le bureau du maître de potions : l'un contenait une substance translucide qui scintillait continuellement, tandis que l'autre paraissait rempli d'une tornade miniature.

− Exceptionnellement, ce double cours spécial sera consacré aux révisions, puisque vos examens commencent lundi, annonça le professeur Slughorn. J'ai réussi à obtenir des copies des Aspic des trois dernières années : vous aurez donc la chance d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui vous attend, mais n'espérez pas retrouver ces questions lors des examens. Avant toute chose, nous allons découvrir ensemble les potions préparées par Harry et Logan, qui sont à un tout autre niveau que celles des autres.

Il ramassa le flacon contenant la tornade qui tourbillonnait furieusement en se heurtant aux parois.

− Grenade de Tornade, poursuivit le maître des potions, est une idée de Logan dont nous ne ferons bien sûr pas la démonstration. Vous connaissez tous les dégâts résultant d'une attaque de géants : eh bien, la tornade contenue à l'intérieur en infligerait trois à quatre fois plus. Même un dragon ne saurait y résister, c'est pour dire. Au XIIème siècle, l'inventeur autrichien de cette potion alchimiste provoqua le désastre de la région où il vivait et dut payer les réparations : quarante ans après son idiotie, il n'avait pas remboursé la moitié des victimes.

Le professeur Slughorn reposa le flacon et prit l'autre.

− Harry va se charger lui-même de nous faire la présentation et la démonstration de sa potion.

L'intéressé quitta sa chaise pour rejoindre le maître des potions devant le tableau, face à la classe. Recevant la fiole qui étincelait d'innombrables couleurs.

− La Dimension est une invention de Solan Vergremp, révéla Harry, l'un des plus grands criminels que le pays ait jamais eus. Elle explique à elle seule comment Vergremp a pu échapper au Conseil des Sorciers pendant cent six ans, même si ses propres aptitudes de duelliste le sauvèrent à bien des reprises.

Il tira sa baguette magique et donna un petit coup au bouchon, qui bondit aussitôt dans les airs et s'immobilisa, flottant juste au-dessus de Harry. Les scintillements contenus dans le flacon s'échappèrent en une masse informe et lévitèrent devant le Gryffondor, qui leva sa baguette et en plongea l'extrémité à travers les étincellements. Dès qu'il eut décrit un moulinet du poignet, les innombrables lueurs se dispersèrent en un clin d'œil, traversant le sol, les murs, le plafond, les bocaux, l'armoire, les élèves et le professeur Slughorn, puis ils disparurent du cachot.

− La Dimension prend quelque temps à atteindre sa forme finale, indiqua Harry en rebouchant le flacon. C'est une potion extrêmement pratique que les Aurors, les Mangemorts et le sorcier lambda se sentant menacé auraient à cœur de préparer et d'employer. Elle comblerait aussi bien un espion qu'un vigile, pour faire simple.

Quelques élèves parurent sceptiques, notamment Avery, Mulciber et Webster et sa bande, mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention à leurs expressions peu convaincues et fit apparaître une table à tréteaux entre la table des filles de Serpentard et le mur auquel elles faisaient face.

Les scintillements réapparurent bientôt en plusieurs vagues. Avec sa baguette magique, Harry les fit flotter au-dessus de la table, les lueurs choisissant elles-mêmes leur hauteur vis-à-vis du plateau. Peu à peu, les contours de la Dimension se dessinèrent plus précisément, les élèves se penchant en avant en réalisant qu'ils connaissaient la silhouette qui leur apparaissait progressivement. Les étincellements une fois en place, ils adoptèrent des couleurs ou des teintes précises et se volatilisèrent subitement pour laisser place au stade final de la Dimension : Poudlard, de son enceinte jusqu'à sa tour la plus haute, se dressait à présent sur la table sous la forme d'une maquette. Des petites silhouettes parcouraient le parc ou flânaient du côté du lac, alors que d'autres étaient clairement visibles à travers les fenêtres des étages, aussi bien dans les couloirs que dans les salles de classe.

Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha avec enthousiasme, mais de sorte à ce que les élèves puissent quand même voir la maquette.

− La Dimension offre toutes sortes de possibilités, reprit Harry, et je pense que celle-ci devrait vous intéresser.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur le château hérissé de tours pointues : la bâtisse grossit, repoussant la lisière de la forêt interdite, le lac et le parc de Poudlard hors de vue. Les murs devinrent translucides, offrant une vue sur le moindre étage – quelques élèves pointèrent le doigt sur le premier étage, où un professeur McGonagall miniature donnait son cours à des quatrième année, mais Harry plongea sa baguette à travers le sol du rez-de-chaussée : un instant plus tard, seuls les sous-sols s'affichèrent sur la table, puis d'un nouveau coup de baguette, le cachot où le professeur Slughorn enseignait aux septième année apparut, occupant tout l'espace de la table et présentant toute la classe.

− Si je fais ceci, dit Harry en levant son bras valide.

Le Harry miniature leva le sien au même moment, parfaitement synchronisé à son modèle géant. Moira bondit de sa chaise avec enthousiasme, et son mini-elle en fit autant au même instant.

− Un sorcier possédant la Dimension chez lui pourrait suivre pas à pas des Mangemorts s'étant introduit à son domicile et leur échapper, voire les neutraliser s'il s'y prend bien, continua Harry. Cette potion n'épargne aucune salle secrète, aucun passage secret, sauf si ladite salle et ledit passage sont protégés. Les scintillements traversent tout : quand ils le font sur un être humain ou un animal de compagnie, ils récoltent des informations, comme son identité, sa corpulence, sa taille, la couleur de ses cheveux, etc. Il est même possible de nommer chaque personne se trouvant actuellement à Poudlard à l'aide d'une simple manipulation.

Il croisa le regard faussement soupçonneux de Lysandra et réprima un sourire, devinant ce dont la magnifique Serpentard faisait sembler de l'accuser. Le professeur Slughorn, fasciné par la maquette, sembla brusquement se souvenir de son idée pour le cours spécial, car il se redressa d'un air vaguement surpris et rejoignit son bureau.

− C'est une potion extraordinaire, reconnut-il en ouvrant un tiroir, mais il ne faut pas oublier que vos examens commencent après le week-end. S'il vous plaît, Harry, pourriez-vous faire la distribution ?

Harry se plaça devant la table pour tourner le dos aux élèves et donna un coup de baguette à la maquette qui se retransforma en scintillements. Laissant sa main droite tendue, il regarda les étincellements être comme aspirés à travers l'anneau hérité de Grinval. Peu lui importait que le maître des potions surprenne sa manœuvre : c'était de Mulciber et d'Avery dont il se méfiait surtout.

La Dimension enfermée dans le bijou, Harry rejoignit le bureau du professeur Slughorn pour y ramasser la pile épaisse de parchemins qu'il lui fallait distribuer. Les examens des trois dernières années étaient épinglés les uns aux autres, facilitant considérablement la distribution tandis qu'il passait dans les rangs. Lysandra le gratifia d'un second regard exagérément soupçonneux, malgré son sourire en coin, tandis que Moira se dandinait sur sa chaise avec avidité, visiblement désireuse de bénéficier d'une maquette de Poudlard pour les deux derniers mois de leur scolarité. Lorsqu'il servit les trois Maraudeurs, Harry n'eut aucun doute qu'ils comparaient leur carte de l'école à la Dimension, mais là où la carte avait des défauts, la potion n'en avait aucun : même un mort pouvait être repéré et nommé par la Dimension, alors qu'il disparaissait purement et simplement de la carte du Maraudeur.

Lorsque les élèves ressortirent du double cours de potions, une grande majorité d'entre eux regretta que seul le professeur Slughorn ait eu l'idée de les confronter aux précédents examens. Plus que les révisions, le cours avait permis à certains et à certaines d'apaiser leurs inquiétudes quant aux Aspics, tandis que d'autres avaient pu avoir une idée concrète de ce qui leur restait à revoir et réapprendre. Aussi ne fut-il pas surprenant que plusieurs élèves prennent le chemin de la bibliothèque dès la fin du cours.

− Bon, dit Mary, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. Je vais consacrer le week-end à la métamorphose, c'est le seul examen que je redoute vraiment…

− Ne néglige pas les autres matières, protesta Lily d'un air réprobateur.

− Les soins aux créatures magiques, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, affirma la blonde. Les sortilèges, ça devrait plutôt bien se passer… Erf, tu as raison, il faut aussi que je révise une dernière fois la botanique. Vivement qu'on ait passé les examens, je n'en peux déjà plus…

− Ils n'ont même pas commencé, lui rappela Liz, désabusée.

− Il faut faire la Cérémonie de So', déclara Moira d'un air confiant.

− La quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

− La Cérémonie de So', répéta la petite brune de Serpentard. Comme elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à avoir ses BUSE, Sophia a décidé d'inventer une technique pour réussir ses Aspic : manger treize crêpes au chocolat et à la poire ! Même qu'elle a obtenu un Optimal dans toutes les matières, grâce à ça, et moi, pareil pour les BUSE !

Harry lança un regard déconcerté à la joyeuse petite brune, persuadée de connaître la technique imparable pour réussir ses examens. Malgré qu'il ne restât plus que deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait encore des difficultés à suivre la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ dans ses délires. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait fallu aux filles de Gryffondor pour apprendre à ne plus se laisser surprendre par l'étrange personnalité de la petite Serpentard, mais il n'irait sûrement pas poser la question.

La journée fut essentiellement consacrée aux révisions : Lily était intransigeante, aussi bien envers ses amies et Harry qu'à l'égard des Maraudeurs, donnant un excellent prétexte à Liz pour montrer toute son autorité à Remus, qui dut quand même avoir peur lorsqu'elle lui promit de l'embrocher sur l'épée d'une armure s'il n'apprenait pas par cœur les différents cours traitant des sortilèges d'Animation. Harry ne révisa qu'à moitié, ayant déjà assimilé la quasi-totalité des programmes scolaires de la première à la sixième année, ses pensées vagabondant plutôt vers Lysandra et la soirée qu'ils passeraient ensemble, les intrigues politiques qui avaient sûrement déjà commencé et détermineraient le prochain ministre de la Magie et vers Marvennor, Malphas et Voldemort.

Lorsque la nuit s'installa enfin et que le couvre-feu fut instauré, Harry partit de son côté pour faire sa ronde. Il savait que les enchantements de Marvennor interdisaient les intrusions, mais si Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé à ce que Harry et Tumter cessent de patrouiller, ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison, même s'il ne comprenait pas laquelle. Peut-être le directeur craignait-il que des homoncules ou des mages noirs se faufilent jusqu'à l'école en passant par un passage secret, se dit-il.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier de marbre, cela se reproduisit : un vertige l'assaillit soudainement, tandis qu'il était ébloui par l'explosion d'étoiles à l'intérieur même de ses yeux. Il réussit à se rattraper à la rampe d'or, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose s'ajouta au malaise : des ombres se mouvaient à travers la clarté aveuglante, des voix murmuraient des paroles inintelligibles et sa Sensibimancie détecta une atmosphère triomphante, cupide, avide et malveillante. Que lui arrivait-il ? se demanda Harry, en se redressant fébrilement, le hall d'entrée réapparaissant en chassant les ombres, les chuchotements et l'atmosphère complètement étrangère à Poudlard.

Avançant prudemment un pied, il constata que son état était revenu à la normale et poursuivit sa route vers les sous-sols. Le doute n'était plus permis : ces malaises n'étaient pas dus à une carence de vitamines, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant, car cela signifiait que la cause était indéterminée et ses effets, encore imprévisibles. Il lui fallait se montrer vigilant, à présent. Si ces vertiges persistaient, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de demander à l'infirmière de l'ausculter rigoureusement. Il éprouvait quelques difficultés à soupçonner le poison involontairement créé par Webster d'être à l'origine de ces malaises : la présence de ces ombres et de ces voix lui semblait suffisante pour rejeter toute accusation visant le piège tendu par le Serdaigle, le week-end dernier.

Il interrompit ses pensées lorsque sa Sensibimancie décela une présence en approche. Tournant à gauche plutôt que de continuer tout droit, il atteignit l'angle du couloir que remontait Lysandra. La magnifique Serpentard jeta un regard inquisiteur au Gryffondor, comme si les minutes écoulées depuis le malaise de Harry n'avaient pas été assez longues pour effacer toute trace du mal qui s'était brusquement emparé de lui.

− Tu ne te sens pas bien ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Juste un petit vertige, prétendit Harry.

Il préférait ne pas l'inquiéter ou elle l'emmènerait immédiatement à l'infirmerie en lui bottant l'arrière-train, si nécessaire. Lysandra ne parut pas tout à fait convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas et le saisit par le bras, le poussant à interrompre sa ronde pour l'entraîner vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Harry étendit sa Sensibimancie à son maximum pour prévenir toute approche.

− Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la mort de Jones ? demanda la Serpentard.

− Qu'il fallait s'y attendre, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Comme je l'ai dit lors de la réception, il y a de nombreuses manières pour changer la politique d'un ministère. Néanmoins, ça nous donne un avantage : nous saurons si Voldemort a réussi son projet ou non. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

− Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Lysandra alors qu'ils montaient le Grand Escalier. Ma mère m'a écrit dans l'après-midi pour me faire savoir que les Gamp avaient invité mes parents et les Potter à dîner dimanche, et mon père en a profité pour me transmettre quelques infos sur les rumeurs qui circulent au ministère. Bien des gens aimeraient que Bagnold ou Webster succède à Jones, car tout le monde sait que Pearce refusera le poste, mais Monaghan est apparemment le préféré des hautes sphères, pour le moment.

− Pearce est de son côté ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Difficile à dire, avoua la Serpentard en lui jetant un coup d'œil surpris. Pearce ne se prononce jamais sur son candidat préféré… Pourquoi ? Tu le soupçonnes de quelque chose ?

− Je me demande si ce n'était pas lui, le chef de la cellule britannique de la Fraternité, confia Harry. Il possède un pouvoir bien trop grand au sein du ministère : qu'il soit à l'origine du bal de Noël et du Jour des Fournitures a le don de me faire douter de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il est favorable à un monde sorcier sans né-Moldu, mais s'il l'est vraiment, nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir. Quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que lui trouvera toujours des arguments percutants pour justifier ses décisions ou celles du ministre qu'il conseille.

Lysandra hocha la tête et s'enferma dans ses songes. Ils atteignirent le septième étage et prirent le chemin de la Salle sur Demande.

− Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Pearce avait des idées racistes, reprit la magnifique Serpentard, mais puisque tu en parles, je remarque que les directeurs des départements sont tous des sang-pur ou des sang-mêlé. Même les responsables des services constituant l'équipe du ministre ne sont pas des nés-Moldus… C'est peut-être un pur et simple hasard, cela dit.

− Et Monaghan ?

− Il ressemble un peu à mon père : les nés-Moldus ont parfaitement leur place dans le monde sorcier tant qu'ils ne viennent pas lui chercher des noises. Il faudra que j'envoie une lettre à mon père pour qu'il se renseigne sur le regard que Monaghan porte quant aux études…

Harry approuva, appréciant l'initiative de Lysandra. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, où il se chargea de faire apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande. A leur entrée dans l'appartement, Harry remarqua le sac de cours de la Serpentard, posé sur le lit. A l'évidence, elle était passée dans la journée pour l'y déposer.

− Tu étais donc si impatiente qu'on se retrouve ici ? plaisanta-t-il.

− Moins que toi, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Lysandra amorça un geste pour rejoindre son sac, mais Harry la retint et l'attira contre lui pour obtenir – après des jours d'attente – le baiser de presque-fiancés qui lui manquait tant. La Serpentard y répondit en souriant, tout aussi réjouie que lui de pouvoir savourer de nouveau l'étreinte de leurs lèvres et les mains de Harry parcourir son fessier.

− Miam, dit-elle d'un ton rieur, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent.

− Je suis sûr que tu es affamée.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard amusé et prit Harry par la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'au lit. Il s'y assit alors qu'elle s'emparait de son sac et fouillait à l'intérieur, en retirant sa nuisette et l'uniforme propre qu'elle porterait le lendemain. Elle finit par dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait et jeta un petit coup d'œil au Gryffondor, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air à la fois rieur et embarrassé. Elle finit par sortir une photographie et la tendit à Harry.

Intéressé, il prit le cliché et le retourna : la magnifique Serpentard, nue, était étendue sur un grand drap sombre et présentait son profil. Ses bras masquaient partiellement sa poitrine, définitivement ronde et ferme, mais elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de dissimuler son fessier rebondi. Le drap et sa chevelure noire contrastaient de façon prodigieuse avec la pâleur de sa peau.

− Elle est superbe, dit Harry avec sincérité.

Lysandra sourit, ravie.

− Choupinette voulait qu'elle soit animée, mais j'ai refusé, révéla-t-elle. Je ne voulais que tu en voies plus que tu ne le devais.

− Elle me convient parfaitement, assura Harry. Je veux bien qu'on la refasse, d'ailleurs !

Lysandra rit et fit non de la tête. Elle l'embrassa brièvement, ramassa sa nuisette et disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bains, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de contempler la photo. Indéniablement, elle était magnifique. Que ce fût l'idée de Moira ou de Lysandra, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à quelque chose d'aussi dénudé, pensant que la splendide Serpentard chercherait à cacher un maximum de peau.

− Tu vas finir par baver, dit Lysandra en revenant.

Harry sourit en levant les yeux et expédia la photo sur la table de chevet, regardant la Serpentard le rejoindre et poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se coucher. Elle s'allongea sur lui, offrant une vue agréable sur le décolleté de sa nuisette avant que ses seins ne s'écrasent au contact du torse de Harry. Lysandra l'embrassa d'un baiser de presque-fiancés, laissant Harry passer ses mains sous sa nuisette pour palper ses fesses fermes à travers sa culotte sans sourciller.

− J'ai trouvé une idée pour le jeu, annonça-t-elle d'un air joyeux. Miranda m'a bien aidée, je l'admets, mais tu devras attendre le Vendredi Révélateur pour le découvrir !

− Le Vendredi Révélateur ?

− C'est comme ça que Choupinette l'appelle, dit Lysandra en souriant. Il y aura tout plein de révélations faites, ce jour-là.


	100. Reminiscence

_ACTURUS MONAGHAN SUCCEDE_

_A KENNETH JONES_

_De mémoire, jamais le Haut-Conseil du ministère de la Magie n'aura autant hésité, mais le choix a été fait : le nouveau ministre de la Magie est Acturus Monaghan, 61 ans, dont le parcours professionnel n'a pas manqué de semer le trouble. Entré à la Brigade magique en 1935, Monaghan aura suivi une carrière assez insolite : au bout de cinq ans de métier, il passera au département de la coopération magique internationale, puis au département de la justice magique cinq ans plus tard pour y occuper le poste d'adjoint au directeur, puis il deviendra le bras droit de Nobby Leach (ministre de la Magie de 1962 à 1968) alors que celui-ci était le directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Surnommé « L'Adaptateur », Monaghan aura vu sa consécration quand Kenneth Jones deviendra ministre, ce dernier lui obtenant – enfin – un poste de directeur _(ndlr, au département des transports magiques).

_La nomination de Monaghan divise évidemment le ministère. Millicent Bagnold, directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale et principale adversaire de Monaghan au poste de ministre de la Magie, a été la première à réagir en nous recevant dans son bureau : _

_« Sa nomination ne m'étonne pas outre-mesure, nous déclare-t-elle. Mr Monaghan a occupé un poste dans la moitié des départements du ministère de la Magie tout au long de sa carrière : je ne prétendrai pas qu'il connaît tous les problèmes que les bureaux, services et, plus globalement, les départements rencontrent, mais j'ose avoir l'espoir qu'il leur tendra une oreille attentive pour palier aux soucis qu'ils rencontrent. Monsieur le ministre, je me permets donc de vous adresser ce message : réalisez les rêves de notre communauté ! »_

_Samuel Webster, autre 'challenger' de Monaghan, fait lui aussi part de la nomination du nouveau ministre :_

_« Je mentirais si je disais que je n'espérais pas succéder à Kenneth Jones, mais le choix d'Acturus Monaghan me laisse espérer, nous affirme-t-il. Sa connaissance des différents départements au sein desquels il est intervenu est un atout non négligeable : de tous les candidats à la succession de Kenneth Jones, il est le plus qualifié pour répondre aux attentes de chaque directeur de département. »_

_Altimor Pearce, sollicité pour la troisième fois pour reprendre le rôle de ministre de la Magie, s'est maintenu de tout commentaire, déclarant simplement vouloir le bien-être de la communauté sorcière et réitérant ses vœux de contrecarrer l'oppression imposée par les mages noirs. Albus Dumbledore, également recommandé pour être le successeur de Kenneth Jones et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, n'a pas souhaité fait part de son sentiment sur cette nomination d'Acturus Monaghan._

_Les employés du ministère ne sont pas en reste, notamment au sein du département des transports magiques et des différents services et bureaux par lesquels Monaghan est passé :_

_« Je ne sais pas si Monaghan a les compétences pour occuper un tel poste, nous confie-t-on. Il n'est pas assez tranchant, il passe plus de temps à tergiverser qu'à prendre des décisions. J'aurais préféré qu'on le laisse à son poste de directeur du département des transports magiques et qu'on nomme Samuel Webster comme ministre ! »_

_Si la nomination de Monaghan divise, l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne a accueilli avec soulagement la nouvelle selon laquelle le nouveau ministre n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer d'Altimor Pearce et de Samuel Webster, qui avaient guidé Kenneth Jones tout au long de son mandat._

Ainsi, la Grande-Bretagne sorcière apprit le nom de son nouveau ministre de la Magie le lendemain de la mort de Jones, mais dans les deux jours qui suivirent, Monaghan ne fit aucun intervention devant la presse – ce que _La Gazette du sorcier_ ne manquait pas de lui reprocher, prétextant à juste titre que la communauté sorcière aimerait connaître les mesures que le nouveau gouvernement prendrait dans les prochaines semaines. Les élèves n'avaient que peu de temps à consacrer à l'absence de communication du ministère : le dimanche secoua plusieurs d'entre eux lorsque les examinateurs arrivèrent à Poudlard, rappelant plus que jamais que les examens étaient imminents et détermineraient l'avenir de chacun et de chacune. Pendant que James rêvassait de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard passé en compagnie de Lily et que Moira complotait pour « dévorer les fesses d'Ava », les élèves les plus angoissés se levèrent le lundi matin avec une légère nausée.

− Ca va être facile, aujourd'hui, dit Mary comme pour s'en convaincre. La défense contre les forces du Mal ne me pose pas particulièrement de problèmes, d'autant que les simulations ont été d'une grande utilité pour réviser des sortilèges de toutes les années…

− Tu l'as déjà dit hier soir, soupira Liz, lasse.

Mary parut irritée, visiblement agacée que la grande brune préfère souligner son radotage plutôt que d'essayer de l'encourager.

− Ce qu'il faut, dit Lily, c'est de rester confiant et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Une réponse bâclée est mieux qu'un hors-sujet.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, encore meublée des cinq tables pour le petit déjeuner. Harry jeta un regard à celle de Serpentard, où Moira nourrissait elle-même Ava sous les yeux rieurs de Lysandra et Callista. Lily dut le remarquer aussi, car elle hocha subitement la tête en souriant, amusée et attendrie.

− J'imagine que le _Poudlard Reporter_ va parler des examens, dit Harry lorsqu'ils s'assirent à leur table.

− Oh que oui, approuva Mary. Pitchoun a fait le tour des professeurs pour faire la liste des conseils qu'ils ont à donner aux élèves afin d'aborder les examens le plus sereinement possible. Becca, Megan et Lucy ont recensé la quasi-totalité des rumeurs sur les produits permettant soi-disant de les réussir à coup sûr, et ça ne donne vraiment pas d'en consommer. Même Timothy a trouvé un moyen d'y faire allusion dans la page _Sport _: Dumbledore doit demander aux examinateurs de faire une pré-évaluation tout au long de la semaine afin qu'il puisse indiquer quel taux de réussite approximatif il faut attendre cette année. Il n'y a que le _Débat_ qui n'en parle pas, en fait : Ava l'a consacré à la nomination de Monaghan.

− Qui y a participé ?

− Seulement des élèves, Webster y tenant le rôle d'« analyste ». Les profs ne sont pas très tentés de donner une quelconque opinion politique : ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque que Monaghan prenne Poudlard en grippe, par exemple, et ne sont d'ailleurs pas là pour s'improviser critiques, comme l'a fait remarquer McGonagall.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Les hiboux et les chouettes ne tardèrent pas à entrer par les hautes fenêtres, se dispersant au-dessus des cinq tables dans un battement d'ailes incessant. Comme à l'ordinaire, un silence inquiet, appréhendant les nouvelles apportées par _La Gazette du sorcier_, s'installa dès l'entrée des oiseaux. Peu à peu, la légère angoisse se transforma en une franche stupeur à mesure que les élèves découvraient la une du quotidien, et dès qu'un rapace se posa devant lui, Harry le paya et déplia son propre exemplaire. La photo de la première page montrait Monaghan, grand homme filiforme au collier de barbe soigneusement taillé, tenant un discours avec un calme olympien. Au-dessus, figurait la manchette :

_L'ETUDE TANT ATTENDUE :_

_ENFIN LA VERITE !_

_Tout au long de son mandat, Kenneth Jones, l'ancien ministre de la Magie assassiné dans la nuit de jeudi, n'a jamais caché son souhait de voir les enfants d'ascendance moldue être reconnus comme de vrais sorciers par les familles sorcières, qu'elles soient de sang pur ou de sang-mêlé, jeunes ou vieilles. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de le voir dénigrer les accusations pesant sur les nés-Moldus – accusations selon lesquelles ils déroberaient leur magie aux Cracmols. Alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il publie l'étude qu'il avait demandée pour contredire ces diffamations, c'est finalement son successeur, Acturus Monaghan, en poste depuis deux jours, qui lève enfin le voile : _

_« C'est un bien triste hommage que je rends à mon prédécesseur, mais Kenneth Jones avait raison : il fallait à tout prix une contre-expertise aux études prétendant que les nés-Moldus volaient leurs pouvoirs aux Cracmols et malheureusement, elle ne fait que renforcer ces accusations, déclare le ministre de la Magie. L'équipe sollicitée pour cette enquête a déployé des trésors de technologie pour obtenir une preuve : il apparaît que les enfants nés Moldu se trouvant entre un flux magique et un bébé sorcier capte ce flux magique et prive enfin son propriétaire légitime de magie. »_

_Kenneth Jones aurait reçu les résultats de cette étude depuis plusieurs semaines mais, fidèle à son étique, n'en aura touché mot à presque personne afin de protéger les nés-Moldus. Une décision que Monaghan salue, tout en soulignant un détail important :_

_« S'il y a effectivement un vol de pouvoirs, il faut garder à l'esprit que cet acte est involontaire ! dit-il. Aucune fillette, aucun garçon d'ascendance moldue ne dérobe ce flux magique volontairement : c'est juste qu'il y a dans son sang quelque chose qui attire ce flux ! »_

_S'il aura fallu attendre deux jours avant que Monaghan daigne enfin s'exprimer à la presse, la conférence qui s'est déroulée hier, en fin d'après-midi, aura comblé notre rédaction et satisfera probablement l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Parmi les sujets abordés au cours de cette rencontre, le cas des Cracmols occupe bien sûr une grande place._

_« Bien évidemment, le ministère de la Magie réfléchit déjà à des mesures à prendre pour que les Cracmols ne subissent plus la discrimination dont ils souffrent depuis des siècles, annonce Monaghan. Nous songeons à créer un bureau qui leur serait consacré, nous les réhabiliterons au sein du monde sorcier et leur réserverons certains métiers n'exigeant pas l'usage de la magie, comme la restauration ou le journalisme. »_

_Luis Arezzo, restaurateur londonien, se réjouit de la décision prise par le ministre de la Magie :_

_« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! approuve-t-il. Les sorciers ne s'en aperçoivent pas, mais être un Cracmol est une épreuve psychologiquement difficile : beaucoup d'entre nous sont nés et ont grandi dans des familles qui ont toujours été sorcières, sans aucun lien de parenté direct avec un né-Moldu. Il faut apprendre à s'adapter à la vie moldue… »_

_Si Mr Arezzo admet ne pas pouvoir rejeter la faute de sa condition sur une malveillance d'un né-Moldu, il est d'autres Cracmols qui ne réagissent pas aussi bien à la découverte de ce vol de magie :_

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire que les nés-Moldus n'ont pas leur place dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi eux pourraient y vivre et nous, être lâchés dans le monde moldu, déclare l'un d'eux. Nous sommes obligés d'apprendre le monde moldu alors qu'eux, ils y ont passé toute leur enfance. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas à eux que l'on demanderait de vivre chez les Moldus, hein ?! »_

_Autres sujets sensibles abordés lors de la conférence, l'insécurité toujours plus oppressante du mon_

Harry interrompit sa lecture à la fin de la première page, ayant obtenu l'information qu'il cherchait à avoir : les projets de Voldemort et de Malphas se déroulaient beaucoup trop bien à son goût. _La Gazette du sorcier_, comme à l'annonce de l'assassinat de Jones, occupait la majorité des conversations. Les Serpentard étaient plus bruyants que les autres maisons, réjouis de voir que les nés-Moldus tenaient enfin et officiellement le mauvais rôle.

− Ca sent la merde et le vomi, cette histoire, grogna Liz.

− Au moins, Monaghan n'a pas annoncé que les nés-Moldus perdraient certains de leurs droits, dit Mary.

− Pas encore, rectifia Harry.

Les trois jeunes femmes lui lancèrent des coups d'œil interrogateurs.

− _La Gazette_ suffit à elle seule à nous donner une petite idée du regard que le nouveau ministère porte sur tout sorcier, toute sorcière d'ascendance moldue, expliqua Harry. C'est rondement bien mené, il faut l'admettre, mais il y a quand même des indices. La puissance d'un mot n'est jamais négligeable dans une phrase, car il donne des indications sur l'état d'esprit de la personne qui l'emploie. Qu'est-ce qu'un vol, par exemple ?

− Un délit, répondit Lily, perplexe.

− Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Monaghan qualifie un vol « d'acte involontaire » ? dit Harry. Il aurait pu utiliser un tout autre mot s'il avait réellement considéré les nés-Moldus comme innocents. « Interception » serait un mot bien moins accusateur que « vol ». En outre, Monaghan fait allusion à des « trésors de technologie », sauf qu'au final, Monaghan ne parle que d'un seul d'entre eux : celui qui aurait permis de suivre les flux magiques, ce qui me paraît inconcevable.

− Pourquoi ? demanda Mary.

− Parce que pour assister à cette interception de flux magique, il faudrait que le ministère puisse prédire quand et où un né-Moldu viendra au monde, fit Harry. Ca veut dire qu'il aurait déjà un représentant muni de ce « trésor de technologie » à côté de la salle d'accouchement…

Les trois jeunes femmes et quelques élèves proches qui écoutaient la conversation hochèrent la tête, réalisant à présent les incohérences disséminées dans l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

− Par ailleurs, poursuivit Harry, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait autant de nés-Moldus qui naissent en même temps que des Cracmols. Pour conclure, ne trouvez-vous pas que _La Gazette du sorcier_ prend partie pour les Cracmols, au lieu de rester impartiale ? Regardez les deux témoignages des Cracmols : le second est le plus direct, mais il y a le premier dit à peu près la même chose.

− Heu… dit Mary, dubitative.

− Ils invitent tous deux à inverser les rôles, dit Lily.

− Exact, approuva Harry. Dans ces deux témoignages, il est dit la même chose : à savoir qu'il faudrait prioriser les mondes d'origine, et non les capacités magiques. Un Cracmol étant né et ayant grandi dans le monde sorcier, en d'autres termes, mérite bien plus qu'un né-Moldu de résider dans son monde natal, et inversement. Autrement dit, dans très peu de temps, notre ministère rejoindra l'union anti-nés-Moldus.

Une perspective qui ne semblait guère réjouir l'auditoire de Harry, qui s'empressa de répandre son analyse aux quatre coins de la table et dans les autres maisons. Sans grande surprise, l'animosité que certains élèves portaient à l'égard de camarades d'ascendance moldue semblait déjà croître, même s'ils continuaient à se comporter tout à fait naturellement avec les autres. Si la une de _La Gazette du sorcier_ faisait beaucoup parler, l'arrivée imminente du premier examen revenait se glisser à l'esprit des étudiants. L'étonnement suscité par le quotidien céda bientôt sa place à une nouvelle vague d'appréhension, tandis que la Grande Salle se dépeuplait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les hautes portes, les Gryffondor retrouvèrent les Serpentard, Moira sautant au cou de la préfète-en-chef pour la gratifier d'un gros Bisou du Réconfort, visiblement persuadée que Lily était bouleversée par la nouvelle position des nés-Moldus dans la société sorcière. Profitant de ce regroupement, Lysandra saisit le bras de Harry pour l'entraîner à travers le hall d'entrée, puis dans le parc, laissant à ses amies le soin d'écouter et d'apprendre par cœur l'analyse faite par Harry que leur racontaient les filles de Gryffondor.

− L'examen commence dans un quart d'heure, rappela-t-il.

− Je sais, dit Lysandra, mais ça me prendra beaucoup moins de temps…

Elle l'entraînait vers le lac que la brise tiède ne parvenait pas à rider. S'avançant sous le soleil resplendissant et brûlant, Harry se laissa entraîner jusqu'au grand hêtre et plissa légèrement le front, intrigué, lorsque Lysandra les arrêta derrière le tronc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle plongea une main dans la poche de son uniforme pour en sortir un morceau de parchemin :

− Ta liste des bonus, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

− Ah, dit Harry avec enthousiasme. Voyons voir ce que je vais bien pouvoir te réclamer !

− Elles ont décidé de compliquer un bonus par semaine, révéla Lysandra d'un air un peu plus nerveux.

Aussi intéressé que méfiant, Harry prit le parchemin et le déplia, la Serpentard venant se blottir contre lui pour pouvoir lire elle aussi la liste de bonus proposée au Gryffondor pour cette semaine. Des baisers, des caresses, des câlins, un pique-nique, une tenue particulière – même si les choses donnaient l'impression de tourner en rond, les trois Serpentard parvenaient à offrir des contextes totalement différents qui rendaient les bonus aussi amusants et nouveaux que gênants et excitants.

− Le Péché Mignon ? Je dois t'offrir une crème brûlée au chocolat ?

− Non, dit Lysandra en souriant. Ca signifie que tu pourras me demander de te faire le câlin dont je raffole.

− Ah ? s'enquit Harry. Je suis attentif, tu peux te lancer.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard rieur.

− Vendredi soir, promit-elle.

− Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as de tentant ?

− Pas mal de choses, assura Lysandra d'un air mystérieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-delà de l'arbre, en direction du château. Profitant que personne n'approche, elle prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, le Gryffondor répondant allègrement au baiser de presque-fiancés du matin.

− Ca nous portera chance, déclara-t-elle.

− Il en faudrait deux pour s'en assurer…

− Non, non, dit Lysandra en riant. Allez, retournons-y !

Harry acquiesça.

− Tu ne peux toujours rien me dire sur le Vendredi Révélateur ? tenta-t-il.

− Ca te travaille, hein ? s'amusa la magnifique Serpentard. A quoi penses-tu ?

− Que tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes, j'espère.

− Raté, dit Lysandra, mais si tu trouves avant vendredi, je demanderais à Ava quelle récompense je pourrais te donner pour avoir deviné.

− Pourquoi pas à Moira ?

La Serpentard accueillit sa tentative avec un petit rire et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule dans le bras, le fixant d'un air à la fois rieur et calculateur.

− D'accord, à Choupinette aussi, dit-elle.

Harry s'en réjouit à l'avance, mais encore lui fallait-il deviner ce que seraient les révélations de vendredi. Ava, Callista, Moira et les filles de Gryffondor les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée, les élèves de septième année étant déjà réunis devant les portes de la Grande Salle, certains révisant une dernière fois. La petite brune de Serpentard se précipita aussitôt sur Lysandra comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et la gratifia d'un baiser tout aussi chaleureux que celui qu'elle avait offert à Lily à leur sortie du petit déjeuner.

Les portes de la Grande Salle ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir. Les cinq tables avaient disparu : d'autres, plus petites et individuelles, s'alignaient en plusieurs rangées. Après une année passée à voir des élèves aller et venir dans les classes, Harry se fit presque surprendre par le nombre de personnes qui passaient leurs Aspic : il remarqua même un garçon de Poufsouffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà croisé auparavant. Au grand regret de Moira, tout était déjà préparé, chaque étudiant ayant une place qui lui était assignée. Les septième année s'éparpillèrent donc dans toute la Grande Salle, recherchant la table portait leur nom – ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, les tables ayant été alignées dans l'ordre alphabétique. Harry se retrouva ainsi avec James à sa droite et Queudver à sa droite.

Les professeurs Farewell et Tofty, un vieil homme à la voix chevrotante, regardèrent les élèves s'installer en se préparant psychologiquement à l'épreuve théorique de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Farewell, scrutant attentivement qu'aucun élève ne se munisse d'une plume autre que celle déjà posée sur sa table, ferma la double porte de la Grande Salle, tandis que son collègue temporaire jetait un sort sur une pile de parchemins : les feuilles s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs, se séparèrent en quatre parties et commencèrent la distribution.

− Cette épreuve de théorie en défense contre les forces du Mal, dit-il de sa voix tremblotante, durera une heure et demie. Toute tentative de copier sur son voisin, d'utiliser une antisèche ou de discuter vous exclura aussitôt de cet examen. Ne paniquez pas si une question vous pose un problème : passez-la et revenez-y plus tard.

Il se tourna vers la table isolée où étaient jusqu'alors posés les parchemins et adressa un geste de tête positif au sablier qui y trônait. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, le sable commençant à tomber dans la partie inférieure. Tout le monde retourna aussitôt la liasse de parchemins devant lui.

Aucun ordre n'avait été donné aux questions, qui se mélangeaient toutes sans distinction d'année d'études. On passait facilement d'une interrogation ramenant à la deuxième année à une autre étudiée le mois dernier. Yeux et fronts se plissaient progressivement, talons et jambes s'agitaient sur la pointe des pieds anxieux, lèvres mordues, mains glissant sur les visages ou dans les cheveux se multiplièrent au fil des minutes. Si certains passaient toutes les questions leur posant des soucis, d'autres prenaient le temps d'y réfléchir quelques secondes. Les professeurs Farewell et Tofty passaient dans les rangs à pas feutrés, le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins étant le seul bruit qui troublait le silence de la Grande Salle.

Harry tourna le premier parchemin de l'examen et se sentit brusquement un nouveau vertige le prendre, malgré qu'il n'en eût pas un seul de tout le week-end. Ebloui par les étoiles et la tête lui tournant, il profita d'être assis et penché au-dessus de son parchemin pour cacher autant que possible son malaise. Cette fois encore, il aperçut des ombres, entendit des voix et ressentit encore cette atmosphère victorieuse et cupide, mais cette fois-ci, tout parut plus net. Il pouvait deviner que la silhouette la plus proche était coiffée en catogan, tout comme il distinguait des formes généreuses chez celle se trouvant à côté de lui. Leurs murmures étaient toujours inintelligibles, mais il les entendait mieux, et plus que tout, l'ambiance avide était plus présente que jamais.

Abaissant ses paupières pour essayer de trouver un regain de tranquillité dans la pénombre de ses yeux clos, le Gryffondor les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes en sentant son malaise passer et cilla. La Grande Salle avait disparu, à l'instar des professeurs, des élèves et du grattement des plumes : les yeux plissés vers le ciel, aveuglés par la clarté du soleil, il entendait à présent une agitation singulière qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il baissa la tête sans vraiment le vouloir, comme si son corps était devenu autonome, et trouva devant lui le catogan châtain qu'il avait distingué quelques instants plus tôt. Il était entouré par une foule dense, compacte, qui avait envahi un vaste espace s'étendait juste au pied d'un énorme édifice blanc aux fenêtres, balcons et terrasses incalculables.

Le palais d'Astaroth ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule. Sa stupéfaction ne résonna que dans son esprit, son visage lui paraissant indifférent à sa pensée. Il eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver dans son ancienne vie, quand il était parfois projeté dans la tête de Voldemort en tant que simple spectateur, et il sembla que c'était réellement le cas, car sa tête se tourna d'elle-même vers la jeune femme aux courbes généreuses, visiblement de son âge, qui fixait la bâtisse d'un air un peu inquiet.

− Ca va aller, dit sa bouche d'une voix rauque.

A l'évidence, son « hôte » n'était guère plus rassuré que la jeune femme, mais il faisait l'effort d'essayer de se montrer confiant.

− Regarde-les, murmura-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

Les yeux de l'« hôte » balayèrent les visages qu'il pouvait distinguer. Un triomphe sauvage, carnassier, cupide et malsain, était peint sur chacun d'eux, certains regards étincelant d'une certaine impatience tandis que d'autres, moins expressifs, paraissaient davantage tournés vers les rêves que s'imaginaient leurs propriétaires. Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps : à l'évidence, Astaroth était mort et cette foule se proposait d'acquérir les objets de valeur qu'elle pourrait trouver dans le palais.

− On n'aurait pas dû désobéir à Annaryel, chuchota la jeune femme.

Annaryel ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à Jorosbor, il était convaincu que cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui, malgré qu'il n'eût trouvé aucune carte à son nom dans la collection récupérée à l'auberge, lors de son premier voyage dans les Anciens Temps.

L'attention générale se porta subitement sur un homme qui venait de monter sur un piédestal afin d'être vu par toute la foule. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry sut que l'individu n'avait rien de particulier, ne jouait aucun rôle de leader, car plusieurs personnes se demandèrent de qui il s'agissait à grand renfort de regards interrogateurs. Avec lenteur, le silence s'installa, les uns comme les autres étant curieux de savoir ce que l'homme allait dire.

− L'Empereur est mort ! cria celui-ci pour bien se faire entendre. C'était la dernière fois que l'humanité cédait son héritage légitime à une anomalie de la nature ! Seule notre espèce a le droit de régner sur ce monde, car nous sommes les seuls à le mériter ! Nous avons été obligés de cohabiter avec des immondices pendant des siècles, de nous plier à la tyrannie d'une créature magique se croyant supérieure à nous tous, mais voyez ! Nous sommes ici, bien vivants, alors qu'Astaroth est mort ! Nous effacerons de l'Histoire la honte qui a accablé nos ancêtres : nous offrirons aux générations de demain un monde humain !

Plusieurs personnes acclamèrent le discours.

− Vengez notre espèce et nos proches qui ont été victimes de la tyrannie des Aînés ! rugit l'homme en pointant le doigt sur le palais. Nous détruirons ce qu'ils ont bâti et remodèlerons le monde de main à notre façon ! Servez-vous ! Plus personne ne dictera jamais à l'humanité ce qu'elle doit faire ou non !

Des exclamations d'enthousiasme, de joie, de réjouissance et de triomphe s'élevèrent en tous sens, ressemblant à des cris de guerre, tandis que la foule s'avançait d'un bon pas vers le palais. La jeune femme à côté de Harry le saisit par le bras pour ne pas le perdre de vue dans la masse compacte. Les épaules et les bras s'entrechoquaient, des pieds étaient écrasés, mais personne ne songea à demander pardon ou à s'excuser, les pensées des pilleurs ne semblant être orientées que vers les trésors que la foule soupçonnait se trouver dans le palais.

− Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller, dit la jeune femme à voix basse.

− Pourquoi ça ?

− Tu le sais très bien, répliqua la fille en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'« hôte » ralentit et s'arrêta finalement en acquiesçant. Soulagée, son amie resserra sa prise sur son bras pour ne pas être emportée par le flot des pilleurs, dont les premières lignes avaient monté l'escalier en arc-de-cercle et s'attelaient à présent à forcer l'ouverture des hautes portes d'entrée. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment, laissant les vandales les dépasser. La fille soupira d'un air las.

− Ta cousine n'a peut-être pas tort quand elle dit que la mort de l'Empereur est une tragédie pour le monde, lui dit-elle. Tu crois que le Liseur est encore à l'intérieur ?

− Je ne pense pas. Leandros a sûrement emporté avec lui tout ce qu'il fallait et a déguerpi sitôt après leur avoir mis la main dessus. Si Annaryel dit vrai, par contre, on a tout intérêt à prendre un maximum de distance.

La jeune femme approuva vigoureusement et tous deux tournèrent les talons en direction de l'escalier, marbré depuis la dernière venue de Harry à Delvirya, qui permettait de sortir du Creux du Roi. Son « hôte » eut soudain un grand sourire :

− Mais au fait, j'ai réussi à te traîner jusqu'ici ! dit-il d'un air victorieux.

− Il t'aura fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte, Sylvar, railla la jeune femme.

− Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'offrir pour mon anniversaire ? s'enquit l'« hôte ».

Un grand craquement leur fit lancer un regard vers le palais : à défaut d'ouvrir les portes, quelqu'un avait troué l'un des panneaux, sans doute à l'aide d'un sortilège, pour créer une ouverture par laquelle les vandales passaient à présent en se bousculant sans ménagements.

− Ca promet pour l'avenir, commenta le prénommé Sylvar d'un air désabusé.

Il reporta aussitôt son opinion sur son amie avec un nouveau sourire malicieux. Celle-ci s'amusa de sa réaction et fit mine de réfléchir.

− Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

− Passer une nuit avec toi, avoua Sylvar, sans gêne.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

− Pour dormir ou pour faire autre chose ?

− Les deux.

− Je n'ai déjà pas laissé Nalmand me toucher alors que nous avons été en couple pendant deux ans, alors je ne vois pas ce qui te laisse croire que je pourrais être tentée de faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi intime avec toi !

− Parce que c'est mon anniversaire et que tu tiens absolument à me faire plaisir ? suggéra Sylvar.

Le coin des lèvres de son amie tressaillit, amusée par l'explication naïve du jeune homme.

− Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle, mais il est hors de question qu'on fasse tout ce qui te passe par la tête en une nuit, gros pervers ! Tu n'auras qu'à m'inviter pour la semaine et, tous les soirs, on augmentera le… niveau…

− Une semaine, ce sera trop court…

Sylvar s'interrompit brusquement : ils venaient d'atteindre le sommet de l'escalier. Delvirya avait énormément changé depuis le dixième Grand Marché : les rues étaient désormais pavées à la perfection, le sol paraissant aussi lisse que du verre, et des arbres aux feuilles argentées, identiques à ceux plantés au Havre. Les maisons n'avaient pas réellement changé, même si elles étaient à présent encerclées par de bas murets en pierre, mais ce n'était pas le décor qui avait poussé le jeune homme à couper court à la discussion : une haute silhouette coiffée d'un grand chapeau noir à bords larges, vêtue d'un long manteau et chaussée de bottes en peau de dragon tout aussi noires se rapprochait du Creux du Roi.

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment en se collant à Sylvar, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui pour ne pas se retrouver devant Marvennor.

− Donc, je disais qu'une semaine serait trop court, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton badin. Viens deux semaines, ça me permettra de réfléchir à des jeux…

− Je te signale que Marvennor approche, gémit son amie.

− Il ne nous fera rien : il a trop peur de moi ! prétendit Sylvar d'un ton pompeux.

Aussi déconcerté que la jeune femme par l'arrogance du garçon, Harry regarda la haute silhouette ralentir petit à petit alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux adolescents. Marvennor s'arrêta face à Sylvar, qui bomba le torse d'un air important et laissa son amie se cacher à moitié derrière lui.

− Elle ne me croit pas quand je dis que tu as peur de moi ! lança-t-il.

− Elle n'a jamais dû t'entendre chanter, alors, répondit Marvennor de sa voix très grave, sans âge ni émotion.

Les épaules de Sylvar s'affaissèrent, blasé par la réponse, tandis que Harry et la jeune femme sursautaient, l'un plus virtuellement que l'autre alors que l'information pénétrait dans leur esprit : Sylvar et Marvennor semblaient très bien se connaître !

− Tu viens faire des emplettes ? demanda Sylvar d'un air curieux.

− Les humains veulent détruire ce que les Aînés ont bâti, je viens donc commencer ce grand projet.

Même si Marvennor n'y mit pas le ton, Harry sentit nettement toute la malveillance et le sarcasme cachés dans sa réponse. Sans un mot supplémentaire, le Marcheur de Mort reprit sa route et disparut dans l'escalier menant à la place du marché, tandis que Sylvar hochait la tête d'un air désabusé.

− Tu le connais d'où ? souffla la jeune femme, ahurie, en se plantant devant lui.

− Quand ma sœur avait cinq ans, elle l'a appelé pour qu'il pique-nique avec lui, révéla Sylvar. Je ne te raconte pas la tête de mon père quand il l'a appris, surtout que Catala ne s'est pas arrêtée là : elle a invité Marvennor tous les samedis midis pour qu'ils pique-niquent ensemble, mais parce qu'il n'est pas intervenu pour sauver l'une des peluches qu'elle promenait toujours avec elle de la noyade, elle a décidé de lui faire la tête.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air complètement abasourdi.

− Vous êtes vraiment une famille de cinglés, commenta-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

− Tu auras l'occasion de le vérifier concrètement pendant les deux semaines que tu passeras chez moi, affirma Sylvar comme s'il lui faisait une promesse. On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller d'un bon pas, ça ne va pas tarder à devenir dangereux dans les parages…

Une soudaine explosion de lumière éblouit Harry en lui arrachant un grognement douloureux. Surpris, il sentit sa main venir lui couvrir les yeux dès qu'il le désira, signalant au passage qu'il était revenu à son époque. Quand il pensa être remis de son aveuglement, il souleva précautionneusement ses paupières et retrouva la Grande Salle et ses camarades. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'examen, un début d'explication commença à germer dans son esprit : malgré qu'il eût été projeté dans les Anciens Temps, sa carcasse n'était pas restée inactive, car il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'une seule question à laquelle répondre. Comment était-ce possible ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il rejoint les Anciens Temps sans le grimoire de Leandros ou une bille argentée ?

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Harry focalisa toutes ses pensées sur la dernière question et inscrivit le point final de l'examen au moment où le professeur Tofty annonçait de sa voix chevrotante :

− C'est terminé. Je vous remercie de poser vos plumes sur le bord de votre table et de laisser votre copie là où elle est.

− Ca vaut aussi pour vous, Marvin, lança le professeur Farewell à l'attention de Huddle.

Harry ramassa son sac et prit le chemin des portes de la Grande Salle, repoussant inlassablement les questions qui menaçaient de submerger son cerveau sur son inexplicable voyage dans le temps. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé dans la tête de Sylvar ? Qui était Sylvar, d'ailleurs ? _Rah, la ferme !_ pesta-t-il en traversant le hall d'entrée. Il lui fallait des réponses, et il avait déjà une petite idée de l'endroit où il les obtiendrait. Montant au premier étage, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il atteignit bientôt le portrait de Charisma.

− C'est moi, annonça-t-il.

Les talons de la sorcière résonnèrent et le grincement de la porte s'éleva quelques instants plus tard, le portrait pivotant au même moment. Harry monta rapidement l'escalier menant au Sanctuaire et cilla dès son arrivée : les quatre Guides avaient déjà quitté les fauteuils et lui faisaient à présent face. Au fond de la pièce, une longue table supportait une petite rangée de chaudrons sous lesquels ronflaient discrètement des feux magiques. Comme le lui avait dit Jonas quand il avait repris sa formation, Harry avait passé l'après-midi de samedi à préparer des potions sous la tutelle de Toma.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

− Tu es victime de Réminiscence, Harry Potter, répondit Milan. Ce n'est pas dangereux, seulement ennuyeux à bien des égards : tes allées et venues dans les Anciens Temps ont engendré une sorte de liaison entre ce temps-ci et l'époque de l'Empire. L'héritage d'Astaroth en est l'un des principaux responsables, également : des souvenirs de tes ancêtres des Anciens Temps t'apparaissent confusément et le feront davantage si tu retournes trop souvent à l'ère des Aînés.

− Alors… Sylvar est mon ancêtre ?

− En effet, approuva Acrofe.

Harry ne s'était jamais demandé qui était son plus lointain ancêtre et ne doutait pas d'être le seul à ne jamais se poser cette question avant d'y être réellement confronté, mais cela paraissait tout à fait logique que les femmes et les hommes d'aujourd'hui descendent des humains des Anciens Temps.

− Qui est Annaryel ? demanda-t-il alors.

− La Connaissance répondra à cette question, assura Toma.

Le Gryffondor réprima un soupir. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais il avait quand même espéré obtenir un quelconque indice.

− Qu'est-il arrivé aux pilleurs du palais d'Astaroth ? poursuivit-il.

− Leur vœu a été exaucé, indiqua Jonas. Marvennor a effacé tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Astaroth, depuis son palais jusqu'à Delvirya elle-même, en passant par les objets de valeur que les pilleurs s'appropriaient. Ils n'ont pas été tués, si c'est là la réponse correcte à ta question.

− Donc… j'imagine qu'il a fait la même chose pour le reste de l'Empire, non ?

− C'est exact, reconnut Acrofe. Dans les années qui succédèrent à la mort de l'Empereur, Marvennor réduisit à néant les cités bâties par les Aînés, il effaça tous les enseignements qu'ils avaient inculqués aux humains et priva le monde d'alors de toutes les inventions magiques, végétales et matérielles qui furent créées par les Aînés. Puis, remarquant que les humains continuaient à reprendre les idées les plus utiles que les Aînés leur avaient apprises, il fit disparaître toute trace des Aînés de la mémoire des Hommes. Les Anciens Temps moururent alors, et ce fut le début de l'époque archaïque, comme la nomment les humains.


	101. Le Vendredi Révélateur

Chaque examen passé était un soulagement éphémère, car il fallait se concentrer presque instantanément sur la prochaine épreuve. La routine s'était installée à la sortie de la Grande Salle : les élèves ayant apporté les manuels scolaires avec eux concentraient toutes les attentions pour faire le bilan des bonnes réponses qu'il fallait apporter à l'examen – l'occasion pour les uns d'être soulagés et pour les autres, d'angoisser un peu plus sur la note qu'ils auraient dans telle ou telle matière. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il sembla que la « Cérémonie de So' » fonctionnait plutôt bien : au petit déjeuner de jeudi, Mary mangea les treize crêpes à la poire et au chocolat et vit, à sa propre stupéfaction, qu'elle n'avait commis aucune erreur lors de l'examen théorique de métamorphose.

Le lendemain matin, et comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, les pensées de Harry étaient tournées sur de nombreux sujets, sauf les Aspic. Mardi, Dumbledore était venu lui annoncer qu'il avait réuni tous les ingrédients pour préparer _Le Sombre Couloir_, qui mijotait déjà dans une cachette que le directeur était seul à connaître, et lui faire savoir que les enchantements de Marvennor étaient malmenés tous les soirs : il semblait, comme le lui avait dit Jonas, que Malphas commençait réellement à perdre patience. Il était difficile d'évaluer le temps qu'il restait aux protections de Poudlard, mais Dumbledore ne doutait pas que l'école de sorcellerie devrait être désertée bien avant la fin du mois. Parallèlement, et à son grand soulagement, aucune réminiscence ne vint le troubler dans les jours qui suivirent, comme si le souvenir de Sylvar avait suffi à le « guérir ».

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour Gryffondor, encore un peu endormi et pressé d'en finir avec les derniers examens de l'année scolaire, qui porteraient aujourd'hui sur la théorie en botanique et la pratique en sortilèges, Harry vit une petite chouette lapone voler vers lui en émergeant d'un couloir perpendiculaire dans un virage serré. Etonné que l'oiseau n'ait pas attendu la distribution du courrier habituelle, il le regarda passer au-dessus de lui en lâchant un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'il attrapa au vol. Poursuivant sa route sans prêter davantage d'attention au rapace, qui le survola de nouveau quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il déroulait le parchemin.

_Salut Harry,_

_A présent, tu as peu de chance de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais d'idée de cadeau ! Le tien est vraiment le plus beau qu'on pouvait me faire, alors merci, merci, merci ! _

_A bientôt,_

_Miranda_

Harry arqua un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-réjoui : de toute évidence, il s'agissait du fameux indice qui le conduirait à la mystérieuse salle aménagée par les Fondateurs et modifiée par Vergremp, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le cadeau qu'il avait fait en toute ignorance serait adressé à Miranda. Il ne se demanda même pas ce que pouvait être le présent fait en son nom à Miranda, la réponse lui apparaîtrait sûrement dans la journée. L'urgence était, pour l'heure, d'identifier « _le vieux belliqueux_ » dénoncé par Grinval dans la devinette trouvée au Havre. Il eut tout juste le temps de constater que commencer par « _Salut Harry, _» ne servirait à rien qu'il aperçut Lysandra apparaître au fond du couloir, un panier dans les mains.

− Tu aurais pu m'attendre en bas, fit-il remarquer.

− Non, répondit la Serpentard d'un air joyeux, parce que nous ne prenons pas le petit déjeuner dans le parc.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le septième étage, s'éloignant de la tour Gryffondor et du Grand Escalier. Harry ne posa aucune question sur leur destination, devinant que Lysandra l'entraînait au Havre. Ils n'étaient plus retournés là-bas depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la salle créée par Morgan, mais la magnifique Serpentard avait régulièrement parlé d'aller découvrir le Havre en pleine journée, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que l'endroit s'adaptait au ciel.

− Alors, quelle est la première révélation ? s'enquit Harry.

Lysandra sourit.

− Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes, promit-elle.

Harry la dévisagea brièvement. Elle paraissait vraiment très joyeuse, comme si elle avait attendu cette journée avec impatience et cherchait à en savourer chaque seconde. Ils atteignirent bientôt _La soupe vampire_, la peinture montrant Gray offrant un morceau de pain à chaque vampire venant réclamer son repas.

− _Dans la mort s'acquiert la connaissance,_ récita Harry.

Gray saisit la louche plongée dans le chaudron et déversa la substance à l'endroit où était cachée la poignée en forme de crâne. Harry ouvrit l'accès et le referma derrière Lysandra, puis tous deux entamèrent leur ascension de l'escalier en spirale. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte donnant sur le Havre, ils firent un pas sur le petit pont avant de s'immobiliser soudainement : si la magnifique Serpentard avait vu juste en pensant que le plafond s'adaptait à la course du soleil, qui étincelait à présent dans un ciel sans nuage, il apparut que les enchantements de Morgan ne se limitaient pas à cela.

Le Havre qu'ils avaient découvert le lendemain du piège de Webster ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qui leur faisait face. On ne distinguait même plus le mur circulaire, les piliers qui s'y alignaient à intervalles réguliers – et encore moins les peintures représentant les femmes aimées des Maudits. La raison en était l'apparition d'un long cercle d'étranges et immenses plantes qui s'élevaient presque jusqu'au plafond et masquaient les parois avec des fleurs géantes et rouges, blanches, violettes, jaunes ou même d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon. Le petit pont n'enjambait plus une sorte de lac, mais une rivière d'eau claire et fraîche qui séparait les grosses fleurs de la rive de sable blanc d'une île plus grande que la dernière fois. Les colonnes et les arbres avaient disparu au profit de parterres fleuris qui encerclaient des sculptures d'un réalisme déconcertant : chacune était à l'image du grand amour d'un Maudit, mais toutes paraissaient extraordinairement réelles, comme si de véritables sorcières avaient été enfermées ici après avoir reçu un sortilège de Blocage. Lorsque Harry porta son regard sur la statue à l'image de Lily, il eut l'impression que c'était bel et bien la préfète-en-chef qu'il voyait, malgré son immobilité.

− Olalalalala, souffla Lysandra, époustouflée.

Ils traversèrent le pont et enlevèrent chaussures et chaussettes pour apprécier la fraîcheur de la pelouse, malgré la chaleur cuisante du soleil. Indéniablement, songea Harry, Morgan avait possédé des pouvoirs stupéfiants pour créer un endroit pareil. Ils passèrent sous une rangée de hautes arches escaladées par des Rose-de-lune menant au centre de l'îlot, Lysandra déboutonnant son chemisier au fur et à mesure. Une fois sur place, elle lança un sort au panier pour que le pique-nique se prépare de lui-même, une grande nappe recouvrant d'abord l'herbe pour ne pas salir les vêtements et éviter que des miettes ne viennent salir le sol de l'île.

Titillé par une étrange tâche située juste au-dessus du nombril de Lysandra, Harry tourna la tête et remarqua un petit morceau de parchemin plié collé sur le ventre de la magnifique Serpentard qui, cette fois encore, ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Lysandra rayonna.

− Le jeu, annonça-t-elle. Chaque fois que tu trouveras l'un de ces parchemins sur moi, tu auras une révélation, un défi ou une récompense. C'est le seul que j'ai collé, pour le moment, mais j'en aurai plein d'autres pour notre soirée.

Harry tendit la main pour prendre le parchemin, intéressé par le jeu imaginé par Lysandra et Miranda, et déplia le bout de papier avec intérêt, tandis que l'installation du pique-nique s'achevait par le remplissage des gobelets. La magnifique Serpentard s'assit gaiement.

− _Depuis quand est-ce que je t'intéresse ?_ lut Harry.

− Le mois d'août, confia Lysandra avec enthousiasme, visiblement ravie de son jeu.

− Ah bon ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

− Intellectuellement, je veux dire. Même si nous ne nous sommes croisés que chez Madame Guipure, j'ai pu te voir à Pré-au-Lard un jour où tu faisais tourner les brigadiers en rond. J'étais très curieuse de savoir comment tu arrivais à entrer dans une allée aussitôt envahie par les brigadiers et te retrouver, quelques minutes plus tard, à un autre endroit. Maintenant que je sais que tu as une cape d'invisibilité, j'ai compris comment tu t'y prenais afin de leur filer entre les doigts, mais j'avais bien aimé ton audace.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, encore surpris. A présent qu'il y réfléchissait, cet intérêt intellectuel expliquait à coup sûr l'amabilité qu'Ava lui avait manifestée dès les premiers jours de l'année scolaire : Lysandra avait dû lui demander d'approcher le Gryffondor pour se faire une idée plus précise à son sujet. Peut-être même était-ce cette stratégie mise en place par les deux meilleures amies qui avait convaincu Moira d'essayer de rapprocher Harry et Lysandra à travers les paris, songea-t-il.

− Tu cachais bien ton jeu.

− Je sais, dit Lysandra avec un grand sourire. Ava, Callista et moi avons toujours fonctionné comme ça quand j'apprenais que je me plaisais à un garçon : c'était le moyen de déterminer s'il valait la peine que je lui prête une quelconque attention ou s'il pouvait toujours se brosser pour que je lui adresse ne serait-ce que la parole. En fait, tu n'aurais pas été aussi mystérieux et surprenant à la rentrée, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais déjà dit « bonjour », mais je ne regrette pas que tu nous en aies mis plein les yeux dès le premier cours de défense.

Une stratégie intéressante, admit Harry, mais qui expliquait peut-être que Lysandra ait eu autant de soupirants, car s'ils avaient eu l'opportunité d'être considérés comme plus ou moins utiles ou sympathiques par la splendide Serpentard, le fait qu'elle leur ait adressé la parole devait les avoir convaincus qu'ils avaient une petite chance de la séduire.

− Il te reste beaucoup de bonus à réclamer ? demanda Lysandra après un instant de réflexion.

− Deux, dont le Péché Mignon.

La Serpentard lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, devinant sûrement qu'il conservait lui aussi les bonus les moins faciles ou les plus « précieux » pour leur soirée.

− Et toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

− Un.

− Il consiste en quoi ? s'enquit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Lysandra lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et lui fit signe d'approcher. Si Harry douta en savoir davantage sur les bonus que la Serpentard avait encore à lui réclamer, il en eut pour ses frais : car dès qu'il fut assez près d'elle, la magnifique jeune femme se contenta de lui offrir le baiser de presque-fiancés du matin. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas échangé, mais il y répondit avec une sincère réjouissance.

− Au fait, dit-il quand il reprit sa place, qu'est-ce que j'ai offert à Miranda ?

− Ah, ça, tu ne le sauras que ce soir, et ce n'est pas négociable, répondit Lysandra.

Harry réprima un soupir résigné et sortit le parchemin que Miranda lui avait envoyé pour le remercier. _« D'une lettre sur deux »_ disait l'indice trouvé dans le Havre.

− A…r…s…n…t…a…p… Ca ne veut rien dire, commenta-t-il, dubitatif.

Lysandra paraissait déjà réfléchir aux différentes lettres citées par Harry et afficha soudain un sourire narquois, visiblement très fière d'avoir une idée sur l'identité du « vieux belliqueux » recherché. Le Gryffondor fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et fouilla dans ses propres connaissances, sans grande conviction.

− Je t'écoute, abdiqua-t-il.

− Tu me rendras la pareille ? interrogea Lysandra, faussement méfiante.

− Tout ce que tu voudras, assura Harry.

La promesse sembla singulièrement intéressée la Serpentard, qui prit son temps pour imaginer « tout ce qu'elle voudra ». Harry eut la très nette impression qu'elle cherchait à asticoter sa patience, mais il tint bon.

− Arsn Tapu, révéla alors Lysandra. Son père était originaire d'une île asiatique et sa mère, française, je crois : ses parents l'ont rejeté quand ils ont découvert qu'il avait des pouvoirs de sorcier, alors il est venu en Angleterre pour y retrouver son oncle maternel et se faire inscrire à Poudlard. Il me semble qu'il a découvert de nombreuses propriétés magiques d'ingrédients jusqu'alors considérés comme inutiles en potions.

− Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Harry, assez impressionné.

− C'était inscrit dans l'un des livres que je t'ai empruntés pendant les vacances de Noël, dit Lysandra.

Elle consulta sa montre pour vérifier qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être en retard pour l'examen de botanique et lui fit savoir qu'il leur restait moins d'une demi-heure pour finir leur petit déjeuner. Comme depuis le début de cette surveillance irritante dont ils faisaient l'objet, les élèves ne se lassant pas de les observer pour savoir à quel stade de leur relation ils en étaient, Lysandra rattrapa le peu de moments passés ensemble pour offrir à Harry un rapide résumé de sa semaine. Entre Moira qui complotait pour « dévorer les fesses » d'Ava, volait ses soutiens-gorges à Lysandra et refusait que Callista prenne un bain sans la petite brune et la petite fiancée, il sembla que la sublime Serpentard avait passé une semaine relativement calme.

Toute la journée durant, Harry ne cessa de penser au jeu de Lysandra. Il faillit même se faire surprendre durant l'examen de botanique, émergeant de ses rêvasseries juste à temps pour inscrire la réponse à la dernière question avant que le professeur Marchebank n'annonce la fin de l'examen. Où donc la magnifique Serpentard irait mettre les petits morceaux de parchemin ? La question revenait régulièrement le hanter, se demandant si Lysandra avait choisi ce jeu pour lui en révéler un peu plus d'elle. Toutefois, même en y réfléchissant intensément, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des révélations qui pourraient encore lui être faîtes, sauf la nature du cadeau qu'il aurait fait sans le savoir à Miranda – peut-être était-ce pour cela, d'ailleurs, que Lysandra y avait ajouté des récompenses et des défis.

Lorsque l'examen de sortilèges prit fin, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle avec un grand soulagement et rejoignit Lily, Mary et Liz dans le parc, les trois jeunes femmes ayant déjà passé leur épreuve et profitant du soleil pour se faire dorer au bord du lac, pieds nus et immergés.

− Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Mary.

− Mieux que je ne l'espérais, dit la blonde.

Liz haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, mais Lily ne prit la peine de répondre, la préfète-en-chef étant l'une des meilleures dans la matière du professeur Flitwick.

− D'ailleurs, Harry, puisque tu rôdes dans les couloirs et semble bien connaître le château, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrai trouver un passage secret qui me permettrait de fêter l'Aprèxam avec Anthony ? reprit Mary.

− L'Aprèxam ?

− La soirée qui célèbre la fin des examens, précisa Liz.

− Il y a le passage secret derrière le grand miroir du quatrième étage, le mot de passe est « _Apparere_ ».

− Cool, merci ! se réjouit Mary.

Elle sortit les pieds de l'eau et les sécha d'un coup de baguette pour pouvoir enfiler chaussettes et chaussures.

− Je vais y aller maintenant pour lui faire la surprise, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. A demain !

Moira surgit du château au moment où Mary montait l'escalier de pierre. La petite brune sembla lui poser une question, puis se précipita avec une gaieté inégalable en direction des Gryffondor. Dès qu'elle les eut rejoints, la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ balança ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en tous sens et s'assit entre les jambes de Lily, prenant les mains de la préfète-en-chef pour qu'elle les pose sur son ventre.

− Alors, tu as obtenu toutes les informations qui t'intéressaient ? demanda Lily, amusée.

− Ouiiiiii, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux.

− Quelles informations ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Sur la façon dont les autres vont fêter l'Aprèxam, dit la petite brune de Serpentard, radieuse. Potter, Black et Remus n'attendent plus que Pettigrow pour aller chercher de quoi organiser une fête dans la tour Gryffondor, j'ai convaincu Lucy de faire des cochoncetés au _zizi_ de Mooner avec sa bouche, Rebecca et Megan surveilleront leur salle commune pendant la soirée des Poufsouffle pour me raconter tout ce qu'il s'y sera passé et Severus et John m'ont promis de casser la figure à tout Serpentard qui tenterait de suivre Lys' quand elle partira de notre cachot ! Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

− Surveiller qu'aucune pouffe ne s'approche de Remus, dit Liz d'un ton désinvolte.

− Je ne sais pas encore, admit Lily. Peut-être aller à la soirée des Maraudeurs…

− Je ne crois paaaaaas, chantonna Moira d'un air enthousiaste.

La préfète-en-chef lança un regard soupçonneux à la petite brune de Serpentard qui rayonnait.

− Tu as passé un pari avec Logan, toi, accusa la belle rousse.

− Comment tu l'as deviné ? s'étonna Moira.

Liz réprima à grand-peine un éclat de rire, tandis que Harry hésitait à sourire ou à désespérer de la personnalité de la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_. Rieuse, Lily déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de Moira, dont l'air sincèrement surpris céda aussitôt sa place à une franche réjouissance.

− C'est quoi, ce pari ? demanda la préfète-en-chef.

− Il doit te kidnapper pendant ta ronde et te réclamer une rançon, mais je ne peux pas tout révéler devant Harry ou il va t'imaginer toute nue et se détourner de Lys' ! ronchonna Moira.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle jeta un regard méfiant au jeune homme, qui s'efforça de paraître le plus innocent possible.

− Tu devrais retourner dans le château, Pitchoun, ou tu vas rater le moment où ils t'appelleront pour passer ton examen, conseilla Liz.

− Zut, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama Moira d'un air très surpris.

Elle s'élança aussitôt vers le château, sans prendre la peine de récupérer ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Lily la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, tandis qu'à l'aide de sa baguette, Liz jetait plusieurs sorts sur les affaires de Moira pour les rapprocher d'eux.

− Je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais, dit Harry.

− Ca demande du temps, reconnut Liz, mais une fois que tu la comprends, chaque jour te paraît merveilleux en sa compagnie. Même si Deadheart est très populaire, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit autant que Pitchoun, autant à Poudlard qu'en dehors. Qu'on le reconnaisse ou non, elle apporte un bonheur certain à tout le monde et certaines personnes ne manquent pas de le lui rendre. On râle et refuse certains de ses délires, mais au final, on finit par les accepter pour lui faire plaisir.

− Toutes les guerres seraient moins difficiles à supporter si on avait tous une Pitchoun, déclara Lily. En août, il me paraissait inconcevable que je puisse avoir des rapports sexuels avec un garçon que je n'aimerai pas, mais il a fallu que Logan apparaisse et que Pitchoun le trouve parfait pour moi pour que les choses changent. Lysandra est dans la même situation : elle a accepté les premiers paris te concernant autant parce que tu l'intriguais que parce qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à Pitchoun. Nous sommes nombreux à ressentir ce besoin de lui apporter du bonheur, car elle nous en donne chaque jour. Slughorn ne plaisante pas : Pitchoun est magique.

− Il suffit de regarder notre scolarité, renchérit Liz en souriant. La première année, elle a décrété que Lily était « sa chérie d'amour » avant même de connaître son nom, elle a demandé à Dumbledore si c'était sa barbe qui lui conférait le titre de plus grand sorcier des temps modernes… Le grand tournant a bien évidemment été l'histoire de Mary sur sa première nuit avec Anthony, mais même à ce moment-là, il y avait des gens pour répondre à tous ses délires. Sa cousine Marlene a couché avec Miranda parce que Pitchoun trouvait l'idée amusante, Lucy l'a fait avec deux mecs en même temps parce que Pitchoun se demandait ce que ça faisait et quand tu regardes les paris que Lily et Tumter passent avec elle, tu comprends à quel point elle est précieuse pour nous tous.

− Son père l'adore tellement qu'il a été le premier à se réjouir du mariage de Pitchoun et d'Ava, alors qu'il est très attaché à l'idée que le nom des Winston survive encore plusieurs siècles, révéla Lily. Il faut dire que sa mère a promis de lui offrir un petit frère avant la fin de l'année…

Harry hocha simplement la tête, désormais convaincu que Moira était un maillon essentiel – peut-être le seul – du moral positif que son entourage gardait, malgré la guerre interminable contre les Mangemorts. La rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ ne réapparut pas du reste de l'après-midi, si bien que Lily s'occupa elle-même de rapporter ses chaussettes et ses chaussures à leur légitime propriétaire – qui en profita pour remercier la préfète-en-chef en lui lançant un pari audacieux. A la propre surprise de Harry, les filles de Serpentard n'apparurent pas lors du dîner, mais elles ne furent pas les seules, comme si les élèves de cinquième et de septième année avaient choisi de garder un estomac vide pour profiter pleinement des fêtes organisées dans les salles communes.

Le soir venu, il abrégea sa ronde dans le château pour rejoindre Lysandra dans la Salle sur Demande, curieux à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles révélations et de jouer avec la Serpentard. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement où tous deux dormaient les vendredis, il perçut aussitôt une deuxième présence, mais invisible et amusée. Harry eut un léger sourire : à l'évidence, la superbe jeune femme avait passé le début de sa soirée à faire la fête – et vu que les filles de Serpentard n'avaient pas la main légère lorsqu'elles célébraient quelque chose, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une Lysandra parfaitement sobre apparaisse devant lui.

S'avançant jusqu'au lit, Harry sentit la présence se déplacer en conséquence et se faufiler derrière lui. La belle Serpentard surgit de sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il lui avait prêtée pour le projeter sur le matelas et s'étendre sur son dos. Un léger parfum d'amorgire se répandit, émanant de Lysandra qui déposa un gros baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

− Je t'ai eu, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse et éthérée.

− Je m'avoue vaincu, concéda Harry.

Lysandra roula sur le côté, vêtue d'une nuisette au décolleté nettement plus impressionnant qu'à l'habitude, de petits morceaux de parchemin collés à divers endroits de son corps. Harry en remarqua surtout un entre ses seins, mais il n'y accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil et se pencha au-dessus de la Serpentard au regard vitreux.

− Vous ne faîtes vraiment pas les choses à moitié quand vous fêtez quelque chose, commenta-t-il.

− C'est de la faute de Choupinette et d'Ava ! se défendit Lysandra avec un air de petite fille mécontente. Elles ont menacé d'abuser sexuellement de mes seins si je ne buvais pas autant qu'elles…

Harry sourit et s'offrit un baiser de presque-fiancés, la Serpentard y répondant avec réjouissance comme si elle y voyait une tentative du Gryffondor pour la réconforter de la menace que ses amies lui avaient adressée. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lysandra se redressa, imitée par Harry, et attendit qu'il eut pris place sur le lit pour entourer ses hanches de ses longues jambes, l'air enthousiaste.

− Alors, quel est l'autre bonus ? s'enquit-elle.

− Te demander de m'embrasser comme si tu m'aimais, répondit Harry.

Lysandra plissa les yeux d'un air exagérément soupçonneux, réfléchit, puis acquiesça.

− Faut que tu me soulèves, par contre, dit-elle avec un sourire réjoui.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour poser ses mains sur les fesses de la magnifique Serpentard et la hisser jusqu'à son niveau. Lysandra passa ses bras autour de son cou, la pointe de sa langue coincée entre ses dents étincelantes. Ce fut sans conteste le baiser le plus extraordinaire que Harry eut jamais reçu : la jeune femme sembla se régaler de ses lèvres, les embrassant, les caressant, les léchant même avant d'enfouir sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne et les entremêler, les faisant jouer ensemble ou câlinant celle du Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle un peu court, Harry regarda Lysandra lui faire son plus grand sourire.

− Ca donne envie d'être en juillet, non ? dit-elle d'un air rieur.

Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir que la Serpentard lui avait promis de lui offrir des baisers d'amoureux à partir du mois de juillet.

− On est en juillet, prétendit Harry.

Lysandra eut un petit rire et ramena ses bras auprès d'elle, Harry la reposant sur le matelas. Il profita que l'une de ses mains passe à proximité d'un morceau de parchemin collé sur la cuisse de la Serpentard pour s'en saisir. Il ne le lut pas tout de suite, se souvenant que la jeune femme avait elle-même un bonus à lui réclamer.

− Et le tien ?

− Tu devras dormir tout nu et me prendre dans tes bras pour la nuit, répondit Lysandra.

Perspective intéressante, songea Harry en dépliant le parchemin. La Serpentard se pencha légèrement, ouvrant le décolleté de sa nuisette sans sembler le remarquer, mais le Gryffondor sut aussitôt qu'elle devrait se plier pour qu'il aperçoive sa poitrine dans son entièreté.

− _Révélation_, lut-il : _quel est le dernier mensonge que tu m'aies dit ?_

− Que Moira avait décidé que notre relation devait passer au stade de presque-fiancés, reconnut Lysandra.

− Ah ? s'étonna Harry.

− _Chut !_ protesta la Serpentard. Un autre papier, un autre papier !

Harry « piocha » le papier situé sur l'une des épaules de Lysandra.

− _Défi : baisse la bretelle avec ta bouche_.

La Serpentard sembla frémir à cette pensée, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était d'excitation, d'amusement ou s'il s'agissait d'une réaction plus négative. Harry remarqua toutefois qu'elle se détendit dès qu'il la souleva, la belle jeune femme étant apparemment plus sereine en sentant les mains du Gryffondor sur son fessier. Coinçant la fine bretelle entre ses lèvres, il la fit descendre sans problème et regarda toute la partie supérieure du sein gauche de Lysandra apparaître.

− J'aurais préféré que tu utilises ta langue, ronchonna la Serpentard.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux, replia le parchemin et le colla sur l'épaule droite de Lysandra, qui pouffa mais n'amorça aucun geste pour le retirer ou même relever la bretelle déjà baissée. Il prit un tout autre papier, situé au niveau du cou de la jeune femme, qui parut légèrement vaciller – à l'évidence, tous les effets de l'amorgire ne se faisaient pas encore ressentir.

− _Révélation_, répéta Harry :_ pose la question de ton choix._ Comment ça, tu as menti sur le caprice de Moira ?

− C'est Lily qui m'a conseillée de changer le statut de notre relation, dit Lysandra d'une voix mal assurée, tout en souriant.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, mais il ne songea pas à demander à la Serpentard de lui livrer la vraie exigence de la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Relevant la nuisette de Lysandra jusqu'à ses hanches, il prit un parchemin collé tout en haut de sa cuisse gauche.

− Ah, une récompense ! se réjouit-il. _Demande un cadeau particulier_.

Lysandra réfléchit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, hésita, puis ramena ses jambes sous ses fesses pour être aussi haute que Harry.

− Ferme les volets… les yeux, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor obtempéra, curieux, et sentit Lysandra s'agenouiller devant lui puis se rapprocher. Passant une main derrière sa tête, elle l'attira alors jusqu'au moment où les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent un… Surpris, il faillit rouvrir les yeux mais se ravisa et, devinant que la Serpentard attendait un baiser, il entrouvrit la bouche et déposa un baiser sur le sein offert, sa langue glissant sur le téton. Lysandra frémit légèrement et battit en retraite.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux après avoir laissé le temps à la Serpentard de se revêtir, celle-ci avait le teint rose et un petit sourire coupable aux lèvres.

− C'est une merveilleuse récompense, dit Harry, encore étonné par l'audace de la jeune femme.

− J'en ai rêvé, en fait, confia Lysandra. Quand je cherchais un jeu, je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas te faire faire un concours de goût et, à force d'y penser, je me suis surprise à te faire goûter à mon sein.

− L'autre doit être jaloux, non ?

La Serpentard éclata de rire et leva mollement la main pour essayer de donner un coup de poing amical dans le torse de Harry. Elle prit le parchemin qu'il lui avait collé sur l'épaule droite et baissa elle-même la bretelle. Avec un mélange d'excitation et de déception, Harry vit la nuisette glisser pour libérer davantage la poitrine, mais elle n'apparaissait toujours pas entièrement.

− Hé ! Hé ! ricana Lysandra, consciente de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Je n'achète pas mes nuisettes avec insouciance, surtout quand je sais que je vais être amenée à jouer à un jeu avec un presque-fiancé pervers ! Tu la verras tôt ou tard, ne sois pas si empressé. Le papier sur ma poitrine est le dernier : on en avait fait plus que ça au début de la semaine, mais comme je méfiais quelque peu de mon état quand je partirai de l'Aprèxam, j'ai préféré ne pas jouer avec le feu.

− Ce serait dommage que ma main dérape et t'enlève ta nuisette, dit Harry d'un air innocent.

Lysandra eut l'air amusée et regarda le Gryffondor approcher sa main du papier collé entre ses seins. Dès qu'il l'eut saisi, la Serpentard le saisit au poignet et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, lui fit faire tomber la nuisette pour révéler les seins ronds et fermes au regard de Harry.

− Oups, dit Lysandra d'un air joyeux.

− Ils sont… superbes, chérie, dit Harry d'un ton sincère.

− Essaye d'être un peu moins maladroit, la prochaine fois, dit Lysandra avec un sourire mi-vide, mi-malicieux.

Harry sourit à son tour en détachant son regard de la poitrine de la Serpentard. Au moins, à présent, les choses seraient facilitées pendant les bains. Lysandra n'aurait plus à se courber ou à bouger tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'aperçoive pas ses seins. Reportant son attention sur le morceau de papier, il le déplia et fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

− 2 juillet ? lut-il.

Lysandra rayonna en balançant sa nuisette au pied du lit, ayant apparemment l'intention de dormir à demi-nue, ou tout au moins d'exhiber sa poitrine devant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Elle lui montra alors son annulaire gauche, où figurait toujours l'alliance impériale qu'elle lui avait empruntée pour sceller sa demande de presque-fiançailles :

− Le jour de l'anniversaire de ma mère sera également celui du mariage d'Ava et Choupinette, qui a exigé que nous nous marions en même temps qu'elles, révéla-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

− Mais, mais… dit Harry, dubitatif. Tu m'aimes ?

− Depuis le mois de janvier, mais j'avais déjà le béguin pour toi en octobre, avoua la Serpentard avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi crois-tu que Choupinette a concentré tes paris sur moi, que je t'ai invité chez mes parents pour les vacances de Noël, que Miranda t'a harcelé pour que tu admettes que je te plaise ? Même quand je te boudais, c'est moi qui étais derrière les tentatives de Callista et Ava pour nous « réconcilier », mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un sacré coup de pouce de la Boîte à Destin et que Choupinette a eu une bonne idée pour appeler les Gryffondor à la rescousse. Si je ne t'ai pas avoué mes sentiments jusqu'à ce soir, c'est parce que je voulais être sûre que tu serais l'homme de ma vie. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on va faire des cochoncetés dans les semaines à venir, mais on pourra se rattraper une fois rentrés _chez nous_.

Les deux derniers mots lui parurent aussi délectables à prononcer qu'ils le furent à entendre pour Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se faire berner pendant tout ce temps. Lysandra sembla lire dans ses pensées, car son sourire s'élargit, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes étincelantes, alors qu'elle se rapprochait à quatre pattes :

− Et cerise sur le gâteau, chéri : j'ai conçu un piège que même toi, tu n'as pas réussi à éviter ! Pour la peine, je veux un massage la semaine prochaine…

Et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.


	102. Drôle de Quête

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Moira ne manqua pas de provoquer un véritable séisme en annonçant les fiançailles de Harry et de Lysandra dans l'édition du _Poudlard Reporter_ du lundi. Les félicitations des amis et des sympathisants étaient agréables à recevoir, mais ils ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids face aux regards assassins, aux déprimes, aux pleurs et à la haine encore plus profonde que le Gryffondor s'était attirée. Fort heureusement, Harry avait sa fiancée : la sublime Serpentard ne cherchait plus à cacher ses sentiments, l'embrassant pour n'importe quel prétexte, l'attirant joyeusement dans un coin discret où elle lui offrait l'opportunité de parcourir son corps avec ses mains au cours d'un long baiser passionné ou prenait tout à coup quelque distance avec lui pour se faire désirer. Dans les premiers jours, les Maraudeurs se moquèrent gentiment de Harry quand il leur raconta la stratégie insoupçonnée que Lysandra avait mise en place, mais James et Remus furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par la préfète-en-chef et Liz lorsqu'elles les surprirent à taquiner le futur marié.

Quand Harry ne se délectait pas des baisers de Lysandra, ses recherches se concentraient sur Arsn Tapu. Son passage par la bibliothèque avait été très instructif, mais il ne lui avait pas permis d'identifier un portrait pouvant représenter « le Molosse », comme on l'appelait lorsqu'il occupait un haut poste au sein du Conseil des Sorciers. Sans grande surprise, Harry l'ayant déjà deviné en voyant une allusion à des jeunes femmes nues dans l'indice de Grinval, il s'avérait que Tapu avait été un camarade de Vergremp. Après une carrière de potionniste rendue brillante par la découverte de nombreuses propriétés magiques liées à des plantes et des ingrédients, Tapu s'était lancé dans une carrière politique pour « détruire le Diable » – à savoir, Vergremp lui-même. Il avait engagé une véritable croisade contre le Maudit, mais il l'avait lamentablement perdue. Harry ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait ri en découvrant les défaites sordides que Vergremp avait infligées à Tapu, non sans adresser une pensée silencieuse à Brighton, qui n'avait pas exagéré en qualifiant le Maudit comme le plus épatant de la Lignée. Toutefois, malgré l'amusement, il n'en demeurait pas moins dans l'impasse.

La formation au Sanctuaire se poursuivait, même si depuis le cours de Toma, Harry s'exerçait seulement à dévirer les sorts qui jaillissaient en tous sens autour de lui. Il avait battu le record de Porgat, parvenant à repousser plus de trois cents sorts qui le prenaient pour cible, mais il avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour égaler celui de Manings, qui était de sept cent dix-huit sortilèges déviés.

Une semaine et demie après la fin des examens, plus personne ne parlait des Aspic, mais ils restaient à nombreux à rire des mésaventures que certaines personnes avaient connues durant l'Aprèxam. De son côté, Moira jubilait encore et toujours de sa réussite, la petite brune de Serpentard ayant profité de l'ivresse d'Ava, le soir du Vendredi Révélateur, pour enfin lui dévorer les fesses – même si son sujet de conversation préféré était le « kidnapping » de Lily par Tumter, mais la préfète-en-chef n'en parlait qu'en comité très restreint et, surtout, qu'entre filles. Il semblait toutefois que la belle rousse et le massalien n'auraient bien plus l'occasion de passer des moments intimes : James, sur les bons conseils des Maraudeurs et de Harry, se montrait un peu plus conquérant chaque semaine, encouragé par ses amis comme par les réponses positives de Lily.

Toutefois, lorsque le mercredi vint, Harry dut mettre toutes réflexions de côté lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et remarqua la gravité du directeur comme des portraits de ses prédécesseurs. Le Gryffondor soupçonna aussitôt la nature des paroles qu'il échangerait avec Dumbledore, mais il rejoignit la chaise offerte par le vieux sage sans prononcer mot.

− La situation est assez alarmante, déclara le directeur. Depuis la première attaquée visant les enchantements du Marcheur de Mort, les suivantes n'ont cessé de monter en puissance, ce qui laisse à penser que Malphas ou Lord Voldemort est entré en scène.

− Combien de temps nous reste-t-il, selon vous, monsieur ?

− Difficile à dire, répondit Dumbledore. Les enchantements mis en place par le Marcheur de Mort ne supporteront pas une nouvelle attaque et Voldemort et Malphas n'auront pas besoin de toucher à ceux installés par les Fondateurs et les directeurs, car les passages secrets seront de nouveau accessibles. En d'autres termes, je ne pense pas que nous serons encore à Poudlard ce week-end, à moins que les priorités de Malphas ne changent dans les jours à venir.

Un mal pour des biens, songea Harry. En abandonnant Poudlard, même pour un temps, il disposerait d'une totale liberté de mouvements dans le pays tout entier, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait s'approcher du ministère de la Magie et rechercher l'épée grâce à la Projection. Après mûres réflexions, en effet, Harry en était venu à se dire que l'œil d'Astaroth lui serait plus utile et rapide à employer pour localiser la réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor au département des mystères, la Projection n'offrait pas de contrainte comme le faisait l'Œil de voyage ombragé. Autre bénéfice notable d'un départ de Poudlard, quatre Reliques des Aînés quitteraient l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie.

− Si je ne me fais pas trop de soucis quant à l'évacuation de Poudlard, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai quelques inquiétudes quant à ce qu'il surviendra après notre départ. Pas pour les élèves qui reviendront, car ils le feront volontairement, mais plutôt pour la reconquête de Poudlard.

− A cause du ministère ?

− En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Monaghan n'est pas un homme raciste – il a embauché plus de nés-Moldus que tous les autres directeurs de département quand il était à la tête des transports magiques –, mais il est extrêmement prudent. Il préfère se ranger du côté de la majorité plutôt que de défendre ses opinions personnelles. Il lui a fallu cinq ans, dont trois de scolarité, pour déclarer sa flamme à la sorcière qui est devenue sa femme et la mère de ses enfants, seulement parce que ses amis ne lui offraient que très peu de chances de la séduire. Ca lui a pris vingt-cinq ans pour se porter candidat à un poste à responsabilités uniquement parce que ses collègues ne l'imaginaient pas l'obtenir. Or, en vu de ses résultats aux Aspic et de ses capacités, un emploi de responsable de service aurait pu lui être confié au bout de cinq ou six ans de métier.

− Il est donc manipulable, remarqua Harry.

− L'idée de publier les soi-disant résultats de cette prétendue étude n'est pas de lui, en tout cas, assura Dumbledore. Je suis même sûr que lui-même ne croit pas un traître mot de cette histoire de « flux magiques » interceptés par les nés-Moldus, mais il sait aussi que la rejeter purement et simplement le rendrait impopulaire auprès des Cracmols et de leurs proches sorciers. Et croyez-moi, certaines familles comptant un Cracmol comme cousin, fils, tante ou nièce sont très influentes au ministère.

Harry hocha la tête. Pour la première fois, il comprenait à quel point le poste de ministre de la Magie pouvait être difficile, car il fallait savoir jongler entre les attentes des uns et celles, totalement différentes, des autres, tout en s'efforçant que chaque partie y trouve une certaine satisfaction.

− Que pensez-vous d'Altimor Pearce, monsieur ?

Dumbledore sourit, à peine surpris par la question.

− Pour ne rien vous cacher, Altimor et moi avons fait nos classes ensemble, révéla-t-il. Nos relations ressemblaient à celles que Mr Webster et vous entreteniez, en réalité, et elles n'ont cessé de se dégrader à mesure que j'excellais dans mes études et que lui-même ne brillait que par son charisme, sa ruse et son extraordinaire capacité à s'adapter à toutes les personnalités. Un de mes amis avait pour habitude de le surnommer « Un-pour-Plus » : un service rendu pour plusieurs bénéfices acquis. Aider, tout le monde le fait en espérant, consciemment ou non, qu'on lui rendra la pareille, mais Altimor ne soutenait pas n'importe qui : les élèves ayant un parent influent ou utile étaient ses privilégiés.

− Et son regard vis-à-vis des nés-Moldus ?

− C'est une excellente question, reconnut Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas certain que quelqu'un autre qu'Altimor puisse y répondre. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il en ait compté un parmi ses amis pendant notre scolarité, mais il y a toujours eu une très étrange ambiguïté sur les actions d'Altimor. Ses interventions globales laissent à penser qu'il n'a aucune idée raciste, mais les gouvernements auxquels il a participé n'ont jamais vu le moindre né-Moldu atteindre un poste relativement important – or, le ministre de la Magie se fie toujours à son conseiller quand il lui faut remanier l'effectif. Samuel Webster, par exemple, n'était pas destiné à devenir un conseiller : il aurait très bien pu reprendre la direction d'un département à la nomination de Jones qui lui en avait d'ailleurs proposé un, et d'autres sorciers et sorcières étaient à l'époque bien plus qualifiés pour seconder Altimor et guider la politique de Jones…

− Il aurait pris Webster pour avoir plus de poids sur Jones ?

− Ca ne me surprendrait pas vraiment, admit Dumbledore. Altimor est quelqu'un de méticuleux, il sait quoi faire, quand et comment, tout en restant dans l'ombre pour laisser un autre animer le spectacle. C'est parce qu'il ne laisse rien au hasard que Nobby Leach, il y a une vingtaine d'années, l'a retiré du département de la coopération magique internationale pour s'en faire un conseiller. Un bien pour des maux, car Altimor s'est alors retrouvé en position de force : il a acquis un pouvoir surpassant même celui d'un directeur de département et obtenu un accès quasi-illimité à toutes sortes d'informations du ministère. Après le ministre de la Magie lui-même, c'est Altimor qui est l'employé le mieux informé.

Les manœuvres de Pearce confortèrent Harry dans son soupçon que le conseiller ait été un Frère : ses compétences avaient l'air dignes de celles d'un Stratège.

− Je pense que Pearce fait partie de la Fraternité, avoua-t-il.

− Si c'est le cas, alors nous aurons fort à faire pour débarrasser Monaghan de lui, dit Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas oublier les nombreuses idées d'Altimor qui ont rendu le quotidien des employés du ministère, quelle que soit leur origine, plus agréable. Sang pur ou mêlé et nés-Moldus bénéficient des mêmes avantages, qu'ils soient jeunes parents, à la recherche d'un logement ou souhaitent changer d'orientation professionnelle. Le cas Burrow n'aura pas manqué de rectifier quelques erreurs qu'il aura pu faire par le passé : s'il détenait des preuves l'impliquant dans des activités illégales, il s'en sera déjà débarrassé.

Harry réprima un soupir. Il semblait que Pearce avait rondement bien mené sa carrière pour être protégé d'un adversaire tel que le Gryffondor. Qui irait croire qu'un homme aussi philanthrope, en apparence, pouvait avoir été un complice de Burrow ? Personne ne l'admettrait tant qu'il n'y aurait aucune preuve concrète le démontrant, pensa Harry, mais comme Dumbledore le disait, Pearce n'avait sûrement pas acquis sa réputation en faisant des erreurs dignes de celles de Burrow.

− Au final, poursuivit Dumbledore, nous sommes encore plus coincés que je ne l'imaginais. J'espérais obtenir le soutien de Monaghan pour la reconquête de Poudlard, mais il est clair que nous n'arriverons à rien tant qu'Altimor sera derrière lui.

− Pearce n'oserait pas rejeter tout projet de reconquête, quand même ? s'étonna Harry.

− Je l'ignore, avoua Dumbledore. Il trouverait sûrement les arguments pour convaincre Monaghan d'y renoncer, mais c'est surtout l'idée qu'Altimor ait connaissance de nos projets qui me dissuade quelque peu de demander l'aide du ministère. S'il a choisi d'orienter la politique du ministère vers un déni des nés-Moldus, nous ne pouvons exclure l'éventualité qu'il informera un mage noir de tous nos plans.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant chacun de son côté à une solution. Comme l'avait souligné Dumbledore, il ne faudrait pas compter sur une stratégie similaire à celle qui avait fait tomber Burrow, d'autant que Pearce avait dû renforcer les mesures de sécurité de son domicile après le cambriolage de celui de l'ancien directeur du département de la Justice magique.

− Et si nous jouions au même jeu que Voldemort ? suggéra-t-il soudainement.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

− Semer le doute, précisa Harry. Le professeur Farewell pourrait demander à Samuel Webster de garder un œil sur Pearce : je sais qu'il le considère comme son mentor, mais il est le plus à-même de remarquer un quelconque changement après toutes ces années de collaboration. Je crois savoir que certains employés ont également des dettes envers le professeur Farewell…

Dumbledore sembla songeur pendant quelques secondes.

− J'en parlerai au professeur Farewell, annonça-t-il. Il nous faudra espérer que l'allégeance de Samuel aille au ministère en priorité. Si Altimor remarque quelque chose, il renoncera peut-être à poursuivre son plan ou prendra la fuite. Une fois qu'il ne sera plus là, les choses deviendront plus simples… Nous en reparlerons le moment venu. Concentrons-nous d'abord sur le cas Altimor.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du bureau directorial, Harry se posait la même question que Dumbledore : à qui allait la loyauté du père de Webster ? Le fait qu'il ait été candidat à la succession de Jones jouerait peut-être en faveur du plan du Gryffondor, Samuel Webster ne pouvant ignorer le bénéfice qu'il gagnerait en sauvant le ministère d'un régime politique raciste… mais dans une telle situation, les sentiments de l'individu n'étaient pas négligeables. Webster n'oublierait sûrement pas la bienveillance que son mentor lui avait prodiguée.

Harry soupira et atteignit le couloir menant au Grand Escalier au moment où Lysandra apparaissait sur le seuil. La sublime Serpentard se précipita aussitôt sur lui pour lui sauter au cou et passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'embrassant avec sa passion habituelle.

− Sauvée, se réjouit-elle.

− Hein ?

− Choupinette m'a fait un « baiser du poison qui empoisonne » que seul toi pouvais guérir, répondit Lysandra en posant les pieds sur le sol dallé. C'était sa condition pour me révéler un indice très important sur Arsn Tapu.

− Elle l'a trouvé ? s'enquit Harry.

− Non. Son indice dit simplement qu'une fille de notre classe sait où trouver une œuvre dans laquelle Tapu apparaît, mais à moins de poser la question à toutes les nanas de notre année, le seul moyen d'obtenir le nom de cette fille est que tu passes un marché avec Choupinette.

Harry réprima un nouveau soupir, nullement surpris pas le chantage de la petite brune de Serpentard. Prenant la main de sa fiancée, il l'entraîna vers le Grand Escalier pour que Lysandra le conduise jusqu'à la rédactrice-en-chef du journal de l'école. Si les enchantements de Marvennor étaient en aussi piteux état que Dumbledore le disait, l'heure n'était plus à enquêter sur le nom de la camarade de classe détenant l'information que le Gryffondor recherchait tant – et à présent qu'il était fiancé, il était moins réticent à supporter les caprices de Moira.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où Lysandra l'entraîna dans le couloir menant au local du _Poudlard Reporter_, tous deux ignorant superbement les regards jaloux, envieux ou curieux qui se posaient sur eux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le repaire des journalistes de l'école, ils surprirent Moira à regarder sous la jupe d'Ava, montée sur un escabeau pour accrocher le cadre contenant l'édition de la semaine au mur. La petite brune, remarquant Harry et Lysandra, afficha son air le plus innocent et le plus crédible, puis elle s'avança jusqu'à eux d'un pas joyeux.

− Je connais une fille qui sait où trouver Arsn Tapu ! se réjouit Moira avec un grand sourire.

− Et que va me coûter cette information ? demanda Harry.

La rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_ semblait ne pas y avoir encore réfléchi, car elle s'enferma dans ses réflexions, tandis que Lysandra et Ava échangeaient un regard rieur, la petite blonde redescendant de l'escabeau. Moira ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis se ravisa à quelques reprises, visiblement incapable de se décider.

− Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux. Tu feras la Petite Framboise qui Marche !

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Harry, déconcerté.

− Je t'expliquerai, intervint Lysandra d'un ton rieur. Donne-nous l'information, Choupinette.

− C'est une Poufsouffle, dit Moira avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry sentit Lysandra et Ava s'amuser de la tentative de la petite brune pour imposer un dernier caprice.

− Et que dois-je faire pour obtenir son nom ? se résigna le Gryffondor.

− Nous aider à piéger Lily, dit Moira avec une avidité un peu folle.

− D'accord.

− C'est Lucy qui sait où trouver Tapu, révéla alors la petite brune.

L'information surprit à peine Harry. Remerciant la rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_, il ressortit avec Lysandra tout en retenant en éclat de rire lorsqu'ils entendirent Moira ronchonner auprès d'Ava qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rincer l'œil de tout son saoul. Longeant le couloir, ils revinrent dans le hall d'entrée et s'arrêtèrent, jetant un coup d'œil alentour pour localiser la Poufsouffle. Semblant prise d'un soupçon, Lysandra l'entraîna vers le parc ensoleillé.

− Que te voulait Dumbledore, au fait ? demanda la magnifique Serpentard.

Harry lui fit un rapide résumé des mauvaises nouvelles abordées lors de son entretien avec le directeur. Ils descendirent les marches du large escalier de pierre et scrutèrent le parc verdoyant et lumineux. La plupart des élèves n'ayant pas cours étaient sortis profiter du soleil. Ils aperçurent les Maraudeurs et les filles de Gryffondor qui flânaient sur la rive du lac, les garçons de Serpentard qui s'étaient tapis dans l'ombre de la lisière de la forêt interdite et…

− Là-bas, dit Lysandra en repérant Lucy, Rebecca et Megan sur le chemin du stade de Quidditch. Donc, nous ne serons pas à Poudlard la semaine prochaine, c'est ça ?

− Apparemment, approuva Harry.

− Hm… Je pense que je vais passer quelque temps chez mes parents, alors, dit la Serpentard d'un air pensif. Il faut que ma mère et Miranda m'aident pour préparer notre mariage, j'ai mes affaires à récupérer, etc.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Certes, il se sentirait bien seul sans Lysandra, mais il tirerait profit de son absence : il avait l'épée de Gryffondor à localiser et, selon toute vraisemblance, Dumbledore lui destinait un rôle important dans la reconquête de Poudlard. Après tout, c'était lui qui était en possession d'une maquette interactive de Poudlard. Le directeur devait savoir, ou soupçonner, que Harry et Voldemort étaient destinés à s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meure. Entre les informations que le Gryffondor possédait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le fait qu'ils aient été les possesseurs de baguettes jumelles, il ne fallait certainement pas plus d'indices à Dumbledore pour deviner que les deux ennemis étaient destinés à se combattre.

Les filles de Poufsouffle accueillirent leur arrivée avec des sourires aimables.

− On dirait que vous avez cédé aux caprices de Moira, commenta Lucy, les yeux pétillants.

− Elle s'est montrée plutôt gentille, assura Harry.

− De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Megan.

− Harry recherche un portrait représentant Tapu, expliqua Lucy.

Rebecca et Megan poussèrent des grognements laissant clairement entendre l'antipathie que le portrait leur inspirait.

− Il est au rez-de-chaussée, indiqua la séduisante Poufsouffle au Gryffondor. Tu passes devant la cuisine, tourne à gauche, puis deux fois à droite et une dernière fois à gauche, mais je vous déconseille d'y aller ensemble en montrant votre proximité, car Tapu est un tue-l'amour particulièrement efficace. Pour lui, le simple fait de se tenir la main est indécent…

− Pourquoi tu le cherches ? demanda Rebecca, curieuse.

− Je m'intéresse aux inventions de Vergremp, comme la Dimension, prétendit Harry. Tapu était dans sa classe, alors je fais ce que je peux pour remonter la piste des trésors perdus que Vergremp a laissés à sa mort. Merci pour l'info, en tout cas !

− Pas de problème.

Abandonnant les Poufsouffle, Harry et Lysandra retournèrent vers le château.

− On devrait peut-être suivre leur conseil, dit le Gryffondor. La salle que cache Tapu n'est pas inoffensive, en plus, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me prenne la tête sur le fait que ta main dans la mienne est une injure à la pudeur ou je ne sais quoi…

− Je comprends, affirma Lysandra avec un sourire, mais fais quand même attention. L'indice de Grinval n'annonce rien de facile, surtout si Vergremp a réellement rendu les choses qu'elle contient réelles. Si tu te blesses, tu me feras un massage pour chaque dégât subi, d'ailleurs.

− Et si j'en ressors indemne ?

− C'est moi qui t'en ferai un… en étant très peu vêtue, murmura Lysandra en franchissant les immenses portes.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée, non sans que la Serpentard le gratifie d'un baiser d'encouragement. Lysandra partit à destination du local du _Poudlard Reporter_. Harry franchit la porte opposée à celle descendant aux sous-sols et passa devant le tableau de la coupe de fruits, qui menait aux cuisines, en se remémorant les indications données par Lucy. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'était rarement aventuré dans cette partie du rez-de-chaussée, notamment parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de raison pour s'approcher de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Tournant à gauche à la première intersection, il longea un couloir aux nombreuses niches occupées par des armures, puis il bifurqua à droite, encore à droite, puis enfin à gauche. Il s'agissait d'un cul-de-sac : deux portes se faisaient face et un portrait de haute taille occupait toute la largeur du mur du fond, représentant un homme grisonnant, les yeux légèrement bridés et les sourcils broussailleux, assis derrière un bureau de chêne massif surchargé de parchemins. Harry s'avança en réfléchissant à la possible tournure de la conversation qu'il aurait avec Tapu.

Le portrait ne sembla pas remarquer son approche, mais il détacha son regard du parchemin qu'il parcourait dès que Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Le regard sombre et sévère de Tapu parcourut aussitôt le couloir d'un air méfiant, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'une jeune femme accompagne le Gryffondor, puis il se redressa dans son fauteuil en fixant Harry d'un air hautain.

− Que me voulez-vous ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

− Accéder à la salle que vous gardez, répondit Harry.

− Qui vous dit qu'il y a une salle derrière mon portrait ?

− Toma Grinval m'a laissé un indice le signalant.

− Montrez-moi ce prétendu indice, ordonna Tapu.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et fit un geste. Dans un craquement, la petite boîte contenant les indices de Grinval fit son apparition dans les airs. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit pour fouiller à l'intérieur et récupérer le parchemin récupéré au Havre. Il le déplia et le montra à Tapu, qui se pencha au-dessus de sa pile de papiers.

− Je ne vois pas la signature de Grinval, fit-il remarquer.

− Mais vous voyez l'indice, rétorqua Harry avec patience.

Le portrait lui lança un regard noir en se rasseyant à son aise dans son fauteuil aux pieds effilés.

− Admettons qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un indice de Grinval et qu'il y ait une salle derrière mon portrait, dit-il, hautain, ne vous faîtes aucune illusion : il vous faudrait un mot de passe pour accéder à une pièce secrète !

Harry se demanda combien de temps Vergremp avait supporté l'attitude de Tapu lors de leur scolarité. Réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il savait sur Tapu, il dressa rapidement une liste de mots de passe susceptibles de correspondre à l'histoire du sorcier. Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le mot magique ait un lien avec le vivant de l'homme.

− Le Molosse ? proposa Harry.

Tapu réitéra son œillade froide, ne supportant apparemment pas qu'on lui rappelle le surnom qu'était le sien du temps où il exerçait au sein du Conseil des Sorciers.

− Faux, dit-il alors d'un ton glacial.

Harry battit en retraite dans ses pensées. Il imaginait mal Tapu être le détenteur d'un mot de passe concernant Vergremp ou le Conseil des Sorciers lui-même, car sans aucun doute trop faciles à deviner pour quiconque connaîtrait l'histoire de l'ancien ennemi du Maudit. Il fallait chercher quelque chose de plus subtil, mais quoi ?

− Décence ? suggéra Harry.

Tapu parut encore une fois mécontent, mais Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste. Quiconque penserait inévitablement que le mot de passe concernerait les hauts faits d'un portrait, et non une scène qu'il condamnait sévèrement. Or, l'aversion de Tapu pour Vergremp venait de l'aptitude du Maudit à débaucher leurs camarades pendant leur scolarité. Pourquoi le sorcier avait-il tant haï l'impudeur de ses contemporaines ? Par jalousie envers Vergremp, parce que l'une des victimes du Maudit avait été celle que l'ancien fonctionnaire avait aimée ou par convictions personnelles ? Harry l'ignorait et s'en fichait bien, mais il peinait à comprendre en quoi Tapu s'était permis de juger les actes des élèves de son époque.

− Vous êtes perspicace, grogna le portrait de mauvaise grâce. Si vous pouviez en expliquer le sens à vos camarades, ça me ferait des vacances.

Le portrait pivota à la manière d'une porte, s'ouvrant sur un trou en forme d'arche qui conduisait à une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. La lueur des torches du couloir éclairait un sol poussiéreux et dallé, mais d'autres flambeaux s'embrasèrent, cette fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, dès que Harry franchit le seuil, le tableau se refermant derrière lui.

Effectivement, l'endroit ne portait pas la griffe d'un Maudit, tant par ses dimensions que par son décor. La salle ronde était bien moins grande que le bureau de Dumbledore et on n'y trouvait ni pilier, ni verdure, ni rideau mystérieux, ni rigole servant à faire circuler l'eau. Le mur circulaire était aussi gris que les pierres constituant le château de Poudlard. S'élevant presque au plafond, un grand miroir au cadre de chêne constituait l'unique preuve que la pièce décelait un artefact, tout comme une table encombrée de deux parchemins était le seul meuble indiquant qu'un Maudit était passé par là.

Prudent, notamment vis-à-vis du miroir, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la table et ramassa un premier parchemin. Nulle potion, ni même de sortilège : une série de dessins représentait une silhouette exécutant une sorte de chorégraphie guerrière utilisant les différents magies que le Gryffondor avait apprises tout au long de l'année. Même si la Sensibimancie n'était pas montrée, elle était forcément présente quand on regardait le duelliste dévier ou esquiver les sortilèges qui lui arrivaient dans le dos. Tout en haut de la feuille, était inscrit : _La danse du Maudit_. Enthousiaste, Harry glissa le parchemin dans une poche en se promettant de s'exercer à la technique, puis il s'empara du second papier :

_Dans la mort s'acquiert la connaissance._

Franchement perplexe, Harry retourna le parchemin pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit au verso. C'était ça, l'indice de Grinval qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la Connaissance ? Cela signifiait-il que la Connaissance lui apparaitrait quand il serait tué une première fois par Voldemort ? Peu probable, songea-t-il : les Guides du Sanctuaire n'étaient ni vivants ni morts, mais ils avaient quand même pu consulter la Relique de Morgan tout au long des trois derniers siècles. _Dans la mort s'acquiert la Connaissance…_ Le mot de passe du Havre serait-il bien plus important que Harry ne le pensait jusqu'à présent ?

Le Gryffondor chassa toutes ces questions de son esprit et rangea l'« indice » dans la boîte contenant les parchemins acquis tout au long des Quêtes de Poudlard. La faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette, il contourna alors la table et s'approcha du miroir en inspectant soigneusement son reflet, à l'affût du moindre élément étranger à la réalité. Cette Quête avait été appelée « l'Ennemi », après tout, mais à mesure que les minutes passaient alors que sa perplexité grandissait, il ne se passait toujours rien. Il toucha le miroir pour voir s'il pouvait passer à travers, fit mine de s'éloigner, récita plusieurs mots de passe dont celui du Havre, mais il ne se produisit rien. Même lorsqu'il tourna le dos au miroir et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, « l'Ennemi » ne se manifesta pas.

Sans aucun doute possible, cette Quête était la plus déconcertante de toutes celles qu'il avait poursuivies depuis le début de l'année scolaire, pensa-t-il en sortant définitivement de la pièce. Harry reprit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, intrigué. Qu'était-il censé penser de cette étape ? Etait-elle une métaphore pour lui signaler que l'Ennemi était parfois invisible, insoupçonnable ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? Il écarta de nouveau les questions qui tourbillonnaient son esprit, sachant où il obtiendrait les réponses. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le couloir des cuisines, toutefois, Lysandra le rejoignit.

− Ca a été plutôt rapide, remarqua-t-elle, surprise.

Harry lui fit aussitôt un récit de l'intrigante Quête de « l'Ennemi ». La magnifique Serpentard l'entraîna dans le parc, aussi perplexe que lui à mesure qu'il progressait dans son histoire. Les élèves s'étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, mais Lysandra, comme le constata le Gryffondor, avait préparé un pique-nique. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur une grande nappe encombrée de divers plats froids, réfléchissant visiblement à une explication sur l'absence de menace.

− Ce qui est étrange, c'est que le miroir n'a pas l'air d'avoir de pouvoir, commenta-t-elle en remplissant son assiette d'une généreuse quantité de salade de pâtes. C'est peut-être une manière de dire que ton ennemi, c'est toi-même, non ?

− Peut-être, admit Harry en les servant de jus de citrouille bien frais. Je m'attendais à me retrouver face à Voldemort, voire même à Malphas ou mon ancien moi…

− Comment était ton ancien toi ? demanda Lysandra, très intéressée.

Excellente question, songea Harry. Comment était-il avant de rencontrer Brighton ?

− Je ne m'en souviens même plus, avoua-t-il. Il n'aurait pas fait les deux tiers de ce que j'ai fait, je crois… Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait survécu aussi longtemps. Ce n'était pas un abruti ou un lâche, mais il n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre toutes les magies que je connais aujourd'hui… Il ne vous aurait même jamais invitées à participer à ses excursions dans les Anciens Temps… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu aussi longtemps, en fait…

Il eut un léger sourire, parcourant la surface lisse du lac d'un regard lointain.

− En vérité, Brighton était comme mon père : c'est lui qui a donné naissance à mon moi actuel.

Quelle tristesse que le vieil homme n'ait pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre dire ça, pensa-t-il. C'était d'autant plus triste qu'il ait fallu tout ce temps à Harry pour s'apercevoir du pouvoir incroyable que Brighton lui avait conféré en moins d'un mois. Le vieux professeur de la Fraternité ne l'avait pas seulement sauvé, il l'avait aussi « éveillé ». Sans Brighton, en réalité, Harry ne se serait jamais débarrassé de Burrow, lui semblait-il.

Lysandra l'extirpa de ses pensées nostalgiques en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Surpris par leur soudaine proximité, il lui adressa un sourire.

− Et puis, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai attiré ton attention, confia-t-il.

− Grâce à lui autant qu'à toi, rectifia la Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'enseigne quelque chose que tu deviens celui qui en maîtrise toutes les techniques. Il a su quel élève merveilleux tu ferais et t'a offert les bases pour devenir l'homme qu'il fallait que tu deviennes, mais c'est toi qui as fait le nécessaire pour réaliser l'objectif de Brighton. J'aime la modestie, mais il faut rendre à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin : mon fiancé est l'association d'un ancien professeur perspicace et d'un élève brillant, point.

Harry sourit davantage et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lysandra.

− J'ai hâte de faire la Petite Framboise qui Marche, déclara-t-elle d'un air réjoui.

− C'est quoi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry.

− Un jeu érotique et gastronomique, si je puis dire, répondit Lysandra, les yeux rieurs. Tu mets de la chantilly sur le corps, tu prends une framboise et tu remontes progressivement du pied à la bouche en mangeant la chantilly que la framboise croise. Celui ou celle qui sert de « parcours » peut en rajouter autant qu'il le souhaite à un endroit précis. Lily est une fanatique de ce jeu, elle m'a même avouée qu'elle en rêvait régulièrement.

− Vivement qu'on y joue, alors !

Lysandra s'amusa de son enthousiasme et approuva, visiblement aussi tentée que lui.

− Et le piège pour Lily ? reprit Harry en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

− Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé d'un pari fait dans le Poudlard Express, au retour des vacances de Pâques ?

− Oui.

Il n'était pas près d'oublier à quel point la magnifique Serpentard avait été gênée quand il lui avait demandé de quoi il était question, d'ailleurs.

− Choupinette et Ava ont parié qu'elles réussiraient à « abuser sexuellement » de mes seins, révéla Lysandra, et ont profité que je dorme pour remporter la partie. Elles prévoient la même chose pour Lily, en fait, mais elles vont perdre.

− Tu as prévenu Lily ?

− Non, dit Lysandra en souriant. Quand je lui ai raconté ma « mésaventure », elle m'a promis de me venger. A mon avis, il va falloir une sacrée imagination à Choupinette et à Ava pour parvenir à leurs fins, car Lily a bien l'intention de les prendre à contre-pied.

− Tu sais qu'elles ont peut-être fait des « baisers du poison qui empoisonne » à tes seins que seul moi peux guérir ?

Lysandra fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle réussit à retrouver un minimum de sérieux au bout de quelques minutes et lança un regard étincelant à son fiancé :

− J'en suis certaine, prétendit-elle, mais il faudra attendre ce soir pour me sauver.


	103. Courage, fuyons !

Le vendredi suivant, le soupçon de Dumbledore s'avéra fondé. Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour Gryffondor, il sentit nettement un malaise dans l'atmosphère de Poudlard. L'air lui-même semblait être affecté par la menace toujours plus présente d'un assaut lancé sur l'école par Malphas et Voldemort. Il était peu probable que les enchantements du Marcheur de Mort aient cédé dans la nuit, car les Mangemorts et les homoncules auraient sans doute envahi l'école, mais il devenait manifeste que les sortilèges mis en place par Marvennor n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. A mesure que les élèves se réveillaient et sortaient des salles communes, l'ambiance se transforma peu à peu, l'insouciance et le plaisir d'être au dernier jour de cours de la semaine des étudiants occultant le malaise qui habitait le corps professoral informé que l'invasion était imminente.

Harry ne descendit pas tout de suite à la Grande Salle, s'enfonçant dans le premier étage dès qu'il en atteignit le seuil, pour prendre la direction du Sanctuaire. Pourquoi ne s'était-il rien passé ? La question l'obsédait presque, mais il n'avait pas eu un instant de répit depuis mercredi : Lysandra ayant choisi de passer un certain temps chez ses parents, ils profitaient de chacune des occasions qui leur étaient données pour rester ensemble. C'était seulement quand il était avec la Serpentard que Harry ne pensait plus à la salle cachée derrière le portrait d'Arsn Tapu.

Lorsqu'il accéda au Sanctuaire après avoir franchi le portrait de Charisma, il fut à peine surpris de constater que les Guides étaient déjà animés et paraissaient l'attendre en silence.

− C'est pour aujourd'hui, affirma Harry, perspicace.

− Il semblerait, approuva Acrofe avec sérénité. Les enchantements de Marvennor ne supporteront pas plus de trois attaques supplémentaires, peut-être même moins que ça.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Comment Voldemort et Malphas procéderaient-ils ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était peut-être pas un stratège particulièrement impressionnant, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des idées brillantes. En formant des équipes, à coup sûr : les homoncules étaient plus habiles et rapides que les Mangemorts à parcourir les passages secrets, tout comme les mages étaient les plus qualifiés pour couper toute retraite par le portail – surtout s'ils étaient accompagnés de Détraqueurs, de géants et d'Inferi.

− Marvennor sait-il que ses enchantements sont malmenés ? demanda-t-il.

− Oui, répondit Milan. En réalité, il est déjà ici et attend juste que Malphas entre pour se manifester.

Nouvelle rassurante, songea Harry en se demandant où le Marcheur de Mort pouvait bien se cacher.

− Qu'en est-il de la quête de l'Ennemi ? interrogea-t-il en se remémorant la raison de sa présence au Sanctuaire. Grinval ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses indices, sauf que je n'ai pas compris en quoi un simple miroir « préparerait la guerre » comme je ne vois pas en quoi Vergremp a rendu les choses fictives en réalité…

− Le Miroir à Ennemis montre les ennemis que tu ne connais pas, expliqua Jonas. Or, tu connais les tiens. Avant que Solan n'y touche, le miroir se contentait de créer une illusion inoffensive de ton ennemi, mais Solan a jugé plus amusant de faire en sorte que l'illusion devienne plus agressive, capable même de te blesser.

− N'oublie qu'à travers la Connaissance, le futur est un maelstrom de possibilités qui dépendra des actions que tu feras, dit Toma. Si les indices que tu as récupérés jusqu'à présent ont été fidèles à la réalité, c'est grâce à l'intuition de Toma, mais il a peut-être émis un doute sur ta capacité à identifier _tous_ tes ennemis.

C'était donc ça, se dit Harry. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, en fait. S'il n'avait pas eu conscience que tous les Mangemorts et autres serviteurs de Voldemort et de Malphas étaient ses ennemis, il les aurait donc vus émerger du miroir pour l'affronter. Il s'estima heureux de les connaître, subitement, car il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas tenir tête à toute une armée de mages noirs et de créatures maléfiques.

− Et en ce qui concerne l'indice ? reprit-il. Ca fait visiblement référence au moment où je devrai laisser Voldemort me tuer pour se débarrasser du morceau d'âme présent en moi, mais comment suis-je censé obtenir un indice qui me conduira jusqu'à la Connaissance ?

− Même la Connaissance ne saurait répondre à cette question, admit la statue aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Toi seul pourras en obtenir la réponse quand le moment viendra.

Il existait donc au moins une chose que la Connaissance ne permettait pas de savoir, pensa Harry. Il serait navrant que tous les efforts fournis pour l'atteindre se résultent par une mort définitive pendant la reconquête de Poudlard, mais il avait la nette impression que c'était précisément cette bataille qui constituerait l'obstacle à la dernière bille argentée. Les Guides n'avaient-ils pas dit que le dernier « ticket » pour les Anciens Temps ne serait possible qu'après avoir affronté de grands dangers ?!

− Et pour ma formation ?

− Notre rôle est terminé, annonça Jonas. Tu possèdes à présent toutes les compétences pour égaler Marvennor, mais il faut encore que tu apprennes à maîtriser la danse du Maudit. Elle réclame absolument tout ce que nous t'avons enseigné durant ta formation, mais tu peux encore l'améliorer avec les connaissances que tu as acquises par toi-même. Elle est l'ultime héritage de la Lignée Maudite et ce que les ennemis de Solan appelaient « la Danse du Diable ». Quand tu seras rentré chez toi, utilise le Reflet pour t'exercer à cette technique, car c'est là ta meilleure chance de survivre à la guerre.

Harry acquiesça. En faisant des recherches sur Tapu, il avait souvent lu, surtout pendant la guerre qu'il avait menée contre Vergremp, des allusions à « la Danse du Diable » qui avaient permis au Maudit d'échapper à des hordes de poursuivants, que ce fut des forces de l'ordre ou de simples mercenaires alléchés par la récompense promise pour sa capture.

− Pourquoi est-il devenu un criminel ?

La question venait tout juste de lui traverser l'esprit, car de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Vergremp ou Tapu, aucune information n'avait été donnée sur ce choix de vie du Maudit.

− Tout comme Teegan, Solan a connu une grande tragédie sentimentale, révéla Toma. Quand il était encore à Poudlard, les soirées de débauche qu'il organisait devinrent presque incontournables quand on découvrit que Sacristia Prewett, convoitée et chérie par de nombreux élèves, s'y rendait. Elle attira l'attention de Solan en refusant de se déshabiller ou en repoussant toute avance qui lui était faite, si bien qu'il finit par la questionner : Sacristia reconnut ne désirer que lui. Plus par méfiance que par réelle méchanceté, Solan la défia de lui prouver son amour et l'envoya satisfaire deux garçons, mais au moment où elle partit les rejoindre en commençant à se déshabiller, il la retint. Le simple fait qu'elle ait eu l'intention de répondre favorablement à son « chantage » l'avait convaincu de sa sincérité. Solan étant Solan, il s'enticha d'elle à ce moment et refusa bientôt d'avoir d'autre partenaire qu'elle, même s'il ne renonça jamais à ces soirées de luxure.

− A la fin de leurs études, il se produisit l'évènement qui mènerait à la tragédie, poursuivit Jonas. La famille de Sacristia la destinait à épouser un homme dont elle ne voulait pas, si bien qu'elle s'enfuit de chez elle et emménagea chez Solan, où tous deux vécurent un grand bonheur pendant trois ans. Hélas pour eux, la fugue de Sacristia eut des conséquences gravissimes. Si ses parents considérèrent que la déshériter était une sanction nécessaire, l'homme qu'elle aurait dû épouser avait un tout autre regard sur sa « trahison ». A plusieurs reprises au cours des trois années où Sacristia partagea le quotidien de Solan, ils eurent des problèmes avec le Conseil des Sorciers où travaillait l'ancien futur mari : ils furent soupçonnés de détenir des artefacts de magie noire, d'objets prohibés, d'ingrédients interdits et Solan reçut même une accusation selon laquelle il aurait fait boire de l'Amortentia à Sacristia pour la garder auprès de lui. Ils s'en sortirent à chaque fois, le Conseil des Sorciers ne trouvant pas la moindre preuve.

− L'homme travaillait au Conseil des Sorciers ? dit Harry dans un nouvel élan de perspicacité.

− En effet, approuva Acrofe. Cette époque était très difficile pour de nombreuses raisons, mais quand il comprit que Solan, plus malin qu'il ne le soupçonnait, et Sacristia, déterminée à vivre avec le Maudit, ne s'avoueraient jamais vaincu, il changea totalement ses plans. Il la rencontra un jour à Pré-au-Lard et parvint difficilement à la rassurer sur ses intentions, prétextant se marier bientôt avec une femme dont il était amoureux, et profita qu'elle baisse sa garde pour l'assassiner.

− Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, ulcéré. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté ?!

− C'était une époque très difficile, répéta Milan. Les peuples accusaient le Conseil des Sorciers dont ils dépendaient d'être trop dépensiers, et des politiciens progressistes appelaient à la création d'une nouvelle institution politique. Solan a assisté au début de cette guerre et Teegan en a vu la fin. Tout au long de ces trois siècles, l'or a été synonyme de « pouvoir ». Si elle ne s'était pas enfuie, Sacristia aurait permis à sa famille comme à celle de l'homme de devenir les plus influentes au Conseil des Sorciers.

− Donc… Vergremp est devenu un criminel à cause de ça…

− A la mort de Sacristia, il a juré la chute du Conseil des Sorciers, acquiesça la statue aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. C'est le meurtre de l'assassin de Sacristia qui a entamé sa carrière de criminel, car une fois qu'il l'a abattu, il a simplement attendu les forces de l'ordre à côté du cadavre pour justifier son acte. Personne n'a jamais cherché à l'écouter, si bien qu'il a estimé qu'il était grand temps que le Conseil des Sorciers cède sa place à la Confédération internationale.

Harry se remémora sans peine la sulfureuse brune au visage arrogant qu'il avait vue peinte sur le mur du Havre. La Lignée Maudite portait décidément très bien son nom : il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu mener une existence paisible. Entre Grinval, assassiné à ses dix-huit ans, et Porgat, qui avait terminé sa vie dans une cellule d'Azkaban, en passant par Jones, qui n'avait pu sauver Charisma de la maladie qui la rongeait, chaque Maudit paraissait avoir connu un grand malheur, même si le Gryffondor ne savait rien des histoires de Montil et Dagmort.

Il estima cependant que l'heure n'était plus à la documentation, car s'il ne descendait pas rapidement dans la Grande Salle, il risquait de faire attendre ses amies : Lysandra ayant rapporté les propos de Dumbledore à Ava, Callista et Moira, qui devait en avoir fait autant auprès des filles de Gryffondor, la sublime Serpentard et Lily avaient organisé un pique-nique – et même si elles l'ignoraient encore pour le moment, il semblait qu'elles avaient choisi le dernier jour où un tel évènement pouvait être réalisé.

Lorsque Harry descendit la dernière marche du large escalier de marbre, il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la rive du lac. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'installaient tout juste sur une très grande nappe. Harry savait pourquoi Lily et Lysandra se faisaient un réel plaisir d'organiser ce petit déjeuner avec toutes leurs amies respectives : c'était une occasion pour que toutes les jeunes femmes apprennent à se connaître. Même si la préfète-en-chef et la magnifique Serpentard n'en disaient rien, elles étaient aussi proches l'une de l'autre que des amies – il leur manquait simplement les opportunités pour discuter plus souvent ensemble. Tandis que Moira récompensait Ava d'un baiser pour chaque gobelet d'or rempli, Harry s'assit derrière Lysandra, qui s'adossa aussitôt contre lui et l'embrassa, la tête rejetée et tournée vers lui.

− Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda Liz. Remus nous a dit que tu étais descendu avant nous…

− J'ai fait un détour pour vérifier quelque chose, répondit Harry.

− Vérifier quoi ? s'enquit Moira, curieuse.

− Que les enchantements du Marcheur de Mort ne résisteront pas à une autre vague d'attaques.

Comme il s'y attendait, les jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards sombres. Harry comprenait parfaitement leur déception de devoir abandonner Poudlard : elles n'avaient sûrement jamais imaginé que leurs études se termineraient ainsi, tout comme elles s'étaient attendues à avoir tout le mois de juin pour ressasser les souvenirs nostalgiques de leur scolarité.

− Tu crois qu'ils vont attaquer pendant que tout le monde dort ? s'inquiéta Mary.

− J'en doute, avoua Harry. Toutes leurs attaques ont eu lieu en pleine nuit, mais ils vont probablement changer de stratégie pour l'invasion. Je pense qu'ils vont attendre que les élèves et les professeurs soient tous réunis : pour Voldemort, ce serait le moment le plus propice, car il rêve de faire tomber Dumbledore… et plus il y aura de témoins, plus il savoura sa victoire.

− En d'autres termes, ils nous envahiront pendant le dîner, conclut Callista.

− Pourquoi ils s'en prennent d'abord à Poudlard, et non au ministère ? dit Ava, perplexe.

Tout le monde réfléchit à une explication possible, même si Harry eut la très nette impression que c'était surtout de lui que les jeunes femmes attendaient une réponse. Bien sûr, Malphas privilégiait la conquête de Poudlard pour les Reliques, mais les filles de Gryffondor n'en connaissaient certainement pas l'existence, sauf peut-être Lily – si Lysandra en avait parlé à Moira, évidemment.

− Les élèves… dit lentement Harry. Si Voldemort retient les élèves en otage, les parents travaillant au ministère seront plus faciles à manipuler et plus motivés à lui prêter allégeance, voire même à trahir le ministère. Voldemort se fiche bien de l'âge de ses victimes : il menacera probablement des parents de tuer leur enfant s'ils ne font pas exactement ce qu'il leur dit… Et il y a bien sûr la place forte que représente Poudlard : en contournant les enchantements, les Mangemorts ne les affaibliront pas et en bénéficieront quand les Aurors tenteront une intrusion… Car contrairement à eux, le ministère ne connaît pas le moyen de contourner les protections. Ils n'auront plus qu'à confier les passages secrets aux homoncules et Poudlard deviendra alors une forteresse quasi-impénétrable.

− Dumbledore ferait mieux d'évacuer tout le monde maintenant, non ? dit Mary.

− Trop risqué, assura Harry. Que Voldemort et Malphas sachent ou non que Dumbledore a détecté les attaques menées sur les enchantements du Marcheur de Mort, ils font sûrement surveiller Poudlard par des Mangemorts ou des homoncules. Faire évacuer tous les élèves maintenant signifierait appeler le Poudlard Express et créer une agitation qui alarmerait les espions de Voldemort et de Malphas. Le transplanage, c'est hors de question, car il y a bien trop d'élèves ne sachant pas transplaner, et il faudrait un temps considérable pour créer assez de Portoloins pour chaque groupe d'étudiants…

− Comment Dumbledore compte nous faire évacuer, dans ce cas ? s'étonna Lily.

− Je pense à des Portoloins, admit Harry. Si Voldemort et Malphas attaquent réellement pendant le dîner, les tables seraient largement suffisantes pour évacuer tout le monde. Je pense que Dumbledore a un plan personnel en tête. Peut-être veut-il voir Malphas de ses propres yeux, peut-être veut-il aussi faire croire à Voldemort qu'il n'a rien vu venir pour mieux le surprendre, voire même utiliser cet échec pour semer la discorde dans le camp adverse.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et resta silencieux un petit moment.

− Dumbledore a raison d'attendre le dernier moment, affirma-t-il. Ce n'est pas seulement vis-à-vis de Poudlard, mais aussi du ministère de la Magie. Si les ennemis surveillant l'école remarquaient une agitation particulière, ils pourraient prévenir des acolytes infiltrés au ministère, qui pourrait répandre toutes sortes de rumeurs. Des parents risqueraient de se précipiter ici afin d'obtenir des explications et se mettraient bêtement en danger, en plus de révéler le plan mis en place par les professeurs. Un effet de surprise est préférable à une manœuvre ouverte.

− Autrement dit, il vaut mieux que nous préparions très vite nos valises, commenta Lysandra.

− Et prévenir les personnes qui sauront le faire sans attirer l'attention, ajouta Liz.

Profitant de son autorité en tant que rédactrice-en-chef du _Poudlard Reporter_, Moira réunit son équipe pour alerter les trois filles de Poufsouffle et Timothy qu'ils devaient faire leurs bagages et ne pas s'en séparer de la journée. Timothy communiqua la consigne à ses propres amis en leur recommandant évidemment la plus grande discrétion. Lysandra et Callista prévinrent à leur tour Rogue et Haustin, pendant que Lily invitait Tamara Steinway à faire autant au sein de sa maison. Megan, Rebecca et Lucy durent en parler aux garçons de Poufsouffle car, à plusieurs reprises, Harry sentit Niemens, Strand, Callaghan, Mooner et Huddle lui lancer des regards intrigués.

Parallèlement, les professeurs semblaient également s'organiser. A plusieurs reprises, ils profitèrent de se croiser pour faire des messes-basses, et chaque fois qu'il était question d'un blessé transporté à l'infirmerie, un enseignant se hâtait de retrouver Madame Pomfresh, soit pour obtenir un diagnostic, soit pour lui apporter un quelconque soutien. Indubitablement, le plan des professeurs exigeait que _tous_ les élèves soient en condition physique pour l'évacuation.

Tout au long de la journée, les personnes mises dans la confidence vinrent trouver Harry pour essayer d'obtenir davantage d'informations sur les évènements à venir, mais il se montra intransigeant : le simple fait que certaines d'entre elles cherchent à lui adresser la parole, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, n'était pas ce qu'il appelait de la discrétion. Il apaisa quelque peu les plus nerveux en leur assurant que Dumbledore était lui-même conscient qu'une invasion se préparait et qu'un plan avait déjà été mis en place par les professeurs. Il sembla que c'était précisément ce que souhaitait savoir les élèves près à déserter Poudlard : avoir la garantie que le directeur lui-même était informé de l'attaque imminente.

Il régnait une étrange atmosphère lorsque les Gryffondor descendirent à la Grande Salle. Même s'ils ignoraient le moment où l'invasion serait déclenchée, les élèves prévenus d'un assaut imprégnaient l'ambiance de l'école d'une tension s'ajoutant à l'appréhension des professeurs. Combien étaient-ils à avoir préparé leurs bagages ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais ils devaient sans doute être plus nombreux qu'il ne l'imaginait.

− Une chance qu'on ait eu le temps de passer les Aspic, dit Lily.

− Ca ne servira pas à grand-chose aux nés-Moldus si le ministère tombe à son tour, fit remarquer Mary.

− N'empêche, je ne pensais vraiment pas que nos études se termineraient de la sorte, confia Sirius d'un air désinvolte. On a passé l'année à se demander comment organiser une énorme fête pour fêter la fin de notre scolarité… Et on n'aura même pas l'occasion de voir Harry et Tumter disputer la finale du tournoi de duel !

− Ni de connaître le champion de la coupe de Quidditch, renchérit James.

− L'année scolaire n'est pas encore terminée, objecta Liz.

Ils interrompirent leur discussion en rattrapant un groupe de troisième année de Serdaigle. Liz n'avait pas tout à fait tort en rappelant qu'il restait un mois et demi avant la fin – officielle – de l'année scolaire, songea Harry, mais encore fallait-il savoir combien de temps prendrait la reconquête de Poudlard. Entre Pearce qui se présentait être un espion potentiel et un rempart à l'intervention du ministère de la Magie, le Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'école soit reprise à la fin du mois, d'autant qu'il avait lui-même des projets, comme localiser l'épée de Gryffondor et maîtriser la danse du Maudit.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry ressentit plus que jamais la tension qui habitait toutes les personnes conscientes qu'une grande opération était sur le point d'entrer en action. Quelques élèves tournèrent les yeux vers lui, espérant apparemment que la décontraction apparente du Gryffondor serait contagieuse, mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention. Son regard croisa celui, toutefois, de Dumbledore, qui lui adressa un bref clin d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Visiblement, malgré toute la discrétion exigée par Harry, le directeur n'avait pas manqué d'apprendre que des étudiants avaient déjà fait leurs bagages.

Les adolescents tenus dans la confidence semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à converser, même chez les septième année de Gryffondor. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lançait un sujet, un autre répondait et tout le monde replongeait dans le silence. La seule personne qui réussissait à se comporter comme à l'ordinaire était Moira, assise sur les genoux de Lysandra à la table de Serpentard, qui rayonnait chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à piquer quelque chose dans l'assiette d'une de ses amies ou quand la magnifique Serpentard la gratifiait d'un gros baiser affectueux pour la récompenser. Combien de temps serait-il séparé de sa fiancée ? Il l'ignorait, mais il devrait profiter de l'absence de Lysandra pour mener à bien les tâches qui lui incombaient.

− Tu comptes refaire un dîner comme la dernière fois ? demanda James après un long moment.

− Je pense, admit Harry.

Malgré son ton dégagé, la question du Maraudeur le surprit agréablement, car elle lui donna une excellente idée. S'il tenait à coincer Pearce d'une façon ou d'une autre, il faudrait peut-être plus que Samuel Webster comme « espion ». Or, la mère de Lysandra était elle-même relativement bien placée au sein du ministère pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Pearce. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de s'informer sur l'ambiance générale du ministère depuis la nomination de Monaghan, de se renseigner sur toutes les choses qui n'avaient jamais été publiées par _La Gazette du sorcier_ – et bien sûr, de revoir Lysandra en même temps qu'en savoir davantage sur le regard que Mr Deadheart portait sur le futur mariage de sa fille adorée.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une curieuse sensation : une multitude de vibrations tomba, semblable à une averse, et Harry leva instantanément les yeux vers le plafond magique, tandis que son œil rouge s'illuminait machinalement. Tout un tas de scintillements pleuvait derrière les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle et au-delà du plafond magique, sans atteindre les tables des quatre maisons – on aurait dit qu'un immense dôme de verre ayant recouvert Poudlard avait subitement explosé en d'innombrables éclats étincelants. Le Gryffondor porta aussitôt son attention vers Dumbledore, l'œil d'Astaroth s'éteignant : le directeur paraissait soudainement très concentré et adressa un hochement de tête à ses collègues, qui se raidirent ou pâlirent tout en exprimant une farouche détermination.

− Ils arrivent ? murmura Lily, tendue.

Harry acquiesça en étendant sa Sensibimancie aussi loin que possible, ne serait-ce que pour détecter les intrus. Il vit Lily se retourner pour repérer Tumter à la table de Serpentard. Le massalien était aussi inexpressif et vouté qu'à l'ordinaire, mais son regard était fixe et ses lèvres, très légèrement étirées en un sourire se voulant satisfait. Une présence pénétra dans le champ de la Sensibimancie de Harry, qui sentit presque instantanément l'air s'épaissir, mais s'y étant attendu, le Gryffondor ramena au plus vite son Extension autour de son corps. Il n'aurait su dire si Marvennor était aussi puissant que Malphas, mais tous deux étaient à un niveau de pouvoirs inégalable.

Le brouhaha des conversations couvrit l'approche de l'Aîné, mais les bavardages s'interrompirent d'un coup lorsque, dans un grand fracas, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Dumbledore adressa quelques regards aux directeurs des maisons : ces quatre derniers rejoignirent l'extrémité de la table dont ils géraient la maison, tandis que le directeur se dressait sur l'estrade en observant la haute silhouette qui entra.

L'homme mesurait facilement dans les deux mètres, vêtu d'une armure dorée qui ne ressemblait à rien à du métal, car bien qu'elle scintillât sous les derniers rayons du jour qui éclairaient le plafond magique, elle ne produisait aucun bruit, cliquetis et grincement. D'un autre côté, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux armures que les humains avaient pu fabriquer depuis l'Antiquité : elle semblait n'être composée que de deux pièces, une pour le corps, l'autre pour la tête. Ses épaulières avaient représentaient deux choses différentes : à gauche, une grosse tête d'aigle, et à droite, celle d'un corbeau – les « parents » de Malphas. Harry, toutefois, comprenait à présent mieux en quoi l'armure était infaillible, car elle ne présentait aucune interstice, sauf au niveau du casque garni d'ailes argentées, car on y avait laissé des trous pour les yeux, jaunâtres et brûlants, et la bouche, étirée en un sourire aux dents étincelantes, de l'Aîné.

Le temps prit par Malphas pour entrer, suffisant aux directeurs de maison et à Dumbledore pour prendre place, sembla être dut au retrait des Mangemorts, qui pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle et s'alignèrent le long du mur du fond, lançant ici et là des regards malveillants à travers les fentes aménagées dans leur cagoule. Des cris, des exclamations, retentirent chez les élèves, mais ce furent de véritables hurlements et déglutis assourdissants qui accueillirent l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort, un capuchon rejeté sur sa tête. Cependant, Malphas concentra l'attention générale lorsqu'il passa devant les tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le suive, les élèves comprenant peu à peu que l'Aîné était dorénavant le véritable chef.

− Le monde des Humains est désormais sous ma souveraineté, déclara Malphas d'une voix brutale, agressive et menaçante, aussi malveillante que son regard jaunâtre. Jurez-moi allégeance et vous vivrez. Servez-moi fidèlement et vous mourrez à un âge avancé. Fautez dans vos devoirs et vous mourrez dans les plus abominables souffrances. Je suis dès à présent votre roi, et ce château est mon palais.

− Un bien modeste édifice pour un prétendu roi, dit Dumbledore avec calme.

La Grande Salle frémit. Bien que la majorité des élèves ignora le réel pouvoir de Malphas, tout le monde semblait ressentir la puissance monstrueuse que l'Aîné détenait – ou peut-être était-ce parce que Voldemort ressemblait à un subalterne que les étudiants le redoutaient plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore, toutefois, resta stoïque, même quand Malphas pointa un index accusateur sur lui.

− Voici le genre de sujets qui connaîtra une fin funeste, annonça-t-il. Les sorciers d'ascendance moldue n'ont pas plus leur place dans mon royaume que ceux qui les défendent. Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je leur montre ce qu'il en coûtera aux traitres et aux défenseurs des sous-sorciers sur toi, Albus Dumbledore ?

− Ca pourrait être instructif, répondit le directeur d'un ton léger.

Harry vit les Mangemorts échanger des regards plus ou moins méfiants, ne sachant pas si Dumbledore sous-estimait l'Aîné ou s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Voldemort ne dit rien, mais à en juger par la façon dont il regardait le directeur, il devint manifeste qu'il était tout aussi indécis que ses serviteurs.

Le sourire de Malphas s'élargit, plus cruel et machiavélique que jamais. Dans un grésillement, une lueur verdâtre apparut à l'extrémité de son index brandi vers Dumbledore. Un instant plus tard, elle se transforma en un éclair de lumière et parcourut à peine deux mètres avant de faire brusquement demi-tour, frappant l'Aîné au torse pour le soulever du sol et le projeter dans les airs. Ahuris, les élèves et les Mangemorts regardèrent Malphas atterrir brutalement sur le sol dallé et se relever aussitôt en ne paraissant ni surpris, ni gêné, ni même en colère.

− Je me demandais si tu te manifesterais, dit-il.

Un ricanement grave, semblant provenir de partout et de nulle part, s'éleva dans toute la Grande Salle avant qu'un élève de Poufsouffle étouffe une exclamation : Marvennor se matérialisait progressivement à l'endroit précis où le sortilège de l'Aîné avait fait demi-tour. Les yeux de Malphas se plissèrent légèrement, tandis que les Mangemorts paraissaient beaucoup moins à l'aise.

− L'Ombre qui se range du côté des humains, n'est-ce pas ironique ? lança Malphas à mi-voix.

− L'ironie, Malphas, c'est que les humains en sont là aujourd'hui à cause de toi, dit Marvennor de sa voix très grave, sans âge ni émotion. Toi qui les as persécutés du temps où tu régnais, tu leur as offert le monde en cherchant à acquérir les savoirs des Autres.

− Je le leur reprendrai, affirma Malphas.

− Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps.

Les Mangemorts étouffèrent des exclamations, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers eux : armé d'une boule de lumière, Tumter, qui semblait avoir pris de court les mages noirs en transplanant, appliquait avec sa lenteur habituelle son sortilège sur le dos de Malphas. L'Aîné fut à nouveau projeté dans les airs, droit sur le Marcheur de Mort qui fit apparaître un globe rouge feu dans le creux de sa main et frappa Malphas avec. L'Aîné survola les tables de Serdaigle et de Serpentard et traversa l'une des hautes fenêtres pour disparaître dans le parc, alors qu'un Mangemort plus réactif que les autres lançait un Avada Kedavra dans le dos de Tumter, qui pivota sans se presser, attrapa le maléfice mortel avec sa main droite et le renvoya nonchalamment sur son lanceur, sauvé _in extremis_ par son voisin qui l'attrapa par le col et l'écarta de la trajectoire du sortilège de Mort.

Harry amorça un geste pour rejoindre le massalien, qui ne pourrait sans doute pas dévier tous les sorts le visant à une aussi courte distance, mais Lily le retint en lui adressant un geste de tête éloquent vers l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle. Debout, une main posée sur la table des professeurs, Dumbledore faisait signe aux directeurs de maison. Des élèves posaient déjà une main, des doigts, des coudes sur les tables, se communiquant la consigne avec insistance, encouragés par les regards froids et sévères des professeurs qui se posaient sur les récalcitrants ou les lents d'esprit.

Malphas réapparut dans l'encadrement des portes de la Grande Salle, nullement blessé ou pressé, mais il fut aussitôt frappé par un éclair de lumière qui le renvoya dans un vol plané à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée. Ricanant, Marvennor se volatilisa au moment où Tumter, après avoir dévié trois sortilèges des Mangemorts avec ses mains et l'un de ses pieds, en faisait de même, et que les cinq tables diffusaient un halo bleuâtre : Harry ressentit une secousse derrière le nombril et sembla être aspiré par la table, mais il eut le temps d'entendre Voldemort hurler, premier à comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

− TUEZ-EN-UN !

Trop tard, songea Harry, car tous les élèves et les professeurs furent emportés dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons qui les mettrait hors de danger – au moins pour cette fois. L'atterrissage en surprit plus d'un : si des élèves le réussirent en posant solidement les pieds sur une surface lisse, l'absence de chaises et leur position assise les fit tomber à la renverse sur le bitume d'une rue silencieuse que leurs cris surpris troubla légèrement.

Harry se redressa en observant les environs. Il reconnut sans peine la rue, surtout grâce à la cabine téléphonique se dressant dans un coin et visiblement hors-service : c'était par là qu'il était passé, cet été, pour rejoindre le ministère de la Magie le jour de son recensement. Forcément, se dit-il, l'atrium du ministère était protégé contre les Portoloins – il aurait fallu obtenir une dérogation spéciale pour pouvoir transporter tout le monde dans l'enceinte même du ministère, mais Dumbledore aurait alors alerté les espions de Voldemort s'il en avait réclamé une. Il semblait toutefois que le directeur de Poudlard avait quand même prévenu quelques personnes, car des sorciers et des sorcières qui se tenaient jusqu'à présent aux angles de la rue se pressèrent de rejoindre les tables. Harry reconnut Dorcas Meadowes, Maugrey, Elphias Doge et Dearborn, l'Auror qui l'avait laissé fuir Azkaban.

− Ils lui en ont quand même mis plein la tronche, non ? commenta Sirius.

− Malphas s'en fiche, assura Harry. Son armure le protège aussi bien des sortilèges que des chocs. Résultat, il ne se donne pas trop de mal quand il doit affronter quelqu'un…

Employant la magie sensitive, Harry porta son ouïe jusqu'à Dumbledore et les employés du ministère qui l'avaient rejoint, se demandant quelle était la suite des évènements, tandis que les professeurs éloignaient les élèves des tables afin qu'elles ne renvoient personne à Poudlard quand elles y retourneraient, dans quelques minutes.

− Toute la rue repoussera les Moldus, dit Doge de sa voix sifflante, mais que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

− Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Monaghan, répondit Dumbledore. Qu'en est-il d'Altimor ?

− Il est rentré chez lui, indiqua Dorcas. Il est le conseiller de jour et Webster, celui de nuit.

− Parfait, approuva Dumbledore.

− Et pour les mômes ? grogna Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

− Horace, Minerva et David sont volontaires pour escorter les élèves d'ascendance moldue chez eux via le Magicobus. Les autres descendront dans l'atrium du ministère avec les mineurs ayant un parent travaillant au ministère ou pouvant rentrer par poudre de cheminette. J'ai confié le soin aux elfes de maison de transférer les bagages des élèves directement chez eux ou au ministère, également.

− Je vais prendre le Magicobus aussi, annonça Dearborn.

− Emmène Shacklebolt, dit Maugrey. Si Scrimgeour continue à lui faire faire de la paperasse, il va faire une dépression.

Harry annula son sortilège et remarqua que tout le monde s'était un peu dispersé, Lily ayant rejoint Tumter et Moira tandis que les Maraudeurs continuaient à discuter, assis sur un trottoir, avec Liz et Mary. Lysandra s'avançait à sa rencontre avec un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Pour la première fois, ses soupirants ne parurent rien remarquer, sans doute encore secoués par l'intrusion des mages noirs.

− Vous allez me manquer, toi et mon jouet, déclara-t-elle d'un air rieur.

Le Gryffondor rit doucement. Mercredi soir s'était produit un évènement auquel il ne s'était pas attendu : comme convenu, il avait dû embrasser les seins de Lysandra pour les guérir des « baisers du poison qui empoisonne » qu'il soupçonnait Moira et Ava d'avoir utilisé, mais le plaisir qu'ils avaient tous deux ressentis s'était également manifesté à l'entrejambe de Harry. Si son érection l'avait quelque peu embarrassé, la splendide Serpentard avait trouvé cette démonstration de désir intéressante et amusante, et même si elle s'était contentée de la regarder, elle n'avait pas manqué de le déclarer solennellement comme « son futur jouet préféré ».

− Mais tu as intérêt à nous inviter à dîner avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, reprit-elle. Et n'oublie pas Miranda ou nous serons écorchés vifs… Ah, et puisque je te soupçonne d'avoir des projets pendant mon absence, fais bien attention à toi ! J'ai déjà perdu un pari avec Choupinette parce que tu as essayé de porter assistance à Tumter…

− C'est quoi, le gage ? s'enquit Harry.

− Malheureusement, il ne te concerne pas, dit Lysandra d'un air amusé. Mais comme nous devrons utiliser la salle de bains du premier étage, je me sentirai obligée de t'offrir une récompense pour ta sollicitude. Il s'agit de prendre un bain avec Lily, Ava et Choupinette, qui considère que tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois le seul à te rincer l'œil.

− Du moment qu'elle ne touche pas, dit Harry sans trop y croire.

Lysandra sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, se serrant très fort contre lui.

− Et si tu penses à moi, chéri, laisse _mon_ jouet tranquille ! conclut-elle.


	104. Klaosm

L'existence de Malphas à la tête des homoncules, et présenté comme le véritable chef des mages noirs par les élèves que la presse avait interviewés, écoula autant d'encre, voire même davantage, que l'évacuation de Poudlard elle-même. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Etait-il plus à craindre que Lord Voldemort ? Des questions auxquelles Harry possédait les réponses, mais la grande ignorance du reste de la communauté sorcière n'empêchait pas les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne de s'enfermer un peu plus dans la terreur – à juste titre, car à présent qu'il s'était fait connaître, Malphas lâchait la bride aux homoncules. En moins de trois jours, leurs victimes s'élevèrent à une cinquantaine. Marvennor ne ménageait rien, ni lui-même, ni tout ce qui avait le malheur de se dresser entre lui et les homoncules, qu'il ait s'agi de voitures, de maisons ou d'immeubles en construction. Les serviteurs de Malphas mouraient par dizaines à chacune de ses interventions, mais le ministère de la Magie s'inquiétait plutôt des ravages monstrueux que le Marcheur de Mort causait sur son passage – d'autant que Monaghan devait fournir tout un tas d'explications au Premier ministre des Moldus.

Harry apprit très vite à ne plus trop s'intéresser à _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui, lorsqu'elle ne relatait pas une attaque survenue dans le pays ou l'opinion des étrangers sur la prise de Poudlard par les mages noirs, passait son temps à spéculer sur le moyen que le ministère de la Magie utiliserait pour reconquérir l'école. Lui-même avait un emploi du temps relativement chargé, son entraînement se partageant chaque journée avec ses petits plaisirs, comme parcourir la bibliothèque du troisième étage pour y acquérir de nouvelles connaissances dans les domaines les plus variés, et ses ambitions, tel innover en cuisine pour essayer de surprendre les Deadheart, Miranda, les Gamp et les Potter, qui avaient accepté son invitation à dîner vendredi soir. Le soir, sa principale activité était axée sur la recherche de la fausse épée de Gryffondor. Il avait renoncé à l'Œil de voyage ombragé qui souffrait d'un trop grand nombre d'inconvénients : la Projection était plus simple et rapide, capable de rejoindre Londres une heure seulement après son départ de Godric's Hollow. La seule difficulté qu'il rencontrait était de localiser le ministère parmi les innombrables rues londoniennes – s'il savait s'y rendre à pieds, le trajet était moins évident depuis le ciel.

Toutefois, s'il était bien une chose qui occupait le plus clair de son temps, c'était son entraînement. Tout le week-end, il ne s'était concentré que sur la danse du Maudit. L'ordre des mouvements et des magies à employer n'avait aucun intérêt, car une confrontation ne répondait pas à un schéma universellement défini : ce que Harry essayait de faire, c'était d'étudier les gestes proposés par la danse afin de rectifier certaines erreurs qu'il pourrait faire, afin de ne pas les reproduire le jour où il aurait une bataille à mener contre des ennemis supérieurs en nombre. Dès le lundi, le Reflet était entré en scène, mais les choses avaient rapidement tourné à la correction pour Harry. Contrairement au Sanctuaire, les sosies de Lysandra, Rogue, Haustin, Debbie et tous ceux et toutes celles que l'artefact avait « observés » pendant le tournoi de duel étaient mobiles et autonomes, avec leurs techniques, leurs réflexes, leurs stratégies et, bien évidemment, leurs connaissances. Si les « reflets » n'étaient pas plus fictifs que leurs sortilèges, Harry ne put que s'en réjouir, car en situation réelle et face à des Mangemorts, il aurait sûrement été tué en moins de cinq minutes.

Lorsque le mardi vint, Harry redescendit dans la cave de son manoir juste après le petit déjeuner : c'était le meilleur lieu où s'entraîner, selon lui, car il pouvait ainsi échapper aux regards d'éventuels espions mobilisés par Voldemort et cachés par des sortilèges sur la colline qui dominait le Bois Maudit. Le Reflet dans une main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre, il posa cette dernière sur l'un des meubles entassés au fond du sous-sol et revint vers le centre du vaste espace dont il bénéficiait.

− Je veux quatre adversaires, annonça-t-il.

Le Reflet émit un bourdonnement discret : dans une série de scintillements, Rogue, Haustin, Lysandra et Moira apparurent, légèrement transparents, tout autour de lui. Après la débâcle de la veille, il avait compris qu'il cherchait à en faire un peu trop en très peu de temps, il fallait qu'il y aille progressivement, se répétait-il depuis hier. Rangeant le Reflet dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, il se prépara psychologiquement avant de donner le signal.

S'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer Haustin se battre, il disposait de certaines informations sur les autres. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait se méfier de la précision, de la vivacité et des connaissances de Rogue, Lysandra et Moira, mais être conscient de ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Harry soupira.

− Allons-y ! lança-t-il.

Le Reflet est à lui seul la preuve que les Aînés avaient maîtrisé des magies insoupçonnables, car bien que les Serpentard ne fussent que des illusions, leurs sortilèges n'en demeuraient pas moins détectés par la Sensibimancie de Harry. Le Gryffondor, qui se contenta d'abord d'esquiver les sorts en essayant de s'imprégner de la sensation qu'il ressentait en fonction de la forme prise par chaque maléfice – un éclair prenait moins de place qu'une sphère, qui elle-même était plus compacte qu'une langue de lumière –, il se sentit bientôt assez à son aise pour passer à la déviation. Car, aussi extraordinaire que cela pouvait être, les sortilèges de Harry pouvaient détourner ceux de ses adversaires illusoires, preuve, s'il en fallait encore une, que Beherit avait vraiment créé un artefact incroyable.

Ne pas répéter les erreurs de la veille portait ses fruits : avec une Extension plus importante de sa Sensibimancie et sa prise de conscience que selon sa forme, un sortilège pénétrait dans son champ d'action d'une certaine manière, Harry parvint à être à « armes égales » avec les quatre Serpentard. Tout au moins, ni lui ni eux ne prirent le dessus, même si le Gryffondor savait fournir bien plus d'efforts physiques que ses adversaires en se penchant, se baissant, se retournant – parfois _in extremis_. Faire ces mouvements, même dans un petit périmètre, le fatiguait peu à peu, tandis que les hologrammes demeuraient aussi frais et dispos qu'à leur apparition.

Pour la première fois depuis hier, Harry perdit le fil du temps en s'exerçant avec le Reflet, son affrontement exigeant toute sa concentration – il eut un peu l'impression d'être revenu à l'épreuve de Déviation du Sanctuaire, sauf que c'était bien moins simple, les Serpentard étant mobiles et variant leurs attaques. Il utilisait autant sa baguette magique que d'autres magies, mais tout comme les sorts adverses, les siens – comme l'Onde – se contentaient de traverser les illusions.

Commençant vraiment à fatiguer, il interrompit la séance et rejoignit sa bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, puis il remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, pour le coup, mais il n'était pas encore satisfait de lui : s'il s'entraînait régulièrement, il améliorerait son endurance, sa vivacité et sa précision – sans compter que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas que quatre, il lui faudrait très vite apprendre à tenir tête à tous les duellistes enregistrés par le Reflet, car la reconquête de Poudlard ne l'attendrait sûrement pas.

Entrant dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, Harry regarda la Dimension suspendue au-dessus de la table basse, sur laquelle était posé l'anneau frappé des armoiries des Grinval. Une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard était retournée à Poudlard, et Harry se demandait régulièrement s'ils l'avaient fait de plein gré ou non. Il ne doutait pas que Northern, Mulciber et Avery se réjouissaient d'avoir des Mangemorts pour professeurs, à présent, mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Rogue et Haustin y étaient également. Etait-ce pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs amis sur eux ? Avaient-ils un plan ? Ou considéraient-ils de nouveau que Voldemort méritait toute leur attention, maintenant que Poudlard était aux mains des mages noirs ?

S'asseyant sur le sofa, Harry agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître les murs du château et observa les huit étages. Celles et ceux qui étaient revenus suivaient à présent les cours imaginés par les Mangemorts, mais les élèves et les professeurs étaient le cadet des soucis du Gryffondor : contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Malphas ne semblait pas avoir confié la direction du château à Voldemort, absent depuis le week-end. A l'inverse, l'Aîné n'en avait toujours pas bougé, arpentant les étages d'une aile à une autre, sans nul doute à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la localisation des Reliques. Quand comprendrait-il que quatre d'entre elles avaient disparu de Poudlard en même temps que les étudiants ? Harry s'était posé la question, mais la réponse ne l'intéressait pas : ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Malphas découvre la Connaissance. Si Guimers avait indiqué que l'Aîné ne connaissait que les alliances impériales pour revenir dans les Anciens Temps, le Gryffondor ne sous-estimait pas le vieil ennemi d'Astaroth. Dès que Malphas verrait la Connaissance, il comprendrait peut-être qu'il avait affaire à une Relique des Aînés.

Harry poussa un soupir et jeta un regard en biais au grimoire de Leandros, abandonné hier soir sur l'accoudoir du sofa. S'il avait cru que les chapitres n'auraient plus beaucoup d'intérêt suite à la mort de la princesse Alana, il s'était trompé. Le Liseur avait consacré le chapitre suivant à un récapitulatif de la vie de la princesse et de ce qu'il était advenu de ses enfants. Il s'était également attardé sur son propre cas, apportant des informations très intéressantes, aux yeux de Harry.

Il apparaissait, en effet, que Leandros n'était pas directement entré au service d'Astaroth. Après un enseignement maternel d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, le Liseur s'était présenté à un Grand Marché où il avait animé un stand pour démontrer sa capacité à prédire les évènements à venir. A sa grande ignorance, la princesse Alana, alors âgée de quatre ans et accompagnée de sa nourrice, comptait parmi les spectateurs et avait été si impressionnée par la justesse de ses prédictions qu'elle était allée supplier ses parents pour recruter Leandros. Pendant dix années, le Liseur avait été rattaché au service de la reine Adonia, qui était devenue une très bonne amie, alors que lui-même devenait un professeur et un oncle pour la princesse et, surtout lorsque les guerres éclatèrent, un conseiller occasionnel d'Astaroth. Respectant l'une des dernières volontés de sa femme, le roi, veuf, nomma officiellement Leandros « Liseur de la cour royale » – une nomination qui tombait bien, car Malphas était déjà prêt à envahir le royaume d'Astaroth.

Puis Leandros passait à la princesse Alana, apportant des précisions temporelles bien utiles à Harry, qui préparait une frise chronologique des Anciens Temps pour l'offrir à Lysandra. Il semblait que la relation entre la princesse et Morgan n'avaient duré que sept ans. Alana s'était enfuie de Delvirya dès le lendemain de l'annonce de la mort de Morgan. Pendant une dizaine d'années, elle n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de la capitale de son père, car l'Empire ne cessait de grandir et Alana tenait à ne pas vivre en son cœur pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être reconnue. Deux ans après avoir rejoint la frontière orientale de l'ancien royaume de Malphas, elle rencontra Perias, alors son cadet d'une demi-douzaine d'années, et s'installa avec lui. Deux années plus tard, Bellig naissait, puis Astrea arrivait à son tour trois ans après.

Si Leandros ne disait rien sur comment la fille d'Alana en vint à jouer avec le hremgast, il en révélait beaucoup plus sur la passion de Bellig pour Marvennor, que l'on soupçonnait être – et nommait encore – l' « Ombre ». Dès son enfance, il avait raffolé de toutes les histoires d'Alana, apprises auprès de Morgan, mais si Bellig adorait entendre parler de l'Ombre et d'une foule de peuples disparus ou en voie d'extinction, l'ancien amant de sa mère n'avait jamais été un sujet qu'il avait trouvé très intéressant. Quand il était devenu un jeune adulte, il avait alors quitté son village natal pour rejoindre Brÿhn, il avait passé dix années à remonter la piste de l'Ombre, que l'on apprit entretemps à appeler Marvennor, pour finalement s'installer à Brÿhn et y fonder une famille avec sa collègue, Maelia. Astrea, de son côté, avait emménagé à Klaosm quelques années après le départ de son frère et racheté _La gamelle du hremgast_, l'auberge de son arrière-grand-père maternel, où elle avait rencontré un jeune serveur qui était devenu son mari et le père de ses enfants.

Harry soupira. Au moins, les enfants de la princesse Alana semblaient avoir eu une vie plus heureuse que leur mère, même si Leandros n'indiquait pas comment ils avaient fini. A moins qu'il ne le fasse au prochain chapitre, songea-t-il. Curieux, il se saisit du grimoire et le posa sur ses genoux, s'aidant du marque-page coincé entre les deux dernières pages du chapitre lu hier soir. Il tourna celle de droite et sentit son estomac se contracter à la vue d'une incantation offrant un voyage vers les Anciens Temps. Devait-il s'y rendre ? Il n'avait pas oublié l'effet que produisait la Réminiscence. Ce n'était certes pas désagréable, ni même douloureux, mais son corps avait tendance à devenir indépendant de sa volonté – ce qui lui avait été très pratique, mais ne risquerait-il pas de sortir de chez lui si un autre souvenir s'emparait de lui ?

Hésitant un long moment, Harry se laissa finalement tenter et récita l'incantation figurant au-dessus du premier paragraphe tout en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Comme à l'ordinaire, une onde traversa les pages et fit apparaître un écran translucide qui grossit jusqu'à recouvrir la double page, montrant un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait entre deux collines assez hautes et contournait un bosquet d'arbres. Harry plongea à l'intérieur…

Et se retrouva instantanément assis sur le bas-côté, encerclé par des hautes herbes et des fleurs sauvages. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait dans les Anciens Temps, le ciel était encombré de nuages menaçants qui s'approchaient très vite de la région. Sans aucun doute possible, un orage approchait. Se levant, Harry rejoignit le chemin de terre et s'avança vers les deux collines. Il valait mieux qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop ou il serait trempé avant d'atteindre sa destination. Suivant le virage décrit par la route, il lança quelques coups d'œil vers le bosquet d'arbres et s'immobilisa momentanément entre les monts, ahuri par le spectacle qui s'offrait deux ou trois cents mètres sous ses pieds.

La première pensée, stupide, qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'un géant particulièrement grand avait un jour planté un hachoir dans le sol, car c'était exactement ce à quoi ressemblait la vallée qui s'étendait deux ou trois cents mètres plus bas. Les flancs les plus proches étaient agrémentés d'innombrables maisons s'élevant parfois sur des dizaines de mètres, les façades greffées de corniches suspendues au-dessus du vide, auxquelles on accédait par de hautes tours renfermant des escaliers en colimaçon. On passait d'un flanc à un autre par une multitude de ponts courbés ou arqués, certains agrémentés de reliefs, d'autres de tout un assortiment de plantes, qui enjambaient la grand-rue marbrée. Celle-ci traçait son chemin tout droit vers une grande place, bien moins grande que celle du Creux du Roi, où trônait une large fontaine au centre de laquelle se dressait une statue d'or – une femme tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson. Suspendus ou non, des jardins proposaient un moment de détente, tous suivant une rivière qui traversait la cité et disparaissait dans une forêt.

Admiratif devant la fantaisie des fondateurs de la cité, qui avaient choisi de s'installer dans la zone la plus étroite du vallon alors que la forêt en occupait l'espace le plus large, Harry reprit contenance lorsque son regard se porta sur la statue en or. Un soupçon naquit presque aussitôt quant à sa localisation, et il s'empressa d'entamer la descente de la pente abrupte qui menait à la ville. Les habitants grouillaient en tous sens, aussi bien à la surface que dans les hauteurs de la cité, les uns rentrant chez eux pour échapper à l'orage en approche, d'autres se réfugiant dans des auberges.

Si toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, la Régence avait été bâtie différemment et constituait le tout premier bâtiment de la ville – une excellente idée, songea Harry, qui regarda la bâtisse, semblable à un petit Arc de Triomphe, qui se dressait juste à l'entrée de la cité. Pour les deux entrées dont il était doté, les habitants avaient aménagé des terrasses couvertes où des vigiles paressaient en attendant qu'un étranger se présente à eux. Harry rejoignit un vieil homme édenté qui se récurait les ongles en utilisant la fine lame d'un long couteau.

− Excusez-moi ! lança Harry.

Le vieillard tourna son regard aux paupières lourdes vers lui et gratta une joue mal rasée avec son couteau, dévisageant très longuement le Gryffondor.

− C'est-y pas que ça serait l'Etranger qui Marche ? dit-il.

− Je… Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

Le vieil homme lui désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il jeta un regard prudent vers le ciel orageux, qui semblait avoir légèrement ralenti, puis il s'excusa et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il revint avec une table pliable, un parchemin, une plume et une bourse de cuir contenant sans aucun doute des impérites.

− C'est une légende pas très répandue, dit-il en se rasseyant. On raconte qu'un gamin bizarrement vêtu se promène dans les âges, parfois accompagné de ravissantes jeunes femmes, et qu'il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une légende, car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se croise !

− Ah ? dit Harry, surpris.

− C'était y a bien… soixante-quinze ans, précisa le vieillard. Le soir où Morgan est mort. Vous aviez drôlement épaté tout le monde en étant le seul à ne pas vous enfuir quand l'Exterminateur a atterri dans la grand-rue… Et c'est compter sans votre rapidité à attraper la boule magique. Ca aussi, j'en avais été témoin… Au fil des années et des voyages, certains villageois ont entendu dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon étrangement vêtu apparaissait et disparaissait soudainement. On dit même que vous avez fait le coup au Centre du Savoir de Brÿhn, vous et vos amies…

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, déconcerté. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les habitants des Anciens Temps prêteraient une quelconque attention à ses allées et venues, d'autant qu'il ne venait pas tant que ça… Mais c'était peut-être ce qui suscitait un peu d'intérêt, justement.

− Votre village a été attaqué par un dragon ? demanda-t-il subitement.

− Pas le nôtre, mais celui de l'autre côté des collines, oui, répondit le vieil homme.

Il agita son doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un stylo et aussitôt, des inscriptions apparurent sur le parchemin pour recenser la venue de Harry.

− Autrefois, Palvolika, mon village, se situait à la frontière du royaume de Beherit et de celui de Malphas. Il fallait juste un demi-jour de marche pour rejoindre la mer et à peine une heure pour se retrouver dans le royaume de Malphas, mais après l'attaque du dragon sur Avorka, j'ai fait mes bagages et j'ai acheté une maison ici, à Klaosm.

Le soupçon de Harry, inspiré par la statue d'or, se confirma : il s'était douté que de toutes les villes de l'Empire, Klaosm se présentait être la plus susceptible de rendre hommage à la reine Adonia et la princesse Alana, toutes deux nées ici. Même s'ils ignoraient encore la raison pour laquelle Astaroth avait tant détesté Morgan, il trouva étrange que Klaosm n'ait pas cherché à honorer la mémoire de Morgan.

Le vieil homme plia son parchemin et tendit la bourse à Harry.

− Merci, mais…

− Même si Klaosm n'est pas la capitale de l'Empire, l'interrompit le vieil homme, elle est la cité la plus riche. Et comme il serait très étonnant que vous reveniez, puisque vous avez la réputation de ne jamais apparaître deux fois au même endroit, j'ai la tâche d'offrir trente impérites à toute personne célèbre. Certes, votre légende est localisée à divers endroits, mais pour moi, vous méritez bien ce cadeau.

− Merci, répéta Harry en glissant la bourse dans sa poche. Heu… Vous pourriez me dire où est _La gamelle du hremgast_ ?

− Facile : toujours tout droit, dit le vieillard. Elle est juste derrière la fontaine de la Reine.

Harry salua le vieil homme et passa sous l'arc décrit par la Régence. Une odeur de pluie commençait à se faire sentir, mais un regard vers les nuages menaçants le rassura : il aurait au moins le temps d'atteindre la célèbre auberge avant d'être rattrapé par l'orage. S'avançant le long de la grand-rue marbrée, il promena son regard un peu partout. Les boutiques semblaient avoir été concentrées au « rez-de-chaussée » de la cité et offraient un assortiment assez extraordinaire de cultures diverses, sans nul doute à cause de l'intégration des anciens royaumes à l'Empire, que même des asiatiques avaient rejoint pour y vendre toutes sortes de marchandises.

Les habitants disparaissaient progressivement dans les maisons et les auberges à mesure que Harry poursuivait sa route en direction de _La gamelle du hremgast_. La raison de sa destination était fort simple : il espérait y rencontrer Astrea, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi avait pu ressembler la princesse Alana, Guimers lui ayant affirmé que la fille ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère – il n'y avait rien à espérer de la statue, puisque la princesse y était présentée comme un nourrisson.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la fontaine, toutefois, il s'arrêta quand même pour observer la reine Adonia. Elle avait indéniablement le maintien d'une reine, pensa-t-il. Sa longue chevelure ondulait de chaque côté d'un visage fin affublé d'un nez semblant avoir été dessiné par un artiste de génie. Harry l'imaginait sans peine très belle et aimante, d'autant qu'il avait constaté, pendant sa traversée de Klaosm, que la réputation de la cité n'était pas exagérée : nombre des jeunes femmes qu'il avait aperçues étaient d'une beauté assez impressionnante, même si aucune ne rivalisait avec Lysandra.

Contournant finalement la fontaine, Harry s'avança vers l'auberge qui se dressait sur trois étages, et dont l'enseigne faisait honneur à son nom : un gros lion noir à la crinière enflammée tenait une gamelle entre ses grosses pattes, la langue tirée dans une attitude gourmande. La place était encerclée par des établissements, hôteliers ou marchands, sauf un endroit où la rivière passait sous un pont pour sortir de Klaosm et s'aventurer dans la forêt. Avec satisfaction, Harry constata qu'un porche servait à parcourir toutes les boutiques sans risquer de se faire tremper par la pluie – et ne sachant pas trop à quel moment le chapitre se terminerait, il changea sa priorité pour faire des achats.

Depuis le début du week-end, il essayait d'innover dans les repas qu'il préparait, mais avec des produits venus des Anciens Temps, il ne doutait pas qu'il surprendrait ses invités – à condition de bien les préparer. Il acheta d'abord un sac pour pouvoir tout transporter, puis s'arrêta chez un marchand de fruits et légumes, puis chez un épicier, puis chez un boucher, etc. Il prit un livre extrêmement fin, notamment, qui répertoriait les spécialités culinaires de Klaosm. La vie n'était guère couteuse, dans les Anciens Temps, car même après avoir rempli son sac à ras, il lui restait encore vingt impérites à dépenser.

Il prit néanmoins le chemin de _La gamelle du hremgast_. Même s'il avait perdu le fil du temps lors de son entraînement, son estomac lui indiquait que midi approchait – ou était passé – et la faim commençait à le gagner. Lorsqu'il entra, son regard fit rapidement le tour de l'endroit : de nombreuses tables rondes étaient disséminées ici et là, des hommes et des femmes, jeunes ou vieux, déjeunant dans la bonne humeur tout en ayant l'air de se régaler des plats qu'on leur apportait – mais tout avait l'air d'être fait pour séduire : de beaux serveurs aux sourires faciles et étincelants servaient les clientes, tandis que les femmes aux décolletés remarquables sans être vulgaires offraient leurs plus beaux sourires aux clients trop concentrés sur leur poitrine. Ce devait être un moyen comme un autre d'attirer la clientèle, songea Harry, qui fut accueilli par une adolescente de son âge, aux longs cheveux blond-blanc, au teint mat et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs. Bien malgré lui, il se laissa aussi bien surprendre qu'impressionné.

− Vous désirez manger à une table ou au comptoir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi douce que du miel.

− Au… au… comptoir, balbutia-t-il.

Les grands yeux bleu pâle de la jeune femme étincelèrent d'amusement, tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vers un long comptoir. Il y avait des hommes de tous âges assis sur les hauts tabourets, mais tous paraissaient avoir une idée bien en tête : apprécier les décolletés et s'attirer la sympathie des serveuses. Toutefois, Harry le remarqua rapidement, on prenait soin à ne pas dévisager une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui distribuait les ordres aux autres serveuses. Avec sa longue chevelure dorée qui cascadait sur son épaule droite et son beau visage pâle, elle aurait dû attirer davantage l'attention, songea-t-il – mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait du comptoir et l'observait, une étrange sensation s'immisça dans son esprit : il avait la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà croisé la jeune femme. S'il ignorait où, c'était surtout _quand_ qui le laissait perplexe.

Harry s'assit en réfléchissant, tandis que la serveuse déposait devant lui une feuille rigide officiant comme menu. Chassant momentanément la jeune femme de son esprit, il consulta les différents plats proposés. Il reconnut les noms de spécialités qui figuraient dans l'ouvrage qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt et commanda auprès de la serveuse, qui s'éloigna aussitôt vers une porte et disparut derrière.

Où donc pouvait-il avoir croisé la jeune femme ? La question revint d'elle-même à la surface de son cerveau. Si le vieillard s'était montré précis dans son évaluation du temps passé depuis la mort de Morgan, la princesse Alana était morte depuis près de vingt-six ans – et selon ses calculs, le 650ème anniversaire du Centre du Savoir avait précédé le décès de la princesse d'une demi-dizaine d'années. La chef des serveuses était donc trop jeune pour qu'il l'ait aperçue là-bas. Peut-être l'avait-il croisée à Jorosbor, à l'occasion du 125ème Concours de l'Etonnant ?

La serveuse réapparut avec un plateau contenant deux assiettes, des couverts, deux gobelets et un pichet. Elle servit Harry, puis posa le reste à côté. Intrigué, car la chaise voisine était vide, Harry la regarda s'éloigner de nouveau vers les cuisines. La ravissante adolescente revint très vite, débarrassée du plateau, et contourna le comptoir pour s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le but manifeste de lui tenir compagnie pendant le déjeuner.

− Je m'appelle Minea, annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

− Harry, dit le Gryffondor, assez déconcerté par les aises de l'adolescente.

− Alors comme ça, l'Etranger qui Marche a un prénom aussi étrange que ses allées et venues, commenta Minea d'une voix malicieuse.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

− Je croyais que cette histoire n'était pas très répandue…

− Sauf que tu connais ma tante Melia, objecta la serveuse.

Le Gryffondor observa plus attentivement Minea, qui souffla gaiement sur un rognon brûlant et l'engloutit avec une bonne humeur moiresque. Ainsi donc, elle était la nièce par alliance de Bellig, se dit-il.

− Et contrairement à ceux qui ont entendu parler de la légende de l'Etranger qui Marche, je _sais_ qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à l'Ombre et qu'il a un œil rouge, poursuivit-elle. Il paraît que tu parles tous les dialectes de l'Empire et que tu viens des fois en compagnie d'une fille dont on dit que sa beauté rivalise avec celle de la princesse Alana… C'est vrai ?

− Sûrement, répondit Harry avec prudence.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle disait vrai pour les dialectes : le grimoire de Leandros contenant un alphabet différent pour chaque chapitre, il fallait admettre qu'il parlait toutes les langues employées dans l'Empire. Quant à la beauté de la princesse, il avait déjà entendu dire qu'elle était égale à celle de Lysandra, mais il aurait préféré le vérifier par lui-même.

− Tu habites ici, au fait ? demanda-t-il.

− Depuis le début du mois, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester, dit Minea. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre à Klaosm, c'est l'une des villes les plus étranges de l'Empire, de par sa disposition comme de ses coutumes.

− Vraiment ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Bien sûr. Même si Klaosm n'est pas la capitale de l'Empire, elle est la ville la plus riche. Chaque année, des centaines de personnes essayent d'y emménager, mais ce n'est plus possible. A moins d'avoir un proche qui y vit, de séduire quelqu'un ou de bénéficier de la bienveillance d'un habitant, la Régence est obligée de refuser, car nous avons atteint la capacité maximale de population. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il y a autant d'auberges : quand Klaosm célèbre quelque chose, il y a un véritable raz-de-marée d'étrangers qui envahit la ville. Il y a aussi la manière dont les hommages : sur la place de la Reine, tu as vu la statue d'Adonia tenant Alana dans ses bras, mais pour Morgan, c'est toute la forêt qui honore sa mémoire.

Forcément, songea Harry. Il avait momentanément oublié que les textes anciens révélant l'existence de Morgan à un temps antérieur à la fondation de Klaosm ne commenceraient à faire parler d'eux que dans cinquante ans. A l'heure actuelle, tout le monde croyait encore que Morgan était vraiment né dans la forêt avoisinante.

− Même Klaosm reconnaît Astaroth comme son souverain, continua Minea, l'Empereur ne sera jamais autant apprécié que Morgan, ici. Si tu veux le constater de tes propres yeux, viens à la Soirée Rouge.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

− En vérité, c'était un évènement que Morgan organisait soi-disant pour son anniversaire, sauf que les dates ne cessaient de changer. A sa mort, Klaosm en a fait une fête annuelle. Ca commence par un immense festin sur la place de la Reine, où tous les établissements hôteliers présentent leurs spécialités ou les nouvelles idées qu'ils ont eues. Ensuite, ça passe aux concours : danse, chanson, comédie, lancer de couteau, vignoble – il y a vraiment de tout. Et enfin, la Forêt des Passions, l'attraction qui attire le plus de touristes. Des couples et des personnes seules s'inscrivent pour y participer, puis les femmes sont amenées au plus profond de la forêt. Les hommes partent alors à leur recherche : s'il est célibataire et qu'il croise une femme en couple, il perd un vêtement – idem s'il est en couple et ne tombe pas sur sa compagne. Une fois nu, c'est la dernière chance : soit il met la main sur une solitaire s'il est lui-même ou sur sa femme, soit il perd.

− Et si un célibataire tombe sur une célibataire ?

− Ils passent une nuit ensemble, répondit Minea.

Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction d'une jolie jeune femme au sourire taquin.

− A ce que m'ont dit certaines serveuses, Lilia a dû passer la nuit de la Soirée Rouge à aller d'une auberge à une autre, car elle était tombée sur _trois_ célibataires qui devaient retourner sur le continent le lendemain, murmura-t-elle. Et Bermon, si j'en crois les rumeurs, aurait eu une fille différente dans son lit pendant une semaine !

Harry songea que, même si Minea ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait à l'origine d'une idée de Morgan, il l'aurait deviné. Il semblait que la réputation de débauché de Morgan n'était vraiment pas exagérée, mais il trouvait plus surprenant encore qu'il y ait des gens – et surtout, des femmes – pour s'y adonner.

− On peut dire que Morgan a marqué Klaosm, dit-il d'un ton badin.

− Pour sûr, approuva Minea avec détachement.

− Mais au fait, c'est bien Astrea qui tient cette auberge, non ?

L'adolescente fit non de la tête et désigna la jeune femme qui paraissait étrangement familière à Harry.

− C'est ma cousine qui tient _La gamelle du hremgast_, maintenant, indiqua-t-elle. Notre tante est morte le mois dernier, et il est prévu que son fils aîné reprenne la gestion de l'auberge, mais il doit d'abord finir une sculpture que la Régence de Nonhü a commandée.

− C'est la fille de Bellig ?

− Annaryel.

L'attention de Harry redoubla. Annaryel, se répéta-t-il. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, il remarqua la ressemblance, mais il faudrait encore plusieurs décennies pour que la jeune femme ait les cheveux blancs et le visage ridé qui l'avait appelé par son nom de famille en lui remettant le vase imaginé par Bossoumba, à l'issue du 125ème Concours de l'Etonnant. Mais un détail le dérangeait, toutefois. Même s'il avait fait le rapprochement, il avait la curieuse impression que ce n'était pas du tout à l'Annaryel septuagénaire qu'elle lui faisait penser, comme s'il l'avait rencontrée à un autre âge et ailleurs qu'à Jorosbor et à Klaosm.

− Elle n'aime pas ce travail, révéla Minea à voix très basse. Elle veut devenir enseignante dans une petite ville, non loin de Brÿhn, mais comme elle est la plus âgée des neveux et nièces d'Astrea, c'est à elle qu'on a confié l'auberge – et je suis venue lui donner un coup de main.

Elle contempla songeusement sa cousine, un coude sur le comptoir.

− C'est une étrange famille, marmonna-t-elle.

− Celle d'Astrea ou celle de Bellig ?

− Les deux, répondit Minea. Ce sont des gens normaux qui vivent simplement, mais ce n'est pas à l'enterrement de tout le monde que Leandros se déplacerait en personne… Aux funérailles d'Astrea, non seulement il était là, mais certains jurent que le hremgast épiait la cérémonie de loin… A cela s'ajoute l'exploit du premier frère d'Annaryel : après plus de six siècles sans réponse favorable, il est aujourd'hui le seul chercheur du Centre du Savoir à avoir obtenu un entretien privé avec Astaroth ! Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange autour de cette famille. Mon oncle a un don extraordinaire pour retrouver des indices de choses depuis longtemps perdues et oubliées, Annaryel n'a pas son pareil pour cerner les gens, Daphnée s'attire la sympathie de tout le monde sans faire le moindre effort et son frère aîné a une imagination si vaste que c'en est à se demander s'il ne va pas finir par confondre la réalité et la fiction.

Elle poussa un léger soupir et se redressa.

− Vraiment une étrange famille, répéta-t-elle.

Elle avala son dernier rognon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Harry sentait comme une amertume chez Minea, et il fut manifeste que les relations entre la descendance de la princesse Alana et leurs cousins par alliance dressaient un mur, sans nul doute de mystères et d'incompréhensions, les uns semblant garder des secrets que les autres aimeraient qu'ils partagent pour renforcer les liens familiaux.

Débarrassant la vaisselle, Minea retrouva sa bonne humeur en passant derrière Annaryel, à qui elle donna un léger coup de pied dans les fesses avant de lui tirer la langue et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Amusée, la patronne temporaire retrouva un visage impassible dès qu'un serveur à la démarche conquérante s'approcha d'elle pour échanger quelques mots.

Harry se demanda si les enfants d'Astrea et de Bellig avaient conscience du sang royal qui coulait dans leurs veines. Après tous les efforts fournis par la princesse Alana pour disparaître et le souhait de Perias que sa mort n'atteigne jamais les oreilles d'Astaroth pour préserver l'Empire, il était tenté de penser que ni le fils, ni la fille de la princesse n'avait osé le révéler à leurs progénitures – tout au moins, pas avant un certain âge.

Minea réapparut, évita habilement le gentil coup de pied que sa cousine avait l'intention de lui rendre, et retrouva Harry en s'installant, cette fois-ci, de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à lui.

− Tu comptes revenir ? demanda-t-elle.

− Je ne sais pas, reconnut Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis les endroits et les époques où j'apparais, en fait.

La serveuse rayonna.

− Ca me fait plusieurs informations intéressantes sur l'Etranger qui Marche, se réjouit-elle. Je vais faire chanter le collègue de mon cousin et lui échanger ces renseignements contre sa participation à la prochaine Soirée Rouge ! D'ailleurs, je te donne un conseil : ramène ta magnifique amie pour la Soirée Rouge de cette année, si jamais tu dois repasser par Klaosm.

Harry eut un sourire.

− J'y penserai, prétendit-il, mais pour le collègue de ton cousin, est-ce que tu l'as déjà invité ?

− Non, admit Minea, mais je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ! Etant donné qu'il travaille deux fois plus que les autres sur la légende de l'Etranger qui Marche et qu'il est le moins bien payé, alors qu'il a cinq frères et sœurs à nourrir et un père gravement malade pour qui il dépense presque toutes ses impérites, j'espère que ça lui permettra d'avoir une promotion ! Et de s'apercevoir que je suis toute disposée à passer de bons moments avec lui, bien évidemment !

Harry sourit plus largement et paya son repas. A peine eut-il ramassé son sac plein à craquer qu'il se retrouva dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, le grimoire de Leandros sur les genoux et la main toujours encombrée par ses achats. Il baissa les yeux et hésita : il savait que le chapitre rédigé par le Liseur apportait plus d'informations que les voyages qu'il faisait, tout comme les excursions dans les Anciens Temps lui faisaient découvrir des choses que Leandros n'avait pas inscrites, mais il renonça. S'il voulait préparer un dîner parfait pour vendredi et maîtriser la danse du Maudit au plus vite, il était préférable qu'il ne se laisse plus distraire par quoi que ce soit.


	105. Le problème Pearce

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, Harry crut qu'il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis son passage à Klaosm. Il avait la désagréable impression de stagner, aussi bien dans son entraînement que dans sa recherche de la réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor. Certes, la veille, il avait totalement maîtrisé le duel contre les quatre illusions des Serpentard, mais en y ajoutant Debbie, il avait pris la déculottée la plus mémorable de toute son existence. D'autre part, l'éventuel septième Horcruxe lui échappait toujours : la Projection avait beau parcourir le département des mystères en long en large et en travers, il n'en avait trouvé aucune trace, et même lorsque son œil rouge se contentait de suivre Rookwood, le Mangemort ne lui offrait aucun indice sur la localisation de l'épée. C'était à se demander si Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que Voldemort placerait un Horcruxe au sein du ministère, se répétait-il souvent.

Ce jour-là, toutefois, il s'accorda une journée de repos et décida de ne profiter que des bonnes nouvelles, et elles étaient un peu plus nombreuses qu'à l'ordinaire. S'il était impatient de retrouver Lysandra et une partie de ses amis, il n'oubliait pas son dîner lui permettrait d'acquérir d'éventuelles informations sur les manigances du ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore n'avait encore donné aucune nouvelle, mais Harry devinait que le directeur de Poudlard attendait de récolter tous les renseignements qui l'intéressaient pour se manifester de nouveau – malgré tout, même si le vieux sage obtenait toutes ces informations, il leur resterait un obstacle à franchir : Altimor Pearce. Il n'osait se l'avouer qu'à moitié, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant.

Fort heureusement, ce sentiment disparut dès qu'il dut s'atteler à la préparation des plats. Fidèles à Klaosm, les spécialités offraient une véritable explosion de saveurs diverses que cosmopolites. Pour la première fois, Harry avait même dû se rendre dans des épiceries exotiques pour acquérir des ingrédients relativement semblables à ceux qu'il n'avait pas achetés à Klaosm lors de sa dernière excursion dans les Anciens Temps. Tout au long de l'après-midi, la cuisine fut enveloppée d'un méli-mélo d'arômes qui l'enivra agréablement, à tel point qu'il eut régulièrement faim malgré un copieux déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il passa par la salle de bains puis par sa chambre pour enfiler une robe de sorcier propre. Au fil des heures, il avait momentanément oublié qu'il retrouverait Mr Deadheart en tant que futur gendre, mais en redescendant au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la salle de réception, ce détail lui revint en mémoire. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Il savait à quel point le père de Lysandra la couvait, rechignant à la voir être séduite par quiconque, mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le soupirant lambda de la magnifique Serpentard. Cela jouerait-il en sa faveur ? Mr Deadheart considérerait-il qu'un adolescent en sachant plus que lui sur Marvennor méritait d'épouser sa précieuse fille ?

Laissant nappe, sets, vaisselle et bouteilles se mettre en place sur la longue table, Harry se tourna vers l'horloge. Encore un petit quart d'heure avant que les invités n'arrivent, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à installer l'apéritif sur la table basse. S'il gardait l'amorgire pour le dîner, il avait prévu quelques boissons achetées à Klaosm pour accompagner les biscuits, les canapés et les bouchées qu'il avait préparés. Il lui fallait encore mettre les plateaux, mais il attendrait le tout dernier moment, pensa-t-il tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, le regard fixe.

Son œil gauche s'illumina aussitôt, tandis que la Projection partait comme une balle de fusil à travers la fenêtre proche puis s'élevait progressivement dans les airs, juste assez pour passer par-dessus l'enceinte de la propriété. Il redescendit aussitôt et zigzagua entre les troncs, faisant tout le tour du domaine pour essayer de repérer une quelconque présence suspecte. Lysandra sachant pertinemment que la cheminée sonnait chaque fois que quelqu'un cherchait à entrer dans le manoir, elle avait envoyé des lettres aux Potter et aux Gamp pour leur donner rendez-vous à l'entrée du Bois Maudit afin que tous le traversent jusqu'à destination. Harry ne doutait pas que, quel que soit leur nombre, les éventuels espions de Voldemort n'oseraient pas attaquer trois familles, mais jusqu'à présent, le Gryffondor n'avait encore jamais employé la Projection pour essayer de détecter toute présence Mangemort – et comme il avait encore dix bonnes minutes à tuer, il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment.

L'œil d'Astaroth vagabondait parmi les arbres, se faufilant parfois dans les feuillages au cas où un Mangemort aurait été se percher dans les branches, contournant les buissons les plus hauts et touffus pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas un de cacher derrière. Harry songeait que le meilleur point d'observation était la colline qui séparait le bois de Godric's Hollow, mais il ne pouvait pas y envoyer la Projection – pas ce soir, en tout cas, car sa priorité était d'évaluer la menace proche. Dès que son œil eut fait le tour du mur d'enceinte, il l'envoya le long du sentier rejoignant la lisière du Bois Maudit. Il était difficile de voir le moindre scintillement d'un sortilège de Camouflage à cette heure de la journée, car le soleil éclairait plus les sous-bois quand il s'apprêtait à se coucher que lorsqu'il se dressait à son zénith.

Remontant le sentier, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire la moitié du trajet jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt qu'une grande surprise l'attendit : marchant d'un pas serein le long du chemin, Dumbledore s'approchait du Manoir Potter. Que venait faire le directeur ? s'étonna Harry en annulant sa Projection. Il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment de la journée pour lui rendre visite à l'improviste, mais le Gryffondor se leva tout de même de son fauteuil et rejoignit le portail, songeur.

− Bonjour, monsieur, dit-il quand Dumbledore approcha des grilles.

− Bonjour, Harry. Vous m'excuserez de ma visite impromptue, mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous de certaines choses qui ne peuvent hélas pas attendre.

− Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Refermant le portail au passage du directeur, Harry entraîna celui-ci en direction du manoir. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot à travers le jardin, le Gryffondor sentant que Dumbledore ne parlerait librement qu'une fois assuré d'être à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Gagnant la salle de réception, le vieux sage parcourut la vaste pièce des yeux, attardant son regard sur les bouteilles et l'argenterie qui encombraient la grande table.

− On dirait que j'ai mal choisi mon jour, commenta-t-il.

− Aucun problème, assura Harry. Pourquoi ne dîneriez-vous pas avec nous ? Même pour treize personnes, le dîner promet d'être copieux et je n'aimerais pas gâcher quoi que ce soit… et puis, les Gamp et les Deadheart seront peut-être en mesure de vous fournir des informations intéressantes.

− J'accepte avec plaisir, dit Dumbledore. Je ne suis plus en odeur de sainteté au sein du ministère, depuis quelque temps.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, près de la cheminée, où Harry fit apparaître les bouteilles, gobelets et hors-d'œuvre que les convives pourraient déguster pendant l'apéritif. Les servant tous deux, il réagit à la dernière phrase de Dumbledore :

− J'imagine que Pearce est derrière ça, non ?

− Sans l'ombre d'un doute, approuva Dumbledore. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui ait l'influence nécessaire pour pousser une si grande majorité d'employés du ministère à taire toute information en ma présence. Altimor est déterminé à me maintenir le plus loin possible de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la reconquête de Poudlard. Il a déjà convaincu Monaghan de cela, prétextant que cette opération relève du ministère et non d'un directeur, si célèbre soit-il.

− Vous avez pourtant des contacts au sein des Aurors, non ?

− En effet, mais eux-mêmes ne sont plus aussi libres que par le passé, dit Dumbledore. Des hommes comme Maugrey font soit l'objet d'une surveillance relativement discrète, soit d'une méfiance qui les éloigne des priorités. Altimor use et abuse de son influence pour remanier les affaires du ministère comme bon lui semble, mais toujours par le biais de Monaghan.

− Et Webster ? Il laisse faire ?

− Il vaut mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, affirma Dumbledore. Altimor et moi nous croisons depuis assez longtemps au ministère pour qu'il ait une idée relativement précise des employés avec qui j'ai d'excellents rapports. Il fait surveiller les personnes les plus susceptibles de privilégier une amitié avec moi que leur loyauté envers le ministère, en vérité. Samuel n'ayant jamais eu de réelle sympathie pour moi, il doit mener une mission délicate pour enquêter sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

− Pourtant, il a déjà dû amasser certaines informations prouvant que Pearce joue le jeu de Voldemort, non ?

− Oui et non.

La sonnette de la maison retentit, interrompant momentanément la conversation. S'excusant, Harry retourna dans le hall de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte du manoir pour regarder les Gamp, Miranda, les Deadheart et les Potter remonter l'allée. La sublime Serpentard semblait avoir activé la sonnette seulement pour annoncer leur arrivée. Elle l'embrassa brièvement dès qu'elle fut face à lui, visiblement peu encline à manifester l'ampleur ses sentiments en public, d'autant que sa mère et sa cousine avaient les yeux rivés sur leur baiser – contrairement à Mr Deadheart, qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais il salua son futur gendre avec une sincère amabilité.

Faisant entrer tout le monde, Harry les conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réception, où la présence de Dumbledore surprit autant les adultes que les adolescents.

− Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'impliquer Harry dans des problèmes avec le ministère avant qu'il ne devienne mon gendre, j'espère ? dit Elsa quand elle salua le directeur de Poudlard.

− Seulement dans le sauvetage du ministère, en fait, avoua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry surprit un regard entendu entre le père de Lysandra et celui de Callista, comme s'ils avaient obtenu la réponse à une question qui les travaillait. Sans nul doute possible, le ministère empruntait une voie qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que les deux hommes appréciaient.

S'installant autour de la table basse, Lysandra prenant naturellement place à côté de son fiancé pour se coller à lui plus que nécessaire, les salutations continuèrent – notamment entre les parents de James et Dumbledore, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer en chair et en os – pendant que Harry remplissait les verres des invités. Il se demanda quel âge pouvaient bien avoir Melvin et Alberta, car déjà dans les années 20, Dumbledore enseignait à Poudlard. Il apparut rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette rencontre surprenante :

− C'est la première fois que vous vous rencontrez ? s'étonna Mrs Gamp.

− Nous nous sommes ratés de trois mois, en fait, révéla Melvin. Nous avons quitté Poudlard l'année précédant l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, mais mon frère Charlus l'a eu comme enseignant toute sa scolarité. Nous avons toutefois échangé de nombreuses lettres depuis que James est entré à Poudlard…

James et Sirius réprimèrent à grand-peine un sourire complice, mais personne ne sembla douter que c'étaient leurs frasques qui avaient amené Dumbledore à écrire lui-même aux parents du Maraudeur.

Contrairement à la dernière réception, il sembla qu'il n'y aurait pas de clans dans les conversations. Le fait que le directeur de Poudlard ait été présent semblait encourager tout le monde à consacrer au moins l'apéritif à un sujet de discussion sérieux, et il devint manifeste que même les adolescents savaient qu'il se tramait quelque chose de mauvais au sein du ministère. Les hors-d'œuvre, cependant, s'accaparèrent l'attention générale, car si certains n'avaient rien d'original, d'autres intriguaient les invités par leur composition aussi bien que par leur apparence.

− Encore des spécialités découvertes pendant vos voyages, Harry ? demanda Mr Gamp, intéressé.

− En effet, approuva le Gryffondor. J'ai dû en remanier certaines car il me manquait des ingrédients, mais si une occasion se présente, j'espère pouvoir en préparer de nouveaux, fidèles à la recette cette fois.

− C'est délicieux comme c'est, dit Miranda.

Elle engloutit la brochette de harlocs à la crème d'orange qu'elle venait de ramasser, tandis que les autres invités hochaient la tête en guise d'approbation.

− Si la carrière d'Auror t'ennuie, n'hésite pas à ouvrir une auberge, renchérit Alberta.

Harry sourit. Il ne doutait pas qu'une auberge proposant des produits des Anciens Temps rencontrerait un succès fulgurant, au moins dans les premiers temps, mais pour entretenir un tel établissement, il lui faudrait se rendre régulièrement à l'ère des Aînés, ce qui était impossible sans la Connaissance.

− Au rythme où vont les choses, je crois qu'ouvrir une auberge ne servira bientôt à rien, dit Mr Deadheart.

− C'est bien vrai, reconnut Miranda.

− Comment cela se passe-t-il, à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Dumbledore.

− Mal, très mal, soupira Miranda. Les quelques nés-Moldus qui y habitaient ont fui quand la Marque des Ténèbres a révélé que Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts, et même des sang-mêlé et des sang-pur ont pris la fuite. Plus personne n'a osé s'approcher du village depuis, aussi. Le gérant de Gaichiffon a été salement amoché par un Mangemort qui voulait partir avec des robes sans les payer et celui de Derviche&Bang a été hospitalisé pour avoir permis à Rosmerta de prendre la fuite, quand Stellers a menacé de la tuer si elle n'enlevait pas ses vêtements… Quoi qu'il en soit, Abelforth a réussi à faire sortir Rosmerta de Pré-au-Lard. Au début, il n'y avait que lui pour tenir tête aux Mangemorts, mais depuis quelques jours, les homoncules se chargent eux-mêmes de surveiller le village après le couvre-feu…

− Abelforth détient un certain pouvoir sur les Mangemorts avec qui il a commercé, dit Dumbledore, mais il n'a pas la plus petite chance face aux homoncules, même s'il sait se défendre contre eux.

Il but une gorgée de vin en plissant le front, l'air aussi pensif que soucieux.

− Qu'en est-il du ministère ? interrogea-t-il alors.

− Ca sent mauvais, répondit Elsa. Il se trame quelque chose de vraiment très inquiétant. Depuis le début de la semaine, des promotions tombent sans arrêt, mais elles ne profitent jamais à ceux et à celles qui les méritent réellement. Natalie, qui est en congés maternité, se partagera dorénavant le secrétariat de Carshaw avec un type venu de la maintenance magique qui ne sait même pas rédiger un courrier correctement. On a passé la semaine à lui répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses… Mais ce qui est vraiment alarmant, c'est qu'aucune promotion n'a profité à un né-Moldu.

− Vous vous souvenez de Sabrina Al-Kâtib ? enchaîna Mrs Gamp en s'adressant directement à Dumbledore. De Douglas à Bagnold, ils lui avaient tous assuré qu'elle obtiendrait son poste de responsable du Bureau des lois magiques internationales – Douglas avait même fait une recommandation en partant à la retraite –, mais la place est finalement revenue à Bentham.

− Qu'est-ce qu'un Oubliator peut bien connaître des lois magiques internationales ? s'étonna Lysandra. Quand bien même il aurait été un passionné de politique étrangère, ce n'est pas un poste qu'on confie à n'importe qui !

Mr Gamp eut un sourire sans joie.

− Le problème, c'est que toutes les promotions ont été confiées à n'importe qui, dit-il. Même au sein de mon service, nous avons eu la surprise d'apprendre que Hook était transféré au Bureau des Aurors, alors qu'il a échoué aux précédents examens.

− Mais les examens ministériels ne sont qu'en juillet et en août, non ? dit James, déconcerté.

− Si, approuva Mr Deadheart. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Acturus n'est pas un homme raciste, j'en sais quelque chose pour avoir travaillé avec lui par le passé. Quand sa fille était confrontée à un dilemme sur les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, il l'a même encouragée à prendre le né-Moldu, avec qui il continue d'aller à la pêche quand il est en vacances malgré que sa fille ait choisi son autre prétendant. Le problème ne vient pas de Monaghan : j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Pearce, le véritable souci.

− Pearce ? répéta Alberta, songeuse. Il est vrai que Melvin et moi ne l'avons jamais apprécié, mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru favorable à une politique raciste…

− Et pourtant, dit Mr Deadheart avec un soupir. J'ai croisé Arthur Weasley, ce matin, et les nouvelles ne sont vraiment pas bonnes pour lui : son service du détournement des artisanats moldus est sur le point d'être fermé. S'il ne trouve pas un bureau à rejoindre rapidement, il sera jeté à la porte avec son collègue. Les Weasley ont déjà une situation financière précaire, j'ose à peine imaginer la misère dans laquelle ils vivraient si leur seule source de revenus se retrouvait au chômage…

− Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour Weasley, dit Elsa. Même si son amour des Moldus et son service sont moqués, c'est un homme très respecté. Carshaw lui-même reconnaît qu'il aurait déjà un tout autre poste s'il faisait abstraction de sa passion pour les Moldus. Il s'en sortira, conclut-elle d'un air confiant.

Personne ne sembla en douter – tout au moins, aucun des employés du ministère, ni Dumbledore, ni Harry.

− Cela étant dit, Owen a raison, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton paisible. Altimor est la cause de tout ce remue-ménage et ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint ses objectifs. Nous en discutions avec Harry, à votre arrivée. Altimor est un raciste, mais c'est un raciste singulièrement malin. Je ne crois pas qu'un autre conseiller aurait pu apporter tout ces changements à lui seul, pas même Samuel Webster qui a pourtant été son élève.

− Je veux bien vous croire, dit Mr Gamp, mais de là à convaincre Monaghan de changer de politique…

− Acturus est dans une situation complexe, affirma Dumbledore. Si _La Gazette du sorcier_ ne daigne pas en parler, d'autres journaux continuent de s'intéresser à la situation continente : depuis quelques jours, le ministère néerlandais de la Magie, qui est férocement opposé à une politique raciste, est l'objet d'une forte pression de ses voisins. Des étrangers font même la route jusqu'en Hollande pour agresser les nés-Moldus. Monaghan sait que s'il s'en remet à ses seules convictions, il se produira les mêmes incidents en Grande-Bretagne.

− Mais il doit bien se rendre compte du chemin que le ministère emprunte ?! dit Sirius.

− Possible, reconnut Dumbledore, mais la profession de ministre n'est pas aussi simple. Nous sommes déjà en guerre et les Aurors comme les brigadiers ont fort à faire avec les Mangemorts et les homoncules : Acturus n'a pas le choix, il doit faire en sorte que les étrangers ne viennent pas semer la zizanie en Grande-Bretagne. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore compris ce qu'il était réellement en train de faire. A mon avis, il croit vraiment qu'il agit pour le bien de la communauté britannique, même si ça le conduit à léser les nés-Moldus dans une moindre mesure. Toutefois, la partie la plus complexe de son poste, ce n'est pas le bien-être de la société ou quelque chose de politique : c'est la personne qui le conseille toute la journée.

− Parce que Pearce est très respecté ? demanda Callista.

− Parce qu'il est Altimor Pearce, rectifia Dumbledore. Harry le sait déjà, mais Altimor et moi étions ensemble à Poudlard : à l'époque, il commençait déjà à manipuler les camarades qui pourraient lui servir plus tard, mais il était toujours occulté par les élèves plus brillants qui démontraient des pouvoirs étonnants. Ma génération était ainsi : nous n'avions que peu d'intérêts pour le capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch, car nous admirions celui ou celle qui possédait les plus grands pouvoirs de sorcier.

− Vous pensez qu'il cherche à se… « venger » ? reprit Mr Deadheart, pensif.

− Plus aujourd'hui, répondit Dumbledore, mais lorsqu'il est entré au service de Nobby Leach, je ne doute pas qu'il avait un plan bien en tête pour devenir l'homme le plus respecté du ministère. Si Leach était déjà apprécié, sa popularité n'a jamais été plus grande que lorsqu'il avait Altimor pour conseiller. Les réformes pour soulager le quotidien des jeunes pères et mères, les promotions reçues par les personnes méritantes – tout ce que Leach a fait à la recommandation d'Altimor ne visait qu'à faire reconnaître son conseiller comme le meilleur de sa profession. Il a eu sa revanche sur ses anciens camarades de classe, il a eu la gloire d'être reconnu pour ses compétences et la satisfaction de voir un mage noir partager ses sentiments vis-à-vis des nés-Moldus.

− Pourtant, il n'a jamais rien tenté quand Jones a remplacé Leach, objecta Mrs Gamp.

− Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, avoua Dumbledore avec douceur. Vous oubliez un détail qui a singulièrement changé le poste du ministre de la Magie, quand Jones est arrivé au pouvoir : il s'est offert un deuxième conseiller. Avec Samuel Webster dans les pattes, ami de longue date de Jones, lui-même profondément attaché à ses convictions personnelles, Altimor a dû la jouer avec une très grande prudence et plus encore, une extrême subtilité.

− La Journée des Fournitures et le Bal de Noël, précisa Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça sous les regards perplexes des autres.

− Je ne comprends pas, dit Miranda.

− Offrir à la communauté sorcière un moment de répit dans la guerre de terreur imposée par Voldemort, dit Dumbledore. Il a proposé à Jones d'organiser deux évènements où les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne oublieraient momentanément leur hantise des Mangemorts. Incidemment, la vigilance s'est relâchée. Personne n'irait croire que les mages noirs oseraient s'attaquer au Chemin de Traverse alors que celui-ci est bondé de passants, d'Aurors et de brigadiers.

− Vous pensez à… l'Imperium ? demanda Mr Deadheart.

− Exact. Qu'ils aspirent à devenir des Mangemorts ou qu'ils le soient déjà, les mages noirs ne peuvent négliger la « chance » offerte par un rassemblement aussi dense que la Journée des Fournitures, par exemple. Surtout qu'une partie importante des passants travaille au ministère et que l'Imperium ne produit aucune lumière. Il suffirait de se faufiler derrière la cible et lancer le sortilège.

Le raisonnement de Dumbledore rejoignait celui de Harry depuis qu'ils avaient entamé cette conservation. Le Gryffondor, remarquant que les plats avaient été débarrassés de tous les hors-d'œuvre, entreprit de débarrasser. Lysandra parut vouloir lui donner un coup de main, mais les plateaux n'encombrant guère les bras de Harry, elle sembla abandonner sous le regard rieur des convives qui avaient remarqué son hésitation. Même si tous savaient que les deux tourtereaux étaient déjà fiancés, la belle Serpentard ne paraissait guère à son aise à l'idée d'exprimer ouvertement son amour pour le Gryffondor – peut-être eu égard à son père, se dit Harry.

De toute manière, il n'en aurait guère pour longtemps. Sortant de la salle de réception, il traversa le manoir sur sa largeur et entra dans la cuisine. Il déposa les plateaux dans l'évier puis alluma un feu dans le four. Refermant la portière, il se tourna sur la table où plusieurs cloches glacées maintenaient le plat de résistance et le dessert au frais. Soulevant celles recouvrant deux shanji, un plat traditionnel surnommé « Peuple de Klaosm », il les enfourna, puis adressa un geste de la main à un couteau qui se précipita aussitôt sur une tourte dès qu'il la débarrassa de la cloche qui la protégeait. « La gourmandise de la Reine », selon le livre acheté à Klaosm, était une tourte de viande hachée et de fromage fondu qui avait fait l'objet d'un concours le jour de son mariage avec Astaroth : trois cuisiniers s'étaient chamaillés quant à la meilleure sauce qui accompagnait le plat, mais les habitants de Klaosm et la Reine elle-même n'avaient pu les départager, appréciant aussi bien la sucrée, le bouillon de mekaï – une plante magique créée accidentellement par un herboriste un peu fou – que l'épicée.

Dès la tourte fut découpée en petits carrés, Harry envoya des cure-dents se planter dedans puis fit léviter la large assiette à sa suite, l'entraînant dans le couloir avec les saucières tandis que le couteau plongeait dans l'évier. Il consulta sa montre pour prévoir le temps que mettraient les shanji à cuire. Quand il entra dans la salle de réception, les invités étaient déjà attablés – et Harry eut la très nette impression que Lysandra était derrière cette initiative, car elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

− Qu'avons-nous là ? s'enquit James en regardant la grande assiette atterrir avec les saucières sur la table.

− Une tourte bœuf-fromage, prétendit Harry.

Il aurait été pénible de dire que la tourte contenait en réalité du sarkais, sorte de bœuf à six cornes capable de sauter sur des distances allant de cinq à onze mètres – en hauteur comme en longueur. Contrairement au bœuf, sa viande était extrêmement légère, bien qu'elle eût beaucoup de goût. C'était exactement le plat que Harry redoutait tant de servir, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait ce soir-là, la viande aurait pourri. Son inquiétude résidait essentiellement dans les papilles des Deadheart, qui avaient très certainement voyagé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait et goûté à davantage de plats que Lysandra ne le laissait entendre. Dumbledore était sans doute lui-même un gourmet, mais connaissant le vieux sage, Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il ne ferait pas la moindre remarque sur les différences entre le bœuf et cette viande inconnue – en tout cas, pas en public.

− Cette sauce-ci, poursuivit le Gryffondor comme si de rien était, est légèrement sucrée. Celle-là est végétale et la dernière, épicée.

Comme si elle avait attendu qu'il finisse la présentation, l'assiette se mit à flotter le long de la table, marquant un arrêt face à chaque convive pour que celui-ci puisse se servir. Il rejoignit le bout de table, Lysandra à sa droite, Miranda à sa gauche, en consultant sa montre. Il estimait que cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que les shanji cuisaient, mais il songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de regarder l'heure dès qu'il avait refermé la porte du four.

− Savez-vous quel est le plan des Aurors, Albus ? demanda Miranda, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption dans leur conversation de l'apéritif.

− C'est une situation extrêmement délicate, dit Dumbledore. Tous les plans imaginés par le Bureau des Aurors conduisent irrémédiablement à un massacre. Etant donné qu'ils n'ont aucune idée concrète des mesures de sécurité mises en place par les Mangemorts, ils ne peuvent avoir une concrète de ce qui les attend. Dans les deux cas, qu'ils attaquent aveuglément ou qu'ils continuent à tergiverser, c'est Altimor qui en profite le plus.

− Il est vrai qu'un massacre des Aurors serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver, dit Elsa. Ca affaiblirait le ministère, qui serait alors facile à conquérir, mais qu'est-ce que Pearce gagnerait à ce que les Aurors ne tentent rien ?

− Les bénéfices peuvent être multiples, répondit Dumbledore. Face à l'incapacité des Aurors à établir une stratégie pour la reprise de Poudlard, Altimor pourrait consacrer davantage d'employés sur ce casse-tête et détourner l'attention de la véritable menace, à savoir les personnes promues tout au long de la semaine. Bientôt, l'équipe des enquêtes internes sera dissoute pour venir en aide aux Aurors pour la reconquête de Poudlard, ce qui laissera le champ libre aux mages noirs infiltrés au ministère et aux victimes de l'Imperium de passer à l'action.

− Je vois, dit Melvin avec lenteur. Pearce a donc l'intention de transformer les personnes les plus importantes du ministère. Ainsi, la chute du ministère se déroulera plus doucement si tous les employés reçoivent des ordres directs de leurs supérieurs pour n'opposer aucune résistance, c'est bien ça ?

− C'est ce que je crois, dit Dumbledore.

Harry consulta une nouvelle fois l'heure et s'excusa, laissant à ses invités le soin de finir les derniers morceaux de tourte et recevant un flot de compliments pour cette entrée et ses sauces. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Lysandra lui emboîta le pas le plus naturellement du monde et lui sauta sur le dos dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, mitraillant sa joue de baisers en souriant gaiement.

− C'est délicieux, chéri, dit-elle. Où est-ce que tu es allé ?

− A Klaosm. J'y ai même aperçu Annaryel, qui s'avère être la fille de Bellig.

− Annaryel… Celle qui t'avait remis le vase à Jorosbor ? s'étonna quelque peu Lysandra alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la cuisine.

Harry approuva et laissa sa fiancée reposer les pieds sur le sol, qui le contourna pour l'embrasser avec sa passion habituelle et savourer ses mains qui couraient sur ses hanches et son fessier ferme. Ils ne s'écartèrent qu'à bout de souffle, Harry faisant un geste de la main en direction du four pour couper le feu et faire sortir les shanji, qui s'élevèrent jusqu'à la table. Lâchant la Serpentard radieuse, il l'entraîna vers les plats qui se démoulèrent d'eux-mêmes, les shanji atterrissant dans deux grands plats d'argent massif que Harry débarrassa des cloches glacées qui les recouvraient. Ensorcelant un gros couteau, il fit découper les shanji, chacun d'eux fournissant sept parts égales.

Lysandra ne lui demanda aucune description, se doutant qu'il en aurait une à faire devant les autres convives, et porta donc sa curiosité sur la dernière grosse cloche qui protégeait le dessert, un gâteau à la crème et aux fruits rouges.

− Comment s'est passée ta semaine, au fait ? demanda Harry en faisant léviter les deux plateaux.

− Je te raconterai quand tout le monde sera parti, répondit Lysandra d'un air rieur.

− Ah ? Tu restes dormir ?

− A mon grand regret, non, mais je ne peux quand même pas me contenter de trois petites heures passées avec mon fiancé, dit Lysandra en le suivant dans le couloir.

Ils retrouvèrent les convives dans la salle de réception, Harry faisant atterrir les shanji sur la table.

− C'est un dîner de spécialités, remarqua Alberta d'un air ravi.

− En effet, approuva Harry en reprenant sa place. J'ai trouvé que la composition était bizarre, car elle assemble tout un tas d'ingrédients différents, alors j'ai voulu essayer.

− On dirait un mille-feuilles, commenta Sirius.

− C'en est un. J'ai quelque peu réduit les quantités pour que ça ne soit pas trop bourratif, mais j'ai respecté la recette quant aux garnitures. Nous avons un étage d'écrasé de pommes de terre aux herbes, le deuxième d'une purée de légumes divers, le troisième d'une rillette de poissons et le dernier, il s'agit d'une crème de baies et de plantes. Il paraît que le biscuit qui sépare les différents étages marie le tout à la perfection, il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à le vérifier…

Les invités ne se firent pas prier, encouragés par les délicieux repas déjà servis depuis le début de la soirée. Ironie du sort, Harry se révéla être le plus méfiant, mais dès la première bouchée, sa prudence s'évanouit. Il ne savait pas si le biscuit faisait réellement marier toutes les garnitures entre elles, mais le mélange des saveurs avait quelque chose d'à la fois extraordinaire et envoûtant – à tel point qu'après une première petite part, les convives coupèrent de plus gros morceaux de leur part tout en manifestant leur plaisir de diverses manières.

− Alba n'a pas tort : pensez à ouvrir une auberge si la carrière d'Auror vous fatigue, dit Mrs Gamp.

Les autres approuvèrent vigoureusement, arrachant un sourire à Harry.

− J'y réfléchirai dans quelques années, assura-t-il.

− Si le ministère n'est pas tombé avant, ajouta James.

Pas faux, songea Harry, mais ce fut la dernière remarque sur la situation délicate de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, les sujets de conversation déviant dès lors sur des thèmes plus légers, comme les activités des élèves de septième année. Il semblait que tous ne se satisfaisaient pas de ces vacances forcées : Moira, toujours mieux informée que tout le monde, avait ainsi raconté à Callista et à Lysandra que Debbie Coulson avait obtenu un poste de stagiaire au sein de la rédaction de _Sorcière Hebdo_, mais que Rebecca Stevens avait eu moins de chance auprès de _La Gazette du sorcier_. D'autres avaient tenté leur chance pour avoir un travail au ministère, mais à l'exception de Jane Shown, pistonnée par sa mère pour entrer au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et William Strand, qui avait atterri à la maintenance magique, personne ne paraissait avoir été recruté par l'institution. Pour finir, Cyrielle Johnson avait rejoint son apothicaire de père.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, sans parce que l'amorgire commençait à faire effet et que les sujets très sérieux avaient été mis de côté. La présence de Dumbledore fut un véritable divertissement pour tout le monde, le directeur se révélant très enthousiaste chaque fois qu'il lui fallait remémorer une anecdote sur la scolarité des autres convives. On apprit à l'occasion que Mr Deadheart avait été la cause d'un très grand nombre de retenues, certaines de ses camarades s'étant livrées une guerre acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent leur bonheur dans les bras d'un autre ou qu'elles apprennent sa relation avec Elsa. Elle-même, plus jeune de deux ans que son mari, avait récolté plusieurs retenues pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu pour envoyer une lettre à son futur époux après que celui-ci eût fini ses études. Les Gamp n'étaient pas en reste : comme Harry se l'était dit lors de leur première rencontre, Mrs Gamp avait presque dix ans de plus que son mari, mais il ne se doutait pas que Dumbledore jouait involontairement un rôle dans le début de leur relation.

− Eh bien, dit Dumbledore en souriant, le département de la coopération magique internationale de l'époque appréciait me soumettre certains de ses dossiers les plus compliqués pour me demander mon avis. Un jour, toutefois, il a demandé à Elorna de me le transmettre elle-même en raison d'une réunion urgente. Nous étudiions le dossier dans mon bureau quand Minerva a fait irruption avec Andrew, attrapé pour le vingt-neuvième fois, si ma mémoire est exacte, à rôder dans les sous-sols après le couvre-feu. Mais j'avoue que sur le moment, je ne me serais jamais douté que leur rencontre donnerait un tel résultat. C'est à force de coïncidences que j'ai commencé à soupçonner quelque chose, car Elorna me consultait de plus en plus régulièrement et Andrew trouvait toujours un prétexte pour venir me voir au même moment.

− Comment vous en êtes venus à vous connaître ? s'étonna Alberta, amusée.

− En vérité, j'avais oublié Andrew en quelques jours, confia Mrs Gamp, mais pendant les vacances de Noël, mon supérieur m'a demandée d'accueillir un élève qui faisait des recherches sur des lois internationales qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. Je me suis donc retrouvée à expliquer à Andrew des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, jusqu'au jour où il m'a fait signer un document validant son stage – sauf que dès que je l'ai eu signer, le document s'est transformé en promesse d'accepter une invitation à dîner.

− Le fourbe, dit Mr Deadheart d'un ton goguenard.

− Elle a quand même tenu sa promesse, fit inutilement remarquer Mr Gamp.

− Après cela, reprit sa femme en souriant, avant même que je comprenne ce qui s'était passé, je me retrouvais à comploter avec Andrew pour que nous nous revoyions régulièrement pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard.

Après le dessert qui finit d'achever l'appétit des invités et les cafés, les invités commencèrent à partir. Dumbledore promit à Harry de repasser très prochainement, sans nul doute pour l'informer des dernières nouvelles aussi bien que pour entretenir des discussions qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder. Les Gamp suivirent, remerciant leur hôte pour le régal et faisant la promesse d'organiser un dîner très bientôt, puis les Potter et Sirius prirent à leur tour congés, complimentant encore le travail culinaire effectué par Harry et la très agréable soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Les Deadheart et Miranda ne furent pas avares sur les félicitations, eux non plus, et saluèrent le Gryffondor avec une sympathie toujours plus grande.

Harry se retrouva donc tout seul avec Lysandra, qui avait déjà débarrassé la table quand il la rejoignit et évaluait la quantité restant dans les bouteilles d'amorgire. Se glissant dans son dos pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le cou, il la regarda remplir deux verres.

− On ne va pas gâcher, quand même, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux, le regard légèrement voilé.

− Si tu bois trop, tu vas avoir du mal à rentrer chez tes parents, fit remarquer Harry.

Il prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait, alors qu'elle-même s'emparait de sa main valide pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

− Alors, cette semaine ? demanda-t-il.

− On s'amuse beaucoup, surtout Choupinette, répondit Lysandra d'un air rieur. Elle essaye de nous faire culpabiliser quand on refuse l'un de ses caprices et ne lésine pas sur les moyens. Elle a essayé de faire croire à Lily qu'un mariage sorcier n'était pas un mariage sorcier si la demoiselle d'honneur n'était pas toute nue…

Harry sourit, reconnaissant bien là les sournoiseries de la petite brune de Serpentard. Ils montèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre le premier étage, puis gagnèrent leur chambre où Lysandra posa son verre sur la table de chevet avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec un sourire de contentement.

− Il m'a manqué, soupira-t-elle.

Elle tendit les mains vers Harry pour l'encourager à la rejoindre. Ni une ni deux, le Gryffondor s'étendit à côté d'elle pour se blottir dans son étreinte et l'embrasser tendrement, Lysandra écrasant son corps contre le sien comme si elle cherchait à se fondre en lui.

− Mais-c'est-toi-qui-m'as-le-plus-manqué, dit-elle en ponctuant chaque mot par un bref baiser.

− Comment est-ce que ton père prend nos fiançailles ?

− Je pense qu'il considère que tu es le meilleur gendre qu'il puisse avoir, mais il sait que tu es trop impliqué dans la guerre contre les Mangemorts, dit Lysandra. Je crois qu'il a les mêmes inquiétudes que moi : il ne veut pas que je perde l'homme de ma vie avant de très nombreuses années. Ma mère est pareille, même si elle préfère se réjouir de notre couple plutôt que d'en imaginer une issue brutale et mortelle… Et toi, ta semaine ?

− Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement, dit Harry. Dans un sens, j'ai une dette envers Pearce, car il retarde le moment où j'aurai à intervenir. Je progresse lentement, surtout à cause d'erreurs de jugement de ma part, mais je ne désespère pouvoir atteindre mon objectif avant d'avoir à faire de nouveau face à Voldemort.

Lysandra tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, scrutant l'obscurité de la nuit.

− Tu crois qu'il te fait espionner ?

− Sans doute.

La belle Serpentard agita nonchalamment l'index, et les rideaux se tirèrent aussitôt pour masquer la fenêtre. Se redressant, elle frotta ses yeux qui picotaient puis se leva.

− Je reviens, dit-elle.

Elle ressortit de la chambre, laissant Harry méditer sur les paroles qu'elle avait tenues. Il s'était un peu inquiété de l'avis de Mr Deadheart sur les fiançailles de sa fille, mais il apparaissait clairement que l'appréhension de son beau-père se portait sur tout autre chose que ses soupçons. Toutefois, il comprenait les craintes que nourrissaient les parents de Lysandra : une fille si difficile à séduire, si rêveuse à l'idée de partager un amour réciproque, ne mériterait pas de perde l'homme qu'elle aimait, que ce fut à cause d'une guerre ou d'un tragique accident. Harry lui-même n'avait aucune intention de mourir, mais ce n'était pas une promesse que l'on pouvait faire raisonnablement dans une situation comme la sienne. Soupirant, Harry se redressa à son tour.

Lysandra ne tarda pas à revenir, enveloppée dans sa serviette magique qu'elle seule pouvait faire tomber, et le rejoignit sur le lit pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser aussi passionnément que dans la cuisine.

− Ca veut dire qu'on va prendre un bain ? s'enquit-il.

− Non, dit Lysandra d'un ton joyeux. Comme j'ai refusé que nous fassions l'amour devant Choupinette juste dès que nous serons mariés, elle a demandé à Tumter d'apporter quelques modifications à ma serviette pour tu puisses me jouer des vilains tours.

Harry arqua un sourcil et saisit le nœud qui maintenait la serviette en place. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le nœud se révéla insensible lorsqu'il tira dessus, mais ses propres vêtements disparurent tout à coup – au grand amusement de Lysandra, qui afficha son sourire le plus étincelant.

− J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui a été piégé, dit-il d'un air boudeur.

− Oh non, c'était un très vilain tour de ta part, assura la splendide Serpentard. Il est injuste que tu sois nu et pas moi.

Agréablement surpris, Harry sentit son entrejambe enfler de désir alors que Lysandra saisissait le nœud de la serviette pour le défaire en tirant légèrement dessus. Laissant son fiancé savourer le spectacle de sa nudité intégrale, elle jeta le linge à côté, puis rosit sensiblement en remarquant que Harry peinait à détourner son regard de son bas-ventre imberbe.

− Un autre point commun avec Lily… couina-t-elle avec nervosité.

Elle baissa les yeux jusqu'au phallus fièrement dressé de Harry et sourit avant de se coucher sur son fiancé pour sentir son jouet contre son propre entrejambe.

− Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on fera quoi que ce soit, murmura-t-elle avec un certain embarras, mais j'ai passé toutes mes nuits à rêver que nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation… Et pour te faire pardonner de ton horrible farce, je t'interdis de me laisser dormir avec quoi que ce soit sur le dos à partir de maintenant !

− Je peux aussi t'interdire de rentrer chez tes parents cette nuit ?

Lysandra sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

− Il y a intérêt.

_**Yosh !**_

_**Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à me décider sur ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas promettre que le rythme d'avant va revenir, d'autant que la partie la plus compliquée de l'histoire approche, mais je ferai de mon mieux.**_

_**J'en profite également pour vous remercier encore une fois pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive !**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_


End file.
